Lo que el tiempo nos quitó
by HanaPoison
Summary: El amor todo lo puede y no sabe de tiempo, decían los muggles. A Hermione esa frase nunca la convenció. Había salvado a Sirius Black en más de una ocasión y aún en tiempos de guerra todo comenzaba a tomar forma para ellos y darles esperanza. ¿Podría mantener esa luz en otro tiempo sin perder su felicidad por transformarse en la heroína que todos deseaban y pocos necesitaban? SBxHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

 **Summary:** El amor todo lo puede y no sabe de tiempo, decían los muggles. A Hermione esa frase nunca la convenció, menos ahora. Había salvado a Sirius Black en más de una ocasión y aún en tiempos de guerra todo comenzaba a tomar forma para ellos y darles una luz de esperanza. ¿Podría mantener esa luz en otro tiempo sin perder su felicidad por transformarse en la heroína que todos deseaban y pocos necesitaban?

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo I**

El cuerpo de Hermione se balanceaba distraídamente en la silla sobre la que se encontraba sentada en el despacho del director, pero sin perder el equilibrio. Lo último que le faltaba era agregar otro golpe a su ya de por sí maltratada anatomía.

–… _¿Señorita Granger, me escucha?_

Hermione paró en seco su balanceo y apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo. La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de su absorto estado mental y pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro en un gesto de cansancio, para luego posarlas sobre sus rodillas y tras un momento de mantener su mirada fija en sus gastadas botas, mirar directo a los ojos al anciano hombre que descansaba relajado frente a ella en su propia silla. Estaba agotado, ella lo veía.

–Quizá quiera seguir después ultimando los detalles, y no la culparía, querida –dijo con un tono travieso Dumbledore –¡Ah! Después de todo olvidé cuándo fue la última vez que dormí más de tres horas seguidas. –Terminó con una sonrisa a la chica.

Ella lo miró seria, aun así le sonrío de vuelta.

–Prefiero terminar con esto de una vez, Profesor. –Respondió decidida – ¿Nunca ha pensado que nos pide demasiado? ¿Qué quizá las cosas están bien así y todo debe seguir su curso natural sin alterar nada?

Soltó todo de golpe y para Dumbledore no pasó inadvertido el tono de histeria y el cambio en el rumbo de la conversación.

–Claro que lo he pensado –respondió calmado el hombre –, pero son tiempos difíciles y muy pocos en quien confiar.

Hermione se relajó y dio por vencida. El llanto amenazaba con llegar, se resistía a doblegar su carácter en ese momento.

–Disculpe, –dijo por fin la castaña pasando una vez más sus manos por su rostro – he sido injusta. Usted nunca nos ha obligado a nada, hasta cierto punto hemos sido unos temerarios. –Ambos rieron y tras una pausa ella continuó – Es solo que… temo perder lo que tengo, y a veces se me olvida que estando en guerra eso puede pasar en cualquier minuto. Soy egoísta porque aunque otros lo han perdido todo, yo no.

El anciano profesor la miró con entendimiento y le dio una sonrisa triste.

–Usted no es egoísta, mi querida señorita. –Se inclinó sobre su escritorio como si fuese a contarle un secreto. – Solo está enamorada.

Hermione soltó el aire que tenía atorado en los pulmones y agachó la cabeza.

Era cierto, estaba enamorada.

Tenía miedo de sacrificar la escasa felicidad que había logrado conseguir en tiempos tan difíciles por ir a una misión suicida, porque es lo que era.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar por qué debía hacerlo.

Fuera de esas murallas del seguro despacho del director, se estaba librando una batalla más de las cientos que habían disputado en los últimos meses Aurores contra Mortífagos. Desde la vuelta de Voldemort hacía ya tres años, todo había sido caos y aquellos que parecían estar en el lado correcto, se habían dejado corromper. Él jugaba sucio.

Harry, Ron y ella habían vivido en carne propia las consecuencias de la guerra, la perdida de compañeros, amigos y familia, todos excelentes magos y brujas que no merecían tan injusto final.

Luego Harry y Dumbledore comenzaron la búsqueda de Horrocruxes y su destrucción, pero no lo lograban del todo, y sumada a la ardua lucha de la Orden del Fénix, debían redoblar siempre sus esfuerzos porque Voldemort no daba tregua y cada vez estaba más sanguinario en sus acciones.

Todos los días moría gente inocente y el mundo mágico se veía sumido en la desesperación y quedaban a merced de los Mortífagos.

Debían acabar con Voldemort.

Por todas estas razones ella había aceptado llevar a cabo la tarea que Dumbledore le había encomendado hacía ya dos años, para la cual la comenzó a preparar con pequeños viajes a través de un Giratiempo que atesoraba como la pieza incalculable que era desde que todos habían sido destruidos en un ataque al Ministerio. Además había tenido clases particulares en donde su querido Profesor le enseñó distintos hechizos y artes consideradas oscuras, pero que según él mismo, eran necesarias de ser transmitidas a la persona correcta en tiempos difíciles. Y esa persona era ella.

Hermione tomó su responsabilidad con honor y entusiasmo, claro… hasta que Sirius Black apareció en su vida.

Ya conocía al padrino de su mejor amigo, por su puesto, si ella lo rescató cuando estaban en su tercer curso. Pero todo dio un giro cuando estando en su quinto año en Hogwarts la mente de Harry fue manipulada a pensar que Voldemort tenía en el Ministerio a Sirius y lo estaba torturando. Se desató una batalla campal en el Departamento de Misterios, y justo cuando Bellatrix pretendía dar el golpe final a Sirius, ella se interpuso con un hechizo protector y evitó que el hombre fuese atraído por el velo de la muerte.

Desde ese momento Sirius Black demostró una mayor simpatía por la amiga de su sobrino y comenzaron a compartir mucho más, además había sido declarado inocente por el Ministerio de todo lo que se le había inculpado en el pasado. Salían todos juntos, se juntaban en el 12 de Grimmauld Place a celebrar ciertos eventos importantes y cuando estaban a solas en la biblioteca, lejos del bullicio de la Orden, Sirius y Hermione practicaban Oclumancia y Legeremancia, artes en las que al ser un Black, era un experto.

Al principio era compañerismo y agradecimiento, pero poco a poco para ambos se fue transformando en un cariño recíproco del cual si bien no se decían nada, era palpable.

Todo se dio de forma natural y estando en guerra, cada minuto era apreciado como si fuese el último, por lo que Hermione por primera vez en su vida dejó de ser racional y se permitió amar con todo su corazón a Sirius Black.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de sus sentimientos comenzó a mostrarse reacia a cumplir con su labor, la cual el día de inicio se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

Ella por primera vez estaba enamorada, de un hombre que sin decírselo aún, sabía sentía lo mismo. Es verdad que estaban en guerra, pero tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza cuando todo acabara, podrían ser felices y tener una vida juntos.

Y en ese momento todo caía, porque no tenía la certeza de que la guerra acabaría, o cuántas bajas más tendrían. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Sirius o a ella en la batalla? Ya no habría un felices para siempre. La Orden estaba debilitada, Dumbledore ya no era el mismo después de cargar con el Horrocrux en su mano, la maldición lo consumía día a día, y ya no sabías en quién confiar.

Ya no se trataba solo de una misión suicida, era por ella, por sus amigos, por todos.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su profesor que la miraba con gesto tranquilo, dándole tiempo.

Debía hacerlo, por un futuro en donde sí existiese la posibilidad de una felicidad verdadera y completa.

–Tengo miedo de perderlo, Profesor. –Confeso ella en un susurro.

–Todos tenemos miedo, Hermione. –Su voz era pausada y tranquila. –Pero tenemos una opción, una en donde no tendremos que salir todos los días varita en mano no sabiendo si volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos, familia.

Ella volvió a suspirar, ya le estaba haciendo costumbre y asintió.

–Pensé que se oponía a interferir en el tiempo. –Lo dejo más a modo curioso, a lo que Dumbledore río.

–Tiempos difíciles, querida. Además lo haremos hasta cierto punto.

Se paró y acercó hasta la silla de Hermione con paso quedo.

–Quiero que esté consciente de lo que va a pasar de ahora en más, ¿está segura de querer hacerlo?

La castaña lo miró y recordó cuando recién se lo dijo. Su respuesta fue clara y sin dudar. Tragó en seco y respondió.

–Sí, Profesor.

Dumbledore asintió y la tomó por los hombros. Sus brillantes ojos azules penetraron su mirada color chocolate.

–No habrá un giratiempo de por medio, señorita Granger. No serán horas, todo lo que conoce hasta aquí han sido juegos de niño, entrenamiento nada más. –Ella asintió con atención. – Esto será mucho más grande, una combinación de hechizos que la llevarán casi veinte años en el pasado. Será agotador y peligroso. Deberá estar unos años en ese que se transformará en su presente. Y una vez que atraviese la dimensión, la realidad que nosotros conocemos desaparecerá, –Hermione volvió a asentir – nosotros lo haremos, y solo conoceremos la historia que se forme a partir de los cambios y consecuencias que se generen gracias a su intervención.

Dumbledore soltó los hombros de la muchacha y se giró hacia su ventana.

–Si todo sale bien, todo debería seguir su curso hasta llegar a este punto que todos conocemos. Repetir la historia pero con ciertos cambios. –Nuevamente se giró hacia ella y la miró expectante. –Recuerde que únicamente debemos interferir en ciertos asuntos que ya hemos hablado antes.

Hermione asintió y enumeró mentalmente. Regulus Black. El maldito de Pettigrew. El Fidelio de los Potter. Snape. Voldemort.

–La profecía sobre Voldemort y Harry Potter se cumplirá de todas formas, señorita Granger, pero esos pequeños cambios en la historia que conocemos, –se acercó a ella velozmente – pueden ser trascendentales para que llegado el punto, la victoria sea nuestra y no de Voldemort. Y de paso… evitaremos la perdida e injusticia de unos cuantos inocentes.

–Lo comprendo, Profesor. –La voz de Hermione sonó áspera, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, procesando una vez más el plan. Lo llevaba escuchando por dos años, pero cada vez era como la primera, no se le podía escapar nada. – ¿Cuándo será? Usted dijo que sería en el momento en que estuviese seguro que todo estaba perdido.

–Hoy. –Respondió Dumbledore sin mirarla.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre.

–Pero… –No fue capaz de decir nada.

Sabía que estaban débiles en comparación a Voldemort, pero no que ya no hubiese esperanza.

–Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo encerrados en estas cuatro paredes, –sonrió el Director – y nos hemos olvidado que fuera se libra una guerra.

Hermione no dijo nada. No quería sentir. Tendría que partir y dejar todo atrás, no sabiendo qué resultados traería su presencia en el pasado. Era un viaje incierto y un futuro mucho más.

–Voldemort ya entró al Bosque Prohibido, y si no me equivoco, tratará por todos los medios de luchar contra el señor Potter, quien irá tras él y las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas.

–Los conoce bien, a ambos, –Dijo Hermione– pero está la posibilidad de que Harry gane.

Trató por todos los medios de luchar contra la imagen de Harry y sus amigos más cercanos muertos.

–Yo también lo creo, señorita Granger, pero aun cuando eso pasara… todos merecen una historia distinta. No es necesario ni justo arriesgarnos de esa forma cuando tenemos una opción. –Se giró desde su escritorio y la miró de lleno. – ¿Trajo todo?

–Sí.

Hermione miró una vez más su bolsita de cuentas, tenía todo dentro con un hechizo ampliador. Su varita. Una túnica que le daba aspecto de Auror, aun teniendo solo diecisiete años.

–Perfecto. –El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le tendió un pergamino con su sello y una cajita con frascos que tenían dentro pequeñas fibras que se movían lentamente. Ella lo miró intrigada. –Hace veinte años mi moral era muy distinta a la actual, señorita Granger. Quiero que en cuanto llegue me busque y me entregue esto. Explíqueme la situación y la ayudaré.

–¿Está seguro que no pensará que estoy loca y me enviará a St. Mungo? –Preguntó ceñuda.

–Por supuesto que no, siempre me apasionaron las cosas diferentes, –dijo con gracia el Profesor –además eso será suficiente.

Metió su mano en su propia túnica y le tendió a Hermione su Desiluminador. La chica lo tomó y sintió la magia fluyendo por su cuerpo.

–Cuando sea el momento, acciónelo. –Dijo sin más explicaciones su Profesor.

–¿Momento de qué? –Preguntó desconfiada.

–De volver, por supuesto. –Y la miró con una tierna sonrisa –Eso solo usted lo sabrá. Es un hechizo poderoso, pero debe elegir el momento exacto, ni antes ni después.

–¿Y si no quiero volver? –Preguntó alarmada Hermione –¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva?

–Debe volver, recuerde que ese no es su presente, lo será por un tiempo, pero llegado el momento y cumplida la misión es imperante que regrese. Sabrá el momento exacto, confío en usted. El pasado debe ser cambiado hasta cierto punto. –Dijo solemne. – Y así como nuestro presente desaparecerá en cuanto se vaya y se comenzará a forjar la nueva historia gracias a sus acciones, cuando usted vuelva… se encontrará con un futuro muy distinto. Nadie recordará el futuro que usted está viviendo ahora como su presente, todos vivirán el ahora que modifique. Pero usted Hermione, tendrá estos recuerdos, más los que viva de ahora en adelante en el pasado y yo le ayudaré con los nuevos recuerdos que nunca vivió.

–Pero volveré a nacer. –Se cuestionó la chica.

–Exacto, exacto, – afirmó Dumbledore – y no debe acercarse a su familia. Cuando vuelva lo hará en el cuerpo de una chica que para ese entonces y si todo sale bien, será una Hermione con vivencias muy distintas a las suyas, pero será usted, solo que con dos realidades y con un período de diecisiete años que no recordará. Pero le ayudaré, por eso en cuanto llegue debe contarme todo. Seré su aliado.

Hermione asintió algo mareada y preguntó.

–¿Debería confiar en alguien más?

Dumbledore lo pensó un momento.

–Todo a su tiempo.

Asintió no satisfecha.

–Como ya lo hablamos, solo quienes conjuraremos en hechizo lo sabremos y no habrá despedidas. Después de todo no seremos más que recuerdos ahora en su memoria.

Con esto Dumbledore salió del despacho y dejó sola a Hermione. Sola con sus pensamientos.

No vería a sus amigos, a Harry y Ron. Pero debía ser así, no sacaba nada con contarles, ellos serían recuerdos y en un momento dejarían de existir y ella ayudaría para formar un nuevo futuro en donde las cosas serían diferentes, mejor. Guardo lo que Dumbledore le dio y se levantó para acomodar su ropa.

En eso la gran puerta del despacho del Director se abrió y Sirius Black entró con toda la desfachatez posible y con el entrecejo fruncido. Se movía con gracias y elegancia hasta Hermione, quien miró a sus hermosos ojos grises y le sonrió con tristeza.

Él acortó la distancia y la abrazó como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Ella ahogó un sollozo y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

–Viejo loco, no me impedirá despedirme. –Soltó como un ladrido.

–No digas eso…

Hermione había comenzado pero él la interrumpió.

–Hermione, ya sé que lo hablamos, y no tienes que hacerlo. –Ella iba a hablar y él puso su mano en la boca de la chica. –Cállate. –Sentenció y siguió. – Solo… yo era diferente en ese tiempo, pero en esencia el mismo Sirius Black que conoces ahora.

–¿Crees que seremos amigos allá? –Preguntó ella con dificultad quitando la mano del apuesto hombre frente a ella.

–Sería un idiota si no… –Sonrío él. – Solo prométeme algo, ¿quieres?

–Lo que sea. –Afirmó la chica.

–Házmelo saber. –Tragó para continuar y sus ojos se humedecieron. – Puede que sea otro tiempo, pero tengo la certeza que las personas que están destinadas lo harán en cualquier época. Yo te ayudaré si me lo haces saber. No te calles como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Hermione entendía a lo que se refería.

–No te preocupes. Te diré lo mucho que te amo, Sirius Black.

Ambos se sonrieron y por primera vez desde que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, se fundieron en un tierno beso que no duró mucho, ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Sirius gruñó y besó el dorso de la mano de la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Pronto la sala se llenó. Albus Dumbledore venía seguido de un maltrecho Remus, un ceñudo Moody por el beso que acababa de ver, Minerva en su habitual postura rígida y Snape asqueado.

Todos ellos incluido Sirius, formaron un círculo alrededor de Hermione, quien no quitó los ojos de este último y le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Presionó su varita y la bolsa de cuentas contra su cuerpo y se quedó muy quieta, despejando su mente.

–Recuerde todo lo que ha aprendió, Hermione. –Susurró Albus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los hechizos se escuchaban estallar fuera y las luces entraban por las ventanas del despacho. Gritos y lamentos que pronto dejaría atrás.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus varitas hacia ella y el último en hablar fue Albus.

–Buen viaje y éxito. Confiamos en usted.

Lo próximo que sintió fueron decenas de hechizos que cada uno de ellos tenía que lanzar en un orden determinado y que la atravesaron como cientos de cuchillas. Un Crucio dolía, y ella sabía lo que se le venía encima, pero nadie la preparó para tanto dolor. Dio un grito y un último rayo dio directo en su pecho, el cual hizo que todo se comenzara a difuminar y un tirón en su estómago la hiciera desaparecer.

Todo fue silencio.

Pasaron minutos, horas, días o quizá semanas. Hermione no sentía nada. De pronto sintió humedad contra su espalda, extendió sus manos y tocó hojas mojadas por el rocío. La luna iluminaba los árboles.

Trató de enfocar sus ojos pero se sentía mareada.

Poco a poco se fue poniendo en pie y quedó sentada en la cama de hojas.

Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido.

A lo lejos vio el castillo, intacto, no había muestras de que una batalla se estuviese librando.

Se dejó caer nuevamente y cerró los ojos con cansancio y con su cuerpo adolorido.

Definitivamente estaba de vuelta en 1977.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ Y bueno… he aquí el primer capítulo. La verdad me encanta la temática de los viajes en el tiempo y tengo la idea bien formada para ir enhebrando algo diferente. La pareja de Sirius y Hermione me encanta en este ámbito, creo que es la única no canon que me gusta realmente. Háganme saber qué les pareció, opiniones, críticas, tomates, chocolates, miren que estoy abierta a opciones.

Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Buen inicio de semana!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo II**

Hermione no quería moverse, a pesar de la humedad y de lo incómodo que puede llegar a ser el suelo, se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo con algo de tranquilidad.

Se regañó internamente, a menudo y con más frecuencia de la habitual estaba teniendo pensamientos demasiado egoístas según su lógica. Pero es que estar en guerra no es algo divertido ni que desees con todas tus ansias a los diecisiete. _El bonus por ser amiga del elegido_ , pensó y una risotada se le escapó, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Demente, al fin se había vuelto completamente loca.

Año 1997, suspiró. Inicios de una guerra en donde a pesar de que muchos ya habían caído, ella tenía la certeza que lo peor aún no comenzaba y podía ser una lucha que durara años para tener su desenlace.

Año 1977, otro suspiro. También estaban en guerra, pero podían ganar ahora y evitar el resto, por primera vez podían llevar la delantera en una lucha que de momento no era tan sangrienta como iba a llegar a ser.

Para eso estaba en este tiempo finalmente.

Suspiró por última vez y dejó de auto compadecerse, Dumbledore, los profesores, sus amigos aún sin saber nada y Sirius… _Oh Sirius_ , todos confiaban en ella.

–De seguro desaparecieron… quizá ya hay consecuencias con solo estar acá.

Su voz fue un suave murmullo que solo ella fue capaz de escuchar.

Poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie y sacudió su túnica de las pequeñas hojas que se pegaban en ella. Tomó firme su varita y decidió amarrar la bolsita de cuentas a sus jeans.

–Y ahora dónde. –Su voz sonó casi estrangulada.

 _Mierda_.

Estaba en el bosque prohibido. Otra risa maniaca amenazó con salir pero se calmó. Cayó en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entrar en pánico, pero vamos… Hermione Granger puede reaccionar mejor que eso.

Piensa, solo piensa.

No quería pensar, tenía tanto en qué. Mejor dejarlo para más tarde.

Enfócate, eso, palabra perfecta para su situación actual.

Miró al Castillo. A lo lejos se veían todas las luces encendidas.

Si su sentido de tiempo y orientación no le fallaban debían ser las nueve de la noche, de seguro había varios aún en el Gran Comedor y el resto en sus salas comunes, maestros yendo a la cama. Dumbledore paseando en su despacho.

 _Dumbledore_ , debía hablar con él.

Bufó sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Cómo lo haría?

– _Hola Albus, vengo de un futuro muy lejano desde donde me mandaste y ni siquiera sé en qué fecha estamos. Me vine de allá a fines de mayo, así que debe ser lo mismo. Bueno… buenas noches, piensa en lo que hablamos. ¡Oh! Casi me olvidaba, me mandaste esta caja y un pergamino, para amenizar un poco debe ser, la información… ya sabes._

¡Brillante! Y Granger se ganaba un pasaje directo al ala de enfermos mentales de St. Mungo.

Debía hablar con él pero de día, para darle seriedad al asunto, de noche fomentaría la conclusión de una aparente locura junto con que se veía muy tétrico, casi como si fuera partidaria de Voldemort.

Dejó caer los brazos. ¿Qué fecha sería?

Enfocó un poco más la vista y se distinguían estudiantes en los jardines, despreocupados.

Debía ser fines de mayo, poco movimiento que solo indicaba comienzo de exámenes. Por lógica tenía que ser la misma fecha, pero no existía un gran registro de este tipo de viajes, entonces tampoco se podía dar por sentado algo. No había nada de lógica en lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, y dejando en claro que no era opción ir a hablar con el Director justo ahora, ni tampoco quedarse toda la noche en el Bosque Prohibido, su último recurso era Hogsmeade.

Ya podía usar magia sin ser detectada y sabía aparecerse, eso y mucho más. Pero no te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts ni en sus terrenos.

Otra sonrisa. Su Profesor la enviaba a este tipo de cosas y no le facilitaba mucho las pocas opciones.

Sin pensarlo más se echó encima un encantamiento desilusionador y con todo el cuidado del mundo caminó cerca de una hora hasta encontrar un lugar permitido para aparecerse. Se quitó el hechizo y lo siguiente que sintió fue el jalón en su estómago y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en el pequeño pueblito.

Nada había cambiado, parecía como si veinte años no habían pasado.

Caminó con tranquilidad por las calles casi desiertas a excepción de unos cuantos grupos algo mayores y animados que marchaban rumbo a las tabernas de moda.

Miró el escaparate de una tienda de libro y frunció un poco el ceño.

3 de Junio de 1977.

Se había adelantado unos días, ya no era mayo. Recordó anotar esto más tarde en su libreta, todo serviría para en un futuro saber más sobre los viajes en el tiempo, Dumbledore se lo había mencionado emocionado en una ocasión. _Una gran oportunidad de investigación, señorita Granger._

Claro. Hermione _la aventurera_ Granger.

Entró en un pequeño hotel que en realidad era una gran cabaña, como casi todo en el pueblo y pidió una habitación por tiempo indeterminado. Le dieron una en el tercer piso.

Subió y se acomodó, sacó las cosas que iba a necesitar y echó un encantamiento de protección sobre su bolsita, uno más de todos los que ya tenía.

En cuanto estuvo lista subieron comida a su habitación. La dejó en un escritorio que había junto a la ventana. Revisó todo el lugar y no veía peligro, además y después de todo, nadie la conocía ni sabía de su presencia. Ella era invisible.

En un pergamino escribió una nota lo más clara y directa que pudo, la amarró a la pata de una lechuza que tenía a su disposición y a lo lejos vio cómo se perdía entre los árboles rumbo al castillo.

Si quería hablar con Dumbledore lo mejor sería pedir una cita.

También pudo enviar un Patronus… pero le traía malos recuerdos.

Luego de eso se dio una ducha y se arropó en la cómoda cama mientras tomaba su sopa. No pasó ni una hora desde que había enviado la nota y la misma lechuza ya estaba golpeando su ventana. Se acercó hasta el animal y tras un breve intercambio cerró la ventana y volvió a su posición original.

Abrió el pergamino que ahora venía con un sello oficial de Hogwarts y se dio cuenta que Dumbledore había respondido sobre su nota.

 _Estimado Profesor Dumbledore,_

 _Esperando esté teniendo una buena noche, me permito solicitar una audiencia con usted lo más pronto sea posible, dado que cuento con información que será de su agrado escuchar. Entenderá además que no puedo adelantar nada por este medio y todo debe quedar en la más estricta confidencialidad._

 _Como muestra de mi lealtad solo puedo decirle: "Ariana no le habló a sus dos hermanos por tres semanas luego que probaran un Confringo en su amada muñeca"._

 _Se despide,_

 _ **HJG.**_

Saltándose apenas un reglón y con una letra mucho más ceremoniosa y delicada Dumbledore envío su respuesta.

 _La verdad, y debo reconocer que fue un hechizo bastante violento para esa pobre muñeca._

 _Mañana y por un período de un minuto puede aparecerse junto al Sauce boxeador._

 _12 y 30 minutos._

 _Algo me dice que no necesita más indicaciones, de camino podría buscar unos caramelos de limón._

 _Con toda la curiosidad que puede existir en un Mago, se despide,_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _._

Hermione no pudo aguantar la emoción y las ganas de reír. Acarició el papel varios minutos antes de reaccionar. Dumbledore podría ser todo lo diferente al de su época, pero había cosas que jamás cambiarían, eran la misma persona después de todo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto dejó todo en orden y dejó que el sueño la arrastrara en donde no podían alcanzarla los recuerdos que estaba reprimiendo y las preocupaciones.

Tuvo un sueño tranquilo por primera vez en muchos meses, solo Sirius en su forma animaga daba vuelta en su subconsciente y causando pequeños momentos de risa y otros en donde se dedicaba hacerle cariño entre las orejas.

Al día siguiente y despertando totalmente renovada, pero con el cuerpo más adolorido que la noche anterior, se apareció junto al Sauce Boxeador a las 12 con 31 minutos del día. Confiaba en su Director y sabía que no era del tipo que te tienden trampas, además tenía que estar muy curioso para levantar las barreras de protección, y de seguro puso unas cuentas indetectables más para asegurarse que no fuera un enemigo. Era un genio.

Soltó el aire al verse completa y sana.

Enfiló rumbo al castillo. Todo parecía normal a su alrededor, estudiantes corriendo a sus salas comunes, otros en los jardines y los más relajados caminando al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Se escuchaban risas, algunos se gastaban bromas y corrían buscando la devuelta. No reprimió la sonrisa. Era extraño ver todo como hacía mucho no lo veía. Pero era aún más hermoso ver que aun cuando ya se gestaba una guerra, dentro del castillo todo parecía estar en orden, aún eran solo chicos que no tenían problemas entre ellos ni habían tenido que madurar por el derramamiento de sangre. Eran felices y así debía seguir.

A pesar de que trató de pasar lo más desapercibida posible y no cruzar miradas, se dio cuenta que algunos estudiantes la miraban por una fracción de segundo mientras su larga y elegante túnica negra ondeaba mientras avanzaba. Tenía solo diecisiete años, pero sus vivencias le daban un aire de madurez del que todo el resto del alumnado carecía.

Caminó unos minutos más y llegó frente a la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho. Su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

–Caramelos de limón.

Inmediatamente unos escalones aparecieron y ella se montó arriba de uno de ellos y comenzó a girar hasta dejarla frente a una gran puerta de madera.

Tomó un respiro profundo y tocó dos veces. Un gentil _"Puede pasar"_ la invitó a seguir.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Hermione sonrió maravillada al ver que el despacho de Dumbledore seguía siendo igual, solo con pequeñas variaciones.

El canoso pero veinte años más joven director sonrió jovial y con el mismo brillo de curiosidad en sus azules ojos cuando algo lo tenía intrigado. Con una mano señaló la silla frente a su escritorio en el que Hermione se sentó.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

–Hermione Jane Granger, profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo cortésmente.

–Albus Dumbledore, –respondió él – aunque eso y mucho más asumo ya lo sabe, en definitiva… todo lo referente a mi querida Ariana muy pocos lo saben.

Esa era una invitación clara a comenzar a explicarse.

Hermione abrió su bolsita de cuentas y extrajo la caja con pensamientos junto al pergamino. No se había atrevido a mirar nada, no quería invadir la privacidad de su Director. Dejo ambas cosas frente a quien iban dirigidas.

–Esto será muy difícil de creer, y le pido por favor me permita explicarme antes de mandar una lechuza a St. Mungo o al Ministerio. –Hermione se sintió segura de sí misma y satisfecha para ni siquiera haber ensayado lo que le diría. Dumbledore la miraba en absoluto silencio. – Le contaré todo y puede ver lo que dejé frente a usted, es una caja llena de pensamientos que no tengo idea qué recuerdos contienen y una carta dirigida a usted profesor.

Dumbledore examinó ambas cosas y con voz pausada habló.

–¿Quién envía los presentes?

–Usted, por supuesto. –Respondió resuelta Hermione. –Los envía de otra época, para ayudarle a entender.

La mirada de Albus pareció comprender algo que ya sospechaba y se plasmó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Tiene toda mi atención. –Dijo al fin y se dispuso a escuchar atento.

Hermione no fue interrumpida en ningún momento. Le explicó de qué año venía, por qué la había enviado él mismo, los entrenamientos que habían tenido. La Guerra la detalló lo mejor que pudo sin revelar hecho trascendentales o pérdidas. Le dijo la importancia de la Orden en la actual guerra que ya comenzaba a causar los primeros estragos. Cómo Voldemort había vuelto y que su presencia en la actual época se debía a que podían impedir que ciertos sucesos ocurriesen, salvar a inocentes y transformar la realidad a un futuro mejor.

En un cierto punto Dumbledore le pidió unos minutos y estuvo cerca de dos horas en su pensadero, revisando los recuerdos. A menudo extraía con su varita otros recuerdos de su mente y los mezclaba, buscando algo que Hermione no sabía qué sería.

Más calmado se volvió a sentar frente a ella y abrió el pergamino. Suspiró quedamente y habló.

–Fascinante.

Hermione se quedó en silencio esperando algo más, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la risa de su profesor. Se vio tentada a revisarlo y ver si se encontraba bien. Quizá se había vuelto loco, después de todo, los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos y causan demencia si no se tiene los cuidados adecuados.

–¿Fascinante, solo eso? –Preguntó algo contrariada.

–¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó el Director y suspiró. –Si ayer me hubiesen dicho que dentro de veinte años mi moral sería diferente y yo mismo enviaría a la bruja más maravillosa de su edad, –le dio un guiño amistoso a la chica que se sonrojó – no me lo habría creído. Romper las reglas, –saboreó las palabras – interferir en el tiempo. ¿Sabe el peligro al cual se enfrenta, verdad?

La chica frente a él suspiró.

–Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Profesor. Estoy al tanto.

Ambos rieron de buena gana y Dumbledore comenzó a pasearse.

–Me he dado cuenta que no ha visto nada de mis recuerdos o la nota. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Con la vista fija en el Bosque Prohibido, Dumbledore se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

–Así que Regulus Black, los Merodeadores… –suspiró – siempre supe que esos chicos darían de qué hablar, pero no de esa forma. –Hizo una pausa para continuar. – Un Fidelio, Severus y sus sentimientos y quien nos convoca… Lord Voldemort.

Hermione asintió.

–Quiero que sepa no me interpondré en sus acciones, señorita Granger, desde hoy estamos en la misma lucha y cuente conmigo como un aliado y amigo. –Hermione sonrío totalmente feliz y sin querer evitarlo se acercó y le dio un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento y sinceridad.

Estaba en casa.

Dumbledore se lo devolvió y después de un rato la conversación dio otro giro.

–¿Qué haré ahora, profesor? ¿Quién soy? –Hermione apuntó la nota que él mismo pero en el futuro se había enviado. –Tal vez dice algo.

La curiosidad era latente, este Dumbledore le había dejado en claro que confiaba en ella y que no se interpondría en los cambios que pudiese realizar. Tenía carta blanca… pero aun así estaba el hecho de que no existían registros de ella u órdenes previas de cómo proceder.

Dumbledore le extendió en pergamino y francamente no esperaba lo que leyó.

 _Estimado Albus Dumbledore del pasado,_

 _No te restrinjas con las golosinas, tiempos difíciles se avecinan. ¡Y por favor tienes que visitar más seguido Zonko!_

 _Confía en Hermione._

 _Con afecto,_

 _Albus Dumbledore del futuro._

Dio varias veces vuelta el pergamino y con su varita lanzó algunos hechizos, pero nada. Eso era todo. ¡Oh por favor! No quería imaginar qué recuerdos había enviado.

Dumbledore se volvió a sentar.

–Será Hermione Jane Granger. –Dijo tan tranquilo. –Mañana me encargo de ello en el Ministerio, no habrá mayores complicaciones. Puedo además suponer por cierto recuerdo que dispone de capital para sobrevivir.

–Sí, traje unos ahorros. –Hermione recordó la donación por la fuerza que realizó Sirius. –Me gustaría depositarlo en Gringotts.

El Director asintió.

–Todo eso mañana. –Y agregó más serio. –Es valiente, astuta, conoce y domina a la perfección artes que los chicos de su edad ni han escucha mencionar y tiene diecisiete años. Le falta un año de colegio, pero por ciertos recuerdos me atrevo a decir que no lo necesita, su experiencia en la práctica lo compensa. –Terminó de enumerar y Hermione se había sonrojado, eran elogios que a su vez acarreaban problemas. – Es muy joven para ser una Profesora, pero en su rostro se refleja una madurez que es imposible hacer pasar por estudiante.

–¿Qué haremos entonces? –Preguntó por primera vez asustada Hermione.

–Auror. –La respuesta la dejó desconcertada.

–Pero… –Había comenzado a hablar y Dumbledore la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano.

–Nadie lo notará, además me encargaré que sea Alastor Moody quien la acoja como su protegida, por lo que eso será suficiente para acallar cualquier posible rumor sobre su edad.

Hermione asintió.

Moody.

¡Oh por Dios, en qué se había metido!

Casi lo escuchaba… ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

–Recibió su carta a los once años, es mestiza y sus padres, ambos Aurores decidieron educarla en casa. Claramente su situación es acomodada. –A medida que su profesor iba hablando ella asentía. –Sus conocimientos le permitieron ser Auror a una edad temprana. Ahora como parte de su entrenamiento y servicio, vendrá a Hogwarts y será parte del cuerpo de Aurores que vigilan y cuidan al Castillo y sus alumnos. –Ante lo último sonrió. –Como puede ver señorita Granger, eso nos permitirá que resida dentro de las paredes del Castillo, que nadie sospeche y que pueda cumplir con su misión.

La muchacha asintió feliz y sorprendida. Todo estaba tomando su curso.

–Además se unirá a la Orden del Fénix y conseguiré una casa cerca de alguno de los miembros, así estará más acompañada.

–Muchas gracias, Profesor.

Tras unos arreglos más Hermione se marchó. Había muchas preguntas y respuestas que dar, pero necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente finalizó su corta estadía indefinida en el Hotel y se reunió junto a Dumbledore en el Ministerio. Su identidad quedó resulta sin muchas preguntas por parte del propio Ministro. Al parecer le debía unos favores del pasado al Director.

Alastor fue otro tema.

Le tuvieron que contar todo, por supuesto que lo creyó y con Hermione se juraron lealtad, pero como no podía ser tan simple, tuvo a la chica cerca de dos horas lanzando maldiciones, conjurando hechizos de protección y probando su nivel de ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Finalmente aceptó que era una Auror más que aceptable y que la historia tenía fundamentos.

Le entregaron sus documentos que la acreditaban con Hermione y Auror, fue todo muy rápido. En Gringotts simplemente fueron unos pocos trámites para abrir una bóveda y guardar su dinero. Otro día tendría que volver al Callejón Diagon.

Finalmente entraron a un callejón y Hermione tomada del brazo de su profesor, sintió el jalón en el estómago. Lo siguiente fue aparecer a plena luz del día en un hermoso barrio residencial que a todas luces era exclusivamente de magos.

–Como ya sabrá, –comenzó a hablar el hombre mayor mientras guiaba a la chica por unas lindas y antiguas calles en donde niños, hijos de magos jugaban frente a sus jardines –el año escolar está a dos semanas de terminar, por lo que tomará su puesto como Auror en septiembre, cuando inicie el año de clases nuevamente. Y mientras tanto, –se pararon frente a una casa que Dumbledore señaló –este será su hogar, bienvenida.

Hermione abrió su boca y sus ojos se iluminaron. La casa era pequeña en relación a las mansiones que la rodeaban, blanca de dos pisos y con un jardín tan amplio que hasta una pequeña laguna artificial tenía. Atravesó la elegante cerca y se maravilló con los árboles que le daban un aspecto de Cuentos de Hadas muggle al lugar.

Dumbledore le tendió las llaves.

–La dejo para que se acomode, como puede ver está rodeada de magos.

–¡Es hermoso! –Exclamó ella.

–Vendré dentro de dos semanas, cuando todos los alumnos regresen a sus hogares, así la presentaré con la familia de la Orden que tendrá como vecinos. Mientras tanto el tiempo es todo suyo, –Albus se sonrió de su propio comentario – si quiere puede ir a Hogsmeade o al Callejón Diagon, donde guste, pero sea cuidadosa y manténganos al tanto a Alastor o a mí.

Hermione asintió y tras una breve despedida Dumbledore se esfumó de un segundo a otro y ella entró a su hogar.

Estaba completamente amoblada con un refinado gusto que se mezclaba con el ambiente hogareño y simple que se respiraba.

Corrió escaleras arriba y descubrió una pequeña biblioteca. Su primer instinto fue lanzarse sobre los libros o revolcarse sobre su mullida cama con un dosel parecido al de su habitación en Hogwarts.

Decidió no pensarlo mucho y primero fue a comprar comida. Luego de llenar su despensa, se fue a comprar unas cuantas cosas que le faltaban directo al Callejón Diagon, no mucho, solo lo esencial.

Para cuando eran las cinco se apareció a la entrada de Hogsmeade y entró en un salón de té que a todas luces se veía recién inaugurado.

Miró por las ventanas mientras tomaba su té y comía sus pastelillos y se fijó que a pesar de reinar una calma de la que en su tiempo ya no gozaban, estaba lleno de Aurores que acompañaban a los estudiantes. Leyó El Profeta y algunos titulares informaban de desapariciones aisladas de magos y muggles y ataques menores por parte de Mortífagos que de momento no alcanzaban la fuerza necesaria para aterrorizar a todo el mundo mágico, pero aun así lo mantenían en alerta.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde todos se comenzaron a montar en los carruajes de vuelta al castillo y ella se encaminó a la entrada para aparecerse, cuando sin previo aviso un enrome golpe a la altura de su cadera la dejó tirada en el piso y la arrastró unos cuantos metros. Tenía la cara estampada en la tierra y una de sus manos sangrando.

A lo lejos sintió unos pasos que se acercaban a la carrera.

Se tocó la cabeza y salía sangre, pero estaba consciente y alerta. Se comenzó a girar para ver al idiota que la había empujado como un animal y sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando frente a ella vio un enorme perro negro que la miraba con gesto culpable con sus enormes y brillantes ojos grises. Medio gemía mientras tenía la pata izquierda levantada y sangrando.

Hermione se arrodilló sin alejarse del hermoso animal a su parecer y lo miraba fascinada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Sirius_ , era Sirius.

Su instinto fue correr a abrazarlo, pero luego sintió la sangre caliente correr por su cabeza y en su interior se comenzó a formar rabia, ¿por qué demonios la había atacado de esa forma? ¡Maldito perro pulgoso!

Los pasos que sintió finalmente los alcanzaron, a la carrera se pararon frente a ellos dos muchachos.

El de lentes dio un grito.

–¡ _Padfoot_ , la arrollaste!

Hermione analizó rápidamente. Cabello negro y revuelto, ojos avellana y la copia de Harry.

Era James Potter.

El otro un poco más alto y con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Con marcas en la cara y con el cabello castaño claro cayendo descuidado.

Remus Lupin.

Hermione se miró ambas manos y estaba llena de sangre y con cortes por la caída, el perro agachó las orejas y más se quejaba.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se empezó a desvanecer y sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Era James, porque un poco más lejos escuchó hablar a Remus.

–¡La mataste, perro imprudente y demente! ¡Alcanzábamos los carruajes, no tenías que salir como un loco!

–Aún respira, hay que esconder el cuerpo y curar a Padfoot antes de volver al castillo y hacer como si nada. –Vaya que James Potter era todo un criminal.

–¿Esconder el cuerpo, _Prongs_? –La voz de Remus era de total desconcierto. –Apura, tenemos que pensar.

–¿Qué más quieres, _Mooney_? –Preguntó el chico exasperado – ¿Qué la adoptemos y cuidemos?

Algo pareció iluminarse y los dos al mismo tiempo gritaron.

–¡La casa de los gritos!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Hermione y se quedó con las ganas de gritarles, _¡IDIOTAS!_ , cuando todo se nubló aún más y cayó inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Remus con Padfoot en sus brazos y James con Hermione al hombro enfilaron rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos sin saber en qué demonios se habían metido.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¿Y bien, y bien? Díganme qué les pareció. De a poco la historia va tomando forma y van apareciendo más personajes y sabiendo más información. ¡Espero les haya gusta y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Que tengan excelente semana mágica!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo III**

Hermione se sentía abrumada y mantenía los ojos cerrados muy fuerte. No los quería abrir, al menos no todavía.

Había despertado hace por lo menos media hora y no precisamente gracias al enorme dolor en su cabeza, cortesía de un – más que seguro – horroroso corte en su cabeza. No, lo que la había traído de vuelta a la realidad fue la contenida discusión que tenían James Potter y Remus Lupin en una de las habitaciones de la Casa de los Gritos, sumado a los constantes lamentos de _Padfoot_.

No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar y a pesar de los años podía reconocerla con los ojos cerrados.

Los chicos la habían dejado sobre una cama, la que ocupaba Remus en sus transformaciones, podía sentir el mullido y húmedo colchón bajo su cuerpo.

Quería con todo su corazón abrir los ojos y lanzarse sobre los chicos, esos tres despreocupados adolescentes que aún no comenzaban a vivir los verdaderos horrores de su futuro. Pero tenía miedo, porque ellos no la conocían, ella no formaba parte de su vida en absoluto y no tenían ni la menor idea del cambio fundamental que ella venía a provocar. Le encantaría decirles y que no la creyeran una loca, pero debía contenerse y ser Hermione Granger, la chica de la razón y pensar fríamente.

A pesar de no haber conocido en su tiempo a James, la semejanza con Harry la sobrecogió y quiso darle un abrazo eterno; por otro lado Remus seguía siendo el alma noble y chico introvertido, solo que mucho más joven. Y Sirius… aun cuando estaba en su forma perruna, se podía apreciar esa locura y su vitalidad te traspasaba, tan diferente al que ella conocía. Por supuesto que había escuchado muchas historias, incluso del propio Sirius, le había dicho que era diferente aunque lo mismo en esencia, pero la verdad es que Hermione no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar.

Esto era tan raro que la asustaba y lo que más quería en este momento era poder tener control sobre todo, pero no era así. Debía improvisar y comenzar a formar parte de la vida de los Merodeadores si quería cambiar las cosas.

Con mucha dificultad mental empezó a abrir los ojos, primero vio borroso y luego todo más claro.

Al fondo aún tirado con la pata en alto estaba Sirius que cada vez se quejaba más, mientras que a su lado Remus y James seguían discutiendo.

Hermione fue consciente que la sangre en su cabeza estaba seca y el dolor en la cadera no se había ido, nada que una buena poción no pudiese sanar.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que efectivamente estaba sobre una cama y al lado izquierdo de esta había una silla en donde estaba su varita y su nueva bolsita de cuentas en donde solo cargaba las cosas esenciales del día a día.

 _¿En serio ellos habían dejado su varita tan cerca con total confianza sabiendo que era una desconocida y podía ser cualquier clase de bruja, incluso una tenebrosa?_

Poco a poco se incorporó en la cama sin hacer el menor ruido y solo Sirius con sus enormes ojos grises mirándola se dio cuenta. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y ella le sonrió.

 _Padfoot_ ladró hacia sus amigos pero ambos lo ignoraron, la discusión era más importante. Hermione también les prestó atención.

–… y podríamos simplemente dejarla aquí, en algún momento encontrará la salida. –James proponía algo nervioso ante la mirada atónita de Remus.

–¡Claro! Sale por el sauce boxeador y la termina de matar, – Remus se notaba cabreado – en serio James…

–En serio nada, Remus. –Ahora el padre de su mejor amigo se veía feliz y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. – La salvamos, podríamos haberla dejado ahí tirada, pero no… nos hicimos responsables como buenos Merodeadores y pagamos por la insolencia de _Padfoot_ , –le dio una mirada severa a Sirius en forma canina que miraba y ladraba intermitentemente entre sus amigos y Hermione – y la trajimos con nosotros ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿La llevamos al Castillo? No podemos, no podríamos explicarlo ¿La dejamos en el pueblo? Tampoco, nos podrían ver. Pero… – y de vuelta a la mirada malvada frente a lo que Hermione suponía era el punto culmine de un plan que la involucraba –Si la desmemorizamos… todos felices.

Hermione rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo que veía a Remus también hacerlo.

–No la voy a desmemorizar y punto, – ¡Bien dicho, Remus! Hermione le quería aplaudir, era un plan ridículo la verdad. Aplicar un _Obliviate_ en ella, que encima lo sabía a la perfección. Por supuesto que ellos no sabían eso –además, no lo manejo del todo aun.

Hermione los volvió a mirar y hasta ahí quedó la admiración por Lupin. O sea que no se negaba por su honor, lo hacía porque podía fallar.

–¡Seguro que _Padfoot_ está de acuerdo!

–No maduras James, podría tener consecuencias terribles y…

Otro ladrido y les dejó de prestar atención. Sirius estaba muy herido y encima tenía la pata fracturada. Cómo era posible que aún no hubiesen hecho nada por su amigo más que estar decidiendo de qué forma sería mejor deshacerse de ella.

Hora de intervenir, momento de entrar en escena.

Se aclaró muy fuerte la garganta y con su varita ya en mano esperó a que ambos muchachos le prestaran atención.

Ambos se quedaron callados y se giraron hacia la chica que era su _invitada_. La miraron expectantes y con las varitas listas. Fue el turno de _Padfoot_ para rodar sus ojos y mejor se terminó de echar en el suelo con un quejido lastimero.

–Él… –habló Hermione apuntando a Sirius. –Lleva más de media hora quejándose y no han hecho nada.

Su voz sonó pausada y aunque los chicos hubiesen podido saber, supo ocultar todas sus emociones.

–Mi perro… –fue la inteligente respuesta de James Potter. – Lo lamento, te empujó y quedaste algo herida, pero te hemos traído hasta nuestra humilde… –miró a Remus en busca de ayuda.

–Nuestro pequeño Club, para ayudarte y curarte, por supuesto.

Cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall hablaban de la inteligencia de los chicos, de seguro se referían en el salón de clases.

Hermione se paró de un salto y su cabeza ardió, pero no le importó y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sirius.

Cada chico se colocó a uno de sus costados y la apuntaron con sus varitas antes que ella tocase al animal.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó seguro de sí James.

–Yo debería preguntar quiénes son ustedes, –explotó Hermione apartando con una de sus manos la varita de su rostro. – que primero me veo atacada por él y luego me secuestran.

–¡No te secuestramos! Solo reparamos nuestro error. – Remus se veía ofendido. –Aunque claro, la situación es extraña. –Bajó él mismo su varita.

–¿Por qué no me llevaron al Castillo? Al fin y al cabo… solo me atacó _tu mascota_ , algo común. –Hermione se dirigió a James que se tensó y no pudo formular una frase coherente.

–Es más complicado que eso, –fue el turno de Lupin. – verás… siempre nos quitan puntos de nuestra casa y…

–… con esto quizá quedemos debiendo puntos. – James había recuperado su voz. – Y si llegamos a un acuerdo discreto y nos dices quién eres… todos felices. –Su sonrisa era realmente encantadora, pensó Hermione.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta que eran incluso en esa época más leales entre ellos. Podían improvisar una mentira a medias con tal de no traicionarse.

Hablando de traición, ¿dónde estaría la rata asquerosa?

–Primero examinaré al _perro_. –Casi escupió la palabra para sonar más convincente. – Luego hablamos de acuerdos.

Los chicos se retiraron un poco desconfiados pero le permitieron agacharse frente a Sirius quien le mostró enseguida los dientes.

Hermione se sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, frente a lo que el animago no pudo resistirse y casi se deshace en sus manos.

–¿Eres Medimaga? –Preguntó James e inmediato se corrigió –Digo… Magizoóloga.

–No. –Contestó la chica mientras sostenía la pata de Padfoot y dirigía su varita a la lesión. –Pero hay hechizos simples, –remarcó la última palabra – que son de bastante ayuda cuando no estás más pendiente de discutir y que pueden salvar incluso a tu mascota. Hechizos que de seguro manejan muy bien.

James hizo una mueca y Lupin sonrió.

Hermione conjuró un par de hechizos no verbales y en cosa de minutos _Padfoot_ estaba como nuevo. Dio un salto de alegría y sacó su rosada lengua que pasó por la cara de Hermione en muestra de agradecimiento.

Esto era lo más cercano a un beso, pensó algo perturbada.

Se secó con su túnica y a pesar de la alegría que le daba, continuó en su papel y se puso en pie.

–¡Ya pueden dejar la farsa! –Comenzó alegre Hermione –Ya que estás del todo curado y tienes fuerza, –se dirigió directamente a Sirius perro – puedes volver a tu forma humana y así hablamos.

Los miró con una sonrisa y hubo silencio.

Más silencio.

Remus replanteándose borrarle la memoria, James pálido y Sirius mostrando sus dientes en un acto que más lo inculpaba. Atrás había quedado el dulce can que repartía muestras de afecto con su lengua.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó serio el clon de Harry, o al revés.

–Es un animago… y no está _registrado_. –Lo dijo como si fuese una mala palabra achicando los ojos.

Los chicos la miraron y tragaron pesado.

Abrían la boca pero no salía palabra de ninguno de ellos.

–¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas? –Preguntó Hermione apuntando a _Padfoot_ directo al corazón con su varita.

La verdad es que no lo tenía planeado tan violento, ni siquiera lo planeó, pero le parecía justo siendo que ella lo curó, que él le devolviese la mano. Sirius Black era el mejor preparando pociones en esa habitación y a ella le explotaría la cabeza y la cadera en cualquier momento. Y obviamente no dejaría que pusieran sus varitas sobre ella, prefería el riesgo a ser envenenada con una asquerosa poción.

A Sirius se le elevaron todos los pelos y sus amigos trataron de calmarlo. En un principio la chica le había caído bien, pero ahora que lo había descubierto todo y quién sabe cómo, se había transformado en su enemiga potencial.

Hermione metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una identificación. En serio esos chicos no eran buenos secuestradores, ni siquiera la registraron.

Puso en alto la pequeña placa que tenía el sello del Ministerio y James fue el primero en gritar.

–¡ _Padfoot_ , perro inconsciente, tenías que agredir a una Auror!

Sirius seguía mostrando sus dientes y Remus acababa de caer en la cuenta.

–Eres Auror…

Nada que hacer, sabían que estaban perdidos porque esa chica aunque tuviese su misma edad en apariencia, si era Auror es porque tenía méritos y de sobra, sin contar con que era un agente del Ministerio.

Ambos amigos miraron a su perruno amigo y con solo sus miradas llegaron a un acuerdo unánime.

El enorme perro negro frente a Hermione cerró el hocico y en unos segundos pasó de un espeso pelaje negro a ser nuevamente un chico de diecisiete años.

Hermione bajó la guardia un momento, el cambio era extraordinario. Allí en esos profundos ojos grises solo había diversión y esperanza, era un soñador. No había rastros del sufrimiento y la locura de _su_ Sirius. Por supuesto que era él, los mismos rasgos solo que veinte años más joven, y el mismo cabello negro cayendo despreocupado en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, junto con esa elegante presencia que solo un Black podía tener.

Lo miraba sin bajarle la vista, el chico era un insolente, la miraba con una media sonrisa ganadora. _Maldito petulante_ , pensó Hermione.

Él te dijo que había ciertas cosas. Respira Hermione, respira.

Finalmente bajó la varita y Sirius quien tenía sus manos dentro de sus jeans, sonrió triunfal y con algo de mofa.

–¿Qué pasa Auror? ¿Es que acaso te arrepentiste de llevarme a Azkaban por ser una _mascota no registrada_? –Dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo uso de las propias palabras con las que Hermione se había dirigido a él unos minutos antes. –Tenía ilusión de conocer a los dementores, dicen que son espeluznantes…

¡Era un insolente! Y no tenía idea del peso de sus palabras y el dolor que traían consigo.

–Sirius…

James y Remus lo miraron en tono de amenaza.

Hermione estuvo a punto de clavarle la varita en el cuello, pero no podía perder los estribos con un Sirius de su edad que aún no había vivido los horrores de un futuro que no debía pasar y que por ende creía podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana.

–Eres un Black –Habló atropelladamente Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama sosteniendo fuerte la varita.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó el muchacho claramente sorprendido. No recordaba de ninguna parte a la temeraria chica que tenía frente a él.

–Basta mirarte… –respondió ella sonriendo y sus amigos se rieron junto con Hermione.

Sirius los fulminó con la mirada y se centró en la castaña.

–No te enojes, _Pad_ –le pidió James –Debes reconocer que dice la verdad.

Sirius se estaba desesperando. Tenía que saber cómo ella sabía tanto.

–¿Cómo sabías que era un animago? –El ojigris no era de dar rodeos.

–Nunca me desmayé –Mintió Hermione y miró con seguridad a Remus.

Si la chica algo sabía era que mientras ella estaba desmayada de seguro los muchachos habían tratado de curar a Sirius o al menos que regresara a su forma humana, y algún comentario debieron hacer. Se estaba arriesgando, pero valía la pena.

–¡Cuántas veces les he dicho que no hay que mencionarlo ni siquiera frente a alguien desmayado! –Gritó Sirius.

¡Bingo! Con que sí lo habían mencionado.

–Luego uní piezas y ya sabes… – terminó la chica.

Sirius suspiró y se tocó la cara frustrado.

–¿Qué hay con que sea un Black?

Ahora su rostro pasó de uno soberbio y seguro a otro totalmente curioso.

Sus amigos no estaban mucho mejor.

–Eres un Black –Repitió Hermione como si fuese obvio – Tus amigos no fueron capaces de curarte desde que llegamos y no dejaré que pongan sus varitas sobre mí. Tengo entendido que tu familia sabe de pociones y ciertos tipos de magia, así que por eso te pedí que volvieras a tu forma…

–No para delatarme. –Afirmó Sirius – Solo quieres que te devuelva la mano.

Ella asintió.

–Bien, –dijo el muchacho mirando a sus amigos – tendremos que asaltar el despacho de Horace.

–¡Excelente! –Agregó Remus con sarcasmo –Atacamos a un Auror y ahora robaremos al profesor de pociones.

–Cada día peor –dijo con voz dramática James mientras simulaba llorar.

A Hermione le causó mucha gracia.

–No necesitan de mi ayuda para llegar a Azkaban –Los tres la miraron atónitos y se sonrieron aún sin liberar tensiones de todo. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y le extendió una mano primero a James que estaba más cerca. –Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger, Auror.

–James Potter, –dijo el padre de Harry y le guiñó un ojo – pero me dicen _Prongs_.

–Remus Lupin, –fue el turno de su ex profesor, quien le sonrió dulcemente – y estos tarados me dicen _Mooney_.

Finalmente Sirius tomó su mano y depositó caballerosamente un beso en el dorso de su mano.

–Sirius Black, también conocido como _Padfoot_ o… –y Hermione quien se había sonrosado pensaba que era mejor dejarlo hasta acá, antes que Sirius saliera con alguna peculiaridad. – también conocido como el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, el maravilloso y…

–¡Suficiente! –Lo calló Hermione con una sonrisa – Deja que me quede con la buena impresión.

El chico al igual que James le guiñó y luego se puso más cerca de ella y examinó con cuidado el corte en la cabeza.

–Robar todo lo que necesito para la poción nos costará el odio eterno de Horace –dijo preocupado.

–También dañaste mi cadera –dijo algo molesta Hermione.

–Peor, seremos expulsados –Lupin siempre había sido tan preocupado, pensó con una sonrisa la chica.

Suspiró y con un hechizo de su varita sacó los encantamientos de su bolsita de cuentas.

–No deben robar, solo necesito que prepares la poción, ya que no pueden llevarme al castillo. Tengo un poco de todo, ya saben… lo básico del día a día.

Los tres miraron con curiosidad la bolsa y en cuanto la abrieron soltaron un grito de emoción.

–¡Hechizo de expansión indetectable! –gritaron al unísono.

–Es perfecto, –elogió Lupin – he tratado de hacerlo pero aún me falta afinar unos detalles. –Terminó de decirlo algo sonrojado.

–Luego puedo enseñarles –ofreció y los tres la miraron curiosos – A partir del siguiente curso me verán más a menudo, no puedo decirles más.

Quedaron más intrigados aún, pero de momento esa explicación era suficiente.

James y Remus se fueron junto a la castaña y dejaron solo a Sirius en un rincón mientras preparaba la poción calmante y conjuraba agua y algunos paños desde otra habitación. Hermione pensó que quizá tenían todo eso para cuando Remus sufría las transformaciones.

Se dedicaron a conversar cosas triviales y a contarle a la chica que ese día habían ido a buscar un regalo para sorprender a Lily Evans, el amor de James, que obviamente no le correspondía. Se habían atrasado y Sirius se transformó para detener los carruajes y que no los castigaran, cuando al no verla se chocaron sin intención con ella.

Básicamente la conversación fue sobre Lily y consejos que Hermione pudiese darle sobre cómo demostrarle su amor.

Tras al menos una hora Sirius los interrumpió.

–No es perfecta, pero suficientemente poderosa para calmar el dolor.

Hermione la miró y supo que estaba perfecta. Se la tomó sin chistar, aunque sabía horrible.

Luego dejó que Sirius le curase el corte en la cabeza y tras al menos una hora más estaba perfecta. Solo algo sucia su túnica.

–¿De verdad no nos vas a delatar? –Preguntó por última vez James.

Hermione suspiró agotada, ese chico era realmente insistente y testarudo, ya veía de dónde sacaba Harry algunas actitudes.

–Creo que hay peligros aún peores afuera y que merecen más una celda en Azkaban o la atención del Ministerio, que ocupar esos recursos en un juicio contra un chico animago. No está en mis planes, además… me salvaron, independientemente de ser quienes causaron mi accidente.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a tomar sus cosas. Los chicos finalmente se relajaron y la guiaron por un pasillo que daba al Bosque Prohibido. Hermione pensó que no la llevaron por la otra salida porque necesitaban a la rata para eso.

–Estamos perdidos –se comenzó a quejar James.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó algo perdida Hermione mientras miraba disimuladamente a Sirius.

Era su Sirius, solo que este no lo sabía y bueno… mejor lo analizaba en su casa, con su almohada.

–Son las once de la noche –respondió Remus –A esta hora saben que no volvimos del pueblo con el resto y que no estamos ni en el Castillo ni en nuestra Sala Común.

–Terminamos de perder los puntos de Gryffindor –sonó afligido el joven Sirius mientras pateaba una piedra.

–Lily me odiará más que nunca –suspiró James.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se aferró a su varita y susurró ante los atónitos chicos.

– _Expecto Patronum_

Una bella nutria se formó y Hermione la miró detenidamente y con voz suave pronunció algo que parecía ser una clave para alguien.

–Tuve problemas. No me puedo aparecer. Once y Quince.

Un movimiento más de su varita y la nutria desapareció dentro del Castillo. Ellos se encontraban en la entrada pero a esta hora Hagrid estaba durmiendo.

–Un Patronus –susurró Sirius.

–Corpóreo… –agregó James.

–Y puede dar mensajes – A esa altura Remus lucía igual de fascinado.

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que faltaban treinta segundos. Dejó de escuchar el debate de los chicos sobre su magia.

Cuando fueron las once y quince, las puertas se abrieron y pudieron entrar a los jardines de Hogwarts.

–¡Qué especie de brujería es esta! –exclamó sorprendido James.

–Apuren –los condujo Hermione –No dejaré que pierdan puntos.

La siguieron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la entrada estaba Filch mirándolos con odio pero no les dijo nada, solo se dirigió a Hermione.

–Espera en la Sala Común, dijo que sabía llegar–ese hombre no era amable con ella en el pasado y tampoco esperaba lo fuese ahora. Suspiró y siguió con los tres amigos a cuesta.

Se miraron sorprendidos por el aparente respeto y resentimiento del celador, ¡los había dejado pasar y sin amenazas!

Los Merodeadores estaban cada vez más extrañados, pero no se atrevían a preguntarle nada a Hermione.

Llegaron frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y Hermione se hizo a un lado. Remus dijo la contraseña y todos entraron. Lo siguiente no se lo esperaban.

McGonagall estaba hecha una furia con Dumbledore a su lado que miraba impasible mientras comía unos caramelos y sonrió en cuanto vio a Hermione. Toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba ahí, incluida Lily que era una mini Minerva.

–¡No tiene remedio, son incorregibles! ¿Tienen idea el peligro que corrían afuera en los tiempos que estamos viviendo? ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan imprudentes? ¡Cincuenta puntos menos por cada uno! –Terminó la Jefa de casa.

Hermione quedó paralizada, ni siquiera con el trío de oro en su tiempo había sido tan dura.

–¡Siempre perdemos puntos por su culpa! –Les espetó Lily y un murmullo general se formaba por parte de los estudiantes.

Los Merodeadores habían hecho justicia a su fama una vez más.

Hermione localizó a Peter, rata asquerosa y rastrera, miraba al piso y murmuraba junto a otros estudiantes más pequeños.

–¡James, calla a la pelirroja! –ordenó Sirius y Remus cerró los ojos. Comenzaba lo bueno.

–¡Hey, Evans! No eres nuestra madre, métete en tus asuntos –Le dijo el futuro, aunque después de eso Hermione lo dudaba, padre de su mejor amigo.

¿De verdad decía amarla?

Los gritos iban y venían, los insultos cada vez peores y todos se acordaban de las Barbas de Merlín y Morgana.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y miró a Hermione.

–Les presento a la señorita Hermione Granger, Minerva, alumnos –comenzó el Director –Desde el próximo curso la veremos más seguido. Ella fue la alumna de Alastor Moody, y puedo dar fe de lo mucho que le costó permitir que se nos una.

Se produjo un silencio generalizado.

–¿Aurores en Hogwarts? –Murmuró McGonagall aterrada.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada que ella supo entender. Hablarían más tarde. Nadie preguntó nada.

–Creo que quería decirme algo señorita Granger –le dio la palabra su ex Director.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y le habló con total normalidad.

–Verá Profesor, quise conocer un poco más el lugar y vine a dar un paseo a Hogsmeade, pensando que estarían todos los alumnos y podía estar más en familia, –hizo una pausa –pero cuando me adentré un poco en el bosque noté que me había perdido y de no ser por estos jóvenes, no estaría acá.

Los tres muchachos asintieron sin saber qué se estaba inventando.

–Iba caminando y no me di cuenta cuando la rama de un enorme árbol se soltó y cayó sobre mi cabeza, me dejó inconsciente –relató Hermione abrumada.

–Escuchamos el grito, Profesor –Era el turno de Black, el mejor improvisando. –Y corrimos, íbamos a los carruajes y pensamos que podía haberle ocurrido algo a uno de nuestros compañeros. Llegamos y la encontramos tirada en el suelo, sangrando e inconsciente.

McGonagall se llevó las manos al rostro.

–No podíamos dejarla ahí –agregó Remus –Y el Castillo estaba muy lejos, así que fuimos a un Hotel cerca y la amable dependienta nos dejó curarla.

–Cuando desperté, –agregó Hermione emocionada – vi que habían preparado pociones y curado mis heridas, siempre cargo un poco de todo en mi bolsa. ¡Me salvaron la vida, profesor, son unos héroes!

La mitad de la sala común dio suspiros y los Merodeadores tenían su moral intacta.

–Creo Minerva que lo de los puntos…

Dumbledore dejó en el aire la frase.

–Por supuesto, Albus –dijo ella avergonzada –Lo siento muchachos… pero es la costumbre de sus fechorías. Se devuelven los puntos a Gryffindor.

–Y agrego cincuenta puntos más por su determinación y valentía –dijo el Profesor guiñando imperceptiblemente un ojo a Hermione, él sabía que la historia estaba ligeramente distorsionada – por cada uno a la casa de Gryffindor.

Los tres no dejaban de boquear como peces fuera del agua.

–Todos a sus habitaciones –Fue la orden de Albus y salió por el retrato con Minerva.

Hermione se giró a sus tres nuevos compañeros de fechorías y les sonrió.

–Nos vemos chicos.

No alcanzaron a decir nada cuando la vieron desaparecer.

–Gran bruja –susurró Sirius con una sonrisa antes de seguir a sus amigos quienes ya estaban golpeando a Peter por ser un cobarde y no defenderlos.

Fuera Hermione acompañó a Dumbledore hasta su despacho y luego de aclarar todo y reírse un poco se fue por la red flu hasta su casa. Estaba agotada y su cuerpo se lo hizo saber.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron de forma veloz y Hermione no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo entre lo que le llevó adaptarse a su nueva vida, sobre todo a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el Ministerio con Moody.

Todos los estudiantes volvían esa tarde a sus hogares para comenzar las vacaciones. Hermione se desvió de su camino habitual y después de tomar un helado en el Callejón Diagon comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, solo pensando.

De pronto se encontró frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaba igual, ese lugar no cambiaba.

Siguió su camino algo nostálgica recordando todas las tardes que pasó en ese lugar, algo más alegre gracias a los Weasley y a un Sirius que para esa fecha quería una nueva oportunidad.

No se dio cuenta que casi a la par de su camino en dirección paralela por la calle de enfrente iba Regulus Black.

Cada uno en su camino entró en un callejón y desaparecieron.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la entrada del Barrio de magos donde estaba su hogar, notó que desde la vereda de enfrente y escondido entre los árboles, un muchacho casi idéntico a Sirius de no ser porque sus ojos y facciones demostraban frialdad, miraba hacia las casas buscando algo. A ratos suspiraba y miraba un pequeño papel entre sus mano, luego se volvía a esconder y en sus ojos se formaba un pequeño rayo de esperanza mientras aguardaba pacientemente a que alguien apareciera.

Hermione se ganó detrás de un árbol a observar la escena. De pronto vio cómo Regulus daba un salto y se escondía por completo.

Se escucharon unas estruendosas risas. Hermione miró en dirección al sonido y vio a Sirius Black y James Potter corriendo con sus baúles a cuesta hasta el final de la calle y doblando en una esquina hasta perderse. Tras de ellos una pareja mayor los miraba divertida y cargaban sus lechuzas. Los Potter. Ellos eran sus vecinos.

Miró hacía donde estaba Regulus y vio cómo ya había salido del escondite. Sus manos metidas en su elegante túnica y la mirada fría nuevamente pero con un pequeño rastro de lágrimas.

Hermione que sabía aprovechar oportunidades, sabía que esta era una de ellas.

En un segundo se apareció al lado de Regulus quien se sobresaltó por lo repentino de su nueva compañía y la miró extrañado.

–Regulus Black, al fin nos conocemos –extendió su mano la chica y el moreno la aceptó con cierta desconfianza. Hermione sintió la punzada fuerte en su cabeza. Con que Legeremancia, pensó ella y sonrió. –No trates de entrar, a menos que quieras sufrir.

–Sufrir es una opción –Contestó Regulus soltando la mano y muy intrigado por no poder entrar en la mente de esa chica.

–Si tienes tiempo, hay jugo de calabaza y galletas recién horneadas esperando, creo que debemos hablar y sé que te interesará.

Hermione le extendió el brazo y el chico sin dudarlo esta vez lo tomó para desaparecer hasta una pequeña y acogedora casa dentro del vecindario donde ahora vivía su hermano.

–Siéntate, –ofreció Hermione cortésmente– será una conversación muy larga.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¿Cómo están chicas/os? ¡Qué emoción! Hoy se cumplen 20 años ya desde que comenzó este asombroso mundo lleno de magia que forma parte de nuestras vidas llamado Harry Potter. Y qué mejor que celebrar subiendo nuevo capítulo.

Espero les guste y me digan qué les parece.

¡Que tengan excelente inicio de semana mágica!

Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

P.D. : ¿Qué hablarán Reg y Hermione? ¿Tendrá que ver con Sirius o Hermione estará planeando algo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Si las miradas matasen…_

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Hermione cuando al fin y por tercera vez, luego de romper dos tazas que se estrellaron estruendosamente en el piso de su cocina, logró terminar de mezclar su té y colocar una rodaja de limón dentro.

Con el dorso de su mano secó una solitaria gota de sudor que nacía en su sien y lentamente iba cayendo por su mejilla. Inhalo una vez más y se calmó.

Con extremo cuidado en una mano tomó su propia taza y en la otra un vaso con jugo de calabaza que puso sobre una bandeja de ébano de un pulcro negro. Algo refinado para ella, pero no se quejaba. Se distrajo en lo que acomodaba los recipientes al lado de las galletas que había dejado horneadas en la mañana.

Se acercó a sacar unas servilletas de uno de los tantos muebles de la cocina y una punzada en su nuca que se extendió por toda su cabeza la desestabilizó. Se agarró con ambas manos fuerte de la puerta que había abierto y no pudo contener una risa cargada de sarcasmo.

Hace una hora estaba tratando de terminar la merienda en la cocina. Una hora de constantes punzadas y dolor penetrante en su cabeza. Al principio eran seguidas, ahora más pausadas pero cada vez más fuertes y largas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Regulus recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con tanta seriedad en el rostro que podía asustar a más de uno.

Al principio se había quedado en la sala sentado, pero según la conclusión que había sacado Hermione, al no lograr entrar en su mente, decidió mover las piezas y de forma sigilosa, pausada y elaborada ver si era cuestión de distancia.

No le había resultado, pero para ella era cada vez más difícil poder terminar una simple tarea como servir el té, si constantemente estaba siendo torturada por un muchacho de dieciséis años que de infantil solo tenía la edad, porque su manejo de las artes oscuras le quedaba más que claro.

Soltó la puerta y se giró al chico que sonrió tratando de verse malvado. No lo era, y eso ella lo sabía. Le devolvió una mueca y secó su frente nuevamente.

 _A la mierda las servilletas_ , pensó.

Tomó la bandeja y quedó frente a él.

–Agradecería enormemente Regulus si llegamos hasta la sala con todo esto en orden y no regado por el piso. – Pidió con una sonrisa amable Hermione.

El chico la miró unos segundos y se quitó de en medio de la puerta.

–Vamos entonces. – Hizo un gesto con su mano y siguió a la dueña de casa con ese aire de aristócrata que para Hermione se veía no menos que gracioso siendo el niño que era.

Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y el dolor de nuevo. Se sentaron frente a frente en la hogareña y acogedora salita.

–¿Tienes claro que si sigues así terminaré desmayada o muerta, lo sabes verdad? –Preguntó la castaña tomando una galleta.

Regulus tomó su jugo de calabaza y mientras lo olfateaba cuidadosamente sonrió.

–No está envenenado, deberías saberlo… –Como si no hubiese estado espiando. Hermione lo pudo sentir desde que llegó tras de ella.

–Tenía que asegurarme, –elevó el vaso en su dirección a modo de brindis y dio un largo sorbo – además no buscaba veneno, estuve en tu cocina.

Hermione se preguntó por qué este muchacho tenía que tener esa mente tan aguda. Eso era un pro y una contra.

–Quería saber si tenía por ejemplo… _Veritaserum_.

–¿Por qué dejaría caer ese tipo de poción en el jugo de calabaza de un muchacho? –Preguntó haciéndose la inocente Hermione.

Regulus río sonoramente y más relajado comenzó a comer galletas.

Hermione no pudo dejar pasar lo mucho que se parecía con su hermano, Sirius. Los rasgos a pesar que en el chico frente a ella eran más fríos, estaban ahí presentes. La forma de reír y comportarse. Y por primera vez entendió lo mucho que ambos tuvieron que sufrir separados por una guerra y una forma de vida que se les pretendió desde su nacimiento. Tras esa coraza y clase que se esforzaban en mantener había sueños y diversión.

Tomó un sorbo de té y agradeció que el chico estuviese más pendiente de comer y la dejase tranquila unos minutos.

–Eres una Auror, por eso creo que podrías dejar caer accidentalmente un sinfín de pociones y hacer muchas cosas más. –Explicó tragando otra galleta.

Hermione dejó su taza a medio camino.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó calmada.

–Basta un minuto revisar los bolsillos de la túnica de alguien y encontrar algún tipo de identificación. –Respondió descaradamente en lo que se encogía de hombros. –Eres muy confiada o quieres despertar mi interés porque tienes dobles intenciones tras invitarme a comer estas… –le mostró una de las galletas – deliciosas y poco saludables golosinas.

Hizo una pausa e interrumpió a Hermione, dejándola con la boca abierta.

–Eres muy joven para ser Auror y puedes fallar, pero eres discípula de Moody, así que… dudo que seas confiada y dejes tus cosas sin hechizos de protección cuando tienes esta casa blindada. –Miró todo a su alrededor – Lo sentí en cuanto entré. Y por otro lado me inclino porque quieres despertar mi curiosidad. No me dejas entrar en tu mente, pero dejas que sepa quién eres y qué haces, y sabes que soy un Black.

Hermione se acomodó, el monólogo del _Hamlet_ que tenía en frente estaba recién comenzando.

–No me pidas que no tenga curiosidad ahora. –Dijo inocentemente – ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿La de los papeles y esta tan común y esperable casita… o lo que esconde tu mente? –Otra galleta. A parecer no solo Sirius era un glotón, pensó la chica cada vez más divertida y agradecida de que hubiese cambiado la tortura mental por las palabras. –Por todo eso creo que eres capaz de muchas cosas, además soy un Black, pez grande en estos tiempos.

Terminó acomodándose en el cómodo sofá.

–Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta… –hizo una pausa teatral – Desmayada sería fácil entrar en tu mente pero… no tengo permitido usar magia fuera de Hogwarts aún. Y muerta ya no podría ver nada.

Hermione lo había subestimado, y mucho.

Draco Malfoy no era nada en su generación al lado del menor de los Black.

Por supuesto que lo había tentado dejando su túnica y documentos sin protección, quería ver hasta qué punto era infantil aún para ponerse a husmear lo ajeno. Y también sabía que intentaría a toda costa entrar en su mente, pero nunca se esperó que fuese tan poderoso para hacerlo sin varita y conjurando hechizos no verbales indetectables para el Ministerio. No dejaba marcas, ni accidentales.

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida. Jamás pensó que sería tan agudo, cruel e intuitivo. Realmente los Black no solo tenían el apellido y la sangre pura de lo que jactarse.

–Brillante. –Fue la respuesta de Hermione y Black sonrió satisfecho.

Dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Seguiremos tomando el té como cuando van las amigas de mamá que quieren lanzar a una de sus hijas a mis brazos o seremos sinceros? –Preguntó sonriendo Regulus.

–Es cierto, el heredero de _la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ , –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo – y por supuesto que hablaremos. No te muevas, ya vengo.

Se puso en pie y fue hasta su dormitorio en el segundo nivel. Tomó entre sus manos una cajita de madera que estaba dentro de su bolsita de cuentas y bajó otra vez a la sala.

Como supuso Regulus seguía ahí comiendo.

–Cocinas muy bien para no tener elfos. –El elogio del chico no le pasó desapercibido, era sincero.

–Considero que tener elfos es arcaico y cruel, –contestó ella sentándose frente al chico – y muchas gracias por el resto.

Hermione suspiró ante la expectante mirada de su visita y se planteó una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si podía confiar en Regulus Black. Si él no le creía o decidía que ella era una amenaza, todo podía terminar muy mal para ella. Él podía ir con los Mortífagos y entregarla o mostrar este día completo a Voldemort, porque si sus cálculos era exactos, Regulus ya estaba pronto a tomar la marca tenebrosa, si es que algo no se había alterado y ya la tenía.

Dumbledore de esta época y el de la suya dijeron exactamente lo mismo, _la decisión era de ella, únicamente suya._ Y Sirius… él había ayudado con algo más que con palabras cuando aceptó que Hermione haría sí o sí aquel viaje, recordó tocando con cariño la caja entre sus manos.

 _Debo arriesgarme y confiar en mi instinto_ , pensó segundos antes de clavar sus ojos en el chico.

Suspiró y seleccionó muy bien sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y habló.

–Ya puedes entrar.

Como un niño que está esperando por sus regalos de Navidad, Regulus entró en su mente y ella sintió un ligero dolor constante pero soportable. Él trataría de empujar sus barreras mentales más allá de lo permitido, eso era seguro.

Por su parte Reg, como le gustaba que lo llamase únicamente su hermano, se vio sorprendido y casi en shock cuando se topó con la primera imagen en la cabeza de la extraña bruja frente a él. Pero no se detuvo hasta llega al final de todo esto.

 _–¿En serio esa mujer no se calla nunca, Sirius? –Preguntó Hermione mientras salían de la habitación en donde minutos antes había aprendido más del árbol genealógico de la familia Black._

 _¿Su casa?_ , pensó Regulus. Pero eso era imposible, de dónde esa bruja podía haber estado antes allí. Y esperen… ¿Lo llamó Sirius? Claro que era su hermano, pero mayor, mucho mayor. Y se veía acabado. Tenía que seguir viendo.

 _Sirius la miró ofendido._

– _No llames 'esa mujer' a mi dulce madre, Granger. –La respuesta del hombre de treinta y muchos hizo reír a la joven del recuerdo que se veía más feliz que nunca. –Mi madre… –suspiró el hombre y los guio a ambos escaleras arriba – extraña mujer, pero no… no se calla nunca._

 _Entraron en una habitación completamente verde y plateada._

– _La habitación de mi hermanito, –señaló Sirius – que como puedes ver es una reverencia a Slytherin. Toma lo que quieras…_

 _¡Alto ahí! Cómo que toma lo que quieras, maldito hijo de squib_ , volvió a pensar Regulus que cada vez estaba más confuso. Su habitación. Era un recuerdo verdadero, él sabía diferenciar cuando manipulaban un pensamiento, pero ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué era esto?

 _La Hermione del recuerdo se lanzó sobre unas cuantas cosas y las fue guardando en una pequeña caja de madera._

– _El único que no encajaba aquí eras tú, Sirius. –Señaló dulcemente con una media sonrisa._

– _Lo hubiese hecho, –contestó justo cuando ponía sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha quien se giró para verle mejor – pero no podía. Reg se dejó vencer, él era determinado y justo Hermione, si en alguien podías confiar era Regulus Black, aún con sus aires de sangre pura y diferencias conmigo… sabía hacia qué lado se debía inclinar la balanza y el momento. –Suspiró y se perdió en los ojos de la chica – A veces pienso que debí insistir y llevarlo conmigo, con una maldición si era necesario, pero no dejarlo._

 _Hermione abrazó a Sirius y la imagen se fue decolorando hasta quedar solo el negro._

Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a invadir el corazón constantemente quieto de Regulus. ¿Qué acababa de ver? Eso era un recuerdo dentro de… _¿veinte años?_ Por supuesto que él no era estúpido. Su hermano, un hombre mayor estaba en su casa, su actual casa que ya no era su casa y estaba vieja, abandonada… y esta chica frente a él lo trataba como si fueran… _¿novios?_ ¿Novios dentro de muchos años? Y él… ¿por qué hablaban de él como si ya no existiese? ¿Era acaso que ya no existía? ¡No! Él estaba aquí y ahora, _pero lo que vio no era del aquí y ahora_.

Sintió que Hermione bajaba otra barrera para permitir que entrara a un nuevo recuerdo, pero por primera vez no quiso seguir. Rompió el hechizo.

Regulus salió de la mente de Hermione y se puso en pie. Camino trastabillando hasta la ventana y se sujetó ahí. Parecía que fuese a vomitar.

Y vomitó, sobre la costosa alfombra blanca de Hermione.

Ella abrió los ojos y luego de recuperarse de la intromisión a su cerebro se dirigió al chico y limpió con un hechizo el desastre. Le tendió una toalla que había conjurado y que él aceptó con cierta reticencia, pero agradeció al final.

–El baño está arriba a la derecha.

Sin mirarla corrió a donde le había indicado.

Hermione sabía todo lo que Regulus estaba sintiendo y había sentido, no solo él había entrado en su mente. Ella también lo había hecho, aunque ahora estaba totalmente agotada.

Sintió pena por el muchacho que se encontraba atormentado y confundido. No había rabia ni desconfianza, solo dolor y confusión. Al menos hasta donde pudo ver y sentir.

Pasó al menos media hora antes que Regulus bajara con paso cansino. Estaba pálido y había rastros de lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban rojos.

–Deja de mirarme como si fuese un perro _muggle_ que acaban de atropellar y que no come hace días. –Pidió con voz ronca por haber estado vomitando y llorando.

–Disculpa, –se excusó Hermione –te traeré un té.

Se paró rápido y vio cómo se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. Escuchó su grito más recuperado desde la sala.

–¡Me quisiste envenenar! Lo sabía, pero mi sangre es tan pura que resistió.

Hermione sonrió. ¿Sería cosa de Black querer parecer fuerte cuando estás a punto de caer?

Cinco minutos más tarde Regulus se tragaba el té sin miramientos.

–Perdón… yo dejé todo sucio y no puedo limpiar, –dijo sin mirar a Hermione –ya sabes… no magia y… bueno… no hay elfos… –estaba a estas alturas tartamudeando.

–Tranquilo, –Hermione se acercó y puso una mano sobre la de él, no escapó del contacto, pero sí la miró atento –sé que no te rebajarías a limpiar como un muggle, lo sé.

Respiró aliviado y Hermione esperó al menos media hora más en que el chico parecía dormido pero en realidad solo se estaba calmando.

Finalmente habló.

–Tú… –la señaló y luego apuntó la caja, era mejor empezar por ahí – eso… ¿es para mí?

Hermione ya no se veía sorprendida, se había dado cuenta de lo brillante que era Regulus y que ataría cabos solo y sin ayuda. Solo necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo. Asintió y se la tendió.

Las manos le temblaban, pero necesitaba llegar hasta el final de todo esto.

Abrió la caja y sus labios se curvaron en una perfecta expresión de sorpresa.

–Con un demonio… –susurró en lo que vaciaba el contenido sobre su regazo.

Había visto hacer cosas terribles a Mortífagos y hasta al mismo Voldemort en las especiales y honorables reuniones que sostenía con las mejores familias, había sido testigo de manipulación de pensamientos, recuerdos y objetos, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que esto era demasiado refinado para ser un hechizo muy complejo obra de las artes oscuras. Esto era real. Tan real como él sentado frente a una bruja que era más de lo que pretendía ser ante el resto del mundo mágico.

Estiró un banderín de Slytherin con el que había celebrado la victoria en el juego de _Quidditch_ frente a Gryffindor la temporada pasada. Sobre el pedazo de tela puso una fotografía en donde él y Sirius sonreían al mundo enarcando una ceja, de eso ya diez años. Un libro de pociones avanzadas y el diario en donde solía escribir sus pensamientos y rara vez algún sentimiento que afloraba y que se quedaba encerrado entre las letras y páginas en blanco.

Todo eso estaba en su habitación, lo había dejado allí antes de salir.

Pero también Hermione lo había tomado en aquel recuerdo.

Y ahora lo tenía aquí.

Eran sus cosas, solo que más viejas. Las hojas ya no tenían ese olor a nuevo y eran amarillas. El banderín estaba descolorido y raído por el evidente paso del tiempo. La fotografía era la única que le sonreía como si hubiese sido ayer y no diez años… ¿o más?

Al fondo de la caja había un pequeño pergamino doblado en muchas partes, era nuevo o eso parecía. Fuera tenía su nombre en una letra bastante conocida. Lo abrió y leyó tantas veces que perdió el paso del tiempo y la terminó memorizando.

 _Reg,_

 _De seguro estás pensando, ¿qué tipo de hechicería es esta? ¡Por Merlín, esa bruja está hasta las barbas!_

 _Bueno, no la ofendas, esa chica me importa y mucho. Y sí, antes que lo pienses, me importa más que mi loca motocicleta muggle o tener un unicornio, aunque ambas sean ilegales._

 _Sé que esto es difícil de ver, entender o creer… pero Reg, es cierto y eres o serás parte importante de lo que está ocurriendo. Ahora lo sabemos y sería genial que nos ayudaras, aun cuando fuese en tu estilo._

 _Siempre fuimos muy unidos, a pesar de ser constantemente separados por nuestros padres, la sociedad mágica o nuestras decisiones, sobre todo mis decisiones. En el futuro tampoco logramos encontrarnos, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento, cada día más que el anterior y aunque esté mal en un Black sentir y decir estas cosas… si de algo me arrepiento es no haberte dicho esto a tiempo, decirte lo mucho que me importas y te quiero._

 _La chica está de mente._

 _Créele y por favor, encontrémonos en algún loco tiempo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sirius Orion Black._

Hermione le había dado espacio y se encontraba preparando la cena cuando sintió a Regulus seguirla hasta la cocina con una silla y sentarse allí.

–La cena estará dentro de poco, –comentó animada – es casi seguro que tienes hambre después de… bueno, debes tener hambre.

El muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente se tragó cada cosa que la bruja ponía en sus manos. No se molestaron en sentarse en la mesa que estaba en el comedor, comieron en la cocina.

Cuando Regulus cruzó la puerta de esa casa lo último que había pasado por su cabeza era todo esto. Él creía que era una prueba más de los Mortífagos o que era secuestrado por algún enemigo. Esto jamás.

También había pasado mucho tiempo, comenzaron todo como a las cuatro de la tarde y ya eran las diez de la noche.

Después de cenar Hermione se dispuso a lavar los trastes mientras Regulus miraba la nada.

–Eres una sangre sucia. –Aseguró con la vista perdida en la pared.

Hermione arrugó la nariz molesta y contrariada. Esperaba que cuando se dignara a hablar fuese otra cosa lo que saliera de su boca, algo más inteligente. Cortó el agua del grifo y secó sus manos en un paño para luego enfrentarlo.

–Disculpe que esté intoxicando el aire que respira, su alteza. –Hizo una reverencia y pasó de él hasta la sala para seguir con el orden.

Regulus reaccionó y puso los ojos en blanco. La siguió, se lanzó sobre el sofá y colocó ambos pies sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro, arrojando y rompiendo todo a su paso.

Hermione enfurecida y arrepentida de haber precipitado las cosas, que claramente no estaban saliendo como las imaginaba, ningún extremo de aceptación o furia por parte del chico, se apresuró a recoger el desastre que había dejado.

–Sangre sucia y criada por muggles. –Volvió a decir cabreado el chico.

La castaña explotó y tiró todo al suelo nuevamente, sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

–¡Ya basta! ¿A qué viene todo esto? Te enteras de algo gigante, te estoy confiando… –Movió su mano libre sin saber cuál palabra era adecuada. Prefirió dejarlo. – Y solo me recriminas mi estatus de sangre.

–Al fin reaccionas como una mestiza, al menos. –Dijo serio Regulus.

Había algo que no estaba comprendiendo la chica. ¿En qué momento pasó a ser él quien controlaba todo?

Vio cómo jugaba con una pelota entre sus manos y con aire suficiente se explicaba. Ella por su parte se sentó y bajó la guardia.

–Eres bruja, Hermione. –Dijo su nombre como una palabra que aún trataba de digerir. –Y eres importante para mi hermano, eres poderosa y por algo que no logro entender del todo estás en este tiempo con un motivo fundamental para… ni siquiera sé para qué, pero si Dumbledore y Moody están involucrados, –se carcajeó cansadamente – ¡por Morgana que debe ser importante! Seguramente involucra la seguridad mágica. Y aun así… con esa responsabilidad y honor, –la miró fijamente – actúas como una muggle… preparas comida, lavas trastes y recoges las cosas del suelo. ¿Qué anda mal contigo? Dime que no llevas haciendo esto desde que llegaste… porque de lo contrario serás presa para los Mortífagos y quién sabe si hasta para Voldemort, si se enteran.

Terminó agotado y Hermione cerró los ojos dándose un golpe mental.

Enumeró las veces que actuó como la Hermione Granger de su propio tiempo en el Ministerio o frente a otros magos. No fueron muchas, casi siempre lo hacía solo en su casa, pero era un riesgo, un descuido en el que no había reparado.

–Detalles. –Dijo Regulus.

Se quedaron en silencio y el muchacho volvió a ser quien rompió el silencio.

–Necesito que me lleves a casa, no me puedo aparecer y ya es tarde. –Pidió en lo que se ponía en pie.

Hermione quedó desconcertada y solo atinó a una pregunta obvia.

–¿Cómo llegaste acá si aún no tienes edad para aparecerte solo?

Claro, no podía hacer magia y recién caía en la cuenta que tampoco podía aparecerse sin ser detectado. Cómo demonios lo hacía.

–Kreacher, mi elfo. –Contestó. – Me estaba esperando en el callejón continuo a mi casa, me trajo y luego se fue. Le dije que volvería solo, no pensé en esto.

–Puede venir por ti. –Se cruzó de brazos Hermione.

Regulus giró sus ojos y esta vez ella lo pudo ver.

Malcriado.

–Por supuesto, y dentro de media hora tienes a todo un ejército atacando tu casa y a ti, no seas ridícula, sabes quiénes somos los Black, por más que sea mi elfo y me adore… sirve a la casa de los Black, mientras yo, su amo viva en ese lugar y sea menor de edad, también le debe guardar lealtad a mis padres. Si me voy y lo llevo conmigo… las cosas cambian.

Hermione no supo qué pensar ante esa confesión. No había dicho nada sobre lo que había pasado, pero dejaba en claro que no la delataría.

–Saldremos por el patio trasero. –Tomó su túnica y él la siguió.

Le tendió el brazo una vez llegaron hasta los árboles que adornaban el jardín trasero, y antes de tomarla Regulus habló en un susurro.

–Esto lo cambia todo, –confeso – puede que el Sirius de esta época sea un maldito casanovas, déspota y engreído que se regodea en su fama… pero es el mismo Sirius que escribió esa carta, una carta para mí en donde dice que me quiere. –Sonrió y Hermione pudo verlo a la luz de la luna. – Y si siente eso en tu tiempo, siente lo mismo ahora… solo que es demasiado joven. Todos lo somos.

–Tuvo que pasar por tanto… –Dijo en un susurro Hermione.

–La esencia está ahí, ¿cierto? –La chica asintió y él hizo lo mismo. –Nunca me atrevo a nada, algo que quiera porque… siempre había pensado que Sirius me odiaba y yo… lo admiro y quiero tanto. Él es esa estrella que me guía. Y ahora sé que todo puede ser distinto. Hay esperanza.

–Claro que la hay, por eso estoy acá. –Hermione estaba más tranquila. –Pero nadie más debe saberlo, no todavía, solo Dumbledore, Moody y ahora tú, Regulus.

Su petición había quedado clara.

–Esta guerra no terminó ni siquiera en mi época Regulus, –continuó la chica ante un atento Black –ya van más de veinte años y se pone cada vez peor. Esto es riesgoso, sabes lo que pasa cuando alteras el tiempo, pero… ¿qué más opciones tenemos? Podríamos salvar y cambiar la vida de tantos. –Dijo soñadoramente.

–¿La de Sirius y la mía… también? –Preguntó tragando en seco.

–Ni te imaginas de cuántas formas.

El chico y asintió. Tomó la mano que le había extendido y sintió el jalón en su estómago. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el parque frente al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

–Esto no nos hace amigos ni socios, Granger. –Dijo girándose y quedando frente a ella.

Hermione asintió.

–Tengo mucho que pensar aún y… miles de preguntas vendrán a mí. En cierta forma te odio por hacerme participe de esto, y por otra te estoy agradecido. Debo tomar decisiones.

–¿Me las harás saber? –Consultó tranquila la chica mientras su estómago era un atado de nervios. De esa respuesta dependía su integridad y saber si se había equivocado o no.

–Lo sabrás, a su tiempo. –Respondió Regulus con cierta gracia en la frase. –Ya sea por una ofrenda de paz y amistad o cuando el señor Tenebroso toque tu puerta.

Con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación en su cabeza se terminó de girar y emprendió rumbo a su hogar.

Hermione se apareció de vuelta en su sala.

Fue hasta la biblioteca y envió una lechuza a Dumbledore resumiendo prácticamente en clave todo lo acontecido. El director fue rápido en su respuesta.

 _Debía mantenerlo al tanto de todo._

Con la cabeza hecha un lío y su estómago dando saltos de los nervios se fue a dormir, no sin antes limpiar todo el desastre en su casa, eso sí esta vez lo hizo como la bruja que era.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su reunión con Regulus y todavía no llegaba la ofrenda de paz y amistad ni los Mortífagos la habían molestado.

Hermione se sentía en la más completa ignorancia.

Moody le había recriminado ser tan precipitada, mientras que Dumbledore pensaba que Hermione había actuado conforme la situación presentó la oportunidad, y claramente el joven Black podía ser de ayuda, y qué mejor que una conversación que lo aterrizó de golpe en la realidad.

En el trascurso de las dos semanas Hermione se había movido entre el Ministerio, una que otra redada que cada vez comenzaban a ser más frecuentes y aumentaban en violencia por parte de los seguidores de Voldemort que cada vez eran más, y también se la había pasado fiscalizando a magos y brujas que parecían sospechosos en el callejón Diagon y sus alrededores.

En sus tiempos libres caminaba por fuera del 12 de Grimmauld Place para ver si Regulus se aparecía, pero nada.

Por otra parte estaba aplazando el hecho de ir a cenar con los Potter, sus vecinos y ser presentada por Dumbledore, ya que no quería toparse nuevamente a Sirius, al menos no hasta haber aclarado la situación con Regulus y saber a ciencia cierta que podía acercarse a él sin dañarlo.

Además le dolía estar con Sirius en una misma habitación y ser simples desconocidos. Quería cambiar eso, pero ese tema era de cuidado y no se precipitaría.

Era tan valiente que podía luchar con el mismísimo Voldemort, pero no entablar amistad con Sirius Black.

Se lo haría saber, cuánto lo amaba, era promesa.

Una promesa que crecía cada día en su corazón.

También se había acostumbrado a hacerlo todo con magia. Desde el cambio pasaba más que desapercibida en todas partes, excepto cuando Moody la llevaba como mascota.

Estaba pensando en todas estas cosas sobre su cama, había sido un día largo y apenas llegó se dio un baño para acostarse, no había comido nada. Sus parpados cada vez estaban más pesados, y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

 _¿Cuánto llevaba dormida? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba?_ Fueron los primeros pensamientos que la asaltaron cuando sintió unos pasos en su sala y que alguien había tirado parte de sus adornos al piso. El servicio de plata sonó estrepitosamente en la planta baja.

Se paró de un saltó y varita en mano comenzó su recorrido hasta donde estaba el intruso.

 _¿Y si era un Mortífago?_ Estaba sola.

 _¿Y si era más de uno?_ Imposible entrar con tantas protecciones.

Bueno, las condiciones no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se enfrentó a un par en su tiempo, estando sola.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y pensó si era mejor enviar un Patronus a Dumbledore o Moody, pero también podía ser solo una ventana abierta y los molestaría por nada.

 _Claro Hermione, una brisa que rompe todo en casa._

Dejó salir todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y bajó despacio las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible. Las luces estaban encendidas, fue de lo primero que se percató. También había movimiento en la cocina.

Era solo uno, eso seguro.

Terminó el recorrido y apuntó a la cocina, pero no había nadie, aunque había un par de frutas en el piso.

Se giró en dirección a la sala y antes de reaccionar con una maldición o un hechizo protector, un par de manos jalaron su pantalón de pijama.

Se quedó petrificada.

Una risita nerviosa demasiado conocida llenó el silencio y lentamente fue reaccionando sin dejar de apuntar con la varita a su ahora conocido invasor.

–¡Hola! –Saludó una voz chillona.

Hermione no reaccionaba.

Frente a ella tenía a una pequeña figura que se mantenía agarrada a su pantalón y la miraba con sus enormes ojos brillando y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Vestía tal como la última vez que lo había visto, con harapos por ropa y lucía igual de mal alimentado, aunque menos herido y no había sangre. Estaba más joven también. Sus orejas le causaron una gracia insospechada y reparó en que sus manos no traían vendajes.

Finalmente se relajó y bajó también la varita. El susto había pasado, el intruso era menos que peligroso.

–Hola. –Le devolvió el saludo mientras se ponía a su altura y quedaba de rodillas en la alfombra.

–La varita no me molesta, –dijo la criatura –estoy acostumbrado a que me amenacen o hechicen al menos diez veces por día.

A pesar de lo triste que sonaba, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por tener a alguien tan familiar a su lado y quiso abrazarlo, aunque se contuvo y trató de actuar normal. Se guardó las lágrimas y aclaró su garganta.

–¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi hogar? –Preguntó sonando segura y demandante.

Exactamente como deberías sonar si invaden tu privacidad a las… ¿dos de la mañana?

La criatura hizo un gesto avergonzado y sorprendido.

–¡Oh! La lechuza se debió haber retrasado, –dijo a modo de disculpa – soy Dobby, Elfo libre recientemente. –Miró el reloj sobre la pared. – Libre hace tres horas y cinco minutos con exactitud. –Su sonrisa era enorme. – Y fui enviado por el señor Regulus quien me hizo esclavo nuevamente, él dijo que mi lealtad de ahora en adelante se debía con mi ama la señorita Granger, una bruja muy rara pero que sería buena ama.

¿Qué?

Hermione no necesitó hablar, porque Dobby pareció entender que ella no estaba comprendiendo.

–Soy una ofrenda de paz y amistad. –Concluyó orgulloso el Elfo y miró hacía todos lados. –¿Por dónde comienzo?

Hermione cayó con la espalda en la pared y se quedó desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer con su nuevo elfo en la sala esperando una orden.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¿Cómo están chicas/os? Acá les dejo nuevo Capítulo. De ahora en más seguro se pondrá más rápida y con acción –al estilo varitas y también Sirius Black – la historia, porque primero era fundamental trazar el argumento base y las relaciones de lealtad de Herms.

Trataré de subir más seguido también, y me alegra mucho que el fic tenga buenos resultados en el tráfico. Muchas gracias a **TURNER** y a **Athefrod** por sus Reviews y elogios. La verdad trato de ser lo más minuciosa con la redacción y ortografía. Espero de todo corazón les siga gustando y cualquier cosa me comentan. Soy muy fan de esta pareja no canon, pero no he leído justo esa historia, aunque siempre que me recomiendan tomo el consejo. Besotes a ambas.

Y bien… ¿me dejan en un review su comentario, tomatazo o qué les pareció?

¡Besos a todas/os y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo V**

–Bien Dobby… –Dijo Hermione mientras servía un poco más de té en la taza de loza hermosamente decorada y la ponía frente al elfo que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. – Ahora te escucho. Cuéntame por favor, ¿qué es todo esto?

Dobby mucho más calmado comenzó a tomar una nueva taza de té.

Al principio todo fue caótico, el elfo lo quería ordenar todo y se comenzó a castigar por haber entrado sin permiso al hogar de su nueva ama e intentar robar comida, su excusa fue el hambre al que había estado sometido. Hermione en un intento por calmarlo lo invitó a sentarse y a que podía tomar lo que quisiera para comer. Una nueva ronda de lloriqueos, gritos y castigos llegaron. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo ocurrido con aquella misma criatura y Harry durante su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Dobby no hacía más que llorar y tras una larga lucha que los llevó a estar finalmente tomando el desayuno preparado por Hermione a las nueve de la mañana, el elfo se había calmado y aceptado que su nueva ama era como dijo Regulus, una bruja rara pero buena.

Hermione tenía que marcharse a una redada al medio día y no había dormido nada. Y como si fuese poco tenía a un elfo llorón y agradecido a su cargo. Pero era Dobby, nada que hacer.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro y acunó su cara entre ellas prestándole toda la atención a su nuevo compañero de casa.

Dobby dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro y tras tragarse una galleta, que Hermione estaba seriamente pensando patentar como receta original y sacar provecho a sus dotes culinarias, comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido a la par que movía sus delgadas piernas.

 _Noche anterior. Diez de la noche. Mansión Malfoy._

 _La extravagante y recién estrenada Mansión Malfoy estaba hasta el tope con invitados de todas las latitudes. Elegantes túnicas y vestidos de gala ondeaban por doquier. Todos, absolutamente todos reían y algunos hasta se animaban a bailar al compás de la música que salía directamente desde la orquesta contratada para la ocasión._

 _Todos, excepto un joven pelinegro de dieciséis años que se encontraba recargado en una pared del final del corredor más abarrotado y que por todos los medios trataba de pasar desapercibido. Tenía una copa hasta la mitad en su mano derecha de la cual bebía de vez en cuando._

 _Una mujer le habló y cabreado decidió pasar por esta vez, se encaminó hacia los jardines, sonriendo falsamente al Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy que presumían de su reciente matrimonio y su amada mansión._

 _Hermosos._

 _Regulus estaba harto de la frivolidad a su alrededor, y sobre todo que al ahora ser el heredero Black, sus padres lo arrastraban a cada evento social y familiar con el único objetivo de lanzar hijas de familias sangre pura y encontrar a la adecuada para arreglar un matrimonio tan conveniente como el de los Malfoy._

 _Una vez en los amplios jardines puso mucha atención a una discusión que se llevaba a cabo cerca de él._

– _¡Dobby lo siente mucho Señora Lestrange! No volverá a ocurrir… –terminó en un susurro la chillona voz del elfo doméstico._

 _Regulus se escondió tras unos arbustos y miró la escena repentinamente interesado._

– _¡Insolente! –Gritó la demandante voz de su prima Bellatrix. – Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir otra vez criatura apestosa –dijo con voz malvada y susurrando –, porque la próxima te haré sufrir de una manera que ni imaginas. Y para ti soy tu ama._

 _Un quejido llenó el lugar._

– _De hecho mi ama es la Señora Malfoy… –comenzó el elfo y Regulus supo lo que venía._

 _Bellatrix lanzó hasta el otro extremo al elfo con un hechizo simple y se río fuerte cuando pegó contra una estatua._

– _Quedas advertido, y repara eso…_

 _Regulus esperó a que su prima entrara en la mansión y se acercó hasta el pequeño elfo que se quejaba y lloriqueaba mientras trataba de reparar la estatua rota en varios pedazos._

– _¿Necesita algo señ… amo? –se corrigió mirando a Regulus._

 _El chico negó con la cabeza y miró atentamente al elfo hacer su trabajo. Era laborioso y respetuoso… pero había cierto espíritu rebelde que afloraba con solo mirarlo._

 _Era perfecto, pensó._

 _Regulus ya había tomado una decisión, de hecho lo hizo la misma noche que habló con Hermione Granger. Él quería formar parte de la revolución, la lucha que se avecinaba, pero en el bando correcto. Eso de ninguna forma cambiaría su forma de ver todo lo que conocía, pero se le estaba presentando una oportunidad única de hacer las cosas diferentes, de estar con su hermano en buenos términos y por qué no… ser una real familia._

 _Tenía tantas preguntas y había cosas que no llegaba a comprender, pero entendía lo esencial. Hermione Granger era una viajera en el tiempo y por alguna razón las tres personas que sabían esto jugaban un papel fundamental y podían ayudar a cambiar el futuro del cual venía esta chica. Hermione y su hermano tenían algo y para él era importante. Y por último su propio hermano le envió una carta en donde le pedía ayudar y de ser posible volverse a encontrar._

 _Encontrase, eso tenía más de un significado._

 _Ayudaría, pero a su manera, al estilo que había aprendido desde pequeño, al de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Giró la cabeza al elfo y vio que finalmente había terminado. Sonrió._

– _¿Dobby, cierto? –Preguntó demandante._

– _Sí, amo. –La respuesta de la criatura fue llena de miedo mientras se apretaba las manos. –¿Necesita algo?_

– _Que me respondas con total sinceridad, aun cuando esa respuesta pueda provocar que te hechice o castigue. –Dijo el muchacho y se puso en pie quedando frente al elfo. –Y párate derecho._

 _Dobby se puso derecho y asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía miedo._

– _¿Cuál es… –comenzó Regulus –el peor castigo que puede recibir un elfo en su vida? ¿Un golpe, insultos, algún hechizo… o qué? Y también… ¿qué piensas de ello?_

 _Dobby se lo pensó un poco y tras un breve quejido empezó a hablar._

– _Ser un elfo libre. –Respondió ante la atenta mirada de Regulus quien sonrió malvadamente ya planeando en su cabeza. –Un elfo nace para servir, amo, y ser liberado es el peor de los castigos, somos alimañas… ¿dónde y quién nos dará un hogar? Pero… –y Dobby bajó la vista – Dobby no piensa así, Dobby ansía la libertad como necesita respirar… –lo miró soñadoramente y apareció la rebeldía que había visto antes el joven Black. –Dobby quiere ser un elfo libre, trabajar y dejar de ser golpeado… aunque es imposible. –Suspiró y su cabeza volvió a caer._

 _Regulus se volvió a sentar y llevo hasta su lado al elfo tomándolo por los hombros._

 _El plan estaba trazado._

– _Conozco una bruja, es loca y muy rara Dobby… ella piensa como tú, creo que se llevarían bien. –El elfo lo miró ilusionado._

– _¿Una amiga, prometida quizá? –Curioseó Dobby._

 _Regulus se carcajeó y presionó su brazo izquierdo con la palma derecha. Ardía._

– _Peor que eso, Dobby, –respondió haciendo una mueca – no puedo darte detalles, solo que será tu nueva ama, deberás serle fiel y ayudarle en todo, protegerla. Al parecer… será familia. –Otra mueca – Es sangre sucia. –Susurró._

 _Dobby abrió su boca y la cerró, la idea le agradaba._

– _Con mi hermano, Sirius. –Aclaró el joven y Dobby soltó una risita._

– _El joven Sirius Black es un rebelde, la deshonra de la familia Black, me agrada. –Regulus sonrió ante el comentario. A él también le agradaba su hermano. –Pero amo, yo ya sirvo a una familia y…_

– _Yo me encargo de eso… –lo cortó el pelinegro. –Solo quiero que te comportes como un elfo sumiso al que le han quitado su honor, que agaches la cabeza y no seas tan respondón. –Se puso en pie otra vez y lo miró. –Nos encontraremos aquí a las once de la noche. Entra, yo te busco._

 _Miró su reloj de bolsillo, tenía veinte minutos._

 _Se encaminó a la mansión y se sorprendió cuando Dobby colocó sus manos alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo. Dejó de arder y no sintió nada más._

– _Los elfos tenemos poderes curativos, –explicó – a toda su familia le ha dolido, la marca tenebrosa. –Regulus le agradeció en silencio. –Pero usted es diferente, amo._

 _Hubo un click y se desapareció._

 _La marca. La había tomado hace una semana y seguía ardiendo, es como si su sangre la rechazara y no solo eso._

 _Entró en la mansión y no le costó ubicar a Dobby sirviendo licores a los invitados que lo miraban despectivamente. Justo estaba pasando por el lado de la Sra. Goyle. Regulus sonrió y se apresuró, levemente empujó al elfo que cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mujer y manchó por completo su fino vestido._

 _Todo fue caos, Narcissa llegó pidiendo disculpas y Lucius se ensañó con el elfo. Detrás apareció Bellatrix despotricando contra la criatura._

– _¡Esta vez te mato! Avada… –había comenzado su prima ante el encogido elfo._

– _¿Matarlo? –Preguntó aburrido Regulus y dando un empujón a su prima aprovechando de romper el maleficio. –Que… desperdicio de magia sobre esta cosa, Bella. No pensé que fueras tan predecible._

 _Algunos invitados soltaron risitas y Bella se puso rígida._

– _¿Qué sugieres, heredero Black? –Preguntó con sorna._

 _Regulus fijó su mirada en Narcissa quien como recién casada no tenía nada bajo control y menos sabía qué hacer._

– _Es tu elfo…–señaló – Es tu decisión._

 _Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules buscando ayuda._

– _Cissy, –Regulus ahora le susurraba cual serpiente en el oído – ¿Sabes cuál es el peor castigo para un elfo? –Ella negó furiosamente – Libertad._

 _Narcissa hizo una mueca y decidió que era momento de ser la dueña de casa. No era malvada, pero debían respetarla y sin saberlo, entró a una guerra de la cual no tenía idea sería participe._

 _Se separó del lado de la Sra. Goyle muy avergonzada y caminó con decisión hasta Dobby, aquel elfo que había servido a su familia y con el cual tenía buenos recuerdos._

 _Se quitó un pequeño pañuelo que adornada su cuello y se lo tendió al elfo que lo tomó y puso su mejor cara de dolor mientras los invitados se sorprendían._

 _Hasta Lucius la miraba sin entender._

– _Que sea tu raza la que se encargue de ti, elfo. –Le dijo ella tratando de sonar dura. –Eres libre y ya no tienes familia ni honor._

 _Dobby salió corriendo y Bellatrix estalló en una risa malvada. Todos hablaron sobre la humillación al elfo doméstico y la nueva Narcissa Malfoy, tan decidida. Luego lo dejaron por algún otro cotilleo._

 _Cissy se calmó lo más que pudo y miró indescifrablemente a su primo, Regulus le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y desapareció por los jardines, donde como siempre, nadie lo siguió._

 _Faltaba un minuto para las once de la noche y se juntó con Dobby._

 _El elfo saltaba y gritaba de alegría con el pañuelo entre sus manos._

– _Dobby, baja la voz. –Pidió Regulus._

 _Se calmó y lo miró._

– _¿Cómo Dobby podrá agradecer? –Preguntó._

– _Iras a este lugar –le tendió una fotografía, la misma que cargaba con él en donde se mostraba el barrio mágico donde vivía su hermano. –Con Hermione Granger, tu nueva ama._

– _¿Vuelvo a ser esclavo, cómo es eso posible? –Preguntó Dobby acongojado._

– _Ella no te castigará, además me lo debes, y debe ser tu ama para que le jures lealtad. –Explicó. –Teníamos un trato. Apresúrate, le enviaré una lechuza para informarle, te encargas de contarle todo lo que pasó y dile… –se lo pensó un segundo – que eres una ofrenda de paz y amistad._

 _Dobby asintió y justo a las once de la noche hubo otro click y se desapareció de la mansión Malfoy, para llegar a una casa mucho más pequeña… pero esto sí era un hogar, pensó en cuanto lo vio Dobby con una sonrisa._

Para cuando Dobby terminó de contar la historia seguía moviendo sus piernas y Hermione no tenía rastro de sueño. Se encaminó a su cocina en silencio y lavó su rostro con agua fría.

¿Por qué demonios Regulus había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa?

Ella sabía que estaba en fecha, pero… con todo lo hablado pensó que cambiaría su parecer.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Volvió a la sala y una lechuza esperaba en el marco de su ventana. Le dio algo de comida y sacó la carta que traía en su pata. Ni siquiera leyó el remitente, solo la abrió.

 _Granger,_

 _Espero la ofrenda de paz y amistad no haya llorado toda la noche o se haya castigado. Eres su ama de ahora en adelante, se llevarán bien._

 _Pasaré por la tarde a conversar, podrías tener de esas galletas._

 _Sin nada más que agregar,_

 _R.A.B._

Definitivamente patentaría las galletas.

Se giró a Dobby, prefería no pensar más hasta que el joven Black, como le gustaba llamarlo a Dobby fuese en la tarde a conversar y aclararan unos cuantos puntos.

–Dobby, –dijo la chica – quiero que sepas estoy en contra de la esclavitud de los elfos y a pesar de entender los motivos de Regulus sobre la naturaleza de tu raza… veo que eres diferente.

El elfo asintió.

–Por lo tanto… –se sacó una de las tantas remeras con las que dormía. –Eres un elfo libre, ahora sí, Dobby. –La criatura tomó asombrado la prenda que pegó contra su pecho y lágrimas caían por su rostro. –Para mí no hay mayor muestra de lealtad que la amistad, así que… ¿quieres trabajar conmigo y ser mi amigo?

La pregunta no tenía dobles intenciones y Dobby lo supo ver así, ¡vaya que tenía razón el joven Regulus! Esta bruja era rara pero muy buena.

–Sería un honor y lo atesoraré con mi vida. –Respondió la voz chillona y feliz Dobby.

Hermione asintió y corrió a su habitación en busca de una pequeña bolsita roja de terciopelo.

–Dobby, ahora hablaremos de términos legales. –Dijo muy seria. – Trabajarás de lunes a viernes entre ocho y cinco de la tarde, tomarás tu hora de almuerzo cuando lo estimes mejor, –el elfo daba saltos de emoción sobre el sillón – no te pido nada elegante, solo el aseo y la comida. De vez en cuando quizá tengamos visitas, pero te aviso.

Hermione siguió pensando, estaba tan feliz de contribuir al trato respetuoso de las criaturas mágicas que sentía la fuerza para derrotar a Voldemort.

–Tu pago serán tres galeones por semana, –y sacó tres monedas de oro que le tendió al elfo – las cuales te daré por adelantado en esta ocasión. Quiero que vayas al callejón Diagon y te compres lo que quieras, ropa, golosinas, lo que quieras, puedes ahorrar inclusive.

Dobby se veía reticente a tomar el dinero.

–¡Es mucho! Son… –sacó cálculos – doce galeones al mes… –dijo sorprendido.

–Lo justo. –Sentenció Hermione.

Él los tomó y acarició. Era la primera vez que Dobby tenía dinero propio.

–Tomarás vacaciones, tres semanas una vez al año o puedes dividirlas si quieres. Trataremos de tomarlas juntos, así no nos hacemos falta. –El elfo asintió una vez más.

Hermione sabía que algo se le escapaba.

–¡Ah! Luego veremos lo de un seguro médico y también algo social, –pasó su mano por su mentón –y sígueme porque te mostraré tu habitación. ¡Sin llorar! –lo último fue petición.

Lo llevó hasta la planta superior donde la última semana había realizado cambios y aprovechó para realizar hechizos de extensión permanente. Ahora tenía tres habitaciones, cada una con baño dentro.

La habitación al final del pasillo era pequeña pero cómoda. Tenía una cama, velador con lámpara, un amplio ropero y también escritorio. La ventana daba directo al bosque del jardín trasero.

–Es tuya, Dobby, –dijo la chica – y desde ahora puedes arreglarla como quieras.

El elfo no tenía palabras.

Cuando aceptó hacer tratos con el joven Black pensó en ser libre, no en algo tan bueno como vivir su libertad.

–Gracias… –dijo con total sinceridad y abrazó las piernas de Hermione. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

–Seremos grandes compañeros Dobby. –Miró el reloj en la pared de la nueva habitación – Ahora iré a trabajar, puedes salir y está bien si vuelves tarde. Vendrá Regulus.

En cuanto la chica salió, Dobby desapareció para tener un merecido día de compras.

Ella por su parte se dio una ducha y tomando una de sus mejores capas de viaje caminó hasta el jardín trasero y se apareció en el Ministerio a la hora acordada. Moody ya la esperaba junto con Dumbledore en su despacho.

–Profesor, –saludó ella sorprendida – ¿qué hace usted acá?

–También iré. –Fue la respuesta que le dijo a Hermione que la misión era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba.

Se pusieron al día con todo y Moody parecía ansioso en conocer a Regulus y probar sus capacidades. Dumbledore era optimista como siempre y dijo que pondría atención en el joven Black, sobre todo cuando volviera al colegio para ayudar en que nadie lo descubriera. Hermione estaba preocupada.

–¿Contra quién vamos? –Preguntó la muchacha.

–Los hermanos Prewett y Frank Longbottom se encuentran en una misión en los alrededores de Bristol, –comenzó el Profesor. Ella ya los había conocido, trabajaban junto a Moody en el Departamento de Aurores – custodiando un barrio de magos en su mayoría mestizos. Y hemos recibido información de que hoy los emboscarán.

–¿La información es confiable? –Preguntó Hermione.

Moody y Dumbledore se miraron son una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios.

–Regulus. –Contestó Moody. –Nada a gran escala, pero los Mortífagos tratarán de dañar lo máximo posible, tomar rehenes y matar a todo impuro o traidor a la sangre que se les cruce.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado.

–¿Cómo se enteró? –Preguntó.

Dumbledore se comenzó a pasear por el despacho de Moody.

–Debes entender Hermione que Regulus quizá recién se integra a los Mortífagos, pero su familia es muy importante para Voldemort y hay muchas reuniones a las que asiste y por más que todavía no es alguien importante dentro de las filas… –y remarcó lo último – su apellido y sangre lo hacen muy valioso. Escalará rápido, es decidido y poderoso, no dejará que Voldemort entre en su mente, sabe engañar y pude ver el deseo de encontrarse con su hermano. Hay determinación en el chico. Podemos confiar en él.

–¿Cuándo de juntó con él? –Quiso saber más la chica, ahora un poco más tranquila.

–Hace una semana, después de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. –Explicó el mago. – Fue una conversación fácil.

–Escucha y se entera de cosas, ahora insignificantes, pero que nos permiten estar en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! –Les gritó Moody.

Se prepararon para salir y de un segundo a otro estaban en un pequeño barrio mágico que se suponía debía estar tranquilo, custodiado por Aurores.

Pero era todo lo contrario.

Columnas de humo se extendían por cada casa y pequeños locales comerciales. Rayos de luz iban y venían. Los habitantes trataban de defenderse como podían. Unos cuantos magos se encontraban tirados en las calles. Niños corrían a ocultarse mientras otros lloraban separados de sus padres.

Hermione estaba en shock.

Moody y Dumbledore se perdieron entre las llamas tratando de contener la lucha. Estaban claramente en desventaja.

Lo que sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento fue ver a Fenrir Greyback sobre un pequeño niño, clavando sus dientes en su hombro. Una furia que nunca antes había experimentado la embargó y corrió como una loca en su dirección.

– _¡Expulso!_ –Gritó y lanzó a Greyback unos cuantos metros lejos del chico.

Se acercó a ver la herida. El pequeño no tenía más de cinco años y estaba pálido.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar más Aurores y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. _De seguro Dumbledore les aviso_ , pensó Hermione. Aún no los conocía a todos, ni siquiera había sido presentada oficialmente. Estaban esperando a que comenzara el año escolar.

Sanadores también aparecieron y los Mortífagos poco a poco iban en retirada, exceptuando por los más sangrientos que siempre buscaban dar un giro dramático.

Bellatrix Lestrange lanzó la maldición asesina sobre unos cuantos Aurores y alcanzó a dos.

Era joven, pero la locura la llevaba plasmada en todo su ser.

– _¡Bombarda Maxima!_ –La mitad de un edificio abandonado cayó sobre Bellatrix y pudo escapar a tiempo. Miró con odio a Hermione quien le sonreía.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_ –Le lanzó sin miramientos y con ira a su nueva enemiga a quien no conocía.

Bellatrix se veía feliz luchando con alguien a su altura.

– _¡Sectumsempra!_ –le devolvió Hermione y el rayo alcanzó el hombro de la bruja quien dio un grito de profundo dolor.

Haciendo acopio de su ira la bruja lanzó unos cuantos trozos de concreto sobre Hermione, los mismos que ella le lanzó antes cuando destruyó el edificio.

– _¡Depulso!_ –Hermione fue más rápida. _–¡Desmaius!_ –el hechizo no alcanzó a Bellatrix quien debía reconocer era muy buena.

De pronto un grito infantil la sacó de su lucha, Fenrir había vuelto al ataque ahora sobre una chica de unos diez años.

– _¡Crucio!_

– _¡Protego! ¡Confringo!_ –Lanzó Hermione sobre una muralla y eso desconcentró a Bellatrix – _¡Sectumsempra!_ –Ahora sí le dio de lleno en el estómago y se retorció sobre el piso. –¡Ya vengo por ti, maldita!

Corrió hacia el maldito de Fenrir Greyback y llegó esta vez antes que mordiera a la chica.

– _¡Relashio!_

Hermione iba a atacar nuevamente a su presa, pero todos los Mortífagos que quedaban partieron en retirada sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

A lo lejos vio la mirada psicótica de Bellatrix dirigida a ella. Se veía más recuperada y antes de desaparecerse invocó la Marca Tenebrosa y sobre el cielo una gran serpiente salía de la boca de una calavera. Era su marca.

Hermione tomó entre sus brazos a la chica que parecía en estado de shock y no se puso en pie hasta que llegó un sanador.

Buscó a Dumbledore y Moody, cuando los encontró ambos parecían que acababan de salir de una reunión de negocios. Ni un rasguño. Se miró a sí misma y daba lástima, sangrando y con cortes en sus ropas.

Se notaba la práctica.

–Con que nada a gran escala, ¿eh? –Dijo mirando a Moody.

–Solo eran un par de Mortífagos recién ingresados, –comentó él – el único peligro ahí eran Lestrange y Greyback. Contuviste muy bien a ambos, bien Granger. –La felicitó su mentor en el Departamento de Aurores.

–Mordió a un chico, –se quejó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos – está por allá.

–Y los sanadores ya hacen lo suyo, –la calmó Dumbledore –gracias al aviso ganamos tiempo importante. Solo un muchacho mordido, dos Aurores muertos por la maldición asesina y tres residentes perdieron la vida. –En su voz había un deje de tristeza – Grandes pérdidas, querida, pero nada en comparación a lo que pretendían que fuese. Ellos no se esperaban vernos aquí hoy, solo venían a pelear contra tres Aurores y a destruir a cuanto pudiesen.

Hermione suspiró.

–¿El resto está bien? –preguntó.

–Todos, solo dos bajas Granger. –Moody le habló directamente –Ahora vete a descansar y te veo mañana temprano.

–Mañana es sábado. –Dijo sorprendida.

–¡ALERTA!

Ella rodó los ojos y con todo lo abatida que estaba solo quería su hogar.

Dumbledore le dio una mirada dulce.

–Mañana será un largo día, pasaré por usted a las ocho de la noche. –Vio la mirada de la chica que trataba de hacer memoria. ¿Qué tenían que hacer mañana, otra redada? –No se esfuerce, –le sonrió el profesor – es solo que ya hemos estado posponiendo demasiado la cena con los Potter, concerté una visita mañana. Estará el joven Sirius, –le guiñó un ojo –descanse y dele las gracias al joven Regulus.

La chica asintió y en un segundo estaba en su patio trasero.

No había querido mirar por mucho más la escena tras de ella.

Entró por la cocina y sintió las voces de Dobby y Regulus desde la sala. Se quedó escuchando.

–¡Ya no soy un esclavo! Además mi horario de trabaja es hasta las cuatro de la tarde, son las seis… –se quejaba el pequeño elfo.

–Deja de ser tan engreído y trae un vaso con jugo de calabaza, le diré a tu ama que te castigue… –lo amenazaba el menor de los Black.

–Ella no es mi ama, Hermione Granger es mi amiga. –Se defendía el elfo.

En silencio Hermione tomó un vaso y lo llenó de jugo de calabaza.

La escena que encontró le causó mucha gracia. Dobby estaba cruzado de brazos y vestía tenis blanco muy a la moda, con un conjunto de pantalones cortos rojos y una playera polo blanca. Regulus lo miraba furioso y estaba a su altura.

–No acepto que lo amenaces. –Le dijo mientras le pasaba el jugo.

Ambos dieron un grito.

Dobby se desapareció escaleras arriba y en segundos tenía de todo para curarla. Regulus la llevó hasta el sofá.

–Estoy bien – se quejó ella tratando de sacarse el foco de atención.

–¿Quién podría dañarla tanto? Dobby puede ir y herir gravemente si quiere. –Propuso con sonrisa dulce su elfo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

–Soy Auror, Dobby… tendrás que acostumbrarte.

El elfo asintió comprendiendo y sin hacer más preguntas.

Regulus mezclaba ingredientes que Dobby aplicaba para sanar las heridas. En su mayoría eran cortes por las caídas y las maldiciones de Bellatrix, nada profundo. La sangre en gran medida era de otros.

Tras unos minutos Dobby anunció que estaba como nueva.

–Iré a ordenar mi habitación, si necesita algo estaré despierto, los elfos no dormimos mucho. –Dobby tomó todas las cosas que había traído en un principio y desapareció.

Hermione miró con gesto cansado a Regulus. Se acercó y descubrió su brazo izquierdo. La Marca Tenebrosa se veía fresca y por los bordes algo roja, de seguro le ardía o picaba.

El chico retiró tan rápido como pudo su brazo y lo volvió a cubrir con gesto desafiante.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó finalmente Hermione.

–Creí que Dumbledore había hablado contigo, y Moody. –Fue su respuesta.

–Moody está fascinado, es tétrico… y Dumbledore se ve agradecido. Ambos dan a entender con las cosas que dicen que eres una especie de espía. –Dijo ella molesta. –Hay otras formas, Regulus…

–No. –La frenó el chico y clavó su mirada fría en los ojos chocolate de ella. –Te dije que lo haría a mí manera si es que decidía apoyarte. No creas que esto cambia algo o que me volveré el chico bueno de un día para otro, soy Regulus Arcturus Black, heredero de la casa Black y ferviente defensor de la pureza de la sangre. –Hermione se puso rígida – Pero algo me diferencia de ellos, y es que puedo convivir en un mundo en donde no todos sean como yo, y tengo ideas firmes, y algo… alguien por quién luchar.

–Sirius. –Apuntó Hermione.

–Exacto, Sirius… y es quien menos debe saber, por ahora.

La chica asintió pero continuó en su plan.

–De todas formas no era necesario unirte. Además… eres menor de edad y ni siquiera puedes hacer magia, ¿de qué les sirves?

Regulus hizo una exclamación de fingido dolor.

–Seguidores, ¿Por qué crees que tiene a Fenrir Greyback cerca? –Preguntó.

–Es sanguinario… –respondió la castaña recordando la tarde en la villa mágica.

–No solo eso, es un hombre lobo… es una alimaña para Voldemort, –hizo un gesto con su mano restando importancia. –Pero después que muerde niños magos, los cría y al ver que no son aceptados en la sociedad, ¿cuál crees que es la única cabida que tienen esos chicos?

–Siendo Mortífagos –Respondió Hermione muy interesada.

–No, Mortífagos jamás… para serlo tu sangre debe ser tan pura como a la que aspira el Señor Tenebroso o… renegar de esa parte muggle que llevas dentro. –Explicó. –Claro que es perturbador todo esto, –aclaró el chico – pero entiende que crecí escuchándolo y lo acepté, me sale natural.

Ambos se relajaron un poco.

–Bueno, –volvió al tema el chico – a lo que iba es que es verdad, no puedo hacer magia sin ser detectado y sigo en Hogwarts, ¿para qué me podría querer?

–Eres de una familia importante y podrás ascender fácilmente, además de poderoso, o eso dijo Dumbledore. –Comentó la chica.

–Perfecto, –acotó él – eso necesita, a los más poderosos magos de su lado y mejor aún si son de una familia con historia, importante. Ya sabes que puedo hacer ciertas cosas sin magia, –señaló su cabeza – y además… está el factor que sigo siendo estudiante, tengo acceso a lavar el cerebro de estudiantes débiles e inadaptados que quieren un lugar en este mundo que entra en guerra.

Otro gesto con la mano restando importancia.

Hermione notó su frialdad. Claramente él y Sirius eran totalmente distintos. Ahora que lo aprendía a conocer podía ver las diferencias. No era malo, solo que ahora todo estaba más claro.

–Y una vez que sea mayor de edad, conoce mis habilidades, supongo cree puedo ascender rápido y ayudarle en todo lo que quiera. –Se encogió de hombros.

Hizo una pausa.

–Entonces ahora piensa, –su vista se clavó en un punto fijo en el suelo – lo de hoy –la señaló toda maltrecha – fue nada a gran escala. ¿Te imaginas me convierto en el cliché de chico que huye de todo lo que esperan para él y se va con el bando de los buenos? ¿Dónde iría sin que me encontraran?¿De qué serviría siendo el bueno, cuando puedo ser el malo que juega para los buenos?

Hermione agachó la vista.

–No creas que me emociona matar sangre sucias, o lanzar muchas maldiciones, te acostumbras claro –dijo con asco –, pero si quiero encontrarme con mi hermano, cumplir mis anhelos… sirvo más dentro con Voldemort. Así como hoy me enteré de esto que es algo mínimo y sin ser alguien importante todavía, –la miró – imagina de toda la ayuda que puedo ser mañana.

Con eso dio el tema por zanjado. Hermione quería decir muchas cosas, pero de qué servía cuando el pequeño que tenía frente a ella, solo un año menor, llevaba toda la razón y más aún… tomaba decisiones tan importantes y maduras.

Eran aliados sin necesidad de firmar un pacto o mediar palabra alguna más.

Hermione se rindió al menos en ese punto. Regulus llevaba la razón.

Finalmente suspiró y sonrió.

–¿Te quedas a cenar? –Preguntó la chica.

El muchacho negó.

–Saldré de vacaciones, mis padres me llevarán a Irlanda. –Dijo sereno.

Hermione enarcó una ceja burlona.

–¿Qué? –La miró él desafiante y cuando comprendió rodó los ojos.

–Las familias como las mías también toman vacaciones, –explicó – puede que sean más tenebrosas y todo ese rollo, pero si tienen hijos deben actuar como una y salir. Además creo que quieren mimarme porque tienen miedo de que escape como Sirius.

Hermione se rio y lo acompañó hasta el jardín trasero.

El chico la miraba de camino y hacía muecas, quería decir algo.

–Solo sácalo. –Pidió ella.

Regulus suspiró aliviado.

–Hermione… ayer miraba mi árbol genealógico en nuestra sala… y… –lo meditó un poco – ¡Por Merlín, aún no puedo creer que seremos familia y mancharás siglos de pureza! –La señaló – Mira cómo quedaste con una simple lucha.

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

–Yo… ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? –Preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

–Eso… –se revolvió incómodo Regulus – Eres buena, y puedo llegar a comprender por qué Sirius se fijó en ti, conociéndolo. Son tal para cual, –se burló con una sonrisa y sin gota de maldad – además le harás muy bien, pero… pobres de mis sobrinos. –Dramatizó.

Fue el turno de Hermione para rodar los ojos.

–Ni siquiera nos conocemos Regulus, acá somos simples desconocidos y… –Hermione jugó con el borde de su túnica – mañana hay una cena en la casa de los Potter y estoy invitada. –Lanzó el comentario con agonía.

–Cambia la situación entonces, –dijo Regulus tan simples – pueden comenzar siendo amigos. Estaría feliz si reconsidera la idea de mezclar las sangres, pero conociendo a mi hermano… –hizo un gesto con la mano – tienes falda y ya ha dejado el apellido por el suelo.

–No necesito que me recuerdes su fama, Black. –Pidió Hermione. –Además el Sirius de mi época es un caballero, y me respeta mucho. Es su esencia, está ahí, solo que ahora es más joven y alocado. No ha sufrido tanto.

–¿Quieres decir que aún no se mete en tus faldas? –Preguntó escéptico.

–No seas vulgar, –pidió la chica – pero sí… es eso. De hecho, –y esto lo señaló muy orgullosa y con una sonrisa boba – nuestro primer beso fue antes de mi viaje.

Regulus la miró desconcertado.

–¿Hablamos del mismo Sirius Black, verdad? –se carcajeó y luego su mirada de turnó – ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano para que madurara?

La pregunta no pasó como broma para la chica que repentinamente se puso seria.

–No respondas, debe ser algo que no quiero saber. –Se apresuró Regulus.

Se quedaron un minuto más en silencio y luego ella con una pícara sonrisa le habló.

–¿Tienes novia Regulus?

El chico se removió incómodo y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Enamorada?

–Es una tontería, –pensó él en voz alta – no se fijaría en mí, además… es una traidora.

¿A Regulus Black le gustaba una traidora a la sangre? Hermione sonrió cuando vio sus mejillas rosadas.

–¿La conozco? –Intentó de nuevo – Podría darte consejos.

Regulus la miró con sorna.

–Claro, señorita amplia experiencia. –Luego se puso más serio – No la conoces personalmente, pero seguro en tu tiempo la mencionaron.

Hermione analizó un poco, si era traidora a la sangre debía ser de estatus puro. Eso dejaba fuera de la lista a muchas. Si Regulus se veía tan acongojado no era de su casa y solo quedaba como opción para tanto lío que fuese Gryffindor. Si suponía que la habían mencionado en su tiempo debía ser cercana a Sirius y su grupo o tener contacto de alguna forma con ellos. Pensó en las chicas de la orden y solo dos encajaban perfecto en el perfil. Marlene y Dorcas, dejaba fuera a Alice porque estaba con Frank para esa época.

Se arriesgó con la que en fotos se veía más para él.

–¿Estás enamorado de Dorcas? –Preguntó con sorna, igual que él se había burlado mucho de ella.

La mirada que le dio trataba de ser agresiva.

Se veía más bien herido y no respondió nada.

–Te gusta Dorcas, por Morgana. –Susurró Hermione.

Más silencio.

Regulus aclaró su garganta.

–Pasará, además es un año mayor y siempre anda pegada a Evans y su grupito idiota.

–No pasará y lo sabes… podemos hablar cuando quieras. –Apoyó una mano en su hombro y el chico le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

Hablaron un rato más y luego llamaron a Dobby para que llevase a Regulus a casa.

–Vuelvo dentro de dos semanas, –se despidió Regulus – y si estas tan empeñada en manchar mi línea de sangre al menos haz que este tiempo cuente. ¡Lo tienes a unas cuantas casas! –Le puso mirada de idiota.

–Que tengas buen viaje Regulus, y trae un recuerdo… sueña con Dorcas. Y esto… gracias por todo.

El chico prefirió no responder y se agarró al elfo que volvió al minuto.

–¿La señorita Meadowes? –Preguntó Dobby burlón cuando llegó.

–Este mundo es una caja de sorpresas, Dobby.

Ambos entraron y la castaña se durmió en cuanto su cabeza mojada por la ducha tocó su almohada.

Al día siguiente caminaba a las carreras por el callejón Diagon rumbo a _Madame Malkin_. Necesitaba un vestido y una túnica para la cena de la noche.

Finalmente Moody solo quería darles a los Aurores sus horarios e indicaciones para que comenzaran la vigilancia en Hogwarts dentro de un mes. Llegarían antes que los chicos para preparar y fortificar el Castillo.

Cruzó la puerta de la tienda y en cuanto su dueña la vio suspiró aliviada.

–Voy por las cosas, sube a esa tarima, pensé que no llegabas. –Dijo la mujer chillona y corrió dentro de los vestidores.

Hermione había concertado una visita por lechuza.

Subió a la tarima que le indicó y se sacó su túnica negra de Auror. Se estaba girando y quedó a medio camino cuando un par de chicos se aclararon la voz. Giró por completo y se puso como un tomate.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí, –habló el líder innato en esa ocasión, el chico alto y de cabello con ondas negras y ojos grises que a diario le quitaba el sueño – pero si es mi Auror favorita. ¿Cómo está, _señorita_ Granger?

Tras de él James y Remus sonrieron disimuladamente cada uno con un paquete entre sus manos, al igual que Sirius Black que le regalaba una sonrisa radiante.

 _Maldito sea él y su familia que siempre aparecen cuando no los llaman._

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia! Me alegra saber que tiene buena recepción.

¿Vieron que Reg se va de vacaciones y Hermione ya no tendrá excusas para hablar con Sirius? La cosa se pone buena –guiño.

¿Cómo están? Gracias a _**TURNER, leiref29 y esdm**_ por sus comentarios. También pienso que Regulus tiene material y no se preocupen, me agrada el chico. Ahora sí se nos viene más de SiriusxHermione, simplemente no quería que fuese tan rápido, ya saben, dejar en claro ciertos asuntos primero.

Y bien, ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Me dejan un lindo review?

Subo el siguiente capi a media semana.

¡Besos a todas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo VI**

Madame Malkin cada vez pinchaba más fuerte a Hermione en lo que trataba de ajustar el vestido. La chica no dejaba de removerse incómoda y saltar nerviosa.

 _¿Por qué dentro de todas las tiendas tenían que aparecerse en esta?_

¡Maldita sea su suerte!

Los Merodeadores habían decidido quedarse a petición de Sirius, ya que según él… _tenían un ojo clínico con los vestidos de fiesta y podían ayudarle a decidir._

Ella les había agradecido y dejado en claro que no requería ayuda, pero claro, fue totalmente en vano.

–Está tapando mucho el escote, y es muy largo. –Comentó Sirius a los chicos y fue el detonante para Madame Malkin que ya estaba histérica con la presencia de los tres.

–Es un vestido de fiesta, –les explicó como si fuesen tontos – no va a una fiesta de poca monta por los callejones más bohemios. –Miró a Hermione – Te queda precioso querida.

La mujer se disculpó y entró por unas telas.

La castaña los miraba furiosa por el espejo. Había olvidado lo mucho que podía llegar a irritarla Sirius Black, en esta época y la otra. En cualquiera. Pero su grupo de amigos lo potenciaba.

–Deberían irse, en casa deben estar preocupados por los niños. –Dijo ella.

–Somos mayores de edad, –soltó James –además se están quedando todos en casa por las vacaciones.

–Solo vinimos obligados por la mamá de James a comprar túnicas para la noche. –Acotó Remus con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió.

–Habrá una fiesta, –dijo Sirius ya de camino a la tarima, quedó justo a los pies de la chica – ¿para qué ocasión te preparas tú, joven Auror?

Ella miró su elegante vestido color crema en vuelos con una cinta negra que se ajustaba en su cintura y detalles de encaje del mismo color en sus hombros. El escote no era pronunciado, pero dejaba ver lo justo. Y por supuesto que era largo, iba a una fiesta de gala, una cena.

–Una fiesta. –Respondió secamente.

–¿Dónde? –Insistió el chico que se subió a la tarima y la giró para que ambos quedasen de frente en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

–Por ahí. –Respondió divertida ella.

Sirius le sonrió a la imagen al espejo.

–¿Has notado lo bien que nos vemos juntos? –Preguntó señalando a ambos y luego se giró para quedar frente a los ojos chocolates de Hermione Granger. –Es como si nos conociéramos de otra época.

Ese comentario descolocó a Hermione quien lo miró de manera profunda y curiosa.

Ahora Sirius se giró a sus amigos.

–Les dije que era un buen comentario.

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre y con la cinta de medir de Madame Malkin lo tiró bajo la tarima, dándole por los hombros y las costillas.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inmaduro? –Le recriminó.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la modista le entregó unas cajas con cintas a Hermione, su pedido estaba listo.

–¿Por qué a ella le entrega un paquete más lindo? –Preguntó James.

La mujer cerró los ojos y los envió a todos fuera.

Hermione casi corría, quería desaparecerse del callejón lo más rápido posible. Le encantaba ver a Sirius feliz, pero eso no dejaba pasar que a veces se comportaba como un idiota. Luego pensaba en los años en Azkaban y que era mucho mejor esta imagen, este semblante que el otro con dolor y miseria en su mirada.

Sirius la confundía, y no quería imaginar cómo sería en la noche, si en público se comportaba con total desfachatez, no quería pensar cómo estaría en su zona de confort.

De pronto se vio jalada por el brazo y un Sirius muy cansado la miró. Cuando recuperó el aire habló.

–Caminas rápido, –su sonrisa era radiante – pero ya ves, corro como un perro. –Le guiñó un ojo y la chica suprimió la sonrisa.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

–Creo que comenzamos mal, Hermione. –Aclaró él. –No siempre soy tan imbécil, ¿sabes? Y esto sumado a bueno… la caída accidental que tuviste, –hizo una mueca – no es que tengas la mejor imagen de mí.

–¿Ahora te preocupa lo que piense de ti, Black? –Preguntó ella.

–Nunca me ha interesado lo que piensen de mí, –aclaró –pero te debo una disculpa.

Extendió su mano pidiendo la de ella, quien desconfiadamente se la tendió. Sirius la giró y plantó un beso en el dorso.

–Mucho gusto, señorita Hermione. –La saludó cortésmente. –Soy Sirius Orion Black, recientemente desheredado de mi familia, reniego de las reglas y por lo general arrastro mi apellido por el suelo mágico. –Hermione se largó a reír – Pero… a pesar de todo lo que puedan decir de mí, creo que deberías hacerte tu propia imagen. Te podría sorprender. –Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió dulcemente.

–Mucho gusto señor Sirius. –Ambos seguían sosteniendo sus manos. – Soy Hermione Jane Granger, Auror y un dolor de trasero para muchos, pero también deberías formar tu propia imagen de mí, aunque… no creo que te sorprenda tanto como tú a mí.

Se soltaron las manos y el chico no paraba de sonreír.

–Esta noche hay una fiesta, si quieres puedes venir.

Hermione se sorprendió. Así que no sabían que iría. Internamente su gemela malvada apareció y prefirió que fuese sorpresa.

–Por esta vez lo siento, –señaló las cajas – compromiso previo, ya sabes.

–Claro.

La respuesta de Sirius fue un poco desganada.

–Pero nos seguiremos viendo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo y dónde te encuentro? –Preguntó.

–Envía una lechuza y me encontrarás, –dijo Hermione en lo que se alejaba a saltitos – ya sabes mi nombre completo.

Se metió por un callejón dejando al chico con una peculiar sonrisa en sus ojos y desapareció.

En cuanto llegó a casa, Dobby le quitó todo de las manos y se puso a revisar. Le dijo que le ayudaría para la cena.

Dejaron todo en su habitación y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir un poco antes de prepararse, porque la noche sería larga y agotadora, sobre todo porque venía de una semana muy pesada.

Hermione durmió plácidamente con la brisa entrando por su ventana, y dejó que las imágenes de días pasados llenaran sus sueños.

Mientras tanto unas calles más allá tres chicos perseguían por el espacioso y blanco salón a una mujer de mediana edad que junto a sus elfos domésticos preparaba largas mesas con manteles blancos sobre las que decenas de copas y platos se iban acomodando por medio de hechizos simples que la mujer murmuraba.

–Si no dejan de perseguirme terminaré con todo esto por el suelo o hechizando la comida. –Se quejó la mujer con una mirada reprobatoria a los tres adolescentes que no la dejaban tranquila.

–Pero mamá, –el puchero de James no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos que se comenzaron a reír en su cara – ni siquiera nos dices quiénes vendrán, y para más remate nos obligaste a comprar esos trajes ridículos.

–A mí me agrada el mío. –Lo contradijo Remus.

James y Sirius entornaron los ojos a su peludo amigo.

Este último movió solamente sus labios en dirección a sus amigos. _Miren y aprendan_.

Pasó una mano por su melena negra y se dirigió a la mujer, tomó un montón de platos de sus manos y dejándolos en la mesa los comenzó a acomodar.

–No pienses que caeré en tus artimañas _Sirius Black_ , te conozco perfectamente. –Lo amenazó, pero esto no hizo más que alentar al chico.

–Euphemia, _má_ … –comenzó Sirius con cara de inocente – solo trato de ayudar.

La madre de James Potter puso sus manos en su cintura y lo miró mientras trabajaba.

–Siempre piensas lo peor de nosotros –siguió el pelinegro – ¿Acaso te hemos dado motivos?

Sirius continuaba arreglando las mesas y Euphemia lo miraba sorprendida al ver que el chico era realmente bueno.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Sirius Black solía hacer lo mismo en su antigua casa, pero al contrario de ayudar lo que buscaba era molestar a Walburga Black, su madre, ya que constantemente cuando había fiestas el muchacho decía que su sueño era ser un _camarero muggle_ y le quitaba todo el trabajo a los elfos. Eso lo dejaba castigado y feliz podía escapar para hacer de las suyas con sus amigos.

–¿Además de todas las veces que recibo lechuzas de McGonagall informando de sus castigos y fechorías? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

–El mundo aún no está preparado para nuestra existencia, má… –la pose de Sirius era lo más relajada y confiada de sí mismo.

La mujer suspiró y cerró los ojos preparándose para la gran defensa Black.

–Si dejas de lado pequeños incidentes y te centras en nuestras excelentes calificaciones, el gran carácter que poseemos y nuestras aspiraciones… –Sirius señaló a él y sus amigos que ponían caras de ángeles – tienes frente a ti a tres excelentes chicos, má.

–¿Y qué quieren los excelentes chicos? –Preguntó curiosa la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Remus y James sonrieron triunfantes, Sirius siempre sabía cómo obtener lo que quería con el mínimo esfuerzo, al menos cuando se trataba de Má.

–Saber por qué tenemos que vestirnos con esos trajes ridículos. –Señaló a Remus – Mooney dijo que parecíamos unos pájaros muggles que no vuelan, ¿Por qué tienen pájaros que no vuelan, están locos?

Euphemia se largó a reír y abrazó a su pequeño Black. Lo amaba como a un hijo.

–Se llaman pingüinos, Sirius. –Explicó ella – Y se vestirán así porque será una cena en donde estará casi todo el alto cuerpo de Aurores junto a Alastor, también vendrán algunos profesores y hasta Dumbledore.

–¿Motivo? –Indagó James.

–¿Debe haber un motivo para dar una cena, James? –Habló Remus.

–Luego de la cena habrá una pequeña reunión privada de la Orden, –les confidenció – donde presentarán a un nuevo miembro. Además es una ocasión para integrar a una bruja que llegó hace poco al vecindario, queremos que se sienta como en casa.

Soltó a Sirius y con solo una mirada los envió a prepararse.

–¿Vecina nueva? –Dijo seductoramente James y los tres se pusieron a aullar en lo que subían a su habitación para cambiarse.

Hermione se dio una vuelta sobre su cama y en cuanto abrió los ojos se topó de lleno con la cara de Dobby sobre ella.

Gruñó y tiró la almohada sobre su cabeza.

–Cinco minutos más. –Pidió con resignación.

–El profesor Dumbledore se comunicó por red flu, –explicó el pequeño elfo – y dijo que vendría dentro de media hora. Ya quedan veintiocho minutos.

Otro gruñido y la castaña se dejó arrastrar por Dobby hasta el baño.

Hermione nunca fue una chica que demorase mucho en arreglarse, por lo que en diez minutos salió del baño y junto al elfo, con hechizo simples puso en orden su cabello y también se maquilló sutilmente.

Dumbledore atravesó la chimenea en el horario acordado. Sonrió alegre cuando vio a Hermione con su vestido color crema y su elegante recogido de cabello.

–Se ve hermosa, mi querida. –Le dijo el profesor.

Ella también lo señaló mientras Dobby le ayudaba a colocar su túnica negra.

–Y usted no pierde el estilo, profesor.

El hombre mayor le regaló una abierta sonrisa y le tendió el brazo.

–¿Seguro que no quieres venir? –Preguntó Hermione a Dobby en lo que se agarraba al brazo del profesor.

Había insistido en llevar a Dobby, pero este se negó.

–Dobby compró cosas en el callejón Diagon para arreglar su habitación, Dobby ahora es libre. –Dijo a modo de explicación y la chica lo aceptó.

–Cualquier novedad estaremos con los Potter. –Informó Dumbledore antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Prefirieron caminar por las calles a la luz de las estrellas en vez de aparecerse directamente.

La casa de los Potter estaba unas calles más allá de la casa de Hermione y al final de todas.

Cuando quedaron frente a la casa, Hermione se replanteó si esa palabra le hacía justicia.

Era una mansión, una enorme y majestuosa mansión de tres pisos de color blanco. Tenía grandes balcones y estaba totalmente iluminada. Con Dumbledore cruzaron el extenso jardín con estatuas y fuentes decorativas hasta llegar a la puerta de roble que tenía un sinfín de detalles tallados.

 _Podría fácilmente competir en belleza con la Mansión Malfoy_ , pensó Hermione que conocía el lugar de su tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que había magos y brujas apareciéndose en el jardín y dentro se escuchaba un gran parloteo.

Fueron los Potter quienes abrieron la puerta para recibirlos, Hermione los reconoció de una fotografía.

Los Potter ya eran mayores y Hermione no pudo evitar que su corazón se sobrecogiera al verlos tan amables y destilando amor por sus ojos.

–Hermione, profesor Dumbledore, –los saludó la mujer –sean bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando.

Ambos pasaron y la castaña mantuvo la boca cerrada.

 _Esto le ganaba a la mansión Malfoy_ , pensó más segura que antes.

No sabía si habían utilizado un hechizo de expansión, pero por dentro el salón era espacioso y cerca de las paredes y en el medio había mesas con manteles blancos llenas de copas con licores que e iban rellenando a medida que se vaciaban y platos repletos de los más deliciosos bocadillos que jamás se terminaban.

Al centro una escalera en forma de caracol por ambos lados daba a los pisos superiores y estaba más que segura que tras una enorme puerta dorada estaba el comedor o la cocina o alguna sorpresa de esas que solo se en mansiones.

–Su casa es hermosa... –Atinó a decir Hermione y se ganó una enorme sonrisa por parte de la anfitriona.

–Euphemia Potter, querida. –Le dio un beso a la chica – Y es un placer, desde ahora siéntete como en casa, somos vecinos y miembros de la Orden.

–Tienes una familia con nosotros, –agregó su esposo – Fleamont Potter, un gusto. –Extendió su mano a modo de saludo.

Un elfo le quitó de las manos la túnica a Hermione que se la acaba de sacar y desapareció. Avanzaron por el salón presentando a Hermione con el resto de los invitados. Ella pensó en todo lo que se decía de los Potter y lo cierto que era, realmente eran encantadores.

Reconoció a la gran mayoría de los presentes, más que nada por fotografías que le habían enseñado Sirius y Moody en su época y por descripciones que había escuchado.

Por un lado estaban los Prewett y Frank Longbottom que había llevado a Alice, su futura esposa a la cena. Hermione ya los conocía porque solían toparse en las misiones, excepto a Alice que le recordó mucho a Neville. Ella estaba en su último año en Hogwarts y era bastante amable pero reservada.

En una esquina más alejada conversaban Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Horace Slughorn y McGonagall muy animadamente. Cerca y más serios estaban Moody junto a una versión joven de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

También fue presentada con unos cuantos maestros de Hogwarts a los que no recordaba de ningún lado y otros Aurores con los que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar antes en el Ministerio.

Finalmente llegaron a una sala más apartada donde seis cabezas muy conocidas se movían cabizbajas y aburridas, mientras sostenían copas o comían a montones de los platos. Obviamente era el sector de los jóvenes.

–Pensé que sería una fiesta de verdad y… –Se quejó la conocida voz de Sirius que se cortó en cuanto vio a Hermione y cambió la expresión de su rostro a una sorprendida y repentinamente animada.

–Los jóvenes se aburren, Euphemia. –Comentó Divertido Dumbledore.

Hubo un coro de " _buenas noches, profesor",_ y todos se pudieron en pie para saludar.

Hermione los pudo identificar a todos.

La estupenda Marlene McKinnon encabezaba el grupo con su cabellera rubia que caía hasta su cintura y miraba con cara de hastío. Luego seguía Dorcas Meadowes que le sonrió abiertamente a Hermione con sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en ella. Pensó por un momento que Regulus y ella podrían tener lindos hijos, la castaña podía ser tétrica, pero era para Reg definitivamente. Al final se asomaba una chica pelirroja que trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos de un chico en particular y que se notaba visiblemente incómoda. Lily Evans.

Hermione pasó saludando y presentándose una a una, hasta llegar a los tres chicos que la trataron de una forma más familiar. Debía admitir que Remus, James y Sirius lucían galantes en sus trajes, sobre todo el último.

–Pero miren a quién tenemos por aquí… –había comenzado Sirius.

–… a tu Auror favorita. –Terminaron en coro James y Remus. Sirius les lanzó maldiciones por los ojos.

La Sra. Potter los miró algo extrañada y no pudo evitar la pregunta.

–¿De dónde se conocen?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos debatiendo quién respondía, pero fue Hermione quien lo hizo.

–De Hogsmeade, –se apresuró en responder a miradas cada vez más curiosas – en cuanto llegué quise conocer el lugar y tener todo bajo control, ya sabe… trabajar con Alastor te hace estar en alerta permanente. –El matrimonio asintió comprensivo – Y bueno, tuve un accidente y los chicos estaban cerca y me ayudaron.

James miró orgulloso a sus padres y Hermione negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Si por él fuese le borraban la memoria.

–Y fueron recompensados por sus servicios a la señorita Granger. –Agregó Dumbledore feliz.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes, chicos. –Dijo emocionada Euphemia y le plantó un beso a cada chico. Los tres se sonrojaron.

–Al menos no solo los castigan, Dumbledore. ¡Es tan bueno saberlo! –Comentó divertido Fleamont y todos rieron.

Las chicas miraban curiosas a Hermione y el profesor se dio cuenta de esto.

–Bueno, al parecer los jóvenes ya tiene en qué entretenerse, –dijo Dumbledore y soltó el brazo de Hermione no sin antes guiñarle un ojo –les avisaremos cuando esté la cena.

Se giró a los Potter y los tres salieron camino a la sala principal.

Hermione siguió a los chicos hasta uno de los enormes sillones en donde la dejaron sola, el resto se repartió entre los asientos disponibles de los otros sillones. Ahora tenía frente a ella seis pares de ojos curiosos.

Si pudiese ver el futuro, estaba segura que esto sería como las películas policiales en donde interrogan a un acusado. Esas películas que tanto le gustaba ver a su papá.

Se acomodó y les dio una sonrisa sincera. Sirius siendo Sirius dejó su lugar y prefirió sentarse al lado de ella quien le hizo espacio corriendo su vestido.

–Te ves radiante, –comentó – más que con Madame Malkin.

–¡Oh, Sirius! No caeré tan fácil esta vez, tendrás que esforzarte más. –Le dijo la muchacha restándole importancia con la mano. Pero su estómago revuelto y sus mejillas sonrosadas la delataban.

–No me provoques, Granger. –Le guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia el resto.

La primera en saltar fue Dorcas.

–Entonces, ¿es verdad que eres Auror y que los chicos te salvaron? –Preguntó emocionada.

Marlene entornó los ojos antes de hablar.

–Por supuesto Dorcas, ¿acaso no recuerdas el revuelo que armaron estos tres cuando la chica los llevó de vuelta al castillo? –Ella parecía ser la más dura del grupo.

Lily también habló.

–Además Dumbledore no mentiría. –Agregó. –Aun cuando parezca imposible que Sirius y James puedan coordinarse para hacer algo útil.

–Estaba Remus, es posible. –Divagó Marlene y Dorcas rio.

Hermione las miraba en silencio. No entendía cómo estos seis podían mantenerse vivos en una misma sala. Ese día solo había visto a Lily, de seguro las chicas estaban más atrás. Sí sabía que todos eran compañeros de casa.

Los chicos prefirieron ignorar los comentarios y no entrar en una pelea que terminaría con hechizos y maldiciones, y menos frente a sus padres y profesores.

Dorcas volvió la atención a Hermione.

–Eres tan joven, –comentó – me sorprende, ¿qué edad tienes?

–Diecisiete. –Respondió la castaña.

–¿Cómo te admitieron en la Academia? –Había logrado captar el interés de Marlene.

–Mis padres eran Aurores, –comenzó Hermione recordando la historia de vida que le había inventado Dumbledore – y me entrenaron desde pequeña en casa, nunca fui a un Colegio convencional. –Hizo una pausa para ver si le estaban creyendo y al parecer funcionó – Y Alastor que era un conocido desde siempre me aceptó y quiso que fuese su alumna.

–¿Cómo es trabajar con el loco Moody? –Preguntó James emocionado.

–Es estar en constante ¡Alerta Permanente! –dijo Hermione con gracia a lo que todos rieron.

La siguieron interrogando con preguntas acerca de su vida y Dorcas sobre todo lo que se relacionara con el hecho de ser Auror. Hermione notaba que ese era el sueño de la chica y estaba realmente interesada, de hecho la conversación se centraba totalmente en ellas llegado un punto.

Hermione aprovechaba para sacar sus propias conclusiones y a veces divagar sobre Dorcas y Reg, comenzaba a entender mejor por qué le atraía. Era simpática, inteligente y muy decidida. Una chica fuerte y algo rebelde. _Linda pareja_ , pensó para sus adentros.

–Alice nos contó que Frank estuvo en una redada ayer, –Remus había cambiado el tema de conversación –y también lo leímos hoy en el periódico, atacaron un vecindario de mestizos.

–¿También fuiste? –Cuestionó Sirius algo preocupado.

–Sí, –respondió rápidamente – pero nada a gran escala. –Hizo uso de las mismas palabras que se había repetido de la tarde anterior.

Todos la miraron incrédulos. Al parecer los chicos se informaban muy bien por _El Profeta_ que justo esta mañana había dedicado una nota completa y muy detallada de los hechos, aunque obviamente no mencionaban a los participantes del Ministerio, pero al ser Alice novia de Frank los rumores corrían como la pólvora en el grupo.

–¿Nada a gran escala? –Preguntó incrédula Marlene – El Profeta dijo que las víctimas fueron cinco entre personal del Ministerio y vecinos. Además de un chico mordido por un hombre lobo y decenas de heridos. –Lo último lo dijo con cierto rechazo.

De reojo Hermione vio a Remus en el otro extremo encogerse levemente ya James y Sirius mirar feo a la chica. A Hermione no le había costado mucho darse cuenta que Marlene tenía un carácter muy complicado, era la más difícil de todos.

–Pudo ser peor, –replicó Hermione repentinamente seria – no te has enfrentado a los Mortífagos, todo lo que sabes es por medio de un periódico o por lo que vive el resto, pero son capaces de cosas peores.

Cuando terminó de hablar notó que había sido muy dura. Marlene se puso roja y todos quedaron en silencio.

–Y esas marcas… –señaló Lily a su frente y brazos – ya casi no se notan, ¿son de la lucha de ayer?

Evidentemente quería bajar los ánimos.

Hermione inconscientemente se llevó la mano al rostro, las marcas ya no se notaban casi gracias a las pociones y cuidados de Dobby y Regulus, pero aún estaban rosadas, y por más que fuesen pequeñas se notaban.

Hermione asintió.

–Un pequeño regalo de mis nuevos mejores amigos. –Respondió sonriendo irónicamente.

–¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Dorcas que a estas alturas estaba acosando prácticamente a Hermione y muy cerca de ella sentada en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.

Hermione lo dudó un poco y miró a Sirius que estaba al lado de ella más interesado que nunca. Tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Le daban ganas de entrar en su mente para saber en qué pensaba, pero no podía olvidar que él había sido quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía en las artes de la mente, la descubriría enseguida. Ese chico a pesar de ser tan sincero y abierto era a veces un verdadero misterio.

–No es importante, da lo mismo. –Sonrió nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento entró Moody quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

–Nunca da lo mismo, Granger. –La corrigió. – Ahora tendrás a dos dementes con una fijación especial por ti.

 _¡Bravo! Alastor sí que sabe cómo aligerar una conversación._

–Frank no le dijo nada a Alice, –le explicó James a Moody – y queremos saber quiénes atacaron a Hermione, porque fue la que quedó más herida según supimos.

Todos lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

–¡Longbottom! –Gritó Alastor Moody y se fue refunfuñado por donde entró –¡Alerta Permanente significa también no soltar la lengua!

–Eres un genio, James. –Lo regañó Remus entre divertido y molesto.

–Ya no tendremos información de fuente directa. –Le siguió Lily.

Dorcas se cabreó y volvió al ataque. La chica no se daba por vencida y tenía cierto gusto por lo sanguinario. _Realmente son el uno para el otro_ , seguía analizando Hermione divertida.

–¿Quiénes? –Preguntó en un susurro.

Los miró a todos y definitivamente no la dejarían tranquila hasta que hablara. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

–Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback. –Respondió sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Hubo un grito ahogado generalizado. Sirius se puso rígido a su lado y agachó la cabeza, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños. Remus por su parte estaba pálido al escuchar un nombre en particular.

–Tu prima, Sirius. –Apuntó Marlene sin ninguna gota de consideración. –Ya decía yo que esa familia entera está mal.

Hermione sintió instintos homicidas por una fracción de segundo.

–Basta, déjalo de una vez. –Le dijo James muy molesto y se fue a sentar entre Hermione y su amigo.

Remus también se acercó y se tiró cerca de Dorcas frente a los chicos.

Lily miró reprobatoriamente a Marlene que se encogió de hombros y disimuladamente puso una mano en el brazo de Remus. Hermione sacaba cuentas rápidamente y si estaba en lo cierto, para esta fecha Lily ya sospechaba la condición de su amigo.

–Y Greyback…–comenzó a hablar Remus que fue el primero en reaccionar – él… ¿Cómo está el chico que atacó?

Su voz sonaba preocupada y herida.

–Estará bien, –le dijo Hermione y acarició su mano – ahora se encuentra en San Mungo, pero se repondrá y volverá con su familia.

–Ahora estará maldito. –Le dijo Remus cabizbajo y las chicas asintieron.

–Los hombres lobo son muy mal vistos, además quedan marcados socialmente y son un peligro. –Replico Marlene sin gota de maldad pero de una manera fría.

Hermione se preguntaba si la chica sería con todos así porque era su forma de ser o si las malas formas iban solo dirigidas a los Merodeadores, aunque claramente no sabía lo de Remus, que al parecer era al que respetaba solo un poco más que al resto.

–No son un peligro. –Dijo molesto Sirius.

–Como si supieras eso, Black. –Contestó más enojada Marlene.

–Las personas no saben nada. –Apoyó a su amigo James.

–Son un par de idiotas, búsquense un hombre lobo en plena fase de transformación e invítenlo a tomar el té, luego me cuentan. –Les escupió prácticamente.

–Púdrete, –le dijo James – no tienes sentimientos.

Hermione prefirió intervenir antes que se mataran frente a ella.

–Los Hombres Lobo con la contención y afecto necesario no representan un peligro, –comenzó diciendo muy segura y todos le prestaron atención – además hay un mago que está investigando y ha inventado una poción muy innovadora que está en etapa de prueba y representaría un giro en las transformaciones de los hombres lobo. No cura la licantropía, pero les permite mantener su personalidad humana, aminora los síntomas. –Terminó su monólogo y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

–Había escuchado algo… es asombroso. –Dijo más recuperado Remus.

–¿Eres defensora de _ellos_ o algo así? –Preguntó Marlene ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos nuevamente.

Hermione no la soportó más y se puso en pie para enfrentarla.

–Claramente no te haría mal salir de tu burbuja, –le espetó – y además, todo lo que sé de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me lo enseñó mi maestro particular, –se apresuró en añadir– que precisamente era un hombre lobo, y era un mago extraordinario.

Remus capturaba y procesaba todas las palabras que decía Hermione como un bálsamo de esperanza.

La aludida iba a replicar cuando entró Euphemia para que fuesen a cenar.

Hermione y Marlene salieron con los ánimos cabreados rumbo al comedor, pero la primera compuso su mejor sonrisa.

Todos estaban sentados en una larga mesa a la que se habían agregado más brujas y magos. Hermione los reconoció como los que se estaban apareciendo en el jardín cuando ella llegó junto a Dumbledore. Las chicas se habían acercado, por lo que tenían que ser sus familias.

Lily quedó algo más rezagada.

–Mis padres prefirieron no venir, –le explicó en un susurro y algo sonrojada –por mi hermana. Es un poco complicado.

Hermione la tomó del brazo comprensivamente.

–Podemos sentarnos juntas. –Propuso y Lily le sonrió agradecida.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y los temas de conversación variaban entre los estudios de los chicos y la guerra que comenzaba a tomar una forma cada vez más agresiva. También se dedicaron a bromear la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sirius había vuelto a ser el alma de la fiesta y como Hermione se veía venir era aún más insolente en su entorno de confianza.

Después del postre todos fueron de vuelta al gran salón donde ahora había mesas con dulces y pequeños licores, además de mesas de té y juegos. También comenzó a sonar música para los que querían bailar.

Los Potter eran verdaderamente buenos anfitriones.

Hermione iba a sentarse cerca de una de las ventanas que daban al jardín cuando Sirius tomó su mano y la frenó. Reconocería su toque en cualquier época.

Se giró y lo miró curiosa.

–¿Me concedería esta pieza, Señorita Granger? –Preguntó con una pequeña reverencia.

–¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó la castaña riendo – Está bien, pero solo una Señor Black, el baile no es lo mío. –Respondió haciendo una reverencia y levantando un poco su vestido de ambos lados como una dama victoriana.

Sirius no perdió tiempo y colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y con la otra elevó su mano derecha. Ella por su parte puso su mano libre sobre el pecho del chico. Sintió a través del elegante traje la fuerza con la que latía el corazón de su compañero de ojos grises. Agradeció que él no pudiese sentir el loco revoloteo de su propio corazón.

–Eso lo podemos cambiar, –le dijo Sirius apegándola más a él mientras comenzaban a moverse por la pista –ya verás que bailar no es tan malo.

Y ciertamente tenía razón. Sirius Black era un excelente compañero de baile. A medida que cambiaba el estilo de música él se encargaba de guiarla y hacer movimientos ridículos o que la dejaban mareada la mayoría de las veces.

Hermione no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Le encantaba conocer esta otra faceta de Sirius, una en donde solo existía alegría y esperanza. Si bien es cierto ella se enamoró del Sirius que escapó de Azkaban con todos sus fantasmas y temores, siempre añoró que pudiese borrar esa parte, ser totalmente feliz como ahora, con problemas quizá pero con la esperanza de un mañana mejor.

Justo como ahora.

Ya iban por la quinta canción y estaban riendo de un paso de baile que Sirius había visto en una película muggle, y por supuesto lo estaba haciendo mal, cuando Hermione le pidió un descanso, necesitaba agua.

–Te dije que no sería tan malo. –Le dijo Sirius en lo que iban a una de las mesas por dos refrescos.

A estas alturas el peinado de Hermione estaba totalmente suelto y su cabello caía en ondas. Sirius ya no traía corbata y menos chaqueta.

–Tomemos esto fuera. –Le sacó los vasos de las manos a Hermione y la guio hasta uno de los bancos en el jardín.

Allí se sentaron y dejaron que la fresca brisa que se colaba entre los arbustos los embargara.

Hermione dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y lo miró divertida.

–No había nada más fuerte, lo siento. –Se disculpó sin culpa.

–Me debes una cerveza de mantequilla. –Dijo falsamente ofendido Sirius.

–¿Por qué pelean tanto con las chicas? –Quiso saber Hermione.

–A veces soy muy explosivo, –respondió sinceramente el pelinegro – aunque la mayor parte del tiempo las ignoro, sobre todo a esas tres. Alice ya verás que es muy agradable, aunque ahora que está con Frank se pone algo empalagosa. –Dijo entornando sus ojos y haciendo una mueca – Con Dorcas no tengo problemas, aunque puede ser algo entrometida y de pensamientos peculiares… ya sabes, es rara pero de buena manera. –Hermione asintió. – Y ya hablando de Lily, bueno… Lily me estresa. Es tan sabelotodo y señorita perfecta, pero eso no sería problema si no fuese porque siempre está discutiendo con James y luego debemos lidiar con los llantos existenciales de Prongs. Está enamorado de ella desde el primer día que lo vio y puede que sea un imbécil a veces, pero es mi amigo, –explicó y Hermione creyó cada sincera palabra – y no tiene malas intenciones, realmente ha cambiado y trata de ser mejor por ella. Pero por algún motivo no funciona. –Terminó frustrado.

–Lily se ve buena gente. –Apuntó Hermione bebiendo un último sorbo de su jugo.

–La pelirroja solo es algo histérica, pero es buena. Deberían terminar con sus líos amorosos de una vez y dejarnos vivir tranquilos sin tanta discusión. –Dijo Sirius riendo divertido.

–¿Y Marlene? –Preguntó Hermione al ver que el chico no hizo ademán de hablar de ella.

Suspiró cansado y miró a Hermione directo a los ojos.

–Esa maldita bruja logra sacar lo peor de mí. –dijo con el semblante serio –Ella nos detesta, a los Merodeadores, a todos, porque somos inmaduros y siempre hacemos bromas, pero la tiene especialmente agarrada con James porque cree que solo quiere hacer sufrir a Lily, y bueno… conmigo también se las trae pero por motivos diferentes.

–¿Qué motivos? –Hermione parecía poseída por el espíritu acosador de Dorcas.

Otro suspiro.

–No cree que sea una buena persona y dice que solo estoy fingiendo. Ella piensa que por ser un Black todos deberían desconfiar de mí. –Hizo un gesto con la mano – Ya sabes lo que dijo hace un rato en la sala. Sus padres trabajan en el Ministerio y han tenido enfrentamientos con los Black en el pasado, no son amigos que digamos, ni siquiera para un trato cordial.

–Pero no puedo culparte por tu familia. –Dijo Hermione entendiendo mejor la situación.

–Dile eso y que haga caso, es una insoportable. –Sirius había comenzado a sacar el césped. –Siempre me recuerda de dónde vengo y que por más que reniegue de lo que es mi familia, al final del día soy un Black. Igual o peor que ellos. Que aunque escoja el lado bueno soy una mala persona.

Hermione se encogió un poco sobre su lugar y miró a las estrellas que estaban más radiantes que nunca.

–Una vez alguien dijo que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior, –dijo Hermione a Sirius – pero lo importante es elegir qué lado queremos potenciar. O algo así. –le regaló una sonrisa que el chico devolvió.

–Quien dijo eso es un puto genio. –Hermione soltó una carcajada.

–Sí que lo es. –Afirmó.

Se quedaron callados por un momento hasta que Sirius rompió el cómodo silencio.

–Hace un rato cuando nos contaste lo del ataque, –comenzó tranquilamente y mirando sus zapatos –mencionaste a Bellatrix, ella es mi prima y bueno… en mi familia son así, de ese estilo. –Se encogió de hombros – Se sienten cómodos con las artes oscuras.

Hermione no dijo nada, esperó a que siguiera, sabía que esto era importante para él.

–Yo simplemente nunca pude entender la manía que tienen con la sangre y el seguir las ideas de un loco. –Rio incrédulo – Soy algo así como la oveja negra de mi familia, y también está mi prima Andrómeda que es hermana de la loca de Bellatrix, ella se casó con un chico que es hijo de padres muggles, no hablamos mucho eso sí. –Explicó a la chica y mordió su labio, gesto que para Hermione fue adorable –Y también está mi tío que me apoya y me dejó su dinero. A los tres nos sacaron del árbol de la familia.

Hermione se atrevió a poner una mano sobre la de él, la dejó allí mientras seguía.

–Un día el año pasado, antes de comenzar las clases, –comentó recordando con una sonrisa – simplemente no aguanté más y tomé las pocas cosas que tenía y me fui. Renegué de todos ellos y su pensamiento, decidí seguir mi corazón. James y sus padres me acogieron desde entonces.

Suspiró cansado y miró la mano de Hermione.

–Pero como ya ves, soy un Black haga lo que haga.

Hermione sacó su mano de donde la tenía y colocó ambas en el rostro del chico.

–Sirius Black, escúchame muy bien, –le ordenó – es cierto que eres un Black, pero no permitas que un nombre determine quién eres. Tú no eres solamente Sirius Orion Black… eres Sirius _Padfoot_ Black. –Quitó sus manos para tomar entre las suyas las del chico, estaba helado. – Y puede que no te conozca mucho, – _en este tiempo_ , pensó para sus adentros – pero estoy segura de que eres una buena persona.

Sirius le sonrió sinceramente y como un loco se paró para tomarla entre sus brazos y darle vueltas por el aire. La puso nuevamente en el piso muy mareada y la abrazó.

–Eres la bruja más loca y rara que he conocido, Hermione Granger.

–¿Hasta cuándo nos llamaremos por los apellidos? – Preguntó la chica.

–Puedes llamarme Sirius o cariño. –Dijo levantando ambas cejas. –Y yo te diré… –lo pensó un poco – Mione o solo Hermione.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

–Me parece.

Una garganta aclarándose los hizo sobresaltarse. Moody los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Reunión, ahora. –Le indicó a Hermione.

Sirius la soltó de malas ganas y le sacó la lengua a Alastor. La chica se salió de los brazos de Sirius y siguió a Moody hasta una sala al final del tercer piso.

Estaba toda la Orden del Fénix original que recordaba de las fotografías que había visto, excepto los más jóvenes. Fue presentada como nuevo miembro y luego hablaron y planificaron básicamente el plan de acción que seguirían de ahora en adelante, cómo dividirían la seguridad y las próximas juntas. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas.

Para cuando Hermione bajó la casa estaba prácticamente vacía y ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

–Granger, –la llamó Moody a un rincón y le habló pausadamente y sin darle de fritos – estoy muy feliz con tu desempeño. –Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro – Eres una gran Auror y esta semana será más pesada que la anterior, –explicó y Hermione hizo una mueca interna –pero teniendo en cuanta que dentro de un mes parten a Hogwarts, he decidido que trabajas hasta el viernes y luego tendrás las tres semanas restantes de vacaciones.

–¡Muchas gracias! –Hermione no aguantó su grito de emoción.

–Obviamente si surge algo grave te llamaremos. –Añadió Moody y ella asintió.

–Estaré en ¡Alerta Permanente! –Prometió la chica dando un saltito imperceptible.

Moody sonrió y la dejó partir.

Hermione tomó su túnica y ubicó a Sirius antes de irse. Dumbledore ya la esperaba en el recibidor mientras hablaba con los Potter.

Sirius estaba comiendo unas ranas de chocolate. En cuanto la vio se apresuró a limpiar los restos de su boca.

–¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó decepcionado.

–Es tarde. –Dijo ella al ser lo más obvio.

–O temprano, según se vea. –Rebatió con una sonrisa el ojigris.

Hermione jugó con la cinta de su vestido.

–Estaba pensando… tendré vacaciones antes de partir a Hogwarts, tres semanas a partir del viernes, Moody me lo acaba de decir, –le contó feliz al chico – y no sé…

–Podríamos salir, perfecto. –Terminó Sirius. –¿Cuándo paso por ti? –Preguntó ansioso.

Ella lo pensó muy poco.

–Sábado, diez de la mañana.

–Ahí estaré, tocando tu puerta.

La chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y partió con Dumbledore.

Ambos se desaparecieron en el jardín y no vieron a Sirius correr para preguntarle en qué casa vivía.

Definitivamente tendría que vigilarla o mandar lechuza.

Le sonrió a las estrellas y se entró.

Dumbledore por su parte dejó a Hermione en su casa y le sonrió amistosamente.

–Veo que las cosas salieron muy bien. –Comentó.

–Mejor de lo que esperaba. –Reconoció Hermione que al principio estaba asustada.

El anciano asintió.

–Estamos en contacto, señorita Granger.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció una vez más.

Hermione entró y subió directamente a su habitación. Dobby ya dormía.

Se lanzó a su cama con una sonrisa feliz y ni siquiera se preocupó de cambiarse. Tiró una colcha sobre su cuerpo y durmió con imágenes felices ocupando sus sueños, ignorando por un momento todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

Hoy finalmente había conocido a Sirius Black.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¿Cómo están preciosas? Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me pone feliz saber que la historia tiene tan buena recepción y que les gusta.

Gracias a _**leiref29, esdm,**_ _ **Alessandra.12**_ _ **,**_ _ **Keniie Masen**_ _ **y**_ _ **Florfleur**_ por sus Reviews y a todos los que leen.

Y ahora, ¿qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Me dejan un lindo review?

Actualizo una vez por semana seguro, y si mis deberes muggles me lo permiten pueden ser dos capítulos por semana.

¡Besos a todas y nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo VII**

Hermione Granger nunca fue fanática de un día de la semana en particular, pero durante el último tiempo no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz con la llegada de un jueves.

La semana había sido agotadora desde todos los aspectos.

Por una parte habían tenido al menos cinco redadas cada día y la mitad de ellas eran datos falsos creados por la reciente psicosis del Mundo Mágico o trampas de los Mortífagos para alejarlos de los escenarios reales donde atacaban. En la Oficina de Aurores nadie dormía más de tres horas diarias y se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros.

Y por otra parte cuando no estaban en redadas luchando o en el Callejón Diagon supervisando, Moody los llenaba de trabajo administrativo que estaba retrasado. En especial Hermione había pasado horas sentada clasificando archivos que debían pasar al _Wizengamot_ o al mismo Ministro de Magia. También su jefe había decidido que era oportuno que aprendiera algo en el _Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_ , así que si no estaba trabajando en su división del _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_ , la enviaba a ayudar y aprender las _leyes de las bestias_ , como solía indicarle.

 _Tienes potencial, Granger._

Esa frase se la venía repitiendo toda la semana y Hermione lo agradecía enormemente, pero tampoco dejaba pasar el hecho de que estaba siendo explotada y que en cualquier minuto se quedaría dormida sobre los archivos que ahora llevaba a su improvisado escritorio o se desmayaría.

Lanzó todo sobre el escritorio que estaba al final del pasillo del segundo nivel, al lado de la ventana que daba al Londres muggle y muy alejado de la oficina de Alastor Moody.

–¡GRANGER!

Como si lo hubiese invocado sintió los gritos y corrió al despacho de Moody.

–Diga. –Dijo quedando sin aire apenas entró.

–Toma esto y llévaselo al Ministro. –Le tendió un sobre con el sello oficial de la división. –Luego puedes irte, pero te llevas el trabajo que quede a casa, debes terminar de aquí a mañana. Hoy no hay redadas. –La miró expectante para ver por qué aún no salía y Hermione no lo podía creer.

– _Hoy es jueves y mañana es viernes, hoy es jueves y mañana es viernes_. –Comenzó a susurrar en lo que salía.

–¡TE ESCUCHÉ, GRANGER! ¡ERES INSOLENTE PERO ME AGRADAS! –A lo gritos de nuevo.

Salió disparada a los elevadores y en cuanto llegó al primer nivel vio al Ministro doblando una esquina. Agradecía no ser una fanática de los tacones y andar con botas planas porque su vida últimamente era correr de un lado a otro.

–¡Ministro Minchum! –Lo llamó y él se giró sonriente.

–¡Señorita, Granger! –la saludó –Que alegría verla por acá, he tenido informes muy favorables de usted en su desempeño como Auror.

–Gracias, señor. –Respondió algo sonrojada y le tendió el sobre que tomó de inmediato. –Alastor Moody lo envía con urgencia.

El hombre lo examinó rápidamente y le agradeció.

–Muchas gracias, señorita. –Le dijo y con gesto divertido siguió hablando –Si Alastor se descuida en cualquier minuto se la quitaremos, tiene un gran futuro en el Ministerio Hermione.

La muchacha agradeció y salió corriendo de nuevo a los elevadores que por estos días pasaban llenos.

Mientras esperaba una lechuza autorizada entró volando directamente a ella. Hermione puso una moneda en la pequeña bolsita que llevaba y le agradeció mientras desamarraba la carta.

No debieron considerarla peligrosa porque no había sido registrada, según comprobó por los sellos y algunos hechizos que utilizó antes de abrirla. Tomó el elevador y fue hasta el nivel ocho para descansar un poco en la recepción del Ministerio.

Una vez llegó tomó una manzana de camino y se sentó en el lobby. Estaba lleno de visitantes y trabajadores que pasaban por la red flu y otras vías. Algunos se registraban y otros directamente corrían de un lado a otro.

 _Un día normal_ , pensó Hermione mientras abría la carta que no traía remitente.

Le bastó leer una frase para rodar los ojos y soltar una risa auténtica. Siguió comiendo y leyendo.

 _Querida Rompe Árboles Genealógicos,_

 _Irlanda está fría para la época. Pero me gusta porque acá todo es verde, como mi casa._

 _Ayer mantuve una conversación amistosa con unos cuántos duendes. Por las tardes me divierto enloqueciendo a los grindylows que residen en el lago cerca de nuestra casa de verano._

 _¿Ya lograste terminar de arrastrar mi apellido por las calles del mundo mágico? Me sorprendería si no._

 _Mi prima, ya sabes, tu amiga que te deja cariños por la frente nos visitó y me enteré de cosas interesantes. Nada que pueda decirte por acá._

 _No respondas, nos vemos en una semana._

 _R.A.B._

 _P.D.: El trébol es para ti, dicen que trae suerte. A la traidora que me gusta le llevo un regalo, se lo darás por mí._

Hermione examinó el trébol, tenía un hechizo simple para que perdurara en el tiempo. Eso era cosa de criaturas mágicas. Sonrió y lo depositó dentro de la carta que guardó muy bien en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Se dirigió nuevamente a los ascensores y de camino chocó con alguien que se notaba muy molesto por algo, ya que movía sus manos en todas direcciones, el hombre ni siquiera la notó.

–No entiendo la estúpida regla de entregar las varitas, y todo por tu culpa _Padfoot._ –Regañaba el joven.

Hermione se paró en seco. Delante de ella y con sus mejores túnicas iban Sirius, James y Remus.

–Cállate, James. –Espetó Sirius con voz molesta – Cuando salgamos nos devuelven las varitas, como si nunca hubieses venido al Ministerio.

–Si quiera sabes a qué piso debemos ir. –Preguntó Remus mirando fascinado todo a su alrededor.

–No, –respondió Sirius – porque el traidor de James no le quiso preguntar a su papá.

– _Pá,_ –ironizó James – _Sirius está acosando a la Auror de la otra noche hace una semana por el vecindario porque es tan estúpido que olvidó preguntarle dónde vivía, y encima escribió mal su nombre, ¿me dices dónde queda el Departamento de Aurores para entrar a acosarla al Ministerio? –_ Terminó entre las risas de Remus y la mueca de Sirius.

–No la acoso y si sé escribir su nombre. –Se defendió el pelinegro.

–La lechuza te devolvió la carta. –Señaló Remus divertido.

Hermione no les había querido hablar para escuchar la conversación. Y por supuesto, ella no le dijo cuál era su casa porque asumió que escribir _Hermione_ no era tan complejo. Movió la cabeza ligeramente divertida.

–Iremos piso por piso, –propuso Remus – y diremos que queremos impregnarnos de lo que significa ser Aurores porque es nuestro sueño.

–Queremos un recorrido, eres brillante _Mooney_. –Sirius lo zarandeó con cariño.

–Esto no avanza. –Se quejó James.

Siguieron su conversación bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. Cuando por fin pudieron entrar subieron junto a dos mujeres que iban al _Departamento de Transporte Mágico_ en el nivel seis, ellos que no tenían idea y Hermione iba al segundo nivel.

Las mujeres bajaron y los chicos comenzaron a pedir que se detuviera en cada piso.

Hermione no aguantó más y se comenzó a reír.

–¿Disculpa? –Preguntó Sirius molesto al notar que se burlaban de ellos.

Ella se giró y los tres la miraron sorprendidos.

–¡Hermione! –Gritaron emocionados y desconcertados a la vez.

–¡Son tan dulces! Todo el Ministerio escuchó su discusión en la recepción. –Dijo secando unas lágrimas que habían saltado de sus ojos. – _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, segundo nivel, ignore el resto._ –Pidió al elevador y fueron directo a destino.

Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

–No te vimos ni reconocimos antes, estás… –el chico no sabía cómo continuar.

–Acabada, como un zoombie, horrible, cualquiera aplica. –Dijo con diversión la chica y gesto cansado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–Como si no hubieses dormido ni comido bien en días. –Corrigió. –Pero sigues siendo una zoombie muy guapa. –Agregó con determinación, a lo que Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

La voz anunció que habían llegado.

– _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_.

Todos bajaron y la siguieron. De camino se toparon con varios Aurores que lucían igual o peor que Hermione.

–¿Así se ven siempre los Aurores? –Preguntó James replanteándose su futuro.

–Así te ves si trabajas para Alastor Moody. –Comentó Hermione, al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte para que el implicado escuchara.

–¡GRANGER! –Gritó en lo que salía. –¿Por qué demoraste…? –En cuanto se topó con los chicos rodó los ojos y entendió todo. –¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

–Son mis invitados, Alastor, me responsabilizo. –Dijo Hermione.

No le creyó, pero como era Granger, lo podía dejar pasar.

–De camino a casa necesito que lleves esto a San Mungo. –Le tendió otro sobre oficial que la chica tomó enseguida. –Quieren interrogar a los heridos de la redada del vecindario mestizo, averigua en qué situación están.

Hermione asintió cansada.

–Duerme un poco, mañana ya te vas de vacaciones, así que has bien tu trabajo. –Le dijo descaradamente mientras le quitaba importancia con un gesto y entraba en su despacho.

Los chicos miraron a Hermione y luego entre ellos.

–¿Qué calificaciones creen que necesito para ser Medimago? –Preguntó James.

–Altas, –dijo Sirius –yo estoy pensando en pedir un puesto como Maestro de Encantamientos a Dumbledore.

–¿Crees que nos acepte a ambos? –Preguntó Remus. –Yo podría tomar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o Transformaciones.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–No es tan terrible cuando te acostumbras.

–¡Claro! –Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. –Trabajas más que un elfo. –Agregó divertido James.

La acompañaron mientras guardaba los archivos y luego todos bajaron para salir de allí. Pasaron por la recepción y a James le volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando tuvo de regreso su varita.

–El paso por San Mungo será rápido. –Explicó Hermione.

Se trasladaron por red flu y fue tal como lo dijo la chica. Los pacientes ya estaban en condiciones de ser interrogados, los médicos dieron la autorización a Hermione, quien en cuanto la tuvo utilizó una lechuza del hospital para hacerla llegar a Moody junto con una nota explicando la situación.

Los chicos se dirigieron a un punto de aparición pero Hermione los paró en seco.

–¿Les molesta viajar por Red Flu? –Preguntó casi suplicando –No tengo fuerza para aparecerme.

–Claro que no, vayamos a mi casa, –Propuso James –luego Sirius te acompaña a la tuya.

Todos asintieron y se introdujeron en una chimenea lo suficientemente grande como la de la casa de los Potter. Claramente no podían hacer lo mismo en la casa de Hermione, solo se podía de una persona.

En cuanto atravesaron la chimenea Hermione notó que la casa de los Potter era muy acogedora cuando no era el centro de reunión para una fiesta.

–¡Llegaron! –La madre de James corrió junto a los chicos. Se notaba aliviada. –Hermione, querida. –Le dio un beso sonriente.

–¿Chicos, están bien? –Preguntó el padre de James. –¿Dónde estaban?

Los tres agacharon la cabeza y fue Sirius quien habló.

–Fuimos al Ministerio, quería saber dónde vivía Hermione y la fuimos a buscar. –Explicó avergonzado mirando a su padre adoptivo que lo miró con entendimiento.

–Pero si nosotros sabemos dónde vive, Dumbledore nos dio la ubicación, podrían haber preguntado. –Los regañó su madre y les pellizcó las mejillas.

Todos hicieron una mueca.

Hermione fue invitada a comer, lo que aceptó con mucho agrado. Luego del postre se sentaron a conversar y los chicos le explicaron a Hermione por qué terminaron en el Ministerio.

–Sirius y Hermione quedaron en una cita el sábado, –empezó contando con picardía James – pero no le preguntó dónde vivía y cuando mandó la lechuza escribió mal el nombre.

–Y tampoco le explicó a la lechuza a quien dársela. –Agregó riendo Remus. –Son muy inteligentes, pero por lo menos le dices a quién se lo envías si no lo conoce.

–No suelo escribir ni mandar lechuzas. –Se defendió Sirius – No soy experto en cómo funciona.

–Ni siquiera le diste algo al pobre animal, por eso luego se negó. –Siguió burlándose James.

Hermione y los Potter solo reían mientras escuchaban las aventuras de los chicos.

–En fin, –ahora fue turno de Remus – como sabíamos que vivías a unas calles Sirius nos pidió montar guardia. Él se quedó a la entrada del vecindario y con James nos turnamos en diferentes calles hasta que te viéramos.

–No me aparecí en toda la semana, utilicé red flu, ya vieron cómo soy explotada. –Dijo a modo de disculpa la chica y dramatizando divertida.

–Cuando pasaron tres días y no teníamos resultados, Sirius se frustró y nosotros nos negamos a seguir vagando por la calle. –Explicó James. –Así que Remus como siempre que es un bocazas, le dijo que podía ir a buscarte al trabajo.

–Una idea brillante. –Defendió Sirius.

–No pensé que te lo tomarías en serio. –Dijo Remus.

–Y así llegamos al Ministerio y por suerte te encontramos, si no quizá qué hubiese sido de nosotros. –Sentenció James calmado.

Siguieron conversando un rato más y cuando la tarde cayó Sirius se ofreció para acompañar a Hermione a su casa.

Caminaron por las calles disfrutando de conversaciones triviales. Una vez fuera de la casa de Hermione se pararon frente a la cerca.

–Aquí vivo. –Señaló Hermione orgullosa.

–Es como de los cuentos muggles. –Dijo Sirius mirando maravillado la casita, en comparación a las mansiones donde siempre había vivido.

La chica levantó una ceja.

–¿Qué sabes de cuentos muggles? –Preguntó.

–Ya sabes, la princesa con el príncipe y siempre hay una bruja mala, –dijo encogiéndose de hombros – hay muchos duendes y hadas. –siguió enumerando divertido. –Es divertido leer cómo los muggles tergiversan la realidad mágica.

La castaña asintió.

–Si supieran. –Dijo divertida.

Sirius miró dentro y lo cansada que se veía.

–Te dejaré descansar, que mañana tengas un gran día. –Deseó y se carcajeó por la mueca de la chica. –Y pasaré por ti el sábado a las diez.

–Solo pasas y tocas. –Dijo ella.

Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla y se devolvió por el mismo camino que habían recorrido antes. Hermione entró en su casa y Dobby que había visto todo desde la ventana la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

–El baño está listo. –Anunció –Ese joven Black me simpatiza mucho, es un insolente y una vergüenza para su familia.

Hermione le encontró la razón. Ese Sirius Black era un insolente, pero de los buenos.

–A mí también me simpatiza, Dobby. –Contestó ella mientras subía a su habitación.

Eran recién las seis de la tarde, pero la chica en cuanto salió del baño y su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormida. Algo que se estaba haciendo hábito.

Al día siguiente se levantó con el ánimo repuesto muy temprano. Terminó de organizar los archivos antes de irse al Ministerio y el día fue como toda la semana, ajetreado. Se la pasó entregando informes, en San Mungo interrogando a los heridos y luego registrando al pequeño que ahora era hombre lobo.

Al final del día dejó todo en orden y Moody le deseó que tuviera unas buenas vacaciones.

Hermione cruzó la red flu sabiendo que hasta dentro de tres semanas podría descansar y ser solo una chica de diecisiete años, al menos hasta volver para tomar su lugar en Hogwarts.

Llegó a su casa feliz y Dobby la recibió con alegría. Esa noche cenaron y conversaron hasta tarde mientras Hermione le contaba sus planes para su salida con Sirius y más entrada la noche debatían sobre el regalo que Regulus le llevaría a Dorcas.

Hace semanas que la chica no dormía tan bien, olvidando por un rato las responsabilidades de ser adulto. Pero es que cuando entrabas en ese mundo, por más que a ratos solo fueses un adolescente, al final las responsabilidades te alcanzaban igual, sobre todo cuando eras alguien como Hermione Granger.

Hermione estiró su cuerpo y el sol le dio directo en los ojos, pero se sentía tan bien y descansada, que se dio otra vuelta y siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Imágenes se comenzaban a formar en su cabeza y ruidos de alguna parte llegaban hasta sus oídos, suspiró y dejó que el sueño la atrajera.

Sol.

Ruidos en la planta baja.

Se dio otra vuelta.

 _¿Qué día es? Sábado… que hermosos son los sábados_ , pensó mientras se comenzaba a quedar dormida nuevamente la chica dándose otra vuelta. _Puedes salir y…_

 _Sirius._

No necesitó nada más para tirarse cama abajo sin siquiera abrir los ojos. El recuerdo de su salida con Sirius fue más efectivo que un _Rennervate_. Todavía en el suelo miró su reloj en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 9:30 a.m.

Se dio una ducha rápido y en cuanto estuvo lista extrañó tener a su mamá o una amiga cerca, como Ginny o Luna. Las chicas siempre saben qué decirte en estos momentos, sobre todo cuando no sabes qué ponerte.

Revolvió su armario y a pesar que sabía lo que vestían en esos años, no sabía que usar en esta ocasión. Estaban en plena transición de los 70's a los 80's. La mayoría usaba vestidos, pero para lo que tenía planeado sería mejor ir con pantalones. Suspiró y terminó usando unos jeans claros a la cintura que se volvían más anchos desde la rodilla y los combinó con sus zapatillas blancas favoritas y una blusa delgada muy colorida y con formas psicodélicas. Se maquilló muy sutil y recogió su cabello en una coleta.

Bajó corriendo con su pequeña mochila café entre sus manos y la tiró en la sala para buscar a Dobby. Volvió a mirar en el reloj, las 9:57 a.m.

Perfecto.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó con su voz chillona.

–Buen día Dobby, –saludó la muchacha – todo se ve delicioso, no sé cómo agradecerte. –Le dijo mientras miraba toda la comida que el pequeño elfo iba ordenando en una canasta de picnic.

El pequeño sonrió avergonzado.

Unos minutos más tarde tocaban a su puerta. Hermione abrió emocionada y en la entrada estaba Sirius parado con una sonrisa radiante, vestía muy similar a ella, con jeans y una remera blanca que se ajustaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo para la cordura de Hermione y unas zapatillas blancas. Eran el furor por esos días.

Lo único que llamó la atención de la chica fue que en una mano llevaba su túnica negra y en la otra una chaqueta de cuero negra. Siempre tan Black.

–No dijiste si la salida sería en nuestro mundo o en el de los muggles, así que… –señaló ambas prendas. –Buen día, Mione.

La castaña reaccionó y lo invitó a pasar.

–Ambas. –Dijo Hermione. –Buen día, Sirius.

Él la siguió hasta la sala y quedó maravillado con la casa, era muy diferente a la mansión donde pasó su infancia y también a la de los Potter. Esta era pequeña pero acogedora, como las casas que están escondidas en los bosques. Se sentó a esperar en lo que Hermione acomodaba su propia chaqueta y la de él en una pequeña mochila.

Negó con la cabeza. _Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable_.

En eso entró Dobby y Sirius lo miró sorprendido. Todo lo que hacía, decía o era Hermione Granger lo alucinaba. Vagó la mirada entre la criatura y la chica.

–¡Oh! –Dijo Hermione al darse cuenta. – él es Dobby.

–¡Al fin conozco al Señor Sirius Black en persona! –Exclamó Dobby extendiendo la canasta a un atolondrado Sirius. –Lo admiro mucho señor, es la vergüenza de la familia Black, un rebelde, libre…

–¡Dobby! –Le dijo Hermione esperando en qué momento el elfo comenzaba a hablar de más.

Sirius se quedó pensativo. _¿Dónde había visto a aquél elfo antes?_

Movió la cabeza y eliminó el pensamiento, él no era de tratar mucho con elfos, Kreacher de hecho era el único y lo odiaba desde niño.

Le sonrió a la criatura.

–Tomaré todo lo que dijiste como un halago, Dobby. –Dijo risueño y se dirigió a Hermione. –No te hacía del tipo que tiene elfos domésticos.

–De hecho Dobby es un elfo doméstico pero no _mí_ elfo doméstico. –Se apresuró en aclarar. –Trabaja conmigo y somos amigos, Dobby es un elfo libre.

La mandíbula de Sirius bien podía llegar al piso. Cerró la boca y aclaró su garganta.

–Bien por ti. –Le dijo a Dobby quien asintió encantado.

 _Vaya que esta chica era una caja de sorpresas cada vez más extensa_ , pensó.

–Bueno… ¡Vamos! –Dijo Hermione y le extendió la mano que Sirius sujetó gustoso.

Se despidieron de Dobby y salieron al patio trasero. Se colocaron las túnicas y se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon.

–¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Sirius curioso.

–Pequeña parada en Gringotts. –Explicó la chica.

–No es necesario que saques dinero, –se apresuró Sirius deteniéndola en el camino. – yo puedo…

Hermione le tapó la boca.

–No sacaremos dinero, lo cambiaremos. –Explicó divertida y Sirius cayó en la cuenta de que la salida sería en el Londres muggle.

Tal como dijo la parada fue muy rápida y solo cambiaron algo de dinero mágico por dinero muggle.

El Callejón estaba repleto de familias, así que la chica los guio por el _Caldero Chorreante_ y salieron a la clara luz del Londres muggle. Guardó las túnicas y emprendieron camino.

Sirius se dejó guiar, iba feliz de la mano de Hermione, quien inconscientemente no lo había soltado. Por otro lado ella iba relajada y no paraba de hablar.

–El día siguiente que comenzaron las vacaciones con los chicos vinimos a ese lugar, –comentó Sirius señalando un cine en la calle de enfrente – y vimos esa película de baile, anoche te mostré uno de los pasos.

Hermione miró rápidamente los carteles de las películas que se exhibían.

– _¿Saturday Night Fever?_ –Preguntó casi segura.

El chico asintió.

– _Mooney_ estuvo cerca de una hora después que salimos tratando de hacernos entender que _Tony_ era solo un personaje como el de los libros, un actor y que todo lo que pasó en realidad no era verdad, –explicó y Hermione lo miraba entre divertida y enternecida por su inocencia con las cosas muggle –y tampoco entendíamos qué especie de brujería era esa de proyectar una película. James y yo terminamos con dolor de cabeza. –Negó con la cabeza como recordando un mal episodio de su vida. –Es un encantamiento muy avanzado ese.

La chica suprimió la risa para no hacerlo sentir mal, finalmente ellos se habían criado en familias conservadoras y con historia dentro del mundo mágico, no tenían por qué conocer todo lo relacionado a los muggles. Por un instante le recordó al señor Weasley y todas las veces que la acosó a ella y Harry con preguntas de las cosas más triviales.

–¿Pero te gustó la película? –Preguntó.

–¡Claro! Lo disfrutamos más una vez que entendimos todo, al principio me dio pena que la chica lo rechazara por ser de mundos diferentes, ¿sabes? –Se explicó detalladamente – Me recordó a nuestro mundo, por un minuto creí estar escuchando cosas como sangre pura y sangre sucia. No pensé que los muggles también tuvieran ese tipo de discriminaciones y tratos… claro, llevándolo a su realidad y en sus términos.

–Pueden ser muy crueles a veces. –Dijo Hermione asintiendo.

Entraron por una senda que daba a un parque muy grande con cientos de árboles y un sector donde parejas tenían picnics sobre el césped, también habían bancas y mesas para las familias.

–¿Mesa o césped? –Le preguntó la chica.

–Césped obviamente. –Respondió el pelinegro dejando la canasta en el suelo pero sin entender del todo a qué se refería.

La castaña extendió un tradicional mantel a cuadros rojos bastante amplio y se sentó sobre el mientras sacaba la comida y la iba acomodando. Al no sentir a Sirius sentarse lo buscó con la mirada. Estaba de pie frente a ella y miraba a todas las personas en el parque.

–¿Por qué no te sientas? –le preguntó sintiéndose tonta de pronto.

–¿Pueden comer en el suelo, en el parque y sin que les digan nada? –Preguntó el chico fascinado.

–Claro, se llama ir de picnic, –explicó ella y Sirius se dejó caer a su lado escuchando atentamente – vienes y traes la comida a cualquier hora del día y comes con tu familia o amigos o quien quieras. Estás al aire libre y puedes recostarte sobre el césped. –Dijo feliz con una sonrisa – Mis padres solían traerme todos los fines de semana a alguna hora luego que terminaban las consultas y…

Se calló de pronto y tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

Con Sirius le era tan fácil ser ella misma que no se preocupaba en fingir o tener cuidado de lo que decía. No se atrevió a mirarlo y siguió ordenando. Le tendió un vaso de jugo de calabaza y miró a unos niños que corrían tras una pelota.

Sirius Black tenía de idiota lo que Alastor Moody de cordura. Pero era paciente y no le gustaba presionar.

–¿Por qué no sigues hablando? Me gusta escuchar tus historias. –Le dijo el chico jugando con una pelusa del mantel.

Hermione no contestó, de pronto los juegos de los niños se habían vuelto muy interesantes.

Sirius no habló.

Estuvieron al menos quince minutos en el más absoluto silencio.

De pronto y sin verlo venir, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione y se apodero de ella un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo sujetarse fuerte del mantel para no volverse un ovillo.

Fueron unos segundos solamente, hasta que pasó.

La castaña miró al ojigris que la miraba muy serio y concentrado.

–Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? –Pregunto agotada por el esfuerzo mental que hizo para que Sirius no atravesara las barreras de su mente.

El chico cortó el contacto visual relajado y le sonrió.

–Lo siento, –dijo a modo de disculpa frente a la mirada incrédula de ella – pero no querías hablar, debía llamar tu atención.

Hermione se recostó en la manta y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el costado contrario del chico. No pasó ni un minuto y tenía a Sirius pegado a su lado.

Si lo de Regulus había sido una tortura, esto solo era comparable con una sesión de _Cruciatus_. Ella sabía del poder de Sirius, cuando la entrenó en su tiempo había sido muy duro, pero estaba preparada para lo que venía.

Era un error subestimar a Sirius Black, solo un tonto lo haría.

Hermione giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos grises que la miraban preocupados.

–Soy muy bueno en _Legeremancia_ y tú excelente en _Oclumancia_. –Dijo el chico aun con la mirada preocupada. –Podríamos intercambiar conocimientos. –Propuso en tono más relajado y la chica le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella aclaró su voz antes de hablar.

–¿Has intentado entrar antes? –Preguntó.

Sirius asintió sin culpa.

–No me malentiendas, –se apresuró en explicar al ver la mirada que le daba la chica –conozco los hechizos y en cuanto te conocí me di cuenta que eras muy buena, y me llamó la atención porque ese nivel solo lo he visto en mi familia. –A Hermione se le atascó el aire en los pulmones. –Entraste deliberadamente en la mente de Remus y James, ellos ni lo notaron, y pensé que es porque eres Auror y hacías tu trabajo después de lo que pasó… –le restó importancia con una mueca y siguió – y entonces probé entrar pero tus barreras eran buenas, mejor que eso aunque dejabas imágenes sueltas de tu día. –Soltó el aire y lo escuchó atenta. –No lo volví a intentar, no entro sin permiso a pensamientos ajenos, pero… cada vez que alguien te preguntaba por tu pasado, tu familia o sobre el ser Auror la magia se intensificaba y tu mente parecía que iba a explotar creando imágenes falsas y levantando barreras imposibles de traspasar.

Sirius terminó algo agobiado por el silencio de la chica.

–Entonces has vuelto a intentar entrar. –Aseguró ella después de su silencio.

–Solo en esos momentos. –Reconoció. –Emanas magia oscura.

–¿Cómo sabes que son falsas? –Preguntó curiosa.

–El brillo alrededor de los objetos. –Dijo simplemente. –Son como el recuerdo de un recuerdo dentro de un sueño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio recostados dejando que la brisa les revolviera el cabello.

–Hay cosas que no puedo decirte aun… –especificó Hermione sin mirarlo –y hasta que llegue el momento promete que no intentarás nada de nuevo. –Pidió.

–Lo prometo. –la chica lo miró y su respuesta era sincera. Él suspiró. – Lo que más odio son las mentiras, –le dijo muy serio – pero sé reconocer cuando alguien miente para ocultar y cuando alguien omite información para proteger. Lo tuyo es lo segundo, y soy paciente. –Le guiñó un ojo y Hermione se relajó.

Se dio vuelta sobre su costado y se abrazó a la cintura de Sirius recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho. Lo que más quería era decirle todo, pero no podía todavía.

Él la abrazó sin invadir su espacio personal y la miró a sus grandes ojos chocolate.

–Sé que no eres mestiza, –dijo en un susurro – ni que tus padres eran Aurores, de hecho ahora lo acabas de confirmar cuando comenzaste a hablar de ellos. Estoy seguro que creciste en el mundo muggle, sabes mucho de todo esto. –Explicó sonriendo y mirando alrededor – Y estoy seguro que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas, no por nada eres Auror con diecisiete años. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

–¿Qué? – Preguntó ella también en un susurro.

–Me importa una mierda mientras sigas siendo solo Hermione Granger. –Dijo serio y después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír.

Se quedaron un rato más tumbados y luego se sentaron para comer todas las cosas deliciosas que había preparado Dobby. Siguieron conversando de tonterías y así de simple volvían a ser solo Sirius y Hermione. Para ambos era fácil ser ellos mismos estando con el otro.

–Mis padres son dentistas, –comenzó a hablar echándose un trozo de pollo a la boca Hermione –le cuidan los dientes a las personas.

Sirius asintió.

–O sea que podrían arreglar uno de mis colmillos. –Aseguró Sirius.

La chica lo miró curiosa.

–Tu dentadura es perfecta, no seas arrogante. –Le lanzó una servilleta por la cabeza.

–No es eso, –explicó realmente preocupado –uno de mis colmillos está menos afilado que el otro y mínimamente más bajo, entonces cuando me transformo en ya sabes… –le hizo un gesto y la chica asintió, cuando se transformaba en _Padfoot_ – me cuesta desgarrar algunas cosas.

No lo podía creer.

 _Era un maldito animago a los diecisiete y se preocupaba por una tontería._

–Lo arreglamos con magia. –Propuso Hermione.

–No, –dijo serio – me gustan las cosas muggles, ya sabes, vivir nuevas experiencias.

Siguieron en lo mismo hasta al menos las cuatro de la tarde. Hermione recogió todo y a Sirius le tocó cargar nuevamente la canasta.

–Podrías ponerla en tu bolsa. –Dijo con un puchero.

–Claro, frente a todos. –Ironizó ella.

Sirius le sacó la lengua y se dejó arrastrar hasta el Cine por el que habían pasado más temprano.

–Es la cosa. –Dijo emocionado. –¿Veremos de nuevo a _Tony_?

–No, –sentenció Hermione –podemos ver cualquier otra que queramos.

–¿Qué tal esa donde el chico tiene una varita luminosa? –Propuso Sirius.

–Es un sable de luz, –dijo Hermione riendo – ya entenderás. – Hicieron la fila y compró las entradas.

Verían _Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope_.

Sirius compró el _pop corn_ , dos baldes gigantes.

–Con uno era suficiente. –Dijo Hermione pensando en cómo se comería sola uno de esos.

–Jamás, –la corrigió el chico –con James luego de salir de la película nos llevamos siete de estos a casa.

La película duró poco más de dos horas en que no quitaron los ojos de la pantalla, excepto para hacer comentarios de qué pasaría. Los hicieron callar varias veces.

Cuando terminó, Sirius estaba francamente alucinado y Hermione que era una fanática de su época hacía conjeturas con detalles que antes no se había percatado.

Con un hechizo simple y sin que los vieran guardó la canasta en su bolsa y sacó las chaquetas, ya eran por lo menos las siete.

–Necesito tener un _Chewbacca_. –insistió por tercera vez Sirius.

–Yo quiero un sable de luz. –Se quejó Hermione.

Fuera del cine ya era de noche y había más gente que en el día.

–Los muggles son raros, –comentó Sirius mientras arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta – salen de noche.

–Es porque es fin de semana. –Aclaró la chica haciendo lo propio con su ropa.

Sirius enfocó su mirada en una gran rueda que giraba y estaba muy iluminada.

Miró interrogante a Hermione quien le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

–Sirius Black, ¿quieres ir a mi lugar favorito y el más emocionante del mundo muggle? Podría ser peligroso y adictivo.

–Suena a algo que yo haría. –Dijo sin dudarlo.

Corrieron unas cuantas calles abajo. Era época de Ferias y muchas avenidas estaban cerradas para dejar paso a todas las personas que se dirigían al lugar. Una vez frente a la entrada Hermione se lo presentó a Sirius.

–El Parque de Diversiones.

Le explicó de qué iban algunos juegos pero la mayoría eran obvios. Subieron a la _Ruleta_ y también a la _Montaña Rusa_ , aunque Hermione terminó mareada y casi vomitando. Sirius dijo que era como volar.

Jugaron en algunos _stands de puntería_ y salieron humillados.

–No entiendo cómo eres Auror con esa puntería, desarmas Mortífagos y eres incapaz de tirar a unos pájaros. –Le recriminó Sirius divertido.

–No lo hiciste mucho mejor, Black. –Se defendió ella. –Y eso que según tus _T.I.M.O.S_ en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fueron _excelentes_. –Remarcó la chica haciéndole burla.

–Esos pájaros feos no tenían nada de oscuros. –Dijo finalizando su humillación.

Siguieron por la _Mansión Embrujada_ que les sacó más carcajadas que gritos de miedo. La gente los miraba como si fuesen un par de locos por no correr despavoridos.

En el _Carrusel_ fue donde más tiempo estuvieron a petición de Hermione.

Y también en los _Autos Chocadores_ por Sirius.

Finalmente pasaron por una _Cabina de Fotos_ y entraron para tomar algunas instantáneas poniendo caras ridículas.

Cada uno se quedó con una copia, la tira traía tres imágenes.

Sirius la daba vuelta para todos lados y Hermione entendió enseguida.

–No se van a mover, son fijas. –Explicó y el chico le sonrió guardando la suya en su chaqueta.

Se fueron cerca de las once de la noche no sin antes comprar muchos recuerdos y dulces para Remus, James y Dobby.

–Debemos traerlos. –Dijo con total seguridad Sirius.

–Lily también podría venir. –Comento Hermione.

Sirius se largó a reír.

–Buena suerte intentando juntarlos. –Le deseó el chico riendo. –Anoche cuando te fuiste con Moody, escuchamos cuando Lily les comentaba a Dorcas y Marlene que no lo estaba pasando bien en su casa.

–Podríamos sacarla de ahí, averiguar por qué. – Para Hermione era simple.

Sirius lo pensó un poco más.

–¿Dónde se quedaría? Digamos que no nos tiene en los mejores términos. –Explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–Déjamelo a mí, pero no le digas nada a James. –Pidió Hermione.

Se metieron en un callejón donde no los pudiesen ver y al segundo estaban en la entrada de la casa de Hermione. Dobby los Salió a recibir y agradeció los regalos que enseguida se llevó a su habitación.

–Gracias por todo. –Le dijo Hermione a Sirius mientras se giraba a la chimenea.

Él negó por la cabeza.

–Nunca me había divertido tanto, –dijo sinceramente – ni siquiera cuando hacemos _fechorías_ , como dice McGonagall.

Hermione le plantó un beso en la mejilla y lo vio desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Entró en la cocina por un té pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante el día.

Este calificaba como uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Y ya no había vuelta que darle, su corazón pertenecía totalmente a Sirius Black en cualquier espacio tiempo. Sonrió feliz a medida que su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

Se recargó en la encimera y sus pensamientos dieron un giro repentino.

 _¿Qué estaría pasando con Lily Evans?_ Debía averiguarlo.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas/os! Espero estén genial y que les haya gustado este capi. Ya tengo el siguiente listo y el próximo avanzando, así que como les he dicho seguro subo una vez por semana. Y me he organizado muy bien con mis deberes muggles, so… en lo posible trataré de ir subiendo dos por semana a medida que me sea posible.

De verdad muchas gracias por la audiencia lectora, el traffic no miente y veo que gusta la historia. Así que háganme saber qué les gusta, qué no, qué piensan y todas esas cosas en un lindo Review.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus palabras tan lindas y conspiraciones de lo que sucederá a _**leiref29, Mora Grenger, Florfleur, Rayne Elendil, Alessandra.12 y lunatico0030**_. ¡Son geniales!

A modo general, también amo las historias de viaje en el tiempo y con Sirius joven. Ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta puntual **Alessandra.12** , la verdad es que siempre me han llamado la atención ese tipo de personajes secundarios que por ahí fueron importantes pero no se les tocó mucho (Regulus, Dorcas, los Prewett, etc). Así que tu curiosidad puede estar en lo cierto.

Me extendí.

Que tengan linda semana, subo en unos días y díganme qué tal. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¡Comenten!

¡Besos y abrazos apretados!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo VIII**

Lily Evans era una muchacha muy fuerte y una hechicera excepcional, además de ser leal y decidida. Todos remarcaban esto cuando hablaban de ella, pero a veces solían olvidar que solo tenía diecisiete años y era una adolecente.

Hace más de una semana que subía todas las tardes a la colina cerca de su casa para estar sola con sus pensamientos y practicar algunos hechizos.

 _Al menos antes tenía a Severus_ , pensó la chica cabizbaja con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

La relación con su hermana no iba mucho mejor que cuando se marchó por primera vez en el tren a Hogwarts. Ahora que Petunia tenía novio y andaba paranoica pensando que en cualquier minuto podría pedirle matrimonio, la quería más lejos que nunca por considerarla un _bicho raro_.

El día de la fiesta en la mansión de los Potter, todos estaban invitados y sus padres se encontraban listos cuando Petunia apreció diciendo que ese día iría Vernon y cómo siempre ellos preferían a Lily.

Lily prefirió ir sola para no ocasionar más problemas en su familia.

En el colegio todo era excelente, pero no tenía en quien confiar desde que Severus había decidido llamarla sangre sucia hace casi dos años. Al menos no un lazo realmente importante.

Dorcas, Marlene y Alice eran buenas chicas y sus amigas, pero la entendían hasta cierto punto, porque ellas habían crecido en el mundo de la magia, no sabían lo que era sentir el rechazo de su propia familia y de parte del mundo mágico en esta época de guerra. Eran solo traidoras a la sangre para algunos.

Por otro lado quienes la podían entender eran Sirius y Remus, pero eran los mejores amigos de James que cada día tenía el ego más por las nubes y que por si fuese poco decía amarla. El chico era bueno, pero un arrogante.

Pero ella era Lily Evans, podía tener todos estos problemas revoloteando por su cabeza, pero no dejaría que la derribaran.

Lily suspiró y decidió ir a caminar por las calles cerca de casa y así ver cuando se fuese Vernon para que no se encontrara con ella y que Petunia armase un lío. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y andaba deambulando desde las diez de la mañana.

Tenía hambre y se había olvidado su dinero muggle dentro.

Miró desde una esquina y bufó frustrada al ver que el auto aún estaba estacionado en el garaje.

Se cruzó de brazos y dispuso a cruzar a la calle de enfrente, cuando fue derribada por alguien que iba a las carreras. Quedó sentada en el piso quejándose del dolor en su trasero.

–¡Cuánto lo siento! –Exclamó una voz femenina mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

Lily le agradeció y enfocó su mirada en la cuidada imagen de Hermione Granger, la Auror que últimamente se había hecho recurrente en el mundo mágico.

–Señorita Granger, –la saludó – Auror… yo…

Hermione le sonrió acogedoramente.

–¿Lily, verdad? –Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. La pelirroja asintió. – Llámame Hermione, por favor. Tenemos la misma edad. –Pidió.

Lily también sonrió ya más recuperada del golpe.

–Siento haberte lanzado lejos, es que vine a la casa de una bruja que se suponía tenía un ingrediente que me hace falta y ahora resulta que no, –comenzó a hablar a las carreras Hermione – vive cerca. Ahora debo encontrar una maldita chimenea o un callejón donde no me vean para ir al Callejón Diagon, –miró el reloj sobre su muñeca y chistó con la lengua – y mira la hora, casi van a cerrar y no conozco el vecindario.

–Yo vivo en la casa que está en esa esquina. –Señaló Lily sintiéndose repentinamente útil. –Si quieres te ayudo.

–¿En serio? ¡Entonces vamos! –Dijo Hermione entre agradecida y aliviada.

Lily la llevó calle abajo y hasta ahora todo funcionaba a la perfección. En un principio le dio pena tirar al suelo a la pobre chica, pero tenía que actuar de forma convincente.

–¿Y qué ingrediente buscas, es para una poción? –Preguntó la pelirroja acomodando su túnica.

Hermione ocultó una mueca. No había pensado en eso, la idea era solo interactuar con Lily y cambiar de tema.

¡Pero venga! Estamos hablando de Lily Evans.

La chica pensó lo más rápido que pudo.

– _Poción Oculus_ , –respondió Hermione segura – hechizaron a mi elfo con la maldición de conjuntivitis y me falta _polvo de cuerno de unicornio_ para preparar el antídoto.

Lily se horrorizó.

–¿Por qué atacarían a un elfo? –Preguntó curiosa y molesta por la pobre criatura.

–Porque es un elfo libre, –dijo molesta Hermione mostrando su descontento – y la sociedad mágica no acepta que todas las criaturas mágicas tienen nuestros mismos derechos.

Lily asintió y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Hermione mientras entraban en un callejón.

–Es acá. –Dijo.

–Gracias Lily, –dijo la castaña y agregó –de casualidad, ¿quieres venir? Ayer Horace me comentó que eras buena en pociones, podrías ayudarme. Solo si puedes.

Lily no lo pensó ni un segundo, tampoco es que su tarde se iba a poner más interesante.

–¡Claro!

–Sujétate fuerte. –Ordenó Hermione.

Lily la tomó del brazo y se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon que estaba cerrando la mayoría de sus tiendas. Solo quedaban abiertas aquellas donde se vendía comida. A la pelirroja le sonaron las tripas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione.

–Los martes siempre cierran antes. –Explicó Hermione a Lily. –Día de revisión del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Entraron a una tienda y con la ayuda de Lily compraron el polvo de cuerno de unicornio.

Hermione arrastró a Lily hasta una tienda de té para que comieran algo.

–Pero tu elfo… –comenzó la chica.

–Le di una poción para dormir, podemos comer y conversar un poco antes de que vuelva, la prepare y se mejore el pobre. –Dijo lamentándose Hermione.

Lily no se resistió mucho más al ver todos los pasteles que ponían frente a ella y la gran taza con chocolate.

Comieron un rato en silencio. Hermione se preguntó desde cuándo no comería la pobre chica, ya que Lily tragaba como una condenada.

También se apuntó una victoria. Le había dado a Lily donde más le dolía, las criaturas indefensas y la necesidad de ayudar.

–Este es tu último año, –comenzó a entablar conversación Hermione – ¿has pensado qué camino tomar luego? –preguntó.

Lily se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

–Me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas o ser Medimaga. –Respondió con una sonrisa soñadora.

Hermione tenía que trazar planes sobre el aire, ya que no sabía mucho más de Lily aparte de lo que el Sirius de su época le había contado.

–He estado haciendo papeleo para esa división, ya sabes, siempre en movimiento. –La pelirroja la escuchaba muy atenta. –Y conozco unos cuantos medimagos después de tantas redadas. –Dijo riendo y Lily la miró horrorizada. –Nada malo, tranquila.

–Debe ser grandioso estar todos los días donde ocurren las cosas. –Pensó en voz alta Lily.

–Sí, ahora estoy de vacaciones. –Explicó Hermione llevando la conversación hacia donde le interesaba. –Pero podría llevarte a un recorrido por el Ministerio si quieres esta semana que estaré más libre.

 _Deja de hacerte la importante, estás de vacaciones y aparte de leer y ver a Sirius no tienes nada qué hacer_ , se recriminó internamente.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Puedes? –Preguntó la chica emocionada.

–Claro, por qué no. –Le respondió Hermione. –Además si quieres estar en esas áreas sería bueno que te comenzaras a relacionar con gente ligada al tema o que hicieras recorridos, así estás segura al terminar el colegio.

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar al punto de por qué Lily vagaba por el vecindario. La pelirroja decidió confiar en la joven Auror que le inspiraba respeto y simpatía, además de ser allegada a Dumbledore, por lo que no era una mala persona y le explicó su situación en casa.

Hermione la escuchó en silencio y muy atenta.

Si bien no mencionó a Severus, Hermione sabía que esa era otra razón para su constante sentimiento de _no pertenecer a ningún lado del todo_ , sus lazos estaban muy rotos y aunque era una chica muy buena y transparente, también era precavida.

Terminaron de comer y Hermione la acompañó hasta su casa.

–He visto que eres muy cercana a los Merodeadores, sobre todo a Sirius Black. –Comentó con una risita Lily.

Hermione se sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta.

–Son buenos chicos, pero recién nos conocemos. –Dijo restando importancia al hecho. –Aunque claro, soy más cercana a Sirius.

Prefirió no molestarla de vuelta con James, ahora que había compartido un poco con la pelirroja, ya no se trataba solo de juntar a los padres de su mejor amigo, las cosas habían cambiado y realmente quería ayudar a Lily y que volviese a confiar.

–¿Son solo tres los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, no?

Lily no la miró sorprendida, después de todo era nueva en el grupo. Y tampoco notó lo mucho que disimuló Hermione para hacer esa pregunta. Sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba actualizarse.

–Cuatro en realidad, –respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaban a su casa – y se pusieron esos nombres ridículos que ya debes conocer. –Explicó riendo acompañada de la castaña. –Pero hay otro chico, Peter Pettigrew –a Hermione se le erizó la piel al escuchar el nombre – que en realidad es muy distinto a ellos. – _Y no sabes cuánto_ , pensó para sus adentros Hermione. –Siempre los sigue y acompaña en todo, pero no es tan popular como los otros chicos, aunque se ve buena persona, muy bajo perfil. – _Claro, y yo soy Morgana_. –Le dicen _Wormtail_ , –prosiguió Lily – aunque desde fines del curso pasado estaba algo… extraño.

Esto acaparó toda la atención de Hermione.

Ella manejaba ciertas fechas y momentos, pero ni el propio Sirius o Remus en su época le pudieron dar mucha información, ya que ni si quiera ellos notaron cuándo comenzó a forjarse la traición en su amigo o si siempre fue parte de él.

Pero como Lily no pertenecía al grupo, probablemente vio cosas que el resto no.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Hermione disminuyendo el paso.

–Soy mucho de ir a la biblioteca, –explicó a Hermione – y de un tiempo acá se comporta raro, es como si anduviese huyendo de los chicos o escondiendo algo, –se encogió de hombros – siguen siendo los Merodeadores, pero… es como si su mundo ya no girara en torno a ellos.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio un rato y hasta llegar a la casa de Lily mantuvieron una conversación más relajada.

Hermione apuntó en su lista de cosas importantes comentar esto a Regulus y ver si tenía más información.

–Llegamos, –dijo Lily –esta es mi casa. Muchas gracias por la comida y por la compañía. –Le dijo realmente agradecida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry había heredado la personalidad de su madre. Sonrió ante esto.

–Entonces, –le dijo Hermione – ¿te parece bien que te acompañe al Ministerio el jueves? Puedo pasar por ti.

–¡Será genial! –Le confirmó emocionada – Aunque primero debo preguntarle a mis padres. –Hizo una mueca al recordar ese detalle.

La castaña miró su reloj, eran recién las ocho de la noche, horario prudente.

–Puedo acompañarte y presentarme si quieres, así saben con quién vas a andar. –Le ofreció.

Lily agradecida la invitó a pasar. Ya no estaba el auto de Vernon y por ende Petunia tampoco, de seguro habían ido al centro comercial.

Hermione que venía de una familia muggle, sabía todas las aprensiones que podían llegar a tener los padres cuando no saben o entienden del todo el mundo al que pertenece su hija y si los magos se preocupan por sus hijos, los muggles mucho más al no ser parte y saber que en caso de algo, no tienen cómo defender a sus hijos. Además ella recordó cuando sus padres supieron de la guerra, si bien no se los dijo explícitamente, son padres y presienten que algo anda mal. Sobre todo con Voldemort dando vueltas.

Los señores Evans eran lo más amables y comprensivos que podían llegar a ser. Ahora entendía cuando decían que se les notaba el orgullo por su hija. La invitaron a tomar una taza de té a la que no se pudo negar.

–¿Entonces eres una especie de Policía? –Preguntó el padre de Lily. Ambas chicas casi se atoraron con su té. Hermione les había mostrado su identificación para que vieran que su hija no saldría a pasear con una loca. Y obviamente les tuvieron que explicar lo que hacía un Auror.

–Algo así, aunque con varitas en vez de armas. –Explicó gentil la castaña.

–Esas también son poderosas. –Dijo riendo el señor Evans.

La madre de Lily puso más galletas sobre la mesa. La chica era una réplica exacta a su madre.

–Muchas gracias por ayudar a Lily con su futuro, –le dijo la mujer a Hermione – a veces nos preocupamos cuando pensamos que no irá a la Universidad y nos da miedo al saber que no encaja en el mundo de los _muggies_.

–Muggles… –corrigió evitando reír Lily.

–Ya sabemos querida, –dijo su padre – pero suena menos agresivo, recuerda que nosotros lo somos.

Todos rieron.

–Es bueno saber que hay muchas oportunidades dentro del mundo mágico… –dijo la madre de Lily y así siguieron conversando.

Hermione estaba muy a gusto, pero ya era hora de marcharse a su casa.

Lily tenía su chimenea conectada a la red flu, McGonagall se había encargado de todo según le comentó, así que la castaña pudo volver a su casa más fácilmente.

Cuando atravesó las llamas verdes le contó todo a Dobby que estaba comiendo. Se sirvió un plato de guiso recién hecho. El elfo no respetaba mucho los horarios que le había dado porque se sentía muy a gusto, estaba en su casa con una amiga.

Hermione tampoco tenía problemas con eso.

–Hermione puede hechizarme si quiere, así la historia es más creíble para la señorita Lily. –Propuso Dobby con una sonrisa macabra.

–¡No, Dobby! ¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó la chica atorada por la sorpresa –No volverás a sufrir maltratos mientras estés bajo mi protección, olvida eso. Solo podrías agradecer a Lily cuando la conozcas por ayudarme a encontrar los ingredientes.

El elfo asintió obediente.

–Hoy vino el joven Sirius Black, –comentó de pronto Dobby como recordando algo poco importante. Ese elfo podía ser muy despistado en ocasiones – tocó la puerta porque esperaba verla, traía ranas de chocolate.

–¿No dijo nada? –preguntó la chica acabando su comida.

–Dejó unas ranas que están sobre la mesa y dijo que le avisara si había llegado bien. –el elfo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a recoger la mesa.

Hermione se lanzó sobre un pergamino y una pluma.

 _Querido Sirius,_

 _Hoy tuve un día bastante interesante y muy improvisado, por lo que no alcancé a avisarte que no estaría en casa._

 _¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana?_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Hermione._

La envió con su lechuza y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía una respuesta de vuelta.

 _¡Genial!_

 _Ven a casa, la madre de James preparará un postre delicioso, además quiere verte. No tanto como yo eso sí._

 _¡Oh! Y los chicos dicen si puede venir Dobby, lo quieren conocer._

 _Con más cariño,_

 _Sirius._

A Dobby le pareció genial la idea.

–Podré conocer al lobo y…

Hermione lo detuvo.

–¿Cómo sabes lo de Remus? –Preguntó sorprendida. Ella no había dicho nada.

–Soy un elfo doméstico, –dijo como si fuese obvio – hay cosas que simplemente sabemos.

–Dobby, –habló pausadamente Hermione –no le digas que lo sabes, ¿está bien? Podría sentirse mal.

El elfo asintió y siguió hablando.

–Y también conoceré a James Potter, otra vergüenza para la sangre de los magos, otro espíritu libre…

A veces Hermione se preguntaba si Dobby no tendría un trauma o una fijación con los que consideraba una vergüenza y chicos libres. En fin, por algo eran amigos, tenía que estar mal de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente llegaron la el almuerzo a la casa de los Potter y Dobby fue la sensación desde el primer momento.

Remus y James se la pasaron jugueteando con él.

–Tu elfo está desquiciado, Hermione. –Le dijo James riendo. –Ahora entiendo por qué se llevan de maravilla. Loco como tú.

La chica le sacó la lengua.

–No es su elfo, James. –Lo regañó Remus. –Dobby es libre.

Los chicos se preocuparon de enseñarle a jugar ajedrez mágico y debatir sobre leyes para aplicar a las criaturas mágicas y en especial a los elfos.

Mas entrada la tarde Sirius se llevó a Hermione al jardín, sobre todo porque habían llegado Marlene y Dorcas, y no la quería compartir con la última que estaba medio obsesionada con acosarla a preguntas.

–Me debes una, –le dijo el pelinegro echando su cabello hacia un lado –te salvé de la loca.

–No la llames así. –Hermione lo golpeó en el estómago al recordar que era el interés amoroso de Regulus.

Conversaron largo y tendido de todo y nada mientras caminaban bajo el delicado sol que caía sobre ellos.

En cierto punto Sirius giró a Hermione para que quedara frente a él y la detuvo de seguir caminando. Se notaba nervioso.

–Hermione, –comenzó volviéndose todo seguridad – ya te diste cuenta que me gustas. –Lo soltó tan de repente que Hermione quedó con su mente en blanco y roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan directo y sin filtro? ¿De dónde sacaba esa seguridad?

–Me acabas de conocer, –susurró Hermione – y no me vengas con bromas como en Madame Malkin. –Dijo seria apuntándolo con un dedo.

–Me gustas Hermione Granger y es todo lo que debo saber para arriesgarme, ayer hablamos y… –la miró profundamente – sé que no me arrepentiré. Y quiero saber si a ti… ¿te gustaría que nos conociéramos en plan de más que solo amigos? –terminó casi en un susurro histérico.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de cuándo la había agarrado de las manos y cómo estaban tan cerca.

–¡SU REPUTACIÓN LO PERSIGUE! –Escucharon el grito de Marlene desde la terraza que daba al jardín. Sirius la miró echando chispas por los ojos. –¡QUE NO TE ENGAÑE, GRANGER!

Detrás apareció Dorcas y James que se llevaron a rastras a la chica. Dobby le preguntó algo a James y este asintió. De pronto Marlene estaba desmayada.

Dorcas los saludó con la mano.

–¡NO LE HAGAS CASO, SIRIUS ESTÁ MAL DE LA CABEZA PERO ES AGRADABLE! –Le gritó a Hermione que se largó a reír. –¡OH, Y EUPHEMIA DICE QUE ENTREN, ESTÁ SIRVIENDO PASTEL!

Dicho eso se entró.

A Sirius le picaban los labios por soltar cientos de improperios. Fue a abrir la boca furioso, pero Hermione se la tapó con su mano y no le soltó la otra mientras se acercaba y miraba en sus profundos y sinceros ojos grises.

–Cuando me saliste persiguiendo por el Callejón Diagon me dijiste que me hiciera mi propia imagen de ti, Sirius. –Le dijo la castaña – No me importa lo que digan de ti o tu pasado o quién sea tu familia. Enséñame quien eres y sorpréndeme. –Terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Le quitó la mano de encima para que pudiera hablar. Sirius soltó el aire que había estado acumulando.

–¿Eso quiere decir que podemos salir y tener citas y que dejas que sea algo así como el Príncipe que corteja a una bella dama? –Preguntó.

Hermione hizo un mohín.

–Mejor que sea un Merodeador el que me corteje. –Respondió seria. –Y debo volver a casa a horas adecuadas, ya sabes el rollo de mi reputación y todo eso.

Sirius sonrió incrédulo.

–¿Y qué más podemos hacer? –Preguntó levantando una ceja en dirección a la castaña y acercándose lentamente.

Hermione le puso ambas manos sobre los labios apresuradamente.

–No te pases, Black. –Le dijo rodando sus ojos. –Quedamos en ser amigos, conocernos y que me cortejas. Paso a paso.

El chico se soltó y la tomó en brazos para girarla un rato en el aire. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y la cargó de vuelta al salón donde de verdad estaban sirviendo pastel.

Marlene ya recuperada de su _desmayo_ , la miraba como si fuese la peor de las estúpidas.

Hermione se planteó si sería correcto pedirle a Regulus que la convirtiera en Mortífaga para poder perseguirla y luego regalarle una sesión de _Cruciatus_ a la chica. Sonrió ante la idea, pero probablemente sería muy ilegal hasta para él.

Esa noche mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, Hermione sonreía como una tonta.

No eran novios, era pronto y técnicamente no se conocían, no en este tiempo. Pero Sirius no le era indiferente y sentía cosas por ella, la quería conocer más y ser algo. Tener algo con ella. Hermione estaba tan feliz que podía gritar.

Pensó en lo que dijo Marlene, pero ella era una chica madura y desde que aceptó viajar al pasado, conocía muy bien el pasado adolescente de Sirius. Sabía perfectamente que probablemente había estado con la mitad del colegio legalmente permitido o al menos les había coqueteado como el Casanova que era en sus ratos de soltería. Era un caprichoso mujeriego. Pero ella lo conocía bien, y si algo no había cambiado era la esencia del chico, ella sabía cuándo y cómo mentía y por qué prefería no hacerlo, así como que cuando Sirius Black se proponía tomar algo en serio lo hacía. Eso seguía siendo igual en todo tiempo. Y cuando esa tarde le habló, Hermione solo pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos y cariño.

Además, ¿Por qué le reclamaría por su pasado y las cosas que había hecho siendo que fue antes de conocerla? ¡No era así de idiota!

Las páginas se pasan y se escriben nuevos capítulos. Y eso también iba para ella, el momento de contarle todo llegaría más temprano que tarde así como iban las cosas.

Con una sonrisa se durmió pensando en el insolente chico que sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas y hacerla una chica más feliz aun con todas las responsabilidades que cargaba.

Al día siguiente Lily le mandó temprano una lechuza confirmando el horario. Hermione pensó que seguramente a esa hora Petunia ya no estaba y podía aparecerse tranquila.

Tocó la puerta de la pelirroja a las nueve de la mañana en punto.

Los padres de la chica le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a ambas y emprendieron camino rumbo a Londres.

Llegaron a la entrada de visitas que era una cabina telefónica que estaba justo en una esquina, a vista y paciencia de todos, a eso de las diez de la mañana.

Lily nunca había ido al Ministerio y le hizo caso a Hermione en todo en cuanto entraron y se registró. Le dio un paseo por cada piso y recorrieron especialmente los de interés de la pelirroja.

En el _Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_ permitieron que Lily participara en algunos procedimientos y clasificación de criaturas. Estuvieron hasta la hora de almuerzo. Cuando se fueron parte del personal le entregó a la chica folletos y revistas donde se detallaban las funciones y los cargos disponibles para desarrollar una carrera en el Ministerio y en ese Departamento en particular. También el Jefe a cargo de la _División de Bestias_ le regalo un ejemplar de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ de _Newt Scamander_.

Lily iba fascinada. En los elevadores se toparon con el Ministro que le dio la bienvenida a la pelirroja y también con Moody, quien las obligó a bajar en el segundo nivel y le enseñó a Lily por qué el _Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_ era lo mejor que le podía pasar en su vida.

Ambos congeniaron bastante bien y cuando llegó la hora de salir nuevamente al mundo exterior, Lily le confesó a Hermione que ahora tenía tres opciones. _Así que finalmente Moody había metido el bichito de ser Auror en su cabeza_ , pensó Hermione riendo.

Comieron algo en un restaurante muggle y luego siguieron con su recorrido hasta San Mungo.

Llegaron hasta unas tiendas viejas y abandonadas. Lily quedó mirando extrañada.

–No se supone que los muggles deban notarlo. –Explicó Hermione e hizo un gesto con la mano a dos chicos pelirrojos de un poco menos de treinta años que las esperaban.

–Hermione, –saludó uno de ellos que era imperceptiblemente más alto –esta debe ser Lily.

La chica los saludó y recordó haberlos visto en la fiesta en casa de los Potter.

–Chicos, –dijo Hermione –ella es Lily Evans. –Ahora se giró a la pelirroja. –Lily, ellos son Fabian y Gideon Prewett, Aurores a cargo de la seguridad en San Mungo y por ende… con muchos contactos, sobre todo femeninos. –Le confidenció y ambos hicieron gestos ofendidos muy dramáticos.

Lily no paraba de reír.

–Mira Fabian, –señaló Gideon el cabello de Lily – tenemos una hermana perdida, debemos contarle a Molly que no será más nuestra favorita.

–A mamá no le gustará saber esto, Gi. –Negó el chico con la cabeza aparentemente acongojado por lo que acababan de descubrir.

–Pueden ser peor. –Le advirtió Hermione a Lily.

Ambos se pusieron a cada lado de Lily mientras le explicaban todo el funcionamiento y qué había en cada planta. Entraron a la tienda aparentemente abandonada y tras pasar por maniquíes llegaron hasta una recepcionista que también era uno. Hermione explicó a qué iban, aunque era innecesario al ir en compañía de los chicos, y luego atravesaron el cristal que los llevó directamente a la recepción real.

Pasaron por cada planta pero les llevó más tiempo la primera, en donde se encontraba el chico atacado por Greyback, ya que Hermione quería ver cómo estaba. En la cuarta planta que era donde los chicos tenían más admiradoras pasaron el resto de la tarde. A Lily le interesaban particularmente los daños provocados por hechizos.

Los medimagos le permitieron al igual que en el Ministerio ver de cerca algunas pociones y a través de un cristal cómo curaban a ciertos pacientes.

Fabian había ido a buscar algún recuerdo para Lily y Hermione se quedó a solas con Gideon.

–¿Cómo está tu hermana? –Preguntó la chica.

–Al parecer embarazada, de nuevo. –Comentó divertido. –Te juro que no sé qué haremos con tantos sobrinos.

Los gemelos Fres y George. La chica sonrió feliz.

–¿Ya es seguro? –Preguntó.

–La próxima semana sabrá. –comentó también con una sonrisa. –Deberías venir y así la conoces, antes que terminen tus vacaciones, sobre todo ahora que tienes acompañante. –Le dijo moviendo ambas cejas.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó en un susurro.

–Hm… –hizo un mohín divertido y miró a su hermano que ya volvía. –Las malas lenguas.

–¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Preguntó inocentemente Fabian que traía en las manos un León de peluche que en la remera que traía puesta decía: _"Vete luego y no esperamos verte pronto. ¡Qué te mejores!"._

Hermione lo tomó y no pudo evitar reír.

–Le decía a Hermione que por la Orden ya corre _aquel_ rumor. –Explicó.

–¡Oh! –Dijo Fabián risueño –No puedes esperar que se mantenga en secreto. Menos si a Moody no le provoca mucha alegría ahora que te vas a Hogwarts y tendrás la tentación al lado. Todos lo notamos en la fiesta.

–¡No me distraeré de mis deberes! –Definitivamente tendría una conversación con Moody, no le conocía ese lado tan cotilla. –Además Sirius es mi amigo. –Dijo sonrojada.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron.

–Lo mismo dijo _Dumby._ –La apoyó Gideon.

La chica rio ante el apodo que le tenían a Dumbledore.

Lily volvió con uno de los sanadores y se despidió de todos a medida que bajaban. Le habían regalado una libreta y una _vuela pluma_ color esmeralda como sus ojos verdes. Además a la chica le encantó el peluche, cortesía de los hermanos Prewett.

Los chicos las acompañaron hasta el punto de aparición y volvieron a San Mungo.

–¡Fue genial! –Gritaba Lily mientras caminaban a su casa.

No paraba de hablar que ahora estaría todo el año que le quedaba en Hogwarts evaluando qué camino tomar. Irradiaba felicidad.

–Me tienes que escribir, –le dijo Hermione – porque tengo todavía dos semanas antes de partir a Hogwarts y puedes ir a visitarme. A Dobby le encantará conocerte.

Hermione dejó a Lily en la puerta de su casa y quedaron en verse la semana siguiente.

Lo que la castaña no sabía es que sería antes de lo planeado.

Una vez de vuelta en su casa le ayudó con algunos quehaceres a Dobby y se pusieron a redecorar el jardín a la luz de la luna.

El fin de semana transcurrió normal para Hermione que se la pasaba entre su casa y la de los Potter con Sirius. Hasta ahora no habían podido planificar una nueva cita a solas, ya que a los padres de James se les había ocurrido que esos días harían almuerzos familiares. Pero para ambos iba bien, ya que así también compartían con los chicos.

El lunes en la noche Hermione estaba terminando de arreglar con Dobby la habitación de visitas, ya que Lily se iría a quedar esa semana, sus padres le habían dado permiso y al día siguiente la recogería temprano.

El reloj marcaba las nueve cuando una lechuza tocó a su ventana. Hermione se apresuró y desdobló la nota. Leyó en voz alta.

 _Necesito a Dobby._

 _Parque frente a mi casa._

 _Ahora._

 _R.A.B._

En cuanto la voz de Hermione se apagó, Dobby ya había desaparecido. A los segundos sintió ruido en la sala y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Regulus en cuanto la vio corrió hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros.

–Pensé que vendrías antes, ¿cuándo volviste? –Preguntó Hermione sonriente.

El chico negó histéricamente con la cabeza.

–Luego, ahora escucha. –Le urgió. –¿Recuerdas que te dije que Bellatrix nos visitó? –Hermione asintió. –Bien, hoy nos reunimos en la Mansión Malfoy y marcaron el nuevo ataque.

Hermione sintió sus piernas débiles.

– _Cokeworth_. –Dijo el muchacho fuerte y claro.

–Es un barrio de muggles únicamente, ¿Qué buscarían…? –Regulus negó y Hermione lo entendió.

Lily.

Allí vivía una bruja y sangre sucia.

–Estaré allí, atacarán en quince minutos, –explicó Regulus – si es que ya no van en camino. Me dijeron que debo observar y salí a mi casa con la excusa de ir por una capa de viaje. –Hizo una pausa. –Van muchos.

–¿Voldemort? –Preguntó Hermione seria.

Regulus negó.

–¿Solo por Lily? –Preguntó nuevamente.

Nueva negación.

–Es la excusa, quieren caos.

Hermione miró a Dobby que había estado escuchando todo.

–Dobby, llevarás a Regulus con Moody y luego lo dejarás en su casa. –Le pidió y el elfo asintió – Después te irás a Cokeworth y me harás caso en todo, se pondrá muy feo y debemos sacar a Lily, ¿me escuchas?

–Pero… ¿qué pasará con Hermione Granger? –Preguntó sobando sus manos nervioso.

–Me dejas y la escondes con los Potter, a ella y su familia y no permites por nada del mundo que Sirius salga de la mansión. Lo atacas si es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

El elfo asintió.

–Suerte. –Dijo Regulus antes de desaparecer de la mano del elfo.

Hermione se puso su capa de viaje.

Tomó su varita y conjuró un _Patronus_ para Dumbledore.

 _Ataque en Cokeworth. Voy en camino._

Diez minutos.

Se apareció en la oscura calle.

Si su memoria no fallaba Severus vivía a solo unas casas, en _La Hilandera_.

 _¿Estaría esa noche? ¿Ya sería parte de ellos?_

Caminó en constante alerta.

Todo estaba en silencio y calma. Si tenían suerte el lugar se llenaría de Aurores antes de que los Mortífagos llegaran.

A unos metros divisó la casa de Lily y se dispuso a cruzar cuando en el cielo decenas de manchas negras surcaron la aparente calma y en cuestión de segundos el fuego se apoderó de la tranquilidad del lugar para desatar el caos y la destrucción.

No contaron con suerte esa noche.

El silencio lo rompió un grito ahogado por una luz verde y todo ardió.

Y ella estaba sola.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios y sus lindas palabras _**leiref29, Alessandra.12 y esdm**_.

Y ahora a lo serio… ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? Cuéntenme y coméntenme lo que piensan y qué tal todo en un lindo Review.

Me he organizado bastante bien, así que en la semana subo de nuevo otro capi.

Besos y abrazos gigantes, ¡nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo IX**

 _Cuando Hermione era apenas una niña su papá la llevó a una demostración del Cuerpo de Rescate de Londres. Desplegaron todos sus equipamientos y los distintos departamentos demostraron cómo actuar frente a diversos peligros. Pero lo que más llamó su atención en esa ocasión fue que aun cuando a pasos de unos de los rescatistas había caído un muro de concreto dejando a unas personas atrapadas, él las ignoró y corrió hacía una chica que gritaba en un balcón._

 _Esto indignó a la castaña y jaló del pantalón a su papá para que le prestara atención._

– _¡Es injusto! –le dijo esa vez – La gente está atrapada bajo esa muralla que cayó y la otra chica está bien, puede saltar de su balcón._

 _Su padre le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su cabello mientras se colocaba a su altura._

– _Hermione, ¿qué pasaría si esa chica al saltar se lastima?_

– _Es joven, –siguió testarudamente luchando – y las otras personas lo necesitan más._

– _Está solo, –siguió explicando con paciencia su padre – y si se queda junto a los que están bajo la muralla tendrá que tratar de levantarlo o sacar de a poco los escombros que hay para ver si están con vida, y aun así nadie se lo asegura. –La chica lo miraba más calmada. Tomó sus manos y le sonrió. –Y podría dañarlos más en el intento, no tiene el material adecuado. En cambio… –ambos miraron a la chica en el balcón – esa chica joven que dices, está a su alcance y puede ayudarla a salir sana y salva._

 _Siguieron mirando la representación y vieron cómo la chica le pasaba al rescatista primero a sus hijos y luego saltaba ella. Hermione abrió la boca y luego se puso colorada._

 _Finalmente llegaron otros rescatistas y con quipo especial ayudaron a los atrapados, de los que solo la mitad sobrevivió._

– _¡Deberían tener súper poderes! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _Cuando se retiraban, Hermione iba con su cabeza agachada y su padre la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla de camino a casa._

 _Le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo algo que siempre olvidaba y constantemente se lo repetían a lo largo de sus años._

– _Prioridades, cariño._

Hermione se quedó una fracción de segundo en blanco, su mente no reaccionaba ni le daba una orden. Poco a poco fue saliendo de su estado de letargo. El fuego iluminaba su rostro y los gritos taladraban sus oídos.

Estaba sola y no podía multiplicarse para estar en todos lados.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué los otros no llegaban?

 _Debía ordenar sus prioridades._

Sacudió su cabeza y se aferró a su varita.

¿Qué cosas sabía?

 _Piensa, Hermione._ Se ordenó.

Primero, no podía esperar a que los Aurores y la Orden llegaran. Tenía que actuar.

Segundo, debía asumir la inminente posibilidad de que esa noche caerían ante los Mortífagos. Y por ende, no tenía nada que perder, pero sí todo de ganar. Con una vida que salvara tendrían su victoria sobre ellos.

Tercero, _no era tiempo de ser sutiles_.

La castaña se despidió de sus buenas costumbres y atravesó la calle con seguridad. Apartó a los que debían ser los Mortífagos más jóvenes con hechizos simples pero certeros, para así evitar que entraran a otras casas.

No podía ir casa por casa porque perdería tiempo luchando y saldría herida enseguida. Además, las casas que tenían luz encendida estaban en un inquietante silencio solo roto por pequeñas risas de júbilo.

Estaban allí con la excusa de Lily que era una sangre sucia para en realidad generar caos y desestabilizar al mundo mágico. Pues bien, sacaría a la sangre sucia primero.

En cuestión de segundos se apareció en la sala de Lily.

Se movió con cuidado. Estaba todo oscuro y el silencio hubiese sido tranquilizador si no tuviesen a decenas de locos fuera con el único objetivo de acabar con el máximo de muggles posibles.

En la planta baja no había nadie.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras pegada a la pared hasta llegar al segundo nivel. Allí abrió la primera puerta, una habitación en extremo rosa y con olor desagradablemente dulzón. El cuarto de Petunia seguramente, lo registró pero nada.

Siguió avanzando y en el medio había una puerta blanca entreabierta. Con cuidado tomó el pomo brillante y se quedó sin moverse un segundo.

Caminó con total calma mientras avanzaba y registraba la habitación.

Todo parecía en orden.

Excepto por el perfume de Lily que se desprendía desde una cama _King Size_ que claramente no pertenecía a ella, porque esta habitación era de sus padres, tenían su ropa en los armarios.

No había ruidos y el lugar estaba vacío, solo quedaba el aroma. Hermione sonrió y apuntó con rapidez a la cama.

– _Finite Incantatem_ –Dijo en un susurro y en segundos los hechizos protectores desaparecieron alrededor de Lily y sus padres.

En cuanto estuvieron a la vista, Hermione tuvo que rechazar rápidamente un hechizo que pretendía desarmarla. Se ocultó tras la puerta.

–Lily no me ataques, soy Hermione. –Le pidió la castaña.

–Pruébalo. –Demandó la pelirroja cerca de la puerta, podía sentir su voz a pasos de ella.

–James Potter está enamorado de ti desde el primer año y tú lo encuentras un maldito arrogante. –Dijo Hermione.

–Eso cualquiera lo sabe. –Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja. –No te creo.

Hermione pensó en algo más, pero no ayudaba saber que en cualquier minuto podía entrar un Mortífago.

–Me dejaré ver, no ataques. –Pidió y lentamente salió desde su escondite temporal con las manos y la varita en alto.

Frente a ella una Lily muy despeinada y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas la apuntaba con su propia varita. Sus padres miraban desde la cama abrazados y con los ojos llenos de terror.

–Puede ser _poción multijugos_. –Siguió la pelirroja, quien ahora tenía su varita clavada en el cuello de Hermione.

La castaña suspiró. Era realmente desconfiada y estaba muy bien. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! Moody estaría orgulloso.

–Cuando fuimos al Ministerio, –comenzó Hermione – Moody te convenció de pensar en ser un Auror, y luego en San Mungo los Prewett te regalaron un león.

Lily bajó lentamente su varita y enfocó su vista para ver lo mejor posible en la oscuridad. Una vez que estuvo segura se lanzó encima de Hermione y la abrazó.

–Tranquila, –dijo la castaña devolviendo el abrazo –debemos salir de aquí.

–¿Por qué hay Mortífagos fuera? –Preguntó Lily –levanté defensas en cuanto los vi, pero lo descubriste, ¿te imaginas si primero entraba uno de ellos?

Hermione le sonrió mientras se acercaba disimuladamente a mirar por la ventana.

–Tu perfume. –Dijo la chica y Lily se maldijo por ser tan descuidada.

En la calle los Mortífagos seguían avanzando y destruyendo todo llenos de felicidad, una que no les duró mucho en cuanto el cielo fue surcado por decenas de Aurores que aterrizaron frente a ellos y otros que se aparecieron en las inmediaciones.

La batalla se desató y en medio de todos Moody y Dumbledore controlaban las llamas y las maldiciones.

–Llegaron los Aurores, –le dijo Hermione sonriendo a Lily –y también está Dumbledore y Moody.

Lily respiró finalmente tranquila.

–¿Dónde está tu hermana? –Preguntó de pronto la chica recordando a Petunia.

–Salió con su novio, –fue la madre de Lily más calmada quien contestó – no creo que vuelva esta noche.

 _Genial_ , al menos no los tendrían allí.

Hermione pensó con todas sus fuerzas en Dobby, no entendía por qué aún no llegaba y por qué habían demorado tanto en llegar a ayudarles.

Dobby apareció en el acto en medio de la habitación.

Los padres de Lily dieron un grito ahogado al ver a la criatura.

–Dobby, ¿qué pasó? –Preguntó Hermione – _¿Por qué demoraste tanto_? –La chica remarcó la última pregunta para hacerle entender que no lo estaba regañando, solo advirtiendo de no hablar de más.

El elfo la miró preocupado.

–Hubo una emboscada en San Mungo y todos los Aurores estaban allá, –explicó Dobby – incluso el profesor Dumbledore. Eso demoró las cosas.

Claro, no permitirían fallas como la vez anterior en que actuaron más rápido que ellos.

 _Ya sabían que había un traidor en sus filas._

–Bien Dobby, ahora harás lo que…

Fue interrumpida por el rayo que lanzó contra la pared al elfo y lo dejó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Se puso en posición de combate y desde las sombras salió un hombre alto y de cabello negro corto. No tenía un aspecto que te hiciera recordarlo, pero ella sí lo hacía. Había estado en el Departamento de Misterios la noche en que se enfrentaron y que Bellatrix trató de matar a Sirius.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

Tenía la misma mirada demente que su esposa.

–Lamento interrumpir, –dijo con voz sedosa mirando con asco al elfo –pero aún quedan muchas casas por recorrer.

Hermione chistó con su lengua y se movió hacia el mismo lado que él, a la vez que empujaba a Lily de vuelta con sus padres, ya que la pelirroja había seguido sus pasos.

–Al parecer tenemos solo ilustres esta noche, –comentó Hermione sin bajar la varita – mucho escándalo para unos simples muggles, ¿no te parece Rodolphus? O es que acaso… ¿ya no confían en la capacidad de sus nuevos miembros?

El hombre se carcajeó y juntó sus palmas para dar una salva de aplausos.

–Debes ser la nueva Auror de Moody, –dijo – mi mujer me habló de ti.

–Seguro le di una buena impresión. –Le sonrió la chica ante la mirada atónita de Lily que había tomado a Dobby y lo trataba de reanimar.

Hermione solo ganaba tiempo.

–Más que eso, me dejó impresionado el maleficio que le lanzaste… muy bien ejecutado. –Le reconoció y la chica siguió sonriendo. –¡Oh! Perdona mis modales, –dijo de pronto como recordando algo importante –veo que ya me conoces, pero de todas formas… Rodolphus Lestrange, es un placer. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia teatral.

Hermione se la devolvió sutilmente.

–Hermione Granger, –contestó la castaña – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo. – Terminó con voz lastimera.

El hombre rio más fuerte y no se dio cuenta que el elfo comenzaba a reaccionar.

–Pero no me has respondido, –siguió Hermione –¿acaso tu Señor Tenebroso debe enviar a sus mejores hombres contra unos muggles?

El hombre negó.

–Lo que sucede, mi querida, –dijo remarcando la frase a continuación – _es que los jóvenes siempre se quedan con la diversión, y eso no es justo._

Estaban muy cerca. La muchacha le sonrió.

–Realmente es una buena conversación, –le dijo apenada Hermione – pero creo que ya debemos terminarlo, ¿no te parece?

–Como prefieras. –Respondió el hombre lanzando el primer hechizo.

La chica lo bloqueó fácilmente y respondió con otro. La habitación de pronto era muy pequeña.

Lestrange la miraba fascinado, le gustaban los desafíos y esto de no poder anticiparse a su oponente era realmente encantador. Hermione se cansó de los hechizos no verbales.

– _¡Crucio!_ –gritó y estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_ –Hermione saltó a un costado y con un potente _Protego_ se puso a salvo ella y al resto.

Otra figura alta y corpulenta cruzó la puerta y se les unió.

–¡Fenrir! –Gritó el hombre – Mira, tu amiga está aquí.

El hombre lobo le dio una mirada cargada de odio a Hermione, la cual la chica le devolvió en la misma medida.

Miró de reojo a Dobby que ya estaba casi del todo recuperado, aunque aún se le notaba mareado.

–Veamos qué tan hábil es luchando contra dos. –Propuso Greyback.

Hermione sintió a Lily a su lado.

– _Eso no me parece justo_. –Dijo decidida.

–No habíamos notado tu aroma… _sangre sucia_. –Le dijo Lestrange con asco.

–Bloquéalos. –Pidió Hermione.

Los hechizos comenzaron a llenar la habitación. Mientras Lily lanzaba hechizos protectores, Hermione los atacaba lo más rápido posible, anticipando lo que harían.

Con un certero _Desmaius_ lanzó al otro lado a Greyback y quedó solo Lestrange contra ambas chicas.

– _No me parece justo_. –Dijo haciendo uso de las palabras de Lily. – _¡Bombarda!_

El hechizo dio contra una de las paredes que fue completamente destruida y los trozos cayeron sobre los padres de Lily y Dobby.

– _¡Depulso!_ –Gritó Hermione apuntando a la pared y evitando que siguiera cayendo sobre ellos.

Se dio vuelta justo para ver a Lily caer con un profundo grito de dolor.

Sangre brotaba de la piel de su estómago y sus brazos donde profundos cortes se dejaban ver.

 _Sectumsempra._

Hermione lo conocía y utilizaba porque lo aprendió de Severus Snape, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo lo sabían los Lestrange?

Eso solo podía significar que…

Rodolphus apuntó nuevamente con su varita pero no fue tan rápido como Hermione. No de nuevo.

– _¡Crucio!_

Esta vez sí lo alcanzó y el hombre se revolcó en el piso de dolor.

Dobby se puso en pie como pudo y Hermione le preguntó suplicante sin romper el hechizo.

–¿Puedes sacarlos a todos?

El elfo negó.

–No tengo la fuerza, –susurró disculpándose –sus padres son muggles y ella no ayuda mucho, mi magia se debilitó, lo lamento.

Hermione asintió y siguió torturando al hombre.

Era increíble cómo la magia oscura producía un placer difícil de entender si no lo sentías. Para Hermione era como si toda la ira y frustración se concentraran en ese momento y desde su cuerpo a su varita salían en forma de hechizo para hacer justicia. Y era muy difícil detenerse una vez que comenzabas, no podías parar hasta lograr producir más dolor y luego más… hasta dejar vuelto nada a tu oponente.

Se concentró nuevamente y ordenó sus prioridades.

Los padres de Lily estaban inconscientes y no sabía en qué estado, pero Lily estaba sangrando y sufriendo… viva.

–Sal de aquí con Lily y no vuelvas. –Ordenó la voz de Hermione cargada de rabia. Y agregó en un susurro. – _Díctamo_ , servirá.

Dobby tomó a la chica de la mano y desapareció.

Hermione vio a Greyback ponerse en pie y soltó el contacto con Lestrange. Se comenzaron a maldecir y la calma volvió a ella.

Era por ese tipo de sentimientos que producían que los Aurores tenían permitido usar maldiciones imperdonables, pero siempre que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Uno de los hechizos dio contra su pecho y si bien no fue poderoso, Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre los padres de Lily aturdida.

–¿Y ahora qué haremos contigo? –preguntó muy cerca de su rostro un cansado pero poco a poco recuperado Rodolphus.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su varita mientras trataba de componerse lo más rápido posible y volver a luchar.

Mientras tanto y totalmente ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, en la mansión de los Potter todo era alegría. Euphemia había preparado la comida favorita de Sirius y el postre favorito de Dorcas, quienes estaban tirados en la alfombra y simulaban llorar.

En la mañana habían llegado las cartas de Hogwarts con la lista de libros y materiales para el séptimo año y junto con ello buenas noticias y sorpresas.

Los padres de Dorcas habían salido del país, por lo que la habían dejado al cuidado de los Potter.

–¡No lo entiendo, siempre me he comportado bien! –Se quejaba Dorcas –¿Por qué nadie me quiere?

–James te quiero, hermano mío, –le decía con cara de cachorro Sirius – pero eres peor que los _Duendecillos de Cornualles_ y ahora tendrás que comportarte. ¡Dumbledore quiere disolver a los Merodeadores!

El señor Potter reía con Remus quien había sido ratificado como _Prefecto de Gryffindor_ y miraban a James que estaba confundido pero muy feliz con su brillante insignia de _Premio Anual_.

–También creo que nos quieren disolver. –Dijo James y siguió muy decidido mientras le daba la mano a Sirius y lo ayudaba a pararse. –¡Pero no lo permitiremos!

–¡Somos Los Merodeadores! –Saltó junto a ellos Remus y los abrazó.

–Este año seremos peores que nunca, ya verán. –Susurró Sirius y los tres chicos rieron.

Dorcas seguía lloriqueando en el piso.

–¿Sirius no te importa ser el único de tus amigos al que nunca lo destacan en nada? –Preguntó la chica herida.

El pelinegro negó sonriente.

–Ya es suficiente con ser un Black, querida Dorcas. –La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la unió al abrazo grupal. –Además piensa, seguramente Lily es Premio Anual y McKinnon o Alice puede que sean las Prefectas.

–¿En qué me beneficia? –Preguntó comenzando la pataleta. –Yo quería ser Prefecta.

–Ya no hay reglas, Dorcas… se abre un mundo a tus pies. –Explicó Sirius y Dorcas comenzó a reír histérica. –Tus amigas no te traicionarían y ahora que tienen poder…

–Podemos hacer lo que queramos. –Completó la chica.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

–No es así, en realidad…

–En realidad _Mooney_ , –Dijo James – este es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y debemos disfrutarlo. –Le guiñó un ojo y Remus no pudo más que rendirse.

–Además Dorcas, eres excelente en clases, allí ya destacas y tus padres están orgullosos de ti. –Le dijo Sirius.

La chica se calmó y los abrazó a todos.

–Y sin contar, –agregó Euphemia entrando – que esta bruja los adora y les prepara lo que más les gusta comer para que pasen sus penas producidas por caprichos infantiles.

Todos conversaban mientras esperaban que la cena estuviese lista, cuando un grito de dolor rompió el ambiente y sintieron un fuerte ruido en la sala principal.

Sus cuerpos se tensaron automáticamente y se apresuraron en llegar a la sala desde donde los lamentos en vez de parar eran cada vez más fuertes. Los señores Potter fueron los primeros en llegar y soltaron un grito de espanto que los dejó paralizados en su lugar.

Los tres chicos y Dorcas también se petrificaron ante la escena.

Dobby estaba de rodillas frente a la chica pelirroja que tenía un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo donde se veían fuertes cortes.

–Es… –Comenzó Dorcas acercándose, pero fue rebasada por James que reaccionó antes que todos.

–¡Lily! –Gritó y se dejó caer al lado de la chica que no paraba de llorar y gritar.

Todos se apresuraron al lado de la chica y miraron horrorizados las heridas.

Sirius miró a Dobby y no le gustó para nada verlo en ese estado, se notaba que no venía del centro comercial, sino más bien de una batalla. El elfo le caía bien y además, si él estaba en una batalla eso solo significaba que Hermione también. Era cosa de sacar unas cuentas rápidas.

–Díctamo, ella dijo que serviría. –El elfo dijo fuerte al ver que tenía la atención de todos.

Como si supieran qué hacer, todos fueron en diferentes direcciones. Fleamont tomó la chimenea y se dirigió a San Mungo en busca de ayuda. Euphemia fue por una poción para dormir mientras dejaba a Dobby con la chica.

Remus y James fueron en busca de Díctamo, pero solo encontraron cajas y frascos vacíos. Ni la planta ni la esencia.

Dorcas preparó lo más rápido que sus nervios se lo permitieron la habitación principal para llevar a Lily.

–No hay Díctamo. –Dijo frustrado James mirando a Sirius que salía de su habitación.

El pelinegro le lanzó un frasco a James que tomó al vuelo.

–Agradece que tienes al chico de las pociones viviendo contigo. –Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que era más de nervios que de alegría.

Bajaron los tres corriendo las escaleras y encontraron a Lily inconsciente.

–Tranquilos, –dijo Euphemia en cuanto los vio – solo le di una poción para dormir.

James la tomó en sus brazos y todos fueron nuevamente escaleras arriba donde Dorcas los esperaba.

Euphemia comenzó a limpiar la sangre y a aplicar la esencia sobre las heridas, pero solo calmaba, no cicatrizaba del todo y tampoco detenía la hemorragia interna. Dobby y Remus trataban con hechizos detener lo que la esencia no podía, pero tampoco tuvieron éxito.

–¿Qué demonios le pasó? –Pregunto James a nadie en particular agarrando su cabeza con sus manos.

–Nunca había visto algo así. –Dijo Dorcas sintiéndose inútil.

–Es una maldición, –agregó Sirius sin expresión en su voz –pero no sé cuál puede ser.

En todos sus años en su casa nunca había oído o visto algo semejante.

¿Quién demonios podía ser tan cruel?

El muchacho miró a Dobby quien desde que llegó lo había ignorado completamente. Sirius no era estúpido. ¿Por qué llevar a Lily a la casa de los Potter y no a San Mungo si estaba tan herida? Por protección, obviamente. Y esa seguramente había sido una orden de Hermione, que quizá le había dado otras especificaciones en referencia a él y por eso el elfo se comportaba tan callado y lejano.

Fleamont llegó solo.

–¿Y el Medimago? –Preguntó James.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

–Es un caos, atacaron San Mungo para distraer a los Aurores, –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones disponibles –no dañaron a nadie, pero ahora preparan todo para recibir a los Aurores y muggles heridos.

–¿Muggles? –Saltó Dorcas desde una esquina –Pero…

–¡Dobby! –Sirius no aguantó más al ver cómo el elfo iba tirando todo a su paso y los ignoraba. –¿Nos vas a contar qué pasó o no?

El elfo los miró a todos y supo que no tenía más opción, sobre todo con Sirius dispuesto a hechizarlo.

–Con ella nos enteramos del ataque… –Comenzó y fue interrumpido por Remus.

–¿A quién te refieres con ella exactamente? –Preguntó.

– _¡Mooney!_ –le gritó Sirius histérico –Es obvio que se refiere a Hermione, y por favor ya nadie lo interrumpa. –Pidió más cortés ante la severa mirada de Euphemia.

El elfo siguió.

–Nos enteramos del ataque y le di aviso a Alastor Moody, –Sirius se dio cuenta de que el elfo algo estaba escondiendo –y me retrasé un poco por el ataque en San Mungo. Hermione Granger me pidió volver a Cokeworth a la casa de Lily y sacarla a ella y su familia pero…

 _Con que Lily vivía en Cokeworth. Allí también vivía Snivellus, en La Hilandera, y suponiendo que antes eran amigos… no sería difícil_. La cabeza de Sirius no paraba de pensar y ni siquiera notó la atenta mirada de Dorcas.

–Pero qué… –lo urgió Remus.

–Cuando llegué lo iba a hacer y entonces me atacó un Mortífago… Rodolphus Lestrange. –Susurró y a Sirius se le heló la sangre.

Precisamente su querido primo político Rodolphus había sido el ayudante de Bellatrix en los tantos entrenamientos a los que lo sometían con su hermano. Sabía de lo que eran capaces.

–Y luego llegó el lobo, –siguió Dobby mirando imperceptiblemente a Remus – y ella comenzó a luchar para distraerlos y darme tiempo de reponerme. La señorita Lily y sus padres me ayudaron pero luego todo fue muy confuso y nos lanzaron una pared encima mientras ambas luchaban.

–¿Y los padres de Lily…? –Preguntó Remus que era el único que podía hablar.

–Cuando la traje seguían vivos, –respondió el elfo – no pude con todos. –Dijo con voz culpable y Remus lo abrazó.

Suficiente información.

Sirius se dio la media vuelta y salió con dirección a su habitación. Tras él iba Dobby quien fue el único que se había dado cuenta.

–¡Sirius Black! Tengo órdenes de atacar y herir si intentas ir tras ella.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

–Dobby, ¿ella está sola, verdad? –El elfo de malas ganas asintió –Y sabes que corre peligro, solo mira cómo quedó Lily. ¿Quieres que le pase lo mismo? –El elfo negó – Bien, pues iré y no me atacarás, no la estás traicionando, solo que a veces esa chica es muy testaruda y necesita amigos razonables.

De pronto desde una habitación apareció Dorcas con una capa negra y su varita en la mano.

–Además si te dijo que el Díctamo calmaría, –comenzó Dorcas – es porque sabe cómo curar a Lily. Y debemos salvar a sus padres.

Sirius la miró incrédulo.

–No irás. –Dijo decidido el pelinegro.

–Sí lo haré, –dijo demandante la chica – Lily a cada minuto pierde más sangre, a este ritmo va a morir. –Su mirada ahora era suplicante. –Así como tú vas porque la quieres, Sirius… entiende que Lily es mi amiga.

Dobby fue quien los interrumpió.

–Si prometen que traerán a Hermione Granger les doy la ubicación y no le digo a nadie, ¿tenemos un trato?

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego al elfo y asintieron.

Un minuto más tarde Sirius y Dorcas se tomaron de la mano en el jardín de la mansión y desaparecieron, para materializarse nuevamente en un verdadero campo de batalla.

Sirius tomó a la chica que miraba fascinada los duelos que se producían por los hombros y la movió bruscamente.

–No venimos a ser héroes, ¿me escuchas? Entramos, la sacamos y nos vamos. No somos Aurores.

Dorcas asintió y dejó que Sirius la guiara hasta la ubicación que les había dado Dobby.

De camino tuvieron que protegerse de algunos maleficios, pero nada importante.

Justo cuando estaban entrando por la puerta de la casa de Lily vieron cómo los Aurores levantaban un enorme domo alrededor del lugar para evitar que alguien más entrara o saliera.

–Estamos encerrados. –Susurró Dorcas.

Dumbledore los vio desde una esquina pero no dijo nada.

Ya tenían controlados a los Mortífagos que habían decidido quedarse luego de que él y Moody llegaron al lugar. La mayoría jóvenes e inexpertos.

Los realmente peligrosos eran los que los Aurores estaban desarmando dentro de las casas que eran los que buscaban dañar a los muggles y sus familias.

En cuanto los chicos entraron los siguió.

Una vez dentro, Sirius y Dorcas solo tuvieron que seguir los gritos de Hermione en el segundo piso.

–¡Hermione! –Gritó Sirius y subió como loco.

–Efecto sorpresa, maldita sea. –Lo maldijo por lo bajo Dorcas.

Rodolphus y Greyback no sintieron los gritos en la planta baja porque estaban muy entretenidos torturando a Hermione.

Para la chica habían pasado horas, pero en realidad no debía ser más de media hora desde que se había ido Dobby junto a Lily y por lo menos quince desde que la estaban torturando. Ella había peleado, por supuesto que sí, y les había dejado unos cuantos cortes antes que la desarmaran y comenzaran a lanzarle _Cruciatus_.

Ni siquiera habían tocado a los padres de Lily, lo que era bueno.

–¡No eres tan bueno como tu esposa, imbécil! –Le gritó Hermione y esto enfureció al hombre quien intensificó su ataque.

Era verdad, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera como los mil demonios cada maldición que la atravesaba como cientos de cuchillas.

Hermione solo los quería distraer porque necesitaba ayuda y sintió el grito de Sirius.

 _Sirius._

Sabía que iría, pero esperaba que fuese razonable.

 _Sirius, ¡por Merlín que lo mataba!_

–¿Es todo lo que tienes, Lestrange? –Lo siguió provocando Hermione casi sin voz ni aire – Con razón te casaste con una Black… así al menos aprendes algo.

El enfurecido hombre iba a atacar cuando vio a Greyback volar por la habitación y quedar sepultado bajo los escombros de lo que antes fue una pared.

Sorprendido se dio la vuelta y Hermione aprovechó para arrastrarse y alcanzar su varita que había rodado no muy lejos de ella. Tenía que recuperarse pronto, pero aún sentía el dolor en su cuerpo. No por nada Rodolphus tardó al menos quince minutos en poder hacer magia nuevamente luego de su tortura.

–Pero miren a quién tenemos por acá, –dijo con su voz cargada de ironía el Mortífago–es el antiguo heredero Black. Te ves muy bien…

–Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo, Lestrange. –Contestó Sirius señalando los cortes que le había hecho Hermione. –Ahora, dejemos las formalidades.

Black era directo y sin más comenzaron a luchar.

Dorcas se arrastró hasta Hermione para no ser alcanzada por una maldición.

–¿Lily? –Preguntó Hermione.

–El Díctamo lo calmó, pero…

–No lo cura. –Completó la castaña.

Dorcas se lanzó luego sobre los padres de Lily y sonrió al ver que estaban vivos. Solo golpes y cortes, pero ninguna maldición.

–¿Por qué te detienes? –Escucharon la voz de Sirius. –¿Acaso tu Seños te llama? –La voz sonó burlesca y cruel.

Las chicas vieron que el hombre había tocado su brazo. Por la ventana distinguieron cómo se formaba la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

–Nos volveremos a ver Sirius, y no te me escaparás. –Prometió el hombre antes de desaparecer.

–¡No! –Gritó Hermione y Dorcas la contuvo.

–No irán lejos, formaron una barrera protectora los Aurores. –Le explicó medio sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento los pocos Mortífagos que quedaban dentro de las casas salieron y comenzaron a atacar la barrera para poder emprender la retirada. Una nueva lucha se formó con Aurores.

Cuando finalmente la atravesaron la gran mayoría desapareció de inmediato.

Hermione bufó frustrada mientras se sujetaba de Dorcas y se ponía en pie.

–¡Sirius Black! –Gritó.

El chico al verla de pie y recuperada corrió hasta ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Hermione se quejó porque su cuerpo seguía doliendo, pero le devolvió el gesto.

–Maldito irresponsable engreído… –lo golpeó en el pecho –le pedí a Dobby que no te dejara…

El pelinegro la interrumpió.

–Nadie puede prohibirme nada, Granger. –Le dijo demandante.

Tuvieron una pequeña batalla de miradas en la que finalmente nadie ganó.

–Gracias por venir, –dijo finalmente la chica mirándolo a los ojos y luego dirigiéndose a Dorcas – a fuera se puso muy feo y tardarían en venir por mí. Si no hubiesen llegado…

–Te las habrías arreglado para salir ilesa, Granger. –Dijo Sirius – Pero ya ves… teníamos que darles una muestra de nuestro poder.

La castaña iba a responder cuando Dumbledore entró con un Medimago por la puerta de la habitación.

–Señor Black, señorita Meadowes, –saludó el profesor – ¿Por qué no me sorprende verlos?

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio sonrojados.

–Señorita Granger, ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó el hombre mayor.

–Me han lanzado un _Crucio_ mejor ejecutado antes. –Dijo sin quejarse y Dumbledore sonrió sabiendo que la provocación era para Lestrange. –Lily está con los Potter y sus padres están inconscientes. Y Fenrir Greyback está bajo los escombros.

Dumbledore asintió y en seguida en Medimago se llevó a los padres de Lily.

Los hermanos Prewett llegaron a los minutos y con mucho gusto se llevaron a Greyback hasta el Ministerio.

Finalmente bajaron exhaustos y se encontraron con Moody entrando a la casa, quien estaba preocupado por Lily Evans.

–Entonces no hay bajas de estudiantes, Dumbledore. –Informó el Jefe de Aurores –En la otra calle vive otro chico estudiante tuyo, Snape, no se encontraba en casa al momento del ataque.

Hermione puso especial atención a esto y se preguntó nuevamente si solo sería coincidencia que escogieran atacar ese lugar o si Snape ya sería parte de ellos.

–Mis chicos están ayudando a los Medimagos a llevar a los heridos a San Mungo y de paso borrarles la memoria, –dijo Moody – además ya vienen en camino más Aurores y agentes del Ministerio para llevarse a los Mortífagos que capturamos.

–¿Cuántos? –Intervino Hermione.

–Son ocho chicos que recién se integran, jóvenes y estúpidos que vinieron por diversión. –Se quejó su Jefe. –Pero también tenemos a Greyback y Rabastan Lestrange. –Dijo con alegría Alastor. –Y también detectamos a estudiantes de Hogwarts mayores de edad que estuvieron esta noche.

–Eso lo hablaremos luego, debemos ser cautelosos, Alastor. –Le dijo solemnemente Dumbledore. Hermione fue consiente de la preocupación y decepción en el rostro del Director.

 _¿Quiénes serían?_ Pensó Hermione.

Muchas cosas estaban cambiando a como originalmente fueron. Y eso también significaba que muchas más podían cambiar.

–¿Irán a Azkaban? –Volvió a preguntar retomando la conversación.

–Esos dos malditos me aseguraré que tengan un juicio que los haga tener pesadillas y desear Azkaban, –se prometió con optimismo Moody – pero los chicos aún no sé, tomará más tiempo.

Comenzaron a salir y los chicos se dieron cuenta que estaba todo en orden. Aurores trataban de apagar las llamas que quedaban y componer la destrucción lo más rápido posible. Los Medimagos en su totalidad se habían marchado de vuelta a San Mungo y solo quedaban atados los chicos que vendrían a buscar del Ministerio. Lestrange ya se había unido a Greyback al ser más peligroso.

–¿Cuántas víctimas? –Preguntó Dumbledore con voz preocupada.

–Cinco, Albus. –Respondió el hombre. –Pero hay bastantes heridos graves en San Mungo, actuaron como siempre, primero divirtiéndose y torturando. Muchos muggles trataron de defenderse, no entendían, la mayoría está en estado de shock.

–Llegamos tarde. –Dijo con un suspiro el anciano profesor. –Y los que salgan de San Mungo tendrán secuelas permanentes. –Aseguró.

–No podíamos dejarlos en hospitales de ellos, no hay cómo explicar las heridas. –Dijo Moody. –El Primer Ministro Muggle ya sabe, Minchum está con él en este momento. Nos encargaremos de borrar los rastros, ellos inventarán una historia para su mundo y mañana será portada en _El Profeta_. ¡Están logrando lo que quieren, Albus!

–Lo sé, Alastor.

–Con Granger debemos actuar y…

Se quedó callado al notar que Dorcas y Sirius seguían cada palabra atentos. Estaba hablando de más.

–¿Qué hacen dos niños acá? –Pregunto y ambos se ofendieron.

–Dorcas detuvo a Greyback y Sirius contuvo muy bien a Lestrange, Rodolphus. –Aclaró la castaña.

Moody los miró un poco y Dumbledore sonrió en anticipación.

–¿Han pensado qué hacer luego del colegio, chicos? –Preguntó.

–¡Oh, Merlín! –Le gritó Hermione y sacó a los chicos de las garras de Alastor.

Se acercaron hasta los Prewett que ya habían vuelto del Ministerio para poder salir y aparecerse, ya que nuevamente habían levantado las barreras protectoras en lo que solucionaban todo.

–Tenemos que ir con Lily. –Les dijo Hermione.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a los Aurores hasta el punto de aparición. Dumbledore y Moody también los siguieron más atrás mientras intercambiaban opiniones. De pronto y sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara un chico salió de un callejón y tomó a Dorcas por la espalda. La chica soltó un grito aterrada al sentir la varita clavada en su cuello.

Todos levantaron alertados sus varitas en dirección al muchacho que no superaba los veinte años y mostraba orgulloso la marca tenebrosa.

–Mataré a la traidora de la sangre. –Susurró presionando más su varita.

–No seas idiota chico. –Dijo Moody.

El soltó una risa, porque al igual que todos pensó que las palabras de Moody eran para él, pero en realidad Alastor miraba en dirección contraria hacia detrás de un arbusto desde donde salía una figura cubierta con su capa y a la que no se le veía el rostro.

Hermione miró hacía donde lo hacía Moody y no necesitó preguntar quién era.

Con paso decidido y en un movimiento preciso se lanzó contra la espalda del Mortífago que cayó unos metros más allá chocando contra una pared. Dorcas y su defensor cayeron del otro lado chocando contra un árbol.

–¡Auch! –Se quejó ella tocando la sangre en su cabeza.

El chico sobre ella se puso en pie y la ayudó. Cuando tomó su mano vio la marca tenebrosa en su brazo y quedó paralizada frente a él.

 _¡Perfecto, escapaba de un Mortífago para caer en los brazos de otro!_

Dorcas levantó la mirada poco a poco y se topó con la de Regulus Black que la miraba con una mezcla entre rabia y emoción.

–¿Qué demonios haces acá, niña tonta? –Preguntó en un susurro y la zarandeó.

 _¿Qué?_

La voz no le salía y solo se limitaba a mirar al hermanito de Sirius.

–Me salvaste. –Susurró atontada por el golpe aun.

–¿Qué? –ahora fue el turno de Regulus para sentirse confundido.

No alcanzaron a hablar más porque Hermione llegó y se llevó a Dorcas a empujones. Le dio una mirada severa a Regulus y se unió nuevamente a Sirius quien miraba sospechosamente al hombre que había salvado a Dorcas. Esa postura y esa ropa le eran muy familiares, y podía jurar que conocía muy bien aquel anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. _Pero era imposible…_

Sacudió su cabeza y se unió a las chicas.

Dumbledore se quedó junto a Moody y los Prewett para apresar al Mortífago y los chicos desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Potter todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Regaños para Dorcas y Sirius por parte de Euphemia que los hacía en manos de los Mortífagos, y James con Remus heridos porque no habían podido ir y luego agradecidos por el sacrificio que hicieron.

Hermione huyó de todos y dejó que Dobby la llevara hasta Lily.

Se arrodillo al lado de la chica y comenzó a pasar su varita por las heridas mientras susurraba un conjuro. Su piel se comenzaba a cerrar y la hemorragia se iba deteniendo para dar paso a suaves líneas rosadas. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que tenía público. Estaban todos mirando.

–Si se aplica Díctamo, y con un poco de suerte sus cicatrices desaparecerán. –Le dijo a Euphemia que asintió.

Escapó antes que le fuesen a preguntar qué maldición era.

Sirius salió con ella para acompañarla hasta la chimenea.

–No sé hasta cuándo estaré castigado. –Le dijo a Hermione.

–Eso te pasa por insolente Black, te lo ganas. –Lo molestó Hermione.

Se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él en la chimenea y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias Sirius, esta noche fuiste muy idiota y mi héroe.

Entró en las llamas verdes y desapareció.

Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación se topó de lleno con Dorcas sentada en la escalera.

–¡Dorcas! –Le gritó molesto –En serio, ¿nunca te han dicho que eres tétrica, mujer?

–Disculpa por asustarte. –Dijo ausente mientras movía sus piernas.

Sirius comenzó a subir y luego se lo pensó mejor y se sentó al lado de ella.

–Dorcas, ¿Quién te salvó hace un rato? –Preguntó.

La chica se quedó quieta y comenzó a bostezar.

–Buenas noches, Sirius.

Y así, desapareció.

Pero Sirius Black confirmaría sus sospechas.

Hermione salió de la ducha y se puso su pijama más cómoda. Luego bajó a comer algo con Dobby, cuando sintió ruido en la sala.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién era, de hecho esperaba la visita.

Tomó unas galletas y las dejó en la mesa del centro de la sala y se sentó.

–Eres un idiota, Regulus Black. –Dijo la castaña a modo de bienvenida. –Pusiste en riesgo tu identidad y seguridad.

El chico no contestó, en cambio de eso dejó dos cajas pequeñas sobre la mesa que se comenzaron a mover.

–¿Qué demonios es eso? –Preguntó la castaña olvidando la reprimenda que estaba esperando a darle.

Regulus la miró con su mejor expresión de seriedad y destapó la primera caja.

–El regalo de Dorcas, se lo entregarás. –Dijo sin dar espacio a negativas.

 _¿Era en serio? ¡Acababan de enfrentar a los Mortífagos en una batalla sanguinaria y él solo pensaba en el regalo de Dorcas!_

Hermione recordó la carta y se acercó para ver qué había dentro por pura curiosidad. Su boca se curvó en una expresión de asombro y se subió arriba de su sillón.

–¡Por Merlín, estás demente!

El más joven de los Black curvó una sonrisa como hace mucho no hacía, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y el caos se desató por segunda vez, solo que ahora en la pequeña casa de Hermione.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como pueden ver subí bastante rápido, eso porque me organicé bien y hoy tengo día libre en mis responsabilidades muggle. Así que dije… _por qué no subir y acabar con la tortura_. Lo sé, el otro lo dejé en suspenso. Soy malvada.

Y ahora, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Vieron que lindo es Sirius y para nada de tonto? ¿Qué será el regalo que Regulus le llevó a Dorcas? ¡Por favor coméntenme sus teorías! Se aceptan hasta las más locas y dementes.

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Gracias también por sus hermosas palabras a _**Florfleur, lunatico0030, esdm, leiref29**_ (tranquila, Petunia ya tendrá lo suyo. ¿En serio se llama Sirius tu perro? ¡Por favor dime que es igualito!), y _**Mora Grenger**_ (Viste que no tardé nada en subir).

Y me extendí… Nos leemos en el siguiente capi (uno nuevo durante la semana) y díganme qué les pareció en un lindo review, ¿les parece?

¡Besos y abrazos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

 _… Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo X**

Viernes.

El Ministerio estaba lleno como cada viernes y Hermione en vez de estar disfrutando de su última semana de vacaciones tranquila en su casa luego de días agitados por el ataque en Cokeworth, en donde había tenido que participar en múltiples reuniones y redadas como si de hecho no estuviese de vacaciones… estaba allí, en el Ministerio.

Caminaba con paso decidido y sujetando dos cajas entre sus manos.

A lo lejos los hermanos Prewett que venían de una reunión de Aurores se apresuraron y la interceptaron en los elevadores.

–¡Hermione! Te hacíamos disfrutando de tus tranquilas y nada sorpresivas vacaciones. –Comentó Fabian.

–Y con Sirius. –Le sonrió Gideon.

La muchacha bufó y subió con ellos en el elevador más vacío.

–¿Dónde vas? ¿Podemos ayudar? –La interrogó Gideon al ver la cara de furia de la chica y las dos cajas que llevaba.

–Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. –Gruñó la castaña.

Llegaron al cuarto nivel y los tres descendieron. La verdad es que los hermanos rebozaban de curiosidad.

Las cajas se movieron levemente y Hermione se paró en seco.

–¡Shhhh! –Les ordenó –Si no se tranquilizan serán comida de dragones.

Siguió caminando como un torbellino que en cualquier minuto se desataría y entró a la división de _Bestias_.

Al menos no había nadie esperando.

Dejó caer las dos cajas sobre un escritorio y miró al funcionario a cargo del registro.

–Hola August, –saludó la chica – vengo a registrar dos bestias.

Los Prewett que la siguieron de cerca ahora estaban uno a cada lado.

El hombre la miró ceñudo.

–¿Cuidado personal? –Preguntó inspeccionando las cajas.

–No, es para un regalo, pero la bruja es completamente competente. –Afirmó con una sonrisa nada natural.

–Si es para regalo debes hacerte responsable y eso no quita que le hagamos una prueba de competencia al nuevo dueño. –Explicó.

Hermione apretó los dientes y los puños para luego componer una sonrisa. Lo que le faltaba, hacerse responsable de dos bestias con mala reputación, y encima con la dueña que tendrían. Compuso su mejor sonrisa nuevamente y le sonrió al hombre. La cara ya le dolía.

–No hay problema.

–Bien, –dijo entonces el hombre y destapó las cajas –comencemos.

Los hermanos Prewett soltaron risas y palmearon la espalda de Hermione.

–¿En qué te has metido, Granger? –Preguntó divertido Fabian.

–Ambos son de clasificación XXX. –Le dijo el hombre del Ministerio y le pasó unos formularios –Llena esto y te los puedes llevar, no los quiero cerca, en serio. –Agregó tratando de no sonar cruel en un tono compasivo.

–¿Quién será la nueva dueña? –Preguntó Gideon.

–Dorcas Meadowes. –Dijo en un chillido Hermione mientras cargaba más de lo debido la pluma en los papeles.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron y se contuvieron todo lo posible dentro de sus facultades mentales para no hacer alguna broma.

–Entonces ni preguntamos quién se las envía, –dijo riendo Fabian –debe ser su héroe.

 _Y ahí estaba la broma_ , pesó Hermione. _No podían aguantarse_.

–Lo conocimos ese día, Moody nos amenazó y por supuesto que no hablaremos, tranquila Hermione. Y relájate. –Le pidió Gideon con una sonrisa al ver que rompía la pluma.

 _¿Qué les había dicho exactamente Moody?_

Como si pudiesen leer sus pensamientos se apresuraron en aclarar la situación.

–Solo dijo que trabajaba para nosotros. –Susurró Fabian cuando el hombre del Ministerio se marchó a pedir la autorización de los papeles que Hermione le entregó.

La chica suspiró.

–Ahora hablando en serio, –comenzó Gideon –¿estás segura de hacerte responsable de las cosas?

La chica cerró los ojos y lo único que quería era romper algo.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando aceptó?

¡Oh, claro! Recordó ese día.

 _–¡Deja de correr! –Le pidió Regulus de lo más calmado –Los estás asustando._

 _Hermione le dio una mirada asesina y con su varita apuntó a la bestia que la tenía más nerviosa._

 _–¡Accio! –hasta sus manos llegó una pequeña bola de suave y corto pelaje negro que la miraba asustado y respiraba agitadamente sin abrir su hocico alargado y naranjo._

 _Hermione lo tomó por las patas y lo comenzó a zarandear mientras caían de su panza todos los galeones y pequeños adornos brillantes que le había robado._

 _–¡Hey! –Le gritó Regulus y se lo quitó –¿Acaso no sabes que los escarbatos son indefensos y muy cariñosos? –Le preguntó como si fuese tonta –Eres agresiva, Granger. Pobre Dobby, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo mandé contigo._

 _Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida._

 _–Y también son unos pequeños ladrones. –Agregó entre dientes._

 _Desde la escalera Dobby que estaba cubierto de crema de cocina defendió a la chica._

 _–Los elfos somos seres pacíficos y Hermione Granger es muy buena, –dijo chillando – pero estas son bestias._

 _Hermione miró con suficiencia a Regulus al ver cómo tenía la razón._

 _El chico la ignoró y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la panza al pequeño escarbato que fue soltando todo lo que había tomado._

 _–¿Te das cuenta como con paciencia y cariño logras lo que quieres? –Hermione iba a responder pero él la interrumpió. –¡Por supuesto que no sabes! Me queda claro luego de ver cómo casi lo matas._

 _La chica bufó y se tiró al sillón, desde donde se tuvo que parar de inmediato porque una nube de harina la cubrió completamente de blanco. Comenzó a toser y se limpió la cara con un paño que estaba cerca y que para su desgracia estaba manchado con tinta negra. Ahora se parecía a un panda._

 _Regulus estalló en risas, las que ni Dobby fue capaz de aguantar. Hermione enfocó su mirada en la pequeña bestia de no más de quince centímetros, de piel verde y además vestido de verde, que no paraba de reírse y la saludaba amigablemente._

 _Ahora se dirigió a un Regulus más calmado que seguía acariciando al escarbato que se había dormido en sus brazos._

 _–¿De verdad era necesario también un leprechaun? –Preguntó incrédula._

 _El chico asintió con seriedad._

 _–Sé que es raro, no son de sociabilizar con humanos, pero será el compañero de aventuras de este pequeño. –Señaló al escarbato en su regazo – Ya viste el destrozo que generó en unos minutos en tu casa, pero con un leprechaun no lo hará porque él le proveerá de todo el oro más brillante que pueda desear._

 _–Oro falso. –Puntualizó Hermione y el chico le rodó los ojos – Ya sé, da igual mientras sea brillante, pero qué me dices del desastre de la bestia verde._

 _–El leprechaun, –dijo remarcando Regulus –solo hizo eso porque le simpatizaste, son bromistas, no malvados._

 _Fue el turno de la chica para rodar los ojos._

 _–¡Qué alivio saber que le caigo bien! –Ironizó – Y dime… ¿Cómo los conseguiste? –Preguntó más calmada y tocando todo antes de sentarse._

 _–Fácil, –dijo Regulus que sacó una pequeña planta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a la criatura verde –en mi carta te expliqué que había tenido una amigable conversación con los duendes del bosque cercano a nuestra casa de vacaciones, y ellos ocupan a los escarbatos para encontrar tesoros y piedras preciosas. –Tomó una de las galletas marca registrada de Hermione y siguió hablando –Negocié con ellos y me quedé con el escarbato._

 _–¿Negociaste con qué? –Preguntó elevando una ceja Hermione._

 _–Digamos que la familia Black tiene muchas reliquias y joyas que han hecho los mismo duendes, y ellos aprecian tener esos tesoros de vuelta, entonces pensé que ahora que soy el heredero Black… nadie notará si falta algo como una hermosa espada que data de la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Además, para qué la quiero._

 _Hermione se obligó a cerrar la boca por el asombro. ¿En serio ese chico había cambiado una reliquia de familia por conseguir una bestia revoltosa para una chica? ¡De verdad algo andaba mal con esa familia, sin excepciones!_

 _Unos dementes, otros ladrones, rebeldes desertores y obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre. ¡Wow!_

 _–¿Y el otro? –Señaló al leprechaun que se comía las plantas que le había dado Regulus._

 _–¡Oh! A él solo lo invité y le prometí mucha diversión y ocasiones de bromas, además de tener a esta preciosura como amigo y aceptó. –Dijo simplemente._

 _La chica movió la cabeza y presionó el puente de su nariz, la cabeza le dolía horrores luego de la batalla y encima ahora tenía que lidiar con Regulus y sus fantasías._

 _–Ya está todo limpio –dijo molesto Dobby entrando nuevamente y mirando con reprobación al chico._

 _–Gracias por todo, Dobby. –Dijo Hermione con verdadero sentimiento por el largo día que habían tenido –Ve a dormir, nosotros terminamos de lidiar con esto._

 _El elfo se fue a su habitación y Hermione miró ceñuda al chico._

 _–Sácame de una duda, –le pidió –entiendo la importancia del leprechaun en la ecuación, pero… ¿cómo estás seguro que a Dorcas le gustará un escarbato?_

 _–Porque siempre ha querido uno. –Respondió con la mayor obviedad del mundo._

 _–¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? Ni siquiera se hablan... claro, hasta esta noche. –Puntualizó haciéndole entender que aún tenían una conversación pendiente._

 _–El curso pasado, –explicó el chico –los de quinto y sexto tuvimos una clase juntos de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y como es común la afición de los maestros juntaron a Gryffindor y Slytherin. –Hermione asintió, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiaban –Entonces tuvimos esta clase sobre escarbatos y Dorcas quedó fascinada, la hubieses visto Granger. –Dijo con una sonrisa –Obviamente ella ganó recolectando el oro leprechaun con su escarbato. –La chica recordó la propia clase que habían tenido con Hagrid en donde Ron había ganado y sonrió con nostalgia –Lo cuidaba con tanto cariño y se quedó el resto de la clase jugando con él, hasta que el profesor Kettleburn los guardó._

 _–¿Y qué pasó luego? – Preguntó Hermione interesada en este nuevo lado no descubierto de Regulus en donde era solo un adolescente._

 _–Ella volvía todos los días, incluso una vez robó uno al ver la negativa del profesor de darle a cuidado personal su escarbato favorito. La castigaron una semana limpiando los trofeos. –Terminó sonriendo._

 _–Eres un psicópata, –dijo riendo Hermione –sabes todo de la chica._

 _–No, –aclaró Regulus sonrojado –esa semana también estuve castigado._

 _–¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó más interesada._

 _–Peeves, debes conocerlo... –Susurró y la chica asintió –Me estaba molestando y cantando cosas, me cansó y lo maldije, pero lo que no calculé fue que el hechizo dio en el salón de Transformaciones._

 _–¡No! –Dijo sobresaltada Hermione pensando en la cara de McGonagall._

 _–Sí, –resopló el chico –ha sido la primera y única vez que me han castigado. Slughorn no quería por mis antecedentes intachables, pero McGonagall insistió para que lo tomara como enseñanza de tolerancia._

 _–Muy bien hecho. –Defendió Hermione a su profesora favorita._

 _–Y estuvimos esa semana limpiando la sala de trofeos, ella me contó por qué la habían castigado y fue muy amable, ya sabes cómo es Dorcas. –Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa._

 _–¿Y le hablaste siquiera? –Preguntó la castaña a esas alturas casi encima de Regulus comiendo galletas._

 _–No, –respondió –solo lo estrictamente necesario. –Ante la mirada incrédula de la chica se apresuró en explicar –Sirius se acababa de ir de casa y ella era de su grupo, estaba furioso con todo el entorno que rodeaba a mi hermano y más que nunca la encontraba una traidora a la sangre, independientemente que me gustara._

 _–Pero te sigue gustando, cambiaste una reliquia por algo que ella quiere. –Señaló Hermione._

 _El chico solo se limitó a asentir._

 _–Realmente, –siguió la chica – es un lindo detalle el regalo y solo quiero que sepas que los dos se verían bien juntos… ya sabes, siempre de negro y como salidos de una historia de terror._

 _–¿Gracias? –Dijo Regulus y luego le dio una sonrisa._

 _Regulus la ayudó a encerrar en dos jaulas a las criaturas para que no provocaran más destrozos y para sorpresa de Hermione también limpió a la manera muggle. Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió._

 _–Y bien, ¿me ayudarás entregándoselo? –Preguntó antes de marcharse._

 _–Sí. –Dijo segura Hermione –Aunque es un problema, pero me las arreglaré._

 _–Gracias, –dijo Regulus – y por favor dale esto._

 _Le tendió una carta cerrada que Hermione puso en su bolsa._

 _Dobby sin necesidad que se lo pidiera bajó y salió al patio a esperar para llevarse al chico._

 _–Me trajo Kreacher hasta un barrio cercano y luego entré caminando, pero ahora no puedo devolverme así. –Se excusó mirando a Dobby que tenía sueño._

 _Hermione lo detuvo._

 _–Regulus, me dijiste que irías a Cokeworth, pero… ¿Por qué saltaste así sobre Dorcas? Teníamos todo bajo control, habíamos cuatro Aurores y Dumbledore. –Dijo frustrada._

 _–Por la misma razón que siempre que te alertas sobre algo te colocas por delante de mi hermano o por la que le ordenaste a Dobby aun cuando es libre que no lo dejara ir. No quieres que le pase nada y no soportas la idea de que lo dañen. Habrías hecho lo mismo, porque aunque fueron segundos, el tiempo parece más largo cuando quien quieres está en riesgo._

 _Hermione se quedó callada y asintió sonrojada. Tenía razón._

 _–Ahora sabe que eres Mortífago y que algo tienes que ver con el Departamento de Aurores. –Siguió la chica._

 _–No hablará. –Dijo seguro Regulus._

 _Luego tomó la mano de Dobby y antes de desaparecerse recordó algo._

 _–Mi familia sospecha algo, hasta ahora creen que tengo novia y por eso salgo tanto, –dijo rodando sus ojos –por lo que debo ser más cuidadoso. Y la próxima vez que venga tengo información sobre nuevas incorporaciones._

 _Eso último fue como si le hubiese leído la mente, pero claramente no era eso, si no que las cosas estaban tomando el curso obvio._

 _Se despidieron con la mano y desapareció. Dobby volvió al rato._

 _–Espero que pronto cumpla la mayoría. –Dijo el elfo ante las risas de Hermione y ambos fueron a dormir._

Y por supuesto que los días siguientes habían sido de total descontrol. Cada vez que los alimentaban causaban destrozos o cuando se aburrían de estar en la jaula. Por eso cuando llegó el día viernes Hermione sintió alivio de deshacerse de las dos bestias, y también estaba agradecida por ser Auror y haber conseguido un turno para la misma semana gracias a sus contactos dentro.

Tampoco había podido ver a Sirius que además de estar castigado con Dorcas, era el nuevo chico de las pociones y se había encargado de prepararlas para Lily que ya estaba mucho mejor y al menos ahora se movía y podía bajar las escaleras pero sin hacer esfuerzos. Los Potter habían decidido dejarla en casa para darle los cuidados necesarios.

En cuanto a los padres de Lily, ya estaban del todo recuperados, pero bajo observación en un hospital muggle luego de ser trasladados una vez que los curaron en San Mungo y les borraron de su memoria los recuerdos de esa noche. Si bien ellos sabían que su hija era bruja, Lily pensó que lo mejor sería que no supieran a lo que estaban expuestos. La historia oficial era que tuvieron un accidente cuando fueron a la ciudad y para no dejar a Lily sola unos compañeros la estaban cuidando. Estaban agradecidos.

Petunia fue harina de otro costal. Hermione tuvo el honor de informarle con ciertos cambios en la historia acerca de la situación y realmente había deseado lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_. Pero se había conformado con hechizar las llantas del auto de Vernon que la esperaba fuera del hospital muggle, para que cada do metros se parara y comenzara a salir humo de todos lados. Eso los haría ser el centro de atención de lo raro y molesto. Perfecto para ellos.

Y así había transcurrido su semana.

Lo bueno es que el castigo de Sirius finalizaba hoy y podrían verse. A los Potter no les salía lo de ser severos.

Hoy también entregaría a las bestias y podría por fin disfrutar de su semana de vacaciones que quedaba.

August interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos que se había tornado más colorida que al principio y dejó los papeles donde pedía autorización para el cuidado de las bestias frente a ella.

–Autorizado. –Anunció y Hermione abrió los ojos soltando el aire de sus pulmones. –Pero… –se le volvió a atascar el aire –Te acompañaré a entregarlos para asegurarme que la nueva dueña, –leyó los papeles –la señorita Meadowes, esté en condiciones mágicas y mentales de cuidarlos.

 _¡Mierda!_

Los Prewett se rieron disimuladamente pero Hermione los escuchó.

Esto no podía salir bien de ninguna manera.

–Si me esperas, –dijo August – entrego estos documentos, voy por mis cosas y partimos.

La chica asintió y se giró hacia los hermanos que tapaban con sus manos las enormes sonrisas que tenían.

Iba a regañarlos cuando entró Alastor Moody por la puerta y posó su mirada en las cajas sobre la mesa.

–Entonces es verdad. –Gruñó a Hermione.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –Preguntó desconcertada.

–Los chicos, –señaló a Fabian y Gideon – me enviaron el mensaje.

Le mostró el pequeño avioncito donde había un mensaje escrito. Hermione les envió una mirada de advertencia.

–A nadie más le dijimos. –Se defendió Fabian.

–Debes reconocer que la situación es de lo más bizarra. –Pidió Gideon.

–Hablaré muy seriamente con ese chico, –ladró prácticamente Moody –es un irresponsable, y encima regalarle dos bestias a Meadowes.

–Hasta ayer la querías en el cuerpo de Aurores, además se manejó bien contra Greyback, podrá con estas cosas. –La defendió Hermione.

Moody rodó los ojos y les señaló a los hermanos que lo acompañaran.

–¿Sigue en casa de los Potter? –Preguntó y Hermione asintió – Vamos a prepararla chicos, será divertido. –Dijo riendo.

–¡Asientos en primera fila! –Gritó Fabian.

–No le digan qué son, es sorpresa. –Rogó Hermione.

–No te preocupes, –la calmó Gideon –solo le explicaremos que debe parecer normal.

Sin más salieron por la puerta rumbo a las chimeneas.

Hermione debió esperar al menos media hora a August que cuando estuvo listo la acompañó a la chimenea de la División de Bestias. Cruzaron las llamas y se encontraron en la mansión de los Potter.

Sirius estaba esperando al pie de la chimenea, por lo que en cuanto salió le dio un abrazo como pudo con las cajas interponiéndose y un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojó al ver que estaban todos reunidos en la sala y por la risita que soltó August.

–Te extrañé. –Susurró la muchacha en dirección al pelinegro.

–Yo también, ha sido una tortura Mione. –Le dijo –Así que anota en tu agenda invisible de cosas por hacer que esta semana entera es mía.

Hermione sonrió como una tonta y asintió.

En la sala principal estaban todos sentados y expectantes. Los señores Potter en una esquina, James y Remus en el suelo cerca de Lily que estaba recostada por completo en un sillón, los Prewett y Moody al medio con golosinas frente a ellos en la mesa del centro como si se dispusieran a ver un espectáculo de Circo. Dobby también había ido a mirar y hasta la insoportable de Marlene que le hacía compañía a Lily.

Dorcas en medio de la sala y de pie tenía los dedos entrelazados de la ansiedad. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño desordenado y mechas enmarcaban su pálido rostro con esos profundos ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido corto con botas y túnica, todo en negro. Su maquillaje a pesar de sutil también era negro.

Esta chica parecía una versión más tierna de Mortífaga.

Hermione sonrió porque le gustaba el estilo de Dorcas, se veía bien en ella, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era incomprendida.

August miró a Hermione y le susurró disimuladamente.

–¿La señorita Meadowes es la chica del medio? –Hermione asintió levemente –Merlín nos ayude. –Dijo por lo bajo.

Sirius escondió una risa tras una repentina tos y avanzó con el funcionario y Hermione para unirse a sus amigos y sentarse en la alfombra.

Hermione saludó con una sonrisa a Dorcas y el funcionario fue el primero en hablar.

–Señorita Dorcas Meadowes mi nombre es August y estoy a cargo de la división de _Bestias_ en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, –Dorcas llevó su mirada hasta las cajas que tenía Hermione en sus manos – en donde esta mañana se han registrado dos bestias bajo su nombre como responsable y además se ha aprobado que las pueda tener bajo su cuidado. –Ahora miró a Hermione – Y la señorita Hermione Granger, funcionaria del Ministerio es también responsable y testigo de esto.

Dorcas asintió con sus enormes ojos sin sacarlos de las cajas.

–Aunque todo esto puede ser revocado si no se encuentra mágica y mentalmente capacitada para el cuidado de dichas criaturas. ¿Está usted de acuerdo? –Aclaró y preguntó el hombre.

–Sí. –Dijo en un susurro la chica.

–Bien, procedamos. –Dijo feliz y miró a ambas chicas.

Hermione se removió incómoda.

–¿Puede tenerlas un segundo? –Le pidió a August que tomó las cajas.

Sacó de su bolsillo la carta que le había entregado Regulus y se la tendió a Dorcas.

–Sé que estás confundida y quizá qué cosas te dijeron Fabian, Gideon y Moody, –le susurró – pero alguien te envía este regalo y espera te guste mucho.

Dorcas tomó la carta y la abrió enseguida.

Extrajo el pergamino y James comenzó a hacer ruidos para molestarla.

–¡Dorcas tiene novio! –Le canturreaba y la chica estaba roja como un tomate. –¡Vamos Dorcas, todos queremos saber!

–¡En voz alta, Dorcas! –Pidió Sirius.

–¡Por favor, Dorcas! –Les siguió el juego Remus que no se quedaba atrás.

Dorcas le dio una leída rápida comprobando que no fuese nada comprometedor y Hermione solo rogó a los cielos que Regulus no hubiese puesto algo que lo delatara o que fuese lo suficientemente Black para ser descubierto.

Se tapó la cara en anticipación y Dorcas leyó.

 _Querida Dorcas,_

 _Continúo pensando que eres una niña tonta por haber ido a Cokeworth a meter tu nariz donde no te llaman, pero ante todo valiente y fiel con tus amigos._

 _Este regalo te lo traje de mis vacaciones en Irlanda, sé que te gustará porque siempre lo has querido. Uno fue negociado con duendes y el otro vino por voluntad propia, aunque ambos serán felices contigo. Ya no tienes necesidad de robarlo y meterte en problemas._

 _Siento gran aprecio por ti aunque no lo supieras antes, y a veces pienso que nos divertiríamos mucho conversando bajo el gran árbol del jardín de mi casa de verano mientras enloquecemos a los grindylows._

 _Con afecto y esperando verte en otras circunstancias que no sea huyendo de un Mortífago,_

 _R.A.B._

Obviamente no leyó las iniciales. Pero aun así había sido muy _Regulus Black_.

Hermione destapó su rostro de a poco para ver la escena frente a ella.

Fabian, Gideon y Moody que sabían de quién se trataba estaban aguantando reír. Dorcas tenía una pequeña sonrisita bailando en sus labios y todos los demás miraban con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir y tampoco sospechaban de alguien en particular.

 _Excepto Sirius Black._

A Hermione le bastó cruzar una mirada para entender que en su cabeza comenzaba a unir piezas y sacar cuentas. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero lo disimuló rápidamente cuando todos cayeron en la cuenta que Dorcas tenía un admirador y le comenzaron a decir diversas cosas.

–¡Es tu héroe de la otra noche, Dorcas! –Dijo Remus sonriente –Ese misterioso chico que te salvó del Mortífago y del cual no has querido hablar.

–¡Vamos, Dorcas! Tiene que estar firmada al menos. –La acosó James.

Dorcas negó como venía haciendo toda la semana.

–¿Cuándo trataste de robar algo, Dorcas? –Preguntó Lily que era la que estaba más lejos.

La chica se puso colorada, eso era algo que no le había contado a nadie. Esa vez mintió y dijo que la habían castigado por andar hasta tarde en los pasillos deambulando.

Volvió a negar.

–Esa carta es muy rara, –dijo Marlene –además quién se tomaría tantas molestias por ti. Te lo estás inventando, Dorcas.

Sirius la miró molesto.

–Eso es porque estás celosa, Marlene. –Le dijo burlón –Mira que el admirador y héroe de Dorcas viajó a Irlanda para traerle algo, en cambio a ti no te regalan ni un gato de la calle.

Hermione iba a hablar pero Moody se puso en pie y los hizo callar.

–Vamos a ver lo que te trajeron, querida. –Dijo pasando por su lado y haciendo un gesto a Hermione para que lo acompañara.

Mientras tanto August se quedó con los demás explicando que cuando soltaran las bestias vería la reacción de Dorcas y cómo las manejaba, además que le haría algunas preguntas y luego verían si se las podía quedar.

–Ese chico no es nada discreto, –le dijo Moody a Hermione –¿su hermano está enterado?

La chica negó mirando a Sirius que estaba muy pendiente de ambos.

–Él no quiere que Sirius sepa aun, pero Dorcas leyó la carta y son hermanos, estoy segura que se dio cuenta. Además esa noche en Cokeworth lo noté extraño. –Le dijo a su jefe.

Moody maldijo por lo bajo.

–Los Black se huelen entre ellos. –Soltó riendo por lo bajo –Tendrás que hablar con él. Yo iré con Dumbledore y hablaremos con el chico. No se puede repetir lo de la noche pasada.

–Ya hay mucha gente que sabe, –le dijo Hermione preocupada –temo que le pase algo a causa de eso. Los Prewett, Dumbledore, tú y yo no hablaremos. –Aseguro Hermione –Dorcas ya no lo hizo y Sirius es su hermano y lo protegerá por todos los medios, ¿pero qué pasará si alguien que no sea de nuestro círculo se entera? No serán tan benévolos.

–En estos momentos solo podemos confiar en aquellos que tienen nuestra lealtad. –Dijo Alastor –Despídeme del resto y te veo dentro de una semana.

La chica asintió y volvió a la sala.

–Alastor tenía que hacer algo urgente, –lo excuso Hermione –dijo que otro día volvía.

Todos asintieron.

Dorcas había terminado de firmar los papeles y por fin la dejarían ver su regalo. Ella sospechaba algo por la carta y su remitente, pero le gustaba mantener el efecto sorpresa.

–Bien Dorcas, –dijo Hermione y puso ambas cajas a los pies de la chica – espero te gusten.

Dorcas se arrodilló mientras guardaba la carta en su túnica y mantuvo la sonrisa expectante hasta que Hermione destapó la primera caja.

El silencio fue roto por el grito de emoción de Dorcas. Rápidamente metió sus manos en la caja y sacó al escarbato. Lo llevó hasta su pecho, la criatura que había estado respirando agitadamente se calmó y se acurrucó contra ella.

–Te llamarás _Arcty_. –Dijo poniendo a la criatura frente a ella.

Hermione se golpeó internamente, _¿en serio escogía el diminutivo de Arcturus?_

Todos los presentes hacían comentarios tiernos y querían tener su turno para tomar al escarbato, pero Dorcas no lo permitió hasta que terminaran con el papeleo.

El funcionario del Ministerio le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre la bestia en sí y su cuidado a las cuales respondió todas bien. Luego le pidió que lo soltara para ver cómo manejaba la situación.

El pequeño escarbato comenzó a oler el piso y a mirarlos a todos, recorrió gran parte de la sala pero no había nada brillante que llamara especialmente su atención. Euphemia y su esposo lo acariciaron y se revolcó por el suelo de felicidad. Marlene no lo quiso muy cerca y Lily que no se podía agachar se conformó con sonreírle.

Sirius lo tomó y de pronto tuvo una idea.

–Mira _Mooney_ , que tierno es. –Dijo mientras se lo pasaba y Remus lo acariciaba. James esperaba impaciente su turno –Sería una lástima que encontrara algo brillante.

–¿En serio lo crees, _Padfoot_? –Preguntó inocentemente Remus, quien sin aviso se lo lanzó a James justo en el pecho, donde hace una semana traía colgada la brillante insignia del Premio Anual.

El escarbato sin demora se hizo de la insignia y la escondió en el bolsillo de su panza y salió corriendo a esconderse bajo unos muebles.

–¡Maldita cosa! –Gritó James mientras se paraba y corría como loco tras la bestia –¡Cuando te encuentre te mato!

Dorcas se paró como una leona furiosa y con su varita amenazó a James.

Ambos lo buscaron frenéticamente pero no aparecía.

Hermione se fue a sentar junto a Sirius y le señaló el reloj que tenía en la muñeca. El chico se lo sacó y sin que el funcionario se diera cuenta lo lanzaron cerca de Dorcas.

En cuestión de segundos el escarbato apareció y la chica con un rápido _Accio_ lo tuvo entre sus manos. Le hizo cosquillas y soltó la insignia de James y el reloj de Sirius.

–Para la próxima lo mato, Dorcas. –Dijo enfurruñado James –¿Y a ti cuándo te robó el reloj, _Padfoot_? –Preguntó el chico.

–Ya viste lo rápido que es. –Se encogió de hombros Sirius riendo.

August asintió positivamente con la cabeza.

–Muy bien controlado, casi sin destrozos. Veamos el siguiente. –Señaló y Hermione fue de vuelta a la segunda caja.

–Este Dorcas, es para compañía de _Arcty_ , y para evitar lo que acaba de pasar. –Le explicó.

La castaña volvió al lado de Sirius y esta vez los Prewett que sabían lo que se venía la fueron a acompañar.

–¿Lista? –Preguntó Fabian.

La chica asintió con el escarbato aún en su regazo y Gideon mirando a su hermano destapó la caja.

El leprechaun saltó fuera de la caja y comenzó a dar de brincos alrededor de Dorcas. La chica rio feliz entendiendo por qué serían buenos amigos sus bestias.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.

La criatura se le acercó y le murmuró bajito.

–Pues bien _Greenie_ , yo soy Dorcas. –Lo saludó –Y Arcty será tu compañero.

La criatura verde asintió y tomó un pequeño plato con golosinas que le tendió la chica.

–Para que hagas travesuras. –Dijo simplemente.

No le prestó mayor atención porque sabía que no eran de relacionarse con la gente, respondió algunas preguntas de August como lo hizo antes, las que también estaban todas correctas. El leprechaun comenzó a chupar los dulces uno por uno y se los lanzó a Marlene en el cabello mientras reía.

–Debes llevarlos a Hogwarts, Dorcas, por favor –Pidió Remus.

–Te ayudamos a cuidarlos si es necesario. –Se comprometió James –Esto es lo mejor que le pueden regalar a una persona, dos armas destructoras.

Los Prewett le ayudaron a capturarlo y comenzó a arrojar galeones, los que el escarbato se dispuso a juntar.

–Bien señorita Meadowes, firme aquí y ya son todos suyos, –dijo extendiendo unos papeles August – al parecer la señorita Granger no mintió cuando habló de sus capacidades con las bestias.

La chica firmó y acompañó al funcionario a la chimenea. Cuando volvió todos le decían cosas.

–En serio deberías casarte con ese chico, Dorcas. –Le dijo Hermione riendo y ella se puso colorada.

Sirius que todavía estaba a su lado la abrazó por los hombros y pegó sus labios a su oído.

–Y de ese modo seríamos todos familia. –Le susurró y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione.

Alrededor todos reían y jugaban, pero para ellos dos el espacio tiempo se había congelado.

Hermione se topó con la mirada indescifrable de Sirius.

–No sé de qué hablas, Sirius. –Dijo la chica repentinamente seria.

–Oh, no se te da bien mentir, Hermione. –Susurró Sirius – Y sí sabes de qué hablo.

Al ver que Hermione seguía callada se acercó nuevamente y escondió su rostro entre su cuello. Comenzó a juguetear con las manos de la castaña.

–¿Hablamos en mi habitación, el jardín o tu casa? ¿Dónde prefieres, Mione? –Preguntó con total seriedad –Te dije que soy muy paciente, pero hay ciertas cosas frente a las que no me puedo seguir haciendo el idiota.

Hermione lo miró y asintió.

–Mi casa. –Contestó en otro susurro.

Ambos se pararon y Sirius le aviso a Euphemia que como ya no estaba castigado saldría un rato con Hermione. Ella no tuvo problemas y solo le pidió que no regresara tarde.

Dorcas al ver que se iban se acercó a Hermione sonriendo.

–¿Se lo puedes dar, por favor? –Hermione tomó el pequeño pergamino y le sonrió de vuelta.

–Soy una lechuza, por supuesto que puedo.

Dorcas se fue y Hermione esperó a Sirius en el jardín.

Se fueron caminando hasta la casa de la chica y una vez dentro Sirius se acomodó en la sala, pero en vez de sentarse en los cómodos sillones lo hizo sobre la alfombra con las piernas estiradas. Hermione llevó una bandeja con galletas y pasteles, además de jugo de calabaza.

Se sentó a su lado y dejó su varita sobre la mesa.

–¿Nos lanzaremos hechizos y maldiciones o será una conversación civilizada? –Preguntó la castaña golpeando su hombro contra el de él.

El pelinegro que había estado ausente la miró y sonrió. Se limitó a comer un poco antes de comenzar, la chica como siempre prefirió darle su espacio.

De pronto Sirius recargó su frente contra la de ella y habló a un volumen que solo ambos escucharan.

–Mione, quiero la verdad. –Pidió con total serenidad, y agregó antes que ella lo interrumpiera –Sé que no se puede toda, ya lo hablamos, pero al menos lo que se pueda. Y con eso me refiero a la que involucra a Regulus.

Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y no aguantó ni un segundo antes de cerrarlos y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

–Eso es un no. –Dijo Sirius en un suspiro.

–Es un _no sé qué demonios hacer_ y _no sé hasta cuándo aguantaré sin decirte todo_. –Aclaro ella mirándolo de vuelta.

–Entonces solo dilo y ya. –Dijo Sirius sonriente –La mamá de James siempre dice que es mejor fuera que dentro.

Hermione se rio.

–No es tan simple. –Explicó y tras una pausa siguió –¿Por qué crees que yo sé en lo que anda metido tu hermano? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Sirius suspiró.

–Por muchas cosas, solo uní las piezas. –Comentó algo distraído y luego se volvió a enfocar – Cuando vivía en la _Noble Casa de los Black_ , –dijo con algo de sorna – solíamos pasar algunas ocasiones especiales o veranos en nuestra casa en Irlanda, pero la verdad es que con Reg le llamábamos _la casa_ a modo de burla porque es una mansión más grande que la de los Potter. –Dijo riendo y Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida –Y lo que en cualquier casa normal se llamaría _jardín_ , –explicó sonriendo – nosotros teníamos una enorme extensión de prado y bosque, pero lo más cercano es un árbol que da sombra a orillas de un lago que también es nuestro. –Terminó sonando nostálgico –Es muy lindo de verdad, tendrías que verlo.

Hermione acarició su brazo y sintió las ganas de estar ahí con él.

–¿Extrañas tu vida en la _Noble Casa de los Black_? –Preguntó bajito Hermione.

Sirius negó firmemente.

–Extraño a Reg, y nuestros juegos estúpidos. –Explicó sin dejar de sonreír – Cuando Dorcas leyó la carta solo pude visualizar nuestra casa de verano, y nuestros juegos. Con Reg siempre después de almuerzo íbamos a enloquecer a los grindylows. –Ahora su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa –Y en el bosque donde vivían los duendes, tenían a todos los escarbatos trabajando en busca de tesoros y piedras preciosas… una vez llené las madrigueras con agua para que salieran flotando y no pudieran trabajar en un rato. Me gané el odio de los duendes. –Dijo con suficiencia ante la risa de la chica a su lado.

Hizo una pausa y siguió contando sus historias.

–Pero Reg es distinto, siempre fue más diplomático, él se lleva bien con todas las criaturas. –Había una nota de admiración en su voz – Y volviendo a la carta de Dorcas, estoy seguro que su héroe es Reg, –miró a Hermione y siguió hablando – eso de negociar una bestia, solo lo haría mi hermano con los duendes y si lo conozco lo suficiente… les dio a cambio algo que le gusta mucho a mamá.

Hermione sonrió por lo bajo.

–Y también está la descripción de la casa de verano, el que haya conseguido un leprechaun y el escarbato, y que haya estado esa noche en Cokeworth. –Finalizó triunfal.

–Buenos argumentos y lógica, Black. –Reconoció ella –Pero eso no significa que sea tu hermano el héroe de Dorcas ni que yo sepa algo.

–Tú lo sabes porque eres la mensajera, –dijo el chico – y lo de que es el héroe de Dorcas lo supe esa noche en Cokeworth. Hoy solo lo confirmé.

Hermione lo miró curiosa. Esa noche nadie vio a Regulus, excepto los Prewett y ellos no hablarían.

–El anillo en su mano derecha. –Dijo a modo de respuesta Sirius.

La chica se puso a pensar y recordó que cuando volvió de su viaje usaba un anillo plateado que tenía dos piedras incrustadas, una verde y otra negra, pero no le había dado mayor importancia.

Le devolvió la mirada al pelinegro.

–Reconocería ese anillo en cualquier lado, Hermione. Ese anillo era mío, –explicó calmadamente –lo porta el heredero Black, y como es lógico ahora lo usa Reg. Lo tuve que cargar por dos años y cuando salí de casa lo lancé a alguna parte en la costosa alfombra de mamá, hubieses visto sus caras, como si fuese un ser vivo al que acababa de atacar, y es solo un trozo de metal. –Dijo asqueado.

Hermione puso ambas manos sobre su regazo y se alejó un poco de Sirius. Estaba confundida.

Por un lado quería gritarle la verdad a la cara y que la abrazara y entendiera, pero por el otro sabía que no podía, al menos no aún. Debía primero ver desde todos los ángulos cuál era el escenario real de todos para no ponerlo en un peligro innecesario.

Se quedó en silencio y el chico acortó el espacio entre ambos.

–Mione, sé que no me puedes decir lo otro aun, –dijo haciendo referencia a su conversación en el parque – y lo respeto, cumpliré mi promesa y esperaré. –Hermione estaba comenzando a flaquear.

 _¿Y si le decía que Regulus en realidad era un chico bueno como él quería y que los estaba ayudando al ser espía dentro de las filas de Voldemort?_ La historia estaba cambiando.

Pero no podía, ella le había prometido que no lo haría, eso sería traicionarlo.

–Solo te pido que me digas qué pasa con Reg, –pidió Sirius –saber si está bien, si anda en malos pasos, quiero saber cómo está mi hermano. –Rogó por última vez.

Hermione se aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y arrugó su nariz. Miró a Sirius con su rostro joven y preocupado que destilaba madurez en ese momento.

Entonces tomó una decisión.

–Sirius, yo…

Un _click_ en la sala los alertó y ambos dejaron de mirarse para dirigir su atención frente a ellos.

Dobby que supuestamente había subido a su habitación, estaba parado en medio de la sala con Regulus que miraba a Sirius sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, como era habitual.

Hermione se quedó estática en el suelo mientras Sirius se comenzaba a acercar a su hermano con paso firme hasta quedar ambos a la misma altura. Tampoco tenía expresión, sus ojos solo pedían una explicación.

Dobby miró a Hermione.

–Dobby sentía la tortura en el interior de Hermione. –Dijo como explicación y desapareció con otro _click_.

La castaña volvió su mirada a ambos hermanos.

–Ella no dirá nada, Sirius. –Regulus fue el primero en hablar –Es demasiado… noble, para traicionar a alguien.

–Eso ya lo sé, Reg. –Respondió Sirius –Pero los Black solo tenemos un apellido y sangre noble. Así que tú dirás… te escucho.

Regulus sin mayor miramiento levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica y dejó frente a Sirius la marca tenebrosa, quien la observo con rabia y asco.

Apretó fuerte sus puños y vagó con su mirada desde su hermano a Hermione, para luego volver a posarse en Regulus.

–Ahí tienes lo que buscabas, Sirius. –Dijo Regulus calmado, tapó su brazo y se sentó.

Sirius relajó su cuerpo y caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Eso hizo reaccionar a Hermione que salió tras de él.

–Sirius, –dijo abrazándolo por la espalda –no te vayas, debemos hablar y ahora que está Regulus te explicará. –Miró para asegurarse que el chico seguía en el sofá, comiendo galletas.

Sirius acarició la mano que lo rodeaba y habló con una voz que fácilmente se notaba estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Se giró y tomó el rostro de la chica entre las manos. A Hermione le partió el corazón ver el dolor en sus ojos.

–No me iré, y por supuesto que me tendrán que explicar mucho, –dijo en una orden –pero primero debo pensar en la única forma racional que lo sé hacer.

Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la castaña que le dio a entender que no estaba enojado, solo dolido y confundido.

La soltó para salir por la puerta trasera y de un segundo a otro ya no era Sirius Black, ahora era _Padfoot_.

Un _Padfoot_ enloquecido que estaba destruyendo por completo el jardín de la casa de Hermione, arrancando flores con el hocico, empujando decoraciones y hundiendo sus garras en el césped. A Hermione se le escapó un sollozo y solo sintió la presencia de Regulus tras ella.

–Por Merlín, –susurró el muchacho –dime que ese no es mi hermano.

Ambos miraron al enorme perro negro que se movía como un torbellino rabioso.

Finalmente se había desatado una tormenta y Hermione solo supo que esa sería una noche muy larga.

 _…Travesura realizada…_

 ** _Nota de Autora:_** ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero hayan tenido linda semana y que les haya gustado este capi y ya lo sé, soy malvada por dejarlo en esa parte… pero, como estoy bien organizada de momento y los asuntos muggles no han interferido mucho, subo de nuevo en unos días. Me gusta siempre darle una leída antes de publicar.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! Cuéntenme todo eso en un lindo review, ¿sí?

Muchas gracias por leer a todas. **_Florfleur, lunatico0030 y leiref29_** muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras de siempre. ¡Hey **_leiref29_**! Entré a ver las fotos de Sirius y sí tiene cara jajajajaja está precioso tu perrito, en serio, es una ternura.

Espero sus comentarios y conjeturas varias en los Reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo y lindo fin de semana.

¡Besos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XI**

Hermione estaba sentada en el descanso de la ventana que daba al jardín trasero con la mirada fija en la oscuridad y en el enorme perro negro que ahora estaba echado a la luz de la luna con sus orejas gachas y mirada perdida.

Ya hacía más de cuatro horas que Sirius… _Padfoot_ se había enfrascado en la laboriosa tarea de destruir todo a su paso, aunque a ratos se echaba en el césped y lanzaba aullidos de dolor. La chica no se había movido de su posición temiendo que volviera a su forma humana y se marchara o se le ocurriese quién sabe qué cosa.

Con Sirius Black todo era posible.

Dobby le había llevado comida pero no tenía apetito.

Regulus en cambio había decidido tragarse todo lo que fuera comestible luego de darse cuenta que su hermano era un animago. Se paseaba de lado a lado lanzando preguntas al aire y luego bufaba frustrado y se iba en busca de más comida.

La castaña hizo una mueca, tenía en casa a dos hermanos adolescentes que precisamente no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, además uno era Mortífago y el otro Animago, debían hablar y eso no podía salir simplemente bien. Uno estaba con ataque de ira y depresión en el jardín, mientras que el otro sufría una crisis de ansiedad en su cocina.

 _En qué se había metido._

La entrada de Regulus la hizo sacar la mirada de la ventana. El chico la veía molesto, y ella sabía que se debía a que no había respondido ninguna de sus preguntas. Se había limitado a un simple, " _tienen que hablar"_.

Si no había traicionado a uno, menos lo haría con el otro que además se trataba de Sirius.

–Necesito a Dobby. –Soltó el chico con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione levantó una ceja en su dirección y negó con la cabeza entendiendo para qué lo quería.

–¡Oh no, no huirás Regulus Black! –Ordenó determinante la castaña.

–No estoy huyendo, –respondió ofendido Regulus –pero debo ir a casa. Son las… –miró el reloj de la sala –nueve de la noche, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

Hermione soltó una risa sin una pizca de gracia.

–¿Ahora te preocupa papi y mami?

Regulus entrecerró los ojos en dirección de la chica.

–Te dije que desconfían de mí, además Bellatrix está visitándonos muy seguido. –Explicó – Mira, Dobby me acompaña, les invento alguna excusa, tomo algo de ropa de mi habitación y vuelvo.

–¿Por qué traerás ropa? –Preguntó la chica confundida –No te tendré de fugitivo.

El chico rodó los ojos y le hizo una mueca.

–En serio a veces eres lenta, Granger. –Masculló por lo bajo – Es obvio que mi hermano querrá una buena conversación y puede durar horas, mejor nos quedamos acá y no levantamos sospechas llegando a nuestras casas a hurtadillas en la madrugada.

Hermione asintió y llamó a Dobby quien mejor ya no preguntaba nada.

–Si te atreves a dejarme sola, Regulus Arcturus Black, –lo amenazó Hermione poniéndose muy cerca y clavando su varita en el cuello del chico –iré hasta la casa de tus padres y me importa una mierda ofenderlos con la suciedad de mi sangre, te sacaré a rastras y volverás a hablar con Sirius. ¿Entendido?

–El día que cumpla la mayoría de edad, Hermione Granger, –dijo el chico muy calmado –a la primera que hechizaré o amenazaré con mi varita clavada en su cuello será a ti. –Luego asintió levemente con su cabeza –Y sí, entendido. Aunque me gustaría verte con mi madre en una misma habitación. –Agregó más divertido.

La chica prefirió morderse la lengua. Si la Walburga del retrato era insufrible, no quería imaginarse a la de carne y hueso.

–Vayan y vuelvan pronto. –Pidió.

En cuanto desaparecieron de su sala, Hermione salió hasta el jardín donde _Padfoot_ ahora estaba cavando un enorme agujero.

–¿Planeas lanzarnos ahí? –Preguntó Hermione muy bajito –¿A tu hermano y a mí?

El enorme perro se dio la vuelta y le gruñó mostrando sus dientes.

–No me asustas, Sirius. –Le espetó la castaña –Ya tuvimos una vez esta conversación y puedo hacer que vuelvas a tu forma humana, será doloroso, solo no lo he hecho porque respeto tu espacio de dolor… y si eso implica destrozar mis cosas está bien, pero llevas acá toda la tarde.

La volvió a ignorar y siguió enterrando sus garras en la tierra.

Hermione se sentó cerca de las únicas flores que habían sobrevivido y miró al cielo mientras pensaba. _Padfoot_ que ya estaba más calmado al ver que la chica lo había dejado solo clavó la mirada en las flores y de un saltó las alcanzó y arrancó ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

Con las patas traseras comenzó a lanzarle tierra a la chica que se paró de un salto.

– _Aguamenti_ –Conjuró en dirección a _Padfoot_ que al no verlo venir, salió disparado y mojado hasta el otro extremo.

Hermione se sacudió y le habló fuerte y claro.

–Cuando seas razonable dentro de lo que puedo pedir, –le dijo calmada –entras y estaremos allí para ti. Podremos hablar tranquilamente. Y ahora puedes seguir actuando como un perro salvaje.

Se dio la media vuelta y entro a su casa, dejando al chico en forma de perro solo y mojado.

Mientras tanto Regulus y Dobby se aparecieron en la habitación del primero en casa de los Black. El chico se acercó sigiloso hasta la puerta y escuchó las voces que venían de la planta baja.

–No están solo papá y mamá. –Dijo frustrado mirando a Dobby.

–¿Qué hará? –Preguntó el elfo preocupado.

El chico pensó un instante y sacó una pequeña maleta de viaje.

–Ve a la habitación de Sirius, está al fondo y saca algo de ropa, –pidió al elfo que asintió –una pijama, una túnica… la mejor que encuentres y ropa casual. –Fue hasta su propio armario y tomó lo mismo que le había pedido a Dobby pero de su propiedad –Mientras yo me encargo de mis padres, luego lo pones dentro. –Dijo señalando la maleta y ambos desaparecieron en distintas direcciones.

Regulus bajó con elegancia y se encontró a sus padres junto con el matrimonio Malfoy bebiendo algún tipo de licor y conversando muy animadamente.

En cuanto Narcissa vio a su primo corrió a sus brazos. Para nadie era secreto que eran el primo favorito el uno del otro. Regulus que no solía ser muy afectivo la abrazó de vuelta y la retuvo un instante en el pie de la escalera.

–¿Cómo te trata ese imbécil? –Preguntó en un susurro y la chica se tensó.

–Bien… creo que es lo que se espera de un matrimonio. –Respondió no muy segura y el chico negó molesto –Ahora dime, –pidió Narcissa más bajo aún –¿Cómo está Dobby?

A Regulus no le extrañó, después de todo había sido su elfo toda la vida y la chica no era malvada, sí extremadamente clasista. Además no habían tenido ocasión de hablar desde la fiesta en su mansión.

Regulus le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió. La llevó de vuelta a la sala y se acomodó cerca de su madre.

–Estábamos preguntando por ti, querido Regulus. –Dijo a forma de saludo Lucius.

El chico compuso su mejor sonrisa en lo que recibía el Whisky de Fuego que le tendía Kreacher y le daba un sorbo.

–Ya sabes, Lucius, –respondió en su particular tono de voz calmado –ser el heredero Black requiere la atención de todos y _todas_ … –hizo una pausa para mirar a su madre – tengo una agenda muy ocupada.

El rubio bebió de su vaso y le dedicó una mueca.

Walburga sonaba complacida y le regaló una sonrisa a su nuevo hijo favorito.

–¿Tienes planes, querido? –Preguntó curiosa.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–Iré con Evan esta noche, eso siempre que no haya problemas madre. –Dijo tomando su mano y sonriendo levemente.

–¿Con los Rosier? –Preguntó su padre.

–Sí, padre. –Respondió el chico a Orion –No nos hemos visto desde Cokeworth y realmente admiro su destreza, pensamos pasar esta noche discutiendo ciertas cuestiones. Además, –y ahora dirigió la mirada de vuelta a su madre –en su casa siempre llegan visitas inesperadas como chicas de buena familia.

–¡Por supuesto que no hay problema, cariño! –Ya había convencido a Walburga –Solo mañana no vuelvas tarde, en la noche tenemos una cena en casa de los Lestrange.

–Ese chico es buena compañía, hijo. –Aprobó su padre. –¿Llevarás a Kreacher?

El chico negó.

–Evan envió a su elfo, me espera fuera.

–Entonces ve y diviértanse, luego me cuentas. –Dijo su madre depositando un beso en su mejilla.

El chico se despidió de todos, en especial de su prima que le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Subió por su maleta, excusándose con Kreacher diciendo que ya tenía mucho que hacer en la sala. El elfo le deseó una buena noche con una reverencia a su amo.

Entró a la habitación y Dobby terminaba de acomodar las cosas de Sirius en la maleta.

–Sirius Black era muy descuidado, estaba todo tirado. –Se quejó el elfo bajito.

Regulus negó molesto.

–Mi madre quería destruir todas sus cosas, le pedí que no lo hiciera, ella dejó ese desastre. –Explicó –Ahora espérame en el parque de enfrente donde siempre.

El elfo desapareció y Regulus bajó con su maleta despidiéndose nuevamente de todos.

Llegó hasta la plaza y Dobby le tomó la mano.

–A casa de Hermione Granger entonces. –Dijo sonriente el elfo.

–No Dobby, –lo interrumpió el chico –primero haremos una breve parada en casa de los Rosier.

El elfo se estremeció por las veces que tuvo que ir hasta ese lugar con su antigua ama y las cosas que vio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la mansión que si bien era grande no lo suficiente como el resto.

Regulus dejó a Dobby en unos arbustos y se fue hasta la ventana de la habitación de Evan y comenzó a lanzarle piedras.

No tardaron mucho en abrir.

–¿Qué demonios haces, Regulus? –Preguntó Evan con el cabello alborotado y ojos soñolientos.

–Baja. –Ordenó el chico.

Evan bajó enseguida y se ocultó con Regulus tras una estatua. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

–Todos duermen, idiota. –Le espetó en un susurro molesto Evan –¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? –Dijo más curioso.

–Necesito que me cubras. –Soltó Regulus mirando a todos lados.

Evan se echó a reír.

–¿Una chica? –Preguntó y Regulus asintió.

–Le dije a mis padres que vendría contigo y me quedaría esta noche, que veíamos ciertos temas de ese día en Cokeworth. –Explicó.

Como Evan era un año mayor y totalmente aceptado por su familia, era una mentira creíble. El chico asintió y luego siguió riendo.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó, pero Regulus negó con una sonrisa misteriosa –Déjame pensar… –Pidió Rosier –¿Alguna prima oculta de los Parkinson o los Burke? Son chicas muy lindas las de esas familias. –Comentó y Regulus negó divertido.

Evan abrió los ojos y la boca y negó más divertido aun.

–No me digas que te ves a escondidas con Carrow. –Supuso y Regulus le dio un golpe.

–Alecto es mayor, idiota.

–Tus padres estarían felices. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros Evan.

Regulus cansado le hizo una mueca y se puso serio.

–¿Me cubrirás? –Preguntó.

–Lo haré, –prometió Evan –tú ve tranquilo, que si la tía Walburga pregunta le diré que te instruí mucho y tuviste grandes conversaciones con señoritas de buen linaje y no que te andas revolcando con ellas por ahí.

Regulus le guiñó y se fue a los arbustos donde estaba Dobby.

–¡Quiero los detalles luego! –Escuchó que gritó Evan antes de aparecerse nuevamente en la casa de Hermione.

La castaña que se movía de un lado para otro en la cocina preparando algo para comer ya se había puesto su pijama favorita y más cómoda por si le tocaba hechizar a alguien. Más de media hora que se había marchado Regulus y todavía no volvía, y Sirius seguía fuera. Sus nervios estallarían en cualquier minuto.

 _¿De verdad no podría tener aunque fuese esta última semana de vacaciones tranquila?_

Un _click_ repentino en la sala hizo que dejara todo y fuese a ver.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto lo vio con Dobby y reparó en la maleta que llevaba.

–Te dije que no recibo prófugos. –Le soltó y el chico sonrió.

–Hay para Sirius también. –Explicó.

Hermione lo guio por la escalera con Dobby quien por fin se pudo ir a dormir, mientras ellos entraban por la puerta de en medio.

–Es la habitación de invitados, no muy grande pero tiene dos camas, en caso que no se arranquen la cabeza y se quieran quedar a dormir. –Ofreció la chica.

Regulus miró aprobatoriamente y lanzó la valija sobre la cama, la abrió y separó lo que era de Sirius.

La castaña la acomodó en una de las camas.

–Es muy linda. –Comentó y Regulus se rio.

–Solo lo mejor para los Black. –Dijo a modo de respuesta.

Cada uno se sentó en una cama y se miraron.

–¿Hasta qué parte le diremos? –Preguntó Regulus y la chica no respondió nada –Entiendo, solo mi parte. –Agregó con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió una llena de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

–El baño ya lo conoces. –Dijo antes de salir. –Hay toallas limpias en el mueble, pero eso también lo sabes.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. –Pidió el chico asqueado.

La castaña volvió a la cocina y terminó lo que estaba preparando. Se acomodó en el sofá donde luego se unió Regulus que también traía pijama.

–¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres? –Preguntó y Regulus le contó todo lo que había pasado.

–Rosier… –Susurró Hermione pensativa –Luego necesito que hablemos de él, Snape y Pettigrew. –Pidió a lo que el chico asintió.

–De hecho de ellos es de quienes tengo información, lo que te dije el otro día cuando…

Ambos interrumpieron su conversación al ver entrar a Sirius ya en su forma humana, con su túnica raída, todo mojado y lleno de tierra.

Se veía calmado y dispuesto a hablar civilizadamente. Eran cerca de las once de la noche.

–Yo… –Comenzó a hablar con voz rasposa mientras miraba el desastre que estaba hecho.

Hermione le sonrió comprensivamente.

–El baño está arriba a la derecha, hay toallas limpias en el mueble y si te fijas en el pasillo y entras por la puerta de en medio, hay ropa limpia también. –Explicó a un Sirius algo confundido –Regulus la trajo para ti. –Aclaró.

El pelinegro asintió y subió.

Esperaron al menos media hora antes de que Sirius bajara por las escaleras y se les uniera sentado en la alfombra. Quedo al medio de ambos y los miraba intermitentemente en silencio.

Hermione en un hilo de pensamientos más alegres, imaginó que los tres estaban listos para una pijamada estilo muggle.

–¿Qué tanto hacías en el baño? –Espetó Regulus quien se notaba tenía sueño y hambre –Ni las chicas tardan tanto.

–Basta mirar la diferencia entre mi cabello y el tuyo, Reg. –Respondió ácidamente Sirius.

 _Y ahí estaba, había vuelto_. Hermione se sintió aliviada por eso.

–Verdad que te preparas para ser un modelo muggle por si no te alcanza para Auror. –Le devolvió Regulus.

 _Cómo sabían tanto del mundo muggle_. Hermione perdida en sus propias cavilaciones mientras los hermanos Black se desmembraban, pensó que a las familias de sangre pura se les escapaba de las manos la curiosidad que sentían sus hijos por el mundo exterior.

–Al menos tengo más opciones que andarme tatuando por seguirle el rollo a un loco… –Comenzó a contestar Sirius y la chica decidió que era hora de intervenir cuando Regulus estaba abriendo la boca.

–¡Cállense o los voy a hechizar! –Ordenó con la varita en alto y ambos le hicieron caso.

Se sumieron en segundos de silencio hasta que Hermione consideró prudente bajar su varita.

–Demoré porque estaba pensando bajo el agua, es más fácil. –Dijo en un murmullo Sirius sin mirar a nadie.

La castaña asintió y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Le dieron unos minutos a Sirius hasta que estuviese listo para preguntar lo que quisiera, porque francamente ellos no sabían por dónde comenzar.

El pelinegro suspiró y miró a la chica.

–Puedo entender que se conocen. –Afirmó para luego pasar a la pregunta –¿Cuánto tiempo? –Miró directamente a su hermano.

El chico hizo una mueca de rendición.

–Casi un mes y medio, –respondió Regulus a su hermano – Hermione me descubrió deambulando por el sector.

–¿Qué hacías por acá? –Preguntó confundido Sirius –¿Querías verme? Pensé que me odiabas por haberme ido de casa –Agregó con una leve sonrisa.

Regulus lanzó una risa nada natural.

–No podía dormir de las ganas que tenía de verte, Sirius. Por las noches lloraba. –Dijo con ironía y a la chica le dio pena saber que en realidad todo era cierto. –No todo gira en torno a ti, egocéntrico. –Terminó cruzando sus brazos y Sirius ya tenía alguna respuesta cruel preparada cuando Hermione habló.

–Regulus te echaba de menos y el día que salieron de vacaciones estaba escondido tras unos arbustos esperando a verte, cuando llegaste con James. Él sabía dónde vivías por una fotografía que tiene. –Explicó mirando a Sirius –Cuando lo vi decidí invitarlo a casa a comer, se veía abatido y triste, y así fue cómo nos conocimos.

El pelinegro asintió y Regulus se notaba molesto.

–No necesito intérprete, Granger. –Le espetó y la chica sonrió.

–Son hermanos, pero más allá de los recuerdos que tienen juntos y de lo mucho que se quieren, al parecer no saben comunicarse ni expresar lo que sienten por el otro. –Dijo más sería que nunca y fue su turno para cruzarse de brazos.

Sirius asintió.

–¿Cómo sabías que era mi hermano? –Preguntó el pelinegro –Antes solo nos habíamos visto una vez en Hogwarts, casi ni hablamos y ni siquiera trataste de entrar en mis recuerdos esa tarde.

–Es buena en realidad, muy a nuestro estilo. –Dijo Regulus a Sirius dejando de estar enfurruñado.

–Excelente, además es sutil. –Agregó Sirius mirando a su hermano.

Hermione los miró a ambos y entendió que sí podían hablar como dos personas adultas.

–El cómo sabía que era tu hermano entra en la parte de la cual no podemos hablar. –Respondió la chica con una sonrisa volviendo a la conversación.

Sirius los volvió a mirar a ambos.

–Entonces… eso quiere decir que Reg sabe esa parte de tu vida que no me puedes contar, ¿Por qué él sí y yo no? –Preguntó muy tranquilo, más que nada por curiosidad.

–Ataque de celos. –Le susurró Regulus a Hermione.

–No son celos, Reg, –le dijo Sirius como si fuese obvio a su hermano – solo trato de entender.

Regulus alzó una ceja en dirección a Hermione y negó con la cabeza.

–Solo sé lo estrictamente necesario, se podría decir que ella me reclutó. –Explicó el chico con una mueca – De hecho nunca me ha dicho nada directamente de su vida, me mostró un recuerdo y… yo no pude seguir viendo, es perturbador. –Dijo sin gota de gracia –Luego fui uniendo piezas y entendí algunas cosas que no sé cómo explicar y después de pensarlo mucho, por dos semanas, decidí ayudarla.

–No por mí, por ti de hecho, Sirius. –Agregó Hermione.

El pelinegro lo procesó un poco y asintió.

–¿Por qué te convertiste en Mortífago? –Preguntó Sirius.

Regulus suspiró.

–Cuando te fuiste estaba muy dolido, pensé que me llevarías. –Le reclamó a su hermano – Y por muchas semanas quería odiarte, Sirius. –Le dijo dolido – Pero luego comencé a extrañarte y cuando me convertí en el nuevo heredero Black, lugar que no me corresponde… yo entendí que tampoco quería esa vida. No renuncio a mi nobleza, pero no puedo ser cruel. –Aclaró para continuar – Y quise acercarme a ti, pero estabas siempre con tus amigos, y fue cuando Hermione me encontró y me explicó que todo podía ser diferente, que podíamos ser los hermanos de siempre y que era mi decisión cambiar mi destino.

Hizo una pausa y suspiró.

–Y fue cuando decidí ayudar, ella es Auror y yo tengo a mi disposición mucha información al estar en la casa Black. Y… –hizo una breve pausa –pensé que podía ocupar eso a nuestro favor. ¿De qué sirve desertar si nos quedamos sin información valiosa? Tomé la Marca Tenebrosa para ayudar en la guerra desde dentro, Sirius. En realidad ni siquiera sé quién está bien o mal, creo que depende cómo lo veas, pero creo que puedo generar algo, un cambio y que hay esperanza. Y así algún día, si tú quieres… podemos volver a ser una familia, aunque seamos solo ambos –Terminó el muchacho apenado.

Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de que finalmente hubiese sido sincero con Sirius. Le acarició el cabello y le sonrió.

Sirius no dijo nada. Regulus tomó su silencio como una negativa y por primera vez desde que Hermione lo conocía vio cómo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un mohín con su nariz.

Sirius reaccionó y se acercó hasta su hermano para envolverlo en un abrazo muy apretado.

–No tienes idea lo mucho que te he extrañado, Reg. –Le dijo sonriendo.

–Yo también, Sirius. –Le dijo el chico.

–Y verás que a veces familia significa muchas cosas, y no es necesario compartir la misma sangre para decir que tiene una. –Agregó Sirius revolviendo el cabello de su hermanito.

La castaña los miraba embobada.

–Ya suéltame, –pidió Regulus –le estás dando material para que nos moleste. –Dijo señalando a Hermione.

Sirius lo soltó riendo y se sentó a su lado más sereno.

–¿Sigues enojado? –Preguntó Regulus.

El pelinegro negó.

–No estoy enojado, de hecho nunca lo estuve realmente, ya le expliqué a Hermione que puedo llegar a entender que las personas omitan información para proteger a alguien. Sé que esta chica, –dijo señalando a la castaña –oculta cosas, y lo respeto porque debe tener un muy buen motivo. Pero hace un rato pensé que habías tomado la Marca porque querías ser uno de ellos, porque compartías las cosas por las que luchan. Y me sentí decepcionado y triste, y culpable por abandonarte.

Hizo una pausa y sonrió.

–Solo que no encajaba que hubieses salvado a Dorcas que pertenece al otro bando y que Hermione te conociera, en esa parte me confundía y ya no sabía qué pensar. –Reconoció.

Hermione lo miró significativamente.

–Ahora ya ves que no es un Mortífago realmente. –Dijo contenta –Y que está haciendo las cosas bien. De hecho él nos ha avisado de los últimos ataques, se ha convertido en una especie de espía para el Departamento de Aurores.

–Eso será muy peligroso si se enteran, ¿Quiénes saben? –Quiso saber el pelinegro.

–Dumbledore, Moody, los hermanos Prewett y Dorcas por el arranque de locura de la otra noche, –dijo Hermione aun molesta –tú que lo dedujiste y yo.

El chico asintió.

–No lo puede saber nadie más, Sirius. –Pidió Regulus. –De lo contrario se quedan sin espía, me veré obligado a desertar y Hermione me advirtió que no acepta prófugos.

Los tres rieron y luego Sirius volvió a ponerse serio.

–Entonces hiciste esto porque es en lo que crees. –Aseguró Sirius.

–Así es, –respondió su hermano –aunque tuve algo de ayuda. –Dijo mirando a la chica –Logré entender que las cosas pueden cambiar, ser mejor.

Sirius ahora se dirigió a Hermione.

–¿Qué ocultas con tanto esfuerzo, Hermione Granger? –Su voz sonaba curiosa y reverencial –Debe ser muy importante realmente para que al metiche de mi hermano le bastara con solo ver un recuerdo para unirse a la causa. Y por no decir que mantienes tus pensamientos bajo el mayor resguardo posible.

La chica tomó sus manos entre las de ella.

–Como lo hice en el parque, te vuelvo a prometer que lo sabrás, y será por mí que te enterarás de todo. –Dijo con solemnidad –Pero debes ser paciente y entender que aún no es momento.

–¿Dumbledore y Moody lo saben? –Preguntó curioso.

La chica asintió.

–Todo, los únicos que lo saben.

Sirius asintió de vuelta.

–¿Hasta qué punto me involucra tu secreto, Hermione Granger? –Preguntó Sirius que barajaba opciones, pero cada una más loca que la otra según su mirada.

La chica quería en ese momento contarle todo, pero se limitó a mantener su confianza intacta y cumplir su promesa.

–Sirius Black, tú eres el motivo de que haya aceptado esta vida. No tienes idea hasta qué punto te involucra, pero no me arrepiento, y si eres paciente y me esperas… sabrás hasta lo que yo no sé. –Le juró con una sonrisa sincera.

A Sirius se le aceleró el pulso y le creyó, por Merlín le creía todo porque era sincera. No tenía que entrar en sus pensamientos para saber al igual que esa tarde en el parque que todo era verdad y solamente la atormentaba tener que resguardar un secreto lo suficientemente grande como para ponerlos a todos en peligro si se descubría, o protegerlos si lo mantenía a salvo y oculto.

–Entonces, no preguntaré más, confío en ti, Mione. –Dijo él y la envolvió en sus brazos. –Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas devuelto a mi hermano.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se miraron con infinito cariño cuando sonidos de asco los interrumpieron.

–Más respeto, sigo acá. –Pidió Regulus sonrojado.

Sirius se paró decidido en medio de la sala y tomó una decisión.

–Soy Sirius Black y pueden contar con mi silencio y promesa de esperar, –dijo solemne –pero si me involucra, quiero participar.

Regulus y Hermione se miraron negando con la cabeza.

–No acepto un no por respuesta. –Dijo Sirius –Solo les estoy informando que de ahora en adelante cada vez que haya un ataque y ustedes estén ahí, que sospechen algo o que alguien corra peligro, los ayudaré en todo y estaré con ustedes.

Los chicos seguían mirándose con duda.

–Además Mione, me postularé para Auror, siempre ha sido mi sueño. Mis calificaciones son buenas y tengo la seguridad de quedar, –y agregó con una sonrisa – así que si todo sale bien, dentro de un año me tendrás deambulando a tu alrededor todos los días.

–Le pediré a Moody que me mande con los dragones entonces. –Dijo ella divertida.

Con Regulus se miraron y no sabían qué decir frente a la nueva postura de Sirius.

–Ya, en serio, –pidió Sirius su atención –eres mi hermano Reg y tú, Mione… eres mi chica. Podemos protegernos todos.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

–No puedes volver a involucrarte como en Cokeworth en asuntos oficiales del Departamento de Aurores. –Ordenó y agregó más flexible –Pero creo que es justo que sepas qué estamos haciendo y nos ayudes, siempre y cuando no ponga en riesgo a alguien más tu participación.

–Como a tu grupito. –Añadió Regulus –Nadie puede saber nada, de hecho en Hogwarts seguiremos tratándonos igual para no levantar sospechas.

–Los Mortífagos no pueden descubrir a tu hermano, por eso debemos ser muy discretos. –Pidió Hermione.

Sirius asintió entendiendo las complicaciones e implicancias que significaba el que se hubiese enterado de todo, pero estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

–Hecho. –Aceptó Sirius y se dieron la mano entre los tres sellando su pacto de silencio y lealtad.

Hermione prefirió no preguntar por las nuevas incorporaciones y hablar luego en privado con Regulus, por una noche era demasiada información para la estabilidad de Sirius. Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Pettigrew ya era parte de los Mortífagos.

–La cena de medianoche está servida. –Dijo Hermione desde la cocina.

Comieron conversando de todo un poco. La chica prefirió darles intimidad y se quedó limpiando la cocina una vez terminaron y ellos subieron a la habitación. Después de todo habían vivido desde su nacimiento juntos, pero nunca habían tenido tal grado de cercanía y este era el momento de ambos.

Los chicos subieron y en vez de acostarse se tiraron en el suelo para seguir conversando.

–Nunca le he ocultado nada a mis amigos, –dijo Sirius a su hermano –los Merodeadores siempre nos lo hemos dicho todo.

–Todos tenemos secretos, Sirius. –Respondió Regulus –Pero cuando hay cariño, supongo que son para proteger y no para dañar.

El chico dijo esto pensando en lo mucho que quería Hermione a su hermano como para haber viajado en el tiempo para salvarlo y darles a todos una nueva oportunidad. O lo mucho que él quería a su Sirius para haber aceptado unirse a los Mortífagos y ahora llevar una doble vida manteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos en secreto de sus padres a los que también quería mucho, por un fin mayor.

Todos ocultaban algo o mantenían sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón para bien o mal. Al menos en su caso ellos sabían que era para protegerse.

Sirius también estaba pensando y le encontró toda la razón a Reg. Él hasta ahora no le había dicho a Hermione por qué se había convertido en un animago. También ocultaba el motivo de todos para proteger a Remus porque era su amigo y lo quería. Ese era su secreto y no le correspondía a él revelarlo.

Era verdad, todos omitían algo, pero eso no cambiaba que los sentimientos y lazos fueran verdaderos mientras el motivo fuese proteger y amar.

–Tienes razón. –Aceptó finalmente Sirius con una sonrisa.

–Supongo entonces, –dijo de inmediato Reg – que no me dirás por qué te convertiste en animago. ¡Fue brillante!

El pelinegro se largó a reír y lanzó una almohada a la cara de su hermano.

–Supones bien, es de esos secretos por proteger. –Respondió siguiéndole el rollo –No te creas el más interesante de la familia por haberte tatuado, yo soy un perro.

Reg le devolvió el golpe y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, de hecho Sirius pensó que su hermano se había dormido cuando éste habló.

–Así que Granger. –Dijo únicamente.

Sirius asintió con una sonrisita tonta en la cara.

–Es muy linda, –dijo mirando a su hermano – y me refiero a ella, como chica, como persona. Además de un total enigma y no porque guarde secretos. Es como sacada de un cuento, de otra época. Me entiende y saca lo mejor de mí.

Regulus se rio internamente y asintió.

–¿Te das cuenta que vas a manchar siglos de pureza? –Dijo con un fingido tono de alarma en la voz –Que acaso no te basta con arrastrar nuestro apellido por el suelo mágico y ser el casanovas más libertino y desertor de la historia.

Sirius bufó.

–Lo dice el espía de la familia Black, ser desertor es algo menor al lado de un traidor. –Agregó riendo – Además nunca he sido un libertino, solo soy libre y rebelde. Me acompaña una mala fama nada más. –Se defendió.

–No niegas lo de arrastrar nuestro apellido ni lo de la pureza. –Se burló Reg.

–Créeme cuando te digo que es lo que menos me interesa. –Dijo feliz –Y además… tú no tienes moral, estás detrás de Dorcas.

La frase había sonado a insulto y Reg se dio vuelta ofendido para mirar a su hermano.

–Con que Meadowes. –Lo imitó Sirius levantando sus cejas.

–Es sangre pura. –Se defendió Reg –Solo que traidora, lo sé. Pero… tampoco me importa mucho que digamos. –Agregó bajito.

–Mancharás siglos de pureza. –Dijo ofendido y sollozando Sirius.

Regulus se le lanzó encima y el pelinegro lo atrapó enseguida para comenzar una lucha en el piso.

–Son buenas chicas, –dijo Reg –Granger me simpatiza, aunque es algo histérica.

–Muy buenas, –estuvo de acuerdo Sirius –también me agrada Meadowes, aunque está salida de un cuento de terror.

Ambos chicos dieron por terminada la lucha y fue el turno de Sirius para hablar.

–Ahora, por favor cuéntame cómo demonios conseguiste las bestias. –Pidió sonriendo malvadamente.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación que fácilmente pudo durar horas, para ellos el tiempo pasaba lento y disfrutaban cada segundo, porque finalmente y después de diecisiete años estaban juntos y eran realmente hermanos.

Hermione subió casi a las dos de la madrugada y se lanzó por fin a su cama para dormir. Pero no se quedó inmediatamente dormida, estuvo un rato escuchando y riendo ante la felicidad y risas de los chicos que estaban en la habitación de al lado. Cuando por fin dio paso a sus sueños, lo hizo con una sonrisa contagiada por ambos Black y deseó que por fin esa semana de vacaciones fuese tranquila.

Esa noche las horas no fueron suficientes para ambos hermanos que casi ni durmieron, ni para Hermione que fue despertada a las nueve de la mañana con un fuerte olor a quemado.

Asustada se levantó varita en mano y se encontró con Dobby en una lucha encarnizada con ambos hermanos que pretendían preparar el desayuno y habían terminado quemando todo.

–Te queríamos sorprender. –Dijo con su sonrisa descarada Sirius Black.

–Y lo han hecho, –contestó la chica riendo mientras se agarraba la cabeza –casi queman mi cocina. Pero descuiden, es tiempo de remodelar.

Pasaron la mañana comiendo y conversando, cuando Hermione recordó la carta de Dorcas. Corrió hasta su habitación y la sacó de su túnica.

Una vez en la sala se dirigió a Regulus.

–Regulus… –Había comenzado y el chico la interrumpió.

–Ya puedes decirme Reg. –Dijo serio.

A la chica la enterneció el gesto y lo abrazó.

–Solo no te pases de la línea. –Pidió y se acomodó su túnica.

–Bueno, Reg… –dijo ella nuevamente – seguramente Sirius ya te contó cómo reaccionó Dorcas con tu regalo y que leyó la carta con público. –El chico asintió. – Y… te mandó esto.

Le tendió la carta y Reg inmediatamente la leyó en absoluto silencio y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Una vez que terminó sus ojos lanzaban chispas.

–¡Bruja maldita! –Exclamó y le tendió la carta a Sirius que se la estaba pidiendo.

La leyó en voz alta y Hermione se sentó a su lado para escuchar, mientras Regulus iba a la cocina en busca de más galletas. En serio que tenía un problema de ansiedad.

 _Querido Regulus,_

 _¿En serio crees que voy a caer rendida a tus pies mientras me sigas tratando de tonta y ladrona? ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme y rechazarme en Hogwarts y luego ir a Irlanda y traerme lo que siempre he soñado, enviarme una carta expresando tus sentimientos y que correré a tus brazos?_

 _No, Regulus Arcturus Black._

 _No te agradeceré por haberme salvado de un Mortífago, ni por tus regalos que por cierto me encantaron. No lo haré por una carta._

 _Pon lugar y fecha, nos debemos una conversación._

 _Dorcas Meadowes._

–¡Es una maldita niña malcriada! –Siguió despotricando Regulus ante las risas de su hermano y Hermione. –Me rechazó. –Dijo dramáticamente.

Hermione se secó la comisura de los ojos y aclaró su voz.

–No te dijo que no, solo quiere que hablen, y está bien. –La defendió ante la mirada atónita de Reg.

–Reg, hermanito, –dijo más calmado Sirius – la chica tiene razón, en el colegio la miras como si tuviese peste, no le hablas y luego como el mayor de los psicópatas le mandas lo que siempre ha querido después de salvarla, insultarla y zarandearla en una noche traumática. –Lo miró escéptico –¿Qué esperabas de todo esto? –Preguntó.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–¿Gracias? –Respondió sarcástico.

–Lo quiere hacer más personal, y deberías comportarte. –Puntualizó Hermione apuntándolo con su dedo. –Insisto, no te dijo que no, está abriendo una ventana que deberías aprovechar sin comportarte como un idiota.

Iba a defenderse pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

–Sabes que tiene razón, compórtate como Reg, no como un Black.

Hermione le tendió una pluma y un pergamino.

–Soy la lechuza, –dijo la chica –puedes invitarla acá.

El chico garabateó una respuesta corta y se la entregó a Hermione, pero Sirius la tomó.

–Yo se la entrego y la traigo.

Siguieron dando consejos a Reg unas horas más, hasta que tuvo que volver a su casa para la cena con los Lestrange. Tomó su maleta y Dobby lo acompañó.

Hermione también acompañó a Sirius hasta la casa de los Potter por el camino que ya tan bien se conocía de sus largos paseos con el chico.

–Anoche no llegaste, ¿qué les dirás? –Preguntó repentinamente preocupada.

–Dobby me hizo el favor de avisar que no regresaría, –dijo sonriendo –les dijo que pasaría la noche contigo. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se puso colorada.

–¿Qué van a pensar ahora? Dijiste que me cortejarías y defenderías mi honor, eres un incorregible, Sirius Black. –Dijo ofendida y el chico solo se limitó a sonreír.

–Tú eres la mal pensada, pudimos conversar o comer toda la noche. Siempre me pones como lo peor, Granger. –Contestó ofendido.

La abrazó y entraron a la mansión donde todos los miraban de forma sugerente y Euphemia negaba con la cabeza en dirección a su hijo adoptivo, pero luego sonreía.

Disimuladamente le entregaron la carta a Dorcas y los tres leyeron con las cabezas muy juntas y en silencio.

 _Querida Dorcas 'Ingrata' Meadowes,_

 _Te espero el viernes 3 de agosto en la casa de Hermione a las 5 en punto para tomar el té._

 _Si quieres hablar eso haremos._

 _Sin tanto cariño como antes,_

 _R.A.B._

La chica guardo sonriendo la carta y subió a su habitación.

–¿En serio la quieres en tu familia? –Preguntó Hermione.

–No es como si tuviese mucha opción. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros Sirius.

La semana pasó rápido, más de lo que Hermione hubiese querido. Aprovecharon de pasear por el Callejón Diagon y tomar helado sentados en los parques mientras conversaban. También Sirius estuvo varios días reconstruyendo el jardín de Hermione que había quedado destrozado tras su ataque canino.

En una salida llevaron a Remus y James con ellos, fueron al cine y luego al Parque de Diversiones. Los chicos estaban encantados y Remus ayudó a James a tratar de robar la cabina de fotografías, la encogerían y se la llevarían, hasta que la seguridad los descubrió y tuvieron que huir del lugar. Fue la noche más loca para Hermione, eran unos vándalos.

Prometieron volver con las chicas una vez que Lily se hubiese recuperado del todo.

Finalmente las chicas se quedarían el resto de las vacaciones en la casa de los Potter donde estaban bajo protección constante.

El viernes por la mañana Sirius acompañó a Hermione al Ministerio a su reunión con Alastor en donde les entregó las últimas instrucciones antes de partir a Hogwarts. El chico la esperó en su escritorio en el Departamento de Aurores, cuando todos salieron juntos de la oficina de su Jefe.

Hermione le sonrió.

–¿Qué tal? –Preguntó Sirius saludando al resto de los Aurores.

–Partimos el lunes a las ocho de la mañana. –Respondió Hermione con una media sonrisa.

–Nos iremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts desde la plataforma 9 ¾, –agregó Fabian que acababa de unirse a la conversación –para reconocer el recorrido y asegurar el tren.

–¿También irán? –Preguntó alegre Sirius.

–De los que conoces solo Hermione, Fabian y yo. –Fue el turno de Gideon para responder. –Luego en el Castillo habrán más Aurores, seremos cerca de veinte en punto fijo.

–Y no siempre estaremos en las mismas posiciones y horarios vigilando. –Explicó Hermione –Pero Alastor lo planificó todo muy bien.

Los Aurores que partían a Hogwarts tendrían el fin de semana libre, así que una veintena se retiró a sus casas.

Sirius se iba con Hermione cuando Moody los interceptó en los elevadores.

–Tienes mala fama Black, pero me simpatizas. –Le dijo Moody y el chico no pudo evitar su sonrisa –¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos esa noche?

Hermione rodó los ojos y comenzó a arrastrar a Sirius.

–De hecho Alastor, –dijo con desfachatez –presentaré mi solicitud para Auror en cuanto finalice el curso.

Moody sonrió aprobatoriamente y luego se dirigió a Hermione.

–A ti Granger, te mantendré ocupada y vigilada por Dumbledore, él será mis ojos. –Le dijo muy serio para luego guiñarle –Sé prudente.

La chica se subió al elevador y le sacó la lengua.

–Lo dices porque soy chica, pero a los Prewett no les dijiste nada. –Se quejó antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Alastor soltó una risa muy fuerte.

–La sorpresa que se llevaran cuando sepan que McGonagall los supervisará.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y luego se estremeció. Dumbledore no le diría nada si se veía con Sirius… pero McGonagall estaría sobre los hermanos todo el día.

Antes de ir a casa Sirius llevó a Hermione a comer y dar una vuelta.

Llegaron cerca de las cinco y se encontraron con Regulus como un león enjaulado dando vueltas por la sala.

–¡Se olvidaron de mí! –Les recriminó.

Los chicos se rieron. Hermione le ayudó poner algo de comer en la sala mientras Sirius iba por Dorcas.

La chica no pudo dejar pasar que Reg se había puesto su mejor túnica y perfume. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, pero la enternecía la situación.

Sirius tocó a la puerta y Hermione le abrió. Llegó a la sala frente a su hermano con Dorcas que también se había esmerado mucho en peinarse, ponerse su perfume más delicado e ir completamente de negro como siempre. Llevaba en su regazo a _Arcty_.

A Hermione no le gustó mucho esa parte.

Dorcas y Reg se miraban con hostilidad y luchando por ganarle al otro en un duelo de miradas.

–Bien, los dejamos, ésta es su casa. –Dijo Hermione arrastrando a Sirius escaleras arriba hasta la biblioteca.

Se encerraron allí con Dobby.

No pasaron ni quince minutos y sintieron gritos y algunas cosas romperse. Dobby fue a ver qué pasaba.

–Dime que no dejaron a ese escarbato del demonio suelto. –Rogó Hermione tapando su rostro.

El elfo negó.

–La señorita Dorcas le lanzó con una taza al señor Regulus. –Explicó el elfo.

–¡Merlín! –Se quejó Sirius – Dime que Reg no le hizo nada.

El elfo asintió.

–Le lanzó con un florero que la señorita esquivó hábilmente. –Respondió riendo.

Los tres se miraron y no aguantaron más. Muy despacio se sentaron en los escalones más altos de la escalera y se pusieron a escuchar. Ya estaban más calmados.

–Estas galletas son deliciosas en verdad. –Decía Dorcas.

Todos se miraron extrañados, hasta hace segundos estaban matándose.

–Las hace Granger, creo que tendrá bien alimentado a mi hermano. –Reconoció el chico.

Hermione rodó los ojos y metió la cara entre los barandales tal como Sirius y Dobby para escuchar mejor.

–Entonces, –siguió Reg –eso quiere decir que no te soy indiferente. –Aseguró con felicidad.

–¿Recuerdas cuando Sirius fue a mi cumpleaños número trece y te llevó? –Al parecer Reg asintió porque Dorcas continuó –Bueno, yo era la festejada, pero todos jugaban con todos y a mí me dejaron sola, creo que porque soy algo rara y tétrica como dicen.

–Es que escondiste Duendecillos en las bolsas con golosinas, no todos supieron entender la broma. –Dijo riendo Reg.

Dorcas rio feliz.

–Bueno, después de eso me ignoraron y eso que era mi cumpleaños, pero tú te acercaste y jugaste conmigo, y me regalaste flores. –Dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

–Se las robé a tu vecino. –Aclaró el chico aclarando su voz.

–Fue muy tierno, además ese hombre es un insoportable. –Le comentó Dorcas. – Pero bueno, desde ese día me traté de acercar, y cuando me castigaron te hablaba, pero por más que me esforzara en ser tu amiga tú simplemente me ignorabas. Por eso el otro día estallé por dentro cuando leí tu carta… de felicidad y rabia por tu descaro, Regulus Black. –Esa frase final había estado más cargada de rabia.

Sirius y Hermione se volvieron a mirar. Dobby lucía algo confundido.

–Cuando niños no teníamos que lidiar con tanto. –Dijo avergonzado Reg.

–No tenemos que hacerlo si tú quieres. –Dijo Dorcas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y los tres de la escalera descendieron para ahora poder ver mejor.

Dorcas y Reg estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la alfombra de lo que antes era la hermosa sala de Hermione. Las paredes estaban manchadas, se notaba que Dorcas lo había tratado de maldecir y la chica tenía restos de pastel y pequeñas gomitas pegadas en el cabello. Reg en cambio estaba con la túnica manchada de distintos colores.

–Soy un Mortífago. –Susurró Reg –Tu familia…

–La tuya tampoco me aceptará, Reg. –Lo interrumpió la chica –¿Y qué con eso?

–¿Sabes que no te puedo decir nada con respecto a por qué tomé la Marca Tenebrosa, verdad? –Preguntó el chico asegurándose que estaba todo claro.

Dorcas lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules brillando.

–Me basta saber que me salvaste de un Mortífago y que luego te quedaste con los Aurores, para sacar mis propias conclusiones. No eres un mal chico, Reg.

El chico asintió algo sonrojado.

–¿Y entiendes que en Hogwarts nuestra relación no cambia, verdad? –Preguntó para estar más seguro.

La chica asintió.

–Entiendo todo lo que implica y lo acepto. –Agregó risueña –Además esta guerra no será eterna, y hay pasadizos en el Colegio.

–Y el armario de escobas. –Dijo sugerente Reg.

Sirius abrió la boca y cerró los ojos.

–¡Merlín! ¿Cómo demonios sabe eso? Es mi hermanito. –Se quejó.

–Al parecer tiene más calle que tú, Black. Eres solo fama. –Dijo Hermione en un susurro y chistando la lengua recriminatoriamente.

Volvieron la mirada a los dos chicos de la sala.

–Entonces ya no nos somos indiferentes. –Dijo sonriente Reg.

–Nunca más. –Respondió Dorcas y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sirius volvió a abrir los ojos y su boca.

–No te atrevas. –Lo amenazó Hermione.

–Es mi hermanito y tiene más que yo. –Se quejó.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Cada quien con sus tiempos, Black. –Dijo Hermione.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando encontraron a Dorcas con el escarbato en brazos y Regulus rodeándola con un brazo, ambos frente a la escalera y mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Dobby se desapareció.

–Traidor. –Masculló Sirius.

–Es muy feo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, hermanito. –Dijo Reg remarcando la última palabra. –Solo soy un año menor.

Hermione le sonrió a Dorcas.

–Estoy muy feliz que hayan resuelto sus diferencias y ahora sean… _algo_. –Los felicitó la castaña para luego poner su mirada más severa. –Y ahora… dejan mi sala como estaba. Esta semana ya han destruido muchas veces mi casa.

Sirius siguió a Hermione a la biblioteca mientras los otros dos ordenaban el desastre.

A eso de diez de la noche cada quien se fue a su casa y Sirius se llevó a Hermione hasta la mansión de los Potter para que pasara el fin de semana acompañada de todos ellos.

El lunes por la mañana Hermione se despidió de todos y pasaron por su casa a buscar su equipaje. Dobby se quedaría y cuando comenzara el año escolar iría con ella hasta Hogwarts.

–Aprovecharé de visitar a unos parientes en Escocia y de mantener al señor Regulus y la señorita Dorcas a raya. –Dijo el elfo dándole un abrazo a Hermione.

–Tienes permiso de herir de gravedad. –Dijo seria Hermione guiñándole.

Sirius Se apareció con ella y su baúl en _Kings Cross_ y la acompañó hasta el tren.

–Debemos despedirnos como en las películas muggles. –Dijo Sirius.

La chica negó riendo.

–Por favor no corras por el andén. –Pidió avergonzada.

–Olvidas que lloro mientras me seco las lágrimas y agito un pañuelo blanco. –Completó riendo el chico.

La acompañó hasta el compartimiento donde ya estaban los Prewett y bajó para seguir conversando con ella a través de la ventanilla abierta.

–Será solo un mes. –Prometió Hermione. –Y… te escribiré.

–Aprenderé a mandar lechuzas. –Se comprometió Sirius riendo. –Cuídenla. –Le pidió a los hermanos que miraban con sonrisas tontas a ambos.

–La dejaremos en el Bosque Prohibido. –Dijo Gideon.

–Y levantaremos defensas para que no pueda pasar de vuelta. –Se rio malvadamente Fabian.

El chico les sacó la lengua y besó la mano de Hermione cuando comenzó a salir humo del tren y el reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana.

La chica se despidió con una enorme sonrisa. La figura de Sirius cada vez se hacía más pequeña mientras se alejaban de Londres.

–¡A luchar contra los malos! –Gritó Fabian y los tres chocaron sus palmas.

Hermione se recostó sobre su asiento. Una vez más iba en el Expreso de Hogwarts rumbo a su segundo hogar. Sonrió y deseó que esta vez todo saliera bien y pudiese lograr su objetivo… cambiar el destino de todos, incluyendo el suyo.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ Me extendí un poco, digamos. ¡Hola! Espero estén muy bien y que les haya gustado el cap, ¿ven que no demoro nada en actualizar? Creo que es un buen ritmo dos veces por semana, el siguiente seguro lo subo cerca del fin de semana.

¿Y qué les pareció? Coméntenme en un lindo review sus impresiones y háganme feliz, o en su defecto lancen hechizos.

Como siempre mil gracias por leer y comentar chicas _ **. Lunatico0030, Florfleur y leiref29**_ muchas gracias por las palabras lindas de siempre chicas. Sé que soy malvada y lo dejo en la mejor parte muajajajaja. _**Leiref29**_ , ¿viste como hay peros que tienen cara de un nombre o una actitud en particular?

Nos leemos en el siguiente y que tengan linda semana.

¡Besos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XII**

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts había sido muy tranquilo y divertido. Se dedicaron a reforzar algunas medidas de seguridad y asegurarse que no había mayores peligros en la ruta que tomaba. Una vez en el Castillo, tuvieron una reunión con Dumbledore y McGonagall a la que también asistió Moody para recordarles ciertas reglas y responsabilidades como Aurores.

Se juntaron en el Gran Salón y les presentaron a todos los profesores, sus nombres y qué clase impartían. McGonagall se encargó de repartir un folio a cada Auror con toda la información del cuerpo Docente y Directivo, así como los residentes permanentes, Guardián de las llaves y personal de Enfermería. Nadie que no figurara en esa lista podía estar en el Colegio sin autorización. Hermione se encargó de solicitar el permiso para Dobby.

Se ubicó en la mesa de Gryffindor con los hermanos Prewett que se habían vuelto muy cercanos, casi amigos y se dispusieron a escuchar a Dumbledore.

–Como sabrán Aurores, –comenzó el Director –no pueden aparecerse dentro del Castillo ni en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La mayoría de ustedes fueron alumnos y estoy seguro no lo intentarán, a menos claro… que quieran sufrir una dolorosa _despartición_. –Agregó riendo y todos hicieron muecas de dolor.

La castaña pensó que su profesor nunca cambiaba su humor tan especial y que generaba rechazo a ciertas prácticas. Era realmente bueno advirtiendo.

–Las chimeneas han sido bloqueadas por el _Departamento de Transporte Mágico_ por seguridad a petición propia, –siguió explicando – con excepción de la perteneciente a la Profesora McGonagall y la ubicada en mi despacho, como ya saben si es necesario que se trasladen con urgencia estarán a su disposición siempre y cuando lo soliciten.

Todos asintieron encontrando lógica la decisión. Mantener la conexión abierta era un riesgo teniendo en cuenta que desde ahora estarían ellos para proteger el Castillo y hacerlo impenetrable.

–Como medios de transporte tendrán a disposición _trasladores_ estratégicamente ubicados que los dirigen únicamente al Ministerio y que luego Alastor se los mostrará. –Señaló Dumbledore –También si cuentan con tiempo y disfrutan de volar tendrán _escobas_ y _thestrals_. –Dijo sonriente en dirección a Hermione que hacía una mueca y se estremecía – O pueden aparecerse en las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade. –Finalizo el profesor –¿Alguna duda, Aurores? –Preguntó y solo hubo silencio.

Para todos la situación era más que clara.

Ahora fue el turno de Alastor Moody para hablar en su tono menos sutil.

–Ya lo hablamos el viernes, pero se los repetiré. –Dijo recorriendo a cada uno con la mirada, en su mayoría los Aurores rondaban entre los veintitrés y treinta años, con excepción de Hermione –Son Aurores, miembros de élite del Departamento de Seguridad y su única misión es cumplir con todo lo que significa la posición de la que gozan y respetarla. –Agregó de manera seria – Han sido entrenados y están calificados para enfrentarse a las Artes Oscuras, la mayoría de los que aquí están han tenido encuentros en batallas con Mortífagos, por lo cual saben a lo que vienen. –Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar –No están acá para hacer amigos, ni son las niñeras de los estudiantes, los quiero enfocados y que nada los saque de su misión… defender el Colegio y a sus estudiantes de cualquier amenaza, dentro del Castillo, en los alrededores y a los habitantes de Hogsmeade.

Todos miraban al Jefe de Aurores en completo silencio y prestando la mayor atención, a pesar que ya les había dicho todo eso, aunque en términos más duros.

–Bien, lo entienden. –Siguió – No quiero líos con los estudiantes, sobre todo los de sexto y séptimo año. –La mirada se fue directo a Hermione y los Prewett que lo miraban desafiantes –Si se relacionan que sea estrictamente académico y porque un profesor les solicitó ayuda. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

 _Y ahí estaba_ , pensó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

–Vendré una vez por mes, –les informó, eso no lo sabían y todos pusieron más atención que antes –ya todos conocen sus posiciones y por si se necesita algún cambio estará Shacklebolt para apoyarme. También la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore estarán a cargo de la supervisión.

Hermione que no se había dado cuenta que Kingsley iba con ellos le sonrió, y el Auror mucho más joven a como lo había conocido les saludó con la mano.

–Eso es todo, si tienen problemas o necesitan algo me pueden enviar una lechuza o un _Patronus_ los que estén calificados. –Los miró esta vez con algo de cariño y les dio una media sonrisa –Hagan lo que saben y cuídense, confío plenamente en cada uno de los que está acá.

Se fue a sentar y todos le aplaudieron a su mentor.

Compartieron una breve cena y luego se dividieron para ir hasta sus habitaciones. Habilitaron para los chicos el aula en desuso del cuarto piso. Hermione recordaba que en su primer año Harry la frecuentaba seguido por el _Espejo de Oesed_. Ellos eran mayoría, en cambio las chicas eran solo cuatro, por lo que las ubicaron en un espacio dentro del ala oeste del sexto piso.

Era un amplio despacho circular que se parecía mucho a las salas comunes de las distintas casas, en el medio había un balcón y repartidas cuatro puertas de roble que daba acceso a la habitación que tendría cada chica con su propio baño. Hermione miró sorprendida, estarían muy cómodas.

Desconocía cómo serían las habitaciones de los chicos, pero se les veía muy contentos también.

Ella entró a su habitación y sus cosas ya la esperaban. Le entraron ganas de recorrer nuevamente la sala común de Gryffindor, pero en vez de eso prefirió descansar.

Al día siguiente se dividieron en dos grupos de diez. El primero se encargó de realizar hechizos protectores y el segundo de penetrarlos. Fue hasta ese momento lo más agotador que había hecho Hermione, pero lograron localizar qué hechizos ocupar, cuáles no y dónde.

Con el paso de los días tuvo algunas reuniones con Dumbledore para trazar cómo actuar de ahora en adelante y cuáles serían las acciones que tomarían. Pero todo lo decidirían una vez comenzara el año escolar.

Todo el personal había dejado nuevamente el castillo para seguir con sus vacaciones, excepto Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid y Filch que se quedaron junto a los Aurores.

Los días pasaban rápido entre simulacros de ataques y defensas, además de los duelos con los que se entrenaban entre ellos, incluso el mismo Dumbledore se había batido a duelo. A veces iban a Hogsmeade a pasear un rato o simplemente se quedaban en los jardines y biblioteca cuando tenían ratos libres.

Hermione prefería pasar sus ratos libres con Hagrid, con quien había aprovechado de formar un lazo de amistad. Era sencillo y relajante estar a su lado y además la relación era la misma que en su época. Hagrid era un hombre sencillo y noble. Y cuando se encontraba ocupado se iba a la biblioteca o leía las cartas que Sirius le enviaba casi a diario y aprovechaba para responder a todo. Regulus y Dorcas también le habían escrito.

Ya estaban en la quincena de agosto y precisamente era uno de esos días en que podía descansar. Hermione decidió recostarse bajo un árbol en los jardines a leer la carta que había recibido en la mañana de Sirius.

 _Mione,_

 _Me alegra saber que todo marcha según lo previsto para ustedes. ¡Debe ser genial batirse a duelo con Dumbledore!_

 _Acá no hay novedades del estilo, "Mortífagos al ataque". Está todo muy tranquilo, así que no te preocupes._

 _James y Lily se comienzan a entender y se hacen bromas, ella está mejor y decidió quedarse hasta el inicio de clases, sigue algo asustada. Remus por otro lado se fue de campamento una semana con su papá y luego volvió para terminar las vacaciones. En cuanto a Dorcas, quiero que sepas que como mínimo se escapa al jardín de tu casa dos veces por semana con ayuda de Dobby y se queda con Reg toda la tarde, los he estado espiando… hasta que se dieron cuenta y ella quiso hechizarme. También se vino a quedar la bruja de Marlene, nadie la invitó, al menos los chicos no._

 _Así que ayer fuimos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que nos faltaban para el inicio de clases, que era todo prácticamente._

 _Y cuando estaba en Madame Malkin llegó mi madre con Regulus y mi prima Narcissa, no creo que tengas el gusto de conocerla aun. Mamá en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba allí se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Reg se comportó como acordamos y solo me ignoró mientras le tomaban las medidas, y a mi prima la vi rara, es hermana de Bellatrix pero menos macabra, aunque se veía… distraída y triste._

 _Y como verás aprendí a enviar lechuzas sin ofenderlas y te escribo casi a diario. Estoy deseando volver y que podamos ir a Hogsmeade, ahora sí que te mostraré el pueblo._

 _Te envío unas ranas de chocolate._

 _Espero tu respuesta cuando tengas tiempo, sé que debes estar muy ocupada._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sirius Black._

Hermione releyó la carta actual y las que se le habían juntado de la semana que le enviaron Reg y Dorcas mientras se comía las ranas de chocolate. Se recostó sobre su estómago y le escribió una carta bastante larga a Sirius contándole todo lo que había ocurrido en su semana y respondiendo a sus preguntas. También respondió a los chicos.

Fue hasta la lechucería y las envió. Tomó nota mental que tendría que conseguirse su propia lechuza.

Cuando bajó le rondaba la idea de Narcissa, no tenía mucha información sobre ella, pero Regulus sí. De seguro sabía por qué estaba actuando rara.

Las próximas dos semanas pasaron bastante rápido. Dumbledore fortificó el Catillo y los terrenos con hechizos anti apariciones y contra muggles. Mientras tanto los Aurores lanzaron las protecciones definitivas en los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido y parte de Hogsmeade. Una vez estuviesen los estudiantes dentro terminarían de sellar Hogwarts.

El día antes del inicio de clases Shacklebolt organizó una reunió en donde les comentó que Kings Cross estaría cercada por Aurores ante un inminente ataque. Además les asignó tareas para ese día.

Diez Aurores estarían en el castillo y en la entrada. Otros cinco esperarían en Hogsmeade para hacer revisión y asegurarse que todos entraran antes de sellar el lugar, además de él. Por otro lado Hermione, los Prewett y otros dos Aurores irían a Kings Cross para viajar en el tren con los estudiantes y estar alerta.

Los chicos se fueron a dormir temprano porque el día siguiente sería agotador.

Y así lo fue.

Primero de septiembre, inicio del año escolar en Hogwarts.

A las ocho de la mañana atravesaron la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore y llegaron hasta el Ministerio en donde Moody los esperaba. Se dirigieron a la estación y comenzaron a recibir a los estudiantes.

Los Mortífagos no harían una estupidez, estaba todo el lugar cercado.

Cerca de las diez y treinta cruzaron el andén los Merodeadores con las chicas y los Potter. Cada uno empujaba su carrito con sus baúles y mascotas.

Hermione los vio desde uno de los compartimientos donde estaba acomodando a estudiantes de primer año. Todos se acercaban a preguntar cosas, ya que los Aurores andaban uniformados ese día con sus largas túnicas grises y la placa oficial del Ministerio.

La castaña bajó y se apresuró en ir a saludarlos.

Sirius le dio un gran abrazo y la levantó para darle una vuelta en el aire.

–¡Que guapa, señorita Auror! –La bajó y le dio una vuelta mientras silbaba y observaba su uniforme.

–Respétame, Black. –Pidió la chica –Estoy en asuntos oficiales. –Le mostró su placa divertida.

Se separó un poco cuando vio que Moody le rodaba los ojos y a lo lejos vio a Dorcas discutiendo con Marlene.

Le dio una sonrisa a Sirius que se fue con los chicos a acomodar sus cosas y con su mejor paso de autoridad se acercó a las chicas.

–¿Qué sucede acá? –Preguntó severa y ambas se sobresaltaron al verla.

Marlene la miró desafiante.

–Es Dorcas que quiere llevar esas cosas. –Señaló las jaulas tapadas que Dorcas estaba acomodando en el vagón destinado a las lechuzas.

–No los dejaré. –Respondió decidida, pero Hermione supo distinguir un tono de desesperación en su voz.

Negó con la cabeza, en Hogwarts no lo permitirían, era claro… solo lechuzas, gatos, sapos y ratas.

Las dejó discutiendo, ahora también con Lily que se les unía. Se acercó a Moody quien la miró sospechoso.

–Sea lo que sea que vengas a pedirme, la respuesta es no. –Dijo desviando la mirada su jefe.

La chica lo ignoró.

–¿Crees que en… –miró el reloj –veinte minutos puedas conseguir una autorización para que Dorcas se lleve a su escarbato y leprechaun? –Pidió y agregó la solución –Los podría cuidar Hagrid.

Alastor le gruñó y rodó los ojos antes de desaparecerse del andén. Hermione sonrió.

Se quedó en el lugar mientras esperaba al Jefe de Aurores y observaba a lo lejos que Marlene y Lily le sacaban del vagón las jaulas y se las pasaban a los Potter para que las cuidaran. Dorcas se sentó sobre su baúl y mordió sus labios para evitar llorar. Los Merodeadores negociaban con los señores Potter, sobre todo Remus que era el más responsable ante los ojos del mundo.

Lily y James ya llevaban su insignia de Premio Anual y Remus la de Prefecto.

Hermione se sobresaltó al ver a Reg muy cerca de ella con su túnica y la insignia de Prefecto también.

–¿Qué ocurre con Dorcas? –Preguntó entre dientes y sin acercarse.

–No la dejan llevar a las bestias, pero Alastor está interviniendo. –Miró de nuevo el reloj. Diez minutos –¿Eres Prefecto? –Preguntó sorprendida.

El chico asintió y se alejó.

Cinco minutos y ya todos habían subido sus pertenencias y mascotas al tren, solo faltaba que fuesen a buscar un compartimiento, pero Dorcas lo estaba dificultando.

Moody se apareció cuando faltaban tres minutos y le tendió la autorización a Hermione.

–Minchum autorizó. –Gruñó –Le dije que te hacías responsable, firma. –Le pasó una pluma y la castaña obedeció.

–Gracias, Alastor. –Le dijo y como sabía que le molestaba le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos, Granger. –Le dijo el hombre moviendo la cabeza.

Hermione corrió hasta Dorcas con el papel ya guardado en su túnica.

Sonó el último llamado para subir y aun había rezagados que venían cruzando el andén. La chica arrancó de las manos de los Potter las jaulas y se las pasó al acomodador.

Todos que estaban peleando se quedaron en silencio y confundidos.

–Acomode esto, por favor. –Pidió a las carreras la chica. Dorcas se paró de su baúl y ayudó a Hermione viendo la esperanza llegar. También aprovechó para meter el resto de sus cosas.

El chico miró las bestias y negó.

–Solo se permiten… –Había comenzado y la castaña lo frenó.

Sacó el papel de su túnica y se lo extendió.

–La autorización firmada por el Ministro de Magia y yo Hermione Granger me hago responsable. –Dijo en tono seguro.

El chico la miró y asintió. Puso el timbre y le devolvió el papel para acomodar a las bestias.

Sintió el abrazó de Dorcas y la mirada de odio de Marlene.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa chica con ella?_

–La condición es que se las dejas a Hagrid. –Le ordenó y la muchacha movió su cabeza afirmando.

Hermione repasó el andén y vio que todos seguían allí y sin subir.

–James, Lily y Remus al primer vagón. –Ordenó –Marlene, Dorcas y Sirius me siguen.

Todos se despidieron de los Potter y le hicieron caso. El primer grupo se fue con el resto de los Premios Anual y Prefectos y el segundo la acompañó para encontrar un compartimiento vacío.

Reg pasó muy cerca mientras subía con otros Slytherin y le susurró un " _gracias"._

Sirius se quedó algo rezagado mientras elevaba la cabeza y buscaba entre los chicos que no subían al tren todavía.

–¿Qué pasa, Sirius? –Lo apresuró Hermione impaciente.

–Busca a Pettigrew, –dijo de malas formas Marlene ya subiendo –el cuarto Merodeador.

Dorcas la miró y sonrió.

–No lo has conocido, Peter Pettigrew también es del grupo y no lo vieron en todas las vacaciones, al parecer se fue a pasear con su familia, pero tampoco respondió a sus cartas. –Explicó siguiendo a Marlene.

 _Con que la rata no estaba._

–Sirius, –llamó Hermione y el chico la miró resignado –perderás el tren si no subes, vamos.

–Es que no veo a Peter. –Dijo siguiéndola.

–Debe estar arriba, lo buscas luego. –Dijo para nada preocupada.

De la mitad del pasillo salió Marlene y le rodó los ojos.

–Acá está Peter, nos guardó un compartimiento, Black. –Dijo la chica y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

El muchacho avanzó y se frenó cuando vio que Hermione no lo seguía.

–Ven, Mione… te presentaré con Peter, es nuestro amigo. –Dijo sonriente.

Hermione no estaba preparada para verlo, de hecho se había olvidado que hoy se reencontraría con esa rata maldita, no podría evitar atacarlo. Debía calmarse primero.

Por más que fuese un adolescente que aún no había hecho nada malo hasta donde estaba enterada, los recuerdos de su época y el dolor que habían provocado sus acciones le hacían imposible pasar todo por alto y actuar normal. Debía procesarlo.

Por su cuerpo la recorrió un escalofrío.

Negó en dirección al chico.

–Luego, Sirius. –Se comprometió –Debo terminar de acomodar estudiantes. Estamos a un minuto de partir y hay mucho por hacer.

Sirius le dio una sonrisa antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez que estaban todos arriba y las actas coincidían con la cantidad de estudiantes y registros, se dio la señal de partida justo a las once de la mañana y el Expreso de Hogwarts partió dejando Londres.

Uno de los Aurores iría en el compartimiento de Prefectos y Premios Anuales. El otro en el vagón de las bestias. Fabian a petición de Hermione se fue con los de sexto y séptimo que en su mayoría iban en la parte de más atrás. Gideon y ella se repartieron lo que quedaba de tren para patrullar y estar alerta.

La chica se apoyó sobre una de las ventanas del pasillo en donde no había compartimientos y dejo su mente vagar por los extensos paisajes llenos de verde que deslumbraban su vista. Se llenó de tranquilidad y respiró profundo.

Quizá podía también cambiar el destino de la rata asquerosa, tal vez, y _solo tal vez_ … no tenía que transformarse en el asqueroso traidor que era… o sería.

 _¿A quién engañas, linda? Cuando el árbol está torcido ni a palos lo enderezas_. Su subconsciente no le estaba ayudando.

Volvió a inspirar y luego soltar el aire. Recuperó su centro y puso mente fría.

Debía estar cerca de los enemigos, además Reg ya le daría más detalles de lo que necesitaba saber. Pero mientras tanto debía comportarse indiferente, amable y como si nada estuviese pasando.

Decidido, sería racional.

Estaba tensa, así que decidió comenzar a patrullar y se acercó hasta Gideon que también miraba por una ventana.

–Un galeón por tus pensamientos. –Dijo divertida y el muchacho sonrió abiertamente.

–¿Tan poco valgo, Granger? –Preguntó supuestamente ofendido.

–¿Y si sumo una caja de _grageas_? –Intentó de nuevo.

Gideon se lo pensó un poco y aceptó.

–No puedes simplemente negarte a las golosinas. –Dijo a modo de explicación y siguió hablando tras una pausa –Pienso en mi hermana, Molly.

Hermione no había podido ir a conocer a Molly, al menos a la de este tiempo, esperaba poder hacerlo pronto para alguna ocasión especial.

–¿Ya supo si está embarazada? –Preguntó la chica para confirmar.

Gideon asintió feliz.

–Ya tiene dos meses. –Agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la ventana.

Hermione sacó cuentas alegres, los gemelos nacerían para marzo o abril. Se fijó más en el chico frente a ella y también se apoyó contra una pared, lo notaba abatido.

–Pero por más feliz que estás, algo te preocupa. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? –Preguntó con tacto.

Gideon se largó a reír por lo aguda que era Hermione.

–Sí… la verdad es que las cosas no están bien, todo esto, –movió sus manos tratando de explicar algo que ni él mismo alcanzaba a dimensionar – y no debes olvidar que somos traidores a la sangre. –Hermione asintió.

–Están tan marcados como los mestizos o sangre sucia. –Dijo en un susurro la castaña.

–Y además está el que Arthur recién comienza en el Ministerio, está como aprendiz en la _Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles_. Le encanta el tema y está muy emocionado, además de dispuesto a aprender, es sumamente inteligente y capaz. –Comentó el chico admirando a su cuñado – Pero la paga es poca para los gastos que tienen y Molly por más que quiere ayudar se debe quedar en casa cuidando a los chicos.

–¿Cuántos son? –Preguntó Hermione haciéndose la desentendida.

–Tres, –señaló – están Bill, Charlie y Percy… más el que viene en camino.

La castaña se mordió el labio.

De hecho venían dos más en camino. Y luego Ron… y Ginny. Entendía la preocupación de Gideon, más allá de lo económico, eran tiempos difíciles y temía por la seguridad de su familia.

–Ya verás que saldrán bien adelante, se escuchan como una gran familia y con mucho amor. –Apuntó la castaña dándole un golpecito en el hombro –Y esta guerra no será eterna.

–Lucharemos por eso, ¿a qué sí, Granger? –Preguntó más animado.

–Contra todos, los haremos temblar. –Comentó riendo.

Después de un par de bromas más y el agradecimiento de Gideon por escucharlo, salieron a patrullar y comer algunas golosinas para aplacar el hambre del extenso día.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin sorpresas.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde y ya anocheciendo entraron en el andén de Hogsmeade.

Primero descendieron los Aurores a bordo y se juntaron con Shacklebolt que los esperaba en el andén. A lo lejos divisó al resto y a Hagrid que esperaba a los de primer año, le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

–¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? –Preguntó algo ansioso Shacklebolt.

–Todo en orden, –fue Fabián quien contestó –vienen todos los estudiantes y coinciden con las actas que nos dio el Director. No hubo problemas en la Plataforma y tampoco sorpresas de camino.

–Paso algo acá, ¿verdad? –Inquirió Hermione.

El aludido asintió levemente.

–Acabamos de bajar las barreras en cuanto vimos el tren. Hace quince minutos vimos a algunos Mortífagos merodeando por el lugar, en su forma tan particular. –Explicó Shacklebolt.

–Como nubecitas vaporosas y negras. –Agregó divertido Gideon.

Todos rieron y luego el que estaba a cargo de todo habló nuevamente.

–Que no se enteren los estudiantes, es el primer día y deben mantener la calma. –Pidió – Hagan que desciendan y luego de sellar los acompañarán en los carruajes al Castillo. –Luego miró directamente a Hermione –Granger, vienes conmigo.

A Hermione le sorprendió la orden de Shacklebolt pero no hizo comentarios. Lo acompañó hasta la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts dejando atrás Hogsmeade.

Los carruajes ya esperaban a los estudiantes y se sobresaltó cuando pudo ver a los Thestrals. Se acercó y acarició a uno, eran muy calmados cuando los tratabas con respeto.

–Yo no los puedo ver, –comentó Shacklebolt con una sonrisa acogedora – creo que soy afortunado.

–Mucho. –Dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el hombre.

Él la miró y se decidió a hablar cuando vio que estaban solos aún.

–Alastor me dijo que podía depositar mi confianza y mucho más en ti, Hermione. –La chica se sorprendió, sabía que le agradaba a su Jefe, pero no a tal extremo –Que no te sorprenda si te delego más responsabilidades y atribuciones.

–Gracias. –Respondió gratamente sorprendida – Siempre daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

El hombre asintió satisfecho.

–Revisaremos a los estudiantes uno a uno, –explicó pacientemente –y se irán montando en los carruajes pero no partirán hasta que terminemos con todos. Una vez listo levantaremos las barreras, por eso estamos distribuidos entre el Castillo y Hogsmeade. –La chica asintió– Yo daré la señal y recién en ese momento nos dirigiremos al Castillo.

Hermione se acordó de algo de pronto.

–¿Con revisar te refieres a…? –Dejó la frase en el aire.

–Aurores en el tren revisarán las pertenencias de las valijas con hechizos simples, sin tocar nada. –Explicó y luego sonrió –Gideon verá los equipajes de mano y se encargara de los estudiantes de segundo a cuarto año, mientras que nosotros –los señaló – pondremos atención en los estudiantes de quinto a séptimo año.

Vio la mirada perturbada de Hermione y sonrió abiertamente.

–Alastor me dijo que no interfiriera cuando pasaras por alto la revisión a algunos estudiantes, tranquila… sé que alguien nos ayuda. –Y agregó sugestivamente –También mencionó que eres buena en Legeremancia.

La chica respiró tranquila y le sonrió de vuelta. Había entendido la indirecta.

–Nos fijamos en aquellos sospechosos o que puedan tener la marca, pero sin levantar sospechas, no queremos una escena el primer día. Aunque serán en extremo cuidadosos. –Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con eso. No serían tan tontos para darse a notar.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora intercambiando detalles de todo lo que había ocurrido. Sería Hermione quien le daría el reporte a Dumbledore junto a Shacklebolt antes del banquete. Una vez terminaron apareció Gideon caminando despreocupadamente.

–Todo en orden con las pertenencias en el tren. Los equipajes de mano también son inofensivos, al menos los hechizos no revelaron nada muy oscuro. –Les comentó el chico – Solo confiscamos algunos objetos muy al estilo de _Borgin y Burkes_ y una que otra broma. –Dijo riendo – Solo les aviso que los estudiantes están muy nerviosos, sobre todo los Slytherin y para mi sorpresa algunos Gryffindor.

Todos asintieron y vieron a los estudiantes acercarse, hablaban entre ellos susurrando y se veían asustados y algunos molestos.

–Los de primero quedaron con Hagrid esperando la señal. –Le informó Gideon a Shacklebolt.

–Entonces comencemos. –Ordenó.

Gideon amablemente y sin que se dieran cuenta que les estaba lanzando hechizos reveladores, comenzó a acomodar a los estudiantes que le fueron asignados. Fue una tarea relativamente sencilla y sin contratiempos. No esperaban tener Mortífagos de esa edad. Eso hubiese sido terrible.

Los acomodó en los carruajes y se quedó a la espera de la orden de Shacklebolt parado en medio de los carruajes ya ocupados.

Todos cuchicheaban deseando saber qué pasaba.

Mientras tanto entre los de quinto tampoco se toparon con nada sospechoso. Exceptuando claro, que Barty Crouch Jr estaba metido en medio. Se veía un chico de apariencia retraída y no compartía mucho con sus compañeros. Hermione trató de ver algo de su mente, pero el chico se dio cuenta y comenzó a mirar para todos lados mientras levantaba sus barreras. Miró a Regulus echándole la culpa y éste en un gesto muy maduro le sacó la lengua.

Era realmente bueno para su edad, pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos. Esos los sintió muy bien Hermione. Preocupación, soledad y maldad.

 _Así que Reg tenía relación con él._

Pasó del chico sin mayor complicación y siguieron con los se sexto, en donde claramente se demoraron más.

Hermione fue directamente a Reg.

–Mira. –Movió unicamente sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

Hermione tuvo acceso a un recuerdo en donde estaban en una sala muy oscura con algunos de los Mortífagos insignes de Voldemort. Era una reunión de iniciación. Estaba él y por los costados mirando, Severus, Peter, Barty, Rosier obviamente y unos cuantos chicos que no supo reconocer de nombre, pero sí dentro del grupo de estudiantes que estaban allí y otros que se acercaban. No todos tenían la marca aún, pero eran seguidores de Voldemort, comenzaban a participar en las reuniones y ceremonias.

La chica salió de la mente de Reg y asintió sin siquiera revisarlo.

–Barty ahora piensa que lo trato de torturar por tu culpa, Granger. –Reclamó muy bajito.

–Me alegro, –le contestó burlona – lo tendrás más cerca.

Reg le rodó los ojos y cuando terminó de revisar al resto de sus amigos se fueron acomodando en los carruajes.

Hermione se juntó en el medio con Shacklebolt y miraron sus listas, todo en orden. Faltaban los de séptimo.

–Hasta ahora es lo que me esperaba, –dijo el hombre –un par ya tiene la marca y otros son seguidores. Sus gestos y respuestas los delatan.

La castaña asintió.

Siguieron con los de séptimo en donde tampoco hubo mayores sorpresas a las que esperaban.

Hermione dejó pasar sin tanto lío a Severus, quien la miraba indiferente y estaba solo, tal como suponía por los recuerdos e historias a las que había tenido acceso en su época. Rosier se le unió pronto y se fueron juntos en cuanto la chica los dejó.

Avanzó por los grupos de estudiantes y se sobresaltó cuando un grupo la rodeó y sintió que alguien la tiraba de su túnica.

–¿Por qué tanta revisión? –Preguntó James a Hermione.

 _Quiénes más podían ser_ , pensó la chica respirando tranquila. Los Merodeadores en carne y hueso. Las chicas venían más rezagadas.

Hermione no respondió y en cambio posó la mirada en cada uno, hasta llegar a Peter Pettigrew. Compuso su mejor sonrisa al chico que estaba muy nervioso, era tal como lo recordaba pero joven y de gestos más amables que la última vez que se encontraron en su época.

Penetró su mente con facilidad y sin levantar sospechas. Tenía miedo y sentía culpa, estaba en ese momento recordando la misma imagen que le había mostrado Reg.

Rompió la conexión en cuanto Sirius le habló.

–Él es Peter, nuestro amigo y cuarto Merodeador, Mione. –Los presentó alegre.

–Es un gusto, Peter. –Extendió su mano Hermione, la cual el chico tomó y ella sutilmente giró. Miró discretamente la otra mano y nada. Todavía no tomaba la marca.

–El gusto es mío, Sirius habla mucho de ti. –Respondió más amable de lo que esperaba.

–Espero que cosas buenas. –Bromeó ella soltando el agarre y todos rieron.

Dio un paso atrás y comenzó a lanzar hechizos no verbales.

–Dijeron que nos revisarían de nuevo, ¿Por qué simplemente nos mira? –Preguntó Peter en un susurro a los chicos.

Sirius cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras Remus palidecía.

–Revisión con hechizos, –explicó James – al estilo Auror.

Hermione notó las caras que ponían y algo raro en el bolsillo de la túnica de Remus.

–Lupin, el bolsillo. –Ordenó señalando el indicado.

Remus sacó un pergamino algo gastado y se lo tendió.

–Es solo un pergamino viejo, para anotar… –Salió en defensa James.

La chica lo dio vuelta por ambos lados y estuvo segura que se trataba del _Mapa del Merodeador_.

Apuntó con su varita y solo conjuró en su mente.

 _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Al instante apareció el mapa que abrió. Funcionaba a la perfección, como siempre.

Los chicos la miraban horrorizados, no se suponía que pudiese saber cómo usarlo. Ninguno dijo nada, solo tragaron y muy pesado.

Hermione pensó si quedárselo o no, pero sabía que los chicos no le daban mal uso.

Conjuró de vuelta en su mente y apuntó con la varita.

 _Travesura realizada._

Se lo extendió a Remus que se apresuró en meterlo a su bolsillo.

–Sé lo que es, para lo que sirve y cómo se usa. –Dijo severa mirándolos uno por uno –Si se los vuelvo a ver o un maestro lo confisca, no se los regreso. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y corrieron a los carruajes.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

–Muy aguda, Auror Granger. –Le susurró cuando pasaba por su lado.

–Si no te callas, Black, –amenazó la chica – te confisco las bromas y tonterías que tienes en tu túnica.

Sirius se apresuró en seguir a sus amigos y Hermione se quedó riendo.

Las últimas en revisar era al grupo de chicas. Shacklebolt se le unió.

Aparte de Dorcas, Lily y Marlene estaba Alice y otras dos chicas.

Esta vez fue Shacklebolt quien lanzó los hechizos ante las serias brujas que se miraban entre ellas y Hermione entró en sus mentes. Todo normal, hasta Marlene que por lo general era la más odiosa.

–Los bolsillos McKinnon. –Pidió el hombre y Hermione miró curiosa.

La chica le tendió una pequeña bolsita que tenía chocolates y caramelos.

–Golosinas. –Dijo Shacklebolt pasándosela a Hermione.

La chica se las acercó a la nariz y sonrió.

–Deliciosas, cuando no están intoxicadas con _Amortentia_. –Dijo la castaña en dirección a Shacklebolt, para luego desviar su mirada a Marlene y darle una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción por haberla atrapado en algo.

Marlene la miró furiosa, estaba colorada y las chicas la miraban sorprendidas.

Hermione tiró al suelo la bolsa y la destruyó con un controlado _Fuego Maldito_. Lo sabía, algo dramático y exagerado para unas golosinas con Amortentia, pero no se quería perder la mirada de odio y con justicia por parte de Marlene. Además si buscaba justificación, esa podía ser la poción más peligrosa del mundo mágico.

–¿Qué uso pretendía darle, señorita McKinnon? –Interrogó Shacklebolt.

La chica no respondía y sujetaba con fuerza su bolso.

–Más bien, ¿a quién se lo pretendía dar? –Corrigió Hermione que seguía con la sonrisa clavada en el rostro.

Tenía una ligera sospecha, y si era así, sería un año muy interesante para Marlene y ella. La muchacha no sabía de lo que era capaz Hermione Jane Granger.

–Responda, señorita. –Urgió el hombre.

Marlene los miró desafiante. Alrededor y en los carruajes se había formado la expectación y el silencio reinaba.

–No sé de qué hablan, lo compré por equivocación. –Dijo tratando de sonar segura.

Claramente no le habían creído.

–¿Sabe usted, señorita McKinnon que la Amortentia es una poderosa y peligrosa poción para producir el efecto de amor en otros? –Preguntó Shacklebolt y no le dio tiempo a responder –Y que además, no crea amor verdadero, solo obsesión. Crea una mentira. Así que le preguntaré una vez más, ¿para quién era? –Su voz era pausada.

Lily intervino junto a Alice que se pusieron por delante de su amiga.

–Por favor, Marlene no sería capaz… –Había comenzado Lily a defender a su amiga, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

–¡Por supuesto que no sería capaz! –Apuntó Hermione seria –La Amortentia es muy difícil de preparar y claramente… –señaló a Marlene para provocarla –ella no podría. –Marlene se metió entre sus dos amigas furiosa dispuesta a responder, pero la castaña no tenía intención de dejarla hablar –El punto es para quién era y dónde lo consiguió, puedes corregirme Kingsley.

Su compañero y superior asintió.

–No diré nada, menos a ti. –Respondió Marlene mirando a Hermione –Pueden pensar lo que quieran.

Kingsley la miró severamente.

–No es si quiere o no hablar, somos agentes del Departamento de Seguridad y bajo el poder que nos da el Ministerio, debe responder. –Puntualizo muy calmado.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío el cuerpo al ver así al hombre, siempre tan sereno pero demostrando su liderazgo.

Como Marlene no habló, el hombre le hizo un gesto a Hermione quien se puso frente a ella y la apuntó con su varita.

Todas las chicas dieron un respingo y trataron de cubrir a su amiga, pero no daría resultado.

Hermione realizó el hechizo sin siquiera mover sus labios. Fijó su varita en Marlene y pensó, _Legeremens_.

Pudo ver la tarde en que fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el Colegio, y cómo cuando sus amigas se descuidaron ella se desvió al _Callejón Knockturn_. Entró en uno de los dos boticarios que allí se ubicaban y compró la poción. El dependiente también le ofreció algunos ingredientes extras y libros. _De seguro fue al Boticario del Sr. Mulpepper_ , pensó la castaña en lo que salía de la mente de la chica.

–Callejón Knockturn. –Dijo Hermione guardando su varita y mirando a Kingsley quien asintió.

Los Merodeadores que se habían acercado a mirar esperaban quietos a que alguna de las chicas hablara, pero solo vieron cómo todas consolaban a Marlene que se había largado a llorar avergonzada.

–Pueden ir. –Dijo el Auror sonriente –Y ustedes vuelvan a donde estaban. –Agregó mirando a los chicos.

Los chicos hicieron caso y las chicas los siguieron. Hermione alcanzó a oír las palabras de amor que expresaba Marlene, _"es una malnacida"_.

Shacklebolt lanzó chispas rojas al cielo y enseguida ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez. Hagrid partió en los botes con los de primer año, los carruajes comenzaron a avanzar lentamente y todos los Aurores que estaban en diferentes posiciones comenzaron a lanzar hechizos protectores al cielo y con una gran barrera cerraron el colegio.

Gideon, Shacklebolt y Hermione se apresuraron en alcanzar los carruajes y se montaron en los que llevaban espacio.

Hermione subió donde iban los Merodeadores con las chicas.

Nadie le hablaba, todos miraban interrogantes a Marlene que seguía llorando y también la consolaban.

Solo Sirius le dio una disimulada sonrisa que ella correspondió.

En el carruaje delante del de ellos iba Reg que la miró y se rio descaradamente dándole su aprobación por la escena. La chica negó con la cabeza.

De pronto el carruaje de ellos frenó bruscamente y todos se chocaron con quien iba enfrente. Hermione cayó en los brazos de Sirius que la tomó fuerte y no la dejó caer.

–¿Qué pasa? –Escuchó a Kingsley preguntar, quien iba junto al grupo de Reg en el carruaje delante de ellos.

–Debe ser una rueda. –Respondió Sirius.

Hermione se acomodó y bajó a mirar. La siguieron Sirius y Remus.

Los chicos miraron todas las ruedas pero aparentemente todo estaba en perfecto estado. Shacklebolt y Gideon también bajaron a mirar mientras sus carruajes se detenían.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó impaciente una de las chicas.

Hermione avanzó un poco más y vio cómo uno de los thestrals giraba su pata izquierda y trataba de avanzar, se la había torcido seguro en uno de los tantos recovecos del camino. La castaña se acercó muy despacio y con cuidado tomó su pata. El animal se quedó quieto, supuso que estaban adiestrados para poder estar al servicio del Colegio.

–Tiene una torcedura en la pata. –Le explicó a Kingsley quien asintió –Si quieren avancen, lo arreglo en unos segundos y los seguimos.

Gideon miraba algo extrañado pero siguió al otro hombre luego que estuviese de acuerdo con Hermione.

–¿Quién está herido? –Preguntó Alice.

Hermione no respondió, en lugar de eso apuntó con su varita a la pata del animal y conjuró unos cuantos hechizos. Todos la miraban como si estuviese loca porque estaba lanzando hechizos a la nada y sostenía algo invisible.

–Ya estás. –Dijo Hermione sonriendo y acariciando el lomo del animal cuando terminó –¿Te sientes mejor para seguir? O podrías… –metió su mano en su túnica y sacó una manzana que el animal se tragó. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo la manzana había simplemente desaparecido en el aire –Eres un buen chico, ahora vamos. –Pidió la castaña tocando una vez más su pelaje.

Sirius y Remus que miraban alucinados la siguieron. No tardaron en alcanzar al resto de los carruajes en donde todos hablaban a la vez, a excepción del de ellos donde todo era silencio.

–Es muy rara… –le susurraba Marlene a Alice que asintió algo asustada.

James suspiró sonoramente y fue el primero en romper el silencio.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Le preguntó a Hermione.

–El thestral tenía la pata herida. –Respondió Hermione como si nada. Luego recordó que no podían verlos y cerró sus ojos antes de explicar más detalladamente. –Los Thestrals tiran de los carruajes, uno de ellos pisó mal en el camino y estaba herido.

Todos la seguían mirando igual de confundidos.

–O sea que no se mueven con magia. –Aseveró Dorcas más entusiasmada de lo normal y mirando a la nada.

–Pero los thestrals… –comenzó Sirius algo más serio y apenado.

–Solo los pueden ver quien ha visto la muerte. –Completo Remus mirando al suelo.

Se hizo un silencio que nadie quería romper.

–¿A quién viste morir? –Preguntó indolente Marlene. Era su turno de buscar devolverle lo que Hermione le había hecho.

La castaña no le dio importancia a la provocación, en cambio giró su rostro y se topó con la mirada de Sirius. Pensó en la guerra y sus amigos, los más cercanos y en los no tanto.

Recordó la larga cabellera de Luna y su rostro lleno de paz. En su mente se formó la imagen de Fred y Dobby.

La mirada de desconsuelo de Remus la última noche en su época, antes de apuntarla con su varita y sonreírle con ilusión. Una esperanza que residía en volver a ver a Tonks algún día. Hermione había visto cómo había luchado su querida Tonks antes de caer.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Sirius estaba a su lado y la abrazaba. Giró su mirada a Marlene y respondió con calma.

–No es solo a quién has visto morir, es cómo lo has asimilado. –Dijo tranquila – Y fue a mucha gente, Marlene. Pero se podría decir que lo peor fue ver caer a mi mejor amiga, la única que pude llamar así.

Los chicos no hicieron ninguna pregunta más con respecto a eso.

–¿Cómo son? –Preguntó Dorcas sonriendo.

Hermione soltó una risita en dirección a la chica amante de las bestias.

–No te puedo conseguir uno de esos Dorcas, ni lo pienses. –Advirtió – Son como caballos, pero más altos y tienen alas. Sus cuerpos esqueléticos y sus rasgos te hacen recordar reptiles, tienen un pelaje negro hermoso y sus ojos son blancos. Son hermosos cuando los entiendes y a pesar que odio volar… tienes un viaje muy tranquilo cuando lo haces sobre ellos.

–Se escuchan tiernos pero feos. –Dijo Sirius y agregó solo para la chica –Me siento un ignorante, siempre pensé que se movían con magia. –Señaló los carruajes.

–Pero si los thestrals son mágicos, Sirius Black. –Dijo la chica sonriendo.

–Me gustaría poder verlos. –Agregó el pelinegro.

Hermione quitó su sonrisa y luego agregó.

–Espero que nunca puedas.

El viaje terminó pronto y todos comenzaron a entrar siguiendo a los Prefectos de sus casas y Aurores.

Hermione y Shacklebolt fueron directo con Dumbledore a su despacho y le informaron sobre todo lo acontecido y sobre los estudiantes de los que sospechaban. Antes de retirarse al Gran Salón, la castaña se rezagó y le tapó el paso al Director.

–¿Quiere decirme algo, señorita Granger? –Preguntó sonriendo.

La chica lo pensó un poco.

–Hace un año… –se frenó sonriendo, _hace un año en su época_ – sus palabras salvaron de la oscuridad a un chico. Pienso que le gustaría ver algo.

El anciano hombre sonrió y recibió gustoso el pensamiento que Hermione extraía de su mente y lo depositaba en un pequeño frasco.

La chica bajó y se unió al resto de los Aurores en la entrada del Gran Salón. Todos los alumnos ya estaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Dumbledore se unió también a los profesores pasados unos minutos y le sonrió.

No le había dado exactamente un recuerdo propio, le había entregado el recuerdo de un recuerdo de él mismo. Específicamente la noche en que Draco lo había tratado de asesinar en la Torre de Astronomía.

Pronto McGonagall entró con los de primer año y comenzó la selección. El Sombrero Seleccionador dio su emotivo discurso por medio de una canción y todo le pareció más bizarro que nunca. _Maldita sea, es un sombrero que está a salvo_.

Dumbledore se paró y dio su habitual discurso de bienvenida con las advertencias necesarias que le recordaba Filch cada año, y ya hacia el final la miró a ella con una sonrisa.

–Como sabrán, este año tendremos la compañía de los Aurores del Ministerio. Les pido estudiantes sean amables y no se busquen problemas innecesarios, ya que no solo tendrán a sus maestros observándolos y protegiéndolos. –McGonagall sonreía feliz y los chicos se miraban molestos –Y también quiero que sepan que siempre pueden contar con nosotros, por más que crean que están perdidos y no tienen opción, si sienten que solo hay oscuridad… pueden acercarse a mí, a sus maestros o a los Aurores, estamos para ustedes. No están solos y les podemos ayudar a encontrar esa luz que han perdido. Nunca es tarde, jóvenes. Recuerden que Hogwarts es su hogar y su familia.

Todos aplaudieron y él le guiñó a Hermione. Luego les explicó el motivo de la presencia de los Aurores y cuáles serían sus labores dentro del Castillo y la autoridad que tenían. Después de eso tuvieron el banquete y finalmente cada uno siguió a los Prefectos hasta sus casas.

Hermione se fue a los jardines, donde se encontró con Dobby que traía un pequeño equipaje. El elfo estaba feliz de poder compartir con los otros elfos que trabajaban en las cocinas, aunque principalmente estaba allí para ayudar a Hermione.

La chica le ayudó a que se acomodara y se fue a su habitación para dormir.

Se dio muchas vueltas en su cama pensando en todas las cosas que debía hacer para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos, y había un pensamiento en particular que no la dejaba tranquila hacía días, desde que se había batido a duelo con Dumbledore en una práctica.

Se levantó y sigilosamente se dirigió al despacho del director. En las escaleras dijo la contraseña que cambiaba cada semana y apenas estuvo frente a la enorme puerta, llamó con suaves golpes.

–Adelante. –Indicó la suave voz del Director.

La chica entró cerrando un poco más su bata.

–Señorita Granger. –Dijo Dumbledore sorprendido y cerrando el libro que tenía entre sus manos –¿Pasa algo? Se ve usted abatida.

La chica no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, así que se acomodó en la silla frente a Dumbledore y abrió la boca sin decir nada.

El profesor probó con algunas teorías.

–¿Problemas para dormir? ¿Sueños de su antigua vida? –Hermione negó – Veamos… ¿el joven Black? –Ambos rieron pero ella siguió negando mientras acomodaba su cabello –¿Se trata tal vez sobre los Horrocruxes o los planes para cambiar ciertos acontecimientos?

–Algo así, pero no del todo. –Respondió.

Dio un gran suspiro y se armó de valor.

–Profesor Dumbledore, sé que lo que le voy a pedir es muy difícil para usted y quizá… tarde meses en conseguir el permiso, pero debo hacerlo, tengo el presentimiento que ayudará.

Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

La castaña pasó ambas manos por su rostro y miró a los penetrantes ojos azules que miraban expectantes.

–Necesito ir a _Nurmengard_. –Susurró.

Dumbledore siempre tan apacible, se sacó sus anteojos abatido y cerró los ojos mientras procesaba lo que la chica frente a él le pedía.

–¿Está segura? –Preguntó en otro susurro mirando al vacío.

–Sí, profesor. –Respondió segura – Necesito conocer y hablar con _Grindelwald_.

Sus miradas se encontraron y la chica tomó la mano de su profesor entre las suyas con gesto suplicante.

–¿Me acompañará?

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¿Cómo están las lectoras más maravillosas? ¡Nuevo Capi! Y justo para el cumple de Harry. Quiero agradecerles a todas por lo mucho que leen y siguen la historia, y además a las chicas que comentan cada capítulo.

Me demoré un poco más en actualizar porque el sábado que recién pasó hubo un evento, el _**Magic Meeting**_ por los 20 años de La Piedra Filosofal y 10 años de Las Reliquias de la Muerte (publicación), y bueno… obvio que fui, ¡la pasé genial y no quería salir! Lo quería todo de la convención, conseguí varias cosas de los Merodeadores, como una blusa, separadores de páginas, postales y todo eso. Era una locura y tuvieron que sacarme a rastras.

Por eso demoré, andaba medio histérica y luego cansada de tanto andar jodiendo de un lado a otro.

Y ahora a lo que nos convoca, ¿qué les pareció? Cuéntenme, coméntenme en un lindo review lo que piensan y opinan de la historia. Las que han leído cada cap y las que recién se unen. ¡Las leo en los comentarios!

En el próximo se viene lo que yo sé que muchas quieren _**cofcofSiriusandMionecofcof.**_

Como siempre _**lunatico0030, leiref29**_ (me encantan las anécdotas de tu Sirius), y _**Florfleur**_ gracias por el apoyo y las lindas palabras.

Actualizo a media semana. ¡Nos leemos y linda semana a todas!

¡Besos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XIII**

– _Es esbelta y rubia…_ –Decía una chica de quinto año a sus amigas.

– _Yo escuché que viene de excelente familia, es de los sagrados veintiocho._ –Comentaba una Gryffindor del mismo grupo.

– _Al parecer se conocen desde niños pero durante el verano se reencontraron y retomaron la conexión, varios los vieron en el Callejón Diagon._ –Especulaba una chica alta a un grupo variado de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws que caminaban al salón.

– _Sus padres habían tardado mucho en devolverlo a la senda y arreglaron un matrimonio, será a fines de junio, justo después de graduarnos._ –Agregaba otra del mismo grupo entre susurros.

– _Lo averiguaré con su hermano, pero al parecer… está embarazada_. –Una Slytherin muy guapa gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

– _¿Pero quién es?¿Cómo se llama?_ –Se preguntaba suspirando triste otra Gryffindor.

Ya habían comenzado las clases hacía dos semanas y en Hogwarts todos los estudiantes, profesores, residentes permanentes y hasta Aurores, sabían que algo raro ocurría. La vida estudiantil no era la misma y sobre todo el amplio pueblo femenino, había notado que algo no andaba bien y cambió después del verano.

 _¿Y qué era?_

Sirius Orion Black ya no estaba disponible y había pasado a la liga de los chicos enamorados y comprometidos.

Muchas le habían escrito cartas y enviado lechuzas la misma noche que llegaron al Castillo, para encontrarse por los jardines, en el armario de escobas o algún pasadizo muy secreto y oscuro a donde él las quisiera llevar, pero ninguna había sido correspondida.

Y es más, él mismo hace algunos minutos se había encargado de calmar los ánimos de sus seguidoras haciendo un anuncio público en medio del pasillo que conectaba con el aula de _Encantamientos_.

– _Chicas, agradezco sus cartas y regalos, pero debo serles sincero…_ –hizo una dramática pausa – _Yo, Sirius Black, estoy enamorado y en una relación, ya no estoy en el mercado. ¡Sean felices en buscar nuevos rumbos y el amor!_

Hermione que justo pasaba por ahí patrullando, se había puesto como un tomate y en segundos su rostro había pasado por diferentes matices de rojo.

Decidió seguir y no parar ante la declaración del pelinegro, y fue testigo de gritos, llantos y miradas de furia por parte de todas las féminas del colegio. No se distinguían por casa o edades.

 _Sirius Black había anunciado su retiro._

Desde ese momento los comentarios que ya venían de días anteriores como simples chismes, se tornaron en verdaderas historias de toda clase. Todas pretendían tener la verdad.

Y es que Hermione no sabía cuánto aguantaría escuchar tanta estupidez junta.

– _Hay que encontrarla y maldecirla._ –Propuso una Gryffindor de séptimo año que iba con las chicas y los Merodeadores el primer día en los carruajes mientras sollozaba.

– _Tranquila, es solo el capricho_. –La consolaba otra de alguna casa. Hermione ya no distinguía colores ni escudos.

Bajó y se desvió por otro pasillo hasta llegar a los jardines para tomar aire. Se topó de llenos con los hermanos Prewett que volvían de su descanso.

–Ya nos enteramos, –dijo con una mano en el corazón Fabian – eres una maldita sangre pura de los sagrados veintiocho que se embarazó de Sirius Black y además se casan en junio… Por qué demonios no nos habías contado nada, Granger. –Preguntó ofendido mientras su hermano reía.

Hermione se tapó la cara.

–¿Cómo supieron? –Preguntó la chica histérica –Vienen del otro extremo.

–Todos escuchamos la declaración pública de Sirius, muy romántica y en su estilo por lo demás. –Se rio Gideon –Y si fuese tú, no me iría a meter por el lago, ahí se pone peor, están confabulando cómo hechizarte.

La castaña negó.

–No saben quién soy **.** –Susurró esperanzada.

–Todavía. –Apuntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Se volvieron a meter por un pasillo y la acompañaron hasta su habitación. De pronto se sentía mareada y con nauseas. Si era así cuando no tenían a alguien a quién señalar, no quería imaginar cuando supieran que ella era la que les había quitado a Sirius.

¡Y por todos los cielos, eran amigos conociéndose, ni siquiera eran novios!

Hermione se afirmó en la pared justo antes de llegar a destino y se tapó la boca con el antebrazo.

–Los primeros síntomas. –Susurró Fabian divertido.

Hermione le iba a responder cuando por la esquina venía doblando a las carreras Regulus y en cuanto la vio se acercó como si fuese a preguntarle algo por su cargo de Auror. Siempre tan diplomático y disimulado.

La miró de pies a cabeza y lo descompuesta que se veía. Arrugó la frente y le hizo un mohín.

–¿Es verdad entonces? ¿Estás embarazada? –Susurró.

La castaña se dio vuelta y pegó la frente contra la pared. Esto era una pesadilla o el infierno.

Los Prewett no aguantaron las carcajadas y Reg soltó el aire al entender que todos eran solo chismes.

–Se puso así porque están empezando a planear cómo maldecirla y ya no soportó tanta estupidez. –Explicó Gideon.

–Imagina cuando sepan quién es. –Seguía riendo Fabian.

Reg volvió a arrugar la nariz.

–No le harán nada, –susurró de vuelta el chico Black –es una Auror.

–Que les quitó a un Merodeador y de los solteros más codiciados, podría ser la Ministra de Magia. –Comentó Fabian.

Reg asintió, eso era verdad.

–Mi hermano es un idiota, además gritarlo. –Movió la cabeza el chico –Nos vemos, Granger, Y descansa. –Susurró antes de seguir su camino sin que nadie lo viera.

Los hermanos Prewett también se fueron y ella entró a su habitación. La cabeza le dolía y todo daba vuelta. Se lanzó sobre su cama y hundió la cara contra una almohada. Se sentía nuevamente vulnerable y como una adolescente acosada por _Rita Skeeter_ inventando historias y amoríos suyos inexistentes con chicos populares.

Pataleó un rato, hasta que apareció Dobby con una taza de té y se quedó profundamente dormida. Era cuestión de descansar.

No sabía cuánto había dormido, cuando comenzó a despertar por un cosquilleo que tenía en el cuello.

–Hm… –susurró entre sueño y golpeó a lo que fuese que le hacía cosquillas.

Sintió ahora un beso no muy inocente en su cuello y una risita tonta. Se despertó del todo con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna y trató de enfocar su vista.

Recostado al lado de ella estaba Sirius muy risueño y algo despeinado. De hecho ella tenía sus manos enredadas en su cabello.

Se separó bruscamente y se miró, estaba completamente vestida, pero no entendía en qué momento el chico había llegado a su cama y por qué estaba así.

Lo volvió a mirar y él más se reía.

–Desde acá se escucha cómo trabaja tu cerebro, –le dijo en lo que se acomodaba –pero tranquila, no pasó nada. –Explicó ya más serio –Reg me encontró de camino a una clase y me dijo que estabas algo enferma y Dobby me dejó entrar. Al parecer tenías pesadillas y solo me recosté a tu lado para que te quedaras tranquila.

Hermione se sentó y recordó por qué se había sentido mal en un principio. Tomó su cojín y comenzó a golpearlo en todas partes.

–¡Eres un inconsciente, Sirius Orion Black! –Le gritó la chica –Mira que ponerte a gritar por los pasillos, y ahora la mitad de Hogwarts me odia y eso que todavía no saben quién soy. ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar? ¡Eres un estudiante y soy Auror del Ministerio!

Sirius por lejos de sentirse ofendido estaba muy divertido mirando a la chica.

En un descuido le quitó el cojín y la tomó por las muñecas para inmovilizarla y ponerse sobre ella.

–Tranquila. –Le pidió en un susurro – Mione, no me dejaban de llegar lechuzas y estaba cansado, además no soy de andar mintiendo. Tenía que decirles para que me dejaran tranquilo.

–Dijiste que estabas enamorado y en una relación. –Le recriminó la castaña.

–Es cierto. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y soltando el agarre al ver que ya no lo golpearía.

Hermione se sonrojó, sobre todo porque lo tenía encima de ella y no podía decir que le era indiferente. De hecho estaba enamorada de él desde hace… ¿veinte años? Claro que el otro Sirius era un caballero y este también, solo que más hormonal.

–Estamos en una relación. –Siguió hablando el chico muy bajito –Solo que no le hemos puesto un nombre, ¿recuerdas que te estoy cortejando, verdad? –Hermione asintió riendo tontamente –Y sí es verdad también que te quiero mucho, ya te lo había dicho antes, y cada vez se pone peor. –Explicó en un susurro muy cerca del rostro de la chica –Y es diferente, me refiero a… sabes que no soy un santo y por algo tengo la mala fama que tengo, pero últimamente me siento muy raro. Te echo de menos, tengo ganas de llorar cuando estoy solo por las noches, – dijo sonriendo –me entran ganas de abrazarte o simplemente molestarte para ver cómo te enfadas. Y también se me revuelve el estómago cuando te tengo cerca, me sonrojo y ya no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú. Me preocupa que algo te ocurra, me divierto contigo y me siento en paz cuando estoy a tu lado. De hecho… hasta me he encontrado soñando despierto y planificando cosas que antes no hubiese ni pensado.

La castaña no sabía muy bien qué decir, porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. De hecho su corazón estaba acelerado y en cualquier minuto se le saldría por la boca. La diferencia es que ella sabía desde antes que estaba enamorada de él. También sabía que le gustaba a Sirius, pero era muy diferente escucharlo de su propia boca.

–¿Crees que sea amor? ¿No es muy pronto? –Le preguntó dejando caer las últimas barreras que le quedaban en pie a su actitud implacable.

El chico se encogió sutilmente de hombros.

–Nunca antes estuve enamorado, pero se supone que así se siente, y si no lo es… entonces es algo mejor. –Respondió –Y nunca es demasiado pronto o tarde para hacer algo, Mione.

Hermione asintió y envolvió sus manos en su cuello. No sabía realmente en qué momento Sirius había quedado completamente sobre su cuerpo.

Esto la ponía nerviosa, porque lo más cerca que había estado de un chico en forma íntima había sido con él pero en una edad mucho más madura y recostada o abrazada a su torso cuando se quedaban dormidos leyendo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Y luego cuando la besó antes de iniciar su aventura.

Sirius miró sus labios y habló muy bajito pero con voz segura.

–Quiero besarte.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Preguntó extrañada Hermione y con la voz entrecortada.

–Me imaginé que podría ser diferente o más romántico para ti, –susurró riendo – como en los libros o películas muggles, cuando se besan bajo la nieve o la lluvia o esas cosas.

Hermione alcanzó su varita y conjuró un encantamiento. Sobre ellos comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve que no mojaban y desaparecían al momento de tocarlos.

–Ya está nevando. –Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Sirius no esperó más y se lanzó sobre sus labios. Los junto muy despacio primero y luego comenzó a moverlos acompasadamente sobre los pequeños y rellenos labios de la chica.

Hermione a veces se chocaba y se sentía torpe, pero volvía a juntar sus labios con los de él y retomaba el ritmo. Aprovechó para acariciar su cabello y pegarse más a su cuerpo.

El pelinegro tenía sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, y poco a poco comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la blusa que traía, mientras desviaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la castaña. Su piel se sentía suave y caliente. Hermione era un desastre en las manos de Sirius y sentía que todo ardía entre ellos y alrededor. Ahogó un pequeño gemido cuando una de sus manos pasó cerca de sus pechos y prefirió morder sus labios.

Este ruido alertó al chico y se dio cuenta que estaban yendo muy lejos, además él se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo en su parte baja con tanto meneo de Hermione. Volvió a la cintura de la chica y dejó sus manos quietas. Atrapó nuevamente sus labios entre los de él y de a poco fue bajando la intensidad, hasta dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de la castaña y hundir su cara en el cuello de la chica.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y seguía jugueteando con el cabello de Sirius, que en realidad se había detenido porque no le había mentido cuando dijo que para él ella era importante, y no quería que la chica solo fuese un revolcón. Quería hacer las cosas bien y con calma.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre ellos y Hermione finalmente encontró su voz.

–¿Sirius? –Preguntó y solo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. Con la varita finalizó el encantamiento y volvió a probar –¿Estás despierto? –Preguntó.

El chico asintió con la cara aún entre su cuello y cabello.

–Dame unos minutos, Mione. –Rogó con voz estrangulada.

La castaña comprendió su tono de voz cuando al moverse un poco notó que el muchacho seguía algo animado en su parte baja. Se sonrojó, pero se limitó a seguir jugueteando con su cabello que se había vuelto muy interesante.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sirius salió de su nuevo escondite favorito para depositar un casto beso en los hinchados labios de Hermione.

–¿Estamos bien? –Le preguntó en un susurro.

Ella asintió sonriendo más feliz que nunca.

–Muy bien. –Respondió y le devolvió el beso.

Estaban tan acurrucados y entretenidos que no escucharon los golpes en la puerta, la que repentinamente se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a Dobby que iba con compañía.

–¡Señor Black! –Ambos chicos se separaron cuando escucharon el grito de McGonagall.

La escena no era del todo inocente si se tenía en cuenta que Sirius estaba metido entre las piernas de Hermione y la agarraba firme por la cintura, y si a eso se sumaba lo despeinados que estaban y que tenían la blusa y camisa desabotonada.

La chica se sentó de golpe y recién en ese momento fue consciente del estado de su ropa y persona, además del de Sirius.

Ambos miraron a sus invitados inoportunos en lo que Dobby cerraba la puerta discretamente. McGonagall iba acompañada de Dumbledore y Moody.

–¡Sirius Black! –Volvió a gritar McGonagall mientras se ponía furiosamente roja y tapaba su rostro.

–Minerva, –intervino Dumbledore tratando de contener la sonrisa –te dije que la señorita Granger estaría bien, ¿Por qué no nos retiramos y dejamos a los jóvenes? –Pidió amablemente.

Hermione trataba de no mirar la escena y arreglar su ropa, mientras que Sirius ya veía venir la furia de la Jefa de su casa.

–Y yo te dije que estaría muy bien acompañada. –Sugirió Moody.

Hermione se puso colorada y se irguió frente a su Jefe.

–Alastor, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que no se entra así a las habitaciones ajenas? –Preguntó la chica tratando de sonar ofendida.

El Jefe de Aurores se rio por la desfachatez de la joven.

–Me caes bien, Granger. –Dijo golpeando su hombro –Solo vine porque en el Ministerio corría el rumor de que Sirius Black se casaría y también que sería padre. Y me preocupé, vine a ver qué ocurría y los Prewett nos explicaron todo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Sirius riendo –Mione, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sería padre? –Preguntó tratando de sonar sorprendido y ofendido.

Minerva se puso pálida.

–Entonces, ¿es cierto? –Inquirió.

–¡Claro que no, profesora! –Dijo avergonzada Hermione –Son cosas que inventaron las chicas seguidoras de Sirius cuando se le ocurrió ponerse a gritar en medio del pasillo que estaba en una relación.

–¡Solucionado! – Exclamó Dumbledore –Ahora nos vamos.

–¡Un momento! –Lo detuvieron McGonagall y Moody. Claramente el Director quería ayudar a los chicos pero no lo estaban dejando.

Sirius los interrumpió.

–¿Cómo llegó la noticia al Ministerio? –Preguntó el pelinegro que seguía recostado en la cama de lo más cómodo.

Fue Moody quien respondió.

–Una de tus tantas admiradoras le envió un vociferador a su madre que trabaja en el Ministerio y todos escuchamos el llanto mientras almorzábamos. –Explicó sonriendo malvadamente.

El chico hizo una mueca.

–Sirius Black, –le llamó la atención McGonagall –te vienes inmediatamente conmigo a tu Sala Común y tienes diez puntos menos por faltar a la clase de Transformaciones, mi clase. –Le indicó molesta –Y además cuarenta puntos menos por esta situación, entrar a la habitación de una joven y además Auror.

Tanto Sirius como Hermione abrieron la boca a más no poder.

–¿Cincuenta puntos? –Preguntó Sirius escandalizado y parándose frente a su profesora.

–Y estás castigado. –Agregó – El fin de semana limpiarás la Sala de Trofeos sin magia.

–Profesora… –Intervino Hermione pero le hizo un gesto para que mejor se detuviera.

Luego fue el turno de Moody.

–Castigada también, Granger. –Le dijo el hombre –Tendrás una semana el turno nocturno en el Bosque Prohibido, así no te topas al chico. Y solo lo hago porque te lo advertí.

Dobby les abrió la puerta cuando vio que hacían ademán de marcharse. Moody fue el primero en salir.

–Mañana tendremos reunión, Granger. –Le recordó con una sonrisa.

McGonagall tomó de la túnica a Sirius y lo arrastró fuera, mientras Dumbledore los miraba a todos y se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa a Hermione.

Esperó a que todos se fueran y por segunda vez en el día se lanzó sobre su cama para patalear un poco.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué suerte la suya de ser descubierta!

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir bien, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre por uno u otro motivo. Al menos esta vez se quedó pensando en Sirius y en cómo la había besado y todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Luego vino a su mente el pensamiento de si estaría engañando al Sirius de su época con este Sirius, pero eso era ridículo, eran la misma persona solo que en tiempos diferentes. Además, había cumplido al menos una parte, se lo había hecho saber, cuánto lo amaba.

Por otro lado, McGonagall escoltó en completo silencio a Sirius hasta la torre de Gryffindor. No era tarde en teoría, solo las nueve de la noche. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda le dio su mirada más severa.

–Pensé que estar en su último año y tener altas expectativas para su futuro lo harían madurar, señor Black, y no que volvería a las andanzas nocturnas tras faldas de jovencitas. –Hizo una pausa para decir la contraseña y que pudiesen entrar.

–No es como lo dice, profesora. –La contradijo el muchacho para sorpresa de McGonagall –Al contrario, tomo mi futuro muy en serio y esa chica forma parte de él.

Ambos entraron por el retrato y se encontraron con la Sala Común vacía, a excepción de los Merodeadores que esperaban a su amigo y Dorcas con Lily que terminaban un trabajo. Todos levantaron la vista en dirección a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

– _Padfoot_ , luces fatal. –Comentó riendo James al verlo todo desarreglado –¿En dónde andabas metido? –Agregó moviendo las cejas.

Las chicas que escuchaban atentas no pasaron por alto la molestia de McGonagall.

–El señor Black les acaba de hacer perder cincuenta puntos, Gryffindor. –Informó la Jefa de Casa –Todo por su completa falta de juicio.

Remus y Lily fueron los primeros en mirarlo furiosos.

–Sirius, ¿qué hiciste ahora? –Preguntó Remus y luego miró a Lily –Ve entrenando tu rapidez Lily, tendremos que responder más seguido en clases si queremos recuperar esos puntos. –Eso había sonado divertido para todos, menos para las chicas.

–El señor Black… –Había comenzado McGonagall, pero se vio interrumpida por Sirius.

–Me pelee con Rosier en el pasillo cuando venía devuelta. –Dijo mirando a cualquier lado.

McGonagall quedó en completo silencio por el repentino giro que le había dado a la verdadera historia.

–¿Qué te hicieron esta vez? –Preguntó Remus molesto y esta vez apoyando a su amigo.

–Lo de siempre, –contestó el chico restándole importancia –traidor a la sangre y esas cosas.

–Nos la pagan. –Advirtió James ante la mirada incrédula de Lily.

–¡No! –Gritó la pelirroja –Deben parar eso de vengarse cada vez que tienen un problema, seguiremos perdiendo puntos y ustedes metidos en problemas.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar.

–Me iré a dormir. –Anunció –El fin de semana iré por el castigo, profesora.

McGonagall se retiró confundida y Sirius se lanzó a su cama cerrándola por completo. Había mentido porque era lo más creíble y no quería que Hermione anduviese en la boca de todo el Colegio, además no la quería meter en más líos con Moody.

Confiaba en sus amigos, pero las paredes tenían oídos y enormes bocas.

Se quedó dormido pensando en la chica que estaba cambiando por completo su mundo y forma de ver la vida.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione madrugó y luego de tomar el desayuno con sus compañeros se fueron a la reunión con Alastor. Al menos nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido.

El Jefe de Aurores básicamente les fue a informar que ya no iría una vez al mes, sino que dos. Quería estar en alerta permanente y que no perdieran la continuidad de estar bajo supervisión y entrenamiento constante. Además estaba ayudando a Albus en asuntos oficiales de los cuales no tenían nada que saber.

La chica se retiró a dormir otro poco para en la noche comenzar su castigo.

Alastor la alcanzó de camino.

–Si me vas a seguir regañando no estoy de ánimo, Alastor. –Dijo.

El hombre negó sonriendo.

–También tuve tu edad, Granger. –Le respondió en tono amable –Pero debes ser más cuidadosa, sobre todo en tu situación, además llegado el momento le tendrás que contar todo y ustedes los jóvenes son muy inestables e impulsivos. No quiero que salgas lastimada, es todo. Aunque no lo creas te tengo un gran cariño, eres como una hija para mí.

La chica no se resistió y le dio un abrazo.

–Sirius es bueno, Alastor. –Lo defendió y luego agregó sonriendo –Y yo también te quiero mucho, siempre has sido el mejor mentor.

El hombre rio pensando en si en la época de Hermione era igual o se había dulcificado un poco.

–Ya lo sé, Granger, pero ambos tienen un carácter de los mil demonios.

Hermione asintió y lo acompañó hasta uno de los trasladores, luego se fue a dormir.

Como es lógico no vio en todo el día a Sirius ni a nadie. A las nueve después de cenar se fue hasta donde comenzaba el Bosque Prohibido, tendría que patrullar todo el borde. Relevó a Fabian que solo le sonrió cuando la vio.

–Aun nos preguntamos con mi hermano qué hiciste para que te mandaran para acá. –Se despidió removiéndole en cabello –Buena noche, chica mala.

Hermione suspiró y comenzó el largo turno. Ya comenzaba a hacer frío y a menudo tenía que utilizar hechizos para mantenerse calientita, pero por lo general todo era muy tranquilo, el Bosque y sus criaturas convivían en completa armonía con el Colegio.

Hermione sintió a eso de la medianoche un movimiento extraño entre los arbustos. Levantó su varita y se dirigió al lugar a averiguar qué o quién era. Antes de llegar un enorme perro negro apareció detrás de un árbol y pasó entre los arbustos donde la castaña había visto el movimiento.

Se paró en seco y enfocó bien su vista para luego sonreír. Bajó su varita y movió la cabeza.

–Sir... digo _Padfoot_ , ¿qué haces acá? –Preguntó mientras el perro se le acercaba y paseaba entre las piernas.

Le movió la cola y sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta. Esos ojos grises brillantes eran inconfundibles.

–Te vas a meter en problemas si te descubren, ya estás castigado. –Trató de razonar con él, pero era imposible.

La siguió a todos lados. A ratos Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza o el lomo. La verdad le gustaba mucho tener a Sirius con ella haciéndole compañía, solo le preocupaba que no se fuese a enfermar, así que cuando lo notaba cansado lo dejaba en algún árbol con un hechizo para mantenerse caliente.

Cuando comenzaba a amanecer _Padfoot_ se desperezó y Hermione vio que se metía tras el árbol del que había salido y volvía a ser Sirius. Le hizo una seña para que fuera. La chica miró a todos lados y al ver que no había nadie por los alrededores lo siguió.

En cuanto llegó a su lado fue acorralada entre el frondoso árbol y el cuerpo de Sirius. La besó tiernamente durante un rato para luego juntar sus frentes y mirarla risueño.

–Eres un incorregible, Sirius Black. –Lo regañó la chica –Si te atrapan ya verás en los problemas que estarás, y eso que no comienzas a cumplir tu castigo aún. Además puedes resfriarte, mira lo helado que estás, –agregó mientras tocaba su rostro –y te ves cansado, debes ir a clases y…

Sirius se largó a reír.

–Ni mi mamá se preocupaba tanto por mí –Comentó divertido.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada cuadrada. La abrió y extrajo un delicado colgante con forma de roca no pulida de un rojo profundo, Hermione lo supo distinguir como un rubí. Se abrió espacio entre el cabello de la chica y se lo colocó. Luego guardó la cajita.

–Ábrelo. –Pidió impaciente.

La chica tomó la pequeña roca y la abrió, era un guardapelo que dentro tenía recortada una de las fotografías que se habían tomado el día que fueron al Parque de Diversiones.

–Es precioso, –susurró Hermione acariciándolo – pero no entiendo…

Sirius la calló con un beso algo más profundo y largo. Cuando la soltó le dio una sonrisa.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Mione.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y cayó en la cuenta. Hoy era 19 de septiembre, su cumpleaños. Cumplía dieciocho años.

–Por eso viniste. –Le respondió sonriendo.

–Quería ser el primero en saludarte y dado que ambos estamos castigados, no tenía otro momento. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Cómo sabías que era hoy? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Está en tu identificación de Auror y cuando nos atacaste en la casa de los gritos, la exhibiste más del tiempo necesario. –Se burló.

Hermione se rio recordando ese día y le dio otro beso en agradecimiento.

–Me haces muy feliz, Sirius Black. –Dijo la castaña suspirando.

–Lo mismo digo, Auror Granger.

–Ahora vete, antes que te den otro castigo. –Lo apremió.

De entre los arbustos tomó la capa de James y se la tiró encima. Hermione la miró sonriendo, recordando tantos momentos en que la ocuparon en su época. Estaba igual.

Sirius de un momento a otro desapareció y ella continuó con su turno hasta que Fabian llegó a ocupar su puesto.

También la saludó, ya que Moody había enviado una carta corriendo la voz. En el desayuno recibió hasta un pastel.

El resto de las noches siguieron igual de tranquilas, y cada una de ellas llegaba _Padfoot_ a acompañar a la chica y se iba a la madrugada, incluso los días que tuvo castigo en la Sala de Trofeos. No le hacía caso a Hermione que estaba preocupada porque no descansaba bien y se podía enfermar.

Finalmente la semana de noche en el Bosque Prohibido acabó y Hermione pudo volver a la vigilancia dentro del Castillo. Esa última semana del mes tenía asignado los jardines.

Sirius se había enfermado tal como le había dicho y tuvo que pasar dos noches en la enfermería, por supuesto que a escondidas lo fue a visitar.

A mediados de semana recibió una lechuza de Dumbledore invitándola a tomar el té. Fue puntual y efectivamente merendaron juntos en su despacho, pero para conversar sobre los Horrocruxes.

–No podemos destruirlos todos al mismo tiempo, se daría cuenta. –Señaló Hermione que estaba cómodamente recostada en el sofá del Director.

–He estado investigando más del tema, junto con los recuerdos que me ha proporcionado y solo tenemos Fuego Maldito y la maldición imperdonable a nuestra disposición para destruirlos. –Dijo el Profesor pensativo –A menos claro…

La castaña se puso seria.

–No estará pensando abrir la Cámara de los Secretos y obtener el veneno de basilisco, ¿verdad? –Inquirió preocupada.

Ella le había entregado esos recuerdos y el profesor ya estaba al tanto de la ubicación de la Cámara y lo que allí residía.

–Son opciones… –respondió pensativo –Pero veamos, según sus recuerdos y las fechas, ya han sido todos creados, excepto la parte de alma que debería residir en Harry Potter, el Horrocrux no planeado y _Nagini,_ la serpiente de Voldemort.

Hermione asintió.

– _El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt_ que está escondido en la cabaña de los Gaunt, usted y Harry fueron por él en mi época pero los emboscaron y no lo obtuvieron. –Explicó la chica – Luego tenemos el _Diario de Tom Ryddle_ que fue destruido por Harry en nuestro segundo año con un colmillo de basilisco. –Hizo una pausa – En su momento se lo entregó a Lucius Malfoy, pero hasta donde sabemos eso aún no ocurre, por lo que seguramente Voldemort lo tiene en su poder. –Arrugó el entrecejo y siguió – _La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff_ que entregará a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero si ya se la dio… puede estar en casa de los Lestrange o en la bóveda en Gringotts. –Otra pausa – Como ya sabe el _Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin_ que esconderá en la cueva con Inferis, pedirá la ayuda del elfo de Regulus, en ese momento podremos ir por él. –Dumbledore asintió – _La Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw_ que está en la _Sala de Los Menesteres_ y que es el único de momento que podemos ubicar.

Dumbledore juntó sus manos y pensó un momento.

–Siete Horrocruxes en total, podemos evitar que dos sean creados. –Analizo –Eso nos deja con cinco, de los cuales tres aún están en el poder de Voldemort y quizá tendremos que buscarlos a través de los años… tiempo al tiempo. –Dijo sonriendo en dirección a Hermione – Pero la Diadema y el Anillo los podemos obtener y destruir.

La chica asintió.

–Si se da cuenta puede cambiar todo, y si Voldemort se entera podría tomar otras decisiones, lo que nos dejaría ciegos. –Dijo preocupada.

–Seremos cuidadosos, –aseguró Dumbledore –a finales de octubre será la primera salida a Hogsmeade para los estudiantes, podemos aprovechar para buscar en la Sala de Menesteres. Y antes de las vacaciones de Navidad iremos por el anillo. ¿Le parece?

Hermione asintió nuevamente decidida. Al menos ya tenían un plan inicial trazado.

Siguieron conversando, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Regulus entró con un mensaje de Dumbledore en la mano en donde se le invitaba a una reunión de Prefectos, la cual nunca existió.

El chico comió algo y comenzó a hablar.

–Voldemort quiere que nos fijemos en posibles partidarios y los llevemos a sus filas, pero sobre todo a los que son de otras casas, porque como sabrán, la mayoría de las familias partidarias a él tienen hijos en Slytherin… así que ahí no es muy difícil, es cuestión de tiempo y que crezcan. –Explicó pausadamente.

–Crecen viendo todo eso como algo normal, como Barty Crouch Jr. –Aseguró Hermione y Dumbledore la miró extrañado.

–Él está mal de la cabeza, que es diferente. –Dijo Reg rodando los ojos.

–No se me hubiese ocurrido pensar en el señor Crouch, aun conociendo a su padre. –Dijo el Director.

–Hay recuerdos que luego debo mostrarle, profesor. –Lo calmó Hermione.

Regulus volvió la atención a él.

–Severus Snape ya tomó la marca, en el verano justo después de mí, es por eso que los Mortífagos saben algunos de los hechizos que manejas, Hermione. –Les contó –Es muy bueno en Oclumancia, tanto como yo y algo esconde, no es del todo abierto. –La chica asintió –Ya saben lo de Evan Rosier, Mulciber y Avery que se juntan un poco más con Snape, ellos también tienen la marca, los tres.

–¿Alguien más? –Preguntó el Director sin expresión.

–Peter Pettigrew, ha estado yendo a las reuniones y pronto tomará la marca, pero dudo que antes de salir de Hogwarts, es algo indeciso. –Finalizó.

Después de una pausa el chico siguió.

–Pasan un proceso de selección e iniciación en donde vas frente al mismísimo Voldemort. Luego te asignan misiones o te llevan de espectador a los ataques, sobre todo cuando eres menor de edad, haces un trabajo más de planeación y apoyo. Luego en su mayoría los Lestrange y Travers se encargan de entrenarlos.

–¿Hay algún nuevo ataque planeado? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

El chico asintió.

–Quieren atacar a los McKinnon porque no les agradaron unas declaraciones que hizo el padre de Marlene que trabaja en el Ministerio, pero no han dicho una fecha exacta. –Se disculpó Regulus – Y por lo que mi prima Bellatrix comentó antes de entrar al Colegio, van a atacar Hogsmeade en algunas de las visitas programadas por los estudiantes.

–Muchas gracias, joven Black por su lealtad. –Le sonrió Dumbledore y Hermione le revolvió el cabello.

–Ya seré mayor de edad, Granger. –La amenazó arreglando su cabello. –Ahora si me disculpan, me voy antes que sospechen algo.

Se despidió tanto de la chica como del Director y salió del despacho. Ante todo debía mantener su fachada, por seguridad.

Ambos siguieron planeando algunas otras cosas y luego el Director llamó a reunión de la Orden para hablar sobre la nueva información que tenían en su poder.

Septiembre finalizó y con eso la llegada de octubre trajo toda la expectación de lo que sería la fiesta de Halloween.

Hermione caminaba por los jardines leyendo un libro, cuando la voz de Alastor la distrajo.

–Granger, ven. –Pidió con un gesto de su mano.

La chica se acercó. Ahora que iba más seguido hasta lo extrañaban.

Junto a él estaban Fabian y Gideon.

–Granger, –comenzó –por toda esta situación, Dumbledore le pidió a la profesora McClare que sus clases de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ sean más prácticas, sobre todo para los se séptimo que tendrán una vez por semana un taller de Duelo. –La chica estaba entendiendo rápidamente el punto –En las clases ella trabajará con los alumnos los martes de forma normal, pero los viernes ocuparán las dos horas de clase para el taller y yo he ofrecido nuestra ayuda.

Hermione enarcó una ceja en dirección a Moody.

–Está bien, –le concedió gruñendo –ofrecí la ayuda de los Aurores, y como ustedes tres tienen la mañana de los viernes libre, la idea es que vayan y le muestren a los chicos lo que es la vida real. También tendrán que enfrentarse con ustedes. Son Aurores, pueden ocupar todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones, con fin educativo, obviamente.

–¿Imperdonables? –Preguntó Hermione.

Alastor asintió y los tres Aurores sonrieron para sus adentros.

–Mañana la profesora le explicará a los chicos todo esto y el viernes los espera. –Terminó de explicar –¿Cuento con ustedes?

Los tres asintieron.

Luego de eso se fueron a una reunión y a ver cómo quedarían sus posiciones durante octubre. Moody se marchó y prometió volver la semana antes de Halloween y quedarse hasta finales de octubre para ver los avances en los chicos y por qué no, batirse a duelo con los estudiantes.

Las ideas macabras solían gustarle.

Como Hermione tenía el día libre partió a la sala de Transformaciones en la segunda planta en búsqueda de Sirius para verlo. Iba dando saltitos por el pasillo, cuando vio a Gideon sosteniendo a Narcissa Malfoy entre sus brazos y ayudándola a sentarse en el borde de una banca.

Hermione se escondió tras una estatua y vio cómo por el rostro de la joven mujer corrían lágrimas. Gideon se sentó a su lado y con una tierna sonrisa que ella correspondió le tendió un pañuelo.

 _¿Qué demonios hacía Narcissa en el Colegio y por qué estaba así de mal?_

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas! Espero estén muy bien y hayan tenido linda semana.

Nuevo cap y nuevas aventuras, cuéntenme qué les pareció, lo que sospechan que pasará, no sé, todas las cosas que se les venga a la mente, _**¿Me lo comentan en un lindo review? ¿Sí? *Ojitos de gato o perrito según preferencia***_

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y a las chicas que comentan también, por sus palabras, como siempre _**Florfleur**_ (*chan chan* ese final del cap anterior es medio suspense, habrá que esperar un poquito para ver qué onda), _ **lunatico0030**_ (Viste que actualizo rápido y así no las dejo con las ganas *carita feliz*) y _ **Caroonte1**_ (¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas leído en un día! Estoy segura que soy la culpable de que hayas estado en estado zoombie jajaja Muchas gracias, en serio).

Bien preciosidades, que tengan lindo fin de semana y las leo en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos enormes!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XIV**

Narcissa Malfoy nunca había sido una chica muy conversadora o extrovertida, al contrario, era más bien del tipo reservada y muy diferente a sus hermanas. Mientras Bellatrix era siempre el centro de atención y tomaba decisiones por voluntad propia siendo el orgullo de sus padres, y Andromeda quien había sido repudiada de la familia, era fiel a sus sentimientos y rebelde, ella era _solo Narcissa_. Como la menor y sobre todo después de la fuga de su hermana, sus padres esperaban grandes cosas de ella y rara vez se atrevía a contradecirlos, conocía su posición y responsabilidades.

Aceptó un matrimonio en donde poco y nada sabía de su futuro esposo además de que venía de una excelente familia y que tenía dinero. Muy conveniente porque ambas familias eran iguales y podrían unir a sus hijos. Nadie le preguntó si tenía proyectos o sueños, si estaba de acuerdo o no, solo un día se vio frente a un espejo mientras le tomaban las medidas para su vestido al poco tiempo de salir de Hogwarts y luego estaba en su fiesta de matrimonio.

Ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos. Era fría y elegante por fuera, toda una señora. Pero por dentro era un torbellino, un caos que quería salir. Aunque eso no estaría bien, después de todo era una mujer respetable y lo que una buena esposa debía ser.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de la enorme cama en su habitación, recostada mirando los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, mientras acariciaba su antebrazo que dolía.

Sintió un fuerte golpe que seguramente había sido producido por Lucius, seguido por el quejido de uno de los elfos domésticos que tenían. Luego silencio. Eso significaba que se había marchado.

Se incorporó y miró a través de la puerta, estaba todo vacío, como siempre.

Fue hasta su tocador y escribió una carta a Dumbledore que envió con su lechuza, quería ver a su primo Regulus. Siempre que se sentía triste o sola prefería su compañía. Sabía que era casi imposible que el Director aceptara porque estaban en período escolar, pero no perdía nada intentando.

Arregló su cabello y maquillaje, se puso un vestido discreto que la tapara casi por completo hasta las rodillas al menos. Mientras lo abrochaba frente al espejo, se estremeció al ver que parte de su espalda y cadera seguían amoratadas. También sus antebrazos, marcados con las manos de Lucius que la había zarandeado y empujado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas.

Era su esposo, debía apoyarlo en todo, pero no quería tomar la marca. Y eso claramente les estaba trayendo problemas hace ya tres años, desde que se casaron.

Era temprano aún, las diez de la mañana y no tenía nada para hacer.

Se sentó a esperar.

Cerca de las once llegó la lechuza de vuelta con una nota de Dumbledore permitiéndole entrar al Castillo para visitar a su primo. Se sorprendió y con una gran sonrisa tomó su túnica y bajó corriendo las enormes escaleras hasta el jardín.

En cosa de segundos se apareció en las cercanías de Hogsmeade que estaba custodiada por Aurores. Les enseñó la nota del Director y la llevaron hasta la entrada del Castillo, donde le permitieron pasar. Sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo cuando atravesó la entrada, _seguramente eran hechizos_ , pensó.

Tardó en llegar caminando hasta los jardines del Colegio, pero se sentía más relajada de estar allí nuevamente, como una adolescente sin problemas. Estaba todo vacío, seguramente todos en clase, por la hora.

Caminó por los pasillos del primer piso, hasta que encontró a Dumbledore de pie frente a su gárgola.

–Señorita Black. –La saludó el hombre con una sonrisa –Es un gusto volver a verla.

–Señora Malfoy, de hecho. –Lo corrigió con una sonrisa educada.

–De todas formas es un gusto volver a verla. –Continuó el Profesor.

Dumbledore siempre había sido del agrado de la chica, aunque no solía expresarlo por miedo a lo que dirían en su familia donde claramente lo detestaban.

–Muchas gracias, Director. –Agradeció –Por permitirme venir a ver a mi primo.

Dumbledore suspiró.

–Muy buen estudiante el señor Black, bueno… ambos de hecho. –Comentó haciendo alusión a Sirius –Además a veces es bueno recordar y seguramente extrañaba el Castillo.

La chica asintió, mucho. Y con respecto a Sirius, nunca fueron muy cercanos, él los odiaba a todos y ella hasta podía llegar a comprender por qué en cierta forma.

–Está en clase de Encantamientos ahora, deben salir en una media hora. –Le indicó –Y si me disculpa, ahora iré con Hagrid.

–Que tenga buen día, Director. –Se despidió la muchacha y lo vio marcharse tarareando mientras bajaba para salir a los jardines.

 _Encantamientos_ , tendría que ir hasta el tercer piso.

Subió las escaleras y cuando iba en el último peldaño para llegar recién a la segunda planta, pisó por accidente su túnica y cayó de rodillas sobre la fría roca.

–¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó una voz masculina amablemente preguntar.

Se miró las manos ensangrentadas y las limpió rápido en su túnica. Quería llorar, _como si le faltaran más golpes y heridas._

Se trató de poner en pie pero las rodillas también le sangraban y dolían. Soltó un quejido y sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura, eso también le dolió por los cardenales que tenía en la parte baja. Se afirmó a quien fuese y caminó lo mejor que pudo hasta que la depositó en una banca.

Soltó a su ayudante desconocido y levantó la mirada para ver a quién debía agradecer.

Se topó con un amable rostro muy pálido y pecoso, ojos castaños y sonrisa coqueta pero por alguna extraña razón confiable. Las facciones del chico que no debía llegar a los treinta años eran masculinas, parecía un niño malo, era alto, fuerte y pelirrojo.

–Gracias. –Soltó Narcissa algo confundida por el golpe aún.

–Te diste fuerte, esos escalones son muy traicioneros. –Le dijo divertido. Tenía una voz muy linda al parecer de la chica.

El chico frente a ella se arrodillo y deliberadamente abrió su túnica para dejar al descubierto sus piernas. Narcissa se sonrojó y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la mano del chico presionar fuerte una de sus rodillas.

–No está tan feo, pero hay que limpiar a menos que quieras que se infecte. –Le dijo y envolvió con sus manos la otra pierna de la chica de forma gentil mientras sacaba un pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre.

Narcissa se sintió extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, al menos no de forma tan delicada.

–Listo. –Anunció feliz el chico –Pero tendrás que pasar con Poppy la enfermera, para que lo limpie mejor.

–No es necesario, –se apresuró a decir –es solo una rasguñadura.

Se puso en pie pero se debió sentar enseguida, ahora gracias a la caída le dolía todo el cuerpo. El chico a su lado la sujetó por la muñeca y sin querer levantó la túnica de esa parte y vio los cardenales alrededor del brazo de la chica.

Ella retiró rápido la mano y la envolvió con la otra sobre su regazo.

–Eso no te lo hizo la escalera, no suele ensañarse tanto con las personas. –Comento serio y en un tono más bajo –¿Estás segura que estás bien y no necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó tendiendo un pañuelo a la chica a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Narcissa lo miró extrañada y luego entendió que el pañuelo era porque en algún punto se había puesto a llorar. Lo aceptó con una tímida sonrisa y se secó el rostro.

 _¿Por qué ese desconocido era tan amable y se preocupaba por ella?_

Se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que se calmó.

–Hey, escucha… –comenzó a hablar el hombre –sé que no debería entrometerme, pero si alguien te está haciendo daño deberías decirle a tu familia o pedir ayuda, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a batirse a duelo con alguien más. –Agregó en un tono más ligero, lo que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

 _Si conociera a su familia_ , seguro si les contaba le dirían que se quedara callada.

El chico siguió hablando.

–Además, una chica tan linda no tendría que ir por la vida llorando. –Agregó caballerosamente.

Narcissa se sonrojó y lo miró de vuelta.

–¿Siempre coqueteas así con todas las chicas que tropiezan? –Preguntó y fue turno del chico para sonrojarse, pero soltó una sonora risa antes de responder.

–No, –dijo muy seguro – solo con las rubias que caen estrepitosamente y quedan sangrando. Lo que por supuesto no ves muy a menudo. –Aclaró.

Ahora fue Narcissa quien soltó una risa.

–Muchas gracias por la ayuda… –No continuó porque no sabía quién era el chico.

–Disculpa, –dijo el chico sonriendo –ni si quiera me presenté, soy Gideon Prewett a tu servicio. –Se presentó y besó la mano libre de la chica.

Ella sonrió de vuelta algo más relajada.

–Narcissa Malfoy, es un gusto Gideon. –Respondió.

Gideon abrió la boca y la cerró.

–¿No eres la misma Narcissa de los Black, o sí? –La chica asintió –¡Era tu apellido de soltera! Con que ahora eres Malfoy.

Narcissa volvió a asentir algo confundida.

–Soy un cretino, –se lamentó Gideon dramáticamente y a esas alturas la chica ya no escondía su diversión –le coqueteo a una mujer casada y encima emparentada en algún grado _muy muy muy_ lejano con mi familia, mi comportamiento es incestuoso.

Narcissa se tapó el rostro para ocultar una risa y recordó que los Prewett estaban emparentados con ellos, pero no era algo tan directo.

 _¡Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Lo miró de vuelta.

–Entonces tú eres ese Gideon de los Prewett, el que tiene un hermano gemelo, y una hermana casada con Weasley. –Dijo entendiendo al fin Narcissa que si bien era la primera vez que se veían, había una historia familiar detrás.

Gideon asintió.

–El mismo, aunque soy más guapo que Fabian. –Aclaró.

–Los Weasley también son parientes con los Black. –Comentó ella.

–¡Por Morgana, no lo empeores! –Gritó.

Narcissa estaba muy agradecida de haberse encontrado con Gideon, no era tonta y se dio cuenta que la estaba tratando de distraer luego de ver lo mal que se sentía. No era como comentaban en su familia en donde los trataban de traidores a la sangre.

La chica movió su cabeza y se puso en pie de nuevo.

–Debería irme, vengo a ver a mi primo. –Dijo.

–¿Al traidor o al nuevo heredero? –Preguntó Gideon.

–A Regulus. –Contestó ella negando con la cabeza.

–Te acompaño, no vaya a ser que ahora ruedes por la escalera. –Le cedió el paso y comenzaron a subir la planta que les faltaba.

–¿Y qué haces acá? –La pregunta salió sola de la boca de Narcissa, era fácil hablar con Gideon. Se preguntó si su actitud era correcta al estar casada.

–Soy Auror y estamos custodiando el castillo. –Respondió.

–Había muchos por todas partes, –agregó la chica –le escribí a Dumbledore y me dio una autorización para entrar.

Ya habían llegado al tercer piso y Gideon que era un conversador innato siguió interrogándola.

–¿Y tú qué haces Narcissa? –Preguntó.

Ella lo pensó un poco.

–Nada en realidad, –dijo algo cabizbaja – solo estoy en casa. Ya sabes.

–Pero debe haber algo que te guste hacer. –Siguió intentando el chico.

Narcissa se lo pensó un poco.

–Me gusta la Herbología, siempre fui buena. –Contestó con una sonrisa soñadora.

Gideon asintió.

–Deberías retomarlo, siempre es bueno hacer lo que nos gusta, nos ayuda a pensar en otras cosas y cuando todo se pone mal, no está de más tener una salida. –Dijo a modo de consejo –Además eres muy joven, ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veintiuno. –Respondió mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho.

Gideon miró su reloj.

–Ya están por salir, me voy ahora que sé estarás acompañada. –Comentó sonriendo y tomó su mano para darle otro beso de despedida –Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes escribirme.

Se comenzó a alejar y Narcissa reaccionó.

–Muchas gracias y nos vemos… –Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

De pronto todas las puertas se abrieron y Gideon se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes.

A Narcissa no le fue difícil localizar a Regulus que venía despotricando contra algo o alguien. Se paralizó cuando la vio y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo preocupado.

–Cissy, ¿pasó algo? –Preguntó.

Ella negó.

–Te echaba de menos, no tenía con quién hablar y Dumbledore me dejó venir. –Respondió enseñándole la carta.

Regulus asintió y la llevó hasta un árbol alejado en los jardines, mientras de camino ella le contaba todo lo que había pasado en cuanto llegó y cómo Gideon había sido tan bueno con ella. Regulus estaba pensativo y sorprendido al ver a su prima hablar con tanta energía y felicidad de alguien, hasta le brillaban los ojos cuando mencionaba a Gideon Prewett.

Pero seguro eran imaginaciones suyas, ella estaba casada y los Prewett eran todo lo contrario a un Black o un Malfoy.

Aunque hace mucho no la veía tan contenta.

 _Debía hablar luego con Granger_ , pensó el muchacho. Ella entendía de esas cosas.

Se sentaron bajo el árbol y Regulus lo primero que hizo fue levantar las mangas de la túnica de su prima.

–¿Qué haces? –Dijo ella tratando de taparse.

–No creas que soy idiota, vi tu cara de dolor cuando te abracé y estoy seguro que estás llena de moretones. –La revisó y vio las marcas –¿Fue ese imbécil de Malfoy, verdad?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

–No, no te avergüences o sientas culpable. –Le ordenó furioso Regulus.

–Es porque no he tomado la marca. –Le explicó en un susurro.

Regulus comenzó a sacar el césped de lo molesto que se sentía.

–No le da derecho, no porque no quieras o porque sea tu esposo tiene derecho a tocarte y maltratarte de esa forma. –La miró decidido –Ya verás cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad… –dijo con tono amenazante.

La chica negó.

–No lo conoces, no sabes de lo que es capaz, podría hacerte algo. –Suplicó Narcissa.

–Cissy, –dijo él sonriendo –soy un Black y él solamente un Malfoy.

Siguieron conversando un poco más y la chica se tomó del brazo de su primo y recargó contra su hombro.

–Regulus, –comenzó a hablar –¿alguna vez te has preguntado si estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿O qué está bien y mal?

Su voz sonaba pausada. Regulus suspiró y la miró.

–Por supuesto. –Respondió –Pero no debes preocuparte por nada y solo confiar en mí, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

–Y debes defenderte de ese idiota.

Luego de un rato la acompañó hasta la enfermería donde la curaron y después hasta donde uno de los Aurores que la acompañaría hasta la salida. Se despidió con un gran abrazo de su primo y fue desapareciendo en el camino.

Regulus caminó de vuelta al Castillo preocupado y con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba la situación de Narcissa, era como su hermana.

Iba pensando, cuando desde detrás de una estatua lo tiraron fuerte y fue a dar directo contra un pasadizo que no conocía, estaba oscuro y alejado de todo.

– _Lumus_. –Escuchó una voz femenina susurrar.

Enfocó la vista y vio a Hermione y Sirius mirándolo sospechosamente.

–Lo vi todo. –lo acusó Hermione

–Y yo casi todo. –Agregó Sirius –Ahora dinos a qué vino Narcissa.

Regulus se afirmó contra la pared y rodó los ojos. Eran unos malditos cotillas sin vida propia.

–Primero dime, ¿Por qué estuvieron castigados? –Dijo el más joven de los Black.

Hermione aun en la oscuridad se sonrojó y eso los delató.

–Ya no digan nada, –pidió Reg con una mueca –me lo imagino.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo y Reg les contó todo, Hermione agregaba lo que había visto mientras se escondía en la estatua. Luego de eso había corrido en busca de Sirius y lo había arrastrado para espiarlos a escondidas.

–Nunca lo había visto así, Narcissa como una chica sensible y con problemas. –Dijo Sirius pensativo.

–Pobre chica, –agregó Hermione –debe estar pasándola muy mal.

–Ya me encargo luego. –Dijo serio Reg.

Sirius lo miró sospechoso.

–¿Qué le harás a Malfoy? Porque si involucra maltratarlo o maldecirlo me sumo. –Dijo decidido –Quizá no soy cercano a Narcissa, pero no me gusta que le hagan eso a una chica, y menos si me dices que en realidad es diferente a como siempre la vi.

Hermione elevó sus manos.

–Vamos a pensar y no van a actuar como dos justicieros estúpidos y temerarios. –Ordenó.

Siguieron hablando del tema y Regulus les preguntó por Gideon, ya que había visto muy alegre a su prima con él.

–Es la primera vez que se ven, ella estaba vulnerable y él la ayudó, no es más que eso. –Afirmó Hermione –Si quieren otras respuestas habría que ver cómo se relacionan en el día a día, pero eso es difícil por cómo la describes.

–Por mí que Malfoy desaparezca. –Dijo Regulus.

–Me cae bien Gideon. –Agregó Sirius.

La castaña cerró los ojos.

–Están peor que en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. –Se quejó y los tres rieron.

Salieron disimuladamente de su escondite y cada uno se fue por su lado.

La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos hasta que llegó el viernes. Hermione no le había dicho nada a Sirius para que fuese sorpresa, además todos estaban expectantes con las clases de duelo y quiénes serían los Aurores que ayudarían. También especulaban sobre las sorpresas de las que hablaba la profesora.

Los estudiantes de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin tragaron sus desayunos y corrieron hasta los jardines del Colegio, donde se juntaron con la Profesora McClare que los esperaba bajo un gran árbol al lado del pasillo de la planta baja, justo frente a la Sala de Profesores. La mujer de cabello negro y facciones amables aguardaba con una enorme sonrisa.

El Director había recomendado hacer las clases de duelo prácticas en el exterior, para que tuviesen libertad de movimiento y más espacio.

–Buenos días, chicos. –Los saludó para luego contarlos mentalmente –Los Aurores ya deben venir en camino, –los tranquilizó al ver la ansiedad en sus alumnos –y en cuanto lleguen comenzaremos con una demostración de un duelo real y luego ustedes practicarán hechizos de defensa, ataque y desarme, solo práctica. –Les aclaró y todos asintieron –Y si para el final hay algún valiente, podrán batirse con uno de los Aurores. –Comentó muy entusiasmada también.

Entre los chicos hubo pequeños chillidos de asombro.

Mientras tanto por el corredor del primer piso enfilaban hasta su destino Fabian, Gideon y Hermione que iban en compañía de Dumbledore y McGonagall, que era la más preocupada con el asunto de las clases de duelo.

–No sé si sea una buena idea, Albus. –Decía la mujer negando con la cabeza y mirando a los tres jóvenes Aurores que conversaban entre ellos –¡El loco de Alastor les dio autorización de atacar como si estuviesen frente a Mortífagos!

El Director le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–Sabemos que habrá Mortífagos, Minerva. –Respondió muy tranquilo.

La mujer tapó su rostro.

–Es lo que más me preocupa, que las cosas se salgan de control. –Le explicó intentando calmarse.

–No pasará nada, tranquila. –Pidió el hombre que lucía radiante y como si estuviese preparado para hacer una travesura. –Además hoy nos quedaremos a observar.

–Hoy, pero qué pasará el resto de los días. –Se quejó la mujer.

–Los muchachos y Alastor lo mantendrán bajo control. –Dijo confiado.

–Entonces estas nunca fueron simples clases de duelo, ¿estoy en lo cierto, Albus? –Inquirió molesta nuevamente.

–Sí y no. –Respondió el Director cuando llegaban al pasillo de la planta baja –Por una parte será de gran ayuda para la mayoría de los estudiantes, profesora. Son tiempos difíciles. –Suspiró –Y por otra, podremos estar más cerca de aquellos que están del lado de Voldemort, reconocerlos y estar preparados. Ya no estaremos ciegos del todo.

La mujer finalmente asintió encontrando la lógica a todo el asunto.

Los tres Aurores al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo finalmente en un asunto importante y que los traía discutiendo desde el desayuno.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

Fue Fabian quien habló.

–Llegamos a acuerdo, Director. – Dijo solemne y con una sonrisa traviesa –Nada de _Avada, Imperio y Sectumsempra_. Todo lo demás estará permitido.

El Director asintió complacido.

–Me parece una decisión prudente. –Acotó.

McGonagall que los miraba asombrada negó una vez más y se adelantó a los Aurores que se reían por su reacción algo exagerada y caminó delante de ellos.

Doblaron una última esquina y quedaron a la vista de los estudiantes.

Salieron por la puerta que daba acceso al jardín y la mayoría de los murmullos cesaron.

–Profesora McClare, –la saludó Dumbledore – si me permite. –La mujer asintió y el Director se dirigió a los estudiantes –Su profesora ya les debió dar las instrucciones de cómo serán las clases de duelo, les pido sean prudentes y saquen el máximo provecho a cada minuto y a los Aurores que muy amablemente han ofrecido su ayuda y conocimientos. –Ahora miró al trio y les pidió que se acercaran –Los Aurores Gideon y Fabian Prewett junto a la Auror Hermione Granger están altamente calificados y les enseñarán cómo es su trabajo y la vida real en estos días tan oscuros. Espero les sirva y no deban llegar a poner en práctica lo que aprenderán, pero si lo deben hacer, estarán preparados. Estamos aquí para ustedes en todo momento.

El Director finalizó y se llevó con él a McGonagall quien se marchó reticente. Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del pasillo que les daba vista privilegiada al escenario que se vivía en los jardines. Estaban a una distancia prudente.

La profesora McClare saludó a los Aurores y juntó ambas manos.

–Bien, ustedes nos dirán, ya les informé a los chicos que comenzarán con una demostración. –Comentó expectante.

A Hermione le pareció que la profesora tenía exceso de adrenalina y solo se limitó a sonreír. Miró a los estudiantes que estaban en un estado más frenético que la mujer y eso le causó más gracia aún. Disimuladamente miró a Sirius que se había ganado en primera fila en cuanto la vio llegar junto a los Merodeadores. Todos se veían contentos y divertidos de tener justo a esos tres Aurores allí.

Los Prewett se miraron maliciosamente.

–Que sea la dama quien elija contra quién quiere batirse a duelo. –Dijo Fabian apoyado en el árbol junto a la Profesora, sabiendo que Hermione escogería a Gideon por todas las bromas que solía hacerle.

Hermione no se hizo esperar, sacó su varita y comenzó a caminar al medio del lugar, algo alejada de los alumnos que buscaban el mejor lugar desde donde observar.

–Que sea Gideon entonces. –Respondió la chica.

El aludido asintió y sacando su varita se adentró en el pasillo por donde habían llegado.

Todos estaban confundidos y comenzaban a murmurar nuevamente.

–Un duelo nunca será como te lo enseñan en clase, –explicó rápidamente Fabian a los confusos estudiantes –no habrá reverencias, tampoco límites ni moral alguna. Puedes estar en medio de un hermoso sueño, cenando con tu familia, en tu trabajo o incluso en la calle haciendo la compra semanal. –Todos estaban atentos en sus palabras y a la vez en Hermione que caminaba tranquilamente mirando sus botas, no había señales de Gideon –En la vida real no hay tiempo para la cortesía, solo debes actuar y ser más rápido que tu oponente.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso una gran explosión provocó que los estudiantes dieran saltos y algunos hasta trataron de refugiarse, soltaron gritos y fueron testigos de cómo la mitad de la pared frente a la Sala de Profesores se derrumbaba.

Hermione saltó unos metros más allá producto de la potente maldición que había lanzado Gideon y unos cuantos escombros la golpearon. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se lanzó contra el chico.

 _Confringo, muy inteligente_ , fue lo que pensó Hermione.

– _¡Reducto!_ –Maldijo Hermione y el resto de la muralla se vino abajo, con lo cual logró distraer a Gideon que lanzó un _Protego_. – _¡Expulso!_

El chico que aún tenía su escudo protector activado solo se tambaleó y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra la castaña que desvió hábilmente cada uno de ellos.

– _¡Desmaius!_ –Por poco ese alcanza a la chica, Gideon se sonrió.

– _¡Impedimenta!_ –Gritó la castaña cuando se vio algo acorralada. El chico se frenó y Hermione aprovechó el segundo de ventaja que le dio – _¡Diffindo!_

Una profunda cortada en el brazo de Gideon lo hizo retroceder y comenzar a protegerse únicamente con hechizos no verbales mientras la castaña lo acorralaba contra los escombros que dejaron de las explosiones.

Los estudiantes cada vez se acercaban más y McGonagall estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, en cambio Dumbledore miraba divertido.

–Cinco galeones a la señorita Granger, Profesora. –Dijo el hombre muy jovial.

–¡No bromee, Albus! Vaya y deténgalos. –Pidió.

En cuanto el chico chocó contra las piedras se dejó caer y esperó a que Hermione se acercara más para atacarla.

– _¡Expulso!_

Hermione fue lanzada contra el árbol junto a los estudiantes con unos cuantos trozos de piedra. Cayó sonoramente y dio un grito de dolor.

Sirius soltó un quejido e hizo ademán de ir tras ella, pero Remus lo detuvo.

La chica no se dio cuenta en qué momento el herido Gideon llegó a su lado y la maldijo.

– _Crucio_ –Apenas fue un susurro que la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

Se aferró como pudo a su varita y con un potente hechizo no verbal logró bloquear la maldición de su oponente.

 _Oppugno_ , conjuró mentalmente Hermione hacia las rocas cercanas y todas fueron a dar directo al cuerpo de Gideon que rompió la conexión con la maldición.

 _Protego_ , alcanzó a invocar el chico cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía la castaña, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

– _¡Diffindo! ¡Desmaius!_ –Gritó la chica y Gideon cayó unos metros más allá con otro corte ahora en el hombro y desmayado.

Hermione se dejó caer exhausta junto al árbol. Estaba sudando y sangrando con algunos cortes, sin contar que su túnica estaba completamente rasgada.

El silencio total en el que estaban sumidos los estudiantes fue roto por una salva de aplausos. Todos comentaban acerca de la maravillosa demostración y ya querían comenzar a practicar.

Fabian ayudó a Hermione a ponerse en pie y ambos fueron hasta Gideon que seguía inconsciente.

– _Rennervate_ –Dijo Hermione apuntando al pecho del chico que inmediatamente tomó una bocanada de aire y se reincorporó asustado.

–Eres una maldita, Granger. –Dijo en cuanto pudo hablar –Me hiciste dos cortes que dejarán cicatriz.

Hermione le sacó la lengua sin que los estudiantes se dieran cuenta.

–Te dedicaste a lanzarme unicamente maldiciones y me torturaste, tú eres el maldito, Prewett. –Se defendió.

–Fuiste humillado. –Se burló Fabian mientras ayudaba a su hermano y curaba los cortes.

Los tres volvieron con la profesora McClare quien los felicitó.

–Ha sido un excelente duelo, muy sorpresivo y algo destructivo también. –Dijo mirando incómoda hacia McGonagall. –Ahora chicos, –se dirigió a sus estudiantes – ubíquese en parejas de su misma casa y practiquen los hechizos que hemos visto en clase, algunos de los cuales los Aurores también ocuparon hoy, menos maldiciones. –Aclaró en tono más severo.

Hermione y los chicos fueron hasta donde estaba el Director y le dieron espacio a la profesora para que practicara con sus estudiantes, lo de ellos apenas había durado unos quince minutos pero para los chicos había parecido eterno ver a un par de Aurores batirse en un duelo y sobre todo violento.

–¡Se excedieron! –Les recriminó McGonagall en cuanto los vio.

–Solo un poco. –Se defendió Hermione.

–Está molesta porque me debe cinco galeones. –Les guiñó un ojo el Director.

–¡Te apostó en contra! –Estalló en risas Fabian contra su hermano.

Minerva los miró severa y señaló la gran muralla destruida.

–Lo arreglan, ahora. –Ordenó.

Los tres chicos rodaron los ojos en cuanto quedaron fuera del campo de visión de la profesora y se fueron dando de empujones hasta llegar al desastre que habían provocado. Se dedicaron la siguiente media hora a hacer bromas sobre cómo habían fallado en tonterías mientras arreglaban la muralla y volvían todo a su lugar.

En cuanto terminaron regresaron a los jardines a observar a los estudiantes que estaban en duelos interminables solo con hechizos de defensa y muy pocos se atrevían a realizar un ataque verdadero.

Todos se veían bastante cansados, se notaba que en su gran mayoría y salvo excepciones, no tenían práctica en duelos ni enfrentamientos.

–Vamos a hacerlo divertido. –Propuso Fabian y se acercó a la profesora a susurrarle algo, la mujer asintió y el chico se frotó las manos. –¡Todos presten atención! –Pidió el chico.

Los estudiantes que para esas alturas estaban sin túnicas y solo con sus uniformes muy cansados, agradecieron el descanso y se acercaron.

–Nos más _Protego_ , –comenzó diciendo – desde ahora solo encantamientos desarmadores y aturdidores. El primero en caer queda fuera, el que gana pasa a la siguiente etapa.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus duelos.

Los tres Aurores se pasearon por entremedio y notaron que en algunos había un nivel muy bueno, solo que no se atrevían.

Los duelos más entretenidos se estaban dando entre Sirius contra Lily, Remus contra James y Rosier contra Severus. Dorcas ya había mandado al mismísimo infierno a Peter y estaba mirando.

Los Aurores pasaban dando consejos a medida que veían las fallas, por su parte Hermione se encargó en su mayoría de los Slytherin que si bien al principio la miraban con recelo, con el correr de los minutos y luego de ver la forma en que luchaba y sus movimientos, se había ganado el respeto de casi todos.

Para el final quedaron unos cuantos, ya que algunos se habían atacado al mismo tiempo y los hechizos rebotaron unos contra otros.

Gideon fue el encargado de volver a llamar la atención de los chicos.

–Los que quedaron en pie se batirán a duelo nuevamente, –los chicos se disponían a formar pareja cuando los interrumpió – pero nosotros formaremos las parejas. –Sonrió malvadamente y miró a Hermione que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –¿Nos harías los honores, Granger? –Pidió el chico.

Hermione dio un paso adelante y los observó uno a uno.

Tenía por un lado a Dorcas, Sirius y Remus. Por el otro estaban Avery que había ganado hábilmente su duelo con un solo movimiento, y Rosier con Snape, en quienes se había producido un empate técnico y ambos calificaron.

Emparejar a cualquiera sería una masacre colectiva.

Sirius era el más atento, desde el inicio había estado muy preocupado por la castaña quien se veía malherida y ahora estaba inquieto por saber contra quién lo iba a emparejar.

Finalmente se decidió.

–Meadowes y Snape van primero, –comenzó la chica y al menos esa pareja se miró con indiferencia –luego va Rosier contra Black, –ambos chicos se miraron con odio – y finalmente Avery contra Lupin. –Remus hizo una mueca y su contrincante lo miró con sorna.

Fabian tomó la palabra esta vez.

–Traten con hechizos no verbales, les ayudará para que comiencen a anticipar a su oponente. –Les aconsejó.

Dorcas y Snape se pusieron en posición y ni siquiera esperaron alguna señal para comenzar a atacarse. Eran muy hábiles, sobre todo Snape en cuanto a los hechizos no verbales, y Dorcas era segura de sí misma. Estuvieron al menos diez minutos antes que Snape fuese más rápido y con una potente onda expansiva lanzara contra el árbol a Dorcas que se golpeó en la espalda y cayó inconsciente. Por la fuerza de la maldición Severus también se tambaleó y cayó.

Fabian corrió tras la chica para ayudarla mientras los Merodeadores miraban con odio a Snape, pero su sorpresa fue cuando Hermione fue tras él para ayudarle.

–Muy bien hecho, –lo felicitó la castaña con una auténtica sonrisa – ese fue un _Expulso_ muy bien ejecutado.

Severus aceptó la ayuda y quedó algo desconcertado ante el elogio, ya que pensaba lo iba a regañar por haber ocupado una maldición. Una vez en pie no sabía muy bien qué decir.

–Para la próxima vez sujeta tu varita un poco más floja, apunta a tu objetivo y en cuanto sientas la maldición aférrate fuerte a ella y no caerás de nuevo. –Le aconsejó.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Severus Snape dio una auténtica sonrisa a alguien y se sintió bien consigo mismo.

–Muchas gracias, Auror Granger. –Dijo el chico y se fue a su grupo en donde todos lo felicitaban.

Los Merodeadores estaban sin palabras y no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

 _Hermione Granger fraternizaba con el enemigo._

La chica no les dio explicación alguna, ella necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Snape, y al parecer iba por buen camino.

Sirius saltó al medio junto a Rosier ante la mirada de todos.

–¿Listo para arrastrarte como el gusano traidor que eres, Black? –Preguntó Evan socarronamente.

–Ya veremos quién se arrastra primero, Rosier. –Dijo amenazante Sirius.

Comenzaron en cuanto terminaron de insultarse y no fue un duelo sencillo. Ambos eran hábiles con las maldiciones y se notaba que no iban a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. De pronto de la varita de Sirius salió un gran león de llamas y fue lanzado sobre Evan que reaccionó a tiempo y se cubrió.

Los Prewett levantaron barreras para que el _Fuego Maldito_ no alcanzara a algún estudiante.

–¡Señor Black! –Gritó impresionada y molesta la profesora McClare –¡Sin maldiciones!

Sirius la ignoró y en cuanto estuvo seguro que Evan tenía controlado el Fuego Maldito, lo volvió a atacar.

– _¡Desmaius!_ –Gritó hacia el chico que se desmayó enseguida.

Sirius extinguió lo que quedaba de fuego y se giró hacia la profesora.

–Gané con un encantamiento, Profesora. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras pasaba por el lado de Hermione que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

La castaña estaba terminando de curar unas heridas de Dorcas luego que Fabian la había ayudado y no podía creer que Sirius fuese tan hábil para su edad. Rosier se lo merecía, pero había actuado por impulso y pensando en derrotarlo por la honra de los Merodeadores.

Finalmente Avery contra Lupin fue un duelo más corto, si bien el primero había provocado a Remus, por algo era el más centrado de los chicos, lo había ignorado y en el primer descuido lo había lanzado lejos con un _Depulso_ muy bien ejecutado.

Para el final habían quedado Severus, Sirius y Remus.

–¡Ahora elijo yo las parejas! –Dijo alegremente la profesora McClare en cuanto repasó que todos los estudiantes estuviesen en perfecto estado, salvo heridas menores. –Irán contra los Aurores. –Anunció y se produjo un grito generalizado.

McGonagall y Dumbledore se habían acercado para ver cómo terminarían los duelos.

–Severus irás contra Fabian, –comenzó la mujer – luego vas tú Sirius contra la señorita Hermione, –dijo haciendo énfasis en toda la frase, a lo cual el chico sonrió disimuladamente – y Remus te toca con Gideon. –Hizo una pausa y agregó – Los duelos serán en simultáneo, así que pueden comenzar cuando quieran.

Hermione se quitó la túnica y pasó por el lado de Sirius.

–¿Lista, Granger? –Preguntó el pelinegro divertido.

–Cierra tu boca, Black. –Pidió la chica concentrada.

Eso solo provocó la risa del chico.

–Con que te desconcentras si te hablan, Auror.

–Eso ya quisieras. –Le respondió la castaña.

–Te voy a vencer en el duelo, así que prepárate. –Dijo Sirius muy seguro elevando su varita y listo para atacar.

–Eso si te dejo, además, ¿por qué tan agresivo, Black… qué te hice? –Preguntó la chica notándolo algo molesto aun cuando trataba de sonar divertido.

–Fraternizaste con el enemigo, Hermione. –Dijo a modo de respuesta.

La chica hizo una mueca y también levantó su varita.

–Déjame fuera de tus líos de matones adolescentes, Black. –Pidió seria.

Ellos fueron los primeros en comenzar su duelo. Los Prewett habían tenido el detalle de primero conversar con sus duelistas de una manera más amable y aclarar que no ocuparían maldiciones.

En cuanto el primer rayo de luz pasó cerca de Hermione, saltó dentro del corredor hasta donde la siguió Sirius.

Con un _Bombarda Maxima_ derribó la muralla que hace una hora habían levantado y el chico se las tuvo que arreglar para que no lo golpearan.

Sirius no tuvo miramientos en lanzar un _Confringo_ contra la muralla tras Hermione que era precisamente la Sala de Profesores.

La castaña se protegió del ataque y salió a tiempo del lugar.

– _¡Diffindo!_ –el ataque rozó el brazo de Sirius que apenas se quejó y volvió al ataque nuevamente en el jardín.

– _¡Impedimenta!_ –Gritó el pelinegro en cuanto vio venir el maleficio _Expulso_ por parte de Hermione.

Todos miraban atentamente el último duelo, ya que los otros dos habían finalizado con los hermanos Prewett como vencedores.

Sirius creó una barrera de fuego alrededor de ellos para acorralar a la chica.

–Cuando juegas con fuego te quemas, Sirius. –Dijo Hermione más relajada.

El chico también se notaba más tranquilo y sonrió.

–Se supone que mis enemigos deben ser los tuyos. –Explicó mientras lanzaba un hechizo que la chica esquivaba rápidamente.

–Eso es inmaduro, Sirius. –Se quejó ella maldiciéndolo de vuelta y pensando qué hacer con el fuego sin que él la atacara primero. –Además, me cuesta creer que me estés maldiciendo de esta manera solo porque fui amable con Severus.

El chico negó.

–Alguien corrió el rumor de que tú eres mi chica especial. –Dijo mirando de soslayo a Marlene que estaba tan atenta como el resto.

–La lanzaré al _Calamar Gigante._ –Dijo entre dientes Hermione.

–Así que como no quieres que se sepa solo me estoy comportando como lo haría con una Auror en un duelo y no con mi chica especial. –Explicó sonriendo.

–Terminemos con esto ya, Black. –Ordenó Hermione e invocó agua para apagar las llamas.

Una maldición la alcanzó y cayó, atacó de vuelta a Sirius que también cayó cerca de ella y la tomó por la pierna para no dejarla levantarse.

– _¡Relashio!_ –Apuntó Hermione con su varita y Sirius lo esquivó, probó otra vez – _¡Crucio!_

Sintió el grito generalizado y el chico alcanzó a invocar un _Protego_. La miró con la boca abierta y entrecerró los ojos.

– _¡Depulso!_ –Ese sí alcanzó a la chica que rodó por el césped y soltó su varita, se puso en pie y la alcanzó, pero cuando giró Sirius tenía clavada su propia varita en el cuello de Hermione.

La castaña hizo una mueca de disgusto y bajó las manos.

–Ya está, me venciste. –Aceptó con derrota.

Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó lentamente.

–Si esto fuese un duelo de verdad las cosas no quedarían así, además anda el rumor que ya sabes y hace unos segundos me lanzaste una Imperdonable. –Dijo divertido.

–Sirius, –trató de razonar Hermione –bajé mi varita, me venciste.

Le regaló una última sonrisa y apenas susurró.

– _Desmaius_.

Hermione lo último que sintió fue cómo su cuerpo se azotaba unos metros más allá y perdía el conocimiento.

Despertó a los segundos con la ayuda de Fabian. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y tenía a Gideon, Sirius y Dumbledore a su lado. Seguía en el césped tirada.

–Fue un excelente duelo. –Elogió el Director.

Hermione se paró y sujetó su espalda mientras se unían al resto de la clase.

–Bien Sirius, –dijo la profesora –como ganaste puedes escoger si enfrentarte en el último duelo contra Fabian o Gideon.

El chico escogió a Fabian.

–Hazlo sufrir. –Le pidió Hermione a Fabian.

Fue un duelo corto pero divertido, además no hubo reglas y ambos se batieron como en un campo de batalla, quedaron muy malheridos pero finalmente ganó Sirius.

La castaña hizo una mueca y golpeó a Fabian en el hombro.

–El chico es bueno y debes reconocerlo. –Le contestó el aludido con una media sonrisa.

La clase finalmente llegó a su fin y la profesora McClare estaba muy satisfecha y tenía grandes expectativas para las siguientes. Los estudiantes habían quedado muy motivados y querían mejorar.

Los Aurores se despidieron de todos y se fueron con Dumbledore y McGonagall que seguía sin creer que Sirius Black se hubiese atrevido a destruir la Sala de Profesores. No lo había podido castigar o restar puntos porque lo había hecho con fines educativos y en una clase autorizada.

Hermione luego tuvo una pequeña reunión con Dumbledore y confirmaron todo lo que antes les había dicho Regulus, además les preocupaba el hecho de que los Mortífagos que estaban en último año eran muy hábiles, pero el Director estaba complacido con el hecho que Hermione también era muy aguda a la hora de interactuar con los estudiantes y había logrado ganarse la confianza y respeto de muchos Slytherin que la veían como modelo.

–Llegará el momento en que Voldemort sabrá de usted, si es que ya no lo sabe y por sus cualidades querrá conocerla. –Comentó pensativo el Director a Hermione que sintió un escalofrío.

Hermione sabía que eso era cierto, pero prefería acercarse por fuera y no entrar en el mundo de Voldemort, porque en ese espacio perdería el control, además ya tenían a Regulus dentro.

Hermione al igual que los Prewett antes que ella, se fue a descansar y prefirió dormir todo el día, había quedado muy agotada.

Debió dormir toda la tarde cuando alguien llamando a su habitación la hizo despertar. Se levantó algo molesta y miró por la ventana, ya había caído la noche.

Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie.

Con su varita en alto y sin decir palabra alguna conjuró muy concentrada, _Homenum Revelio_.

Enarcó una ceja cuando vio a Sirius bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Una vez dentro el chico se quitó la capa.

–Eres una bruja excepcional, Mione. –Le dijo el pelinegro con una tierna sonrisa.

La chica sonrió, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado esa frase salir de los labios de Sirius Black en diferentes épocas.

La castaña reparó en que Sirius solo vestía su pijama y llevaba consigo su varita y la capa de James.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? Si McGonagall… –Pero el chico no la dejó seguir.

–James maldijo a Mulciber y McGonagall lo tendrá en detención toda la noche en su despacho ayudándole a revisar unos trabajos, así que no aparecerá por aquí y tampoco sabrá que vine. –Explicó triunfal.

Hermione sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse a la cama, ella se metió de vuelta porque estaba muy cansada.

–Tienes excelentes amigos. –Comentó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y la chica le dio tiempo para que hablara.

–Vine porque no te vi después de clases, y quería pedirte disculpas por haberte atacado, yo te había vencido y tenías la varita abajo, pero…

Sirius no sabía cómo continuar, aunque ella sí.

–Pero eres un Black. –Completó medio sonriendo.

El chico asintió avergonzado.

–De todas formas está bien, –le restó importancia Hermione –ya viste cómo se comportan los Mortífagos cuando fueron a ayudar a la casa de Lily, tenías razón cuando dijiste que si fuese una pelea real… no bastaría con bajar la varita y ser noble.

Sirius suspiró y Hermione siguió hablando.

–¿El que me hayas tratado como a cualquier mortal y no como a tu enamorada logró acallar en algo los rumores sobre… nosotros? –Preguntó la castaña señalando a ambos.

El pelinegro negó y el estómago de la chica se revolvió.

–Solo lo acrecentó, las chicas dicen que nunca vieron tanta pasión en un duelo. –Explicó –Además está el factor Marlene, ella nos vio en casa de James.

–En serio la lanzaré al Calamar, te lo juro Sirius o algo le haré a esa chica. –Dijo molesta la castaña.

Sirius se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado.

–Y te podemos ayudar. –Propuso risueño.

Hermione lo golpeó en las costillas y él le pasó unas galletas que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

–Te las guardé de la cena, supuse que no habías comido nada.

Hermione las agradeció y se puso a su altura para abrazarlo. Ambos estaban muy relajados.

–Sé con qué intenciones viniste Sirius Black… y puedes quedarte pero mantendrás tus manos quietas y te irás a primera hora antes que McGonagall siquiera pueda intuir que no estás en tu habitación.

Antes que se pudiese arrepentir, Sirius se metió bajo las tapas y se abrazó a Hermione que de nuevo se quedaba dormida. Pero como el chico era un conversador innato le interrumpía el sueño cada tanto.

–Mione, ¿por qué te cae bien _Snivellus_? –Preguntó jugando con uno de sus rizos.

Hermione apenas respondió en un susurro mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y se acomodaba para dormir, se aguantó la risa.

– _Severus_ , –remarcó el nombre –no me ha hecho nada, no tendría por qué caerme bien o mal y hoy lo hizo muy bien.

Sirius profirió una queja.

–Pero no tan bien como tú, fuiste el mejor. –Elogió la chica –De hecho no recordaba que fueras tan bueno…

Sirius se extrañó y levantó su cabeza para mirarla. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y cerró más los ojos para parecer dormida.

–Sé qué no estás dormida. –Dijo Sirius mientras le pellizcaba la nariz.

La obligó a mirarlo de mala gana.

–Sirius, estoy dormida… hablo incoherencias. –Dijo con soltura y el chico se lo dejó pasar.

Era verdad, Hermione recordaba haber luchado con él en prácticas y también a su lado en su tiempo, de hecho había aprendido todo de él y Remus, pero hoy lo había visto diferente, tan jovial y temerario, con una chispa de vitalidad y travesura en los ojos que había perdido en su paso por Azkaban.

Se abrazó nuevamente al chico y trató de dormir recordándose que debía ser más cuidadosa con lo que decía.

–Mione…

La chica suspiró y se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

–Una pregunta más y a dormir. –Ordenó.

–Por Halloween iremos a Hogsmeade, los Prewett me dijeron que ese día lo tienes libre, ¿vendrías conmigo al pueblo? Como una cita. –Preguntó con voz dulce, esa que ocupaba cuando quería conseguir algo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír y se restregó los ojos para mirarlo.

Tenía libre porque había quedado con Dumbledore, pero en la tarde seguro podría.

–Iré contigo, aunque sería mejor juntarnos de tarde. –Propuso.

–A la merienda entonces. –Dijo feliz Sirius.

La chica apagó las luces y ahora sí se dispuso a dormir.

–Mione…

–¿Sirius, es en serio? –Preguntó sollozando.

–… buenas noches. –Completó riéndose el pelinegro.

Hermione no recordaba desde cuándo no dormía tan bien, esa noche no tuvo pesadillas y tampoco se despertó en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente Sirius cumplió y se fue sin siquiera meter ruido y dejó durmiendo a la chica.

Octubre pasó muy rápido y tal como lo había prometido, Alastor llegó para quedarse la semana de Halloween. Tuvieron muchas reuniones por desapariciones y ataques a familias que no compartían los ideales de Voldemort. En el mundo mágico cada vez había más miedo y por más que en las redadas encarcelaban Mortífagos, nuevos seguidores aparecían.

En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los estudiantes de séptimo habían avanzado bastante al menos en hechizos de defensa y desarme, habían tomado habilidad, rapidez y destreza. Ya no temían practicar con los Aurores y hasta pedían consejos.

En los próximos meses verían contrahechizos y maldiciones para ir directamente a un ataque frontal. Moody estaba impresionado y muy complacido. De hecho hasta se había batido a duelo con Sirius, Remus y Dorcas que eran los mejores de la clase. Obviamente los había derrotado, pero al finalizar los invitó a unirse al entrenamiento cuando salieran de Hogwarts para así convertirse en Aurores. Los tres no paraban de hablar del tema.

Hermione pensó en Remus y su situación como Hombre Lobo ante el Ministerio, pero seguramente podrían llegar a algún acuerdo.

Ese año la noche de Halloween caía por mediados de semana, día que tendrían la tradicional cena, pero la salida a Hogsmeade la harían el fin de semana antes a la celebración.

Llegó finalmente el veintisiete de octubre. Hermione se levantó muy temprano y partió rumbo al despacho del Director. De camino se encontró con todos los estudiantes que estarían todo el día en Hogsmeade y se puso de acuerdo con Sirius para encontrarse en la tarde.

Apenas llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore éste la hizo pasar.

No tenían nada que conversar, ya todo lo habían planificado.

Hermione se tomó al brazo del Director y ambos se aparecieron en el _Pequeño Hangleton_.

Caminaron por las desoladas calles, a lo lejos se podía observar el Cementerio y la Mansión de los Ryddle. Era un lugar lúgubre y bastante descuidado.

Tras unos minutos caminando silenciosamente llegaron a su destino, la _Cabaña de los Gaunt_.

Dumbledore fue delante lanzando hechizos que Hermione reafirmaba, hasta que entraron con éxito.

La cabaña estaba sucia y apestaba a humedad y Merlín sabe qué más.

Dumbledore señaló unas tablas en donde sintió la magia tenebrosa. No había ningún hechizo de defensa.

–Es extraño, ¿no le parece? –Susurró Hermione.

–No del todo, Tom siempre fue reservado con respecto a su vida y se supone que esto es algo que únicamente sabe él. –Contesto simplemente Dumbledore.

Levantaron las tablas y dentro de una caja que el Director recordaba muy bien de un pequeño Tom en donde guardaba sus pertenencias más preciadas, estaba en _Anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt_. En cuanto el profesor lo tocó, éste giró por sí solo y desprendió la maldad que escondía.

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo una réplica exacta y la dejó en lugar del original que Dumbledore puso dentro de una bolsa que luego colgó en su cuello.

–Vamos. –Indicó a Hermione.

Dejaron todo tal cual estaba y salieron de la cabaña.

Sin que nadie los viera y tras unos árboles, se aparecieron nuevamente en Hogwarts, pero esta vez directamente en el corredor del Séptimo Piso.

Hermione no necesitó más explicación y se paseó tres veces pensando en su necesidad, la _Sala de los Objetos Ocultos._

Una gran puerta apareció frente a ellos y entraron. De nuevo fue Dumbledore el encargado de ir al frente y ubicar según la información y recuerdos proporcionados por Hermione la _Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw._ Tal como había dicho la chica estaba dentro de una caja también.

Fue mucho más fácil ubicarlo y esta vez Hermione la guardó en su bolsa. Aun dentro de la caja transmitía sentimientos de ira y odio.

Salieron del lugar y la castaña se dedicó a seguir al Profesor tras una estatua. Le tendió nuevamente la mano y ella la tomó sin preguntar, le estaba gustando esto de aparecerse en el Castillo.

Hermione tuvo que enfocar su vista y de a poco mientras bajaban una escalinata se fueron prendiendo las antorchas hasta revelar una sala circular vacía con un espejo en medio.

–¿Reconoce el lugar, señorita Granger? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

–Estamos en las _Cámaras Subterráneas_ , aunque nunca llegué hasta acá… Harry me contó y yo le mostré esos recuerdos. –Dijo de pronto entendiendo todo ante la sonrisa de Dumbledore –Y ese, –dijo señalando el espejo – es el _Espejo de Oesed_.

El Director asintió y se acercó a la chica mientras sacaba el Anillo y ella al instante le tendía la Diadema.

–Después de ver sus recuerdos, pensé que este sería el mejor lugar para mantener ocultos y a salvo los Horrocruxes, ocuparemos la misma lógica y por ende haremos lo mismo que en su época hice para proteger la Piedra Filosofal.

La castaña sonrió.

–Esconderá los Horrocruxes en el Espejo de Oesed y solo podrá hallarlos quien quiera destruirlos y no recuperarlos para Voldemort. –Dijo sonriendo.

–Francamente a veces tengo muy buenas ideas, aunque provengan del futuro. –Comentó riendo.

Hermione vio cuando el Profesor conjuró el encantamiento y ocultó ambos objetos dentro del espejo.

Le tendió nuevamente la mano y antes de tomarla preguntó algo que le rondaba.

–¿Utilizará los mismos obstáculos para llegar hasta acá?

–De momento no, –respondió seguro –solo lo sabemos ambos, pero dentro de un tiempo se hará necesario, sobre todo antes de destruirlos, pero para eso… quizá falten años.

La chica tomó su mano y aparecieron en su despacho.

–Ahora la libero, supe que tiene una cita con el joven Black. –Comentó guiñándole.

–Maldeciré a los Prewett. –Respondió y el Director se quedó riendo.

Hermione se encaminó a Hogsmeade que estaba repleta de Aurores, los que custodiaban de punto fijo y otros que había llevado Moody luego que Regulus informara del ataque que harían los Mortífagos. Lo más probable es que no fuese en la primera visita del año, pero Dumbledore no quería correr ningún riesgo.

En cuanto llegó al sector de las tiendas vio a los Merodeadores en pleno discutiendo con la profesora McGonagall y a Moody defendiéndolos de quién sabe qué atrocidad.

Miró mejor la escena y vio a Marlene sentada fuera de Las Tres Escobas y tapando con un pañuelo su nariz que no dejaba de moquear.

Y ahora, ¿qué demonios había hecho Sirius Black?

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Chicas hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero hayan tenido una linda semana y fin de semana también.

Como ven, les traigo la actualización semanal. Esta vez mis responsabilidades muggles no me permitieron actualizar dos veces, pero trataré esta semana que comienza de hacerlo dos veces de nuevo, así no esperan tanto. Conozco la agonía de esperar un nuevo capítulo jajaja. Lo que sí es seguro y como les he dicho, es que una vez por semana hay actualización.

Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció? Coméntenme sus impresiones, ¿qué personaje les gusta, cuál detestan, qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué demonios habrán hecho los Merodeadores? ¡Siempre metidos en líos! ¿Qué les parece si me dejan un lindo _review_?

Muchas gracias como siempre a todas las que leen y por los favoritos también. A las chicas que comentan mis agradecimientos por sus palabras, _**Florfleur**_ (¡Me encanta saber que te hace sonreír! Y por supuesto que es de los mejores elogios, el que disfruten. Y creo que todas estamos perdidamente enamoradas de ese Black… snif), _**gabytahijar**_ (Sirius enamorado es más impredecible… y hermoso), _**lunatico0030**_ (jajaja tranqui que esta semana trato de subir dos veces y así al menos se aplacan las ganas o le genero más, no sé jajajaja), _**leiref29**_ (¡Has vuelto! Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo sabía que debías estar muy ocupada, de hecho esta semana también estuve a full… malditas responsabilidades muggles. Beso para Sirius también), y _**lauuvaneg**_ (¡Mil gracias! Wooow… ¿en serio te lo leíste en un día? Eso me emociona, en serio me alegra mucho saber que te esté gustando).

Un beso enorme a todas y que tengan excelente inicio de semana, y como saben, nos leemos en el próximo capi.

Las leo en los _Reviews_.

¡Besos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XV**

El sábado por la mañana Sirius fue el primero en bajar a desayunar para luego buscar a Hermione y quedar de acuerdo en el lugar y hora de su cita en Hogsmeade. Era la primera salida del año al pueblo y todos estaban muy emocionados. Además coincidía con la semana de Halloween.

Sirius había notado tensa a la castaña quien apenas asintió cuando él le dijo dónde lo buscara. La chica no le había dicho qué haría toda la mañana, pero él se dio cuenta cuando subió al despacho del Director.

 _¿Qué haría tan temprano allí?_ De seguro algo estaba ocurriendo o iban a hacer y era ultra secreto. Tal vez luego le diría.

Lo dejó pasar como muchas cosas y detalles últimamente para darle su espacio tal cual había prometido y se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en búsqueda de Dorcas que le había pedido ayuda la noche anterior. Juntos se encaminaron a la cabaña de Hagrid y compartieron un rato con el amable hombre antes de tomar al escarbato de la chica y volver al Castillo a juntarse con el resto.

–No deberías llevar a Arcty, Dorcas. –Dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba a la pequeña bestia que seguía durmiendo –En Hogsmeade hay muchas cosas que podrían llamarle la atención.

–No estaré en el pueblo, –respondió la chica –en cuanto lleguemos solo daré unas vueltas para que me vean y luego me iré con Reg al bosque para poder pasar el día.

El pelinegro asintió y le sonrió a la castaña. Admiraba a Dorcas por su determinación, además ahora era parte de su familia, y aunque anduviese a escondidas con su hermano se le veía muy feliz.

–Reg llevará algo para comer, si nos necesitas por algo estaremos en el arroyo al lado del camino principal, antes de entrar a la parte más prohibida. Para la tarde regresaremos al pueblo. –Explicó la chica.

Sirius solo movió la cabeza y se rio mientras le pasaba al escarbato.

–Hermoso lugar para reunirse. –Comentó y Dorcas hizo una mueca.

–No podemos estar a la vista de todos, lo sabes y te burlas. –Se quejó.

El muchacho la abrazó por los hombros y se juntaron con sus amigos en la entrada del Castillo.

–Déjame ver al pequeño monstruo, Dorcas. –Pidió James que se lo arrebató de las manos con Remus y se fueron jugueteando hasta los carruajes.

Sirius y Peter los siguieron bromeando junto a las chicas.

Se fueron todos en un mismo carruaje conversando. Una vez en el pueblo se fueron los chicos y chicas por su lado en primera instancia para comprar bromas y algunas cosas para la noche de Halloween o lo que les hiciera falta, luego se juntarían para almorzar. Dorcas se escapó disimuladamente y le guiñó a Sirius que la vio.

Cerca del medio día se reunieron en _Las Tres Escobas_ y comieron algo mientras conversaban. Para las tres de la tarde se dividieron en grupos. James y Lily se fueron juntos rumbo a las tiendas, cada vez se llevaban mejor y peleaban muy poco, excepto cuando su amigo hacía algo que los perjudicara a todos. Remus, Peter, Alice y Marlene se fueron por otro lado en la búsqueda de Dorcas y más bromas.

–¿Seguro te quieres quedar solo? –Preguntó Remus a su amigo algo divertido –Podemos hacerte compañía hasta que llegue, así no será tan evidente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–Te lo agradezco _Mooney_ , pero vayan a divertirse, esperaré a Mione que dijo estaría por esta hora en el pueblo. –Dijo el chico dando un golpe suave en el hombro de su amigo – Además ya da lo mismo, gracias a la bocazas de McKinnon todos lo sospechan.

–Y tampoco es el estilo de _Padfoot_ andarse escondiendo. –Agregó Remus riendo.

–Jamás, _Mooney_. –Estuvo de acuerdo el chico.

–Un escándalo, –comentó su amigo con falsa desaprobación –el gran Sirius Black finalmente fuera de las ligas y con una Auror. No me esperaba menos de ti.

Ambos se rieron de la desfachatez del pelinegro. Remus se fue con el grupo y Sirius se quedó sentado esperando.

Los grupos de chicas que pasaban trataban de sonsacarle algo o buscaban consolarlo en su soledad. Sirius les respondía con una mueca y luego con alguna frase amable para que se marcharan. En cierta medida su fama se la había hecho él mismo, pero gran parte eran solo rumores y el mito en torno a Los Merodeadores.

Era verdad que entre su quinto y sexto año había sido un Casanova que disfrutaba en coquetear con las chicas y también que junto a sus amigos se armaron la fama de chicos malos, populares y bromistas. _Maldito vanidoso y egocéntrico_ , era también una frase que solía escuchar mucho de su persona.

Pero la verdad es que Los Merodeadores eran más fama que realidad en cuanto a las chicas, sí habían llevado a algunas al armario de escobas y con otras se habían juntado en los pasadizos secretos, sobre todo él y Remus, pero con la gran mayoría solo había quedado en un flirteo platónico, que obviamente las chicas luego agrandaban y llevaban al nivel de chisme que ellos rara vez se preocupaban en desmentir.

Pero fuera de eso nunca utilizaron a alguna o tuvieron una relación seria, e irónicamente teniendo en cuenta lo último, Los Merodeadores eran unos caballeros.

Y desde que Sirius había conocido a Hermione, sentía que su fama de libertino cada vez se le hacía más pesada. Ahora entendía a James, pero al menos agradecía que la castaña no se creyera todo como la pelirroja.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando unas chicas de Ravenclaw llegaron a su lado.

–¿Por qué tan solito, Sirius? –Dijo una de cabello negro y ojos azules.

–¿Te hacemos compañía? Puedes venir a _Zonko_ con nosotras. –Apoyó otra.

El pelinegro suspiró agotado, ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la oferta de _Mooney_ , al menos así no hubiese estado solo.

–Les agradezco chicas, –dijo muy amable –pero estoy esperando a mi cita que debe estar por llegar. Aunque gracias por la preocupación de mí _no_ soledad.

Las chicas bufaron y se fueron refunfuñando sobre la malnacida que tendría así a Sirius Black.

Se puso a jugar con su varita mientras seguía esperando, al parecer Mione estaba retrasada porque ya eran casi las cuatro.

En eso vio que todos sus amigos volvían y entraban a _Honeydukes_. Él tenía la vista clavada en el _Salón de Té de Madame Tudipié_ , donde la fila era enorme para entrar, teniendo en cuenta que era la primera visita del año, pero él tenía una reserva hecha por lechuza, así que no tendría que esperar.

Siguió girando su varita y silbando, cuando Marlene se sentó a su lado. La miró indiferente y ni se molestó en hablarle.

–Al parecer te han dejado plantado, Sirius. –Dijo la chica burlonamente.

Sirius se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿No tienes nada mejor para hacer que venir a molestarme, McKinnon? Ve con tus amigas a divertirte. –Dijo a modo de respuesta el chico.

Marlene se acomodó su rubia cabellera y se giró al pelinegro.

–Ya compré todo lo que necesitaba, además solo me preocupo, Sirius. –Se justificó –Esa chica Granger, es extraña y algo esconde.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

–Gracias por tu preocupación, Marlene. –Dijo irónicamente –Pero prefiero a las chicas raras antes que a las víboras.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y se paró dispuesta a marcharse, pero se devolvió en el último minuto.

–Con razón tu familia reniega de ti, no eres digno de ser un Black. –Le escupió prácticamente –Y no te queda más remedio que andar con esa cualquiera de Granger.

Sirius se elevó en todo su porte y se puso muy cerca de Marlene.

–Retira lo que dijiste McKinnon, me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mi familia, pero no tienes derecho a ofender a Hermione cuando ni siquiera la conoces. –Dijo en tono amenazante y con su varita en alto.

La chica en vez de asustarse se rio en su cara.

–Digo lo que pienso, Black. –Reafirmó –Y encima te deja plantado, más humillado no podías estar. Todos te rechazan.

–¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Qué te hizo Hermione para que la odies tanto o qué te hice yo? Porque si el problema es conmigo te pido la dejes tranquila –Elevó la voz Sirius perdiendo la paciencia.

Marlene retrocedió un paso y no supo qué decir. Los Merodeadores con las chicas que habían escuchado la discusión se acercaron y los rodearon para evitar que pasara a mayores.

–Oh… –Dijo de pronto Sirius poniendo cara de comprensión y plantando en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica –No me digas que me odias porque no quise salir contigo hace un año y por ende odias a Hermione porque estamos juntos. –Negó con la cabeza y a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

–Cállate, Black. –Susurró al ver que todos estaban escuchando. Lily la abrazó por los hombros.

–No tienes derecho a meterte en mis decisiones o hacerme la vida imposible a mí y Hermione solo porque eres una niña malcriada y caprichosa que se quedó pegada en el pasado. –Dijo serio el chico – Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada, tampoco te ilusioné y siempre fui sincero. Compartimos en la infancia como hermanos y te tengo aprecio por eso, es todo.

Sirius pasó de Marlene y los chicos y se encaminó a los carruajes para ver si Hermione venía.

Marlene que quedó con el orgullo herido le lanzó un hechizo que apenas lo rozó y eso acabó con la poca paciencia de la que estaba haciendo acopio Sirius, quien se devolvió sobre sus pasos con la varita en alto.

–¡Cobarde, encima me atacas por la espalda! –Le reclamó furioso.

Remus y James se pusieron por delante.

–Cálmate, _Padfoot_ … no vale la pena. –Trató de razonar Remus.

–Le pediré a mi madre que hable con ella, nos criamos juntos, solo está pasando por una etapa. –Le pidió James.

– _Mooney_ , _Prongs_ … quítense. –Ambos le hicieron caso y el chico llegó hasta Marlene.

La chica desafiante le volvió a lanzar un hechizo que esquivó y la apuntó a la cara.

 _Mucus ad Nauseam_ , conjuró en su mente y de la nariz de Marlene comenzaron a salir mocos, además de tomar una apariencia enferma y tambalearse sobre su cuerpo débil y repentinamente febril.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Si pudiese le lanzaba algo peor, pero con eso tendría por ahora. Lily y Alice la sentaron y pasaron pañuelos para que se limpiara.

Sirius no se aguantó al ver a la vanidosa Marlene McKinnon con la cara toda roja y moqueando. Se largó a reír y sus amigos inevitablemente lo acompañaron.

–Se lo merecía. –Dijo Remus bajito aun riendo.

Lily los miró molesta.

–Por cosas como estas es que nadie los toma en serio. –Les recriminó.

Se había armado un alboroto que fue roto por un grito que les heló la sangre a todos.

–¡Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew!

Los cuatro chicos se dieron la vuelta y se toparon de frente con McGonagall acompañada de Moody que se aguantaba la risa.

–¡Cómo fue capaz de hechizar a su compañera, señor Black! –Le espetó la profesora.

–Ella se lo buscó, Profesora. –Respondió Sirius para empeorar las cosas.

–¡Oh, por supuesto! Luego de la novela que montaron frente a Las Tres Escobas y de la que todos fuimos testigos, el broche de oro era hechizarla. –Le dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando a sus amigos –Siempre actuando en grupo.

–Somos los… –Había comenzado Peter, pero Remus le pegó en las costillas para que se callara.

–Cincuenta puntos menos, Gryffindor… por un comportamiento irracional. –Aprovechó que todos estaban con la boca abierta y señaló a los Merodeadores –Y ustedes cuatro tienen una semana de castigo nocturno en la Biblioteca a la que seguro ya le tienen mucho aprecio. Comienzan hoy mismo.

Los chicos se comenzaron a quejar.

–Profesora, –la llamó Sirius –fui yo el que hizo todo, los chicos trataron de detenerme, castígueme solo a mí.

–Minerva, –intervino Alastor –el chico dice la verdad, no seas severa, además la señorita McKinnon tampoco se comportó de forma intachable, somos testigos.

La mujer recordó a la chica.

–Señoritas, –dijo Minerva señalando a Lily y Alice – lleven a McKinnon a la enfermería para que la Señora Pomfrey haga algo con ella. –Luego miró severa a Marlene – Y en cuanto se recupere la espero en mi despacho para discutir su castigo. –Finalizó seria.

Sirius estaba despotricando cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.

–¿Qué hiciste Sirius? –Preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

Instantáneamente todo el peso que tenía encima se esfumó. Le dio una media sonrisa a la chica que ocultaba la mueca de diversión por ver a Marlene en un estado tan deplorable.

–Me provocó y reaccioné. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Por qué será que eres tan impulsivo, Black. –Dijo la castaña suspirando.

Las chicas se habían llevado a Marlene rumbo al Castillo cuando apareció Dorcas algo desconcertada. Remus que era el más afligido le explicó rápidamente.

Hermione que había escuchado todo comenzó a sacar cuentas, esa semana sería luna llena y estarían todos castigados. Remus tendría permiso de salir, pero los chicos no. Ahora entendía su preocupación.

A lo lejos vio a Reg saliendo por un callejón. _De seguro ese par andaba junto_ , pensó Hermione devolviéndole una sonrisa pícara a Dorcas que enrojeció.

–¡Por favor, Profesora! –Rogó una vez más Sirius –Yo asumo el castigo.

–No, –fue tajante McGonagall –los cuatro castigados, así evito nuevos problemas y comienzan esta noche, ya saben el horario de inicio y termino, además del lugar. –Les hizo una seña con la mano – Ahora de vuelta al Castillo.

Todos se volvieron a quejar y Hermione intervino.

–Disculpe, Profesora. –Minerva se giró para mirarla –Pero usted fue clara en que el castigo comienza esta noche, por lo que no debería afectar a los estudiantes en la salida al pueblo, las cuales son pocas y muy específicas.

–¿Cuestiona mi autoridad? –Preguntó McGonagall sorprendida.

Hermione se puso muy derecha y habló con tono decidido.

–Pienso que no es imparcial con estos cuatro estudiantes en particular, –todos la miraban sorprendidos –y se deja llevar por la fama que los persigue. Los juzgó en público a todos por igual, aun viendo que la responsabilidad fue exclusivamente de Black y que McKinnon lo provocó, pero en cambio a ella le dio la opción de ser castigada dentro de cuatro paredes.

McGonagall le sostuvo la mirada a Hermione un instante para luego darle una media sonrisa y asentir con respeto a la chica.

–Es bastante aguda y decidida, Auror. Debes estar orgulloso, Alastor. –Dijo la mujer seria – Y tiene razón, pero eso no cambia el castigo. –Miró a los chicos y suspiró acongojada –A veces no sé qué hacer con ustedes cuatro… _Merodeadores_. –Dijo como si fuese una mala palabra –Siguen castigados, ya tiene las indicaciones, pero pueden quedarse por lo que resta de la visita a Hogsmeade.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue seguida por Moody quien le guiñó a Hermione. La chica suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

–Lo intenté. –Dijo ganándose la aprobación de todos.

Era verdad que actuaban sin pensar, pero esa vez la culpa era solo de Marlene y Sirius. Los chicos no se merecían ser castigados por reírse. ¡Ni Alastor se había aguantado! Además había intentado ayudarlos por Remus, venía la luna llena y los necesitaría.

Sirius guio a Hermione hasta el Salón de Té mientras el resto de los chicos se iban con Dorcas para acompañarla a comprar a las tiendas y la interrogaban acerca de a dónde se había metido.

–La fila de espera es enorme. –Dijo sorprendida Hermione.

–Tengo reserva. –Comentó engreído Sirius –¿Con quién crees que vienes?

Entraron al Salón y estaba abarrotado. Se dedicaron la mayor parte del tiempo a conversar sobre su día. Sirius la puso al día de Dorcas y Reg, mientras que la castaña calificó su día como _asuntos oficiales con el Director_.

También le contó cómo había empezado todo el lío con Marlene, ya que Hermione llegó en la parte de Sirius apuntando a una chica ya embrujada. Además era obvio que él lo había hecho sin ayuda, se traía a la chica entre ceja y ceja.

–Con que Marlene está enamorada de ti. –Comentó Hermione mientras pinchaba su pastel con el tenedor intentando no ser tan obvia en su enojo y controlándose de no triturar el bizcocho.

Sirius sonrió al notar la molestia en Hermione.

–Nunca ha pasado nada. –Dijo muy serio –Y no está enamorada, es un capricho, es todo por el rollo de que Los Merodeadores somos unos casanovas y las llevamos a todas al armario de escobas y a los pasadizos. Pero no es del todo cierto, –explicó fijándose en las reacciones de Hermione que escuchaba atenta –además eso fue antes y como dijiste una vez, soy solo fama. –Agregó riendo.

–No me molesta lo que hayas hecho antes, Sirius. –Se apresuró en aclarar Hermione. Además esa historia ya se la sabía, en su época le había contado todas las historias y hasta mostrado recuerdos de sus andanzas de las que se habían reído como locos hasta el amanecer en la biblioteca del 12 de Grimmauld Place –Es solo que McKinnon no entra en mi lista de personas favoritas y encima anda encaprichada.

Sirius asintió sonriente.

–El año pasado me negué a salir con ella cuando me envió una lechuza y desde ese momento me odia, hoy lo comprobé. –contó bajando la voz.

–¿Por qué la rechazaste? Es el prototipo de chica linda. –Dijo Hermione acabando su té.

Sirius negó con una mueca.

–Cuando pequeña era amable y muy simpática, aunque siempre ha sido algo estirada por venir de buena familia, pero al crecer se volvió muy vanidosa y dejó de lado sus buenos atributos. No me interesa, además nos criamos juntos técnicamente, iba mucho a casa de James. –Explicó.

Siguieron conversando y riendo de otras tonterías, hasta que llegó la hora de volver. Decidieron partir antes que los carruajes y se fueron caminando por el sendero para aprovechar de estar solos.

–El próximo sábado es tu cumpleaños. –Dijo de pronto Hermione mientras pateaba unas piedras –Y sacando cuentas ya no estarás castigado, es solo hasta el viernes.

Sirius la miró sospechosamente.

–¿De dónde obtiene su información, Auror? –Preguntó divertido.

–Tengo mis fuentes, Black. No me obligues a hablar. –Respondió riendo –¿Qué harás?¿Tienes algo planeado con los chicos? –Preguntó enseguida algo ansiosa.

Él negó.

–Lo de siempre supongo, nos juntamos y comemos algo, es como una mini fiesta pero nunca pasa más allá de las siete de la tarde, porque los regalos me los dan en la mañana. –Comentó sonriendo como niño pequeño.

La chica asintió.

–Entonces resérvame la noche. –Pidió.

–¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó curioso Sirius y ralentizando el paso al ver que ya estaban cerca del Castillo.

–Es sorpresa, –se negó a soltar información la chica –pero te aviso ahora porque en la semana tendré el turno nocturno, así que no nos veremos, porque encima se te ocurrió maldecir a Marlene y están castigados. No me esperaste, estaba planeando cómo lanzarla al Calamar y que pareciera un accidente.

El pelinegro se carcajeó y agarró a la castaña por la cintura. Le plantó un beso antes de separarse en la entrada. Ella iba a su habitación y él al Gran Comedor.

–Próximo sábado, nueve de la noche en la entrada del Despacho del Director. –Le indicó Hermione mientras se alejaba –Ropa muggle y puedes traer la túnica si quieres para el regreso, algo informal está bien.

Le lanzó un beso y se fue con Dumbledore. Sirius quedó más intrigado que antes y solo quería que llegara su cumpleaños. ¿Qué le tendría planeado?

La chica subió corriendo los escalones hasta llegar al despacho del Director. Hizo su petición y quedó a la espera de la respuesta del hombre que la miraba curioso.

–¿Está segura? –Preguntó.

La chica asintió.

–No sé si será el mismo sábado, pero debo estar preparada. –Respondió.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa.

–Sabíamos que este momento llegaría, –comentó el Director –lo tiene a su disposición.

Hermione le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa expectante.

–Y con respecto a lo otro, –comenzó risueño –también tiene mi permiso, pero será como en ese cuento muggle, solo hasta antes de las doce de la noche.

–¡Gracias, gracias! –Exclamó Hermione feliz.

La semana comenzó a avanzar muy rápido, y para el día lunes los Merodeadores andaban totalmente irritables. No solo tenían que cumplir el castigo, sino que a Remus ya se lo habían levantado por lo que quedaba de semana porque había contraído _gripe_ , como todos los meses. Los chicos estaban aliviados por esa parte pero preocupados porque no podrían acompañarlo esa noche en la transformación y solo podrían ir a la _Casa de los Gritos_ cerca de las ocho de la mañana, cuando el pobre se encontraría todo malherido.

En cuanto a Marlene estaban felices porque le había tocado una semana ordenando y limpiando el salón de trofeos.

Al caer la noche se fueron a la Biblioteca y despotricaban cada tanto, sobre todo porque ahora estaba lleno de Aurores y Remus podría descontrolarse. No les quedaba más que esperar que todo fuera bien y que los minutos pasaran.

Mientras tanto en los límites del Bosque Prohibido Hermione ya estaba cumpliendo con su turno. Dobby llegó puntual a la hora que habían pactado.

La castaña le pasó una bolsa llena de piedritas y le sonrió.

–Muchas gracias, Dobby. –Dijo y el elfo le devolvió la sonrisa –Deberían alcanzar para toda la noche.

El elfo con un chasquido desapareció.

Dobby podía aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, por lo que Hermione le había pedido acompañar a Remus en la Casa de los Gritos, escondido en alguna parte y que cuando el chico se pusiera violento le lanzara piedritas y así lo distraía. El elfo había aceptado feliz, ya que nunca había visto a un Hombre Lobo de cerca y estaba emocionado, además para él no significaba peligro, con un simple chasquido podía desaparecer.

Suspiró y esperó a que la noche pasara rápido.

A las seis de la mañana y apenas salió el sol, Dobby apareció al lado de Hermione.

–Apenas salió el sol se transformó de nuevo y se desmayó. Le ayudé a ponerse la parte de abajo del pijama y lo dejé en la cama, está muy herido. –Comentó el elfo con su habitual voz sonriente y chillona.

–Gracias Dobby, ahora ve a dormir. –Dijo la chica agradecida, sobre todo por la consideración de vestirlo.

El elfo desapareció con otro chasquido y en eso la chica vio que Fabian se acercaba para relevarla.

–¡Me debes tantos favores, Granger! –Se quejó bostezando aun.

–¡Por eso eres mi favorito! –Le gritó ella y salió corriendo rumbo al Sauce Boxeador.

–¡Mentirosa! –Le gritó divertido.

Hermione apenas se paró frente al Sauce Boxeador, éste se comenzó a mover y ella lo apuntó con su varita.

– _Inmobilus_. –Pronunció y el árbol se quedó estático.

La chica se apresuró a entrar y recorrer el pasadizo que conectaba con la Casa de los Gritos. Tardó un poco hasta que llegó.

Se dirigió hasta la habitación donde solía transformarse Remus y allí lo encontró tirado y tapado con unas frazadas, estaba pálido y lleno de cortes que sangraban bastante.

Sacó su bolsita encantada y comenzó a ordenar en una mesa cercana las pociones y vendajes que había echado. También llevaba comida y un pequeño caldero en donde dejó una sopa preparándose.

Lo primero que hizo fue acomodarlo bien en la cama y limpiar todas las heridas, luego las fue curando con hechizos y pociones.

 _Podría ser medimaga_ , pensó la chica al ver su trabajo terminado cerca de las siete de la mañana.

Colocó vendas en algunas heridas más profundas y lo arropó con una manta. Luego de eso se fue a limpiar las manos que estaban llenas de sangre y ordenó todas sus cosas.

Casi a las ocho de la mañana Remus se despertó y abrió varias veces los ojos cuando la vio sentada a su lado en la cama. Agachó la cabeza avergonzado por su condición y ni siquiera habló.

–Entiendo que no quieras hablar, –dijo la castaña –pero vas a comer. Tenías un poco de fiebre, así que será mejor que tengas el estómago lleno antes de tomar las medicinas.

Le acercó una pequeña bandeja donde había un plato con sopa, leche y pan. También una botella con un líquido espeso. Ella le ayudó a tomar la sopa que estaba algo caliente.

Una vez que terminó de comer se tomó la medicina y casi vomitó por el sabor.

–No la tires, es para que no te suba fiebre. –Explicó Hermione.

Remus asintió y la vio moverse con total naturalidad por la habitación limpiando y ordenando todo para luego meterlo en su bolsa. Cuando terminó se sentó a su lado.

–Anoche envié a Dobby para que te distrajera. –Dijo casi susurrando –Era la única salida cuando vi que no le sacarían el castigo a los chicos.

–Con que Dobby era el que me lanzaba piedritas. –Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa y ahora mirando a la chica, aunque seguía avergonzado –¿No le hice daño? –Preguntó preocupado.

–Para nada, no podrías… él se puede aparecer y estaba muy feliz en ayudarte, le caes bien. –Dijo la chica apoyando una mano sobre el brazo vendado del chico.

Remus miró la mano de Hermione y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no lloró, solo agachó la cabeza.

–Escúchame Remus Lupin, –dijo Hermione con voz segura –no me das miedo y tampoco asco ni me provocas rechazo, sé que eres un hombre lobo y eso no cambia mi percepción de ti. Eres un excelente chico y no deberías sentirte avergonzado. Si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mí.

Remus la miró y le dio una gran sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias. –Dijo secando sus ojos –Pero… ¿cómo supiste?

Hermione se pensó qué mentira era mejor.

–Soy Auror, –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo –además te desaparecías una vez al mes en las lunas llenas, cada vez que mencionaba a Greyback dabas saltos de temor y rechazo y estabas siempre interesado en el tema. –Hizo una pausa y suspiró – Y luego Dobby me lo confirmó, me dijo que como elfo sabía esas cosas.

Remus volvió a asentir.

–¿Y qué más sabes…? –Preguntó con voz dudosa Remus.

Hermione sabía que se refería a los Merodeadores y que todos eran animagos no registrados que lo ayudaban en sus transformaciones.

–Lo sé todo, pero descuida… no se lo diré a nadie. Y no, no fue Sirius quien me lo dijo, también saqué mis propias conclusiones. –Aclaró al ver la cara de terror en el chico.

Iba a agradecer nuevamente a Hermione cuando por el pasillo escucharon la carrera que traía el resto del grupo.

–¡ _Mooney_! –James gritaba desesperado por el pasadizo.

James, Sirius y Peter entraron a las carreras a la habitación y casi se desmayan cuando vieron a Hermione tan relajada sentada al lado de Remus. Sus rostros pasaron por todas las expresiones y colores.

La castaña se paró y tomó sus cosas.

–Que te recuperes pronto, Remus. –Dijo mientras le tendía la botella con medicina y luego miró a los tres chicos que iban ya con sus uniformes y cargaban sus libros –Y antes que pregunten, no… no fue Sirius quien me dijo. Tampoco tengo rechazo por Remus y que él les termine de contar. Y sí, lo sé todo. –Se despidió con la mano y le dio un beso a Sirius –Ahora me voy a dormir y que tengan lindo día, chicos.

Los dejó solos y Remus los puso al día con todo. No lo podían creer pero estaban muy agradecidos y sorprendidos con Hermione.

Cuando llegó Halloween, Hermione al terminar su turno y entrar a su habitación se encontró con un lindo ramo de flores y unos caramelos de Honeydukes. Se acercó a leer la tarjeta que era de Sirius.

 _¡Feliz Halloween, Mione!_

 _Las flores son de mi parte y las golosinas de los chicos. Gracias por todo, en serio._

 _Con amor,_

 _Sirius B._

La chica sonrió y se lanzó sobre su cama agotada. Durante la tarde tuvo que andar esquivando las bromas, sobre todo la de los Prewett y Peeves.

Los Merodeadores también le habían dejado algunas fuera de su puerta.

La mayoría de los estudiantes andaban disfrazados y reinaba el ambiente de alegría. Hacia la noche todos se unieron a la celebración y cena que era tradición para esa fecha. Comieron muchos dulces y hasta participaron en juegos.

Hermione se sintió nuevamente como cuando era solo una estudiante. Aunque claramente ya no lo era, no solo llevaba una vida nueva, también había madurado.

La semana siguió avanzando y el viernes Hermione hizo el último turno nocturno de la semana, tendría el fin de semana libre. La verdad estaba algo agotada entre su trabajo, dormir poco y además estaban las clases de duelo.

El sábado durmió toda la mañana y no vio en todo el día a Sirius, pero por los comentarios de los Prewett había recibido muchos regalos y los Merodeadores le habían cantado y llevado un enorme pastel al Gran Salón durante el desayuno y luego habían celebrado en la Sala Común.

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la noche Hermione bajó y se sentó al lado de la gárgola del Despacho de Dumbledore. Se había dejado el cabello suelto una vez que lo había conseguido domar y se había puesto un vestido corto bastante colorido con botas largas pero sin tacón, ella realmente odiaba los tacones. Se puso una chaqueta de cuero y se colgó un bolso que obviamente era mágico y le había permitido meter su túnica y la que seguro traería Sirius. Se veía como una muggle aceptable que se iba de fiesta un fin de semana.

Entre las manos llevaba un pequeño pastel.

Sirius apareció en el pasillo justo a las nueve y llegó corriendo hasta Hermione. La chica en cuanto lo tuvo cerca se lanzó a sus brazos para saludarlo.

–Feliz cumpleaños. –Susurró envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y dándole un beso que el chico obviamente devolvió. Una vez que se separaron le tendió el pequeño pastel –Es para ti.

Sirius se lo tragó en un segundo, en realidad había estado comiendo dulces todo el día y parecía no cansarse. Hermione aprovechó de inspeccionarlo y le pareció acertado. Llevaba jeans pero esta vez oscuros, sus tenis de la última vez y una camisa con su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Sonrió y asintió en su dirección.

–Muy muggle, perfecto. –Dijo y guardó la túnica en su bolsa.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta el despacho del Director una vez que la gárgola les permitió la entrada.

–¿Estamos asaltando el despacho de Dumbledore? –Preguntó emocionado.

–Por supuesto que no. –Respondió ella riendo y llamó a la puerta.

Sintieron la voz del anciano hombre indicándoles que pasaran.

En cuanto Dumbledore los vio les dio una gran sonrisa, estaba en su amplio sofá leyendo, pero dejó todo de lado y se acercó hasta Sirius para saludarlo.

El chico estaba algo confundido, no sabía por qué estaban en el despacho del Director, se había imaginado que Hermione lo llevaría a los jardines o a su habitación y harían un picnic temático de muggles, pero no le cuadraba en la ecuación Dumbledore.

–Recuerde señorita Granger, debe volver antes de las doce de la noche o…

–… las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. –Finalizó la chica.

Sirius se estremeció y jaló a Hermione del vestido.

La chica le tendió la mano.

–¿Listo para una aparición conjunta, Sirius? –Preguntó risueña.

La cara del pelinegro era digna de fotografiar. Pasó la mano por su cabello y abrió la boca sin decir nada. Luego se calmó y pasó nuevamente a un estado eufórico.

–¿Dentro de Hogwarts? –Preguntó confuso e incrédulo –Pero… pero eso no es posible.

–De hecho solo el Director puede. –Aclaró Hermione.

–Y también puede realizar concesiones. –Agregó Dumbledore sonriendo.

Sirius le dio un abrazo al Director y se separó en seguida.

–¡Por Merlín! Este es lejos el mejor regalo de cumpleaños hasta ahora, Profesor. –Dijo emocionado tomando la mano de Hermione.

La chica miró al Director que le señaló el reloj y asintió antes de aparecerse en un callejón del Londres muggle.

Sirius dio un salto de emoción y se calmó cuando vio que algunos jóvenes lo miraban.

–Cuando James sepa… –había empezado y Hermione lo calmó.

–Nada, esto queda en secreto, –ordenó –Dumbledore fue muy amable al permitirme que saliéramos esta noche y lo hizo solo porque estás de cumpleaños.

–Y porque te aprecia. –Agregó Sirius metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Hacía algo de frío pero era soportable aun.

Hermione miró en ambas direcciones ubicándose.

–¿Qué haremos por mi cumpleaños? –Preguntó Sirius ansioso.

–Nos vamos de fiesta, Black. ¿No es obvio? –Dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa –Primero iremos a comer algo a una hamburguesería, es algo muy muggle que no has hecho y luego nos pasaremos un rato al Parque de Diversiones. –Explicó al ver que Sirius miraba en esa dirección ilusionado –Y antes de regresar iremos a algún Bar muy bohemio, under y muggle.

–Entonces seamos solo un par de jóvenes muggles buscando problemas. –Dijo Sirius jalándola calle abajo.

Había mucha gente, sobre todo jóvenes que se dirigían al Parque o a bares.

Hermione lo llevó hasta un local de comida rápida donde se comieron una enorme hamburguesa cada uno con gaseosa y papas fritas.

–Esto es tóxico y adictivo. –Dijo Sirius mientras llenaba de kétchup su plato.

Cuando terminaron de comer Hermione pagó ante las quejas de Sirius, pero ella le dejó en claro que era su cumpleaños y ella invitaba, además los tiempos estaban cambiando y la chica también podía pagar.

Salieron del local y corrieron por la conocida calle hasta dar con el Parque de Diversiones. Deambularon entre los puestos de comida y se subieron a unos cuantos juegos que escogió Sirius por ser el festejado. También se tomaron nuevas fotos. Antes de las once de la noche volvieron hasta donde se habían aparecido y buscaron algún bar que les llamara la atención.

Sirius que llevaba a Hermione abrazada por los hombros se inclinó hasta dar con su oído.

–Mione, ¿qué demonios se está metiendo ese chico en la nariz? –Preguntó.

Hermione casi explota de risa y disimuladamente miró a un par de chicos en un callejón que estaban consumiendo drogas.

–Son drogas, Sirius. –Explicó bajito –Algunos chicos lo hacen porque los hace sentir con más adrenalina y como si estuviesen en una realidad paralela. Y otros simplemente por moda, aunque genera adicción, luego es muy difícil dejarlo.

–Pero se la metió por la nariz. –Insistió Sirius –Eso debe doler.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

–No sé, nunca las he probado, sé lo que dicen los libros y la gente. –Dijo algo complicada –Es como si te metieras alguna poción por la nariz para disfrutar.

El chico hizo una mueca y la castaña se rio descaradamente.

Se encaminaron a un bar lo suficientemente oscuro pero que se veía decente, además se escuchaba buena música y los chicos que entraban y salían no formaban problemas. En el camino Sirius vio a varias parejas que se escondían en los callejones junto a la basura para besarse.

–¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó la chica antes de entrar al verlo tan pensativo.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a besarnos en la basura? Todos lo hacen y se ven felices. –Propuso riendo.

Hermione se puso roja y luego hizo una mueca.

–Con unos cuantos tragos encima es tentador, pero si lo dices así, no es muy romántico. –Explicó divertida.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reír como locos.

–Ya están drogados… –Comentó un hombre que pasaba por su lado y tenía toda la actitud de un vendedor de drogas.

Eso los hizo reír aún más y mejor entraron de una vez por todas.

Dentro no les costó encontrar mesa, ya que la gran mayoría estaba cerca del escenario bailando y cantando con una Banda Tributo a lo mejor del Rock Británico. Estaba oscuro y el ambiente era bastante íntimo por la decoración que parecía sacada de los años veinte. Se notaba que varias generaciones habían pasado por ahí.

Sirius miraba todo con curiosidad.

–Me gusta, –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione –es… diferente.

Una mesera se acercó y les llevó dos vasos llenos de un licor negro. Al parecer era lo que se servía en casa. Ambos lo probaron y lo escupieron al mismo tiempo.

–Me quedo con la decoración y la música. –Dijo Sirius apartando el vaso.

–Ni preguntes qué es esa cosa porque no sé. –Se disculpó la chica.

Al pelinegro que le habían gustado bastante las letras de las canciones, sacó a Hermione a bailar.

–¿Conoces todas la canciones? –Le preguntó.

Ella asintió divertida.

–Otro día podemos ir a una tienda de música y comprar las cintas con todas estas canciones. –Propuso a lo que el chico aceptó feliz.

–Para Navidad. –Dijo mientras le daba una vuelta y la canción volvía a cambiar.

Ahora sonaba una mucho más lenta y romántica, por lo que Sirius acercó a Hermione hasta quedar muy juntos y se fueron moviendo al compás de la música. La castaña enredó sus manos en el cuello del chico y se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso.

En algún momento Hermione terminó con su espalda pegada contra una pared pero no le importó porque estaban en un maldito bar londinense muy oscuro y en donde todo era normal. Se seguían besando y Sirius levantó un poco su vestido para acariciar sus piernas. La chica sentía que se podía desmayar en ese mismo minuto por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo y la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre, no quería que se detuviera, pero por alguna extraña razón Sirius cortó el beso y junto sus frentes.

Ambos respiraban agitados y Hermione soltó un quejido.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó al verlo confundido.

El chico negó y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones. Sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro muy parecido a las que guardan anillos. De hecho era idéntica.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre y se sintió mareada.

Se afirmó en el pecho de Sirius mientras él la sostenía con una mano por la cintura y con la otra le enseñaba la cajita.

–Lo mandé a hacer antes de entrar a clases, –comenzó a explicar el pelinegro muy serio – y lo cargo todos los días, porque se supone que iba a esperar al momento perfecto, y nunca sé cuándo es ese momento. ¿Es acaso mientras te estoy besando en un oscuro bar? ¿O es después de atacarte en un duelo? Quizá solo deba arrodillarme un día en el jardín del Castillo y entregártelo o planificar una linda cena en un hermoso lugar. –Suspiró frustrado.

Hermione tragó pesado y el chico siguió hablando al ver que ella no decía nada.

–Todos los días me duerno pensando en que quizá parezca un irresponsable, pero solo soy libre. –Dije divertido –Y luego pienso en ti y en los proyectos que tengo, que cuando salga de Hogwarts me convertiré en Auror y podría comprar una casa para vivir juntos, ¿te imaginas despertar todos los días uno al lado del otro, Mione? –Hizo una pausa jugueteando con la cajita entre sus dedos –Hasta antes de conocerte nunca había pensado en casarme con alguien o tener hijos.

Hermione sacó sus manos del pecho de Sirius y se afirmó en la pared, le costaba respirar y todo estaba dando vueltas.

Sirius se le estaba declarando y proponiendo muy en su estilo. Todavía no le mostraba el contenido de la caja ni le hacía la pregunta formal, pero le estaba hablando de un matrimonio, hogar y niños.

–¿Mione, estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupado cuando vio que la chica no podía respirar bien y comenzaba a llorar.

La tomó por la cintura y la sacó a la calle.

El viento contra su rostro la relajó un poco. Hermione se sentó en la acera y Sirius la imitó.

Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y seguro tenía el maquillaje corrido, pero poco le importaba cómo se veía.

Cuando había planificado el cumpleaños de Sirius, esto no entraba en los planes. Claro que llevaba toda la semana pensando el momento ideal para contarle todo sobre su procedencia, en su imaginación lo haría como regalo de cumpleaños, pero había sido solo un pensamiento, no algo que esperara fuese a pasar.

Él se le había declarado y esperaba una respuesta, al menos que dijese algo, pero ella con suerte podía pensar coherentemente.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Lo que sentía? ¡Por supuesto! Y comenzar una relación basada en una mentira, porque no podía olvidarse de que Sirius en algún momento exigiría saber la verdad. Y entonces, ¿qué pensaría?

No podía construir una vida sin antes ser sincera.

Se lo debía a ambos.

Hermione agarró su cabeza y solo escuchaba trozos de la conversación que había sostenido con Dumbledore la noche que viajó. _¿Y qué pasa si no quiero volver?_ , esa había sido su pregunta desafiante, pero el hombre había sido muy claro… _Debe volver_.

La decisión era de ella, no podían obligarla a nada.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y siguió pensando, no quería mirar a Sirius, quería contarle toda la verdad pero sin ver su expresión.

Sirius al ver el estado en el que estaba comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Pero primero guardó la cajita.

–Yo solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti, que quiero formar un hogar a tu lado, pero no te asustes, no tiene que ser ahora, sí en un futuro cercano. –Aclaró pensando que la había asustado –Y el anillo, –señaló su bolsillo – lo mandé a hacer porque quiero que seas mi novia, pensaba preguntártelo hoy que es mi cumpleaños porque sería algo así como un regalo…pero entiendo si tú no quieres…

Hermione lo detuvo con su mano. Se giró y le tapó la boca.

–Haz la pregunta, necesito que sea real –Pidió y soltó el agarre que tenía en Sirius.

Sirius suspiró y volvió a sacar la cajita confundido por una parte y decidido por la otra. Abrió la cajita frente a Hermione y se dejó ver una delicada sortija de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes y rubíes envolviendo la parte de enfrente.

–¿Quieres ser mi novia formal para en algún momento ser la señora Black y soportarme por el resto de tu vida? –Preguntó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Ahí estaba.

Ahora era real tan real como la verdad que Sirius merecía saber.

–No, –contesto Hermione con voz firme y se apresuró en agregar al ver la cara descompuesta de Sirius –no ahora, porque primero debo mostrarte algo y si después de verlo sigues pensando y sintiendo lo mismo… por supuesto que diré que sí. Sí y mil veces sí.

Sirius cerró la cajita y miró a todos lados.

–Muéstrame, ¿qué es? –Pidió ansioso.

–No sabes cuántos años soñé con este momento, –dijo Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas –pero debo ser justa y tienes que saber todo.

–Mione, si es sobre quién eres y todo el rollo que monté porque Reg si sabe y yo no, eso no cambia nada. –Aclaró Sirius.

La chica negó.

–Lo cambia todo, Sirius. Sí te importará y debes saberlo, no podemos comenzar una relación con secretos de por medio. –Dijo decidida.

–¿Qué es lo tan terrible? ¿Qué debo saber?

–La verdad. –Contestó y miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para media noche. Le tendió su mano que Sirius tomó enseguida y lo llevó hasta un callejón. Aparecieron en cosa de segundos en el despacho del Director.

En cuanto Dumbledore los vio llegar supo que algo no andaba bien pero se limitó a guardar silencio y cerrar su libro.

Hermione se acercó hasta él mientras se sacaba su bolsa y chaqueta. Sirius dejó la pequeña cajita sobre el escritorio del Director y también se sacó su chaqueta mientras seguía a Hermione.

–Llegó la hora, Profesor. Ya no puedo más. –Dijo sollozando la chica.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y desde su armario y con un movimiento simple de su varita dejó en el medio de la sala su pensadero.

–Me iré a dormir, ya sabe cómo se ocupa querida. –Dijo y pasó por el lado de Sirius.

Le tocó el hombro y se detuvo un minuto.

–A veces lo que creemos es más difícil de creer o entender, en realidad no es nada más que un simple detalle. –Le dijo con una sonrisa y subió por las escaleras.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una carta algo arrugada para luego dirigirse al pensadero. Sirius la siguió y observó cómo acercaba la punta de su varita hasta la sien de su cabeza y extraía finas hebras plateadas.

–Es un pensadero. –Susurró casi para sí mismo.

Hermione estuvo al menos media hora en la misma labor, hasta que extrajo el último recuerdo y los ordenó todos con la punta de su varita.

Ya estaba más calmada.

Se quedó un minuto más afirmada en la vasija y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Sirius.

Le tendió un sobre que el chico tomó y examinó por ambos lados. No tenía nada escrito, excepto el sello de la familia Black que lo mantenía cerrado. Frunció el entrecejo y miró confundido a Hermione.

–Es una carta que debes leer después de ver mis recuerdos en el pensadero, entraremos juntos. –Explicó y él asintió –Si después de eso tienes dudas… puedes entrar en mi mente, no me opondré.

Sirius volvió a asentir mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo.

–Te amo Sirius. –Soltó de pronto Hermione para sorpresa del chico –Y es por eso que debo darte la verdad.

Suspiró profundamente y se perdió en el mar gris que eran sus ojos.

Lo tomó de la mano y ambos miraron el pensadero.

–Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger y nací el 19 de septiembre de 1979 en el seno de una familia muggle. –Sirius ladeó la cabeza y la siguió escuchando atento –Recibí mi carta para Hogwarts en donde estudié hasta sexto año, soy de Gryffindor y nos enamoramos en mi época.

Sirius emitió un profundo suspiro.

–Si me permites, aquí está la verdad.

Sirius apretó más fuerte la mano de Hermione y ambos se sumergieron en el abismo de recuerdos que conformaban unicamente la verdad.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va, chicas? Espero que hayan tenido linda semana.

¡Y he aquí la actualización y un nuevo capítulo! Ya sé que soy una maldita por dejarlo en esa parte muajajajaja pero no me van a decir que no es emocionante, ¿a que sí?

 _ **Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pase de aquí en más? ¿Cómo se lo irá a tomar Sirius? Espero sus impresiones y comentarios, me lo dicen en un lindo Review.**_

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, cada día se suman más lectoras y les doy la bienvenida, espero les guste mucho y que me comenten. También gracias como siempre por sus lindas palabras a _**leiref29**_ (Jajajajaj me dio mucha risa tu comentario, tu mente ya comenzó a maquinar todo contra Marlene, unir parejas y familias jajajaja Pero sí, Marlene está medio mal de la cabeza y bueno, Cissy… mejor no cuento mucho y te sorprendo. ¡Mucho ánimo con tus turnos y ya se viene septiembre, está a la vuelta de la esquina para que descanses con ese bombón. Besos a ti y Sirius!), _**Camifunmu**_ y _**Constanza Jimenez Mardones**_ (¡Muchas gracias lindas! Me alegra mucho que les guste y que se estén incorporando. Espero se sigan sorprendiendo y la disfruten. Besos).

Que tengan un muy lindo fin de semana y nos leemos en el siguiente. Las leo en los Reviews.

¡Besos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XVI**

– _Sentirás como si estuvieses pisando sobre nubes al comienzo. Además algunos colores no estarán muy definidos y los cambios serán bruscos, porque en su mayoría son tus recuerdos a través de mis propios recuerdos viendo esos momentos. Muy pocos son míos._

Eso había alcanzado a decir Hermione a Sirius antes de sumergirse en el pensadero, o quizá fue lo poco que escuchó el chico que estaba abrumado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No terminaban de encajar todas las piezas del puzzle.

 _La_ _verdad_.

La había deseado por tanto tiempo, pero jamás pensó que involucraría un viaje en el tiempo y a él mismo en un futuro del que no sabía nada hasta ahora. ¡Por supuesto que no era estúpido! Con lo poco que Hermione le había dicho había logrado sumar dos más dos, pero algo le decía que podía ponerse más interesante todavía dependiendo de cómo se mirase.

En cuanto se sumergieron en el amplio pensadero en el que con anterioridad Hermione había depositado y ordenado algunos recuerdos, sintió que su cuerpo era arrastrado dentro, pero no de forma física, era como separar su mente de su cuerpo.

Nunca había usado uno antes, pero sabía cómo se usaban y la lógica que tenían. Aunque no esperaba que la primera vez la sensación fuese tan agresiva, era como una primera aparición medianamente exitosa. Estaba mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

Quizá se debía a que había caído estrepitosamente en la sala de una lúgubre casa. Ninguna luz encendida y solo silencio. Enfocó mejor la vista y vio a Hermione sentada frente a él en un sofá de terciopelo verde con elegantes detalles de plata en toda su tapicería.

–Es mi… –comenzó en cuanto se dio cuenta en dónde se encontraban –es el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. –Dijo elevando la voz asombrado sin quitarle la vista de encima a la castaña que se mantenía lo más neutral posible –Es la casa de mis padres, y es un recuerdo propio… tuyo. –Agregó al ver que no decía nada.

Hermione se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, aunque no era necesario, pero el chico la aceptó. Se alejó un poco de él y asintió ante su comentario.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? Veo que eres muy bueno en estas cosas. –Dijo ella sorprendida de la naturalidad de Sirius ante la idea de escarbar en los recuerdos de alguien más en un pensadero y de lo desconocido.

El chico sonrió nerviosamente.

–Supiste cómo caer elegantemente en el lugar favorito de papá, obviamente sabías dónde querías estar. –Ladeó la cabeza y Hermione sonrió con la comisura del labio.

–Vamos.

Lo llevó por las escaleras que daban a las plantas superiores.

Sirius siguió a la castaña tocando todo a su paso, aun cuando sabía que era inútil. Eran solo recuerdos que no se materializarían, al menos no todavía.

Le extrañaba el descuido del lugar, su madre nunca…

Se paró en el descanso del segundo piso y prestó más atención a los sonidos, no todo era silencio.

– _¡Malditos impuros! ¡Ya verán cuando el Señor Tenebroso les haga pagar! ¡Kreacher…! –Esa era la voz de su madre, saliendo de algún lugar._

Hermione al ver que no avanzaba se giró en su dirección antes de seguir al tercer piso.

–Es tu madre gritando porque sabe que estoy acá, y que además ahora eres el dueño de todo… siendo lo que eres, un traidor a la sangre. –Explicó la chica.

–¿Conoces a mamá? –Preguntó extrañado Sirius haciéndose el idiota para no escuchar lo que ya sabía.

Hermione suspiró y evitó su mirada.

–Conozco su cuadro, me insultó muchas veces y trató que Kreacher me atacara. Es una mujer cautivadora cuando se lo propone. –Dijo la chica mirando sus manos.

–Su cuadro. –Repitió el pelinegro asintiendo ante el entendimiento –Veo que ni en otras dimensiones cambia. –Intentó sonar divertido pero falló – ¿Cuándo? –Quiso saber.

–En 1985… –respondió inmediatamente la chica y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sirius – seis años después de la muerte de tu padre y Regulus. No soportó el dolor y la tristeza. –Agregó atropelladamente.

Esa información cayó como una piedra de dos toneladas en el estómago del chico. Una cosa es que él dijera que odiaba a su familia antes de saber que Regulus lo quería, y la otra es que se alegrara por lo que Hermione le estaba contando. Con sus padres la relación era de rechazo… pero su hermano, era algo muy distinto.

Tragó en seco y le hizo un gesto a la castaña para que continuaran.

Avanzaron por toda la casa hasta llegar al tercer piso. De camino escuchó la voz de Kreacher en la habitación de Regulus lamentándose.

– _Kreacher no cumplió, perdone amo… –decía el elfo mientras lloriqueaba –Si la ama supiera, si estuviese aquí…_

 _No quiso escuchar más y siguió a la chica hasta la que en algún momento fue su habitación. Se quedaron en la entrada observando la escena, Sirius quedó sorprendido de que a pesar de los años y abandono, ese lugar era el único iluminado y que guardaba algo de la rebeldía con la que había colgado los banderines de Gryffindor y las imágenes de revistas muggles antes de marcharse._

 _Dentro había fuego en la chimenea y pudo ver claramente a Hermione sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas revisando unas cuantas fotografías mientras comía galletas de un plato._

 _Dándole la espalda y sentado en su escritorio había un hombre vestido con una elegante túnica que escribía sobre un pergamino. En cuanto terminó la dobló y metió a un sobre, colocó un sello y se puso en pie, mostrándose._

Sirius enarcó una ceja y miró a Hermione sin decir nada. Se guardó el pequeño gemido que estaba en su garganta amenazando con salir. Ese hombre era él, pero dentro de… ¿casi veinte años? Reconocía sus facciones, su cabello ondulado negro y sus ojos grises, aunque cansados y llenos de dolor y desesperanza. Su cuerpo se notaba maltratado por el tiempo, como si se estuviese recuperando de una mala época.

–Sí, eres tú. –Aclaró Hermione antes que preguntara mientras observaba atenta todo lo que ocurría en la habitación.

Sirius hizo lo mismo.

 _El hombre… o sea él, se giró y se sentó en el suelo al lado de Hermione que le dio una sonrisa encantadora. La mirada del Sirius mayor se volvió más transparente y hasta se distinguía felicidad._

– _No me dejaste nada. –Le reclamó a la chica apuntando el plato que antes tenía galletas._

– _Están deliciosas, Kreacher cocina excelente aunque tú… –el hombre tapó la boca de la chica y se acercó bastante a ella, quien se comenzaba a reír._

– _Es un maldito bastardo que cualquier día nos va a envenenar, deja de defenderlo. –Hermione asintió y la soltó._

 _La chica señaló la carta que traía en la mano._

– _¿Una declaración de amor, señor Black? –Preguntó con una gran sonrisa._

– _¿Quién será la afortunada? –Le preguntó él de vuelta._

 _La castaña se hizo la ofendida y entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar._

– _Espero ser yo, porque de lo contrario… los gritos de Walburga Black no serán nada, ¿me entiendes, Sirius Orion Black?_

 _El hombre rio mientras le tendía la carta._

– _No la puedes leer, es… para mí._

 _Hermione asintió y la metió rápidamente en la conocida bolsita encantada que Sirius conocía tan bien. En cuanto acabó con eso, despejó de su camino todas las fotografías y se metió entre los brazos de Sirius que la acogieron de inmediato de forma protectora y cariñosa. Ambos se pusieron a conversar sin quitarse la mirada del otro en ningún momento._

– _Espero que ayude, en mi adolescencia era algo… temperamental. –Comentó el hombre mayor y el Sirius más joven bufó ante lo que acababa de decir._

– _¿Crees que no confiarás en mí? Me refiero al Sirius de diecisiete años. –Preguntó ella._

– _Confiaré, eso y mucho más si me ayudas a que lo haga y me muestras a la Hermione que eres ahora. Sería un idiota si no, pero te conozco y sé que cuando llegue el momento y te decidas a contarme la verdad, lo harás racionalmente y no evitarás los detalles más dolorosos, entonces quiero asegurarme de que en caso y solo en caso de que me dé algún ataque muy en mi estilo y explote… tendrás esa carta como respaldo._

– _¿Qué dice? –Preguntó sonriendo emocionada –¿Qué me pidas ser tu amiga, o que dejes de verte con chicas en el armario de escobas quizá?_

– _Desconocía tu faceta celosa, Granger. –Respondió él mientras le pellizcaba la nariz._

 _La chica se inclinó en su pecho y se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sirius habló de nuevo._

– _Sabes que no tienes que ir. –Dijo inquieto –Simplemente podríamos huir y comenzar una nueva vida en algún lugar muy lejos de esta guerra. –Propuso y la chica lo miró triste._

– _Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso es solamente un sueño que no logramos alcanzar, aun cuando vemos la esperanza en nuestras vidas. –Le dijo con voz cariñosa mientras acariciaba su mejilla –No serías capaz de dejar a Harry solo en esta guerra, es tu ahijado y mi amigo, casi mi hermano. –Comentó riendo –Y tampoco abandonarías a Remus, y muy en el fondo de tu corazón tienes la esperanza de que si todo funciona podrían estar los Merodeadores juntos nuevamente, y verías a tu hermano._

– _A veces soy egoísta. –Dijo él abrazándola con desesperación en su mirada._

– _Tienes miedo, tanto como yo. –Admitió la chica y no se soltó de su agarre._

De la nada todo fue cubierto por una delgada capa de humo blanquecino que los llevó hasta el Callejón Diagon, era un hermoso y soleado día a fines de agosto, antes de entrar a clases. Se notaba por la cantidad de gente que transitaba.

Sirius se giró a la castaña que estaba algo abatida y enrollaba sus brazos en su pecho. Respiraba agitadamente.

–¿Ese era todo el recuerdo? –Preguntó Sirius mientras se sentía un idiota por esquivar a los magos y brujas que obviamente no lo podían ver ni chocar con él.

–No, pero lo más importante. –Respondió ella.

Sirius trataba de analizar todo lo más rápido posible, pero se sentía abrumado. El amor que ambos se tenían era palpable, pudo sentirlo a través del recuerdo, la forma en que él siendo un hombre mayor la miraba era el más sincero de los amores. Tal cual se sentía ahora. ¿Sería posible eso de que cuando estás destinado a amar a alguien lo harás en cualquier tiempo y circunstancia?

Luego pensó en lo cariñosos que estaban y no se aguantó la curiosidad.

–Estábamos muy cariñosos, ¿terminaste el recuerdo porque luego de lo que me mostraste teníamos relaciones…? –Hermione lo cortó.

–¡No! Siempre fuiste muy respetuoso, nosotros solo nos dimos un beso antes, nada más. –Se apresuró en explicar y él sonrió divertido ante la declaración.

Se giró y vio a unos cuantos chicos pegados a un escaparate viendo una _Saeta de Fuego_ , el último modelo en escobas.

Parecía que no fueran a ningún lado, pero de pronto Sirius se dio cuenta que delante de ellos iba una chica muy parecida a Hermione aunque algo menor y con el cabello muy enmarañado. La castaña notó que el pelinegro se había dado cuenta y medio sonrió.

–Aún no descubría la poción alisadora. –Comentó y él le sonrió cálidamente.

–¿En qué año estamos? –Preguntó curioso.

–1993, el año en que te convertiste en leyenda. –Respondió y ambos dejaron de caminar. El chico la miraba ceñudo por lo que acababa de decir.

 _La Hermione de trece años se paró frente a la tienda de varitas de Ollivanders en donde había un cartel oficial del Ministerio pegado. Sirius se acercó para poder leer y el aire que tenía en los pulmones se quedó atascado allí sin poder salir._

 _Era él, era él de unos veinte años sonriendo irónicamente y guiñando. Se veía terrible, por un lado parecía demente y por otro sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza._

 _ **¿HAZ VISTO A ESTE MAGO?**_

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK, ASESINO SUELTO.**_

 _El chico dio un paso atrás y siguieron a la pequeña Hermione que a medida que avanzaban obtenían trozos de conversaciones._

–… _¡Está suelto! ¡Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban! –Le decía una mujer a otra totalmente escandalizada._

– _¿Cómo lo consiguió? –Preguntaba la otra bruja._

– _Es lo que nadie sabe, burló a los dementores y logró lo que nadie…_

 _Volvieron a detenerse para leer la portada de El Profeta._

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK SIGUE SUELTO**_

 _Quien fuese el mayor asesino de la historia reciente y ferviente seguidor de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha logrado escapar de Azkaban, burlando todas las medidas de seguridad. Esto convierte el acto de Black en algo legendario._

 _En el Ministerio siguen sin encontrar respuestas y el Ministro Fudge es duramente criticado por esto._

 _De momento se recomienda a la comunidad mágica no exponerse e informar inmediatamente si lo ven. Además ya se informó al Ministro muggle, en donde también se tomaron las medidas pertinentes._

 _Hay que recordar que Sirius Black asesinó a trece personas, doce muggles y un mago con un solo hechizo explosivo a plena luz del día y en una calle muggle, provocando uno de los mayores caos de los que se tenga registro y exponiendo nuestro mundo, lo cual se logró evitar por el rápido actuar del Ministerio._

 _Y tras doce años encerrado, sin haber tenido derecho a juicio por sus horribles crímenes, huyó._

 _La población debe estar alerta, ya que el fugitivo desde su captura demostró su demencia y maldad al reír desenfrenadamente luego de asesinar y mientras era llevado al Ministerio._

 _Pero el mensaje es claro, estén alerta y mantengan la calma._

El recuerdo nuevamente se desvaneció y llegaron hasta una sala llena de libros. Sirius la conocía de algún lugar, pero se encontraba desconcertado como para ponerse encima a recordar, aunque fuese irónico.

Se sentó y Hermione se colocó a su lado en el suelo.

–¿Estuve en Azkaban? –Preguntó con la voz estrangulada mientras Hermione asentía –Y escapé, –afirmó –pero no entiendo, no tuve un juicio… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –Continuó ahora con histeria en la voz y la mirada perdida.

Hermione tragó en seco.

–Fuiste condenado por matar a trece personas, incluido un mago. –Hizo una pausa –Entregar información fundamental que reveló el paradero de dos magos y provocó su muerte y… ser seguidor de Voldemort.

Lo dijo de una vez y respiró tranquila. La cara de Sirius se contorsionó en confusión y dolor, para luego pasar a la rabia.

–¡Soy un Black, maldita sea, es cierto! ¡Pero sé que no soy un asesino!

Esto era lo que Hermione había estado esperando, por eso había omitido ciertas partes y ordenado de tal forma los recuerdos, para que Sirius no quisiera dejar de verlos y tuviera un panorama completo.

–Por supuesto que no lo eres. –Dijo la chica con seguridad.

–¿Y por qué me culparon entonces? –Preguntó más contenido y jalando su cabello.

–Fue una traición. Solo aguarda un momento, no has visto todo. –Trató de calmarlo, pero fue peor.

–¿Acaso hay más? –Soltó una risa –¿No son suficientes doce años en Azkaban encerrado por algo que no hiciste y la acusación pública, sin un juicio?

La chica se quedó en silencio.

Sirius se calmó, estaba mareado y con ganas de mandar todos los recuerdos al demonio, pero se recordó por qué estaba allí y que debía recomponerse. Se enfocó en la decoración y el lugar. Estaban en Hogwarts, más específicamente en el despacho del Profesor Flitwick, lo reconocía porque a pesar de lo que la gran mayoría pensaba de él, era un buen estudiante y Encantamientos era su mejor clase.

 _Ya era de noche, pero la enorme luna llena alumbraba por completo la habitación, y por primera vez fue consciente de que no estaban solos, éste era otro recuerdo._

 _Se acercó y vio al mismo hombre de la fotografía en el Callejón Diagon, pero con esos doce años encima de encarcelamiento y sufrimiento, la locura se veía en su mirada, el terror y la tristeza. Tenía la cabeza agarrada con ambas manos, vestía un conjunto a rayas y una túnica, todo raído y sucio. Daba impresión verlo y rechazo._

 _Pero no podía alejarse, porque era él._

– _Nunca los traicioné. Antes habría muerto. –Repetía una y otra vez sin parar._

Sirius se alejó.

–Antes… –se dirigió a Hermione –en el primer recuerdo hablaste de… bueno no a mí, o sea sí pero dentro de mucho… –se agarró la cabeza y suspiró –Hablabas de que querría ver de nuevo a mi hermano y a los Merodeadores juntos, también mencionaste a un Harry que es mi ahijado… ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto?

La castaña estaba por contestar cuando un golpeteo en la ventana llamó la atención del muchacho.

– _Alohomora._

 _La ventana se abrió y el Sirius mayor salió de su trance para acercarse. Fuera había un hermoso hipogrifo que traía a dos chicos montados en él._

 _Sirius se acercó a mirar._

– _¡Debes salir! –Le urgió un chico de unos trece años que era igual a James, excepto por los brillantes ojos verdes que eran como los de… Lily._

 _Sirius se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón y respiraba pesadamente. Miró fijamente que tras el chico iba la Hermione que habían visto en el Callejón. Ella había realizado el hechizo para abrir la ventana y fue quien habló enseguida._

– _Date prisa, Sirius. –Lo apresuró –Los dementores vienen en camino y te darán el beso._

 _El hombre se apresuró y salió por la ventana, montándose tras la chica y emprendiendo la huida con sus cómplices sobre la bestia._

El pelinegro se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

–Me… salvaste. –Le dijo a Hermione –Con ese…

–Harry. –Explicó la castaña.

–Mi ahijado y tú me salvaron de los dementores, ustedes creyeron en mi inocencia. –Dijo más para sí, para creerlo –Y puedo suponer que… Harry es hijo de James y…

Dejó la frase en el aire.

–Lily. –Completó Hermione.

El chico asintió.

–¿Y por qué demonios me salvaron dos niños que deberían estar preocupados de jugar o estudiar? –Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –No me malentiendas, te lo agradezco, por Merlín, eres la mejor bruja que he conocido Hermione, pero… –hizo una pausa –¿Por qué no vino James con Remus o Peter?

Hermione lo miró y separó sus labios para contestar, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.

–No, no lo digas. Porque si lo dices es real, si no lo dices no existe. –Explicó parándose –Vamos al siguiente, por favor. –Pidió.

Todo se desvaneció y volvieron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, había decoraciones con motivos navideños y mucho movimiento en la casa, sobre todo de cabezas rojas.

–Son como los Prewett… –Comentó Sirius riendo mientras se pasaba las manos por sus ojos e intentaba olvidar lo que había visto hace un momento.

–Son los Weasley. –Aclaró la chica sonriendo –Todos hijos de Molly, la hermana de los Prewett con Arthur Weasley.

 _De pronto todos salieron y el ruido se acabó. Desde la cocina apareció Sirius, uno muy parecido al del primer recuerdo pero menos repuesto, que conversaba alegremente con un hombre de la misma edad y tan demacrado como él, pero de cabello castaño claro y con algunas heridas en su pálido rostro. Era Remus._

 _Detrás de ellos venía una Hermione hiperventilada de unos quince años._

– _Comencemos. –Ordenó la chica._

 _Sirius y Remus se miraron entre ellos y se largaron a reír ante la atónita muchacha claramente ofendida._

– _No me parece gracioso, el Profesor Dumbledore… –comenzó a quejarse, pero ambos la detuvieron y calmaron sus risas._

– _Sabemos lo que dijo Dumby, Hermione. –Le respondió divertido Sirius en lo que se sentaba y agarraba su varita –Aunque tenga mi opinión al respecto y condiciones._

 _La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta._

– _No tienes derecho a condiciones, simplemente debes hacerlo y ya, Sirius. –Ordenó –De lo contrario me busco otro maestro._

– _Nadie es tan bueno como yo. –Se regodeó Sirius mientras Remus reía y asentía –A menos que quieras la dirección de mi prima Bellatrix, ella podría enseñarte._

 _Hermione bufó y se sentó en otro de los sillones disponibles con Remus._

– _¿Qué quieres? Habla de una vez. –Exigió perdiendo la paciencia y Sirius le guiñó a su amigo dando por ganada la batalla._

– _Que nos cuentes por qué Dumby quiere que te enseñe Oclumancia. –Pidió simplemente acariciando su varita y dándola vuelta entre sus dedos._

 _Hermione negó._

– _Es clasificado, en su momento lo sabrán. –Dijo sería y miró con suficiencia a los dos hombres, sabiendo que ellos desconocían algo importante y que ella una simple estudiante estaba al tanto de todo._

 _Una chispa de frustración pasó por los ojos de Sirius pero se fue enseguida, en cambio miró cómplice a Remus y asintió. Sirius Black se estaba dejando ganar. La chica sonrió triunfante en lo que el hombre le pedía que se acomodara y él se paraba frente a ella._

 _Remus también se paró y negó mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

– _Eres incorregible, Padfoot. –Susurró al lado de su mejor amigo._

 _Y cuando Sirius iba a decir algo, todo se comenzó a desvanecer._

–¡Hey! –Le gritó el pelinegro a Hermione que estaba con un mohín en sus labios y miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados –Estaba divertido, primer recuerdo medianamente agradable.

–No me gusta, –le dijo de forma brusca Hermione –te comportaste como un idiota ese día.

–Así que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes de Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Tuviste un buen maestro. –Se jactó el chico un poco más relajado pero manteniendo el instinto alerta.

Hermione volvió al recuerdo y se sentó contra el marco de la puerta con un puchero mientras Sirius miraba divertido de vuelta.

 _El Sirius mayor abrió la boca y comenzó a dar indicaciones._

– _Acepto y respeto que no me quieras decir nada, así que comenzaremos con las clases de Oclumancia, tendrás que tratar de proteger tu mente cuando intente entrar en tus recuerdos. Lo que yo haré se llama Legeremancia, pero seguro ya lo sabes porque eres una maldita sabelotodo. –Dijo a modo muy explicativo._

– _Estoy informada. –Se defendió ella._

– _Ahora bien, eso implica que puedo entrar a cualquier recuerdo… como por ejemplo… –dramatizó un poco dando vueltas por la sala –alguna conversación con Dumby sobre el por qué quiere estas clases._

 _Terminó totalmente altivo y Hermione elevó su varita con la boca abierta._

– _¡Eso es jugar sucio! Deben ser clases en donde aprenda y en lo posible también me enseñes Legeremancia, pero no puedes torturarme. –Dijo histérica._

– _Mi clase, mis métodos. –Sonrió con suficiencia –Ahora, varita lista. Yo no necesito varita, pero no quiero que te sientas peor de lo que ya lo haces._

– _¡Maldito seas Sirius Black! –Gritó la chica –No distas mucho de los insultos de Malfoy._

 _El hombre soltó una carcajada._

– _No me digas que aun te trauman cosas como la pureza de la sangre, si es así me será muy fácil entrar en tu mente, –hizo una pausa –sangre sucia inmunda. –Dijo con un tono como lo haría su familia._

 _Hermione que estaba roja de ira no lo vio venir y apenas alcanzó a levantar una débil barrera antes que Sirius recorriera sus pensamientos como si fuese dueño de ellos. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo tratando de controlar la tortura que le producía._

– _¡Sirius! –Lo regañó Remus –Puedes hacerlo más sutil, no es necesaria la tortura._

– _Te has vuelto aburrido con los años, Mooney. –Se quejó mientras escarbaba más en la mente de la chica –Además debe estar preparada para el dolor, la tortura… de lo contrario será presa fácil para cualquiera._

 _Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba frenó de golpe y salió de la mente de la chica. En dos pasos la alcanzó y la devolvió al sillón._

– _¡Maldito animal! –Escupió ella agarrando su cabeza._

– _Y eso que no te lancé una imperdonable. –Dijo Sirius restándole importancia y luego miró serio a la castaña –¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere que hagas un viaje al pasado? –Preguntó casi encima de la chica._

– _¡Sirius debías respetar su privacidad! –Lo regañó Remus incrédulo de que lo hubiese hecho._

– _¿Es por James? ¿Está en más peligro del que nos ha dicho? –Preguntó nuevamente Sirius con mirada agónica._

 _La castaña soltó una risa sarcástica y luego lo fulminó con la mirada, ahora que estaba más recuperada._

– _Ese es tu problema, Sirius, quieres vivir a través de Harry los años que pasaste en Azkaban lejos de todos. –Soltó la chica sin miramientos._

– _Hermione… –Pidió Remus sin saber qué hacer con esos dos._

– _Déjala, Mooney. Suéltalo todo maldita come libros. –Pidió el hombre dándole una mirada de odio._

– _¡Es Harry, no James! Entiéndelo de una vez, supéralo y sigue adelante, de lo contrario solo te dañas más y de paso a tu ahijado a quien tanto dices querer. –Dijo rápidamente._

 _Sirius no sabía bien qué decir y fue tras una botella de whiskey de fuego a la cocina y volvió solo para apuntarla con un dedo._

– _No te creas que porque me salvaste una vez tienes derecho alguno sobre mí, maldita bruja malcriada._

 _Comenzó a subir por la escalera con Hermione pisándole los talones._

– _¡Y ahora te vas a beber, es lo único que sabes hacer! –Lo reprendió quitándole la botella y arrojándola al suelo._

 _El licor se desparramó por la alfombra._

 _Hermione vio la mirada de Sirius y supo reconocer el peligro. Salió corriendo en busca de su varita que había quedado tirada mientras el hombre la perseguía por la sala._

– _¿Quién te crees, arpía? ¿Acaso te piensas mi mujer que te tomas esos derechos? ¡Ni siquiera tienes edad para beber! –Le dijo furioso en lo que Remus lo tomaba por los hombros._

– _¿Tu mujer? ¡Eso ya quisieras, ni que fueras el último! –Le gruñó ella de vuelta más molesta que antes –¡Eres un maleducado!_

– _Hablaré con Dumbledore, –le dijo Sirius de pronto –por hoy terminaron las clases. Y toma nota de esto Hermione Jean Granger… saldaré mi deuda por haberme salvado la vida y te hechizaré como te mereces. Esta me la pagas._

 _La chica se rio burlona cuando vio al hombre subir._

– _¡No te tengo miedo, Sirius Orion Black!_

Ahora sí todo se desvaneció y Sirius se encontró con Hermione en un nuevo escenario. Estaban en el Ministerio, justo al lado de las chimeneas.

–Lo anterior fue interesante, mucho fuego. – Comentó Sirius sonriendo.

–Fuiste un idiota. –Dijo ella.

–Y tú una cruel e insensible bruja maldita. –Respondió él.

–Fue la última discusión que tuvimos, después de eso todo cambió y mejoró, ya sabes. –Comentó Hermione levemente sonrojada.

La neblina blanca los envolvió por un instante.

 _De pronto se encontraban en una oscura cámara que tenía en el centro una enorme piedra con un velo. Sin embargo lo que llamó realmente la atención del chico fue la batalla que se libraba en el lugar. Podía reconocer casi a la mayoría, excepto a los más jóvenes._

 _Estaba él, Remus, Alastor, Shacklebolt, Harry y Hermione por un lado. Por el otro reconoció a Lucius Malfoy con esa irritable cabellera rubia y cómo no, a su querida y demente prima Bellatrix._

–Estamos en 1996 en el Departamento de Misterios, más específicamente en la Cámara de la Muerte. –Señaló la piedra que había visto al comienzo –Eso que está allí es un velo que separa a los vivos de los muertos, quien caiga por ahí muere.

Sirius tragó pesado al escuchar eso último. Él y Harry estaban muy cerca.

–Hay una profecía sobre Harry, y Voldemort se enteró de esto, así que decidió manipular su mente haciéndole creer que te estaba torturando y él vino a salvarte. Por supuesto era una mentira. Luego llegó toda la Orden casi. –Explicó mientras se mantenían sentados mirando.

Sirius sintió un calor de familia al escuchar que Harry siempre iba a buscarlo.

–¿Cuál es la obsesión que tiene Voldemort con Harry? –Preguntó Sirius en voz alta, pero la castaña prefirió no hablar de eso.

 _De pronto un rayo verde casi le da a Remus, pero una chica con cabello morado se interpuso y tiró a su amigo al piso. El pelinegro se acercó a mirar. La chica que era muy bonita estaba encima de Remus que la tomaba por la cintura y de repente su cabello cambió a rosa, tal como su rostro._

–Ella es…

– _Metamorfomaga_. –Confirmo la castaña.

Sirius lo pensó solo unos segundos.

–Mi prima Andromeda tiene una hija que es así, se llama Nymphadora pero de cariño le dicen Dora y debe tener cuatro años. – Lanzó el comentario de forma suspicaz.

–Unas semanas antes de mi viaje cambió su nombre a Nymphadora Lupin, era muy feliz. – Dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada – Mi mejor amiga.

Sirius no preguntó nada más porque recordó el viaje en carruaje hasta el Castillo y la conversación sobre los Thestrals.

 _Sirius dejó de prestar atención al coqueteo que sostenía Mooney con su sobrina en algún grado y volvió la mirada a él mucho mayor con su prima Bellatrix que se batían a duelo. La muy maldita lo tenía acorralado. Su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando le lanzó un hechizo y él muy cerca del velo tropezó y no se alcanzó a defender, pero de la nada saltó Hermione con un poderoso escudo y lo empujó contra su cuerpo. Ambos rodaron por las escalinatas._

 _Al final cuando ganaron, él se veía mucho más amable y atento con Hermione, quien estaba avergonzada y le decía que dejara de disculparse y agradecer._

–Me volviste a salvar… y yo gritando que me las pagarías. Realmente fui un idiota. –Se quejó Sirius ante la risa espontánea de la castaña.

–Eso no lo discutiremos.

 _Aparecieron luego en un día nublado en medio de una calle muy ordenada y común. Era a todas luces un vecindario muggle. Estaban fuera de una casa que se veía elegante y bien cuidada. Entraron por la puerta de atrás que estaba abierta y pasaron de un matrimonio de mediana edad que tomaba el té en la sala. Subieron por las escaleras y entraron a una habitación muy ventilada y llena de libros. Dentro estaban ellos nuevamente pero como en el primero recuerdo._

 _Hermione ordenada su baúl con las cosas para el Colegio y Sirius revisaba todas las cosas muggles que veía._

 _La castaña constantemente se pasaba un paño por la nariz y ocultaba su rostro con su cabello._

 _Una vez que terminaron de guardar todo y la habitación quedó vacía, Sirius fue quien rompió el silencio._

– _Puedo hacerlo si quieres, será menos doloroso. –Propuso._

 _La chica negó enérgicamente._

– _Está bien, puedo hacerlo. Este año todo podría salir muy bien o muy mal… todo depende y no quiero que salgan perjudicados. –Se explicó._

 _Sirius se acercó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso en su frente. Cuando se separó tomó su mano y le ayudó a practicar un par de veces un movimiento._

– _No te puede temblar la mano, debes estar serena. –Aconsejó._

Todo se desvaneció y nuevamente estaban parados frente a la casa.

–¿A quién hechizaste? –Preguntó en un susurro Sirius.

–A mis padres, los envié a otro país, de esa forma si fallábamos y no lograba hacer el viaje o nos vencían antes… ellos no sabrían jamás nada. Nunca tuvieron una hija.

–Borraste sus recuerdos. –Susurró Sirius y asintió.

La espesa neblina blanca los volvió a envolver y esta vez aparecieron en el despacho de Dumbledore que conversaba con Hermione. Sirius se perdió en muchas partes, mencionaba las condiciones del viaje en el tiempo y de unos Horrocruxes, sin embargo entendió la mayor parte.

 _El Profesor le tendió un objeto plateado a la chica y ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido._

– _¿Y si no quiero volver? –Preguntó alarmada –¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva?_

– _Debe volver, recuerde que ese no es su presente, lo será por un tiempo, pero llegado el momento y cumplida la misión es imperante que regrese. Sabrá el momento exacto, confío en usted. El pasado debe ser cambiado hasta cierto punto. –Dijo solemne Dumbledore. – Y así como nuestro presente desaparecerá en cuanto se vaya y se comenzará a forjar la nueva historia gracias a sus acciones, cuando usted vuelva… se encontrará con un futuro muy distinto. Nadie recordará el futuro que usted está viviendo ahora como su presente, todos vivirán el ahora que modifique. Pero usted Hermione, tendrá estos recuerdos, más los que viva de ahora en adelante en el pasado y yo le ayudaré con los nuevos recuerdos que nunca vivió._

 _La castaña no estaba muy feliz, solo resignada. Asintió y se guardó el objeto que el pelinegro no supo distinguir._

 _Siguieron ultimando unos detalles y luego Dumbledore salió de la sala. La chica estuvo un rato sola, hasta que él de sus treinta y muchos entró como un torbellino al despacho._

– _Viejo loco, no me impedirá despedirme. –Soltó como un ladrido._

– _No digas eso…_

 _Hermione había comenzado pero él la interrumpió._

– _Hermione, ya sé que lo hablamos, y no tienes que hacerlo. –Ella iba a hablar y él puso su mano en la boca de la chica. –Cállate. –Sentenció y siguió. – Solo… yo era diferente en ese tiempo, pero en esencia el mismo Sirius Black que conoces ahora._

– _¿Crees que seremos amigos allá? –Preguntó ella con dificultad quitando la mano del apuesto hombre frente a ella._

– _Sería un idiota si no… –Sonrío él. – Solo prométeme algo, ¿quieres?_

– _Lo que sea. –Afirmó la chica._

– _Házmelo saber. –Tragó para continuar y sus ojos se humedecieron. – Puede que sea otro tiempo, pero tengo la certeza que las personas que están destinadas lo harán en cualquier época. Yo te ayudaré si me lo haces saber. No te calles como lo has hecho hasta ahora._

 _Hermione entendía a lo que se refería._

– _No te preocupes. Te diré lo mucho que te amo, Sirius Black._

 _Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso._

Luego todo desapareció y quedaron solos en el despacho de Dumbledore.

–Ese día viajaste. –Confirmó Sirius ante el asentimiento de Hermione –Y seguimos aquí porque queda un recuerdo, los conté… son siete. –Afirmó en dirección a la castaña.

–Quizá con lo que sabes sea suficiente. –Dijo ella.

–¿Es sobre James y por qué fui a Azkaban? –Preguntó y ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos –Entonces tengo derecho a verlo y necesito hacerlo, supongo además que es mí recuerdo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y todo se volvió a desvanecer. Aparecieron en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo en donde todas las casitas eran iguales y se veían muy acogedoras. Por la decoración del lugar y el clima que se notaba hacía, era octubre.

Se pararon frente a una casa que tenía la puerta de entrada abierta y en gran parte estaba destruida, en ruinas y con marcas de haber sido víctima de maldiciones recientes.

–31 de Octubre de 1981, estamos en el Valle de Godric. –Explicó Hermione –Hace unos minutos se rompió el encantamiento Fidelio que la protegía y Voldemort perdió todos sus poderes luego de una lucha.

Sirius se quedó estático, seguía sin moverse, hasta que el ruido de una moto que volaba y comenzaba a descender captó su atención.

 _La moto se estacionó fuera de la casa y de ella se bajó un Sirius de veintiún años y todavía siendo quien era. Corrió hasta la entrada y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras jalaba su cabello._

– _¿Qué hice? No debí desconfiar de Mooney, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota y no ver? –Susurraba para sí mismo._

 _Se sintió movimiento dentro y por la puerta salió Hagrid llorando, había sentido el ruido y decidió salir a investigar. Sirius al verlo en ese estado comenzó a negar frenéticamente y avanzó hasta la puerta._

– _Sirius, ellos están…_

 _No lo dejó terminar._

– _¡Cállate Hagrid! Ellos están bien. –Lo dijo como la verdad más absoluta._

 _Hizo una pausa y comenzó a dar de gritos._

– _¡Prongs! ¡Lily! ¡Soy Sirius, llegué a ver al pequeño Harry! ¡Estoy con Hagrid! –La voz se le quebró en el último grito y espesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro –¡Maldita sea, James! ¡No estoy para bromas, sal de una vez! –Rogó en un grito que rasgó el ambiente._

 _Hagrid que se había sentado en el suelo se acercó hasta el joven muchacho que había comenzado a patear las macetas y decoraciones de Lily, lo abrazó y consoló._

– _¡No puede ser Hagrid! ¡JAMES!_

 _Se soltó del agarre del gigante y entró corriendo a la casa._

 _Hermione siguió al Sirius de dieciocho años que caminaba como un zoombie y reaccionaba según lo hacía su par mayor._

 _Una vez dentro de la casa vieron al Sirius del recuerdo de rodillas frente al cuerpo inerte de James Potter, que tenía la mirada inexpresiva fija en la escalera que daba al segundo piso y su varita se encontraba unos metros más allá. El llanto del chico era incontrolable._

 _En un momento de lucidez cerró los ojos de su amigo y me abrazó a su cuerpo._

– _No puedes hacerme esto, James. ¡Despierta, James! –Lo sacudió y no ocurrió nada – El fin de semana le íbamos a enseñar a Harry a atrapar la snitch, ¿recuerdas? ¡Será tan bueno como tú, Prongs! ¡Por favor!_

 _Hagrid subió los escalones y Sirius se separó del cuerpo de James un poco._

– _¿Qué hice, James? ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo debía ser el guardián!_

 _Lo abrazó una última vez y subió las escaleras corriendo al sentir un llanto procedente desde la habitación en donde se había metido Hagrid._

 _Los chicos también lo siguieron, no sin que antes Sirius le diera un vistazo a James y tocara su cabeza como si doliera._

 _Entraron en una pequeña habitación que tenía una cuna también destruida. En el suelo y con sus hermosos ojos verdes sin ninguna expresión estaba Lily. Sirius la tomó entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras la mecía._

– _Lily perdóname, siempre dijiste que era un imbécil y tenías razón. –Susurraba Sirius –Yo debía ser el guardián._

 _La dejó recostada como si estuviese durmiendo y se acercó a Hagrid que sostenía un pequeño bebé de un año que lloraba desconsolado. Ya a esa edad era la copia de su padre con los ojos de su madre. En la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo brillaba fresca._

– _Ahí le dio la maldición. –Dijo Sirius y acarició al pequeño Harry que se quedó en silencio._

 _Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó hasta que se durmió._

– _Hagrid, yo me lo llevo, soy su padrino y podré cuidarlo. –Dijo Sirius y Hagrid negó con tristeza._

– _Dumbledore me envió por él, dice que estará seguro con sus tíos, la hermana de Lily. Yo no lo comparto, crecerá con muggles, pero…_

– _Es decisión de Dumbledore, él sabe lo que hace. –Dijo con resignación Sirius dando un último beso en la frente de Harry y depositándolo en los brazos del gigante quien le dio una sonrisa triste._

– _No debes culparte más, Sirius. –Pidió._

– _Yo debía ser el guardián, Hagrid. –Dijo con rabia contenida._

– _¿Y quién era? –Preguntó el hombre confuso._

– _Un insignificante. –Escupió y lo miró –Toma mi moto y vete con Harry, lleguen a salvo con Dumbledore. Yo me encargaré del resto._

 _Ambos salieron de la casa. Sirius vio cómo Hagrid se elevaba con Harry y desaparecía entre las nubes. El chico dio un último vistazo a la casa y con su varita en mano secó sus lágrimas para dejar solo el odio en sus brillantes ojos grises y mientras caminaba_ se _desapareció_.

Hermione sacó del trance en el que se encontraba a Sirius con un llamado unicamente. El chico la miró.

–Hora de volver. –Anunció y él asintió.

Si al inicio había sido una fuerza que los jalaba, esta vez fueron lanzados por el pensadero y ambos cayeron sentados en el suelo del despacho del Director.

Para Sirius pareció una eternidad, pero al mirar el reloj comprobó que solo habían estado tres horas dentro. Se puso en pie y ayudó a Hermione para luego alejarse hasta una de las paredes y apoyar allí su cabeza mientras con los puños fuertemente presionados se sostenía para no caer.

Hermione lo esperó pacientemente, hasta que se dio vuelta con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y tomó su varita.

–¿Qué es un Horrocrux? –Preguntó.

La chica que estaba apoyada en una mesa se apresuró en responder.

–Puede ser cualquier cosa, una joya, un libro, un objeto cualquiera en donde la persona que lo crea guarda una parte de su alma, –explicó –entonces si su cuerpo fuese atacado y muere, puede volver a la vida porque aún hay una parte de su alma viva.

–¿Cómo se hacen? ¿Voldemort los hizo? –Insistió atormentado.

–Matando, cuando matas se fracciona una parte de tu alma y puedes guardarla. –Respondió – Y hasta antes de venir, teníamos la información de que alcanzó a crear cinco, y podemos evitar que cree dos más.

–O sea que… –comenzó Sirius cerrando los ojos –cuando mató o cuando mate a James y Lily… –se sintió asqueado –porque eso no ha ocurrido, él desaparecerá, pero puede volver, tiene cinco partes de su alma. –Afirmó para saber si había entendido. –¿Cómo desapareció, por qué Harry sobrevivió?

–Magia antigua, Lily se sacrificó por él… no hay nada más fuerte que eso. El maleficio le rebotó.

El chico asintió mientras seguía secando sus lágrimas.

–Cuando me fui de la casa, esa noche… fui tras quien los traicionó, ¿verdad? ¿El Guardián del secreto?

Hermione sabía que no tenía mucho que explicar a Sirius, era un chico brillante y totalmente capaz de sacar sus propias conclusiones, unir las piezas faltantes, solo no quería creerlo.

Simplemente asintió.

–Dumbledore te envió para cambiar todo, ¿verdad? –Inquirió otra vez.

Otro asentimiento.

–Ciertas cosas que podrían generar grandes cambios. –Agregó bajito.

–Esto lo sabe Dumbledore, Alastor, Reg y yo, ¿alguien más? –Quiso saber.

–Así es, y nadie más debe saberlo. –Dijo más como una orden.

Esta vez el pelinegro no asintió.

–Es injusto, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? No solo nos involucra a nosotros, a los que lo sabemos, esto es más grande y podemos vencer a ese maníaco. –Le contestó molesto.

–Exacto, por eso es tan importante que nadie más lo sepa. Modificar el tiempo es algo muy peligroso, cosas horribles han ocurrido. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían al saber lo que les espera? Quizá cambiarían o tomarían decisiones que antes de saber no habrían tomado… debemos dejar que todo tome su curso natural y únicamente nosotros intervenir. –Explico seria.

Sirius negó todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¿Y por qué me lo contaste a mí? ¿Qué haré ahora? Por mi culpa se destruyó una familia, mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo continúo ahora, Hermione? –Preguntó herido – Sabiendo todo lo que sé, ¿cómo debo actuar? ¿Cómo lo haces?

La chica se acercó hasta donde se había dejado caer y se sentó a su lado.

–Me levanto cada día pensando que todo lo que ocurra de ese momento en adelante será la única realidad. Con un enorme peso sobre mis hombros, pero sabiendo que tengo a la gente adecuada a mi lado, con quienes podremos cambiar las cosas y todo será diferente, que esos recuerdos que te mostré, no serán nada más que un mal recuerdo… una fantasía que jamás existió. –Le respondió muy segura.

Sirius se quedó en silencio pensando.

–Además debía decírtelo, –agregó la chica inquieta al ver que no obtenía respuesta –te lo prometí y no era justo que no lo supieras cuando están nuestros sentimientos involucrados.

El chico cerró sus ojos y suspiró de forma cansada.

–Es una locura, estas cosas no se supone que ocurran, pero lo hacen y estamos ajenos la mayor parte del tiempo. –Dijo con voz queda –Lo entiendo, y te creo Hermione… –agregó mirándola triste –pero es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo en una noche.

La castaña asintió comprendiendo, para cualquiera sería demasiado.

–¿Cómo estás segura que podremos cambiarlo todo? –Preguntó desafiante.

–Regulus. –Dijo la chica de inmediato –Él fue el primero en cambiar, pasar a nuestro lado. En mi realidad su destino fue muy diferente, porque había cosas que no sabía, como que tú lo querías. Esa sola verdad hizo que se replanteara toda su vida mucho antes y a tiempo.

Sirius asintió nuevamente y se paró sosteniendo su varita muy fuerte. Caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Hermione en el suelo.

–¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó con histeria.

Sirius se detuvo y se giró secando su rostro como lo había hecho toda la noche. Eso le dio tiempo a la chica para correr a su lado y sostenerlo de la camisa para evitar que se fuera.

–¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién los traicionó? –Hermione negó, no quería decirlo, el pelinegro estaba en un estado inestable y podría cometer una locura.

–No hagas nada, incluso podemos cambiarlo a él también… –Se apresuró en decir esperanzada –Todavía no se une a las filas de Voldemort. –Aseguró.

Sirius soltó una risa y lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

–Vi a James muerto, y a Remus a mi lado, como siempre siendo un fiel amigo. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Peter? –No esperaba que la chica le contestara, estaba hablando con él mismo –Como siempre mi soberbia jugándome en contra, alguien insignificante, tratándolo como lo hacía con Kreacher. –Soltó otra risa –Fue Peter, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre ha sido él! –Se soltó del agarre de Hermione –¡Por eso lo miraste con odio en el tren! No creas que soy idiota y no me di cuenta que escarbaste en sus recuerdos cuando nos registraban, o que lo evitas por todos los medios… ¡Siempre fue Peter! ¡Maldito traidor! Dime solo una cosa, –pidió molesto –¿él ya se ha reunido con los Mortífagos?

Hermione que se estaba sintiendo ahogada abrazó su cuerpo y de reojo vio a Dumbledore en el pie de la escalera de daba a lo que ella suponía era su habitación. El Profesor miraba en silencio muy concentrado, de seguro lo habían alertado los gritos.

La chica se preguntó si no era más fácil que Sirius viera en su mente en vez de torturarla con preguntas que le generarían más dolor.

Al parecer el pelinegro pensó lo mismo porque la apuntó con su varita.

– _Legerem_ … –Se detuvo a media frase y dejó escapar un sollozo para caer nuevamente sentado en el piso –¡No quiero hacerlo así! Sé que dijiste que podía entrar a tu mente, pero creo en ti maldita sea, solo responde y voy a creerte. ¡Cómo podría dudar después de todo lo que vi!

Hermione miró a Dumbledore que comenzaba a bajar la escalera en busca de ayuda, pero en esto estaba sola.

–Se ha reunido, pero no ha tomado la decisión de unirse a ellos, es muy indeciso. –Respondió bajito.

–Es un maldito cobarde, siempre lo ha sido. –Murmuró por lo bajo Sirius.

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Sirius levantó su mano para pedirle un momento. Justo llegó Dumbledore y la arrastró por los hombros hasta un sillón en donde la ayudó a sentarse.

–Darle un momento para pensar a una persona puede marcar la diferencia entre una decisión correcta o incorrecta. –Le dijo el anciano con una breve sonrisa.

Vieron cómo metía su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacaba la carta que Hermione le había dado antes, estaba arrugada. La estiró y rompió el sello de un tirón. La castaña desvió la mirada para darle privacidad y en cambio se quedó con Dumbledore que había comenzado a tararear y ordenar su pensadero.

Sirius Black por otro lado estaba confundido y aterrado, pero por sobre todo dolido. El dolor que lo inundaba no era contra Hermione o por las cosas terribles que había visto en esos recuerdos, de hecho estaba agradecido por haber tenido la verdad, porque ella hubiese confiado en él. Su tristeza tenía nombre y apellido, Peter Pettigrew.

Lograba entender que en una guerra había pérdidas, pero en su cabeza no concebía la idea de la traición, y menos contra sus amigos. Aquel chico con el que compartían todos los días, cada noche cuando hablaban de sus sueños, comenzaba a gestar en su corazón la traición.

Eran familia, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Sacó la carta arrugada de su bolsillo y la extendió. Rompió con furia el sello de los Black y desdobló el fino pergamino.

Era su caligrafía, no había duda, aunque muchísimo más cuidada. Cómo se notaba el paso de los años y la madurez.

Sonrió en cuanto comenzó a leer.

 _Padfoot querido,_

 _De seguro estás tirado en el piso como el perro que eres, lamentándote de tu destino y pensando en cómo la traición puede existir._

 _Hasta el día de hoy lloro a James, a los Merodeadores y recuerdo en las fotos lo que solíamos ser. A veces veo mucho de eso en Harry y sus dos mejores amigos que de seguro ya los conociste. Pero cierta chica me hizo entender que no puedo vivir un pasado que perdí hace mucho en el futuro de otros. Eso no es posible._

 _Incluso lloro a Peter, y me siento culpable por hacerlo._

 _El dolor nunca se va, aprendes a vivir con él y a dejarlo de lado por los momentos felices que llenan tu día y vida._

 _¡Imagina lo que hizo esa hermosa castaña por vernos feliz nuevamente! Sacrificó su pasado y futuro, Padfoot. Así que te pido no te la agarres con ella y te comportes como un idiota. La amo y sé que si estás leyendo esta carta es porque sientes lo mismo._

 _¿Tienes pena y quieres gritar? Hazlo. ¿No sabes qué hacer? ¿Deberías salir corriendo a contarles todo a tus amigos para que te crean un loco o comiencen a atormentarse? ¿Debes guardar el secreto y ser parte del cambio y un mejor futuro? ¿No sabes cómo tomar la decisión?_

 _Entonces piensa de la única forma racional que puedes y luego vuelve con ella._

 _Sabes que dentro hay luz y oscuridad, potencia lo mejor de ti, Padfoot querido. Confío en ti._

 _Con cariño y muchos años de experiencia que ya quisieras,_

 _Sirius Black._

 _P.D.: Filch les quitará el Mapa del Merodeador si no se andan con cuidado._

Cuando Sirius terminó de leer dobló el pergamino y lo guardó muy bien. Tenía una nebulosa en su cabeza, necesitaba estar solo para pensar y lograr ordenar sus pensamientos. Ya tenía todas las piezas del puzzle, solo debía hacerlas encajar.

¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? ¿Cómo los miraría ahora? El futuro era aterrador tal como estaba en esos recuerdos y debían evitarlo a toda costa. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Debía ocultar el secreto y mentir?

Y todavía más, ¿qué pasaba con Hermione ahora? ¿Acaso la arrancarían de su vida en cualquier minuto para devolverla al que ellos crearan y del cual no formaría parte? ¿Qué tipo de sacrificio y recompensa era esa?

Levantó la cabeza y vio a la chica jugando con unas pelusas que caían en el sillón donde estaba sentada. Era solo una adolescente con una carga muy pesada y estaba totalmente sola, aquí o allá. El peso de esa verdad lo golpeó muy fuerte.

En su época nunca lo tuvo por completo y ahora él se alejaba.

Se obligó a ponerse en pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica. Ella levantó la cabeza apresurada y expectante. De reojo vio a Dumbledore que disimuladamente prestaba atención por si las cosas se ponían mal.

–Sirius, ¿cómo estás? –Preguntó Hermione sonriendo tímidamente y acercando una mano a su cabello despeinado mientras lo trataba de ordenar sin éxito.

El chico se sentó a su lado con expresión triste.

–Confundido, furioso, triste y sin saber qué hacer. –Respondió con sinceridad.

Ella se quedó callada.

–Pero no estoy enojado contigo, de hecho quiero agradecerte, creo que tengo que hacerlo por mucho, pero justo ahora no puedo pensar claramente. Y tengo tanto que decirte, pero… primero debo ordenar todo acá. –Dijo señalando su cabeza y Hermione asintió.

Se paró y comenzó a marcharse.

–¿Dónde vas?¿Qué harás? Sirius por favor… –el chico la cortó en cuanto la abrazó y suspiró sobre su cabello.

–No mataré a nadie todavía, tranquila, solo tengo que estar solo. Por favor permíteme eso. –Le pidió con tranquilidad.

Ella asintió y lo soltó a regañadientes.

–Tengo que estar solo y pensar de la única manera en que soy racional. –Le dijo con una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos –Te buscaré, lo prometo.

Hermione lo vio salir por la puerta del despacho del Director y sintió un abrazo paternal envolverla. Miró a Dumbledore y ambos se acercaron hasta su ventana mientras miraban la espesura de la noche que pronto se convertiría en una linda madrugada.

Caminando por los terrenos y sin que nadie lo viera, Sirius echó a correr al bosque y antes de entrar un enorme perro negro se abrió paso entre los árboles y cientos de criaturas que se le atravesaban.

Hermione se reclinó en el cristal con preocupación, Sirius solo podía ser él mismo y pensar cuando _Padfoot_ echaba a correr.

Dumbledore sonrió y soltó una risita traviesa.

–Ya me parecía que los ojos de ese perro me eran familiares. –Comentó cómplice.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal su semana?

¿En serio pensaron que sería tan perra y las haría esperar una semana para la actualización? ¡Pues no, señoritas! He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Y me enorgullece decir que tengo el próximo listo (falta que le dé una segunda leída y revise bien) y ya adelantando los otros. Ustedes dirán: "¿Y esta chica no tiene responsabilidades muggles?". Bueno, sí, pero resulta que mi maestro nos dio tres semanas libres sin clases porque se va a un certamen o conferencia y pues… "Yuju".Aunque dejó un montón para leer y apenas llego del trabajo, ¡a escribir!

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Algunas ya se esperaban esa reacción en Sirius, me lo hicieron saber. ¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora, qué decisión tomará? Hasta aquí, ¿cuáles son sus conspiraciones, chicas? Espero sus comentarios.

 _¿Me lo dejarían en un lindo y precioso review? (Se aceptan hechizos como con el cap anterior jajaja)._

Y como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por leer y que cada día se vayan sumando más lectoras, además me alegra mucho saber que les gusta y la aceptación que tiene en ustedes. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

 _ **Leiref29**_ (No, no es venganza jajajaja Es que pensé que dejarlo ahí le daba suspenso y me cimentaba el camino para este cap. Yo adoro a Mooney, en serio y Marlene, bueno… es Marlene, opino como tú. Y en serio, no es por esa vez que no comentaste jajaja es que las responsabilidades muggles a veces consumen, pero ya casi estás en las vacaciones. ¡Acepto lo del cachorro de Sirius! Mañana mismo al veterinario, por favor. ¡Besos y abrazos para ustedes!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (Y ahí estaban los hechizos en mi contra jajaja Cuando terminé el capítulo me dije: "Me van a putear" y no me equivoqué jajajaja. Hm… no puedo decirte mucho, pero hay sorpresas por ahí, he ido dejando pistas y tirando cosas o frases o dejado vacíos que de a poco se van llenando. En cuanto a Sirius, al menos reaccionó "bien". ¡Besos para ti también!).

 _ **ACostaTuya25**_ (¡Modo obsesivo! Me encanta jajajaja Muchas gracias y bienvenida a esta locura, espero te haya gustado este cap y bueno que me vayas comentando qué tal. Yo también me he leído fics y libros de un tirón en una noche, es como… "solo uno más". ¡Besos!).

 _ **Mina**_ (Whoa! Muchas gracias por ese elogio. Bienvenida también a la locura de este salto en el tiempo, y para que te hagas una idea, actualizo una vez por semana, generalmente martes o sábado, y cuando ando con caps adelantados o las dejé muy en la intriga y mis responsabilidades muggles me lo permiten, actualizo dos veces por semana… tipo tres días después de la actualización semanal. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y tus palabras linda! Espero te haya gustado este y me dices qué tal. ¡Besos!).

Ahora sí, que tengan linda semana y nos estamos leyendo en el otro. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

¡Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XVII**

Los sutiles rayos de sol de otoño entraron por la ventana y dieron directo en los ojos de Hermione. La chica se desperezó y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo su cuerpo dolía, sobre todo su cabeza.

Miró al techo de la habitación y reconoció que Dumbledore tenía estilo.

Luego que Sirius desapareciera en el bosque, él la obligó a descansar en su habitación en donde la acompañó hasta que se quedó dormida entre sollozos.

Hermione se acercó a un espejo y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, seguía con la ropa del día anterior. De su bolsa que Dumbledore había dejado colgada en una silla, sacó su túnica y se la colocó, junto con amarrar su cabello.

En cuanto salió y comenzó a bajar la escalera, notó las voces y vio a Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio con Alastor Moody frente a él.

–¡Sigues viva! –Dijo alegremente Alastor y soltó una risa que no le sentó nada bien a Hermione quien lo miró molesta –¡Está bien! Lo siento, sé que no la estás pasando bien, aunque este es el momento para decir… _te lo dije_.

La castaña evitó rodarle los ojos a su jefe y se sentó a su lado frente al Director, que había hecho aparecer otra taza con leche y unas galletas extra. Ella le agradeció, aunque sentía como si fuese a vomitar y no estaba de ánimo para comer justo en ese momento.

–¿Sirius ya regresó al Castillo? –Quiso saber mientras enrollaba su bolsita con sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

–No lo hará pronto, querida. –Dijo amablemente el Director –Debemos darle tiempo para que piense y se recomponga de todo.

–¿Cuál será la versión oficial? –Preguntó ligeramente risueño Alastor –Te puedo asegurar que McGonagall notará la ausencia de uno de sus estudiantes y ella, –hizo un gesto hacia Hermione –será la primera sospechosa.

–La Profesora McGonagall no pensará que Sirius está en mi habitación, Alastor, no seas grosero. –Se quejó la chica.

–Ya los encontró una vez, y estamos hablando de Minerva. –Se defendió sonriente ante la mirada divertida de Dumbledore.

–¡Oh, por favor! No estoy de humor, Alastor. –Bufó la chica –Y de todas formas, ¿qué haces acá un domingo por la mañana? Te fuiste hace solo unos días.

Esta vez fue el Director quien habló para evitar que la discusión escalara a otro nivel.

–Yo lo llamé, Hermione. –Le contestó pausadamente –Pensé que lo mejor era que Alastor estuviese al tanto, por si necesitas algo adicional.

La castaña boqueó y se sonrojó antes de contestar.

–Se lo agradezco, Profesor, –dijo ella con cortesía –pero estoy bien. Puedo realizar mi trabajo con normalidad.

–¡Por supuesto que seguirás con tu trabajo con normalidad! –Exclamó Alastor para restarle importancia al asunto –No te sientas tan consentida como para pedir días de descanso o vacaciones. Una mente que se mantiene ocupada está en…

–¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! –Le respondió Hermione ante la risa del Director.

La castaña tomó un bocado de leche sin quitar la vista de la ventana que daba al Bosque Prohibido. Dumbledore y Moody seguían conversando, de cierta forma su Jefe debía saber todo, más que mal estaba en esto con ellos.

–Granger… –La chica salió de su transe y volvió la mirada a Moody que la estaba llamando.

El hombre bufó e hizo una mueca.

–Le comentaba a Dumbledore que de todas formas vendría mañana, así que esto solo adelanta las cosas. –Comentó con solemnidad.

–¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó ahora sí atendiendo completamente a los dos hombres frente a ella.

Alastor le tendió una copia de _El Profeta_ a Hermione quien lo desdobló y leyó la primera plana. No pudo evitar el grito.

 _PRIMER MINISTRO MUGGLE ES ATACADO POR MORTÍFAGOS_

 _Una orden de captura inmediata contra tres seguidores de El Innombrable y la gran movilización de decenas de Aurores al mando del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Alastor Moody, tiene ocupado al Ministerio._

 _Durante la noche del sábado 3 de noviembre, tres de los denominados Mortífagos, identificados como Walden Macnair, Amycus Carrow y Travers, emboscaron y atacaron al Primer Ministro Muggle cuando regresaba a su hogar. Afortunadamente el máximo Líder Muggle resultó ileso ante el rápido actuar del Auror John Dawlish quien se encontraba a su lado en el momento del ataque, ya que cumplía sus labores a cargo de la seguridad mágica prestada en colaboración con los muggles._

 _El Auror fue rápidamente trasladado a San Mungo en donde se recupera y pudo dar su declaración reconociendo a los tres antes mencionados que escaparon del lugar en cuanto el cuerpo de Aurores llegó a prestar auxilio, y que también debieron desmemorizar a testigos muggles._

 _La Orden de Captura fue emitida por Alastor Moody y se espera que a la brevedad sea efectiva, ya que es él mismo quien encabezará la cacería._

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, dejó el periódico a un lado y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

–Como verás, Granger… las cosas se están poniendo feas. –Dijo Alastor balanceándose.

–¿Y eso te pone alegre? –Preguntó la chica conmocionada.

–No particularmente, –comentó el hombre sonriendo –pero siempre es bueno algo de acción, sobre todo cuando incluye aplastar a tres maniacos.

La chica negó. Si el hombre en su época era activo, ahora que tenía todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas, salvo las cicatrices, era un temerario.

–Pero te irás por un tiempo, ¿qué pasará en el Departamento de Aurores? ¡Contigo allí todo está en orden! –Dijo preocupada Hermione.

–A ese punto quería llegar, –comentó mirándola serio –dejaré a cargo a Shacklebolt mientras esté de cacería tras esos malnacidos.

–¿Y quién quedará en Hogwarts? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Fabian estará al frente de la organización en el Colegio, por eso no deben preocuparse. Y me llevaré a Gideon conmigo, necesitaré ayuda. –Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No se querrán separar. –Lo previno Hermione.

–No me importa lo que quieran, tendrán que estar unos días separados, no pasará nada. –Le quitó importancia Moody.

–¿Unos días? Te tienes mucha fe. –Lo molestó la chica de mejor humor.

Alastor se carcajeo, lo que le pareció extraño a la chica dado que ella lo estaba molestando, pero luego lo entendió todo.

–Tú también te vienes, Granger. ¿Esperabas quedarte como si nada? –Le devolvió.

La castaña se quedó estática y miró a Dumbledore que suspiró y asintió.

–¿Iré… tras los Mortífagos? –Dijo de pronto con miedo creciendo en ella. Estaba inestable y no creía que fuese el mejor momento para ir a una cacería, no al menos sin antes hablar con Sirius, pero estaba claro que no lo admitiría frente a su Jefe.

Alastor negó y eso la confundió aún más.

–¿Crees que te llevaré al campo de batalla así cómo estás? –La señaló y negó –Tomarás el lugar de Dawlish al lado del Primer Ministro Muggle, al menos hasta que se recupere.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Inquirió a Moody.

–En San Mungo la medimaga dijo que estaría como nuevo en dos semanas. –Dijo como si nada.

 _¿Dos semanas?_ La castaña puso cara de pánico.

–Creo que será bueno para usted, señorita Granger. –Dijo Dumbledore y eso distrajo a la chica –Y también para Sirius. Luego podrá volver y solucionar todo de la mejor forma. Estar un tiempo alejados les ayudará a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Hermione lo pensó un poco y aceptó. Miró a Alastor.

–¿Y luego qué pasará? Cuando vuelvas todo será como antes, ¿verdad? –Preguntó curiosa.

–No, –contestó el hombre –al menos no del todo. Volveré al Departamento de Seguridad y dejaré a cargo de la protección del Colegio a los Prewett.

–¿Y Shacklebolt? –Preguntó la chica.

–Se quedará en Londres con Dawlish, ambos a cargo del Primer Ministro Muggle. –Explicó.

–Y entonces podré volver al Colegio. –Agregó Hermione y esta vez Alastor asintió.

–Por petición del Director, –dijo remarcando el hecho –y también necesitaré gente de confianza para redoblar esfuerzos. Así que, ¿cuento contigo, Granger?

La chica asintió más enérgica.

–¿Cuándo partimos?

–Ahora, así que…

Alastor quedó a media frase luego que la puerta del Despacho del Director fuese abierta estrepitosamente por la Profesora McGonagall que llevaba un sequito de seguidores tras ella.

La mujer quedó asombrada cuando vio a Hermione en el Despacho junto a Alastor y miró confundida a Dumbledore.

–Profesora, –dijo el hombre calmado y evitando reír al ver la expresión en la cara de Moody que era un enorme cartel con la frase, _te lo dije_ –¿En qué puedo ayudarla? Por la prisa veo que es algo importante.

La mujer se sonrojó y asintió.

–Y veo que viene con compañía. –Agregó divertido.

James, Remus y Peter estaban a los costados de la Profesora y tras ellos llegaron corriendo Lily, Dorcas y Marlene.

–¡Potter! Te dije a ti y tu grupo que esperaran en la Sala Común. –Lo regañó.

Todos miraban a Hermione y ya sabía lo que se venía. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedir el puesto de Adivinación.

Minerva devolvió la mirada al Director y se acercó a su escritorio.

–Albus, el señor Black no está por ningún lado. Yo estaba desayunando cuando el señor Potter y todo su grupo llegaron hasta mi despacho a alertarme. –Explicó la mujer acongojada sentándose cerca –Me preocupé y revisé la Torre de Gryffindor pero nada, entonces el señor Remus comentó que anoche se había juntado a escondidas por su cumpleaños con la señorita Granger, –dijo en un tono más severo –y fuimos hasta su… habitación. –Comentó en un tono más bajo y algo avergonzada –Pero al llegar allí solo estaba su elfo doméstico, Dobby… quien nos dijo que ella no había llegado a dormir. Y entonces yo…

El Director soltó una risita traviesa y la Profesora lo miró seria.

–¿Qué es lo divertido, Albus? ¡Un estudiante está perdido! –Increpó la mujer.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta e hizo que todos pasaran al despacho para luego cerrar.

–Mi querida Minerva, todos los presentes sabemos que el señor Black es algo travieso, pero no se fugaría con una Auror. Por favor, no los juzguemos así. –Pidió acomodando sus lentes.

–Yo… –dijo la mujer y miró a Hermione que había vuelto al lado de Alastor –Lo siento señorita Granger.

La chica asintió y la situación era muy divertida en realidad, aunque ella tenía la cabeza en cien lugares a la vez, por lo que no era capaz de disfrutarlo del todo.

–Es verdad que nos juntamos a escondidas, pero solo para celebrar su cumpleaños en una cena. –Mintió la chica –Y cuando lo acompañé de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor…

Se vio interrumpida por el Director que era mejor que ella inventando historias. Poseía una gran imaginación.

–… la señorita Granger notó que el señor Black se sentía algo débil y enfermo. –Comentó apenado –Y por suerte yo me encontraba dando un paseo nocturno y los vi, así que los traje hasta mi despacho y por Red Flu lo llevamos hasta San Mungo en donde quedó internado para hacerle unos chequeos.

–¿Por qué no lo llevó a la enfermería? –Preguntó alarmada la Profesora y poniéndose de pie.

–Estaba más cerca la chimenea, Profesora. –Dijo el hombre como si fuese obvio.

La profesora lo pensó un minuto y encontró que era lógico si quien lo hacía era Albus Dumbledore.

–¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Qué tiene Sirius? –Preguntó James preocupado.

Hermione repasó la cara de todos y se veían muy preocupados y pendientes.

–Está bien, señor Potter. –Dijo tranquilizadoramente –Pero preferimos que se quedara para que lo terminen de examinar. Lo más probable es que sea un resfriado simple o _viruela de dragón_. –Comentó sonriendo.

–Viruela de Dragón no se escucha simple. –Señaló Lily –Y es contagioso.

Dumbledore asintió.

–Señorita McKinnon, por favor llame a Madame Pomfrey y dígale que venga. Creo que no les hará mal un poco de medicina para prevenir. –Pidió el Director y la chica salió corriendo.

Todos pusieron cara de asco y Hermione se asombró por la cordura del Director. En realidad ese hombre no cambiaba.

–Alastor, –le llamó Minerva –no me malentiendas, pero… ¿qué haces acá?

El hombre le sacó imperceptiblemente la lengua y bufó.

–¿No leíste _El Profeta_ , Minerva? –Preguntó en lo que se lo lanzaba.

–No hay correo los domingos. –Saltó desde la puerta Dorcas y todos se acercaron a leer.

Un grito general se produjo cuando leyeron la portada.

–Alastor… –Susurró Minerva.

–Así que como ves querida Minerva, tenemos mucho qué hacer. –Dijo el hombre –Albus, amigo mío… nos vemos y te encargo a los chicos. –Pidió haciendo referencia a su cuerpo de Aurores –Granger, vamos.

El Director los acompañó hasta la puerta.

–Si necesitan algo no duden en pedir. –Les dijo guiñando –Y no se preocupe señorita Granger, los mantendré a raya. –Agregó divertido al escuchar que Remus y James confabulaban sobre cómo llegar hasta San Mungo. –Y cualquier novedad le aviso.

Ambos bajaron dejando el despacho del Director atrás y se reunieron con el resto de los Aurores en la Sala de la habitación de chicas que era más amplia. Moody los puso al tanto y les informó de los cambios temporales. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto los Prewett.

–Si Gideon va yo también. –Dijo tercamente Fabian.

–Ni nuestra madre nos separaba. –Se quejó Gideon.

–¡Ya basta! –Les ordenó Alastor –Es una orden y la acatan.

Ambos enfurruñados terminaron por aceptar.

Hermione se fue a dar un baño y con la ayuda de Dobby colocó todo lo que debía llevar en su bolsa. Se puso un traje muggle color gris con tacones negros y encima su túnica negra más elegante. Ordenó su cabello en una trenza y también se maquilló.

–Quiero ir con Hermione Granger. –Se quejó Dobby.

–No Dobby, ya lo hablamos, –dijo la chica con voz cansada –te quedarás acá y cuidarás de Sirius. Lo que necesite lo ayudas.

–¿Lo que sea? –Preguntó el elfo.

–Lo que sea. –Respondió Hermione sin medir sus palabras.

La criatura asintió más alegre y acompañó a Hermione hasta el traslador en donde se despidieron. La castaña le dio un vistazo alrededor del jardín para ver si estaba Sirius por algún lado o si aparecía por el bosque, pero nada.

Resignada tocó la estatua y en cuestión de segundo aparecieron en el Ministerio.

Todo era caótico, los Aurores corrían para todos lados.

Alastor se llevó a Hermione hasta el despacho del Ministro Minchum en donde el hombre se puso muy feliz de verla.

–Tu trabajo Granger es muy simple. –Comenzó su Jefe –Tienes que defender al Primer Ministro Muggle y en lo posible evitar que te ataquen como a Dawlish.

–Estaba solo contra tres. –Dijo la castaña entornando los ojos.

De hecho era un milagro que Dawlish solo hubiese resultado herido. Era un gran duelista.

–La señorita Granger pasará como una de ellos, tiene gran estilo para llevar el disfraz muggle. –Comento divertido el Ministro Minchum y la castaña sonrió educadamente.

Se había criado en el mundo muggle, era imposible no saber combinar la ropa o saber comportarse en ese mundo que cada vez le era más lejano.

–Cuídate, Granger. –Le dijo Alastor y le dio un gran abrazo antes que la chica entrara con Minchum en su chimenea que estaba directamente conectada con la del Ministro muggle.

Salieron de las llamas verdes previo anuncio y llegaron hasta el despacho del Ministro muggle que se notaba impaciente y los esperaba a la salida de la chimenea. Estaba solo en el enorme despacho y se notaba que hace poco había corrido las cortinas, la puerta también tenía la llave echada.

Hermione sonrió ante la muestra de ingenuidad. _Como si eso pudiese detener a los Mortífagos_ , pensó.

Miró en todas las direcciones. Cuando estaba en el Colegio muggle una vez los llevaron a hacer un recorrido y habían podido mirar desde el pasillo el despacho del Primer Ministro. En ese momento se había imaginado algo tal cual como lo que en realidad era, simple y elegante.

–¡Minchum! –Exclamó el Primer Ministro Muggle –Los esperaba, y mientras estaba sin protección decidí encerrarme en mi despacho. –Comentó con orgullo.

A la castaña le sorprendió el gran abrazo que se dieron ambos hombres y la naturalidad con la que hablaba del mundo mágico y todo lo relacionado. Al parecer se había acostumbrado.

–Querido James, hemos venido lo más rápido posible. –Se disculpó Minchum y acercó a Hermione tirándola del brazo –Ella estará en reemplazo de Dawlish hasta que se recupere, es una de nuestras mejores Aurores pese a su juventud, la señorita Hermione Granger… protegida del Jefe de Seguridad Mágica. –Dijo a modo de cotilleo y Hermione se aguantó las ganas de hacer cualquier gesto.

Le tendió la mano al hombre y lo saludó.

–Un gusto, Hermione. –Le dijo el Ministro –Puedes decirme James si quieres, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, porque como verás, me agrada mucho tu mundo. –Antes que ella pudiese decir algo se giró a Minchum –No sabes lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes por la seguridad, pero ¿cómo se encuentra John? –Preguntó preocupado.

Minchum lo puso al día mientras se sentaban en su escritorio y les ofrecía algo de tomar o comer.

Hermione aceptó de buena gana, hace mucho no probaba comida muggle y se le antojaba de todo un poco.

–La señorita Granger estará a cargo de tu seguridad por dos semanas, luego Dawlish volverá y retomará sus funciones, y además se incorporará Shacklebolt, por lo que sería bueno le buscaras un puesto como secretario de algo o encargado, así reforzaremos la cooperación y seguridad. –Le informó Minchum.

Los hombres siguieron hablando entretenidos, hasta que Minchum regresó al Ministerio de Magia.

La historia oficial era que Hermione llegaba en reemplazo de Dawlish desde el MI5 que era el Servicio de Seguridad Muggle y realizaba las tareas de espionaje e inteligencia a nivel interno. La chica lo encontró algo pomposo, pero claramente ambos Ministros eran casi amigos y tenían buena imaginación, así que solo pudo aceptar.

Una vez que Hermione se quedó sola, se dio cuenta que el Primer Ministro muggle era una persona muy tolerante y amable. De aspecto cercano y muy conversador, no tardó en sentirse en confianza con él.

–…así que estoy casado hace casi cuarenta años y tengo dos hijas, mucho mayores que tú, obviamente. –Le comentaba el hombre alegremente para ponerla al día –Una de mis nietas tiene tu edad y la otra tiene nueve.

James era muy activo para su edad, no paraba de firmar documentos, pedirle a Hermione que le ayudara a agendar citas para luego pasarle todo a su secretaria y moverse de un lado a otro.

–Con John somos amigos, por eso me preocupé tanto cuando los _morfos_ nos atacaron… él tocó la peor parte por defenderme.–Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Hermione no pudo esconder una risita que simuló con un estornudo.

–¿Cuántos _Mortífagos_ eran, recuerda? –Le preguntó la chica marcando el nombre. El hombre asintió y lo pensó un poco.

–Los que nos atacaron fueron esos tres dementes que ahora persiguen, también hemos difundido en nuestros medios sus fotografías pero nos inventamos que eran asaltantes comunes, aunque peligrosos porque escaparon de un centro de salud mental. –La castaña asintió sintiéndose divertida –Pero en las sombras había una mujer que se reía como loca, aunque ella no hizo nada, para ese entonces John ya estaba aturdido.

 _Bellatrix_ , fue lo primero que pensó Hermione.

¿Qué hacía esa loca allí? Y de todas formas con lo macabra que era, ¿por qué no había hecho nada? De seguro Voldemort la estaba protegiendo, era su más fiel seguidora.

–También hemos informado a la población sobre _Baldomero_. –Le siguió comentando el Primer Ministro.

–¿ _Baldomero_? –Le preguntó Hermione tratando de asociar a quién se refería.

–¡Sí, _Baldomero_! El líder de los _morfos_ , al que le gusta atacar con _Abracadabra_ y que inició la guerra. –Explicó.

Hermione no sabía si reír o enternecerse. Le llamó mucho la atención todo lo que sabía, independiente que decía cualquier nombre, pero tenía la noción. Al parecer era cierto que él y Dawlish se habían hecho cercanos. Si supiesen en la comunidad mágica de seguro lo acusaban por violar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era necesario que el Ministro Muggle estuviese al tanto de todo.

–Bueno, Voldemort es bastante cruel, –le comentó la castaña –pero estamos tras él y todos sus seguidores. Las celdas de Azkaban están listas esperándolos. –Trató de tranquilizarlo.

–¡Tienen excelentes nombres para todo! –Dijo con mirada soñadora el hombre –Y tú, Hermione, ¿también usas varita?

La chica sonrió y levantó su varita.

–Si pudiese pedir un deseo, sería ser mago. –Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó que había sido una buena idea de parte de Alastor enviarla justo a ese lugar. Era como estar con sus padres hablando, como cuando recién recibió su carta y estaban curiosos de todo.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos y con la misma dinámica. Hermione viajaba en el mismo auto que el Primer Ministro y lo acompañaba a cada reunión o visita oficial, de lo contrario se quedaba con él en su despacho. Por las noches dormía en una casa contigua y se encargó de poner protecciones alrededor del lugar para alertarse en caso que decidieran atacar nuevamente y tener tiempo de actuar.

De esa forma voló la primera semana y mientras desayunaba con el Ministro en el despacho, una lechuza se paró en la ventana y tocó con la pata. Hermione se acercó y desenrolló una copia de _El Profeta_ y dos cartas dirigidas a ella.

–¿Puedo? –Señaló el Ministro al periódico y la castaña se lo tendió enseguida.

Una carta era de Dumbledore y la otra de Moody. Abrió primero la del Director.

 _Mi estimada señorita Granger,_

 _Espero esté disfrutando su tiempo en el mundo muggle, el Ministro Minchum me ha contado que el Primer Ministro Muggle es muy conversador y la haría sentir bien, además siente gran admiración y respeto por nuestro mundo. No se lo mencione, pero su nieta menor es bruja y recibirá su carta para Hogwarts, de seguro eso lo llenará de orgullo._

 _Pero el motivo de mi carta es ponerla al día y tranquilizarla con respecto al señor Black. Él ha llegado el día de hoy, estuvo una semana en el Bosque Prohibido y en cuanto vuelva al colegio podrán hablar._

 _Espero verla pronto._

 _Mis saludos afectuosos y con todo el cariño,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _P.D.: ¿Podría usted enviarme una bolsa de esos caramelos de limón que venden los muggles? Le estaría muy agradecido._

Hermione sonrió con cada palabra. ¡Por supuesto que le mandaba esos caramelos después de las buenas noticias que le enviaba!

Pero, ¿en serio Sirius estuvo una semana solo en el bosque? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, esperaba estuviese bien. Ella no había dormido bien ningún día pensando en él y en lo que estaría haciendo y sintiendo. Ahora quería que la siguiente semana volase nuevamente para poder verlo y hablar.

Desdobló la segunda carta.

 _Granger,_

 _¡Atrapamos a los malditos! Macnair y Carrow ya van camino a Azkaban, aunque Travers se nos escapó, la maldita de Lestrange lo ayudó. Volveré al Ministerio para los juicios y ver cómo sigue Dawlish._

 _Gideon te manda saludos y dice que le compres unos caramelos de menta que hacen los muggles._

 _Espero el Ministro muggle no te esté atosigando en preguntas, el hombre es curioso._

 _Disfruta las vacaciones._

 _Alastor Moody._

Rodó los ojos, era oficialmente la lechuza de las golosinas.

 _¿Vacaciones?_ Moody realmente no concebía el mundo sin acción y sangre.

–¡Atraparon a dos! –Dijo feliz el Ministro devolviéndole el periódico –Eso es bueno para todos.

La castaña le sonrió.

Sí que era bueno.

Al final de la segunda semana estaba emocionada por volver a Hogwarts, pero al mismo tiempo echaría de menos las conversaciones con el Ministro.

Minchum llegó a buscarla el viernes por la tarde y se la llevó de vuelta al Ministerio. Además el Ministro muggle le había dado por escrito a su par mágico una excelente recomendación sobre el excelente desempeño de la Auror. También le pidió que no se olvidara de ellos y mantuviese el contacto de vez en cuando.

Dawlish y Shacklebolt se quedaron en su compañía y el hombre no daba más de felicidad.

–Pronto estarás en la política, Granger. –Le dijo suspicaz y guiñándole Minchum a la castaña.

En cuanto estuvo en el Ministerio fue hasta el Departamento de Seguridad y se reunió con Alastor que les contaba cómo habían dado con los Mortífagos. Gideon estuvo más que agradecido por los caramelos.

–Los acompaño de vuelta al Colegio. –Dijo Alastor.

Los chicos lo siguieron hasta las chimeneas y cuando iban de camino una lechuza le acercó una carta a Hermione. No llevaba remitente. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la abrió ralentizando su paso.

La caligrafía era de Sirius.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _El Profesor Dumbledore me ha dejado salir del Colegio para que nos podamos ver luego de este tiempo distanciados por tus obligaciones en el Ministerio._

 _Encontrémonos en el Parque de Diversiones a las cinco en punto, en la tienda de regalos._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Sirius Black._

Hermione se paró en seco y sonrió. Miró la trayectoria de la lechuza y no salió por donde la mayoría lo hacía.

 _Era una trampa._

Gideon se acercó hasta ella y leyó la carta por encima del hombro.

–¿En serio Dumbledore lo dejó salir? –Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

La castaña negó.

–Es una trampa, –aseguró ante la mirada alerta del pelirrojo –Dumbledore puede tener cierta debilidad por mí y Sirius, pero no lo dejaría salir del Colegio, no con una excusa tan básica, lo conozco y hay reglas que ni él rompe.

Lo del cumpleaños había sido una excepción. Además, luego de dos semanas separados y después de todo lo que había pasado, aunque el resto tuviese otra versión, el primer acercamiento de Sirius con ella no sería a través de una carta.

Era su caligrafía, muy bien replicada y tenía sospechas de quién lo podía haber hecho.

–Deberíamos decirle a Moody, si quieres te acompaño. –Propuso Gideon.

–No, debemos ser discretos. Moody llevará una comisión completa y será peor. Sobre todo hoy que ese lugar estará lleno de familias. –Explicó la castaña.

–Con mayor razón, Hermione, –replicó el chico –si tus sospechas son ciertas, los Mortífagos estarán allí con un único motivo. ¿Qué harás?

Hermione lo miró suplicante.

–Ayúdame. –Le pidió –Iré hasta el lugar para activar la trampa, tengo que tener ese tiempo, de lo contrario no sabremos lo que quieren.

–Como si no lo supiéramos. –Se quejó Gideon agarrando su cabello.

–Vayan a Hogwarts, dame media hora y diles la verdad, yo le invento algo a Moody. –Le pidió.

Tras unos segundos el chico suspiró y asintió en su dirección.

–Media hora. –Dijo como su última palabra.

–¡Dense prisa! –Los llamó Alastor al ver que no se movían.

Hermione corrió a la chimenea.

–Alastor, me olvidé los caramelos de Dumbledore. Vayan mientras, los iré a comprar y enseguida los alcanzo en el colegio. –Pidió.

El hombre la miró ceñudo.

–Albus y sus caramelos de limón. –Gruñó el hombre y le dio un golpecito en la espalda –Bueno, ve y nos encontramos allá.

La chica tomó la salida hacia el Londres muggle y asintió en dirección a Gideon. Llevaba su estómago totalmente apretado cuando el frío aire de la tarde la envolvió.

 _Si quieres saber si es una trampa, la mejor forma de hacerlo es activarla_ , pensó. Y con paso decidido se acercó a un callejón y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se apareció en la entrada del Parque de Diversiones faltando cinco minutos para las cinco de la tarde.

Sirius estaba con la camisa de su uniforme teñida de rosa luego que una poción les saliera mal a él y Dorcas por estar jugando en vez de prestar atención a Slughorn.

Ahora estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Dumbledore jugando con la pequeña cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos y sonriendo feliz porque Hermione volvía al Colegio. Cruzarían la chimenea en cualquier minuto y tras mucho insistir el Director lo había dejado esperar en su despacho a la chica.

Las últimas dos semanas para Sirius habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones en todos los sentidos.

Después de salir por el despacho del Director al enterarse de toda la verdad, había corrido como un loco y se internó en el Bosque Prohibido como _Padfoot_ , agarró su varita muy fuerte entre sus dientes con cuidado de no dañarla y se dedicó a correr.

Estuvo horas atravesando el lugar de punta a punta, luego dando círculos, hasta que amaneció y se lanzó sobre una roca en un claro. Se echó encima con la intención de no pensar.

Al ver que no lo consiguió volvió a su forma humana aun sabiendo que era peligroso por el lugar donde se encontraba y se recostó en el suelo mirando al cielo.

Dejó que las lágrimas salieran y bañaran su rostro. Lloró como hace mucho no lo hacía. Sus lágrimas eran de dolor, rabia, miedo, impotencia y más tristeza.

Cuando estuvo más calmado y sentía su cuerpo más liviano, se sentó contra la roca y con su varita empezó a hacer encantamientos simples mientras pensaba.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Esa fue la primera pregunta de su cerebro.

Era claro, Hermione había viajado en el tiempo para ayudarlos cambiando ciertas cosas, ella venía de una época en donde todo lo que conocía no existía y la felicidad era un lujo que no se podían permitir.

 _¿Cómo se sentía respecto a eso?_

Como un idiota, porque de cierta forma sospechaba algo por el comportamiento de la castaña, pero jamás imagino hasta qué punto sería aterrador su secreto. También tenía miedo por el futuro, uno muy distinto a como lo había estado planeando y por las cosas que ocurrirían. Pero también estaba profundamente conmovido y agradecido por lo que ella estaba haciendo. ¡Maldita sea! Hechizó a sus padres y arriesgo todo, incluso su propia felicidad por embarcarse en el viaje. Ella lo amaba, en todas las épocas y de todas las formas.

 _Y eso… ¿cómo los dejaba? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos ahora?_

Sirius se quedó un rato pensando y volvió a leer la carta que se envió su yo de casi cuarenta años.

Le causó gracia la madurez con la que se sabía reconocer.

Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada, al contrario. De hecho ni siquiera estaba molesto con la chica, él había aceptado que guardaba algo grande. Pensó un poco más y se pudo responder luego de escuchar su corazón antes que su razón.

Eso los dejaba en la misma posición que antes y no cambiaba nada. La amaba y la seguiría amando, era la chica de su vida y por ende le debía toda su lealtad porque además era lo correcto. Estaría con Hermione en las buenas y las malas.

 _Entonces… ¿le mentiría a sus amigos, haría como si nada?_

¡Por supuesto que no! No les mentiría, pero tampoco les diría. Si podía evitar ese dolor y preocupación que ahora él sentía, lo haría. Callaría por el bien de todos y estaría activamente involucrado en todo. Si había algo que él pudiese hacer para que ese futuro horrible fuese solo un mal recuerdo, lo haría.

Formaría una familia con Hermione y se encargaría que todos aquellos que amaba fuesen tan felices como él lo era con la castaña.

 _¿Y Peter?_

 _Peter. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que vio no lo podía odiar?_

Eso era complicado. Pero se movería con cautela, lo mejor era no levanta sospechas. Tal y como le dijo Hermione, quizá lo podían ayudar, o tal vez no. Pero como fuese lo tendría vigilado.

Se mentalizó en sus nuevos planes. Él no iría a Azkaban por algo que no hizo. Sus amigos y hermano serían felices. Él sería feliz con la chica de sus sueños.

 _Ya sabía dónde estaba su lealtad._

Pero a pesar de todo, decidió no volver al Castillo. Quería y necesitaba estar solo unos días para descansar y mentalizarse en que a pesar de la verdad de la cual ahora era parte, todo seguía siendo igual para el resto. Debía actuar normal y para eso debía estar alejado y meditar.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en su forma de perro. Un día por la mañana, no sabía qué día era o la hora siquiera, una lechuza dejó sobre la roca una carta.

Volvió a su forma humana y la leyó.

 _Querido Sirius,_

 _Espero este tiempo le sirva para pensar y poner en orden sus sentimientos y decisiones._

 _Puede estar fuera lo que necesite, pero tenga cuidado y le sugiero se mantenga en su forma perruna, porque el bosque no es amigable con los humanos._

 _La historia es que contrajo una fuerte gripe o viruela de dragón y está en San Mungo. Hemos dado pociones a todos para evitar un posible contagio, debió haber visto la expresión de sus compañeros._

 _Cuando esté listo pase por mi despacho. La contraseña es pastel de calabaza._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Sirius volvió a su forma de perro y se dedicó a comer hierbas y flores. Sabían asquerosas.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando un chasquido lo sobresaltó. Miró a todos lados y vio a Dobby.

–La señorita Granger me dijo que tenía que ayudarlo y hacerle caso en todo. –Dijo con su voz chillona y Sirius se volvió humano. Le regaló una sonrisa y se fijó en la canasta que traía.

–¿Comida? –Preguntó interesado.

El elfo asintió y ambos se pusieron a comer las delicias que había preparado Dobby. Este último también puso al día a Sirius con respecto a todo.

–¿Hermione en Londres? ¿Hasta cuándo? –Preguntó.

El elfo se encogió de hombros.

–No se quería marchar sin antes hablar con Sirius Black, pero tuvo que ir. –Le explicó.

Ahora se sentía un idiota. Tenía que volver al Castillo.

–Dobby, –pidió el pelinegro –tengo que pedirte algo. Ve a la Torre de Gryffindor y entra en la habitación que compartimos los de séptimo, sin que nadie te vea toma la capa de invisibilidad de James y mi uniforme junto con una túnica, por favor.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

A la media hora volvió con todo.

–Estaban todos los amigos de Sirius Black cuando tomé las cosas. –Dijo el elfo sonriente.

Sirius lo miró serio.

–¿Qué les dijiste? –Preguntó curioso.

–Que el Director me había mandado por las cosas para llevarlas hasta San Mungo porque Sirius Black había sido dado de alta. –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y la capa cómo la sacaste? –Preguntó de vuelta.

–Me puse a mirar y tocar todo y la saqué, le dije a James Potter que se la entregaría a la Profesora McGonagall y salí corriendo para desaparecer en la Sala Común. Gritaba como loco. –Comentó riendo.

Sirius también se reía.

–Gracias por todo, Dobby. Te veo en el Castillo. –Dijo el pelinegro.

El elfo desapareció y él se echó la capa encima para volver caminando hasta el Castillo. Llegó entrada la noche y se fue directo al despacho de Dumbledore.

Allí el Profesor le prestó su habitación para que pudiese darse un baño y vestirse sin levantar sospechas.

Una vez estuvo listo se reunió con él y ambos tuvieron una larga conversación en donde Sirius le contó a todas las conclusiones que había llegado, lo que sentía y cuál era su decisión.

–Una sabia decisión, Sirius. –Lo felicitó su Director sonriendo –La señorita Granger estará feliz.

–¿Cuándo vuelve? ¿Por qué se fue? –Preguntó medio alterado.

Dumbledore le explicó todo lo que había pasado en la semana que estuvo fuera. Sirius no estaba más calmado sabiendo que la chica corría peligro en la nueva misión.

–Llega en una semana. –Finalizó el Director.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo y miró detenidamente el escritorio.

–Profesor, me preguntaba si por casualidad vio una cajita de terciopelo que se me quedó ese día que salí como un loco… –Le preguntó el chico y el Director asintió mientras abría un cajón y dejaba frente a Sirius la caja.

–¡Un hermoso anillo! –Dijo con una nota de vergüenza en la voz –No aguanté la curiosidad y lo abrí. De seguro se verá muy bien en la mano de la señorita Granger.

Sirius asintió feliz.

–Cuando vuelva lo necesitaré. –Contestó el chico con una sonrisa auténtica y que esta vez sí llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Se fue hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y en cuanto entró los miró a todos con un inmenso cariño, más que antes y los abrazó. Si bien los chicos no entendían de dónde salía tanta muestra de afecto, le devolvieron los abrazos y le hicieron saber lo preocupados que estaban. Luego fue atormentado a preguntas por todos. Juraron venganza por haber sido obligados a tomar poción contra la viruela de dragón cuando lo único que tenía era un resfrío.

Todos le creyeron y lo pusieron al día con trabajos y cosas que habían ocurrido. Hasta las chicas fueron amables.

Fue el primero en irse a la cama alegando que necesitaba reposo.

No había sido fácil controlarse, pero lo había logrado, podría con todo esto. ¡Era Sirius Black, maldita sea!

Se estaba poniendo su pijama cuando entró Remus y le dio una sonrisa antes de ir a su cama. Le dio la espalda mientras se sacaba el uniforme.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y recordó algo.

 _Mooney dentro de veinte años se tiraría a su sobrina. Mooney se metería bajo las faldas de su sobrina._

Sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Remus y ambos rodaron por el piso. Remus dio un grito de dolor y se tomó las costillas. A Sirius también le había dolido el golpe.

–¿Qué… demonios… te … pasa… _Padfoot_? –Preguntó el chico aceptando la mano de Sirius quien lo puso en pie.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Sirius le dio unas palmaditas.

–Nada, _Mooney_. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

–Me atacaste… ¿por nada? –Preguntó con menos dolor.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

–Me adelanto a los hechos, es por si me haces algo o dañas mi honra. –Se defendió –Pregúntame dentro de veinte años. –Le hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

–Una semana en San Mungo fue demasiado para tu estabilidad mental, _Padfoot_. –Agregó sonriendo y ambos se fueron a dormir.

El resto de la semana pasó normal. Sirius enviaba tres lechuzas por día a Dumbledore solicitando estar presente cuando Hermione llegara.

El Director lo permitió como recompensa a la perseverancia aunque implicara acoso por correo.

Cuando llegó el día Sirius se echó al bolsillo el anillo y partió a Pociones que era la última clase del día.

–¡Al fin! –Le dijo Dorcas mientras revolvía una poción –Las clases de duelo no son lo mismo sin esos tres. –Comentó la chica haciendo referencia a Hermione y los hermanos Prewett.

Fabian había estado muy ocupado organizando todo, pero ahora las cosas volvían a la normalidad y tendría a su hermano para ayudarle y retomarían las clases de duelo.

–Pon cuidado, Dorcas… el fuego está muy alto y tienes que revolver al otro lado. –La regañó Sirius que cada cinco minutos tocaba la cajita en su bolsillo.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, está en las instrucciones. –Se defendió.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes que el caldero explotara y los cubriera con una sustancia rosa viscosa.

Perdieron puntos y encima se tuvieron que quedar a limpiar el salón.

Sirius salió corriendo al despacho del Director y llegó con tiempo de sobra.

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y se sentó a esperar.

A las cinco en punto tanto Alastor como Gideon cruzaron la chimenea del Director y los saludaron felices.

Sirius se quedó mirando las llamas, pero Hermione no apareció.

–¿Y la señorita Granger? –Preguntó extrañado el Director.

–Fue por tus caramelos de limón, Albus. –Le dijo con tono burlón Alastor.

El Director frunció el ceño.

–Es imposible, a menos que me traiga una bolsa extra, porque me los envió por lechuza hace dos días. –Explicó y señaló un plato lleno de caramelos.

Alastor miró a Gideon que le esquivó la mirada.

–Prewett, ¿qué cuchicheaban tú y Granger antes de venir? –Preguntó sin dar espacio a negativas.

Sirius se metió entremedio guardando la cajita en su bolsillo de nuevo.

–¿Dónde está Mione? –Preguntó serio.

Gideon bufó y se disculpó internamente por no darle la media hora que le había pedido.

–Hermione recibió una lechuza tuya, –explicó señalando a Sirius que comenzaba a negar –donde le pedías que se juntaran en un Parque de Diversiones muggle en Londres. Era tu caligrafía y ponía que Dumbledore te había permitido salir por las semanas que habían estado separados.

Todos lo miraban expectantes.

–Yo no haría eso. –Dijo el Director.

–Yo no le escribí nada. –Agregó el pelinegro preocupado.

Gideon asintió.

–Era una trampa, lo supo de inmediato y me pidió tiempo para activarla y saber de qué iba todo.

A penas terminó de hablar Moody soltó un bufido.

–¡Granger! –Gritó –Iré tras ella, es una temeraria, y así me critica. ¿Dónde queda el Parque? –Preguntó.

–Yo sé, también iré. –Dijo Sirius mirando a Dumbledore suplicante –No me pueden dejar fuera, no ahora. –La mirada también fue para Alastor.

Ambos hombres se miraron y Gideon no entendía nada.

–Gideon, –habló el Director –ve con Fabian y vigilen el Castillo. Estén alertas.

El muchacho corrió fuera del despacho.

Albus y Alastor se miraron y asintieron en dirección a Sirius.

–Si hay peligro tomas a la señorita Granger y se aparecen en las cercanías del Colegio o la casa de los Potter. –Ordenó el Profesor y el chico asintió.

Les tendió la mano que tanto Sirius como Alastor aceptaron y en segundos se aparecieron tras unos árboles frente al Parque de Diversiones.

–¿Cómo sabía que era acá? –Preguntó Sirius extrañado.

–Me gustan las cosas muggle. –Respondió simplemente el Director.

Al parecer había un carnaval, ya que la mayoría de las familias iban disfrazadas de todas las formas posibles, así que ellos pasaron totalmente desapercibidos entre la multitud.

–¿Dónde suelen ir cuando vienen acá? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

Sirius pensó unos segundos.

–Nos gusta la cabina de fotos muggles, los carritos chocadores y la tienda de regalos. –Respondió.

–Te seguimos, hijo. –Habló Moody y se internaron en la multitud.

Hermione entendió de inmediato que habían elegido ese día y lugar para tenderle la trampa porque era carnaval y todos pasarían desapercibidos. Podían hasta atacarla y sería parte del show. Estaba segura que la habían estado siguiendo hace un tiempo, incluso en sus salidas con Sirius, para que supieran detalles de lugares que frecuentaban.

Caminó con la varita muy pegada al cuerpo para que no se notara. Al lado de la cabina vio a un hombre completamente de negro que la miró burlón y le hizo un gesto para que avanzara.

 _Travers._

Con paso decidido llegó a la Tienda de Regalos y antes de entrar vio cerca de unos stands a Bellatrix que acariciaba el cabello de una pequeña niña y le sonreía burlona.

Su respiración se agito. Eran unos malditos idiotas.

Y ella era una tonta por no haberle dicho a Alastor, cuando Gideon le dijera se ganaría un buen regaño y lo tenía merecido.

 _¿Cómo eran capaces de aparecerse allí justamente sabiendo que los buscaban?_

Una vez dentro se comenzó a pasear y no vio a la dependienta, se acercó al mostrador y la vio desmayada en el suelo. Tocó su pulso, estaba bien.

Seguía de rodillas frente a la mujer cuando sintió el pestillo de la puerta girarse. La acababan de encerrar. Tomó más fuerte su varita y se puso en pie mientras se giraba lentamente.

Una sedosa voz parecida al siseo de una serpiente la saludó.

–Finalmente, señorita Granger. Me han hablado maravillas de usted.

Hermione quedó de pie frente a Voldemort, un joven Lord Voldemort que mantenía sus rasgos humanos, de piel clara y cabello negro. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de maldad y todo en él te llamaba a huir.

Pero tenía algo hipnótico.

Su presencia era poderosa.

 _Y él lo sabía._

–Grave error venir acá, _Tom Ryddle_. –Contestó ella acercándose lentamente –Lamentablemente de usted me han contado horrores.

El hombre rio y asintió.

–Descuide, seré breve.

–¿Nuestra conversación se reducirá a un rayo verde directo a mi pecho? ¿Qué quiere? –Preguntó llena de confianza.

No era primera vez que lo veía, antes en su época había visto al monstruo, ahora era un hombre… pero seguía llevando al monstruo en su interior.

El hombre sonrió confiado mientras acariciaba su varita y se acercaba a ella. Acortó la distancia y deliberadamente tocó el colgante de rubí en el pecho de Hermione. Se lo acercó y lo abrió.

–Adorable, realmente. –Comentó –Bellatrix no está muy contenta al saber que su primo traidor sale con una sangre sucia, pero le he dicho que puede ser beneficioso. –Suspiró y devolvió la joya a su posición sin alejarse –Siempre he querido a toda la familia Black, sobre todo a Sirius… un mago poderoso. –Hermione trataba de respirar normalmente –Y usted no se queda atrás, de hecho podríamos obviar su procedencia. La unión con un Black no es algo menor.

–Sirius no es como su familia –Respondió Hermione calmando su respiración al sentir a Voldemort tratando de entrar en su mente –Y yo sé a dónde pertenezco, muchas gracias.

–Sabe de Oclumancia… –Dijo más para sí mismo y sonrió –Usted algo oculta señorita Granger, no me creo la historia de la Auror favorita de Alastor, siendo tan joven.

–No se crea tan especial. –Dijo la chica.

–Sé que introdujeron un espía en mis filas, sé que hay un traidor y créame que solo por eso no he permitido que la toquen. Primero quería conocerla en persona y darle una oportunidad. –Susurró muy cerca de su rostro.

–Crea lo que quiera, y si no me han tocado es porque sus seguidores no han sido lo suficiente. –Le respondió Hermione con burla.

Voldemort tomó un mechón de cabello de Hermione y lo acomodó.

–Lord Voldemort no da segundas oportunidades, –advirtió con voz profunda –y solo la dejaré ir porque cuando descubra al traidor, espero haya tomado una decisión que sea tan poderosa y me agrade tanto como para perdonar a un traidor y a un ser amado también. –Finalizó tocando el colgante de Hermione.

La chica se fijó en el propio cuello de Voldemort y vio el _Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin_ colgando. _El Horrocrux._

–Lindo colgante. –Comentó la chica haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. La cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

–De mi madre. –Respondió él con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió con sarcasmo.

–La squib que se enamoró de un muggle, adorable.

La cara de Voldemort se transmutó y tomó fuerte el rostro de la chica.

–No juegue conmigo señorita Granger…

Fue cortado por Bellatrix que se apareció en la tienda.

–Mi señor… Moody y Dumbledore están aquí. –Dijo con solemnidad.

Hermione la miró con odio. Mirada que la mujer le devolvió.

Voldemort relajó sus facciones y la miró sin soltar a la chica.

–No mires así a tu familia, Bellatrix. –Pidió y ella ignoró a la castaña.

Hermione miró de reojo por el ventanal de la tienda y vio a Moody que sostenía a Travers quien ya estaba desarmado. Junto a él estaban dos Aurores más.

Dumbledore se dirigía hasta la tienda con la mirada fija en Voldemort que le dio una sonrisa.

Hermione perdió todo el color cuando vio que Sirius iba junto a Dumbledore y lo rebasó varita en mano.

Voldemort se giró a ella.

–Tenga muy presente nuestra conversación, y para que recuerde que Lord Voldemort no da segundas oportunidades… –dijo haciendo una pausa.

Hermione sintió un profundo dolor que atravesó desde su pierna hasta la cadera. Quemaba.

El dolor fue tanto, junto a su cabeza que estallaría en cualquier momento tratando de defenderse de Voldemort, que justo cuando él la soltó y se desapareció junto a Bellatrix, la chica cayó de rodillas al frío piso.

Su cuerpo no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, ya que Sirius llegó a tiempo para tomarla entre sus brazos.

–Ya estoy acá, Mione. –Le dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y lo escuchaba cada vez más lejos –Quédate conmigo, no te duermas. –Pidió el chico aterrado al ver que su camisa antes rosa por una poción mal ejecutada, ahora estaba manchada con la sangre de Hermione que se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Dumbledore entró y sin mediar palabra los tomó a ambos por los hombros y desaparecieron del lugar.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? ¿En serio pensaron que sería tan maldita como para hacerlas esperar una semana la continuación? Muajajajaja No, no me aguanté.

El anterior fue un capítulo polémico y ya veo que están tomando sus bandos jajajaja

Díganme qué tal encontraron este, ¿se imaginan qué pase ahora? ¿Vieron que Voldy se puso en plan malvado? Se viene Navidad, ¿qué ocurrirá, qué ocurrirá? Solo eso digo de momento.

¿Les parece si me comentan qué tal les pareció y sus impresiones o confabulaciones en un lindo _Review_?

Insisto y como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que leen, por los seguidores y favoritos. Cada día son más las que se unen y me pone muy feliz que les guste, también las visitas que tiene la historia me alegran mucho. ¡Mil gracias y bienvenidas a las que se unen! Y por supuesto infinitas gracias por sus hermosas palabras y comentarios, tanto para mí como a la historia.

 **Leiref29** (¿Por qué siempre me haces preguntas difíciles y que no puedo responder sin spoilear todo? *llora y se revuelca*. Cuando planee esta historia, lo primero que decidí fue el final porque fue desde donde comenzó la idea. Es racional, pero pueden haber sorpresas y luego más sorpresas. Pero ya sabes, mantendré una línea, o sea que todo tenga una lógica y explicación justa y racional. ¡La escena de la pelea! Siento que fue tan ellos, real. ¿Viste que Sirius se lo tomó "bien"? Y decidí publicar luego porque era maldad dejarlas con la intriga. ¡Besos a ti y a Sirius y muchas gracias por el apoyo siempre!).

 **Lunatico0030** (Muajajaja Dumbledore siempre de alguna forma se entera de todo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y sí, no te preocupes que estudio, solo que el profe se puso en plan Voldy. "Tres semanas sin clases pero deben estudiar todo como si estuviesen en clases". Yo creo que nos quiere tomar por sorpresa. ¡Besos y nos leemos!).

 **NavaL.23** (¡Voy a llorar! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es muy lindo, en serio. Cuando comencé en FF tampoco dejaba mucho Review porque tampoco sabía qué poner pero hay veces que te quedas como, "wow, debo comentar esto", así que te entiendo perfectamente y por eso me halagan muchos tus palabras. ¡Bienvenida a la historia y espero te siga sorprendiendo! Besos y nos leemos!).

 **Bella Uchiha Cullen** (En serio me encanta y sorprende cuando me dicen que se leen la historia en un día, me halagan muchos tus palabras y te agradezco. Bienvenida a la historia y no te preocupes, hasta yo pienso que se tiene que tirar a la yugular de Peter, es también de mis personajes más detestados –aunque nadie supera a Dolores –pero con el paso de los cap se desarrollará todo mejor. ¡Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente, espero seguirte sorprendiendo!).

Buenos mis preciosas, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, tomates, hechizos aturdidores o desarmantes, etc. Las leo en los comentarios y que tengan excelente semana.

¡Besos y nos leemos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Sirius dirigió la avanzada a través del Parque de Diversiones que estaba repleto. Por más que buscaba en los lugares favoritos que tenían con Hermione, no la veía por ningún lado. Siguió caminando y al llegar a la Cabina de Fotografías, vio a un viejo conocido.

 _Travers_. O en palabras de su querida madre _, una de las mejores influencias que podrían tener_.

Se separó de Dumbledore y Moody quienes lo siguieron y con un hechizo no verbal desarmó a Travers que en cosa de segundos se vio acorralado dentro de la Cabina por Sirius clavando su varita en su cuello.

–¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, querido Travers! –Exclamó lleno de sarcasmo Sirius –Te diría que es un gusto, pero la verdad es que si no te mato es porque primero vas a decirme dónde está Hermione. –Demandó destilando odio.

El Mortífago se sonrió. No podía hacer nada más.

–Tanto talento desperdiciado por ser un traidor, Black. –Le dijo el hombre lleno de furia –Y todo por andar con los sangre sucia.

–¿Dónde está? –Preguntó de nuevo Sirius a punto de maldecirlo, cuando la mano de Alastor sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

–Bien hecho, hijo. –Lo felicitó –Ahora ve con Dumbledore y deja que yo me encargue de este malnacido.

De malas ganas Sirius salió de la cabina y fue al lado del Director quien no perdía la compostura.

–¡No dijo nada! –Gritó furioso Sirius.

El Director le sonrió y cuando el chico iba a despotricar porque se tomara todo con tanta liviandad, el hombre le señaló en dirección a los stands de juegos para niños más pequeños.

–A veces la respuesta está en nuestros ojos.

Sirius siguió lo que fuese que miraba y vio a su prima Bellatrix sonriendo a una pequeña niña con maldad. En un momento se dio cuenta que era observada y en su rostro se formó una mueca. Con disimulo desapareció.

El Director caminó en dirección a la Tienda de Regalos con Sirius pisando sus talones.

El pelinegro sabía que si su prima se había ido era solo para ir tras Voldemort. Miró a través de la ventana que daba al lugar y vio a Hermione, por unos segundos recuperó el aire, pero pronto se vio nuevamente agitado al ver que un hombre alto y pálido de mediana edad la sostenía del rostro con gesto amenazante.

 _Lord Voldemort._

Sirius nunca antes lo había visto en persona, y si bien había estado en la casa de sus padres cuando era pequeño, él siempre huía a la casa de los Potter para no topárselo. Y por supuesto luego lo castigaban de todas las formas conocidas.

Se giró en dirección a las afueras y sostuvo su mirada con Dumbledore, esa mirada y sonrisa maniaca eran aterradoras. _Y estaba solo dentro de la tienda con Hermione, en compañía de su prima demente._

Eso logró que Sirius reaccionara y en unos segundos pasó corriendo por el lado de Dumbledore y abrió la puerta con un hechizo.

Ya se habían ido y Hermione caía al suelo.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos y por más que le pidió que no cerrara los ojos, la chica no aguantó y se desmayó. Sangraba de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sirius buscó rápido y mantuvo presionada la herida en su pierna que era la más grande.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho?

Iba a preguntarle al Director en cuanto lo vio entrar, pero él los tomó por los hombros y unos segundos más tarde estaban en la recepción de San Mungo.

–¡Una camilla urgente, por favor! –Pidió Dumbledore.

–¿Qué le hizo? –Preguntó Sirius sin sacar la mirada del pálido rostro de la castaña que perdía mucha sangre.

–Maldiciones. –Respondió el hombre ayudando a sacar la túnica de la chica y presionando sobre la otra herida en la cadera.

Una medimaga llegó al lado de ellos y le dio un vistazo horrorizada.

–Vamos a la cuarta planta. –Ordenó a otros medimagos.

Sirius miró desconcertado.

La medimaga los miró a ambos.

–¿Familiares? –Preguntó.

–Soy su novio –Respondió con seguridad Sirius.

La medimaga iba a decir algo cuando el Director la interrumpió.

–Albus Dumbledore, –le dijo y ella asintió como entendiendo todo de pronto –y ella es Hermione Granger, Auror del Ministerio.

–¿Quién la atacó? –Preguntó la mujer mientras terminaban de acomodarla y se la llevaban a alguna sala –Las maldiciones fueron hechas con magia oscura. Detecto a simple vista el maleficio _Cruciatus_ y rastros de _Legeremancia_ , pero por su estado resistió muy bien. –Finalizó esperando una respuesta.

–Fue Lord Voldemort. –Respondió el Director serio y la mujer tragó pesado.

–Esperen aquí, les mantendremos informados. –Pidió y desapareció.

–Pero…

Sirius se había comenzado a quejar cuando Dumbledore lo interrumpió y ambos siguieron a la medimaga y se quedaron sentados en una sala de espera.

Para el pelinegro los minutos parecían horas o días. Nadie salía ni les decía nada.

Dumbledore en algún minuto se paró y fue hasta la Red Flu, en donde tuvo unos minutos metida la cabeza. Luego volvió al lado del chico y le pasó unos caramelos. Sirius a regañadientes los aceptó.

–La quiso matar. –Se quejó el muchacho en un susurro.

–No. –Respondió el Director seguro de lo que decía – Si hubiese querido hacerlo, nadie ni nada lo habría detenido. Él buscaba algo más, pero solo lo sabremos cuando la señorita Granger despierte.

–¿Estará bien, verdad? –Preguntó lleno de esperanza Sirius.

–Por supuesto, es muy fuerte. –Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera el Profesor.

Esperaron al menos una hora más cuando Moody llegó furioso y cruzó la sala.

–¿Cómo está Granger? –Preguntó.

–Todavía no nos dicen. –Se quejó Sirius.

–Trató de entrar en su mente por medio de Legeremancia, pero Hermione resistió muy bien y no lo logró. –Le comentó Dumbledore con calma –También la maldijo con el maleficio Cruciatus y con alguna otra magia oscura que le provocó una gran herida que no paraba de sangrar.

–Maldito infeliz. –Masculló Alastor y luego miró a Sirius –Hijo, estoy muy orgulloso y agradecido, gracias a tu determinación tenemos a Travers encerrado. Mañana será su juicio.

Sirius asintió sin mucha alegría. Travers le daba lo mismo en ese minuto.

La medimaga finalmente salió y los miró con tranquilidad.

–Se repondrá, pero pasarán días antes que recupere la conciencia. –Explicó –El maleficio Cruciatus no provocó gran daño, al parecer fue aplicado cuando defendía su mente y eso ayudó, pero el desgaste provocó que cayera inconsciente. –Todos la escuchaban atentos –En cuanto al otro maleficio no sabemos reconocerlo, es magia muy oscura, pero ya está controlado el sangrado y no dejará secuelas más allá de una cicatriz que con el tiempo sanará.

Sirius recuperó el aire que había perdido en cuanto la medimaga había aparecido sin expresión en su rostro. Al menos las noticias que llevaba era alentadoras.

–¿La podemos ver? –Preguntó esperanzado.

–Solo familia cercana. –Dijo duramente –Además, está inconsciente.

Eso le molestó.

–¿Cómo que solo familia cercana? –Dijo indignado.

–Solo eres su novio y además un niño. –Explicó la mujer de mediana edad.

Sirius soltó una sonrisa socarrona.

–Para su maldita información, somos su familia. –Le dijo el chico –Este es Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y el más grande mago de la historia que salvó el culo del Mundo Mágico, y este… –señaló a Moody que lo miraba divertido – es Alastor Moody, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y Aurores, y es el que los mantiene a salvo a diario y yo… –se señaló con suficiencia ante la mirada atónita de la medimaga – soy Sirius Orion Black, y nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer.

La mujer iba a decir algo cuando Dumbledore la interrumpió por segunda vez en el día.

–Entendemos sus reglas, Madame, –dijo educadamente –pero le pido entienda que hemos pasado por un día traumático y el señor Black es el novio de la señorita Granger, lo más cercano que tiene y serían solo unos minutos para que la pueda ver y así calmarse.

La mujer suspiró frustrada.

–Cinco minutos, señor Black. –Masculló.

El chico pasó cuan alto era por el lado de la mujer y le agradeció de camino al Director con un gesto. Sabía que tenía arrebatos estúpidos, pero no porque Hermione estuviese dormida significaba que no podía verla o tenía derecho.

Entró a la sala que no era muy grande, era como todas las salas de hospital o enfermerías, muy blanca y olía a pociones.

Se acercó hasta la cama en donde Hermione yacía tendida, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Estaba muy pálida y además de las vendas en su cadera y pierna no tenía más heridas. La miró una vez más y pudo ver los cardenales que se comenzaban a formar alrededor de su cuello y mandíbula, en donde Voldemort la había sostenido.

 _Maldito idiota, se las pagaba._

Se sentó al lado de la castaña que tenía gesto de dolor, pero a pesar de eso dormía tranquila en apariencia.

Recostó su cabeza en el estómago de la chica y se quedó allí sosteniendo su mano.

Cinco minutos pasaron muy rápido cuando Dumbledore y Moody entraron a buscarlo. Se fue a regañadientes no sin antes dejar un beso en el dorso de la mano de Hermione que sostenía entre las de él.

–No me quiero ir, esperaré a que despierte. –Dijo Sirius.

–Regresaremos al Colegio, Sirius. –Ordenó Dumbledore de manera amable.

–Pero…

–La podrás venir a ver, tienes mi permiso, todos vendremos. –Aclaró el Director y el chico suspiró antes de asentir.

Moody los miró y se despidió.

–Vuelvo al Ministerio, mantenme al tanto de cualquier novedad Albus. –Dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea y guiñar a su nuevo objetivo favorito, Sirius Black.

Cuando Sirius pasó por el lado de la medimaga ella bufó esperando otro ataque de locura.

–Oiga, –le dijo el chico –disculpe por el arrebato, pero esa chica será mi esposa. Ella me importa. –Varias medimagas suspiraron –Y sepa que vendré todos los días. –Advirtió. Ahí estaba Sirius Black de nuevo.

La mujer lo ignoró.

–¿No nos apareceremos? –Preguntó el chico al ver que se dirigían a otra chimenea.

–Iremos por Red Flu y llegaremos al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall que ya está al tanto. –Le dijo y ambos entraron a las llamas verdes.

Tal cual dijo, aparecieron en la chimenea de McGonagall que miraba ansiosa en esa dirección.

–¡Albus, Sirius! –Exclamó en cuanto los vio y suspiró más relajada –¿Cómo está la señorita Granger?

Se sentaron en su escritorio y le contaron todo, desde el principio hasta el final. La mujer lucía horrorizada.

–Alastor envió un refuerzo de Aurores, –les comentó ella –y los Prewett reorganizaron toda la vigilancia, ahora también hay un Auror fuera de cada entrada a la Sala Común de cada una de las casas. –Dijo con voz de aprobación –Los alumnos ya están en sus salas comunes.

Sirius miró el reloj, eran recién las nueve de la noche.

–Minerva, –dijo de pronto el Profesor –te pido por favor acompañes al señor Black de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor y lo disculpes estos días de alguna de sus clases, ya que me acompañará hasta San Mungo a diario hasta que den de alta a la señorita Granger.

La mujer asintió de inmediato.

–Por supuesto, Albus. –Respondió ella y le dio una sonrisa maternal a Sirius.

El Director lo esperaría al medio día en su Despacho para ir a ver a Hermione. Se despidieron y la profesora McGonagall lo escoltó de vuelta.

–Fue muy temerario, pero valiente. Estoy muy orgullosa de usted, Sirius… creo que finalmente entiendo esa relación que tiene con Hermione. –Dijo la profesora de camino –Y espero siga por este camino de madurez y responsabilidad.

El chico le sonrió divertido y extrañado por el cambio en su Profesora.

Entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y como siempre la Sala Común estaba vacía por el horario, con excepción y también como siempre, de los Merodeadores que esperaban a su amigo, pues si bien no sabían qué estaba pasando, estaban preocupados porque aún no llegaba. También estaban Lily, Dorcas, Marlene y Alice.

Todos dieron un grito en cuanto lo vieron.

– _Padfoot_ , ¿estás bien? –Corrió a su lado James en cuanto lo vio y lo abrazó.

Sirius se extrañó y por primera vez se miró bien. Toda su ropa tenía sangre, incluso su rostro y manos.

–No es su propia sangre. –Dijo Remus acercándose también con Peter que lo miraba pálido del miedo.

La Profesora McGonagall tosió para llamar la atención de todos.

–Vayan a descansar, que tenga buena noche Sirius. –Le dijo dándole una palmadita y una breve sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego.

–Los Aurores corrían para todos lados, –le contó Dorcas a Sirius – y nos enviaron a dormir más temprano. Escuchamos rumores por el pasillo.

–Dicen que _El Innombrable_ se dejó ver en un lugar muggle. –Susurró Alice con miedo.

–Y que Dumbledore con Moody fueron tras él. –Agregó Lily.

–¿Dónde estabas, Sirius? –Preguntó con calma Remus –¿Estuviste allí…? Ya sabes, a esa hora estabas en el Despacho de Dumbledore esperando a Hermione…

–¿De quién es la sangre? –Preguntó James.

Sirius suspiró, eran muchas preguntas.

–Cuando Hermione volvía del Ministerio recibió una carta mía, supuestamente pidiéndole que nos juntáramos en un Parque de Diversiones muggle al que solíamos ir en verano. –Comenzó a hablar y tanto James como Remus asintieron recordando la vez que los acompañaron –Ella se dio cuenta que era una trampa y decidió ir. Entonces luego se enteró Dumbledore y Moody y como conozco el lugar me ofrecí a ir, tenía que ir.

–¿Viste a…? –Preguntó Dorcas aterrada dejando la frase en el aire.

–Estaban Travers y Bellatrix, –explicó – y Voldemort estaba torturando a Hermione.

Todos dieron un sobresalto al oír el nombre.

–¿Es su sangre, verdad? –Preguntó Remus con mirada triste.

Sirius asintió.

–Llegué justo cuando Voldemort y Bellatrix se iban, a Travers lo capturaron. La alcancé a sujetar y Dumbledore nos llevó a San Mungo.

–¿Estará bien, cierto? –Preguntó James esperanzado.

–Sí, solo está inconsciente… la torturo con maleficios y le hizo un corte que no paraba de sangrar. –Dijo y se puso en pie –Ahora iré a descansar, si no les importa.

Todos asintieron y lo dejaron ir.

Se quedaron un par de horas más conversando sobre todo lo ocurrido, después de todo era viernes y comenzaba el fin de semana.

Sirius se dio una ducha y se lanzó a la cama para tratar de dormir, cerró sus cortinas, pero no lo conseguía y solo se daba vueltas.

De pronto y cuando se comenzaba a quedar dormido, entraron lo más silenciosamente que pudieron sus amigos a la habitación. Claramente fallaron. El pelinegro vio la hora en su reloj y era pasada la medianoche. Se echó una almohada encima y cerró los ojos para no escuchar.

– _Peter está enamorado, Peter está enamorado…_ –le cantaba James muy despacito.

– _Eso no es cierto, James._ –Se quejaba Peter con voz avergonzada.

– _¡Oh! Pero si te vimos cuando hablabas con Margaret, no te hagas el tonto Peter_. –Le discutió con voz cotilla Remus.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a escuchar mejor.

– _Solo hablábamos Remus, además ella no se fijaría en mí, es una chica muy inteligente._ –Respondió el aludido bajito.

– _Por algo es Ravenclaw._ –Dijo con tono burlón James – _Y si sigues así con esa actitud por supuesto que nadie se fijará en ti, siempre estás en nuestras sombras y…_

Sirius suprimió la voz de su amigo por unos segundos y descansó la cabeza tras sus brazos.

 _¿En serio siempre se escuchaban así?_

Escuchar desde fuera una típica conversación de los Merodeadores era muy distinto a participar en ella, donde lo disfrutabas y encontrabas divertido. Por primera vez Sirius se dio cuenta de las voces burlonas e hirientes que ocupaban para hablar o referirse a algo que era importante para Peter. Ese chico era su amigo, tan importante como cualquiera de ellos, pero siempre por algún motivo terminaba siendo la mascota. En la sombra de ellos, con baja autoestima, siendo el centro de burla, y cuando debían apoyarlo o impulsar alguna idea, la cambiaban por una mejor que proponía cualquiera de ellos.

Peter era un cobarde, eso no se discutía, pero… ¿hasta qué punto habían fomentado ellos la poca estima con la que había actuado cuando los traicionó en el futuro?

Un traidor no necesita ayuda, pero cuando hay lazos de amistad y cariño te lo piensas antes. ¿Ellos ya los habrían roto a esta altura con Peter o aun los podían recuperar?

¿ _Sería que una simple acción ayudaría a que Peter se quedara con ellos?_ Hermione dijo que no estaba con los Mortífagos del todo.

Con mucho cuidado empezó a escarbar en los recuerdos del día en la cabeza del muchacho. Un par de clases en donde trataba de prestar atención pero siempre quedaba más pendiente de James y Remus a quienes admiraba; un breve receso en donde hablaba con la tal Margaret, la chica se veía muy divertida, de verdad; camino a la torre de Gryffindor siendo acosado por Rosier y compañía, y al final terminó huyendo y con la cabeza atormentada el resto del día; y otras tonterías más como la cena y las conversaciones con los chicos.

La mente de Peter era una nebulosa constante en donde sobresalía la falta de decisión y el miedo al ridículo.

Puso atención de nuevo a lo que hablaban fuera de su mundo.

–… _y al final si no te atreves se enamorará de Sirius como todas_. –Terminó James más burlón que al inicio.

– _Quizá sea mejor así._ –Susurró Peter.

Sirius bufó y molesto abrió sus cortinas. Los miró a los tres, James jugando con una pelotita sin siquiera prestarle atención a nadie, Remus leyendo y Peter mirando sus manos sentado en su cama. Los tres se sorprendieron con el movimiento y dejaron lo que hacían.

–No me dejan dormir. –Se quejó Sirius –Hablan como las amigas de mi madre cuando llevan el chisme de la temporada.

–¡Lo siento, _Padfoot_! –Se disculpó riendo James –Pero aconsejábamos a Peter porque…

El pelinegro lo cortó.

–Lo escuché todo y no lo aconsejaban, lo estaban torturando que es distinto. –Dijo serio.

–¿Nos acusas de ser malos consejeros amorosos? –Preguntó Remus falsamente indignado.

–¿Dices que lo molestamos? –Siguió James y lo miró entornando los ojos –Entonces si te crees tan sabio sugiere tú algo.

Peter miró a Sirius que se paró y fue a sentarse hasta la cama del chico a su lado. Fue difícil, primero porque le dolía todo el cuerpo por la tensión y segundo porque durante la semana que había vuelto se había alejado un poco y sin que se diera cuenta lo evitaba. Si bien su decisión era clara y aun no era Mortífago ni los traicionaba, el pequeño monstruo quizá ya estaba allí dentro y esos sentimientos de los que él tanto renegaba, así que le costaba que todo fuese como antes. Pero todavía no lo mataría, como le dijo Hermione, quizá había esperanza. Se merecía una breve oportunidad.

–Creo que debes seguir hablándole a Margaret si realmente te gusta. –Dijo Sirius con simpleza – Podrías invitarla a salir, antes de vacaciones habrá una visita a Hogsmeade.

–¿Y si me dice que no? –Preguntó Peter –Yo no soy como ustedes y…

–No te compares, Peter. –Pidió Sirius – Tú eres único con tus cualidades, conquístala como solo tú sabrías hacerlo, siendo Peter Pettigrew.

Peter iba a decir algo cuando saltó James desde su cama.

–¡Qué demonios te hicieron en San Mungo! –Preguntó escandalizado.

–Solo está muy enamorado. –Lo defendió Remus.

–¡Cállense los dos! –Ordenó Sirius –Estamos hablando de Peter ahora.

–¿De verdad estás enamorado? –Preguntó Peter curioso. El pelinegro asintió –Se ve buena chica, aunque a veces mira feo. –lo último fue más para él mismo.

Sirius le dio una palmada.

–Es por su trabajo, siempre alerta. –Le mintió el chico y Peter encontró que era lógico.

–Entonces, ¿crees que la debería invitar a salir? –Preguntó para convencerse.

–Claro, y hasta que salgan sé amable, conversen cuando puedan y esas cosas, vuélvete su amigo de cierta forma. –Sugirió Sirius.

–Gracias Sirius, chicos… aunque no sé bien qué aportaron. –Dijo más feliz Peter metiéndose a la cama mientras el pelinegro volvía a la suya.

–Despertamos a Sirius para que diera el verdadero consejo. –Dijo James con la boca llena de golosinas.

Sirius se volvió a encerrar y esta vez sí pudo dormir.

El fin de semana pasó todo el día en San Mungo, a ratos se quedaba solo porque mandaban a buscar a Dumbledore o Moody, pero él no se movía del lado de Hermione por si despertaba.

Pero no lo hizo.

Para el martes estaba recostado a su lado con la cabeza sobre el estómago de la chica cuando una lechuza le entregó una carta dirigida a él, era de Remus. Gryffindor había ganado el partido contra Ravenclaw y harían una fiesta monumental en la Sala Común.

Sirius le había dicho a James que si quería se quedaba para acompañarlo durante el partido, pero el chico le dijo que sería solo un partido y lo importante era que debía estar en la final porque ganarían la Copa.

Salió de la habitación resignado y se fue junto a Dumbledore de vuelta al Colegio pasada las ocho de la noche.

–Gryffindor ganó. –Le dijo en cuanto llegaron al escuchar el alboroto por los pasillos.

–¡Oh que estupenda noticia, seguro ganamos la Copa! Por favor no le diga a nadie mi favoritismo, Sirius. –Pidió divertido el Director.

El pelinegro se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor y se quedó a la celebración un rato más que nada por sus amigos y James que estaba que explotaba de felicidad.

–Lily aceptó ir conmigo a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad. –Confesó en un susurro James muy contento.

–¡Eso es genial! Pero, ¿en plan de cita? –Quiso saber.

James asintió.

–Y Margaret también aceptó ir con Peter. Aunque iremos cada uno por su lado y… –miró en dirección a la chimenea de la Sala Común –creo que Remus también tendrá compañía, mira… está conversando muy alegre con esa chica de sexto.

Sirius miró hacia donde lo hacía su amigo y vio a Remus con una cerveza de mantequilla en su mano tal como decía James, muy alegre. Se disculpó haciendo uso del cansancio que tenía del día en el hospital, diciendo que iría a dormir y antes de subir fue directo a Remus.

–Hora de ir a la cama, Remus. –Ordenó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

Su amigo lo miró desconcertado y la chica que lo acompañaba también.

–Pero Sirius, es temprano y ganamos el…

–No me importa, es tarde y mañana a primera hora tenemos Transformaciones con McGonagall. –Lo cortó el pelinegro y a empujones lo sacó del lado de la chica que quedó totalmente decepcionada.

Subieron la escalera en silencio y una vez dentro de la habitación Remus se cruzó de brazos.

–Sirius… ¿Qué fue eso? ¡No ves que iba a invitar a esa chica a salir conmigo! Se viene Hogsmeade. –Le recriminó sacándose la ropa y poniéndose su pijama.

–Vas con nosotros. –Se defendió el pelinegro.

–Peter y James tienen cita, tú tienes a Hermione… –Remus lo pensó antes de seguir –que de seguro ya estará bien para entonces y te acompañará. –Agregó en tono más esperanzado.

–Es una Auror, _Mooney_ … no me puede acompañar en plan cita, como mucho juntarnos a tomar algo rápido, estará haciendo su trabajo. Por ende… yo soy tu cita. –Dijo cabreado Sirius.

La risa de Remus lo sacó de su enojo.

– _Padfoot_ … –Dijo Remus guiñándole –Creo que si tienes sentimientos por mí deberías ser más sincero y decidirte, no puedes jugar con Hermione y conmigo de esta forma. –Pidió dramáticamente.

Esa respuesta desconcertó a Sirius que se comenzó a reír y fue hasta la cama de Remus donde se sentó.

–Debe ser tu mirada coqueta, _Mooney_. –Se defendió el pelinegro.

–Ya, en serio… –Pidió Remus riendo –¿Qué te pasa? Desde que volviste de San Mungo andas protector, sobre todo conmigo y me apartas de todas las chicas. Y sin contar que me golpeaste por si me atrevía a hacerte algo.

Sirius se acostó enfurruñado al lado de su amigo.

Era cierto, lo andaba alejando de todas las chicas, pero es porque se suponía que si todo tomaba el curso natural, _Mooney_ sería el verdadero amor de su sobrinita Dora. Él, Sirius Black no podía permitir que su amigo además de meterse en las faldas de su sobrina cuando fuese mayor, la estuviese engañando con quien sabe cuánta chica.

Pero no podía decirle eso porque además de sonar demente, era absolutamente egoísta con la felicidad de su amigo y algo psicópata.

 _Aunque la felicidad de Mooney estaría con Dora._

Tenía que defender el honor de su sobrina aunque eso implicara veinte años de esfuerzo.

–Te explico _Mooney_ … –Comenzó una vez ordenados sus pensamientos –cuando éramos unos muchachos rebeldes y sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad salíamos con chicas, fomentábamos nuestra mala fama y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero ahora… –dijo muy serio – James tiene a Lily, Peter está comenzando a tomar confianza, yo tengo a Mione y tú… debes pensar en el futuro, en el amor verdadero.

Remus lo miraba más confundido todavía.

–Con mayor razón debería estar conociendo a alguna chica…

–¡No, _Mooney_! –Se quejó Sirius sentándose –No estás entendiendo. Debemos dejar un poco de lado la fama de Merodeador para que nos tomen en serio, debemos ser Merodeadores más responsables y tú sobre todo que eres el que queda soltero comportarte a la altura.

–¿Y eso cómo sería? –Preguntó divertido Remus.

–Esperando al amor verdadero, aunque eso signifique diez, quince o hasta veinte años. –Contestó muy seguro Sirius.

Remus negó sonriendo.

–Sabes que por mi condición nunca tendré una verdadera familia, solo busco compañía… no espero que alguna chica me acepte tal cual soy. –Explicó el chico muy serio.

–No te queda el papel de drama, Remus. –Advirtió Sirius – Y estoy seguro que allá fuera, en algún lugar hay una chica que será la dueña de tu corazón y te aceptará. Sería una idiota si no.

Remus suspiró y se acostó bajo las mantas.

–Cuando la encuentres me la presentas, _Padfoot_. –Pidió riendo.

–¡A tus ordenes, amigo mío! –Respondió el pelinegro feliz.

Se sentía como un casamentero, pero _Mooney_ sería feliz con Dora.

Al día siguiente Remus y Sirius eran los únicos despiertos de Gryffindor en la clase de Transformaciones. Todos se quedaban dormidos porque la celebración había terminado muy tarde.

–Deberían aprender a los señores Lupin y Black, celebraron pero recordaron sus obligaciones como estudiantes. –Dijo McGonagall.

Ambos chicos aguantaron las ganas de reír ante las miradas de odio de todos sus compañeros.

–Para la próxima clase quiero en mi escritorio un pergamino de un metro resumiendo esta clase y haciendo énfasis en los peligros de una transformación en humanos mal ejecutada por parte de un mago. –Dijo severa y miró a ambos chicos –Todos, excepto los señores Lupin y Black que además de prestar atención ganaron puntos para su casa con cada respuesta correcta. –Agregó.

Se produjo un grito generalizado por parte de Gryffindor que despertó por completo y también en Ravenclaw que seguían molestos.

–Sirius, la próxima vez que no quiera hacerte caso por favor golpéame. –Pidió Remus conmovido por librarse de los deberes.

–Remus, será un placer. –Le contestó su amigo.

Sirius como venía haciendo hace casi una semana corrió hasta el despacho del Director para ir a San Mungo.

Como todos los días comieron algo y conversaron con Alastor, hasta que lo dejaron entrar a ver a Hermione.

Sirius se acostó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de la castaña. Respiraba acompasadamente. El vaivén de su pecho subiendo y bajando logró que el pelinegro se quedara dormido en su posición.

Debió haber pasado un rato cuando el chico sintió una mano acariciando su cabello. La respiración tampoco era tan acompasada, ahora era controlada.

Levantó su cabeza y quedó a la altura del rostro de Hermione que tenía sus ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente. Dejó caer su mano del cabello del chico y se quedó quieta.

–Mione, despertaste… –Dijo sonriendo Sirius.

La castaña lo miró desconcertada.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó en un susurro –¿Dónde está Derek?

Sirius la miró aterrado y confundido.

–Mione… soy Sirius, tu Sirius. –Le respondió como si fuese obvio mientras el miedo recorría su cuerpo.

La chica negó.

–No eres Derek, ¿dónde está mi esposo? ¿Y nuestro hijo? –Preguntó aun susurrando con desesperación.

El pelinegro negó y se puso en pie para ir en búsqueda de algún Medimago.

 _Hermione había perdido la razón y todo era culpa de Voldemort._

Estaba desesperado y por abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió una risa contenida a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír y sosteniendo el costado que tenía herido.

–Sirius, –dijo la castaña de forma tierna sin quitarle los ojos de encima – eres tan inocente para algunas cosas.

El chico dio un respiro y tapó su rostro, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo. _Como que se llamaba Sirius Orion Black que esta se la pagaba._

–Eres una bruja maldita. –Le gruño mientras tomaba la mano que la chica estiraba en su dirección.

Se recostó a su lado con extremo cuidado y la besó con la pasión de los días que la había tenido tan lejos en un sueño profundo.

Se separó cuando Hermione necesitó aire y dejó su rostro muy cerca de la chica.

–Tenías que ver tu cara de pánico. –Susurró Hermione divertida.

–Eso no se hace, pensé que Voldemort te había dejado demente. –Le respondió en otro susurro.

–¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo fue cuando me maldijo y te vi entrando. ¿Qué día es? –Susurró mirando por la ventana, ya oscurecía.

–Te contaré todo, pero dime algo, ¿por qué estamos susurrando? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Porque si se dan cuenta que desperté entraran a dormirme nuevamente para hacerme muchos exámenes y te echaran de la habitación. –Respondió.

Sirius asintió y le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que se desmayó. Hermione no podía creer que había estado casi una semana durmiendo.

–Pensé que te perdía, en un momento. Voldemort se fue en cuanto vio a Dumbledore. –Comentó el chico apoyando su cabeza otra vez en el estómago de la castaña.

–Siempre le ha tenido miedo, ya sabes, Dumbledore muy en su estilo aterra. –Agregó sonriendo –¿Sabes que el Primer Ministro Muggle le dice _Baldomero_ a Voldemort?

Sirius se largó a reír en cuanto acabó la pregunta.

–Quizá se enteró y por eso mandó que lo atacaran antes que fueses a Londres. –Dijo a modo de explicación.

Hermione acarició su cabello y se puso más seria.

–Disculpa la broma, es solo que pensé por un momento que estarías enojado, por lo que pasó antes y quería tantear el ambiente. –Se disculpó y Sirius besó su mano.

–No estoy enojado, hablaremos, pero no aquí. –Hizo un gesto a las paredes.

–Escuchan. –Asintió Hermione.

Sirius se separó de ella y fue en busca de la Medimaga. La mujer se puso furiosa en cuanto se dio cuenta que Hermione llevaba un rato despierta y el chico no le había avisado.

–Por eso no lo quería cerca todos estos días. –Se quejó con Dumbledore y Moody.

–¿Estuviste todos los días a mi lado? –Preguntó emocionada Hermione.

–Y todo el día, no se movió, hasta enrostró la pureza de su sangre. –Comentó riendo Alastor –Apresúrese para llevárnosla. –Pidió en dirección a la Medimaga que le rodó los ojos y los echó a todos fuera.

Por ese día no la pudieron volver a ver. La dejarían en observación hasta el viernes que tendría finalmente la alta médica. No habían secuelas ni nada irreversible, solo tendría que estar en reposo al menos una semana más por la herida hasta que cicatrizara del todo y podía volver a su trabajo y vida normal.

–¿La vendremos a buscar? –Preguntó Sirius al Director que negó para sorpresa del chico.

–Alastor la llevará al Colegio, –y antes que comenzara a quejarse agregó – pero en cuanto llegue la puede ir a visitar a su habitación donde guardará reposo.

El chico asintió feliz.

El viernes durante la tarde, Hermione llegó junto a Alastor por Red Flu al despacho del Director. Enseguida la llevaron a su habitación en donde tenía regalos de todos sus compañeros y unas cuantas bromas por parte de los Prewett que la esperaban junto a Dobby.

–En cuanto te recuperes te explotaremos por todo lo que no has trabajado. –Dijo Fabian.

–Prepárate, Granger. –La miró con los ojos entornados Gideon.

Ambos se fueron con Dobby del cual se habían hecho muy amigos, luego que la criatura expresara la felicidad que le daba verla nuevamente.

–Señorita Granger, lo que necesite solo debe pedirlo. –Dijo el Director antes de marcharse.

Alastor se sentó a su lado.

–Vaya susto me diste, eres una imprudente y por eso me agradas. –La regañó su Jefe y colocó sus manos sobre las de la chica –Quiero que te cuides Granger, eres la más joven de mi equipo y te siento como una hija, si necesitas algo estoy para ti. –Dijo tratando de no sonar muy tierno – Y para la próxima avisa, no quieras quedarte con toda la acción.

Hermione le dio un abrazo y el hombre la dejó en la habitación sola. La castaña se recostó para dormir un poco. Los últimos dos días había pasado recordando hasta los más mínimos detalles del encuentro con Voldemort y les había contado sobre el Horrocrux.

Dumbledore y Alastor después de eso se habían ido a evaluar posibles nuevos escenarios, y cómo evitar a toda costa que Voldemort se volviera acercar a Hermione, y ni pensar a su mente. También necesitaban mantener seguro a Regulus ahora que sabía que tenían un informante.

La chica se estaba quedando dormida cuando la puerta sonó. Se reincorporó y con un _pase_ más bajito de lo habitual permitió que sus visitantes entraran.

McGonagall entró seguida por Sirius que iba muy bien vestido con su uniforme y su mejor túnica, además aún cargaba sus libros.

–Señorita Granger, –la saludó la mujer de quien se había ganado finalmente el respeto y afecto, mientras se acercaba –me alegra mucho verla. Espero se recupere pronto, se extraña tenerla en el Castillo.

–Muchas gracias, Profesora. –Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

–Debo decirle la verdad, y no me gusta para nada tener a Sirius metido en su habitación y que la persiga todo el día, –comenzó con voz severa que luego aplacó – pero hizo mucho mérito en la semana y por autorización del Profesor Dumbledore puede quedarse a hacerle compañía.

–No se meterá en problemas, Profesora. –Dijo la chica en lo que McGonagall se paraba para irse.

Pasó por el lado de Sirius y suspiró.

–Señor Black, no haga que me arrepienta de la confianza que se ha ganado. –Pidió –Iré a revisar la Torre de Gryffindor a las diez de la noche, si no está allí para entonces…

–Hará que un dragón me custodie de aquí hasta que me gradúe. –Completó el pelinegro recordando la conversación a la cual fue sometido por su Jefa de Casa.

–Me alegra que lo haya entendido. –Se despidió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Sirius lanzó sus libros lejos y fue a sentarse junto a Hermione que miró horrorizada cómo se doblaban las puntas de las hojas de un ejemplar de Transformaciones.

–¿McGonagall es igual en cualquier época? –Preguntó Sirius divertido.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

–Es una mujer dura, pero siempre hace lo correcto. ¿Sabes? Una vez me dio un giratiempo. –Comentó ante el asombro del chico.

–Eso se llama favoritismo. –La acusó con un dedo.

–Se llama confianza. –Se defendió ella.

Ambos se miraron y sabían que el momento de conversar había llegado.

–Hechicé mi habitación, nadie puede escuchar nada. –Comenzó Hermione.

Sirius inhaló con fuerza y le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que salió del despacho de Dumbledore y las cosas que había pensado. También le habló sobre sus sentimientos y lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando pensaba en todo lo que ella le había mostrado sobre el futuro, sus miedos y esperanzas. También le dijo su decisión con respecto a cómo afrontar todo de ahora en adelante.

La castaña sonrió cuando supo las maneras en que Dumbledore y Dobby lo habían ayudado.

–Entonces, ¿me ayudarás… nos ayudarás? –Preguntó para asegurarse.

–En cada paso, ahí estaré a tu lado, Mione. –Prometió.

–¿No te sientes mal por no decirles a tus amigos? –Quiso saber la chica.

–Al principio, luego entendí que lo mejor es que vivan su vida con total normalidad. –Respondió sinceramente –Aunque a _Mooney_ ya le di su merecido por enredarse con mi sobrinita en un futuro lejano. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño –Y también lo alejé de unas chicas con las que la quería engañar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba.

–Sirius… –susurró –¿Qué demonios haces?

–Proteger la integridad y honor de Dora. –Para él era obvio.

–Fuiste quien lo convenció de casarse con Tonks, –dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos –fue al único que escuchó cuando comenzó con el drama de ser un hombre lobo muy viejo y pobre para la chica. Y en ese momento no te molestó saber que tu mejor amigo se casaría con tu sobrina y todo lo que implica.

Sirius bufó.

–Bueno, pero ahora me molesta y ya me las cobré… así en el futuro seré muy comprensivo y lo apoyaré. –Dijo sonriendo.

–Está bien, pero no tienes por qué prohibirle que tenga amigas o salga con chicas. –Lo regañó Hermione seria.

–¿Apoyas que engañe a su futura esposa? –La cuestionó el pelinegro.

Hermione que aún tenía dolor de cabeza tapó su rostro y se esforzó en recuperar el centro de su tranquilidad.

–Jamás lo podría apoyar, –aclaró –pero debes razonar y entender que Remus no sabe que en un futuro tendrá una esposa que es de tu familia y que en realidad sí encontrará el amor.

–Le dije que debe esperar al amor verdadero. –Dijo algo arrepentido Sirius.

Hermione suspiró y se recostó en sus almohadones.

–No te entrometas, todo debe seguir el curso natural y por favor no lo golpees. –Pidió –Ha sido el mejor maestro que he tenido alguna vez y una excelente persona. –Y se apresuró en aclarar al ver que Sirius se iba a quejar –En Hogwarts.

–¿Qué se supone que va a enseñar _Mooney_? –Preguntó curioso.

–Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Comentó sonriendo.

–Con que él es el Profesor Hombre Lobo del cual hablabas. –Dijo finalmente entendiéndolo todo.

Sirius le siguió comentando otras cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia y poniéndola al día.

De pronto metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita de terciopelo que había andado cargando por tantos días.

–La última vez quedamos en esta parte… –Dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió y dio un hondo suspiro.

–¿Lo pensaste bien? –Preguntó sosteniendo las manos del chico frente a ella –¿Sabes lo que significa? Viste mis recuerdos y lo que dijo Dumbledore. Hace una semana Voldemort me atacó y amenazó directamente contigo.

Sirius asintió.

–No tengo nada que pensar si tengo claro que te amo. Y me da lo mismo lo que haga Voldemort, si quiere pelear… le haremos frente. Y con lo de Dumby, ¿tú quieres volver? –Preguntó serio.

–Solo quiero estar contigo, aquí o allá. Y he pensado mucho que si quizá encontramos una solución podría quedarme, hablaré con Dumbledore, tal vez hay una esperanza, pero… ¿y si no? Y si tengo que volver… ¿aun así quieres estar conmigo? ¿Con todo lo que implica?

Sirius sonrió y asintió.

–¿Me amas, Hermione?

–Te amo, Sirius. –Respondió segura –¿Y tú, me amas?

–Te amo, Hermione. –Respondió él y agregó –Y quiero pasar mi vida contigo, aceptando todo lo que significa, ya sea en mi época o en la tuya. Y si no hay más opción y debes volver llegado el minuto, entonces comencemos a vivir nuestra vida juntos desde ahora. No perdamos un minuto más y seamos felices, cada segundo juntos y creemos nuestra propia época, nuestro hogar.

Hermione no aguantó la emoción, ver que su sueño se convertía en realidad y se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius. Le dio un tierno beso y se separó solo para ver que el chico tenía los ojos con lágrimas al igual que ella.

–Entonces, ¿la pregunta? –Pidió la castaña riendo y separándose un poco.

Sirius se arrodilló frente a Hermione y aclaró su voz.

–Remus me prestó un libro muggle y lo hacían así. –Explicó ante la emoción de Hermione que reía –Ponte seria, no te rías… –Volvió a aclarar su voz – Hermione Jean Granger, ¿quieres desde ahora ser mi novia oficial y apenas me gradúe casarte conmigo para ser la señora Black?

La castaña dio un hondo suspiro y asintió enérgicamente.

–Sí, sí y mil veces sí. Quiero ser tu esposa, Sirius Orion Black. –Respondió.

El chico deslizó el delicado anillo en la mano derecha de Hermione que no paraba de mirar entre la hermosa sortija y los ojos grises de Sirius.

Sirius se recostó a su lado y no paró de darle besos en las mejillas hasta que se comenzó a quedar dormida.

–Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Mione y seremos felices. De una u otra manera. –Le dijo antes de pararse y dejarla bien tapada.

Dejó un beso en su frente y volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor antes de la hora pactada con la Jefa de su Casa, sin rechistar y más feliz que nunca de no romper las reglas.

Antes de llegar al _Retrato de la Dama Gorda_ se encontró con McGonagall que iba en la misma dirección. La mujer sonrió sin poder evitar notar la felicidad en el chico.

–Señor Black… veo que sigue haciendo mérito. –Comentó sonriente –Y luce muy feliz.

–No se imagina cuánto, Profesora. –Contestó él feliz y dando pequeños saltitos a su lado.

–Entonces ahora vaya a dormir y siga así. –Ordenó.

Sirius Black obedeció esa orden más feliz que nunca.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó sobre su estómago y le costó un poco poner en orden sus pensamientos del día anterior.

 _¿Lo había soñado?_

Miró su mano y la sortija seguía en su lugar. Por su rostro se extendió una enorme sonrisa y se puso en pie como pudo, quería dar de brincos, pero seguramente eso provocaría que se abriera su herida, así que mejor se aguantaba.

 _Sería la señora Black._

Ella, Hermione Granger estaba de novia.

Con Sirius.

Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo su felicidad, pero con Sirius habían decidido y lo recordaba bien mientras se quedaba dormida, que lo mejor por ahora era que esto quedara entre ambos. En Navidad lo harían público.

La siguiente semana pasó rápido para Hermione que se la había pasado recibiendo visitas y yendo a San Mungo. Además tenía a Sirius que cada día la iba a ver para hacerle compañía y planear un detalle más de la boda.

Cuando la dieron de alta lo primero que hizo fue ir con los Prewett para que la designaran a alguna parte del Castillo. La enviaron de vuelta a los jardines para que en caso que pasara algo fuese la primera en enterarse y entrar en acción.

Se estaba paseando entre unas bancas cuando vio a Dumbledore cruzar raudo a través de un pasillo. De camino el hombre hizo lo que venía haciendo desde que se dio cuenta, al igual que los Prewett, McGonagall y Moody, miró la sortija en su mano y sonrió mientras le guiñaba divertido. Hermione estaba segura que si seguían a ese ritmo, todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de su compromiso con Sirius antes de Navidad.

Lo siguió con la vista y vio que desaparecía por un pasillo, para unos minutos más tarde aparecer caminando tranquilamente con Narcissa Malfoy.

Esto la sorprendió.

 _¿Qué hacía Narcissa en Hogwarts otra vez?_

–¿Qué piensas? –La sobresaltó la voz de Fabian.

–¿Planeando a quién enviar invitaciones y a quiénes excluir? –La interrogó Gideon saliendo detrás de su hermano.

La chica se dio vuelta y quedó frente a las copias pelirrojas.

–Nos sentiremos ofendidos si no somos invitados. –Lo terció riendo Fabian.

–Ya hasta encargamos nuestros trajes. –Hermione miró riendo a Gideon y le dio un golpe.

–¡Ya cállense! –Pidió la castaña.

–Deja de negarlo o le diremos a Sirius que no reconoces que ustedes dos se van a… –Hermione saltó sobre Fabian para que cerrara su boca de una vez por todas.

–¡Ya te dije que en Navidad! –Gritó mientras el chico la tomaba por la cintura y la dejaba caer en el césped –¡Eres un animal, Fabian! –Se quejó la chica adolorida.

Ambos hermanos se rieron a su costa y siguieron la mirada de Hermione que en ningún momento se había apartado de Dumbledore y Narcissa. Gideon se removió incómodo y miró a su hermano que le entrecerraba los ojos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó interesada Hermione.

Gideon la puso en pie y le respondió.

–Nada, qué podría pasar en este pacífico colegio.

–¿Qué hace Narcissa acá? –Esta vez se dirigió a Fabian.

–Pregúntale a mi hermano. –Bufó el chico.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y ambos miraron al aludido. Gideon rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotado.

–Fabian exagera. –Fue la primera respuesta y defensa a su favor –Lo que pasa Hermione, es que mientras tú descansabas en tu amplia cama, –comentó divertido –la vida en el Colegio seguía y hace unos días la Profesora Sprout tuvo un accidente en el invernadero con los de primero.

–¿Ella está bien? –Preguntó alarmada la castaña.

–Afortunadamente sí. –Respondió Fabian esta vez, era divertido cómo se turnaban naturalmente para responder –Les enseñaba a los chicos cómo defenderse de _Lazo del Diablo_ cuando la planta maldita la comenzó a estrangular de un brazo y el cuello. Alcanzamos a llegar, los chicos no sabían qué hacer además de gritar.

– _Lumus Solem._ –Respondió frustrada Hermione.

–Son de primero, –le dijo riendo Gideon –perdónalos por no ser superdotados.

Hermione lo ignoró y volvió con Fabian que lucía más molesto conforme avanzaba.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Narcissa? –Trató de entender.

–Todo. –Fue la respuesta de Fabian –La Profesora quedó con el brazo roto y a pesar que Poppy la curó enseguida, no puede hacer muchos movimientos ni cargar cosas pesadas durante un mes al menos. Contando que todo ese tiempo estará en reposo y luego necesitará ayuda. Ella y Dumbledore hablaron y llegaron al acuerdo de que tenga una ayudante de Herbología y mientras pensaban en quién sería el mejor candidato… mi querido hermano propuso a Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró removerse nuevamente incómodo.

–Sprout reconoció que fue una de sus mejores alumnas. –Se defendió –Yo solo la propuse, ellos decidieron.

–¿Y por cuánto se quedará? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Lo que resta del año y puede que el puesto se haga permanente, Dumbledore piensa que ciertas materias necesitan un ayudante para evitar estos accidentes. –Le dijo Gideon.

–¿Y por qué te molesta que trabaje acá? –Preguntó la castaña a Fabian.

–Porque es casada y una Malfoy, perseguimos a su esposo. –Remarcó sin quitarle la vista a su hermano –Y este idiota se mensajea con ella desde que la salvó de las escaleras.

Eso era sorpresa para la chica que cambió la mirada de hermano.

–Somos amigos. –Dijo cabreado Gideon –Solo la quiero ayudar.

–Sacándola de casa del Mortífago para meterla a la del lobo. –Bufó Fabian.

Hermione se comenzó a reír pero tuvo que detenerse porque de la nada apareció Dumbledore con Narcissa. Se acercaron a los tres Aurores.

La castaña miró detenidamente a la chica y era realmente hermosa.

–Señora Malfoy, le presento a los encargados de mantener el Castillo resguardado, los señores Prewett, Gideon y Fabian. –Los señaló a ambos –Ellos organizan a los Aurores, y… ¡Señorita Granger! –Dijo el hombre sorprendido al verla –¿Cómo se encuentra? Ella es Hermione Granger, también Auror.

Narcissa le tendió una mano que la castaña aceptó en forma de saludo.

–Mucho gusto señora Malfoy. –Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa Hermione.

La rubia se la devolvió genuina.

–El gusto es mío. –Respondió y luego miró más feliz aun a Gideon –¡Oh, muchas gracias por la recomendación, Gideon! Y tú debes ser Fabian, tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

A Fabian no le quedó más remedio que ser amable y omitir la mueca para tenderle una mano amistosa. A Gideon en cambio en cualquier minuto se le rompía la cara de la sonrisa tan grande que tenía.

Hermione asintió, _era una situación interesante_.

–Felicidades y que tenga buen comienzo. –Le dijo Hermione y asintió en dirección al Profesor en respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

–Estoy ansiosa de comenzar. –Respondió sonriendo Narcissa pero más calmada.

–Fabian y Gideon, por favor sean tan amables de acompañar a la señora Malfoy hasta su habitación y dejar su lechuza y equipaje allí. –Pidió el Director.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue riendo sola antes que la vieran, pero antes de que se alejaran del todo escuchó las quejas de Fabian.

–¡Ahora somos elfos!

Definitivamente sería muy interesante.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están chicas? Espero que genial y que no quieran golpearme mucho por el capítulo.

A modo general _ **… ¿Quieren sangre? ¡Sí, quieren sangre y pelea!**_ Eso fue lo que saqué como conclusión de sus comentarios. Y tranquilas… desde el próximo capítulo se viene la acción _***spoiler*.**_

Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenidas a las chicas que se suman cada día. También gracias por el apoyo con la historia y seguirla en cada cap. Y por supuesto gracias también a las chicas que comentan y me dan sus opiniones, conspiraciones y también se desquitan contra los personajes.

Ahora bien, ¿qué les pareció este cap? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora que llegó Narcissa? ¿Se acuerdan que les fui soltando pistas capítulos anteriores y hay muchas cosas en el aire? Pues… ahí se viene la acción. ¿Cierto que Sirius fue muy lindo? ¡Coméntenme!

¿Me dicen todo en un lindo review? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

 _ **Estefana E. Vieyra**_ (¡Gracias por tus palabras! Muajajaja Tranquila, ya se viene la acción, además la aparición de Voldy tiene un propósito más allá de solo torturarla, él está curioso, quiere información y algo a cambio. Pero ya la advirtió, así que… ¡Y tranqui que todas las semanas hay actualización! Espero te siga sorprendiendo y me comentes qué te parece. ¡Besos!)

 _ **ACostaTuya25**_ (La acción ya se viene, desde el siguiente, tranqui. ¡Y definitivamente Dobby tiene protagonismo! Aquí estuvo la conversación, ¿qué te pareció? ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre! Espero a ver qué te pareció este, ¡beso!)

 _ **Leiref29**_ (Este Voldy aún es humano… es parte. ¡Acá salieron los gemelos y Sirius en acción! Nunca defraudan, siempre van escalando en sus personalidades. ¡Dime, dime qué te pareció este! Siempre haces conspiraciones que medio le dan en el blanco… el próximo cap se viene con acción, así que… ¡Besos para ti y Sirius y mil gracias por tu apoyo de siempre!)

 _ **Florfleur**_ (Eso es un halago, muchas gracias jajajaja me reí mucho con lo de que cada cap es mejor o peor que el anterior. Ahí estaba la puteada que me faltaba jajajaja Nada más trato de mantener la tensión, este cap fue más relajado, porque los siguientes van con revelaciones y acción *spoiler*. Mil gracias por leer como siempre y espero te siga sorprendiendo. ¡Besos!)

Bueno chicas, que tengan excelente semana, nos leemos en el siguiente cap y mientras yo las leo en los comentarios.

¡Mil besos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XIX**

Con la llegada de diciembre el Castillo cambiaba por completo.

Todos los maestros ayudaban a decorar el enorme árbol que Hagrid había instalado en el Gran Comedor, además los estudiantes andaban más felices que de costumbre y planificando la que sería la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Todo era paz y felicidad en el Colegio.

Y la nueva diversión de los Aurores era apostar hasta cuándo Narcissa Malfoy aguantaría estar en el Castillo. Hermione no se había unido a las apuestas porque no le parecía correcto, además le simpatizaba la rubia, era una chica amable con quien podías hablar y entenderte. Aunque eso no quitaba que a veces la espiara por curiosidad, obviamente.

Era curioso ver a una chica de tan buena familia enseñando en el Colegio y encima al finalizar el día con su túnica llena de lodo y rasguños de las plantas.

Pero se veía feliz.

Y estaba feliz, porque cuando Narcissa recibió la invitación de Dumbledore, lo primero que pensó fue que algo le había ocurrido a Regulus. Pero fue enorme su sorpresa cuando el Director le ofreció el puesto de Ayudante de Herbología, y encima que tanto Gideon como la Profesora Sprout la habían recomendado.

Aceptó enseguida y sin pensarlo ante la mirada sorprendida de Dumbledore quien rio ligeramente.

– _Pero querida… ni siquiera le he dicho cuánto será su paga. –Dijo confundido el hombre._

 _La chica lo pensó._

– _¿Podré vivir acá, en el Castillo? –Preguntó._

– _Por supuesto, como todos los maestros, pero entenderé si quiere volver a su casa por las tardes, ya que es usted casada. –Contestó comprensivo el Director._

 _La chica negó enérgicamente._

– _Quiero vivir acá, igual que todos los maestros y quizá los fines de semana pueda ir. –Dijo no muy convencida y luego se extendió una sonrisa en su rostro –Así que lo del dinero no es problema._

 _Volvió a su mansión y esa noche no dejó de removerse en la cama de la ansiedad ante las quejas de Lucius que quería dormir. Al día siguiente comenzaba y tendría que ir al Castillo._

 _Se despertó temprano por la mañana y bajó hasta el enorme comedor donde estaba Lucius desayunando con una copia de El Profeta entre sus manos._

 _A Narcissa se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se sujetó fuerte en una de las sillas al otro extremo. Se aclaró la voz para tener la atención de su esposo._

– _¿Qué quieres Narcissa? –Preguntó indiferente Lucius sin sacar la vista del periódico._

 _Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar._

– _Hoy comienzo a trabajar. –Respondió con una enorme sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando de su rostro al sentir la carcajada de Lucius._

 _Al fin tenía su atención._

 _El hombre la miró detenidamente y se recargó sobre su silla._

– _¿Tú… trabajar? –Preguntó incrédulo –Y podrías decirme en qué, Narcissa. Porque si te soy sincero, no te veo ni siquiera acomodando tu cabello._

 _La chica se paró en todo su porte y se puso muy recta._

– _En Hogwarts, Lucius. –Dijo con voz firme –Y no es necesario que seas tan hiriente._

 _El hombre la miró más extrañado aun._

– _¿Trabajarás con los elfos en la cocina? –Preguntó burlón retomando la lectura del periódico._

– _Seré ayudante de Herbología. –Explicó mirando sus manos y sintió otra carcajada._

– _Narcissa querida, –dijo el hombre en lo que se acercaba a su esposa, quien instintivamente retrocedió un paso –si hay algo más humillante que ser profesor de Herbología, es ser un ayudante. Eso no sirve de nada. –Su tono era despectivo._

– _Bien podría meter una planta en tu té sin que lo notaras y envenenarte. –Dijo molesta sin mirarlo, la ira la comenzaba a invadir –Además es un trabajo que me gusta… Yo también podría preguntarte qué haces tú, Lucius. No trabajas y te la pasas todo el día tras…_

 _El hombre la tomó fuerte por los hombros y la zarandeó._

– _Cierra tu boca, Narcissa. –Ordenó –Además… ¿me pediste permiso si quiera? No dejaré que vayas a jugar con tierra y flores mientras tu lugar es acá conmigo._

– _Ya acepté y comienzo hoy. –Dijo decidida –Y no tengo que pedirte permiso para nada, además vendré los fines de semana. Como si pasaras tanto en casa… –Masculló lo último por lo bajo._

 _Lucius repentinamente divertido la soltó._

– _Pensándolo mejor… ve. –Dijo riendo –Ya veremos cuánto duras cuando te veas toda sucia y con olor a bosque. Volverás corriendo y llorando._

– _Ya quisieras._

 _Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba a su habitación y acomodar su ropa dentro de un baúl. Metió su lechuza en la jaula y bajó hasta la chimenea._

– _Me voy. –Dijo mirando a Lucius quien no respondió nada, seguía leyendo el maldito periódico –¿No me desearás suerte o algo así por mi primer día? –Preguntó sin mucha esperanza de una palabra amable._

 _Y no se equivocaba. Su esposo la miró burlón._

– _Para la tarde estarás de vuelta, Narcissa. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Y no hagas un desastre con la red flu, por favor. –Pidió._

 _Narcissa sabía que Lucius no la quería, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto la despreciaba. Cambió de planes y arrastró su jaula y baúl hasta el jardín en el punto de aparición y llegó hasta un pueblo cercano a Hogsmeade._

Y ahí estaba una semana después, en el invernadero 3 dando las clases de Herbología a los alumnos de todos los cursos, y en caso de tener alguna duda solo tenía que consultarlo con la profesora Sprout que estaba descansando en su habitación.

Lucius cuando vio que no regresó por la noche, le envió un vociferador a ella regañándola y otro a Dumbledore exigiendo que regresara a casa a su esposa.

Narcissa ni siquiera se molestó en responder, en cambio Dumbledore educadamente le expresó las pocas ganas que le daban de verlo por el Colegio, por lo que tenía prohibido el ingreso por cualquier medio y su esposa era ahora profesora y podía quedarse en el Castillo si quería.

Los días siguientes Narcissa recibió al menos cinco cartas por día con amenazas y burlas de Lucius y el resto de su familia.

Las ignoró todas y siguió trabajando.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que su vida tenía significado y era realmente feliz haciendo lo que quería. Por primera vez no seguía órdenes.

Hermione tras un árbol, decidió dejar de espiar a la chica y se fue a seguir con su trabajo. Se reía sola imaginando cómo estaría Lucius.

En eso estaba, riéndose sola cuando desde una armadura la arrastraron hasta un pasadizo. Cayó con un golpe seco en el piso.

–¡Pero qué demonios! –Se quejó mirando al culpable.

–Lo siento, Hermione. –Se disculpó divertido Reg en lo que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie –Pero necesitaba verte y es urgente.

–¿Conoces las lechuzas? –Preguntó molesta la castaña arreglando su ropa.

El chico le rodó los ojos.

–Urgente… no califica para una lechuza. –Respondió apoyándose en la pared.

Hermione hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y lo miró.

–Tienes mi atención, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó más seria y serena, si Regulus la necesitaba con urgencia debía ser algo grave.

–Es Dorcas. –Dijo en tono grave y se comenzó a pasear desesperado.

 _O también la podía necesitar para una tontería._

–¿Me buscas con urgencia porque tienes problemas amorosos con Dorcas? –Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

–Es importante. –Se defendió el chico con el entrecejo fruncido –Verás… _está muy rara_.

–Dorcas es rara. –Se apresuró en agregar la castaña sonriendo de mejor humor.

Reg le dio una mirada de advertencia y siguió.

–Está muy rara, le he enviado lechuzas y mensajes con Dobby pero no los responde o si envía algo son evasivas. Y cuando nos hemos juntado está siempre muy nerviosa y dentro de sus pensamientos… es como si me quisiera decir algo pero no encuentra el valor. Luego huye. –Terminó de contar frustrado.

Eso sí que era raro, hasta en Dorcas.

–Y… ¿has tratado de entrar en su mente sin que lo note? –Preguntó Hermione más interesada.

Dorcas podía ser todo lo rara que se quisiera, pero nunca se mostraba nerviosa o cobarde.

–Le enseñé Oclumancia, –respondió Reg más molesto si es que se podía –y aprendió rápido. Además no lo haría, confío en ella pero sé que me oculta algo. –Miró con tristeza a Hermione –¿Crees que quiere dejarme porque se dio cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella? –Preguntó.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un abrazo, luego se separó.

–Eres lo suficientemente bueno, Reg. Y que nadie te diga lo contrario. –Dijo con tono decidido –Yo averiguaré qué pasa con Dorcas. –Se comprometió y el chico la miró más contento.

Luego bajó su mirada y la dejó clavada en el anillo de compromiso que traía Hermione.

–Conseguiste lo que querías, Granger. –Dijo con tono dramático –Lograste meterte en la familia y destruir el árbol genealógico de los Black.

Hermione le bufó molesta.

–Deberías considerar entrar en la A.M.A.D. Regulus Black. –Sugirió en lo que el chico tomaba su mano y examinaba la sortija.

–Elegante y bonito, esto solo podía escogerlo un Black. –Comento socarrón –¿Será público en Navidad, cierto? Nos juntamos con Sirius un par de veces y no paraba de hablar de esto. –Le contó con una sonrisa, de las pocas que se le veían al pelinegro –Felicidades, Hermione… ya sabes, a pesar de todo me alegra que seamos familia.

Le dio un abrazo que la chica devolvió emocionada. Que Regulus dijera eso significaba mucho.

Cuando se separaron pareció recordar algo.

–¿Qué demonios es la A.M.A.D.? –Preguntó confundido.

Hermione se echó a reír antes de responder.

–La Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático.

Regulus hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

–En serio quieres que mis padres me maten o peor… me expulsen de la familia. –Dijo estremeciéndose.

–Debemos ordenar nuestras prioridades. –Comento Hermione bajito y recordando una broma privada de su época.

Primero salió Regulus que regañó a un par de estudiantes de camino y les quitó puntos.

Cuando fue el turno de Hermione, salió en dirección a la Cabaña de Hagrid. Sabía que el hombre no estaría allí, ya que desde la mañana había estado reunido con el Director, pero Dorcas sí estaría jugando con su escarbato.

Y no se equivocó, la chica estaba sentada en una banca mirando la fría nieve que comenzaba a caer. El escarbato estaba unos metros más allá recogiendo el oro que el leprechaun le lanzaba.

–Dorcas… –Susurró Hermione para no asustarla.

La chica se sobresaltó de todas formas y muy rápido se secó los ojos y nariz, había estado llorando. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le tendió un pañuelo.

–¿Qué haces fuera, Dorcas? –Preguntó frotando sus manos –Está muy frío.

–Vine a ver a Arcty y Greenie, hace días no podía por tantos trabajos que nos dejan. –Respondió sonriendo forzadamente.

–Es cierto, ya casi no te veo. –Comentó la castaña sin presionarla.

–Me la paso más en la habitación, no hay mucho qué hacer. –Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y cómo estás? Hace unos minutos estabas algo pensativa y no he sabido que te andes metiendo en problemas con Sirius, lo cual es raro. –Comentó Hermione y logró sacar una risa verdadera a Dorcas.

–En realidad no muy bien, pero no sé con quién hablar… –Y esa era Dorcas, sin presiones lograbas que hablara sin parar tan genuina como solo ella podía ser –No puedo hacerlo con las chicas, no entenderían y realmente he querido hablar con Reg pero no puedo.

Empezó a sollozar de vuelta.

–¿Qué pasa, Dorcas? Sé que últimamente todo ha sido muy caótico y no hemos estado muy cercanas, pero si ocurre algo puedes hablar conmigo. –Dorcas la analizó un momento –No le diré a Reg o Sirius, tranquila.

La chica le sonrió y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, cuando escucharon risas acercándose. Ambas se giraron y vieron a Hagrid en compañía de Sirius que lo ayudaba a cargar unas cajas.

–¡Dorcas, Hermione! Bienvenidas. –Las saludó Hagrid feliz.

–¿Cómo estás, Hagrid? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Muy ocupado, con Dumbledore planeamos toda la mañana cómo seguir adornando el Castillo y tendré que ir a hacer unas compras a Londres. –Comentó feliz.

Sirius dejó todo donde le señaló Hagrid y corrió a saludar a Hermione.

–Pasen, tomaremos un poco de té. –Ofreció el hombre.

Dorcas se paró enseguida y buscó a sus bestias para entregárselas a Hagrid.

–Lo siento Hagrid, vendré otro día… mucho que estudiar. –Se excusó y se echó el bolso al hombro.

–No tenemos tanto que estudiar. –Le dijo Sirius mirándola ceñudo –Estás extraña, ¿qué tienes?

Eso molestó a Dorcas.

–¡No me pasa nada, Black! –Le gritó golpeándolo con su bolso lleno de libros –Y preocúpate de terminar tu parte en el trabajo de Pociones.

Se despidió de Hermione y la miró significativamente. Tenían una conversación pendiente.

–La pequeña Dorcas. –Dijo Hagrid tiernamente en lo que entraba a su cabaña.

Sirius y Hermione se rezagaron en la entrada.

–Me golpeó. –Se quejó Sirius acariciando su brazo que dolía –Anda muy rara, Mione. ¡Y encima tiene el descaro de recordarme el trabajo! –Hermione prestó atención a toda la descarga que realizaba Sirius –Las chicas ya no forman equipo con ella por lo irritable y desconcentrada que está; el otro día McGonagall nos quitó puntos porque se quedó dormida en clases.

–Se nota más rara de lo normal. –Comentó Hermione.

–Estamos juntos en todos los trabajos, obviamente no la voy a dejar sola, ya sabes… somos casi familia. –Dijo haciendo referencia a que salía con su hermano –Pero eso no le da derecho a golpearme o decirme lo que tengo que hacer, cuando es ella la que está despistada. ¡Hizo explotar el caldero en Pociones! Si sigue así no le alcanzarán los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para Auror.

–¡Sirius! –Lo regañó Hermione –No la presiones, yo hablaré con ella y todo se solucionará, ya verás que solamente debe estar pasando una etapa. Y por favor no la dejes sola. –Pidió la castaña.

El pelinegro le sonrió y asintió antes de entrar con ella a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se quedaron un rato conversando y tomando té con el gigante.

Cuando volvieron Sirius se fue corriendo al Gran Comedor para alcanzar a almorzar antes de su última clase del día.

Hermione se fue a buscar a Fabian o Gideon para no comer sola.

Todos los días deberían ser como ese, donde la paz reinara y los exámenes fuesen la única preocupación.

La castaña dobló por un pasillo y con un solo grito toda la paz y tranquilidad se fueron al suelo.

–¡GRANGER!

Alastor Moody en el Castillo nunca era una señal de que todo estuviese bien, y menos cuando llegaba sin anunciarse antes.

Hermione se giró y vio al hombre echando fuego por todas partes, seguido de los Prewett en los que solo se reflejaba furia contenida.

La chica los siguió y no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Se dirigieron al Despacho del Director, en donde ya estaba Dumbledore que trataba de calmar al Ministro Minchum que gritaba como loco.

–¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE MINCHUM! –Esa fue la gloriosa entrada de Alastor que se acercó hasta el aludido.

Hermione y Fabian cerraron el despacho y lanzaron algunos encantamientos alrededor.

–¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY FELIZ, ALASTOR?! –Preguntó el Ministro que se había sentado y tomaba agua que había aparecido de algún lado.

–¡ES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSABA…!

Alastor Moody estaba furioso y todos se habían dado cuenta. Dumbledore se puso entre ambos hombres y habló con su voz pausada, pero en el fondo se distinguía el enojo.

–Por favor tenemos que estar calmados para tomar mejores decisiones.

–¿Calmados? –Preguntó bajando la voz Moody al Director y dando vueltas por el Despacho.

Hermione se cansó de estar al margen de lo que ocurría y sacó la voz.

–¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué está ocurriendo? –Pidió con voz nerviosa.

Gideon iba a responder hasta que Alastor se acercó a la chica.

–Pasa que todo nuestro trabajo se fue a la basura en tres minutos, eso fue lo que tardaron. –Comenzó a explicar el Jefe de Aurores –Hace una hora hubo una fuga en Azkaban, lograron escapar tres Mortífagos, el mismo Voldemort provocó una explosión tan descomunal que destruyó toda un ala de la prisión. Y lo peor es que dos Dementores ayudaron a escapar a los malditos. –Terminó el hombre frustrado.

–¿Quiénes escaparon? –Preguntó la castaña.

–Rabastan Lestrange, Travers y Greyback. –Respondió Gideon.

–Y Voldemort tenía a Macnair, pero se lo arranqué de las garras. –Agregó riendo Alastor.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente y vio que su cuello sangraba, tenía un horrible corte.

–Siéntate Alastor. –Pidió la chica en lo que lo arrastraba a un sillón y muy rápido comenzaba a curar la herida, no sin que el hombre se quejara.

–No entiendo. –Se quejó Hermione –¿Por qué los Dementores ayudaron? Ellos solo reciben órdenes del Ministerio.

–¡Hay un traidor! Te lo advertí Minchum. –Seguía quejándose Moody –A esos dos les debieron ofrecer más de qué alimentarse y los malditos no dudaron en ayudar a los Mortífagos. –Explicó el hombre a la castaña que había terminado de curarlo –En cuanto nos enteramos fuimos a controlar todo y evitamos que se escaparan más. Fue una pequeña lucha, y Voldemort me dejó este pequeño recuerdo, –dijo tocando su cuello –pero yo también le dejé unos cuantos. –Agregó divertido.

El Ministro se paró y acercó hasta Alastor avergonzado.

–Tenías razón y no te hice caso, Alastor. –Reconoció el hombre –Así que… apenas llegue al Ministerio informaré que te concedo el cargo y poder sobre el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en su totalidad, no solo del Departamento de Aurores. Esto no se nos puede escapar de las manos.

Alastor gruñó y aceptó con un asentimiento.

–¿Y eso me permite hacer…? –Preguntó el hombre interesado.

Hermione se miró con los Prewett repentinamente asustados. Su jefe ya era conocido por ser sanguinario, ahora le estaban entregando el poder absoluto.

–Estás a cargo, Alastor. –Respondió –La Seguridad Mágica depende de ti y tu cuerpo de Aurores. También te daré el control de Azkaban y puedes usar los métodos que creas pertinentes para controlar esta situación. No quiero una guerra en mi mandato. –Aclaró.

–Ya estamos en guerra, Ministro. –Comentó Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio.

Alastor se comenzó a pasear y miró al Ministro.

–Lo primero es encontrar al maldito traidor que está en el Ministerio y llevarlo a juicio, –dijo el hombre de forma seria –y luego le daremos caza a todos los Mortífagos. Tenemos que devolver la confianza a brujas y magos. –Se dirigió a Albus –Pondremos más vigilancia en el Colegio. –Luego se giró a los tres chicos que lo miraban –Y ustedes como Aurores saben que pueden ocupar las Maldiciones Imperdonables, pero si están en riesgo o tienen la oportunidad, no duden ni un segundo en hacer lo que sea necesario. Lo que sea. –Remarcó para girarse al Ministro –Haremos de Azkaban una prisión impenetrable, en el Ministerio realizaremos interrogatorios y redadas sorpresa.

Hermione miró de vuelta a Fabian y Gideon que estaban más blancos de lo que eran.

–Ustedes dos, –señaló Alastor a los Prewett –informen esto a los Aurores en el Castillo, y Granger te quiero atenta.

Los tres asintieron y vieron a Moody desaparecer con el Ministro por la red flu.

Los Prewett salieron de inmediato y Hermione se quedó en el Despacho sola con Dumbledore que estaba muy pensativo.

La chica se acercó al hombre quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

–Convocaré una reunión urgente de la Orden. –Le dijo a la chica –Tendremos que ser aún más cuidadosos, pero no quiero que los estudiantes se alteren. Seguiremos todas las actividades con normalidad. Irán a Hogsmeade y luego estarán en sus hogares para Navidad. –Hizo una pausa –Por favor señorita Granger, envíe una orden para que el correo sea retrasado una hora el día de mañana, no quiero que la noticia tome de sorpresa a los jóvenes. Seré quien se los informe.

La chica asintió y se retiró en cuanto Dumbledore comenzó a enviar su Patronus a los miembros de la Orden.

Bajó corriendo a cumplir con lo que el Director le había pedido. Cuando iba de vuelta a reunirse con los Prewett, esquivó cualquier rostro conocido.

No alcanzó a llegar con los chicos cuando vio un equipo de al menos veinte Aurores que venían de refuerzo y pasaron de largo camino al Despacho del Director.

Los Profesores miraban curiosos y los estudiantes asustados. Las pequeñas sutilezas de Alastor no funcionaban del todo.

Hermione vio a McGonagall rodeada de los de séptimo. Sirius la miró interrogante y ella apartó la vista pasando de largo, pero no se lo pondrían tan fácil.

–¡Señorita Granger! –La llamó la Profesora McGonagall acercándose a ella –¿Qué ocurre?

La chica miró al grupo que estaba atento a lo que fuese a decir y tomó a Minerva por un brazo arrastrándola donde nadie las fuese a escuchar. Le explicó en un susurro y muy rápido.

–Acabo de detener el correo de mañana, el Director quiere pronunciarse primero. –Terminó la chica frente a la asustada mujer.

–Iré a hablar con Albus. –Dijo agradeciendo la información antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se escabulló entre la multitud y se fue a terminar su turno.

Cuando volvía en la noche a su habitación, vio a Regulus cruzando velozmente un pasillo hasta llegar a la gárgola y subir al Despacho del Director. Iba preocupado.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno todas las miradas estaban puestas en las ventanas.

–¿Habrá pasado algo con el correo? –Preguntó Lily a James que estaba más cerca de ella como ya era habitual.

–No lo sé, pero ya casi una hora de retraso. –Le respondió preocupado.

–Algo nos ocultan. –Agregó Remus –Cuando bajaba al Gran Comedor, escuché a Hermione y Gideon pedir el retraso de una hora más en el correo y mucha gente entraba y salía del Despacho del Director.

Sirius iba a decir algo, cuando un grupo de Aurores, entre ellos Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor y cerraron las puertas. El Director fue el último en entrar y atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa de los Maestros, en donde se paró y llamó la atención de todos, aunque ya la tenía desde que entró de esa forma tan poco común.

Les explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo y los tiempos que se vivían, también mencionó la protección adicional que les brindaba el Ministerio y que no debían preocuparse de nada, todo seguiría normal pero sí les pedía estar atentos.

Fue un discurso corto y conciso.

Las clases ese día se atrasaban hasta la segunda del día.

En cuanto terminó los Aurores abrieron las puertas y Gideon junto a Hermione salieron. Unos segundos después las lechuzas hicieron su entrada y dejaron caer sobre los estudiantes cartas y periódicos.

Lo único que se sentía era el rasgueo del papel en cuanto comenzaron a abrir las copias de _El Profeta_ y luego los cientos de comentaros que todos hacían.

Dos noticias sobresalían del resto de columnas y reportajes.

 _ **FUGA DE AZKABAN**_

 _El día de ayer cerca del medio día tres Mortífagos sentenciados a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban escaparon con la ayuda de El Innombrable y dos Dementores que facilitaron la huida. Nos referimos a Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback y Travers, recientemente encarcelado._

 _A los minutos se emitió la orden de captura y fue el mismo Alastor Moody quien junto a un equipo de su Departamento impidieron que fuese una fuga masiva tras un duelo descomunal._

 _Los Dementores desertores siguieron a los Mortífagos y ya se investiga quiénes están implicados en este hecho tan preocupante, ya que solamente reciben órdenes del Ministerio, por lo que se evalúan diversas hipótesis._

La segunda nota era más extensa.

 _ **ALASTOR MOODY A CARGO DE LA SEGURIDAD DEL MUNDO MÁGICO**_

 _ **¿SIN PIEDAD?**_

 _El Auror y Jefe de dicho Departamento en el día de ayer fue nombrado por el Ministro Minchum el nuevo encargado del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en su totalidad. Junto con eso le entregó todas las atribuciones sin ninguna restricción._

 _Una de sus primeras medidas fue fortificar la Prisión de Azkaban en donde además de hechizos y encantamientos, dispuso Aurores en las cercanías._

 _También envió un grupo de veinte Aurores a Hogwarts para reforzar la actual protección que brinda el Ministerio y que estará supervisada por Gideon y Fabian Prewett._

 _Además, el día de ayer realizó interrogatorios a funcionarios del Ministerio y redadas sorpresas en las que al menos una decena quedaron detenidos bajo sospecha esperando su juicio._

 _El Auror es conocido por lo implacable de su actuar al momento de la toma de decisiones. Ahora la seguridad de nuestro Mundo está en sus manos y cuenta con el apoyo del Ministro._

 _¿Es acaso el comienzo de una nueva era sin piedad?_

 _Con solo unas horas el Auror ha introducido más cambios efectivos que en todo el mandato del Ministro, por lo que al parecer podemos retomar la esperanza y confianza._

–¿Creen que venga a Hogwarts? –Preguntó Marlene asustada cuando terminó de leer.

–No. –Sirius quien seguía leyendo fue determinante al responder a la chica –Con Dumbledore aquí no se atreverá.

Los estudiantes tenían disculpada la primera clase y debían retomar sus horarios normales a partir de la segunda, así que la mayoría e dedicó a responder a sus familias y luego comentar lo que ocurría.

Hermione se dirigió hasta el Despacho del Director donde también estaba Moody.

–Siéntese Hermione, por favor. La esperábamos. –Pidió el Director con una sonrisa.

La chica tomó un lugar al lado de su Jefe y no aguantó la risa.

–¿Qué tienes, Granger? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? –Preguntó el hombre cabreado.

–Te hiciste famoso, Alastor. –Comentó controlándose un poco –Hay fotografías tuyas en _El Profeta_ y todas las notas son sobre ti.

Alastor hizo una mueca cuando vio que Dumbledore también sonreía conteniéndose.

–Son unos idiotas. –Masculló molesto –Le pedí a Minchum que los detuviera o podía yo hacerlo, pero dijo que no sería correcto. –Se quejó –No creas que estoy feliz con tanta atención, Granger.

La chica se compadeció de Alastor, era un excelente hombre al que solamente le costaba expresar sus emociones.

–Profesor, –Hermione llamó su atención porque prefirió ir directo al asunto –vine porque anoche vi a Regulus entrando acá.

El Director asintió.

–Después de la fuga Evan Rosier recibió información por algún medio que desconoce, pero le comentó que el momento de atacar a los McKinnon había llegado. –Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando –Al parecer unos comentarios de los padres de Marlene molestaron a Voldemort y cree que la mejor manera de hacerlos pagar y advertirles es a través de su hija.

Regulus le había comentado eso apenas se habían conocido. La castaña asintió.

–También me aseguró que no atacarían Hogsmeade en esta visita, quieren actuar con prudencia y les interesa más el tema de los McKinnon en este momento. Cambiaron el lugar y fecha de ataque. –Siguió hablando el Profesor –Solo eso me podía decir, al parecer Voldemort ha tomado cierta cercanía con Rosier y lo usa como canal de comunicación dentro del Colegio. –Lo último lo dijo con un tono de alerta.

–Mantendré vigilado a Rosier, Profesor. –Dijo de inmediato la chica.

–De seguro nos pasará más información después de las vacaciones, estará más cerca de todos ellos. El muchacho no puede hacer mucho más desde acá. –Comentó Alastor.

–¿Y ya descubriste al traidor? –Preguntó con curiosidad Hermione.

–Nos hablaste de Rookwood, pero no tengo cómo probarlo… de momento. –Le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione se iba, cuando la puerta sonó y entraron Fabian y Gideon seguidos de Narcissa que lucía algo asustada. Miró el Despacho como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

–Señora Malfoy, –saludó el Director –me alegra decir que es la primera vez que la escoltan hasta mi despacho.

La rubia se relajó un poco por el comentario y se acercó.

–La señora Malfoy –remarcó Fabian –quería verlo, Profesor.

–Muchas gracias Fabian. –Agradeció Dumbledore y ambos hermanos se fueron.

Hermione se volvió a sentar, le causaba curiosidad ver a Narcissa allí. El Director acercó otra silla y la invitó a reunirse con ellos.

–¿Es algo personal o podemos hablarlo todos juntos, querida? –Preguntó amablemente.

–No hay problema, –se apresuró en añadir Narcissa al ver que tanto Hermione como Alastor se ponían de pie para marcharse –es mejor si están, creo.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

–Y díganme, en qué la podemos ayudar. –Preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

La chica boqueó un par de veces y luego tomó un largo trago de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Cuando leí el periódico esta mañana después de sus palabras en el desayuno, recordé algo. –Narcissa hizo una pausa como replanteándose si debía estar allí o no y por qué estaba haciendo esto –Este fin de semana cuando fui a casa escuché una conversación en la biblioteca, algo que no debía escuchar.

La rubia hizo otra pausa y mordió su labio antes de continuar avergonzada.

–Hablaban sobre un ataque que primero sería en Hogsmeade, pero luego decidieron cambiarlo. –Todos le prestaron mayor atención –Ellos mencionaron Kings Cross, cuando los estudiantes vuelvan a casa para Navidad.

Narcissa terminó de hablar y parecía que había sacado un peso de sus hombros.

–¿Quiénes hablaban en la biblioteca? –La interrogó Alastor.

–No pude reconocer sus voces, tampoco es como si me hubiese unido a la conversación. No lo tengo permitido, solo pasé y escuché lo que alcancé antes que se dieran cuenta. –Respondió segura.

–¿A que te refieres con que no tienes permitido unirte a la conversación? Es tu casa. –Razonó Hermione.

Narcissa levantó ambas mangas de su túnica, sus pálidos brazos no tenían ninguna marca.

–No pertenezco, no soy Mortífago. –Explicó.

Alastor la miraba atentamente.

–¿Sabes que persigo a tu marido desde hace un tiempo, verdad? –Preguntó –¿Y que apenas tenga la oportunidad lo aplastaré como una cucaracha? A él y casi a toda tu familia, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Preguntó sonando más gentil que la pregunta misma.

La chica asintió.

–Entonces dime, ¿por qué viniste a contarnos esto? Es información valiosa, muchacha. Y no solo eso, estás traicionando a tu esposo y familia. Podría obligarte a beber _Veritaserum_ en este momento, pero quiero darte la oportunidad de hablar. –Terminó Moody.

–Alastor… –Pidió amable Dumbledore.

Narcissa lucía avergonzada y tenía problemas para comenzar a hablar.

Hermione entró delicadamente en sus recuerdos y pudo comprobar que todo lo que decía era verdad.

–Recién pude asociar la conversación con la fuga, –comenzó a explicar –y si van a atacar Kings Cross… –Escogió sus palabras antes de seguir –No es fácil estar acá, pero ahora enseño en Hogwarts y mi lealtad es con el Colegio y los estudiantes. Ellos no merecen eso.

Esa respuesta pareció agradar a Moody quien asintió.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Narcissa se puso en pie mirando la hora.

–Tengo clase con los de séptimo… Gryffindor y Slytherin, curso difícil. –Comento –Además, solo venía a esto.

Dumbledore se acercó y puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

–Muchas gracias, Narcissa. –Dijo con profundo agradecimiento –Y no se preocupe, nadie sabrá sobre esta conversación.

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se despidió antes de marcharse.

Hermione lanzó encantamientos y todos se miraron entre sí.

–Podríamos enviar a los estudiantes a casa por red flu o aparecernos con ellos en sus casas. –Propuso Hermione al ver que nadie decía nada.

–Levantaría sospechas y tendrían tiempo de avisarles, nos emboscarían de otra forma. No podemos perder esta oportunidad. –Dijo pensativo Dumbledore.

–Pienso como Albus, –terció Moody –llevamos la ventaja.

–¿Están diciendo que aun sabiendo que nos atacarán en Kings Cross… enviarán a los estudiantes a sus casas en el Expreso? –Preguntó incrédula.

–Quieren un espectáculo y no los dejaremos, protegeremos tanto a los estudiantes como a los muggles. Designaré un equipo de Aurores para proteger la entrada y el resto estarán en el andén 9 ¾. –Dijo decidido Alastor.

–Debemos sellar la entrada y atraparlos dentro. –Lo apoyó Dumbledore.

Hermione suspiró y encontró que tenían razón, sería mejor así. Era arriesgado, lanzarlos como carne a su presa, pero era la única forma de no perder la oportunidad.

–Me agradan esos chicos, Regulus, Narcissa y Sirius. –Comentó más alegre Alastor –Al parecer algo bueno salió de la familia Black.

–Entonces tracemos el plan. –Pidió la castaña.

Mientras tanto y ajenos a todo, los estudiantes de séptimo ya estaban en el invernadero 3 esperando a Narcissa que llegó muy rápido. Todos prestaron más atención en cuanto entró.

–Buen día clase, –los saludó la chica muy alegre – los quiero atentos y con su varita lista, hoy trabajaremos con la _Tentácula Venenosa_.

Muchos emitieron quejidos y réplicas, no era una planta que les agradara mucho.

–Abran sus libros en la página ochenta, tengan tijeras a mano y varitas listas. Con un _Diffindo_ bastará si los quiere atacar. –Les sugirió y todos hicieron caso.

Primero les mostró cómo cortar sus hojas sin dañarla ni que la misma planta los envenenara con sus picos y brotes. Todos estaban muy atentos, excepto un grupo en particular.

–Al fin se puso interesante esta mugre de clase, –comentó al final de la mesa Evan Rosier a sus amigos –al parecer se necesitaba un Slytherin para aprender algo.

Varios rieron y Narcissa frunció el ceño porque no alcanzó a oír todo. Sirius que estaba cerca le lanzó un brote a Evan y por poco le da en la cara.

–Puedes irte si quieres. –Le ofreció con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué demonios haces, Black? ¿Estás loco acaso? Esa cosa es venenosa. –Le recriminó el chico furioso y apuntándolo con su varita.

Sirius lo imitó y no quitó la sonrisa.

–Un poco más de veneno o un poco menos no harán la diferencia, Rosier. –Le contestó –Basta con que te muerdas la lengua.

De ambos lados comenzaron a alentar a los chicos. James y Dorcas se pusieron al lado de Sirius, mientras que Snape y Avery hacían lo propio junto a Evan.

–¡Bajen esas varitas ahora! –Gritó Narcissa comenzando a acercarse –Y me explican lo que ocurre.

Rosier hizo una mueca.

–Creímos que había dicho varitas listas, Profesora. –Contestó de forma grosera Evan –¿Ya se le olvidó o es tonta?

Se produjo un silencio generalizado que fue roto por Sirius.

–¿Qué le dijiste, imbécil? ¡Repítelo!

No esperó a que respondiera y se lanzó sobre Evan. Ambos comenzaron a pelear sobre la mesa tirando todo a su alrededor. Avery iba a maldecir a Sirius por la espalda, pero Dorcas se dio cuenta y le lanzó una maceta de Tentácula Venenosa directa a la cabeza. Todos gritaron, porque la chica solo esperaba romperle la cabeza o que se desmayara, pero lo que no se vio venir fue que la planta se comenzó a enrollar en el cuello del chico mientras lo estrangulaba lentamente y le clavaba sus picos venenosos.

Narcissa actuó antes que cualquiera y en segundos liberó a Avery que ahora sí estaba desmayado.

Evan y Sirius habían dejado de pelear, y solo tenían algunos rasguños.

Todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaría ahora.

–¿Está muerto? –Preguntó preocupado James mientras sostenía a Dorcas que parecía se iba a desmayar.

Narcissa no respondió, estaba furiosa.

–¡Gryffindor, 50 puntos menos por atacar a un compañero con una planta venenosa! –Señaló a Dorcas quien asintió sin quejarse. –¡Slytherin, 70 puntos menos por insultar a su maestra y tener la tentativa de atacar con hechizos en una clase!

Nadie dijo nada.

–Snape y Black, ayúdenme a cargar a Avery hasta la enfermería. –Pidió Narcissa. Los chicos obedecieron enseguida y salieron por el invernadero –Meadowes y Rosier vienen conmigo. El resto espere porque continuaremos con la clase.

Corrieron hasta el Castillo y dejaron a Avery en la enfermería. El veneno aun no llegaba a todo su cuerpo, por lo que podría curarse, aunque le quedarían marcas permanentes en el rostro y cuello. Estaría unos días inconsciente.

Narcissa se fue cuando Poppy le aseguró que el chico estaría bien.

–Severus puedes volver. –Le dijo y el chico obedeció.

Miró con severidad a los otros tres frente a ella.

Para su suerte McGonagall y Slughorn iban camino al Gran Comedor y se detuvieron a ver qué ocurría. Narcissa les explicó todo lo que había pasado y Slughorn no esperó para llevarse a Evan a su despacho y escribir una nota a sus padres. Una semana de castigo limpiando los calderos de Pociones.

Minerva los miraba en silencio, suspiraba y los volvía a mirar.

–Yo solo quería romperle la cabeza, Profesora McGonagall. –Se defendió Dorcas –Iba a atacar a Sirius, pero jamás pensé en matarlo.

–Señorita Meadowes no lo empeore. –Rogó la Jefa de Gryffindor –Y no me diga que el señor Black es un santo. ¡Qué hacía sobre Rosier, Sirius! –Preguntó la mujer.

Antes que lo siguieran empeorando Narcissa respondió.

–Black solo me defendió porque Rosier me insultó. –Explicó con más detalles –Y cuando Avery lo iba a atacar por la espalda la señorita Meadowes… bueno, ella reaccionó.

McGonagall volvió a suspirar.

–Ya no quedan más trofeos para limpiar. –Se quejó la mujer mirando a ambos –Los han limpiado todos. ¿Tienes algo para hacer, Narcissa? –Preguntó sin saber con qué castigarlos.

 _Eran incorregibles._

–En el invernadero 1 tengo trabajo, mucho por plantar y limpiar. –Respondió.

–Decidido entonces, irán con la profesora Malfoy una semana a ayudarle. Y por favor dejen de perder puntos. –Pidió Minerva tapando su rostro.

La mujer desapareció, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en escribir a los padres de Dorcas o a los Potter en el caso de Sirius.

Narcissa los miró y se cruzó de brazos.

–La próxima clase quiero un pergamino de medio metro antes de comenzar detallando los efectos de la Tentácula Venenosa en un mago. –Les dijo –Y los espero en el invernadero 1 desde mañana por la tarde. Hoy están disculpados, pueden ir a su Sala Común.

Ambos asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

–Black…–Lo de Narcissa fue apenas un susurro.

Sirius quedó frente a ella y Dorcas lo esperó unos metros más allá.

–Sé que no hablamos mucho, y solo quería decirte que actuaste mal, muy mal. –Le dijo Narcissa mirándolo con severidad –Y quería darte las gracias por eso, por defenderme. Ahora vete. –Terminó empujándolo un poco.

Sirius sonrió y no le dijo nada.

Tomó a Dorcas por los hombros y se encaminaron a la Torre de Gryffindor.

De camino se cruzaron con Reg que los miró entre espantado y divertido, solo les susurró que iba a la enfermería. Y luego se toparon con Hermione que venía bajando junto a Moody del despacho de Dumbledore.

–Díganme que no mataron a nadie. –Pidió la castaña al verlos.

–Casi… a Avery. –Respondió de mejor humor Dorcas.

–Esta chica me agrada, Granger. –Comentó riendo Alastor.

La semana de castigo pasó entre insultos en los pasillos por parte de Rosier y Sirius y empujones a Dorcas cuando iba a clases.

Pero se podía decir que habían logrado sobrevivir, además tenían motivo suficiente.

El sábado de la quincena todos los estudiantes partieron a Hogsmeade.

En su mayoría se dedicaron a pasear y hacer compras para Navidad, sobre todo los que se quedaban en el Castillo. Lily y James se fueron a su cita; Peter y Margaret también tomaron otro camino para su cita, y Sirius se fue con Remus a las tiendas de bromas.

Dorcas se dedicó a pasear con Marlene y apenas si cruzó una mirada con Regulus, que en una ocasión hasta le lanzó por _accidente_ una bola de nieve en la cara.

Esto lo dejó más desconcertado.

Y tal como dijo el chico, la visita a Hogsmeade fue totalmente tranquila.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de ir al pueblo a juntarse con Sirius, ya que estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos con Dumbledore y Alastor.

–Hermione Granger corre peligro. –Le dijo Dobby quien la estaba ayudando a ordenar su equipaje.

–Dobby, quiero que me hagas un favor. –Pidió la chica mientras también tiraba lo esencial a su baúl. Los Aurores que estaban desde principio del año escolar en el Colegio, tenían permiso para pasar las fiestas en sus hogares –Quiero que el lunes vayas en el tren y cuides a Sirius.

El elfo asintió.

–Entonces me pongo a las órdenes del joven Black. –Dijo alegre el pequeño elfo.

–Algo así. –Respondió Hermione sin medir sus palabras nuevamente para cerrar su baúl una vez terminaron –Ahora Dobby, puedes ir a casa y preparar todo. –Agregó con una sonrisa.

–Un árbol, decoraciones, algunos encantamientos y comida. –Repitió el elfo feliz –Nos vemos el lunes, Hermione Granger. –Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Con la ansiedad que tenía Hermione, el lunes llegó demasiado rápido. Después del desayuno todos los estudiantes que volvían a casa fueron por sus equipajes y mascotas y se enfilaron rumbo al Expreso de Hogwarts que brillaba más escarlata que nunca.

La castaña le hizo señas a Sirius que iba con sus amigos, el chico se excusó y corrió hasta Hermione.

–¿Me llamas para que te ayude con el equipaje, Granger? –Preguntó riendo.

La chica negó y lo arrastró hasta uno de los pasadizos tras una armadura.

–¿Qué pasa, Mione? –Preguntó preocupado.

–No iré en el tren, mis cosas ya se las llevó Dobby y los acompañará en el viaje. Yo me iré por red flu. –Explicó y luego le dio un beso –Tú tranquilo y por favor pase lo que pase no hagas nada estúpido, Sirius.

–Eso no me deja más tranquilo. –Le advirtió ansioso y la pegó contra la pared para devolverle el beso –Y hacer cosas estúpidas está en mi sangre.

Le dio un guiño antes de salir y seguir a los chicos que ya se habían adelantado.

Todos se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba cuando vieron subir al menos a quince Aurores al tren, entre ellos Gideon.

En tanto en el Castillo, la Profesora McGonagall quedó a cargo mientras Dumbledore acompañaba a Alastor hasta el Ministerio. Hermione y Fabian iban muy callados y concentrados.

–Alerta Permanente, chicos. –Dijo en un susurro su Jefe y ambos asintieron.

En el Ministerio todo era tranquilidad, y con mucha discreción se dirigieron en parejas hasta la estación de Kings Cross, iba un grupo de diez Aurores incluyendo a Shacklebolt y Longbottom.

Fabian y Hermione que iban juntos en cuanto llegaron se dieron cuenta que no estaban ellos solos, Alastor se había tomado el tiempo de blindar la estación desde la calle hasta la entrada a la Plataforma 9 ¾.

Alastor se les unió cuando llegaron a la entrada al andén.

–La sellaremos, en cuanto lleguen los atraemos hasta la plataforma y que se desate el caos, lo importante es que los muggles no se den cuenta, por eso traje un ejército. –Explicó susurrando –Luego nos encerramos.

–¿Los estudiantes del tren? –Preguntó la castaña susurrando.

–Estarán bien. –Aseguró el hombre.

Alastor entró con la mayoría de los Aurores al andén y Hermione se quedó con Fabian de carnada.

–Ahora esperamos. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

En el tren los estudiantes iban ansiosos, no llevaban más de una hora de viaje y las puertas de los comportamientos habían sido selladas para que nadie saliera.

Los Merodeadores iban conversando resignados luego de tratar de abrir por todos los medios la puerta sin ningún éxito, cando Dobby apareció de un chasquido.

–¡Dobby! –Exclamó Sirius.

–Hermione Granger me ha enviado a protegerlo señor, estoy a las órdenes de Sirius Black. –Entonó de lo más feliz.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y luego le hicieron espacio al elfo.

Cuando faltaba media hora para llegar a Londres, fuera del tren se comenzaron a mover figuras negras y pronto decenas de hechizos empezaron a chocar contra la máquina que iba en movimiento. Por instinto se produjo un grito general y todos trataron de esconderse bajo los asientos.

Algunos Aurores se aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar en vuelo contra los Mortífagos que habían llegado.

Sirius pensó que el tren debía estar protegido con hechizos porque ninguna maldición les había dado, además del esfuerzo de los Aurores.

Vieron pasar corriendo a Gideon por el pasillo e ir hasta el compartimiento donde iban las chicas. Abrió la puerta y dio una orden que no alcanzaron a escuchar para luego sellar con el doble de hechizos a las cuatro amigas.

Mientras unos cuantos compartimientos más allá Rosier les daba las últimas indicaciones a sus amigos, entre los que iba Regulus que a propósito no había viajado en el vagón de los Prefectos. Y se maldijo porque no tenía cómo avisarle a Hermione.

En algún momento la lucha entre Aurores y Mortífagos escaló en violencia y los hechizos sí comenzaron a romper las barreras y dañar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Debían estar por llegar en minutos a la plataforma y Sirius se cansó.

–Dobby, ¿qué dijiste sobre estar a mis órdenes? –Preguntó.

–Eso exactamente, que estoy a sus órdenes. –Dijo el pequeño elfo tratando de protegerse.

–¿Puedes aparecerte en cualquier sitio, no es así? –Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El elfo entendió enseguida y asintió.

–Vamos contigo. –Dijo James y Remus le puso una mano en el hombro sumándose.

–¿Peter? –Preguntó Sirius, pero éste negó y en ese minuto el chico supo que no había más por hacer.

–Entonces Dobby, sé que sabes dónde está Hermione, llévanos con ella. –Ordenó Sirius.

El elfo los tomó a los tres y en un segundo se aparecieron a las afueras de la estación de Kings Cross.

–¿Por qué estamos fuera de Kings Cross? –Preguntó confuso Remus.

–Hermione es la carnada, maldita sea. –Susurró Sirius comprendiendo al ver a tanto Auror en las inmediaciones.

–Además no podía aparecerme frente a los muggles. –Dijo como si fuese obvio el elfo.

De pronto sintieron una gran explosión y los tres se iban a echar a correr hasta la estación cuando Dobby los tomó de vuelta y se apareció con ellos en el caos que eran los andenes. Había humo por doquier y entre las plataformas 9 y 10 se había producido un derrumbe.

Hermione también había sentido esa explosión, porque fue ella quien la ocasionó con Fabian en cuanto vieron a Greyback, el momento había llegado.

La castaña estaba mirando por dónde estarían los otros, cuando una delicada y dulce voz con maldad de fondo le habló a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró y quedó frente a Bellatrix que jugaba con su varita y le sonreía.

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, primita. –Dijo burlona mirando la sortija en la mano de la chica y lanzándose contra ella sin piedad.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estos días las noticias han sido tomadas por los desastres naturales, espero de corazón que si alguna de las que lee se vio afectada de alguna forma se encuentre bien junto a su familia.

Les agradezco mucho por los comentarios y también que cada día se van sumando más lectoras. De verdad que me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia y que las vaya sorprendiendo con cada giro.

Y díganme, ¿qué tal este capítulo? Como me dijeron por ahí, era la paz antes de la tormenta. ¿Querían acción y sangre? Pues acá esta, en el próximo veremos el desarrollo, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿Habrá bajas? ¿Lograrán capturar a Marlene? ¿Notaron otras cosas en el capítulo?

 _¡Las leo en los Reviews!_

 _ **Estefana E. Vieyra**_ (¡Todas queremos ser la señora Black! Jajajaja Si te soy sincera es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga. Y esa pregunta es muy muy arriesgada y de momento no la puedo responder porque sería un spoiler enorme jajajaja. Y Gideon con Narcissa son lo más, pero eso no tiene que significar que no habrá Draco… *NoDebíDecirEso*. ¡Besos y mil gracias por comentar! Te leo en los comentarios).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (También me encanta Narcissa, siento que es de esos personajes como Regulus que tenían tanto potencial. Tranquila, mira que acá Narcissa tendrá su lugar. Además amo a esos pelirrojos. ¡Mil besos para ti y Sirius! Espero ansiosa a ver cuáles serán tus predicciones con este cap, y si te fijas bien, hay pistas escondidas *NoDebíDecirEsoDeNuevo*. Nos leemos en los comentarios).

 _ **ACostaTuya25**_ (Es que simplemente no puede ser siempre Sirius el que le gasta bromas al resto, así que me puse mala un ratito. Y tu predicción acertó, la calma antes de la tormenta. Ya en el próximo se viene la batalla. Es que Sirius quiere hacer las cosas bien, y en cuanto a Dora y Remus, los amo y créeme que Sirius defenderá esa relación. ¡Muchos besos y gracias por comentar siempre! Nos leemos de vuelta en los comentarios).

Chicas, como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer. Bienvenidas a las que se unen y espero se sigan sorprendiendo. Las leo en los comentarios.

¡Besos y nos leemos en el siguiente!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XX**

Una espesa nube de polvo se levantó alrededor de los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación de Kings Cross, pero Hermione aun así podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, partiendo porque tenía sobre ella a Bellatrix.

Ambas rodaron por el piso y la castaña alcanzó a ver cómo Fabian llevaba a Greyback y otros Mortífagos encapuchados hacia la plataforma 9 ¾. También vio llegar a un par de Aurores que comenzaron de inmediato a desmemorizar a algunos muggles y alejar a otros curiosos, aunque tras la explosión la mayoría había huido.

Se paró de un salto con Bellatrix tras ella y solo ocupó hechizos protectores hasta que cruzaron la pared y se encontraron dentro del andén.

Por fuera un par de Aurores sellaron la entrada a la plataforma siguiendo las órdenes de Moody y no se alcanzaron a dar cuenta cuando tres chicos y un elfo cruzaron a toda prisa antes que ellos cumplieran su cometido.

–¡Me estoy aburriendo! –Chilló Bellatrix en dirección a Hermione mientras le lanzaba una maldición que la chica esquivó hábilmente.

Ambas brujas iniciaron una batalla a muerte, pero no eran las únicas, ya que en diferentes lugares de la plataforma había Aurores y Mortífagos en sus propias peleas.

El Expreso de Hogwarts había quedado a unos metros de entrar en el andén y se veía considerablemente dañado por las maldiciones, mientras una decena de Aurores impedía que los Mortífagos se acercaran siquiera.

Hermione no sabía de a dónde habían salido tantos y le preocupaba no ser suficientes para defenderse.

Uno de los hechizos de Bellatrix la lanzó contra los rieles hasta donde la mujer la siguió y se montó arriba de ella para torturarla.

–Aun no recibo mi invitación, querida. –Le susurró con maldad.

–Puedes esperar sentada. –Le escupió la castaña que estaba inmóvil bajo el cuerpo de Lestrange que tenía atrapada su mano y varita entre los rieles y su pierna.

De reojo Hermione vio llegar a Rodolphus Lestrange riendo.

– _Crucio_ –Susurró el hombre y la castaña sintió el dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

Ya no tenía el peso de Bellatrix sobre ella pero sentía arder su brazo. Se revolcó en el suelo y vio a la mujer oliendo desde la punta de una daga su sangre.

–Eres una sangre sucia asquerosa. –Dijo asqueada.

Hermione sintió impotencia de estar en el suelo indefensa y con su varita unos pasos más allá sin poder alcanzarla. Estaba a merced de Lestrange y con una demente acariciando su rostro con un puñal a punto de enterrarlo. Pero no ocurrió, porque de pronto la maldición dejó de doler y Bellatrix estaba tirada entre los rieles con Sirius sobre ella.

–Nunca me has simpatizado, primita. –Susurró el pelinegro a la mujer que reía como la loca que era –Y ya no sé en qué tono hablar contigo. –Continuó el chico –Quiero que sea la última vez que te le acercas a Hermione, ¿te queda claro? –Le gruñó.

Hermione no esperó y se lanzó a recoger su varita mientras alguien la ayudaba a reincorporarse. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Remus.

Más allá estaba James luchando contra Rodolphus y Sirius contra Bellatrix que se había escapado de las manos del chico y no había dudado en comenzar a maldecirlo.

–Remus, –comenzó a hablar Hermione cuando recuperó el aire –me salvaron y les estoy agradecida, pero… ¿qué demonios hacen acá?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–Ya conoces a Sirius. –Fue toda respuesta –Y si estás bien, iré a ayudar a James.

La castaña asintió y corrió hacia la otra dirección junto a Sirius que se defendía muy bien solo.

– _Avada Kedavra_ –Lo atacó su prima y eso enfureció a Sirius que alcanzó a conjurar un escudo protector.

– _¡Incarcerous!_

Las cuerdas de Sirius fueron certeras y en unos segundos tenía a Bellatrix revolcándose en el suelo y luchando contra la presión que le producían sobre todo en el cuello.

–¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó el pelinegro burlón –¿Dices que soy un maldito traidor? Eso no te ayudará para que te libere, prima.

–¡Sirius!

El chico sintió el cuerpo de Hermione rodear el suyo en un abrazo.

–¡Eres un imprudente y si no fuese así quizá cómo estaría! –Le agradeció la castaña y luego miró a la mujer en el piso –La matarás… –susurró sin saber qué más decir o hacer.

–Ella haría lo mismo. –Fue la respuesta de Sirius que sonó más cruel de lo que pretendía.

Hermione aflojó las cuerdas y la aturdió para que no pudiese huir.

–Nos vamos de acá. –Anunció Sirius y comenzó a arrastrar a Hermione por la cintura.

–¡Suéltame! Estoy en una misión y debo encontrar a Fabian. –Le respondió ella y empezó a tirar en dirección contraria.

–¡Hace cinco minutos la loca de mi prima casi te mata! –La regañó de vuelta Sirius lazando un _Protego_ que rebotó con un hechizo de algún lado que casi los alcanza.

Hermione tiró una vez más y ambos rodaron por los rieles, quedando Sirius sobre ella.

–¿Cómo demonios llegaste acá? –Le recriminó molesta –Debías estar a salvo en el tren.

–Cuida tu boca, Granger. –Le respondió molesto –Y nos atacaron cuando veníamos de camino a Londres, así que tan seguros arriba tampoco estábamos, y llegamos con Dobby, lo pusiste a mi servicio.

La castaña se maldijo y mordió su lengua.

–No me puedo ir, pero tú te vas con James y Remus. –Le ordenó decidida.

–Teníamos un trato y lo rompiste, así que ahora me quedo y estoy seguro que ellos querrán hacer lo mismo. No te perderé de vista otra vez, eres una bruja maldita. –Dijo sin saber qué más decir y suspiró.

Hermione también suspiró y se dio por vencida, no convencería al terco de Sirius Black.

–Vamos entonces y acabemos con los malos. –Le dijo aceptando su mano y poniéndose en pie nuevamente.

Salieron de las vías y se encontraron con Remus y James que iban corriendo en su dirección. Se escondieron los cuatro tras un panel de concreto.

–Dejamos amarrado al esposo de la loca de tu prima, Sirius. –Informó James que tenía un corte en el cuello –Si no fuese por _Mooney_ , quizá qué me hace.

–Te mata. –Respondió Hermione –Esto no es un juego y quiero que estén atentos, no hagan una locura. Se quedan bajo esa condición.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

–Iré al tren y mientras tanto busquen a Fabian que estaba luchando con Greyback. –Pidió.

Remus y James se fueron en dirección contraria al tren, mientras Hermione con Sirius corrían hasta el Expreso lanzando hechizos y aturdiendo a Mortífagos.

Muchos Aurores estaban tendidos en el piso. Hermione vio a Alastor desarmar a dos Mortífagos al mismo tiempo para luego acercarse.

Rabastan también iba en dirección a ellos.

–¡Granger, Black! Travers acaba de subir al tren por la chica, vayan por ella y sáquenla. –Les ordenó –Yo me encargo de mi amigo Rabastan. –Agregó con una sonrisa lanzando el primer hechizo contra el Mortífago.

Hermione y Sirius varita en mano subieron al tren y comenzaron a recorrer los compartimientos. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaba bajo los asientos asustados, sobre todo los más pequeños.

–¿A quién buscan, Mione? –Preguntó Sirius.

–A Marlene. –Respondió en un susurro –¿Dónde está? –Preguntó al pelinegro.

Sirius se adelantó y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Mientras tanto en el compartimiento de las chicas, ninguna sabía lo que ocurría. Un Mortífago acababa de lanzar un hechizo para abrirlo, pero fue distraído por Gideon que lo atrajo hacía él.

–Eres un cobarde incapaz de mostrar tu rostro. –Lo increpó Gideon desviando una maldición.

–Y tú un tonto que quiere ser héroe. –Respondió el hombre con voz sedosa.

Avanzaron hasta la mitad del vagón luchando. Gideon le provocó un feo corte en el hombro y el Mortífago rápidamente lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo.

– _Avada Kedavra._ –Rugió el Mortífago y Gideon cerró los ojos al no alcanzar a invocar una defensa.

Esperó la maldición asesina sabiendo que había cometido un error y no había sido lo suficientemente rápido, pero la maldición nunca lo alcanzó.

Abrió los ojos y miró al frente.

–¿Qué haces, estúpida? –Bramó prácticamente el Mortífago en dirección a la chica rubia que había bloqueado la maldición.

– _¡Desmaius!_ –Respondió ella lanzando al hombre contra uno de los compartimientos para luego caer inconsciente.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a Gideon.

–Los chicos de primero estaban muy asustados y yo no sabía qué hacer, todos los Aurores estaban aturdidos y los dejé encerrados para buscar ayuda, cuando escuché tu voz y… –La chica no paraba de hablar.

–Respira, Narcissa. –Pidió Gideon poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se tranquilizó.

–Me salvaste, gracias. –Dijo con profundo sentimiento el chico y ella asintió avergonzada.

Ambos se acercaron hasta el hombre, Gideon le descubrió el rostro y se encontró con Lucius Malfoy. Miró a Narcissa para preguntar algo, pero ella habló primero.

–Estamos casados hace tres años, lo hechicé sabiendo quién era. –Dijo sin arrepentimiento.

–No puedes volver a tu casa, él podría…

Narcissa lo volvió a frenar.

–Me haré la estúpida, todos piensan eso de mí y se lo creen. Estaré bien. –Le respondió con una media sonrisa –Además ahora trabajo en Hogwarts, el bienestar de los estudiantes es primero. Mi lealtad está allí.

Gideon sonrió feliz y la llevó con él hasta el compartimiento de las chicas. En cuanto Narcissa tocó la puerta para abrirla una corriente recorrió su cuerpo y la lanzó hacia atrás. El chico la atrapó y levantó los hechizos.

Marlene, Dorcas, Lily y Alice salieron enseguida con sus varitas en alto y siguieron a Gideon y Narcissa.

–Fue un estupendo lanzamiento, maestra. –Dijo Dorcas que disimuladamente pisoteó a Malfoy de camino.

Todos alcanzaron a salir justo antes que Travers llegara al lugar, pero en cuanto lo hizo desde detrás de una puerta Regulus lo aturdió por la espalda.

–Cobarde, pero necesario. –Se dijo para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dio la vuelta y chocó contra Sirius y Hermione que corrían en esa dirección, los arrastró hasta un compartimiento vacío.

–¿Ese era Travers? –Preguntó la chica y Regulus asintió –¡No puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, eres menor de edad! –Dijo escandalizada.

El chico rodó los ojos y Sirius bufó.

–Estuvo de cumpleaños el 3 de diciembre, Mione. Tenemos exactamente un año y un mes de diferencia, ya es mayor de edad. –Explicó el pelinegro.

–No soy muy asiduo a las celebraciones. –Agregó Regulus por lo bajo.

Todos se agacharon para evitar que los vieran.

–Escúchenme, –pidió Regulus apresurado –muchos Slytherin huyeron o se escondieron, y con esto me refiero a los de sexto y séptimo que son Mortífagos. Rosier y Avery ayudaron a Lucius a entrar y yo ayudé a Travers. –Explicó con prisa –Evan me lo informó a último momento y por eso no les pude avisar, además nos tenían encerrados los Aurores, de hecho tuvimos que atacar a algunos. Pero lo importante es que todo esto es una distracción. Los que irán tras Marlene son Bellatrix, Rabastan y Greyback que están en el andén esperando a que la saquen del tren, sabían que sería difícil llegar a ella. –Dio un vistazo hacia el compartimiento donde debían estar las chicas –Gideon la sacó, luego ataqué a Travers por las dudas.

–Aturdimos a Bellatrix, Moody está con Rabastan y James con Remus fueron tras Greyback. –Dijo Sirius.

–Solo están ganando tiempo, deben ir con Alastor y decirle. Ahora yo debo irme porque habrá una reunión en la casa de los Lestrange donde se supone se llevarán a McKinnon. –Les informó y luego agregó –Y a sus padres los emboscarán a las afueras del Ministerio.

Ambos asintieron agradecidos y vieron a Regulus bajar del tren para desaparecer luego de unos segundos.

Hermione conjuró un Patronus y se concentró lo que más pudo.

–Deben salir del Ministerio. Ya los esperan. –Pronunció antes de soltarlo y se giró a Sirius que la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido –Dumbledore está en el Ministerio, por si a Voldemort se le ocurre aparecer. –Explicó muy rápido.

El chico asintió y ambos bajaron con cautela del tren.

A lo lejos en el andén vieron a Rosier, Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov y Snape meterse tras una pared y desaparecer.

Iban a la reunión en casa de los Lestrange, eso no había ni que preguntarlo.

–Tenemos que encontrar a Alastor. –Lo apresuró Hermione.

Los Aurores a medida que inmovilizaban a los Mortífagos comenzaban a desaparecer para llevarlos al Ministerio y a los segundos volvían a retomar la lucha. Se encontraban equiparados en ambos bandos finalmente.

Hermione y Sirius recorrieron la plataforma en busca de Moody mientras ayudaban a los compañeros de la castaña en los duelos con los que se topaban de camino.

Cuando encontraron al hombre, estaba refunfuñando y presionaba uno de sus brazos que sangraba.

–¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó preocupada la chica.

–Rabastan se me escapó, lo tenía atado y listo para enviarlo al Ministerio cuando llegó su hermano. –Les explicó y los miró confundido –¿Y McKinnon?

Sirius le explicó lo que les había dicho Regulus.

Alastor maldijo y miró a los rieles.

–La demente de tu prima tampoco está. –Se quejó.

–Te dije que debíamos matarla. –Susurró Sirius a Hermione que lo miró reprobatoriamente mientras terminaba de curar el brazo de Moody.

–Eso ya no importa, ahora debemos encontrar a la chica y ponerla a salvo. –Miró a Hermione –Tú y Fabian saben dónde tienen que ir. –Volvió la vista a los rieles –No hemos tenido bajas, pero tampoco hemos atrapado a ningún pez grande o alguno de Hogwarts, solo carnadas.

Alastor estaba frustrado y la castaña sabía que esa era la parte más peligrosa del día.

–La mayoría huyó, los vimos cuando bajábamos del tren. –Comentó Sirius.

El ambiente estaba más tranquilo, la mayoría de los Mortífagos había huido en cuanto se vieron en desventaja. El resto ya estaba en el Ministerio y los demás al acecho, por lo que no debían descuidarse.

Desde el tren descendió Frank Longbottom con Travers inmovilizado.

–Malfoy escapó. –Le informó a Moody antes de desaparecer con Travers que le dio una mirada de odio a Sirius.

Moody comenzó a recorrer el andén con ambos chicos a su lado. Pronto se les unieron Fabian, James y Remus.

–Greyback se esfumó en lo mejor de la pelea. –Dijo molesto Fabian –No sin antes tratar de mordernos.

–Al menos Mooney solo sería la versión mejorada de sí mismo… –Comentó riendo James y sintió fuerte el golpe de Sirius en su hombro, junto a la mirada de advertencia de Hermione.

–Los chicos estuvieron brillantes. –los elogió Fabian y ambos se sonrojaron.

–¿Dónde quedaron los Lestrange? –Preguntó Remus mirando los rieles.

Alastor bufó molesto.

–Es lo que tratamos de averiguar, es todo una trampa sobre la trampa inicial. –Les advirtió.

Seguían buscando hasta por debajo de las rocas de los rieles, cuando Sirius vio tras una pared a Peter asintiendo a alguien que no distinguió.

Salió corriendo en su dirección y en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance lo apresó entre su cuerpo y la muralla con la varita en su cuello.

–Sirius… –Susurró Peter asustado.

–¿Con quién hablabas? –Preguntó muy bajo el pelinegro.

Peter negó mientras miraba en todas las direcciones en busca de ayuda.

–¿Cómo saliste del compartimiento, querido Peter? –Preguntó molesto –¿Fue con la ayuda de algún Auror? Porque son los únicos autorizados, o quizá tienes un elfo que vino por ti. –Agregó en tono burlón que luego cambió a uno amenazante –¿O fueron tus nuevos amigos los que te ayudaron a escapar para ir a reunirte con ellos, Peter? –Terminó clavando aún más la varita en el cuello del chico.

Hermione llegó a su lado casi sin poder respirar.

–Peter, respóndeme. –Lo urgió Sirius.

Pero de la boca del chico no salía ni una sola palabra, solo boqueaba y respiraba con dificultad.

Sirius entró en su mente provocándole el mayor dolor posible, pero no dejó que cayera, lo sostuvo para verlo a la cara.

Era Rosier con quien había estado hablando, solo volvió para darle indicaciones.

–¡Sirius detente! –Le pidió Hermione cuando vio que James y Remus también se acercaban.

El pelinegro lo golpeó contra la pared nuevamente y sonrió con tristeza.

–No eres diferente a ellos, Peter. –Susurró –Y me das lástima, pensé que podía ser distinto. –Le recriminó con tristeza para luego cambiar su tono a uno que solo destilaba amenaza. –Yo sé lo que ocultas, Peter… y si por algún motivo te atreves a hacerle daño a uno de ellos, –dijo señalando a sus amigos que acababan de llegar y no entendían nada –o a cualquiera… te las verás conmigo y no tendré piedad.

Lo soltó y dio una mirada llena de rencor.

–Estás advertido, puedes irte a tu reunión si quieres. –Finalizó Sirius y el chico en el acto desapareció.

Hermione evitó la mirada de los chicos y solo reaccionó a sujetar a Sirius por la cintura mientras volvían al andén.

–¿Qué haces, Sirius? –Preguntó enojado James –Los Merodeadores no nos atacamos entre nosotros, ¿por qué amenazaste a Peter?

–No pasa nada, James. –Respondió más ofuscado Sirius.

Hermione les dio una mirada de advertencia a los chicos para que lo dejaran así, pero las intenciones de James eran otras, ya que comenzó a seguir a Sirius. Remus lo sujetó por los hombros y a pesar de ser quien menos hablaba, la castaña pudo notar en su mirada que algo había comprendido.

–¡Oh, déjalo ya James! –Le pidió a su amigo –Ahora debemos preocuparnos de otras cosas.

Tanto Sirius como James le iban a responder cuando escucharon el grito de Hermione.

–¡Dorcas!

Hermione corrió hasta la chica que estaba al lado de Alastor mientras Fabian corría en dirección contraria.

–¡Hermione! –Gritó la chica en cuanto la vio y se lanzó encima de ella. Dorcas se veía fatal, no solo por el corte en su frente, también por su túnica llena de polvo.

–¡Vamos! –Los apresuró Alastor al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia donde antes había estado Fabian. Los chicos vieron unos hechizos chocar contra las paredes –¡Están acorralados! –Gritó Moody y todos se echaron a correr.

Una enorme explosión que derrumbó la mitad del andén los lanzó al piso, seguido por el grito de Marlene.

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio, Dumbledore caminaba a toda prisa junto al Ministro de quien se despidió en los ascensores.

–¡Alastor llenará la prisión de Azkaban en unos días si continúa así! –Exclamó Minchum consternado.

–Era lo que quería, Ministro. –Le recordó con una sonrisa Dumbledore.

–Albus, ahora voy con el Wizengamot y nos vemos más tarde. –Le dijo el hombre y se devolvió al recordar algo –El Primer Ministro muggle ya sacó a todos de Kings Cross y está custodiada por sus Aurores muggles fuera y los nuestros dentro, así que puedes ir porque los padres de los alumnos comenzaron a aparecerse en la estación y están algo preocupados porque los chicos no salen del andén y al ver a los Aurores. –Explicó restándole importancia –Y con lo otro que me pediste, Albus… el Ministro muggle está haciendo todo lo posible. Estamos hablando de otro país en donde tienen leyes diferentes a las nuestras.

–Y te lo agradezco, amigo mío. –Dijo el Director muy agradecido.

El Ministro subió al ascensor justo cuando los McKinnon bajaban y se encaminaban a la salida muggle que daba a Londres con un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años.

–¡Los McKinnon, qué sorpresa! –Exclamó el Director y tanto el hombre como la mujer de mediana edad se giraron con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Director! –Corrió la mujer tan rubia o más que su hija Marlene con el niño de la mano a saludar a Dumbledore –¡Qué alegría verlo!

–Justo íbamos a Kings Cross a buscar a nuestra pequeña. –Dijo con tono orgulloso y amable el hombre que le dio una auténtica sonrisa a Dumbledore.

El Director suspiró y los guio a ambos hasta las chimeneas.

–Con respecto a eso, –comentó el Director – hubo un ligero cambio de planes…

–Pero…

La mujer no alcanzó a decir nada más cuando fueron empujados dentro de una chimenea y cayeron de golpe en la sala de los Potter.

–¿Euphemia? –Preguntó la madre de Marlene al ver a la madre de James Potter tendiéndole una mano –¿Qué hacemos acá, Director Dumbledore?

Los McKinnon miraron en todas direcciones y no había señal del Director.

–¿Albus? –Preguntó el padre de Marlene.

–¡Oh, nosotros les contamos! Es una excelente historia en realidad. –Los calmó Euphemia mirando nerviosa a su esposo.

Dumbledore se apareció en Kings Cross donde todos los padres pedían una explicación en la entrada de la plataforma 9 ¾ a los Aurores que no podían darles información.

En cuanto vieron al Director se produjo un silencio instantáneo.

–El Expreso de Hogwarts fue atacado por Mortífagos, –dijo muy calmado el Director – pero sus hijos están bien. Alastor Moody y su cuerpo de Aurores controlan la situación y si me permiten, ahora entraré a ayudar para que puedan volver a sus hogares.

Les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que por alguna extraña razón funcionó.

Los Aurores lo dejaron entrar y en cuanto cruzó el andén supo a qué lugar dirigirse.

Fabian había sido lanzado al otro extremo del andén producto de una maldición con la que Bellatrix lo atacó.

Greyback sujetaba muy fuerte a Marlene que intentaba liberarse pero no lo conseguía.

Alastor sujetó a James, Remus y Sirius mientras Dorcas y Hermione se unían a la lucha.

–Han sido muy valientes chicos, y aunque no les alcancen las calificaciones ya tienen un lugar en mi cuerpo de Aurores, –los felicitó –pero esto se pondrá feo y no quiero que salgan lastimados. –Se giró a James –Hijo, lleva a todos a tu casa, tus padres ya saben y están de acuerdo.

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección a la pelea, pero Alastor retuvo un poco más a Sirius.

–No te puedes llevar a Granger, la necesito acá. –Le advirtió.

–Entonces me quedo. –Respondió Sirius soltándose ante la risa del hombre.

Gideon y Alice luchaban contra Bellatrix, Rabastan y Greyback que ahora tenía prisionera a Marlene y era defendido por Rodolphus que miró furioso a su esposa.

–¡Ya la tenemos, vamos Bellatrix! –Le ordenó.

–¡No! –Gritó ella furiosa mientras lanzaba maldiciones que Narcissa y Lily desviaban y protegían como podían a los otros dos. –¡Qué crees que haces, Narcissa! ¡Maldita traidora!

– _¡Crucio!_

La maldición de Hermione dio justo en el pecho de Bellatrix que cayó y le dio tiempo a Dorcas para batirse a duelo con Rabastan.

James y Remus tomaron a Lily y Alice entre sus brazos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Alastor evitó que Rodolphus fuese a defender a su esposa y lo comenzó a torturar al igual que hacía Hermione.

Sirius se lanzó sobre Greyback que soltó a Marlene que para esas alturas estaba inconsciente.

Gideon tomó a Narcissa por los hombros y la llevó tras una pared.

–Ve a casa de mi hermana, –dijo casi sin aire –no puedes volver a tu casa ahora que Bellatrix te vio.

–Será peor. –Dijo ella negando y le dio un gran abrazo –Te prometo que estaré bien, además… si algo sale mal podrán contar conmigo.

Dicho eso la chica de desvaneció de los brazos de Gideon que con toda la preocupación volvió al andén y con un hechizo certero aturdió a Rodolphus. Alastor lo ató y miró al chico que desapareció rumbo al Ministerio con el Mortífago.

Greyback se lanzó contra Sirius y eso desestabilizó a Hermione que por defender al chico dejó de lado a Bellatrix. La mujer se recuperó al instante y rodó con Hermione de vuelta a los rieles.

Rabastan lanzó a Dorcas también a los rieles, la chica cayó muy cerca de Hermione que se había desmayado producto del golpe.

Bellatrix y Rabastan comenzaron a forzar el tren para que avanzara y así aplastara a ambas chicas. Dorcas se arrastró hasta Hermione.

–Oye, despierta… esta loca nos quiere matar, Hermione. –Le urgió a la castaña que no despertaba.

Sirius logró aturdir a Greyback y saltó con las chicas.

–Ayúdame, Dorcas. –Le pidió con urgencia el peligro y ambos tomaron a Hermione para subirla de vuelta al andén.

El tren estaba a centímetros de ellos cuando se detuvo.

Dumbledore caminaba con paso lento a través del andén.

–Que gusto verla nuevamente Bellatrix, –comentó el director sin agrado –y por supuesto al joven Rabastan.

–¡Albus! –Chilló la mujer con una sonrisa –Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, viejo idiota.

–Para su disgusto, señora Lestrange. –Contestó el hombre.

No se dieron más tiempo y comenzaron a luchar ambos Lestrange contra Albus Dumbledore que no se veía para nada complicado.

Eso le dio tiempo a Dorcas y Sirius para sacar a Hermione y llevarla hasta donde estaba Marlene.

– _¡Rennervate!_ –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo apuntando al pecho de las chicas cada uno.

Marlene y Hermione se levantaron enseguida y los cuatro se escondieron tras una muralla.

–Me los tengo que llevar, sobre todo a ti. –Dijo Hermione mirando a Marlene.

–¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo estos locos? –Preguntó la chica asustada.

–No es contigo, es con tus padres. –Explicó Hermione.

–No podemos dejarlos. –Dijo Dorcas mirando por detrás de la muralla a Dumbledore que ahora tenía a su lado a Alastor.

–Nos vamos, orden de Moody. –Dijo decidida Hermione.

Se giró hacia Marlene para tomarla, pero Greyback que había despertado ya la tenía entre sus brazos tapándole la boca.

–¿Por qué no nos calmamos y quedamos en silencio? –Pidió burlón el hombre lobo.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y Dorcas salió de su escondite gritando en dirección a Alastor.

–¡Tiene a Marlene! –Gritó y todos frenaron por un momento.

Rabastan desapareció y se unió a Greyback para defenderlo de las maldiciones que Hermione y Sirius le lanzaban.

Bellatrix también desapareció y Moody con Dumbledore fueron en dirección a los chicos.

Tenían cercados a Greyback y Rabastan, eran cuatro contra dos. Los tenían.

Hasta que un grito rompió el ambiente.

–Eres una entrometida, querida. –Le susurró Bellatrix a Dorcas muy cerca del oído y solo para que ella escuchara.

La había desarmado y la sostenía por la cintura acariciando el cuello de la chica con su puñal.

Dorcas seguía gritando, no por miedo a Bellatrix o por algo físico que le estuviese haciendo. Gritaba más bien por el dolor que le provocaba la intromisión de la mujer en su mente.

Bellatrix soltó una risa burlona.

–Ya sé tu secreto, cariño. –Susurró y acercó un poco más hasta el pulso de la muchacha el puñal.

Sirius y Hermione se quedaron con Rabastan y Greyback, mientras Albus y Moody se acercaban a Bellatrix quien les sonrió feliz.

–¡Cambio de planes chicos, nos llevamos a ambas! –Gritó la mujer feliz y se apareció junto a la chica al lado de los otros dos Mortífagos y Marlene.

Sirius no esperó a la ayuda que Dumbledore o Moody les pudiesen dar, no había tiempo y en un acto suicida lanzó a Hermione contra Bellatrix y Dorcas, se tomó de la mano de ella y rodeó con su cuerpo al resto.

Hicieron una aparición conjunta y todos cayeron de golpe en la sala de los Potter.

El pelinegro no fue capaz de levantarse enseguida, estaba mareado y desorientado por la enorme concentración que tuvo que emplear para hacer una aparición entre siete personas. En cambio Hermione se había puesto de pie enseguida junto a Bellatrix y ambas se batían a duelo rompiendo todo a su paso.

Rabastan y Greyback estaban iguales o peores que Sirius mientras que Marlene y Dorcas de a poco volvían a la conciencia y se reincorporaban.

Los Potter junto a los McKinnon aparecieron en la sala con una mirada de espanto y trataron de ayudar con sus varitas pero cayeron al otro extremo gracias a Bellatrix.

– _¡Expulso!_

Fueron a dar contra una pared y Hermione no desaprovechó el momento.

– _¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo le dio en el pecho y la mujer chocó contra una costosa mesa para luego caer al piso del salón.

Moody apareció y justo en ese momento muchas cosas ocurrían.

El Jefe de Aurores reincorporó a Sirius, mientras Rabastan hacía lo propio con Bellatrix. Dorcas y Marlene se acercaban a Hermione para tener resguardo, y los Potter con los McKinnon volvían a estar en guardia, a la vez que un pequeño niño rubio al igual que su hermana entraba a la sala asustado por el escándalo que se había formado.

–¡Vete! –Gritó Marlene desesperada comenzando a correr hasta él.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Greyback ya lo había alcanzado y clavado sus dientes en el chico que profirió un profundo grito de dolor y caía ante los pies del hombre lobo que no quitaba sus garras de encima al chico que se comenzaba a desangrar.

– _¡Relashio!_ –Apuntó Hermione hasta Greyback que fue lanzado hasta una pared.

Marlene y sus padres llegaron hasta el pequeño. Sirius y Hermione se enfrascaron en su propia lucha contra Bellatrix y Rabastan.

Moody vio a James y Remus bajando las escaleras a toda prisa junto a Lily y Alice. No necesitaban más heridos.

– _¡Bombarda Maxima!_

La mitad del techo y sala de los Potter se vinieron abajo y dejaron a los chicos atrapados del otro lado.

–¡Vayan a Kings Cross y al Ministerio, quiero a los Prewett y Longbottom acá! –Ordenó Alastor mirando al matrimonio Potter que enseguida siguieron la orden y desaparecieron.

Dorcas atravesó la sala para ayudar a Marlene a defenderse. Sus padres no reaccionaban y solo miraban a su pequeño hijo, mientras eran maldecidos por Rabastan y Greyback.

Bellatrix ahora estaba sola contra Hermione y Sirius con un profundo corte en su brazo tirado en el piso producto de una maldición de su prima que lo había alcanzado.

–¡Alastor! –Gritó Hermione por ayuda.

Ya no podía luchar sola contra la mujer frente a ella y también invocar escudos para que las maldiciones que le lanzaba no llegaran a Sirius.

El hombre se quedó luchando con Bellatrix y la castaña corrió a curar la herida de Sirius que paró de sangrar pero lo dejó inconsciente de todas formas.

–Sirius despierta, por favor. –Le urgió la chica.

En ese momento los Potter aparecieron junto a los maltrechos Prewett y Longbottom.

Moody los vio de reojo y comenzó a dar órdenes.

–¡Gideon y Fabian llévense a los McKinnon a San Mungo, ahora!

Los chicos corrieron y tomaron a la familia completa con Dorcas incluida, pero esta última se quedó porque justo cuando desaparecían Greyback había tomado de la muñeca a Marlene y Rabastan los iba a maldecir.

–¡Váyanse! –Ordenó la castaña soltándose y maldijo a ambos hombres que quedaron frente a ella mientras el resto desaparecía.

–¡Longbottom ve al Ministerio, sabes qué hacer! ¡Activa el plan de emergencia! –Le gritó de vuelta al chico que desapareció enseguida tras un breve asentimiento.

Los Potter se quedaron junto a Sirius para que Hermione pudiese ir con Alastor. La chica miraba constantemente a Dorcas que estaba sola contra Greyback, ya que Rabastan se había unido hace segundos a la lucha con Bellatrix, hasta que Dumbledore atravesó la chimenea y lanzó lejos al hombre lobo.

–Al Ministerio, sus padres ya la esperan querida. –Dijo el Director a Dorcas que obedeció y tomó polvos flu para desaparecer del lugar.

Con Dumbledore allí era como tener a un cuerpo de Aurores completo.

Estaba por pronunciar a dónde se dirigía cuando Bellatrix que se había esfumado de la lucha con los Aurores dejando a su cuñado solo, la tomó por la pierna y la lanzó al suelo, se montó sobre la chica y le sonrió con maldad.

–Hoy nos has retrasado, niña entrometida. –Le susurró la morena clavando con fuerza su varita en el vientre de la chica que se quejó. La picoteaba cada vez con mayor insistencia riendo – _¡Crucio!_

Dorcas se revolcó en el suelo gritando. Bellatrix se acercó hasta su oído y le habló apenas en un susurro.

–Pagarás lo que hiciste hoy, tú y la cosa. –Le dijo Bellatrix picando su vientre ahora con un dedo –¿No está su papi para defenderte? ¿Quién es, querida?

–¡Suéltala!

Hermione se lanzó contra Bellatrix y aprovechó la rabia para abofetearla.

–¡Quita tus manos de encima asquerosa sangre sucia! –Le gritó la mujer.

–Con Sirius y Dorcas no, maldita bruja. –Le dijo Hermione con toda la ira contenida que tenía.

Dorcas que respiraba con dificultad vio a Sirius acercarse pero quedó a la mitad de camino por una gran explosión que provocó Rabastan. Greyback había huido de Alastor y Dumbledore y lanzó lejos a Hermione para quedar al lado de Bellatrix que tomó a Dorcas entre sus brazos.

La castaña vio la escena y cómo Bellatrix, Greyback y Rabastan que iba a toda prisa a unírseles estaban huyendo. Dumbledore con Moody se encontraban junto a Sirius que sangraba por todos lados.

Una profunda ira invadió a Hermione cuando vio a Dorcas tan indefensa con Bellatrix hundiendo su varita en la chica. Ella había alcanzado a escuchar las amenazas de la demente de Lestrange.

–Les daremos sus saludos a nuestro señor. –Les dijo con burla Bellatrix.

Greyback tendió la mano a Rabastan que estaba a un paso mientras comenzaban a desaparecer, pero Hermione no lo permitiría.

Esa vez fue más rápida que Bellatrix y de un salto juntando toda la rabia y miedo que sentía ahora por Dorcas que era llevada con los Mortífagos, se aferró a su varita y canalizó ese momento.

No podía hacer nada por Dorcas en ese instante, pero si se la llevaban, ella también lo haría con uno de los suyos.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Fue apenas un susurro, una satisfacción que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Rabastan no alcanzó a tomar la mano de Greyback y fue alcanzado por la maldición, cayendo en la sala sin expresión en el rostro.

Lo último que Hermione vio antes de que Bellatrix y Greyback desaparecieran junto a Dorcas, fue la mirada de desesperación en la mujer.

La guerra había comenzado.

Todo quedó en silencio y Hermione sintió los brazos de un débil Sirius rodeándola, ya que sin darse cuenta cómo, a cada segundo se desvanecía un poco y el peso de lo que había hecho caía sobre sus hombros.

Bellatrix aterrizó delicadamente con Greyback y Dorcas en el medio del salón de la Mansión Lestrange.

Lucius se acercó extrañado y la miró interrogante al no ver a Rabastan con ellos.

–Fue Hermione Granger, la Auror. –Explicó la mujer recuperando su compostura.

Se hizo un silencio general en la sala repleta de Mortífagos con Voldemort al centro.

–Rabastan fue un fiel seguidor, un héroe. –Pronuncio Voldemort sin mayor importancia.

Luego focalizó su mirada en la chica tirada en medio de la sala.

–Recuerdo a los McKinnon de cabellera rubia. –Comentó exigiendo una explicación.

Regulus que estaba a las espaldas de Voldemort junto a Evan Rosier, quedó petrificado en cuanto Bellatrix apartó el cabello de la chica y dejó a Dorcas al descubierto.

–Dorcas Meadowes, mi señor. –Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal –Y vale por dos.

Le clavó el vientre una vez más de forma sugerente y una sonrisa llena de maldad se extendía por el rostro de Voldemort, mientras el aire quedaba atrapado en los pulmones de Regulus sin saber qué hacer.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola mis chicas hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de lujo.

¿Se dieron cuenta que soy una maldita por dejar en esta parte el capítulo? Lo sé, es un poquito más corto que el resto pero se debe a que hay mucha más acción. Y como siempre espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

¿Se esperaban esto? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? No les prometo nada, pero si como me dijo Leiref29, se alinean los planetas y mis tiempos, subo antes la continuación y así no se quedan tanto esperando con la ansiedad que corroe. Y ya saben, subo semanal.

Mil gracias a todas por leer, chicas que se nos unen sean bienvenidas y espero me digan sus impresiones y les siga gustando y comenten.

 _Espero a ver qué me dicen en un lindo review *guiño*._

 _ **Vanismortis**_ (Mil gracias preciosa por tus palabras y espero te siga gustando y me digas que tal todo. ¡Beso gigante!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (Y muchas gracias a ti por apoyarme y leer lo que escribo. Apuesto a que con este te dejé con más ganas de leer el siguiente. Soy una persona cruel por dejar en esas partes los capítulos. Y como siempre, espero te siga enganchando y gustando lo que se viene. ¡Beso enorme y nos leemos!).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (¿Viste que Sirius le dio su primer merecido a Peter? No me referiré con respeto a Narcissa porque si lo hago spoileo todo y no puedo jajaja siempre me pones en aprietos. ¿Era lo que creías de Dorcas? Y espera a ver el siguiente, ahí lo dejo ajajajaja. Llevo un buen resto avanzado, así que si todo se alinea, los tres factores que mencionaste… subo antes porque es cruel dejarlas así. Espero que hayas tenido excelente semana en el trabajo y ánimo. ¡Besotes a ti y Sirius! Te leo en los comentarios).

 _ **Estefana E. Vieyra**_ (Resumiste perfectamente el capítulo y sí… van a haber represalias, sobre todo por este capítulo. Para muchos y en muchas formas, pero no puedo decir más porque o si no spoileo todo. Si con el anterior te dejé al borde de la silla con este te tiré abajo, ¿a qué sí? Soy cruel, pero descuida, trataré de subir antes y así no las dejo con la intriga. Espero a ver que conclusiones sacas ahora, porque de momento van muy acertadas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y besos gigantes!).

 _ **Cora**_ (¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¿Viste que Sirius sí dejó de confiar en Peter? Es que ya no se lo merecía. Y en eso tienes razón, los Black siempre son Black, así que con eso se vienen sorpresas también. Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y espero este capi también. Te mando besos enormes y nos leemos).

Chicas, nos leemos en el siguiente y espero a ver sus impresiones.

¡Besos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXI**

– _Rennervate_.

Dorcas tomó una bocanada de aire que al entrar por sus pulmones quemaba. Tosió un poco aun con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, tocó la parte trasera de su cabeza y sangraba, herida provocada por la brusca caída que había sufrido segundos antes cuando Bellatrix Lestrange la soltó en la larga mesa sobre la cual la mantenía levitando.

Instantáneamente la chica llevó una de sus manos a su vientre con miedo, el cual se intensificó cuando una risa cruel a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando resonó en la sala.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a ambos lados de la mesa donde se encontraba tendida. Estaba repleta de hombres y algunas mujeres con pulcras túnicas negras que la miraban con expresión de burla en sus ojos.

 _Mortífagos._

Algunos traían máscaras, pero si se esforzaba un poco, podía reconocer ciertas facciones que se le hacían familiares de algún lado. Y obviamente reconocía a la mayoría porque eran familias antiguas dentro del mundo mágico, así como los rostros que salían en _El Profeta_ ofreciendo una recompensa si se les apresaba.

Miró el techo y las paredes que eran muy altas y estaban repletas de pinturas y objetos costosos. Estaba segura que eso era una mansión, pero no reconocía el lugar de alguna fiesta a la que hubiese ido con sus padres o la casa de alguno de sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Era sitio desconocido para ella.

–La joven ya despertó. –Susurró una voz suave y gentil que le erizó la piel.

Dorcas contra todo lo que su lógica le decía que no hiciera se incorporó sobre sus codos con gesto de dolor y se giró hacia donde venía la voz.

A sus espaldas y sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, con actitud indiferente pero mirada curiosa, estaba Lord Voldemort.

La chica no pudo ocultar el quejido de espanto. Nunca lo había visto personalmente. Era un hombre de mediana edad que podría considerarse guapo por los rasgos y postura, pero esa mirada infundía pánico.

–Voldemort…

Fue apenas un susurro que provocó la sonrisa del hombre y un profundo dolor en la chica.

–¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre, asquerosa traidora? –Preguntó Bellatrix subiendo a la mesa y tomándola por el cabello.

–Deja a la chica, Bellatrix… –Pidió Voldemort riendo –Solo se siente asustada y curiosa.

Con profundo odio la mujer la dejó y Dorcas volvió a caer en la mesa, aunque esta vez se giró para quedar sobre su estómago, porque si Voldemort la iba a matar, cosa que era segura, al menos quería estar frente a él cuando eso pasara. Ella no era ninguna cobarde.

–¿Señorita Dorcas Meadowes, verdad? –Preguntó el hombre con más amabilidad de la que se esperaba.

La chica asintió.

–¿Lord Voldemort, verdad? –Le devolvió la pregunta armándose de valor y con el máximo gesto desafiante que poseía y del que podía hacer uso en su condición que era deplorable.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

–Señorita Meadowes, creo que por un horrible malentendido ha llegado hasta acá y ahora es nuestra invitada. Espero se sienta como en casa. –Se excusó Voldemort sin culpa alguna.

–La mía es más pequeña, pero gracias. –Le siguió el juego la chica y algunos ocultaron una risita tras una falsa tos.

–Porque… –siguió el mago más perverso de la historia –originalmente era su amiga Marlene McKinnon quien sería nuestra invitada de honor, pero según nos contó Bellatrix… eso no fue posible gracias a usted. –Ahora se giró y miró a Bellatrix que agachó la vista –Pero hay ciertas cosas que sigo sin comprender, como por ejemplo… –se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a un Mortífago con máscara –¿por qué si superábamos en número a los Aurores de Moody, y contamos con poderosos magos, no pudimos llegar hasta McKinnon antes de entrar a Londres? ¿Podrías responderme, Evan? –Finalizó con un profundo sentimiento de rabia.

El chico a quien estaba mirando antes con un simple movimiento de varita sacó la máscara que cubría su rostro y reveló a Evan Rosier.

Dorcas acalló un gemido.

–Mi señor… –Comenzó el muchacho y fue interrumpido por Voldemort que se puso en pie y dio un golpe con sus palmas sobre la mesa.

–Me fallaste, Evan. –Dijo con tono calmado –Deposité mi confianza en ti porque veía iniciativa y valentía, pero me equivoqué. –Continuó con profundo sentimiento.

–No volverá a ocurrir, mi señor. –Se apresuró en decir Rosier.

Voldemort se volvió a sentar y sonrió.

La castaña cada vez se asustaba más, ese hombre cambiaba de estado de ánimo con la rapidez de un respiro.

–Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir, Evan. Ya no estás a cargo de nada, no puedo confiar en alguien que falla en algo tan básico como ser una conexión confiable y reaccionar a tiempo en los momentos precisos. –Le recriminó con enojo a Evan que miraba sus manos. Luego Voldemort volvió a hablar pero su tono era más amable –Aunque claro… logramos entrar al tren y estuvimos a punto de llegar a la chica, todo gracias a nuestro joven amigo.

Miró al asiento junto a Evan que estaba ocupado por otro Mortífago con el rostro cubierto y que no había quitado ni un segundo su mirada de Dorcas. Hizo lo mismo que Evan y reveló su rostro.

Dorcas dejó de respirar por un momento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pánico. Recordó todo lo que había aprendido de Oclumancia y su cuerpo se volvió un atado de nervios.

Regulus la miró con indiferencia y se giró hacía Voldemort.

–Sabe que siempre podrá contar conmigo, mi señor. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia que fue bien acogida por el hombre.

–Y lo demostraste, mi joven Regulus. Si no fuese por ti, ni siquiera hubiesen podido penetrar el tren. Los errores los cometieron otros. –Dijo mirando a Evan, Lucius y Bellatrix –Luego tendremos una conversación ambos, –continuó en dirección a Regulus –sobre tu futuro.

Dorcas miró a Voldemort que miraba embelesado a Regulus, como si fuese su nuevo favorito. La chica vio que el hombre acariciaba un bonito colgante y pensaba, luego miró de vuelta a Reg.

–¿Tienes un elfo, no es verdad? –Preguntó aun en sus pensamientos. El chico asintió con una leve inclinación que fue de la satisfacción de Voldemort.

Dejó el tema en el aire y siguió unos segundos dentro de sus pensamientos.

Después de un breve silencio se giró nuevamente a Dorcas y suspiró.

–¿Veo reconocimiento? –Preguntó a la chica que no había sacado los ojos de encima de Regulus.

Dorcas no respondió, estaba en completo silencio tratando de no ahogarse con su propio aire.

–Ella… –señaló Regulus que fue quien respondió –es amiga de mi hermano, el traidor a la sangre Sirius Black, mi señor. Y también es de familia de sangre pura, nos hemos topado un par de veces. –Finalizó con tono calmado y girándose hacia Dorcas con el mismo gesto frío e indiferente.

Voldemort asintió.

–Meadowes… –Susurró más para sí e hizo un pequeño mohín de frustración –Detesto desperdiciar sangre tan valiosa… ¿Qué nos han hecho los Meadowes? –Preguntó mirando a Bellatrix que estaba de rodillas frente a Dorcas con su varita y puñal listos.

La mujer pensó rápidamente.

–Nada directamente, mi señor. –Dijo y se apresuró en añadir –Pero son traidores a la sangre, sus padres son fieles a Dumbledore y el Ministerio.

–¿Y por qué la trajiste entonces? –Preguntó Voldemort mirándola como si fuese estúpida –Es una sangre pura.

–Ella impidió que trajéramos a McKinnon. –Se defendió la mujer.

–Iniciativa y valentía, dos características que valoro mucho, Bellatrix. –Le comentó con paciencia y tono calmado –Y aún más cuando vienen de una familia pura y con historia como la de la chica. Podrían ser mis seguidores. –Suspiró frustrado y miró a Dorcas –Detesto desperdiciar así la sangre mágica, –le volvió a repetir a la chica –es una lástima.

Pensó un poco más acariciando su sien.

–¿Es verdad lo que dice Bellatrix, muchacha? –Preguntó interesado –Porque si ella miente, tienes un puesto en nuestras filas y te perdono por haber ayudado a que nuestro plan hoy fracasara.

Dorcas sacó la vista de Regulus y se giró para quedar frente a Voldemort.

–Aborrezco tu causa y soy amiga de los nacidos muggles, así como los mestizos. Detesto la pureza de la sangre y si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora. Prefiero eso a tomar un lugar en tus filas, Lord Voldemort. –Respondió desafiante.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue que estaba de espaldas contra la mesa y Bellatrix sobre ella dándole una bofetada.

–¡Basta, Bellatrix! –Pidió Voldemort y todos lo miraron sorprendidos –Te he dicho cientos de veces que detesto pelees como una muggle.

La mujer asintió y se retiró del cuerpo de la chica, no sin antes picotear un poco más su vientre con la varita.

–Carga un bastardo, mi señor. –Susurró en dirección a su amo que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la chica rodeando la mesa.

–Ni siquiera debe saber quién es el padre. –Comentó alguien a quien Dorcas reconoció como Avery.

La muchacha rio con sorna.

–¿Qué tal tu cara, Avery? –Preguntó sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía.

El chico iba a responder pero se contuvo por el gesto de Voldemort que ya había llegado hasta el lado de Dorcas.

Se abrió espacio entre Evan y Regulus y gentilmente ayudó a la chica a quedar sentada.

–Señorita Meadowes, ¿es verdad que esperas un hijo? –Preguntó con tono amable.

La chica asintió.

–¿Y el padre? –Volvió a preguntar.

Dorcas sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su cabeza y se resistió con toda su fuerza.

–Sangre pura, más que la de muchos aquí. –Contestó con una sonrisa triunfal ante las quejas de espanto en algunos.

Voldemort le devolvió la sonrisa ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Esa chica lo desafiaba y él se reía.

–Bellatrix, –llamó a la mujer que se acercó enseguida –quiero que sea la última vez que capturas y torturas a una sangre pura, que carga un hijo de su misma procedencia, y que maneja la Oclumancia. Sin restar que posea determinación y valentía. ¿Entendido? –La mujer asintió y murmuró un _sí, mi señor_ –Es una lástima desperdiciar todo esto. Ahora morirás Dorcas Meadowes, porque Lord Voldemort no da segundas oportunidades.

El hombre se alejó para volver a sentarse a la cabecera de mesa y Bellatrix se apresuró en montarse sobre Dorcas riendo.

–Nuevamente juntas, niña fea. –Le susurró.

–Debo tener un espejo en la cara y te estás viendo en él, cara de moco. –Le respondió la chica y le escupió en la cara.

Eso enfureció a Bellatrix que tomó fuerte su varita dispuesta a matarla.

–Bellatrix, –dijo con tono cansado Voldemort –¿quién te dijo que la matarías tú?

–Mi señor, yo pensé… –comenzó a excusarse la mujer que veía sus planes nuevamente interferidos.

Voldemort negó con la cabeza y miró a Regulus.

–Mi fiel Regulus, tienes el honor. –Le hizo un gesto al chico que se puso en pie enseguida.

Dorcas pensó que todo eso debía ser un juego o un sueño. Regulus seguía tan indiferente a la situación como al principio y hasta se había parado frente a ella con su varita lista para obedecer las órdenes de Voldemort con su mirada fría y gesto de asco. Ella sabía que Regulus era Mortífago, y si bien no se esperaba que estuviese allí, sabía que él era diferente. Regulus la amaba.

Ella estaba soñando.

Su respiración se comenzó a hacer cada vez más pesada y se sintió mareada, además le costaba ver porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Miró al chico frente a ella con súplica y pidiendo una explicación desesperada, pero los grises ojos de Regulus estaban congelados como el hielo.

–¡No!

Un grito desde el fondo de la sala rompió el ambiente y resonaron los tacones de una mujer acercándose. Dorcas sintió unos brazos rodeándola. Era Narcissa.

–Es una niña, no les ha hecho nada. – Rogó mirando a Voldemort.

–¡Narcissa es suficiente!

La orden provenía de Lucius que se acercó hasta su mujer y la comenzó a tirar hasta que la separó de la castaña.

Dorcas miró fijamente a su maestra y vio que tenía un feo rasguño en su mejilla que se estaba tornando morado, además de un corte en su labio.

–¿No fue suficiente mi lección, hermanita? –Le siseó malhumorada Bellatrix.

–Lucius, –esta vez fue Voldemort quien habló molesto –la única razón para que tu mujer siga con vida es porque eres junto a Bellatrix de mis más fieles seguidores, pero un error más y ya conoce su destino.

–Sí, mi señor. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Bellatrix y Lucius.

–Contrólala. –Ordenó y Lucius la sacó de inmediato entre los gritos de la rubia que miraba a Dorcas con tristeza.

La castaña vio que la dejó encerrada en lo que debían ser las cocinas, se veían elfos ir y venir.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a Regulus que podía seguir.

El chico tomó a Dorcas por la cintura y la arrastró hasta dejarla muy cerca de su cuerpo. Acarició una de sus pálidas mejillas que estaban bañadas en lágrimas y teñidas de negro por el maquillaje corrido y le dio una imperceptible sonrisa.

Colocó su varita justo en el corazón de la chica que latía furioso mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y pasó su dedo por el labio tembloroso de Dorcas a la vez que suspiraba.

–Mi señor… –Dijo con voz pausada y de pregunta.

Dorcas abrió los ojos y sintió el ambiente tenso. Todos querían verla muerta.

–¿Regulus? –Preguntó Voldemort.

–¿Usted sabe quiénes son los padres de la chica? –Preguntó girando su rostro hacía Voldemort que lo miraba interesado, mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta el chico rozaba sutilmente el vientre de Dorcas.

–¿A qué te refieres, Regulus? –Preguntó repentinamente interesado.

Regulus le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–Dorcas Meadowes, hija única y niña consentida de sus padres. –Comenzó a hablar captando el interés de todos –Los Meadowes son prominentes políticos, aunque no les gusta verse envueltos en líos. En el último tiempo han salido mucho del país para negociar acuerdos con Ministros de otros países, tanto muggles como mágicos, por eso no se ha escuchado mucho de ellos. Y la semana anterior volvieron y tomaron puestos dentro del Wizengamot. –Hizo una pausa para continuar –Y además forman parte del Tribunal de la Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles, mi señor.

Voldemort le señaló que siguiera.

–Así que como puede ver, mi prima atrapó un pez más gordo que McKinnon. –Señaló triunfante –La próxima semana se vota un decreto para regular el ingreso de muggles a Hogwarts por los recientes hechos que nos involucran, y los padres de Meadowes votan, además que tienen acceso a valiosa información… Nombres, ubicaciones, todo sobre los sangre sucia.

–¿Y qué propones? –Preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y maldad porque ya había entendido hacia dónde iba.

–¿Qué pasará cuando los padres de Meadowes se enteren que su niña consentida está siendo torturada por los Mortífagos y encima embarazada? –Preguntó riendo Regulus –Propongo un cambio justo y una visita a sus padres. Aunque claro… el cambio solo será justo para nosotros, la chica sabe demasiado.

Voldemort soltó una enorme risotada ante el miedo de algunos.

Dorcas se sujetó a Regulus que por la cintura la bajó de la mesa y la presionó fuerte contra su propio cuerpo.

–Volvamos esto un tema político, mi señor. –Finalizó Regulus.

–Bellatrix y Lucius. –Los señaló uno a uno Voldemort –Es su oportunidad para redimirse… Le harán una visita a los padres de la chica, esta vez sin errores. –Miró a Regulus –Acompaña a nuestra invitada a los calabozos y tortúrala un poco por su insolencia, aunque no lo suficiente. Y lleva contigo a tu prima para que aprenda de lealtad. –Ordenó feliz ante la oportunidad que se ponía en su camino –De momento estás a cargo de la seguridad de la chica.

Regulus avanzó con Dorcas hasta la puerta donde habían dejado a Narcissa y le hizo un gesto a su prima para que los acompañara.

Como estaba a cargo, Bellatrix le entregó la varita de Dorcas al chico de malas ganas y se sentó en la mesa de vuelta para planear el siguiente golpe.

Regulus caminó en silencio por un largo pasillo con Narcissa tras ellos mirando desconfiada y sospechosamente a su primo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo, comenzaron a descender por unas escaleras oscuras alumbradas unicamente por antorchas a los costados.

Entraron en el sector de los calabozos que era muy parecido a las mazmorras de las clases de pociones.

Regulus cerró la puerta y lanzó hechizos para amortiguar los sonidos. Cuando por fin se sintió seguro dejó de avanzar y rodeó a Dorcas entre sus brazos.

La chica se quedó estática un segundo y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

–Eres un idiota, me asustaste. –Le recriminó mientras se largaba a llorar y dejaba salir el miedo que había estado ocultando.

Regulus solo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su cabello y la calmaba.

–¿Es tuyo? –Susurró Narcissa acercándose.

Su primo asintió con una media sonrisa.

Dorcas se secó la cara y nariz con su túnica y lo miró dolida.

–Ese imbécil de Avery dijo que…

Regulus la interrumpió asintiendo.

–Le deformaré aún más la maldita cara, yo me las arreglo con él, tú debes estar tranquila mi amor. –Le dijo Regulus comenzando a avanzar hasta llegar a una de las celdas que para sorpresa de Dorcas estaba bastante limpia.

–Yo vigilo que nadie venga. –Anunció Narcissa quedando en el medio del pasillo.

El chico abrió la celda y dejó pasar primero a Dorcas, luego la siguió y ambos se sentaron en una banca alargada.

Dorcas soltó una risita.

–Se parece a las celdas donde encerraban a los prisioneros en la época de Merlín y Morgana, en esos enormes castillos que cuentan en los libros. –Comentó jalando su túnica y mirando todo.

Era una celda bastante espaciosa con barrotes de algún metal muy resistente y estaba muy oscuro dentro. También se sentía que había magia, hechizos alrededor.

Más allá de unas cuantas antorchas y la banca pegada a la pared, no había nada más en el lugar.

Regulus le dio una mirada tierna mientras con su varita encendía las antorchas para que se viera más luminoso.

–Tampoco hay ventana. –Siguió Dorcas hablando como era su costumbre.

El chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ella tenía muy claro que era prisionera en esa celda que si bien no estaba dentro de un castillo, sí lo estaba en una enorme mansión en la que estaba encerrada.

Volvió al lado de la chica y se sentó a su lado atrayéndola con uno de sus brazos hasta que la dejó recostada en su hombro.

–Me van a matar, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó mirándolo hacia arriba.

Regulus se encontró con su mirada tan azul como el cielo y asintió.

–Pero no lo permitiré. –Prometió viéndola con sus ojos grises dulces a los que estaba acostumbrada la castaña. Le sonrió feliz de vuelta –Los sacaré a salvo, algo se me ocurrirá.

La chica agachó sus ojos hasta su vientre y lo volvió a mirar después de unos segundos.

–¿No estás enojado? –Quiso saber temerosa –Cuando Bellatrix habló y estaban todos allí arriba, me mirabas tan indiferente… pensé que estabas molesto. Pero no caía en mi cabeza que fueses a matarme, solo estaba asustada y tan confundida. –Comentó hablando muy rápido.

–No estoy enojado, Dorcas. –Le aseguró sosteniendo las manos de la chica –Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda mi vida, siempre acostumbrado a tanta oscuridad, tú… ustedes son mi luz. –Dijo emocionado –Debes entender y te lo he dicho antes, no soy apegado a las expresiones afectivas y menos en esta situación que no es la mejor, enterarme en una sala llena de Mortífagos y encima a punto de matarte.

–Pero eres un excelente actor y nos salvaste, deberías entrar a la…

–No lo digas, por favor. –Pidió abochornado Regulus y soltó una pequeña risa –Granger ya mencionó que me aceptarían en la A.M.A.D.

Dorcas apretó sus labios para no reír.

Ambos suspiraron y se miraron, pero fue Dorcas quien hizo real la pregunta.

–¿Qué haremos ahora?

Regulus apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos con gesto agotado.

–Huir no es opción, los pondría en más peligro. –Comenzó a enumerar con tranquilidad –Por otro lado nadie fuera de nuestro círculo cercano puede saber que soy el padre, eso sería aún peor que la primera opción. –La chica asintió porque pensaba lo mismo, al menos no hasta que la guerra acabara –Y debemos acabar el Colegio, estoy seguro que Dumbledore no tendrá problemas.

–Rosier y compañía lo saben… para mañana saldrá en _El Profeta_. –Dramatizó Dorcas aunque no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

–Veré cómo los silencio. –Dijo en tono serio Regulus y Dorcas palideció.

–¿No te refieres a matarlos, o si? –Preguntó en un susurro.

–No… –Respondió dudando el chico –Aunque tampoco es mala idea. Buscaré otros métodos.

Dorcas volvió a suspirar cansada y se llevó una mano a su vientre.

–¿Te duele? –Preguntó asustado Regulus.

La chica se levantó la blusa bastante suelta que llevaba puesta bajo su túnica raída por la lucha y ya se dejaban ver algunos cardenales entre su estómago y vientre, producto de las torturas de Bellatrix.

–Me las pagará. –Refunfuñó molesto Regulus y acercó temeroso una mano –¿Puedo?

–¡Qué pregunta tonta es esa, Reg! –Le contestó riendo –Claro que puedes tocar, eres su padre. Además… –divagó Dorcas –si estoy embarazada es porque ya me tocaste.

El chico rodó los ojos molesto y le hizo una mueca. Tocó su vientre despacio, no se sentía muy diferente a antes, solo un poco más duro en la parte baja y algo hinchado. Se alejó despacio y la chica se cubrió.

–Tres meses, ¿verdad? –Preguntó casi seguro de la respuesta.

Dorcas asintió y giró la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Te dije que yo la preparaba. –Comentó Regulus divertido.

–No me recrimines eso también, ya tengo suficiente con Sirius diciendo que soy un desastre para las pociones. –Respondió con tono afligido –Creo que solo trabaja conmigo por pena y porque es un Black y nada les sale mal, nadie quiere juntarse en la clase de Slughorn conmigo.

–Nadie quiere estar al lado de un caldero cuando explota. –Comentó más divertido aun Regulus imaginando a su hermano discutiendo con Dorcas. Recibió un golpe por parte de la chica en el estómago.

Le iba a responder cuando sintieron un chistido de Narcissa que los miraba entre los barrotes.

–Me carga interrumpir, –se disculpó –pero deberías gritar un poco o hacer ruido, se supone que Regulus te está torturando.

Dicho eso volvió a la mitad del pasillo.

–Cissy tiene razón, –le dijo Regulus poniéndose en pie frente a ella –tienen que escucharte un poco. Placer para sus oídos. –Dijo asqueado.

Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

–No soy buena fingiendo, lo haré lo mejor que pueda y…

Soltó un fuerte grito y en sus ojos se acumularon lágrimas por el dolor en su cabeza. Mientras hablaba Regulus había sacado una pequeña botellita que siempre cargaba para las heridas y que servía como desinfectante y se lo había vertido sobre el corte en la cabeza.

–Lo sé, por eso es hora de curarte, te va a doler y gritarás como si… _te estuviese torturando por tu insolencia pero no lo suficiente_. –Comentó imitando a Voldemort.

Dorcas que era una luchadora, debía admitir que odiaba todo lo referente a curaciones, así que sus gritos fueron lo suficientemente creíbles.

Narcissa se volvió a acercar preocupada.

–¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos –Grita como si la torturaras.

–Y lo hace. –Se quejó Dorcas que se estremecía cada vez que Regulus le limpiaba con la poción y curaba otras heridas con la varita.

–Puede decirle cara de moco a Bellatrix sin miedo, –le respondió a su prima el chico sonriendo –pero es una cobarde con una simple poción.

Narcissa sonrió y a ratos espiaba por si alguien bajaba.

–Listo, no se infectará y sanará. –Le dijo con un susurro el chico.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Narcissa desde la puerta.

–Tengo hambre y quiero vomitar. –Dijo con franqueza Dorcas –¿Qué hora es?

–Medianoche. –Regulus la miró y pensó.

–Debemos sacarla de aquí, Regulus. –Lo presionó Narcissa.

El chico la miró y la sentó al lado de Dorcas mientras le curaba la mejilla y el labio, pero la rubia a diferencia de la castaña ni siquiera se quejó.

–Acostumbrados a las torturas. –Trató de sonar divertida Narcissa, pero sabía que era cierto.

–Está hechizada contra apariciones. –Comentó Dorcas mientras inspeccionaba las paredes tocándolas con las palmas de sus manos.

–Es una fortaleza. –Dijo frustrado el chico.

Cuando terminó con Narcissa la dejó volver a vigilar y él tomó entre sus brazos a Dorcas para darle un beso y abrazarla.

–Narcissa te cuidará mientras no esté, –le dijo sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos –y hallaré la solución, te lo prometo, saldrán de acá a salvo.

Rebuscó en su túnica y se abrió paso a través de la ropa de Dorcas para meter entre sus vaqueros la varita de la chica.

–Por si la necesitas. –Ella asintió –Ahora te daré una poción que te hará dormir, podrás descansar y parecerás desmayada. –Otro asentimiento –Pero antes, necesito que hagas un vociferador para tus padres. –Le pidió enseñándole un pergamino y sacando su varita.

Dorcas lo miró asustada.

–Oh, por Morgana… ¿qué harás, Regulus? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Ya lo verás. –Contestó con una sonrisa.

Dorcas volvió a asentir y le hizo caso en todo lo que el chico le dijo.

Después de al menos media hora Regulus depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Dorcas que dormía tranquilamente sobre la banca.

La encerró y lanzó unos cuantos hechizos. A medio camino se reunió con Narcissa.

–Sirius, Narcissa y ahora Regulus, somos la vergüenza de los Black. –Comentó la rubia.

–Y recién te das cuenta. –Le contestó con un suspiro.

–¿Dónde irás, qué harás ahora? –Le preguntó preocupada su prima.

–Con Dumbledore y Granger, pero antes necesito que me ayudes, ¿lo harás, verdad?

Narcissa asintió con una sonrisa de esas que solo le daba a Regulus y lo abrazó mientras subían la escalera de vuelta al salón.

Sirius mientras tanto preparaba en la cocina de Hermione algo de té y Dobby lo ayudaba con la comida.

La castaña había subido hace media hora a darse una ducha y cambiar su ropa y todavía no bajaba. Sirius estaba seguro que se había encerrado a llorar.

Después que Bellatrix había desaparecido con Dorcas y Greyback, él había corrido a sostener a Hermione que cayó con fuerza de rodillas al piso sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Rabastan. Tan rápido como pudo la giró contra su pecho y no permitió que siguiera viendo la escena.

Euphemia y Fleamont ayudaron a los chicos a salir de los escombros y tuvieron que ponerlos al día, pero nadie decía nada. Dumbledore y Moody en cambio se acercaron hasta Hermione y le dieron instrucciones a Sirius a las cuales la chica no prestó atención. Parecía estar en su propio mundo, dentro de sus pensamientos y que nadie sabía cuáles eran.

Los Aurores llegaron y Moody inmediatamente comenzó a redactar una carta para el Ministro en donde explicaba los hechos y dejaba de manifiesto que Hermione Granger había actuado en legítima posición de defensa. Examinaron su varita y tanto Dumbledore como los Potter firmaron la carta como testigos de los hechos.

Gideon fue el encargado de ir hasta el Ministerio e informar a los Meadowes lo sucedido, para luego llevarlos con él hasta la mansión de los Potter, en donde el Director había convocado una reunión de emergencia de la Orden del Fénix.

Entre Alastor y Sirius sostuvieron a Hermione y la sacaron hasta los jardines en cuanto los Aurores comenzaron a mover el cuerpo de Rabastan Lestrange.

–¿Iremos caminando? –Preguntó Sirius mientras avanzaban.

–¿Tienes fuerza para aparecerte, chico? Creo que no, y a Granger no le hará mal tomar aire fresco. –Dijo calmado Moody.

Hermione susurraba algo entre dientes que el pelinegro no alcanzó a oír. Alastor negó fervientemente.

–No fue tu culpa lo de Dorcas, y la traeremos de vuelta, además es una chica fuerte y tenemos tiempo para planear algo. –Le dijo su Jefe.

La castaña frenó de golpe y su cuerpo pareció recuperar fuerzas.

Miró a todos lados, estaban solos.

–Está embarazada… no tenemos tiempo. –Dijo en un susurro.

Sirius tapó su rostro y Moody tragó pesado.

–¡Los matarán! –Gritó histérico Sirius –Los conozco, ellos simplemente…

–¡Cálmate! –Le pidió Alastor en un susurro.

–No es tu hermano el que está dentro, Alastor. Así que no me pidas que me calme. –Susurró molesto Sirius mirando desafiante al Jefe de Aurores –¿Crees que Bellatrix dejará el asunto así, sin siquiera torturarla hasta sacarle la última gota de información para llevarle el cuento a su amo? ¡Es una perra traidora, Moody! Hoy casi me mata, soy su sangre. No dudará en traicionar a Regulus, y todo se volverá más fascinante para sus mentes retorcidas cuando puedan torturar a una chica embarazada. La utilizarán como arma.

Hermione negó.

–Le enseñó Oclumancia, Dorcas me lo dijo. –Lo trató de calmar.

–Eso nos da tiempo, a Voldemort le llamará la atención ese atributo en la chica. Además tu hermano es inteligente, Sirius… buscará una forma. –Le dijo Alastor tomándolo por los hombros.

–¿Por eso se la llevó Bellatrix? –Preguntó Sirius mirando a Hermione –Tenemos que sacarla de ahí.

Hermione asintió.

–No sabe quién es el padre, al parecer solo sabe que está embarazada y por eso se la llevó. Además gracias a ella no pudieron llegar a Marlene. –Le explicó –Es lo único que alcancé a escuchar, por eso me lancé sobre Bellatrix. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos encontraste en la cabaña de Hagrid? –El chico asintió –Me lo iba a decir ese día, fui con ella porque Regulus me lo pidió, la notaba extraña.

–También te lo comenté, estaba muy rara. Era eso. –Dijo Sirius entendiendo todo y sintiendo más desesperación.

Moody miró en todas las direcciones.

–Vamos a tu casa, Granger. –Ordenó y tanto ella como Sirius lo siguieron abrazados por la fría noche.

Cuando entraron Dobby ya los esperaba y dio una tímida sonrisa a Hermione que le acarició la cabeza.

–Coman algo y descansen un poco. A las once de la noche los quiero en casa de los Potter porque habrá una reunión de la Orden. –Les dijo –Y decidiremos qué hacer.

–Regulus dijo que estarían en la mansión de los Lestrange, si van a atacar quiero ir. –Le dijo con tono decidido Sirius –Conozco ese lugar como la palma de mi mano, Alastor. Cuando éramos más pequeños casi vivíamos allí, Bellatrix nos enseñó Artes Oscuras a mí y a mi hermano y cuando cometíamos algún error nos torturaban en los calabozos. –Explicó con tono lúgubre –Es una fortaleza y no te puedes aparecer en cualquier lado.

Moody asintió.

–Decidido entonces. –Dijo asintiendo a la petición del chico y luego miró a Hermione –Quiero que me escuches, pequeña. –La castaña lo miró con sus ojos llorosos –Sacaremos a Dorcas de ese lugar y verás cómo tendrás un lindo sobrino, por cierto… felicitaciones tío. –Le dijo a Sirius tocando su hombro y eso le sacó una sonrisa a la chica –Y quiero que pienses en esto… si cualquiera de ellos tiene la oportunidad, habría hecho lo mismo que hiciste esta noche. Supéralo y sigue con la vista en alto.

Hermione asintió y los dejó solos.

Sirius fue el primero en tomar una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia. Luego fue Hermione y allí estaban con Dobby, esperándola.

–¿Deberíamos subir? –Preguntó el pequeño elfo.

–No, Dobby. –Respondió con un suspiro agotado y bostezando Sirius –Si a esa chica no le das su espacio se pone como una fiera. Además no es fácil, Hermione no es del tipo que mata Mortífagos, ella prefiere llevarlos a juicio.

Dobby asintió y recordó algo.

–Yo también conozco la mansión de la bruja de Bellatrix Lestrange. –Comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

–En serio eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿por qué la conoces? Eras elfo de Narcissa. –Preguntó Sirius mientras comía.

–¡Oh, porque yo llevaba a la señorita Narcissa! –Exclamó feliz –Esa mansión tiene la red flu bloqueada y yo me aparecía con ella.

Sirius se quedó con una galleta a medio camino.

–Eres un elfo, maldita sea… –Susurró para él mismo –Puedes aparecerte en cualquier sitio.

–No cualquier sitio, esa mansión es una fortaleza, hasta para los elfos. –Habló Dobby y el chico le puso más atención –Pero si no ha cambiado los hechizos en estos meses, recuerdo dónde se puede y dónde no se puede aparecer y desaparecer.

Sirius cerró la boca y lo miró atónito.

–¿Y recién lo dices? –Le preguntó con la voz estrangulada –O sea que… ¿podrías ir ahora y sacar a Dorcas?

El elfo negó.

–No solo, –explicó afligido –digamos que si la tienen en los calabozos tendríamos que pasar los pasillos y si está en alguna habitación tenemos que sí o sí atravesar el salón.

–¿Y dónde puedes aparecerte? –Preguntó más interesado Sirius –Hace tres años casi no voy allí.

–En las cocinas, en el medio del salón pero únicamente justo al medio en donde hay una grieta en el piso y luego en los jardines en la piedra con musgo al lado de las rosas. –Contestó feliz.

Sirius asintió más feliz aun.

–¡Eres un genio! Vienes con nosotros Dobby, prepárate. –Dijo Sirius mientras echaba a correr escaleras arriba.

–¿Qué pasó con el espacio personal de Hermione Granger? –Preguntó el elfo.

–Ya no tiene sentido. –Le respondió Sirius antes de entrar de golpe en la habitación de la castaña.

Hermione ya estaba vestida y se estaba colocando una túnica. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Miró preocupada a Sirius que se veía feliz. El chico la sentó en el borde de la cama y le contó de su conversación con Dobby.

–¡Oh, Dobby! –Dijo feliz Hermione en cuanto Sirius terminó –Debemos decirle a Alastor.

Sirius asintió y la abrazó antes de volver con los Potter, tenían unos quince minutos todavía.

–Seré tío, Mione. –Le susurró el chico.

–Eso suena hermoso, déjalo así y no lo arruines. –Pidió la chica recuperando la diversión.

Pero Sirius Black nunca podía dejar algo a medias.

–Me pregunto dónde habrá sido concebida la criatura. –Agregó riendo y sintió el golpe de Hermione.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sirius. Te prohíbo que los tortures con preguntas o los hagas sentir incómodos. –Le ordenó seria.

–Hermione, no seas pesada. Solo piénsalo un minuto, por favor. –Pidió como niño pequeño y continuó –¿Habrá sido en casa de Dorcas? Sus padres viajan mucho. Acá imposible porque tienes esta casa repleta de hechizos. ¿Y si fue en el Colegio?

–¿En Hogwarts? –Preguntó interesada la chica –Imposible.

–Eso es porque no tienes imaginación. –Le respondió Sirius –¿Qué me dices de esas salidas al bosque, o los corredores del séptimo piso?

–¿La Sala de Menesteres? –Dijo de pronto Hermione interesada.

–Estás entendiendo el punto…

–¡Sirius, basta! –La castaña le dio en todo el cuerpo con un almohadón mientras el chico reía.

De pronto dejó de reír y se puso más serio pero aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–Estoy feliz por Regulus y Dorcas. –Dijo recostándose sobre la cama con Hermione mirándolo de forma tierna –Aunque no es justo porque soy el mayor y él es mi hermanito. –Y ahí estaba arruinando el comentario inicial.

–Si solo aprendieras a mantener la boca cerrada, Black. –Le dijo Hermione tirándose a su lado –Además es segunda vez que te lo digo, eres solo fama.

Sirius se quedó en silencio para comenzar a divagar a los segundos.

–Mione, ¿has pensado alguna vez en nuestros hijos? –Le preguntó sin gota de broma.

Hermione cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para girarse y quedar sobre su brazo mirándolo.

–Sabes que no podemos tener hijos, Sirius. –Le respondió con tristeza –Cuando me lo diste, –le señaló el anillo de compromiso –te pregunté si sabías lo que significaba.

–Lo sé, y estoy bien con eso, es solo que a veces me preguntó y sí las cosas fueran distintas. –Dijo ilusionado.

–También lo hago. –Le respondió Hermione acariciando su cabello negro –Y si encuentro una solución serás el primero en saberlo. –Prometió –Porque imagina que tenemos un hijo y llega el momento… –dejó la frase en el aire para no mencionar aquello en lo que menos le gustaba pensar –existe la posibilidad de que quedes solo con un bebé, y luego qué… ¿le dirás que su madre tuvo que volver en el tiempo y en un par de años quizá la conozca? –Sirius asintió entendiendo el punto –Y supongamos que funciona, de todas formas ese niño o niña jamás crecerá con su madre, no tendrá una vida normal y luego cuando pasen muchos años se la encontrará en el Colegio, de su edad o menor y sin saber qué hacer.

–Eso suena cruel para cualquier persona. –Reconoció Sirius girándose y quedando sobre ella –Y sigo firme en mi decisión, no necesitamos hijos por ahora, pero… podríamos intentar hacerlos.

Hermione rodó los ojos riendo y perdiendo el hilo de su comentario.

–Eres incorregible. –Aceptó la chica besándolo.

Sirius se separó y recuperó la chispa de broma en los ojos.

–¿Cuál de los dos se habrá equivocado en la poción? –Preguntó –¿Regulus o Dorcas? Creo que Dorcas, ya no le tengo fe luego de ver cómo hizo explotar un caldero.

Hermione negó riendo.

–Una vez más, te prohíbo que los molestes. –Dijo en lo que se paraban y se dirigían a buscar a Dobby.

Sirius dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta y el elfo abrió.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la hermosa decoración que tenía el elfo, su habitación parecía un bosque. Se había puesto una chaqueta militar sobre su ropa que acostumbraba usar y llevaba pequeñas botas.

–Esperen… –Aclaró mirando al pequeño elfo la chica –Sirius, ¿qué le dijiste exactamente?

–Que venía con nosotros. –Dijo riendo.

–Y Alastor Moody, el cazador más sanguinario seguro armará un plan de guerra. –Agregó Dobby.

–¡Oh no, Dobby! Sirius, no lo expondré de esa forma. Ya nos dio información y es suficiente. –Exclamó en tono histérico al ver que el elfo ordenaba sobre su cama por tamaño pequeñas dagas y puñales.

–Mira, son como las de Bellatrix, ¿dónde las conseguiste, amigo? –Susurró Sirius sin prestarle atención a su novia y acercándose a observar mejor las armas.

–Tengo contactos entre los duendes y si bien tengo magia por ser un elfo, no tengo varita y Bellatrix Lestrange es muy mala. –Explicó guardándolas en su chaqueta.

–¡Dobby, no irás a ningún sitio! –Ordenó Hermione.

El elfo la miró abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

–Dobby es un elfo libre y no sigue órdenes de Hermione Granger, además Dobby va a ayudar porque el joven Sirius Black lo invitó. Es mi deber ayudar en su escape a la señorita Dorcas. –Dijo con orgullo.

Sirius le chocó las palmas.

–Así se habla compañero.

Hermione salió hecha una furia escaleras abajo.

–¡Apresúrense entonces, compañeros de batalla! –Rugió desde la chimenea.

Ambos bajaron evitando reír mientras Hermione susurraba cosas como, _ni siquiera nos hemos casado y ya le tiene más lealtad a él_. O desvaríos del tipo, _Sirius Black cree que puede mandar sobre mi vida y casa, ya verá que no_.

–Relájate, –le dijo Sirius mientras le daba un beso en la frente –y no seas histérica.

Los tres cruzaron la chimenea y se unieron en la sala donde ya estaban todos los miembros de la Orden. Como Sirius aun no formaba parte, se fue en compañía de Dobby junto a sus amigos.

James y Remus miraban desde el descanso en la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

–¿Lily y Alice? –Preguntó Sirius.

–Acompañé a Lily hasta su casa, obviamente no le dijimos nada a sus padres para que no se preocupen. –Respondió James –Y Frank en cuanto tuvo un rato libre llevó a Alice a la suya, luego volvió para la reunión a la que convocó Dumbledore. –Dijo en tono más chismoso –¡Su Patronus es un fénix enorme! –Susurró.

Remus estaba menos entusiasmado y parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué pasa contigo, _Mooney_? –Preguntó el pelinegro chocando su hombro con el de su amigo.

–¿Viste lo que hizo Greyback? –Preguntó –Quisimos acompañar a Marlene y su familia, pero Dumbledore dice que no es seguro de momento. San Mungo está custodiado por completo y seguimos sin noticias.

–Estará bien, el hermanito de Marlene. –Dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien qué decir en ese momento. Sabía lo que significaba toda esa situación para Remus.

–Su hermano sí, su familia también, pero de Marlene no estoy tan seguro. –Comentó serio James ante la mirada de pregunta de sus amigos –¡Vamos, chicos! Estamos hablando de Marlene McKinnon, puede que sea su hermano, pero siente rechazo hacia los hombres lobo.

–Todos lo hacen. –Dijo Remus como si fuese lo más obvio.

–No sería tan cruel de rechazar a su sangre. –Agregó Dobby que se había mantenido al margen.

–Mi madre que es una persona muy especial y poco agradable me quemó del árbol genealógico, Dobby. –Explicó Sirius sonriendo irónicamente –Y estamos hablando de Marlene que también es una persona especial.

James chistó y todos le prestaron atención.

– _Padfoot_ querido, Alice ya no puede proveernos valiosa información desde que se me escapó frente a Moody que Frank le contaba sobre las misiones. Pero ahora eres el novio de su Auror favorita. –Le dijo guiñando.

–¡Oh no! No meterás en líos a Hermione. –Fue tajante Sirius ante la insistencia de su amigo.

–¿Cómo saldrá Dorcas viva de todo esto? –Le preguntó Remus preocupado.

–Es cierto, la loca de tu prima no es muy normal. –Agregó James triste con la cara entre las separaciones del barandal de la escalera.

Sirius no alcanzó a contestar porque la Orden completa se movió hasta la biblioteca y allí se encerraron. Los padres de Dorcas y el Ministro pese a no pertenecer activamente a la organización, también estaban presentes.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora reunidos, hasta que salieron Gideon, Frank y Hermione en absoluto silencio y comenzaron a bloquear todas las chimeneas con encantamientos.

–¿Qué demonios pasa? –Preguntó asustado James y bajó corriendo con los chicos siguiendo sus pasos.

Ninguno de los tres abrió la boca. Hermione recorrió la segunda planta completa, Frank el jardín y Gideon la primera planta.

–¡Limpio, Alastor! –Informó Gideon tomando por el brazo a Remus y acercando a Dobby –La ubicación de la casa de los Potter es en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix; si lo quieren ver deberán pertenecer, el resto permanece visible.

–¿Qué? –Dijo Remus confundido.

Frank hizo exactamente lo mismo con James y Hermione con Sirius.

Luego los dejaron en la sala y volvieron a la biblioteca en donde se encerraron y una fuerte luz se proyectó por debajo de la puerta.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó Sirius igual de confundido que el resto.

Dobby se acercó y dio un suspiro.

–Pasa que acaban de poner el _Encantamiento Fidelio_ sobre la casa de los Potter. –Explicó el elfo –Y los Aurores les dieron la ubicación para que puedan entrar, aunque no completa porque no pertenecen a la Orden aún. ¡Brillante el que lo hizo!

–Pero…

Todos los miembros comenzaron a salir y desaparecer enseguida.

–Siempre fisgoneando. –Los regañó McGonagall de camino.

Dumbledore fue el último en salir y aprovechó que los chicos estaban distraídos para cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca a sus espaldas, que en una fracción de segundo había desaparecido y solo quedó la pared.

Euphemia se acercó a los tres chicos y les dio una dulce sonrisa.

–Será mejor así, por seguridad estaremos bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio, mis cielos. –Dijo pellizcándoles las mejillas – Ya no es suficiente con Aurores, en el momento en que Bellatrix entró a nuestra casa quedamos expuestos. Ellos saben que somos fieles a Dumbledore y el Ministerio.

–Lo siento. –Dijo Sirius sintiéndose culpable, ya que fue él quien eligió ese lugar para llevarlos a todos.

–¡Oh, no! No permito que te disculpes Sirius, hiciste lo correcto. –Lo contradijo con tranquilidad y cariño.

–¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Remus.

–Conocen lo necesario de la ubicación, ustedes pueden entrar y salir cuando quieran, estará todo frente a sus ojos. Solo les pido que se limiten a los más cercanos y en quienes confíen para darles la ubicación de la casa. –Pidió la mujer.

–No más fiestas entonces. –Se lamentó James y la mujer asintió.

Los chicos se fueron a reunir al salón donde estaban los Prewett, Moody y Dumbledore junto a los padres de Dorcas que se veían abatidos y desesperados.

Hermione acompañó a los padres de James hasta el jardín donde desaparecieron rumbo a San Mungo para hacerle compañía a los McKinnon. Dobby también desapareció para ir por algo de comida que ya tenía preparada y que les sentaría bien a los Meadowes.

Estaba por entrar cuando sintió a Dobby de regreso y que tenía una mueca en su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa Dobby? –Preguntó la chica preocupada.

El elfo miró a todos lados antes de responder.

–El joven Regulus Black está en casa, viene vestido de Mortífago y pide hablar con los padres de la señorita Dorcas. –Dijo ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña –Le dije que a Hermione Granger no le gustaría la idea.

La chica se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y empezó a darse vueltas por el jardín.

–¿Ese chico está loco? ¿Tiene que elegir el día que hacemos el Fidelio? ¡Lo acabaré con mis propias manos! –Luego se tranquilizó y pensó mejor –¡Espera, Dobby! –Gritó feliz –Reg está en casa, eso quiere decir que Dorcas y él están bien.

Hermione se dio un par más de vueltas más y suspiró.

–Dobby, necesito un favor. –El elfo asintió –Esconde a Regulus en mi habitación, luego vuelve y lleva contigo con cualquier excusa a James y Remus, debes sacarlos de aquí y distraerlos hasta que te avise. Yo sacaré a Reg y lo traeré hasta acá. –Explicó la chica.

Dobby desapareció y tras diez segundos apareció frente a la chica de nuevo.

–Ya espera. –Anunció feliz entrando en la mansión.

Hermione apareció en su habitación en cuestión de segundos, y se encontró con el menor de los Black fisgoneando sus cosas con total curiosidad.

–¿Puedo quedarme con este? –Preguntó señalando su copia de _Hamlet_ –Nunca lo he leído. –Le dijo en cuanto la sintió.

Hermione sonrió alegre y se lanzó a sus brazos.

–Estás bien, no imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos cuando se llevaron a Dorcas y los imaginamos juntos en la mansión Lestrange. –Susurró la castaña.

–No te imaginas lo que fue. –Respondió en un susurro devolviendo el abrazo a la chica.

–¿Ya lo sabes? –Preguntó preocupada mirándolo a los ojos a través de la máscara que llevaba. El chico asintió –Me enteré cuando Bellatrix ya la tenía, tratamos de arrebatársela. –Se disculpó y luego acarició su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa –Felicidades, por cierto.

Regulus sonrió y luego la llevó hasta el piso donde se sentaron y relató todo lo ocurrido lo más resumido que pudo.

–Ahora necesito que me lleves con sus padres, supuse que estarían con los Potter, dado que pasó todo en la casa de ellos, pero cuando busqué una mansión como la que me describió Dorcas no encontré nada. –Explicó susurrando aun –Entonces vine acá porque pensé que habrían puesto un Fidelio, sería lo más seguro.

Hermione asintió.

Regulus sacó diez galeones de su bolsillo y se los tendió sonriendo, pero sin dejarlos caer en la palma de la chica.

–Diez galeones a que la idea fue de Moody y él es el Guardián del Secreto. –Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y el chico soltó las monedas con satisfacción.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó preocupada –¿Por qué no pensaste primero en…?

El chico la interrumpió.

–¿En Dumbledore o los McKinnon? Porque a diferencia del resto he tratado con Moody y está trastornado, pero es un genio y nadie pensaría en él como primera opción. El sanguinario cazador Guardián de un Secreto… ¡Imposible! –Le explicó –Pero tranquila, todos irán tras el Director o los rubios si es que lo hacen. Ahora están más preocupados de los Meadowes.

Hermione suspiró abatida.

–La salvaste, pero tu idea es extrema, los involucrarás en algo peligroso. –Lo había comenzado a regañar cuando sintió ruido en la habitación de Dobby.

El elfo había llegado con Remus y James provocando mucho ruido.

–Te llevaré, pero estás realmente loco… esto es suicida. –Dijo negando con su cabeza y le tendió su mano que el chico aceptó.

Ambos aparecieron en el jardín de los Potter. Hermione comenzó a avanzar y vio que Regulus iba con paso más lento.

–¿En serio? ¿Le mientes en su cara a Voldemort y no eres capaz de enfrentar a sus padres? –Preguntó con sus manos en la cintura.

El chico exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido y avanzó con paso decidido. Siguió a la castaña que entró primero. Dentro todos conversaban, el primero en mirar la puerta fue Sirius que se acercó a recibirla.

–Nos estábamos preguntando dónde estarías Mio…

Sirius quedó a medio camino y miró entre feliz y preocupado a Regulus cuando lo vio tras Hermione.

–¿Un Mortífago? –Preguntó la madre de Dorcas y tanto ella como su marido estaban con sus varitas listas apuntándolo.

Dumbledore y los Prewett los calmaron mientras Alastor se acercaba.

–Te ves ridículo con esa máscara y el gorrito. –Dijo Sirius riendo y fue a abrazar a su hermano que lo recibió feliz.

–No te verás mejor de Auror con el traje oficial que tienen. –Le recriminó el chico avergonzado –Además no tuve tiempo de ponerme algo para la ocasión.

–Felicidades, espero se parezca a su madre. –Dijo Sirius feliz de ver a su hermano a salvo –¿Cómo está ella?

Regulus asintió pero no respondió nada al ver a Moody acercándose.

–Es una alegría verte muchacho, pero espero tengas una buena excusa para venir, eres realmente un suicida. –Agregó Alastor con una sonrisa.

–¿Quién más sabe lo de Dorcas? –Preguntó.

–Sirius, Alastor y yo. –Se apresuró en responder Hermione.

Regulus hizo una mueca.

–Sus padres me matarán. –Dijo antes de acercarse a donde estaban.

Todos se acomodaron y vieron cada movimiento de Regulus. Tomó su varita y se retiró la máscara y la capucha que lo cubría. Quedó totalmente al descubierto y entregó su varita a Hermione.

Dumbledore fue el primero en sonreírle, seguido de los Prewett.

–Yo te conozco. –Dijo el padre de Dorcas.

–¿Regulus Black? –Preguntó la madre de Dorcas y luego asintió –Eres Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius, fuiste a nuestra casa una vez.

–¡Cierto! –Agregó su esposo –El chico que jugó con ella en su cumpleaños, todos la dejaron sola ese día. –Comentó sonriendo.

El chico con cada palabra se ponía más rojo y la situación se le hacía más difícil.

–Charlotte y Clark Meadowes. –Aclaró la madre de Dorcas –Dumbledore dice que no eres un Mortífago como Bellatrix que se llevó a nuestra niña, dice que estás de nuestro lado. ¿Tienes información de nuestra hija? –Preguntó esperanzada.

Regulus asintió a todo y sacó dos cosas de su bolsillo. La primera era una carta gruesa y sellada con la letra de Dorcas, se la tendió a sus padres. La segunda una botellita pequeña con líquido transparente que le pasó a Alastor.

El hombre no esperó y la destapó.

– _Veritaserum_. –Dijo seguro.

–Un vociferador, es de Dorcas, –explicó señalando el sobre que la mujer comenzaba a abrir nerviosa –el _Veritaserum_ para mí, por si me quieren interrogar.

El sobre quedó flotando frente a la madre de Dorcas y comenzó a hablar.

– _Mamá, papá estoy bien. Bellatrix me torturó un poco, pero Regulus me ayudó cuando Voldemort había ordenado mi ejecución, de hecho Reg tenía que matarme_. –Su voz salió con una risa de por medio que a nadie le pareció divertido – _¡Es brillante! Tiene un plan para sacarme de aquí que de seguro no les gustará, pero créanle. Estoy bien, Narcissa me está cuidando y tengo mi varita por las dudas._ –Les explicó más calmada – _Y por cierto, ¿saben cuánto los amo, verdad?_ –Dijo más nerviosa – _Bueno, nos vemos luego, y por cierto… estoy embarazada. ¡Los amo!_

El sobre se destruyó y todos quedaron en silencio. Charlotte Meadowes parecía que se iba a desmayar.

–Está con vida, el resto son detalles. –Dijo feliz Dumbledore mirando a los padres de la chica.

–Narcissa está bien. –Susurró Gideon y para nadie pasó desapercibida la mirada de reproche de Fabian.

Alastor le tendió el _Veritaserum_ a Regulus que se lo tomó como si fuese agua. Iba a comenzar a preguntar, cuando Hermione se cruzó por delante de su jefe.

–Primero debo saber algo, Alastor. –Miró muy seria a Regulus que se esperaba un gesto infantil de Hermione –Regulus Black, ¿realmente piensas que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia que solo va a manchar tu árbol genealógico al casarme con tu hermano? –Preguntó expectante.

Regulus estaba rojo, el _Veritaserum_ había hecho efecto pero se negaba a responder.

–Será más difícil y doloroso si no hablas, chico. –Le recomendó Alastor.

–No, pienso que eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Sirius. –Dijo soltando todo de golpe.

–Listo. –Dijo feliz Hermione volviendo con Sirius.

Alastor negó y por fin pudo comenzar.

–¿Quién eres, tu edad y lealtad? –Pidió apuntándolo con la varita.

–Regulus Arcturus Black, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Segundo hijo de Walburga y Orion Black pero primero por dimisión de mi hermano Sirius Orion Black, renegado. –Habló con total normalidad –Tengo diecisiete años y mi lealtad está con Albus Dumbledore quien dirige la Orden del Fénix y con el Alastor Moody y sus Aurores.

–¿En qué condiciones está Dorcas Meadowes? –Continuó el hombre.

–Débil pero totalmente sana. –Contestó.

–¿Por qué viniste esta noche con nosotros?

–Porque mi lealtad es hacia ustedes, hubiese venido en cualquier otra situación, como vengo haciendo desde que me uní a las filas de Lord Voldemort. –Dijo enfático –Y además necesito con urgencia poner a salvo a Dorcas.

–¿Voldemort confía en ti? –Preguntó Moody.

–Más que eso, degradó a Rosier y estoy en su lugar. Sé fingir, de hecho he pensado en ingresar a la A.M.A.D. –Las risitas fueron generalizadas por todos, excepto Alastor y los padres de Dorcas que seguían serios –¡Maldita sea, Alastor! Dame algo, ya es suficiente. –Pidió totalmente humillado Regulus.

El Jefe de Aurores le tendió la poción que hacía el contra efecto y el chico se sintió más aliviado.

Charlotte Meadowes no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Regulus que no se atrevía a verla directamente. Se armó de valor y miró a la mujer, Dorcas se parecía mucho a su madre, sobre todo en sus ojos.

–¿Eres el padre del bebé, verdad? –Preguntó.

Regulus asintió.

–Sé que no soy lo que esperaba para su hija, señora Meadowes y que quizá no tengo mucho qué ofrecerle y también que a pesar de todo lo que pueda decir al final de día sigo siendo un Mortífago, pero la amo y le juro que no permitiré que le pase nada. –Dijo muy seguro.

La mujer parecía no ceder.

–Es un Black, querida. –Susurró su marido dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Regulus –Y la ama.

La mujer le dio una mirada de advertencia y volvió con Regulus.

–Explícanos cómo sacaremos a mi hija y cuando todo esto acabe, te quiero en mi casa para la cena. Será mejor momento para hablar. –Ordenó.

Regulus les contó todo lo que había pasado y cuál era el plan. Era muy arriesgado, pero los padres de Dorcas aceptaron sin quejas. Dumbledore los acompañó hasta su casa junto a los Prewett, estarían con ellos en todo momento hasta la madrugada, hora en que los Mortífagos irían a _negociar_. Y si algo salía mal, estarían equiparados en número.

Alastor, Hermione y Sirius volvieron a casa de la castaña para hacer modificaciones en el plan de ataque original, mientras Regulus volvía a la mansión Lestrange.

Atacarían a la medianoche siguiente.

Dobby en cuanto los sintió regresó con los chicos a casa de los Potter.

La madrugada llegó muy rápido y Lucius con Bellatrix obsesionados en no cometer ningún error no repararon en la presencia del Director ni los Prewett. Los padres de Dorcas rogaron en todo momento tal como estaba planeado y cedieron en todo. Solo querían a su hija de vuelta.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo mágico sabía lo que había ocurrido en Kings Cross y el Ministro no pudo salir de su oficina en todo el día por el acoso de los periodistas de _El Profeta_. También se especulaba sobre la situación de los Meadowes con su hija prisionera y los McKinnon con su hijo atacado por Greyback.

Charlotte Meadowes a primera hora sacó los archivos y registros de nacidos muggles del Ministerio, no sin antes dejar una copia hecha. Volvió a su casa donde su esposo estaba prisionero y se las entregó a Bellatrix.

Debían esperar, verificarían que los registros fuesen verdaderos y esperarían a que en la votación del Wizengamot se negaran a hacerlo a favor de la ley y tendrían de vuelta a su hija. Un paso en falso y no la volverían a ver.

Lucius y Bellatrix se fueron felices de saber que habían hecho algo a la perfección, sin sospechar que todo era una trampa.

–Todo perfecto. –Dijo sonriente Dumbledore –Iré a informarle al Ministro. –Les dijo antes de desaparecer.

Los Prewett se quedaron acompañándolos. La madre de Dorcas finalmente había cedido a la tristeza y era un atado de nervios y llanto que no estaba mucho mejor que su marido.

Dumbledore cuando terminó con todo en el Ministerio volvió a su despacho y de una caja extrajo un objeto alargado completamente cubierto. Lo guardó en su túnica y descansó hasta la media noche.

Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche y Narcissa que había sido degradada a nivel de elfo prácticamente estaba en la cocina robando algo más de comida para ir con Dorcas. Mientras tanto Voldemort revisaba minuciosamente todos los archivos junto a su círculo más cercano de Mortífagos.

–Debemos planear muy bien este ataque, esperaremos hasta después de la votación en el Wizengamot y…

Voldemort que hablaba muy tranquilamente se vio interrumpido por un pequeño chasquido en medio de la sala. Seguido unicamente por Bellatrix y ceñudo, ya que no esperaban a nadie, se acercó al lugar.

Se giró al escuchar el grito ahogado de su mejor Mortífaga que estaba en los brazos de Sirius Black quien acaba de desarmarla y clavar un puñal en su costado. La mujer lo miraba furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Te dije que me las pagarías, primita. –Habló el chico muy cerca del rostro de Bellatrix.

Voldemort que no entendía nada y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Sirius por lo hecho a Bellatrix, se detuvo a medio camino con su varita en el aire al sentir una molesta presencia.

–¿No nos darás la bienvenida, Tom?

Frente a él con total tranquilidad lo observaba Albus Dumbledore.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo! ¿Cómo están chicas? Espero hayan tenido un súper fin de semana y que comiencen con todo el ánimo la semana.

¿Se dan cuenta que no soy tan malvada como Bellatrix y que no las dejé esperando una semana para la continuación? Realmente espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen sus impresiones.

¿Qué creen que pasará en la pelea? ¿Escapará Dorcas? ¿Habrá algún herido? ¿Qué lleva Dumbledore y Sirius? ¡Oh, oh, espero sus comentarios que siempre me hacen el día! Y sé que soy una maldita nuevamente por dejarlo aquí… pero ya saben, actualizo en la semana. Así juntamos ansiedad. *se revuelca en el piso*.

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todas por leer, por el apoyo y aceptación que tiene la historia. También a las chicas que comentan y a las que se suman cada día.

 _ **Leiref29**_ (Regulus siempre la va a liar, igual que Sirius jajajaja. Eres excelente, dijiste que los planetas se alineaban y mira, capi a los dos días. Mil gracias por leer y espero a ver qué te pareció este. ¡Besos a ti y Sirius y excelente semana!).

 _ **Estefana E. Vieyra**_ (De hecho sí, el capítulo anterior y lo siguientes diría que son trascendentales, así que mucho ojo en cada uno porque de los detalles se produce el desarrollo luego. Y hubieron represalias y habrán más, pero al menos Sirius ya le cobró una parte a la loca. Espero que te hayas subido a la silla de vuelta y no te haya tirado otra vez, no quiero lesionadas por mi culpa. ¡Mil gracias y besos! Espero a ver lo que me dices).

 _ **Centinela de la noche**_ (¡Bienvenida! Es primera vez que te leo, y la verdad no fui tan malvada y les traje antes la continuación. Sé lo que es quedarse con ese "ay". La verdad he pensado en el spin off, pero aún no es algo que te pueda decir al cien por cien que va, pero me gustan esos personajes y sería entretenido al menos desarrollarlo como viñeta. ¡Mil gracias y besos! Te leo en los comentarios).

 _ **Cora**_ (Jajajajajaja Sí, bueno… Sirius se comportó como Sirius al enterarse. También está de por medio su orgullo de "soy el mayor de los Black". Puede que haya renegado de su familia, pero sigue siendo parte, creo que eso es lo importante. Ahora dime qué te pareció, soy una malvada que las dejo con más dudas, pero se van a resolver una a una. ¡Besos y linda semana!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (*se sonroja* gracias por ese halago. Jajajaja la gente también debe pensar que estoy loca cuando en la calle o en el trabajo me sonrío por los comentarios que me dejan o las preguntas que me ponen en aprietos. Bueno, si te quieren internar o algo… solo me echas la culpa. Jajajaja y me hiciste el día con eso de "…a todas las imagino embarazadas", pasa cuando estudias x carrera y todo lo relacionas. ¡Besotes y nos leemos!).

Chicas, un honor para mí también compartir mis locuras con ustedes y leer sus comentarios. Que tengan hermosa semana y nos leemos.

¡Besos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

 **Nota de Autora:** Al final del capítulo la nota de autora real muajaja ¡Ahora disfruten!

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXII**

Dorcas tenía mucha hambre, desde medio día Narcissa no había podido bajar con algo más de comida y ya casi se le acababan las galletas.

Se acercó a la reja en cuanto sintió unos pasos apresurados y vio a la rubia quitar los hechizos de Regulus con prisa y entrar a la celda.

–Escúchame Dorcas… –Narcissa había comenzado a hablar cuando sintieron una gran explosión que levantó polvo hasta donde ellas estaban.

Ambas chicas cayeron al piso por el fuerte movimiento.

–¿Ya están acá? –Preguntó Dorcas emocionada y Narcissa asintió.

–No sé cuántos serán, pero allá arriba están Dumbledore y Sirius. Bajé en cuanto pude. –Habló muy rápido mirando a ratos por si venía alguien –Espera aquí y no te muevas, tienes tu varita. Dejaré solo un hechizo simple puesto, con un _Alohomora_ bastará si algo sale mal. Ahora debo subir para que no sospechen.

Metió algo de comida entre los bolsillos de la túnica de la castaña para luego darle un abrazo y una sonrisa antes de correr escaleras arriba.

Dorcas presionó fuerte su varita contra su costado y esperó.

Arriba las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Sirius sostenía a Bellatrix quien seguía mirándolo con furia.

–Por Hermione, –le dijo presionando una vez más el puñal –y por Dorcas. –Sonrió cuando lo terminó de clavar.

Bellatrix tenía sus uñas clavadas en los brazos del chico y estaba conteniendo otro grito de dolor, no podían verla débil.

–¿Qué se siente estar indefensa y saber que nadie puede ayudarte? –Susurró Sirius en su oído mirando a Voldemort que tenía un pie en el escalón que daba a la sala para ir por Bellatrix y el otro en el escalón siguiente para lanzarse sobre Dumbledore –¿Qué se siente saber que ni el mago más tenebroso de la historia puede ayudarte?

La mujer tragó aire pesado y sintió el dolor en su costado. Sirius la abrazó más fuerte contra él y comenzó a reír.

–Eres un maldito, cruel y despreciable… –Dijo Bellatrix reuniendo fuerzas.

–No soy muy diferente a ti, soy un Black… cariño. –Dicho eso sacó bruscamente el puñal y la mujer se desvaneció.

Un gran charco de sangre se acumulaba a sus pies para cuando Lucius, Greyback, Rosier y Regulus que eran los únicos que se habían quedado con Voldemort esa noche, llegaron a la sala y quedaron petrificados observando.

Regulus corrió al lado de Voldemort y sacó su varita a tiempo que se ponía como su segundo frente a Dumbledore.

Sirius soltó a Bellatrix y la lanzó a los hombres. Greyback y Lucius la arrastraron por una puerta y Rosier quedó solo frente al chico.

–Nos volvemos a ver, Evan. –Le dijo con sorna Sirius.

Mientras tanto Lucius corrió hasta la cocina donde Narcissa había terminado de esconder comida y fingía fregar unos platos tarareando una alegre melodía.

–¡Deja eso! Ven a ayudarnos con Bellatrix. –Ordenó.

La chica rodando los ojos y de mala gana siguió a su esposo viendo la escena y a los invitados.

Entraron a una habitación, su hermana estaba sobre las sábanas blancas ahora cubiertas de sangre.

–Tienes que curarla, no sabemos cómo entraron y es la única que puede cambiar los hechizos de aparición. –Le ordenó nuevamente Lucius –Ponle flores o pociones, haz algo y que sea rápido Narcissa.

–O sea que ahora sirvo y no solamente me dedico a jugar con flores. –Contestó rabiosa mirando a su hermana pálida y débil –Salgan, haré lo que pueda.

Ambos hombres le hicieron caso. Esperó unos segundos y bajó corriendo a avisarle a Dorcas.

Cuando subió se encontró con una nube de polvo y Greyback con Rosier tirados en el piso. Lucius combatía con Sirius que había volado la mitad del segundo piso. Ahora entendía cuál había sido la explosión. Entró a la habitación y la selló completamente.

–Cissy… –Susurró Bellatrix con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo su herida.

–¿Ahora soy Cissy, Bella? –Preguntó la chica rebuscando en los armarios ingredientes o algo que le sirviera para elaborar una poción.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba apartó bruscamente la mano de su hermana de la herida y vertió todo el contenido ante el quejido furioso de la Mortífaga. Presionó con fuerza un paño limpio y giró su rostro para que la mirara.

–Cuando me estabas torturando no recordaste que fuese tu querida hermana. –Le susurró y presionó más fuerte –Por mi cara.

Trabajó rápido y sin ningún cuidado hasta que la curó por completo.

–Me las pagarás Narcissa. –Advirtió Bellatrix mientras hacía intentos por levantarse.

–¡Oh no, no tan rápido! –Se burló Narcissa –Abre tu maldita boca. –Ordenó y por la fuerza vertió un líquido que dejó desmayada a Bellatrix en la cama. La chica suspiró –Te hará bien descansar un poco, Bella. –Dijo dando golpecitos sobre la herida.

En el salón Voldemort había disipado la nube de polvo y no se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Regulus señalaba a Dumbledore con su varita y esperaba instrucciones.

–Ve por Bellatrix. –Ordenó –Y llama a nuestros hombres.

El chico obedeció enseguida y miró a Dumbledore que sonreía.

–¡Oh, pero qué hombres más leales! Deberías decirme dónde los consigues, Tom. –Pidió acercándose a una de las repisas y observando las fotografías –Ya que no nos diste la bienvenida, puedo suponer que es la mansión Lestrange.

–¿Qué pretendes, viejo? –Preguntó el hombre riendo –¿Venir solo con un muchacho que sigue en el Colegio y atacarme a… _mí_?

–Sigues sin aprender, Tom. Es una lástima. –Respondió Dumbledore con una media sonrisa y bloqueó la maldición que lanzó.

Ambos comenzaron una lucha con hechizos no verbales que rebotaban por todas las paredes. A ratos Sirius y Lucius debían esconderse tras escombros y paredes para que no los alcanzaran.

–Los que presenciaron tu duelo con Grindelwald dicen que fue maravilloso, duró horas. –Se comenzó a burlar Voldemort mientras lanzaba llamas de _Fuego Maldito_ que envolvían al Director –Ahora no durarás ni una, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se abrió paso en las llamas con gran habilidad y sonrió en dirección a su adversario.

–Tu soberbia será tu fin, Tom Ryddle. –Contestó mientras en vez de apagar las llamas las extendió por todo el lugar ante la mirada incrédula de Voldemort que comenzaba a reír.

Siguieron luchando y lanzándose todo lo que les rodeaba, mas ninguno se dejaba abatir.

Regulus que acababa de entrar luego de llamar desde el jardín a través de la marca en su brazo al resto de los Mortífagos, puso cara de pánico cuando vio el fuego que empezaba a subir al segundo piso.

Corrió hasta donde habían llevado a Bellatrix y golpeó fuerte la puerta a Narcissa que estaba encerrada con ella.

–Sigue sin despertar, Lucius. ¡Deja de molestar! –Gritó la chica cabreada.

–¡Narcissa, soy Regulus! ¡Sal de ahí ahora! –Respondió el chico histérico.

La rubia abrió con prisa y se espantó cuando vio todo.

–¿Cómo está Bellatrix? La necesitamos fuera. –Le dijo sonando apresurado pero sin mucho interés.

–La hice dormir. –Respondió bajito Narcissa.

Su primo asintió y se abrió paso entre los dos duelos que se libraban hasta llegar al lado de Voldemort y ayudarlo con hechizos de defensa.

–Bellatrix está inconsciente, mi señor. –Dijo el chico y Voldemort lanzó una maldición con furia que reventó todos los cristales.

–Quédate a mi lado, joven Regulus. –Pidió Voldemort a quien los ojos se le comenzaban a inyectar en sangre.

Una segunda explosión derrumbó por completo lo que quedaba del segundo piso y Sirius rodó por el piso con Lucius sobre él apuntándolo con su varita.

Fuera se comenzó a sentir movimiento y los Mortífagos fueron apareciendo uno a uno en la sala de los Lestrange.

En las inmediaciones de la casa que estaba rodeada por Aurores, Alastor Moody tomó esa segunda explosión como la señal de Sirius.

–Vienen los Mortífagos, Alastor. –Señaló Hermione a su Jefe y éste asintió.

–¡En parejas y en Alerta Permanente! –Ordenó –Si pueden mátenlos o captúrenlos para llevarlos al Ministerio, si no… recuerden a lo que vinimos y salgan en cuanto puedan. ¡No quiero bajas!

Todos asintieron y se comenzaron a aparecer al interior de la mansión.

–Parecen nubecitas suaves. –Comentó Fabian tomando la mano de Hermione, era el turno de ambos, cuando sintieron unas hojas resquebrajarse.

Se giraron ante el cabreo de Moody porque estaban demorando al resto.

–¡Prewett, Granger! Siento interrumpirlos, pero dentro hay una pelea. –Los apresuró con una leve nota de histeria en la voz –¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién anda ahí?

El Jefe de Aurores se adelantó y con un hechizo simple hizo salir al fisgón que los observaba.

Negó fervientemente y Hermione entornó los ojos cuando vio que Dobby miraba culpable a Gideon que estaba tirado en el suelo y frente a Alastor Moody.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Gideon? ¡No me digas que mis órdenes no fueron claras, por favor! –Explotó el hombre frente al pelirrojo que se ponía en pie y miraba a su hermano que le devolvía una mirada furiosa.

–No me podía quedar en San Mungo cuando la acción y mi hermano están acá, Alastor. No seas injusto. –Se justificó el chico.

–¡Oh, y cuando Narcissa Malfoy también lo está! –Gritó malhumorado Fabian.

–Por eso no estás en la misión, chico. –Le repitió nuevamente Alastor lo que habían hablado durante todo el día.

Gideon no contestó nada.

–¡Granger! –Hermione se adelantó y quedó al lado de Gideon –Controla a tu elfo.

–¡Dobby es un elfo libre! –Se quejó la criatura.

Moody rodó los ojos y volvió con la chica.

–Ahora si me permiten y dejan de retrasar todo. –Pidió mirando a los que quedaban –Granger, vas con los Prewett y Dobby, y quiero que mantengas vigilado a Gideon.

La chica asintió y los cuatro se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron dentro de la mansión.

En fracción de segundos la sala se había transformado en un campo de guerra. Aurores y Mortífagos se batían en duelos a muerte y Alastor se había unido a Dumbledore que luchaba contra Voldemort y Regulus.

Los Prewett siguieron a Dobby que los llevó por un pasillo y Hermione corrió al lado de Sirius que tenía encima a Lucius.

La chica alcanzó a oír cuando el rubio amenazaba al pelinegro.

–No lo creo, Malfoy. –Dijo la castaña molesta y desarmó al hombre que fue a dar contra una muralla.

Le tendió la mano a Sirius que se paró enseguida y tiró con él a Hermione para ocultarse tras unos armarios.

–¿De quién era toda esa sangre? –Preguntó la chica dando una mirada rápida a Sirius.

–Bellatrix se puso pesada y tuve que desviarme un poco del plan original que era aturdirla. –Contestó con una enorme sonrisa el chico.

–Sirius, ¿qué le hiciste a tu prima? –Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

–Está bien, –reconoció finalmente con un suspiro pero sin perder la diversión –me lo puso fácil y me vengué por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero es una malnacida, –se apresuró en agregar al ver la cara de su prometida –estará bien, seguro ya anda deambulando como nueva por su pomposa mansión.

–No lo creo. –Agregó Hermione mirando por una grieta a Voldemort que seguía solo con Regulus.

Si la loca de Lestrange estuviese curada, ya estaría con su amo.

–¿Ahora con Dorcas? –Preguntó Sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica asintió y lo siguió pegada a las paredes por un largo pasillo, el mismo por donde habían desaparecido los Prewett y Dobby.

Estaba libre y lleno de Mortífagos aturdidos y algunos muy malheridos. Los chicos se habían encargado de limpiar el camino.

–Debemos salir pronto de este lugar. –La voz de Hermione sonó preocupada cuando vio que el fuego comenzaba a llegar por donde ellos iban.

Llegaron al final y cuando abrieron la puerta que daba a los calabozos, escucharon las maldiciones y hechizos que rebotaban por todas partes. Abajo aún no había fuego, pero sí se habían encontrado con un pequeño ejército de cinco Mortífagos que impedían el acceso hasta la celda de Dorcas donde la chica acababa de dar un grito.

Otro grito salió de la celda, pero era de un hombre.

–¡Maldito elfo! –Se quejaba una voz que tanto Sirius como Hermione reconocieron como la de Evan Rosier.

Llegaron hasta donde Fabian y Gideon estaban luchando y los ayudaron. Los Mortífagos estaban encapuchados y no lograban reconocerlos.

Cuando finalmente los desarmaron corrieron hasta la celda y llegaron justo cuando Dorcas enterraba uno de los puñales de Dobby en la pierna de Rosier que hasta hace unos segundos había estado sobre ella. Ahora se arrastraba por el suelo.

El elfo tenía un pequeño corte en el brazo que se sostenía con su mano.

Dorcas se veía terrible, tenía un corte en el labio y su túnica estaba totalmente rasgada. En cuanto los vio se echó a llorar.

Gideon y Hermione la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras Fabian y Sirius pateaban en el suelo a Rosier.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó de forma amenazante Sirius.

–¡No me hizo nada! –Se apresuró en añadir Dorcas y miró con agradecimiento a Dobby –Él es mi héroe, Dobby llegó justo a tiempo y me ayudó con este imbécil.

–¡Maldita seas, Meadowes! –Le gritó Rosier que sujetaba su pierna donde la chica había clavado el puñal.

Sirius tomó la varita de Evan y la guardó en su túnica.

Se disponía junto a Fabian a maldecirlo cuando Hermione posó una mano en su antebrazo y le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

–Es peligroso, Hermione. Debemos acabar con él. –Se defendió Sirius que estaba colérico.

–Sé que estás furioso, pero debes controlar tu temperamento y pensar antes de actuar. –Le pidió la castaña mientras sujetaba su rostro y lo miraba con tranquilidad –Además yo estoy a cargo y las órdenes de Alastor fueron claras. –Les dio una mirada a todos –Salgan y vayan a la escalera, nos vemos en un minuto.

–No te dejaré sola con este demente. –Siguió Sirius discutiendo mientras Evan reía.

–Sal de aquí, Sirius Black. –Ordenó la castaña y el chico a regañadientes siguió a los Prewett que con sus cuerpos cubrían a Dorcas y Dobby.

Hermione se dio una vuelta en la celda y miró a Rosier que seguía riendo y la miraba con desprecio.

–¿Me vas a matar, Auror? –Preguntó insolente.

La castaña sonrió con maldad.

–Vamos a ver si te ríes después de esto, Evan Rosier. –Dijo antes de apuntarlo con su varita – _Imperio_.

En un minuto exacto Hermione se reunió con los demás y se puso por delante de Dorcas que iba de la mano con Dobby.

–¿Lo mataste? –Preguntó curioso Sirius.

–No, –aclaró Hermione al ver que todos la miraban expectantes –nos sirve más estando vivo, de momento. Pero tendrá su merecido, solo sean pacientes.

Salieron formando una fila en el largo pasillo una vez que subieron la escalera de los calabozos.

Primero iba Sirius porque conocía mejor la mansión y luego Hermione que tras ella tenía a Dorcas y Dobby, ambos custodiados por los Prewett.

Todo se caía a pedazos y muchos Aurores estaban aturdidos y unos cuantos no respiraban. Los que podían tomaban a su pareja y se iban a los puntos de aparición para marcharse, Alastor había comenzado a dar la orden. Debían salir y no dejar a nadie atrás.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí. –Dijo Sirius –Iremos por la cocina.

Todos asintieron y corrieron cuando una nube de polvo se levantó al caer parte del techo de la sala.

Llegaron hasta el jardín sin contratiempos, Dobby se soltó de Dorcas y se adelantó para enseñarles el lugar exacto donde podían desaparecer y aparecer sin riesgo.

Se apresuraron para salir de allí.

Dorcas miró extrañada en todas direcciones.

–¿Y Gideon? –Preguntó.

Fabian se dispuso a salir corriendo de vuelta a la mansión, pero fue detenido por Hermione.

–Recuerda lo que nos dijo Alastor. –Le pidió con calma al chico.

–¡Es un idiota! –Se quejó con la castaña –Pero es mi hermano.

–Lo sé, pero debes irte con Dobby y Dorcas, hay que sacarla de aquí. Ese es el motivo del por qué vinimos. –Hermione trataba de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo.

–Fue tras Narcissa, estoy seguro. –Respondió paseándose como león enjaulado sobre sus pasos que eran bloqueados por Hermione.

–Iré por él, pero debes irte. –Fue la orden de la chica que terminó por aceptar.

–Lo buscaremos y sacaremos arrastrando si es necesario. –Le prometió Sirius.

Dorcas se abrazó a Fabian que a su vez llevaba colgando en su pierna a Dobby y en una fracción de segundo ya no estaban.

–Era el punto correcto. –Comentó feliz Hermione.

–Dobby es un genio. –Completó Sirius.

El pelinegro tomó de la mano a Hermione y la dirigió de vuelta a la mansión. De camino vieron a Frank Longbottom junto a su compañero llevar hasta el jardín con ellos a tres Mortífagos.

–¡Es el punto de aparición correcto! –Les indicó Hermione y asintieron felices.

Una vez dentro todo era polvo. Los pequeños duelos se habían tornado más violentos y los Aurores estaban maldiciendo sin piedad, al igual que los Mortífagos.

Regulus peleaba diestramente al lado de Voldemort y acababa de lanzar una maldición certera a Moody que lo había lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

Voldemort estaba feliz al ver que otro Black le era completamente fiel.

Unos rayos de luz salieron de una habitación.

–Ve por Gideon, iré con Alastor. –Dijo Hermione y Sirius asintió.

–No te vayas sin mí. –Pidió el chico sonriendo.

–Nunca.

Hermione vio desaparecer a Sirius dentro de la habitación y ella cruzó la sala corriendo a la vez que sujetaba firme su varita.

– _Reducto_.

La maldición de la castaña dio en una parte del techo y lo redujo a cenizas. Aprovechó el momento de distracción para lanzar no sin antes pensarlo una maldición a Regulus.

– _¡Expulso!_

El chico fue lanzado hasta una de las murallas que quedaban en pie y cayó con un ruido sordo sobre una fina mesa.

 _Eso le iba a doler después._

La castaña no se quedó a mirar y fue hasta Alastor que seguía inconsciente.

– _Rennervate_.

El hombre dio una gran bocanada y se puso en alerta.

–Voy a golpear a ese chico. –Masculló entre dientes mirando a Hermione.

–Ya lo hice pagar por lo que te hizo. –Susurró Hermione ayudándole a ponerse en pie y con una sonrisa.

Ambos se desestabilizaron cuando vieron una llama de fuego cruzar toda la sala.

Pero no era una llama, porque cantaba y tenía su vista fija en Dumbledore.

– _Fawkes_. –Susurró apenas Hermione y miró a Moody.

El hombre se giró en todas direcciones.

–Casi todos se han ido, –dijo haciendo un conteo rápido –¿quiénes quedan?

Hermione no se atrevió a responder y su mueca fue la respuesta que Alastor esperaba escuchar.

–¡Gideon! –Masculló furioso –Quédate con Dumbledore, yo iré tras ese chico.

–Está con Sirius. –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la castaña antes que el hombre desapareciera.

Hermione se acercó con lentitud hasta el Director que tenía muy controlado a Voldemort hasta ese punto.

En cierta medida estaba hipnotizada con el canto del ave que volaba por toda la mansión sin perder de vista a Albus Dumbledore y esperando algo, una señal. Y por esa misma abstracción, la castaña no vio cuando Regulus que ya estaba recuperado se lanzó sobre ella y rodaron juntos hasta donde antes había estado Alastor, algo alejados.

Hermione se quejó sosteniendo sus costillas que era donde había recibido el golpe al caer.

El chico se lanzó nuevamente sobre ella y la arrastró detrás de un mueble.

–Eres una maldita, Granger. –Se quejó sosteniendo su pecho –Esa maldición me dio justo aquí. –Le señaló arriba de su estómago.

La chica rodó los ojos y acarició sus costillas quejándose.

–Estamos a mano entonces. –Respondió ella sonriendo.

–¿Dónde está Dorcas? –Susurró el chico.

–Con Fabian y Dobby, muy lejos de aquí. –Dijo parándose.

Regulus asintió y en cuanto le dio la espalda se tiró sobre ella y rodaron por la sala.

Voldemort estaba atento a cada movimiento y esperaba ver ese actuar en uno de sus más jóvenes seguidores. Cuando el chico estuvo seguro que lo había complacido soltó un poco el agarre en Hermione que le dio un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago y pudo correr de vuelta al lado de Dumbledore, pero se quedó a medio camino, ya que desde la habitación en donde estaba Bellatrix venía saliendo Gideon con Narcissa apenas consciente y recargándola sobre su hombro. De la nariz de la chica salía un hilo de sangre.

Atravesaron la cocina y a los segundos los siguió Lucius que estaba colérico.

Moody iba con Sirius tras de él y retrocedían a tiempo que combatían con Bellatrix que se veía débil pero con una determinación de hierro.

Voldemort en cuanto la vio recuperó el aire y le hizo una señal a Regulus para que la ayudase. El chico corrió con su prima pasando de Hermione que lanzaba hechizos contra la mujer.

Uno de los hechizos le rebotó y Hermione cayó muy cerca de Dumbledore.

Fawkes sobrevoló bajo y dejó caer en las piernas de la chica un paño de seda que envolvía un objeto alargado.

Lo tomó con firmeza y se disponía a ayudar a Dumbledore, pero fue empujada por el Director y chocó de nuevo contra un mueble.

Hermione se sentía inútil al estar sentada en el suelo mientras todos combatían, pero por alguna razón Albus Dumbledore la quería con él sin hacer nada.

Dio una mirada rápida y en la sala solo quedaban Voldemort, Dumbledore y ella, todos los demás se habían marchado o estaban en el jardín, desde donde se sintió un fuerte grito de hombre. Hermione sentía los oídos sordos y le costaba distinguir sonidos, todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

Estaba a espaldas del Director, y vio cuando Bellatrix junto a Regulus entraron también de espaldas, frente a ellos seguían luchando Sirius y Alastor.

No había rastros de Gideon, Narcissa o Lucius.

Hermione hizo un nuevo intento por ponerse en pie, pero Dumbledore la empujó una vez más.

–¡Cambió los puntos de aparición, sal de aquí! –Le gritó Sirius ante la risa malvada de su prima.

La castaña miró al Director que de forma sutil le guiñó.

–¡Estás perdido, viejo! –Gritó Voldemort con satisfacción –¡Están acorralados!

Dumbledore que no había perdido en ningún momento la compostura, acortó en un par de pasos la distancia que tenían y atacó al hombre frente a él con cientos de hechizos sin piedad alguna.

Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, tan solo lo necesario, bajó su varita y con un movimiento rápido arrancó del cuello de Voldemort el _Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin_. Lo lanzó contra Hermione que miraba absorta la pelea, quien lo agarró en el aire y se arrastró hasta la mitad de la sala.

La mirada de Voldemort viajó desde su pecho hasta la chica que se entrometía en cada uno de sus asuntos. Lanzó maldiciones que fueron detenidas por Dumbledore que bloqueaba su vista de la castaña.

Hermione por más que trataba de abrir el objeto no lo conseguía, fue entonces cuando vio nuevamente a Fawkes sobrevolar la sala y lo entendió. Dejó el Guardapelo en el piso y sacó de su envoltorio el objeto que el ave le había lanzado. Era un colmillo de basilisco.

Recordó entonces las veces que había escuchado a Harry hablar en parsel y probó susurrando cada frase que venía a su mente.

Una de ella generó un suave sonido y el Guardapelo se abrió de par en par liberando una oscura nube llena de horrores y temores. El grito que se sintió a continuación fue del mismo Voldemort que estaba a pasos de Hermione.

La castaña no lo pensó ni un segundo y enterró el colmillo en el centro del Guardapelo que en ese instante absorbió todo lo que había liberado y quedó totalmente destruido. Una honda de energía se expandió por la sala golpeando al que allí estuviese, todos fueron expulsados contra el piso o las paredes.

Voldemort cayó de rodillas sujetando su pecho, miró a Hermione quien lanzó contra una muralla rodeada de _Fuego Maldito_ el Guardapelo que fue inmediatamente consumido.

El silencio llenaba la sala por completo, parecía como si todos hubiesen sido petrificados. Hermione estaba sobre su estómago apenas sostenida sobre sus brazos en el frío piso de mármol de la ahora destruida mansión. La chica no había sacado sus ojos de Lord Voldemort, quien seguía de rodillas y con la mirada fija en aquella castaña que acababa de destruir parte de su alma. En sus ojos no había odio ni determinación, muy por el contrario solo existía desconcierto y miedo.

Y en ese preciso momento la realidad lo embargó, ellos lo sabían, estaban al tanto de su mayor secreto. Se encontraba expuesto.

Y por otro lado Hermione también lo supo, Lord Voldemort aún era humano, con todo lo que implicaba.

El techo cayendo a pedazos los alertó.

Bellatrix y Regulus llegaron a tiempo para sostener a Voldemort que se acababa de desmayar en medio de la sala.

–¡Sácalo de aquí! –Ordenó la mujer furiosa.

Si Bellatrix lanzó una maldición o si Regulus le obedeció, Hermione no se dio cuenta, ya que antes de poder siquiera pestañar se encontró rodeada de fuego y al segundo siguiente estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

Ella cayó estrepitosamente sobre la alfombra, mientras que Sirius y Alastor estaban cerca del escritorio. El Director por su parte acariciaba a Fawkes sobre un balancín en el cual el ave se dedicaba a jugar.

–Hoy te luciste, Fawkes. –Dijo el hombre con tono jovial acariciando una de las alas del fénix, luego se dio media vuelta y miró al resto de sus acompañantes que lo miraban desde el piso –Y eso me ha parecido una excelente aparición conjunta.

Alastor fue el primero en reincorporarse y se fue a sentar al escritorio.

–¿Esa cosa que salió del Guardapelo era un Horrocrux, Albus? –Preguntó el Jefe de Aurores tocando su cabeza.

El Director asintió y miró a Hermione. Solo los presentes y Regulus sabían toda la verdad en torno a la chica.

–O sea que mataste una parte del alma de Voldemort… –Agregó Sirius llegando al lado de la castaña mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la sentaba junto a él en un sillón.

La chica asintió.

–Desde hoy Lord Voldemort sabe que estamos al tanto de su secreto mejor guardado, esto cambia todo, –dijo en tono firme Dumbledore –ya no actuará de la forma en que la señorita Granger recuerda o alguna vez escuchó. Desde hoy será fundamental estar en su círculo más cercano.

Todos se miraron y Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, como siempre.

–Regulus y Narcissa. –En cuanto pronunció el nombre de su hermano y prima el Director asintió.

–Ya me encargué en parte. –Acotó Hermione que aún sostenía el colmillo de basilisco fuerte entre sus manos –Maldije a Rosier.

Todos asintieron aunque no entendían del todo en qué influía eso.

Después de una pausa la castaña miró al vacío.

–Se veía tan humano, tan vulnerable, no parecía…

–…invencible. –Finalizó Dumbledore pensativo –También lo pude ver.

Se produjo un largo silencio en que Hermione aprovechó para mirarlos a todos, y a excepción de Dumbledore, todos estaban heridos. Sacó un par de cuentas y luego se escandalizó buscando la mirada de Alastor.

–¿Dónde está Gideon? –Preguntó y Sirius la sostuvo para que no se lanzara sobre su Jefe.

–No lo sé. –Masculló entre dientes Alastor molesto.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Fuiste tras él! –La chica se giró a Sirius –¿Y tu prima, dónde está Narcissa?

El pelinegro suspiró frustrado.

–Cuando llegué a la habitación estaba Bellatrix dormida, se ve que Narcissa la curó y luego le dio alguna poción para darnos tiempo y quitárnosla de encima. –Comenzó a explicar Sirius –Y por otro lado estaba Lucius con Gideon, ambos maldiciéndose a muerte. Narcissa estaba desmayada en el piso y salía sangre de su nariz, así que supongo que Lucius le hizo algo. –Hizo una pausa para mirar a Alastor –Le dije a Gideon que se llevara a mi prima y me quedé con Lucius, lo tenía… además había llegado Moody, pero justo despertó la loca de Bellatrix y tuvimos que prestarle más atención a ella y Lucius fue tras los chicos.

Moody lo relevó en el relato y siguió hablando.

–Después llegó Regulus y fuimos hasta el jardín en donde Bellatrix comenzó a cambiar los puntos de aparición. Uno de los hechizos rebotó y se produjo una gran explosión que nos nubló por un momento, y cuando logramos ver otra vez, no había rastro de Narcissa ni Gideon, solo quedó un rastro de sangre y Lucius aturdido.

Hermione negó efusivamente.

–Nos tendríamos que haber quedado, debíamos…

Alastor la cortó poniéndose en pie y yendo hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

–Nuestra misión era entrar a la mansión y sacar a Dorcas Meadowes, lo que cumplimos. –Dijo el hombre con tono firme y sin espacio a reproches –Si podíamos apresar a alguien, sacar información, acabar con Mortífagos, todo eso era un premio extra. Saqué a Gideon de la misión porque sabía lo que ocurriría, él no hizo caso y se arriesgó sabiendo a lo que se exponía.

Hermione asintió y giró su vista a Dumbledore que le regalaba como siempre una pequeña sonrisa acogedora.

–Gideon desafió mi autoridad. –Continuó Alastor y prosiguió con un tono más calmado –Ahora debo ir al Ministerio y no sé con qué escenario me encontraré, Granger. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que me olvidaré de Gideon y Narcissa, los buscaremos y si hay que destruir otra mansión lo haremos.

Le dio unos golpecitos nada sutiles en el hombro a la chica y miró con decisión a Sirius que le devolvió el gesto.

–Vamos por Red Flu, también tengo asuntos en el Ministerio. –Agregó el Director.

Cuando Hermione pasó por su lado le quitó de entre las manos el colmillo de Basilisco. La chica no le había preguntado cómo lo había conseguido, pero su mirada interrogante fue más que suficiente.

–Verá señorita Granger, ocupé cierta información a mi favor y fui a dar un paseo nocturno con Fawkes a cierta Cámara en lo más profundo del Castillo, la cual ya se encuentra sellada y sin nada que liberar. –Comentó sonriendo.

Hermione también sonrió y fue hasta la chimenea del Director. Los cuatro entraron y aparecieron segundos después en el Ministerio.

La castaña tomó la muñeca de Sirius y vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Eran las dos y treinta de la madrugada.

Para ella había sido una eternidad, y en realidad solo les había tomado dos horas y media sacar a Dorcas, destruir la mansión y dar un duro golpe a Voldemort.

El Ministerio era un caos desde el Hall de Entrada, los Aurores revoloteaban en todas direcciones y en cada Departamento Ministerial había un representante solicitando información y poniendo en orden todos sus papeles. El Ministro subía y bajaba exigiendo explicaciones y dando otras. Los Periodistas de _El Profeta_ eran otros que estaban al acecho.

En cuanto vieron a Dumbledore y Moody aparecer se lanzaron sobre ellos. Fue un respiro para el Ministro que estaba siendo acosado desde el día anterior.

Sirius se apresuró en sacar a Hermione del medio. Se dirigieron a los elevadores con Alastor molesto pisándoles los talones.

–…nuestras fuentes nos indican que esta noche se produjo una redada y lograron sacar a salvo a la chica secuestrada, Dorcas Meadowes. ¿Es eso cierto, Alastor? ¿Emplearon alguna técnica…poco ortodoxa, como las que le gustan?

El sonido de esa voz en particular detuvo en seco a Hermione, quien se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con una joven e igualmente entrometida Rita Skeeter. No cambiaba, seguía con su cabello rubio tan platinado y su atuendo extravagante. Nunca pasaba desapercibida.

–¿Qué pasa, Mione? –Le susurró Sirius.

–Esa bruja… –Masculló por lo bajo.

Alastor la miró furioso y pasó de ella.

–¡No hablaré contigo, sensacionalista! –Se quejó el Jefe de Aurores subiendo en el elevador y apresurando al resto.

La mujer no se amedrentó y fijó su mirada en el Director de Hogwarts.

–¡Albus Dumbledore! Quizá podría darnos una primicia. –Sugirió coquetamente.

El Director le sonrió amablemente.

–Siempre es bueno verla, Rita. –Comentó pasando por su lado y subiendo junto a Alastor –Tan encantadoramente grosera.

Skeeter hizo un mohín que cambió rápidamente a sonrisa en cuanto notó a Hermione y Sirius que seguían en medio del Hall. La mujer dio una orden imperceptible a su pluma y otra a su fotógrafo que tomó una foto de ambos.

Hermione acarició sus ojos por la inesperada luz y enseguida sintió la detestable voz junto al rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino.

–La vergüenza de la familia Black, el desertor Sirius Black y Hermione Granger, la joven promesa y favorita del Jefe de Aurores… juntos. –Dijo con voz chillona mirando la mano del pelinegro que sostenía la de la castaña que llevaba la sortija de compromiso –¿Romance en tiempos de guerra, compromiso o será solo una más en la lista de Black?

Hermione se puso de todos los colores y Sirius la arrastró junto al Ministro Minchum que se les había unido hasta los elevadores.

Skeeter los saludó en cuanto se cerraron las puertas.

–Es solo una sensacionalista, no le preste atención. –Le pidió el Ministro.

–Al menos tendrá chisme por un buen tiempo en lo que investiga tu pureza, qué haces, relaciones antiguas y todo eso. Me dejará en paz. –Se alegró Alastor.

Alastor, Hermione y Sirius bajaron primero para dirigirse al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Dumbledore y el Ministro irían al despacho de este último por unos asuntos pendientes.

Hermione caminaba a prisa y en silencio.

–¿Por qué odias tanto a Skeeter, Granger? –Preguntó su Jefe.

La chica se controló todo lo que pudo y apenas susurró.

–Me ha hecho la vida imposible inventando romances y mentiras en mi contra, Alastor. –Respondió.

Sirius solo se limitó a reír y acariciar su mano.

–Ignórala.

La castaña asintió mirando con ternura por primera vez en toda la noche a su prometido. Era solo Rita Skeeter, una con mucha información.

Sirius esperó un poco apartado mientras tenían la reunión todos los Aurores. Solo estaban en el lugar la mitad de los que habían participado en el rescate a Dorcas, el resto estaba en San Mungo y habían sufrido dos bajas, sin contar la desaparición de Gideon que no se podía contabilizar de momento.

Lograron apresar a cinco Mortífagos que con un poco de Veritaserum habían hablado lo suficiente para ser enviados a Azkaban. Eso tenía ligeramente alegre a Moody.

Al día siguiente tendrían una nueva reunión para reorganizar equipos.

Hermione salió agotada y se dirigió con Sirius hasta las chimeneas para ir a San Mungo en donde estaba Dorcas. En cuanto cruzaron las llamas lo primero que sintieron fueron unos acogedores brazos rodeándolos.

–¡Están a salvo! –Exclamó feliz Euphemia Potter, quien además aprovechó de apretar las mejillas de Sirius.

Los padres de Dorcas se acercaron también a darles abrazos de agradecimiento. Junto a ellos estaban los Potter, los McKinnon, Remus y Lily que en cuanto se enteraron quisieron estar con su amiga.

–Ella no le ha dicho a nadie de su estado, ni siquiera a los medimagos. –Susurró la madre de Dorcas a Hermione.

–Veré qué puedo hacer. –Respondió con cansancio en la voz Hermione.

Iba a preguntar dónde estaba Marlene que no andaba pululando por el lugar, cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, era Fabian que se acercaba a toda prisa con Dobby siguiéndolo. No fue necesario que hiciera ninguna pregunta, ya que el rostro de Hermione y Sirius le dijeron todo.

Lo llevaron a un lugar apartado y le contaron todo lo sucedido. El chico se armó de valor y contuvo las lágrimas.

–Lo encontraremos. –Aseguró –Y luego lo mataré.

Dobby que solo había resultado con un corte menor se ofreció para llevar a Sirius y Hermione a casa. Ambos aceptaron porque no tenían las fuerzas para aparecerse por las suyas o hacer otro viaje por Red Flu.

Dorcas pasaría dos días en San Mungo y no tendría visitas hasta que los Aurores hicieran la investigación que habían solicitado a pedido de Alastor Moody. Sus padres por lo pronto habían sido movidos a una casa cerca de la de Hermione, por seguridad.

–Puedo aparecerme en San Mungo, le llevaré lo que necesite a la señorita Dorcas. –Dijo Dobby apenas tomó las manos de Sirius y Hermione.

La castaña le sonrió una vez estuvieron en casa.

–Eres nuestro héroe, Dobby. –Depositó un beso en su frente y se fueron todos a descansar.

Sirius se recostó sobre la cama sin molestarse en cambiarse, dentro de unas horas tendrían que despertar. Hermione los arropó a ambos con una manta y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico en donde enseguida comenzó a quedarse dormida. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y la cabeza.

El pelinegro acarició su cabello durante lo que pudieron ser horas, hasta que habló y sacó de su descanso a Hermione.

–Mione…

–Dime Sirius. –Contestó apenas la castaña.

–Cuando enterraste ese colmillo la cosa se murió…

–Hm… –Hermione se esforzó lo más que pudo en estar consiente, era obvio que Sirius tenía preguntas –Un Horrocrux solo puede ser destruido con veneno de Basilisco, Fuego Maldito o una Maldición Asesina, pero este estaba cerrado… –la chica dio un bostezo y se pegó más contra su novio –y como es Voldemort supuse que se abría hablando parsel… Harry hablaba parsel y ya sabes, alguna vez escuché frases sueltas…

Sirius asintió.

–Cuando se abrió salió una espesa nube negra… –Siguió hablando el chico.

–Así es… –Contestó Hermione –trata de tentarte, te provoca con tus miedos para defenderse y…

La castaña abrió sus ojos y como por arte de un hechizo su sueño desapareció. Sujetó muy fuerte a Sirius por la camisa enterrando sus uñas en el pecho del muchacho. Él acarició su mano.

–Respira Hermione. –Pidió tratando de calmarla.

Hasta ahora había recordado gracias a las preguntas de Sirius que la parte del alma de Voldemort había tratado de tentarla.

Y si ella lo había visto, Voldemort también.

–¿Es por eso que en esa cosa apareció mi yo del futuro luchando con Bellatrix? –Preguntó con calma el pelinegro. Él ya había visto esa lucha en los recuerdos de la chica.

Hermione se sentó en la cama con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. La parte del alma de Voldemort la había tentado con el recuerdo de uno de sus mayores miedos, perder a Sirius. Había visto cuando Sirius casi muere a manos de Bellatrix en el Departamento de Misterios.

Pero ella estaba segura que tenía todas sus barreras activadas, ella estaba utilizando Oclumancia todo el tiempo, ni siquiera Voldemort trató de torturarla porque estaba más preocupado de su Guardapelo.

–Es imposible que supiera… yo estaba utilizando Oclumancia… –Dijo con histeria Hermione.

–No es imposible, –la contradijo Sirius –la Oclumancia te protege en tu mente, tus sentimientos están aparte. En ese lugar eres más débil, siempre.

La chica negó con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

–¿Voldemort lo vio? –Preguntó reuniendo coraje.

Sirius asintió.

–Estaba a tu lado, fueron solo unos segundos… –Explicó con prisa el chico –Después de eso se desmayó y nos apresuramos en sacarte de allí.

Hermione tapó su rostro con sus manos y jaló su cabello de paso.

Voldemort no era un idiota.

Se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, y así como ella sabía su secreto, él sabría el suyo.

Y la buscaría.

¿Cómo podía proteger a Sirius y a todos ahora que estaban igualados y sin ninguna ventaja?

Sirius la abrazó y esperaron el amanecer en silencio.

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio los ánimos se habían calmado un poco, finalmente la prensa se había marchado.

Dumbledore tomaba una taza de té en el Despacho del Ministro a la vez que tarareaba una alegre canción.

El Ministro Minchum dejó su taza de lado y de uno de sus tantos cajones sacó dos cartas de tamaño normal con varios timbres y firmas. Ambas tenían el sello oficial del Ministerio. Le tendió una al Director que iba dirigida a él, mientras que la otra la dejó entre ambos. Era para Hermione Jean Granger.

–Me costó bastante, Albus. –Comentó el hombre con un suspiro –Pero ahí lo tienes, está la autorización del Primer Ministro Muggle, también verás mi firma y la del Ministro Muggle de Bosnia. No fue fácil.

–Y te lo agradezco, Minchum. –Dijo con tono amable aunque tenso Dumbledore.

–Esa es para ti, –siguió hablando el Ministro y haciendo caso omiso a la repentina congoja de su amigo, era mejor darle su espacio –y esta para la señorita Granger. Mañana se la daré.

–Yo se la daré, si no es problema. –Se apresuró el Director a tomar la carta dirigida a Hermione y guardó ambas en su túnica.

El Ministro posó sus manos sobre su escritorio y a sabiendas que su amigo era reservado, decidió preguntar.

–¿La señorita Granger sabe que no volverá a Hogwarts después de Navidad?

El director se recostó en la silla y negó.

–Démosle tranquilidad. –Pidió calmado –Eso puedes decírselo tú mismo junto a Alastor, no le gustará la idea. –Hizo una pausa y tocó su bolsillo –Solo te pido no le menciones esto, prefiero hacerlo yo.

–¿Cuándo? Sabes que no soy bueno guardando secretos, Albus. –Se quejó el hombre.

El Director suspiró y sujetó el puente de su nariz.

–Cuando esté listo. –Fue su escueta respuesta.

El Ministro sonrió y después de dar un sorbo a su té lo miró interrogante.

–¿Por el bien mayor, Albus?

Entonces los ojos de Albus Dumbledore sonrieron brillantes.

El reloj casi marcaba las seis de la madrugada cuando Tom Ryddle despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se giró sobre su cuerpo, estaba sobre una elegante cama tamaño matrimonial.

Un suspiro de alivio lo obligó a sentarse.

Miró el lugar y no lograba reconocerlo del todo.

Frente a él Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en su habitual posición de sirvienta fiel. Le preocupaba y extrañaba que Lord Voldemort aún no hubiese gritado u ordenado algo. Le hizo una seña para que hablara.

–Mi señor, después de… bueno… lo ocurrido en la mansión, usted se desmayó y esos traidores huyeron con el bicho del viejo loco de Dumbledore. –Explicó con rabia la mujer.

–Es un fénix, Bellatrix. Y ya conozco esa parte… dime dónde estamos. –Pidió frustrado.

La mujer asintió.

–Estamos en la mansión Malfoy, mi señor. Lamentablemente la mansión Lestrange tendrá que ser remodelada, pero podemos ocupar esta mientras tanto como cuartel. –Comentó con tono más calmado –Lucius está feliz de poder ayudar más activamente.

Voldemort asintió.

–Nuestros hombres están terminando de inspeccionar que no quede nadie, ni un solo traidor en la mansión para cambiar los puntos de aparición que faltan y edificarla nuevamente. –Siguió hablando pausadamente y poniendo al día a su amo –Regulus lo trajo y con Lucius salvamos los documentos que nos entregaron los Meadowes.

–¿La chica? –Preguntó sin real interés.

–Escapó, mi señor. –Fue apenas un susurro, Bellatrix esperaba el estallido de rabia, pero nunca ocurrió. Abrió los ojos y Voldemort seguía tan calmado –¿Está bien…?

El hombre asintió.

–¿Algo más?

–Sí, –se apresuró en añadir –no hemos encontrado a mi hermana Narcissa, creemos que huyó o fue capturada, en cualquier forma la encontraremos y procederemos acorde su falta. También encerramos a Evan Rosier… nos traicionó. –Lo último lo dijo con maldad.

Voldemort asintió una vez más.

–Regulus no puede volver a Hogwarts, muchos lo vieron, además te necesito a ti Bellatrix y a tu primo a mi lado. –Ordenó amablemente mientras acariciaba su frente.

–Será un honor, mi señor. –Respondió feliz la morena.

–Ahora por favor déjame descansar, luego me encargaré de todo. –Bellatrix hizo caso y salió cerrando la puerta.

Él era Lord Voldemort y sabía lo que había visto. Sus Horrocruxes eran objetos perfectos.

Esa muchacha no solo sabía su secreto, sino que se lo había contado a Dumbledore. Pero ella también escondía algo.

Fue tentada con Sirius Black, uno mucho mayor.

¿Ilusión o recuerdo? Sabía de Oclumancia, pero sus sentimientos no podían mentir.

Hermione Granger era peligrosa, pero tenía un punto débil y él lo debía descubrir, de lo contrario quedaría expuesto.

¿En quién podría confiar ahora?

Tal y como había anunciado Bellatrix, un par de Mortífagos recorrían los escombros de la mansión Lestrange buscando a sus hombres o Aurores a quienes torturar.

En el jardín se encontraba Greyback junto a Alecto Carrow. El hombre lobo sentía el olor a sangre, venía de un lugar distinto, aunque era imposible porque entre los rosales no había nada, solo rosas.

–¿Encontraste algo? –Le preguntó Alecto.

El hombre negó molesto.

–Entonces vamos. –Ordenó.

Ambos se acercaron a una fuente. Greyback le tendió la mano, pero la chica lo miró con asco.

–No tomaré tu mano. –Su voz sonó despectiva y el hombre lobo le enseñó los dientes –Y no me asustas. Bellatrix dijo que este era el punto de aparición.

Ambos entraron en un radio de un metro y desaparecieron.

La mansión que había quedado reducida a escombros estaba en completo silencio, y así siguió por unos minutos, hasta que un grito de hombre rompió la tranquilidad en cuanto Narcissa retiró los encantamientos de protección.

–Por favor, debes estar tranquilo, va a pasar… –Rogó la chica a Gideon quien sujetaba su estómago que seguía sangrando.

Narcissa se había quedado sin poción calmante y no era opción entrar en los escombros a buscar. El sol comenzaba a salir y hacía frío.

Tocó la frente del chico bajo su cuerpo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se sacó su túnica y lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo.

Luego que Lucius la golpeara había perdido el conocimiento y solo despertó una vez estando en el jardín, con su esposo y Gideon sumidos en una batalla. Ella había logrado aturdir a Lucius, pero justo cuando Gideon la había tomado para desaparecer del lugar, su hermana Bellatrix había cambiado el punto de aparición y ambos sufrieron una despartición al perder la concentración y tratar de desaparecer en el lugar incorrecto entre tanto hechizo.

Ella tenía un corte superficial en la espalda gracias a que Gideon se dio cuenta y la soltó a tiempo, pero él tenía un corte en el estómago y otro en la pierna que era mucho más profundo.

Narcissa había aprovechado el instante de descuido cuando un hechizo le rebotó a su hermana y se escondió con Gideon en los rosales, en donde levanto decenas de defensas para que no los pudieran encontrar. Luego esperaron el amanecer, hasta que todos se fueran. Ella observó detenidamente para poder conocer el nuevo punto de aparición.

Ahora que lo sabían podrían irse, pero sería peligroso, sobre todo para Gideon.

La chica dio suaves golpecitos en su mejilla hasta despertarlo.

–Gideon, ya sé dónde podemos aparecernos, te sacaré de aquí y todo estará bien. –Trató de sonar esperanzada.

El chico tomó la mano de Narcissa y la apretó fuerte.

–Sabes que es peligroso… –Dijo con la voz entrecortada –Y si algo falla podríamos morir…

–Dime dónde te llevo y lo haré. –Prometió la chica nerviosa.

Gideon se tragó otro grito de dolor antes de responder.

–Con Molly, a la Madriguera. –Pidió.

Narcissa asintió.

–Molly, tu hermana… –Otro asentimiento –¿Cómo es la Madriguera?

Gideon sonrió tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Es muy linda…

–¡Gideon, muchas casas son muy lindas! Dime algo más específico, por favor…

A esa altura Narcissa le rogaba encima de su cuerpo intentando mantenerlo consciente.

–Tienes que ponerte de pie, ayúdame. –Pidió otra vez.

Gideon hizo su máximo esfuerzo y como pudieron llegaron hasta la fuente en donde los Mortífagos habían desaparecido. Una vez en el lugar se sujetaron fuerte del borde, sobre todo Narcissa que estaba soportando el peso de ambos.

–Narcissa…

–Dime, Gideon. –La chica estaba atenta, quizá había recordado cómo lucía la Madriguera.

El chico sonrió y respiró reuniendo la mayor cantidad de aire para poder hablar.

–Si algo sale mal quiero que sepas que no es tu culpa, y también que estoy enamorado de ti. –Dicho eso con su último esfuerzo se inclinó para besar a Narcissa que no escapó y se aferró a Gideon como si de eso dependiera su vida de ahora en adelante. El chico se separó un poco con los ojos cerrados y casi sin respirar –Y si todo sale bien… quizá no pueda darte la vida de tus sueños o la que mereces… pero puede ser mejor, mucho mejor…

Narcissa lo sujetó contra su cuerpo justo cuando se desmayó. Tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Gideon y las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas. ¿Acaso podía tener una vida mejor?

–No me dejarás sola. –Le recriminó molesta la chica.

Se pegó contra la fuente y sujetó muy bien a Gideon, no podía fallar, ya era muy arriesgado aparecerse en esa condición, pero no tenía opción.

No sabía lo que era una Madriguera ni cómo se veía, pero sí conocía otro lugar a donde podían ir por ayuda.

Cerró fuerte sus ojos y enfocó la colina a las afueras de Londres con la pequeña casita en medio.

Fueron unos segundos, eternos segundos de miedo, hasta que su cuerpo y el de Gideon chocaron sobre el césped mojado por la nieve. Tocó el rostro del pelirrojo, aún respiraba.

Podía reír de alegría, pero su felicidad la cortó un grito histérico y chillón.

Miró al lugar desde donde provenía el grito. Frente a ella y de pie había una pequeña niña de no más de cuatro años que vestía extravagantes colores. Estaba pálida y sus brillantes ojos marrones solo reflejaban miedo mientras se tornaban oscuros. Su cabello castaño pasó a ser de un verde demasiado brillante para ser real.

Narcissa nunca había visto a la pequeña, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a una niña tampoco.

–Tu madre… –Fue solo un susurro y la pequeña salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

–¡Mamá!

Una mujer alta y de postura elegante muy parecida a Bellatrix, solo que con cabello liso y facciones amables salió de la pequeña casa a toda prisa ante los gritos de su hija.

En cuanto vio dos cuerpos sobre la colina de su casa empujó a su hija dentro y se acercó sigilosa con su varita en alto. Le bastaron solo unos metros para reconocer a la mujer rubia.

–¿Narcissa?

No esperó respuesta para arrodillarse al lado de su hermana y mirar el cuerpo del pálido hombre pelirrojo que yacía a su lado.

–Andrómeda, ayúdanos. –Fue la súplica de Narcissa antes de ceder a la presión de su inconsciente.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas! Espero que se encuentren excelente y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Primero disculpen por la demora en la actualización, pero tuve tres semanas casi muy ajetreadas. Estuve con uno tema familiar que ya está resuelto gracias a Dios y luego de eso me tuve que poner al día con mis asuntos muggles (trabajo y estudio), así que básicamente llegaba a casa a dormir y no lograba escribir o corregir más de una página por día. Ya esta semana está todo en orden nuevamente y retomamos el ritmo habitual que es actualización semanal.

¡Mil gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon y me escribieron por interno! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Y ahora a lo que nos convoca, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Hay mucha acción, revelaciones, y pistas sueltas de acontecimientos futuros. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora con Hermione y Sirius, o Dorcas y Regulus, y más aún con Narcissa y Gideon? ¿Vieron que la pequeña Tonks es una maldita extravagante?

Espero sus comentarios a ver cuáles son sus confabulaciones y teorías retorcidas.

Bienvenidas a las chicas que se unen y muchas gracias, infinitas a todas por el apoyo, por leer y comentar.

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (Cuando leí tu nombre pensé que eras nueva y luego leí "lesiones" y me dije, "es Estefana que cambió el nombre" jajaja Me gusta el cambio, lleno de estrellas y constelaciones. Y bueno, esta vez sí hubo enfrentamiento de Dumby con Voldy, creo que fue un capítulo con más acción este. Hm… no sé si llorar, si te digo te spoileo jajajaja Te encanta ponerme en situaciones difíciles jajaja. ¡Mil gracias por leer y el apoyo! Nos leemos en los comentarios. ¡Beso enorme!).

 **Leiref29** (¡Mi querida Leiref! Ahí respondí tu PM, ¿sabes de qué me di cuenta? Los mensajes de Fanfiction no me llegan porque la cuenta la tengo registrada con un correo que casi no utilizo, así que ahora estaré más atenta. Esa frase que dijiste es muy cierta, son conscientes de sus limitaciones y creo que este cap revela algo de eso, y en cuanto a las tres teorías que lanzaste… una es cierta, y otra a medias con un ligero cambio *se esconde por andar spoileando*. Y bueno, después de unas semanas locas los planetas se han vuelto a alinear, así no las dejo con la intriga. Mil, mil y mil gracias por tu preocupación, por el apoyo y todo. Nos leemos en los comentarios. ¡Besos gigantes a ti y Sirius y que tengas excelente semana!).

 **Florfleur** (¡Feliz cumpleaños! Algo atrasado, pero no tanto. Siempre me tiras cumplidos muy lindos *se sonroja*. ¡Tenemos la misma edad muajaja! Finalmente en nuestro interior muchos seguimos siempre siendo niños y es hermoso. Los Black acá son muy queribles, exceptuando a cierta loca seguidor de Voldy, aunque su maldad también es adorable. Muchas gracias por leer y nos seguimos leyendo en los comentarios, espero te haya gustado este capi y te deje on más ganas del siguiente. ¡Besos y linda semana!).

 **Cora** (Muajajajaja lanzaste tres teorías que me pusieron en aprieto, me dan unas ganas locas que decir cuál sí y no pero te spoileo todo jajaja. Solo diré que las tres tienen algo de verdad aunque con ligeros cambios, porque estamos hablando de los Black, y no dejan nada al azar. Me estoy pensando eso de Regulus actor, le sale al chico jajajaja ¡Mil gracias por leer cariño! Y por todo, el apoyo y las ganas que le pones a las teorías. ¡Nos leemos en los comentarios y te mando besos gigantes!).

 **NavaL.23** (¡Mil gracias preciosa! La verdad es que ahora retomamos el ritmo habitual de una vez por semana, así no las dejo en suspenso por tanto. Cuando comencé a escribir no tenía planeado que Reg y Dorcas fueran tan centrales, pero cada decisión en torno a ellos me llevó a esto jajaja Y sí, son de esos que te rompen el corazón, pero ya se irá desarrollando mejor todo. ¡Nos leemos y beso gigante!).

 **Guest** (No soy cruel… soy malvada muajajaja Ya ves que la continuación estuvo más de infarto que nunca. ¡Nos leemos, beso enorme!).

 **Alex0552** (Muchas gracias por ese lindo comentario y los halagos que me tocan. La verdad los hago largos porque me gusta desarrollar la historia, no que los acontecimientos sean porque sí, quiero darle sentido. Si me van a halagar o insultar que lo hagan con razón jajajaja. Con lo de Marlene… no la he olvidado, está ahí, al acecho… y si bien no es un principal, le da forma a ciertas cosas. Con el tema de Lily y James, siento que a veces todo se centra en ellos y quise darle este giro de tomar a los personajes por decirlo de cierta forma, olvidados. Reg, Dorcas, Marlene, Narcissa, los Prewett, etc. Aunque sí habrá Lily y James, hay un cap específico donde a Hermione se le dice que su misión es por "un par de años", recién estamos en el 77'… *no debí decir eso* *la estoy spoileando* jajajaja Y lo de Harry irá saliendo de a poco, finalmente Hermione lo adora y hay cosas que Sirius tendrá que saber. Uff… me extendí… ¡Mil gracias por leer y nos leemos de vuelta en los comentarios! ¡Beso enorme!).

 **JuliaLestrange** (*blushes* Thanks for your review and the beautiful words! Language can not limit us, so I really want that you like the complete story. Thanks again and I'll read you in Reviews! Huge kisses!).

 **Lgbr27** (¡Hola linda! Tranqui que no abandono la historia, es solo que tuve unas semanas medio locas, pero ya estoy de vuelta y retomamos normal. ¡Gracias por leer y te leo en comentarios! ¡Besos enormes!).

Chicas… un millón de gracias por las palabras, halagos y apoyo. ¡Las quiero mil! Ahora las leo en comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Que tengan una excelente semana y les mando besos enormes.

¡Beso y nos leemos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXIII**

Narcissa despertó a causa de la constante respiración sobre su rostro y la insistencia del tacto en su cabello. Abrió los ojos y se encontró recostada en un sofá en el que caía perfectamente estirada. La luz del sol de la mañana le impidió adecuar su visión de forma rápida, por lo que tardó un poco en reconocer el lugar.

Los recuerdos fueron llegando de a poco y finalmente entendió que estaba en casa de Andrómeda.

Intentó estirarse y fue consciente del profundo dolor que la aquejaba por completo. Dolía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Además tenía un peso encima de su estómago que la mantenía en temperatura para el frío que hacía en el exterior.

Enfocó su mirada y se encontró con el pequeño rostro de la hija de su hermana recargado en su pecho. Era el mentón de la pequeña lo que la estaba pinchando, y sus pequeñas manos las que recorrían su rubio cabello tirándolo y arrancando algunos mechones de camino.

En cuanto la pequeña notó que era observada se paró bruscamente y quedó sentada sobre el estómago de la rubia. Narcissa acalló un quejido de dolor y se acomodó como pudo hasta quedar medio sentada.

La pequeña de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre esquivó su mirada y a ratos la espiaba de reojo. La rubia la miró detenidamente buscando algún defecto, había escuchado de su madre y de su tía Walburga que Andrómeda había dado a luz un _engendro deforme._ Pero la niña era completamente sana y normal.

De pronto la pequeña se comenzó a remover nerviosa por el silencio y la mirada insistente de Narcissa y su cabello fue cambiando de castaño a rojo, al igual que sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar.

 _Era Metamorfomaga._

Eso no la hacía un monstruo.

La rubia reaccionó y aclaró su voz antes de hablar.

–Hola, soy Narcissa. –La saludó la rubia tendiendo su mano en dirección a la pequeña.

La niña giró lentamente su rostro y su cabello pasó del rojo a un rosa suave. Con la punta de la lengua estaba tocando su nariz mientras pensaba si aceptar o no el saludo. Se decidió por hacer una nueva amiga y estrechó con su regordeta mano el saludo que extendía Narcissa con su mano pálida.

–Soy Nymphadora, pero no me gusta mi nombre, es algo raro. –La pequeña tenía una voz muy dulce y una vez que comenzaba a hablar nadie la callaba –Prefiero Dora, mi papá me dice así. –Le regaló una enorme sonrisa antes de seguir –¿Eres mi tía? Mamá envió un vociferador a papá y dijo que su hermana estaba en casa… eso quiere decir que eres mi tía. Entonces el chico de cabello rojo es mi tío. ¿Es mi tío?

Narcissa tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada para que pasara el mareo que sentía. ¡La niña se parecía al pájaro muggle de colores que no se quedaba callado nunca! Tocó su frente y se rio con ganas como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

–Sí, soy tu tía… Dora. –Contestó la rubia feliz porque la niña ya no se alejaba y finalmente había vuelto con su cabello y ojos a la normalidad, castaños –Soy la hermana de tu mamá, y puedes decirme Cissy.

La pequeña asintió y de un salto se bajó del estómago de su tía, lo que provocó más dolor en la rubia.

–Eres muy linda, me gusta tu cabello. ¿Sabes que puedo copiarlo? ¡Mira! –Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y pasó de estar castaña a una larga cabellera rubia y lisa como la de Narcissa.

La chica exclamó en asombro y sonrió. Esa pequeña no era una aberración. Dora volvió a la normalidad y dejó caer sus brazos y cabeza sobre el estómago de la rubia otra vez.

Narcissa había sobrevivido a los Mortífagos, pero seguro su sobrina la mandaba directo a San Mungo. Se sentó para evitar más golpes.

–Soy meto… maga… ¿o era morfo? –Dora divagaba sola ante la sonrisa de la rubia.

–Eres Metamorfomaga. –La ayudó y la pequeña sonrió –Y por cierto, me parece muy bonito.

La pequeña negó.

–Steve Collins que vive en la colina vecina no piensa lo mismo, –le empezó a contar como si se conocieran de toda la vida –se asustó cuando llegué a su cumpleaños con el cabello azul y cara de cerdo.

–¿Steve es tu amigo? –Preguntó Narcissa que finalmente podía mirar mejor la casa.

Era muy pequeña, claro… en comparación a una mansión. Los muebles se veían un poco gastados y no tenía todo lo necesario para una casa, pero poseía lo esencial, estaba llena de vida y lucía acogedora. Allí realmente vivía una familia.

–No lo sé, siempre jugamos… su mamá es bruja pero su papá es muggle. –Le respondió bajito en estilo chisme –Todos pensaron que llevaba una máscara, mamá dice que no debo cambiar frente a los muggles.

–Hay cosas que quizá no entienden. –Comentó la rubia.

–¿Y entonces el chico que venía contigo es mi tío? –A la rubia le sorprendía la capacidad con que su sobrina cambiaba de temas de conversación sin olvidar lo que venían hablando.

–¡Oh no! –Se apresuró ella en responder y se sonrojó ante la mirada penetrante de la pequeña en busca de la verdad –Es mi amigo, se llama Gideon.

Esa frase hizo click en el cerebro de Narcissa y miró a todos lados buscándolo.

–Está arriba, con mamá. –Explicó la pequeña Dora al percatarse de lo que buscaba –Te dormiste allá fuera y tu amigo ya estaba dormido. Mamá los trajo a casa con magia y curó una herida muy fea que tienes en la espalda. –Con su regordete dedo le señaló su espalda –Y a tu amigo de nombre raro lo llevó a la habitación, ha gritado mucho. ¿Fueron a la guerra? ¡Yo algún día iré a la guerra!

Narcissa negó.

–Estuvimos en peligro, pero ya estamos a salvo. –Contestó y miró con dulzura a la pequeña –Por cierto, lamento haberte asustado allá fuera hace un rato, no era mi intención. Y muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Dora sonrió feliz y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacía las escaleras.

–¿Te llevo con mamá? –Preguntó y Narcissa asintió.

Al pasar por el lado de un espejo vio que de su rostro ya no salía sangre, aunque habían aparecido cardenales y lucía algo hinchado. Su vestido estaba rasgado. Se dio media vuelta y vio que lo dicho por Dora era verdad, su hermana había curado la herida en la espalda y solo quedaba una cicatriz que no se borraría.

La rubia nunca había sufrido tanto al subir una escalera como cuando iba tras su sobrina.

–¿Te has caído alguna vez por la escalera? –Preguntó sujetándola por tercera vez cuando finalmente llegaron al segundo piso. Su equilibrio no era privilegiado.

–Muchas, pero no recuerdo la mayoría, solo despierto en San Mungo y ya. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Narcissa.

La pequeña tocó la puerta antes de abrirla muy despacio y asomar su cabeza.

–Mamá, mi tía despertó. –Susurró.

Narcissa no podía ver lo que ocurría dentro, solo se sentía cómo su hermana se movía a toda prisa en la habitación.

–Nymphadora por favor no la despiertes, tiene que descansar. –Pidió su madre.

–Es que es muy bonita, solo quería tocar su cabello… –Se defendió haciendo un puchero.

–Puedes mirarla de lejos. –Razonó nuevamente su madre que al no escuchar réplica se giró hacia su hija con un suspiro de frustración –Ya la despertaste, ¿cierto?

La pequeña asintió con una enorme sonrisa y empujó la puerta para revelar a Narcissa tras ella.

Andrómeda miró a su hermana controlando cualquier tipo de emoción, se acercó hasta Nymphadora y quedó a su altura.

–¿Recuerdas cuando tropezaste en la colina y raspaste tus rodillas? –La pequeña asintió –Ve por una de esas plantas que puse en tu herida al jardín y déjalas en la cocina, iré por ellas luego. Y después separa pastel para papá que viene en camino.

Dora corrió escaleras abajo y llegó sin provocar ningún accidente.

Andrómeda se apresuró en cerrar la puerta, dudó un poco antes de acercarse, pero finalmente acortó la distancia con su hermana y abrazó con fuerza a Narcissa. La rubia también le devolvió el gesto, hacía mucho que no la abrazaban así, con cariño y preocupación.

En cuanto se soltaron Andrómeda arregló el desastre que tenía su hermana en su cabello y sonrió con melancolía.

–Estás preciosa, has crecido y te ves tan elegante… aún con este desastre. –Comentó riendo.

Narcissa secó con su brazo su rostro y miró sonriendo a su hermana.

–Estás cambiada, te ves feliz. –Dijo la rubia.

–Lo soy. –Contestó su hermana guiñando.

Un quejido de dolor las separó. Andrómeda se acercó a poner pociones sobre el estómago de Gideon y verter otras entre sus labios. Narcissa se acercó y se sentó al lado del joven pelirrojo que se removía inquieto, tocó su brazo y seguía ardiendo en fiebre. Su hermana había hecho un excelente trabajo al curarlo, había logrado detener el sangrado, pero las heridas seguían sin cicatrizar.

Se apresuró en ayudar y le acercó a su hermana todo lo que pedía para curar a Gideon.

–No se me ocurrió otro lugar para ir, –le explicó Narcissa mientras le tendía unas telas limpias –San Mungo no era opción y sé que eres excelente sanadora.

–¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo? –Preguntó curiosa Andrómeda.

–Una vez te seguí porque te extrañaba. –Reconoció la rubia ante la risa natural de su hermana.

–Regulus y tú siempre tan afines a espiar a la gente. –Dijo divertida ante el sonrojo de su hermana.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Gideon se notaba más tranquilo. En su rostro seguía reflejándose el dolor, pero al menos dormía profundamente.

–¿Qué haces con uno de los hermanos Prewett, Narcissa? –En la voz de Andrómeda no había regaño ni molestia, sí preocupación.

Acercó su mano hasta la de la rubia y la envolvió.

–Es Gideon, él me salvó… una vez más. –Contestó mirando hacia el suelo –¿Cómo lo conoces?

–Es hermano de Molly Weasley, los he visto un par de veces cuando la visito, suelo llevar a Dora a la Madriguera para que juegue con los hijos de Molly, es una buena mujer. –Le contó muy animada –Y puedo asegurarte Narcissa, que los Prewett no son la clase de familia que un Black aprobaría, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, por eso preferiste venir conmigo y no ir a San Mungo. –La mujer hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Además tú también te ves diferente, estás triste como siempre, pero en tus ojos hay esperanza.

Narcissa se arrastró por la cama y descansó su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana.

–Tienes una hija hermosa, Andrómeda. Y habla mucho. –La morena acarició la brillante cabellera de Narcissa y la escuchó.

La escuchó con atención, tal como lo hacía cuando Bellatrix salía y podían conversar tranquilas de sus sueños, cuando aún les estaba permitido soñar.

Andrómeda dejó que su hermana durmiera recostada al lado de Gideon luego que le contara qué había sido de su vida después que ella se marchó con Ted Tonks. Cómo conoció a los Prewett y de qué forma terminó involucrada en una guerra y renegando de todo lo que su familia le había enseñado. La dejó descansar porque cuando despertara todo sería muy diferente.

Se reunió con su esposo en la sala y él de inmediato fue hasta el Ministerio, tal como Narcissa le había pedido a Andrómeda, a buscar a Alastor Moody.

Tres golpes en la puerta del Despacho de Moody lo sacaron de la intensa discusión que mantenía con Hermione y Dumbledore, la muchacha apenas había dormido y en cuanto amaneció fue con su Jefe para hablar sobre el Horrocrux y lo que habían hablado con Sirius.

–¡Ahora todos corren riesgo, Voldemort no es estúpido, Alastor! –Le gritó la chica.

Moody se detuvo de camino a la puerta y le devolvió el grito ante un Albus muy consternado.

–¡Y es por eso que ya hemos tomado decisiones! –Abrió su puerta y dejó apenas pasar a Frank Longbottom.

–Siento interrumpir tu discusión matutina, Alastor. –Bromeó el chico –Pero Ted Tonks pide una audiencia con suma urgencia.

El Jefe de Aurores masculló algo entre dientes y asintió.

–Dile que pase. –Dicho eso cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Hermione se adelantó cruzada de brazos.

–¿Qué decisión tomaron? –Exigió saber.

–¡Alastor Moody! –Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien interfirió –No nos precipitemos.

–¿Usted también sabe de qué se trata, Director? –Preguntó incrédula la castaña.

Ambos hombres se miraron significativamente y guardaron silencio. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

–Después de Navidad, señorita Granger. Ahora relájese. –Pidió amablemente Dumbledore.

–Estoy muy tranquila, Profesor. –Ironizó la chica ante la risa de su Jefe.

–Y ahora eres la chica mala, Granger. –Se acercó hasta ella más calmado –Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo, pero te has vuelto un riesgo para Voldemort y eso te transforma en un blanco. Y a él lo vuelve más peligroso.

Hermione estaba a punto de hablar cuando tocaron nuevamente la puerta.

Un hombre joven de no más de treinta años entró en el despacho. Era rubio y de gesto amable. La chica pudo distinguir los rasgos jóvenes de Ted Tonks.

Aclaró su voz y miró a todos lados desconfiando si hablar o no.

–¿Qué pasa Ted? –Preguntó preocupado Alastor.

–Es Gideon Prewett y Narcissa Malfoy, ella nos pidió que te avisáramos. Están en casa.

Esa única frase había causado un revuelo como no se veía desde la noche anterior. Le agradecieron y enviaron Aurores para protegerlo a él y su familia. Luego Alastor se encargó de avisar a Fabian que estaba en San Mungo, para finalmente encerrase en su despacho y hablar con Dumbledore y Hermione.

–Si esa chica vuelve a su mansión la matarán, y luego los Mortífagos irán tras Gideon. –Comentó Moody paseándose mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Expondremos a Regulus si eso ocurre, él no dejará que toquen a su prima, es como su hermana. –Razonó preocupado Dumbledore.

Hermione que no había dejado de picar el escritorio de su Jefe con su uña habló de repente.

–Tenemos dos opciones, –dijo recuperando la calma –aceptar lo que ocurre entre ella y Gideon y esconderla, o… pedirle que nos traicione.

Ambos hombres la miraron interrogantes y escucharon lo que tenía para decir.

Después de una hora del aviso de Ted, la casa se comenzó a llenar de brujas y magos, sobre todo de los miembros de la Orden, a la cual ellos no pertenecían pero sí apoyaban.

Sirius iba con Hermione que había ido por él para avisarle que su prima estaba bien, se aparecieron a la bajada de la colina.

–¿No podías aparecerte en la colina directamente, Black? –Preguntó sorprendida Hermione –Llevo tacones.

Sirius se río deliberadamente y cargó entre sus brazos a la castaña.

–Así puedo practicar para nuestra boda. Te cargaré por toda la colina. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a subir con Hermione entre sus brazos.

La castaña se sujetó al cuello del pelinegro y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

–¡Eres el mejor, Sirius Black! Pero no creo ni por un segundo lo que dices, tienes dobles intenciones. –Aseguró y al chico no le quedó más que asentir.

–Si aparecíamos directo en la casa de mi prima te ibas a perder la mejor parte, quiero que veas a una vieja amiga y no pretendo asustarla. –Explicó.

La chica miró ceñuda en todas direcciones, hasta que Sirius señaló un punto multicolor bajo un árbol. Una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años jugaba con unas muñecas y escobas de juguete.

–¿Es… Tonks? –Preguntó Hermione sonriendo con el corazón acelerado.

Sirius asintió y elevó la voz cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la niña que en cuanto los vio los miró extrañada y curiosa a la vez.

–¡Nymphadora Tonks, soy Sirius Orion Black… algo así como tu tío, primo de tu mamá. También renegado! –Por la última frase recibió un golpe disimulado en el pecho de Hermione –¡Y esta es mi novia Hermione!

Dora se acercó corriendo feliz a la vez que Sirius bajaba a Hermione.

La castaña se acercó a la niña y la tomó entre sus brazos para darle una vuelta en el aire. Dora reía feliz de ver que tenía más familia y que la querían tal cual ella era. Y Hermione estaba feliz de ver a su amiga aún muy pequeña pero sana y salva.

–Hay mucha gente en casa. –Comentó mordiéndose un dedo.

Sirius le tendió los brazos a Dora y la llevó consigo para que Hermione pudiese entrar a resolver todo el lío que tenían.

–¡Tienes escobas y muñecas! ¿Pretendes armar un partido de Quidditch? –Dora asintió efusivamente mientras Hermione se alejaba de espaldas viendo lo fácil que se le daba a Sirius el contacto con la gente en general, y aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, se veía adorable jugando con su sobrina –Yo me quedaré contigo jugando mientras Hermione entra, ella es Auror… –la castaña rodó los ojos porque sabía la frase que venía a continuación. Se dio la vuelta y entró riendo –va a las guerras y mata Mortífagos.

La casa estaba llena de gente por todos lados, todos conocidos para la castaña que sonrió en cuanto vio a la familia Weasley en completo. Molly sujetaba su enorme vientre mientras trataba de controlar a Bill, Charlie y Percy que apenas se sostenía solo.

–Sirius y Dora están armando un partido de Quidditch, quizá necesiten jugadores. –La voz de Hermione sobresaltó tanto a Molly como a Arthur Weasley que la miraron divertidos.

Fabian apenas la vio se acercó.

–Molly, ella es Hermione Granger, trabaja con nosotros en el Ministerio. –Explicó y la mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

–¡Hermione! Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, estos chicos hablan mucho de ti y Sirius, ¿sabes que somos casi familia? –La castaña no pudo más que sonreír y aceptó el abrazo que le dio la mujer.

–¡Vamos a jugar! –Dijo Arthur sacando a los niños y llevándolos al jardín junto a Sirius y Dora.

Hermione también conoció a Andrómeda y Ted que luego de subir para buscar a Narcissa se unieron con el resto en el jardín para darles privacidad.

Narcissa bajó con cuidado las escaleras, se notaba que había estado llorando y se sorprendió al verlos a todos en la sala esperando.

El primero en acercarse fue Fabian, quien le dio un abrazo algo torpe.

–Siento haberme portado como un idiota, gracias por salvar a Gideon. Andrómeda nos contó todo. –Le dijo y la rubia asintió avergonzada.

Molly fue más gentil aún y acarició el rostro de la chica.

–Eres más linda de lo que Gideon me ha comentado en sus cartas. –Susurró y Narcissa sonrió sonrojada.

Ambos hermanos subieron para acompañar a Gideon.

Narcissa fue hasta el sofá donde había estado antes y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Dumbledore y Alastor acercaron unas sillas y la rodearon. La chica los miró sospechosamente. Estaban solos.

–Eres una excelente bruja, Malfoy. –Comentó Alastor interesado –Si no estuviésemos en esta situación te preguntaría si alguna vez soñaste con ser Auror.

Hermione bufó y Dumbledore sonrió.

–Siempre soñé con ser maestra. –Respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

–Y puede continuar enseñando en Hogwarts. –Intervino el Director.

La chica lo miró confundida.

–Pero… ¿Después de lo ocurrido? –No entendía nada.

Hermione se le acercó.

–Tenemos un plan, cuál opción tomar será tu decisión. Te ayudará a continuar con tu vida con total normalidad en apariencia. –Dijo la castaña captando la atención de la rubia.

–Los escucho. –Respondió Narcissa.

La encargada de explicar todo fue Hermione que se sentó recta y con aire solemne.

–Creemos entender que entre Gideon y tú existe cierta relación, –comenzó la castaña ante el sonrojo de Narcissa –y no vamos a criticar ni nada por el estilo, al contrario. Es agradable ver a dos personas tan buenas juntas, pero es peligroso y lo sabes. –La rubia asintió –Puedes aceptar la propuesta que estamos seguros Gideon te hizo y escapar, los esconderemos y ayudaremos.

Narcissa negó.

–Lucius o Bellatrix nos encontrarían. Los conozco. –Dijo aterrada.

Dumbledore miró a la castaña y ésta continuó.

–También está la otra opción y es que vuelvas a tu mansión, y desde allí nos ayudes. Seguirías como maestra en Hogwarts y fingiendo una vida normal. –Siguió explicando Hermione pero fue interrumpida por la risa de Narcissa.

–Eso es imposible… –Les dijo mirándolos y haciendo un gesto con sus manos antes de dejarlas caer en su regazo –En cuanto ponga un pie dentro de la mansión Malfoy… –Hizo una breve pausa –Ellos disfrutan torturando, yo nunca aprendí Oclumancia como mi hermana o mis primos. Seré presa fácil.

Hermione miró sus manos antes de continuar.

–No lo serás si nos traicionas. –Las palabras salieron de su boca decididas.

–¿Traicionarlos? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo? –Preguntó la rubia escandalizada –¡No! No soy una traidora.

Dumbledore suspiró y tomó la palabra.

–Lo sabemos, pero nos traicionaría bajo nuestra petición. –Explicó con tranquilidad el Director –Y eso le permitiría volver a Hogwarts, seguir con su vida normal y cuando todo esto acabe tener una tercera opción, no la que le impongamos, la que usted sueña.

Narcissa pasó su mirada del Director a Alastor que le sonreía y a Hermione que se mantenía seria.

–¿Gideon estaría en peligro? –Quiso saber antes de responder.

–Lo sacará de los objetivos inmediatos de los Mortífagos. –Contestó Alastor.

La chica suspiró y asintió.

–¿Qué debo hacer?

Hermione retomó la palabra.

–Implantaré un recuerdo falso en tu memoria, por las dudas… solo por si se atreven a torturarte. –Explicó la castaña ante la mirada aterrada de la rubia –Luego te dejaremos en las afueras de la mansión Malfoy y desde ese punto continuarás sola. –Narcissa asintió sintiéndose más segura al saber que su memoria sería modificada –Tendrás que esperar a estar frente a Voldemort y le dirás lo que digamos. Nos traicionarás con él y lo creerá. –Hermione finalizó segura de sí misma.

–¿Cómo están tan seguros que me creerá o que podré volver como maestra? –Preguntó confundida.

–Lo hará porque le conviene. –Respondió Dumbledore mirando por la ventana.

–¿Aceptas? –Inquirió Hermione y Narcissa asintió con determinación.

La castaña se puso frente a la rubia con su varita apuntando a su rostro y modificó imperceptiblemente la memoria de la chica. Narcissa apenas sintió la intromisión, y para cuando Hermione terminó se sentía confundida.

Dumbledore le explicó lo que debía decir, mientras la mirada de Narcissa vagaba escaleras arriba pensando en que ni siquiera podría despedirse de Gideon o contarle acerca del plan. Pero eso no importaba ya, desde ahora estaría a salvo y era mejor así.

Tras un breve mareo la rubia cayó en los brazos de Hermione que la había hechizado.

–En marcha, Granger. –Dijo Alastor ayudando a cargar a la chica y desapareciendo los tres del lugar.

Se aparecieron en las cercanías de la mansión Malfoy, nadie custodiaba.

Dejaron a la chica inconsciente en la mitad del camino de entrada a la mansión y fueron tras unos arbustos provocando el ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención de alguien.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que en menos de cinco minutos apareció Lucius Malfoy seguido de Regulus y Greyback. Malfoy soltó una exclamación de preocupación y cargó a su esposa rumbo a la mansión.

–¡Busquen a los responsables y vigilen! –Les ordenó antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Alastor y Hermione se miraron antes de tomarse de las manos.

–Suerte Narcissa. –Susurró la castaña antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Una vez dentro de la enorme mansión, se formó un pequeño caos ante la aparición de Narcissa.

Lucius la tendió sobre un elegante sofá en lo que examinaba su cuerpo con cicatrices y sus ropas cubiertas de sangre.

–La torturaron… –Susurró Bellatrix que había llegado a su lado.

–Ese Auror, Prewett… la llevaba con él. –Dijo con asco Lucius.

–¿Crees que ellos…? –Comenzó a insinuar la morena, pero se vio interrumpida por un repentino movimiento.

Lord Voldemort había bajado las escaleras y se acomodaba frente a ellos en el mejor sillón de la sala.

–Traigan a Rosier. –Ordenó al mismo tiempo que miraba a Narcissa –¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó señalando a la rubia.

Lucius fue quien respondió, ya que Bellatrix había ido a cumplir con las órdenes de su amo.

–La dejaron a las afueras de la mansión, mi señor. Desconocemos si estaba cautiva o si huyó por propia voluntad. –Respondió con voz sedosa el hombre.

Voldemort asintió y esperó a la llegada de Bellatrix que traía a un lastimado Evan Rosier. Regulus y Greyback también se les unieron.

–Nada en los alrededores. –Informó el pelinegro.

Bellatrix obligó a Evan a arrodillarse frente a Lord Voldemort que acariciaba los costados de su cabeza y frente.

–Me has traicionado, Evan. Le diste nuestra ubicación y forma de entrar al cuartel a los Aurores. –Dijo Voldemort sin siquiera mirar al chico y con gesto de dolor en el rostro.

–¡Ellos me hechizaron, mi señor! ¡Tiene que creerme! –Se apresuró en decir el chico.

Bellatrix que se había mantenido en silencio se adelantó y bajó la cabeza antes de hablar.

–Lo encontramos sin varita y bajo la maldición _Imperio_ , mi señor. Sus recuerdos son borrosos… aunque todo eso no quita su falta. –Finalizó con maldad.

Voldemort asintió y miró a su Mortífaga favorita.

–Confío en tu palabra, Bellatrix. –Dijo solemne para girarse a Rosier –Y solo por eso perdono tu falta, Evan.

El muchacho comenzó a agradecer a su amo y un peso se quitó de sus hombros.

–Bellatrix, –llamó con autoridad y aun tocando su frente –encárgate de que Evan aprenda la lección y no vuelva a cometer otro error.

La mujer asintió y con ayuda de Greyback bajaron al muchacho a las celdas en donde lo torturarían.

–Ya no puedo confiar en él… no lo puedo tener cerca. –Susurró Voldemort más para sí mientras fijaba sus ojos en Regulus.

Lentamente se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Narcissa. Puso su varita en el pecho de la chica y se alejó lo suficiente como para poner un límite seguro entre ambos.

Narcissa tragó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a toser. Cuando se sintió algo orientada se sentó y miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella. No podía decir que le era extraño tenerlo frente a frente, ya que de los años que llevaba casada con Lucius se había acostumbrado a su constante presencia entre su familia, pero no dejaba de ser aterrador. Agachó la cabeza, como era lo correcto y lo que le habían enseñado que debía hacer cuando estuviese en presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Luego esperó.

–Se dicen muchas cosas, Narcissa. –Comenzó el hombre acariciando su varita y mirando fijamente a la chica –Hay rumores de que escapaste con cierto Auror que nos ha causado muchos problemas y que deshonraste a tu familia… ¿Cómo era su nombre, Lucius? –Preguntó con burla y no esperó a tener respuesta –¡Oh, sí… Gideon Prewett! Hermosa familia, aunque siempre del lado incorrecto. Algo que deberíamos corregir. –Sugirió sonriendo a Regulus que miraba atento. De pronto gritos provenientes del sótano en donde estaban las celdas se comenzaron a sentir. Lord Voldemort cerró los ojos deleitado y continuó –Otros proponen querida que fuiste prisionera de los Aurores cuando atacaron la casa de tu hermana. –Narcissa levantó un poco la vista –Aunque siguen siendo eso… rumores. Solo sabemos que en medio de la batalla desapareciste y luego estabas frente a la entrada de tu mansión inconsciente. –Voldemort se acercó hasta ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura –Pero, ¿cuál es la verdad, Narcissa? ¿Podrías decirnos?

–La verdad es subjetiva, mi señor. –Respondió desafiante la chica.

Voldemort comenzó a reír y acarició dulcemente la cara de la rubia.

–Siempre he pensado que ocultas mucho bajo esa mirada inocente y llena de miedo, esos modales tan finos y esa postura elegante. –Y no mentía, ya que aún en la condición que se encontraba la chica demostraba su linaje –Eres muy inteligente, yo no te subestimaría… –Lord Voldemort nuevamente se divertía hablando en voz alta –Además hermosa. –Lucius exhaló molesto pero se contuvo –Ahora dime, Narcissa… ¿Ayudaste a escapar a Gideon Prewett y entorpeciste nuestros planes? Y por favor, no me mientas, lo sabré. –Pidió tranquilamente.

Narcissa sonrió ligeramente de costado y se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

–Sí, lo hice.

Su respuesta generó un profundo silencio. Los gritos habían cesado y Bellatrix junto a Greyback se les unían.

–¿Por qué? –Quiso saber curioso Voldemort.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, simplemente lo hice.

Un par de segundos después el grito de Narcissa rompió el ambiente y su cuerpo de retorcía en el suelo. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie y entraba en la mente de la chica a la vez que la torturaba.

En cuanto obtuvo lo que buscaba se detuvo.

Narcissa sujetó su estómago y trató de respirar. Nadie se movió ni un milímetro para auxiliarla, estaban expectantes.

–Dice la verdad. –Anunció Voldemort algo decepcionado –Estuvo bajo la maldición _Imperio_ y por eso los ayudó.

Hizo una pausa en la que miró a Bellatrix que se debatía entre esperar o ir con su hermana.

–Por las dudas la tomaron de rehén y torturaron. También le sacaron información, es muy débil tu mujer, Lucius. –Comentó mirando al rubio hombre con rabia –Fueron Alastor Moody y Hermione Granger.

–¿Y qué pasa con Prewett? –Preguntó Lucius armándose de valor.

Voldemort hizo una mueca.

–Pudo estar bajo la maldición, pero ella tiene sentimientos por él. Lo siento mucho, Lucius. –Dijo pasando por el lado del hombre y tocando su hombro –Bellatrix, ejecútenla.

Su orden fue obedecida inmediatamente por la morena que se acercó hasta su hermana dispuesta a cumplir con lo que su señor pedía.

–¡Ellos lo saben! –Gritó histérica Narcissa y arrastrándose por el suelo como pudo, cubriendo su rostro del miedo. Ella sabía que Bellatrix era capaz de matarla.

Lord Voldemort detuvo su andar hasta la escalera y se quedó quieto escuchando, sin girarse.

–¡Los escuché! ¡El que destruyeron no es el único, hay más y lo saben! –Volvió a gritar con más fuerza la rubia, parecía que los pulmones se saldrían de su pecho.

Bellatrix estaba con su varita en alto esperando alguna instrucción.

Voldemort giró sobre sus talones y se arrodilló al lado de Narcissa.

–¡Váyanse! Déjenos solos, yo me encargo. –Ordenó molesto.

Todos se marcharon y solo quedaron ellos dos en la sala.

El hombre tomó el rostro de la muchacha que no paraba de llorar y la obligó a mirarlo.

–¿Quiénes saben? –Preguntó Voldemort sabiendo de qué hablaba la mujer.

–Hermione Granger y Albus Dumbledore, ellos lo saben todo. –Susurró y sintió en su rostro cuando Voldemort exhaló furioso, estaban tan cerca.

Esa afirmación no hacía más que confirmar lo que él ya sospechaba, en el momento que destruyeron uno de sus Horrocruxes lo supo.

–¿Qué es lo que saben? –Preguntó para asegurarse.

–Hablaron de Horrocruxes, los escuché… –Respondió Narcissa que seguía apenas susurrando.

La mirada del hombre desprendía fuego y a cada segundo que pasaba presionaba más el rostro de la chica.

–Mi señor, por favor perdóneme, se lo ruego. –Pidió Narcissa entrecortadamente –Seré mejor esposa para Lucius y haré lo que me pidan, puedo serle útil.

Voldemort soltó una risa y sacó su varita dispuesto a terminar con la vida de la chica.

–Ellos tienen más de esas cosas… –Dijo la rubia cubriendo su rostro aun tendida en el suelo –Mencionaron un anillo y también algo de Ravenclaw… ¿Quiénes son los Gaunt? –Preguntó con tono histérico.

La pregunta de Narcissa congeló el alma de Voldemort.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó en un susurro el hombre y volviendo a ponerse a la altura de la mujer.

–Dijeron que los tienen en Hogwarts, en alguna parte del Castillo. –Respondió apresuradamente.

–¿Dónde? –La presionó a hablar mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la zarandeaba.

–¡No lo sé! ¡No escuché, luego de eso desperté acá! –Gritó desesperada Narcissa llorando.

Voldemort la soltó y se giró, sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Su varita se encontraba tirada en el piso al lado de Narcissa.

Pensó un instante y se giró de nuevo para mirar a la rubia.

–¿Trabajas en Hogwarts, eres profesora… no es cierto? –Preguntó y la chica asintió.

Voldemort también asintió. Tomó su varita y la guardó entre su túnica.

–Hoy vivirás, Narcissa Malfoy. –Dijo con rabia contenida –¡Regulus!

Su grito provocó un eco en la mansión y al minuto el chico pelinegro apareció distraído comiendo una manzana.

–Mi señor. –Dijo con tono seguro.

–Lleva a tu prima a su cuarto, elimina cualquier rastro de hechizo que pudieran haber puesto y trata de sacar el máximo de información que tenga en su mente de las horas que estuvo con los Aurores, luego vas a mi habitación para hablar. –Tras la orden subió raudo las escaleras y se encerró.

Regulus tomó sin delicadeza a Narcissa y la arrastró escaleras arriba. La chica se quejaba entretanto por el dolor que le producía cada tirón de su primo.

Una vez en la habitación, Regulus la dejó caer en el piso con un ruido sordo seguido del grito de la chica.

Puso unos cuantos encantamientos y sonrió satisfecho.

–Con eso estarán felices. –Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su prima y ayudando delicadamente a que alcanzara su cama.

–Eres excelente, pagaría por verte. –Comentó sonriendo Narcissa.

Regulus se lanzó a su lado y cerró un instante sus ojos.

–Pensé que me matarían. –Susurró Narcissa girando para descansar sobre su espalda.

–Yo también, estaba ideando un escape. –Comentó su primo –¿De quién fue idea? El recuerdo luce muy real. –Dijo sorprendido.

–Hermione. –Respondió la chica girando su rostro.

Regulus contuvo una risa.

–Es una maldita bruja excesivamente brillante. –Fue el halago que provocó una risita en su prima.

Narcissa suspiró y preguntó preocupada.

–¿Dorcas?

–En perfectas condiciones. –Respondió su primo –¿Gideon?

–Recuperándose.

Regulus se puso en pie y comenzó a curar a su prima, ella le contó todo y el chico se armó un panorama para ir con Voldemort. Cuando finalmente la tenía arropada unos toques en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

Lucius entró con una bandeja llena de comida.

Regulus entendió que esa era su salida de escena y los dejó a solas.

Narcissa miró con desconfianza la comida que Lucius acababa de dejar sobre sus piernas.

–La prepararon los elfos, no es veneno. –Dijo en tono amable –Acabo de hablar con mi señor y él dice que fuiste torturada y que estás arrepentida de tu rebeldía. –La rubia no dijo nada y esperó a que continuara –Además está muy feliz porque nos ayudarás, desde Hogwarts. –Lo último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Y yo también estoy muy feliz, seré más paciente contigo Narcissa, eres muy joven y te ayudaré en todo. –La rubia comenzó a comer y entre sorbos lo miraba con desconfianza –Seremos una familia feliz. –Dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de Narcissa que la paralizó.

La chica asintió y Lucius salió para dejarla descansar.

Narcissa hizo la bandeja a un lado mientras limpiaba su mejilla y dejaba que el peso del lío en el que se había metido cayera sobre sus hombros.

Para Hermione parecía que todos los acontecimientos desde que habían dejado Hogsmeade habían pasado en cámara lenta, una eternidad.

Lo más frustrante de todo es que solo habían sido cuatro días.

Y lo más positivo es que todos estaban bien. Gideon se recuperaba en la Madriguera; mientras que Narcissa se unía al plan desde su mansión. Regulus estaba más cerca que nunca de Lord Voldemort, y Dorcas el día anterior había sido dada de alta, ahora vivía a solo unas cuadras con sus padres.

Se dio una vuelta más en su cama y miró el calendario en su mesa de noche. 22 de Diciembre de 1977. En tres días sería Navidad y ella no había comprado nada aún, ni siquiera sabía si en su nevera había comida para hacer un intento de cena.

Sonrió al pensar en algo tan tonto y banal cuando habían estado en medio de una lucha hace tan solo unas horas.

Se estiró y por ese día se permitió quedarse en su cama, recostada y sin hablar con nadie, ser solo una chica sin problemas y acurrucada durmiendo y comiendo.

Aunque lamentablemente ser Hermione Granger no siempre quería decir que los planes salían del todo bien. Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de entrada con insistencia.

La castaña se hundió en las profundidades de su cama muy poco dispuesta a salir de allí.

–¡Dobby, la puerta! –Gritó con toda su fuerza, pero solo recibió silencio como respuesta.

Bufó frustrada y se levantó de malas ganas, tomando su varita de camino.

No veía a Dobby desde el día anterior cuando volvieron de casa de Andrómeda. Había desaparecido junto con Sirius que había vuelto con los Potter, él quería quedarse con ella, pero Euphemia había insistido.

Bajó pesadamente las escaleras y abrió de un tirón la puerta.

–¡Luces terrible! –Fue el amigable saludo de Dorcas que llevaba una cesta llena de comida entre sus brazos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sacó un pastel de encima que se llevó a la boca.

–¡Eres una maldita! –Le devolvió el saludo a Dorcas –Cuando estabas en una celda no te dije lo horrible que te veías.

La chica se rio y paso por su lado entrando a la casa. De camino tuvo cuidado con no pisar alguna de las revistas y cientos de papeles que habían esparcidos por la sala.

–Son bosquejos y algunas ideas para el matrimonio. –Explicó sonriendo tontamente Hermione.

Sirius se los había dejado la tarde anterior, tenían mucho que preparar para la boda.

–¿Cuándo tomarán las medidas para tu vestido? –Preguntó emocionada Dorcas mientras dejaba la cesta en la cocina.

–Todavía no sé, –contestó la chica tapando su rostro con ambas manos –quedan seis meses, pero siento que el tiempo pasa tan rápido y no quiero hacerlo apresurada.

–Te puedo ayudar si quieres. –Se ofreció Dorcas sonriente.

Hermione sintió una inmensa ternura y abrazó a la chica frente a ella.

–Me alegro que estés bien, Dorcas. –Dijo con sinceridad.

–Muchas gracias, Hermione. Fueron muy valientes. –Dijo con sus hermosos ojos azules llorosos –Y por eso traje comida, mamá la preparó, en parte es agradecimiento y por otro lado es porque somos vecinos ahora.

Hermione la soltó y le regaló una mueca de susto.

–No me dejarás en paz entonces. –Comentó riendo.

Dorcas hizo un breve silencio mientras Hermione comía y terminaba de despertar.

–¡Suéltalo ya, Dorcas! –Pidió la castaña.

Dorcas soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en una silla.

–Mamá dijo que habló contigo y que me ayudarías, no he ido a que me examinen por el embarazo. Si voy a San Mungo y les digo, mañana será primera plana en la sección de chismes de _El Profeta_ y no sé cómo enfrentarlo, siento que estoy sola. Ni siquiera sé si podré volver a Hogwarts. –El desahogo de la chica había sido totalmente comprendido por la castaña.

–No estás sola, Dorcas. Nos tienes a Sirius y a mí, además está Reg. –Le aclaró con tono amoroso.

–Ahí va el otro punto, mamá me obligó a enviarle una lechuza a Reg con una invitación para mañana en la noche, quiere que cene con nosotros y seguro lo matará. –Explotó con histeria Dorcas presionando su estómago –Me da nauseas de solo pensarlo. Papá dijo que quizá si vienes con Sirius no sea tan terrible.

–Sirius y yo estaremos allí mañana, solo dime la hora. –Asintió comprometida Hermione.

–Ocho y treinta de la noche. –Fue la respuesta automática de la chica.

–¿Reg ya te confirmó que vendría? –Preguntó a la chica.

Dorcas asintió.

–No tardó ni quince minutos. –Contestó aún con el tono nervioso.

Hermione se recargó contra un mueble y pensó.

–El problema de la cena está resuelto, iremos y nos encargaremos que nadie le haga nada a Regulus. –Señaló la castaña mirando a Dorcas que la comenzaba a poner ansiosa –Con lo de ir a Hogwarts, estoy segura que Dumbledore no tendrá problemas.

–¿Qué me dices de McGonagall? –Preguntó la chica tapando su rostro.

–La convenceremos, es una mujer razonable. –Contestó respirando con tranquilidad Hermione –Y ahora… debes dejar que un Medimago te examine, estuviste cautiva, sin comer y siendo torturada casi dos días, y en San Mungo te trataron de manera normal, sin saber que estás embarazada. Te deben hacer un chequeo. –Ordenó Hermione.

–No quiero, hay una chismosa que se llama Rita Skeeter y pasa todo el día esperando noticias para _El Profeta_ , se armó una base en San Mungo. Primero necesito hablar con Reg y ver cómo lo vamos a enfrentar. –Le explicó y Hermione entendió a lo que se refería.

Dorcas logró contagiarle la ansiedad y Hermione no tenía ideas, esa chica debía ser bien examinada y comprobar que su bebé estaba bien. Pero cómo era el punto. Si no podían ir a San Mungo, ¿dónde demonios la llevaba? ¿Con los muggles…?

Una luz se prendió en su cerebro y sonrió mirando en dirección a Dorcas.

–¡Ya sé dónde te llevaré! –Exclamó feliz y la chica sonrió –No serás expuesta, aunque es domingo y no sé si encontremos muchas opciones, pero es una buena idea. –Comenzó a divagar Hermione –Pero… antes debes cambiarte de ropa.

Miró a la chica de pies y cabeza y parecía una bruja adolescente completamente normal, pero no para ir a Londres.

La arrastró hasta su habitación y revisó su guardarropa. Dorcas era ligeramente más baja y delgada, podrían arreglárselas.

Le pasó unos jeans y una blusa, además de un abrigo. La dejó vistiéndose y se fue a dar una ducha, luego se vistió similar.

–¿Tienes fuerza para aparecerte? –Le preguntó a Dorcas que luchaba con el cierre del pantalón.

–Por supuesto. –Respondió logrando subir el objeto metálico.

Se abrigaron con unas bufandas y gorros y salieron al jardín de Hermione. Dorcas le tomó la mano y se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon, justo al lado de Gringotts.

–Estos duendes no dejan de trabajar. –Se quejó Dorcas en voz alta.

–No los insultes. –Pidió Hermione entrando con la chica tras ella.

A pesar de ser domingo, El Callejón estaba lleno de familias haciendo compras de última hora, otros paseando y algunos de paso por las vacaciones.

Llegaron hasta el mesón de registro y Hermione sacó de su cartera una pequeña llave dorada.

–Buen día, –saludó al malhumorado duende –Hermione Granger, bóveda 534. Vengo a hacer un retiro y cambiar algo de dinero muggle. –Informó.

El duende tomó con calma la llave y la examinó. Entrecerró los ojos y abrió un libro de actas en donde buscaba algo.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la chica preocupada.

El duende señaló con su largo dedo al final de una de las hojas del libro y escribió rápidamente algo que Hermione no alcanzó a leer. Giró el libro en dirección a la chica y le tendió una pluma con tinta. Luego rompió la llave frente a sus ojos.

Dorcas soltó una exclamación de asombro y Hermione se puso pálida.

–¡Oiga! –Le gritó molesta –¡Esa era mi llave! ¿Cómo sacaré dinero ahora? –Preguntó molesta y exigiendo una explicación.

El duende volvió a señalar el libro.

–¿Es usted Hermione Jean Granger? –Pregunto y la castaña asintió –¿Prometida de Sirius Orion Black?

Esa última pregunta desconcertó a Hermione y Dorcas se acercó.

–Ya lo entiendo, lee esa hoja Hermione. –Le dijo la chica sonriendo al duende ahora que todo encajaba.

La castaña seguía sin entender y comenzó a leer la hoja de pergamino. Pegada en la parte superior había una fotografía de ella y otra de Sirius. Muchos números. Cifras que daban miedo y no sabía cómo leer. Su bóveda estaba en cero. Muchos términos raros y al final la firma de Sirius.

–¿Sirius asaltó mi bóveda acaso? –Preguntó con sarcasmo Hermione –No entiendo, que alguien me explique, por favor.

El duende suspiró frustrado.

–El señor Sirius Orion Black vino el día de ayer por la tarde y unificó el dinero de ambos en una sola bóveda, o sea la de él. –Explicó con la voz arrastrada.

A Hermione la sangre le comenzaba a hervir y quemar por dentro.

–¿Cómo que unificó? –Preguntó la chica con voz asesina –¿Con autorización de quién?

–Él nos informó que van a contraer matrimonio dentro de poco, serán una familia y es lógico que solo manejen una bóveda. –La voz del duende no variaba mucho –Además trajo un testigo que también firmó.

Hermione se lanzó sobre el libro en donde figuraba el nombre del testigo y una raya como firma. _Dobby, elfo libre y sirviente por elección de la nueva Noble Familia Black._

–¡Hermione! –Dorcas la giró para calmarla –Es normal que esto pase, además es Sirius… su familia es muy antigua y hacen estas cosas. Mis padres también lo hicieron.

La castaña dejó de hiperventilar por un minuto y se giró para dar un golpe en la mesa.

–¿Y cuál se supone que es mi cámara ahora? –Preguntó calmando su tono histérico de rabia.

– _711_ –Respondió escuetamente el duende y les indicó que lo siguieran.

Se subieron en uno de los pequeños carritos y comenzaron a descender. Estaba muy profunda la bóveda y el viento les pegaba directamente en el rostro.

–¡Acabaré con Sirius, Dorcas! –Gritó Hermione –¡Mi bóveda era pequeña, pero ahí estaban mis ahorros, el dinero de mi trabajo! ¡Dónde quedan mis derechos!

Dorcas se reía mientras escuchaba la diarrea verbal de una indignada Hermione.

–¿Te das cuenta que no nos hemos casado y ya toma las decisiones solo? –Le preguntó girándose un poco.

–¡Si te preguntaba le dirías que no! –Respondió la chica –¡Lo que me extraña es que haya convencido a Dobby!

–¡Oh, por favor, Dobby vendió su alma cuando Sirius puso un pie dentro de mi casa! –Respondió riendo sin gracia la castaña.

El carrito frenó de golpe y los tres se bajaron. Una luz al final de unas rocas paralizó a Hermione, mientras que Dorcas siguió fascinada al duende al escuchar un rugido.

–¡Hermione, Sirius tiene un dragón custodiando su bóveda! –Gritó feliz Dorcas.

Hermione la persiguió y se quedaron muy pegadas al duende.

Pasaron una muralla de rocas y al centro de una gran roca había un majestuoso dragón verde que estaba apenas amarrado por una pata y sobrevolaba el lugar. En cuanto vio al duende hizo un pequeño asentimiento y se quedó tranquilo sobre su roca.

–¡Es un _Galés Verde_ , maldita sea! –Comentó Dorcas queriendo acercarse.

–¡Oh, no! Si ese dragón te hace algo ya sabes quién me perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos. –Dijo Hermione jalándola.

–Son criaturas incomprendidas y tan inofensivas, Hermione. –Se defendió Dorcas sonando como un clon de Hagrid.

Siguieron caminando y frente a ellos apareció una puerta de plata enorme por donde el duende apenas pasó su uña. Una placa muy elegante dejaba ver el número de la bóveda.

La puerta se abrió y tanto Hermione como Dorcas soltaron exclamaciones de asombro.

El tamaño del lugar cubría fácilmente toda la casa de Hermione y tenía columnas de dinero y oro, además de joyas y reliquias.

–Pase y tome lo que necesite. –Hizo un gesto el duende –Solo la prometida Black.

Dorcas lo miró feo por tener que quedarse fuera y la castaña le dio una mirada exigiendo explicaciones.

–Hay encantamientos, si entra alguien que no sea Hermione Granger o Sirius Black, podría sufrir horribles cortes. –Explicó sonriendo.

–Eso suena asquerosamente a Sirius. –Dijo Dorcas cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione entró rápidamente y sintió que algo cubría su cuerpo. Tomó lo suficiente y salió del lugar.

El camino de vuelta fue peor que el de bajada, ahora iban subiendo y ambas chicas llegaron casi vomitando.

El duende le dio unas indicaciones más a Hermione y le pidió que firmara en donde había registrado el dinero extraído.

Una vez en el Callejón Diagon y fuera de Gringotts, Hermione se permitió un pequeño berrinche. Luego le tendió la mano a Dorcas que la miraba divertida.

–A Sirius le espera una larga conversación.

Desaparecieron del lugar para llegar hasta un callejón en el centro de Londres.

–¡Cuánta gente! –Dijo sorprendida Dorcas.

–Es por Navidad. –Explicó Hermione.

Cada cierto rato tenía que despegar prácticamente a Dorcas de los escaparates donde se quedaba viendo cosas que le gustaban.

–Mis padres me trajeron solo un par de veces cuando era pequeña, no recordaba nada de esto. –Comentaba Dorcas mientras sacaba golosinas de una bolsa que había comprado Hermione.

Caminaron alrededor de media hora hasta que llegaron a una Clínica que estaba abierta en fin de semana.

A Hermione le daba mucha ternura ver a Dorcas, era como cuando ella había descubierto que existía un mundo mágico.

–¿ _Clínica Westfield_? –Leyó Dorcas en voz alta quedando frente a un enorme edificio que lucía muy moderno –¿Qué es?

La castaña suspiró y la llevó a un costado de la acerca.

–Es un hospital como San Mungo, pero de muggles. –Dorcas asintió escuchando atenta –Los Medimagos acá se llaman Doctores y tienen medicamentos como las pociones y algunas máquinas que ya verás y con las que podrán examinar y saber que el bebé y tú están en perfectas condiciones. –Otro asentimiento por parte de la chica fue suficiente para Hermione –Ahora vigila mientras hago unos arreglos.

Se escondió tras una pared y transformó una hoja de árbol en una identificación falsa lo suficientemente creíble.

Había tenido que recordar todo lo que sabía de los años setenta y su vida anterior para dar con alguna clínica moderna y completa en donde hicieran todo tipo de exámenes con entrega inmediata. Los años setenta no eran los noventa.

–Bien, esta es tu identificación. –Se la tendió a Dorcas que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué me harán? –Preguntó repentinamente nerviosa.

–Quizá análisis de sangre y una ecografía. –Hermione vio la cara de pregunta de la chica, pero no pretendía darle más explicaciones que terminarían con Dorcas lanzándose por una ventana –Pueden ser algo invasivos, pero sabrás si todo está bien.

La medicina había avanzado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer sentir en una zona de confort a Dorcas.

Entraron y se registraron en la recepción. La chica que atendía era pelirroja y vestía de blanco como todos en el lugar. Dorcas se removía inquieta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –Preguntó la recepcionista.

–Tres meses, creo. –Respondió Dorcas dudando.

–¿Cómo que crees? –Le volvió a preguntar.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Pueden ser tres meses si quedé embarazada la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, o quizá menos, lo hacemos mucho, por eso no estoy segura. –Respondió con tranquilidad ante la mirada seria de la mujer mayor.

Hermione se contuvo de no intervenir y se giró sonriendo.

La mujer le tendió un papel a Dorcas y les indicó que la llamarían en el segundo piso. Cuando se iban escucharon que susurraba algo contra la juventud de esos días.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y se sentaron en la sala de espera.

–¿Todos los Medimagos muggles se visten de blanco? –Preguntó Dorcas.

–Casi todos llevan batas blancas, pero según en lo que se especializan puede cambiar de color del uniforme. –Respondió la castaña.

Siguieron conversando sobre las dudas de Dorcas del mundo muggle y Hermione se sentía cómoda respondiendo a todo. En un momento se hizo un breve silencio y la castaña aprovechó de preguntar algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

–Dorcas, sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero… ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a la recepcionista o fue para molestarla? –Hermione se puso levemente colorada y Dorcas sonrió sin vergüenza alguna.

–Es cierto, no sé por qué se molestó tanto. –Dijo curiosa.

Hermione asintió y se sintió poseída por el espíritu maligno de la curiosidad de Sirius.

–Cuando estuviste con Reg… ¿tú eras…? –Dejó la pregunta abierta y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

A la chica le tomó un par de segundos descifrar a lo que se refería y se rio.

–Reg es el primer chico con el que he estado, y yo también fui su primera chica. Es un Black, pero es solo fama. –Se frenó pero continuó enseguida al ver la sonrisa divertida de Hermione –Me refiero a que ya sabes, Sirius es algo más liberal.

Dorcas se rio y le dio un pequeño empujón a Hermione.

–¡Vamos! No te sonrojes como si no lo supieras, no es como si tú y Sirius nunca… –Abrió los ojos y la boca para luego tapar su rostro con ambas manos –¡Por Merlín! ¿Tú y Sirius no han estado juntos?

Hermione negó roja como un tomate y tragó pesado.

–Por eso quería hablar contigo para preguntarte algunas cosas. –Susurró muy rápido Hermione.

–Yo no sé nada de Sirius, solo somos amigos, nunca fue mi interés sentimental. –Aclaró Dorcas y la castaña rodó sus ojos.

–Ya lo sé, no es de Sirius de quien quiero hablar, sé cuál es su fama y lo que hablan de él. No me importa, sé lo que es cierto y lo que no, con eso me basta. Es de mí de quien quiero hablar. –Explicó con más detalles.

–¿Nunca has estado con un chico? –Preguntó espantada Dorcas. Hermione negó –¡Pensé que los Aurores tenían acción más allá de las batallas!

Eso hizo reír a Hermione y justo cuando iba a preguntarle algo más salió una doctora joven a llamar a Dorcas.

Hermione entró con ella, según la historia que se habían inventado eran hermanas.

La doctora le hizo unas cuantas preguntas para completar el historial médico de la chica y luego pasó a la parte del embarazo.

–¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación? –Preguntó la doctora mirando a Dorcas.

Dorcas miró a Hermione antes de responder.

–Tres meses o un poco más, no siempre llega cuando debería. –Respondió con aire confundido.

–Y dime Dorcas, ¿a qué edad comenzaste a ser sexualmente activa?

–Hace tres meses, con Reg… –Contestó con total seguridad y Hermione le dio un pisotón para que no siguiera hablando, la respuesta había sido perfecta.

–Bien, y dime... ¿Tomas algún medicamento de forma permanente?

Dorcas lo pensó un poco e hizo un puchero para luego mirar a la mujer frente a ella.

–No en realidad, siempre he sido muy sana, además me dan miedo estas cosas, aunque a veces Reg me prepara pociones con hierbas que mezcla, es bueno en eso.

La doctora dejó de escribir y quedó con el bolígrafo en el aire.

–¿Reg es el padre del bebé y te da hierbas? –Preguntó confundida.

–Sí, Regulus es el padre y me da hierbas.

Hermione soltó una risa falsa y le dio otro pisotón a la chica.

–¡No esas hierbas, doctora! –Aclaró sonriendo –Hierbas para preparar infusiones y esas cosas. El chico es muy sano.

La mujer asintió mirando sospechosa a Hermione y siguió escribiendo.

–Ordenaré análisis de sangre por las dudas. –Contestó sonriendo –Dorcas, por favor recuéstate en esa camilla.

La chica obedeció sonriendo a Hermione, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo, no había sido tan terrible como había pensado.

–Y sácate todo de la cintura para abajo.

Eso no le había parecido divertido. Hermione se acercó y le susurró algo al oído muy rápido.

–¡Qué es lo que hará con su dedo y en dónde! –Gritó Dorcas mirando perpleja a la castaña frente a ella y poniéndose colorada –¡No me explicaste eso!

Hermione se acercó a la doctora sonriendo.

–Ella es muy inocente, Reg es su primer chico y no sabe mucho del tema… nuestros padres no nos explicaban estas cosas. –Le susurró y la mujer que no superaba los treinta asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Bien Dorcas, te explicaré todo lo que vayamos haciendo, ¿está bien?

A regañadientes la chica hizo lo que le pidieron y se sentó en la camilla con las piernas abiertas. Tenía un puchero que si no sacaba pronto de su rostro se quedaría allí para siempre.

La doctora comenzó con el examen físico y Dorcas puso cara de molestia.

–No se siente tan bien como cuando lo hace Reg. –Se quejó la chica y Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente.

La doctora soltó una pequeña risa.

–¿Conoces hace mucho a Reg? –Le preguntó tratando que la chica se relajara.

–¡Oh, sí! Vamos juntos en el Colegio, aunque soy un año mayor, estoy en la misma clase con su hermano Sirius que es el novio de Hermione. Mañana irá a conocer a mis padres. –Soltó más tranquila.

–¿Tus padres no lo conocen? –Preguntó extrañada la mujer casi terminando.

–¡Oh, por supuesto que lo conocen! Pero nuestras familias no se quieren mucho y cuando supieron del embarazo casi les da un ataque. Mañana irá a hablar sobre nuestros planes futuros, eso me tiene preocupada, ¿sabes? –Dorcas suspiró, le había servido ir a ese lugar tan muggle en donde una extraña la tocaba deliberadamente. Se había logrado relajar.

–Es bueno tener planes. –Le dijo animada la doctora –Y si necesitas apoyo tenemos un grupo de madres solteras los jueves por la tarde, además tienes más opciones. –La doctora se paró y le dio una sonrisa –Puedes vestirte.

Dorcas le obedeció y la mujer se sentó en su escritorio.

–Clínicamente hay embarazo. –Les anunció –Lo que me preocupa son los moretones en el vientre.

–¡Esa estúpida de Bellatrix! –Escupió Dorcas.

–¡Está en el mismo equipo que Dorcas en Karate! –Se apresuró en añadir la castaña.

–¿En Karate son tan violentos? –Preguntó extrañada la doctora.

–La tiene agarrada con mi hermana, y la pobre siguió practicando porque no estaba segura de su estado, hasta que ayer hablamos y le dije que debíamos venir a verla. –Hermione no recordaba la vez que había mentido tanto y en tan poco tiempo improvisando.

–Hicieron bien, chicas. –La mujer llenó unos papeles más y se los tendió a Hermione que a su percepción era la más estable mentalmente –Ordené esos exámenes que se los puede tomar en la primera planta, estas pastillas y ahora iremos por la ecografía para que puedas ver a tu bebé.

–¿Cómo veré a mi bebé? Está dentro de mí. –Preguntó Dorcas.

–¡Oh, es nuestro lujo, un ecógrafo último modelo! –Dijo orgullosa la doctora.

Hermione por eso la había llevado a esa clínica, recordaba de sus clases muggles cuando la profesora mencionó que ese lugar siempre fue el más avanzado en cuanto a ciencia y medicina.

La siguieron hasta una sala blanca con una máquina y camilla en el centro. Dorcas nuevamente estaba tendida sobre la camilla pero ahora con una bata blanca puesta.

La doctora le explicó el procedimiento ante la cara de póquer de la chica que se giró a Hermione.

–Les encanta introducir cosas por ahí, ¿no es cierto? –Hermione asintió apenada.

La chica suspiró y decidió concentrarse en todo lo que hacía la doctora.

–¿Qué son? –Preguntó cuando vio que colocaba un plástico transparente en lo que había calificado como una varita muy extraña que introducirían en su anatomía.

–Preservativos o condones, como quieras llamarlos… ¿No los conocías? –Preguntó la mujer.

La chica negó y sacó unos cuantos de la caja. La doctora le comenzó a explicar cómo se utilizaban y para qué servían, junto con darle unos folletos que le servirían para el futuro según le indicó.

Mientras Hermione leía la orden de examen de sangre que era para confirmar el estado de Dorcas y también por si consumía drogas, y el otro era una derivación al Psicólogo por el estrés al que estaba sometida.

Comenzó con el procedimiento mientras presionaba unos botones y cuando encontró lo que buscaba le sonrió a Dorcas. Les indicó que miraran el monitor y les señaló una mancha negra.

–Es tu bebé. –Anunció la doctora.

Dorcas giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido buscando a su bebé, pero solo veía manchas.

–Con los años la imagen mejorará, pero haré un perfil para que te lo lleves, ahora escucha su corazón. –Apretó un botón y Dorcas pudo escuchar los sonidos del corazón de su bebé.

Su estómago se apretó y su garganta también. Quería llorar y no sabía por qué. Miró a Hermione que la miraba sonriente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al igual que ella.

–¿Es mi bebé? –Preguntó y la doctora asintió –Late fuerte, como el de Arcty. –Dijo mirando a Hermione y con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos –Pero este es mi bebé.

La doctora terminó el examen y les anunció que todo estaba bien, efectivamente tenía tres meses.

Las chicas esperaron fuera unos minutos hasta que la doctora les entregó una carpeta con la toma que había hecho en la ecografía. Se veía rústico, pero Hermione sabía que el método avanzaría.

Dorcas le dio un enorme abrazo a la mujer y le agradeció por todo. La Doctora se fue riendo porque esas dos eran las chicas más locas que había conocido alguna vez, y le deseó suerte con todo, además de recordarle que debía volver a controlarse.

El examen de sangre fue otro espectáculo monumental que Hermione le tuvo que explicar.

–Los muggles tienen una fijación con introducirte cosas en el cuerpo. –Se quejó susurrando cuando por fin salieron del laboratorio.

–Era esto o San Mungo. –Le recordó Hermione con burla.

La chica se estremeció.

–Necesito ir al baño. –Dijo de pronto y ambas buscaron los sanitarios.

Hermione se quedó acomodando los papeles mientras esperaba a Dorcas. Luego tendría que pasar por los exámenes de sangre. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que aún debía hacer y Dorcas demoraba mucho.

Se paró de golpe y no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando su cuerpo chocó con un hombre alto y castaño de gestos amables. Era muy joven, no llegaba a los treinta.

El hombre la tomó por la cintura para que no cayera y la sostuvo mientras sonreía.

Hermione estaba absorta mirándolo sujeta a sus brazos para no desvanecerse. No podría jamás confundir a ese hombre, pero para confirmar miró el bolsillo de su chaqueta blanca.

 _Dr. Granger._

–¿Te conozco de algún sitio? –La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos. La miraba divertido y tratando de recordar –Lo siento, te pareces mucho a mi novia…

–¡Oh, no! Es primera vez que vengo por acá. –Se apresuró en responder Hermione.

El chico le iba a preguntar algo cuando una enfermera le hizo un gesto.

–Llegó su paciente, Doctor. –Informó una chica toda de rosa.

–Bueno señorita…

–Black, Hermione Black. –Dijo la castaña.

–Señorita Black, si necesita ver a un Dentista puede venir en la semana, siempre estoy, así conoce a mi novia, trabajamos juntos. –Explicó riendo –En serio son como gemelas.

Hermione se soltó y se giró a ver por dónde desaparecía.

¿Qué hacían sus padres trabajando allí? No recordaba eso.

–¿Quién era? –Preguntó Dorcas que había salido del baño.

–Un Dentista con el que choqué, ahora vamos.

Hermione se apresuró en salir sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. No debía acercarse a su familia y se había contenido, pero esto había sido totalmente sorpresivo. _¿Debía volver?_

Desaparecieron en el callejón continuo y aparecieron en su casa. Apenas entraron al primero que vieron fue a Dobby.

La castaña fue tras el elfo enseguida.

–¿Dónde está Sirius Black, Dobby? ¡Y no lo defiendas!

El elfo hizo una mueca antes de responder.

–Con los Potter.

Hermione dejó a Dorcas en la sala.

–¡Ya vengo, Dorcas! Sirius me va a escuchar.

Y dicho eso salió corriendo por la puerta de enfrente.

–¿Hermione?

Dorcas no entendía nada y Dobby tampoco. Sirius venía bajando de la habitación con un libro entre sus manos.

–¿No estabas con James? –Preguntó la chica extrañada.

–Solo fui por un libro. –Contestó el pelinegro.

–Hermione Granger lo salió persiguiendo. –Informó Dobby.

–Estuvimos en Gringotts. –Continuó Dorcas.

Sirius se puso pálido y se sentó cerca de su cuñada.

–Ay no. –Susurró –¿Qué demonios hacían en el banco un día domingo? Pensé que Mione estaría en el Ministerio.

Dorcas le contó todo muy rápido y lo puso al día totalmente emocionada.

–… y esto que hay acá es la foto de mi hijo, pero lo verás solo después de Reg. –Dijo sonriendo –Y luego fui al baño y cuando salí Hermione estaba con un chico muy amable.

Sirius la miró interrogante.

–¿Un Medimago muggle? –Preguntó.

–Sí, le dijo que si quería ver a un… dentista, podía volver. Encontró que se parecía a alguien, no escuché muy bien, Sirius. –Se quejó Dorcas que escribía una nota a Regulus.

Sirius miró por encima los papeles que tenía Dorcas y anotó rápido la dirección. Entró un breve segundo en la cabeza de la chica y obtuvo la descripción física del joven hombre. Corrió escaleras arriba y cuando bajó llevaba su chaqueta de cuero en la mano.

–¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó la chica.

–Ya vengo, no tardo.

Salió al jardín y apareció en Londres.

Ya vería ese Medimago muggle coqueto que nadie se metía con su prometida.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola mis chicas preciosas! Espero hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana y tengan un excelente comienzo de semana.

Este capítulo en particular es importante, hay pequeños detalles que serán fundamentales y dentro de unos capítulos más llegaremos al clímax del asunto. Este fic lo tengo planeado así, es largo y lo quiero bien desarrollado, así que me he tomado tiempo en explicar ciertas cosas para que nada sea "porque sí" o mero capricho. Aunque… ¡queda un montón todavía!

Y ahora, ¿qué les pareció este capi? Fue de situaciones muy border creo jajajaja Se nos viene la cena con los Meadowes y la cena de Navidad, por ende revelaciones para Hermione, ¿qué creen que pasará con todo esto? ¡Y Sirius tiene de lo que le pidan!

Díganme sus impresiones, las leo en los comentarios para ver qué les parece.

 **Ahora les respondo los Reviews, a veces, y solo a veces spoileo sin darme cuenta… so, ya avisé. Muajajajaja** (NavaL.23 lo estoy intentando *inserte carita malvada*).

.

.

.

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (¡Vino genial el cambio! Totalmente digno de los Black *guiño*. Es un poco como puse arriba, quiero que todo tenga motivo, un sentido, no que sea capricho. Me gusta el equilibrio, así que trataremos que sea lágrimas y risa. Voldemort… xD Me pones en estas situaciones jajajaja Y sí, Mione se va, decidido. Pero solo de Hogwarts… *guiño* *no spoileo más* ¡Mi preciosa te mando besos enormes y nos leemos! ).

 **Lgbr27** (Si te respondo las spoileo a todas jajajaja Pero la respuesta la tendrás dentro de unos capítulos más, me aventuro a decir qu caps más lo revelarán. Y muchísimas gracias por ese halago que me toca *sonrojo*. ¡Excelente semana y te leo, besotes!).

 **Cora** (Muajajajaja lo primero no puedo responderlo porque spoileo y lo segundo, sí… habrá cena con los Meadowes y Sirius de por medio. Pero démosle crédito al chico jajajaja Narcissa me encanta simplemente, siento que da mucho. ¡Te mando besos enormes y nos leemos! ¡Mil gracias por comentar!).

 **NavaL.23** (¿Viste que reivindiqué y puse un alerta de spoiler? Jajajaja ¡Lo siento! Es que prefiero contestar acá porque la otra opción es responderles directo, pero no sé si leen lo que les llega de PM, a mí se me han pasado mil veces, o no sé si es que soy medio despistada. Pero ya pondré avisos. Mil gracias por tus halagos siempre *ojitos brillantes*. Narcissa y Gideon queda para rato, solo que este cap siento que va a provocar la toma de muchas decisiones. Y en cuanto a Dora… llegó para quedarse. ¡Te mando mil besos más y nos leemos! ¡Que tengas linda semana!).

 **Leiref29** (¡Mi Leiref querida! Te agradezco mil tu preocupación y todo. Y descuida, supuse que el trabajo te tenía loca. Exacto, no vuelve, pero bien dijiste ahí, a Hogwarts *chan chan*. Ya en el próximo o el siguiente habrá novedades de eso. Jajajaja pero sí sé que amas a Gideon y Narcissa *guiño* aunque en este capi tomó una decisión difícil. Espero que te haya gustado este que fue tenso en otro sentido jajaja ¡Que tengas una excelente semana y te mando besos a ti y a Sirius!).

Bueno chicas, nos leemos en los comentarios para ver qué locuras pasan por esas cabecitas (no es que yo esté muy cuerda que digamos, pero bueh…).

Mil gracias como siempre por leer y por el apoyo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi y a todas linda semana.

¡Besos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXIV**

–No veo nada.

Regulus estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea con Dorcas en su regazo y por más que giraba en todas las direcciones posibles la pequeña fotografía negra con manchas blancas, no lograba ver al bebé.

–Es porque no te esfuerzas, está ahí. Yo lo veo, hasta escuchamos su corazón, Reg. –Dijo con voz dulce la muchacha. Regulus sonrió.

–Mira, así.

Dorcas giró la fotografía una vez más y la puso en dirección correcta a la luz y con su dedo fue haciendo un dibujo imaginario.

–Es únicamente la silueta, no está formado, solo tengo tres meses. –Explicó con paciencia a Regulus que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Miró una vez más y era cierto, si ponías atención lograbas ver la pequeña silueta de un ser humano formándose.

–Lo positivo es que cuando pase el tiempo cambiará y tomará forma humana. –Agregó Reg riendo y esperando el golpe que Dorcas le dio en el hombro.

–¡Nuestro hijo ya es humano!

–Si lo miras detenidamente, se parece a mí. Tiene la postura de un Black. –Comentó Reg y sacó una risa de la chica –Sería más fácil si la imagen se moviera, estos muggles hacen todo a medias.

–En la caja se veía y sonaba su corazón. –Dijo Dorcas entusiasmada.

–Quiero ir la próxima vez. –Pidió Reg y la chica asintió.

–Te avisaremos y te las arreglas para acompañarnos.

Dorcas había puesto a Reg al corriente de todo lo que había hecho ese día. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se había aparecido en la casa de Hermione luego de recibir su lechuza.

Estaban así, abrazados conversando, cuando la puerta de entrada fue azotada y las pisadas y gritos de Hermione se sintieron por todo el lugar.

–¡Sirius Orion Black sal de donde estés escondido!

La castaña ni siquiera se percató de Regulus cuando subió a las carreras la escalera y revisó cada habitación.

–¡Ya sé que no estás con James, te juro que te maldeciré si no das la cara!

Reg frunció el ceño y Dorcas se encogió de hombros.

Bajó corriendo y se topó con ambos chicos sentados al lado de su chimenea.

–¡Es bueno verte, Reg! –Lo saludó Hermione respirando agitada.

–Sirius llegó en cuanto saliste y luego volvió a salir. –Se apresuró en contarle Dorcas.

Hermione puso sus manos en su cintura y la miró en busca de más información.

–Le estaba contando del día de hoy, todo lo que hicimos, lo que me hizo esa medimaga muggle y de pronto se puso serio, subió por su chaqueta y dijo que no tardaba. –Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Reg giró el rostro de Dorcas y le pidió que se quedara quieta mientras la mirada insistentemente directo a los ojos.

–¿Quién es el hombre que te abrazaba en el lugar muggle? –Preguntó de pronto soltando a la chica –¿Coqueteando con un muggle querida Hermione? –Siguió sugerente.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¡No lo abrazaba! Me ayudó a no caer. –Afirmó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

–Pues a Sirius no le pareció lo mismo. –Agregó risueño –Y si conozco a mi hermano, además de celoso contigo es muy decidido.

Algo en la cabeza de Hermione hizo _click_ y salió disparada al jardín.

¡No podía ser! ¡Sirius iba tras su padre porque pensaba que le estaba coqueteando a ella! Y si Reg entró en la mente de Dorcas, Sirius también lo hizo en busca de la conversación y de más información, que por supuesto se prestaba para dobles interpretaciones. Sobre todo en la mente juguetona de la chica. Y Sirius era un celoso y manipulador.

En segundos estuvo frente a la Clínica, decidida en mantener a raya a ese perro atrevido.

Sirius que le llevaba ventaja de una hora al menos, lo primero que hizo en Londres fue ir a una librería. Le sonrió a la dependienta y se acercó al mostrador.

–Necesito un libro con definiciones de palabras. –Pidió amablemente.

–¿Un diccionario? –Preguntó la chica.

Sirius asintió y pagó el grueso libro que la chica le tendió. Luego salió y se sentó en una banca a buscar el término que había empleado Dorcas para referirse al Medimago muggle.

–¡Te encontré! –Exclamó feliz cuando dio con la palabra.

 _Dentista._

 _Especialista dedicado al cuidado y tratamiento de las enfermedades de los dientes; odontólogo._

Sirius cerró el libro de un golpe tratando de hacer memoria.

 _Qué demonios había mencionado Hermione una vez sobre esas personas, los Odontólogos_. Quizá eran buenas personas.

Se paró decido y tras tirar el libro en un cesto de basura se dirigió a la dirección que llevaba anotada. Podían ser excelentes personas esos Odontólogos, pero se había metido con su chica y eso no estaba permitido.

No le tomó mucho llegar al lugar, entró y buscó la recepción para ingresarse. No sabía el nombre del hombre, así que le tocaba buscar por la forma lenta.

Hacía que lo atendieran, si tenía suerte sería el mismo que coqueteaba con Hermione, si no… apenas lo viera se lanzaba sobre él. Y luego… a improvisar.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó la recepcionista pelirroja que lucía bastante aburrida al ver que el chico solo miraba en todas direcciones.

–Necesito que vean mis dientes. –Respondió con seguridad.

–Estamos atendiendo solo Urgencias, si no es grave tendría que darle un turno para la semana próxima. –Dijo la mujer sin mucho interés.

–¡Por supuesto que es urgente! –Dijo con alegría Sirius –Verá… estaba comiendo carne y no me fijé que tenía un hueso, pequeño… tan diminuto que no me di cuenta y ahora lo tengo enterrado entre mi muela, la de más atrás y mis encías. Duele… –Terminó de contar su historia con una mueca de falso dolor.

–¿Y cómo es que habla tan bien? –Preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius se recargó en el mesón y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Estoy acostumbrado a sufrir. –Respondió con tono dramático –Y usted hace muchas preguntas.

 _¿Cuánto se demorarían los Aurores en llegar si la maldecía con un Imperio?_

La recepcionista hizo una mueca de disgusto y rodó sus ojos. Comenzó a escribir sobre un papel y lo timbro, luego se lo dio.

–Pagas en caja y te llaman desde el fondo del pasillo. –Indicó.

Sirius agradeció y se fue a donde le indicaron. Menos mal había llevado todo el dinero muggle que tenía, ya que el lugar era muy caro.

Se sentó a esperar en la amplia sala.

Tras unos diez minutos una chica idéntica a Hermione, salvo por su cabello que era liso y ordenado, lo salió a buscar.

–Sirius Black.

El pelinegro no reaccionó hasta que lo llamó por segunda vez.

–Acompáñeme. El Doctor Granger lo atenderá.

 _¿Granger?_

No le fue muy difícil sumar dos más dos y como una ráfaga vino a su mente la conversación que tuvo con Hermione en su primera cita en donde le contó que sus padres cuidaban los dientes de las personas.

¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Era un idiota y merecía la furia de Hermione que de seguro caería más temprano que tarde!

Entró a la habitación y se sentó en donde le indicó la que debía ser la madre de Hermione. Eran iguales. A espaldas se encontraba el hombre que había visto en los recuerdos de Dorcas. Cuando se dio vuelta pudo reconocer un aire de Hermione, definitivamente eran sus padres. _Sus suegros_.

 _Él, Sirius Orion Black iba dispuesto a hechizar a su suegro._

–Hola Sirius Black. –Lo saludó el hombre amablemente al leer su ingreso –¡Qué extraño! Es el segundo Black que me topo el día de hoy. La chica de la mañana, tu gemela no reconocida también era Black.

La madre de Hermione se rio ante las divagaciones y comenzó a preparar a Sirius colocando una especie de babero en su cuello y le tiró un spray en la boca, una cosa amarga.

–Ojalá venga y así la conozco. –Miró a Sirius –¿Tienes algún familiar parecido a mí?

El chico negó sonriendo.

No podía decirle. _¡Por supuesto, a tu hija dentro de muchos años! ¡Será mi esposa y soy tu yerno!_ Lo mandaban derecho a la unidad de Salud Mental.

–Bien Sirius, según lo que dice acá… –Comentó el padre de Hermione –tienes un hueso incrustado.

Sirius alcanzó a leer el bolsillo de su chaqueta y decía efectivamente _Dr. Granger_. Hizo una mueca y negó.

–En realidad mentí, la chica de la recepción no es muy amigable. –Dijo y la madre de su castaña sonrió comprensiva.

–Es una amargada, te lo dije. –Señaló a su _¿futuro esposo?_ No veía anillos.

–¿Y en qué podemos ayudarte entonces, Sirius? –Preguntó con paciencia el Dr. Granger.

Sirius siguió recordando la conversación con Hermione.

–Verá, uno de mis colmillos es más largo y afilado que el otro. –Comenzó a decir –Y soy modelo, mi rostro es mi trabajo, mi sonrisa debe ser perfecta y siento que necesito corregir eso.

El hombre lo miró incrédulo y aguantó la risa. La mujer tenía una expresión de asombro.

Sirius sintió que su lengua y rostro estaban adormecidos.

–¿Qué me _pudiedon_? –Preguntó sin poder pronunciar bien.

–Anestesia local. –Contestó risueña su suegra.

Su futuro suegro lo examinó y llegó a la conclusión de que el chico decía la verdad. Con mucha concentración comenzó a limar el colmillo defectuoso y tras unos veinte minutos terminó.

–Sonrisa perfecta. –Dijo orgulloso de su trabajo.

Sirius se despidió de ambos muy agradecido y caminó rumbo a la salida. Abrió la puerta y se estrelló contra Hermione que entraba corriendo. Ambos rodaron en el pavimento, se pararon a toda prisa y Hermione lo arrastró hasta un callejón.

–¡Sirius Orion Black! ¿Qué hiciste? –Demandó saber son su varita apuntando al chico.

Él negó.

–¡Me debes una buena explicación¡ ¿Cómo es eso de que unificaste nuestras cuentas en Gringotts? ¡Ni siquiera me consultaste! Llego a casa y no te encuentro, te voy a buscar y desapareciste porque resulta que le andas dando caza a un hombre que solo fue amable conmigo. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Cuando la chica se calmó un poco, Sirius que estaba contra la pared contuvo la risa. Adoraba ver a Hermione furiosa.

– _Te do puedo explicad, Mione_. –Dijo aún con la lengua adormecida – _No pendse que idías ad banco un domingo, te do iba a contad y a tu papá no le hice nada_. –Terminó algo más claro.

La castaña no aguantó la risa y bajó finalmente la varita y la guardia también.

–¿En serio entraste a que te atendieran con tal de hacerle algo y dejaste que te pusieran anestesia local?

La chica negó con su cabeza y rebuscó en su bolsa alguna poción para contrarrestar el efecto. Cuando dio con el frasco se lo tendió. Sirius bebió y enseguida notó la diferencia.

–¡Qué más podía hacer Mione! –Dijo volviendo a la normalidad –Me puse como loco cuando supe que ese hombre te coqueteaba y me vine enseguida, jamás pensé que era tu padre. Por cierto… tu mamá también está dentro. Son muy amables.

–¿Cómo supiste que eran mis padres? –Preguntó.

–Uní las piezas, cuando vi a la chica idéntica a ti, luego el Medimago muggle tenía tu apellido y al final recordé cuando me contaste que eran dentistas. –Reconoció avergonzado.

–Para mí también fue una sorpresa. No me esperaba encontrarlos, no se supone que deba tener relación con ellos. –Dijo suspirando confundida.

–¿Qué harás ahora que sabes dónde trabajan? –Preguntó Sirius curioso.

Hermione negó encogiéndose de hombros y luego se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius y le dio un beso que el chico respondió con mucho gusto.

–Eres un maldito celoso, controlador y te odio por darme un susto así, pero te amo Sirius Black. –Dijo sonriendo la castaña.

–Con respecto a lo del banco… lo siento, de verdad iba a decírtelo. –Se disculpó sinceramente y arrastró a Hermione detrás de unas cajas que tapaban la visibilidad hacia la calle.

–No creas que lo olvidaré tan fácil, Sirius. –Le advirtió la castaña –Las decisiones importantes debemos tomarlas ambos.

–Serás mi esposa, todo lo que tengo es tuyo también, ahora podrás organizar el matrimonio y sacar lo que necesites de dinero. –Trató de convencerla mientras acariciaba su cintura y la pegaba más contra la pared –Y obviamente seguirás trabajando y ganando tu dinero, solo que ahora puedes tomar lo que quieras. No te enojes. –Pidió dejando un beso en su cuello.

Hermione lo apartó con sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró seria.

–No trastes de convencerme con un par de caricias, Black. Sé lo que intentas. –Le advirtió –Y debes controlar tus celos.

El pelinegro asintió y le dio otro beso.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y aparecieron de vuelta en el jardín.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Reg? –Preguntó Sirius con tono cabreado apenas entró en la casa.

–También me alegra verte, Sirius. –Respondió asqueado su hermano.

Ambos se rieron y se dieron un gran abrazo al ver que estaban a salvo.

Reg los puso al día con todo lo ocurrido. No volvería a Hogwarts, Voldemort había tomado la decisión luego de que luchara a su lado y Dumbledore lo viera. Además lo necesitaba junto a él. Y tal como había dicho Hermione, utilizaría a Narcissa dentro del Castillo para llegar a los Horrocruxes.

Hermione también lo puso al día con los temas de la Orden y los siguientes movimientos.

–Mañana los padres de Dorcas me esperan para cenar. –Le contó Reg a Sirius cuando las chicas fueron por algo de comida a la cocina –Dorcas cree que si vienen con Hermione será menos tenso.

–No te iré a salvar el pellejo, Reg. Será divertido ver cómo escapas de las manos de sus padres. –Le respondió su hermano riendo. Al ver la mirada de súplica de Reg sonrió y asintió –Estaremos allí, relájate.

Hermione entró con unas tazas de té y Dorcas llevaba pasteles de los que había preparado su mamá.

–¿Ya tienen pensado qué decirle a tus padres? –Preguntó Sirius mirando a Dorcas.

–Cada idea es peor que la otra. –Respondió frustrada.

–Improvisaremos. –Agregó Reg.

–Tengo una idea. –Dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione –El bebé nacerá por junio, justo para nuestro matrimonio… podríamos ser sus padrinos y darle el apellido, ya que en apariencia no tendrá padre.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos y asintió contenta, era una excelente idea. Dorcas y Reg se miraron un minuto y tras un debate no verbal también asintieron.

–Tienes cerebro, Sirius. –Comentó Dorcas sonriendo.

–Sería de todas formas un Black, y no estaría en riesgo porque nadie sabría que es mi hijo. –Analizó Reg convencido.

–¿Y qué dirás sobre el padre cuando te pregunten? –Preguntó Hermione a Dorcas.

–Que no lo recuerdo, no me importa lo que digan de mí. Me basta con tener mi conciencia limpia. –Respondió la chica decidida.

Todos llegaron a conceso felices. El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a debatir sobre la ecografía del bebé de Dorcas y a quién se parecía.

Al caer la noche Reg se fue a Grimmauld Place y Sirius acompañó a Dorcas hasta su casa.

Hermione estaba ordenando cuando llegó Dobby a la cocina y le tendió un sobre.

–¿Qué es esto, Dobby? –Preguntó la castaña secándose sus manos y abriendo el sobre blanco que dentro tenía un pergamino.

–Mi renuncia. –Anunció el elfo con una sonrisa.

Hermione leyó toda la carta que estaba redactada y firmada en el Ministerio con ayuda de Alastor Moody.

–¿Por qué te marchas, Dobby? –Preguntó Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Oh, no me marcho, sigo trabajando con usted Hermione Granger, próximamente Black! –Dijo y la confusión en la chica fue mayor –Solo renuncio a seguir trabajando para Hermione Granger, ahora trabajo para el señor Sirius Black que me contrató. Finalmente estarán casados y le serviré a ambos.

Hermione arrugó la hoja entre sus manos.

–Sirius… –Susurró entre dientes la castaña y sentía nuevamente su sangre hirviendo.

–Me ofreció tres veces lo que me paga Hermione Granger y más vacaciones, además de poder ir a todas las misiones a las que él vaya a defenderla. –Explicó contento.

–Dobby… si es por dinero, te pago el doble de lo que te ofreció, pero no voy a negociar el ponerte en peligro. –Sentenció la castaña rompiendo el papel.

–Dobby es un elfo libre y decide con quién trabajar, y no es por dinero, eso es adicional. Sirius Black me da la opción de luchar. –Dijo fascinado con una mirada soñadora.

El elfo se acercó y tomó la mano de la castaña.

–Sirius Black quiere lo mejor para Hermione Granger, y yo también. –Dijo acariciando su mano.

–Está bien, lo acepto. Pero eso no libra a Sirius de mi furia. –Dijo la chica saliendo de la cocina en cuanto sintió la puerta de entrada.

Sirius venía tarareando una alegre melodía que acalló apenas vio a Hermione con los ojos llorosos y la sonrisa forzada de Dobby.

–Puedes ir a dormir, Dobby. –Dijo Sirius y el elfo enseguida desapareció.

El pelinegro levantó las manos en rendición y se preparó para escuchar a su chica.

–Tomas control de mi casa, le das órdenes a mi elfo, unificas nuestras cuentas en Gringotts, te da un arranque de celos al que debo ir a detenerte, pones tu vida en riesgo, convences a mi elfo para que trabaje para ti. –Enumeró Hermione –¿Qué más Sirius Black? Y eso que aún no nos hemos casado. ¡No quiero tener una pelea contigo! Podemos desde ahora partir de cero y comenzar a tomar decisiones juntos, pero dime… ¿Qué más debo saber?

Sirius hizo una mueca y la chica cerró los ojos.

–Me traje algunas cosas porque ya sabes, hay días que me quedo y hechicé tu armario para que entraran. –La castaña tapó su rostro y ahogó un grito de histeria –Y también abrí espacio en el baño para mis lociones.

Hermione hizo el máximo esfuerzo por recuperar su centro de energía positiva y asintió.

–Desde cero… cualquier decisión primero lo hablamos. –Dijo a modo de petición y orden.

Sirius asintió y le dio una mirada coqueta.

–No te atrevas, Black. –Le dijo seria mientras subía las escaleras.

Sirius la siguió y miró atentamente mientras revisaba su habitación.

–¿Por qué no estás con los Potter? ¿Quién te invitó a quedarte? –Preguntó Hermione tratando de sonar enojada mientras buscaba su pijama en su mejorado armario.

El chico la abrazó y meció en sus brazos.

–Mione, ¿en serio me estás corriendo? –Preguntó con un puchero.

–Dormirás del lado más alejado, no quiero que te acerques. –Ordenó elevando una ceja mientras se salía de su abrazo y comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa por el pijama.

Sirius hizo lo mismo y tal como le pidió se fue al lado más alejado de ella. Hermione suspiró cansada y entornó los ojos ante los quejidos de perro del chico.

–La próxima vez que no cumplas nuestro trato que acabamos de hacer, te patearé tan fuerte el trasero que sabrás lo que es bueno, Black. –Dicho eso, Sirius lo tomó como ofrenda de paz y se acercó para abrazar a la castaña.

No llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama, y no es que a Hermione le incomodara, solo que le hacía más difícil seguir el acuerdo que tenían de no intimar más allá de lo que ella se sintiera segura.

–¿No tienes frío? –Preguntó.

–La mejor forma de pasar el frío es entre dos personas. –Respondió desvergonzadamente.

Eso le sacó una risa a Hermione.

–Te reíste, estoy perdonado. –Aseguró Sirius riendo también.

Se colocó lentamente sobre la chica y señaló su pecho.

–Quiero un tatuaje, ¿qué dices? –Preguntó meneando sus cejas.

–Seguro, pero escógelo bien, así luego no te arrepientes. –Dijo acariciando el pecho del pelinegro.

Se agachó hasta quedar muy cerca de la oreja de la chica y su cuello. A Hermione se le atascó el aire y se sonrojó.

–Dicen… –susurró maliciosamente –que Lord Voldemort regala los tatuajes.

Hermione soltó una risa y lo golpeó en el pecho donde antes había acariciado.

–Eres un demente, Sirius. –Dijo con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

–¿Qué pensabas que haría? –Preguntó sugestivamente –Eres una sucia, Granger.

La chica negó sintiéndose una tonta y mojigata. Quería que Sirius la tocara, pero por algún motivo le daba vergüenza pedirlo o siquiera sugerirlo, y eso la hacía sentir peor porque dentro de poco estarían casados y ella además de no tener ningún tipo de experiencia, se volvía un atado de nervios cuando el chico sacaba el tema.

Sirius la miró comprensivamente y dio un beso a su mejilla y luego a sus labios.

–Mione, solo te estoy molestando.

El lado racional de la castaña la hacía estar en constante alerta y con la actitud de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, pero su lado emocional le pedía que por favor se relajara cinco minutos por lo menos.

Corrió su rostro para no mirar a Sirius y apenas susurró para que él la escuchara mientras apretaba sus ojos y hacía un mohín.

–Quiero que me toques, pero no sé qué hacer.

Sirius no se rio como lo hacía habitualmente y en cambio se quedó pensativo. Esa chica tan insegura era la misma que escupía en la cara de Voldemort o Bellatrix y que luchaba a muerte en cada batalla. Hermione realmente era un acertijo indescifrable del cual estaba profundamente enamorado.

Con mucha calma subió la camisola de Hermione hasta dejar al descubierto su estómago y con cuidado retiró la ropa interior de la chica para luego colocarse entre sus piernas que estaban totalmente descubiertas. Se acercó a su cuello en donde dejó un beso que le erizó la piel y su voz sonó profunda.

–Si algo te molesta me lo dices.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se preocupó de presionar su cuerpo semidesnudo al de Sirius que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

El pelinegro la besó profundamente manteniendo una mano entre su rostro y cuello, mientras la otra descendía entre sus cuerpos y lentamente comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de la chica. Hermione jadeó ante el toque que a pesar de ser delicado, fue sorpresivo.

Sirius movió sus dedos con seguridad entre los labios de Hermione buscando generar humedad en la zona para hacerlo más placentero y fácil para ella.

Hermione instintivamente movió sus caderas buscando más de algo, no sabía si rapidez, lentitud, suavidad o profundidad, solo necesitaba más de lo que Sirius la hacía sentir. Se aferró a sus hombros acariciando su pecho y estómago de paso. Tampoco interrumpió el beso en el que se encontraban sumergidos a pesar de sus jadeos que le pedían aire para sus pulmones. Su piel quemaba como cuando tenía fiebre, pero era una buena sensación.

Sirius introdujo un dedo en la chica y lo movió con mucho cuidado. Hermione soltó un gemido de placer, esa fue señal para introducir un segundo dedo y moverse más profundo. La castaña dejó caer su cabeza totalmente entre los almohadones mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro.

–¿Cómo se siente? –Preguntó Sirius con dificultad.

–Arde… –respondió Hermione jadeando al sentir el rítmico y cada vez más profundo movimiento en su intimidad, a la vez que presionaba fuerte su clítoris –se siente genial.

Terminó de hablar con la voz entrecortada. Sirius escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y gimió al sentir que si de por sí la chica estaba estrecha e inexperta, con cada movimiento se le hacía más difícil moverse dentro de ella por la presión que comenzaba a aparecer. Él no estaba mucho mejor buscando fricción en el muslo de Hermione.

La castaña que besaba el cuello de Sirius se dio cuenta de esto y por primera vez reuniendo algo de iniciativa y coraje, deslizó un poco el pantalón de pijama de Sirius. Sacó su erección y la comenzó a acariciar para retribuir en algo el placer que él le estaba dando.

Hermione en cualquier minuto estallaría de placer, sus pechos estaban hinchados y la presión del brasier que no se había quitado era prueba de ello. Su cuerpo ardía y le faltaba el aire. Hicieron falta solo unos movimientos más por parte de Sirius para que ella ahogara un grito en el cuello del chico y se presionara contra su cuerpo retorciéndose.

Sirius retiró con delicadeza sus manos de entre sus cuerpos y con tan solo un roce más se vino sobre el muslo de Hermione y su mano que aún lo sostenía.

No quería dejar caer su cuerpo sobre ella, pero se lo ponía difícil al estar envolviéndolo con sus suaves piernas. Finalmente se recostó entre sus piernas y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña.

Hermione mordía su labio mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Sirius con su mano libre. Estaba húmedo, al igual que el cuerpo de ambos. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y algunas partes acalambradas, pero sobre todo se sentía bien. Además tenía mucho sueño.

Sirius se dio cuenta de esto y se separó de la castaña para ir al baño a limpiarse un poco, luego regresó con la chica para limpiar el desastre que habían dejado. Hermione por supuesto se lo agradeció y en cuanto volvió se acurrucó sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida. El pelinegro tardó más en dormirse, ya que se quedó admirando lo linda que se veía la castaña descansando relajada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sirius despertó Hermione no se encontraba en la cama. Bajó y encontró a la chica revolviendo quién sabe qué cosa en una cacerola totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

Hermione despertó temprano, en la noche no hubo pesadillas ni sobresaltos. Se dio cuenta también que al pasar las horas tenía sensible desde la cintura para abajo. _¿Sería peor o mejor cuando realmente tuvieran relaciones?_

En eso estaba pensando cuando se sobresaltó al sentir el movimiento de una silla. Miró de reojo y vio a Sirius sentado en la mesa que ocupaban para comer. Sirvió el desayuno para ambos y se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo. Comió en total silencio, tenía un nudo en el estómago y apenas podía tragar.

Sirius estaba cada vez más divertido viendo la reacción tan inocente e hipócrita de Hermione. Le comenzó a lanzar migas de pan en la cara, pero Hermione lo conocía, no iba a ceder ante las presiones.

–¿Es en serio? –Preguntó finalmente Sirius incrédulo –¿No me vas a hablar?

–Anoche hablamos bastante. –Respondió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

–Si los gemidos cuentan como conversación, es verdad. –Aceptó el chico burlón.

Hermione se tapó el rostro porque había logrado ponerla en el tono más brillante de rojo.

–¡Por Merlín, Sirius! Eres tan… –negó con la cabeza y de a poco fue volteando el rostro para mirar a un siempre relajado y risueño Sirius Black –Esto es incómodo, ¿qué se supone que haga a la mañana siguiente de que nosotros…?

El chico terminó la frase por ella.

–¿Tuviéramos sexo? –Preguntó.

–No tuvimos sexo, –aclaró la castaña recuperando su tono conflictivo –solo experimentamos un poco.

–Hubo intimidad y orgasmos, fue sexo, punto. –Siguió provocándola Sirius mientras comía.

Hermione boqueó un poco y no supo qué decir.

–¿El sexo será tema tabú dentro de veinte años? –Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro que no entendía del todo, si Hermione venía del futuro se suponía que fuese más liberal, avanzada a la época en la que estaba, pero al parecer no era así.

–Por supuesto que no, Sirius. –Contestó cruzándose de brazos –Pero soy yo, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y me cuesta saber cómo reaccionar.

–¿No sale en los libros? –Preguntó riendo y esperando una mala reacción, pero en cambio Hermione negó dándole la razón.

Sirius dejó la comida en la mesa y suspiró dejando de lado sus bromas.

–Se supone que reaccionas como cualquier día, con una sonrisa, quizá complicidad o en silencio y sonrojada, pero no sintiéndote culpable o incómoda. –Comentó con tranquilidad –¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? –Preguntó y Hermione negó dándole una pequeña sonrisa –Bien, ¿empezamos de nuevo? –Preguntó y la chica asintió.

Sirius se fue de la mesa y Hermione se giró repentinamente asustada al no saber dónde iba. No pasó ni un minuto y regresó caminando relajado y le guiñó a la castaña que se sonrojó de vuelta y sonrió al ver lo tranquilo que lucía.

–Buenos días, querida. Veo que has preparado el desayuno. –Dijo sorprendido y le fue a dar un corto beso a Hermione para luego ponerse a su altura.

Ya no hubo más sonrojos y solo una risa sincera por parte de Hermione.

–¿Está mejor así? –Preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo feliz.

–Te amo, Sirius. –Fue la respuesta de la chica para acercarse y besarlo.

–Yo también te amo, Mione.

El resto de la mañana fue un caos de ir y venir. Hermione necesitaba un vestido para la cena y Sirius una camisa. Fueron hasta Madame Malkin y también entraron en varias tiendas del Callejón Diagon y otras de Londres en busca de regalos.

Dobby terminó de acomodar los adornos y el árbol de Navidad.

A las ocho de la noche en punto se apareció Regulus que vestía un elegante traje negro. Les dio una mirada exasperada al ver que no estaban listos, pero se refugió en las galletas de Hermione para esperar.

–¿Llevas flores y chocolates? –Preguntó Hermione que trataba de abrochar un lindo collar que le había regalado Sirius.

–¿Qué hay en la caja de terciopelo? –Le siguió Sirius que terminaba de arreglar su corbata.

–¡Pueden por favor apurarse! –Les pidió Regulus que estallaría de los nervios en cualquier minuto.

A las ocho de la noche con veinte minutos Hermione le avisó a Dorcas con una lechuza que estaban en camino. Como tenían la red flu conectada, se fueron por ese medio.

Los primeros en cruzar la chimenea fueron Sirius y Hermione, seguidos por Regulus. Los padres de Dorcas y su hija esperaban en la sala y los recibieron amigablemente.

Reg le entregó las flores y chocolates a Dorcas que vestía un lindo vestido rosa que de seguro había escogido su madre y al que por supuesto ella le agregó un lazo negro.

–Estamos muy agradecidos por la invitación. –Habló Sirius con su encanto habitual.

–Han sido muy amables. –Le secundó Hermione.

Regulus y Dorcas estaban más callados de lo habitual por la presión que suponía ser ellos en ese momento. Tras una breve conversación sobre los titulares de _El Profeta_ , pasaron al comedor y se acomodaron en la mesa.

Sirius y Hermione se sentaron juntos, al igual que Regulus y Dorcas. De un extremo estaba Charlotte y del otro Clark.

Cenaron en tranquilidad y riendo según los temas que surgían, hasta que Charlotte consideró suficiente la tregua y en el postre sacó el verdadero tema que los reunía.

–Y dime, Regulus… ¿en qué año estás en Hogwarts? –Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa y la mirada fija en el chico. Por supuesto que ella sabía eso, pero debía entrar en terreno de forma pacífica.

Regulus se dio tiempo para limpiar con pequeños toques de la servilleta sus labios y Sirius no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el gesto tan Black.

–En sexto año, señora Meadowes –Respondió.

–Por favor, dinos Charlotte y Clark. –Pidió amablemente.

–Por supuesto, Charlotte. –Esa respuesta era perfecta, pero Regulus era simplemente Reg –Aunque no regresaré al final de las vacaciones y tampoco creo que termine mi educación formal en Hogwarts.

Hermione se atoró con el agua que estaba tomando y en Charlotte se reflejó una mueca.

–Y se puede saber el… por qué. –Consultó repentinamente interesada.

–Tengo misiones más importantes, además… –Agregó mirando a su hermano –la instrucción que hemos recibido al ser un Black nos da ventaja sobre el resto. Dominamos artes que los alumnos de séptimo año solo imaginan. Podría dar mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S. ahora mismo y aprobar.

–¡Eso es verdad! –Le dio la razón Sirius.

–¿Se consideran superiores? –Preguntó Clark con interés.

Hermione por debajo de la mesa presionó suavemente la pierna de Sirius para que midiera su respuesta, aunque no podía hacer mucho más por Regulus que darle una mirada asesina.

–Yo soy un renegado, pero no puedo negar que soy un Black. –Contestó sinceramente Sirius.

–Somos la familia más noble que existe hoy en día. –Respondió Regulus como si fuese obvio.

–¿Y qué piensas de muggles, mestizos y los llamados traidores a la sangre? –Preguntó Charlotte mirando a su marido.

–Me considero tolerante. –Respondió Reg dando un trago a su bebida –Hay muchas cosas muggles que llaman mi atención, pero hay un límite. También está el ejemplo de mi cuñada, ella llegó a destruir el árbol genealógico de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, pero sin ella no seríamos tan felices ni una familia. –Hermione sonrió recordando vengarse de Regulus –Y Dorcas, por mucho tiempo la consideré una maldita traidora a la sangre, pero mi amor por ella pudo más.

Las caras de los padres de Dorcas eran dignas de enmarcar. En cambio la chica miraba orgullosa a Reg que se comportaba tal cual era.

–Y entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando des tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. o al terminar esa misión que tienes? –Prefirió cambiar de tema Charlotte para dejar de pensar en esa respuesta tan sincera.

–Son muchas opciones, aún no decido. –Respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Y cómo te mantendrás a ti y nuestra pequeña sin un trabajo? –Preguntó preocupado Clark pensando en el futuro de la familia que formarían.

Reg los miró a todos confundido.

–Soy el heredero Black, no necesito trabajar. Mi fortuna fuera de lo que heredo por mi familia me lo permite. –Respondió como si fuese obvio nuevamente –Pero claramente quiero hacer algo… está la opción de unirme a los Aurores, y he pensado mucho en seguir el camino de la Política, y si todo eso falla… siempre queda la A.M.A.D.

Esta vez fue Sirius el que se atragantó con su bebida y Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo dando golpecitos en su espalda.

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó curiosa Charlotte.

–Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático, Reg es excelente… tendrían que verlo. –Contestó Dorcas eufórica.

–¡Un actor! –Comentó feliz Clark y mirando a su hija con una sonrisa sincera.

–Granger ha sido una gran influencia, –dijo Reg sonriendo a su cuñada –en muchos aspectos.

Hermione recordó no vengarse, ya que el chico estaba corrigiendo sus comentarios iniciales.

–Esos son muchos planes, –comentó Charlotte complacida –y por supuesto te apoyaremos en lo que te haga más feliz.

Reg le sonrió también complacido.

Cuando terminaron el postre y con la conversación fluyendo un poco más normal que al comienzo, pasaron a la sala en donde se sentaron a beber té o algún licor.

–Dorcas, –llamó su madre a la chica que conversaba animada con Hermione –cuéntennos qué han pensado hacer con el embarazo y de ahora en adelante.

–No queremos presionar, Regulus. –Aclaró el padre de la chica –Es solo que fue todo muy sorpresivo y teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentran, nos preocupa saber qué será de nuestra pequeña y la familia que pretenden formar.

El chico asintió.

–Pensamos en muchas cosas, cada una más terrible que la otra. –Reconoció el pelinegro que estaba sentado con Sirius.

Sirius en su interior rogaba al igual que Hermione que no contaran esas ideas.

Aunque claramente no puedes esperar nada normal de Dorcas y Regulus.

–Primero pensamos en decir la verdad, que Reg es el padre. –Comenzó a explicar Dorcas –Y por supuesto tendría que unirme a las filas del Señor Tenebroso y pedir clemencia para mí y mi familia, entonces luego trabajaría como doble espía para los Aurores, eso sonaba fascinante al comienzo.

Charlotte se atoró con su té.

–¿Con Voldemort? –Preguntó espantada a su hija –Te tuvieron cautiva.

–En realidad fue muy amable, además Reg es su favorito, no me haría nada. –Razonó la chica.

Hermione miró a Sirius que de un trago bebió su Whisky de Fuego y se sirvió otro. Tenía que pasar ese momento de alguna manera.

–Y… ¿Cuál fue el problema con ese plan? –Preguntó nervioso el padre de la chica controlando su voz nerviosa. Le cargaba hablar de Voldemort.

Continuó la historia Regulus.

–El problema está en que tendría que llevarla a vivir conmigo, o sea al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y eso significa que comparta con mi madre que no es una mujer fácil de tratar. –Explicó.

–Es una bruja. –Añadió Sirius bufando.

–Exacto, aunque es nuestra madre, Sirius. –Pidió respeto Reg antes de continuar –Y estoy seguro que mi madre no aceptará a Dorcas por ser una traidora a la sangre, pero como es sangre pura no podrá rechazarla del todo, así que lo más probable es que le ordenará a Kreacher, nuestro elfo doméstico, que envenene a Dorcas.

–Y sería un asesinato doble. –Comentó la chica de lo más normal –Y en el caso que el elfo falle, el bebé no sobreviviría y yo quedaría muy mal herida.

–Y entonces tendría que revelarme contra mi familia, probablemente cometer homicidio, sería renegado y finalmente llevado a Azkaban. –Enumeró Regulus explicando el punto –Y luego Dorcas que quedaría gravemente herida, enloquecería y se suicidaría como Ofelia.

Hermione derramó su té sobre el lindo vestido que llevaba y fue auxiliada por los padres de Dorcas que estaban absortos en la demente idea que habían formado los lunáticos que tenían frente a ellos.

Los padres de Dorcas sabían que su hija estaba loca en cierta forma, pero tenían la ilusión que el día que escogiera un compañero o compañera según sus gustos liberales, fuese cuerdo. Tal no fue el caso.

Sirius secó las piernas de la chica con una servilleta y miró a Reg negando, mientras éste se encogía de hombros sin saber qué había hecho mal. Hermione era la torpe que derramaba las cosas.

Volvieron a la normalidad y Charlotte fue la primera en hablar.

–¿Quién es Ofelia? –Quiso saber.

–Es la chica que está enamorada de Hamlet. –Respondió rápidamente Regulus.

–¿Hamlet? –Preguntó curioso Clark mirando a Hermione y Sirius que en ese momento parecían seres normales.

La castaña arregló su vestido y se rio delicadamente.

–Es una tragedia, un libro muy famoso entre lo muggles. Todo un clásico en el Teatro. –Explicó.

–Será un buen actor, querida. –Reconfortó Clark a su esposa.

La mujer cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar la cordura.

–Claramente esa no era una buena idea. –Coincidió con los chicos.

–Pensamos igual. –Terció Reg.

–Luego llegó la segunda idea, pero tampoco fue de nuestro agrado. –Dijo Dorcas y su madre levantó las manos para que se detuviera.

–¡Te ruego que no sea una tragedia! –Pidió su madre.

–¡Para nada! –Respondieron Reg y Dorcas al unísono.

Se miraron entre ellos y continuaron.

–Pensamos que sería buena idea que Dorcas se comprometiera con algún hombre para que no hablaran de ella y así no corriera peligro. –Explicó Reg.

–Teníamos como candidatos a Remus, Fabian o Gideon, son amigos y seguro estarían de acuerdo. –Siguió la chica –Pero no soy buena mintiendo y no quiero estar con nadie que no sea Reg.

–Entonces llegó la tercera idea que fue brillante y cortesía de mi hermano Sirius. –Lo señaló Reg.

Los padres de Dorcas suspiraron y miraron con esperanza al mayor de los Black.

–Con Hermione nos casaremos verano, y coincidirá con el nacimiento de mi sobrino. –Dijo el chico golpeando a Hermione para que lo ayudara.

–Y queremos que sea nuestro ahijado, así le podríamos dar el apellido Black y nadie sospecharía. –Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa la castaña.

–Y no sería bastardo, sería un Black. –Agregó Regulus.

Los padres de Dorcas se quedaron en silencio un minuto y se miraron significativamente. Charlotte acarició su frente y miró a su hija.

Era una muy buena idea, aunque tenía dudas de la responsabilidad de ambos chicos.

–¿Y qué dirás cuando te pregunten por el padre del bebé? –Inquirió su madre.

–Que no sé quién es. No es la primera vez que inventarán algo sobre mí. –Le contestó Dorcas a su madre encogiéndose de hombros.

–Cariño, –intervino su padre –¿crees estar lista para cuidar a un bebé?

–Cuido muy bien a Arcty. –Se defendió Dorcas molesta.

–Arcty es un escarbato, querida. –La contradijo su madre.

Hermione y Sirius miraban como en un partido de Quidditch en donde se lanzaban la Quaffle de un lado a otro.

–Charlotte, estoy seguro que Dorcas es muy responsable. –Defendió a la chica Reg.

La mujer volvió a suspirar y aceptó la mano que le tendía su marido para que se relajara.

–Además, y como le dije la semana pasada, sé que no soy lo que esperaba para su hija, pero la amo y la protegeré siempre. A ella y a nuestro hijo. –Aclaró Regulus con seguridad –Y cuando esta guerra acabe, podré casarme con Dorcas y darle la familia que merece.

–Y yo estoy de acuerdo. –Afirmó Dorcas muy seria.

A sus padres no les quedó más que asentir. La decisión estaba tomada.

–Y aprovechando que están las familias reunidas… –Anunció Regulus con solemnidad y regalándole una sonrisa a Hermione por impedir con un gran pisotón que Sirius arruinara el momento, sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo. Dorcas tapó su rostro emocionado. –Quiero pedirles la mano de su hija, para algún día casarnos y que sea la señora Black.

La madre de Dorcas hizo un mohín para no sonreír y caer a los pies de Regulus, ya que su padre se había entregado a los encantos del chico durante el postre.

–Por supuesto, siempre y cuando Dorcas esté de acuerdo. –Dijo Clark mirando a su hija que asintió fervientemente.

–¿Charlotte? –Preguntó Regulus sosteniendo la mirada de su suegra.

–Lo que haga feliz a mi pequeña. –Contestó con tranquilidad.

Dorcas apenas contuvo la maldición que lanzó cuando vio la delicada sortija de plata con una esmeralda en el centro. Dejó que Regulus la deslizara en su dedo y se lanzó sobre su novio para besarlo.

–Sutilmente Slytherin… –Susurró Charlotte.

–Son así, –susurró de vuelta Hermione –y no logras cambiarlos. Al menos son felices.

Los padres de Dorcas quedaron más tranquilos que al comienzo y Charlotte le hizo saber a Reg que lo vigilaría. También estaban muy agradecidos con Hermione y Sirius que protegían a su hija.

Casi a la media noche los tres cruzaron la chimenea y volvieron a la casa de Hermione.

–Eso salió bien, muy Black… pero fue un éxito. –Los felicitó Hermione.

–La sortija estaba preciosa, ¿dónde la conseguiste? –Preguntó curioso Sirius.

–La hicieron los duendes de nuestra casa en Irlanda. –Respondió Reg mientras curioseaba los libros de Hermione.

–¿Sigues negociando con esos traficantes? –Dijo Sirius mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

–Son incomprendidos, además siempre los trataste mal, por eso no logras negociar exitosamente con ellos. –Recalcó su hermano.

–Puedes pedirlos, no necesitas robarlos. –Le dijo Hermione de espaldas a su cuñado en lo que ordenaba unas cosas.

–Me llevo _Macbeth, La Fierecilla Domada y Romeo y Julieta_. –Le informó a Hermione.

La castaña se lanzó sobre él y le arrancó de las manos uno de los libros.

–¡Oh, no! No te llevarás _Romeo y Julieta_ , no permitiré que saques más ideas dementes y que luego se las comentes a Dorcas. –Le dijo subiendo a su habitación a esconder el libro.

Reg se quedó un rato más jugando Ajedrez con Sirius y luego volvió a Grimmauld Place.

Hermione y Sirius subieron a la habitación a dormir, se estaban arropando cuando sintieron un ruido en la sala.

Dobby había salido esa noche a una junta de elfos, por lo que estaban solos.

Sirius de un saltó comenzó a bajar con su varita en mano al igual que la castaña que seguía sus pasos.

–¿Director? –Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

–Oh, joven Black. Siento interrumpir. –Se disculpó Albus Dumbledore apenado.

–No interrumpe, –añadió rápidamente el chico –es solo que… ¿Ocurrió algo?

El hombre negó y le dio una sonrisa a Hermione.

–Es solo que me encontraba pensando en mi despacho y de pronto tuve ganas de conversar con la señorita Granger. Debe ser la vejez… –Comentó con su alegría habitual mientras acariciaba un sobre entre sus manos. Para la castaña este gesto no pasó desapercibido.

–Siéntese, traeré té. –Le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

–Los dejo para que conversen. –Anunció Sirius subiendo a la habitación.

El Director le sonrió agradecido y esperó a la chica. Cuando Hermione entró, Dumbledore ya no tenía la carta.

–¿Recibió correspondencia? –Preguntó curiosa entregándole una taza y tomando otra para luego acomodarse en el sillón.

–¡Bobadas, mi querida señorita! Este té está esplendido. –La elogió –Y supe de buena fuente que sus galletas son una delicia.

La castaña sonrió, pero en su interior tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore no iba simplemente a conversar esa noche y que finalmente y por alguna razón se arrepintió de hacer lo que realmente tenía pensado.

Se quedaron conversando un poco de todo lo que había pasado en esos días hasta por lo menos las cuatro de la madrugada.

–Hermione… –después de un rato de silencio Dumbledore se encontraba mirando la chimenea encendida –Para ganar esta guerra se necesita algo más que poder. ¿Usted qué estaría dispuesta a hacer?

La chica se enderezó y dejó su taza de lado.

–Todo. –Respondió confiada –Ya he llegado muy lejos como para retroceder. Además no solo hablamos de salvarnos nosotros, es un objetivo más amplio que nuestro propio egoísmo.

Dumbledore la miró unos instantes y sonrió.

–Alguna vez vi esa determinación en un viejo amigo. –Susurró sombrío.

–¿Ha pensado lo que hablamos hace tanto? –Quiso saber la chica.

–Sé lo que busca. –Afirmó el Director parándose –Todo a su debido tiempo, querida. –Miró su reloj de bolsillo y exclamó alegremente –Por ejemplo ahora, es tiempo de dormir.

La castaña lo acompañó hasta el jardín para que pudiera desaparecer.

–¿Vendrá a la fiesta de Navidad de los Potter, Director? –Preguntó abrazando su cuerpo por el frío.

–¡No me lo perdería! –Contestó alegre –También vendrá la profesora McGonagall. Llegaremos temprano para pasar primero por casa de los Meadowes.

Hermione asintió y se despidió del Director.

Subió en silencio a la habitación para no despertar a Sirius, pero cuando llegó el chico estaba recargado contra la ventana que daba al jardín.

–Dumbledore estaba raro. –Le dijo a Hermione suspicazmente.

–No más que de costumbre. –Le contestó ella para desviar el tema –Solo quería conversar.

El pelinegro lo dejó pasar y se acurrucó contra la chica que estaba fría. Se quedó dormido a los minutos, pero ella no pudo dormir hasta entrada la mañana.

 _¿Qué le escondía Dumbledore?_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione y Sirius tenían mucho sueño, pero se dieron ánimo y comenzaron el día muy alegres. En la noche irían con los Potter a la cena de Navidad, así que tenían mucho que hacer.

Mientras desayunaban llegó Reg que con ayuda de Dobby trasladó decenas de regalos de todos los tamaños para Dorcas y el bebé.

–¿Es una cuna? –Preguntó Hermione mirando la cama para bebés que parecía digna de un Príncipe o Princesa.

–¡Por supuesto! –Contestó el chico rodando los ojos.

Sirius que era el mejor en Transformaciones se encargó de encoger algunas cosas para ayudarle a llevar todo con su ahora novia.

–También le compré una linda joya a Charlotte, –le confidenció Regulus a Hermione –después de verla no podrá seguir frunciendo el ceño cuando me vea.

Hermione solo se limitó a reír.

Cerca del medio día fueron al Callejón Diagon a buscar la ropa que Madame Malkin había confeccionado y algunas cintas y envolturas que necesitaba Hermione para adornar unos regalos.

Sirius se encargó de escribir pergaminos y enviar lechuzas con los regalos a amigos. También Dobby ayudó yendo a dejar personalmente otros. Dejaron unos cuantos bajo su árbol de Navidad y el resto lo llevarían en la noche a casa de los Potter.

Hermione terminó de abrochar sus tacones mientras Sirius se miraba en el espejo y trataba de acomodar su camisa. La chica se acercó y lo ayudó con el saco y la corbata.

–Luces muy guapo. –Le dijo.

El chico la tomó de la mano y le dio una vuelta completa mientras silbaba.

–Acabas de reinventar el verde como mi color favorito, Granger. Te ves como un ángel. –La elogió para luego ayudarla a colocar un delicado colgante.

El pelinegro iba de impecable negro como de costumbre y Hermione llevaba un vestido largo verde esmeralda. Recogió su cabello en un moño y estuvo lista.

–Vamos. –Dijo cuando vio a Dobby también vestido para la ocasión que los iba a buscar.

–Los Meadowes esperan en la sala. –Anunció el elfo feliz.

Ahora que los Potter estaban bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, debían ser más cuidadosos y ojalá moverse en grupos.

–¡Hermione! –Saludó feliz Dorcas a su nueva amiga y la abrazó. Se acercó mucho y le susurró en el oído –Dumbledore y McGonagall estuvieron en casa, podré volver a Hogwarts.

La castaña le dio un abrazo aún más fuerte para luego enfilar rumbo al destino de la noche. Cuando estuvieron cerca se aparecieron en conjunto.

La mansión de los Potter estaba realmente deslumbrante. Euphemia se había esmerado y estaba feliz de que toda la Orden hubiese podido asistir.

Fabian fue tan solo unos minutos a saludar y agradecer los regalos para Molly. Pasarían Navidad en la Madriguera, ya que Gideon aún no podía aparecerse.

Los McKinnon tampoco aparecieron, estarían con su hijo que seguía en San Mungo. Y Marlene no había querido ir, a pesar de lo mucho que le había insistido.

Tuvieron una hermosa noche en compañía de amigos y familia, divirtiéndose todos juntos. Después de la cena Sirius sacó a bailar a Hermione.

–No adivinarás de lo que me acabo de enterar. –Susurró el pelinegro en el oído de Hermione.

–¿Voldemort lanzó una nueva promoción de tatuajes? –Preguntó risueña.

Sirius se rio y le indicó en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos.

–Lily aceptó ser novia de James. Después de siete años. –Dijo muy bajito.

Hermione abrió su boca en un perfecto círculo y miró sin disimulo a la pareja que compartía con Dorcas, Remus y Alice.

–También hay rumores sobre Marlene, al parecer Dorcas fue con sus padres para invitarla a la cena y ni siquiera quiso ver a la pobre Dorcas, solo habló con Lily y Alice. –Siguió susurrando.

–¿Acaso te reclutó Rita Skeeter para la columna de los chismes, Sirius? –Le preguntó la castaña asombrada.

–Mis fuentes me indican que soy un pez gordo para Skeeter. –Respondió moviendo sus cejas.

De improviso jaló a Hermione y le hizo señas a James y Remus para que lo acompañaran. Los chicos corrieron junto a su amigo. Sirius pidió la atención y la chica se aferró fuerte a su brazo.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar en el centro de atención?

–Amigos y familia, quiero aprovechar este momento en que estamos todos juntos para hacer un anuncio. –Todos los invitados estaban atentos –La hermosa chica que está a mi lado ha aceptado ser mi esposa, nos casaremos en verano. ¡Y por supuesto recibirán una lechuza con su invitación! –Hizo una breve pausa y abrazó a la castaña –Les pido un brindis por mi bella novia, Hermione Granger.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a la pareja. Hicieron un brindis por la pareja y Euphemia comenzó a idear como una loca la ceremonia y ofrecer su ayuda a Hermione en lo que necesitara, ya que Sirius era como su hijo.

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada y Hermione con Sirius fueron los últimos en la pista de baile. Así abrazados bailando era el momento perfecto para ambos.

Esa noche todas las mansiones se vistieron de gala y estallaban de felicidad.

Incluso Narcissa que acarició el elegante collar de diamantes que le había obsequiado Lucius. Se lo quitó y se fue a recostar sobre su enorme cama mientras leía una y otra vez la nota que había enviado Gideon junto con una bolsa de caramelos.

Y a pesar de que todos celebraban a su manera, intercambiaban regalos y compartían momentos de felicidad junto a sus seres queridos, había algunos que elegían ese momento de mayor gozo para encontrar la vulnerabilidad del resto.

Voldemort bebía de su vaso casi vacío y miraba por la ventana que daba al jardín de la mansión que era su actual hogar.

 _Hogar_.

Había decidido pasar la noche solo, en su habitación.

Se giró dejando el vaso vacío en su mesa de noche y se recostó en la enorme cama, seguro de su decisión.

Había llegado la hora de ir a Londres por una taza de té.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas! Espero que estén súper bien y disfrutando el fin de semana. Como siempre, he aquí con la actualización.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que está más corto que el anterior, pero… hay info relevante. ¿Tienen teorías acerca de la frase que se tiró Voldy al final? Y bueno, también estuvo la cena con los Meadowes y la boda va tomando más forma entre Sirius y Hermione.

Espero que les haya gustado y que las deje pensando para el siguiente cap y que si sacan cuentas, se viene la vuelta a Hogwarts… lo que significa muchas cosas.

¡Me quedo al pendiente de lo que me dicen en los Reviews! Y como siempre les agradezco el apoyo y cariño incondicional a todas, las que leen, las que se suman y las que comentan. ¡Mil gracias!

Ahora a las respuestas… *a veces me spoileo, so… bajo su responsabilidad*

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (¡Agradezco enormemente que no pusieras en situación spoiler! Jajajajaja ¿Sabes? Justo ahora están pasando El Prisionero de Azkaban y bueno, ando fangirleando, así que es hora de volver a la situación de encrucijada en que me pones jajaja ¿Cierto que la pareja de Lucius/Narcissa/Gideon es para poner los nervios de punta? Ahí tiré una señal al final. Y por supuesto que estuvo la cena con los padres de Dorcas… algo medio de locos. Y bueno, ni hablar de Sirius y Hermione, no revisé mucho para no arrepentirme y cambiar algo jajaja Te mando besos enormes y espero a ver lo que me dices en los comentarios, que tengas excelente fin de semana y comienzo de semana y nos leemos. ¡Besos enormes!)

 **Florfleur** (¡Ay pero qué pedazo de halago me has lanzado! Muchas gracias por lo de que la historia es tu serie *se sonroja* La verdad la escribo con mucho gusto y ganas, quiero darle esos giros pero sin perder el rumbo y mantenerme firme en la línea que está llevando, darle coherencia. Es genial cuando leo tu comentario y lo que me dices. Espero te haya gustado este y te deje con preguntas, respuestas y muchos sentimientos a flor de piel *vaya que hubo sentimientos*. También para ti que disfrutes el finde y luego tengas excelente semana. ¡Besos enormes y nos leemos!).

 **Cora** (El cap pasado para mí fue el sacrificio de Narcissa *nada más digo*. Bueno, buenos, venga que Reg y Dorcas son medio especiales y actúan por sentimientos. ¿Viste que Sirius fue a apoyar a su hermanito? Y por supuesto Sirius se dio cuenta de todo, pero luego tuvo que contentar a la chica, y vaya que supo hacerlo. Ya Hermione se va soltando, pasa que siempre estuvo en guerra y llega acá con este Sirius que no ha conocido los horrores del futuro y que le demuestra que pueden ser felices, por ahí va la cosa. Y con Dobby… se vendió *ya no tiene vuelta el liberal este*. ¡Mil gracias cariño por leer como cada semana! Que tengas excelente domingo y comienzo de semana. ¡Besos enormes y nos leemos!).

 **Leiref29** (Te menciono porque sé que debes estar a full con tu trabajo y todo. ¡Locura, bella locura! Te mando mil besos a ti y Sirius y que tengas excelente fin de semana porque aún queda y por supuesto genial comienzo de semana. ¡Besotes y nos leemos!).

Chicas, las leo en los comentarios y a todas aquellas que leen excelente fin de semana y comienzo de semana en todo.

¡Besos y nos leemos!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXV**

La cinta de medir de Madame Malkin se enrollaba en la cintura de Hermione con gracia, mientras la vuela pluma apuntaba rápido medidas que la bruja le ordenaba en cuanto obtenía lo que buscaba.

Sirius la observaba divertido entre las perchas de trajes, en donde miraba los diferentes modelos y también aprovechaba de revisar algunas camisas y la nueva colección de corbatas. A él ya le habían tomado las medidas.

–¡Listo, querida! –Anunció Madame Malkin y ayudó a la chica a bajar de la tarima circular en donde estaba –Para finales de enero tendré tres modelos de prueba, y en base a lo que escojas comenzaremos a trabajar en el vestido.

–Eso será fabuloso. –Comentó Hermione agradecida.

El pelinegro al ver que habían terminado se acercó.

–Y lo tuyo, –dijo señalando a Sirius –estará listo a fines de marzo. Puedes venir en las vacaciones a buscarlo y aprovechamos de hacer una prueba por si hay algo para corregir.

El chico envolvió en un abrazo a la alegre mujer y bajó con ella las escaleras circulares hasta el primer piso con Hermione siguiendo sus pasos.

–¿Qué haríamos sin usted, Madame? –Preguntó galante Sirius.

–¡Oh, Sirius Black eres un sinvergüenza! –La voz de la bruja sonó avergonzada al contestar –Yo estoy muy honrada que me hayan pedido diseñar sus trajes para el matrimonio.

Su emoción era auténtica.

–También prepare su túnica, Madame. –Le sugirió Hermione –Debe acompañarnos ese día, usted está invitada.

Madame Malkin casi daba saltitos de felicidad, pero se contuvo al ver que chicos de primero esperaban con sus madres en la entrada.

–Espera mi lechuza con el horario de prueba, querida. –Le recordó a la castaña mientras se despedía de ambos.

Hermione se tomó del brazo de Sirius y salieron al Callejón Diagon que estaba cubierto de nieve. Las familias estaban reunidas en las diversas tiendas comprando las últimas cosas antes del regreso de los chicos a Hogwarts.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres encargarte de las invitaciones? –Preguntó la castaña sonriente.

–Por supuesto, –respondió el pelinegro mirando el paquete de llevaba en su brazo libre –tengo todo lo necesario, además James y Remus quieren ayudar.

Hermione asintió feliz.

–Euphemia se encargará de organizar el resto con la madre de Dorcas. –Comentó la chica más aliviada –¡Son tantas cosas!

–¿A quién se le ocurre casarse en medio de una guerra, con tanto Mortífago por atrapar? –Le preguntó divertido Sirius.

–Sin mencionar al hombre de los tatuajes. –Le siguió el juego Hermione –¡Solo unos dementes lo harían!

Siguieron caminando entre bromas, hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante por donde salieron a Londres.

3 de enero de 1978. El invierno se hacía presente y los copos de nieve caían sobre ellos, mientras la suave brisa rozaba sus rostros.

Hermione se acercó más a Sirius y continuaron con su camino.

Los días después de Navidad habían sido muy tranquilos y acompañados de sus amigos. Euphemia y Charlotte se habían sumado a la organización del matrimonio, lo que era de gran ayuda, ya que desde Hogwarts no era mucho lo que podían hacer Sirius y Hermione.

Regulus tenía permiso para ir a ver a Dorcas y estaba aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba de vacaciones. Solo la chica regresaría al colegio, por lo que ese tiempo se resumía a los períodos que estaría en casa, al menos hasta el final del año escolar.

No tenían muchas noticias de Narcissa, quien según las palabras de Regulus, _se esmeraba en representar su papel lo mejor posible, era todo lo que Lucius siempre soñó_. Eso mataba un poco cada vez a Gideon que a pesar de estar recuperado, tendría que esperar hasta volver a Hogwarts para ver a la rubia, que solo había contestado una de sus cartas por precaución.

Para Año Nuevo los Potter dieron otra fiesta, pero esta vez Sirius y Hermione solo fueron a saludar después de las doce de la noche, prefirieron tener una cena más íntima y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Al día siguiente se dedicaron a ordenar sus baúles para regresar a Hogwarts, les quedaban solo tres días de vacaciones, el sábado a las once de la mañana partía el Expreso desde Kings Cross.

Y por supuesto que Sirius y Hermione comenzaron a adelantar los preparativos del matrimonio tomando las medidas de sus trajes, además de comprar lo que necesitaban en el Callejón Diagon y Londres.

–¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –Le preguntó Sirius a la castaña trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

–No es que no quiera que me acompañes, Sirius. –Aclaró Hermione sonriendo ante el dramatismo que siempre ocupaba –Es solo que ya estabas comprometido con James y no lo quiero armando un espectáculo en mi casa porque lo dejaste otra vez plantado.

–Es solo un partido de Quidditch, se la puede arreglar con Remus y Lily. –Insistió el chico.

–Pero es importante para él. –Dijo finalmente la castaña y terminó por hacer entender al chico que suspiró.

–Es cierto. –Reconoció mirando a su novia.

James estaba nervioso porque se venía el siguiente partido de Quidditch y tenían que ganar para asegurarse una opción de levantar la Copa. Remus, Sirius y Lily lo ayudarían a practicar en el enorme jardín de los Potter.

Y hasta la tarde anterior, Hermione también estaba confirmada para ayudar, pero en la noche recibió una lechuza de Alastor que la esperaría a las cuatro de la tarde en el Ministerio. Eso la sorprendió, se suponía que tendrían reunión de Aurores el viernes por la tarde, solo antes de partir a Hogwarts. Seguro era algo privado.

–Además debes acompañar a Dorcas, será difícil para ella. –Siguió en su plan de convencer a Sirius.

–Los chicos la apoyarán, aunque no sé si se creerán ese cuento de que _no recuerda quién es el padre del bebé_. –Bufó el pelinegro.

–Menos Lily. –Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

–¿Sabes que las chicas me señalarán a mí, verdad? –Preguntó de pronto Sirius algo molesto –Todo lo que implique meterse en la cama de una chica siempre es mi culpa. –Se quejó.

–Pero yo sé la verdad, y no me importa lo que comenten. –Le dijo la castaña sonriendo y dándole apoyo.

Sirius asintió sonriendo.

–¿Han sabido de Marlene y su hermano? –Preguntó la chica y por respuesta recibió una negativa.

–Están encerrados en su mansión, –contó el chico –además tienen a Skeeter tras sus pasos. Y Marlene tiene que estar mordiéndose la lengua y revolcándose en el piso. –Terminó con burla.

–¡Sirius no seas cruel! –Lo regañó Hermione.

–Es verdad, Mione. –Dijo con tono serio el chico –Siempre ha hablado contra los hombres lobo, los trata como lo peor y ahora su hermano es uno.

–No debe estar muy bien. –Le dio la razón la castaña.

Llegaron hasta un parque que estaba a tan solo unas cuadras del Ministerio. Tenía árboles lo suficientemente frondosos para que Sirius pudiera desaparecer. Se puso frente a la castaña y la tomó por los hombros.

–Última oportunidad, Granger. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede? ¿Qué harás… tres horas sola? –Preguntó Sirius luego de mirar su reloj.

La castaña se rio y le dio un gran abrazo.

–Me sentaré a comer algo y cuando falte menos de media hora iré a juntarme con Alastor. No te preocupes, Sirius. Estaré bien. –Prometió la chica poniéndose en puntillas y alcanzando los labios de Sirius.

El chico correspondió el beso con una enorme sonrisa y luego la soltó.

–Te veo en casa para la cena. –Le dijo guiñando mientras caminaba hasta unos árboles y desaparecía.

Hermione sonrió y cruzó la calle hasta donde había tiendas llenas de gente. Escogió la menos atestada y entró. Lo único lamentable es que toda la comida era dulce.

Un _Salón de Té_.

La chica rodó los ojos, por supuesto que estaría desocupado a esa hora.

Se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la chimenea y se acomodó hasta que una de las meseras se acercó. Dejó de leer el menú y le prestó atención a la chica.

–Buenas tardes, ¿ya escogió que ordenar? –Preguntó lista para apuntar en su libreta.

–Sí, –respondió con una sonrisa Hermione –quiero un Cappuccino doble y una porción de Brownie.

La mesera asintió con una sonrisa amable y se fue a buscar el pedido.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar con una bandeja y servirle a Hermione que enseguida se lanzó sobre la taza de café. Sintió cuando tras ella alguien se acomodaba en una silla. La mesera se acercó y repitió la misma pregunta que había hecho antes a la chica.

–¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa? –Preguntó amable una sedosa voz de hombre.

A Hermione se le quedó atascado en la garganta un pedazo de Brownie, por más que lo intentaba no se movía de allí, era como si su garganta se hubiese estrechado por un repentino miedo que la atravesó.

–Por supuesto que una taza de té y una porción de pastel de fresas. –Respondió la chica con gracia.

–Entonces que sea eso. –Contestó el hombre con delicadeza.

La mesera se fue y la silla tras Hermione se movió nuevamente.

La castaña vio cuando el hombre pasó por su lado hasta quedar frente a ella, descorrió la silla libre y se sentó.

–Debí supone que si decía _Salón de Té_ , la especialidad sería _Té_. –Comentó con diversión Lord Voldemort mientras se quitaba el elegante sombrero y desabrochaba su trench de color claro, para luego dejar ambas cosas a un lado.

Frotó sus manos rojas por el frío y le sonrió a Hermione que tenía su mano puesta en su varita que se encontraba dentro de su abrigo. El hombre se dio cuenta de esto y negó con la cabeza mientras abría una de las capas del trench y señalaba su varita dentro.

–No he venido a montar un espectáculo, y mucho menos a atacarla, señorita Granger. –Le explicó con sumo cuidado –Solo he venido por una taza de té, y para mi sorpresa me he encontrado con una amiga.

–Yo no soy su amiga, Tom. –Susurró la chica sin soltar su varita, llevándola hasta sus piernas.

Voldemort se vio interrumpido por la mesera que se sorprendió al verlos juntos, pero no preguntó nada y sirvió el pedido al hombre para luego retirarse.

Él llevó hasta sus labios la taza y lo probó con aceptación.

–Es un buen té, aunque sea muggle. –Comentó mientras comenzaba a comer pastel y asentía nuevamente.

Hermione tomó la cuchara que estaba al lado del plato y la giró en dirección a la puerta. También miró con disimulo a los costados, pero no había ningún Mortífago que reconociera o alguien más aparte de las familias que ya estaban cuando entró al Salón.

–He venido solo, no tema. –Aclaró Voldemort bebiendo de su taza.

La castaña elevó una ceja y lo miró incrédula.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó soltando una risa –Estamos a la vuelta del Ministerio, hay Aurores y personal siempre dando vueltas por este sector. No creo que se arriesgue a tanto, ellos podrían…

–Ellos no pueden hacerme nada. –Completó Voldemort recargándose en la silla –Dígame, señorita Granger… ¿Qué cargos tienen en mi contra? –Preguntó sin preocupación –No he hecho nada de lo que aparece en los periódicos, han sido mis hombres, por eso están ellos en Azkaban y no yo.

La castaña tragó pesado y se recargó también en su propia silla. Sentía lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Él decía la verdad, es por eso que Alastor ni el Ministro podían emitir una orden de captura y solo se limitaban a tratar junto a Dumbledore de atraparlo en el campo de batalla de turno, con pruebas. ¿Y mientras tanto? Debilitar sus filas que parecían interminables.

–Es el líder de un movimiento que segrega y que ha matado a cientos de magos y brujas, sin ninguna justificación. –Respondió molesta Hermione.

–En todas partes hay líderes. –Tras su voz calmada se detectaba la sonrisa –Hay causas incomprendidas porque no se ven todas las aristas, se quedan con lo que se dijo.

–O sea que el fin justifica los medios que utiliza. –Aseguró la castaña.

–Pensé que eso no estaba en discusión. –Contestó el hombre para luego terminar su pastel.

Hermione suspiró.

–De todas formas no es prudente, –insistió la chica –hay Aurores que lo han visto en batallas y ataques, yo misma.

–¿Y qué hará? ¿Arrestará a un mago que simplemente está tomando el té con muggles? –Preguntó.

–Podrían verlo y…

–Nadie me verá. –Dijo muy seguro sonriendo a la chica.

–¿Cómo está tan seguro? –Preguntó riendo Hermione.

Voldemort se inclinó sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de ella.

–Porque están todos en el piso diez, justo a esta hora. –Susurró elevando una ceja al ver el desconcierto de Hermione –Aurores, Jefes de Departamentos, Prensa, todos espectadores, atentos a la votación del Wizengamot.

La chica se quedó en silencio y miró su servilleta buscando alguna conversación que pasó por alto en el Ministerio.

–No me diga que nadie le avisó. –Dijo con falsa angustia Voldemort –Pero si hasta sus amigos los Prewett están presentes, y Alastor también. Este chico Longbottom. ¡Y cómo olvidar a Dumbledore, Jefe Supremo del Tribunal!

La chica negó y boqueó un poco antes de encontrar su voz.

–¿Qué votación? –Ordenó saber.

–Sobre los nacidos muggles y su asistencia a Hogwarts. Se dice que es peligroso por los tiempos que estamos viviendo. –Contestó sin expresión.

–Miente. –Dijo la chica –Esa votación fue suspendida luego que atacara a Dorcas con su séquito de maníacos.

–Es cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra la señorita Meadowes? –Quiso saber con preocupación –Fue realmente una terrible equivocación, pero sus padres fueron muy comprensivos y de gran ayuda con ciertos documentos.

–La mansión se quemó. –Hermione trataba de contener su rabia.

–Pero los registros no, mis hombres los salvaron. –Respondió sonriendo.

La castaña tomó aire, sentía que el espacio se hacía demasiado pequeño. Miró una vez más en todas direcciones, estaba segura que en cualquier momento aparecerían Mortífagos y atacarían. Estaba sola y el lugar se comenzaba a llenar de a poco. No podría defender a las personas. Pero estaban a la vuelta del Ministerio, Alastor llegaría en cualquier momento si algo pasaba, él y los Aurores.

Voldemort le dio unos segundos y continuó.

–¿Usted sabe por qué no le avisaron de la votación? –Preguntó curioso.

–No pertenezco al Wizengamot, no tengo nada qué hacer ahí. –Dijo ella con voz entrecortada evitando la mirada profunda del hombre –Además, si están votando es para defender los intereses comunes y el bienestar de las personas que podrían verse afectadas.

Voldemort negó y la seguía desconcertando.

–No confíe en los políticos, Hermione. –Susurró muy lento y sin gota de burla –Mienten, pero no seré yo quien le dé esa lección tan básica, tendrá que aprenderla por sí misma.

La castaña se tomó su café que ya estaba frío de un trago y no soltó la taza que cada vez presionaba con más fuerza.

–Tiene gente en el Ministerio, de otra forma no lo sabría. –Escupió prácticamente la chica.

Otra negación de Voldemort.

–Mis hombres escuchan cosas. –Respondió.

Hermione estaba nerviosa y necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que ir al Ministerio para saber si lo que estaba diciendo Voldemort era verdad.

De pronto se rio de ella misma, _cómo podía confiar en ese demente_.

–¿Lo va a terminar? –Preguntó el hombre señalando el Brownie que estaba casi intacto, ella negó y él lo tomó.

La chica esperó a que acabara de comer. Estaba confundida.

–Le diré por qué no le avisaron sobre la votación en el Wizengamot y por qué de a poco la querrán ir dejando fuera de todas las decisiones importantes, de las cuales usted será solo un títere. –Le dijo mientras juntaba sus manos –Usted, es un peligro.

Hermione se tomó un momento para procesar lo que dijo y luego se rio en su cara negando _. Ella era un peligro_ , lo decía el hombre que tenía aterrorizado a medio mundo mágico.

–Por favor, no tome lo que le acabo de decir a la ligera. –Pidió Voldemort –Sé que quizá no soy el indicado, pero usted se está volviendo un peligro para el Ministerio y para Albus Dumbledore. –Hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente –Llegó como una salvación, una especie de heroína de las que tienen los muggles, pero poco a poco comenzó a ganar terreno, demostrar su conocimiento y la última vez que nos enfrentamos quedó claro lo peligrosa que puede ser, una temeraria.

–Hice lo que debía hacer. –Se defendió ella.

–Miente, hizo más. –La contradijo –Conozco su secreto, Hermione Granger, así como usted conoce el mío.

–¿Y por qué no me mata de una vez, qué espera Tom Ryddle? –Preguntó la chica con el pulso acelerado.

Voldemort sonrió y le hizo un gesto a la camarera que se acercó. Le pidió la cuenta y mientras la chica iba con el recibo, sacó de su bolsillo dinero.

–¿Dinero muggle? ¿Es una broma? –Dijo la castaña con asombro.

–Lo tomé de alguien que digamos, no lo iba a necesitar. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pagó a la mesera y se paró para abrigarse mientras miraba a Hermione.

–Si me permite… –dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo –me gustaría invitarla a dar un paseo, será algo breve.

–Me lo pregunta como si tuviera opción. –Contestó la castaña siguiéndolo a la salida.

Hermione iba tras Voldemort, pensando cuánto le tardaría al hombre alcanzarla con una maldición si se le ocurría huir.

Miró como desquiciada en todas direcciones, no había rastro de Aurores ni personal del Ministerio, nadie que conociera. Tampoco había Mortífagos escondidos.

–Nadie me acompaña, no se preocupe. –Le dijo Voldemort en cuanto entraron en un callejón continuo.

–No creo que esté solo. –Respondió la chica alerta –De seguro la perra fiel está escondida en alguna parte. –Comentó con sorna.

–¡Oh, no! Bellatrix insistió en acompañarme cuando le dije que saldría, pero le expliqué que era privado y ella comprendió. –Contestó tendiendo su brazo a la chica –Y por favor no se refiera a ella de esa forma, son casi familia.

Hermione pensó que estaba loca por no correr, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguirle el juego a Voldemort. Armándose de valor tomó su brazo y desaparecieron.

La castaña chocó contra una muralla de la cual salió una nube espesa de polvo. Había olor a humedad y apenas entraba la luz. Se aparecieron en un pasillo angosto de alguna casa o edificio muy antiguo y en mal estado.

 _¿Dónde la había llevado?_

–Seguimos en Londres, –comenzó a hablar Voldemort mientras caminaba –estamos en el _Orfanato de Wool_. Pensé de hecho en ir primero a Little Harrington, pero supongo que conoce el lugar muy bien y no hay nada curioso allí, por supuesto luego de saquear la casa Gaunt.

–No soy una ladrona. –Se defendió siguiéndolo.

Quedaron frente a una puerta con el número _27_ grabado en números oxidados. Voldemort empujó suavemente la puerta que soltó un sonido chirriante y la invitó a pasar.

Hermione entró y vio a su izquierda un viejo armario, más al fondo una cama individual sobre la cual había una pequeña ventana y a la derecha un escritorio. Todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo, el lugar además era muy pequeño.

–Nací en este horrible lugar. –Comentó Voldemort entrando y sentándose en la pequeña cama –Es la primera vez que lo visito en mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba algo privado.

La castaña asintió y se sentó en la silla del escritorio quedando frente a él.

–¿Qué quiere de mí? –Preguntó directamente.

–Todo lo que tiene para ofrecer, por supuesto. –Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–Quizá me subestima. –Se permitió bromear Hermione.

Voldemort soltó una risa y asintió.

–Desconozco su historia, Hermione Granger. Lo único que sé es que usted conoce el secreto de mis Horrocruxes, que robó dos de ellos y destruyó uno de los más importantes. –Habló con seriedad y luego agregó curioso –Sabe mi secreto mejor guardado y estoy seguro que más. Conoce la historia de mi familia y por alguna razón está obsesionada con destruirme. –Aseguró sonriendo –Unió fuerzas con Dumbledore y Moody para lograr su objetivo y no escatima en esfuerzos, no le importa lo que esté obligada a hacer para conseguir sus objetivos. Y hace unos días cuando luchamos en la mansión Lestrange, comprendí todo esto, sumado a la visión de Sirius Black. –Continuó triunfal –Y fue cuando entendí que no era solo una bruja con mucho talento que quería escalar en el Ministerio, no… no existen registros suyos, no tiene pasado, pero sí tiene futuro… porque usted Hermione, no es de esta época. –Se inclinó hacia adelante apoyándose en sus rodillas –¿Qué es lo que busca evitar? ¿Qué hice tan bien o tan mal que busca mi destrucción? ¿De dónde viene, Hermione?

La pregunta no la tomó de sorpresa como pensó en algún minuto después de darse cuenta de los errores que había cometido esa noche en la mansión Lestrange. Ella lo dijo, Voldemort no era un estúpido y ahora todos eran vulnerables.

–Es mi secreto. –Susurró en dirección al hombre que sonrió.

–No esperaba que me lo dijera, tampoco lo necesito… es algo que sé. –Comentó interesado –Solo me causan curiosidad los detalles.

Se produjo un pequeño instante de silencio que no era incómodo.

–Llevaban la ventaja. –Dijo de pronto Voldemort –Creo que Dumbledore no esperaba que matara el Horrocrux, solo llevó el Colmillo de Basilisco y a su Fénix por precaución, pero usted actuó sin pensar en las consecuencias. En ese instante se volvió peligrosa. –Analizó en voz alta –Ya no tienen ventaja, solo les queda esperar al siguiente movimiento. Es por eso que no le avisaron de la votación, su conocimiento los deja vulnerables. Jugar con el tiempo es peligroso y un arte oscura.

–Solo está haciendo conjeturas infundadas. –Respondió Hermione presionando fuerte su varita.

–Y que al parecer no le parecen del todo erradas, por su expresión. –Continuó el hombre –No pondría en duda que comiencen a apartarla, por supuesto que la aprecian, pero hay cosas en las que será mejor que no participe.

La castaña se quedó seria.

Voldemort en ningún momento había tratado de entrar en su mente, al parecer sí estaba completamente solo, y lo peor de todo… las cosas que decía estaban tomando sentido, lo cual era preocupante. En tiempos de guerra lo peor era desconfiar de las personas que luchan a tu lado, que pertenecen a tu bando, y él estaba logrando hacerla dudar de muchas cosas, no solo por lo que decía, si no por lo que veía que pasaba.

–Dumbledore es el mejor mago de la historia y Moody un Auror excepcional, no soy peligro alguno para ellos. –Trató de darle la vuelta a la conversación Hermione.

–No a ellos, a la institución. –Explicó Voldemort –No todos tienen la determinación para hacer lo correcto a cualquier costo.

–Y todos estamos en lo correcto según nuestro propio punto de vista. –Dijo ella controlando sus lágrimas –Por eso vino solo y no me ha atacado, ya no represento un peligro para usted. –Soltó con nerviosismo.

–Finalmente lo entiende. –La felicitó Voldemort –No quiero lastimarla, olvide lo que dije de las segundas oportunidades hace un tiempo. Quiero que comparta su conocimiento y poder conmigo, haríamos grandes cosas. No la veo como una enemiga a la que se debe destruir, es una aliada.

La castaña negó fervientemente.

–¡No soy una traidora, Voldemort! Y usted está equivocado. –Le gritó furiosa.

Él sin perder la calma asintió para la sorpresa de Hermione que tenía ganas de vomitar.

–Tranquila, Hermione. –Le pidió –No la lastimaré a usted ni a Sirius. –Prometió –Entiendo que no quiera ver las cosas como realmente son y esperaré a que se dé cuenta por sí misma. Luego tendrá que tomar una decisión, sea cual sea.

–Por supuesto que no tocará a Sirius. –Respondió controlándose.

–Vino por él. –Dijo Voldemort poniéndose en pie.

Se acercó hasta la chica y miró su reloj.

–¿Sabe que puedo crear más Horrocruxes, verdad? –Preguntó de pronto.

–Los buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo para destruirlos, no se preocupe. –Contestó poniéndose a su altura.

El hombre sonrió.

–Atacaremos muggles, todo cortesía de los padres de su amiga Dorcas. –Le informó.

La castaña abrió sus ojos y negó.

–Los protegeremos. –Aseguró.

–No puedo decirle la fecha exacta, aunque sí el lugar. Será en Londres. –Dijo con seriedad –Y en ese momento verá que esto ya no es sobre humanidad, es política. Finalmente todos quieren poder. Yo busco solamente lo que nos pertenece.

–No somos superiores. Yo soy una sangre sucia, Lord Voldemort. –Susurró Hermione.

–Una en mil. No se compare. –Pidió y tendió su brazo a la chica –Por favor extienda mis felicitaciones a Sirius por el compromiso.

Se aferró a él y aparecieron en el mismo lugar donde se encontraron.

Voldemort le dio una sonrisa antes de desaparecer del callejón.

Hermione miró en todas direcciones. Luego corrió hasta el Ministerio.

Estaba más vacío que de costumbre y vio unos cuantos magos y brujas del Wizengamot.

Fue directo hasta el despacho de Alastor decidida a contarle todo. Le costaría un enorme regaño por parte de su jefe.

Se acercó con cuidado al sentir unos gritos y en vez de tocar se quedó pegada a la puerta.

–¡No estoy de acuerdo, Albus! ¡Granger es una de mis mejores Auror! –Le reprochó su Jefe al Director.

–Está decidido, Alastor. –Contestó sin espacio a réplicas Dumbledore –Es peligroso que la señorita Granger regrese a Hogwarts, no solo para ella, lo es para todos.

Hermione sintió un ruido parecido a cuando alguien patea un mueble.

–¡Al menos le debiste decir antes, y el por qué también! –Siguió quejándose el Jefe de Aurores.

–Ella lo entenderá, Alastor. –Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

–¿Entenderá que la estás apartando, Albus? –Preguntó con ironía Moody.

Hermione no aguantó más y de un golpe empujó la puerta para poder entrar al despacho.

Tanto Dumbledore como Moody la miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Cómo es eso que no regreso a Hogwarts, Director? ¿Qué me están ocultando? –Ordenó saber la chica con su rostro inexpresivo.

Alastor con su sutileza habitual la arrastró hasta una silla y la obligó a sentarse.

–El Ministro Minchum necesitará protección extra por algunas medidas recientes y la mejor solución es que usted al ser una de las Aurores más capacitadas del equipo de Alastor, ocupe un cargo al lado del Ministro. –Explicó el Director muy serio.

–¿No se supone que eso lo decida Alastor? –Preguntó incrédula mientras miraba a su Jefe que le devolvía una mirada triste.

–Serás Asistente del Ministro, Granger. –Moody trató de sonar animado, pero falló terriblemente –Tienes buen desempeño y recomendaciones, era obvio que escalarías rápido.

La chica negó.

–Esto no fue idea tuya, Alastor, no me mientas. –Le pidió con la voz quebrada y miró al Director que seguía rígido y serio –Es la mejor opción para dejarme fuera de todo.

Dumbledore entendiendo que la chica no era idiota y que había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, asintió.

–Es peligroso que esté al tanto de todo, será solo por un tiempo. –Explicó –Ahora será un objetivo para Voldemort y lo mejor es que se mantenga al margen. Sigue siendo Auror, pero desde este minuto responde directamente al Ministro de Magia como su Asistente.

Hermione se tragó las lágrimas y asintió.

Moody la miró detenidamente y sacudió su hombro.

–¿Dónde andabas, Granger? Estás toda sucia. –Preguntó preocupado.

–Fui por unos materiales que necesitaba para unas pociones de Sirius. –Mintió –El lugar era un chiquero.

Dumbledore la miró sin creerle mientras Alastor asentía aún triste porque sacarían a Hermione de su equipo.

–Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo. –Se comprometió Moody con la chica –Buscaré una forma de traerte de regreso conmigo y los chicos.

El Director le dio una mirada severa a Alastor que acostumbraba meterse en líos y hacer lo que se le daba la gana.

–¿Hubo algo en el Wizengamot? –Preguntó de pronto Hermione señalando el atuendo de Dumbledore.

El Director asintió.

–Se votó la ley de ingreso de nacidos muggles a Hogwarts, por supuesto que fue a favor por gran mayoría. No les cerraremos las puertas, menos en este momento. –Respondió el hombre.

La castaña asintió.

–Los archivos que entregó la madre de Dorcas… –Dijo como recordando de pronto –¿Qué pasa con eso? Voldemort atacará.

–También se habló y pondremos toda la seguridad posible, incluso se moverán familias si es necesario. Señorita Granger, entienda que esto no es personal, es por el bien de todos. –Pidió Dumbledore suavizando su gesto y dándole una sonrisa –Convertirla en una heroína significa sacrificarla, y _muchas veces lo que deseamos con más fuerza no es lo que necesitamos_.

 _Por el bien mayor_ , pensó Hermione.

La chica asintió y se despidió de ambos.

–El lunes comienzas con el Ministro, ahora puedes ir a descansar. –Ordenó Alastor.

La castaña salió rauda y de camino escuchó a algunas secretarias comentando la votación del Wizengamot. Todos habían estado presentes.

 _¿Se había convertido en una amenaza realmente?_

Tomó la red flu para volver y cruzó en segundos la chimenea de su casa.

Estaba vacía.

Subió a darse una ducha y ponerse el pijama, a pesar que eran recién las cinco de la tarde. Estaba cansada.

Preparó de forma monótona algo para comer, cuando Sirius regresara seguro tendría hambre. Luego volvió a su habitación y comenzó a desempacar su baúl y ordenar su ropa en el armario.

–¿Mione, qué haces?

Hermione se sobresaltó y la ropa que estaba ordenando se resbaló entre sus manos. No había escuchado a Sirius llegar.

–No te escuché, lo siento. –Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó el chico acercándose.

La castaña se alejó y se recostó en la cama, mientras Sirius la seguía y se sentaba a su lado.

–Viste mis recuerdos, Sirius. –Comenzó a hablar torpemente, no se había dado cuenta que estuvo llorando –Estabas tan triste, y a pesar de la destrucción y dolor en todas partes, nos amábamos y teníamos esperanza. Pero no podíamos ser felices con todo el peso que cargábamos, todos a quienes amábamos o nos importaban estaban rodeados de tristeza y pérdida. No teníamos futuro y me convenció la idea de que si hacía este viaje, si interfería en el tiempo, todo sería diferente. –Le explicó al pelinegro que tocó su frente pensando que quizá tenía fiebre y deliraba –¿Qué tal si me equivoqué, Sirius? ¿Y si hubiésemos tratado de ser felices solos, lejos de todo?

Sirius se dejó caer en el piso, al lado de la cama para poder quedar a la misma altura de Hermione y secó una lágrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla.

–La felicidad no es completa si no se comparte. –Respondió algo confundido –¿Qué pasó, Mione? ¿Qué es tan terrible para que estés cuestionando todo?

La castaña miró a los profundos ojos grises de Sirius y aguantó las náuseas que sentía subiendo por su garganta.

–Estuve con Voldemort.

Se lo soltó tan calmada que el pelinegro no reaccionó de inmediato. La miró sin entender.

–Cuando te fuiste, crucé a comer algo y llegó a mi mesa, estaba esperando. –Completó Hermione la frase inicial.

Sirius se paró con rabia y se sentó en la cama.

–¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Te dije que debía quedarme! No son tiempos para andar solos. –Gritó molesto.

–¿Cómo esperabas que lo supiera? –Preguntó la castaña de vuelta y sentándose en la cama también.

–Porque destruiste una maldita parte de su alma, era obvio que se acercaría. –Recriminó el chico calmándose un poco y tirando su cabello –No estoy molesto contigo, es solo… ¿Y si te hubiese hecho algo? Espera… –la miró serio –¿te hizo algo? ¿Te hechizó acaso y llegaron los Aurores? Mione, no me malentiendas, pero… te ves bien y no estamos hablando de que te juntaste con un jugador de Quidditch a una reunión social, hablamos de Voldemort.

Hermione suspiró y dejó que Sirius viera todo lo que había ocurrido en sus recuerdos de ese día, no tenía ganas de contarlo porque seguro terminaba vomitando.

Pasó al menos una hora luego de que Sirius terminara de ver todo y asegurarse tras unos hechizos de que Voldemort no la había hechizado. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación sin decir nada, tenía unas ganas horribles de transformarse en _Padfoot_ para pensar con claridad, pero no podía dejar a Hermione sola, menos en ese momento.

Finalmente dio un golpe en el baúl vacío de la castaña y suspiró. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama y arrastró a la chica hasta su regazo.

–Mione, por lo que más quieras… no le creas a Voldemort. –Pidió con calma Sirius.

–Viste lo que pasó en el Ministerio. ¿Y si es verdad, Sirius? –Preguntó asustada.

El chico asintió.

–Aun cuando sea verdad, no le creas. Si lo haces vas a romper todo lazo de confianza que tengas y eso te volverá débil y quedarás sola. Podemos confiar en tan pocos, no te apartes. –Continuó Sirius con tranquilidad –Pero mantente alerta, si vas descubriendo algo que no está bien, podrás actuar, pero en base a lo que sabes y viste, no a lo que te dijeron.

Hermione asintió.

–Te lo prometo, Sirius. –Se comprometió Hermione.

–Estaré contigo, pase lo que pase y tomes la decisión que tomes. –Le prometió el pelinegro de vuelta.

Sirius suspiro y cerró sus ojos con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Entiendo lo que dice Dumbledore, hasta cierto punto te está protegiendo, pero no tiene derecho a hacerte a un lado. Eres tú la que hizo el viaje, bajo sus órdenes. –Se quejó repentinamente molesto.

–Hogwarts me daba algo de privacidad, ahora estaré en el Ministerio en el ojo público. No sé qué es lo que quiere Dumbledore con todo esto. –Lo secundó Hermione.

El pelinegro dejó un beso en la frente de su castaña y sonrió con tristeza.

–Al menos te veré en los periódicos, eso es seguro. –Trató de bromear.

–No me escaparé de la cámara de Skeeter, así me verás seguido. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

Un ruido en el primer piso los sacó de la conversación, pero enseguida supieron de quién se trataba.

–¡Sirius, Hermione!

Regulus entró corriendo a la habitación y respiró con tranquilidad en cuanto vio a la chica a salvo en los brazos de Sirius.

–¡Por Merlín, estás bien! –Exclamó el chico lanzándose sobre ambos en la cama.

Eso hizo explotar a Sirius.

–¿Sabías que el loco de tu jefe la estaba persiguiendo?

–¡No es mi jefe, Sirius! Y por supuesto que no sabía, te lo habría dicho. Me acabo de enterar. –Respondió molesto Regulus.

–¡Cálmense! –Ordenó la castaña –Explícate Reg.

El chico bufó.

–Muy temprano fui con Dorcas y su madre estaba hablando con Dumbledore en el despacho por la votación del Wizengamot, así que cuando iban de salida nos ofrecimos para venir a buscarte, escuchamos que era público. –Comenzó a contar Reg recargado sobre Sirius que a ratos se quejaba –Dorcas se ganó un regaño por escuchar tras las puertas y Dumbledore dijo que ya estabas al tanto y no nos dejaron venir.

Sirius y Hermione se miraron y lo incitaron a seguir.

–Me pareció sospechoso, así que me fui diciendo que tenía un almuerzo con mis padres y vine a buscarte pero Dobby me contó que habían ido a Madame Malkin. –Continuó apresurado –Fui al Callejón Diagon y entré a comprar una corbata con Madame y no estaban. –Dijo frustrado –Así que volví casa y recibí una lechuza de Bellatrix que estaba como loca.

–Ella está loca. –Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

–Me contó que Voldemort había salido y no le había permitido acompañarlo, quería saber si yo sabía algo. Le dije que no y me quedé con ella que tenía vuelta loca a la pobre Narcissa. –Hizo una pausa –A eso de las cuatro llegó Lord Voldemort y me llamó a la biblioteca, me contó que se había juntado contigo en un Salón de Té y había tenido el primer acercamiento. También me pidió hablar con mis padres para que acepten el matrimonio de ustedes y que seamos una familia nuevamente. –Terminó de contar lo que ni él se creía.

Sirius abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

–¿Familia? ¿Es decir que tus padres me consideren una Black legítima aun siendo nacida de muggles? –Preguntó Hermione y Reg asintió.

–¡No necesito el permiso de Walburga ni Orion para casarme! –Gritó Sirius y se calmó con la mirada de la castaña –¡No! No permitiré que se te acerquen.

–¡Por favor déjame ver lo que pasó, Granger! –Pidió Reg y la castaña lo dejó.

Cuando Regulus terminó los tres estaban tirados en el suelo pensando.

–¿Te das cuenta, Granger? Lograste destruir por completo el árbol genealógico de los Black. –Bromeó Reg y lo primero que sintió fue a Sirius sobre él haciéndole una llave en el brazo.

–¡Sirius, déjalo! –Ordenó Hermione lanzándose sobre ambos forcejeando.

–¡Ni de broma, Reg! –Dijo Sirius molesto –¿Te das cuenta que Voldemort ya se acercó a Hermione? ¡Fue capaz! Eso quiere decir que es capaz de lanzar a nuestros padres sobre ella, y eso significa también a Bellatrix cerca. ¡No los quiero ni a un metro de mi futura esposa! ¡Maldita sea, vuelvo en tres días a Hogwarts! –Terminó su monólogo de desesperación aflojando el agarre en su hermano.

–¡Maldito perro maníaco, Sirius! –Gritó Reg en cuanto recuperó el aire y le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago –¡Eso te lo mereces, me dolió!

–¡Suéltense ambos! –Pidió Hermione molesta –Sirius, no es culpa de Reg, y Reg… solo no lo provoques.

–No volveré a Hogwarts. –Anunció Sirius decidido –No dejaré a mi chica sola.

–¡Sirius Orion Black! –Explotó Hermione, era su turno, había tenido un día de locos y no lo seguirían arruinando los hermanos Black –Volverás a Hogwarts, yo estaré bien y cuando te gradúes nos casaremos.

–No estaré tranquilo. –Siguió con insistencia el pelinegro.

Reg bufó en la alfombra y lo empujó en busca de aire.

–Yo la cuidaré, te lo prometo. Y tú Sirius, debes volver a Hogwarts y cuidar a Dorcas. –Pidió a su hermano y le tendió la mano –¿Promesa Black?

Sirius lo pensó un momento y asintió estrechando la mano de su hermano.

–Promesa Black.

Hermione los abrazó a ambos y dejó caer todo su peso sobre los chicos que se quejaron.

–A Voldemort lo tiene fascinado que hayas viajado en el tiempo. –Comentó Reg divertido –Solo lo ha comentado conmigo, no quiere que nadie sepa, al parecer te quiere de mascota.

–Y por otro lado tenemos a Dumbledore siendo recatado, después que él la manda. –Lo coartó Sirius.

–¿Se pueden callar? Deberíamos tener más cuidado cuando hablamos estos temas. –Agregó Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sirius.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, no sabían si era de estrés por lo que había pasado y lo que se les venía encima o si porque realmente y de alguna forma muy retorcida todo era gracioso.

Se desenredaron como pudieron y volvieron a la cama.

Sirius le daba consejos a Hermione sobre qué tener en cuenta si sus padres intentaban acercarse entre las risas de la chica, ya que los dejaba como verdaderos demonios. Reg en cambio se dedicaba a tocar todo lo que veía, y en eso estaba cuando encontró una pequeña caja de madera y la abrió. Dentro tenía un objeto plateado que el chico le señaló a la castaña.

–¿Qué es, Granger? –Preguntó sosteniendo el Desiluminador que Dumbledore le había dado en su antigua realidad a estas alturas.

Tanto Sirius como la chica se paralizaron.

–¡No lo presiones, Reg! –Gritó Hermione asustada.

Pero como todo que le decía a los Black, una vez más no la escuchó y presionó el objeto. Sirius cubrió con su cuerpo a la castaña esperando que algo terrible pasara; Hermione se aferró a Sirius pensando que sería apartada de él tan pronto; mientras que Reg los miró con una mueca.

Las luces de la habitación fueron absorbidas por el objeto y quedaron a oscuras.

–¿Apaga luces? –Preguntó decepcionado Regulus presionando una vez más –¿Y también las prende? –Siguió hablando mientras la habitación se iluminaba otra vez.

Sirius y Hermione se soltaron y respiraron aliviados.

–¡No vuelvas a tocar las cosas de Hermione sin su permiso! –Reprendió Sirius a su hermano y le arrebató de las manos el Desiluminador.

En cuanto tocó el pequeño objeto, quemó su piel. El pelinegro lo soltó asustado por lo repentino y lo lanzó a la cama. La castaña lo atrapó en el aire y seguía tan frío como siempre.

–Está hirviendo esa cosa, Mione. –Le advirtió y la chica lo miró extrañada.

–Se siente frío. –Lo contradijo mientras tomaba la caja que Reg le tendía y lo guardaba otra vez, a salvo bajo muchos hechizos.

Regulus se sentó al lado de su hermano y lo miró curioso.

–¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Por qué se asustaron tanto cuando lo toqué? Y más fundamental aún… ¿Por qué te quema y a nosotros no? –Finalizó señalándose a él y Hermione.

Con un suspiro la castaña le contó que el Desiluminador se suponía la iba a regresar al futuro, Dumbledore se lo había dado.

–Cuando lo presionaste pensé que… pasaría algo y regresaría. Pero no entiendo por qué no pasó nada, Dumbledore dijo que sería llegado el momento y que lo sabría, aunque es extraño. –Analizó la chica con el ceño muy fruncido.

–¿Por qué me quemó? –Quiso saber Sirius.

–Esa cosa tiene magia muy oscura, lo sentí en cuanto toqué la caja. –Le respondió a Sirius –Quizá pueda ser la razón o tal vez no, porque a Granger y a mí no nos hizo nada. Deberías preguntarle a Dumbledore, Hermione. –Opinó el chico serio.

–Ni siquiera lo ha inventado, no sabrá. –Razonó con calma Hermione.

–Puede tener alguna noción de qué sea… –Sugirió Sirius acariciando su palma que se había puesto roja.

La castaña se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le iba a hacer una broma cuando sintieron unos pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera.

Miraron los tres en dirección a la puerta y vieron a la sonriente Dorcas con un plato lleno de pastelitos.

–Preparamos pastelitos con mamá, te los vine a dejar Hermione, –les contó la chica a forma de saludo –y creí escuchar la dulce voz de mi Reg.

Le tendió el plato a Sirius que los aceptó agradecido y se lanzó sobre Reg.

Hermione sonrió y separó en cuanto pudo a Dorcas de su ahora novio.

–Cuéntame cómo te fue con los chicos. –Pidió, ya que no habían hablado de nada más con Sirius.

Dorcas se lanzó agotada sobre la cama y suspiró. Dobby que recién llegaba también se unió a escuchar la conversación.

–James y Remus me apoyan en todo y se pusieron felices al saber que tendré un hijo, también me dijeron que me defenderán. –Comenzó contando muy entusiasmada –Lily y Alice fueron otra historia, me apoyan pero no creen ni por un segundo que no sé quién es el padre. –Siguió con el entrecejo fruncido –Y como siempre Sirius salvó la situación y les dijo que me dejaran en paz. Todo habría quedado ahí si no fuese porque llegó Marlene en su intento por aproximarse y hacerse la víctima por su situación, –dijo Dorcas haciendo una mueca –y al parecer se molestó por no ser el centro de la conversación y dijo que yo era una maldita prostituta, y que seguramente el padre es Sirius, por ende te engaña y te lo mereces por bruja maldita.

Hermione se puso roja y se controló.

–Marlene no decepciona. –Masculló.

Reg rodó los ojos.

–McKinnon es una insoportable, ahora andará por ahí esparciendo el rumor. –Se quejó Reg con Sirius –Greyback debió morderla a ella.

–Podría hacerle algo si me lo piden. –Ofreció Dobby mientras se iba a su habitación con algunos pastelitos.

Sirius y Dorcas se rieron, mientras Hermione los miraba severa a todos.

–Lo que importa es que nosotros conocemos la verdad. –Dijo muy segura la castaña y todos asintieron con una enrome sonrisa.

Conversaron solo un poco más y Reg se fue con Dorcas para dejarla en casa de sus padres antes de volver a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius y Hermione se acostaron en cuanto los chicos se fueron.

–¿Hablarás con Dumbledore? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sí, no pierdo nada. Te avisaré cuando vaya de visita a Hogwarts. –Respondió recuperando su alegría habitual Hermione.

El resto de los días los disfrutaron al máximo saliendo a Londres de paseo solos y también con sus amigos.

Cuando llegó el sábado, ambos sentían que el tiempo había sido demasiado corto, pero tenían la certeza que antes de lo que imaginaban estarían juntos otra vez.

Hermione acompañó a Sirius al andén que estaba completamente custodiado. Lily, Alice y Remus estaban tristes porque no la tendrían en el taller de Duelo.

–Ya no podré ayudar a Sirius a meterse en tu habitación. –Se lamentó James riendo. Hermione le iba a responder cuando el chico soltó un grito y salió corriendo –¡Peter!

Todos fueron al encuentro de Pettigrew, menos Sirius que le dio una mirada furiosa.

–Ten cuidado. –Le pidió Hermione notando lo tenso que se había puesto.

–Me iré con Dorcas, Lily y Alice en un compartimiento aparte. –La calmó el pelinegro.

Hermione le dio un gran abrazo a Dorcas y le pidió que se cuidara.

El tren dio su último llamado y Sirius se despidió de Hermione con un gran beso.

–Recuerda salir mucho en _El Profeta_. –Le recordó riendo y se alejó para subirse al Expreso.

La castaña le lanzó besos desde el andén mientras el tren partía, hasta que desapareció.

El resto de los días pasaron más rápido aún y el lunes llegó para Hermione como una sentencia que debía cumplir.

Llegó al Ministerio con la mejor actitud y proponiéndose que sería una excelente experiencia, sacaría provecho a todo y cuando menos lo pensara estaría de vuelta con Alastor Moody.

El Ministro la recibió con extrema alegría y le mostró su despacho que era tan grande como el de Alastor. Eso la asombró, además tenía su propia chimenea y un pequeño salón para recibir invitados. Se dejó encantar por Minchum que le indicó cuáles serían sus labores, y que eran básicamente asistir a todas las reuniones con él, darle consejos y cubrirlo cuando no pudiese ir a algún lado. También tendría trato directo con el Primer Ministro muggle y organizaría la agenda del Ministro de Magia.

–Esperamos grandes cosas de usted, señorita Granger. ¡Sea bienvenida! –La felicitó el Ministro cuando terminó de enseñarle todo.

La dejó sola con un montón de archivos y papeles para organizar.

Hermione sonrió positiva, pensando que era una gran oportunidad y no simplemente un castigo que reducía su labor de campo a quedarse tras un escritorio.

Su primera semana la pasó entre reuniones con el Primer Ministro muggle y Shacklebolt que siempre la retenían por más tiempo. También tuvo que acompañar al Ministro a una votación del Wizengamot y dar una primera aprobación a algunas solicitudes de los distintos Departamentos para luego pasarlas al Ministro.

Era viernes, todavía no tenía noticias de Sirius y apenas había almorzado. Iba corriendo con unos documentos que el Ministro debía firmar de forma urgente, y a mitad de camino la interceptó Rita Skeeter de la cual llevaba escapando la semana completa. Le había prometido al pelinegro no escapar de su cámara, pero le costaba mantener una conversación civilizada con la mujer.

–¡Hermione Granger! –Exclamó la periodista feliz –La nueva favorita del Ministerio. –Dijo provocadora.

La castaña bufó y se dio vuelta tan rápido que Skeeter casi cae sobre ella.

–Señorita Skeeter, –dijo de forma amable –si accedo a darle la entrevista que tanto quiere, ¿me promete que me dejará tranquila por un tiempo? –Preguntó la chica.

La rubia asintió y le guiñó.

–Perfecto, pase por mi despacho el lunes a las cuatro de la tarde para tomar el té. –Soltó rápidamente la castaña para no arrepentirse luego –Y por favor, no traiga esa vuela pluma.

Se dio la vuelta sintiendo las conspiraciones que armaba en su cabeza la periodista.

Cuando llegó a su destino llamó tres veces a la puerta y el Ministro no salió y tampoco la hizo pasar. Empujó la puerta que nunca estaba con hechizos y entro al enorme despacho.

–¿Ministro Minchum? –Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El lugar estaba vacío.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y dejó los archivos encima mientras escribía una nota explicando qué tipo de documentos eran.

Cuando se iba unos papeles llamaron su atención, tenían un gran timbre rojo de "rechazado" atravesándolos. Tomó uno de ellos y lo leyó con cuidado de que alguien entrara.

 _COMISIÓN DE REGISTRO DE NACIDOS MUGGLES_

 _Solicitud: Traslado de nacidos muggles_

 _Zona: Londres_

Hermione se lanzó sobre los otros papeles que ella no había visto antes y todos estaban aprobados, excepto ese. _No moverían a los niños magos y brujas de Londres_. En el papel estaban las firmas del Ministro y de los miembros del Wizengamot. También estaba la de Dumbledore y Moody.

La habían firmado para comenzar con el traslado y protección. _¿Por qué ahora estaba rechazada?_

Se sintieron pasos y arrugó la hoja que metió rápido en el bolsillo de su túnica.

–¡Señorita Granger! –La saludó el Ministro que recién llegaba.

–Ministro, le dejé unos documentos que son de suma urgencia sobre su escritorio. –Explicó la chica.

El hombre enseguida los firmó y se los devolvió agradeciéndole.

Hermione salió rauda a entregar los documentos firmados y luego corrió prácticamente a su despacho en busca de sus cosas, tenía que ir con Moody para preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando y si estaba al tanto. Tenía la hoja, llevaba pruebas.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar cuando una lechuza le entregó una pequeña carta. La castaña iba tan apresurada que no se molestó en abrirla enseguida.

Entró a su despacho y desdobló el pequeño pergamino que venía dentro.

 _No entres a tu despacho._

 _R.A.B._

Terminó de leer y levantó la vista hasta el sillón en donde había un hombre con postura de aristócrata que la miraba intentando esconder el rechazo que sentía por ella. Se quedó sin aire cuando notó el enrome parecido con Sirius y Regulus.

–Orion Black. –La saludó el hombre poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole un pergamino doblado –Lunes por la noche justo para la cena. No nos gusta la impuntualidad, señorita Granger.

Dicho eso salió raudo del despacho y dejó a una Hermione totalmente descolocada en el espacio tiempo.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas bellas!¡¿Cómo han estado? Espero que se encuentren muy bien todas y por supuesto que esta semana sea espectacular.

He aquí un nuevo capi; la verdad lo tenía listo en la semana, pero lo revisé y corregí mínimo tres veces jajaja Es como si estuviese tomando una enorme decisión, fuese cual fuese el punto intermedio iba a llevar la historia a "x" punto, así que tuve que decidirlo con cuidado. Y estoy conforme, espero por eso que les guste también.

¿Se esperaban lo de Voldemort? ¿Creen que realmente hay una especie de sabotaje a Hermione? ¿Cómo se tomarán en Hogwarts estos cambios? Hermione ahora tiene un cargo muy importante, ¿lo ocupará a su favor? ¿Irá con Orion? Bueno, estas y muchas interrogantes más en los siguientes capítulos muajaja.

Por ahora espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto que me dejen en un lindo Review sus impresiones, comentarios, etc. Les agradezco el infinito apoyo, a todas las que leen muchas gracias y a las que comentan. ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Ahora a los _**comentarios…**_

 **NavaL.23** (¡Mil gracias!jajaja bueno, esa es la idea, que las atrape con la intriga. Besos gigantes y linda semana. ¡Nos leemos!).

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (Bueno, los tratamientos Black los da una vez por semana creo, le preguntaré jajajaja La vez anterior no me pusiste en situación con Voldy y Dumby… algo me dice que ahora lo harás *grita*. Mil gracias por leer y te mando miles de besos ¡Linda semana! ¡Nos leemos!).

 **Cora** (¡Upa! Mira que todo el lío que montaron Reg con Dorcas va a traer consecuencias *spoiler*. Jajajaja a varias las dejé con las ganas, pero tranquilas… ya se vienen más sesiones con Sirius Black *guiño*. Bueno, este cap responde lo de Tom y creo dejará más dudas aún. Te mando enormes besos y nos leemos en el siguiente. ¡Excelente semana).

Bueno chicas, las leo en los comentarios para ver lo que me dicen y en la siguiente actualización que como saben es semanal.

Linda semana para todas y besos enormes con abrazos apretados.

¡Besos! ¡Nos leemos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXVI**

" _ **¿Amor en tiempos de tormenta o conveniencia mutua?"**_

 _ **Por Rita Skeeter**_

 _¿Qué piensan cuando les digo que el heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas de nuestra sociedad contraerá matrimonio con la joven promesa del Ministerio y favorita del Ministro? ¡Por supuesto que no se imaginan de quién les hablo! No porque no puedan, es porque no lo creerían._

 _Él fue expulsado de su familia por ser considerado un traidor, y su hermano menor tomó su lugar como heredero legítimo, pero no teman, heredó la fortuna de su tío. Ella en cambio, una trepadora que en seis meses pasó de ser la predilecta de nuestro amigo personal Alastor Moody, a la favorita del propio Ministro de Magia, de la cual poco y nada sabemos._

 _Sí, mis queridos, les hablo de Sirius Orion Black y Hermione Jean Granger._

 _Durante las últimas semanas he rogado por una entrevista a nuestra protagonista, quien finalmente accedió a reunirse conmigo en su despacho hace dos semanas y me contó detalles de su vida, el amor que siente por su prometido y sobre todo su trabajo en el Ministerio, –me tomé la libertad de eliminar esa parte… tan aburrida –el cual es fascinante._

 _Y se preguntarán… ¿Por qué Rita nos hizo esperar hasta ahora para revelar la nota?_

 _Fueron mis fuentes dentro de Hogwarts, en donde Sirius termina sus estudios elementales, las que me obligaron a ser paciente._

 _Porque el idílico amor que vive esta pareja –solo confirmado por Hermione Granger, ya que Sirius Black no se ha pronunciado –, no es más que una mentira bien orquestada._

 _Últimas informaciones dan cuenta de la horrible traición que sufrió al inicio de su relación nuestra chica dorada por parte de su ahora prometido, –¡Por favor no se sorprendan, Sirius Black tiene un largo prontuario de rompecorazones! –en donde la engañó con nada más y nada menos que la hija de dos funcionarios Ministeriales… hablo de Dorcas Meadowes, amiga y compañera en Hogwarts de toda la vida._

 _Y eso no es todo, –la señorita –Meadowes espera un hijo de Black; ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo._

 _¿Y cómo lo tomó Hermione Granger?_

 _¡De maravilla! Lo sé después de ver la enorme y costosa sortija de matrimonio que le dio su prometido. Al parecer olvidó todo o simplemente lo está ignorando. Cuando le consulté me dijo que eran mentiras y chismes sin fundamento. ¿En serio, querida?_

 _El matrimonio sigue en pie, pero mi pregunta es… ¿Será lo más acertado?_

 _Hermione Granger y Sirius Black, ambos jóvenes de dieciocho años, ella una completa desconocida y trepadora que permite arrastren su dignidad con tal de pertenecer a una de las mejores familias de nuestro mundo, además de escalar en el Ministerio; y él un mujeriego rechazado por su familia que sigue siendo el –hasta ahora – soltero más codiciado._

 _Una promesa, un rompecorazones y una tercera en el juego con un bebé en camino._

 _¿Qué opinará la familia Black de todo esto? ¿Tendrán ya su permiso o seguirán arrastrando el apellido? ¿Es realmente amor o simplemente un buen negocio?_

 _Les dejo a ustedes el papel de jueces, mis queridos lectores._

 _Lo que a mí respecta seguiré trabajando para ustedes y los mantendré actualizados en esta historia que es digna de una tragedia antigua, y buscaré hasta la última declaración con tal de aclarar esta situación._

Hermione arrugó la copia de _El Profeta_ y la lanzó directo a su chimenea. Respiró al menos diez veces tratando de recuperar su centro de energía, lo cual no logró. Dobby que estaba tomando el desayuno con ella en la sala tapó sus oídos en cuanto vio el rostro de la chica arrugándose.

La castaña soltó un grito histérico y con su varita maldijo mil veces al periódico que quedó totalmente destruido.

Respiró una vez más y arregló su túnica.

–Estoy bien, Dobby. –Dijo colgándose su bolso al hombro mientras se dirigía al jardín.

–¡Buen día, Hermione! –Se despidió el elfo contento de que su arranque de ira fuese algo momentáneo.

En cuestión de segundos se apareció en el Ministerio, donde tuvo que soportar cientos de miradas.

 _¿En serio? ¡No podía ser que todos leyeran la sección de chismes de Skeeter!_

Rodó los ojos y siguió su camino con la frente en alto.

El Ministro la interceptó casi al llegar a su despacho y la abrazó por los hombros.

–En cuanto recibí el periódico mandé a sacar a esa mala mujer del Ministerio, tiene prohibición de entrada, señorita Granger. No la volverá a molestar. –Aseguró el hombre feliz y Hermione solo atinó a darle una sonrisa aliviada.

Entró en su despacho y vio a Alastor sentado en el sofá totalmente malhumorado.

–Quita la cara de pocos amigos, Alastor. –Pidió la chica lanzando lejos el bolso y sentándose al lado de su ex Jefe –El nombre que arrastró no fue el tuyo.

–Yo te incité a que le dieras esa maldita entrevista, no pensé que era una arpía a ese nivel. –Masculló más como una disculpa el hombre.

Hermione le dio un apretón en la mano y sonrió malvadamente.

–Quizá podrías divertirte con toda esta situación. –La voz de la chica estaba cargada de malicia, lo que logró captar la total atención del hombre frente a ella –¿Adivina quién es un animago no registrado?

Alastor comenzó a reír y se paró de un salto, abrió la puerta del despacho y gritó a todo pulmón.

–¡LONGBOTTOM!

El chico que justo pasaba cerca no tardó ni un minuto en llegar.

–¡Hoy es un gran día, hijo! Vas a ver lo mucho que nos divertiremos. –Dijo feliz abrazando a Frank que miraba a Hermione sin entender –Paso por ti al medio día, Granger. Y recuerda que habrá quienes se tomen y les afecte peor ese artículo de cuarta.

Cerró la puerta dejando de mejor humor a Hermione quien se sentó en su escritorio y estuvo de acuerdo con Alastor.

La realidad le cayó encima y pensó en cuatro actores: Dorcas, Sirius, Regulus y los Black.

 _¿Quién demonios le había contado del embarazo de Dorcas y esa mentira sobre Sirius a Skeeter?_

¡Oh sí, por supuesto que tenía a su sospechosa!

Diez de la mañana.

Mandó una lechuza a Alastor, no lo podía esperar. Tomó su bolso y cruzó la chimenea rumbo a Hogwarts, donde de seguro la bomba ya había explotado.

Y lo cierto es que Hermione tenía razón.

Los Merodeadores se despertaron a primera hora el último lunes de enero y bajaron a desayunar. Todo era normal, excepto la relación entre Sirius y Peter que seguía tensa. Ya había pasado un mes y seguían sin hablar sobre lo sucedido en el andén.

Pero Sirius era optimista y trataba de controlar su carácter. Además estaba feliz porque a pesar de que Hermione no estaba en Hogwarts, podía verla todos los días en el periódico en las fotografías al lado del Ministro o en las sesiones del Wizengamot. Se notaba que huía de Skeeter pero no de los eventos oficiales.

En el último mes le había mandado una carta a diario, pero Hermione solo había podido responder una por semana, aunque muy largas, ese solo pergamino le llenaba el corazón de tranquilidad y amor.

También se había mensajeado con Regulus y Dobby iba varias veces en la semana a llevarle los chismes y hacer encargos. Aunque claro, cuando McGonagall descubrió que entraba a su elfo de forma ilegal lo castigó y tuvieron que volverse más precavidos con encuentros nocturnos unicamente.

–Las chicas ya están en el comedor, y estudiando tan temprano. –Se quejó James ante la risa de Remus.

Se sentaron frente a Alice, Dorcas y Lily que ocupaban todo el espacio con libros.

–¡No se atrevan a molestarme! –Los amenazó Dorcas –Ayer dormí toda la tarde y no terminé el trabajo para Slughorn.

–Lily, tú no tienes excusas. –Le dijo James meneando las cejas al ver que la pelirroja escribía a toda velocidad sobre un pergamino.

Lily lo miró furiosa.

–Te recuerdo James que ayer tuvimos una reunión los Prefectos y Premios Anuales, pero por supuesto que no fuiste por andar tras la bolita dorada y alguien, –le explicó molesta señalándose –tenía que hacer el trabajo de dos.

Sirius se rio disimuladamente y miró a Alice.

–No eres Prefecta, ni Premio Anual y no tienes excusa como Dorcas… ¿Qué pasó contigo, Alice? –Quiso saber el pelinegro curioso.

–¿Ya olvidaste Black que cuando McGonagall descubrió lo de tu elfo estabas conmigo porque le mandé unas cartas a Frank? Terminaba de pagar mi castigo en la Biblioteca y no pude hacer antes el trabajo. –Le respondió rodando los ojos.

–Están alteradas hoy. –Comentó James bufando.

Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a comer.

Las lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor y comenzaron a repartir cartas y periódicos, además de algunos encargos de padres a sus hijos.

Remus miró a Dorcas y le sonrió.

–¿Qué harás cuando se comience a notar? –Preguntó susurrando.

La chica levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

–Aún hace frío, así que la túnica y los kilos de ropa ayudan porque ya se nota un poco, Remus. –Confidenció para luego hacer una mueca –Creo que cuando llegue la primavera todos se darán cuenta, pero de momento quiero disfrutar mi tranquilidad.

Remus le dio una gran sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

De pronto se hizo un silencio generalizado en el Comedor que duró unos diez minutos. Luego de eso cientos de murmullos llenaron el ambiente y los Merodeadores y las chicas comenzaron a sentir los ojos sobre ellos.

James tomó el periódico de Remus y lo abrió buscando alguna información, ya que todos los que los miraban tenían una copia entre sus manos.

Sirius le arrebató a Lily el de ella y se pusieron a buscar con Remus.

–¡Maldita sea! –Escupió James furioso –Vayan a la página de Skeeter.

Las chicas se lanzaron sobre las dos copias de _El Profeta_ que tenían disponibles y como pudieron las compartieron entre los seis.

James, Remus, Lily y Alice estaban en estado de shock sin saber qué decir. A Dorcas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Sirius arrugó la hoja mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

Ninguno de los presentes iba a andar de chismoso con Rita Skeeter, Peter no tenía idea, los Profesores tenían una ética que cumplir y nadie más sabía. Rosier era harina de otro costal, no iba a hablar. Lo que dejaba solo a una persona.

–¿Dónde está McKinnon? –Ordenó saber Sirius.

–Cuando bajamos seguía durmiendo. –Fue Alice quien contestó molesta –¿Crees que haya sido capaz?

El pelinegro rio con sorna y salió disparado a la Torre de Gryffindor con sus cinco amigos siguiendo sus pasos, pero no fue necesario, cuando iban a mitad del pasillo se toparon con Marlene que los miró despectiva y trató de pasar de Sirius que le cerró el paso y la empujó contra una pared apuntándola con su varita.

–¡Sirius cálmate! –Le pidió James.

Alice y Lily se pusieron a ambos lados de Marlene para evitar que pasara a mayores.

–¿Qué te traes ahora, Black? –Preguntó la rubia molesta.

–Eres una maldita traidora, no tienes sentimientos y apestas McKinnon. –Le susurró con tono amenazador Sirius.

La chica se rio y trató de sacar su cuello de la varita del chico mientras el pasillo se comenzaba a llenar de curiosos.

–¿Fuiste tú quien le contó a Rita Skeeter esta mentira? –Preguntó el pelinegro lanzando el periódico a la chica y apartándose un poco.

Marlene leyó el artículo y ocultó una sonrisa.

–¿Quién dice que son mentiras? Dorcas no tiene padre para su bastardo y todos conocemos el tipo de hombre que eres, Black. –Contestó con total normalidad.

Sirius también le sonrió.

–Saca tu varita maldita chismosa, esta vez me la pagas. –Ordenó abriéndose espacio sin dejar de apuntarla.

Marlene obedeció enseguida y se comenzaron a maldecir. Uno de los hechizos de Sirius la alcanzó y cortó parte de su brazo. Hubiese continuado, de no ser porque McGonagall llegó corriendo al pasillo.

–¡Deténganse ambos, bajen sus varitas! –Ordenó en dirección a Sirius y Marlene.

Mirándose con odio le hicieron caso a la Profesora y se giraron hasta donde estaba.

–Yo comencé, Profesora McGonagall. –Reconoció enseguida Sirius –Se lo merece por chismosa. –Levantó la copia del periódico y Minerva cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que ya lo había leído.

–¿Usted levantó esa calumnia contra sus compañeros, señorita McKinnon? –Demandó saber la mujer.

Marlene la miró cuan altanera era y asintió.

–Nadie dice que sean mentiras. –Intentó defenderse en vano.

–¿Tiene pruebas de lo que dice? –Preguntó molesta McGonagall y la chica se quedó en silencio –Me decepciona, Marlene.

La Jefa de Gryffindor miró a todos con enfado.

Por el pasillo se sintieron los tacones de dos chicas que iban a toda prisa y que vieron horrorizadas el escándalo que se había formado.

Hermione y Narcissa llegaron justo a tiempo para sostener a Dorcas que se desmayaba. La habían dejado sola por ir a ponerse todos de un bando.

–¿Me puedo llevar a Lupin y Potter? –Preguntó preocupada Narcissa a McGonagall que también se acercó a ver a la chica que yacía en el suelo.

–Por supuesto. –Dijo de inmediato –¡Potter, Lupin… lleven a la señorita Meadowes a la enfermería!

James tomó entre sus brazos a Dorcas y se fue junto a Remus y Narcissa.

Hermione se puso al lado de Sirius y lo sostuvo para que se calmara.

El Director que había estado escuchando apareció entre los estudiantes y los miró significativamente. Todos los curiosos partieron a sus clases o al Comedor.

–Señoritas Lily y Alice, pueden ir a clases. –Ordenó el Director para luego mirar al resto –Profesora McGonagall y señorita Granger, es un gusto siempre verla, –aprovechó para saludarla –les pido me acompañen a mi despacho junto a la señorita McKinnon y al señor Black.

Todos lo siguieron y entraron en silencio al despacho. Se sentaron frente al escritorio y el Director les dio la palabra.

–Yo fui tras ella para maldecirla, por chismosa y mentirosa. –Comenzó Sirius.

Marlene se defendió en su estilo insultando a Hermione y Dorcas, además de sacar el pasado de Sirius.

–Bien podría haber dicho que tu hermano ahora es un hombre lobo y estaríamos iguales, pero no soy un maldito traidor chismoso como tú, Marlene. –Le escupió el chico furioso, aunque la principal razón que tuvo para no gritarlo frente a medio Colegio fue su amigo Remus –Además tu vida privada no le importa a nadie, al igual que la mía. Y encima Dorcas es tu amiga, te salvó la vida, ¿qué tienes contra ella?

Marlene se puso a llorar pero nadie la consoló.

–¿Usted dará el castigo, Albus? –Quiso saber Minerva.

El hombre asintió y miró intercaladamente a Sirius y Marlene.

–Ambos pierden sus permisos para ir a Hogsmeade hasta la graduación. –Comenzó diciendo ante los quejidos de ambos aludidos –Señorita McKinnon, –se dirigió a la chica –redactará una carta para _El Profeta_ desmintiendo sus dichos y limpiando el nombre del señor Black y la señorita Dorcas de la horrible calumnia que dijo, y además pedirá disculpas en la cena. También está castigada un mes limpiando calderos en la sala del profesor Slughorn.

Marlene asintió resignada.

–Enviaré una lechuza a sus padres informando de esto y también recibirá ayuda de especialistas, usted no está bien. –Siguió con su voz pausada Dumbledore.

Miró confundido a Sirius suspirando. Entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, pero no podía pasar por alto que había atacado a una compañera.

–Un mes de ayuda a la profesora Malfoy en los invernaderos, además de disculpas públicas en la cena por el ataque, señor Black.

El chico asintió.

–Se los puede llevar, Minerva. –Dijo el Director y agradeció con una sonrisa a la profesora.

Sirius le dio una media sonrisa a Hermione que le correspondió otra.

En cuanto se fueron el Director bufó cansado.

–Sé a lo que viene, le pido me permita escribir las lechuzas por lo ocurrido y ya estoy con usted. Además le damos tiempo de llegar a Alastor.

La castaña asintió y divagó sobre cómo se estaría tomando todo Regulus.

Regulus por supuesto estaba apoyado con ambas manos en la chimenea del número 12 de Grimmauld Place deseando escapar hace al menos media hora. En cuanto recibieron el periódico en la mañana y leyeron la noticia, su madre había comenzado a romper cosas en la habitación de Sirius.

Decía que no le importaba lo que el chico hiciera, pero se sentía profundamente humillada por su hijo rechazado.

A eso de las diez de la mañana había bajado a seguir maldiciendo en el árbol familiar lo que quedaba de la imagen de Sirius.

Orion en cambio bebía un trago de whiskey de fuego y permanecía con la vista perdida. A ratos miraba a Regulus que tenía la quijada tensa, en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

–¡Encima te atreviste a invitar a esa mugrosa sangre sucia a nuestro hogar, Orion! –Le gritó Walburga a su marido que cerró los ojos agotado.

Regulus tomó el periódico y lo hizo un ovillo para lanzarlo a la chimenea. Se dejó caer en el sofá frente a su padre.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –Quiso saber su padre mirándolo con desconfianza.

El chico calmó su respiración.

–No creo en esa maleducada de Skeeter, padre. –Regulus estaba serio –Pero no quita que el resto lo haga y nuestro apellido es enlodado.

Orion asintió y tomó su abrigo.

–¿Vas a salir? –Preguntó repentinamente asustado su hijo.

–A saldar cuentas. –Susurró su padre antes de desaparecer.

Regulus esperó que su madre fuese a dormir mientras lloraba humillada y se apareció en la casa de Hermione, donde tomó la red flu directo a Hogwarts.

Llegó al mismo tiempo que Alastor Moody entraba al despacho.

–¿Reg? –Preguntó sorprendida Hermione y corrió a abrazar a su cuñado que no se veía más tranquilo que ella.

Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado y Regulus también. Albus y Alastor escuchaban atentos.

–Me encontré a tu padre en _El Profeta_ , –comentó Moody riendo –montó un espectáculo de aquellos, amenazó con cortar los préstamos que pide el periódico a Gringotts si no obligaban a Skeeter a pedir disculpas públicas.

–¿Qué tienen que ver con Gringotts? –Preguntó sin entender Hermione.

–Mi padre es accionista. –Respondió Reg.

–¿Qué pasará ahora? –Preguntó de nuevo Hermione pero mirando a Moody.

–Skeeter enfrentará una investigación por ser un animago no registrado y tendrá que pedir las disculpas. Obviamente no la echarán, les trae cientos de lectores cada semana. Aunque esperamos que con eso se calme un poco. –Explicó Alastor y todos asintieron –Mañana saldrá en primera plana la nota.

Regulus se jaló el cabello frustrado.

–¿Puedo ver a Dorcas? –Preguntó a Dumbledore que negó.

–Están todos en el Castillo a esta hora y en clases, sería arriesgado. –Contestó con paciencia –Venga en la noche, después de la cena y me aseguraré que la señorita Meadowes esté aquí para verlo.

El chico asintió feliz y se despidió de todos, dando un gran abrazo a Hermione y susurrándole divertido.

–Papá sigue diciendo que eres una maleducada.

Vieron al chico desaparecer y se miraron los tres presentes.

–Lo que nos convoca. –Dijo Alastor.

Hermione suspiró.

Después que Orion Black la dejara en medio de su despacho desconcertada, corrió con Alastor y para su sorpresa también estaba Dumbledore. Les contó lo que había descubierto y ambos hombres estaban igual de confundidos que ella. Habían firmado el decreto para proteger a los nacidos muggles, pero por alguna razón el Ministro la marcó rechazada.

Dumbledore se comprometió a averiguar todo y Alastor que seguía gozando de ciertas concesiones, redobló la seguridad.

También les contó sobre su encuentro con Voldemort y el Jefe de Aurores descargó su enojo en ella, regañándola como a una niña pequeña. Dumbledore en cambio entendió lo que sentía la castaña y las dudas que tenía, fue más comprensivo y aprovechó de recordarle que dudar era lo lógico y humano, pero debía confiar en ellos.

Eso había quedado solucionado hasta cierto punto.

Hasta que llegó el lunes por la noche.

Se paró frente al 12 de Grimmauld Place pero no entró.

No estaba loca para ir sola. En primer lugar no sabía si estarían solo los padres de Sirius con Regulus o habría invitados sorpresas, y claramente no era suicida. Esa casa ya era espeluznante cuando vivía solo Sirius, no quería imaginar lo que sería con los Black en gloria y majestad.

Luego Reg le fue a contar que su padre la encontraba una maleducada, y que solo habían accedido porque él se los había pedido para recuperar a su familia, o sea Sirius.

Hermione mantenía a Sirius al tanto de todo para su tranquilidad. Y obviamente en cuanto supo que su padre se le había acercado explotó y le ordenó a Dobby mantenerla vigilada.

Y en todas esas cosas enero había volado.

Aquí estaban ahora afinando detalles.

–Hablé con el Ministro, –les confidenció Dumbledore –se ve que distintos sectores lo están presionando. Quieren convertir esto en una oportunidad para demostrar que los nacidos muggles nos exponen.

–Si no es a ellos, Voldemort encontrará otra excusa. –Razonó la castaña –Me lo dijo, van a atacar.

–Los políticos buscan poder. Si no es esta ocasión encontrarán otra. –La apoyó Alastor.

–¿Qué ganan sacrificando a familias enteras? –Quiso saber la chica.

–Miedo en la gente, que desafíen al Ministro y tendrá que acceder a lo que solicitan, de lo contrario se votará por uno nuevo. –Siguió respondiendo su antiguo Jefe.

–Redoblaremos la seguridad y si no nos permiten atacar con Aurores, lo haremos con la Orden del Fénix. –Dijo decidido Dumbledore.

Los tres asintieron.

–Los mantendré informados de todo, lo que vea extraño. –Se comprometió Hermione.

–Seguiré aconsejando a Minchum y viendo si logro descubrir quienes lo están manipulando. –Acotó Dumbledore.

–Y yo haré lo mío, estaremos listos cuando ataquen, tengo hombres en cada posición vigilando. –Sonrió orgulloso Alastor.

El Jefe de Aurores después de eso se marchó de vuelta al Ministerio.

Hermione se quedó con Dumbledore y le mostró la cajita con el Desiluminador. Le explicó lo que había pasado cuando Regulus lo tomó y la reacción en Sirius.

–He decidido que no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí, Director. –Confidenció la chica con tranquilidad y sinceridad.

–Pero al parecer no es algo que usted decida. –Contestó Dumbledore apenado observando el objeto –Aún no lo he creado, desconozco la magia depositada, pero haré lo posible por ayudarla y darle alguna opción.

Hermione se lo agradeció enormemente y recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

–La última manía que ha tomado el señor Black cuando está molesto es ir a la Biblioteca, –comentó Dumbledore –tiene al menos una hora hasta que salgan todos de clase. Vaya con él.

Hermione lo abrazó antes de salir corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida y sonriente del Director. Seguía dolida con él, pero no se quedaría estancada en ese sentimiento.

Tal como le dijo, Sirius estaba en la biblioteca. En cuanto la vio la arrastró hasta unos estantes.

–Quería maldecir a esa bruja. –Se quejó con un puchero.

–Debes controlar tus impulsos, Black. –Lo regañó la castaña mientras lo besaba –Mira en el lío que estás metido ahora.

Conversaron un poco acerca de lo que había pasado últimamente y las cartas que se enviaban.

–Me preocupa que mis padres se estén acercando. –Dijo Sirius preocupado.

–Reg dice que me encontraron maleducada, tranquilo… no me volverán a buscar. –Le aseguró la chica.

–Esa casa tiene de todo, Mione. Ni se te ocurra ir. –Pidió el pelinegro abrazándola más fuerte.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando, riendo y besándose. Cuando estaba por cumplirse la hora, Hermione le encargó a Dorcas y se comprometió a cuidarse.

–Ahora debo ir con Madame Malkin, haremos la prueba de mi vestido. –Comentó emocionada.

Sirius sonrió y le dio un gran beso.

–Veré cómo convencer a Dumbledore para que me dejé verte en San Valentín. –La voz de Sirius era entusiasmada.

–Te ayudaré como pueda. –Le respondió la castaña.

Se separaron a regañadientes y cada uno tomó un camino diferente.

Sirius fue hasta la enfermería que se encontraba vacía, salvo por Dorcas que seguía durmiendo. Poppy le aseguró que se pondría bien.

Iba a la sala común de Gryffindor pero se desvió hasta las habitaciones de los profesores. Narcissa tenía ese bloque libre y quería agradecerle por todo en nombre de su hermano. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, siempre que entraba la chica estaba leyendo o revisando exámenes en el pequeño despacho.

Entró en silencio y cerró de inmediato la puerta. Sonrió maliciosamente y enarcó una ceja al ver a su prima en los brazos de Gideon que la besaba.

Aclaró su voz y ambos se separaron sonrojados.

–Solo te quería agradecer por todo, pueden seguir. –Dijo Sirius y salió corriendo del lugar.

Al parecer los maestros y Aurores también se divertían.

Hermione llegó al Ministerio a poner algunas cosas al día y se fue hasta el Callejón Diagon para hacer la prueba de su vestido.

Almorzó con Madame Malkin que había cerrado la tienda por ese día y luego estuvo toda la tarde probándose los diseños que la mujer había hecho. Se decidió por uno en particular y comenzaron a trabajar.

Hermione dio algunas ideas para el diseño y seleccionó telas que Madame encargaría al extranjero.

–Las telas seguramente llegarán en dos semanas y recién podré hacer un primer modelo que iremos modificando, así que seguro te enviaré una lechuza a principios de marzo. –Decía la amable bruja mientras ayudaba a quitar el modelo de prueba a la castaña –Y cuídate de no variar tan bruscamente en tu peso.

Lo último le sacó una sonrisa cansada a Hermione. Tenía tanto trabajo en el Ministerio que básicamente corría todo el día y comía bien solo cuando Dobby cocinaba.

Regresó al Ministerio a eso de las cinco de la tarde y apenas entró en su despacho llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante. –Dijo tomando algunos papeles de su escritorio.

Era el Ministro que sonrió radiante al verla.

–Señorita Granger, que alivio encontrarla, me dijeron se había retirado muy temprano. –Comentó el hombre sentándose al lado de la chimenea.

–¡Oh, sí! –Respondió la chica terminando de guardar unos documentos en su bolso –Fui con Madame Malkin por mi vestido, pero tenía que volver por unos archivos que estoy revisando. –Explicó y luego lo miró ceñuda –¿Ocurre algo?

El Ministro negó.

–Es solo que debo ir personalmente a la _Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático_ que está aquí en Londres, –empezó a contarle muy emocionado como era habitual –tienen un nuevo proyecto y requieren de nuestra aprobación, y me gustaría hablar con ellos antes de firmar algo.

Hermione lo procesó solo un poco.

–¿Y quiere que lo acompañe? –Preguntó sonriendo.

–¡Por supuesto! Es mi Asistente y no entiendo de esas cosas de actuación y obras de teatro. –Dijo angustiado y avergonzado –En cambio usted es una mujer de mundo, como Auror además debe tener conocimiento en muchas áreas y siempre que la veo en sus tiempos libres está leyendo.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risita y asintió.

–He visto un par de Obras de Teatro, así que creo que puedo ayudarlo. Vamos Ministro. –Le dijo y se paró frente a él –¿Cómo llegaremos?

–En la escoba muggle, por supuesto. –La voz del Ministro ahora sonaba más entusiasmada.

La guio hasta la salida de visitantes y se subieron al elegante auto del Ministro que era manejado por un Auror.

–¿Por qué en auto? ¿No podemos aparecernos o ir por Red Flu? –Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

–No tienen chimeneas y todo el edificio está hechizado anti apariciones, –explicó el hombre acomodándose –dicen que les gusta conservar las viejas tradiciones. –Su voz sonó como si estuviese confidenciando algo clasificado y luego bufó –Aunque nunca me han dicho cuáles son esas tradiciones.

La castaña sonrió repentinamente entusiasmada.

No conocía la A.M.A.D., pero se imaginaba que sería como un Teatro normal, aunque con mucha magia.

Les tomó bastante tiempo llegar hasta el lugar, ya que el tráfico a esa hora era insufrible. Se bajaron del auto y en una de las avenidas principales una pequeña puerta roja entre una librería y una tienda de ropa brillaba más de lo esperado.

–Los muggles solo ven una puerta vieja y destrozada que dice clausurado. –Le explicó el Ministro.

Hermione lo siguió, entraron por un pasillo no muy iluminado y bajaron una escalera corta, allí había otra puerta ahora de madera en la cual el Ministro golpeó tres veces.

Les abrió una bruja de unos cincuenta años muy sonriente y los hizo pasar.

–¡Ministro, lo estábamos esperando!

Hermione pasó tras el Ministro y se quedó asombrada. El lugar estaba lejos de ser un Teatro ordinario.

Era espacioso, muy iluminado y a donde ellos habían entrado era solo la primera planta de por lo menos cinco. Conforme fueron avanzando el lugar se hacía cada vez más amplio, muchas brujas y magos corrían de un lado a otro con perchas llenas de vestuario, maletines con maquillaje y lociones, y algunas escenografías.

–El público general entra por el otro pasillo que lleva directo a los asientos. –Explicó la bruja que por lo que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar era la Directora.

La castaña siguió avanzando y se dio cuenta que ellos habían entrado por la parte de los camarines. En el pasillo había muchas puertas con estrellas y nombres, plumas y polvos volaban por doquier. Llegaron hasta detrás de un enorme telón rojo que atravesaron y se encontraron con el escenario que miraba a los asientos que en un día de función estarían llenos.

Era como los teatros antiguos, circular y contaba con tres pisos repletos de butacas para los asistentes. Incluso había balcones privados. Las terminaciones eran de oro y plata, un lugar muy elegante y caro.

–Ahora les mostraré las salas donde los estudiantes son instruidos y ensayan. –La bruja los llevó de vuelta y tomaron unas escaleras circulares.

Recorrieron los cinco pisos en donde había brujas y magos estudiando y escribiendo rápidamente sobre pergaminos, otros leían, en algunas salas estaban confeccionando ropa o maquillándose y según lo que les explicó la Directora, las que estaban cerradas era donde ensayaban.

Finalmente llegaron a su despacho y se sentaron.

–Estaba tan emocionada que ni me presenté, aunque el Ministro ya me conoce. –Se dirigió a Hermione mientras con su varita colocaba unas tazas y les servía té –Soy Madame Dean, Directora de la maravillosa Academia Mágica de Arte Dramático. –Se presentó con pomposidad en la voz.

–Hermione Granger, Madame. –Le dijo la castaña –Asistente del Ministro; es un verdadero placer.

La mujer le guiñó y les comenzó a explicar lo que necesitaba.

–El Ministerio nos ha dejado muy abandonados, Minchum. –Se quejó mientras el Ministro rezongaba –Sobrevivimos gracias a los donativos de las familias que aprecian el teatro, que por supuesto no son la mayoría y con las entradas. –En su rostro se reflejaba el drama.

–¡Oh, estás haciendo eso de nuevo! –La regañó el Ministro –Señorita Granger, está actuando, son unos mentirosos estos actores.

–No más que los políticos. –Se defendió la mujer guiñando otra vez a Hermione.

–¿Y qué necesitarían puntualmente? –Intervino la castaña.

–¡Dinero! –Chilló feliz la mujer –Verás, querida… –Dijo tomando la mano de Hermione y comenzando a explicar –Somos una Academia que no cobra a sus estudiantes, los formamos y damos cursos que duran de dos a tres años, los talleres van principalmente dirigidos a niños y por períodos de semanas. Pero nuestro fuerte son los estudiantes graduados. La mayor parte de las veces ellos pagan sus materiales, pero hay algunos que no pueden, y además está el costo de mantención, el pago de los maestros y un sinfín de cosas. –Finalizó con dramatismo.

Hermione asintió, ella tenía razón.

El Ministro bufó y le hizo un gesto dándole luz verde.

–Preparen el proyecto y lo envían, solo no exageren. Luego de eso vemos qué aprobamos. –Dijo el Ministro.

La bruja sonrió pícaramente y de uno de sus cajones sacó un folio brillante que le tendió a Hermione.

–Ya lo tenía preparado. –Explicó riendo.

–Te tienes mucha fe. –Masculló Minchum mientras salían.

Hermione guardó el documento y se dedicó a pasear entre las salas en lo que el Ministro discutía si era o no necesario tener tantos lujos en un solo lugar, y Madame Dean se defendía diciendo que el mismo Ministerio era el ejemplo de despilfarro y ostentosidad.

De una de las salas comenzaron a salir jóvenes que se sentaron contra la pared a esperar, todos llevaban libretos.

Con aire confiado y de un ganador caminó por el pasillo Regulus que también salía de la sala. No se sentó con el resto y decidió pasar de largo, iba muy petulante cuando vio a Hermione que enarcaba una ceja incrédula y a punto de explotar de la risa.

La cara de Reg se transformó en una mueca y se puso totalmente rojo, corrió hasta detrás de una cortina y se escondió allí normalizando su respiración.

Hermione lo siguió y se metió en el estrecho lugar.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego Hermione empezó a reír mientras Reg le tapaba la boca y le pedía que se calmara.

–Cállate Granger, o te juro que te maldigo aquí mismo. –Pidió el chico avergonzado.

La castaña hizo lo que le pidió y secó sus lágrimas.

–Está el Ministro fuera, así que no me amenaces. –Le respondió sonriendo.

–¿Qué demonios hacen acá justo hoy? –Quiso saber el chico cada vez más molesto.

La chica rodó los ojos.

–Cosas del Ministerio, presupuesto y un proyecto que van a presentar. –Explicó cruzándose de brazos.

Esperó a ver si Regulus le decía algo, pero estaba esquivando su mirada.

La chica le quitó de las manos el libreto que llevaba y lo leyó.

–¿Hamlet? –Preguntó incrédula –Es una obra muggle, Reg.

–Lo sé, –masculló el chico –pero me siento confiado con ese personaje.

–¿Vas a audicionar? –Susurró Hermione y recibió como respuesta una mirada asesina de Regulus.

–No, Granger. Vine a hacer las pruebas para ver si me reciben de Medimago. –Le contestó algo más calmado –¡Por supuesto que vine a audicionar! –Respondió luego rodando los ojos –El otro día leí en _El Profeta_ un anuncio en donde decía que hoy serían las audiciones para el nuevo curso de Arte Dramático y quise venir.

–¿Tus padres saben? –Preguntó asustada Hermione con apenas un hilo de voz.

–Claro que no, ¿en serio quieres me rechacen? –Reg para ese punto ya había comenzado a arrugar su libreto –Pero Lord Voldemort sí está al tanto. –Susurró de pronto.

Eso le extrañó aún más a la chica. Cerró los ojos y negó como si estuviese recordando algo horrible.

–¿Voldemort, el mismo Voldemort que ambos conocemos en un fanático del Teatro?

Reg la volvió a mirar como si fuese tonta y suspiró cansado. Cuando había ido a ese lugar a la última persona que deseaba encontrarse era a Hermione.

–No seas tonta, Hermione. –Respondió ocupando su nombre –Piensa que es una buena idea ahora que no estoy yendo a Hogwarts, así no se levantan sospechas y puedo estar en el mundo mágico manteniendo contacto con todo.

La chica suspiró frustrada. Voldemort era un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en su beneficio.

–¿Y cómo lo harás? No has terminado el colegio, Reg.

Fue el turno del chico para sonreír.

–Granger… –Ocupó el tono de triunfador y la chica se preparó para la respuesta que conocía de memoria –Soy un Black.

Y ahí estaba, igual a su hermano.

–¿Los sobornaste con dinero? –Quiso saber.

–No, eso sería vulgar. –Respondió manteniendo su postura –Pero por ser un Black, de una gran familia, con prestigio y dinero… digamos que mi excusa es más creíble.

–Continúa. –Le hizo un gesto la castaña.

–No necesito Hogwarts para ser un gran mago, lo llevo en mi sangre y mis padres están conformes con que me presente a dar mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que seguramente serán los mejores de la historia, sumado a que mis T.I.M.O.S. entraron en la lista de los mejores. Daré lo máximo de mí y seré el mejor actor. Además contribuiré con donativos y me costearé mis materiales. –Finalizó triunfal.

Hermione sonrió sorprendida.

–Les ofreciste dinero. –Insistió.

–Donativos queda mejor. –La corrigió –Y eso no importa, de todas formas para entrar debo pasar la audición, y eso por supuesto será por mi increíble talento. –Dijo presumido.

–Cuanta humildad en un solo mago. –Susurró Hermione –¿Sirius y Dorcas saben?

–¡Nadie sabe, maldita entrometida! –Le contestó el chico –Solo tú porque me atrapaste, yo esperaba contarles cuando me aceptaran.

Hermione le dio un abrazo del que Reg no escapó.

–Vas a quedar, solo confía en que eres excelente y que siempre estaremos para ti. –Lo apoyó sinceramente.

–Gracias Granger. –Le dijo Reg sonriendo.

Luego su rostro se volvió algo más sombrío y tomó a Hermione por los hombros.

–Hoy tendremos una reunión a eso de las ocho de la noche, –le susurró muy rápido –no te había dicho nada porque no está confirmado, pero creo que el ataque será hoy. No sé dónde, solo sé que tienen muy vigilado a Longbottom y a los Aurores que cuidan la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle. –La chica asintió prestando atención –Y no van a tener mucho para hacer.

–Los Aurores están listos, Moody y Dumbledore me lo aseguraron. –Lo contradijo la castaña.

Regulus negó.

–Harán algo, seguro hoy nos informan y sacarán a la mayoría de los Aurores de sus puestos. –Le explicó.

–Ataques simultáneos seguro. –Susurró Hermione.

–Quiero que entiendas algo, –pidió Reg muy serio –al Ministerio le conviene que pase y tienen amenazado a Minchum, no conozco la lista completa, pero Malfoy y Rosier, el padre de Evan… han estado haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Hermione asintió.

– _¡Regulus Arcturus Black!_

Una voz de mujer lo llamó desde la sala de la que había salido antes.

Hermione le dio un abrazo más y le sonrió.

–Rómpete una pierna, Reg.

–Eres una maldita que… –Había comenzado a quejarse y se detuvo ante la risa de la chica.

–Significa suerte. –Aclaró Hermione.

Reg le sacó la lengua y se fue con aire triunfante.

Hermione esperó unos minutos y salió en busca del Ministro que seguía discutiendo con Madame Dean.

Se fueron después de un rato, el auto los dejó de vuelta en el Ministerio donde ya podían aparecerse o tomar las chimeneas.

–Ministro, –llamó su atención Hermione cuando estaban cerca de sus respectivos despachos –con respecto al decreto de traslado de nacidos muggles, ¿cómo estamos frente a esa situación?

–Con mucha vigilancia por parte de Alastor, –contestó aliviado –aunque nunca estamos totalmente protegidos, menos en estos tiempos que hacer lo correcto es tan difícil. Que tanga una buena noche, señorita Granger.

Minchum entró en su despacho y la dejó allí, con la respuesta que necesitaba.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y se dio la vuelta en busca de Alastor.

El Ministerio poco a poco iba quedando en la penumbra a medida que las luces se apagaban y todos los magos y brujas se iban a sus casas. La chica entró sin tocar y Moody le sonrió en cuanto la vio, estaba revisando unos informes.

Le contó de su encuentro con Regulus y todo lo que le había dicho.

Alastor se paró de su escritorio y le habló a uno de sus retratos.

–Dile a Fabian que aumente la seguridad en el Castillo y que Gideon se prepare. –Ordenó muy calmado y se giró hacia otro retrato de una mujer de la época medieval –Que Shacklebolt esté con el Primer Ministro Muggle y que Dawlish espere instrucciones. –Su tono de voz había aumentado un poco y se notaba tenso cuando se acercó al tercer retrato –Dile a Longbottom que enviaré hombres y que resista.

–¿Dónde está Frank? –Preguntó Hermione tomando sus cosas para seguir a Alastor que se colocaba su capa de viaje.

–San Mungo, ¿qué crees que haces Granger? –Ordenó saber Moody.

–Voy contigo, a donde sea que vayas. –Dijo firme la castaña.

–Perfecto, –canturreó el hombre –te vas a casa y no sales de allí.

–No puedes hacerme a un lado como a un objeto, Alastor. Ya no sigo tus órdenes. –Contestó soberbia la chica.

–Y tampoco estás en el equipo de Aurores, así que ve a casa y descansa porque si el chico tiene razón, y vaya que siempre la tiene… mañana tendrás un día ajetreado. Me importas, Granger. –Dicho eso atravesó la chimenea rumbo a Hogwarts.

Hermione molesta y frustrada se apareció en su jardín a eso de las ocho de la noche. Dobby la recibió con una sonrisa tensa y le tendió un pergamino.

A lo lejos y donde estaba oculta la mansión de los Potter se veía humo y fuego.

–Alguien los traicionó. –Susurró Dobby.

Hermione tragó pesado y tiró sus cosas al césped mientras corría con su varita a la entrada de su casa con el elfo pisándole los talones.

Se quedó en medio de la calle cuando vio dos figuras encapuchadas entrar en la casa de Dorcas.

–Sus padres están con los Potter. –Chilló Dobby mientras trataba a toda costa de mantenerla con él –La casa está vacía.

Hermione se agachó a la altura del elfo y le sonrió.

–Ve por mi bolsa, la que siempre cargo y escóndete con Andrómeda, pídele ayuda y saquen a los Potter y los Meadowes, ella sabrá que hacer. Y por favor cuídate. –Le dio un beso en la frente y corrió en dirección a los Mortífagos.

Entró en silencio a la casa de Dorcas justo cuando una llamarada de fuego cruzó la sala. Se escondió tras un sillón y vio a Alecto junto con Greyback subir la escalera en dirección a las habitaciones.

Hermione abrió el pergamino.

 _¡Me aceptaron!_

 _Ya comienza, no salgas de casa._

 _R.A.B._

La castaña guardó el trocito de papel en su túnica y sabiendo que no era buena idea siguió a Greyback.

Lo aturdió en el pasillo, su cuerpo cayó pesado.

–Tenemos visitas. –Dijo la voz de Alecto desde una habitación que Hermione no había visto antes.

Se dirigió con su varita levantada y en guardia.

Apoyada contra la cuna que Regulus le había llevado a Dorcas estaba Carrow revisando un pequeño diario. A todas luces era la habitación que había preparado la chica para su bebé.

–¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación leer las cosas ajenas? –Preguntó Hermione entrando al pequeño espacio.

–¡La famosa Hermione Granger! –Contestó Alecto sonriente –Escucha, creo que te gustará esta parte… –continuó a la vez que señalaba una hoja del diario _–"Hoy estuvimos en la casa de Mione con tu padre, comimos muchos pastelitos que preparó tu abuela y practicamos el Encantamiento Patronus. Tu tío Sirius molesta mucho a tu padre diciendo que espera te parezcas a mí. Yo pienso que Regulus es maravilloso…"_

Hermione tenía problemas para respirar por el humo que comenzaba a subir. Tragó pesado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió la risa de Carrow que le atravesó el alma.

–¿Quién diría que Regulus Black es un maldito traidor? Al señor tenebroso le encantará la noticia. –Dijo con maldad y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Cerró el diario y le dio una sonrisa a la castaña.

–Ya tengo lo que buscaba.

Hermione no la atacó, esperó un último guiño y se lanzó sobre Alecto que la arrastró en un fallido intento por desaparecer del lugar.

Ambas cayeron cerca de la casa de los Potter que fue donde Hermione la llevó cuando frustró los planes de Alecto. Se montó sobre la Mortífaga y le clavó la varita en el cuello.

–¿Quién les dio la ubicación de la casa de los Potter? –Ordenó saber.

Carrow negó y tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos. La castaña alcanzó a ver la mansión Malfoy, y en un último esfuerzo arrastró con ella a Alecto y ambas aparecieron en el jardín del Primer Ministro Muggle.

Shacklebolt fue hasta Hermione que estaba tirada en el césped y sangrando de su pierna. Aguantó el grito de dolor que le había provocado la despartición. Carrow unos metros más allá intentaba pararse mientras sostenía su hombro también sangrante.

El Auror cubrió a la castaña con su cuerpo justo a tiempo cuando unas nubes negras atravesaron la casa y destruyeron todo a su paso.

Alastor Moody cruzó la chimenea de Dumbledore y en ese minuto el Director supo que algo andaba mal.

–Ustedes dos vuelvan a su Sala Común. –Ordenó el Jefe de Aurores en cuanto vio a Dorcas y Sirius en el Despacho del Director.

–Estamos esperando a Reg. –Le contestó altiva la muchacha.

–Él no vendrá. –La voz de Moody había sonado más dura de lo que pretendía.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Demandó saber el pelinegro.

Fabian y Gideon entraron seguidos de Narcissa y McGonagall.

–Todo protegido, Alastor. –Informó Fabian nada más entrar.

–¿Esperamos un ataque, Albus? –Preguntó nerviosa Minerva.

El Director se levantó y asintió en dirección a su amigo y Auror.

–Profesora McGonagall, reúna a los maestros y resguarden a los estudiantes. Está a cargo. –La profesora asintió y corrió a cumplir lo que había pedido.

–¿Dónde irás, Albus? –Preguntó Alastor.

–A la zona de nacidos muggles, Tom estará ahí.

Moody asintió y miró a los Prewett.

–Gideon, vienes conmigo. Fabian protege el Castillo. –Ordenó su jefe.

Albus, Alastor y Gideon tomaron sus manos y desaparecieron.

–Los privilegios del Director. –Susurró Narcissa con lágrimas mientras arrastraba con Fabian a Dorcas y Sirius de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Lucius Malfoy mantenía mientras tanto como rehén al Ministro Minchum y su familia para que no pudiese activar el protocolo de emergencia.

Bellatrix Lestrange tenía su primer enfrentamiento con Longbottom en San Mungo que era atacada por decenas de Mortífagos que buscaban en los registros.

Hogwarts comenzaba a ser atacada por las filas de Lord Voldemort que no lograban atravesar el Castillo que resistía como se esperaba, aunque Hogsmeade quedaba devastada.

Greyback recuperado se dirigía a la mansión Potter como apoyo, en donde además de los padres de James estaban los Meadowes y los McKinnon.

La casa del Primer Ministro Muggle estaba destruida y los Mortífagos frustrados porque no esperaban que Shacklebolt los movería.

Todos los Aurores se habían distribuido en esos cuatro puntos por orden de Alastor que acababa de llegar junto a Dumbledore y Gideon a Londres, a la zona marcada como roja. A lo lejos vieron a Voldemort que caminaba despreocupado, sabiendo que los superaba en número y que los había desconcertado finalmente.

–¿Cuántos Aurores somos? –Preguntó Gideon.

–No los suficientes, pero valemos más. –Contestó de buen humor Moody.

–La Orden y amigos están en camino, además. –Sonrió Dumbledore con confianza.

Regulus bajó nervioso la escalera del 12 de Grimmauld Place porque su padre no había dejado de seguirlo desde que había llegado.

–¿A quién le escribías, Regulus? –Preguntó molesto.

–Quizá es alguna novia, –trató de ayudar su madre –no lo molestes Orion.

–¿Dónde vas tan tarde? –Siguió su padre sin darse por vencido.

Regulus se quedó en el pasillo que daba a la cocina sin darse la vuelta.

–Regulus, –siguió su padre –estamos de acuerdo con lo que Lord Voldemort piensa, pero algunas medidas son… extremas. No te quiero ver metido en líos y mucho menos con los Mortífagos. Vales mucho más que esto.

–Nuestro hijo tiene un cargo de honor, Orion. ¿Es que aún no lo comprendes? –Le escupió prácticamente Walburga.

El chico aprovechó la distracción para desaparecer.

Su misión era clara y debía cumplir.

Apareció en el jardín del Primer Ministro, pero la diversión había comenzado hace mucho. En el cielo se podían ver distintas columnas de humo en al menos cuatro puntos diferentes.

Entró en la casa deseando que la familia no estuviese allí.

Fue al jardín trasero cuando sintió una explosión.

 _¿Qué demonios hacía Granger ahí?_

Hermione algo recuperada se puso en posición de batalla con Kingsley mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alecto que lucía mucho mejor que ella. Junto a ellos no había más que cinco Aurores y estaba segura que en todos los puntos de batalla estaban siendo superados en número.

Sintió angustia cuando vio a Regulus allí también y la sonrisa triunfal de la Mortífaga. El chico no entendía nada, pero esa mujer lo destruiría.

Vio a Malfoy también llegar y acercarse a ayudar a Alecto, y entonces Hermione supo que debía hacer algo. Ella tenía el diario de Dorcas en la mano y comenzaba a abrir la boca para hablar.

Hermione apuntó con su varita a Carrow y sintió la maldad flotando en el ambiente, pero no había otro camino. La maldición recorrió su cuerpo y fue certera.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Regulus jadeo al ver el cuerpo de Alecto inerte y sin expresión resbalándose entre las manos de Lucius Malfoy que miró con odio a Hermione.

La castaña se abalanzó con dolor a tomar el diario que presionó fuerte contra su pecho. Kingsley y Regulus estaban en estado de shock, Hermione había matado a Alecto Carrow sin razón aparente.

Lucius reaccionó y levantó su varita para maldecir a Hermione, pero una segunda explosión que no salió de ninguno de los presentes los lanzó a todos al suelo y levantó una nube de polvo que no les permitía ver.

Una figura masculina tomó entre sus brazos a Hermione junto con su varita y el diario que con tanto esfuerzo presionaba segundos antes.

La castaña estaba mareada y sentía un sonido incesante en sus oídos y cabeza a causa de la explosión, no podía ver quién la sostenía.

–¿No te dijo que te quedaras en casa?

Fue la pregunta que hizo la conocida voz para desaparecer del lugar y aparecer en otro lúgubre y oscuro que sí conocía, aunque no de ese tiempo.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola mis chicas preciosas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que estén pasando un lindo fin de semana!

Y como ya es costumbre –una muy buena por cierto – he aquí un nuevo capítulo, que de verdad espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, y por leer chicas, a todas. También mil gracias por los comentarios y sus palabras tan lindas.

Y ahora, ¿qué les pareció? Solo diré que en el próximo se viene el desarrollo, a veces sé que dejo partes inconclusas o abiertas, pero es con fundamento y por favor no desesperen. ¿Quién salvó a Mione? ¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente! Las leo en los comentarios para ver cuáles son sus ocurrencias que siempre me sacan sonrisas.

Ahora a los comentarios…

 **Florfleur** (Jajajaja en términos generales todas tienen algo contra Dumbledore. Comparto tu opinión, y eso no le quita lo excelente mago, que sea Dumby y todo lo bueno, solo que siendo sinceras, él conoció el bien y el mal. Como siempre te digo, mil gracias por leer y por tus lindas palabras que tienes para mí. ¡Besos y excelente semana! Te leo en los comentarios).

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (No sé si te lo dije antes, pero ya no necesito devolverme a leer tu nombre, lo escribo de memoria jajaja. Cuando leí, "No lo sé Rick…" estallé en risa, también veo el programa y ese meme es infaltable. En el segundo párrafo de tu comentario tiene un muy buen punto que más adelante se desarrollará. ¿Crees que vaya luego con los Black? Yo creo que puede encontrarse con una muy buena sorpresa, no color de rosa, pero inesperada. Y no spoileo más. Como siempre mil gracias y te mando besotes. ¡Excelente fin de semana y semana linda! Nos leemos en los comentarios).

 **Cora** (Sirius y Regulus son un equipo a todo lo que hay y ten por seguro que se meterán en más de un lío, viste que Rita ya empezó con las notas malvadas. En este empezaron los planes malvados de Voldy… ¡Que tengas preciosa semana y te mando besos! Te leo en los comentarios).

 **ACostaTuya25** (Es como ponía en otro cometario, Dumbledore conoció el bien y el mal, y aunque no quita que sea buen mago y todo… quedan dudas de cosas que hizo y otras que no. Y con el punto de Voldy… este Voldemort es humano aún, por eso le he querido dar un perfil "distinto". Bueno, aquí tuvimos drama con el embarazo y que no será el único, la boda se viene a pasos agigantados y… acertaste, no fue a la cena. Mil gracias por leer y tus palabras. ¡Excelente fin de semana y semana, besotes! Nos leemos).

Bueno chicas, a todas un excelente fin de semana y comienzo de semana el lunes. Las leo en los comentarios.

¡Besos y nos leemos!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXVII**

La malvada risa de Bellatrix heló la sangre de más de uno de los magos que se encontraban en San Mungo esa noche.

Los Medimagos cruzaban los pasillos defendiéndose de las maldiciones que les lanzaban o simplemente esquivando otras. Lestrange estaba acompañada de solo diez Mortífagos, pero su crueldad los hacía sentir como cien.

En todas las direcciones el personal de San Mungo defendía a los pacientes internados y trasladaban a los que podían con ayuda de los Aurores que habían llegado, y que de momento superaban en número a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

No entendían por qué, pero al llegar lo primero que hicieron los Mortífagos fue ir en busca de los registros y se dirigieron a habitaciones específicas, aunque no lograron hacer mucho. La batalla real estaba entre Bellatrix y Longbottom que minutos antes impedía el avance de la mujer a las habitaciones de los niños.

–¡Déjame pasar, maldito traidor! –Ordenó Bellatrix mientras lanzaba una maldición asesina que Frank rechazó con gran habilidad.

– _¡Confringo!_

– _¡Crucio!_

La última maldición alcanzó a Frank que inmediatamente se comenzó a retorcer en el piso ante la risa de felicidad de la mujer.

Se detuvo un momento para ver si estaba desmayado, pero Longbottom seguía consciente y dispuesto a luchar.

–¡Bella!

La llamada de un hombre con máscara y capucha interfirió en los planes de Bellatrix de seguir torturando al Auror.

– _Petrificus Totalus_. –Susurró antes de acercarse al recién llegado.

–Debemos irnos ahora, Bellatrix. –Demandó el hombre nervioso –Y deberías ser más cuidadosa, usar una máscara al menos.

–No soy una cobarde, Lucius. –Respondió la bruja aburrida y mirando de reojo a Longbottom –Ahora dime, ¿qué haces acá? Tenías que estar con el Ministro.

–Llegaron Aurores y estaba solo, así que me fui a la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle, no sin antes dejarlo inconsciente. –Explicó avergonzado.

Bellatrix lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

–Y si estabas allá, querido Lucius… sigo sin entender qué haces acá. –Siguió hablando con voz afilada de la rabia –Desobedeciste una orden.

–Mataron a Alecto, debemos irnos. –Dijo el hombre finalmente y muy afectado.

La expresión de la Mortífaga cambio a una inexpresiva y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Cómo que la mataron?

–Hermione Granger llegó al lugar, estaba herida al igual que Alecto. –Comenzó a contarle apresuradamente –Al parecer estuvieron luchando, y justo cuando Alecto me entregaba un diario y comenzaba a decirme algo, Granger le lanzó la maldición asesina.

Bellatrix soltó un quejido junto con hacer un puchero y dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados.

–Granger es una maldita perra. –Bufó sorprendida y tocando los costados de su cabeza pensando –Está bien, Lucius. –Aceptó para sorpresa del hombre –Nos vamos.

Caminó con delicadeza hasta Frank y se agachó hasta quedar cerca de su oído y susurró apenas para que él la escuchara.

–Fue un placer cariño, y no te mataré porque dejamos esto pendiente. Me divirtió torturarte y estoy segura nos volveremos a ver. –Plantó un beso en su mejilla petrificada como el resto de su cuerpo y le hizo señas a Lucius para que la siguiera.

–¿Qué hacías en San Mungo de todas formas, Bella? –Preguntó el rubio.

La mujer sonrió a medida que lanzaba maldiciones y ordenaba al resto de los Mortífagos retirarse. Tomó a Lucius y aparecieron en un callejón cercano a San Mungo.

–Era una distracción, Lucius querido. –Sopló uno de sus cabellos y acomodó su túnica –Lo que nos convoca esta noche es la zona muggle y Hogwarts, el resto son eso… distracciones. –Le explicó con calma –Pero fue divertido, ese Longbottom tiene mucha pasión, es decidido. ¿Pero te das cuenta lo que hace un grupo de personas actuando en sincronización? Los desestabilizamos, pensaron que íbamos tras los niños internados en San Mungo, y en realidad solo queríamos sacar a los Aurores del foco principal.

Lucius asintió y tomó el brazo que le extendía la mujer.

–¿Dónde iremos? –Quiso saber temeroso.

–El Señor Tenebroso me dijo que los Potter estarían cercados, y me ordenó que no fuera con él, eso me expondría… –Recordó en voz alta la bruja –Por otro lado, ¿Reg está bien? –Se dirigió a Lucius.

–Sí, hay al menos veinte de nuestros hombres con él, aunque la casa estaba vacía y está Shacklebolt dirigiendo a los Aurores. –Contestó el rubio.

–Se las arreglará. –Dijo despreocupada Bellatrix –Es un chico inteligente. –Agregó antes de continuar –Y volviendo al punto, ya no podemos ir con el Ministro porque a esta hora activó todas las medidas de seguridad que no conocemos, así que… ¡Vamos a divertirnos a Hogwarts!

En una fracción de segundo arrastró al rubio hombre con ella y aparecieron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, donde ya no había barreras de protección y los mismos residentes y dueños de las tiendas luchaban junto con los Aurores.

En el horizonte nocturno se alzaba orgulloso el Castillo y cientos de hechizos brillaban cada vez que eran lanzados por maestros y Aurores que seguían reforzando los límites del lugar.

Ambos Mortífagos se unieron a la lucha, debían resistir lo máximo posible para mantener a los Aurores ocupados. Y lo estaban consiguiendo.

En Hogwarts todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas Casas. Desde primer a cuarto año, ocultos en sus habitaciones y cada estallido los atemorizaba más que antes. Los alumnos de cursos superiores en cambio, esperaban noticias en la Sala Común.

La Profesora McGonagall que tenía noción de algunas verdades por sus conversaciones con el Director, había mandado encarcelar prácticamente a los estudiantes de séptimo de Slytherin. Luego fue hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y envió a todos a sus habitaciones, no había nada para ver y debían confiar en que no permitirían que nadie atravesara las protecciones de Hogwarts, estaban seguros.

Magos y brujas enfilaban de camino a las escaleras cuando Sirius apartó sutilmente del brazo a Dorcas y los rezagó a ambos.

La chica lo miró con preocupación.

–Te espero en la habitación que comparto con los chicos en media hora, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, y si quieres puedes venir. –Susurró con decisión.

Dorcas asintió complacida y se apresuró en alcanzar a sus amigas.

Cuando el pelinegro entró a la habitación sus amigos ya estaban sentados en sus camas con rostros preocupados y miradas perdidas. Peter era el más nervioso, estaba recostado y presionaba una pelota de goma. Sirius estaba seguro que algo sabía.

–¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? Sé que estamos en guerra, pero… ¿vieron a McGonagall? –Remus fue quien rompió el silencio –Está alterada y en la cena no vi a Dumbledore.

James asintió recargándose en uno de los pilares que sostenían el dosel de su cama.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento. –Agregó el chico –Hogwarts siempre será un blanco para los Mortífagos, pero es como si nos estuviesen ocultando algo.

Sirius miró a sus amigos y fue hasta la cama de Peter.

–¿No opinas Pettigrew? –Preguntó mientras le pateaba la cama.

–¡Ya basta, _Padfoot_! –Pidió James alterado –¿Cuándo nos dirán qué pasa entre ustedes? Es un mes que apenas y se saludan por las mañanas.

Sirius lo ignoró olímpicamente y se acercó hasta Peter y le susurró para que solo él escuchara.

–¿Qué sabes, Peter? Dime ahora mismo lo que sea te hayan dicho tus nuevos amigos.

El chico se giró temblando y negó.

–Te juro que no sé nada, Sirius. Desde lo que ocurrió en el andén, ya sabes… no los he visto. Tienes que creerme. –Rogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sirius negó efusivamente.

–No sé cómo confiar en ti nuevamente, Peter. Pides demasiado. –Gruñó antes de volver a su cama ante la mirada confusa de James y Remus.

Estuvieron especulando posibles teorías por un tiempo, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

–Es Dorcas. –Les informó Sirius.

Remus que estaba más cerca se paró de un saltó y abrió dejando pasar a la chica que iba con una capa de viaje y su varita. Se sentó al lado de Sirius y lo miró expectante, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para hablar.

–Antes que comenzaran a atacar el Castillo estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. –Les contó a sus amigos –Y llegó Alastor Moody, apenas cruzaron palabra y desaparecieron con Gideon. Dejó a McGonagall a cargo.

–Por eso no estaba en la cena. –Dijo James mirando a Remus que se había dado cuenta de ese detalle –¿Escuchaste dónde fueron?

Sirius asintió.

–A una zona muggle que Voldemort va a atacar, lo dijo muy seguro. –Afirmó el chico –Y si ese maníaco se junta con Dumbledore, Alastor y Gideon… estoy seguro que Hermione andará cerca. No me quedaré aquí esperando por noticias.

Todos guardaron silencio y Dorcas puso su mano en el hombre de su cuñado mientras le sonreía.

–Voy contigo. –Dijo decidida.

James la miró como si estuviese loca.

–Dorcas, estás embarazada, ¿acaso te volviste loca? –James se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los hombros –Eso será un campo de batalla, podría pasarte algo a ti y al bebé.

–Correré el riesgo, no puedes decirme qué hacer o no. –Insistió la chica.

Ella sabía tan bien como Sirius, que si Hermione estaba cerca de Voldemort, Regulus también lo estaría.

Remus se acercó y calmó a James que la iba a regañar.

–También iremos, no dejaremos a un Merodeador solo. Y si pasa algo tendremos más opciones de salir sanos y salvos. –Dijo muy decidido.

El pelinegro le sonrió a su amigo, _Mooney_ nunca lo defraudaba.

–¿Vienes Peter? –Preguntó emocionado James.

El chico comenzó a dudar y negó lentamente.

–¡Oh, Peter eres un mal…! –Sirius se vio interrumpido de su maldición habitual por nuevos golpes en la puerta.

Dorcas los miró asustada y se metió con rapidez bajo una cama. James se acercó esta vez pero no abrió.

–Estábamos durmiendo… –Dijo bostezando fingidamente –¿Quién es?

Les guiñó a sus amigos que levantaron los pulgares en aprobación.

– _James Potter, ábreme la puerta ahora_. –Ordenó en un susurro la voz de Lily.

A James se le congeló la sangre y miró nuevamente a sus amigos que negaron.

–Lily, mi amor… –Comenzó el chico –Es tarde y mañana tenemos clases, además nos están atacando. Ve a dormir.

– _James…_ –Volvió a susurrar la pelirroja molesta – _Dorcas no está en su cama y sé que la tienen escondida. Abre o voy por la Profesora McGonagall._

Sirius rodó los ojos y Remus le hizo gestos para que cediera ante la petición de la chica. James frustrado abrió y dejó entrar a Lily que iba seguida de Alice.

–¡Hey! –Exclamó sintiéndose traicionado James –No dijiste que traías compañía.

–No es una visita social, Potter. –Se defendió Alice que buscó debajo de las camas mientras Lily hacía lo propio en armarios y el baño –¡Aquí está, Lily! –Dijo la chica y sacó a rastras a Dorcas que estaba bajo la cama de Sirius.

–Esto es invasión a la privacidad, Lily. –Se quejó Remus poniéndose serio –Ser Premio Anual y Prefecta no te dan ese derecho.

La pelirroja puso sus manos en su cintura y frunció el entrecejo.

–Pero ser su amiga sí me da ese derecho. –Le contestó.

–Vine por mi voluntad. –Dorcas sacudió su túnica llena de polvo y rodó los ojos –Me dio hambre y los chicos siempre tienen golosinas de reserva.

Lily la miró suspicaz y sonrió.

–¿Y por eso te pusiste tu túnica de viaje, Dorcas? –Preguntó y luego señaló a Sirius –Vi cuando te susurró algo en la Sala Común.

El pelinegro cansado se paró y fue hasta donde estaba la chica, se puso frente a ella.

–Mucho cuidado con lo que le dices, Sirius. –Advirtió James.

–Escucha atentamente, pelirroja… –Comenzó el pelinegro ante las mejillas sonrosadas de rabia de Lily que odiaba le dijera de esa forma –Los Mortífagos nos están atacando, el Director no está y sabemos dónde fue, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados porque estoy seguro que Hermione estará con él.

–¿Y qué pretendes, Black? No dejaré que salgan, además no pueden aparecerse dentro del Castillo y está todo custodiado. Mejor cálmate y espera. –Amenazó y sugirió Lily con prepotencia.

Sirius dio un paso más y apenas le susurró.

–Voldemort va a atacar familias muggles, ¿qué te hace pensar que no irán tras la tuya, Evans? –Su voz sonó tan cruel que eso descolocó la seguridad de la pelirroja. El pelinegro se giró a Alice –Y seguro Longbottom también andará dando vueltas.

Ante la sola mención, la chica no lo pensó dos veces.

–Lo que sea que estén planeando voy con ustedes. –Dijo Alice –Sirius tiene razón, Alastor lleva a todas las partes peligrosas a Frank.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y dio una rápida mirada a todos. Recordó cuando atacaron su casa y a sus padres que no entendían nada.

–Dorcas no puede venir, está embarazada. –Intentó por última vez guiarse por las reglas.

–Eso no me convierte en una inútil. –Contestó molesta Dorcas –Además sé dónde fueron, sin mí no sabrán cómo llegar. Revisé los planos que tenía mamá en la biblioteca de casa.

Lily se movió inquieta y finalmente cedió.

–¿Cómo nos iremos? –Preguntó ante la sonrisa de Sirius, que en la mente de la chica era un maldito manipulador –No podemos aparecernos dentro de Hogwarts, y en escobas tardaríamos mucho.

James y Remus asintieron.

–En Hogsmeade se ve fuego, si tomamos el Bosque Prohibido llegaríamos en una hora o menos y ahí podríamos aparecernos. –Sugirió Remus asintiendo a la mirada perpleja de todos –Es arriesgado, lo sé, pero no tengo una mejor idea.

–La Red Flu está bloqueada y tampoco es como si pudiésemos asaltar el despacho de algún maestro. –Dijo con mirada sombría James.

Sirius sonrió.

–No todos la tienen bloqueada. –Comentó mordaz el pelinegro.

Lily bufó.

–El Director y McGonagall seguro la tienen disponible, pero sus despachos deben ser fortalezas. –Le explicó la chica como a un alumno de primer año.

–No me refería a ellos. –Le dijo rodando los ojos Sirius –Vamos, sé cómo salir.

James tomó su capa de invisibilidad y Remus el Mapa del Merodeador.

–Tomaremos los pasadizos secretos y ustedes chicas van con mi capa. –Les explicó el chico lanzándoselas.

Lily la agarró en vuelo y lo miró sorprendida.

–¿Peter, no vienes? –Preguntó Alice antes de meterse bajo la capa.

El chico negó y luego miró a Sirius que le dio una mirada más que significativa, en donde estaba impresa una amenaza.

Salieron de la habitación, los Merodeadores delante y las chicas atrás siguiéndoles los pasos. La Dama Gorda estaba distraída practicando para una audición de canto que realizarían entre cuadros, así que no les dio mayor importancia, además se trataba de James, Sirius y Remus escapando en la noche, nada nuevo.

Tomaron un pasadizo en el séptimo piso y llegaron rápidamente a destino con ayuda del mapa, sin que nadie los viera.

Remus miró el nombre en el mapa y negó.

–¿La Profesora Malfoy? Sirius… ¿qué hacemos en la habitación de tu prima? –Preguntó Histérico _Mooney_.

–¿No se supone que te odias con tu familia? –Agregó James asustado –Aunque no podemos negar que la Profesora es amable.

Sirius los ignoró y tocó tres veces muy suave.

Dentro se sintió el movimiento de una silla y luego unos pasos acercándose.

– _¿Quién es?_ –Preguntó la chica alerta.

–Narcissa, soy Sirius. –Respondió el pelinegro.

No tuvo respuesta, solo unos segundos de larga espera y luego la puerta se abrió revelando a Narcissa varita en mano.

–¿Sirius? –Preguntó la chica y luego miró al resto –¿James, Remus? Deben estar en sus Casas, ¿qué hacen acá?

El pelinegro se estaba estresando.

–¿Nos dejarás pasar o esperas que nos descubran? –Preguntó.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos y se hizo a un lado. Cuando entraron los tres Merodeadores empujó fuerte la puerta y se sintió un ruido sordo seguido de un quejido parecido a un llanto. Eso puso en alerta a la rubia y tras unos segundos aparecieron tres chicas más en su habitación.

Lily que era la más alta sujetaba su frente lloriqueando. La puerta le había dado justo ahí.

–¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó Narcissa y cerró rápido.

Se agachó hasta tomar la capa que habían soltado las chicas y enseguida miró a los tres chicos.

–Es mía. –Asumió James –Y sé que no debería tenerla en el Colegio, pero maestra le ruego no se lo diga a la Profesora McGonagall. Es una reliquia de mi familia y me la va a confiscar.

Narcissa lo pensó un poco y se la tendió de regreso.

–No la quiero volver a ver. –Ordenó y miró el pergamino en las manos de Remus mas asombrada aún al ver su nombre y el de todos ellos en lo que parecía ser su habitación dibujada en un mapa –¡Por Morgana! ¿En qué andan metidos?

–Te lo puedo explicar, necesitamos tu ayuda. –Dijo Sirius.

La rubia asintió y escuchó todo lo que tenía para decir su primo. Mientras le prestaba atención curó la frente de Lily que dejó de sangrar.

Cuando Sirius finalizó Narcissa estaba callada y muy pensativa.

–Los ayudaré. –Habló finalmente –Pero también voy.

–Condición aceptada. –Saltó de inmediato Sirius.

James se veía confundido.

–Maestra, perdón la intromisión, pero usted está casada con el señor Malfoy…¿No se supone que él está medio de acuerdo con lo que hace Voldemort, al igual que la familia de Sirius? –Preguntó el chico tratando de sonar sutil.

–Lo que piense mi familia o mi marido no define mis propios ideales, Potter. –Fue la respuesta de Narcissa mientras se colocaba su túnica de viaje y abría el acceso a su chimenea –¿Dónde vamos primero? Debe ser una Red Flu conocida para no tener sorpresas.

–La de Hermione, claramente. –Contestó Sirius.

Narcissa asintió y le pasó la vasija con Polvos Flu. Ella sería la última en pasar porque primero dejaría su habitación sellada.

Uno a uno comenzaron a atravesar la chimenea, hasta que llegó el turno de la rubia.

El primero en llegar a la casa de Hermione fue Sirius. Estaba todo oscuro y cada cosa parecía en su lugar. Subió al segundo piso pero no había rastro de la castaña ni de Dobby. Tampoco parecía como si hubiese regresado del Ministerio, no había comida preparada y en la mesa solo estaba puesto el mantel. Bajó rápido y notó que la puerta de enfrente, así como la que daba al jardín trasero estaban abiertas.

Pero todo estaba en orden.

Llegó a la pequeña sala que estaba abarrotada, todos habían cruzado.

–¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? –Preguntó Lily.

Narcissa se adelantó y vio en el fondo de la calle una mansión quemándose y tan solo a unos metros una casa muy parecida a la de Hermione en llamas también.

–Al parecer ya estuvieron aquí. –Señaló la rubia y todos corrieron a la puerta.

Salieron al jardín y James fue el primero en soltar todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones. Lily y Remus lo sostuvieron para que no cayera, mientras Alice y Sirius sujetaban a Dorcas que había salido corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Narcissa que nunca había estado allí antes solo pudo armar conjeturas rápidamente en su cabeza, y fue también la primera en percatarse que Dobby había aparecido en el jardín de enfrente.

–¡Señora Narcissa! –Exclamó el elfo feliz de verla.

–Dobby… –Susurró la rubia obteniendo la atención de todo.

Sirius les hizo señas a sus amigos y se acercaron. El elfo ni siquiera esperó a que le preguntaran para empezar a contar los detalles.

–Estaba preparando la cena porque Hermione Granger llegaría más tarde hoy, cuando sentí el olor a humo y vi la mansión Potter quemándose. Alguien los traicionó, se rompió en _Encantamiento Fidelio_. –Explicó apenado mirando a James que trataba de zafarse de Remus para correr con sus padres, pero no tenía fuerzas –En eso llegó la señorita Hermione, –continuó mirando ahora a Sirius que estaba atento a cada palabra –le entregué una nota que recibió y le conté todo, ella corrió para ayudar, pero en ese momento llegaron dos Mortífagos hasta la casa de la señorita Dorcas y fue allí. Me ordenó tomar algo muy importante y luego irme con la señora Andrómeda. –Finalizó.

–¿Mis padres estaban dentro? ¿Siguen los Mortífagos en casa? –Preguntó Dorcas histérica.

Dobby negó.

–Sus padres fueron a la mansión Potter, no se dieron cuenta de los Mortífagos. –Respondió.

–¿Y Hermione? ¿Está con los Potter? –Preguntó Remus.

Otra negación de Dobby.

–Desapareció con Alecto Carrow, ambas estaban heridas. –Tembló al decirlo.

–¿Hay Mortífagos aún con mis padres? –Quiso saber James.

–No lo sé, acabo de volver de la casa de los Tonks, ellos fueron a la mansión Potter. –Dobby se sentía confundido con tanta pregunta.

–¿Y Nymphadora? –La voz de Narcissa sonó preocupada.

–En la Madriguera con los Weasley. –Le contestó el elfo.

La rubia se acercó hasta Sirius que trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y lo tomó por los hombros.

–Iré con Dora, por favor busca a Gideon. –Le pidió y se tomó de Dobby –Llévame con ella, por favor.

El elfo asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

Todos miraron al pelinegro que sacudió su cabeza.

–Iremos primero con tus padres, James. –Dijo mirando el fuego al final del camino.

Se dividieron en grupos y aparecieron en el jardín de los Potter. Entraron en fila y vigilando en todas direcciones. Dentro se veían rayos y hechizos rebotar en las paredes. Sirius reconoció a su prima Andrómeda y Ted Tonks luchando contra cuatro Mortífagos encapuchados.

Ninguno esperó instrucción alguna y se les unieron en la lucha.

Los Mortífagos al verse superados desaparecieron del lugar enseguida. Eran ocho contra cuatro, no tenían opción.

–¡Malditos cobardes! –Gritó Andrómeda furiosa.

Su marido la sostuvo para que cayera con delicadeza al piso debido al cansancio. Hacía mucho no estaba en una batalla y la costumbre se perdía.

James corrió con Lily siguiéndolo hasta la segunda planta en busca de sus padres.

Sirius se arrodilló al lado de Andrómeda.

–Narcissa fue con Dora, Dobby ya nos puso al día. –Le dijo para tranquilizarla. La mujer tomó la mano de su primo y la apretó en agradecimiento.

–Apagaremos el fuego. –Les avisó Remus que emprendió la tarea con Alice.

La mansión no estaba en tan mal estado, pero el fuego consumía rápido la madera y las costosas cortinas de Euphemia.

James y Lily volvieron solos y con frustración en sus rostros.

–¿Dónde están los Potter y los Meadowes? –Preguntó Sirius a su prima que estaba mejor.

Fue Ted quien habló.

–Y los McKinnon. –Aclaró –Los cercaron en la Sala del fondo, no llegamos tan pronto, se ve que lucharon mucho. La verdad no sabemos cómo están, solo sacamos a los Mortífagos del lugar y los trajimos a la entrada.

Bastó que escucharan eso para que partieran a la Sala del fondo. Andrómeda y Ted también los acompañaron para ayudar a apagar el fuego de ese lado.

El Salón donde solían reunirse los chicos a conversar era un completo desastre, estaba todo destruido. En cuanto entraron se encontraron con Euphemia y Charlotte inconscientes cerca de la chimenea.

Dorcas se arrodilló al lado de ambas y revisó que solo tenían cortes superficiales.

–Nuestras madres están bien, James. –Dijo la chica aliviada.

James fue con Sirius hasta Fleamont que estaba consciente y sostenía fuerte su estómago.

–Papá, ya estamos acá. –Dijo el chico que sujetaba la mano de su padre mientras Sirius trataba de detener la sangre.

–Tienes que quedarte con nosotros, –le susurró Sirius aguantando las ganas de llorar –mira que con James nos metimos en una muy grande y tendrás que defendernos o acogernos cuando Dumbledore y McGonagall envíen lechuzas.

El hombre sonrió y asintió mirando a los dos chicos que eran sus hijos, uno biológico y otro por opción.

–¡Remus! –Gritó Lily en cuando vio llegar al Merodeador y a Alice que miraban sorprendidos –¡Necesito ayuda!

Remus corrió hasta la pelirroja que sostenía al padre de Dorcas.

–¡Alice trae un paño limpio! –Pidió el chico.

Dorcas dejó a las dos mujeres y fue hasta donde Lily que se notaba histérica. En cuanto estuvo cerca vio a su padre que respiraba agitado y la miraba con tristeza. La chica se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar mientras veía cómo Lily y Remus drenaban la sangre que salía de su cuello y pecho con sus varitas. Alice llegó con paños y limpió las heridas.

La chica sintió a Sirius sostenerla por los hombros.

Clark le dio una sonrisa triste y sostuvo la mano de su hija que no paraba de llorar.

–Esta vez te vas a ganar el castigo por salir de Hogwarts… –Le susurró su padre intentando sonar divertido.

–Y tú irás a hablar con el Director, te quiere mucho y seguro me sacas de esta. –Habló con rapidez la chica secando su rostro –Y también tendrás que decirle a McGonagall que no me puede castigar muy feo, podría dañar al bebé.

Su padre dio un profundo suspiro que sacó un gemido de frustración en Lily. Remus la miró y negó.

–Lo siento tanto, mi pequeña Dorcas. –Se disculpó su padre.

–No sientas nada, te llevaremos a San Mungo y te pondrás bien. –Dijo negando Dorcas –O mejor aún, traeremos un Medimago. Mientras tanto Lily y Remus te curarán, son excelentes.

Su padre soltó una risa cansada mientras tosía. Alice presionó fuerte el paño en su cuello para que pudiera hablar.

–Me deja tranquilo saber que te ama y los cuidará. Dile que cuando sea actor me dedique algo… –Le pidió a su hija sosteniendo con más fuerza de la normal su mano y dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Sirius –Tenías razón, es un buen chico. –Volvió la mirada a su hija y no la apartó –Cuida a tu mamá.

Dorcas vio cómo su padre soltaba un último aliento y cerraba sus ojos. Se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo. Presiono su mano con más fuerza esperando el mismo gesto de vuelta, pero no obtuvo nada a cambio. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre y soltó un grito que desgarró el ambiente mientras Sirius la abrazaba.

Lily miró a James que sostenía la herida de su padre en completo silencio y miraba con dolor la escena del otro lado del salón. Se quedó allí arrodillada junto a Dorcas.

Remus y Alice se apartaron con tristeza y comenzaron a buscar a los McKinnon.

Sobre la alfombra blanca estaba tirado el padre de Marlene que sangraba de algún lado. Alice se acercó y buscó el pulso en su cuello. Suspiró aliviada cuando el hombre se movió ante el tacto.

–Está vivo, pero muy herido. –Dijo la chica.

Remus apareció detrás del sofá cargando el cuerpo de la madre de Marlene que depositó sobre el cómodo sillón. La hermosa mujer, tanto como su hija, mantenía la mirada inexpresiva y congelada. El chico cerró sus ojos con cuidado.

–Parece simplemente dormida. –Explicó con un hilo de voz Remus.

Solo había silencio, incluso el llanto de Dorcas era un gemido silencioso que retumbaba en su pecho, muy dentro y en privado.

Ted y Andrómeda se les unieron cuando apagaron la última llama y fueron hasta una esquina en donde había dos hombres tirados.

–Aurores, ambos muertos. –Anunció Andrómeda luego de revisarlos.

–¿Solo enviaron dos Aurores? –Preguntó incrédula Alice y también decepcionada.

–No sabemos qué pasa allá fuera, querida. –Respondió Ted triste –Pero no es nada bueno. Y estos chicos cuidaban nuestra casa.

Andrómeda se acercó a Dorcas y junto con Sirius lograron sacarla de encima del cuerpo de su padre. La chica se abrazó al pelinegro que la acompañaba en su dolor.

–Somos familia Dorcas, no estarás sola. –Le prometió.

La sala estaba llena, pero en los corazones de cada uno algo se había quebrantado y el dolor los embargaba. A unos por su familia y a otros por sus amigos que sufrían. Y también esa noche supieron el secreto de Dorcas, pero nadie preguntó ni dijo nada, les bastaba con la promesa de Sirius para saber que la chica había preferido pagar el precio de la humillación y así poder vivir el tormentoso amor con Regulus. Ella era ahora una Black, no tenían idea de cómo había pasado, solo lo sabían.

Lily se acercó a James y lanzó un hechizo sobre Fleamont para que descansara. El chico le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Ya me parecía demasiado Slytherin esa sortija de Dorcas. –Susurró apenas James.

Andrómeda se paró en cuanto sintió a Dobby aparecer en la sala.

El elfo miró en todas direcciones consternado y lo primero que hizo fue ir con Dorcas. Acarició sutilmente su hombro y la chica se durmió en los brazos de Sirius.

–¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó el pelinegro asustado.

–Necesita descansar, –contestó Andrómeda agradeciendo a Dobby –los elfos son buenos ayudándote a dormir y calmándote.

Ted se acercó a su esposa y habló.

–Debemos llevarlos a San Mungo.

–San Mungo fue atacado. –Informó el elfo –Después de dejar a la señora Narcissa en la Madriguera fui hasta el hospital por un Medimago, la señora Weasley se sintió muy mal al saber que sus hermanos estaban en batalla, y cuando llegué estaban reestableciendo todo.

–¿Hubo heridos o muertos? –Preguntó Remus.

–No muchos, –contestó Dobby –solo algunos Medimagos y de los Aurores el más afectado fue Frank Longbottom.

Alice se paró a toda prisa.

–¿Qué tiene Frank? –Pidió saber.

–Fue Bellatrix Lestrange, lo torturó. –Dobby se estremecía cada vez que mencionaba a la bruja – Pero estará bien.

–Tengo que ir. –Dijo la chica y sus amigos asintieron.

Andrómeda suspiró tocando su cabeza.

–¿Ted, puedes ir al Ministerio? –Preguntó su esposa –Para que vengan a ver lo que sucedió… –Señaló los cuerpos de los Aurores y de la madre de Marlene y padre de Dorcas. No había querido ocupar la palabra correcta –Mientras tanto iré a San Mungo, Dobby puede acompañarme y llevaremos a los heridos.

Dorcas se despertó, al parecer no le había hecho efecto la magia de Dobby. Miró en todas direcciones y limpió su rostro.

–Yo puedo acompañarte. –Se ofreció Remus.

–También voy. –Ratificó Alice.

–También iremos. –Dijo Lily sosteniendo la mano de James.

–Apenas los dejemos en San Mungo iremos a ver a tus padres. –Le aseguró James a la pelirroja.

Sirius ayudó a Dorcas a ponerse en pie, ambos se miraron.

–Nos vemos en un rato entonces, nosotros debemos hacer algo antes. –Les dijo el pelinegro jalando de la mano a la chica.

Se dirigieron hasta el jardín y se tomaron las manos.

–Vamos por Reg y Mione. –Dijo decidida Dorcas –Pero primero quiero ver mi casa.

Sirius asintió y ambos aparecieron en el segundo piso, justo en la habitación de Dorcas. La chica se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de su bebé. El pelinegro apagaba el fuego donde aún no se había extinguido mientras miraba a la chica que revolvía todo en los muebles y cajones. Se arrodilló y buscó hasta en el suelo.

–¿Qué buscas, Dorcas? –Preguntó poniéndose nervioso.

–Mi diario, Sirius. ¡Ellos tomaron mi diario! –Contestó histérica mordiendo su labio inferior.

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo el chico confundido.

–Tengo un diario donde le escribo al bebé, y hablo de Reg. No está. –Explicó la chica.

–Quizá lo dejaste en Hogwarts. –Trató de calmarla Sirius comprendiendo el peligro que guardaba el objeto.

–En cuanto abrí mi baúl en el Castillo supe que lo había dejado. –Contestó frustrada.

Se acercó a Sirius y lo tomó por el brazo. Se aparecieron tras unos frondosos árboles en un barrio muggle residencial. Fue solo un segundo de silencio, antes que el verdadero panorama que se vivía los embargara. Decenas de Aurores y Mortífagos se lanzaban maldiciones mutuamente, y cada cierto tiempo gritos de profundo dolor y pánico cortaban el aire como una daga que helaba el alma de todos. Podían además desde su posición ver rayos de luz verde iluminar algunas casas que luego quedaban en total oscuridad.

En casi todas partes había fuego y el humo dificultaba poder respirar.

Sirius arrastró a Dorcas hasta unas malezas y señaló un punto en particular al medio de la calle. La chica siguió su mirada.

Lord Voldemort y Dumbledore luchaban solos su propia batalla tan ajenos de todo, que a ratos parecía que no era una causa la que defendían, sino más bien su propio poder.

A Dorcas casi le dio un infarto cuando alguien le tapó la boca por la espalda, y Sirius enseguida apuntó con su varita al recién llegado.

–Baja eso ya. –Ordenó Alastor susurrando para soltar a Dorcas una vez estuvo seguro la chica no lo atacaría.

–Casi nos matas de un susto, Alastor. –Se quejó Sirius molesto.

–Quita ya esa cara de malcriado, Black. –Respondió Moody que sangraba de la frente –Me explican ahora mismo qué demonios hacen acá y cómo salieron del Colegio.

Fue Sirius el encargado de contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que él se había ido junto a Dumbledore y Gideon. El Jefe de Aurores estaba consternado. Se dejó caer al lado de Dorcas y la abrazó.

–Nada de lo que te diga podrá aliviar tu dolor, muchacha. –La consoló en su estilo –Pero aquí tienes amigos y no estás sola.

Dorcas se secó la nariz con la manga de su túnica y le dio un intento de sonrisa.

–¿Y Granger por qué no vino? –Preguntó el hombre.

Sirius lo miró confundido.

–¿No está contigo? –Preguntó el pelinegro comenzando a sentir frío en su interior.

–No, –dijo el hombre –la envié a casa y si lo que dice Dobby es cierto… atacó a Carrow por su cuenta. Ella no ha venido por acá tampoco.

–¿Dónde está entonces? –Preguntó Dorcas.

Alastor pensó un poco.

–Cuando me fue a ver me contó que se había encontrado con Regulus y él le dijo algunas cosas. Luego distribuí a los Aurores en diferentes puntos. La mayoría está en Hogwarts y San Mungo. –Comenzó a sacar cuentas en voz alta –Los otros vinieron acá con miembros de la Orden, y el resto en las casas del Primer Ministro Muggle y de Minchum.

–Los Aurores que cuidaban la casa de los Tonks están muertos. –Dijo Sirius y Moody lo miró triste.

Los tres se agacharon cuando la marca tenebrosa ocupó gran parte del cielo nocturno.

–Quédense aquí. –Ordenó Moody mientras caminaba en dirección a Dumbledore.

Los chicos se voltearon a mirar. Bellatrix había llegado a conjurar la marca.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí. –Le susurró Dorcas a Sirius.

–Encontremos primero a Gideon, –propuso el pelinegro –él debe conocer la casa de los Ministros y podrá llevarnos. Entonces encontraremos a Reg y Mione.

La chica asintió y ambos se arrastraron por el frío césped.

Sirius temblaba de miedo, dolor y asco por la situación. Dorcas sentía que en cualquier minuto cedería ante el agujero que tenía en su corazón. Pero ambos tenían un motor mucho mayor para seguir, justicia por sus seres queridos y por los inocentes.

Fueron testigos de la sangrienta lucha entre Bellatrix y Alastor que estaban muy cerca de Dumbledore y Voldemort.

Dorcas acallaba un grito cada vez que veía una luz verde brillando debajo de las puertas o a través de las ventanas de las casas del vecindario.

Finalmente al final de la primera calle encontraron a Gideon que tenía de rodillas a un Greyback muy herido.

–¿Cuándo me matarás niño bonito? –Preguntó el hombre lobo.

–No te mataré, Fenrir. –Habló claro el chico –Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.

Lo ató con unas cuerdas que salieron de su varita y ordenó a otros Aurores que lo llevaran al Ministerio.

En cuanto Gideon quedó solo corrió a unos árboles para aparecerse, pero fue interceptado por Sirius y Dorcas.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó el pelinegro dándole un susto de muerte al pelirrojo.

–¿Qué demonios hacen acá? –Dijo sin aire Gideon.

Tanto Dorcas como Sirius se miraron rodando los ojos.

–Larga historia, –contestó la chica –necesitamos que nos lleves con Reg y Mione.

El pelirrojo los miró confundido.

–¿Hermione no está con ustedes?

–¡No, Gideon! –Soltó histérico Sirius –Se la tragó la tierra, no está en ninguna parte.

–Yo iba a Hogwarts por Narcissa. –Les contó el chico –Luché con Bellatrix un poco, –señaló la herida en su cabeza –y escuché cuando le dijo a Greyback que había dejado a Lucius en el Colegio, ella se vino porque acá estaba Voldemort y ese maldito, –señaló al hombre lobo –se reía mientras le contaba lo sucedido en la mansión de los Potter donde apenas entró y al ver que no necesitaban ayuda los Mortífagos se fue.

Dorcas suspiró y lo jaló al suelo mientras le contaba resumidamente lo que había pasado.

–Como verás, Narcissa está bien con tu hermana. –Agregó luego Sirius.

Gideon asintió.

–Los llevo. –Dijo entonces tendiéndoles el brazo.

Los tres se aparecieron en una elegante mansión rodeada de Aurores. Apenas vieron a Gideon se le acercaron. El chico fue solo a averiguar y volvió con Dorcas y Sirius a los cinco minutos.

–No está acá Hermione y por lo que supe ni rastro de Regulus. –Les dijo tendiéndoles nuevamente el brazo –No vinieron a la casa del Ministro Minchum.

Esta vez se aparecieron en un barrio cerrado muggle.

Se escondieron en unos arbustos.

–¿La zona muggle no se suponía que estaba protegida? –Preguntó Dorcas de pronto.

–Así es, –contestó Gideon –los trasladaron para protegerlos, pero luego del ataque habrá quedado la mitad y con mucha suerte. Cuando llegamos habían asesinado a decenas de niños que ni siquiera alcanzaron a recibir su carta y a sus familias también.

–Nacidos muggles. –Susurró Sirius apenado.

–Y también familias de magos que vivían en el sector, los movieron allí específicamente para que cuando comenzaran a asistir a Hogwarts se sintieran parte del mundo mágico. –Comentó el pelirrojo.

–Una masacre. –Agregó la chica que miraba entre las hojas.

Los tres estaban arrodillados tras los arbustos y miraban atentamente la que se suponía era la entrada a la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle.

Se agacharon un poco más cuando sintieron movimiento y vieron una figura completamente de negro aparecer, iba seguido de otros dos Mortífagos con máscara.

Dorcas presionó fuerte el brazo de Sirius al reconocerlo.

–¿Hay señales de la Asistente de Minchum? –Preguntó con dureza en la voz Regulus a un Mortífago que aparecía por otra esquina.

–Nada, Regulus. –Contestó el aludido, pero luego continuó con voz maliciosa –Aunque ya sabemos la ubicación del Primer Ministro Muggle y su familia.

–Excelente trabajo, Nott. –El elogio de Regulus fue bien recibido por el Mortífago quien se acercó al chico y le susurró algo al oído –Ahora márchense, no tenemos mucho más para hacer en este lugar. Reúnan a todos y vuelvan a la Mansión Malfoy.

Los hombres de inmediato obedecieron y entraron a la enorme casa de donde habían salido en un principio.

–Esperen un segundo. –Pidió el chico y los tres se giraron –Si llegasen a encontrar a Hermione Granger, no le toquen un solo cabello, el Señor Tenebroso estaría muy molesto. La traen conmigo y yo la llevo frente a él.

La orden fue inmediatamente acogida por un asentimiento unánime y se marcharon.

Regulus se paseó unos minutos más mientras miraba al cielo y veía como uno a uno iban desapareciendo los Mortífagos. Cuando estuvo seguro que estaba solo, miró en todas direcciones y con su varita en mano corrió dentro de la casa.

Gideon, Sirius y Dorcas se miraron entre ellos, esperaron un minuto y luego siguieron a Regulus.

De camino por el jardín, se encontraron con una decena de Aurores en el piso desmayados, no sabían con certeza quiénes estaban vivos y quiénes no. También había unos cuantos Mortífagos que con total seguridad ya no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos.

Entraron en una linda y amplia sala completamente destruida.

Al final y contra una pared, estaba Kingsley Shacklebolt apoyado con Regulus sobre él sosteniendo un paño con su cuello.

–Debes quedarte quieto. –Lo reprendía el chico ante la mirada aterrada del Auror.

Sirius chocó contra una silla, lo que llamó la atención de su hermano que se giró enseguida con la varita alzada.

En cuanto los vio respiró tranquilo.

–Está de nuestro parte, Kingsley. –Dijo Gideon acercándose al Auror que medio sonrió al verlo.

El pelirrojo tomó el lugar de Regulus y continuó curando a su compañero.

–Siempre cargas díctamo. –Comentó presionando la herida de Kingsley –¿Qué le pasó?

–Es muy útil. –Dijo simplemente el chico –Yo lo ataqué, estaba acorralado y solo intenté hacerlo pasar por muerto, no fue una herida profunda, estará bien.

Dicho eso se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Dorcas y Sirius. Arrastró a la chica hasta sus brazos y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de la castaña que tenía su cara completamente hundida en el pecho de Regulus y lloraba desesperada.

–¿Cómo salieron de Hogwarts? –Quiso saber Regulus mirando sospechosamente a su hermano –¿Qué le pasó a Dorcas?

Sirius suspiró cansado, ya no tenía ganas de repetir una y otra vez la historia, se hacía cada vez más doloroso.

–Es una larga y nada agradable historia que luego te detallamos. –Contestó Sirius mirando a la novia de su hermano con tristeza –El padre de Dorcas está muerto.

La chica al escuchar esa frase salir de la boca de Sirius lloró con más dolor aún mientras Regulus la abrazaba con más fuerza.

–¿Quién fue? –Preguntó Reg con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius se encogió de hombros –¿Lo averiguarías?

–No tengas duda. –Respondió el pelinegro con seguridad y enseguida volvió a su tono más ansioso –Allá fuera… mencionaste a Hermione.

Reg suspiró frustrado.

–Te prometo que no sé dónde está. –Le contestó a su hermano –Cuando llegué estaba muy herida, ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar cuando mató a Carrow sin ninguna razón. –Comenzó a contarles en un susurro algo confundido –Luego se lanzó sobre su cuerpo y le quitó algo de las manos, en eso Lucius la quiso atacar y hubo una explosión. Cuando fuimos capaces de ponernos en pie ya no estaba.

Les terminó de contar y todos quedaron en silencio, Dorcas también estaba algo más calmada. Se giró hacia Sirius sin soltarse de Regulus.

–Seguro tenía mi diario, por eso Hermione fue tras ella. Por eso la mató. –Se apresuró en decir la chica.

–Dorcas tenía un diario en donde escribía sobre ustedes, –explicó Sirius a Regulus que los miraba más confundido aún –y Carrow fue con Greyback a casa de Dorcas y lo encontró. Hermione justo llegaba y en cuanto los vio fue tras ellos. Dobby vio todo.

–Eso explica mucho, –susurró Regulus –pero… dónde demonios se metió.

Sirius negó sin saber en dónde estaba Hermione. Pasó las manos por su cabello molesto, ya habían ido a todas las partes donde habría Mortífagos y seguía sin aparecer. Además durante la noche habían formado partes de lo que realmente estaba pasando gracias a trozos de conversaciones, pero a ciencia cierta no sabían nada. Esperaba que por una vez en su vida Hermione se hubiese ocultado y no estuviese jugando a la heroína en alguna parte.

Lo único que lo consolaba es que si la tuvieran los Mortífagos, ya lo sabrían.

–La herida está mejor. –Anunció Gideon que cargaba en su hombro a Shacklebolt inconsciente.

–Deben irse. –Dijo Regulus mirando al pelirrojo –Sácalos de acá.

Sirius bufó.

–¿Es en serio? No me voy sin Hermione. –Contestó altanero.

Su hermano le rodó los ojos antes de separar a Dorcas de su pecho.

–Te iré a ver, lo prometo… ahora tengo algo que hacer. –Prometió nervioso.

Dorcas se limpió el rostro y asintió.

–No hagas nada malo, no eres como ellos realmente. –Le pidió la chica.

Reg asintió, le dio un beso y la dejó con Sirius.

–Te prometo que encontraré a Hermione, solo no pueden venir, sería muy peligroso. –Le dijo a su hermano.

Sirius algo reticente aceptó finalmente y tomó entre sus brazos a Dorcas.

–Cuídate. –Le pidió con una sonrisa a Reg antes que desapareciera.

Gideon miró a los chicos mientras acomodaba al Auror en su hombro un poco.

–A San Mungo. –Ordenó.

En cuestión de segundos la casa quedó totalmente vacía.

Regulus apareció en un pequeño suburbio muy cerca de la zona muggle. A lo lejos aún se veía fuego y la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Entró en un edificio abandonado y vacío en apariencia. Subió los viejos escalones que emitían un sonido nada sigiloso cada vez que los pisaba. Una vez arriba recorrió con la mirada las habitaciones y el pasillo. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita colocó la máscara en su rostro y avanzó.

Conjuró en completo silencio un hechizo y al final del pasillo, en la habitación más amplia se sintió un quejido de miedo.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar, desde donde salió Dawlish para defender al Primer Ministro Muggle y su familia que miraban aterrorizados desde una esquina.

Por supuesto que Regulus se lo esperaba, Nott le había dado la información correcta. No tuvo que luchar mucho tiempo con Dawlish hasta dejarlo inconsciente en la otra esquina.

–¡Haré lo que me pidan! –Gritó el Primer Ministro Muggle en cuanto Regulus se comenzó a acercar a él y su familia –Solo… por favor no toquen a mi familia.

–James, no… –Susurró la que debía ser la esposa del hombre, una mujer que superaba la mediana edad y sostenía entre sus brazos a dos pequeñas niñas.

El hombre se interpuso entre Regulus y su familia con total valentía, aun sabiendo que el chico podía matarlo con solo un movimiento de su varita.

El pelinegro dirigió su varita a la menor de las niñas que no había parado de llorar, de seguro no superaba los nueve o diez años de edad. Su hermana, algo mayor, la abrazaba y escondía su rostro en el regazo de su abuela.

El Primer Ministro sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Shacklebolt y el mismo Minchum lo habían puesto al corriente, más su esposa solo entendía fragmentos y sacaba sus propias conclusiones, estaba al tanto que su marido guardaba secretos que no podía compartir. Y las niñas a cada segundo se atemorizaban más al no entender nada.

Regulus siguió mirando fijamente a la pequeña, _era una de ellos_ , una sangre sucia que en uno o dos años iría a Hogwarts y osaría ocupar magia como si tuviese derecho. Él debía impedirlo, tenía que acabar con ella, era lo que había ordenado Lord Voldemort.

De pronto las tres mujeres a las que apuntaba con su varita se convirtieron solo en una con un pequeño bebé en brazos. Era Dorcas y su hijo quienes estaban acorralados por un Mortífago que pretendía acabar con ellos.

¿Y si Dorcas estuviese en la misma situación con su hijo? ¿Él también se interpondría entre aquel que estaba armado y su familia, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que dar su vida por quienes amaba?

Por supuesto que lo haría, una y mil veces.

Sujetó con más fuerza su varita y se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto, por qué simplemente no salían las palabras de su boca. Era sencillo, había visto a Lord Voldemort hacerlo decenas de veces, y hace solo unas horas hasta Granger había matado a Alecto, las palabras fueron tan fluidas, el hechizo tan certero y la decisión firme.

Era solo que un nudo entre su garganta y estómago se lo dificultaban, parecía que sus extremidades no se moverían más y estaba petrificado en su posición.

Conocía la maldición, debía tomar una decisión.

¿Realmente podía hacerlo? ¿Eso lo convertía en alguien bueno o malo? Y más aún, ¿podría mirar luego a Dorcas? Los Mortífagos acababan de destruir su familia, él estaba por hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

–Por favor… –Pidió una vez más el Ministro mirando al chico con dolor –Les encanta pasar las tardes en casa, hoy se les hizo tarde… no tendría que ser así.

Regulus lo miró y tomó su decisión, más tarde lidiaría con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Una brillante luz se quedó estática en los ojos de Hermione, era molesta y hacía que su cabeza doliera como los mil demonios. La chica se removió sobre una superficie blanda y muy cómoda. Abrió lentamente los ojos y puso su brazo en su rostro para acostumbrarse a la luz que resultó ser la luna, enorme y brillante.

Se movió un poco sobre su costado y dio un grito de dolor cuando se recargó en su pierna. La sujetó con ambas manos y a duras penas se sentó en lo que parecía ser una cama deshecha.

El dolor le había recordado todo lo que había pasado tiempo antes.

 _¿Hace cuánto estaba dormida? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba?_

Trató de reconocer el lugar en la oscuridad, unicamente iluminado con la luz de la luna entrando por la amplia ventana con elegantes cortinas rojas.

Era una habitación, eso seguro, y muy amplia por lo demás. No veía las paredes, pero podría jurar que tenía papeles pegados y otros colgando como si hubiesen sido rasgados. Al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche sobre la cual estaba su varita.

 _¿Y el diario?_

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y siguió mirando el lugar en busca del bendito diario por el que había matado. No había rastro, y si estuviese allí ni lo reconocería, habían muchas cosas tiradas en el piso. Se giró en la otra dirección y vio un hermoso guardarropa con un espejo igual de costoso y alto. La cama tenía un dosel y pilares, trató en vano de apoyarse en uno de ellos y ponerse en pie. Estaba débil y herida, no fue capaz de sostener su propio peso y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo sobre libros y ropa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la pieza fue iluminada. Hermione cerró los ojos fuerte, la luz le provocaba más dolor de cabeza y le costaría acostumbrarse después de tanta oscuridad. Sintió pasos dentro de la habitación, algo de metal que dejaban en algún lado y finalmente unos brazos que la llevaban de vuelta a la cama.

–¿Siempre es tan testaruda y conflictiva? –Preguntó la misma voz que la había ayudado antes, la conocía, pero le costaba ponerle un rostro y dueño –Además de maleducada es incapaz de obedecer una orden.

Esa última queja hizo _click_ en la cabeza de la castaña.

 _¿Maleducada?_

Abrió sus ojos y vio de espaldas a ella a Orion Black subiendo las mangas de su camisa blanca y trabajando con unos frascos mientras mezclaba lo que serían pociones. El hombre se giró con el ceño fruncido y evitando hacer contacto visual. Hermione se asombró aún más que la vez que estuvo en su despacho ante el increíble parecido con Sirius.

Orion se acercó con un puñal y una vasija de plata. La castaña contuvo el aire sin saber lo que le haría. El padre de Sirius con total delicadeza rasgó su pantalón y vertió la poción que había armado. Si antes no podía hablar, estaba segura que después del grito de dolor que profirió, su voz había vuelto del todo. Quemaba.

–No sea cobarde, si no recibe atención se infectará. –Habló pausadamente el hombre.

 _¿Es que acaso todos los Black medían el dolor en una escala exclusiva y diferente?_

–¡Quema! –Gritó Hermione llorando cuando comenzó a pasar su varita sobre la pierna.

–Sufrió una despartición, ¿qué esperaba? Y por favor deje de gritar. –Explicó el hombre terminando con una súplica.

Sirius había dicho que sus padres eran malvados y que no se les acercara, pero en ese preciso instante ese hombre tenía una varita y podía curarla. Giró su rostro y mordió la almohada mientras se aferraba a la cama por el inmenso dolor, no quería molestar a Orion Black.

A medida que dejaba de quemar fue perdiendo el conocimiento y aflojando el agarre de las sábanas. Perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo fue sutilmente girado y sintió unas palmaditas en su mejilla. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y se aferró a los hombros de Orion que la ayudó a sentarse y quedar recargada en el respaldo. Su pierna estaba curada y envuelta con vendaje.

–Se pondrá bien, ya está curada. –Le dijo con tono casual mientras limpiaba sus manos con un paño –Ahora coma, perdió mucha sangre.

Dejó al lado de la chica una bandeja con sopa, leche y pan. Hermione pensó unos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre la comida. _¿Quién se tomaría el trabajo de curar a una persona para luego envenenarla?_ De los Black se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero no sonaba lógico. Tomó la bandeja finalmente y empezó a comer como quien nunca había probado bocado bajo la atenta mirada de Orion que se había sentado a los pies de la cama.

A medida que Hermione se sentía más repuesta y el dolor de cabeza aplacaba, miró con más detenimiento el lugar.

–¿Es la habitación de Sirius? –Apenas susurró antes de echarse un trozo de pan a la boca.

–Era la habitación de Sirius. –Respondió mirando al armario el hombre.

La chica asintió.

¿Por qué no se iba? ¡De hecho ella debía irse! Tenía que enterarse de qué había pasado, pero apenas y podía sentarse. ¿Debía darle las gracias? Por supuesto, pero cómo era la pregunta. Ese hombre la intimidaba más que Voldemort, porque a diferencia del Señor Tenebroso, este lo quisiera o no era el padre de Sirius y no podía escupirle lo que se le viniera a la cabeza.

–Piensa mucho y habla poco, deténgase. –Pidió tras un suspiro Orion tocando su propia cabeza.

Hermione dejó a medio camino su vaso con leche y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Es de familia eso de meterse en la mente de los demás? Es muy feo. –Le recriminó la castaña.

El hombre soltó una risa socarrona.

–Así que Sirius algo bueno aprendió. –Habló más para él –Y tengo claro lo que es correcto y lo que no, solo que usted no habla y es difícil entender a una huésped que se comporta tan extraño.

Hermione se tragó su orgullo y tras un sorbo más a su vaso aclaró su garganta.

–Disculpe, es solo que… gracias por salvarme. –Dijo bajando sus defensas la chica –Sirius estará muy agradecido.

Por primera vez Orion la miró sin esquivar su vista. Y a Hermione nunca le habían parecido tan impactantes un par de ojos grises.

–No lo hice por Sirius, señorita. –Aclaró muy serio Orion –Y no me debe nada, solo hice lo que es correcto, usted salvó a Regulus esta noche y yo la saqué de ese lugar.

La castaña lo miró atenta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño diario de Dorcas y se lo tendía, ella lo tomó y lo dejó al lado de su varita.

–Mató por Regulus, puedo asumir que no lo hizo solo por ser el hermano de Sirius, puedo suponer… que se conocen, más aún luego de leer ese diario. –Hizo una pausa y suspiró –No podía hacer menos por usted que ayudarla.

El hombre se paró y le dio la espalda. Hermione se sentía mareada y no sabía muy bien qué decir. El padre de Regulus ya lo sabía todo, al menos todo lo que Dorcas hubiese escrito, sumado a lo que vio esa noche y las propias conjeturas que de seguro sacó.

–¿Su esposa sabe…? –La chica no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

–Por supuesto que no sabe y no debe. –Respondió de inmediato Orion –Ella está en nuestra casa de Irlanda, decidió que era buen momento para viajar luego de que Regulus saliera a cumplir con sus labores de Mortífago. No piense que si ella estuviese aquí usted estaría tan tranquila.

La castaña asintió. Iba a decir algo más cuando en la primera planta se sintió un fuerte golpe en la puerta seguido por pasos apresurados en la escalera.

Sin que se lo imaginaran, la puerta de la que fuese la habitación de Sirius se abrió y entró Regulus que se apoyó en la madera y miró a Hermione y a su padre sorprendido. Se veía abatido, por su rostro corrían lágrimas que trató de limpiar con su túnica, sostenía fuerte su varita y su respiración era agitada.

Parecía que el chico fuese a vomitar o a desmayarse en cualquier minuto.

–Regulus… –Susurró su padre y le tendió una mano que quedó en el aire.

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo se acercó hasta Hermione y se recargó en su regazo donde ahogó un grito de dolor.

La castaña miró a Orion totalmente inexpresiva y el hombre le devolvió el mismo gesto.

–Les daré unos minutos.

Dicho eso Orion salió rumbo a la primera planta y dejó a Hermione con un nudo en el estómago más grande que al principio y sin saber qué hacer mientras sostenía a Regulus.

¿Qué había pasado realmente esa noche?

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola preciosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, que hayan tenido excelente semana y estén disfrutando el fin de semana que siempre es tan esperado y amado.

Siguiendo con la buena costumbre –es de buena educación, muy al estilo Black –he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

¿Se lo esperaban así? ¿Vieron que saqué mi lado cruel? Y lo que siempre les pregunto, ¿qué piensan que va a pasar ahora? La verdad eran mucho puntos de batalla, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más respuestas. ¿Qué pasó con Voldy y Dumby? ¿Mató Regulus a la nieta del Ministro Muggle? ¿Qué va a hacer nuestro amado Sirius cuando sepa dónde está Hermione?

¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capi! Mientras tanto las leo en los comentarios para ver qué me dicen.

Quiero como siempre agradecerles el apoyo, el que lean y comenten, en serio me hacen muy feliz. Le doy también la bienvenida a la historia a las chicas que se unen, y un especial agradecimiento a **Adhara Cassiopea Black** por la reseña y recomendar la historia –apenas me acepten en el grupo la leo. ¡Mil gracias, bella!

Ahora les comento puntualmente…

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (Tenías razón en que sí iría con los Black, aunque claro, no como ella esperaba jajajaja. Las sorprendí con ese ataque mega sorpresa, pero si lo piensas, tiene justificación. Los Potter son traidores para los Mortífagos y una buena distracción, además los Meadowes y McKinnon amigos, así que irían a ayudar. El tema que nadie me preguntó hasta ahora… ¿quién los traicionó y por qué? *chanchan* *se esconde lentamente* Mil gracias por comentar siempre, por tu apoyo –me siento como en Los Juegos del Hambre teniendo Auspiciadores jajajaja– y espero te haya gustado. Nos leemos en los comentarios. ¡Mil besos!).

 **Cora** (Espero que este capi haya aliviado algunas lagunas, y las que queden en el próximo se resuelven, me gusta a veces jugar con el misterio *guiño*. Créeme que también me cae mal Marlene, en algo raro anda. Y con Orion tienes mucha razón, quiere a su hijo, mucho mucho, por eso sospecha y era él finalmente quien anda como sombra tras de Reg. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y que tengas excelente fin de semana. Te leo en los comentarios. ¡Besotes!).

 **Parisatis** (¡Bienvenida a esta locura! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En realidad sí me imagino tus ojeras, me ha pasado que leo hasta muy tarde y mucho y luego es como "¿qué… no está terminado?" jajajaja y ruedo como bolita, pero descuida, actualizo una vez por semana, generalmente miércoles –si mis responsabilidades muggles me lo permiten –o si no, seguro el sábado. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y bueno, que te deje intrigada para el siguiente. ¡Mil besos y nos leemos en los comentarios!).

 **Kadimi** (¡Bienvenida! Jajaja También leíste la historia en dos días, eso me halaga tanto y a la vez me hace sentir tan culpable del estado zoombie en que quedan. Sin demandas, por piedad. Muchas gracias en serio por tu comentario, las palabras lindas y espero te siga manteniendo intrigada la historia y que te guste. Como he dicho en otras ocasiones, trato que sea algo bien justo, quizá no siempre "lo que se espera o quiere", pero que la trama tenga una lógica y no sea algo por simple azar. ¡Te mando besotes enormes y nos leemos en los comentarios!).

Bueno chicas, que disfruten lo que queda de fin de semana y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Junten ansias y especulaciones!

¡Besos!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

Por lo general, Orion Black era un hombre muy calmado y algo más comprensivo que su esposa Walburga en distintos aspectos de la vida, no le gustaba verse envuelto en chimes de baja categoría y adoraba la supremacía de la sangre. Todo esto lo calificaba como un hombre noble dentro de su círculo, además de ser considerado un padre amoroso y preocupado por sus hijos, lo que no quitaba que fuese estricto en ciertas ocasiones.

Y claramente hoy todos sus atributos estaban siendo probados de la peor manera y en cualquier minuto sufriría un ataque de nervios.

Terminó de colocar los tres vasos de leche en una bandeja y también sacó algo del pastel que había preparado Kreacher. Era un excelente cocinero y buen elfo, aunque prefería dejarlo fuera de todo a causa del amor incondicional que profesaba a Walburga.

Subió las escaleras tomando todo el aire que le fue posible y esperando que las respuestas que buscaba fuesen satisfactorias.

 _Se lo merecía._

Había salvado a una sangre sucia, luego la había curado y cuidado. Se había enterado por medio de un diario de algo terrible que venía sospechando hace semanas después de dedicarse a seguir a su hijo Regulus cada vez que salía; tenía que soportar que fuese un Mortífago y además verlo llegar como si acabase de matar a alguien.

 _Y él que pensaba que Sirius le había dado problemas._

Tocó tres veces la puerta de la antigua habitación de su hijo mayor y entró enseguida. No esperaba una invitación, solo se anunciaba por educación.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado una vez dentro y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama. Tomó uno de los vasos y se sentó frente a los chicos en una silla.

Hermione seguía en la misma posición y Regulus estaba ahora sentado en la cama a su lado. Se notaba más calmado, aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillosos delataban que había estado llorando, además de una fiebre incipiente.

–Muchas gracias, señor Black. –Dijo la chica acercando la bandeja y obligando al pelinegro a comer.

–No quiero, Hermione. –El chico apartó con su mano el vaso que le tendía la castaña.

–Comerás, ahora. –Intervino su padre con autoridad.

Regulus se contuvo de responder algo y aceptó lo que ofrecía la bandeja. Comieron en silencio unos minutos tratando de dilatar la conversación que ocurriría de todas formas. Hermione pensaba mientras tanto la forma más sutil de comenzar y lo que generara menos daño, algo diplomático. Quizá le podía hacer un cumplido a Orion o preguntar una trivialidad…

–¿Acaso no te han dicho padre que es de mala educación leer las cosas ajenas y seguir a otras personas? Ahora veo de dónde aprendí a espiar a la gente. –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Regulus en cuanto acabó su leche.

La castaña cerró sus ojos unos segundos y recobró la calma, no tenía pensado que comenzaran a hablar de esa manera.

El chico levantó el diario de Dorcas y se lo mostró.

Orion seguía tan calmado como al principio, daba miedo.

–¿Y es esa la forma correcta de hablarme, Regulus? Ten algo de respeto. –Contestó el hombre –Además no tienes derecho a pedir explicaciones, soy yo quien estoy esperando que me digas lo que está pasando. Soy tu padre.

–Pasa que te entrometes en cosas que no te importan. –Explotó contenido Regulus –Corres peligro innecesario y todo porque no eres capaz de aceptar que no puedes controlar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Orion se paró de un salto de la silla y se acercó a Regulus que también se puso a su altura y tiró el diario a la cama.

–Me acusas sin ponerte un segundo en mi lugar, Regulus. –Siseó Orión sin contener la rabia que sentía en ese momento –Desde que te convertiste en Mortífago… ¡Y por Merlín no entiendo por qué lo hiciste! No hay un solo día en que lea _El Profeta_ con la sola esperanza de que tu nombre no aparezca allí siendo sindicado como un vulgar asesino, o peor aún, detallando que fuiste arrestado o asesinado por los Aurores. –El hombre tomó un poco de aire y estiró su chaleco de vestir en un gesto demasiado aristocrático para Hermione que miraba en silencio –No tienes idea, Regulus. No sabes lo que se siente, la angustia de saber que en cualquier minuto puedes desaparecer. No eres padre y por eso eres incapaz de ponerte en mi lugar, muchacho insensato y malcriado. Naciste y creciste como un príncipe dentro de la mejor de las familias, siempre lo has tenido todo, y no conocerás el verdadero miedo hasta que tengas algo que perder.

En cuando terminó, Orion les dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en la silla, tan calmo como antes.

Regulus tragó pesado aguantando las ganas de estallar como de verdad quería, en cambio se quedó de pie e intentó calmarse antes de volver a hablar.

–Sí te entiendo, padre. –Dijo el pelinegro señalando el diario –Tengo a Dorcas y a mi hijo, aunque por supuesto ya lo sabes, te diste el trabajo de husmear donde no debías. –Finalizó con su altanería habitual.

Su padre lo miró unos segundos como si estuviese analizando algo muy importante.

–Reconozco que te seguí, también que leí aquel diario, sin embargo no fue por entrometerme en asuntos ajenos. Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi familia y su seguridad es de mi incumbencia. –La aclaración de Orion no le dejaba espacio a replicas.

Regulus dio vuelta el rostro evitando a toda costa a su padre, mientras que Orion bebía de su vaso esperando explicaciones.

Hermione suspiró y se arrastró como pudo por la cama para quedar más cerca del padre de Sirius.

–Es todo por mi culpa, señor Black. –Dijo la chica e hizo callar a Regulus que había comenzado a replicar.

–Tiene mi atención. –Respondió de inmediato Orion.

La castaña no sabía muy bien por dónde comenzar, tampoco qué partes debía omitir, así que un resumen de la situación sería suficiente.

–Solo le pido que no trate de entrar en mi mente otra vez, por respeto y también porque sé Oclumancia, sería en vano. –Pidió Hermione muy seria.

Orion asintió.

–Hay cosas que no le podemos explicar porque son realmente muy peligrosas y difíciles de asimilar en este momento, pero tenga la certeza de que no son nada que podría perjudicar a su familia. –La chica hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar –Yo me acerqué a Regulus primero, lo busqué por ayuda. Como bien sabe soy novia de su hijo Sirius, –Orion se removió incómodo al escuchar el nombre de su hijo mayor –y hace unos meses atrás cuando lo conocí supe la falta que le hacía su hermano, y un día llegando a casa me encontré con Regulus que miraba a Sirius a lo lejos, escondido… entonces supe que la nostalgia era mutua. Lo principal era unirlos nuevamente, fue algo que tomó tiempo, y luego se dio esta cercanía que mantenía Regulus con todo el mundo de los Mortífagos, le expliqué la situación, él entendió cosas que antes no hacía y se ofreció a ayudar. Él ha estado ayudando activamente al cuerpo de Aurores, señor Black, su hijo ha sido fundamental en esta guerra.

Orion cerró los ojos procesando todo por unos segundos.

–¿Me está diciendo que usted lo obligó a unirse a los Mortífagos?

Regulus se giró de inmediato a su padre.

–No, eso fue decisión mía. Hermione no estuvo de acuerdo cuando lo supo, pero era la manera más fácil y rápida de entrar en el círculo más íntimo de Voldemort. –Explicó el chico con determinación –La única forma en que puedo ayudar es siendo yo mismo, un Black. El papel de chico bueno, de héroe que quede para otros.

Su padre parecía cada vez más confundido, por supuesto entendía lo que le estaban contando, pero no terminaba de comprender por qué Regulus, su hijo que siempre había sido todo lo que esperaban del heredero Black, estaba actuando de una forma tan distinta.

–¿Por qué, Regulus? –Preguntó Orion preocupado –Siempre creí que estabas de acuerdo con la pureza de la sangre, con nuestros principios, y ahora resulta que eres un espía de los Aurores.

–Y lo comparto, padre. –Contestó el chico resuelto –Aunque no puedo negar que estoy dispuesto a hacer ciertas concesiones si eso me permite tener la familia que quiero, con amor de verdad. Con Sirius en ella.

Orion nuevamente respiró con dificultad, era como si cada vez que decían el nombre de _Sirius_ , una enorme nube de veneno se le atascaba justo en el pecho.

–Es sabido que no soy seguidor de Voldemort y mucho menos de sus Mortífagos y actos violentos… –Dijo Orion –Sin embargo sus ideales son a los que toda familia noble debiese aspirar y apoyar, ¿por qué buscas destruirlo? Eres un Black, Regulus.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien intervino.

–Voldemort es un asesino, señor Black.

Orion le iba a responder cuando se vio interrumpido por su hijo.

–Creo que soy diferente a como pensabas, padre. Lamento decepcionarte, apoyo la tradición familiar, pero no puedo pretender estar ciego con todo lo que pasa fuera. –Regulus estaba mucho más calmado que al principio –Además quiero estar con mi hermano nuevamente, como una familia, aun cuando ustedes piensen que está equivocado por defender un ideal diferente. Y él está con Hermione, que es nacida de muggles. –La chica se sorprendió, era primera vez que no la trataba de sangre sucia –Y yo por mi parte me enamoré de Dorcas, ella es una traidora a la sangre junto con su familia. ¿Crees que con todo eso puedo seguir realmente a Voldemort?

Orion cambió su postura y miró a su hijo con algo más de respeto, lo veía maduro, no como un niño malcriado.

–Lo que haces es arriesgado. –La voz de su padre sonaba distinta, ya no había enojo, solo quedaba preocupación –Más ahora con… ¿es cierto todo lo que leí de ese diario?

Regulus asintió antes de responder.

–Dorcas está embarazada, tiene cuatro meses.

–Por eso estabas tan molesto cuando salió la nota de Skeeter en el periódico. –Habló más para él su padre.

–Esa mentirosa humilló a Dorcas y dejó como lo peor a Sirius, él lo único que ha hecho ha sido ayudarnos. –Comentó Regulus.

Orion pasó ambas manos por su rostro y se giró por completo a Regulus y Hermione.

–Entonces esa chica espera a un heredero Black, ¿su sangre qué estatus tiene? –Preguntó de la forma más amable posible.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Devolvió la pregunta Regulus molesto.

Hermione decidió intervenir otra vez.

–Señor Black, los Meadowes son sangre pura, una excelente familia y muy antigua. Si pregunta por lo que dijo Regulus hace un rato, los tratan de traidores porque los padres de Dorcas trabajan en la _Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles_ y son simpatizantes.

La explicación de la castaña pareció ser satisfactoria, ya que asintió en su dirección.

–¿Y qué pretendes hacer? No es honorable que esa chica sea humillada y mucho menos que un Black nazca como un bastardo. –Volvió a la carga Orion con otra pregunta que para Regulus era ofensiva.

Hermione que parecía árbitro de un partido de Quidditch no dejó que Regulus contestara.

–Señor Black, verá… con Sirius nos casaremos en cuanto él se gradúe de Hogwarts y seremos los padrinos del bebé, por lo que llevará su apellido.

El hombre asintió nuevamente a Hermione encontrando cierta lógica en esa idea, luego miró a su hijo.

–¿Y por qué no lo reconocerás como padre? –Quiso saber intrigado.

–No es seguro, padre. –Respondió Regulus –Ni para Dorcas ni para mi hijo. Voldemort la tuvo secuestrada hace tan solo unas semanas, además es un blanco por ser traidora a la sangre, imagina lo que pasaría si saben que el hijo que espera es mío. Además hoy… el padre de Dorcas fue asesinado. –Terminó con voz estrangulada.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y las lágrimas.

–Ellos… estaban con los Potter. No entiendo. –Dijo la castaña confundida.

–Es complicado, Hermione. Nadie sabe todo lo que pasó esta noche, tenemos trozos de historia. –Se apresuró en aclarar el chico.

Una nebulosa se formó en la cabeza de la chica y se abrazó a sí misma, sintió un repentino frío.

Orion los acompañó en su silencio durante unos breves segundos y luego se lanzó sobre su hijo una vez más.

–¿Por qué llegaste tan alterado, Regulus?

El chico se puso rígido y agachó la cabeza.

–Voldemort me encargó la misión de matar a la nieta menor del Primer Ministro Muggle. –Respondió sin emoción en su voz –La niña estaba en el registro de nacidos muggles, es bruja.

–¿Lo hiciste? –Preguntó Hermione aterrada.

El chico negó.

–Los tenía acorralados, iba a matarla…

–Y te arrepentiste, por supuesto. –Se apresuró su padre esperanzado.

Otra negación por parte de Regulus.

–Lancé el hechizo, y justo su hermana se interpuso. Maté a su hermana, una muggle que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Tanto Orion como Hermione se miraron con espanto en sus ojos. No querían dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

La castaña se acercó hasta el chico y lo abrazó. Regulus lloraba en silencio totalmente asqueado y avergonzado. Se había arrepentido en el mismo segundo en que lo había hecho, pero no sacaba nada con desear volver el tiempo atrás, había cometido un acto terrible que no tenía perdón.

–¡No tenía opción! –Gritó mirando a su padre que estaba estático en la silla y lo miraba sin ninguna expresión –¡Dime algo al menos! ¡Golpéame o dime lo mucho que te he decepcionado, padre!

Al ver que no tenía respuesta se soltó del agarre de Hermione y la tomó fuerte por los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos.

–Tú has matado, Hermione… sabes lo que se siente. –Susurró apenas con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Hermione tocó las mejillas del chico que ardían.

–Regulus tiene fiebre. –Se dirigió a Orion la castaña para que reaccionara.

–Pero eran asesinos, mataste a personas malas… –Siguió hablando Regulus sin detenerse, respiraba agitadamente –Jamás olvidaré la mirada de esa niña, defendió a su hermana y yo la maté. No tenía que ser así.

–Te entiendo, Reg. Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Por favor cálmate… –Hermione se giró a Orion que seguía en estado de shock –¡Haga algo! ¡Hable con él! –Su grito lleno de frustración sacó al hombre de su estado de confusión.

Se paró y fue por uno de los frascos que había dado antes a Hermione y se lo tendió. Se acercó a Regulus y con algo de torpeza al comienzo lo abrazó. Regulus se pegó a su padre y no lo soltó, cada vez su llanto se hacía más profundo y doloroso.

–Voldemort me lo pidió, no puedo decepcionarlo, él se molestaría y no puedo permitirlo. –Balbuceó el chico mientras Hermione se apresuraba en abrir el frasco y verificar que fuese para bajar la fiebre –Si él decide torturarme o vengarse podría descubrir lo de Dorcas y no puedo perderla a ella o a mi hijo. Y Sirius, si les hace algo no me lo perdonaría jamás.

–En algún momento va a pasar, Reg… –Susurró Hermione.

–Soy un monstruo…

Orion acarició el cabello de su hijo y se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo.

–Hiciste lo necesario para proteger a tu familia, hay veces en que eso significa llevar a cabo actos que jamás pensarías en hacer e incluso sacrificar o sacrificarte. –La voz de Orion sonó llena de comprensión y amor por su hijo, lo que logró calmar un poco al chico –Además, mis hijos no son monstruos, no permitiré que digan eso. Nunca.

Hermione aprovechó que Regulus estaba distraído y lo obligó a beber un poco de la poción. Lo sostuvo cuando cayó en la cama sentado y se aferró a él.

–¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrar a Hermione? –Preguntó con sus ojos casi cerrados del cansancio.

–Te he seguido por semanas, a todos lados donde vas y esta noche no fue diferente. Alcancé a leer la carta que enviaste antes de marcharte y supuse que era para ella. Cuando llegué a la casa de la señorita Granger la vi con Alecto Carrow saliendo de la casa de los Meadowes, sufrieron una despartición, dejaron un rastro de magia que seguí y llegué hasta esa casa muggle donde estabas con Lucius, y vi cuando mató a Alecto y corrió hasta ese diario. Uní algunas piezas y decidí salvarla.

Regulus asintió ante la rápida explicación de su padre, ese hombre no tenía ni una gota de vergüenza por seguir a la gente.

–O sea que me habías visto con Dorcas, Sirius y Hermione antes. –Aseguró el chico.

–Ya sabía cosas, necesitaba confirmarlas solamente. Eso ocurrió esta noche. –Aceptó finalmente el hombre sin arrepentimiento.

Regulus iba a responder cuando sujetó con fuerza su brazo izquierdo.

–¿Qué pasa Reg? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Es Voldemort. –Respondió el chico sin aliento levantando su túnica y mostrando la marca tenebrosa más negra que nunca, se movía como si tuviese vida propia y ardía –Dijo que cuando todo acabara nos llamaría.

–¿Qué pasó? Solo sé lo que vi y lo poco que nos contaste ahora. –Preguntó desesperada la castaña.

–Les cuento luego, ahora debo ir.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Orion y Hermione sintieron sus pasos bajando la escalera y luego la Red Flu.

–Seguro estarán en la mansión Malfoy. –Susurró la castaña mordiendo su labio.

Orion se apoyó en una de las paredes y miró a la chica.

–Regulus admira mucho a Sirius, siempre fueron muy cercanos, claro… hasta que crecieron y surgieron ciertas diferencias entre ellos.

–No piensan muy diferente, señor Black. –Lo contradijo Hermione –La presión que depositaron sobre ellos los alejó por un tiempo.

El hombre no respondió nada con respecto a lo que acababa de decir la chica.

–¿Cree que si Sirius está con él, Regulus se pondrá mejor? –Preguntó de pronto Orion.

Hermione lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

–No olvidará nada, pero al menos se sentirá acompañado.

–Iré por Sirius. –Dijo decidido Orion mirando a Hermione –Además debe llevársela, cuando mi esposa llegue usted no puede estar acá, y como su novio se debe responsabilizar por usted.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el Orion que Hermione había conocido por primera vez.

–¿Me dejará sola? ¿Dónde lo buscará? –Preguntó repentinamente asustada de quedarse en Grimmauld Place sin nadie más que Kreacher deambulando seguramente.

–Tiene su varita y ya le dije que Walburga está en Irlanda, además Kreacher tiene cosas para hacer, no vendrá. –Respondió mirándola con suficiencia –Y por supuesto que lo iré a sacar de Hogwarts.

Hermione se rio y cruzó de brazos.

–Conozco a Sirius, no estará en Hogwarts. –Respondió la chica de inmediato –Si se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fuera, no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

Orion suspiró.

–Iré allí de todas formas, será un buen lugar donde comenzar.

–¿Y cómo llegará? No se puede aparecer en el Colegio. –La voz de Hermione sonó como la perfecta sabelotodo.

–¿Siempre es así? Tan… curiosa. –Preguntó de vuelta Orion y sin esperar respuesta habló –Obviamente iré por Red Flu.

–Tendría que ser por la de la Profesora McGonagall o el Profesor Dumbledore, le recuerdo que soy Auror y sé de las medidas de seguridad que hay actualmente en el Colegio. –Le devolvió Hermione dándose importancia.

–Gracias por el consejo. –Contestó Orion cabreado, aunque recuperó enseguida la calma al recordar cierto detalle –Y tenía entendido que ahora se dedica a la política, ya no es Auror.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa nada natural y salió por la puerta directo a la chimenea de la sala.

Hermione se arropó como pudo frustrada y sujetó fuerte su varita a la espera de quien llegara primero para de una vez por todas saber qué había pasado.

Orion en tanto trató de comunicarse a la Red Flu del Director, para que le concediera permiso de ir porque si era verdad lo que decía esa muchacha novia de Sirius… no se atrevería ni siquiera a intentar cruzar la chimenea. ¡Merlín sabe qué tipo de protecciones tendría la Red Flu!

Al ver después de unos minutos que no había respuesta del otro lado, intentó con la de McGonagall. La profesora sí se encontraba en su despacho, y le dio autorización para ir.

El hombre cruzó la chimenea y saludó cordialmente a la bruja que lo miró asombrada.

–Señor Black, me sorprendió mucho su solicitud, teniendo en cuenta la hora y las circunstancias. –Expresó con cansancio en la voz y rostro McGonagall.

–Perdone mi imprudencia, Profesora. Si el asunto no fuese de suma urgencia, créame que no la habría molestado. Intenté primero ir con el Director pero no obtuve respuesta. –Orion miró por la ventana y vio a lo lejos cientos de hilos fortificando el Castillo –¿Han atacado el Colegio?

McGonagall se dejó caer agotada en la silla frente a su escritorio y le pidió a Orion que hiciera lo mismo con un gesto.

–Se fueron hace media hora al menos. No ingresaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin embargo Hogsmeade quedó destruido y perdimos a unos cuantos residentes y Aurores. –Explicó tapando su rostro –El Director me dejó a cargo, fue con Alastor Moody y seguramente están en el Ministerio a esta hora.

El hombre frente a ella asintió comprendiendo.

–Y dígame… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, señor Black? –Preguntó la bruja –Disculpe mi intromisión, pero Regulus no volvió para retomar sus clases, la misma señora Black vino a hablar con Albus y el profesor Slughorn, y hasta donde recuerdo, Sirius es completamente independiente, a menos que cometa una falta y los Potter se hacen cargo.

Orion asintió y le dio una sonrisa de cortesía.

–Precisamente vengo por Sirius, necesito hablar con él un tema un tanto delicado. Sé que no es horario, –explicó mirando el reloj de la Profesora que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana –pero le prometo que es urgente. Le pido su comprensión, la relación de nuestra familia con Sirius no está muy bien actualmente.

McGonagall asintió comprensiva y pidió que aguardara. Se dirigió rauda a la Torre de Gryffindor, de la cual volvió en menos de diez minutos.

Entró convertida en un demonio a su despacho y se paró frente a Orion de brazos cruzados.

–No está, Sirius Black escapó del Castillo. –Refunfuñó.

–¿Solo? –Preguntó Orion preocupado de lo que Hermione había dicho fuese verdad.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó la bruja colocándose su capa de viaje –Sirius nunca actúa solo.

–¿Dónde va? ¿Conoce su paradero?

–No, pero sé dónde comenzar a buscar. Me faltan seis estudiantes, señor Black. –Respondió la bruja molesta –Dejé al Profesor Slughorn a cargo, acompáñeme.

Orion siguió a la mujer raudo y entró a la amplia chimenea. En cuestión de segundos atravesaron la Red Flu y llegaron hasta el Ministerio que en cualquier minuto explotaría. Estaba lleno de funcionarios y Aurores, además de Mortífagos como prisioneros que eran trasladados hasta las celdas a espera de un juicio. El Wizengamot en pleno estaba reunido y el Ministro corría en todas direcciones.

–¡Ubiquen a Granger ahora!

Escucharon la súplica del hombre que escapó con ayuda de unos cuantos Aurores de los periodistas de _El Profeta_.

La alarma de emergencia resonaba por todo el lugar sin parar.

La escena dejó petrificados a Orion y Minerva que miraban en todas direcciones sin saber a dónde dirigirse primero. De pronto de una Red contigua apareció Dumbledore, que en cuanto vio a la profesora se acercó.

–Minerva, ¿qué hace aquí? –Preguntó preocupado y luego se giró hacia Orion –Señor Black, qué gusto verlo.

–Director. –Saludó el hombre con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

–Albus, –comenzó McGonagall enseguida –seis estudiantes se fugaron del Castillo. El señor Black fue en busca de Sirius por un asunto urgente y al ir a buscarlo me di cuenta de la situación.

El Director sonrió ante la sorpresa de la bruja que siempre era más estricta.

–Están en San Mungo, Minerva. Todos en perfectas condiciones. –Aclaró y suspiró triste por lo que seguía –Ya sé que Sirius escapó, fue en búsqueda de la señorita Granger a la que aún no ubicamos, y se encontraron en medio de una batalla en la casa de los Potter. El padre de Dorcas Meadowes y la madre de Marlene McKinnon no sobrevivieron.

La bruja tapó su rostro espantada.

–Les pido discreción hasta que sepamos el real estado de todos. –Dijo el Director antes de continuar –Por lo que entenderá que Sirius junto a James y Remus se quedaron a ayudar, al igual que la señorita Lily Evans que estaba preocupada por sus padres, Alice por su novio Frank que fue brutalmente herido y bueno, Dorcas está destrozada.

Minerva no sabía qué decir, simplemente atinó a mirar a Orion.

–Sé dónde está la señorita Granger. –Habló Orion mirando a Dumbledore que no se sorprendió, de hecho, ya sabía hasta qué punto estaba al tanto de todo el patriarca de los Black –Si me permite, necesito hablar con Sirius.

–Vamos entonces, puedo volver más tarde. –Dumbledore les indicó una chimenea por la que cruzaron hasta San Mungo.

El Hospital de magos y brujas era otro caos en donde entraban y salían de habitaciones con heridos, y con otros que no habían corrido la misma suerte.

Dumbledore guio a McGonagall y Orion hasta la cuarta planta, donde al final del pasillo en una de las salas de espera, estaban reunidos Sirius y compañía.

Andrómeda acariciaba el cabello de Nymphadora que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Narcissa, ambas estaban sentadas conversando en susurros. Esa escena fue como un golpe en el estómago para Orion. Hasta donde él sabía, Narcissa quien era su sobrina favorita, no tenía contacto con Andrómeda, la traidora. Si bien tenía aprecio por todas sus sobrinas, hasta él sabía que Bellatrix estaba demente y que Andrómeda era una rebelde al igual que Sirius. Narcissa era la única que no había arrastrado el apellido de alguna manera, no entendía qué hacía metida en ese lugar con todos, y menos sosteniendo a la hija de su hermana que se suponía era un fenómeno.

En los otros sillones se encontraban Alastor Moody y un chico de cabello rojizo que reconoció como uno de los Prewett, aunque no sabía cuál. Ambos conversaban muy preocupados, aunque ese chico miraba mucho a Narcissa.

Orion entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

 _Qué demonios pasaba allí, acaso tenía que colapsar su estabilidad familiar para darse cuenta que todo estaba mal._

Siguió con su recorrido y al final contra una pared vio a James Potter y Remus Lupin, los conocía porque en alguna ocasión intentaron ir a visitar a Sirius. Al lado de Potter una pelirroja se sostenía de su brazo mientras conversaba con una chica de cabello corto negro.

Desvió su mirada hacia una puerta blanca en donde hacía guardia una chica castaña y más baja que Granger a la que reconoció como Dorcas. La había visto con Regulus de lejos, estaba seguro que era ella, además y como era obvio, a su lado estaba Sirius. _Su hijo lucía bien, mejor que cuando vivía con ellos._

Llegaron hasta el centro y la primera en darse cuenta de los recién llegados fue Andrómeda que enseguida dejó de acariciar a Nymphadora.

–Qué agradable sorpresa. –Comentó Andrómeda mirando a su tío que le regresó la misma mueca que ella le hizo.

Todos prestaron atención, y empalidecieron al ver a Minerva McGonagall y Orion Black. Al Director ya lo habían visto antes. Alastor miró a Sirius y comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

–Tío… –Susurró Narcissa meciendo a Dora que se comenzaba a remover inquieta.

–Narcissa, qué… sorpresa. –Dijo a modo de saludo Orión y mantuvo su mirada fija en la niña que cargaba, a la cual señaló –Muy dulce tu hija, Andrómeda. Esperemos saque el talento de nuestra familia.

–Es el fenómeno. –Contestó la bruja irritada de encontrarse con la parte de su familia que no le gustaba, en realidad no quería a ningún Black cerca, con excepción de Narcissa, Regulus y Sirius.

–Tan encantadora como siempre, Andrómeda. –Respondió el hombre y pasó de ella dirigiendo su mirada a los hombres frente a él –Moody, Prewett. –Saludó con un gesto de su cabeza que fue correspondido.

Avanzó con su capa ondeando tan elegante como era Orion Black y sosteniendo un bastón de madera fina. Se acercó con Minerva siguiendo sus pasos mientras dejaban atrás a Dumbledore y llegaban hasta los chicos.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Sirius que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo tenso, mantenía la vista clavada en su padre.

McGonagall fue hasta Dorcas y la abrazó mientras susurraba en su oído. La chica le agradeció cuando se separó de ella.

Orion los miró uno por uno y sacó su reloj de bolsillo. Cinco de la mañana.

–Buenos días, jóvenes. –Saludó muy serio.

Recibió un coro de " _Buenos días, señor Black"_ como respuesta, a excepción de Sirius que no modificaba su postura y Dorcas que estaba aterrada por lo que podía pasar.

El hombre se giró hasta su hijo y quedó lo suficientemente cerca.

–Sirius. –Dijo a modo de saludo –Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las circunstancias.

–Orion. –Respondió el pelinegro sin bajar la mirada –Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo. ¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

Su padre sonrió brevemente, lo que para Sirius parecía una clara provocación. Pasó por su lado y se acercó a Dorcas, a quien miró con excesiva formalidad.

–Dorcas Meadowes, ¿verdad?

La chica miró primero a Sirius y luego asintió con desconfianza.

–Le expreso mis sentimientos de dolor en nombre de la familia Black, debe ser muy difícil lo que está viviendo. Por favor, extienda nuestro sincero sentir a su madre.

Cuando Orion terminó de hablar la sala completa estaba en silencio, uno que fue quebrantado por la discreta risa llena de irreverencia por parte de Sirius. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a quedar frente a su padre.

–Por favor, Orion… dinos de una vez por todas a qué has venido. Dudo mucho que a una visita social.

El hombre desde que había visto al chico tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza mental para canalizar sus emociones, sin embargo, y ante todo era correcto. Quitó la vista de Dorcas que murmuró un discreto agradecimiento, y miró con molestia a su hijo.

–Si no tienes respeto por mí, al menos tenlo por la situación que se está viviendo. –Su voz era afilada igual que una navaja.

Y por supuesto eso no amedrentó a Sirius.

–No me hagas reír, no creo ni por un segundo que sean capaces de sentir dolor por los Meadowes o por alguna de las familias que sufrieron pérdidas esta noche. Los conozco, sé que los Black son afines a los ideales del asesino de Voldemort.

Sirius no había tratado siquiera de controlarse, eran demasiados años de frustración y rabia contenida. La noche en que huyó no había bastado para saciar su propio dolor.

–Te recuerdo que también eres un Black. –Respondió su padre enseguida.

Esa sola frase había sido más dolorosa para el chico que si lo hubiese golpeado. Se limitó a sonreír socarronamente.

–Tristemente. Aunque uno diferente, si me permites agregar. –Ante tal respuesta su padre le sonrió de vuelta.

–Black al fin y al cabo.

James y Remus que sentían la tensión en el ambiente decidieron intervenir y se acercaron hasta su amigo.

–¡Señor Black, qué alegría más grande verlo! –James le tendió la mano para distender un poco los ánimos.

Orion aceptó el amable gesto del chico.

–Potter, parece que fue ayer la última vez que fuiste a casa, has crecido mucho.

–En realidad teníamos once años cuando fuimos por primera y última vez, –aclaró el chico sonriendo tan amable como siempre –ese día su esposa nos invitó a marcharnos muy lejos.

Remus se rio junto con James de lo que a estas alturas parecía una broma. Orion también los acompañó.

–Mi querida Walburga, a veces es un poco temperamental. –Defendió Orion a su esposa.

– _Encantadora mujer…_ –Masculló Sirius.

–¿Quieres decir algo, Sirius? –Preguntó su padre armándose de paciencia ante la insolencia de su hijo traidor.

–¡Oh, no! Solo decía que Walburga es una encantadora mujer, y de hecho me preguntaba por qué no está contigo ahora. –Preguntó Sirius relajándose –¿Dónde quedó la _bruja_?

Orion cerró unos segundos los ojos antes de responder.

–En Irlanda, descansando unos días.

El pelinegro tapó su rostro ante la respuesta.

– _Cautivadora mujer_ en realidad, –comentó el chico sonriendo –debe estar muy cansada por tantas cosas que hace durante el día, insultar es agotador. Solo ella puede ir a Irlanda y aislarse de todo, claro que tienen protección con la loca de Bellatrix deambulando por todos lados.

Orion iba a responder, pero se vio interrumpido por Dumbledore y McGonagall que consideraban el primer acercamiento entre los Black había sido exitoso al no haber hechizos ni maldiciones de por medio.

–Sirius, _tu padre_ vino a visitarte por algo muy específico. Deberías escucharlo. –El chico no pudo responder nada grosero a la petición de Dumbledore, aunque ganas no le faltaron cuando escuchó la mención de _su padre_ –Aunque claro, primero lo primero, profesora McGonagall.

Minerva quedó frente a todos los chicos que palidecieron nuevamente. Respiró hondo y trató de no sonar muy dura.

–Estoy francamente decepcionada de lo que hicieron esta noche, huir del Colegio para entrar en una guerra. Si bien evitaron que cosas terribles ocurriesen y son muy valientes, lo cual me hace sentir orgullosa como Jefa de Gryffindor, eso no quita la grave falta que cometieron. Y eso va para usted también, profesora Malfoy. –Para la última eludida elevó un poco más la voz.

Narcissa le entregó a Andrómeda a la pequeña y se acercó hasta McGonagall.

–No me arrepiento de lo que hice, profesora. Con todo respeto, estos chicos fueron de mucha ayuda. –La réplica de Narcissa estaba llena de fuerza y hasta a su tío sorprendió.

McGonagall tomó otro trago de aire y volvió con todos.

–Regresaremos al Castillo… –Hizo una pausa ante las quejas de James y Alice –Por supuesto tendrán autorización de visitar a sus familiares heridos, pero su lugar en este momento es en Hogwarts bajo nuestra protección. Después que tomen un descanso y pongan sus pensamientos en orden hablaremos nuevamente. Ahora vamos.

Entre quejas y miradas de desconsuelo a Dumbledore, los seis chicos enfilaron tras Minerva McGonagall en dirección a las chimeneas.

–Director… –Orion apenas se dirigió a él y Dumbledore entendió.

–Profesora McGonagall, –la llamó el Director –le pido vuelva al Castillo con todos, exceptuando a Sirius y Dorcas. Ellos regresarán más tarde, me responsabilizo.

La profesora asintió no muy convencida.

Sirius que solo deseaba estar lejos de su padre y Dorcas que no entendía cómo encajaba ella en los problemas familiares de Sirius, miraron sospechosamente a Dumbledore.

Narcissa que se había rezagado del grupo, se despidió brevemente de su tío y apenas miró a Gideon de camino. Sentía los ojos de Orion sobre ella.

El pelinegro cansado de todo explotó otra vez.

–¿Vas a decir de una vez por todas qué demonios quieres, Orion? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos –Director, Dorcas puede irse.

–¿Tomas decisiones por la chica? –Inquirió su padre.

–Está cansada y si no te percataste, está embarazada, ha sido un día difícil. Opino que debe descansar. –Contestó insolente.

–¿Señorita Meadowes? –Preguntó Dumbledore en dirección a la castaña que miraba a todos lados.

–Me quedo. –Susurró ante los ojos incrédulos de Sirius. No lo apoyaba.

Orion se calmó y apoyó su bastón muy firme en el piso.

–Quiero que me acompañes a Grimmauld Place, Sirius. –Dijo finalmente.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y negó.

–No iré a ese lugar maldito, seguro es una trampa. Aunque muchas gracias por la preciada invitación, sobre todo de tu parte. –El agradecimiento estaba cargado de ironía.

Orion sonrió triunfante y desconcertó a Sirius.

–Seguramente la señorita Granger estará muy triste por tu decisión. Su prometido la abandona, qué fatalidad… seguro reconsidera el matrimonio. –Comentó Orion satisfecho y con dramatismo.

Se giró para marcharse, sin embargo había logrado su cometido. Tenía la atención absoluta de Sirius.

–¿Qué dijiste? –Exigió saber el pelinegro –¿Tienes a Hermione? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Sirius tenía a su padre sujeto por el brazo, Orion se removió para soltarse del agarre, pero el muchacho tenía fuerza.

–Una terrible coincidencia en realidad. –Contestó su padre con calma –Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta dar un paseo nocturno, cuando me encontré con la señorita Granger malherida y por supuesto la auxilié.

–¡Oh, no me digas! –Gritó furioso Sirius –¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Dime ahora qué le hicieron! No, mejor aún… ¡Vamos al 12 de Grimmauld Place! La saco de ese terrible lugar y luego tú y yo hablamos.

Alastor estaba al lado de Sirius y logró sacarlo de encima de su padre.

Orion sacudió su capa y señaló a Sirius con su bastón.

–¡Eres un insolente, tú…!

–Señor Black, –pidió Dumbledore interviniendo –Sirius… cálmense.

Ambos se alejaron por unos segundos para retomar la calma y juntar aire, así podían continuar gritando.

Sirius fue el primero en acercarse.

–Está bien, voy contigo.

Su padre asintió, luego miró a Dorcas que lucía enferma.

–¿Ya la atendieron? –Preguntó a Sirius mirando sus heridas superficiales que sangraban todavía y la fuerza con que presionaba su vientre –Luce muy mal.

–Estuvo en medio de una batalla y vio morir a su padre, ¿qué esperabas? Si quieres nos ponemos a cantar canciones de hipogrifos. –Contestó Sirius negando con la cabeza –Y no, no la han atendido, dijeron que primero los casos más graves.

Orion entrecerró los ojos y llamó a un Medimago que iba pasando.

–Quiero que la revisen, la chica está embarazada y herida. –Dijo con voz autoritaria.

El Medimago lo miró con suficiencia y como si estuviese loco.

–Primero los enfermos de gravedad. –Respondió cortante.

Orion se rio en su cara y Sirius se alejó, sabía lo que venía a continuación y no quería ver una representación de él mismo cuando armaba escándalos y sacaba relucir su superioridad.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –Preguntó Orion sin esperar a que el Medimago respondiera –Orion Black de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Amigo personal de la Directora de San Mungo y principal accionista, además de donador muy generoso del Hospital, así que… tienes dos opciones muchacho. –Se acercó más al mago que a esa altura había reunido todo su miedo –Una es atender a la chica, y la otra es que le haga una visita a mi vieja amiga que seguro está en su despacho.

El Medimago tragó y sonrió en dirección a Dorcas.

–Por favor, acompáñeme señorita.

Se fue con la joven bruja y entraron en una habitación para examinarla.

–¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Sirius desde la pared en donde estaba recargado.

–Esperamos a la chica, ella viene. –Fue la última palabra de Orion antes de sentarse junto a Andrómeda.

De reojo tanto Orion como Sirius intentaban entrar en la mente del otro y se asesinaban con la mirada. El pelinegro se paseaba como león enjaulado por los pasillos. El aire se acabaría en cualquier segundo, se sentía asfixiado.

Albus, Alastor y Gideon conversaban gentilmente con Orion quien les aseguraba que Hermione se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero que no podía revelar más detalles en ese lugar.

Claramente Dumbledore ya lo sabía todo, Orion había permitido que lo viera y él los pondría al tanto luego.

–¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nueva vida, Andrómeda? –Preguntó Orion a su sobrina.

La bruja enarcó una ceja y abrazó más fuerte a Nymphadora que comenzaba a despertar.

–¿Realmente te interesa? –Respondió con una pregunta la chica.

Orion no hizo comentario.

Justo en ese momento salió Dorcas curada de sus heridas y algo repuesta. El Medimago aseguró que estaría bien y que el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Sirius se acercó y se quedó al lado de la chica.

–Me encargaré que regresen a Hogwarts, Dumbledore. –Prometió Orion para luego girarse a su sobrina –Si necesitas algo puedes decirme.

Andrómeda asintió y se despidió de su tío. Eso había sido raro.

–¿Yo también voy? –Preguntó asustada Dorcas.

–Solo si quiere, aunque según tengo entendido es muy amiga de la señorita Granger. Necesitará una amiga para que le ayude a arreglarse, y a usted no le vendría mal compañía femenina en este momento. –Contestó muy sincero y calmado Orion. Tendió su brazo, el cual la chica tomó con desconfianza. El hombre reparó enseguida en el delicado anillo que llevaba puesto –Una hermosa joya, por cierto. ¿Sabe que los duendes de nuestra casa de Irlanda se especializan en el trabajo de plata y esmeraldas? –Preguntó curioso.

Dorcas abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

–Muy Slytherin. –Contestó con una risita nerviosa.

Orion estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta, miró a Sirius que se tomó de su hombro y los tres desaparecieron del lugar. Enseguida estaban en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

A Sirius se le revolvió el estómago cuando se sintió nuevamente en la sala de la enorme casa. Se había jurado no volver a pisar ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos, y a eso se sumaba el recuerdo que había visto en los pensamientos de Hermione.

 _Hermione_.

Estaba allí por ella.

–¿Dónde la tienes? –Preguntó enseguida encaminándose a las escaleras.

–Hablas como si fuese una prisionera. –Se quejó su padre –Está en tu antigua habitación.

Sirius quedó con un pie en el primer escalón decidiendo si subir o no.

–¿Por qué trajiste a Dorcas también? No me creo lo que dijiste en San Mungo. –Increpó a su padre quien le sonrió levemente.

–Pensé que Regulus querría saber cómo está. –Respondió Orion –Me enteré de todo, Sirius.

La afirmación de su padre era como un balde de agua fría para Sirius. Si bien sospechó cuando fue tan gentil con Dorcas, quiso creer que lo hacía para molestar. El que su padre estuviese al tanto de todo cambiaba mucho las cosas. Regulus era por mucho su favorito y no permitiría otro escándalo en la familia Black.

Podían confiar en Andrómeda porque era una traidora a la sangre, también en Narcissa porque tenía un romance secreto con Gideon. Ellas eran Black diferentes, sin embargo… _¿Por qué confiarían en Orion Black?_

Un hombre frío, de negocios y ante todo defensor de la pureza de la sangre.

Y más aún, _¿por qué había salvado a Hermione?_

 _¿Qué buscaba y qué ganaba Orion de todo eso?_

–¿Qué sabes? ¿Cómo te enteraste? –Preguntó extremadamente serio y amenazador Sirius.

Orion se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a subir.

–Podemos hablar luego, no creo que quieras que tu madre vea a tu prometida en casa. No será tan considerada como yo. –Aseguró cuando llegó hasta el descanso.

Sirius se tragó su orgullo y le hizo un gesto a Dorcas que corrió a su lado y subió las escaleras con el pelinegro siguiéndola.

En cuanto su padre abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación, ambos chicos entraron muy pegados a Orion que cerró enseguida.

En lo primero que reparó Sirius, fue en Hermione durmiendo plácidamente sobre la que alguna vez fue su cama, y por supuesto, con su varita lista por si alguien entraba, aunque no le servía de mucho si estaba en ese estado de inconsciencia. Respiró tranquilo al ver que efectivamente estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo pálida. Luego miró el desastre que era el lugar, él no lo había dejado así al marcharse.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Hermione que apenas la tocó despertó sobresaltada y con su varita apuntando al cuello de Sirius. Le tomó unos segundos reconocerlo para finalmente arrojarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

–Estás bien. –Susurró la castaña sonriendo en el cuello del pelinegro.

–Tú estás a salvo. –Dijo aliviado y divertido Sirius.

Hermione reparó en Dorcas que seguía al lado de Orion mirando la escena y se separó de Sirius, estiró una mano a la chica que corrió a abrazarla.

–Siento tanto todo lo que pasó, Dorcas. Reg nos contó. –Dijo muy bajito Hermione a Dorcas que finalmente se sentía acompañada y comprendida.

Hermione le daba esa confianza, el sentirse como en casa. Se quedó allí sobre su regazo y desplazando a Sirius a un costado, aunque no se quejó, era el momento de Dorcas.

–No estaban en Hogwarts. –Aseguró Hermione mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a ambos. Sus túnicas sucias y pequeños cortes superficiales los delataban.

Orion suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

–¿Quieren algo de comer? –Preguntó antes de salir.

–No. –Respondió enseguida Sirius.

–Tengo hambre. –Se quejó bajito Dorcas.

Hermione le sonrió amablemente antes de hablar.

–Lo que tenga estará bien, muchas gracias señor Black.

El hombre asintió y salió ante la mirada desconfiada de su hijo mayor.

–¿Por qué eres tan amable con él, Mione? Supongo que estás al tanto de quién es. –El regaño del pelinegro hizo que la chica rodara los ojos.

–Es tu padre, Sirius. Y el hombre que salvó mi vida y la de Regulus, deberías ser más amable. Además no ha sido tan terrible como lo describiste.

–Podría poner algo en la comida, solo soy precavido. No te dejes engatusar por su amabilidad. –Sirius seguía tenso y se había molestado más al ver la condición de su habitación. Todo estaba destruido. _Había sido Walburga_ , lo podía jurar.

Hermione negó y prefirió no seguir regañándolo como a un niño.

–Por favor díganme qué pasó. –Pidió la castaña.

Dorcas iba a hablar hasta que se abrió la puerta por donde entró Orion con una bandeja con comida. Junto a él iba Regulus que lucía peor que antes.

El recién llegado vio a Dorcas y la sacó de los brazos de Hermione para llevarla consigo. Le sonrió a Sirius que se alegró de verlo a salvo, y se alejó con la chica hasta el otro extremo de la cama que de por sí era grande, aunque ahora se hacía más pequeña con todos ellos allí.

Hermione se aseguró que no serían interrumpidos nuevamente y habló.

–Ayer en la tarde me encontré con Regulus, me contó lo que planeaba Voldemort y por supuesto fui con Alastor. Se puso histérico y comenzó a dividir a los Aurores. Luego de eso me envió a casa. –Bufo la castaña antes de continuar –Apenas me aparecí en el jardín, llegó Dobby con una carta, era de Reg, decía que me quedara en casa, que todo había comenzado. –Miró a su cuñado que asintió en su dirección –Y fue cuando sentí el olor a humo y vi el fuego en la casa de los Potter, iba a ese lugar, pero entonces apareció Alecto Carrow y Greyback que entraron a la casa de Dorcas. Dobby me aseguró que tus padres no estaban allí, pero algo me decía que debía ir. Entré, aturdí a Fenrir y encontré a Alecto en la habitación del bebé, tenía tu diario Dorcas. –La chica asintió apenada, se sentía una tonta por haberlo olvidado –Estuvimos luchando un rato, no me quiso decir quién traicionó a los Potter y fuimos hasta la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle, sufrimos una despartición. Vi cuando iba a hablar con Lucius, entonces apareció Reg y me desesperé. Maté a Alecto antes que pudiese hablar y me abalancé sobre el diario. Luego una explosión y no recuerdo más.

Todos miraban atentos a Hermione que dio un hondo suspiro. Orion que escuchaba atento continuó su historia.

–Llevo semanas siguiendo a Regulus, anoche no fue la excepción. Deduje algunas cosas y cuando vi que Lucius atacaría a la señorita Granger, provoqué una explosión. –Sirius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir a su padre –La saqué del lugar y la traje hasta nuestra casa, aprovechando que Walburga está de viaje. Ella era la única que podía confirmar mis sospechas y explicar todo, además había salvado a Regulus. Luego leí el diario. –Finalizó con ironía.

Dorcas arrugó el entrecejo molesta, todos habían leído su diario.

–Después de la explosión fue un verdadero campo de batalla, –el turno de tomar la palabra era de Regulus –los Mortífagos mataron a unos cuantos Aurores y por supuesto se defendieron, muchos de las filas de Voldemort corrieron la misma suerte. Ataqué a Kingsley para salvarlo, te busqué pero no lograba encontrarte. –Hermione lo miró atenta uniendo todas las piezas –Fue cuando Sirius apareció en el lugar con Dorcas y Gideon.

La castaña miró a Sirius que suspiró.

–Acompañé a Dorcas al despacho de Dumbledore cuando supe que Reg la iría a visitar, pero no esperábamos que Alastor llegaría desesperado buscando a Dumbledore, se llevó a Gideon. Dieron muchas órdenes y quedó McGonagall a cargo. –Hermione asintió incitándolo a continuar –Entonces tracé el plan con Dorcas; se nos unieron James, Remus, Alice y Lily con un poco de presión.

–La profesora Malfoy nos ayudó a salir, estoy segura que quería asegurarse del estado de Gideon. –La interrupción de Dorcas no pasó desapercibida para Orion que se limitó a seguir escuchando, más tarde se preocuparía por Narcissa.

Todos la miraron significativamente, se calló enseguida.

–Llegamos hasta tu casa, –siguió hablando Sirius –Dobby nos contó todo. Primero fuimos con los Potter mientras Narcissa se iba con los Weasley a buscar a Nymphadora. Ted y Andrómeda fueron a ayudar. –Se apresuró a explicar el pelinegro, Hermione se sentía mareada –Había cuatro Mortífagos contra ellos dos, apenas nos vieron escaparon. Habían acorralado en la sala a los padres de James, ellos están bien ahora, en San Mungo. Los padres de Dorcas y Marlene también fueron a ayudar. –De ahí en adelante el chico escogió muy bien sus palabras para no herir más a Dorcas que escuchaba atenta –Hicimos lo que pudimos, ya sabes lo que pasó con el padre de Dorcas, su madre se está recuperando aunque no sabe nada. El padre de Marlene está internado también, y su madre no sobrevivió al ataque.

Hermione tapó su rostro aterrada, si ella hubiese escogido ir con los Potter eso quizá no habría pasado. O tal vez sí, no podía asegurar nada.

Prefirió salvar a Regulus y todas las decisiones tienen consecuencias.

–Después Sirius me acompañó a casa, allí sacamos ciertas conclusiones de por qué fuiste a mi casa y no con los Potter. –Dijo Dorcas sin resentimiento en la voz, solo había profundo agradecimiento –Estábamos en lo correcto. –Agregó con una sonrisa –Y como había escuchado a mamá hablando de la zona muggle, y sabíamos que Dumbledore estaría en ese lugar, fuimos hasta allá esperando encontrarte a ti y Reg.

Sirius la interrumpió.

–Solo nos encontramos con muerte y destrucción, no sabemos mucho al respecto, pero Moody y Gideon nos dijeron que al menos la mitad del lugar fue arrasado por las llamas y los Mortífagos.

–Lo vimos, a los Mortífagos matando a las familias de nacidos muggles. –Susurró Dorcas ante la incomodidad de Regulus.

–Nos llevamos a Gideon del lugar para que nos ayudara y fue cuando dimos con la casa del Ministro Muggle y encontramos a Reg. –Finalizó Sirius agotado.

–El Ministro Minchum estuvo mucho tiempo siendo amedrentado por Lucius Malfoy, las alarmas se activaron tarde, lo planearon a la perfección. –Agregó Dorcas dolida.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Regulus.

–Me enteré esta noche, Voldemort actuó muy sigiloso y nos reveló todo a última hora.

Al ver que nadie más decía algo prefirió seguir hablando.

–Eso fue todo lo que pasó Hermione, el resto ya lo sabes, lo ocurrido luego de que me encontraran en casa del Ministro Muggle.

Hermione asintió, pero eso no era suficiente para Dorcas y Sirius.

–¿Dónde fuiste? –Preguntó Sirius.

Regulus lo pensó antes de responder.

–Tras el Ministro Muggle, Voldemort me encargó en persona la misión, no podía decir que no.

Dorcas se aferró fuerte a su pecho y lo miró con insistencia.

–Su nieta, escuché a mamá decir que era bruja. ¿Hiciste algo malo Reg? –Preguntó la chica con los ojos llorosos.

Regulus asintió sin mirarla.

–Tuviste tus motivos, puedo imaginarlos… solo no lo digas, al menos no me lo cuentes esta noche. –La petición de Dorcas era más un ruego –No necesito saberlo.

Sirius que era el más ansioso prefirió respetar la decisión de la chica y dejó en paz a su hermano, luego lo sabrían de todas formas.

–Luego de eso vine a casa y me encontré con Hermione y papá, quienes me contaron lo ocurrido. Después fui a la mansión de Malfoy a una reunión con Voldemort.

Tomó un hondo suspiro para continuar, era agotador recordar todo.

–Estaba feliz, –dijo con una sonrisa de asco –uno por uno tuvimos que darle un informe detallado de lo ocurrido. A pesar de que algunas cosas no salieron como quería, logró el objetivo principal, consiguió desestabilizar la seguridad mágica, está esperando los titulares que saldrán dentro de unas horas.

Negó afligido.

–Bellatrix provocó caos en San Mungo, luego con Lucius destruyeron Hogsmeade, casi nada quedó en pie, solo el Castillo resistió, no pudieron entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. –Hizo una pausa para mirar a Hermione –El Ministro Minchum fue expuesto como incapaz de controlar el caos; el Ministro Muggle fue atacado y arrasaron con la zona Muggle. Lo logró.

Hermione cerró los ojos cansada, solo podía imaginarse lo ocurrido y era terrible.

–Pedirán que el Ministro entregue el cargo. –Susurró.

Sirius estaba intrigado.

–¿Dijo quién traicionó a los Potter? ¿Por qué a ellos?

La pregunta no desconcertó a Regulus, él lo sabía.

–Sí, lo dijo. –Contestó asintiendo –Sabía que estarían los Meadowes y McKinnon, que oportunamente ocupan puestos en el Wizengamot; además los Potter tienen influencia, sabía que atacándolos lograría generar más temor en nuestro mundo. _Ni si quiera los poderosos están a salvo_ , eso dijo.

–Lo convirtió en política. –Dijo Sirius tocando su frente.

–Siempre lo ha sido.

Todos se giraron a Orion que hasta ese momento había estado muy callado escuchando atento.

–¿Por qué Dumbledore no acabó con él? –Preguntó frustrada Hermione, estaba molesta.

Regulus le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo en un momento de tensión.

–Porque no quiso. –La respuesta desconcertó más a la castaña que casi no podía respirar de la ansiedad.

–Alastor estaba molesto en San Mungo cuando llegamos. –Recordó Dorcas en voz alta.

–El mismo Voldemort dijo que si Dumbledore hubiese querido acabar con él esta noche lo hubiese logrado, Moody había bloqueado a Bellatrix… pero lo dejó escapar. Dijo algo como que _no era el momento aún_ y simplemente se rio.

Todos quedaron descolocados con la respuesta de Regulus.

Hermione se destapó y dejó ver la horrible herida en su pierna, todos quienes no la habían visto antes gritaron sorprendidos.

–No digas nada, Sirius. –Pidió la chica poniéndose con dificultad en pie –Tu padre me curó muy bien. –Giró su mirada a Regulus –¿Quién traicionó a los Potter? No pueden romper un _Fidelio_ tan fácilmente, es verdad que muchos lo sabían, pero todos de confianza.

–Eso no lo reveló, solo dijo que _lamentaba lo ocurrido porque la persona estaría muy triste_. No sé qué significa, Hermione. Tuve suerte de que no me torturara cuando le dije que la misión había sido cumplida a la mitad.

–Fue Pettigrew, estoy seguro. –Gruño Sirius.

–No he escuchado de Peter hace mucho, Sirius. –Lo contradijo su hermano confundido.

Todos se sobresaltaron al sentir la puerta, no se habían dado cuenta en qué momento Orion había salido, solo sabían que estaba de vuelta y con una elegante túnica de mujer.

–Mi esposa es ligeramente más alta, le quedará bien. –Dijo tendiéndole la prenda a Hermione –El Ministro la buscaba con mucha urgencia.

Sirius le arrebató la túnica de las manos a la castaña y la examinó antes de decidir que podía usarla.

–En serio no conoces a Walburga Black. –Susurró ante la queja de Hermione.

Orion entornó los ojos y decidió bajar.

–Debo llevarlos a Hogwarts, esperaré en la sala.

Cuando quedaron solos, Hermione dio un golpe en el hombro de Sirius que se sorprendió.

–Ese hombre me salvó la vida, baja y dale al menos las gracias. –La autoridad estaba impresa en la voz de la castaña que tenía fuego en la mirada.

–No, no me doblegaré ante Orion Black. –Contestó aún más altanero Sirius.

–Es tu padre y se ha comportado muy bien hasta ahora. –Siguió defendiendo su punto Hermione.

–Seguro busca algo, Orion no hace nada porque sí. –Respondió burlón el pelinegro.

Regulus arrastró a Dorcas con él y llegó hasta los dos que discutían.

–Luego hablaré con papá y veré qué planea y qué piensa de todo. Sirius tiene razón, papá es una persona exigente. –Sirius agradeció el apoyo de su hermano, pero enseguida lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados –Aunque Hermione tiene razón, si bien papá la salvó porque ella me salvó primero… deberías ser más cortés. Es nuestro padre y fue por ti.

–¡Qué lindo gesto! –Se quejó Sirius.

Tomó a Hermione del brazo y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras con Dorcas y Regulus siguiéndolos.

–¿Podrá ir por Red Flu? –Preguntó Orion que estaba listo al lado de la chimenea, mientras miraba a Hermione que a duras penas caminaba.

–Va a doler, pero eso no me detendrá. –Aseguró la castaña –Es mejor opción que aparecerme.

Reg seguía en la escalera con Dorcas, la abrazaba mientras le susurraba algo. Cuando terminaron se acercó y dejó que la chica se fuera al lado de su padre.

–Más tarde hablaremos, ve a dormir, tu madre no puede verte en ese estado. –Ordenó Orion a su hijo menor que obedeció enseguida, no sin antes despedirse de Sirius y Hermione con un gran abrazo.

Hermione también se abrazó a Sirius y le dio un beso antes de partir rumbo al Ministerio.

– _Tu padre._ –Apenas susurró y se dirigió a la chimenea.

–Ha sido un gusto, señorita Granger. –Dijo sinceramente Orion a la chica.

Hermione desapareció a los segundos consumida por las llamas verdes.

–Vamos. –Indicó Orion a los dos chicos que lo miraban impacientes.

Sirius tomó un hondo suspiro.

– _Pa_ … digo, Orion. –Su padre no se giró, pero sí lo escuchó atentamente –Gracias por salvar a Hermione, significa mucho para mí.

Orion Black no dijo nada, su rostro no cambio de expresión siquiera, más en su interior sonrió.

Los tres atravesaron la Red Flu hasta el despacho de McGonagall que ya los esperaba. En cuanto Orion se fue, escoltó tanto a Sirius como a Dorcas hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, los dejó en la Sala Común y les dedicó una breve sonrisa.

–Vengan a las cinco de la tarde conmigo, los estaré esperando.

Ambos asintieron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –Preguntó Dorcas en cuanto vio la determinación en Sirius.

–Haré que Pettigrew hable. –Susurró y sin dar más explicación despareció escaleras arriba.

La chica subió cansada, no entendía ese repentino odio por parte de Sirius hacia Peter, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con los Mortífagos. Regulus lo había mencionado.

Llegó hasta su cama dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella para descansar, sería doloroso ver a su madre y hablar con ella. Había tanto que hacer y el tiempo parecía no detenerse, la habían fraccionado de la peor forma.

Unos sollozos la sacaron de su estado de aletargamiento y vio a Alice y Lily abrazando a Marlene. No preguntó nada, era obvio que McGonagall había hablado con ella.

Se acercó con cautela. Lily y Alice se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio. Dorcas se abrazó a la rubia y lloró con ella.

–Perdóname Dorcas, te lo ruego. –Susurró Marlene sosteniendo muy fuerte a la castaña.

La chica se rio bajito.

–Tenemos que apoyarnos Marlene, ya no estoy molesta por lo que dijiste la otra noche. –Contestó Dorcas separándose y dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

Ambas estaban sufriendo lo mismo.

Marlene se abrazó a sí misma y negó efusivamente mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

–Me merezco este dolor, tú no. –Continuó afirmando Marlene.

Dorcas secó su rostro y se alejó.

–¿De qué hablas, Marlene? Estás cansada. Lily, Alice… ella debe dormir.

Ambas asintieron y fueron hasta la rubia, pero ella las alejó. Marlene se puso en pie y trató de acercarse a Dorcas mientras ella se iba alejando con cada paso que daba.

–Debes perdonarme, no tenía que ser así… nuestros padres. –Siguió susurrando la rubia totalmente descontrolada.

–¿Qué hiciste, Marlene? –Susurró rompiendo en lágrimas Dorcas.

–El _Fidelio_ se rompió, fui yo.

Dorcas miró sin ningún sentimiento a Marlene, solo sentía frío, uno que la recorría desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

No esperó a ver la reacción de sus amigas y corrió hasta la habitación de los chicos. Con un hechizo abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sirius encima de Peter haciéndolo hablar, mientras James y Remus los intentaban separar sin resultados.

–¡Fue Marlene, Sirius! ¡Suéltalo ya!

El grito de Dorcas hizo que todos se quedaran petrificados, excepto Sirius que pasó de ella con su nuevo destino decidido.

Las llamas que envolvieron a Hermione la cegaron por completo una vez que estuvo en el Ministerio.

Pasó desapercibida en su camino al despacho del Ministro, todos corrían y una alarma sonaba incesante, parecía que tras cada segundo era más fuerte. Un par de Aurores casi la tiraron al suelo, pero por suerte la sostuvo Gideon que también corría junto a Alastor.

–El Ministro quiere verte, Granger. –Dijo Moody antes de desaparecer.

–¿Qué ocurre, Gideon? –Preguntó alterada la castaña.

–Azkaban, atacaron hace minutos. En una hora comenzarán a repartir _El Profeta_ y el Wizengamot está reunido hace horas. No sabemos qué va a pasar. –Respondió apresurado el pelirrojo –Debo ir a Azkaban, luego te cuento.

Dicho eso desapareció y Hermione aguantando el dolor también corrió hasta llegar con el Ministro. Entró sin anunciarse y cerró la puerta sobre la que se recargó sintiendo el dolor en su pierna.

–Ministro… –Susurró la castaña y el hombre se dio vuelta.

Se veía afectado y triste. Dejó el vaso de whiskey de fuego a un lado y tomó dos sobres de su escritorio.

–Le agradezco su lealtad, señorita Granger. –Comenzó diciendo con mucho agradecimiento –Y me apena decir que dentro de unas horas no trabajaremos juntos. –Señaló el primer sobre que Hermione tomó, tenía su nombre –Su aceptación en el Wizengamot, sigo siendo el Ministro y me encargaré de dejarla bien ubicada. –La chica se sorprendió y tragó pesado –Y como sigue siendo mi Asistente, le entrego mi renuncia. –Le tendió el segundo sobre que Hermione aceptó.

–No pueden pedirle la renuncia, fue una víctima más. –Se comenzó a quejar la castaña.

–El Ministro no puede ser una víctima más, señorita Granger. No vi las señales y no tuve la determinación suficiente para mantener a salvo al Mundo Mágico. Debo poner mi cargo a disposición. –Explicó el hombre con tristeza pero sin rencor.

Hermione asintió y lo acompañó hasta una silla donde se sentó.

–¿A quién propondrán? –Quiso saber.

El Ministro se puso a su altura y la tomó por los hombros.

–Debe ayudarme. –Pidió –El Wizengamot no ofrecerá el cargo a Dumbledore otra vez, siempre lo rechaza y esperarán que él se ofrezca. En este momento el más idóneo es Cornelius Fudge, pero es un incompetente y cobarde no mucho mejor que yo, con la única diferencia que ama la pureza de la sangre.

–Voldemort tomará el control a través de él. –Susurró Hermione comprendiendo.

–Pero si usted convence a Dumbledore de apoyar a Alastor Moody en una elección, nadie se opondrá y estaremos a salvo. Y si llegase a convencer al mismo Dumbledore de aceptar y usted lo propone… sería el menor de los males. –Finalizó soltando a la chica.

–¿Por qué se refiere así a Dumbledore? –Preguntó asustada Hermione.

–Albus Dumbledore es mi amigo de toda la vida, toda… señorita Granger. Él ha visto el bien y también el mal. Pero ante todo es el mago más poderoso de la historia y nos mantendrá a salvo. Siempre privilegiará el bien mayor, usted me comprende.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó una decisión.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas preciosas! Espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana genial y que este comienzo de semana sea mejor aún.

Aquí les traigo nueva actualización y como siempre, espero que les guste. Y que queden con muchas ganas del siguiente y con preguntas *risa malvada*. Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y comentar. También doy la bienvenida a las chicas nuevas y espero que seamos cada vez más. ¡Me hacen tan feliz!

Un especial agradecimiento público a la señorita _**Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ , que si bien en el anterior lo hice, ahora que he leído la reseña no me queda más que agradecer y sentirme muy honrada por sus palabras, así como la hermosa portada que hizo para la historia y que ya está actualizada, y en mi profile también.

 _¿Y? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Nuevo Ministro? ¿Será que Hermione tomó una decisión entre Dumbledore y Alastor o… será otra cosa? ¿Qué demonios va a hacer Sirius? ¿Se esperaban eso de Marlene? ¡Reg, oh querido Reg! ¡Orion!_ Las leo en los comentarios.

Y ahora a los comentarios puntuales… *donde siempre escribo de más*.

 **Parisatis** (Muajaja tranqui, actualizo sí o sí todas las semanas, esta me demoré un poquito más porque tuve mil cosas que hacer y también ir a votar a las elecciones y luego estuve un día sin internet y no podía subir, sí… quería golpear a alguien jajaja. ¿Viste que Reg finalmente tuvo que hacer lo impensado? Y Orion es medio especial… ¡Mil gracias por leer bella y te mando besotes, nos leemos!).

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (¡Ains! Te agradezco nuevamente por todo el apoyo y la portada, ahí te puse en mi profile, te mereces todos los créditos *guiño*. Me dio pena también el papá de Dorcas, pero debía haber consecuencias. ¿Te imaginabas que Marlene fuese la traidora? Y Reg sí, uff… tuvo que hacer lo que debía. Orion llegó para quedarse, aunque es medio… especial. El tema es de qué lado estará. Mil gracias como siempre por tus palabras y que tengas hermosa semana. ¡Besos y nos leemos!).

 **NavaL.23** (¡No llores! Ains… no es mi intención hacerlas sufrir. Y te entiendo tanto, también he andado para todos lados y a full. Gracias por leer y que tengas una semana genial. ¡Besos y nos leemos!).

 **Florfleur** (Muajajajaja ¡Te estás volviendo loca, te estás volviendo loca! *guiño* También anduve como una loca estas semanas, así que te apoyo en tu sentir jajaja. Muchas gracias a ti por leer y espero te siga sorprendiendo. Besotes enormes y nos leemos, linda. ¡Excelente semana!).

 **Kadimi** (Marlene, Marlene, Marlene… Este es un punto de quiebre para ella. El punto es hacia dónde se inclinará la balanza. Bueno, acá desarrollé un poco más la relación Sirius/Orion, es medio especial el papi de los chicos, y por supuesto que llegó para quedarse. Siempre he tenido esa sensación de… "por qué esos personajes tan geniales nunca tienen oportunidades". Y los Black son geniales. Viste que Reg finalmente actuó. Mil gracias por leer y que tengas hermosa semana. ¡Besos y nos leemos! P.D.: El lemon jajajaja por eso cambié el rating a M. Porque ya estamos a la mitad del fic más o menos, así que se vienen esas partes, a pesar de que no son lo esencial, están).

 **Cora** (¡El papi de Dorcas era lo máximo! Me merezco el reproche *llora* Lamento hacerlas sufrir, pero era necesario, tenía que haber mínimo una consecuencia. Acertaste muy bien con lo de Orion, ahí se ve de dónde sacan el carácter los chicos. Y exactamente, con Dorcas tuvo un trato un tanto especial porque es traidora, pero sangre pura y un Black ante todo es Black. Y como he dicho, Orion es medio especial. Me encanta que te encante. Te deseo hermosa semana y nos leemos. ¡Besotes!).

Mil gracias nuevamente, hermosa semana a todas y nos leemos en los comentarios y el siguiente.

¡Besos enormes!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXIX**

" **TERROR Y OSCURIDAD SE APODERAN DEL MUNDO MÁGICO"**

 _El Innombrable ataca y logra desestabilizar la seguridad mágica._

" **¿ESTAMOS FRENTE AL MAGO MÁS TENEBROSO DE LA HISTORIA?"**

" **¡EXPUESTOS!"**

 _Muggles sospechan ante ataque que destruyó zona de Nacidos Muggles en Londres y que terminó con la vida de muchos magos que ni siquiera conocieron su procedencia; aquellos que en sus más dulces sueños quizá soñaron con una carta que los llevaría en un escarlata Expreso a Hogwarts._

" **MUNDO MÁGICO DESTROZADO"**

 _Durante la pasada noche, El Innombrable junto a sus Mortífagos, perpetraron el mayor ataque del que se tenga memoria desde la Era Oscura de Grindelwald. Familias ilustres como los Potter, Meadowes y McKinnon resultaron perjudicadas. Hoy lamentamos la pérdida de Clark Meadowes y Elladora McKinnon; él un gran mago y ella una ejemplar bruja, ambos férreos defensores del Registro de Nacidos Muggles y honorables miembros del Wizengamot. Nuestros corazones están con sus familias._

" **LOS MAGOS EXIGEN UNA RESPUESTA… ¿ESTAMOS EN GUERRA?"**

" **HOGWARTS, ¿EL LUGAR MÁS SEGURO?"**

 _Durante el cruel y barbárico ataque que tuvo múltiples focos la pasada noche, el Castillo resistió como un verdadero bastión; Mortífagos no lograron ingresar a los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hogsmeade sin embargo fue arrasado. ¿Estamos frente al lugar más seguro de nuestro mundo? De algo estamos seguros, nuestros hijos están a salvo._

" **SAN MUNGO COLAPSADO"**

 _El Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas se encuentra aislado por los Aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Tras el violento ataque sus salas están colapsadas de heridos y aquellos que no corrieron la misma suerte; además se encuentra en reparación._

" **PRIMER MINISTRO MUGGLE BAJO AMENAZA"**

 _Quien fuese hasta ahora el más diplomático de los Ministros Muggles con nuestro Mundo, la pasada noche fue defendido valientemente por los Aurores, sin embargo finalmente fue emboscado y su nieta mayor, cobardemente asesinada. No sabemos cómo este hecho afectará las relaciones entre ambos mundos._

" **¿ES REAL LA PUREZA DE LA SANGRE?"**

" **MINISTRO MINCHUM, ¿PRESENTARÁ SU RENUNCIA O SERÁ EL WIZENGAMOT QUIEN SE ENCARGUE DE SU DESTITUCIÓN?"**

 _Magos y brujas de todas las edades se cuestionan el liderazgo del Ministro de Magia, quien en el ataque también fue retenido por un Mortífago hasta ahora no identificado, y producto de esto las alarmas y decisiones no se tomaron a tiempo. ¿Seguirá en el cargo o dará un paso al costado? Sea cual sea su decisión, será muy difícil retomar la confianza._

" **FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN"**

 _Alastor Moody se encuentra en el lugar con su cuerpo de Aurores. La noticia llegó al Ministerio hace escasos minutos y se activó el protocolo de emergencia. Se llama a las familias a mantenerse bajo resguardo. Ampliaremos._

Hermione lanzó al suelo la última edición de _El Profeta_ , que se unió con las otras dos que ya estaban con sus hojas regadas por el piso de su despacho. Debía reconocer que el periódico se había esmerado esta vez, once titulares que describían a la perfección la situación y sentir del momento, repartidos en tres entregas distintas que se habían impreso en menos de dos horas esa mañana.

Todo había comenzado a las ocho de la mañana cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a sobrevolar los cielos y dejaban caer los periódicos en las manos de los magos y brujas que ansiosos devoraban cada palabra.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y parecía no detenerse, incesante tras cada segundo que avanzaba y resonaba con su _tic-toc_ en la cabeza de la castaña.

Hermione escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas y se mantenía sentada en el suelo, escondida tras su escritorio. No quería salir de allí, tras su conversación con el Ministro Minchum tuvo que huir de los periodistas que se apostaban fuera de su puerta esperando alguna impresión.

La relajaba el hecho de tener a Dobby a su lado, quien consciente de la situación y luego de ir a visitar a Sirius, se enteró de todo y fue con ella para llevarle su bolsa y algo de ropa limpia. Se había duchado en el baño del que disponía en su despacho, y con ayuda de Madame Malkin que había concurrido en cuanto recibió su lechuza, estaba lista, vestía su larga túnica color cereza que la identificaba como miembro del Wizengamot y con sus iniciales bordadas en dorado.

Aun así, no quería salir.

Dobby se acercó y tocó su hombro.

–Hermione Granger debería sentarse en su cómoda silla, –sugirió el elfo sonriendo –de lo contrario su pierna va a doler.

La chica asintió y le hizo caso. A pesar de haber dormido en Grimmauld Place, su cuerpo exigía un descanso verdadero. Su mente tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones.

–¿Alastor volvió, Dobby? –Preguntó la castaña con voz mecánica.

El elfo asintió.

Hermione tomó unos cuantos pergaminos y comenzó a garabatear sobre ellos. Dobló tres y los introdujo en sobres idénticos, luego los selló y colocó los nombres de a quiénes iban dirigidos.

–Dobby, necesito que entregues este a Dumbledore y el otro a Moody. –Pidió la chica pasando ambos sobres que el elfo enseguida tomó –Después ve a Hogwarts y quédate allí, estarás seguro.

El elfo asintió alegre y desapareció.

La castaña tomó el tercer sobre y lo amarró en la pata de su lechuza.

–Que no te vean. –Susurró antes de abrir la ventana y ver cómo su ave emprendía el vuelo.

Se armó de valor y salió por su despacho rehuyendo a los insistentes periodistas que no daban su brazo a torcer y se mantenían en el lugar. Entró al despacho del Ministro Minchum y se sentó cerca de él.

–¿A qué hora quiere que lo acompañe? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Haré el anuncio a las cuatro de la tarde, antes no le diremos a nadie de nuestra decisión. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para obtener una respuesta de Alastor o Albus. –Contestó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa –Ahora iré a casa y luego a visitar a James, el Ministro Muggle.

La castaña asintió y volvió a su despacho.

A las once en punto Alastor Moody entró por la puerta de su despacho y Albus Dumbledore cruzó por medio de la Red Flu su chimenea. Ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa y se sentaron frente a Hermione.

–Debo admitir que el tono cereza le sienta muy bien. –Fue la forma escogida por Dumbledore para felicitarla. Él vestía la misma túnica.

–Arpía trepadora. –Gruñó riendo Moody y le regaló una sonrisa.

Hermione le sonrió a ambos y se preguntó si de no haber hecho ese viaje, ellos estarían más tranquilos y serían más felices; siempre contaron la historia de la cruel guerra, pero nunca les preguntó sobre sus intereses, lo que hacían cuando no estaban luchando. _¿Habían sido felices en algún momento?_

Ya no podía realizar otro viaje en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo. Solo debían luchar para que todo saliera bien.

–El Ministro Minchum anunciará su renuncia a las cuatro de la tarde el día de hoy frente al Wizengamot, y como su Asistente es mi deber acompañarlo. Nadie lo sabe ni debería hasta que llegue el momento. –Pronunció cada palabra con total tranquilidad.

Dumbledore miró sus manos suspirando y entendiendo todo.

–¿Y por qué demonios nos estás contando esto si se supone que nadie debe saberlo? –Preguntó Alastor bufando.

La chica los examinó unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

–El único candidato hasta ahora para sucederlo es Cornelius Fudge.

–¿Ese incompetente? –Se quejó Moody.

Hermione asintió.

–En mi época ya era un incompetente, e idiota que se supone tenía más experiencia que ahora. Defiende la supremacía de la sangre, y escogerlo nos condena a que Voldemort llegue al Ministerio. –Razonó la castaña en el mismo tono.

Se topó con los profundos ojos azules del Director que de pronto se habían puesto fríos como el cristal esperando a que pronunciara lo que sabía que la chica diría.

–Eso es obvio, ¿entonces a quien propondremos? –Quiso saber Alastor.

–El Ministro Minchum piensa y yo lo reafirmo, que nuestras mejores opciones están frente a mí. –Señaló Hermione –Alastor Moody, Jefe de Aurores o Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral que fácilmente podía ser cortado con una navaja de esas que tanto le gustaban a Bellatrix. Hermione les dio su tiempo.

Alastor Moody soltó una risa y negó.

–¡No y no, Granger! –Dijo dando un golpe sobre su escritorio –No estaré escondido tras un lindo despacho cuando mi trabajo es perseguir, torturar, encarcelar y en el mejor de los casos matar Mortífagos. –Tomó aire y la chica dejó que se desquitara con ella –¿Supiste de la fuga en Azkaban? ¡Pues no son rumores, es cierto! ¡Todos, absolutamente todos los Mortífagos que encarcelamos en los últimos dos meses huyeron con la ayuda de ese maníaco! –La señaló muy serio –Los voy a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo. –Se acomodó una vez más, parecía relajado –¿Ministro yo? En tus mejores sueños, Granger.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y tras unos segundos miró a Dumbledore que seguía tan apacible mientras se comía las golosinas de limón que estaban sobre su escritorio en un plato. No le había quitado la vista de encima y parecía estar muy concentrado evaluando ideas.

–¿Por qué no acepta, Director? ¿A qué le teme? –Hermione se atrevió a preguntar.

–No soy el hombre indicado, señorita Granger. –Respondió enseguida Dumbledore –Los magos y brujas suelen pensar que porque Voldemort tiene cierto… digamos, respeto por mí, soy la mejor opción. Eso no es verdad.

–Eres el mago más poderoso de la historia, no seas modesto. –Masculló divertido Alastor.

–¿Por qué no lo mató anoche, a Voldemort? –Inquirió molesta Hermione poniéndose de pie.

–No era la forma ni el lugar, y menos el momento. –Contestó el Director.

La castaña que ya no conservaba ni un ápice de su tranquilidad anterior, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y quedó frente a Dumbledore.

–Perfecto entonces, Profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo molesta –Pero le diré algo, escogeremos a Fudge, le tocará darle consejos, porque a usted le encanta manejar la vida del resto, decir lo que se tiene o no que hacer, pero con una particularidad… siempre en las sombras, sin atreverse a ser protagonista. –Terminó casi susurrando y continuó –Y luego, Voldemort estará en el poder y será demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Si tiene tanta sabiduría, ¿por qué no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso?

Dumbledore se paró y pasó por el lado de Hermione, se dirigió a la ventana tras el escritorio y colocó sus manos en su espalda mientras miraba al horizonte.

–¿Cuál es su miedo, Albus Dumbledore? –Preguntó Hermione fuerte y claro –¿Este es el mago más poderoso de la historia? No, esto es lo que dejó Gellert Grindelwald.

Alastor los miraba a ambos esperando en qué momento se comenzarían a maldecir, en cambio lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

Dumbledore se quedó unos minutos más en su misma posición y luego soltó un hondo suspiro antes de girarse y enfrentarlos.

–Acepto ser el nuevo Ministro si el Wizengamot así lo aprueba. Será transitorio, mientras esta guerra dure, luego se llamará a elecciones. –Dijo finalmente el Director muy serio.

Alastor casi se atoró con su propio aire y Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

–Tengo condiciones. –Siguió el Director y la castaña lo animó a seguir –Primero, Minerva McGonagall será designada como nueva Directora, ella y nadie más; usted señorita Granger tendrá que encargarse que el Consejo Escolar la apoye. –Hizo una breve pausa –Segundo, seguirá en su actual puesto, ahora como mi Asistente, y por último, cuando llegue el momento me explicará por qué quiere ver a Grindelwald.

Con la última parte a Hermione se le atascó el aire en sus pulmones. Él lo recordaba, _Dumbledore la ayudaría, de lo contrario ni siquiera lo hubiese mencionado._

Alastor se giró a la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Por qué demonios quieres ver a ese demente, Granger? –Preguntó asustado.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta y asintió en dirección a Dumbledore.

–Acepto todo. –Contestó.

–Perfecto, –sonrió Dumbledore –volveremos a las cuatro de la tarde entonces.

El Director se llevó a Moody con él y ambos salieron por la puerta del despacho.

Hermione se sentó complacida tras su escritorio y miró el reloj.

Cinco minutos pasaron con mucha rapidez y puntual a las doce del mediodía su chimenea se iluminó, revelando a Orion Black elegante como siempre que sacudía las cenizas de su hombro.

–Como verá, señorita Granger… es una actitud educada acudir a una cita cuando lo invitan a alguna parte. –Era el saludo que Hermione se esperaba.

El hombre la miró y sonrió de costado.

–¿Miembro del Wizengamot, es en serio? Creo que deberé mejorar mis comentarios, técnicamente ahora tiene poder para juzgar a alguien si quiere. –Comentó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

La castaña sirvió dos tazas con té y prefirió no enfrascarse en una pelea con Orion.

–Agradezco que haya venido. –Comenzó diciendo.

–La verdad me intriga saber el motivo. –Se apresuró en responder el hombre.

La chica asintió divertida, no podría negar a sus hijos ni aunque quisiera, eran iguales.

–Me enteré que usted pertenece al Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, es uno de los doce miembros. –Dijo sin rodeos la chica.

Orion arrugó los labios y dejó su taza en el escritorio.

–¿Quién se lo dijo? Permítame adivinar, fue Sirius en uno de sus arranques de buen carácter. –Comentó sarcásticamente.

Efectivamente había sido Sirius, aunque cuando era mayor y se quejaba sobre el poder que ostentaba su familia.

–No es un delito hasta donde sé, y menos un secreto. –Defendió Hermione a Sirius.

–Uno que muy pocos saben. –Dijo testarudo Orion.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el patriarca de los Black no aguantó más.

–¿En qué la beneficia mi posición? –Preguntó.

–Necesito que me ayude con unas firmas. –Hermione le extendió un pergamino que a medida que Orion leía, sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa –Necesito que el Consejo apruebe a Minerva McGonagall como nueva Directora de Hogwarts.

Orion enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su túnica.

–¿Qué pasa con Dumbledore? Por favor… –Se cortó a medio camino sacando conclusiones por su cuenta –No me diga que finalmente aceptará ser Ministro de Magia.

–Aún no es oficial, si las doce firmas no están es ese pergamino para las cuatro de la tarde, todo quedará en un rumor. –Contestó la chica.

–¿Y por qué tendría que importarme? Poner a una Gryffindor cuando podríamos colocar a un Slytherin frente al Colegio. No es muy inteligente de su parte pedirme ayuda precisamente a mí. –Orion se veía repentinamente más animado.

Hermione cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

–Dijo que siempre sabe cuándo hacer lo correcto, Dumbledore es la mejor opción para el Ministerio, y hasta usted un férreo defensor de la pureza de la sangre, sabe que es cierto. Además con Dumbledore como Ministro de Magia, asegura la seguridad de Regulus. Y por otra parte, respeta a McGonagall. –Los argumentos de Hermione le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa al hombre.

–¿Qué nivel de pureza posee su sangre, señorita Granger? –Preguntó curioso Orion.

–Sucia nivel asqueroso. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa –Lamentablemente tendrá que acostumbrarse, dentro de cinco meses seremos parientes, y quiera o no llevaré su apellido, el cual ocuparé muy orgullosa… _señora Black._ –Hermione saboreó esas dos palabras.

–Esposa de un renegado, traidor e insolente. No cuenta. –Respondió Orion mientras se paraba y dirigía a la chimenea.

 _Si tan solo su hijo fuese un digno Black y esa chica de una familia sangre pura_. Orion suspiró y no dijo nada más, simplemente desapareció en las llamas.

Las siguientes horas para Hermione fueron eternas, pero no se desesperó. Los titulares de _El Profeta_ eran cada vez más alarmantes.

Se estaba paseando por su despacho, pensando, cuando faltando minutos para las tres de la tarde apareció Orion sacudiendo otra vez su túnica de las pequeñas cenizas que se le pegaban a la tela.

Se dirigió enseguida a la castaña y le tendió el pergamino de vuelta.

Hermione lo desenrolló y vio las doce firmas del Consejo, incluida la de Orion Black, confirmando su apoyo a Minerva McGonagall.

–¿Satisfecha? –Preguntó Orion.

–¿Cómo lo consiguió tan rápido? –Preguntó extrañada la castaña –¿No los habrá amenazado, verdad?

Orion la miró ofendido.

–No sé qué le habrá dicho Sirius sobre nuestra familia, señorita Granger, solo quiero que le quede claro que eso de amenazar y manipular es más su estilo, algo poco honorable. Lo conseguí rápido porque es obvio, soy un Black.

Hermione le agradeció y prestó atención cuando el hombre llamó su atención.

–Señorita Granger, tengo una pregunta. –Dijo e hizo una pausa en su camino a la chimenea –Narcissa, mi sobrina, su nobleza es más del estilo de Sirius o Regulus.

–Definitivamente Regulus. –Respondió con sinceridad la chica no entendiendo.

Orion asintió satisfecho mientras sacaba cuentas y recordaba el nivel de parentesco que tenían con los Prewett.

–Que tenga buen día, señorita Granger.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza confundida y vio a Orion desaparecer en las llamas.

Se dirigió al despacho del Ministro Minchum que había vuelto hace poco. Ya llevaba su túnica negra y se veía repuesto.

–Le tuve que explicar toda la situación a James, que su nieta menor es bruja y que dentro de dos años recibirá su carta. La pequeña además ya da indicios de magia. Al principio se veía confundido, pero lo entendió. Su familia está destruida, aunque me aseguró que no hay rencores y manejará la situación con los muggles.

Hermione asintió triste y le mostró el pergamino junto con contarle todo lo ocurrido.

–Excelente trabajo, señorita Granger. –Dijo el hombre –Extrañaré trabajar a su lado, pero me alegra haberla conocido.

–Gracias por la oportunidad, Ministro. –Correspondió la castaña entre lágrimas –¿Qué hará ahora?

Minchum sonrió.

–Siempre estaré disponible si me necesitan, por ahora sin embargo, necesito tiempo para reflexionar y estar con mi familia. –Comentó con tranquilidad.

La castaña regresó después de un rato a su despacho y obedeció una de las últimas peticiones del Ministro Minchum, ya que en menos de una hora dejaría el cargo. Cruzó la Red Flu y se dirigió hasta la chimenea de Dumbledore.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró con Sirius, James, Remus y Peter frente al escritorio del Director; y en el sillón Dorcas, Marlene, Lily y Alice.

Todos tenían los ojos rojos, se notaba que habían estado llorando.

Dumbledore levantó la vista en dirección a ella apenas la sintió. McGonagall que estaba a un costado del Director mirando a los chicos, la miró de pies a cabeza sorprendida, al igual que todos.

Hermione reparó en su nueva túnica pero prefirió no comentar nada. El tiempo los apremiaba.

–Señorita Granger, buenas tardes. –La saludó Minerva sonriente.

–Siento haber interrumpido. –Se disculpó la castaña.

Sirius la miró sin entender mucho mientras se limpiaba la cara.

La chica se encaminó al escritorio del Director y no pudo ignorar las ocho varitas de los chicos que estaban frente a él. Decidió preguntar luego y le tendió el pergamino.

–¿Alguna otra petición, Albus? –Hermione decidió usar el nombre del Director, ya que dentro de poco sería Ministro.

El hombre desenrolló el pergamino y asintió complacido. Se puso en pie y miró a Hermione.

–Supongo que Minchum la ha enviado como mensajera. –Dijo en tono amable y comenzó a llenar sus bolsillos de caramelos mientras miraba con nostalgia el despacho que había ocupado por tantos años.

Hermione tomó el pergamino y se lo pasó a McGonagall que lo leyó con rapidez.

–Profesora McGonagall, el Wizengamot solicita su presencia y el Consejo Escolar espera acepte con alegría la determinación. –Dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

Minerva se sentó y tocó su pecho.

–¿Albus? –Preguntó.

–Mi querida Profesora, usted sabe lo que significa. –Contestó el Director –Creo que finalmente podrá hacer los cambios que tanto anhela en este despacho. –Lo último lo comentó con cierta gracia que a Minerva no le pareció.

–¿Está seguro? Yo no…

–Totalmente seguro, Minerva. Ahora por favor, apresurémonos. –La apremió y miró a los chicos –Ustedes esperen aquí, regresaremos dentro de una o dos horas. Mientras piensen en lo que hicieron.

Hermione, Minerva y Dumbledore se fueron hasta el Ministerio y apenas llegaron al despacho de la castaña, se dirigieron al Noveno Piso por los ascensores hasta el Departamento de Misterios, lugar en que tomarían las escaleras hasta los Tribunales del Wizengamot donde ya estaban todos reunidos.

De camino Hermione miró a Minerva y Dumbledore.

–¿Por qué les quitaron las varitas a los chicos? ¿Sirius hizo algo? –Preguntó con miedo.

–Sirius siempre hace algo. –Masculló McGonagall y luego se dio cuenta que su tono no había sido el adecuado –Luego le explicamos, es muy complicado.

Entraron al gran salón ovalado que en esa oportunidad no tenía una silla para juzgar al acusado, en cambio estaba lleno de los miembros del Tribunal, reinaba un ambiente de diplomacia y Minchum presidía la reunión al centro. Cada uno tomó un puesto libre, se sentaron cerca de Alastor Moody.

–Magos y Brujas, miembros todos del Supremo Tribunal del Wizengamot, les agradezco su presencia. –Comenzó Minchum y le guiñó a Hermione –Como todos saben y están al tanto de la actual situación, nuestro mundo atraviesa una crisis, es momento de un cambio, uno para el cual no estoy preparado. Ayer quedó demostrado que no fui capaz de controlar la emergencia que se vivía y es fundamental que el Mundo Mágico, nuestro mundo, recupere la confianza. Es por esto, que pongo mi cargo a disposición y entrego mi renuncia, la cual ya está en manos de mi hasta ahora Asistente y miembro del Tribunal, Hermione Granger.

Minchum que había estado de pie durante su breve discurso, se sentó y posó su mirada en la castaña.

Hermione desde su posición enseñó el pergamino con la renuncia.

–Magos y Brujas del Supremo Tribunal, quienes acepten la renuncia del actual Ministro, por favor exprésenlo.

La petición de Hermione fue acogida y salvo unas cuantas abstenciones de voto, la renuncia se aceptó.

–Bien, aceptada su renuncia, Minchum. –Informó la chica y enseguida continuó –Como es sabido no sería prudente llamar a una elección en este momento, por lo que según lo hablado con el Ex - Ministro Minchum, la decisión debe ser tomada por el Wizengamot, y para eso proponemos a Albus Dumbledore, actual Director de Hogwarts, para tomar el lugar de Ministro de Magia.

En cuanto Hermione terminó de hablar, se produjo un sinfín de murmullos.

–¿Albus Dumbledore finalmente aceptará? –Preguntó un mago asombrado.

–¿Qué pasará con Hogwarts? –Consultó preocupada una bruja.

Dumbledore se acercó hasta el medio del salón.

–He entendido que las múltiples peticiones que me han hecho para ejercer como Ministro, en este momento toman más fuerza que nunca. –Expresó Dumbledore –Y Hogwarts ya tiene nueva Directora, es la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien ha sido apoyada por la totalidad del Consejo Escolar, en el pergamino figuran las doce firmas.

Hermione extendió el documento a un par de Brujas y Magos que confirmaron lo que Dumbledore decía.

La castaña volvió a su lugar y habló claro.

–Quienes estén de acuerdo en que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Jefe Supremo del Tribunal del Wizengamot, Jefe de Magos, Orden de Merlín y Ex-Director de Hogwarts sea el nuevo Ministro de Magia, por favor vote.

Enseguida una por una se comenzaron a levantar las manos de brujas y magos quienes sonreían. Incluso Minchum votó a favor. No hubo abstenciones o negativas.

Con gran alegría Alastor Moody se acercó hasta Dumbledore como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y tomó el juramento de su amigo como nuevo Ministro de Magia. Luego repitieron la votación y juramento con McGonagall como la nueva Directora de Hogwarts. Todos la apoyaron.

En cuanto terminaron volvieron al primer piso en donde estaba lleno de periodistas, al parecer se había corrido el rumor del movimiento generado en el Tribunal.

Dumbledore que iba con Minchum se acercó hasta Hermione.

–Como mi asistente, señorita Granger, le pido me disculpe con los amables periodistas. A usted se le dan estas cosas mejor. –Y con una sonrisa la dejó sola frente a la manada hambrienta.

Quedaron en juntarse a las seis de la tarde para volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione estuvo al menos una hora dando declaraciones sobre todo lo ocurrido en el ataque y también sobre la votación. Quedó exhausta y al finalizar se dirigió directo a su despacho. Allí se encontró con McGonagall que tenía la mirada perdida.

–¿Pasa algo, Directora? –Preguntó Hermione y Minerva se rio.

–Me parece cruel reírme en un momento así, pero es raro escuchar que se me nombre por ese título. –Explicó sonriente.

–Deberá acostumbrarse. –Le dijo feliz Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado –Minerva, –hizo una leve pausa para saber que tenía su atención –¿qué pasó con los chicos? Ya sabe, cuando fui por ustedes al Colegio.

McGonagall tapó su rostro y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

–Es una terrible historia en realidad, se lo contaré, después de todo se enterará igual. –La nueva directora se preguntó por dónde comenzar y cuando encontró el punto exacto sonrió –Acomódese y visualice las nueve de la mañana.

Hermione le hizo caso y prestó la máxima atención posible mientras esperaban a Dumbledore.

McGonagall como de costumbre se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos a las nueve de la mañana, tenía el primer bloque libre los martes, sin embargo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, nadie había logrado conciliar del todo el sueño, por lo que ese día no habría clases. Ella también estaba cansada, primero ataques sorpresivos y luego la tristeza al enterarse de todo lo ocurrido.

De pronto vio a tres estudiantes de quinto año de Gryffindor correr en su dirección.

–¡Profesora, venga ahora!

–¿Qué sucede? –Les preguntó la Profesora alarmada.

–Son los alumnos de séptimo, se están peleando.

Minerva ni siquiera tuvo que adivinar de quiénes se trataba, rauda se encaminó a la Torre de Gryffindor para detener la que seguro sería una pelea entre Sirius y Marlene.

Al llegar, lo que vio la dejó petrificada, y más tarde se enteraría de todos los detalles, cuando los mismos que habían comenzado la pelea se lo contaran.

Sirius estaba sobre Peter con Remus y James sacándolo de encima de su amigo cuando el grito de Dorcas los desconcertó. La castaña lloraba y al parecer el pelinegro sí le había entendido.

Peter respiró cuando se vio libre y corrió junto con James, Remus y Dorcas tras Sirius que había bajado las escaleras y estaba al pie de las que pertenecían a los cuartos de las chicas. Algunos estudiantes estaban en la Sala Común estudiando o conversando, y enseguida pusieron atención al ver movimiento.

–¡McKinnon, baja en este minuto! –Gritó el pelinegro con su varita preparada.

Sirius al sentir a sus amigos tras él se giró y su mirada se posó en Dorcas.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –Exigió saber.

La chica le contó lo que había pasado, que en realidad no era mucho pero sí aclaraba sus dudas con respecto a quién había roto el _Fidelio_ de los Potter.

–¿Estás diciendo que Marlene traicionó a mis padres? –Preguntó James consternado –Pero… eso no es posible, nos criamos juntos… ¿Por qué lo haría?

Remus puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, también se negaba a creerlo.

–Debe haber una explicación, solo debemos calmarnos y escuchar a Marlene. –Los intentó hacer razonar el chico.

Sirius negó y continuó llamándola a los gritos.

Lily y Alice bajaron e intentaron hacer callar al pelinegro.

–¡Te callas ahora, Sirius! Marlene se siente mal y no va a bajar, al menos no hasta que te calmes. –Ordenó Lily.

–¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para darme órdenes, Evans? –Preguntó muy serio.

–Premio Anual y Prefecta de Gryffindor, Black. –Respondió altanera la pelirroja y enseguida buscó apoyo en Remus.

El chico negó.

–Marlene nos debe una explicación, Lily. Si lo que Dorcas dice es cierto, McKinnon puso en riesgo muchas vidas.

Lily miró a James quien también negó y le dio su total apoyo a Remus.

–Pelirroja, si Marlene no baja por las buenas… haremos explotar el lado de las chicas. –Afirmó James más serio que nunca.

Lily iba a decir algo cuando sintió unos pasos en la escalera.

La larga cabellera rubia de Marlene se asomó, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Sirius esperó que estuviera en la Sala Común y la apuntó con su varita.

–No quiero juegos tontos esta vez, Marlene. Lo que le dijiste a Dorcas arriba, ¿es cierto o no? –Preguntó calmado.

Marlene que seguía abrazando su propio cuerpo no emitió palabra, solo se limitó a asentir.

James hizo a un lado a Sirius y tomó a la chica por los hombros mientras la sacudía con cuidado, solo quería hacerla reaccionar.

–¿Tú rompiste el _Fidelio_ de mi casa, Marlene? –Preguntó James dolido –¿Traicionaste a mis padres, a mí?

–Lo siento tanto, James… no se suponía que sería así. –Sollozó la chica.

–¡Cómo demonios se suponía que sería, explícame! –Gritó furioso James que también comenzaba a llorar.

Sirius y Remus lo trataron de apartar, pero el chico se negaba a soltar el agarre a la rubia.

Lily y Alice que seguían sin entender, dado que no habían escuchado todo, quedaron espantadas ante la confesión de su amiga.

–¡Crecimos juntos Marlene, somos como hermanos! ¡Tú, Sirius, Dorcas y yo! ¡Mis padres te cuidaban cuando los tuyos no estaban! ¡Dime qué te hicieron, merecemos saberlo!

La rubia se soltó y su llanto se acrecentó más aún si eso era posible.

–¡Me abandonaron, James! ¡Cuando más los necesitaba me abandonaron! ¿Alguna maldita vez te has preguntado cómo me siento? –Terminó Marlene susurrando.

Marlene dejó que su peso cediera, pero Sirius la alcanzó a sujetar para que no se golpeara. Inicialmente quería matarla, o al menos maldecirla muy feo, pero lo que jamás pensó fue que se encontraría con una chica tan débil. Si se las iba a pagar, primero debía entender sus razones.

–Ahora es cuando comienzas a hablar, Marlene. –Ordenó Sirius cortante.

–Mis padres siempre estaban más pendientes de sus trabajos que de mi hermano y yo, Sirius, eso lo sabes. –Comenzó la chica –Todo lo que tengo es a ustedes, pero de a poco me fueron dejando de lado.

–Te apartaste sola, no mientas. –Susurró el pelinegro.

Remus y Lily sostenían a James mientras Peter estaba frente a él para que no se lanzara nuevamente sobre Marlene. Dorcas y Alice se limitaban a mirar.

–No miento, todos tenían de pronto algo más importante para hacer o con quién estar. Todos encajaban, los eternos Merodeadores y por el otro lado las chicas. Y tú estabas con Hermione… –Dijo con tristeza.

–No me vuelvas a culpar de tus tragedias, Marlene. No pretendas volver esto un drama adolescente. –Le reprochó Sirius quien seguía apuntándola con su varita.

–¡Hasta cuándo vas a ordenarme lo que puedo o no sentir! Entiende que las personas pueden enamorarse y no ser correspondidas, no tienes derecho alguno a negarme eso, Sirius.

–Te haces daño, y nunca te di ningún tipo de ilusión. –Insistió el pelinegro molesto.

–Siempre me viste como la chica rubia y sexy que no miras porque se criaron juntos. Pero eso no es todo, me detestas porque te recuerdo a tu familia, una sangre pura y eso te asquea. –Respondió Marlene sin burla en su voz.

Sirius no respondió porque tenía razón.

–Y por años me hice ilusiones tontas, y cuando te fuiste a vivir con James creí que tendría una oportunidad de que me quisieras, pero no…

–¿Entonces tu traición se resume a que no correspondo tus sentimientos? –Preguntó calmado Sirius –Porque si es así, eres una egoísta y no tienes derecho a dañar al resto.

La rubia negó.

–Cuando te vi con Hermione entendí que había sido una tonta, traté de olvidarlo, y entonces pasó lo de mi hermano. La única persona que más me entendía y quería estaba maldita, pero a nadie parecía importarle, todos siguieron con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado. –Otro sollozo interrumpió a Marlene que cada cierto tiempo secaba su rostro.

–Dorcas estuvo en manos de los Mortífagos por salvarte, iban tras de ti. –Sirius sonó lo suficientemente duro cuando se lo recordó –Todos nos preocupamos.

–Se preocuparon por mi hermano, por mis padres… nunca por mí, Sirius. Puedo apostar que cuando todo pasó hasta pensaron en lo mucho que me lo merecía por ser como soy, por mi actitud. Cuando iba a la casa de James sentía el silencio al llegar y también al irme, nunca me preguntaron si me sentía bien o si necesitaba conversar. Todos estaban más pendientes de sus planes, bodas, hijos, mascotas, porque todos son un gran equipo.

–Te alejaste sola por tu carácter indolente, Marlene. Siempre nos has preocupado, pero debes reconocer que adoras ser el centro de atención. –Recriminó Sirius.

La chica se recargó en la pared cuando vio que Sirius bajaba su varita.

–Esa es la imagen que tienen de mí, la chica fría y altanera que adora que la observen, pero no se preguntan si tengo miedo o inseguridades. Me juzgan por lo que creen que soy.

Acomodó su rubia cabellera mientras limpiaba su rostro.

–Eres tan linda, Marlene, tan inteligente. –Dijo Sirius agotado –Y encima crees que solo tú sufres, ¿acaso no miras a tu alrededor y te das cuenta que todos tenemos algo por qué llorar? Te encerraste sola en tu propio sufrimiento y también nos juzgaste.

Marlene asintió sollozando.

–Me sentía tan sola, tenía miedo y estaba tan enojada, Sirius. Cuando atacaron a mi hermanito algo dentro de mí se quebró y sentí que jamás volvería a ser la misma. Necesitaba culpar a alguien y los responsabilicé a ustedes de todo. Pensé que si sufrían un poco lo que yo sufría, si sentían solo algo del miedo que experimentaba, me iban a entender y estarían conmigo.

–Y decidiste mandar Mortífagos con los Potter, ¿cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó Sirius.

–Yo no quería que eso pasara, jamás pensé que los padres de Dorcas o los míos estarían esa noche. –Susurró llorando –Y prometieron que no tocarían a tus padres, James. Era solo un susto, una lección y estaba tan llena de ira que me parecía justo.

James que había escuchado todo en silencio soltó una risa de ira.

–¡En serio creíste que sería solo un susto, Marlene! ¡Son Mortífagos, maldita sea!

Sirius negó calmándose.

–¿Cómo rompiste el _Fidelio_? ¿A quién se lo dijiste?

Marlene respiró y calmó su llanto. Se sentía mareada y le dolía el pecho.

–Escuché rumores en los pasillos y en la biblioteca, decían cosas de Snape, Rosier y Avery… entonces fui donde ellos y me dijeron que podían darle un susto a los Potter, pero que no les harían nada, entonces les revelé la ubicación.

La rubia apenas sintió cuando Dorcas estaba casi encima de ella.

–Cuando me lo dijiste, pensé en golpearte y maldecirte hasta sacar toda esta rabia que tengo. –Susurró la castaña muy cerca de su rostro –Pero ahora que te escucho… no tengo ganas ni siquiera de tocarte, Marlene. No merece la pena que me desgaste en ti. Puedo llegar a comprender lo que sientes, pero jamás lo voy a compartir o siquiera aceptar. Actuaste mal y tu castigo es la soledad que sientes y el dolor que jamás te va a abandonar. –Dorcas hizo una pausa y la miró directo a los ojos –¿Querías provocarnos sufrimiento? Te felicito, mi padre está muerto. Los padres de James están en San Mungo. Tu madre murió luchando por sus amigos. Y tu padre no tiene idea que quedó solo con sus hijos, uno de ellos enfermo y cuando más necesitaba de su madre. Lograste lo que querías, hacernos sufrir. Pero tú también sufres, porque no esperabas que el mal que pretendías provocar también te tocaría. Los amigos hablan las cosas, Marlene. Los amigos luchan juntos y se defienden. Eso hicieron nuestros padres, eso hacíamos por ti. ¿Por qué dices que estás sola? –Dorcas se alejó para pararse –No te haré nada, ya tienes suficiente contigo misma.

Lily y Alice se acercaron a Marlene para consolarla. Reprochaban su conducta, pero era su amiga.

–Snape, Avery y Rosier. –Susurró Sirius mientras se paraba.

Se acercó a James y Remus que estaban abrazados.

Peter fue por agua y unas mantas que le pidieron Lily y Alice para Marlene, mientras Dorcas se unía a los otros tres Merodeadores.

La Sala Común estaba llena, los cuatro chicos se abrieron paso hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Se encontraron de frente con McGonagall que iba con otros tres estudiantes. La Profesora miró a Marlene desmayada y a los cuatro estudiantes que tenía frente a ella sin entender nada, quedó petrificada en su lugar.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo? Que alguien me explique, por favor. –Ordenó mirando a Sirius.

–Pasa que anoche mataron al padre de Dorcas y a la madre de Marlene. –Contestó Sirius insolente –Se rompió el Fidelio en casa de los Potter y ya sabemos quiénes lo provocaron.

–Es una acusación muy grave, Sirius. –Advirtió McGonagall.

–Marlene reveló la ubicación, Profesora. –Intervino James.

–Y ahora, si nos permite… –Agregó Dorcas –Vamos a ajustar cuentas.

–¿Qué están diciendo? –Preguntó McGonagall bloqueándoles el paso.

–Snape, Avery y Rosier…ellos nos la van a pagar. –Respondió Remus.

McGonagall los miró molesta.

–Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, yo iré a aclarar esta situación.

Los chicos no hicieron caso y pasaron de McGonagall, saliendo del retrato rumbo a las mazmorras.

Minerva los siguió.

–Vuelvan ahora si no quieren que los castigue, soy la Jefa de Gryffindor y los puedo expulsar.

Los iba a desarmar, pero Sirius fue más rápido y le quitó su varita con un solo movimiento.

–Valdrá la pena. –Contestó antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

Lily, Alice y Marlene que estaba repuesta miraron sorprendidas el actuar de Sirius y corrieron junto a McGonagall que echaba fuego. Recogió su varita y se dirigió tras los chicos.

James, Remus, Sirius y Dorcas tomaron pasadizos y llegaron antes sin ser vistos.

–Atacaste a una maestra, Sirius. –Susurró Remus pálido.

–Todos lo hicimos. –Corrigió James.

Dorcas los empujó tras una estatua, Slughorn andaba vigilando los pasillos.

–Ya los alcanzo. –Se apresuró en decir la castaña y se dirigió con su mejor sonrisa al profesor de Pociones.

–¡Señorita Meadowes! ¿Qué hace acá? –Preguntó sorprendido el Profesor –Es sector de Slytherin.

–Me siento mal, Profesor. –Mintió la chica –Decidí venir con usted porque seguro tiene algo en su despacho que me hará mejorar.

Slughorn soltó un grito de espanto.

–Vamos, dígame qué siente. –Los chicos vieron que encaminó a Dorcas hasta su despacho –Luego deberíamos de todas formas ir con la enfermera y con Minerva…

Sus voces se perdieron y los chicos aprovecharon de salir. Se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin donde James hizo volar unos cuantos cuadros y parte de la muralla. No era tiempo de ser amables ni prudentes, si los iban a expulsar que fuese con justa razón.

Dentro se sintieron gritos y movimiento.

–¡Sal ahora Rosier! –Gritó Sirius con ira –¡Te estamos esperando _Snivellus_! ¡Y traigan a la rata de Avery!

Evan Rosier salió de inmediato por la puerta con Severus y Avery custodiándolo. Él había vuelto a Hogwarts, ya no gozaba de los privilegios por el supuesto error cometido cuando habían capturado a Dorcas, y luego que Hermione alterara su memoria, el chico estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar el lugar que le correspondía junto al Señor Tenebroso.

–Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… –Se burló Rosier –¡Los Merodeadores!

James no esperó y se lanzó al cuello del chico, ambos rodaron por el suelo y se enfrascaron en una pelea sin hechizos de por medio.

–¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Le diste la ubicación de mis padres a Voldemort!

Remus y Sirius comenzaron su propio duelo con Severus y Avery. Todos en Slytherin se habían ocultado, excepto Mulciber que se unió a sus amigos.

–Lamento que no hayas quedado huérfano, Potter. –Se rio en su cara Rosier –Pero no sé de qué hablas.

Dorcas salió corriendo del despacho de Slughorn y se les unió en la pelea. De un empujón tiró a un costado a James que tenía sangre en sus puños de tanto golpear a Rosier y se sentó sobre el chico. Lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo obligó a mirarla.

–Eres una rata asquerosa, no creas que no recuerdo lo que me hiciste en la mansión Lestrange… –Susurró la castaña furiosa con sus profundos ojos azules destilando odio –Y no conforme con eso te aprovechaste de la situación y le diste información a Voldemort. Eres un maldito Mortífago, quizá de tu varita no salió el hechizo, pero te responsabilizo tanto como a Marlene de la muerte de mi padre y su madre.

Evan se reía como un desquiciado.

–No puedes probar nada, maldita. Tú y tu bastardo correrán la misma suerte… –Dijo el chico destilando maldad.

Rosier lanzó a Dorcas contra la pared en donde James se comenzaba a poner en pie. La chica lanzó un grito de dolor.

–¡Quédate con Remus! –Gritó Sirius a James y apuntó directo a Evan al ver lo que le había hecho a Dorcas –¡A ella no la tocas! _¡Crucio!_

Evan se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo, gritaba de dolor y entre balbuceos rogaba que se detuviera.

–¿Solo te gusta cuando Voldemort te tortura, no es así mi querido Evan?

 _Así que eso se sentía, satisfacción_. Sirius nunca había ocupado una maldición imperdonable, sin embargo las conocía muy bien y le parecía que este era el momento perfecto.

McGonagall llegó con las tres chicas corriendo tras ella. Alice al ver que James y Remus estaban contra tres se les unió enseguida.

Lily y Marlene fueron con Dorcas que tenía la vista clavada en Rosier retorciéndose como el gusano que era.

–¡Deténganse! –Ordenó Minerva – _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Sirius saltó hasta la mano libre de la Profesora. El pelinegro se dio vuelta y se quedó muy quieto al ver que McGonagall lo apuntaba.

–No crea que no sé cómo lo maldijo, Sirius. –Dijo lentamente la Profesora –Hágase a un lado.

Del otro lado seis estudiantes se apuntaban sin soltar hechizos ni maldiciones, estaban alerta desde que había llegado la Profesora.

–¿Quiere una prueba de lo que decimos, Profesora? –Preguntó James contenido –Pídale a estos tres bastardos que le muestren su antebrazo.

McGonagall se acercó hasta los chicos y les ordenó levantar sus túnicas. Severus fue el más renuente a obedecer, en cambio Avery y Mulciber lo hicieron con gusto. Frente a la Profesora se encontraban tres Mortífagos, tres marcas tenebrosas.

Lily parecía herida, miraba solo a Severus con lágrimas en sus ojos. El chico desvió la vista avergonzado.

–Alice, Lily… –Llamó Minerva y las chicas se acercaron –Traigan a Fabian Prewett.

Su voz sonaba como el acero. Alejó a Remus y James, quitándole a ambos sus varitas y dejándolos con Sirius. Tenía apuntados a los tres chicos de Slytherin frente a ella.

Ninguno se percató que Dorcas estaba nuevamente sobre Rosier, con Marlene sujetando su cabeza hasta que el chico emitió un quejido.

La castaña derramó el contenido de un frasco entre los labios de Evan y luego lo presionó contra la pared.

–Aléjese ahora, señorita Meadowes. –Ordenó McGonagall –Lo mismo para usted, McKinnon.

–Es solo _Veritaserum_ , Minerva.

La voz de un Slughorn aún confundido se sintió por el pasillo. Sostenía su cabeza y Dumbledore lo ayudaba a caminar sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

El Director suspiró y quedó muy cerca de Dorcas, quien tenía su varita clavada en el cuello de Rosier.

–¿Le entregaste información sobre el _Fidelio_ de los Potter a Voldemort, provocando la muerte de mi padre y la madre de Marlene? –Preguntó la castaña muy seria.

Rosier parecía que se estaba ahogando, su rostro estaba rojo por el esfuerzo.

–Será cada vez más doloroso si se resiste, Evan. –Sugirió Dumbledore.

El chico tomó una gran bocanada.

–Sí y no me arrepiento. –Escupió mirando a Dorcas.

–¿Marlene te dio la información? –Siguió preguntando la chica.

–La tonta se sentía demasiado sola y creyó todo. Es una estúpida que nos dio lo que necesitábamos. –Respondió y Marlene soltó un sollozo.

–¿Me torturaste en la mansión Lestrange? –Dorcas estaba disfrutando ese momento.

–Sí.

–¿Eres Mortífago?

–Sí.

Dorcas soltó a Rosier y arrastró con ella a Marlene que estaba llorando en el suelo. Le entregó ambas varitas a McGonagall y se pusieron al lado de los chicos.

Fabian llegó acompañado de dos Aurores y luego de escuchar a McGonagall y comprobar la marca tenebrosa en los brazos de los cuatros chicos de Slytherin, se los llevó hasta las celdas que se encontraban en las mazmorras por orden del Director y acompañado por Slughorn también.

Lily y Alice le tendieron sus varitas a McGonagall que se las pidió. Peter que recién llegaba, suspiró y entregó la suya. _Estaban hasta el cuello esta vez._

Dumbledore se giró a los ocho estudiantes frente a él y los guio hasta su despacho. Cuando entraron el Director se sentó en su escritorio y McGonagall colocó todas las varitas frente a él, para finalmente quedarse a su lado sin saber qué decir.

En realidad ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero no estaban tan seguros que fuera lo correcto.

Escucharon atentamente a cada uno. Toda la historia de principio a fin y entre los llantos momentáneos que los embargaban.

Una vez que terminaron, Dumbledore fue examinando una a una las varitas con hechizos no verbales ante la atenta mirada de todos. Separó la de Sirius y Dorcas de las otras seis.

–Cada tarde tomo el té con mi amigo el Profesor Slughorn, –comenzó a contarles Dumbledore mientras con los ojos cerrados mantenía la varita de Dorcas muy cerca de su oído –y esta tarde no fue la excepción. Pero cuando llegué a su despacho, además de ver una enorme lucha al final del pasillo frente a la Sala Común de Slytherin, también me encontré con mi amigo sentado en su sillón y mirando al vacío mientras sonreía.

Abrió sus ojos y se enfocó en Dorcas.

–Lo habían hechizado. –Dijo el Director.

La chica asintió.

–Maldición _Imperius_. –Susurró apenas Dorcas –Sabía que no me entregaría por las buenas el _Veritaserum_.

Dumbledore asintió y miró a Sirius. Dejó de lado la varita de la chica y tomó la del pelinegro, repitiendo la misma acción.

–No es necesario que me haga una introducción, Director. –Dijo Sirius muy tranquilo –Torturé a Evan con la maldición _Cruciatus_.

–¿Y sabe lo que significa? –Preguntó también muy calmado Dumbledore.

–Una hermosa estadía en Azkaban. –Respondió Sirius sonriendo.

Si de todas formas iría a Azkaban, prefería hacerlo por algo que sí hizo y no por una mentira.

James dio un paso adelante y miró al Director mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

–Todos fuimos.

Uno a uno comenzaron a asentir de acuerdo.

Dumbledore acarició su frente y habló pausadamente.

–La noche anterior huyeron del Colegio la gran mayoría de ustedes. –Los señaló el Director –No conformes con eso, hoy formaron una discusión en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, luego atacaron a la Jefa de su Casa. –Miró a Minerva que estaba muy seria y molesta –Fueron hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, destruyeron parte del Castillo, atacaron a un Profesor nuevamente y esta vez con una _Maldición Imperdonable_. –Tras cada acto el panorama se ponía peor –Lucharon en medio de un pasillo, utilizaron _Veritaserum_ que está completamente prohibido en estudiantes y torturaron a un alumno.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó, Remus fue el primero en suspirar.

–Solo tiene que expulsarnos y luego enviarnos a Azkaban.

El Director asintió.

–Ayudaron nuevamente a la comunidad, sin embargo. –Pronunció Albus bajo la mirada de reproche de Minerva –Develaron la traición a los Potter y capturaron a cuatro Mortífagos.

–No es suficiente para que no reciban el castigo justo, Albus. –Se quejó enseguida McGonagall.

El director pidió a los chicos quedarse frente a él y envió a las chicas al sofá.

Tocó nuevamente su frente y se disponía a emitir juicio, cuando Hermione apareció por su chimenea.

Minerva terminó de contar la historia un tanto alterada. Hermione la miraba sorprendida.

–Y cuando llegó usted, nos vinimos al Ministerio. En cuanto llegue tendré que tomar una medida contra esos muchachos. Son temerarios y no les importa romper las reglas. –Explicó McGonagall sujetando sus manos.

–¿Los va a expulsar? –Preguntó espantada Hermione.

La bruja frente a ella la miró contrariada.

–Es lo que merecen, sin embargo… son los mejores alumnos en años, solo algo impulsivos y llenos de ganas de hacer justicia. También debería tomar en cuenta el enorme trauma de la noche anterior, aunque todavía nos quedaría el que ocuparon Maldiciones Imperdonables… –Suspiró finalmente la nueva Directora exhausta.

–Lo último se puede arreglar. –Propuso la castaña enarcando una ceja.

Dumbledore tocó la puerta del despacho de Hermione e ingresó con una sonrisa.

–Podemos ir a Hogwarts. Buscaré mis cosas en la semana, Directora… solo si no le molesta. –Pidió el hombre.

–No hay problema, Ministro. –Dijo con una sonrisa McGonagall.

Los tres volvieron a Hogwarts y se encontraron con los ocho estudiantes esperando en el despacho. Sentados en el suelo, en los sillones o simplemente apoyados en la pared y en completo silencio.

Todos levantaron sus cabezas cuando los sintieron volver y quedaron con sus miradas fijas en Dumbledore, esperando por alguna decisión.

Ante el silencio, Albus miró a las dos brujas a sus costados. Minerva abrió y cerró sus labios sin decir nada, en realidad no había decidido qué hacer todavía.

Hermione se acercó a los chicos y les informó de la situación.

–Les informo que desde esta tarde Albus Dumbledore deja de ser el Director de Hogwarts.

Emitieron suspiros, gritos y quejas.

–¿Quién será el nuevo Director? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora? El nuevo que llegue no sabrá la situación y simplemente nos enviará a Azkaban. –Comenzó a recriminar James.

–¿Quién tomó esa decisión tan estúpida? –Preguntó Sirius molesto –¡Nadie puede hacer lo de Dumbledore!

–¿Qué pasará con Dumbledore? –Se preocupó Remus.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo mirando seria a su novio.

–Para tu información, Sirius Black, fui yo quien intercedió para que Dumbledore dejara de ser el Director, y fue él mismo quien propuso a la Profesora McGonagall como la nueva Directora. Así que como ven… la nueva Directora está al tanto de todo. –Respondió con suficiencia la castaña.

–Atacaste a la Directora, Sirius. –Dijo resignado James.

–Mi padre está en el consejo, ¿cómo conseguiste su firma, Mione? –Preguntó suspicaz Sirius.

–¿Llamaste _padre_ a Orion, Sirius? –Lo molestó Hermione sin pasar por alto el cómo se había referido a su progenitor, luego decidió ignorarlo –Y en cuanto a Dumbledore, –dijo volviendo al tema –es el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

Los chicos y chicas se miraban entre ellos y hacían pequeños comentarios.

Albus se acercó a ellos.

–Como ven ya no depende de mí lo que suceda con ustedes ante esta lamentable situación. –Comentó apenado Dumbledore.

Minerva tomó las ocho varitas y se las fue devolviendo.

–La Directora quiere empezar bien su mandato. –Susurró James ya con su varita de vuelta.

–Tenga cuidado con lo que habla, señor Potter. –Le aconsejó McGonagall.

Dumbledore fue por algunas de sus cosas y también por Fawkes mientras dejaba a Minerva tomar su primera decisión como Directora.

–Tomaré en cuenta los eventos recientes y el estado de salud mental alterado de todos ustedes. –La Directora habló muy tranquila –Solo por eso no los expulsaré, sin embargo y debido a la gravedad de los hechos, están todos en detención y castigados hasta que termine este período escolar.

–¿Abril? –Preguntó espantado Sirius.

–Sirius, mejor cierra tu boca. –Murmuró molesta Hermione.

McGonagall lo ignoró y continuó.

–También consideraré la ayuda al Mundo Mágico que han prestado en las últimas horas, por lo que no informaré al Ministerio sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables que utilizaron. Intentaré creer que lo hicieron por la situación que vivían. También ignoraré el que me hayan atacado a mí y al Profesor Slughorn.

–Entonces no vamos a Azkaban. –Suspiró aliviado Remus.

–No irán a Azkaban, señor Lupin. Aunque déjenme decirles que si continúan con esta actitud una vez que se gradúen, no tendrán quién los defienda del Ministerio. –Minerva fue enfática y miró a Hermione –¿Puede usted ayudarme como ofreció, señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió.

–Me encargaré con Alastor de que no se sepa sobre los hechizos que salieron de esas varitas. –Contestó señalando a Sirius y Dorcas.

McGonagall asintió conforme.

–Señoritas McKinnon y Meadowes, prepárense para ir a Londres. Las llevaré a San Mungo. El resto a sus habitaciones y ni una palabra de nada de lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Sirius intentó ir tras Hermione, aunque McGonagall lo evitó a tiempo interponiéndose en su camino.

–Solo quiero felicitarla por su nueva túnica. –Rogó a la Directora.

–No me provoque, señor Black. –Pidió la bruja –Y dígale a su elfo, Dobby, al cual vi deambular por las cocinas que lo quiero fuera del Castillo. Se acabaron los privilegios, estar en detención significa exactamente eso, se comunicará con lechuzas como el resto de los estudiantes.

–Dobby es inofensivo. –Trató de hacerla entender el pelinegro.

–Es un elfo, señor Black. Puede aparecerse. –Dijo la mujer enarcando una ceja –Puede saludar desde aquí a su prometida.

Sirius bufó molesto y le sonrió a Hermione que por un segundo cedió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Wizengamot? –Preguntó coqueto –Felicidades, Mione.

La castaña negó divertida.

–Me haré cargo de Dobby, Minerva. –Se comprometió Hermione –Y por favor compórtate, Sirius.

Dumbledore bajó las escaleras con apenas una maleta pequeña y Fawkes en su hombro. El hombre se despidió de los estudiantes uno por uno y les aconsejó que no se metieran en problemas. Los chicos se fueron y volvieron a quedar solos los tres en el enorme despacho.

Sirius apenas pudo guiñarle a Hermione, con Minerva como Directora las cosas se pondrían feas para los Merodeadores.

–Mañana la acompañaré en el desayuno para anunciar que es la nueva Directora. –Ofreció Albus.

–De todas formas lo sabrán por _El Profeta_. –Sonrió la bruja –Aunque agradezco mucho la compañía.

De pronto tapó su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró asustada.

–Tendré que encontrar un nuevo profesor para Transformaciones y un Jefe para Gryffindor. –Hablaba muy rápido.

–Pensaremos en candidatos. –La calmó Hermione.

Dejaron a McGonagall para que pudiese descansar y tanto Dumbledore como Hermione volvieron al Ministerio que no había parado ni un solo segundo.

La castaña servía un poco de té cuando una duda la asaltó.

–Ministro… –Dijo mirando a Dumbledore que enseguida le prestó atención –¿Dónde vivirá? –Preguntó viendo la pequeña maleta y a Fawkes que descansaban en una esquina de su nuevo despacho.

–En casa, por supuesto. –Respondió Dumbledore sonriente –Señorita Granger, no creerá usted que no tengo una casa.

–¿Se refiere al… Valle de Godric? –Preguntó temerosa –Voldemort sabe de la existencia de su antiguo hogar, sería peligroso, todo el mundo lo sabe y…

El hombre comenzó a reír pero no evitó que la castaña continuara.

–…y también hay muchos recuerdos, no sé si será bueno que vuelva a ese lugar. –Terminó preocupada.

–No se puede huir del pasado, señorita Granger. Volveré al único hogar que tengo después de Hogwarts.

Con eso dio por zanjada la conversación y después de un rato la miró serio.

–¿Y usted donde vivirá? No pueden volver a esa comunidad. –Dijo muy serio.

Hermione que tenía la noble intención de irse a descansar una noche al menos, sintió el mundo en sus hombros otra vez.

–Debemos mover a muchas familias, Ministro. Me incluyo.

–Creo que esta noche no dormiremos. –Contestó Dumbledore.

Y efectivamente no durmieron.

El Ministerio estuvo despierto toda la noche, en cada Departamento se turnaron para tener a tiempo informes, cumplir con las órdenes que llegaban del nuevo Ministro y del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Al día siguiente se haría el anuncio oficial, por lo que la prensa estaba emocionada y no se movían del lugar.

Hermione miraba un enorme mapa de Inglaterra, frente a ella estaba Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore.

–Bradford y Newcastle son buenos lugares para asentar una pequeña _comunidad mágica_ , podríamos colocar un _Fidelio_. –Propuso la chica confundida, la verdad es que no quería moverse de Londres.

–Muy alejados de Londres. –Comentó Alastor mirando detenidamente el mapa.

–Todo está lejos de Londres, Alastor. –Lo rebatió Hermione –Además somos magos y brujas, tenemos _Red Flu_ y podemos aparecernos, además está la opción de instalar más trasladores.

–Eso es verdad, –la apoyó Dumbledore –aunque no me parece bien colocar otro _Fidelio_ , a menos que sea exclusivamente necesario. Comenzaríamos a desconfiar unos con otros si se vuelve a romper el hechizo.

Alastor asintió.

–Devon y Bristol, me parecen mejores sitios. –Propuso el Jefe de Aurores –Alejados de Londres, aunque no lo suficiente y ambos lugares están cerca entre sí.

–Para eso me mudo a Irlanda y todo resuelto. –Se quejó la castaña.

–Podrías pedirle la casa de verano a tu suegro. –Se burló el Auror.

–¡Basta! –Pidió con calma Albus antes que continuaran su discusión.

Dumbledore se recargó sobre el mapa y fue poniendo piezas encima.

–Las familias Potter y Longbottom, dado que Alice y Frank seguramente se casarán, serán acomodadas en Devon. –Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados –Los McKinnon, Lupin y Tonks que también fueron expuestos estarán mejor en Bristol.

Remus sería una buena compañía para Marlene y su hermano, además Andrómeda tenía conocimientos de sanadora, por lo que sería de gran ayuda si algo ocurría.

–¿Qué pasará con la familia de Lily Evans? –Preguntó la castaña.

–Esa zona está protegida por Aurores. –Respondió Alastor concentrado –Confirmé que los Pettigrew están bien.

–Sirius y yo nos casaremos, por ende deben decirme dónde me quedaré. Y Dorcas, ¿dónde vivirá?

Albus puso dos figuras en Londres. Hermione sonrió en su interior.

–Se mudarán al barrio donde viven los Prewett, por lo que sé tienen un piso en un lindo edificio en el centro. Algo bohemio por las noches, pero moderno y seguro de día. –Comentó Dumbledore sonriente.

–Un lugar muy lindo. –Afirmó Alastor.

–Me agrada estar en Londres, –reconoció Hermione –¿pero estará bien Dorcas tan expuesta?

–Dorcas no podría estar más expuesta aunque quisiera. –Le contestó Alastor riendo –Además está embarazada, debe quedarse cerca de San Mungo.

Hermione terminó de apuntar todo y asintió.

–Me encargaré de esto enseguida.

–El resto lo vemos nosotros, ahora encárgate de acomodar a estas familias con las que tenemos cercanía y están más involucradas. –Pidió Moody.

–Pida financiación en Gringotts y tómese los días que sean necesarios. –Ordenó Dumbledore.

Hermione salió rauda con destino a Gringotts en busca de la financiación que tenían como Ministerio y que necesitaban para acomodar a las familias.

Primero fue a San Mungo en donde tuvo que convencer a Andrómeda y Ted Tonks que tenían un enorme aprecio por su casita en la colina, pero teniendo en cuenta su seguridad aceptaron. El padre de Remus no opuso resistencia y los McKinnon solo tendrían que acatar.

Estuvo más de una semana junto a Dobby moviéndose entre Devon y Bristol, buscando casas adecuadas y cerca de comunidades mágicas. Se quedaban cada día en un Hotel diferente mientras Hermione visitaba propiedades, firmaba acuerdos y negociaba otros.

Finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba para cada familia y concretó la compra de las casas.

Los Longbottom, Tonks y Lupin se mudaron mientras Hermione terminaba su labor, por lo que ellos ayudarían luego al resto a asentarse en sus nuevos hogares.

Hermione se enteró de todo lo que ocurría por intermedio de _El Profeta_.

McGonagall había sido muy bien recibida como nueva Directora de Hogwarts, y de Dumbledore se esperaban grandes cambios y decisiones por parte de la Comunidad Mágica. De a poco sentían que las cosas volvían a su lugar.

Los funerales del padre de Dorcas y la madre de Marlene habían sido una vez que sus familias que estaban en San Mungo fueron dadas de alta y pudieron procesar la noticia. Las chicas habían sido acompañadas por McGonagall, algunos maestros y parte de los alumnos más cercanos.

Eso había ocurrido el día anterior.

Los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts, mientras que los McKinnon y los Potter se fueron a sus nuevos hogares. Tuvieron mucha contención y apoyo.

Hermione quien no alcanzó a llegar para los actos de presentación ni para las despedidas, fue directamente a San Mungo en búsqueda de Charlotte Meadowes; ella había sido la última en ser dada de alta debido a un ataque de nervios que había sufrido y solo tuvo autorización para ir a despedir a su esposo.

–¿Dónde viviremos ahora? –Preguntó la mujer doblando su ropa y metiéndola en una maleta con ayuda de Hermione.

La castaña le contó el plan de reasentamiento del Ministerio y todas las novedades, ella trabajaba en el Ministerio, por lo cual no había ningún problema.

–Viviremos en el centro de Londres. –Contestó la castaña.

–¿También tendrás que mudarte? Tu casa era muy linda. –Dijo con sentimiento Charlotte.

–Estaremos Sirius y yo, en el mismo edificio que ustedes. –Comentó con alegría Hermione –Claro que ahora solo estaré yo y Dobby, además los Prewett viven en el primer piso.

La mujer asintió y siguió a la castaña. Ambas fueron hasta sus antiguos hogares acompañadas de Aurores, al igual que el resto de las familias en su momento, y tuvieron unos minutos para sacar sus bienes más preciados si así lo querían. Charlotte solo tomó fotografías y algunas cosas de Clark que quería con ella.

Hermione entendía su actuar, no quería nada que le recordara a ese lugar.

Ella en cambio con ayuda de Dobby tomó la mayor parte de sus objetos personales, libros, ropa y lo que Sirius había dejado.

Luego se aparecieron en el nuevo edificio que sería su hogar. Estaba rodeado de un gran parque y muchas tiendas y locales.

Gideon que seguía sin volver a Hogwarts luego del ataque a Azkaban, ayudó a Charlotte a acomodarse en el amplio departamento y le mostró las instalaciones.

Hermione por su parte revisó rápidamente su propio departamento que había elegido hace tan solo unos días. Tenía balcón, tres habitaciones, una biblioteca pequeña, una amplia sala y por supuesto una gran cocina. Era perfecto para ella, Sirius y Dobby.

Después quemaría su cerebro pensando trivialidades sobre cómo decorar y todo lo que debía comprar, por lo pronto debía retomar su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Se apareció en su despacho y fue enseguida con Dumbledore a informarle todo lo que había hecho, que las familias estaban en sus nuevos hogares y a entregarle los documentos que había solicitado a Gringotts y otros lugares.

–Señorita Granger, –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo satisfecho –hizo un excelente trabajo y muy rápido, ahora dígame… ¿sabe qué día es?

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla y negó.

–Doce de febrero. –Dijo Albus.

La castaña había perdido en su totalidad el control sobre qué día era, solo se había dedicado a aparecerse de un lugar a otro.

–En dos días es San Valentín. –Susurró para sí misma.

–He sabido por Minerva que Sirius ha hecho mucho mérito, pero ella no permitió que salgan o reciban visitas, siguen en detención. –Comentó apenado Albus.

–Era obvio. –Masculló Hermione resignada y enseguida cambio de postura –¿Ha sabido algo de Voldemort?

–Nada de momento. –Contestó Dumbledore y se recargó en su silla –Ahora Hermione, vaya a su nuevo hogar y tome vacaciones, tiene una semana.

–¿Estará bien solo? –Quiso saber la chica antes de aceptar.

–Por supuesto, siempre puedo llevar al límite a Alastor.

Hermione sonrió y aceptó el merecido descanso.

Tenía muchas cosas para hacer, partiendo por poner defensas en el departamento, solicitar la conexión a _la Red Flu_ , luego comprar todo lo necesario y dormir. Pero eso le llevaría un día o dos con ayuda de Dobby.

El resto de los días podía dedicarse a dormir, sin embargo en su viaje por Bristol, otra idea cruzó por su cabeza y se instaló en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

En vez de dirigirse de inmediato a casa, se desvió hasta Gringotts.

– _Bóveda 711_. –Informó al duende que la atendió.

Hicieron el habitual viaje en carrito y la criatura la dejó entrar cuando estuvo seguro que el Dragón no les haría daño.

–¿Cuánto retirará? –Preguntó la criatura dispuesta a anotar en su libreta.

–Mil galeones. –Respondió Hermione abriendo una bolsita.

El duendo la miró sorprendido.

–Con eso podría comprar hasta el objeto más valioso. –Bufó el duende mientras la ayudaba a poner la cantidad que le había dicho.

Hermione salió del banco y se fue directamente a dormir, su primer día de vacaciones lo aprovechó en eso. Su segundo día puso protecciones en su nuevo hogar y con ayuda de Dobby compró todo lo necesario para darle forma a su departamento y decorar; entregarían las cosas durante la semana y el elfo se encargaría de ordenar todo.

Para el tercer día acomodaba ropa y libros en una maleta.

–¿De verdad Hermione Granger no quiere que la acompañe? –Preguntó Dobby por décima vez mientras la ayudaba a ordenar todo lo que necesitaría.

–No, Dobby. Muchas gracias. –Canturreó divertida la castaña cerrando la maleta y saliendo por el pasillo –Cuídate y diviértete en casa. Volveré antes que te des cuenta siquiera que salí.

–¿El Ministro sabe, o el señor Sirius Black? –Insistió el elfo.

Hermione se paró en seco y se puso a su altura.

–Dobby, por favor no les digas. Si preguntan… fui a descansar unos días a Irlanda. A todos les das esa respuesta. Realmente no tienen que saber.

El elfo asintió a regañadientes y la vio salir por la puerta. Bajó rápido las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no toparse con Gideon o Charlotte.

Se despidió del conserje cordialmente y caminó al menos media hora en línea recta. Entró por un pasaje cerrado que daba a la salida de un bar y se ocultó tras un enrome contenedor de basura.

–Puedes quitar la expresión de culpa y miedo, te seguí por unos quince minutos y nadie te siguió.

Hermione dio un salto del miedo al verse repentinamente acompañada. Regulus estaba recargado en la sucia muralla y también sostenía una maleta pequeña.

–¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres y Voldemort? –Preguntó la chica mientras sacaba dos túnicas de viaje muy gruesas.

–Que estaré en Irlanda, en nuestra casa. –Respondió Regulus agradeciendo la túnica y colocándosela.

–¿Y si van a ver si es verdad, Regulus? –Inquirió preocupada Hermione.

–No irán, les dije que estaba estresado y llevaría chicas. Respetan la privacidad. –Contestó con una mueca el chico.

–Perfecto, –se quejó la castaña –tu padre sabrá que es mentira.

–¡Qué más da a esta altura que papá se entere de todo!

Hermione se tomó muy firme a las manos de Regulus y las entrelazó.

–¿Tratas de engatusarme, Granger? Desde ya te digo que no soy tan fácil como Sirius, además pronto seré un hombre de familia. –Susurró el chico divertido.

Hermione sonrió y negó.

–Te necesito concentrado, Reg. Será una aparición difícil. –Le dijo una vez más.

–¿Vas a decirme dónde vamos? Creo que tengo derecho a saber… digo, hoy es _San Valentín_ y por acompañarte a no sé dónde, no estoy con Dorcas.

–Ya te dije que hablé con McGonagall, al igual que Dumbledore y ella no cedió. No dejó que ninguno de los chicos tuviera el día libre o pudiese celebrar. –Se quejó una vez más la castaña.

–Los hubiese dejado, pero en el fondo a McGonagall le duele que Sirius la haya desarmado. Es pura venganza. –Agregó Regulus molesto.

–Concéntrate y respira hondo, será un viaje largo. –Dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué…?

Pero Regulus no pudo terminar la frase, sintió un fuerte y brusco tirón en su cuerpo completo y vio cientos de imágenes difuminadas pasar por delante de sus ojos. No era la primera vez que se aparecía, podía decirse que era un experto, y por lo mismo sabía que esta no era una normal. Generalmente llevaba unos segundos, no minutos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, su cuerpo fue empujado por una fuerza eléctrica hacia atrás y chocó contra algo duro. Abrió los ojos y todo se veía borroso, estaba mareado y podía jurar que si no se controlaba vomitaría.

–¿Granger? –Preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione soltó un quejido unos metros más allá de Regulus, se sentía igual que él. Reuniendo fuerza se reincorporó y apoyó contra una muralla húmeda. Un suave rocío caía sobre su rostro y su cuerpo se estaba congelando por la nieve que se acumulaba en el piso. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se sintió mejor.

Cuando los abrió, tenía a Regulus frente a ella, había llegado gateando a su lado y temblaba.

–¡Bruja maldita! –Le escupió el chico molesto dejándose caer de espaldas en la nieve –¿Estás al tanto que si te apareces entre un país y otro debes avisarle a la persona? ¿Sabías que pudimos sufrir una despartición horrible?

–Pero no pasó nada… –Susurró de vuelta la castaña también dejándose caer.

Estaban nuevamente en un callejón, aunque mucho más limpio que el anterior. Cerca pasaron personas muy apresuradas y hablando en otro idioma.

–Cuando me escribiste, decías que necesitabas de mis contactos y ciertos conocimientos. –Dijo de pronto Regulus girando su rostro y mirando a Hermione.

–Así es, Reg.

–Entonces ahora dime… ¿Qué demonios hacemos en Bulgaria, Granger?

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas preciosas! ¿Cómo están, qué tal el fin de semana? Espero que todo genial y que el comienzo de semana sea igual de excelente.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? *guiño* ¡Vamos, déjenme un lindo comentario con lo que piensan! Sé que están retorciendo cuanta teoría conspirativa puedan imaginar *muajaja*

 _Dumbledore Ministro era algo que se veía venir. ¿Por qué Voldy anda tan calladito, qué estará tramando ahora? Descubrieron a Severus como Mortífago, ¿qué les habrá pasado? ¿En serio creían que lo había olvidado? Todas las parejas están separadas por fuerza mayor, por la guerra, aunque no desesperen, ya estarán juntas. ¿Qué demonios fue a hacer Hermione a Bulgaria? No diré nada porque la respuesta está en el aire… el tema es, ¿para qué se llevó con ella a Regulus?¿Recueeeerrrrdan quien errra de Bulgarrrria?_

¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo! Ahora espero sus comentarios. *Guiño doble*

Y con los comentarios puntuales… *a veces me auto spoileo, si no quiere ser spoileado no lea*

 **Lunatico0030** (¡Hola! Tanto tiempo cariño *sonrisa enorme* ¿Te gusta Orion? ¡A mí me encanta Orion! Así que vamos a tener mucho de él, mira que ha llegado para quedarse. ¡Besos, muchísimas gracias por leer y linda semana!).

 **Florfleur** (¡Ains! Siempre con tus comentarios que me sonrojan. Digamos que cuando escribo trato de hacerlo parecer predecible –en algunas partes –para luego darle el giro, y otras definitivamente son lo que son. Me alegra saber que las sorprendo, porque es la idea para que se diviertan. Que te siga encantando y sorprendiendo. Mil gracias por leer. ¡Que tengas hermosa semana bella y temando mil besos!).

 **Adhara Cassiopea Black** (¡Ay, no… si no! Ya decía yo que la señorita llevaba muchas semanas sin ponerme en aprietos jajajajaja. Encuentro que la portada quedó genial, le da otro aire, yo para esas cosas no soy muy buena, así que agradezco enormemente esa portada preciosa. Le diste en el clavo con lo de Marlene, ciertamente ella no es mala, nunca la pensé como un personaje del lado oscuro, pero sí está afectada y tiene un carácter que te hace no quererla. Hay gente así y luego lo piensas y es como, " _mira que solo faltaba conocerlo mejor_ ". Sirius se metió en una buena. Orion… no hablaré de Orion, solo repetiré que llegó para quedarse. Dumbledore… jajajajajaja ¿Por qué le pondría Veritaserum? ¿En serio crees que ese dulce ancianito haría algo así? Aquí al menos no le pone nada a sus golosinas, pero sí ocupa sus artimañas cuando habla con la gente. Como siempre mil gracias por leer y que tengas una semana genial, excelente. ¡Besos preciosa!).

 **Cora** (Que la familia Black tendrá un cambio después de todo, sí. El tema es cómo. Porque lo que aún no nos hemos preguntado es, ¿cómo reaccionará Walburga? La mujer es brava. Y sí, Narcissa ya se está metiendo en líos. Con lo de Reg y Sirius, sobre todo Sirius… no puede negar que con su padre hay tensión y temas no resueltos. Son iguales. Jajajajaja no sé por qué siempre las presentaciones las hago de forma poco convencional, debe ser para quitarle tensión; en la vida diaria ya es difícil ir a conocer a la familia de alguien, no sé, a mí me pasa jajajaja Y Regulus fue primero a la habitación de Sirius y no a la suya porque desde los primeros capítulos él deja entrever que echaba de menos a su hermano, entonces cada vez que se siente solo, necesita consejo o ayuda, y no tiene cerca al Sirius en carne y hueso, va donde le recuerda a él, es como un momento de intimidad. Aunque claro que no esperaba encontrase con media familia dentro. Preciosa, muchas gracias por leer y te deseo hermosa semana. ¡Besotes!).

Bueno chicas, como siempre les digo, mil gracias a todas por leer, por seguir cada capítulo y locura con tanta fidelidad. Bienvenidas a las que recién comienzan y mil gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo constante. ¡Me hacen tan feliz!

Las leo en los comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo para seguir develando misterios*guiño*.

¡Hermosa semana!

¡Besos!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXX**

Sirius abrió extrañado la carta que le habían enviado de Gringotts. Su actividad en el banco era mínima, por lo general sacaba todo lo que necesitaba para el año en una sola visita. Jamás había recibido un estado de su cuenta.

Leyó con atención la misiva que iba firmada por el Director de Gringotts y cuando llegó a la parte de _retiros de fondos_ , se atoró con su jugo de calabaza y derramó gran parte sobre el mantel. James que estaba a su lado, desayunando con el resto de sus amigos, fue a golpear su espalda para ayudarlo, pero en realidad fue peor, ahora no podía respirar bien por el jugo que sentía en sus vías respiratorias y nariz.

Dorcas le tendió una servilleta y le sonrió apenada mientras miraba la escena. Marlene a su lado dejó de escribir sobre su pergamino y comenzó a limpiar su cabello y túnica que habían sido manchadas por restos de jugo.

–Entiendo que no soy la persona favorita de todos en este minuto, pero no es necesario que me escupas, Sirius. –Se quejó la chica en un susurro.

–No fue a propósito. –Lo defendió Remus con calma a la vez que tomaba la carta de la mano de su amigo –¡Esto es un asalto varita en mano, Sirius! –Comentó el chico riendo.

–Ya… estoy… bien… –Dijo Sirius más calmado y recuperando la compostura –Lo siento, Marlene… fue la sorpresa.

La rubia lo miró enarcando una ceja y luego se giró a Lily que estaba mirando y sonriendo a la mesa de Profesores. McGonagall los miraba atentamente.

–Ya cálmate, Black. –Susurró entre dientes la pelirroja.

–¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Es verdad que asaltaron tu bóveda? –Preguntó riendo Alice.

Sirius negó mientras tomaba agua y seguía recuperando el color normal de su rostro.

–Nunca he tenido una bóveda en Gringotts, pero esto parece una extracción grande. –Comentó Remus.

James miró a Marlene, Lily y Alice que se encogieron de hombros. Ninguno sabía nada sobre bancos.

–Yo tengo una cuenta propia. –Comentó Peter tendiendo la mano.

Remus miró a Sirius quien asintió. Si bien las cosas no habían mejorado entre ambos, a Peter le sumaba puntos el hecho de que no había sido el soplón en la última desgracia ocurrida y que estaba demostrando que podía ser una persona decente.

El chico tomó el papel y se acercó a Dorcas que era sabido siempre leía todo lo de sus padres. Algo entenderían si juntaban conocimiento.

–¿Tanto dinero tienes, Sirius? –Susurró bajito Dorcas muy sorprendida.

–No extrajeron tanto… claro, si lees el número final. Además tampoco sacaron alguna joya o reliquia que tengas guardada. –Comentó Peter restándole importancia –Fueron solo los mil galeones y en un movimiento, hace dos días.

El chico le devolvió la carta a Sirius que la guardó mientras aguantaba los gritos de sorpresa de todos.

–Eres un Black, seguro tienes bóveda de alta seguridad. Todo es personal en Gringotts, a menos que tengas un beneficiario o sea compartida. –Agregó Alice desde el otro extremo.

–¡Tiene hasta un dragón! –Explotó Dorcas conteniéndose.

–Fue Hermione. –Dijo Peter que seguía comiendo sin sorprenderse.

–¿Mione? –Sirius preguntó sorprendido prestando por primera vez atención a Pettigrew.

Peter asintió y dio la vuelta a la mesa, le quitó la carta y señaló el lugar donde lo decía.

–Estos duendes son muy complicados con todo, además su caligrafía es… poco entendible. –Finalizó el chico sonriendo.

–Gracias Peter. –Susurró el pelinegro y le dio una breve sonrisa que fue suficiente para hacer feliz a Peter.

Sirius se enfrascó nuevamente en leer el documento. Al principio se había asustado, quizá no era una suma importante en comparación a lo que tenía, pero claramente a nadie le gusta ser asaltado de esa forma y menos en tu bóveda. Pero cuando descubrió que había sido Hermione… _¿Qué importaba? Su castaña favorita podía vaciar el lugar si quería._

–¿Por qué Hermione necesitaría tanto dinero? –Preguntó James en voz alta.

–Con lo de reubicar a las familias, ella también tuvo que mudarse. –Comentó Dorcas lo que le parecía más lógico.

–Está preparando una boda, eso no sale 5 _Knuts_ , Sirius. –Opinó Marlene mientras terminaba de comer.

El pelinegro bufó y garabateo rápido un agradecimiento a los duendes de Gringotts por preocuparse por sus finanzas, además de reconocer la extracción como legítima. Hermione era su prometida y compartían esa bóveda.

–No me importa para qué sacó el dinero, es de ella tanto como mío. –Dijo Sirius zanjando el tema y terminando su jugo –Solo me asusté porque no había entendido el documento que mandaron esos malditos duendes gruñones del banco.

Al terminar el desayuno se encaminaron a clases y fueron invadidos por las decoraciones de San Valentín que adornaban el Castillo. Decenas de querubines arco en mano volaban sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes mientras reían inocentemente y lanzaban flechas en distintas direcciones. En la entrada de los salones explotaba confeti cada vez que un grupo de magos y brujas atravesaba las puertas y Peeves también hacía de las suyas lanzando cosas desagradables en la cara de todos los que podía.

–Es una lástima que no podamos ir a Hogsmeade.

Dorcas llevaba quejándose toda la semana porque no podrían ir a Hogsmeade al estar castigados. Y la verdad es que muchas cosas ocupaban su cabeza por esos días. Quería estar con su mamá en un momento tan difícil, pero debía estar en el Castillo. Su vientre ya se notaba lo suficiente y los rumores habían cesado un poco solo por la muerte de su padre y las miradas asesinas de McGonagall cada vez que escuchaba algo, así que no sabía qué escenario era peor.

Muy en el fondo guardaba esperanzas de que al ir al pueblo, Regulus podía aparecer en cualquier segundo tras un arbusto o escondido en el bar más oscuro esperando por ella para hacerle compañía. Eso quería.

–El pueblo quedó destruido, tampoco es como si hubiésemos podido ir.

La voz de Sirius la distrajo un poco y le sonrió. Sabía que al igual que ella, el pelinegro deseaba más que nadie ir a Hogsmeade. Él también esperaba ver a Hermione y la entendía, es por eso que ambos eran muy buena compañía para el otro.

Entraron a la clase de Pociones y se sentaron en grupos. Sirius, James, Dorcas y Alice trabajaban juntos, mientras que Lily, Peter, Marlene y Remus formaban otro equipo. Esto era básicamente para mantener la paz y amistad, sobre todo por Marlene; a pesar de que los ánimos se habían calmado luego de hablar con ella, seguían muy dolidos y tanto Lily como Remus eran los que mejor la contenían y ayudaban a integrarse nuevamente.

–¿Has recibido alguna lechuza de Hermione hoy? –La pregunta de Dorcas tomó por sorpresa a Sirius quien negó de inmediato –Yo tampoco, y esperaba que por San Valentín recibiríamos al menos un saludo. –Comentó rápidamente la chica haciendo alusión a Regulus.

–Seguro están ocupados. –Susurró Sirius con una sonrisa confiada.

 _Efectivamente lo estaban._

Hermione guio a Regulus a través de la tranquila ciudad hasta que llegaron a un pequeño bar oculto en un callejón. Ambos llevaban las capuchas de las túnicas puestas, cubriendo sus rostros. Al entrar al lugar notaron que no eran los únicos.

El bar estaba repleto de magos y brujas, todos de apariencia sospechosa. Era bastante oscuro y poco agradable. Se sentaron en una mesa justo al lado de la salida trasera y esperaron a que la mesera tomara su pedido de dos bebidas calientes.

La castaña sacó una moneda y la hizo girar distraídamente sobre la mesa un par de veces. Regulus estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo, cuando un duende que más parecía un bandido del _bajo mundo_ acercó una silla hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a ellos. Tendió un trozo de pergamino a Hermione y sonrió.

–No fue nada fácil. –Comentó la criatura –Digamos que es algo esquivo por estos días.

La chica asintió y dejó una bolsa pequeña frente al duende quien enseguida la abrió y sonrió complacido.

–Es el doble, –dijo sin sorpresa en su voz –descuide… si alguien me pregunta, nunca nos hemos visto.

Dicho eso se paró y desapareció del lugar.

Regulus arrancó de las manos de Hermione el pergamino y leyó la dirección que tenía escrita.

–¿Qué demonios, Granger? –Susurró el chico mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados –¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a ser mafiosa?

–Vamos. –Hermione lo apresuró a salir de allí.

La camarera que llevaba sus bebidas se encogió de hombros y tiró el contenido de los vasos. Sin preguntas era mucho más fácil.

Regulus la siguió hasta la salida trasera, que en realidad resultó ser un callejón sin salida.

–¿Es algo como la entrada al Callejón Diagon de Bulgaria? –Preguntó cargado de ironía.

–Solo toma mis manos, debemos aparecernos.

–¡Oh, no! Seguramente ahora me arrastras hasta Egipto. –La negativa de Regulus era casi infantil.

–Vamos a esa dirección, confía en mí. Apresúrate, Reg.

–¿Por qué estás nerviosa? –Quiso saber el chico desconfiado.

– _Mierda_.

Hermione apenas susurró entre dientes y pegó al pelinegro contra una pared que tenía una pequeña ventana que permitía observar al interior.

–¿Conoces a Igor Karkarov? –Preguntó Hermione muy bajo.

Regulus miró temeroso hacia donde la castaña señalaba. En la barra del bar se acomodaba un hombre de menos de treinta años, cabello negó y ojos azules. Se notaba muy cómodo en el lugar, acababa de llegar y ya tenía buena compañía.

–Mierda… –Susurró Regulus agachándose y tomando la mano libre de Hermione –Vamos.

Hermione visualizó el lugar y aparecieron en un pequeño pueblo muy parecido a Hogsmeade, solo que este no había sido atacado y reinaba la tranquilidad. Era una comunidad mágica.

Caminaron en silencio por el camino principal hasta llegar a un Hotel bastante discreto y hogareño en donde les dieron una habitación y pudieron dejar sus maletas.

Regulus se dejó caer en la cama y tapó su rostro mientras Hermione ponía hechizos en el lugar.

–¿De dónde conoces a Igor Karkarov, Granger? –Preguntó el pelinegro molesto.

Hermione se dio la vuelta preguntándose hasta dónde hablar.

–Lo conozco de mi época. –Susurró Hermione –No estaba segura si ya lo conocías.

–Es Mortífago, por supuesto que lo conozco. Es algo mayor pero nuestras familias son amigas por decirlo de alguna manera. –Comentó el pelinegro bufando –Y algunas veces va a las reuniones con Voldemort, él le tiene encargadas misiones internacionales. No es que trabajemos a la par.

–No confíes en él, Reg. –Pidió Hermione.

–No lo hago. –Susurró el chico –De hecho se mudará a Londres dentro de unos meses, hace poco nos enteramos, así que como ves, tendremos que tratar más seguido con él.

Eso desconcertó a la castaña que se sentó al lado del chico con gesto agotado. El pelinegro al percatarse de su silencio, continuó hablando.

–¿Cómo tienes conexiones en este lugar, Granger? No me malinterpretes, pero conoces los bares de magos, un duende te sigue el juego mafioso y conoces a Igor. Pensé que me necesitabas. –Finalizó burlesco.

Hermione se enfocó en sacar un par de cosas de su maleta y luego lo miró muy seria.

–En mi época tuve un buen amigo, Viktor Krum, él me contó muchas cosas. Estudió en Durmstrang.

–¿Era tu novio? –Preguntó Reg riendo –Exacto, y ahora vienes a reencontrarte con él. –La continuó molestando.

Hermione rodó los ojos divertida. El ambiente finalmente se había relajado.

–Viktor debe tener un año o dos en este preciso momento, no seas ridículo Regulus. Si quieres más tarde te hablo de él, y solo fuimos amigos. –Explicó la chica relajada y divertida.

El chico asintió.

–Y Karkarov fue Director de Durmstrang en mi época, de allí lo conozco y obviamente todas las cosas que hizo.

–Pero él no te conoce. –Razonó Regulus –¿En qué me estás metiendo ahora? –Masculló por lo bajo preocupado.

–En nada que sea lo suficientemente malo, te lo aseguro. –Prometió la chica y Regulus confió, finalmente era Granger.

Reg sacó una carta de su maleta y miró a la castaña.

–¿Iremos a esa dirección? –Preguntó –Porque antes me gustaría pasar por alguna lechucería a enviar esta carta a Dorcas.

–También tengo una para Sirius, vamos.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras de Hotel y resultó que en el mismo lugar les pasaron un par de lechuzas para que enviaran sus cartas de San Valentín.

Caminaron en completo silencio, hasta que Regulus quien era un conversador innato, volvió a la carga contra la chica que no le daba toda la información que él quería.

–Granger, sigo sin comprender a qué vine… digo, te las puedes arreglar sola básicamente y ya te dije que no hablo búlgaro.

–Ya lo entenderás, ni siquiera tendré que explicarte. –Respondió la chica.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña casa de madera que a pesar de ser como el resto de las del pueblo, lucía más lujosa. Hermione tocó tres veces. Parecía vacía, pero ella sabía que estaba habitada.

Una cortina se descorrió, luego la puerta se abrió apenas un centímetro. La voz de un hombre se coló por la rendija, habló en búlgaro.

–Sé que habla mi idioma, necesitamos su ayuda. Dicen que usted es un experto en su oficio.

Hermione susurraba apenas. El hombre emitió un breve quejido seguido por una risita.

–Se dicen muchas cosas por estos días, bella dama. –Respondió el hombre.

Regulus se rio para sus adentros y se acercó hasta la puerta.

–¿En serio nos dejarás bajo la nieve? –Preguntó el chico –No recuerdo que en la Noble Casa de los Black te hiciéramos eso, viejo amigo.

El hombre abrió por completo la puerta y sonrió a ambos.

–Gregorovitch jamás haría eso. –Contestó el mago haciéndolos pasar con una enorme sonrisa en sus ojos.

Estuvieron cerca de una hora con Gregorovitch, en absoluta oscuridad.

–Espere mi contacto. –Le dijo a Hermione muy serio cuando los acompañó a la puerta.

–Estaré esperando, no lo dude. –Contestó la castaña mientras le tendía una bolsa llena de galeones.

El hombre la examinó.

–Al parecer está comprando mucho más que mi oficio. –Sugirió Gregorovitch.

–Confiamos en su discreción. –Agregó Regulus antes de salir.

La castaña y el pelinegro se encaminaron de vuelta al Hotel con paso lento, una vez que estuvieron en la habitación, comieron algo y luego se dedicaron a conversar.

–Pensé que habías dicho que no era nada peligroso. –Comentó Reg –Voldemort lo busca, a Gregorovitch.

–Al parecer nunca ha dejado de buscarlo. –Susurró Hermione.

Reg decidió pasar a algo más ligero y bromear.

–Entonces, ¿hablaremos de ese tal Krum? –Preguntó.

Hermione se rio y comenzó a contarle historias de su época mientras se acomodaba en la cama y Regulus hacía lo propio en el enorme sofá. Le habló de Viktor y el baile de Navidad, y por supuesto de Harry y Ron.

 _Harry y Ron._

Parecían tan lejanos, de otra época, como si de a poco los fuese olvidando.

Entre risas y amenazas por parte de Regulus sobre contarle a Sirius de ese amigo búlgaro, el cansancio los comenzó a vencer y fueron cayendo dormidos.

–Por cierto, feliz San Valentín Reg. –Susurró Hermione con una sonrisa.

–Feliz San Valentín para ti también, Hermione. –Respondió el chico y luego agregó con una risita –Y ya deja de coquetear y duerme.

El lunes por la mañana Hermione se encaminó con total normalidad al Ministerio, la verdad es que había disfrutado mucho tener una semana libre para descansar. Además había podido terminar de darle forma a su nuevo hogar con ayuda de Dobby que había recuperado su alma en cuanto la vio de vuelta sana y salva. Regulus por su parte comenzó a visitar seguido a Charlotte para hacerle compañía, lo que la mujer agradeció enormemente. También ayudó a armar nuevamente la habitación para el bebé.

Y ahora era tiempo de regresar a la normalidad.

Hermione llegó al Ministerio y se encontró con Fabian y Dumbledore esperándola en su despacho. No alcanzó a sentarse cuando Gideon entró tras ella. Suspiró confundida y miró a los tres magos frente a ella.

–Siento la intromisión, señorita Granger. –Se disculpó Dumbledore –Pero debemos ver un problema en Hogwarts y necesito de su ayuda.

–¿Cómo la pasaste en tus vacaciones, Hermione? –Preguntó Fabián sonriente.

–Últimamente te miman mucho en el Ministerio, nos quejaremos, los Aurores no tenemos las mismas regalías. –Bromeó Gideon feliz –Hoy vuelvo a Hogwarts. –Susurró cerca de la chica.

Hermione lo felicitó enseñándole sus pulgares mientras Fabian rodaba los ojos.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasó en Hogwarts ahora? –Preguntó mientras dejaba su bolso de lado.

–Es sobre los alumnos de Slytherin que resultaron ser Mortífagos. –Respondió Dumbledore serio –Hasta el día de hoy estuvieron bajo la protección del Colegio, pero es hora de su juicio aquí en el Wizengamot.

–¿Irán a Azkaban?

La castaña sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en uno de los chicos en particular.

–Las pruebas son contundentes contra ellos, Hermione. –Contestó Fabian resuelto –Comprobé que las marcas son auténticas, no quisieron hablar pero un poco de _Veritaserum_ les aflojará la lengua, no vamos a torturarlos. –Agregó rápido y continuó –Y a eso hay que sumar los testigos.

La chica asintió.

–Rosier, Avery, Mulciber y Snape, ¿es así? –Inquirió esperando la lista definitiva, a pesar que lo sabía.

Los tres magos asintieron.

Hermione miró temerosa a Dumbledore.

–Me gustaría hablar con Severus Snape primero.

Su petición no fue comprendida por los Prewett, más sí lo hizo Albus quien asintió.

Los cuatro fueron por Red Flu hasta el Castillo en donde McGonagall ya los esperaba. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y luego de que Slughorn autorizara que salieran de sus habitaciones donde habían estado recluidos cerca de un mes, todos regresaron al despacho dela Directora.

Se movieron en un horario en que todos los estudiantes estuviesen en clases, para levantar el menor grado de expectación, pero como siempre, hubo curiosos que corrieron la voz y por los pasillos comenzaron a aparecer alumnos de todas las casas.

Gryffindor casi al completo se apostó a los pies de la gárgola que daba acceso a las escaleras del despacho de la Directora. Hasta los Profesores se habían acercado a observar.

Subieron ignorando a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Hermione vio la mirada de odio que le dirigía al grupo de cuatro chicos tanto Sirius como Dorcas.

Una vez en el despacho, McGonagall cerró las puertas y se sentó en su escritorio.

–Por mi parte, estoy lista para firmar las expulsiones de los cuatro, tengo suficiente con lo que vi y escuché.

Regresaron al Ministerio esta vez acompañado de los cuatro estudiantes, además de McGonagall y Slughorn.

Alastor se les unió y junto a los Prewett se encargaron de escoltar hasta el Tribunal a los estudiantes, serían interrogados individualmente, mientras esperarían en las celdas de máxima seguridad. McGonagall y Slughorn se sentaron en la banca de los testigos junto a Fabian.

Por su parte Dumbledore tomó su lugar en el Tribunal con Hermione a su lado.

Primero pasó Rosier, inmovilizado por Moody. El chico lo miró con odio, en lo que sería el comienzo de una relación para nada amable.

Una bruja del Tribunal leyó los cargos en su contra y comenzaron a interrogarlo. El chico en su habitual postura y determinación no negó nada y es más, demostró su orgullo por ser Mortífago.

–Todos ustedes son unos malditos traidores, –escupió Evan lleno de odio –y cuando llegue el día en que el Señor Tenebroso tome el poder, se arrepentirán.

–Claro que sí, muchacho. –Masculló Moody sacándolo de la silla de los acusados –Ya quisieras.

Se lo llevó entre forcejeos y volvió con Mulciber.

Ese fue harina de otro costal, se negó a hablar por las buenas y se vieron obligados a utilizar _Veritaserum_. Tal como había dicho Fabian, tras la poción reconoció todo de lo que se le acusaba.

Más tarde escucharon a McGonagall, Slughorn y Fabian dar su testimonio de lo ocurrido en el Castillo. Hermione ratificó todo agregando los hechos del secuestro de Dorcas Meadowes.

Avery llegó más tarde y al ser amenazado con el _Veritaserum_ , reconoció su participación como Mortífago.

Las brujas y magos del Wizengamot estaban horrorizados al escuchar y ver la actitud desafiante de esos jóvenes. Los cuchicheos comenzaron a llenar la sala y Dumbledore debió intervenir.

–¡Silencio! –Pidió golpeando su estrado –Alastor, por favor trae a Severus Snape.

Moody volvió solo unos minutos después con un Snape resignado y molesto. Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en medio de la sala ovalada, donde fue atado.

–Severus Snape, –habló Dumbledore con determinación y profundidad en la voz –estás frente al Wizengamot porque se te acusa de ser seguidor de Lord Voldemort, un Mortífago. Posees la Marca Tenebrosa que fue comprobada por los Aurores y se te señala por ayudar en la entrega de información respecto a la ubicación de la familia Potter, hasta donde Lord Voldemort envió parte de sus hombres, lo que terminó con la muerte de Elladora McKinnon y Clark Meadowes. –Albus terminó de leer el pergamino y miró directo a los ojos del chico –¿Niegas algo de esto?

Severus miró a todos lados y se enderezó en el asiento antes de responder.

–Fue Marlene McKinnon quien nos entregó la información, ella rompió el _Fidelio_. –Dijo el chico pausadamente.

–Independiente de eso… ¡Silencio! –Pidió nuevamente Dumbledore para acabar con las decenas de susurros de pánico que comenzaron entre las brujas y magos al escuchar esa información –¿Niegas haber entregado esa información que recibiste a Lord Voldemort?

–Yo no entregué esa información.

–¿Participaste en la entrega? –Insistió una vez más Dumbledore.

–Sí. –Dijo finalmente Severus resignado. No quería que le dieran _Veritaserum_.

–¿Posees la Marca Tenebrosa y eres un Mortífago? –Inquirió el Ministro.

El chico agachó la cabeza y apenas asintió.

–Pueden sacarlo. –Pidió Dumbledore y enseguida Gideon con ayuda de Alastor lo llevaron de vuelta a la celda.

Todos hicieron silencio y Albus conjuró tres sillas más que formaron un total de cuatro.

–Haremos un receso de media hora, cuando volvamos deliberaremos y se dará la sentencia.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, todos los miembros del Wizengamot se unieron en grupos a discutir sobre lo que acababan de escuchar. Dumbledore se dirigió a su despacho con Hermione pisándole los talones.

–Ministro, ¿recuerda lo que le pedí hace un rato? –Preguntó la chica apresurada.

Albus se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

–Tiene diez minutos, señorita Granger.

Hermione se desvió hasta las celdas y se topó de lleno con Moody.

–Necesito hablar con Severus Snape, Alastor. –Pidió la chica.

–Ni lo sueñes, es un acusado. –Respondió gruñón el Jefe de Aurores.

–Alastor, tengo la autorización del Ministro. –Dijo Hermione altanera.

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Si me estás mintiendo, Granger… Me las pagarás. –Susurró y abrió una puerta por donde la hizo entrar.

Hermione siempre había imaginado las celdas como algo terrible, sucio y maloliente, sin embardo era todo lo contrario. El lugar estaba limpio y no se parecía para nada a las prisiones muggles. Eran habitaciones individuales y cerradas completamente, apenas con una rendija por donde les hablaban en caso de ser necesario a los prisioneros. Se acercaron hasta la última y Alastor descorrió la pequeña ventana.

–Tienes visita, Snape. –Anunció y luego miró a la chica –Tienes cinco minutos.

–Dumbledore me dio diez minutos. –Se quejó la castaña.

–Bueno, ya hemos perdido cinco, así que te quedan otros cinco. –Agregó sonriente el Jefe de Aurores permitiéndole la entrada.

Hermione bufó y entró.

Sentado totalmente recto en una banca de concreto y mirando al vacío estaba Severus Snape. No se movía ni un solo músculo en su rostro y tenía esa expresión de miedo y tristeza que llenaba a todos los sentenciados a Azkaban antes de conocer el veredicto final.

–Hola Severus. –Saludó la chica llamando su atención.

Snape dio un pequeño salto y miró a Hermione tratando de reconocerla. Solo eran alumbrados por una pequeña luz que flotaba sobre sus cabezas y no permitía ver del todo bien. La castaña al percatarse conjuró unas cuantas luces más que los dejaron por completo iluminados.

–¿Auror Granger? –Preguntó Snape extrañado.

–Ahora soy asistente del Ministro y miembro del Wizengamot. –Señaló la chica con una breve sonrisa indicando su túnica color cereza que se había puesto para la ocasión –Al parecer no lees mucho el periódico.

El chico negó.

–He estado ocupado en otras cosas últimamente. –Respondió escuetamente y sin expresión en la voz.

Hermione se sentó a su lado en la banca que era amplia y suspiró.

–Tengo cinco minutos, Severus. –Dijo la chica que no se detuvo ante la mirada de confusión de Snape –¿Por qué te uniste a los Mortífagos? Eres un excelente estudiante, un mago brillante… ¿Cuál era la necesidad?

–¿Por qué le importa? –Respondió el chico con otra pregunta.

–Puedo ayudarte. –Susurró Hermione –Pero debes cooperar y responder a mis preguntas. Para mí es fácil, puedo entrar en tu mente y sacar toda la información que quiera, pero te doy la oportunidad de hablar.

–Sé _Oclumancia_. –Se defendió Snape.

–Y yo soy excelente en las Artes Oscuras, no me pruebes. –Contestó cortante Hermione.

Snape lo pensó unos segundos.

–Soy mestizo, odio mi parte muggle. –Respondió molesto.

–¿Tanto como para abrazar la supremacía de la sangre pura? –Inquirió la castaña.

–No es sobre eso, ellos me aceptaron tal cual soy. Con ellos tengo un lugar, una posición que no podía ni siquiera soñar lejos de Lord Voldemort. –Explicó apresuradamente.

–No tienes idea de nada, Severus. –Susurró la chica –¿Y por eso participas activamente desde que te uniste? ¿Has matado, maldecido a alguien?

–Nunca, sí he recolectado información, también ayudado a reclutar nuevos miembros, y no negaré que he estado en algunos ataques, pero jamás he atacado a nadie. –Prometió.

–El otro día atacaste a tus compañeros en el Castillo. –Lo contradijo la chica.

–¡Me defendía! Me va a disculpar, pero los Merodeadores son unos idiotas y ellos llegaron a provocar. –Dijo furioso.

–Fueron por lo que hicieron en el último ataque. –Presiono un poco más Hermione.

–Si no fuese por eso sería otra cosa, siempre hay una excusa para pelearnos. –Snape ya estaba cabreado y le daba lo mismo hablar.

Hermione reconoció solo a un muchacho, altanero y furioso, pero un chico temperamental al fin y al cabo.

–¿Hace cuánto eres Mortífago?

–Un año, desde que cumplí la mayoría.

–¿Estuviste en el ataque de Kings Cross y luego en la tortura a Dorcas Meadowes? –Preguntó apremiada por el tiempo Hermione.

–En Kings Cross sí, en la tortura no porque me enviaron a cuidar las afueras. Más tarde me fui a casa.

–¿Qué me dices del ataque múltiple a fines de enero? –Continuó la castaña.

–Estaba encerrado en la Sala Común de Slytherin porque McGonagall no confía en nosotros. –Respondió –Pero teníamos la orden de atacar impuros y mestizos.

–¿Y el ataque antes de comenzar el año, el ocurrido en la casa de Lily Evans? –Quiso saber la chica.

Severus la miró molesto.

–Jamás, sí sabía de eso pero no di información, además ellos ya la tenían de todas formas. –Contestó tranquilo.

–Difícil de creer cuando son vecinos. –Se burló Hermione.

–Nunca le haría algo a Evans. –Susurró Snape.

–¿Y si Voldemort te lo ordenara? –Preguntó la castaña –Les ordenó atacar mestizos e impuros en el Castillo, ella tienen una sangre muy sucia al parecer de ustedes.

–Podría fallar. –Dijo simplemente el chico.

–¿Por qué?

–Era mi amiga.

Para esa altura Severus se puso de pie molesto y nervioso. Sintieron la voz de Alastor fuera avisando que tenían un minuto.

–¿Aún la amas? –Preguntó seria Hermione.

Severus no contestó, en cambio su rostro enrojeció y su apariencia siempre tan calmada se comenzaba a tambalear.

–Ella está con Potter. –Escupió finalmente.

–Por eso los odias. –Comentó Hermione.

–Ya dije que son unos idiotas. Por culpa de Black casi me mata el fenómeno de Lupin, y por supuesto que Potter es un engreído que siempre tiene a la siga al rastrero de Pettigrew.

Hermione suspiró cuando sintió la cerradura de la puerta descorrerse.

–¿Has ocupado alguna vez una imperdonable o maldiciones de otro tipo? –Ordenó saber a toda prisa.

–No. –Aseguró Severus –Maldiciones quizá, pero ya dije que nunca he dañado ni matado a nadie.

Alastor entró y comenzó a sacar a tirones a Hermione.

–¿Iré a Azkaban? –Preguntó lleno de miedo Snape.

Lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue la puerta azotada en su rostro.

–¿No podías darme unos segundos más, Alastor? –Se quejó la castaña fuera.

–Cinco minutos. –Se burló el Auror.

La chica se fue bufando hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Tenía diez minutos antes de volver al Tribunal. Tocó la puerta y entró enseguida.

El Ministro leía tranquilamente _El Profeta_ de ese día.

–¿Sacó algo provechoso de sus diez minutos con Severus, señorita Granger? –Quiso saber el hombre frente a ella que estaba sonriente y sereno como siempre.

–Sí. –Contestó enseguida sin molestarse en tomar asiento –Y le pido me permita interrogarlo una vez más frente al Wizengamot, además podemos revisar su varita.

Le contó todo lo que había alcanzado a hablar con el chico.

–Aun así es culpable y reconoció ser Mortífago. –Razonó Dumbledore repentinamente serio.

–Podemos minimizarlo. –Rogó Hermione.

–Entiendo que Severus Snape es importante en todo lo que ocurrió en su época. –Afirmó Dumbledore pidiéndole unos minutos.

Se quedó en completo silencio hasta que faltaba cinco minutos para que se retomara el juicio.

–Tendrá que convencer al Wizengamot.

Dicho eso, Dumbledore se dirigió al Tribunal y Hermione sonrió tras él.

–Interrogaremos una vez más a Severus Snape. –Informó Dumbledore.

El chico fue sentado por segunda vez en el lugar y Hermione bajó con el frasco de _Veritaserum_. Se paró frente a él y se lo tendió.

Snape tragó pesado antes de beber el líquido. Respondió cada una de las preguntas de Hermione que escogió con mucho cuidado cuáles hacer, aunque eran las mismas que había respondido en la celda, pero la castaña trató de hacerlas sonar más importantes.

Dumbledore examinó la varita del chico y efectivamente había restos de magia oscura, más no una imperdonable.

–¿Has atacado alguna vez a un muggle o sangre sucia por orden de Lord Voldemort?

–No, mi labor es sobre recolectar información.

–Un traidor. –Dijo la castaña.

–Nunca he traicionado a alguien. –Respondió Severus muy tranquilo.

–¿Te arrepientes de alguna vez haber dañado aunque sea accidentalmente por medio de esta información que entregas o de cualquier otra manera a algún nacido muggle?

Severus pensó en Lily y en cuando la llamó Sangre Sucia.

–Sí.

Hermione dio por finalizado el interrogatorio y se llevaron al chico de vuelta a su celda.

El Wizengamot comenzó a discutir sobre las atrocidades que habían hecho esos chicos y de la nula muestra de arrepentimiento que mostraban.

–Severus Snape se muestra arrepentido y claramente está influenciado por otros socialmente más poderosos que él. –Saltó Hermione frente a una bruja que pedía los enviaran a todos a Azkaban –Además su varita no tiene rastros de maldiciones imperdonables como el resto de sus compañeros que no solo hay pruebas físicas, sino que lo reconocieron. Seamos justos. –Finalizó la chica.

Mantuvieron un acalorado debate por cerca de una hora.

–Son unos niños, están en Hogwarts aún. –Opinó un mago poniéndose de pie –Si los enviamos a Azkaban los condenamos.

–Son mayores de edad. –Intervino otra bruja –Y reconocieron sus actos. Esos niños que llamas, dentro de unos años serán magos tenebrosos más poderosos de lo que hoy ostentan.

–¿Y si probamos con Severus Snape alguna sanción de corrección? Él mostró arrepentimiento y cooperación. –Dijo un mago que había sido convencido por Hermione.

Se produjo otra ola de susurros y discusiones antes de ponerse todos de acuerdo.

Dumbledore pidió a Moody que fuera por los cuatro chicos, los cuales se sentaron frente al Ministro juntos.

McGonagall estaba expectante y Slughorn aguantaba las ganas de llorar que lo invadían. No podía creer que esos jóvenes que había conocido desde pequeños se hubiesen convertido en criminales. ¡Encima eran de su casa!

–El Tribunal de Wizengamot declara a Evan Rosier culpable de los cargos de traición y entregar información fundamental a Lord Voldemort que concluyó con la muerte de un mago y una bruja, además de decenas de heridos. También se le culpa de ser líder de un grupo que busca reclutar Mortífagos y generar daño en el Mundo Mágico. En su varita en tanto hay muestras de Maldiciones Imperdonables. –Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al resto –En tanto Mulciber y Avery son culpables de los mismos cargos que pesan sobre Rosier, con la diferencia de además obstruir la justicia al negarse a cooperar y encubrir terribles actos. –Se giró a Snape y continuó –Severus Snape es culpable de reclutar nuevos Mortífagos y recolectar información de brujas y magos para posteriormente difundirla con Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, debido a su muestra de arrepentimiento y el hecho de que en su varita no hay indicios de magia oscura, será juzgado de forma diferente.

Rosier, Avery y Mulciber miraron con fuego en sus ojos a Snape que respiraba agitadamente.

–Por decisión y petición de la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, los magos frente a este Tribunal, Rosier, Avery y Mulciber son expulsados del Colegio. Además sus varitas que les fueron retiradas serán destruidas y quedan sentenciados a pasar el resto de sus días recluidos en la prisión de máxima seguridad mágica, Azkaban. –Dumbledore se dirigió a todo el Tribunal –Magos y Brujas del Wizengamot, quienes estén de acuerdo por favor exprésenlo.

Todos votaron a favor y aguardaron a lo que diría el Ministro.

–En lo que respecta al señor Severus Snape, como muestra de su arrepentimiento y no uso de magia oscura, se le libera de la sentencia a ser recluido en Azkaban, –hizo una pausa antes de proseguir –sin embargo será vigilado por Aurores y recibirá por correo de parte de este mismo Tribunal el castigo a cumplir por sus actos previos. Además y si volviese a recaer en los mismos, será enviado inmediatamente a prisión sin derecho a juicio. Su futuro en Hogwarts dependerá explícitamente de la Directora Minerva McGonagall.

Slughorn miró con suplica a McGonagall a su lado que se mantenía en la misma posición desde que había llegado.

–¿Directora? –Preguntó Hermione.

La mujer lo pensó un poco y respondió cortante.

–Una mala acción, una baja calificación o si quiera si da espacio a la duda, será expulsado sin miramientos. De momento puede regresar al Castillo.

–Perfecto entonces, –dijo Dumbledore –por favor Magos y Brujas presentes del Wizengamot, quienes estén a favor de esta medida exprésenlo.

Nuevamente todos votaron a favor.

–De esta forma le pido a los Aurores que procedan con trasladar a Rosier, Mulciber y Avery hasta Azkaban, y que nos ayuden a custodiar a Snape de vuelta al Castillo.

Alastor junto a Gideon y Frank Longbottom que estaba totalmente recuperado, fueron los encargados de trasladar a los tres chicos a la prisión.

–¡Se arrepentirán! ¡Te arrepentirás, Severus! –Gritó Rosier que fue inmovilizado por Moody.

–Tengo el maldito presentimiento de que me causarás problemas, maldito. –Masculló el Jefe de Aurores antes de desaparecer.

Severus miraba el suelo mientras era liberado por Fabian.

–Damos por terminado este juicio, muchas gracias miembros todos del Wizengamot. –Dumbledore dio por finalizada la sesión y magos con brujas se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones.

Slughorn se acercó de inmediato a Severus y comenzó a hablar con él mientras lo guiaba junto a Fabian fuera del lugar. McGonagall se rezago al lado de Dumbledore y Hermione.

–Muchas gracias, Directora. –Dijo la castaña a la dura mujer que no estaba muy convencida.

–Tendré a Snape entre ceja y ceja, se los advierto.

Hermione los acompañó de vuelta al Castillo, ya que Dumbledore tenía otros compromisos. Se quedó esperando sentada en la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de la Directora, mientras ella y Slughorn hablaban con Snape.

A lo lejos vio que los Merodeadores se acercaban en compañía de las chicas. Cuando la vieron corrieron hasta su lado.

–¿Los enviaron a Azkaban? –Preguntó Dorcas mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

–Mione, ¿los sentenciaron? –Siguió con el interrogatorio Sirius a la vez que apartaba a Dorcas y envolvía en sus brazos a su novia.

–¿Qué pasó? Cuéntanos. –Apremió James.

Hermione se separó de malas ganas de Sirius y suspiró estresada al ver las miradas ansiosas y curiosas de los chicos frente a ella.

–Rosier, Avery y Mulciber fueron trasladado a Azkaban. El Wizengamot los sentenció de por vida y rompieron sus varitas.

Todos soltaron pequeños gritos cuando la castaña terminó de hablar. Ella en cambio enseguida dirigió su mirada a Lily que lucía expectante, aunque no pregunto lo que quería saber y fue James quien materializó la pregunta.

–¿Y _Snivellus_? ¿Qué pasó con él? –Quiso saber James.

–Sí, ¿lo mandaron a Azkaban también? –Lo siguió Sirius.

Hermione negó y bufó al mismo tiempo.

–Está con la Directora y el Profesor Slughorn hablando en este momento. Él no fue sentenciado a Azkaban, tendrá otro castigo del que será informado en su momento. Pero ahora puede volver al Castillo y retomar su vida normalmente.

Todos la miraron con la boca abierta.

–¿Acaso tuvo defensa ese maldito? –Preguntó Sirius molesto –¿Qué tienen en la cabeza en el Wizengamot?

–¿Cuestionas nuestra decisión? –Inquirió Hermione –En el Tribunal consideramos lo que sería mejor para el Mundo Mágico y en base a eso decidimos. Y ninguno tuvo defensa.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos entendiendo que Hermione había ayudado a Snape, pero no alcanzó a increparla, ya que en ese momento la gárgola se movió y mostró a Slughorn que bajaba con Snape. Más atrás iba McGonagall con Fabian.

Severus en cuanto vio a Lily intentó acercarse a ella.

–Lily…

La pelirroja que lo miraba con tristeza y decepción salió corriendo, él la trató de perseguir pero se vio bloqueado por James.

–No te le acerques, _Snivellus_.

McGonagall se puso roja de rabia y se acercó a ambos chicos.

–Juro que yo misma pediré que los encierren a todos en Azkaban, ¿es que no aprenden? –Preguntó la Directora incrédula –¡Vayan a sus Salas Comunes, ahora!

–Vamos Severus, comamos algo juntos. –Slughorn se llevó cuidadosamente al chico del lugar.

Cuando pasaron por el lado de Hermione, el chico susurró un agradecimiento avergonzado. La castaña asintió y le dio una sonrisa.

–Lo ayudaste. –Dijo entre dientes Sirius mirándola molesto –¿Por qué?

–No es el momento y ya dejen de buscar problemas, Sirius. –Pidió la chica.

Dorcas se fue a despedir de Hermione con un fuerte abrazo.

–Reg me envió una carta para San Valentín. –Susurró la chica feliz.

–Ha estado visitando a tu madre, así que puedes estar tranquila. –Dijo Hermione quien le devolvió un abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los chicos se fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a excepción de Sirius que seguía mirando a Hermione.

–¿Sirius Black, qué hace aquí todavía? –Preguntó la Directora cruzándose de brazos.

Fabian tras ella apenas aguantaba la risa.

–Directora, ¿podría conversar con Sirius, por favor? –Pidió Hermione.

–Si ayuda a que calme ese carácter. –Respondió la mujer que se fue enseguida con el Auror.

Hermione frunció su entrecejo y se tomó del brazo de Sirius. Los guio hasta el lago y ambos se sentaron en una roca.

–¿Qué tienes, Black? –Preguntó la castaña girando el rostro para no mirarlo.

– _Snivellus_ es un Mortífago, por qué demonios lo ayudaste. No entiendo, Granger. –Respondió el chico molesto.

–Con que ahora soy Granger. –Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y quedaba frente a él.

–Y yo soy Black. –Contestó altanero Sirius.

La chica soltó un grito frustrada y pateó el suelo. Sirius sí que sabía cómo alterar su buen humor.

–Severus no es una mala persona, solo ha tomado decisiones erróneas. –Explicó con la mayor calma –Y ustedes la tienen agarrada con él.

–Tampoco es un santo. –Se defendió el pelinegro.

–No digo eso, es solo que creo deberían darse una oportunidad todos. –Propuso la chica con esperanza.

–Hermione, no sé si en tu época fuese una buena persona, pero en este preciso momento es un bastardo. –Susurró el pelinegro.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Sirius, no digo que sean amigos, solo vivan en paz. –Insistió la chica –Créeme que en unos años entenderás que ahora actúas infantil.

Fue el turno del pelinegro para rodar los ojos y trató de defenderse con el argumento que le dio la razón a Hermione.

–Además anda tras Lily, y ella es la novia de James.

La castaña sonrió y negó.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, se miraban a ratos con ganas de matarse y luego con cariño.

–Te ves muy bien con esa túnica. –Comentó Sirius.

–Es porque hubo reunión del Wizengamot, no la uso todo el día. Y gracias, Sirius. –Respondió Hermione.

La chica se quedó jugando con el dobladillo de su túnica, hasta que finalmente decidió ceder por esa vez.

–Por cierto, feliz San Valentín Sirius… ¿Recibiste mi carta? –Preguntó fingiendo que no le importaba.

Había pasado casi una semana, pero ellos no habían logrado verse.

–Feliz San Valentín, Mione. –Contestó el chico sonriendo –Y por supuesto que la recibí. –Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó una bolsita de terciopelo que le tendió –No lo quise enviar por lechuza por si se perdía.

La castaña abrió curiosa el pequeño regalo y extrajo un lindo sujetador para su cabello con forma de flor, se veía muy elegante y delicado.

–¿Lo has andado cargando desde entonces? –Preguntó Hermione mientras lo guardaba.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

–Ahora que trabajas para Dumbledore tengo la impresión que aparecerás en cualquier minuto.

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

–Te amo, Sirius. –Dijo sosteniendo su rostro –Y me encantó el regalo.

–También te amo, Mione. –Dijo el pelinegro guiñándole.

–No estemos enojados, debes ser más tolerante y prometo que me estresaré menos. –Pidió la chica.

Sirius asintió con un puchero, eso de ser tolerante no iba muy bien con él.

Se quedaron sentados en la roca conversando un poco más antes de volver al Castillo. Sirius quería preguntar sobre el dinero que retiró de Gringotts, pero sentía que sería grosero de su parte. Además no era importante, solo le causaba curiosidad.

–En un mes estaremos juntos, Mione. ¡Una semana completa! –Exclamó feliz Sirius mientras volvían al Castillo abrazados.

–¿McGonagall los dejará salir para Pascua? –Preguntó más feliz aún Hermione.

–Sí, habló con nosotros y si nos comportamos podremos ir.

–Entonces no te metas en líos. ¡Ya quiero que veas cómo quedo el departamento! –Le contó la chica entusiasmada –Es una zona muy linda, Sirius. Queda cerca del cine al que fuimos y del _Parque de Diversiones_.

Ambos se despidieron en la gárgola con un pequeño beso antes que alguien los viera.

Hermione subió hasta el despacho de McGonagall para poder volver al Ministerio y se encontró con Gideon feliz saliendo del lugar.

–¡He vuelto, al fin! –Dijo el chico –Moody entendió que Fabian necesita ayuda aquí en el Castillo.

La castaña se rio porque ella sabía que sus motivos para volver al Colegio tenían nombre y apellido, además de una linda cabellera rubia.

–¿Ya encontró un reemplazo para las clases de Transformación? –Preguntó Hermione a Minerva.

–No, a estas alturas es casi imposible. Yo las estoy dando. –Comentó la bruja resignada –Pero como el próximo curso la profesora Sprout retoma con normalidad la clase de Herbología, he estado pensando en hacer algunos cambios y dar una clase definitiva a la señora Malfoy.

Eso sorprendió gratamente a Hermione. O sea que Alastor podía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Gideon.

Regresó al Ministerio y no tuvo tiempo para aburrirse, siempre había algo para hacer, y sobre todo ella que estaba cargada de trabajo.

La madre de Dorcas finalmente había retomado su trabajo en el Ministerio. Regulus estaba todos los días en la A.M.A.D. y cada vez que podía se escapaba a ver a Charlotte y hacerle compañía. Además aprovechaba de conversar con Hermione y ponerla al día.

Voldemort tampoco se había dejado ver, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Aunque ellos sabían que no era así, puesto que Regulus todas las semanas tenía reunión con los Mortífagos en donde Voldemort los informaba de los últimos acontecimientos y misiones. Según las propias palabras del pelinegro, tal como él lo veía, _era la calma antes de la tormenta_. Lo que no sabía era dónde estaban escondidos los Mortífagos que habían logrado escapar de Azkaban durante el ataque.

Alastor casi no pasaba en su oficina, se había prometido no descansar hasta encontrar al último maldito.

Todo estaba tranquilo y eso alertaba más que nunca a Hermione.

–¿Ha podido estudiar el _Desiluminador_ , Ministro?

Dumbledore asintió en dirección a Hermione que estaba en su despacho esa tarde ayudándole a revisar unos documentos.

–Magia muy poderosa, oscura. –Dijo el Ministro –No se desespere, encontraremos una solución.

La chica asintió esperanzada.

Corría la primera semana de marzo y Hermione corría por las calles del Callejón Diagon. Madame Malkin la había citado para las dos de la tarde y francamente iba muy atrasada, en minutos serían las tres. Una redada de último minuto por parte de los Aurores la había obligado a quedarse al lado de Dumbledore para firmar autorizaciones y documentos.

Entró sin anunciarse. La tienda estaba vacía al menos, aunque se notaba que había sido un día ajetreado para Madame también, por todos los trozos de hilo en la alfombra.

–¡Querida! –Dijo feliz la bruja cuando vio a Hermione –Pensé que no llegabas, pero mis clientas cuchicheaban sobre mucho movimiento en el Ministerio, así que pensé que estarías retrasada.

La chica le contó sobre su día mientras la mujer deslizaba el blanco vestido por el cuerpo de la castaña.

–Al menos no has adelgazado como la última vez. –Suspiró feliz Madame Malkin.

Tomó unas cuantas medidas y fue haciendo pequeños arreglos y sujetando la tela con alfileres. A medida que hacía esto iba pidiendo la opinión de Hermione que estaba tan entusiasmada como ella.

–Se acabaron los alfileres, iré por más.

Hermione estaba tan distraída mirando su vestido y sonriendo, que faltó poco para que se cayera del susto cuando sintió un grito de profundo miedo emitido por Madame Malkin que había ido tras unos percheros.

Se bajó de un salto de la tarima y dio la vuelta a los percheros. La bruja estaba estática y temblaba de miedo, sostenía una caja vacía, ahora todo su contenido estaba regado en el piso.

La castaña se acercó a la mujer y la tomó por los hombros, pero esta dio un salto y otro grito.

–Madame, ¿qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

–Él… está…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que aquella sedosa voz que Hermione conocía tan bien las interrumpió a sus espaldas. La castaña miró el espejo frente a ella en donde se reflejaba Lord Voldemort que miraba unas camisas.

–Madame, recuerdo que tenía mejores modales cuando venía por mis túnicas. ¿Qué es eso de andar gritando? –Le recriminó Lord Voldemort con gracia.

–Madame… –Susurró Hermione –Salga de aquí, ahora.

La bruja negaba efusivamente.

–¿Por qué la echas, Hermione? –Preguntó el mago más tenebroso de la historia –Cuando subí las escaleras y las vi, pensé que podríamos compartir un té o unos dulces. Hace tiempo no tengo una reunión entre amigos.

–Madame, vaya por Alastor, por favor. –Suplicó en un susurro nuevamente la castaña sin quitar los ojos del espejo.

La mujer reaccionó lentamente y tomó sus cosas para salir, pero Voldemort tapaba su paso.

–Deja que se vaya, Tom. –Pidió Hermione dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a él.

Voldemort suspiró y asintió haciéndose a un lado.

Madame Malkin corrió por las escaleras y desapareció en el primer piso.

–Realmente te ves hermosa, Hermione Granger. –Alabó Voldemort con encanto mientras se acercaba y acariciaba un mechón de la chica.

–¿A qué has venido?

No se atrevió a hacerse un lado, había dejado su varita sobre la mesa al otro lado de los percheros con ropa. En cambio fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con uno de los tantos espejos que había en el lugar.

–A agradecer. –Respondió simplemente con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró sin entender. Voldemort se acercó una vez más y susurró muy cerca de su oído.

–Enviaste a tres de mis Mortífagos con más proyección a Azkaban, pero dejaste a Severus que es francamente una joya. Gracias por dejar un nexo en Hogwarts.

La castaña tragó pesado y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Voldemort la perturbaba de sobremanera y le provocaba miedo, a pesar de lo mucho que osaba enfrentarlo.

–No había pruebas sobre Snape, no te estoy haciendo ninguna clase de favor, Tom. –Aclaró lo más firme que le fue posible.

Voldemort soltó una risa y sujetó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Estaba frío, y a pesar de lo delicado que podía llegar a ser, daba miedo.

–Es que todo esto de que vengas de otra época me sigue intrigando y cuando supe lo de Severus… –Hizo una pausa extasiado –No puedo dejar de pensar que él tiene una conexión con tu futuro y eso es emocionante. Pensé en matarlo cuando supe lo ocurrido en el juicio, pero luego pensé mejor… ¿Y si es importante? Podría conservarlo, y bueno, decidí lo último.

Hermione miró a la escalera. _¿Por qué Madame Malkin no llegaba? ¿Acaso habría Mortífagos fuera y la atraparon?_

 _Estaba sola._

–¿Tiene algo que ver con esa sangre sucia, Lily Evans? –Preguntó Voldemort y rio feliz al ver la expresión de la castaña –Cuando conocí a Severus, lo único que había en su cabeza era esa chica.

A Hermione le costaba respirar y se sentía mareada.

–Déjalos en paz a todos, tu problema es conmigo. –Murmuró.

–Oh, yo no tengo problemas contigo, Hermione Granger. Quiero que te unas a mí y seamos poderosos, ¿cómo es que sigues sin comprenderlo? –Aclaró ahora quitando las manos de su rostro y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

La castaña negó efusiva.

–Lo reconsiderarás, lo sé. –Dijo Voldemort –A veces pienso que no vale la pena seguir intentándolo, pero luego recuerdo que eres la chica que realizó un viaje en el tiempo para cambiar algo, y me complica el no saber si son más grandes tus ganas de destruirme o de salvar a tu amado Sirius… son unos románticos.

–Deja a Sirius a un lado, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Eso había sido suficiente para hacerla enfurecer. No aceptaba que se metiera con Sirius. Lo empujó y trató de zafarse, pero Voldemort tampoco aceptaría que lo desafiara, así que la empujó contra una pared y la obligó a que lo mirara mientras presionaba su cuello cortándole la respiración.

–Piénsalo Hermione, a mi lado tienes más opciones. Mira el caos que generamos hace un mes, y es solo el comienzo. De hecho te echamos de menos en la batalla, Bellatrix está ansiosa, dijo que Longbottom no era rival.

La tomó por la cintura y la arrastró de vuelta al centro del salón de Madame Malkin. Tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirar al pie de la escalera, que en su forcejeo por soltarse y nebulosa que ocupaba su mente al no poder respirar bien, no se había dado cuenta ahora estaba ocupada por Orion Black que miraba la escena sin ninguna expresión, como de costumbre.

–Saluda a tu suegro, Hermione. –Pidió Voldemort forcejeando con la chica.

–Suéltala. –Ordenó Orion –Los caballeros no tratan así a una mujer.

Voldemort se encogió de hombros y la dejó caer sobre los alfileres que cubrían el piso. Hermione emitió un grito de dolor. Se agachó hasta quedar cerca del oído de la chica.

–Tu suegro alcanzó a oír nuestra pequeña charla, quizá tendrá preguntas. –Sugirió con maldad –Y sería bueno que se conocieran porque si logras acercarte a la familia de Sirius, sería realmente hermoso. Tener a todos los Black, incluido el más esquivo con su esposa viajera en el tiempo. –Se paró y dijo más alto –Nos veremos otra vez.

Pasó por el lado de Orion que se acercaba a Hermione y desapareció.

El patriarca de los Black levantó con cuidado a Hermione y la recostó en la alfombra. Tenía las manos sangrando y tanto el cuello como su mandíbula sonrojada, eso se pondría morado.

–Un mago o una bruja nunca deja su varita. –La reprendió Orion mientras soltaba el vestido de la espalda para que respirara mejor –Por supuesto que lo sabría si fuese de una familia noble.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, era una idiota por haberse expuesto de esa manera, y encima ahora Orion se había enterado de su secreto.

–Caminaba apaciblemente por el Callejón Knockturn, cuando vi a Bellatrix y aunque es mi sobrina, nunca es buen indicio verla en público. –Comenzó a contarle a medida que sacaba los alfileres que tenía clavados en el vestido y sus manos, así como antebrazo –Entonces decidí seguirla de lejos y vi a Voldemort. No lo encontré extraño, hasta que cuando regresaba a casa la vi entrar corriendo a este lugar y recordé que como va a casarse y manchar mi línea genealógica, seguro necesitará un vestido. Además al ser una trepadora social requiere constantemente de túnicas. –Hermione soltaba pequeñas sonrisas entre sus lágrimas –Y decidí darme una vuelta por el Ministerio, aunque para mi sorpresa no estaba ni el Ministro ni el Jefe de Aurores, y fue cuando llegó Madame Malkin desmayándose. Una vez recuperada hizo un escándalo porque Voldemort estaba en su tienda con usted, así que me vine para ver si lograba que no le hiciera algo terrible, pero para mi sorpresa, son casi amigos.

Hermione suspiró sorprendida.

–Me estaba ahorcando y nos considera amigos. –Dijo entre sollozos la chica.

–No la mató y usted es una bruja peligrosa y con poder… debe tener algo que le interesa. –Comentó Orion.

La chica le iba a pedir que dejara de hacerse el idiota si había escuchado todo, pero Alastor se apareció en ese minuto como un demonio queriendo darle caza a Voldemort. Llevaba consigo a Longbottom que se había aparecido con Madame Malkin.

–¡Dónde está ese maldito! –Bramó y se calmó un poco cuando vio a Hermione en el suelo –¿Qué te hizo, Granger?

La castaña negó y sujetó la mano del Auror para que se calmara.

Orion le contó lo sucedido mientras Madame Malkin ayudaba a Hermione a cambiarse el vestido.

–Quedo arruinado. –Se quejó la bruja mirando los jirones en el vestido de novia –Pero no hay problema, haré otro.

–¿Alcanzará? –Preguntó la castaña secando su rostro.

–¡Por supuesto, querida! Hice un modelo parecido por las dudas, siempre debes tener una segunda opción, sobre todo en lo referido a novias, son muy temperamentales. –Comentó con cariño –Y no dejaré que lleves este mismo el día más importante de tu vida. Lo cambiaremos.

Hermione le agradeció y fue hasta el salón en donde ahora estaba Dumbledore. Les contó lo que había dicho Voldemort.

–No creo que se le acerque otra vez en el mismo lugar, pero por las dudas comenzará a venir en compañía de un Auror a las pruebas con Madame Malkin. –Sugirió Dumbledore.

–Perdona por no llegar rápido, Granger. –Se disculpó Alastor –Pero en cuanto saliste tuvimos que ir con el Primer Ministro Muggle, estamos acordando cómo abordar todo esto.

–Ahora llévenla a San Mungo por sus heridas. –Pidió Madame Malkin.

–Eso no es buena idea.

Todos miraron a Orion que había estado muy callado hasta ese momento.

–Las brujas y magos comienzan a estar tranquilos, y en San Mungo hay muchos periodistas y si se enteran de lo ocurrido no dudarán en comenzar a escandalizar. –Agregó el hombre con tranquilidad.

–Tiene razón, Albus. –Estuvo de acuerdo Moody.

–No es nada, estaré bien, puedo curarme sola en casa. –Sugirió Hermione no muy convencida.

–¿Dónde la llevamos entonces? –Preguntó Frank ignorándola al lado de Dumbledore.

–A Hogwarts, obviamente con Poppy. –Respondió Albus.

En Hogwarts la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus Salas Comunes estudiando o conversando, y no era la excepción para los Merodeadores que molestaban a las chicas lanzándoles cosas.

–¿Sirius Black?

Todos se voltearon a mirar a un alumno de primer año que se acercó temeroso.

–Soy yo. –Dijo Sirius sonriendo amablemente.

–La Profesora Malfoy espera fuera, dice que es urgente.

Sirius salió como una flecha y efectivamente se encontró con Narcissa esperando al pie de una escalera.

–¿Qué ocurre Narcissa? –Preguntó preocupado.

–Mi tío Orion está acá. –Susurró la rubia.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos dispuesto a marcharse.

–Narcissa, sabes que no me llevo con Orion.

–Es que no vino solo. –Insistió la chica –Acompáñame.

–No me digas que vino con Walburga y estás intentando unirnos nuevamente como una familia feliz. –Comentó riendo y cruzándose de brazos.

La rubia se acercó más a su primo y miró a todos lados antes de susurrar.

–Trajo a Hermione, venía herida según lo que me dijo Gideon.

No le tuvo que decir nada más a Sirius para que la tomara de la mano y ambos corrieran desesperados a través de los pasillos.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Narcissa se quedó oculta en un pasadizo.

–No iré, no lo quiero ver. –Dijo la rubia –Sospecha que tengo algo más que una amistad con Gideon y ha estado atormentándome.

Sirius asintió y le agradeció antes de dirigirse a la enfermería. Entró sin anunciarse y comenzó a buscar en todas las camas, hasta que al final del pasillo vio a Hermione tendida en una cama, intentaba pararse, y a la enfermera curando sus manos. Tenía feos cardenales en el cuello y su rostro. Alrededor de ella estaba McGonagall, Dumbledore, Alastor y por supuesto Orion.

–¡Sirius Black! –Gruñó Minerva en cuanto lo vio acercarse con paso decidido –Sal de aquí, Sirius. No puedes entrar. ¿Y cómo es que te enteraste que la señorita Granger estaba acá?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

–No soy un soplón, Directora. Y no me moveré, es mi novia quien está enferma. –Dijo decidido.

–Sirius no es nada. –Insistió Hermione.

–¿No te cansas de esa actitud, Sirius? –Preguntó Orion –Siempre metido en líos.

El chico por supuesto que le iba a contestar, hasta que Dumbledore decidió intervenir.

–Minerva, podríamos darle cinco minutos. –Pidió amablemente y la Directora accedió.

Todos salieron para dejar a Sirius a solas con Hermione, excepto Orion que se quedó dónde estaba. El pelinegro aclaró su voz y le señaló con la mirada la puerta. Su padre en cambio entrecerró los ojos y se fue a sentar al lado de la castaña.

Hermione había tenido suficiente con Voldemort como para encima tener que soportar a los Black. Sirius armándose de paciencia pidió que le explicaran lo ocurrido. Explotó cuando supo que Voldemort se había atrevido a tocar siquiera un cabello de su novia.

–Cálmate Sirius, –pidió la chica –tu padre llegó a tiempo.

–¿Estas segura que llegó a tiempo y no está aliado con ese lunático para hacerte algo? –Preguntó muy serio.

Orion tocó el puente de su nariz. A veces no sabía hasta qué punto estaba obligado a soportar a su hijo tan temperamental.

Hermione se abrazó a él y le pidió control.

–Gracias otra vez, Orion. Al parecer te transformaste en el superhéroe de mi novia. –Dijo resignado Sirius.

–¿Un qué? –Preguntó confundido Orion y Sirius rio con maldad.

– _Es un Auror muggle_.

Orion hizo una mueca de asco y los dejó solos.

–Tu padre sabe que hice un viaje en el tiempo, Voldemort lo mencionó a propósito cuando se dio cuenta que estaba allí. –Susurró la castaña muy cerca del oído de Sirius.

–Maldita sea. –Masculló el pelinegro –Hablaré con McGonagall, me iré contigo, no importa si me expulsa.

–No, Sirius. Iré con la madre de Dorcas o con Alastor mientras, además tengo a Dobby.

El chico a duras penas se logró calmar y la acompañó hasta la gárgola.

Hermione entró al despacho donde la esperaba Dumbledore y Alastor, además de Orion. Regresaron al Ministerio y Hermione ante las recomendaciones de todos decidió que iría a su departamento y luego con Charlotte Meadowes.

–¿Me permite acompañarla? –Pidió Orion.

La chica asintió y ambos cruzaron la Red Flu.

Dobby se sorprendió cuando los vio llegar y tragó pesado al saludar a Orion Black.

–Pensé que con su forma de pensar estaría en contra de los Elfos Domésticos. –Comentó Orion mientras se sentaba y esperaba por el té que le había ofrecido la criatura.

Hermione hizo una mueca, no sabía qué era mejor decir.

–Dobby es un elfo libre, de hecho, Sirius lo contrató para que nos ayude con algunas cosas de la casa.

Orion se quedó viéndola como si estuviese loca y negó.

–Ese Dobby… me parece conocido.

–Era de Narcissa… –Respondió Hermione.

–No quiero saber más. –Pidió el hombre.

Dobby llegó con el té y decidió desaparecer hasta el piso de Charlotte, no quería estar cerca de alguien que tuviese buena relación con Bellatrix Lestrange.

–Entonces, esta no es una visita social, creo. –Dijo la castaña.

Orion asintió y fue al grano.

–Voldemort dijo que había realizado un viaje en el tiempo, ¿es eso cierto?

Hermione se debatió entre las opciones que tenía y en realidad no eran muchas. Orion Black ya había escuchado lo suficiente y no era un idiota, además mejor que le contara ella a que luego anduviese acosando a Regulus o Sirius. Fue hasta su habitación y tomó una cajita que nunca le había mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius.

–Así es, –dijo en cuanto regresó a la sala –viajé en el tiempo, señor Black.

–¿Cuántos días o semanas? –Preguntó curioso.

–Veinte años. –Susurró la chica.

–Imposible… –Susurró Orion dejando su taza de lado –Eso requiere magia oscura muy avanzada.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione.

–¿Usted sabe de viajes en el tiempo? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Teoría, y mucha magia oscura. Claro que nunca lo he intentado. –Aclaró.

–¿Y podría detener el que una persona que viajó en el tiempo deba regresar? –Preguntó esperanzada.

Orion tragó pesado.

–Eso es… en extremo peligroso.

La mente de Hermione no paraba de pensar, pero fue interrumpida por el hombre frente a ella que buscaba explicaciones.

–¿Por qué hizo ese viaje? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Voldemort? ¿En qué está metida? –Cuestionó muy rápido –¡Es increíble! Y seguro que Regulus y Sirius lo saben todo.

–No le puedo contar todo. –Dijo la castaña.

–Al menos entonces explíqueme por qué Lord Voldemort se atrevió a mencionar a mi hijo. –Exigió –Me refiero a Sirius. –Aclaró cuando vio que la chica lo miraba confundida.

Hermione suspiró y sacó una fotografía de la cajita, eran ella y Sirius mayor que sonreían. Se la tendió a Orion que la examinó unos minutos.

–Conocí a Sirius cuando era una niña, señor Black. Él había escapado de Azkaban. –Comenzó a contar Hermione ante la incredulidad de Orion –Fue injustamente culpado de algo que no hizo. Y unos años más tarde, después que Bellatrix casi lo matara… nosotros nos enamoramos. –Hizo una pausa y sonrió triste –Pero no podíamos ser felices, seguíamos en guerra y Sirius sentía tanto dolor dentro. Muchas veces pensé en escapar con él y tratar de ser felices lejos de todos, pero no podíamos. Él lo había perdido todo y estaba esta posibilidad de cambiar el pasado para que él tuviese algo más de felicidad. Solo lograríamos ser felices si los otros también podían.

Orion soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

–¿Viajó veinte años para verlo feliz? Hizo ese sacrificio por Sirius.

–Haría eso y mucho más, yo amo a su hijo. –Contestó sinceramente.

–Y supongo que ni siquiera en el futuro la aceptamos. –Trató de bromear el hombre.

–En esa época Sirius es el último Black.

Orion asintió abrumado y le pidió que no le contara más.

–Le creo. –Dijo finalmente.

El hombre acabó su té y tomó sus cosas para marcharse. Hermione no se molestó en pedirle discreción, él sabía con lo que estaba tratando ahora.

–Señorita Granger… –Dijo en lo que se acercaba a la chimenea.

–¿Sí?

–Sé que Regulus no fue a Irlanda, y también sé que andaba en Bulgaria, donde seguramente estaba usted también. No sé en qué están metidos ahora, pero tenga cuidado, todos saben que si una persona va con los búlgaros no es para algo bueno.

La chica lo vio siendo consumido por las llamas verdes y se arrastró hasta su cama en donde se abrazó a su propio cuerpo. Dentro de dos semanas Sirius estaría con ella y no tendría nada que temer.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola preciosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana espectacular y que su semana sea aún mejor.

Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció? El matrimonio se acerca a pasos agigantados, pero primero vienen las vacaciones. ¿Qué les parece Orion? ¿En qué anda metida Hermione con Regulus? ¿Vieron que no me olvidé de Severus? Y Voldy está al acecho, esperando. ¡Cuéntenme preciosas sus locuras y confabulaciones!

Como les digo cada semana y no me canso, mil gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo el apoyo. Bienvenidas a las chicas que se unen y espero les siga sorprendiendo siempre y sacando sonrisas. ¡Las leo en los Reviews!

Ahora les respondo sus Reviews…*siempre me spoileo*

 _ **Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ (Muajajaja todas pensaron que iba tras Krum… pero no, es apenas un bebé y Mione no es tan asalta cunas jajajaja Orion es importante, él tiene su personalidad y decisiones muy definidas, el tema es como dices, sabe jugar sus cartas y también cuándo. ¿Walburga? ¡Oh, sí! Aguanta un poco señorita, mira que a esa bruja la conocerá. ¡Mil, mil y mil gracias por leer, te mando besos gigantes y nos leemos. Hermosa semana!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (Siempre quise ver a Dumbledore de Ministro, debo reconocerlo, porque para mí es el mago que conoce el bien y el mal, entonces puede que sea lo que todos esperan, así como no. ¡Orion! El hombre se hace querer, y se ve medio bajo perfil, pero es poderoso. Ay, te juro que cuando leo que soy tu serie o novela semanal me revuelco por mi cama tipo fangirl efusiva. ¡Me halagas tanto! ¡Te deseo excelente semana y besotes, nos leemos!).

 _ **Cora**_ (Los Black… los 3 son super diferentes entre sí y a la vez son iguales, por eso chocan tanto y tienen conflictos por tonterías. Y sí, Sirius necesita a su papá y mamá, pero en este caso Orion tiene un cariño especial por sus hijos, una preocupación real y diferente a ese "orgullo" de Walburga. ¿A favor de Cissy? Nunca se ha dejado explicito que ande de amante con Gideon jajajaja aunque el que tienen química y más que una amistad es obvio. *claro, dejando fuera besos, encerronas, etc*. ¿Hacer explotar el lado de las chicas? ¡Lanzando hechizos a lo loco! Ya que no pueden subir por las escaleras jajaja Con Igor acertaste, ya apareció, aunque finalmente iban tras Gregorovitch *grito*. Muchisimas gracias preciosa por leer y fijarte en cada detalle. ¡Hermosa semana y nos leemos. Besos enormes!).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! *grita y corre* ¡Has vuelto! No te preocupes, yo sé que andabas muy atareada con todo, lo importante es que si pudiste leer es porque medio estás relajada y más libre, y eso es bueno para que descanses. No sé qué decirte sobre los capítulos, ¡los leíste de tirón! Jajajajaja me llegaban las notificaciones y yo estaba como "¿qué?" y ese día hubo problema en FF con los Reviews y no se registraban hasta horas después, ahora todo bien, entonces no sabía quién comentaba jajajaja ¿Viste cómo apareció el padre de los Black para hacer desastres? Y de que la lían, pues enorme la forma en que lo hacen. Y en este se develaron cosas importantes. ¿Para qué fue con Gregorovitch? ¿Qué tanta magia oscura sabe Orion? ¡Estoy feliz que volvieras y mil gracias por leer! Te mando besos enormes y abrazos a ti y Sirius. ¡Hermosa semana y nos leemos!).

 _ **Kadimi**_ (¡Hola bella! No te preocupes, es la fecha, es la fecha… todos andamos como locos. Espero te haya ido excelente en ese examen de grado, una etapa fundamental y muy importante. Mil gracias por leer y hermosa semana para ti ¡Besos gigantes, mucho éxito y nos leemos!).

¿Qué más les digo? ¡Las adoro! Las leo en los comentarios y mil gracias por seguirme en esta hermosa locura. Que tengan todas una excelente semana y nos leemos en el siguiente.

¡Besos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXI**

Escondida tras un libro que aparentemente leía, se encontraba Hermione Granger hace al menos media hora. Cada cierto rato pasaba las hojas y de forma intermitente miraba por la ventana en la que se había apostado en la librería _Flourish y Blotts_. Del lado de enfrente en _El Emporio de las Lechuzas_ , Dobby fingía que lo habían enviado por una mientras hacía guardia.

El elfo hizo una disimulada señal a Hermione que en ese momento lo miraba y siguió en lo suyo. La chica fue hasta la caja y tendió el libro a la dependienta que lo envolvió y se lo cobró. Luego fue hasta la puerta y esperó la segunda señal del elfo.

Salió a toda prisa y sin ningún tipo de cuidado o sutileza, tanto así que chocó de lleno con un hombre que se quejó enseguida por el golpe que recibió en su costado. El libro de Hermione cayó al suelo al igual que el bastón que cargaba el hombre, quien amablemente recogió ambas cosas y devolvió el paquete a su propietaria, y de forma automática hizo una mueca cuando vio de quién se trataba.

–¡Señor Black, qué coincidencia más grande! –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Hermione –Disculpe por el golpe, vine a toda prisa y salí corriendo de la librería.

Orion Black enarcó una ceja en su dirección y acomodó su túnica.

–Señorita Granger, no creo en las coincidencias. –Contestó el hombre con tono de superioridad –Sobre todo cuando he sido perseguido y espiado cerca de una semana por su elfo libre, Dobby.

La castaña sonrió avergonzada y miró al elfo enfrente que le devolvió el gesto apenado y desapareció.

–Yo no lo llamaría espiar, es solo que no sabemos muy bien sus horarios y de esta forma pudimos descubrir que todos los viernes viene a Gringotts.

Orion suspiró ante esa respuesta y la miró con un poco más de amabilidad.

–Y dígame entonces, si necesitaba hablar conmigo, porque supongo que por eso me envió seguir… ¿No era más simple escribir?

–Sí y no, señor Black. –Respondió segura Hermione –Verá, no me quise arriesgar a que la nota cayera en otras manos.

–Walburga no revisa mi correspondencia. –Contestó Orion rodando los ojos y luego miró su reloj de bolsillo –Estoy retrasado, si quiere acompáñeme y dígame qué necesita, aunque si es privado, podemos luego almorzar en algún lugar en el Callejón.

Hermione sonrió complacida.

–Lo acompaño, no es nada grave.

La castaña siguió a Orion que se encaminó a toda prisa a Gringotts. En cuanto entraron los duendes dejaron de hacer lo que sea estuviesen haciendo y lo saludaron muy amables. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo en donde había una amplia puerta de oro. El hombre la abrió y le hizo una señal a Hermione para que entrara.

Tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando vio lo lujoso del lugar, era tan ostentoso que llegaba a ser grosero.

Se sentó frente a Orion que ocupó el escritorio en donde comenzó a revisar documentos y a firmarlos, aprobaba algunos y otros no.

–¿Trabaja acá? –Preguntó la chica mientras seguía mirando todo.

–Como accionista mayoritario ocupo el puesto de Director de Gringotts, y a pesar de que no puedo venir a diario, me encargo que esté todo el orden. –Respondió concentrado, ya que leía un documento que parecía importante –No pensará que no trabajo por ser un Black.

–Claro que no. –Dijo enseguida la chica que seguía absorta estudiándolo todo.

Orion suspiró y después de firmar el papel se recargó en su cómoda silla y la miró.

–Tienes mi atención, señorita Granger. –Dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa –Me causa curiosidad saber por qué me ha estado persiguiendo con el elfo.

Hermione se enderezó y le sonrió agradecida.

–Hoy comienzan las vacaciones de Pascua y los estudiantes de Hogwarts tendrán una semana libre, entonces Dorcas y Sirius estarán en casa. –Comenzó a explicar muy entusiasmada –Y bueno, pretendo dar una cena, no será nada muy sofisticado ni elegante, solo algo familiar para compartir. –Hizo una pausa para estudiar a Orion que continuaba serio –Vendrá Dorcas y Charlotte, su madre. Y por supuesto si ellas van, Regulus también estará, además de Sirius y yo. –Otra pausa, seguía muy serio el hombre y de a poco la castaña se comenzaba a poner más nerviosa –Entonces me gustaría saber si a usted le gustaría venir, para pasar un rato agradable.

Orion se estiró hasta el escritorio y cruzó sus manos encima.

–¿Me está invitando a cenar con ustedes? –Preguntó escéptico.

–¡Así es! –Contestó la chica –Creo que sería una buena ocasión para que podamos compartir y conocernos entre todos. Podrá pasar tiempo con Dorcas y Regulus, ellos le darán un nieto. Y por supuesto, también podría acercarse a Sirius.

–Sirius me detesta. ¿Qué piensa él de esto? –Quiso saber el hombre comenzando a ceder.

–Estará feliz. –Dijo lo más segura que pudo.

–O sea no lo sabe. –Asumió repentinamente divertido Orion.

–Le aseguro que no tendrá problemas, además usted nos ha ayudado mucho este último tiempo y lo veo como una manera de agradecerle. –Agregó la chica –Por favor, venga y cene con nosotros.

Orion se volvió a inclinar en su silla y acarició su mentón.

–Walburga estará la semana de vacaciones en Irlanda, y suponiendo que Regulus preferirá quedarse con su novia, me quedaré solo. –Expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta.

–¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó la castaña sonriente.

–¿Cocinará usted? –Le devolvió una pregunta el mago.

–Sí, aunque tendré ayuda de Dobby.

Orion sonrió.

–Nunca he comido nada preparado por las manos de una bruja nacida de muggles, siempre todo lo han hecho los elfos. Será divertido.

Hermione le hizo una mueca pero prefirió no entrar en discusión con el padre de Sirius.

–Bien entonces, iré. Dígame el día y lugar. –Pidió Orion.

–Mañana sábado a las ocho de la noche en el departamento que comparto con Sirius. –Contestó enseguida Hermione y de su túnica sacó un pequeño pergamino en donde había anotado la dirección y se lo tendió –Puede ir por _Red Flu_ o simplemente llegar y llamar a la puerta.

Orion asintió.

La castaña se paró y le dio otra sonrisa.

–Lo estaremos esperando y muchas gracias por aceptar. –Dijo agradecida –Nos vemos.

–Que tenga buen día, señorita Granger. Y gracias por la invitación.

Orion vio a la chica salir del despacho dando un pequeño saltito y no pudo contener la risa. Esa bruja estaba loca. Y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, le había emocionado que lo considerara para una reunión familiar. La chica estaba haciendo mérito, y debía hacerlo, ya que no venía de una familia noble. Memorizó la dirección y quemó el papel por las dudas. Esa Hermione Granger le comenzaba a simpatizar; ahora solo quedaba ver cómo reaccionaría Sirius.

La castaña corrió feliz por el Callejón Diagon y llegó a las cuatro en punto al Ministerio. Charlotte Meadowes le sonrió en cuanto la vio.

–¿Cómo te fue? –Quiso saber de inmediato la madre de Dorcas.

–Vendrá. –Respondió feliz la chica.

–Falta saber la reacción de Sirius. –Comentó preocupada Charlotte.

–Lo aceptará, yo me encargo de eso. –Dijo restándole importancia Hermione.

–Bien, entonces ahora vamos a buscarlos. –Propuso emocionada la bruja.

Ambas se encaminaron a Kings Cross; el Expreso de Hogwarts llegaría a las cinco de la tarde a Londres con todos los estudiantes que quisieran pasar las vacaciones con sus familias y no en el Castillo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, estaba rodeado de Aurores. Entraron a la Plataforma 9 ¾ y se pusieron a conversar trivialidades mientras esperaban. El tren escarlata arribó cinco minutos antes al andén y los chicos iban sacando sus cabezas por las ventanas apenas reconocían a sus familias esperando.

Bajaron de forma ordenada y cada uno fue por su baúl o maleta pequeña, además de sus mascotas.

–¡Sirius!

Hermione corrió a su encuentro y lo envolvió en un abrazo que fue correspondido con igual grado de efusividad por el pelinegro que levantó a su castaña y le dio una vuelta.

–Viniste por mí, Mione. –Comentó divertido.

Se dieron un cariñoso beso que fue interrumpido por las bromas del resto de los Merodeadores. Todos estaban emocionados de conocer sus nuevos hogares. Después de conversar un rato, cada uno partió en distinta dirección. El padre de Marlene y el de Remus se fueron juntos y se llevaron a los chicos. Alice y James se fueron juntos con sus padres, además la chica aprovecharía de visitar a Frank. Peter iba con sus padres y Lily sería acompañada por un par de Aurores.

–Vamos, querida. –Dijo a Dorcas su madre que la envolvió en un abrazo.

Algunas personas miraron a la chica y su vientre en el andén, pero enseguida desviaron la mirada al ver a Hermione y sus miradas asesinas.

–¿Crees poder aparecerte, Dorcas? –Preguntó Hermione –Porque también podemos ir al Ministerio y tomar la Red Flu.

La chica lo pensó un segundo y prefirió la Red. Llegaron en minutos al Ministerio y antes de separarse, Hermione les recordó la cena.

–Charlotte, las esperamos mañana para la cena.

–¿Qué cena? –Preguntaron al unísono Sirius y Dorcas.

–Es para compartir como familia y celebrar que estarán unos días en casa. –Respondió Charlotte y susurró bajito –Vendrá Reg.

Ambos chicos sonrieron exageradamente y asintieron.

–Nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió Dorcas con su madre cuando entraron a las llamas verdes.

Sirius miró a Hermione y enarcó una ceja coquetamente.

–No tenemos que tomar la Red Flu o aparecernos, ¿podemos llegar caminando? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

–¡Por supuesto! –Contestó la castaña y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo.

La distancia era unos veinte minutos, por lo que caminando tardaban una hora. Aprovecharon para conversar sobre las últimas cosas que habían estado haciendo y otras sin sentido.

–¿Estás preparando tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., Sirius? –Preguntó con tono mandón y sabelotodo Hermione.

El pelinegro le sacó la lengua y posterior asintió.

–Solo algunos, otros no, ya sabes… Soy un Black y me irá excelente.

–Eres un engreído egocéntrico. –Se quejó la chica en broma.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio, Hermione hizo una teatral presentación y permitió que Sirius entrara. Tomaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta su departamento. La castaña le tendió un par de llaves a Sirius y con otro juego abrió la puerta.

–Esas son tuyas, no las puedes perder. –Advirtió.

Sirius comenzó a reír.

–¿Sabes que con un _Alohomora_ basta, verdad? –Preguntó aun riendo.

–¡Oh, no Sirius Black! ¿En serio pensaste que siendo nuestro hogar un simple _Alohomora_ bastaría? –Preguntó con suficiencia.

–¿La embrujaste por completo? –Preguntó Sirius prestándole repentina atención a las llaves y recordando cuidarlas.

Entraron y Hermione le dio un recorrido completo por el departamento que había quedado muy bien decorado, tenía todo lo necesario, además del ambiente hogareño que reinaba.

–¿Te gusta? –Preguntó finalmente expectante la castaña.

Sirius lo pensó un poco haciendo un puchero ante la cara de miedo de la chica. Luego sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos.

–Me encanta, Mione. –Susurró –Sobre todo nuestra habitación.

Hermione soltó un pequeño grito cuando la cargó en su hombro y la llevó hasta la habitación principal.

–Sirius, primero tengo que decirte unas cosas. –Trató de sonar razonable la castaña.

Claramente Sirius la ignoró e hizo callar en cuanto aprisionó sus labios con un beso. Se deshizo de las túnicas de ambos y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre Hermione en la amplia cama.

No le fue difícil acariciar los muslos de la chica, ya que ese día había tenido una serie de reuniones muy temprano y llevaba un lindo vestido que en ese momento estaba casi por su cintura.

La castaña soltó un gemido al sentir a Sirius entre sus piernas, quería esto tanto como él, sin embargo y a pesar de estar totalmente entregada a sus besos, no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que tenían que conversar. No quería que un buen momento se viera empañado porque no le dijo ciertas cosas a tiempo.

–Sirius… –Susurró liberándose de sus labios –Tengo que decirte algo.

–Después. –Sentenció el pelinegro mirándola divertido mientras metía sus manos en la ropa interior de la chica.

Hermione se hundió un poco más en el suave colchón y negó.

–Te vas a enojar. –Soltó cuando Sirius tenía sus labios en su cuello.

Esa frase hizo que el chico se detuviera y se apartara un poco para poder mirarla.

–En una escala de uno a diez, ¿qué tanto me voy a molestar? –Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Veinte. –Dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz.

Sirius tragó pesado y se dejó caer a un costado de la cama cubriendo su rostro con su brazo y suspiró, luego le hizo una señal para que comenzara a lanzar la enorme bomba que seguro sería.

La castaña se sentó y arregló su vestido.

–Bueno… –Comenzó nerviosa –¿Recuerdas que en San Valentín te envié una carta y te dije que estaba en Irlanda?

Sirius asintió comenzando a sentarse y quedó de frente a ella.

–En realidad fui a otro lado, Regulus me acompañó, andábamos en algo un poco peligroso y bueno… no le digas A Dorcas, podría alterarse y le haría mal al bebé. –Pidió terminando de hablar muy rápido.

–¿Dónde fueron? –Preguntó demandante el pelinegro.

–Bulgaria. –Susurró la castaña.

–¡Bulgaria, Mione! ¿En serio fuiste a Bulgaria? –El grito de Sirius la hizo saltar. El pelinegro se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación bufando –¿Qué demonios fuiste a hacer a ese lugar? Todos saben que si vas con los búlgaros no es para nada bueno.

–Eso da igual, ya está resuelto. –Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero justo Dobby llamó a la puerta y entró apenas le indicaron.

–Llegó correspondencia para Hermione Granger.

El elfo le tendió el pergamino y salió en cuanto se dio cuenta que los ánimos estaban cabreados.

Hermione tomó la carta y tragó pesado al leer quién la enviaba.

–¿Quién la manda? –Exigió saber el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

–La persona que fuimos a ver a Bulgaria.

Después de responder desdobló el pergamino y leyó.

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _El trabajo está realizado, y me alegra decir que es uno de los mejores._

 _Si cuenta con un elfo puede enviarlo para retirar su encargo la segunda semana de abril, solo quedan detalles y deseo quede perfecto._

 _Espero su respuesta y deseo pase excelentes vacaciones._

 _Con afecto,_

 _Mykew Gregorovitch._

 _Por supuesto, un elfo sería más discreto que si iba ella personalmente otra vez_. Tenía que hablar con Dobby.

Estaba tan abstraída pensando, que solo sintió cuando Sirius le arrancó la carta de las manos.

–¡La correspondencia es personal, Sirius Black! –Gritó horrorizada.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo arrebatársela de vuelta y el pelinegro leyó todo. La miró con el entrecejo fruncido y bufó.

–Si hay algo peor que te vean con los búlgaros, es ir con Gregorovitch, Mione. –La regañó el chico devolviéndole el pergamino –¿Qué demonios fuiste a hacer con ese maldito? ¿Tiene algo tu varita? Pudiste ir con Ollivander.

La chica negó.

–Tenía que ser discreto.

–A eso te referías con peligroso –Dijo Sirius cubriendo con sus manos su rostro –¿En qué estás metida?

–Te prometo que te contaré, solo que no puedo ahora. Y quería que supieras por mí que fui a Bulgaria, pero en serio no es nada tan terrible. –Explicó Hermione a toda prisa, comenzaba a sentir el ataque de nervios.

Sirius respiró un par de veces y se calmó.

Asintió y la miró.

–¿Qué más debería saber? –Preguntó al ver que Hermione retorcía sus manos.

–Mañana hay una cena.

–Lo dijiste en el Ministerio. –Dijo confundido.

–Invité a tu padre, estará a las ocho de la noche y espero seas amable. ¡Será genial, lo prometo! –La voz de Hermione se había elevado a niveles impensados. El rostro de Sirius no tenía expresión, así que la castaña prefirió darle tiempo para que lo aceptara –Iré a preparar algo de comer, mientras descansa y relájate.

Salió corriendo por la puerta y en la cocina sonrió al sentir cómo Sirius se dejaba caer en la cama y soltaba un grito.

–¡Por qué me torturas así, Hermione Granger! ¡Genial, seremos una súper familia con Orion metido acá!

El sábado por la tarde llegó demasiado rápido para Sirius y se volvió una interminable agonía para Hermione que tuvo que soportar durante todo el día las miradas furtivas del pelinegro por las esquinas, acto que le ayudaba a comprobar que si las miradas matasen, ella ya estaría más que muerta. Y por supuesto los Black tenían ventaja en eso. También debió aguantar los comentarios irónicos que hacía el chico, la nula ayuda en preparar una cena en la que estaría Orion, y por supuesto, el que cuando ella le hablaba se hiciera el desentendido.

Habían dormido en la misma cama, Hermione de espaldas y Sirius dándole la espalda. Simplemente le había rodado los ojos y se había quedado dormida, no sin antes escuchar de parte de su novio un " _traidora_ ".

Para las seis de la tarde, la chica y Dobby tenían la cena lista y estaban arreglando la mesa. Sirius en cambio se entretenía en la sala con el televisor que había comprado Hermione pensando que le gustaría.

Efectivamente había acertado.

Como no sería nada elegante, la castaña se dio un baño y se puso un cómodo y lindo vestido de manga larga. Se arregló sutilmente y volvió a la sala donde Sirius seguía sentado sobre la alfombra, con el ceño fruncido y luchando con las pequeñas perillas y botones que sobresalían del televisor.

–Sirius… –Susurró Hermione poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

El pelinegro la ignoró olímpicamente y enarcó una ceja.

–Sirius Black… –Intentó ahora con un tono más alto y cruzándose de brazos.

No obtuvo respuesta.

–¡Sirius Orion Black! –Gritó finalmente obteniendo su atención.

El chico se puso de pie y quedó frente a ella.

–No me llames Orion. –Ordenó molesto.

–Es tu nombre, mala suerte. –Respondió Hermione enojada.

Había logrado hacer su noche y día un infierno, no arruinaría la cena.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y pretendió darle la espalda, pero ella fue más rápida y se puso por delante.

–No te has cambiado de ropa, dentro de una hora llegarán todos y no permitirá que lo arruines, Sirius Black. –El tono de la chica era decido y mandón –Así que te das un baño y te cambias de ropa.

Ante la última orden Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

–Ya me duché y no me pondré otra ropa, no lo haré por complacer a Orion. –Dijo sin fundamentos más que ese.

–¿Sabes que estás actuando como un niño, verdad? –Preguntó la castaña cabreada –¿Ni siquiera te comportarás por Dorcas y tu hermano, o Charlotte? Acaban de pasar por horribles momentos y solo esperaba que al mudarnos a otro lado pudiésemos comenzar de nuevo.

Esa última parte había logrado doblegar en algo el mal carácter que llevaba el pelinegro todo el día, y Hermione lo sabía, también podía manipular.

Sirius la señaló con un dedo que la castaña bajó enseguida.

–A mí no me señalas, Sirius Black. –Siseó muy bajito.

–Está bien, Hermione Granger, iré a darme otra ducha y me cambiaré de ropa. –Dijo el pelinegro burlón –Luego participaré de la cena y me comportaré, pero después de eso me iré con James y Remus de fiesta y no me podrás decir nada.

La castaña soltó una risa socarrona y asintió, aunque por dentro quería explotar de rabia.

–¡Perfecto! Vete con James y Remus, la pasarás muy bien con el peluche y la cabra. –Escupió para hacerlo enojar.

–¡Un lobo y un ciervo! –Gritó el pelinegro de camino a la habitación.

–Con pelos y cachos, es lo mismo. –Contestó Hermione restándole importancia.

Sirius se fue bufando y mascullando furioso.

– _Ni siquiera te casas con ellas y ya se convierten en unas brujas._

Pero Hermione lo alcanzó a escuchar y con su varita en mano salió persiguiéndolo, se lanzó sobre su espalda y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sirius también alcanzó su varita y la apuntó.

–¡Te maldeciré, lo juro Sirius Black!

–¡Y yo haré lo mismo, Hermione Granger!

Ambos se pusieron de pie sin bajar la guardia.

–No me obedeces y siempre desafías mi autoridad. –Se quejó el pelinegro –Te recuerdo que dentro de dos meses serás mi esposa.

–¡No me hagas reír! No sé qué piensas sobre el matrimonio, pero no estamos en la Edad Media, soy mujer y tengo derechos, y muchos más de la época de la cual vengo, así que a mí me respetas. –Respondió muy segura la castaña –No te hagas el macho conmigo, Sirius Orion Black, no te queda, no eres así y lo sabes muy bien.

Sirius podía ser infantil, poseer mal carácter y ser altanero cuando quería, pero un machista y maltratador jamás. Hermione ya en su época había conocido a un hombre muy abierto de mente, y libertino en su momento por supuesto.

El chico se quedó sin nada que decir y bajó su varita.

– _Maldita bruja_ , yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes. –Dijo tomando una toalla y lanzándole fuego a la chica que sería su esposa.

–Y yo te salvé dos veces, _perro engreído_. –Contestó Hermione bajando también su varita.

–Cierra tu boca, _come libros_. –Soltó Sirius mientras corría y entraba al baño.

Se encerró riendo y dejó a la castaña lanzando llamas fuera.

–¡Ya saldrás, Black!

Hermione se dedicó a calmarse y arreglarse otra vez, ya que había quedado toda despeinada y con su vestido arrugado. En cuanto terminó, salió a repasar que todo estuviese en orden. Dobby la miraba de reojo y sonreía, por supuesto había escuchado la discusión.

–La relación entre el señor Orion y Sirius no era la mejor en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, por eso está enojado con usted por haber invitado a su padre. –Comentó Dobby mientras doblaba unas servilletas.

–¿Cómo lo sabes, Dobby? –Se interesó la castaña –El elfo de la casa Black siempre fue Kreacher.

–Lo veía cuando iba con la señorita Narcissa, siempre discutiendo y el señor Sirius desafiando a su padre. –Empezó a contar Dobby muy entusiasmado –Aunque ellos se quieren mucho, el señor Orion adora a sus hijos, pero como en esa época era Sirius el heredero de la casa Black, toda la presión recaía en él y su padre trataba de convencerlo de dedicarse a los negocios de la familia, tomar parte en la Directiva y esas cosas. Ahora la historia con la señora Black es diferente, ellos simplemente no pueden estar juntos en una misma habitación.

–No he conocido a Walburga Black todavía. –Susurró Hermione.

Dobby sintió un escalofrío al recordar a la mujer.

–¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte a la cena, Dobby? –Preguntó la chica cambiando el tema.

–¡Muy seguro! –Respondió el elfo –Iré a Escocia donde unos amigos a pasar estas fiestas.

–Y a seguir con tu campaña de Elfos Libres. –Comentó risueña la chica.

–Eso siempre. –Acotó Dobby.

La ayudó a dejar todo listo y fue por su pequeño equipaje a su habitación.

–Que todo salga bien, nos vemos en una semana. –Se despidió de Hermione Dobby y también de Sirius antes de desaparecer.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y vio a Sirius parado tras ella en la sala, se había puesto un traje negro con camisa negra, aunque no llevaba ningún tipo de moño o corbata. Enarcó una ceja, era él quien decía que no quería complacer a su padre y le terminaba saliendo hasta por los poros lo Black.

–Te ves muy bien, Sirius. –Dijo a modo de cumplido Hermione.

–Tú luces igual de hermosa y radiante que siempre… –Dijo suspirando el pelinegro – _bruja maldita_.

La castaña quitó su sonrisa inicial y fue a ver los últimos detalles. Llegarían en unos quince minutos. Sirius la siguió hasta la cocina y sirvió un vaso de Whisky de Fuego que se tomó en un solo trago. Hermione lo miró con sus enormes ojos.

–No bebas tan rápido Sirius, podrías emborracharte. –Pidió.

–Tengo muy buena resistencia, además… no pretenderás tenerme totalmente cuerdo sentado en la misma mesa que Orion compartiendo. –Explicó mientras servía un segundo vaso –A menos que quieras lanzarme una _Imperdonable_ y sería más fácil.

–No te maldeciré con un _Imperio_. –Dijo firme Hermione –Quiero un acercamiento real, que sea una cena como la que tiene cualquier familia.

Sirius asintió y se fue con su vaso y la botella a la sala.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, llamaron a la puerta. Hermione abrió y recibió a Charlotte que llevaba un postre.

–Dorcas y Regulus vienen enseguida. –Dijo la mujer acomodándose en el sillón al lado de Sirius que la saludó alegremente –Se quedó embelesada ordenando una ropa que Reg trajo para el bebé. –Miró al pelinegro a su lado y le quitó la botella de Whisky de Fuego –Tu novia se ha esforzado mucho en esta cena, Sirius Black, no lo arruinarás.

–¿También sabías de esto, Charlotte? ¡Alta traición! –Exclamó Sirius sorprendido.

La puerta sonó otra vez y esta vez fue el pelinegro quien se paró.

–Seguro son Reg y Dorcas, yo abro. –Le dijo a Hermione que también iba en la misma dirección.

En cuanto Sirius abrió la puerta, se encontró con su padre que iba tan elegante como siempre y llevaba unos ramos de flores entre sus manos.

–¡Qué agradable sorpresa, Sirius! –Exclamó el hombre sonriendo –Veo que no pierdes el buen gusto y la elegancia de un Black.

Sirius hizo una mueca y miró a Hermione que le hacía gestos para que se comportara amable.

–¡Qué alegría tenerte en nuestra casa, Orion! Por favor entra. –Pidió el chico con su mejor sonrisa.

Orion entró y dejó su bastón a un lado, mientras le tendía su capa a Sirius que tenía ganas de manchársela o hacerle algo, era imposible encontrar un negro tan perfecto.

–Señor Black, me alegra mucho que haya venido. –Lo saludó Hermione son una sonrisa auténtica.

El hombre le tendió un ramo de rosas.

–Muchas gracias a usted por la invitación, señorita Granger.

Orion se dirigió hasta donde estaba Charlotte y también le entregó un ramo de flores.

–Solo se está haciendo el caballero. –Susurró Sirius muy cerca de Hermione que olía sus flores, las mismas con las que golpeó en la cabeza al chico.

La puerta sonó una tercera vez y también fue Sirius a abrir.

Ahora sí eran Regulus y Dorcas que se veía muy tierna con su enorme vientre de casi siete meses. No los dejó hablar, en cambio bloqueó la entrada y miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Ustedes también sabían de la alta traición de Hermione en mi contra? –Preguntó serio el pelinegro.

Regulus hizo una mueca que lo delató y Dorcas mientras tanto trataba de mirar dentro para ver a qué se refería. Sirius abrió del todo la puerta y saludó a su hermano y novia.

–¡Señor Black!

Dorcas después de hacer un recorrido general fue contenta a saludar a su suegro que le agradaba bastante. Reg también se veía feliz de estar con todos ellos.

–¿Ves cómo todos están felices? –Susurró Hermione a Sirius que seguía en la puerta sosteniéndola sin cerrar.

El chico dio un suave golpe y asintió.

La castaña le hizo un sutil gesto a Charlotte que se disculpó y fue con ella a la cocina para ayudarla a servir la cena. El resto se quedó en la sala conversando, donde también se les unió el pelinegro.

–¿Han pensado en nombres?

Orion se mostraba muy interesado en todo lo referente al bebé.

Dorcas que acariciaba su ramo de flores fue quien respondió.

–¡Oh, sí! Se llamará Orion Clark, por nuestros padres.

El hombre asintió muy complacido y miró orgulloso a Regulus.

–¿Y si es niña? –Preguntó Sirius.

–Oh, no… no será niña. –Contestó muy segura la chica y buscó apoyo en Reg que lucía confundido.

–Dorcas cree que será varón. –La apoyó sin mucha convicción Reg.

–Además, Sirius… –Interrumpió Orion –un varón ayudará a perpetuar la línea genealógica Black. No seas pesimista.

El pelinegro los miró a todos como si estuviesen locos y luego sonrió.

–Nada más digo que deberían tener un nombre de niña como reserva por si no es varón, eso no es ser pesimista. –Dijo repentinamente alegre –Sería realmente triste que por no haber pensado en un nombre la pequeña tenga que llamarse Walburga, por ejemplo.

Dorcas se atoró con su jugo y Regulus miró a su hermano desaprobatoriamente.

–Tan gentil como siempre, Sirius. –Contestó Orion sonriendo.

–Una de mis mejores cualidades, Orion. –Contraatacó el pelinegro guiñando a su padre.

Regulus los interrumpió.

–Yo sí he pensado en nombres de niña, me gusta mucho Artemisa o Selene. –Dijo pensativo.

–Son lindos nombres. –Dorcas le dio una gran sonrisa.

Hermione entró a la sala y les dio una enorme sonrisa a todos.

–La cena está servida.

Tras su breve anuncio todos pasaron al comedor; Charlotte y Orion ocuparon las cabezas de mesa, mientras que Sirius se sentó con Hermione y Regulus con Dorcas, ambas parejas de frente.

Cenaron en total armonía, ya que la mayor parte de la conversación se la llevaban Orion y Charlotte. Ahora que serían familia, querían tener todos los detalles bajo control y acribillaron a preguntas a sus hijos. Estaban bastante satisfechos en general y aunque desaprobaban el ocultamiento de su relación y la paternidad de Regulus, sí entendían los motivos que tenían los chicos.

–Hace poco tiempo ingresaste a la A.M.A.D., Regulus. –Comentó Charlotte interesada –¿Te proyectas allí o solo será temporal?

Reg se removió algo incómodo ante la mirada de Orion que no compartía ni aceptaba en ningún grado la profesión de Actor para su hijo, solo trataba de ser tolerante y pensar en que era algo pasajero. Walburga por supuesto no estaba al tanto de nada.

–Lo veré con el tiempo, Charlotte. –Respondió tratando de dejar contentos a todos.

–Lo que Reg decida lo apoyaré, es excelente en todo lo que se propone. –Salió en su defensa Dorcas sacando su mejor tono dulce.

–Y siempre está la opción que se haga cargo de los negocios familiares. –Intervino Orion esperanzado. Luego se giró hacia Sirius que devoraba su postre –Y tú, Sirius, ¿ya pensaste en qué hacer luego de Hogwarts? Estás a poco menos de tres meses de graduarte.

–Presentaré mi solicitud como Auror. –Contestó con seguridad.

–¿Auror? ¿No es algo peligroso? –Preguntó preocupado su padre.

–No en estos tiempos, además me acostumbré a verle la cara a Voldy y Bellatrix, sería raro no tener que perseguirlos. –Comentó divertido.

Su padre claramente no se lo tomó a bien y tensó su cuerpo.

–Al igual que Regulus, siempre puedes solicitar un puesto en algunos de los negocios familiares. –Propuso en tono casual Orion.

Sirius se atoró con un trozo de chocolate y estaba a punto de contestar alguna pesadez cuando Hermione que se había mantenido al margen decidió intervenir y le dio un leve pisotón.

–Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta por si mis excelentes calificaciones no fuesen suficiente, o si una vez dentro del cuerpo de Aurores me maldicen o cortan alguna parte y debo retirarme. –Agradeció en su tono habitual y forzando una sonrisa.

Orion enarcó una ceja y siguió con Dorcas.

–Y tú qué nos dices, querida.

–Oh… también entraré al cuerpo de Aurores, mis calificaciones no son todas excelentes como las de Sirius, pero Alastor Moody dijo que después que nazca el bebé tengo un cupo asegurado y podré integrarme. –Respondió feliz.

–¿Sabes que también puedes solicitar algo en San Mungo o Gringotts, verdad?

Orion estaba repentinamente preocupado de que todos a su alrededor fuesen desertores o suicidas.

–Sí, y se lo agradezco mucho. –Dijo con sinceridad la castaña.

Llegó en turno de Hermione que se puso muy derecha en su asiento y limpió su boca con una servilleta.

–Y usted señorita Granger, claramente su carrera va en ascenso. Dentro de poco será Subsecretaria o Ministra de Magia. –Bromeó el hombre.

–Estoy muy contenta con mi puesto actual, y si en algún momento deseo cambiar, creo que me encantaría desarrollarme en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional o inclusive en el Departamento de Misterios. –Dijo la castaña resuelta –Y si eso no funcionara, sería un placer enseñar en Hogwarts.

–Sería excelente maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo digo por su instrucción de Auror. –Señaló Orion dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

–O en lo que quisiera. –Agregó Sirius sonriendo.

Continuaron conversando un poco más y luego pasaron a la sala nuevamente.

–Cocina realmente bien, señorita Granger. –Alabó Orion –No tiene nada que envidiarle a los elfos.

Sirius hizo una mueca y Hermione sonrió.

–Eso me halaga, señor Black. Realmente admiro a los elfos. –Agradeció Hermione mientras hacía señas a su novio para que se relajara.

El pelinegro ignoró a la castaña y se enfocó en la botella de Whisky de Fuego que había dejado a medio terminar. La terminó en unos cuantos tragos que sirvió en su vaso mientras seguía el hilo de la conversación. Fue a dejar la botella vacía a la cocina y tomó otra de repuesto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione cerró la puerta de la cocina y atajó al pelinegro.

–Necesito relajarme y tener control, es una visita muy larga. –Se defendió el chico abrazando la botella para que la castaña no se la quitara –Además estoy bien.

La chica se cruzó de brazos cuando lo vio tambalearse a ambos lados.

–Te vi pasar por una etapa en que bebías mucho y no fue agradable para ti ni para nadie. –Susurró Hermione recordando al Sirius melancólico de su época.

El pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y volvió a la sala.

–Eran realmente encantadores de niños, Charlotte. –Comentaba Orion con cariño sobre sus hijos –Nunca discutían o tenían diferencias y desde pequeños fueron hábiles en todo tipo de Artes Oscuras. –Finalizó orgulloso.

La madre de Dorcas hizo una mueca sorprendida y asintió sin saber qué decir.

–Bueno… Dorcas siempre fue buena haciendo explotar cosas y con las bestias. –Le contó la mujer riendo.

Sirius se unió a las risas después de acabar otro vaso de licor y se dejó caer al lado de su padre mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del hombre y se acercaba bastante.

Hermione entró corriendo y tapó su rostro.

Sirius estaba totalmente borracho y ella nunca lo había visto así de joven, de adulto sabía cómo actuar, pero ahora se encontraba en terreno desconocido. Esperaba no fuese igual de melancólico y depresivo al punto de ser amargado.

–¿Recuerdas las vacaciones en la casa de Irlanda, Orion? –Preguntó Sirius muy efusivo –¡Qué momentos! Llegaba la hermosa Bellatrix y nos encerraba a mí, Reg y Cissy en el sótano donde practicaba hechizos que nos harían más fuertes. Encantadora cuando nos torturaba, aunque Andrómeda trataba de ayudarnos nunca podía.

Dorcas se puso pálida al recordar las torturas de la mujer y su madre miró a Hermione. Luego Reg miró a su padre y todos se giraron a la castaña que se encogió de hombros dándoles una sonrisa.

–¿Estás ebrio, Sirius? –Preguntó su padre entrecerrando sus ojos.

–¿Yo? ¡No! Solo estoy compartiendo con mi familia. –Comentó recargándose más contra Orion.

–Deberías ir a dormir… –Propuso Regulus nervioso.

–¡Orion! –Gritó Sirius repentinamente como si recordara algo –¿Recuerdas que cuando era el heredero Black querías que me casara con Bellatrix o Narcissa? ¡Mis hijos hubiesen salido con colita de puerco o cara de escarbato! –Siguió gritando horrorizado.

–Era para preservar el apellido y la pureza de nuestro árbol genealógico. –Respondió su padre sin arrepentimiento.

–¡Regulus! –Exclamó decidido Sirius –¡No permitas jamás que tus hijos se casen con los míos, saldrán deformes!

Regulus rodó los ojos y le hizo una mueca a su hermano.

–Nuestros padres son primos, Sirius… y míranos, somos normales.

–En apariencia. –Contestó el pelinegro riendo.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos. –Opinó Regulus mirando a Dorcas y Charlotte.

–Es verdad, Dorcas debe dormir temprano. –Lo apoyó su suegra entendiendo la indirecta.

–Los acompaño. –Se unió Orion.

Sirius miró a su padre y le hizo un puchero.

–¡Me abandonas de nuevo, Orion! Estábamos tan bien conversando y recordando lindos momentos. –Se quejó el pelinegro.

Hermione miró a Orion buscando algo de apoyo.

–Está bien, me quedaré. –Dijo finalmente.

La castaña acompañó a Charlotte, Dorcas y Regulus a la puerta.

–¿Regulus, dormirás en casa de la señorita Meadowes? –Preguntó su padre desde la sala –Eso no es honorable.

Antes que nadie respondiera, Charlotte sonrió y se dirigió al hombre.

–Ya está embarazada, Orion. –Razonó divertida –Además casi no se ven.

El hombre asintió sabiendo que tenía razón y se despidió de los tres que se marcharon a descansar agradeciendo la cena.

Hermione decidió ir a ordenar y así aprovechaba de darle espacio a padre e hijo.

–Estaré en la cocina. –Susurró a Orion que asintió agradecido.

Sirius se paró y le tendió un vaso a su padre, lo llenó con licor y brindaron.

–No debería, Sirius. No tengo edad para esto. –Trató de convencerlo Orion mirando el vaso.

–¿Me rechazas porque soy un traidor renegado al que quemaron del árbol de la familia? ¿Por qué me maltratas, Orion? –Preguntó el pelinegro tambaleándose y haciendo otro puchero.

Orion suspiró y dio un trago a su vaso enseñándole. Sirius comenzó a reír y se dejó caer encima del hombre, recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me contabas cuentos antes de dormir, Orion? ¡Eras excelente en eso!

–Lo sigo siendo. –Contestó con altanería el hombre.

–Y dime, ¿en qué momento me comenzaste a odiar, Orion? Me dejaste solo y no me detuviste cuando me fui. –Comenzó a sollozar Sirius al que cada vez le pesaban más los párpados –¡Tampoco le dijiste nada a la bruja!

Orion lucía confundido, cuando fue a cenar lo último que imaginó es que terminaría con Sirius abrazándolo y confesando sus sentimientos.

–Jamás te he odiado, hijo. –Respondió muy bajito su padre –Es solo que me decepcionaste, tenía tantas expectativas contigo, y aún las tengo… es solo que nunca has dado un paso atrás cuando tomas una decisión. Y en ese momento habías roto mi corazón, pensé que nos odiabas.

–Los detesto… –Dijo enseguida Sirius –Los Black y su manía por la sangre pura, sobre todo Walburga que los envenena a todos. Reg es distinto, en él hay bondad y también están Andrómeda y Narcissa que son buenas. Los demás son todos iguales.

–¿Qué hay de mí? –Quiso saber Orion con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sirius suspiró y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Te quiero papá, y me haces falta, aunque eres un bastardo por dejarme solo. –Terminó con un puchero y sonriendo –Siempre me curabas cuando me caía o arropabas por las noches, y eres excelente contando historias.

Orion sonrió y abrazó a Sirius que por poco lo asfixiaba, también dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Hermione que había hechizado la cocina para que se limpiara sola, miraba sostenida al marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y el corazón repleto de tranquilidad. Secó una lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos y entró a la sala.

–¿Me ayuda a llevar a Sirius a la habitación, señor Black? –Pidió la castaña.

Orion asintió y entre ambos ayudaron al pelinegro que se iba en todas direcciones.

–¿Viste a Narcissa, papá? –Preguntó preocupado.

–No, no últimamente. –Respondió el hombre extrañado por el cambio de conversación.

–Lucius la golpea, ¿sabías? –Preguntó el chico preocupado –Una vez llegó al Colegio toda golpeada, tenía cardenales y así conoció a Gideon… ese pelirrojo es buena persona. –Comentó sonriendo tontamente –Y el otro día los encontré en la habitación de mi prima en el Colegio, estoy seguro que ellos ya están teniendo…

–¡Sirius! –Gritó Hermione que ya abría la puerta de su habitación.

Orion enarcó una ceja y su sangre hirvió de rabia pensando que su sobrina favorita estuviese siendo maltratada y por otro lado que tuviese un amorío estando casada.

Ambos acostaron a Sirius en la cama y lo arroparon. Orion se disponía a marchar cuando el pelinegro lo retuvo sosteniéndolo de la mano.

–¿No me vas a contar el cuento del hipogrifo y el gigante, papá?

El patriarca de los Black miró a Hermione que asintió enseguida.

–No hay problema, puede quedarse. –Dijo la chica amable –Vengo luego.

Orion le agradeció y se recostó al lado de su hijo mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta y en vez de irse se quedaba escuchando con espíritu chismoso.

– _En los lejanos bosques de Irlanda hace mucho, mucho tiempo…_ –Comenzó a narrar el hombre mientras Sirius lo escuchaba con atención – _Había un gigante que reinaba el lugar, y tenía como mascota y protector a un hermoso Hipogrifo de alas plateadas que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño hasta que la necesidad de un héroe surgiera. Todo el bosque y las criaturas vivían en paz, hasta que un día los enanos se levantaron contra el gigante y fueron armados de picotas y puñales para acabar con el reinado y tranquilidad._

–Amo esta parte… –Lo interrumpió Sirius emocionado.

– _Y entonces todos estaban alarmados, pero los enanos no se esperaban que el Hipogrifo despertaría de su profundo sueño y en cuanto llegaron al Castillo del Gigante, se elevó con sus hermosas y enormes alas y uno por uno fue arrancando las cabezas de los enanos, las lanzaba lejos y un río de sangre corría por el prado._

–Y acabó con ellos. –Suspiró Sirius.

– _Con todos y el Hipogrifo nunca más volvió a caer en un sueño eterno y reinó junto al gigante y todo el pueblo agradecido_.

–Odio a los enanos. –Masculló Sirius quedándose dormido abrazado a su padre.

–Yo también. –Suspiró Orion sintiéndose muy cansado y cediendo al sueño.

Hermione retiró su oreja de la puerta espantada por la historia y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Decidió dejarlos dormir y ella fue por una manta y se durmió en el enorme y cómodo sofá de la sala.

Su sonrisa era radiante. Finalmente Sirius comenzaba a recuperar sus lazos familiares.

Pero su sueño duró muy poco o eso le pareció cuando un grito de terror la despertó, seguido por otro de las mismas características. Se cayó del sofá y se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa de centro mientras buscaba aún adormecida su varita y el reloj. Eran recién las nueve de la mañana.

Corrió a la habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta.

Orion estaba recostado y sujetaba su pecho mientras miraba espantado a Sirius, quien se encontraba en la otra esquina sosteniéndose a la pared y con los ojos enormes de susto.

–¿Qué haces en nuestra cama? ¿Por qué me abrazabas, Orion? –Preguntó rápidamente el pelinegro que estaba totalmente recuperado y sin indicios de la borrachera nocturna.

–Eras tú quien me abrazaba, Sirius. Estabas ahorcándome prácticamente. –Dijo en su habitual tono altivo el hombre.

La castaña al ver que solo se trataba del miedo por despertarse juntos, bajó su varita y comenzó a reír.

–Pero si ayer se confesaron el amor que se tienen. –Soltó la chica ante la mirada atónita de ambos.

–Por supuesto que tengo aprecio por Sirius, señorita Granger, es mi hijo, un renegado pero hijo al fin y al cabo.

Orion se levantó y comenzó a estirar su traje y ordenar su cabello.

–Recuerdo lo que pasó anoche, Hermione… por favor no lo sigas repitiendo. –Pidió Sirius imitando a su padre –Fue producto del alcohol y días de mucho estrés.

–Te contó un cuento. –Insistió la castaña.

–¡Olvidé esa parte! –Gritó histérico el pelinegro.

–No sé de qué cuento habla. –Apoyó Orion a su hijo.

La castaña bufó y se fue a la sala. Sirius acompañó a su padre hasta la chimenea en donde se despidió de ambos.

–Les agradezco mucho la cena y la hospitalidad, sobre todo a usted señorita Granger. –Dijo muy sincero su suegro –Sirius… podríamos conversar otro día.

–Sin alcohol eso sí. –Estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro –Fue bueno verte, Orion.

Orion desapareció en las llamas verdes y Hermione aprovechó para girarse a Sirius totalmente confundida.

–Anoche lo llamabas _papá_. –Susurró complacida.

El pelinegro negó y sonrió a su novia.

–Anoche bebí mucho, me descontrolé y no pasó nada. Fue una hermosa cena, Mione.

Dicho eso se escabulló en la habitación y se dio una ducha.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se arropó en el sofá para seguir durmiendo. Cualquier avance era bueno, finalmente eran los Black y cualquier cosa era un logro.

Gran parte del día domingo lo dedicaron a estar recostados en el sofá conversando y comiendo mientras Hermione le explicaba a Sirius cómo utilizar correctamente un televisor. También aprovecharon de planear el resto de la semana y las visitas que harían.

–A los más cercanos les dejaremos la invitación personalmente.

La castaña aprobó la idea de su novio y enseguida recordó algo que venía pensando hace mucho.

–Creo que deberías invitar a tus padres, Sirius.

El chico se contorsionó completamente para mirarla antes de responder.

–Tú estás loca, ya acordamos que solo invitaremos a Regulus y aun así no sabemos si podrá asistir.

–Ya lo sé, porque es Mortífago, se supone que no se llevan y por Voldemort. –Contestó la castaña rodando los ojos –Pero tus padres pueden ser considerados, últimamente los han visto juntos en Hogwarts y lugares públicos, no se verá raro.

–No lo sé, es arriesgado.

–¡Vamos, Sirius! ¿Qué podría pasar? –Preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta y quedando sobre su pecho –Orion nos agrada.

–Te agrada porque te engatusó, Hermione, pero no has conocido a Walburga Black y puedo jurarte que es peor que el cuadro que alguna vez conociste.

–Si todo lo que dices sobre ella es cierto, entonces no debes preocuparte de nada, no irá al matrimonio. Aun así será un lindo gesto si los invitas, –insistió la chica al ver que el pelinegro comenzaba a ceder –podríamos ir a dejar la invitación el viernes.

–¡Uy, sí! Es verdad que ahora eres íntima de Orion y manejas su agenda. –Gracias a ese comentario se ganó un buen golpe de su novia seguido por una risa.

Sirius lo pensó un poco y tras algunos pucheros y quejas, aceptó la idea. Hermione acalló un pequeño grito.

–Yo no tengo vacaciones… ¿Qué harás durante la mañana sin mí?

La castaña puso cara triste y el pelinegro sonrió.

–Seguir preparando el matrimonio y mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S., además algunos días nos juntaremos con los chicos, y el resto lo pasaré llorando tu ausencia.

–Esa idea me encanta. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Hermione.

Al día siguiente Sirius acompañó a Hermione hasta el Ministerio, comenzarían a repartir las invitaciones de su Matrimonio y al menos a los más cercanos se las entregarían personalmente. Primero fueron con Dumbledore quien estaba rebosante de alegría al ver que a pesar de todos los planes de boda se iban concretando. Antes que se fueran, llamó la atención de Hermione para que se quedara unos minutos más. El pelinegro decidió esperarla fuera.

–Señorita Granger, quiero entregarle el Desiluminador para que lo tenga en su poder.

El Ministro sacó de una cajita el plateado objeto y se lo tendió.

–¿Pudo descubrir algo? –Preguntó ilusionada.

Albus negó muy pensativo.

–Es extraño, reconozco la magia oscura y es muy poderosa. –Explicó a la castaña que escuchaba atenta –Pero… es como si no hubiese sido yo quien puso el hechizo. ¿Está segura que no está omitiendo algo que le haya dicho? Sería más fácil seguir investigando.

Hermione quemó su cerebro pensando pero por más que intentaba, no recordaba algo fuera de la conversación que tuvieron en su tiempo y que no le haya dicho o mostrado. Negó frustrada y con un amago de llanto.

–No se desespere, no nos rendiremos y encontraremos una salida.

La acompañó hasta la salida y le dio ánimos.

Fuera se encontró con Sirius que iba tachando los nombres de los invitados que ya tenían su invitación en la enorme lista. Se dirigieron con Alastor que reaccionó igual de alegre que Dumbledore.

–Alastor, –dijo Hermione nerviosa –quisiera pedirte algo.

–¿A quién debo matar, Granger? –Preguntó en tono jovial el Jefe de Aurores.

–Verás… –Comenzó ella tomando aire y sintiendo una repentina confianza tras el apretón de mano que le dio su novio –tú ya conoces toda nuestra historia y yo no tengo familia biológica en esta época, es decir… esto es complicado.

–Tranquilízate Hermione. –Pidió Moody rodeando su escritorio y acercándose interesado a la chica frente a él.

–Cuando los muggles contraen matrimonio tienen una serie de tradiciones y yo soy nacida de muggles, desde pequeña tuve ilusiones. –Comentó con una dulce sonrisa –Y yo quisiera que fueras tú quien me entregara a Sirius el día de mi matrimonio, quien me llevara hasta el altar, eres lo más parecido a un padre que tengo. Solo si quieres, claro.

Alastor Moody la miró atentamente sin decir nada, no reaccionaba. Él por lo general un hombre tan duro y de armas tomar no sabía cómo reaccionar ante estas situaciones emotivas que descongelaban su corazón de Auror sanguinario.

Le dio un gruñido y sonrió repentinamente feliz, sentía un calor extraño en su corazón.

–Será un honor entregarte a este patán, Granger. Aprovecharé de amenazarlo y darle consejos. –Respondió riendo –Muchas gracias por pensar en mí, castaña.

Hermione le dio un enrome abrazo y luego se fue junto a Sirius.

Los siguientes en visitar fueron los Potter. Euphemia no caía en sí de alegría y aprovechó para contarles cómo iban los preparativos y últimos detalles que estaba coordinando con Charlotte que hace unos días se había reintegrado a su labor de ayudarlos. James no paraba de bromear; Lily también estaba allí y controló un poco al chico para que los dejara seguir repartiendo invitaciones.

–Cuando nos juntemos a estudiar te ayudamos a enviar lechuzas, llevaré la mía. –Ofreció alegre a la pareja y luego miró a su amigo pelinegro –Tendremos que planificar tu despedida de soltero, _Padfoot_.

Sirius sonrió nervioso mirando el repentino cambio de humor en Hermione que lo arrastró con ella.

–No habrá chicas, Mione. –Prometió el chico pícaramente.

–Oh, sí… Sirius Black no tendrá chicas en su despedida de soltero.

Los siguientes fueron los Lupin y para su sorpresa encontraron a Marlene y su hermanito en compañía de Remus. Sirius enarcó una ceja en dirección a su amigo que se sonrojó y no dijo nada.

–Allí estaremos. –Dijo Marlene agradeciendo. Se notaba cambiada, muy maternal con su hermano y más relajada; había madurado y hasta se veía con una pizca de felicidad.

–James dijo que prepararía la despedida de soltero. –Comentó coqueto Remus.

–No tires más leña al fuego, _Mooney_. –Rogó el pelinegro mirando a Hermione.

Marlene al percatarse del cambio de ánimo que se producía en la castaña al mencionar el evento, decidió intervenir.

–Con las chicas podemos organizar la tuya, Hermione.

La castaña miró a la rubia con interés y decidió aceptar, ya había pasado mucha agua bajo ese puente de problemas que habían tenido y debían avanzar.

–Será genial. –Contestó y enseguida miró a Sirius que se ponía colorado de rabia.

–No la alientes, McKinnon.

Marlene no hizo caso a la advertencia y meneó su larga cabellera como de costumbre ignorándolo.

–No solo ustedes tienen derecho a divertirse, Black.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa de Andrómeda y a lo lejos vieron a la pequeña Dora jugando en el jardín.

–¿Notaste lo mismo que yo en casa de Remus? –Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

–Sí, averiguaré qué se traen esos dos. –Respondió muy serio el pelinegro –No permitiré que _Mooney_ engañe ni por casualidad a la pequeña Dora.

Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione.

–No te entrometas, Sirius. –Advirtió la chica –Ya te he dicho que debes dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo natural. Además, seguramente Remus ayuda al hermano de Marlene en toda esta transición que está pasando. ¿Ella sabrá que él es hombre lobo?

–Remus no nos ha dicho nada, pero te pondré al tanto. Averiguaré cuando estemos en Hogwarts.

Con Andrómeda fue con quien más tiempo estuvieron, no podían separarse sin más de Dora que llevaba todos sus juguetes y los recargaba de energía con su encanto habitual. Después de prometer que luego de casarse pasarían más tiempo con ella, partieron rumbo a Londres otra vez.

Hermione fue al Ministerio y Sirius regresó a casa donde comenzó a preparar la Luna de Miel, quería que fuese sorpresa para su castaña favorita. Durante la tarde se juntó con Dorcas para ayudarle a preparar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de pociones.

El resto de la semana pasó tal como dijo el pelinegro en un principio, por las mañanas estudiaba y se juntaba con sus amigos. Por las tardes iba a buscar a Hermione al Ministerio y salían a cenar fuera, iban a mirar una película o simplemente se sentaban en el parque a conversar. Entrada la noche aprovechaban la intimidad de la que gozaban y gracias a las inquietas manos de Sirius practicaban un poco lo que sería su noche de bodas, además no se dedicaban simplemente a dormir al compartir esa enrome cama. Él finalmente había logrado que Hermione se relajara al tenerlo cerca y ya no reaccionaba mal a la mañana siguiente, eso sería de gran ayuda cuando finalmente consumaran su amor y matrimonio.

El viernes llegó muy rápido y ambos se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon con Madame Malkin, ya tenía listo el traje de Sirius. La castaña se quedó conversando con los Aurores que custodiaban la tienda mientras el chico veía que todo estuviese bien. Madame le entregó todo en una linda caja al pelinegro y quedó de acuerdo con Hermione para avanzar con su vestido.

–Deberías ir y hablar con tu padre, hoy está en Gringotts. –Comentó Hermione caminando muy despacio sujeta de su brazo –Vi que pusiste la invitación en tu túnica.

Sirius a regañadientes aceptó y ambos entraron a Gringotts. Se dirigieron hasta la enorme puerta de oro y fue el pelinegro quien tocó tres veces.

–Adelante.

La voz de Orion sonó baja y solemne.

Entraron y vieron a Orion sentado tras su escritorio, firmaba muchos papeles y observaba otros con el entrecejo fruncido. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al verlos en su oficina.

–Sirius. –Dijo sonriendo mientras rodeaba su escritorio y los saludaba –Señorita Granger.

Los invitó a sentarse en la pequeña sala de recepción que se encontraba al lado de su chimenea y les ofreció algunas bebidas.

–¿A qué debo la visita? –Preguntó acomodándose en su sofá.

–Orion, como ya sabes con Hermione nos casaremos justo después de mi graduación de Hogwarts, y bueno… –hizo una pausa mientras sacaba el elegante sobre de su túnica –Quisiéramos que estuvieses presente. –Le tendió la invitación que su padre tomó enseguida –Va dirigida a la familia Black, o sea tú, Walburga y Regulus. Aunque claramente la _adorable mujer_ no querrá asistir y no nos molesta en lo más mínimo… –Se frenó por el golpe de Hermione.

–Nos encantaría que considere asistir. –Agregó la castaña.

Orion leyó atentamente y asintió con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, consideren mi respuesta una confirmación. Muchas gracias. –Contestó mirando a Sirius.

El pelinegro comenzó a ponerse nervioso y jaló de Hermione.

–Bien, nos vamos.

La castaña lo tiró de vuelta al sillón y Orion la miró intrigado.

–Al parecer la señorita Granger tiene algo más para decir. –Comentó.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el Desiluminador.

–¿Qué haces con esa cosa maldita, no la tenía Dumbledore? –Preguntó Sirius asustado.

Se la quitó de las manos pensando que si la llegaba a presionar algo pasaría, a pesar de que en el último intento nada ocurrió y enseguida lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de centro, mientras sostenía su mano y se quejaba.

–Quema.

–Te he dicho que no lo toques. –Lo regañó Hermione.

Tomó el objeto que había caído y se lo tendió a Orion que miraba la escena muy confundido. El hombre sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo tomó pensando que lo quemaría, pero no pasó nada.

–Esta frío. –Comentó el padre de Sirius tocándolo sin nada de por medio.

–No lo presiones. –Advirtió Sirius.

–¿Qué es? –Preguntó Orion mirando ahora Hermione.

La castaña suspiró y le explicó la función del Desiluminador.

–Usted dijo que sabía algo sobre cómo detener el que una persona tenga que regresar del viaje en el tiempo que hizo, –comenzó explicando la chica –y eso es precisamente el objeto que en teoría debe hacerme regresar en el tiempo hasta mi época. Dumbledore me lo dio antes del viaje y me dijo que sabría cuándo presionarlo, cuando fuese el momento. Se lo di hace un tiempo para que investigara qué contiene, pero hoy en la mañana me lo devolvió, dijo que reconoce la magia oscura que oculta, pero es como si no fuese él quien realizó el hechizo, no lo siente propio. –Hermione cada vez se desesperaba más –Y por más que trato de recordar, solo encuentro el momento en que me lo dio y nunca dijo que no lo hubiese hecho él.

Orion asintió y presionó el objeto, no ocurrió nada.

–¿Quién más lo ha tocado? –Preguntó serio.

–Dumbledore, Regulus, Sirius y yo. –Contestó Hermione.

–¿Y solo quema a Sirius? –Continuó preguntando.

–Sí. –Contestaron ambos.

Orion se estiró hasta su hijo y examinó la mano con que había tomado el Desiluminador y trató de mantener la calma. Tomó una caja y colocó dentro el objeto mientras lo sellaba con hechizos.

–Es magia muy poderosa y oscura, debe saberlo. –Dijo serio mientras los miraba a ambos –Veré qué puedo descubrir.

Hermione le regaló una enorme sonrisa y miró esperanzada a Sirius que también se veía notoriamente feliz.

–Muchas gracias, señor Black. –Agradeció la castaña antes de irse.

Cuando estuvieron en su hogar, Hermione no paraba de comentar que su padre era un excelente mago y que quizá encontraría la forma de frenar el hechizo. Sirius por primera vez compartía los dichos de la castaña sobre su padre y también estaba emocionado mientras comentaba y recordaba las veces que vio a su padre ejecutando magia oscura con gran habilidad.

Orion en su oficina había guardado muy bien el Desiluminador. Se encontraba sentado con ambos codos apoyados en el escritorio, sostenía su mentón entre sus manos y pensaba mirando en punto fijo la puerta.

Había reconocido la magia oscura incluso antes de tocar el objeto plateado, solo le bastó ver la reacción de Sirius y luego lo confirmó cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos. Si Dumbledore decía no reconocer su magia era verdad, y solo significaba que otra persona había realizado el hechizo, y él sabía perfectamente cuál era.

Debía averiguar más sobre el pasado de Hermione Granger, porque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, a ella no la habían enviado simplemente a un viaje a través del tiempo, la habían lanzado a una misión suicida y por sobre todo, _la habían engañado_.

 _Sacrificio_ , era el motor del hechizo dentro del Desiluminador.

El sábado por la mañana regresaron todos los alumnos a Hogwarts y Hermione acompañó a Sirius hasta el andén. El pelinegro la sostenía entre sus brazos y dejaba pequeños besos por su rostro.

–La próxima vez que nos veamos, Hermione Granger, será cuando me gradúe y regresaremos juntos para comenzar una nueva vida, te llevaré al altar y serás la señora Black. –Dijo besando la mano donde descansaba el anillo de compromiso.

–La próxima vez que nos veamos, Sirius Black, será para no separarnos. –Respondió la castaña besando a su novio.

Lo despidió desde el andén con su rostro lleno de risa y volvió al Ministerio. Pidió una cita con McGonagall aprovechando que el Castillo estaba casi vacío y fue a hablar con Narcissa.

–¿Un Diario? –Preguntó confundida la rubia tratando de recordar –En casa hay muchos Diarios, pero nunca he visto uno como el que me describes, pero por supuesto puedo mirar y si lo encuentro te lo puedo dar.

–No te lo pediría si no fuese importante. –Agradeció Hermione.

–No preguntaré nada, puedo suponer que Lucius está metido en algo muy malo, y si sirve en algo para ayudar lo haré. –Contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Hermione se desvió hasta las Cámaras Subterráneas y descubrió que Dumbledore no había puesto ningún obstáculo. Bajó detenidamente las escaleras y quedó frente al _Espejo de Oesed_. Acarició sus costados y leyó la inscripción, luego se miró de pie frente al magnífico espejo.

 _Veía su reflejo y a su lado Sirius que le regaló una tierna sonrisa que ella devolvió._

Cerró los ojos y pensó con todas sus fuerzas en lo que quería. Abrió su mano y encontró el _Anillo de Gaunt_. Lo guardó en un paño y salió de ese lugar.

Apenas estuvo de vuelta en Londres habló con Dobby.

–Necesito que dentro de dos semanas vayas a Bulgaria a traer algo muy importante.

El elfo aceptó entusiasmado la misión y llegado el momento la cumplió en su totalidad.

Hermione guardó la varita y el anillo en una misma caja, oculta de cualquiera que quisiera husmear.

El tiempo volaba y cada día estaba más nerviosa y feliz por su matrimonio. Mayo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Acababa de salir de una de las últimas pruebas con Madame Malkin. Debía reconocer que este vestido le gustaba más que el otro.

Iba mirando todas las tiendas cuando decidió entrar a una de ropa para bebés, ya que el fin de semana acompañaría a los Prewett a conocer a Fred y George Weasley, y obviamente no podía llegar con las manos vacías.

Salió del lugar con el pequeño paquete y comenzó a tener la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía, y ella sabía perfectamente quién era ese alguien. Caminó más rápido mientras sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos y las ganas de vomitar. Dobló por el Callejón Knockturn en lo que luego le pareció una pésima idea. Se perdió y empezó a correr asustada, cuando de pronto chocó contra otro cuerpo y se vio arrastrada en una aparición.

La castaña dio un grito y cayó sobre una mullida alfombra. Sacó su varita y apuntó a quien fuese que la había arrastrado en la aparición conjunta. Miró con mayor claridad y respiró tranquila en cuanto vio a Orion tendiéndole una mano y poniéndola en pie. Estaban en su departamento.

–Lamento haberme aparecido así y más aún entrar en su hogar sin permiso. –Se disculpó el hombre ordenando su túnica como de costumbre.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y negó, tenía su cabeza sostenida entre sus manos.

–Siento el grito… es solo que pensé que me perseguían…

–En efecto, –respondió el padre de su novio –me adelanté a Voldemort tan solo unos segundos. Él y Bellatrix tienen una verdadera obsesión con usted.

La chica le volvió a agradecer. Sentía que vomitaría en cualquier minuto.

–Señorita Granger, –la llamó Orion y la chica lo miró –cuando usted viajó, de casualidad… ¿trajo cosas consigo?

–Solo mi bolsita con algunos recuerdos, el Desiluminador, mi varita, dinero y algunas cartas. –Contestó confusa aún.

–¿Podría husmear esas cosas? –Pidió el hombre.

Hermione asintió y lo guio hasta su habitación no sin antes preguntar por qué.

–Porque tengo la clara convicción de que usted no ha visto todo lo que trajo.

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones y se preguntó qué estaban pasando por alto.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola mis preciosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido genial fin de semana y tengan un excelente comienzo de semana.

¡Nuevo capi! ¡Nuevo Capi! ¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo de muchas revelaciones… *chan chan*. ¿Qué tal la cena de los Black? ¿Qué sabrá Orion y qué quiere averiguar? ¿Quién engañó a Hermione? ¿Por qué Sirius se fue de boca con lo de Narcissa/Gideon? Jajajaja

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… ¡Espero sus comentarios, alucinaciones, teorías, etc!

Como digo siempre y no me canso, mil gracias a todas las que leen y siguen la historia, su apoyo es muy importante para mí, y bienvenidas a las que recién se unen a esta hermosa locura.

Ahora a las respuestas puntuales…

 _ **Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ (¿Qué posición tendrá Orion en todo esto? *se pone pensativa* Jajajaja y hemos vuelto a "te pondré en aprietos" ajajajaja Snape… ya volverá, y con todo. Y los Black, al menos en esta historia son fundamentales. Y más con la ayuda que está ahora dando papi Black. Y sí, tiene a Hermione en gran estima más que nada porque llegó a salvar a su familia, y eso pesa mucho para él. ¡Gracias preciosa y excelente semana para ti, te leo en los comentarios. Besotes!).

 _ **Caroonte1**_ (¡Hola Bella! Jajajaja sí, Orion es hermoso y llegó para quedarse *guiño*. Bueno, al menos en este capítulo se supo más sobre Bulgaria y con respecto a Voldemort… siempre está en las sombras, alerta. *chan chan*. ¡Muy linda semana y nos leemos, besos enormes!).

 _ **Kadimi**_ (¡Felicidades por ese examen! No hay nada más liberador cuando te dicen : "aprobado". ¿Viste que en este capi se vio más de la relación Orion/Sirius? Son encantadores, Walburga no jajaja. Con lo que escribiste me acordé de Bodas de Sangre y fue como… "Oh wait" jajajaja No te puedo spoilear mucho, pero ya el próximo capítulo será del tópico "Boda". SiriusxMione *guiño* *se sonroja* ¡Quieren lemon! ¡Quieren lemon! ¡Mil gracias bella por leer, te mando besotes y que tengas excelente semana!).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (¿Varita sin registrar? ¡Acertaste! Y en este capi se vio muy por encima. Que no te dé penita, ya llegó Orion para ayudar, aunque es misterioso eso de que engañaron a Hermione, ¿Quién será? Voldy al acecho jajajaja ¡Mi querida muchas gracias por leer, que tengas excelente semana y besos enormes a ti y Sirius!).

 _ **Cora**_ (¡Eres la chica de los detalles! Jajajaja Ese es el punto, Mione se sintió ultrajada y quedó con más miedo a Voldemort. Los Black… uff tienen un humor negrísimo jajajaja En esta cena quedó en evidencia, y Sirius yéndose de boca con la pobre Cissy. Orion es muy importante en esta historia. Y Severus… ya viene y se viene con todo. ¡Bella, mil gracias por leer y que tengas excelente semana, te leo en los comentarios. Besote!).

Chicas bellas, que tengan todas excelente semana y nos leemos en los comentarios. Y por supuesto… en el próximo capítulo con más revelaciones.

¡Besos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 _Hermione dejó caer su pesado baúl y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Repasó una vez más las cosas que había seleccionado y las comenzó a ordenar en su bolsita de cuentas. Estaba echando los libros, cuando una enorme explosión fuera del Castillo provocó que todo temblara, se sujetó al pilar más cercano que sostenía el dosel de su cama y cerró los ojos._

 _Respiraba con dificultad y evitó gritar; si ella sentía miedo, no quería imaginar lo que pasaba por las mentes y corazones de aquellos que estaban en el campo de batalla frente a los Mortífagos._

 _La puerta se abrió muy despacio y ella de un brinco apuntó con su varita a quien fuese que estuviese entrando. Una conocida risa la hizo bajar la guardia y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama._

 _Sirius se mostró a la luz de la luna y le sonrió._

– _Lamento haberte asustado._

 _Se acercó hasta Hermione y la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

– _¿Cómo subiste? –Preguntó curiosa._

– _Convencí a McGonagall de que quitara el maldito hechizo de las escaleras de chicas. –Contestó sin ningún grado de vergüenza –Le dije que estamos en guerra y que si he de salir a enfrentar a un Mortífago, quiero hacerlo sabiendo que antes estuve con quienes amo._

 _Hermione sonrió y miró el triste rostro de Sirius que estaba cargado por el dolor de su terrible pasado. Acarició su negro cabello que enmarcaba aquel rostro de treinta y seis años que lucía cansado._

– _No tienes que ir, no lo hagas. –Pidió una vez más._

 _Ella se alejó y se sostuvo fuerte de la cama para no dejarse caer. Sentía que si lo volvía a pedir una vez más no sería capaz de negarse._

– _Ya hablamos de esto, Sirius. –Dijo comenzando a llorar –No me lo hagas más difícil, te lo ruego._

 _El pelinegro la sostuvo entre sus brazos e intensificó su agarre._

– _Tengo miedo de perderte, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo más de una vez._

– _No me perderás, encontraré la forma y cuando te encuentre nuevamente no te dejaré ir, Sirius. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

– _Lo sé, Hermione. –Contestó con melancolía –Y es lo que más me duele._

Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor en su pecho y comenzó a llorar como lo hacía hace al menos tres semanas, desde que Orion la había ido a visitar. Se abrazó a su cuerpo y rogó que el miedo desapareciera.

Dobby que siempre la escuchaba, entró con un vaso de leche que dejó sobre su velador y se fue sin decirle nada.

Ella bajó de la cama aun llorando y dio vuelta su bolsita de cuentas sobre el edredón. Como tenía un hechizo, por más pequeña que fuese la bolsa, las cosas no dejaban de caer. Revisó cada una nuevamente y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. No había nada que ya no hubiese visto o que no conociera. Guardó todo y se arropó mientras tomaba leche.

El día que Orion había ido, revisó todo y se llevó un libro que pareció reconocer, le dijo que no se preocupara y no permitió que lo viera.

La atormentaba pensar que pasó algo por alto, algo que Orion sí fue capaz de ver y ahora estaba a oscuras, ciega de su realidad. Pero él dijo también que la ayudaría. Permitió que entrara en su mente para conocer hasta el último detalle de su pasado y desde ese día no dejaba de tener pesadillas recurrentes. Más que de costumbre.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, se arropó por completo y trató de dormir.

No lo consiguió, un par de golpes apresurados en su puerta la alertaron.

Tomó su varita y salió de la habitación. Dobby ya estaba en la sala y miraba asustado. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta. Se colocó tras ella, en posición de lucha.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó demandante.

–Soy Charlotte, Hermione.

La voz de la mujer se escuchaba preocupada, pero eso alivió a la castaña que abrió enseguida la puerta y dejó pasar a la madre de Dorcas que iba vestida y llevaba una pequeña maleta. Hermione miró el reloj de la sala, marcaba media noche.

–Charlotte, ¿qué ocurre? –Quiso saber Hermione mientras la llevaba al sofá para que se sentara.

–Dorcas va a tener al bebé. –Soltó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa –McGonagall me acaba de avisar por Red Flu, la están trasladando a San Mungo.

Hermione quedó paralizada un momento y luego sonrió tontamente. El miedo se había ido como por arte de magia.

–Pero falta un mes todavía, ¿ella está bien? –Preguntó en cuanto logró sacar su lado racional a flote.

–No lo sé, por eso vine a buscarte.

Hermione asintió y le pidió cinco minutos. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y volvió con Charlotte. Ambas se tomaron de las manos y aparecieron en San Mungo. En recepción les indicaron la habitación donde se encontraba Dorcas que había llegado tan solo unos minutos antes que ellas. Corrieron por los pasillos y entraron sin llamar a la puerta; Charlotte dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó hasta la cama en donde estaba su hija que era acomodada por una Medimaga y Narcissa.

–Narcissa. –Susurró Hermione acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

La rubia le sonrió a ambas y también abrazó a Hermione.

–Ya le avisé a Regulus. –Susurró de vuelta a la castaña.

Dorcas soltó un grito y comenzó a llorar mientras se revolvía en la cama y sujetaba su espalda.

–¡Me duele! –Se quejó la chica desesperada.

–Pasará, tranquila. –Dijo la Medimaga que enseguida lanzó un hechizo y le dio una poción que logró calmarla un poco.

Hermione y Charlotte miraron a Narcissa que entendió el significado de sus miradas y asintió.

–Dorcas estaba muy bien por la mañana, pero después de rendir el E.X.T.A.S.I.S teórico de Pociones, comenzó a sentirse mareada. –Empezó a contarles la rubia –Decidió seguir y rindió el práctico. Ya en el almuerzo se notaba pálida y con Sirius decidimos llevarla con Madame Pomfrey.

–Preparé mucho ese maldito examen. –Soltó Dorcas llorando –Sirius y Regulus hicieron que mi cerebro se quemara como para no darlo.

–Y seguramente lo hiciste perfecto, Dorcas. –La apoyó Hermione acercándose y tomando su mano.

Narcissa ponía cara de dolor cada vez que miraba a la chica, así que decidió seguir hablando.

–Luego dieron el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –Continuó Narcissa –Dorcas fue porque la enfermera dijo que solo había sido una descompensación. Pero al terminar el examen práctico se desmayó y cuando despertó comenzó con mucho dolor.

–¿La habrán hechizado? –Preguntó Charlotte preocupada –Dorcas, hija… ¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre dar el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

La chica negó efusivamente.

–Sirius fue mi duelista, él se preocupó de no lanzarme nada potencialmente dañino. –Comentó apenas en un susurro, casi no podía hablar –Y no podía no darlo, mamá. Quiero ser Auror.

La Medimaga entró a la habitación y les pidió que salieran para revisarla. Las tres mujeres le hicieron caso y se sentaron en la Sala de espera.

–Me ofrecí a traerla, McGonagall no puede dejar el Colegio solo. –Les contó Narcissa y luego comenzó a reír –Sus amigos montaron un espectáculo digno de admirar y quedaron profundamente frustrados por no poder venir.

–¿McGonagall no los dejó? –Preguntó extrañada Hermione.

–Mañana tienen que seguir con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. –Respondió la rubia.

Se quedaron en silencio y nerviosas hasta que vieron salir a la Medimaga.

–El parto se adelantó, se ve que la chica ha estado bajo mucha presión. –Dijo la mujer –Tendremos que operar, será ahora mismo.

–¿No es peligroso? –Preguntó Charlotte con miedo en la voz.

–Para nada. –La tranquilizó la Medimaga –Si quiere puede entrar el padre del bebé o usted que es la madre de Dorcas, así se sentirá más apoyada.

Charlotte miró a Hermione y Narcissa que le sonrieron. Se fue junto a la Medimaga y al rato vieron que se llevaban a Dorcas en una camilla rumbo al pabellón de operaciones. Las chicas le desearon suerte y se sentaron.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando ambas comenzaron a cabecear y bostezar.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? –Preguntó Hermione a Narcissa que asintió y se puso de pie enseguida.

Fueron hasta la Cafetería de San Mungo y pidieron de todo un poco. Se llenaron comiendo para mantenerse en pie.

–Le lancé una plata carnívora a Sirius, –soltó de pronto la rubia –se lo merecía. –Dijo enseguida en su defensa cuando vio la cara de susto de Hermione –No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero le dijo a mi tío que tengo algo con Gideon y no ha parado de ir al Colegio por asuntos del Consejo Escolar. –Le contó a susurros y luego se alteró –¡Mentiras! ¡Va a acosarme y espiarme! –Recuperó la calma y miró a la castaña –Prefería que lo supieras por mí, le quedó una cicatriz en el cuello.

Hermione al principio se había asustado, pero luego pensó en lo hábil que era Sirius, seguro se las había arreglado de maravilla. Además y luego de pensarlo un poco, entendía a Narcissa, realmente se lo merecía por meter su boca donde no lo llamaban. Comenzó a reír y le contó en qué contexto había sido que Orion se había enterado.

La rubia se comenzó a reír también.

–Mi tío fue a hablar con Lucius y lo amenazó de matarlo si me volvía a tocar contra mi voluntad o golpear. –Susurró de pronto preocupada Narcissa y mirando en todas direcciones –No volveré a la Mansión hasta que acabe el curso, Lucius está furioso y me envió un vociferador.

Se acercó a Hermione y le habló más bajito si era eso posible.

–Después que hablaste conmigo, ese fin de semana fui a la Mansión y hay un Diario como el que dices, pero está en blanco, no tiene nada escrito. –Dijo la rubia emocionada –Lo tiene Lucius en nuestra bóveda de seguridad en la habitación.

La castaña le dio una radiante sonrisa que poco a poco se fue apagando.

–No te expongas, podemos encontrar otra forma. –Pidió preocupada por el bienestar de Narcissa.

La rubia negó.

–Tengo que volver de todas formas, estoy casada.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa triste y siguieron comiendo. Ella sabía que entre Narcissa y Gideon sí había un romance, su amigo pelirrojo lo había hecho notar en más de una ocasión. Y le daba tristeza saber que tenían que estar juntos escondidos. Lo de ellos era más complicado inclusive que el amor entre Dorcas y Regulus.

Volvieron a la Sala de espera y cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la madrugada, la Medimaga que había atendido en un comienzo a Dorcas, volvió con ella en la camilla junto a dos enfermeras. La chica dormía tranquilamente.

–¿Ya nació? –Preguntó Narcissa acercándose a la mujer.

–Así es, –dijo la Medimaga con una sonrisa –fue un varón.

Hermione sonrió.

–¿Cuándo lo podremos ver? ¿Y a Dorcas? –Preguntó la castaña emocionada.

–Charlotte está con el bebé, en cuanto terminen de revisarlo lo traerán con su madre. Mientras si quieren pueden pasar y acompañar a Dorcas, despertará en unos minutos. –Dicho eso les dio una sonrisa y se fue.

Ambas entraron en la habitación y esperaron a que las enfermeras se fueran para sentarse una cada lado de Dorcas.

Tal como dijo la Medimaga, la chica comenzó a despertar a los minutos. Abrió sus enromes ojos azules y las miró confundida.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó cansada.

–En la habitación, traerán a tu bebé. –Respondió Narcissa.

Eso hizo click en la cabeza de Dorcas que sonrió enseguida y les pidió ayuda para quedar sentada.

–¿Y Regulus? –Preguntó sosteniendo sus manos.

Tanto Narcissa como Hermione se miraron entre ellas sin saber qué decir. La rubia había enviado una carta a su primo en cuanto fueron a San Mungo, pero hasta el momento no tenían noticias de él.

Cuando iban a inventar una excusa, apareció Dobby que provocó que las tres se sobresaltaran.

–¡Oh, señorita Meadowes! Felicidades por ser madre. –La felicitó el elfo acercándose.

–¡Muchas gracias, Dobby! –Agradeció la chica ordenando su cabello –Ya traerán a mi bebé.

Dobby pareció recordar algo.

–Hermione Granger, el señor Orion Black está en casa, llevó consigo al señor Regulus que está como loco porque no lo deja venir.

La castaña acarició su frente. Mataría a Regulus si en uno de sus arranques le rompía algo.

–Dice que es peligroso y quiere que los traiga yo para no levantar sospechas. Solo están esperando su orden. –Dijo Dobby feliz.

–Seguro cuando traigan al bebé también revisarán a Dorcas, podemos esperar a que se vayan. –Propuso Narcissa y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras esperaban Narcissa escribió una carta a McGonagall y le pidió a Dobby que la fuese a dejar.

A la media hora entró Charlotte con el pequeño bebé en brazos y se lo pasó a su hija.

–Les dije que sería un varón. –Susurró Dorcas llorando de felicidad mientras acariciaba el rostro de su bebé –Mi pequeño Orion Clark.

Narcissa y Hermione como buenas cotillas se acercaron y estiraron sus cuellos para mirar mejor al bebé. Estaba despierto y solo tenía ojos para Dorcas, era tan blanco como ella, sin embargo tenía los mismos ojos grises y cabello tan negro como Regulus. Era un Black.

–Es hermoso, Dorcas. –Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas sonriendo embobadas.

Charlotte abrazó a Dorcas y se quedó junto a ella y su nieto.

Dobby ahora provocó que las cuatro se sobresaltaran.

–¡No dejaban volver a Dobby! –Chilló histérico –James Potter y Sirius Black ofrecieron mucho oro a Dobby si los sacaba del Castillo. Pero Dobby no cedió.

Hermione rodó los ojos pensando en las cosas que ese par le había dicho al pobre elfo para que volviera así de alterado.

–Es muy hermoso el heredero Black. –Felicitó Dobby a Dorcas que casi explotaba de alegría.

Esperaron a que llegaran las enfermeras a revisar a Dorcas y al bebé, luego a que se fueran y le pidieron a Dobby ir por Regulus y Orion.

Esta vez no se sobresaltaron cuando Dobby apareció nuevamente.

Regulus se lanzó prácticamente sobre Dorcas y la besó emocionado. No paraba de mirar al bebé y revisar que todo estuviese bien con él.

–No se parece a ti. –Soltó Reg.

–Es porque es un Black. –Explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo Orion que se acercaba para conocer a su nieto.

Charlotte evitó reírse al igual que las chicas.

Dobby fue a cuidar la puerta mientras Hermione y Narcissa felicitaban a Regulus por ser padre y a Orion y Charlotte por convertirse en abuelos.

–¿Lo quieres sostener? –Preguntó Dorcas tendiéndole su hijo a Reg.

El chico negó y miró a su padre.

–Lo tiraré al suelo.

–No seas tonto, Reg. –Dijo seria Dorcas –Es como un escarbato, solo que más grande y no se mueve tanto.

Reg lo pensó un poco y aceptó. Si era de esa forma no habría problemas.

Al poco rato de sostenerlo se acostumbró y luego no lo quería soltar, podía mecerlo toda la vida sin cansarse.

Se sentó al lado de Dorcas y la miró como si no hubiese nada más maravilloso en el mundo para él.

–Los amo. –Dijo Regulus sinceramente.

Narcissa y Hermione decidieron darles privacidad y fueron con Dobby para custodiar la puerta. Al rato se le unió Orion y Charlotte que dejaron solos a los nuevos padres.

En la mañana llegó Dumbledore junto a Moody con regalos para el bebé y Dorcas. La castaña y la rubia los vieron cuando salían de la habitación. Ambas se habían quedado dormidas juntas.

Para las nueve de la mañana Orion consideró prudente marcharse y todos lo siguieron hasta la habitación.

–Regulus, dentro de poco vendrán los Medimagos y no será bueno que te vean aquí. –Dijo suavemente su padre, lo que el chico entendió como una orden.

A regañadientes se separó de Dorcas y su bebé.

–Los podrás ver nuevamente en cuanto los den de alta. –Continuó Orion siendo razonable.

Se despidieron y Dobby los llevó de vuelta al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Narcissa se quedó como representante del Colegio haciéndole compañía a Dorcas y como no deseaba volver a la Mansión, iba a dormir a la casa de Hermione. Ambas se acercaron bastante en esos días y se dieron cuenta que podían llegar a ser grandes amigas.

Los días pasaron rápido y mientras en el Castillo los alumnos de séptimo terminaban de dar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., Dorcas y su bebé eran dados de alta. Por razones obvias, no volvería Hogwarts, así que cuando estuvo en casa, Narcissa volvió sola.

Regulus prácticamente vivía en la casa de Dorcas y eso a Charlotte no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque sabía que su hija se quedaba acompañada cuando iba al Ministerio. Y si Reg debía ir con Voldemort o a alguna misión, era Orion o Dobby quienes se quedaban con ella.

La primera semana de Junio, fue un examinador del Ministerio a tomar los exámenes faltantes a Dorcas a su propia casa, claramente Dumbledore y Hermione habían intervenido para que no perdiera el año y pudiese graduarse.

Para la segunda semana de junio, Hermione volvía a toda prisa al Ministerio, había estado con Madame Malkin en la última prueba de su vestido. La bruja lo llevaría el mismo día de su boda y estaría con ella por si había que hacer algún arreglo. La castaña no cabía en sí de felicidad, el vestido era todo lo que siempre había soñado y el que estuviese terminado solo quería decir que dentro de dos semanas estaría casada finalmente.

Entró a su despacho y revisó otra vez que todas las invitaciones habían sido entregadas y las confirmaciones comenzaban a llegar. Sirius una vez que había enviado todo por correo, hechizó un pergamino donde se marcaba cada confirmación, uno lo tenía él y el otro Hermione para que estuviese al tanto de todo. Se lo había hecho llegar con Dobby y hasta el momento todos asistirían.

Durante la mañana había estado con Euphemia y Charlotte que tenían todos los detalles de la recepción, ceremonia, comida y fiesta listos. Se habían preocupado de que no se les escapara nada.

Alastor le había informado en la mañana que los Aurores se harían cargo de la seguridad y Dumbledore le había presentado a quien sería el Maestro de Ceremonia.

Se dejó caer en su silla y estuvo de acuerdo en que todo estaba perfecto. No faltaba absolutamente nada.

El picoteo constante de una lechuza la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Abrió su ventana y tomó el pergamino que llevaba, le dio algo de comer y desenrolló la misiva. Apenas comenzó a leer una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

 _Señorita Hermione Granger y Señor Orion Black,_

 _Junto con saludarlos nos complace invitarlos a la Ceremonia de Graduación de los alumnos de séptimo año Generación 1978._

 _La misma se llevará a cabo el día 22 de Junio del año en curso a las 10 de la mañana._

 _Les agradecemos nos hagan llegar su confirmación a más tardar dos días antes del evento._

 _Se despide y los saluda con mucho afecto,_

 _Directora Minerva McGonagall._

La castaña salió a toda prisa nuevamente y llegó en minutos a Gringotts. Iba a tocar la puerta, cuando detrás de ella sintió la voz de Orion. Se estaba peleando con un duende, le enseñaba un libro y daba órdenes.

Cuando el hombre se giró para entrar en su despacho, ni siquiera se sorprendió al verla.

–Señorita Granger, sus visitas son cada vez más constantes. ¿A qué debo el honor? –Preguntó sonriendo.

La chica le tendió el pergamino con la invitación y esperó expectante.

–¿Qué hora es adecuada para pasar por usted? –Preguntó el hombre devolviéndole el pergamino.

Hermione le dio una enorme sonrisa de felicidad al entender su pregunta como una confirmación.

–A las nueve de la mañana estará bien.

–Perfecto, nos apareceremos a las afueras de Hogsmeade que ya está reconstruido y desde allí tomaremos los carruajes. –Agregó Orion.

–Nos vemos entonces. –Dijo Hermione yéndose enseguida.

El día de la graduación llegó demasiado rápido para Hermione que había pasado toda esa semana ultimando los últimos detalles del matrimonio junto a Euphemia.

Como ya estaban en verano, la castaña se puso un elegante vestido corto rojo con tacones a juego y una túnica ligera.

Orion atravesó la Red Flu puntual a las nueve de la mañana y ambos aparecieron en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Tal como había dicho el padre de Sirius, el pueblo estaba reconstruido en su totalidad y ese día en particular, lleno de visitantes, padres y familiares de los alumnos que se graduaban.

Tomaron un carruaje que los llevó directo al Castillo. Una vez allí, todos se saludaban entre sí y se iban acomodando en el jardín del Colegio que sería el escenario de la ceremonia.

Hermione se desvió unos pasillos y entró a la biblioteca que estaba vacía. Camino por las estanterías con expresión melancólica.

Orion que la seguía de cerca, se apoyó sobre un estante repleto de libros de magia oscura y habló en susurros.

–¿Usted se logró graduar?

Hermione negó.

–Lo peor de la guerra fue en la época en que nos graduaríamos. Tampoco pude terminar el último curso.

–Seguramente se habría graduado con honores. –Comentó amablemente Orion.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a la chica que dejó que el hombre la guiara a los jardines.

Se sentaron en las primeras filas, ya que Orion por ser parte del Consejo Escolar, tenía uno de los mejores puestos asegurados. Alrededor había diferentes brujas y magos con puestos importantes en el Ministerio, los profesores y por supuesto Dumbledore.

A las diez en punto ingresaron todos los alumnos junto a McGonagall y Narcissa que ayudaría a entregar los Diplomas.

La Directora agradeció la presencia de todos y dio un emotivo discurso sobre los años vividos en el Castillo de cada uno de los estudiantes, los tiempos revueltos que se vivían y el gran desafío de salir a una vida adulta que los obligaría a madurar y escoger el camino que llevara al Mundo Mágico a la paz y tranquilidad. Posterior a eso Dumbledore también habló y aprovechó de hacer unas cuantas bromas. Más tarde vino la presentación del coro del Colegio y el saludo de la gente del lago.

Finalmente uno por unos fueron llamados los alumnos de séptimo que se graduaban, incluida Dorcas que había ido con su madre que cuidaba al pequeño Orion. Lily, Remus y Sirius se graduaron con altos honores y por supuesto la Directora aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear con un pergamino en la cabeza al pelinegro que tantos sustos le había hecho pasar en siete años.

–Por fin, Sirius Orion Black. –Suspiró McGonagall recibiendo el diploma que Narcissa le extendía divertida y entregándoselo al chico –Tranquilidad.

Sirius se rio con maldad en sus ojos.

–Dentro de unos años vendrán mis hijos y los de James, querida Directora. –Susurró el chico aun riendo.

–Me jubilaré. –Respondió la bruja sonriendo.

La ceremonia finalizó pasado el mediodía y todos celebraron entre risas y llantos que se habían graduado, y se prometían seguir en contacto. Era una mezcla de felicidad por haber terminado una etapa y comenzar una nueva, y la tristeza por dejar el Castillo y ya no verse a diario.

Los padres también fueron a saludar a sus hijos y luego pasaron al Gran Comedor donde habían organizado un almuerzo.

–¡Sirius! –Gritó Hermione en cuanto se abrió espacio en la multitud.

El pelinegro dio una vuelta con ella muy alegre y la besó.

–Sirius, mis felicitaciones.

El chico se separó un poco de la castaña y vio a su padre que se acercaba y le tendía la mano. Él la aceptó, al igual que el abrazo que le dio.

–Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sirius. –Dijo Orion sinceramente.

–Gracias… papá. –Soltó avergonzado el pelinegro.

Después de eso todos los cercanos a Dorcas se fueron encima del bebé para conocerlo, fue el furor del día.

Todos comieron juntos entre anécdotas y risas; y para las cinco de la tarde los graduados tomaron los botes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Hermione se montó junto a Charlotte que iba con el bebé y Orion en los carruajes de vuelta al pueblo. También iban los alumnos de otros cursos que iniciaban sus vacaciones.

Una vez en el andén, los estudiantes se subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts que relucía más que nunca y los llevaría a Londres en su habitual escarlata.

Sirius se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó.

–Te veré el próximo viernes, llevaré velo y un lindo ramo. –Bromeó la castaña.

El pelinegro había decidido en un actuar hipócrita para ella, que estuviesen la semana antes del matrimonio separados, en una señal de respeto. Además luego estarían juntos para siempre. Se quedaría con James mientras tanto.

–Yo estaré en el altar, esperando con un perfecto traje negro. –Continuó la broma Sirius.

Se subió al tren y desde ahí se fue despidiendo de Hermione y su padre.

La castaña se tomó de la mano de Orion y se aparecieron de vuelta en Londres.

La semana que quedaba para su matrimonio fue realmente de locos para Hermione. Tenía un sinfín de reuniones con Dumbledore y también en el Wizengamot. En sus tiempos libres ordenaba el departamento con Dobby y también preparaba su valija con todo lo que necesitaría durante su luna de miel. En el Ministerio le habían dado una semana libre y Sirius no le había dicho nada sobre el destino, así que confiaba en el elfo que sí sabía y ponía algunas cosas y quitaba otras de las que acomodaba en su amplia valija.

El día miércoles cerca de las ocho de la noche, Lily y Marlene pasaron por Hermione para llevarla a su despedida de soltera.

–Pensé que cenaríamos en casa. –Se quejó la castaña mientras ambas chicas husmeaban en su guardarropa.

–Tienes mucha ropa linda. –Comentó Marlene escogiendo un vestido negro.

–No me pondré eso, es muy corto y a Sirius…

–A Sirius seguro le encanta. –Dijo riendo Lily –Además es solo corto y está cerrado. Es muy elegante de hecho.

La castaña bufó y se cambió de ropa en el baño. Sintió la puerta de entrada y un par de voces que se sumaban y entraban a la habitación.

Cuando salió se encontró con Dorcas, Alice y Narcissa sentadas en su tocador. Todas iban muy arregladas con vestidos excesivamente muggles y sin túnica o capa de viaje.

–¿Dónde iremos, chicas? –Preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

–¡A un Bar muggle! –Chilló Dorcas emocionada –Nos costó mucho encontrar uno, pero Remus y Lily ayudaron bastante.

La castaña solo pudo sonreír y negar ante las ideas que tenían.

Todas querían a Narcissa y además sabían que era prima de Sirius y notaban una diferencia en ella, así que les encantaba que se les uniera. Y también estaba el hecho de que en el grupo de amigos era un secreto a voces que el padre del bebé de Dorcas era Regulus Black, aunque nadie preguntaba porque entendían debía ser una historia complicada.

–¡Vamos! –Las apresuró Dorcas –Mamá se quedó con Orion, pero debo volver en unas tres horas para darle de comer.

Las seis chicas salieron y se fueron caminando hasta el Bar, que de hecho quedaba a unas cuantas calles del departamento de Hermione y era bastante discreto, además de iluminado. La castaña respiró al darse cuenta que sería solo una salida de chicas y sin hombres ni desnudos de por medio.

Ella caminaba rezagada con Marlene de cerca. Las cosas aún no estaban del todo bien en el grupo, sim embargo de a poco la rubia se integraba.

–¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? –Preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

–No hacen nada. –Contestó Marlene acomodando su cabello –Remus me dijo que James quería ir a un Bar o llevar chicas, pero Peter, Sirius y él se opusieron, así que estarán en casa de los Potter jugando Ajedrez Mágico y comiendo.

La castaña asintió y se acercó un poco a la rubia.

–Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Remus, eso es bueno. –Comentó Hermione restándole importancia.

Marlene sonrió imperceptiblemente y asintió.

–Remus ha sido muy bueno en realidad, –comenzó a explicar la rubia –y un gran apoyo después de todo lo que ocurrió y que nos tuvimos que mudar. Somos vecinos y pasa muchas horas con mi hermano, lo ayuda a entender todo lo que está atravesando y no nos juzga, tampoco podría. –Finalizó más bajito y se cruzó de brazos.

Esa expresión en el rostro de Marlene hacía que Hermione sospechara que sabía la verdad sobre Remus. Lily seguramente lo hacía, hasta donde ella sabía por lo que en algún momento le contó Sirius en su época, sin embargo en cuanto a Marlene solo podía hacer suposiciones.

–Me alegra saber que todo se vuelve más normal. –Dijo la castaña.

–Muchas gracias. –Agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa –En las tardes vamos con Andrómeda y jugamos con su niña, Dora.

Hermione se preguntaba si es que Sirius ya se habría enterado, seguro estaría furioso. Se rio para sus adentros y siguieron conversando.

Entraron al bar y escogieron la mesa más amplia donde pidieron jugos y licores muggles, además de comida. Querían probarlo todo. Lily y Hermione se reían porque ellas ya lo habían comido todo lo que ordenaron y estaban seguras que habría cosas que nos les gustaría.

–Estas cosas saben fenomenal. –Dijo Dorcas echando unos nachos con queso en su boca.

Narcissa apenas hablaba de lo mucho que comía, al igual que el resto de las chicas.

Estuvieron cerca de tres horas en el bar conversando y riendo, además de ponerse sentimentales y recordar el día en que se conocieron. Hermione no recordaba la última vez que la había pasado tan bien en compañía de chicas, amigas, porque en realidad nunca tuvo muchas, y estaba agradecida de ese momento en particular. Había podido compartir con ellas y conocerlas desde otro punto de vista, uno mucho más personal y no como las mujeres que habían caído en guerra o la esposa del Mortífago. La historia realmente estaba cambiando y esperaba que para mejor.

Salieron del Bar pasadas las doce de la noche.

–Me iré con Marlene, –les dijo Alice tomando la mano de la rubia cuando estaban apartadas cerca de un callejón –mis padres salieron de la ciudad y no quieren que me quede con Frank. –Terminó rodando los ojos.

–Nos vemos en tu matrimonio. –Se despidió Marlene y ambas desaparecieron.

Las cuatro restantes se miraron entre sí.

–Bueno, puedo irme sola. –Dijo Lily no muy convencida.

Narcissa negó.

–Yo puedo acompañar a Dorcas a casa y luego me voy a la Mansión, no hay problema. –Propuso la rubia.

–Así yo acompaño a Lily y luego regreso. –Aceptó Hermione.

Las cuatro formaron pareja, luego desaparecieron.

Lily y Hermione aparecieron justo entre unos arbustos frente a la casa de la pelirroja. La calle estaba desolada y muy oscura.

–Memoricé muy bien los alrededores la vez que vine. –Comentó la castaña riendo.

–¿Quieres pasar? –Ofreció Lily.

–Oh, muchas gracias, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar. Mañana es mi último día en el Ministerio antes del matrimonio y debo dejar todo en orden. –Se disculpó Hermione.

–No pasa nada, –le quitó importancia Lily –ve y descansa, nos vemos el viernes.

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y Hermione se quedó con su varita elevada esperando a que la pelirroja entrara a su casa.

Lily rebuscó las llaves en su cartera para no tener que llamar a la puerta, seguramente todos estaban durmiendo y no quería molestar, mucho menos a Petunia que estaba en casa cuando ella había salido.

–Lily.

El escuchar su nombre la sobresaltó y se giró enseguida en dirección a la voz que la había llamado.

Frente a su casa estaba Snape.

–Severus. –Dijo en un hilo de voz la pelirroja, quien de inmediato cambió su actitud al recordar todo lo que había pasado –¿Qué haces acá? Es tarde, ve a tu casa.

El chico se acercó y Lily no se movió, estaba pegada al suelo.

–Necesitaba hablar contigo, tengo algo que decirte. –Susurró Severus.

–¿Qué puede ser tan importante, Severus? –Preguntó Lily cruzándose de brazos –Te recuerdo que en el Colegio dejaste de hablarme. Me llama la atención que ahora te quieras acercar, ¿es acaso porque no andan tus amiguitos cerca? Así no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Él negó y terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

–He cometido muchos errores, Lily. Y alejarme de ti, herirte… fue uno de los peores. –Confesó con voz firme –No me di cuenta del todo hasta cuando estuve en el Ministerio.

Lily estaba aguantando las ganas que sentía de llorar, no quería que la vieran débil, menos Severus que le había hecho tanto daño.

–Yo te quería tanto, Severus. Eras mi amigo, la persona que más me entendía y quería. Contigo me sentía parte de algo, pero no puedo compartir tus elecciones. Puedo pasar por alto tus insultos y malas formas, pero no el que seas un Mortífago. –Dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada.

–Dejaré de serlo, te lo prometo. –Contestó desesperado el chico –No te prometo que seré un ángel o una excelente persona, pero puedo ser la mejor versión de mí mismo junto a ti, contigo Lily.

La pelirroja negó.

–¿Dejarás de serlo? ¿Y tu amo qué dirá? No seas iluso, Severus. Esa gente es malvada. –Rebatió con tristeza.

–Hallaré la forma, solo dame tiempo. –Rogó Snape.

–¿Tiempo para qué? –Preguntó la chica confundida.

–Para que me des una oportunidad, para que veas que puedo ser diferente y que te puedo hacer feliz.

–Severus… –Dijo Lily consternada –Estoy con James, no puedes pretender cambiar mis sentimientos o destruir lo que estoy formando con él.

–No me voy a entrometer, solo quiero tener una oportunidad de demostrarte quien realmente soy, el mismo Severus que conociste de niña, Lily. Sé que lo amas, lo miras de la misma forma en que yo te miro. –Su voz se fue apagando a medida que dejaba en evidencia sus sentimientos.

–No quiero hacerte daño, Severus. –Susurró Lily llorando –Te quiero mucho, pero…

–Yo te amo, Lily. –La interrumpió el chico –Y respeto tus sentimientos, por lo mismo te pido que respetes los míos. No puedes cambiar lo que siento, y no porque tus sentimientos sean distintos significa que me estás haciendo daño. No escoges a quien amas.

Lily recordó cuando Marlene llena de odio le enrostró a Sirius que él no podía mandar sobre sus emociones. Hasta ese minuto no la había logrado comprender del todo.

Severus estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa, sin embargo cedió a un impulso y tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y la besó. La chica por un segundo quiso alejarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin tener una razón en concreto, correspondió al beso del que en algún momento fuera su mejor amigo. Él no la presionó de ninguna forma, fue más bien un beso delicado y lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron sin decir nada, parecía como si por una pequeña fracción de segundo el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

–Buenas noches, Lily.

Severus dejó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y desapareció calle abajo.

La pelirroja reaccionó a los segundos y corrió a la puerta de su casa, no se molestó en seguir buscando las llaves y abrió con un hechizo simple. Una vez dentro se sacó los tacones y subió en completo silencio hasta su habitación, donde se abrazó a sí misma y se recostó en su cama. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro, al igual que por el de Severus y nadie lo sabía.

Hermione que había visto toda la escena estaba petrificada tras los arbustos.

Miró en todas direcciones y se apareció en su departamento. Fue directo a su habitación y se afirmó en la puerta.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso y cómo podía afectar todo?_

Se dejó caer en la cama con la clara convicción de que los padres de su mejor amigo se amaban y eso nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo.

El jueves fue tan caótico y agotador para Hermione, que cuando llegó el viernes no hubiese sido capaz de levantarse si no es porque Madame Malkin entró a su habitación a despertarla.

–Querida, el gran día ha llegado. –Decía la mujer mientras removía suavemente a la castaña que le devolvió un gruñido como respuesta –Tu elfo abrió la puerta. Vamos Hermione, hoy te casas y debemos prepararte para que luzcas hermosa.

La chica se dio una vuelta y se estiró lo mejor que pudo. Su reloj marcaba las doce del día. Estiró el edredón y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

–¡Madame, es muy temprano! –Chilló con voz adormecida.

Madame Malkin se rio de buena gana y le quitó las mantas.

–¡Vamos, hay mucho por hacer!

Arrastró a Hermione para que se diera una ducha y se pusiera algo de ropa. Compartieron el desayuno y luego fueron hasta el Ministerio, donde tomarían un traslador.

–¿No trae las cosas? –Preguntó la castaña aún con sueño.

–Ya está todo esperando por ti, cariño.

Ambas se sujetaron muy fuerte y tomaron el traslador que en cosa de segundos las llevó directo al condado de Devon, al sur de Inglaterra. Cayeron sobre una cama de césped y flores.

–Lo dejé estratégicamente aquí, no quería que te quedaran cardenales por la caída. –Comentó riendo la bruja y ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie.

La castaña miró a su alrededor y todo le pareció más hermoso que cuando lo estaban preparando.

Estaban justo en el medio de una colina cubierta de verde césped y vegetación que a sus pies tenía el mar azul. Hacia el fondo, avanzando por la colina, había una gran carpa blanca que ya se encontraba totalmente instalada con todas las mesas dispuestas y la pista de baile para lo que sería la recepción después del matrimonio.

Al costado opuesto y con el mar de fondo, estaban las sillas donde se sentarían los invitados durante la ceremonia, y solo eran divididas por un pasillo formado de una alfombra roja que daba directo al altar que tenía un arco de tiernas flores. Euphemia y Charlotte se encontraban justo en ese lugar hechizando el cielo que cubría desde la entrada hasta el altar, donde ya comenzaban a caer pequeños pétalos blancos y rojos.

Había mucho movimiento en general, decenas de camareros entraban con cubiertos, platos y copas, además de comida que iban acomodando en la carpa. Vio a Fabian y Gideon colocando las luces en la carpa y los alrededores.

De noche se vería hermoso.

Hermione se vio interrumpida por Madame Malkin que tiró de ella solo unos pasos más allá, donde había una cabaña muy parecida a la casa donde había vivido sus primeros meses después del viaje en el tiempo, aunque era más pequeña. Antes de entrar vio casi en el risco otra cabaña.

–¿Y esa otra cabaña, Madame? –Preguntó curiosa.

–Es donde están los chicos ayudando a Sirius. Ahora entra porque no quiero que te vea antes de la ceremonia.

Subieron las escaleras hasta una habitación que solo contaba con un gran y cómodo sofá y un amplio vestidor. Era una copia casi exacta del taller de Madame.

–Al fondo está el baño, querida. –Indicó la bruja –Dobby dejó preparada la tina con esencias y flores, relájate un poco y luego vienes.

La chica le hizo caso, y efectivamente estaba el baño preparado. Dobby seguro había llegado minutos antes que ellas.

Entró en la tina y estuvo al menos una hora dentro, no quería salir. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente relajada salió envuelta en una bata de seda. Se sentó frente al tocador y Madame Malkin comenzó arreglando su cabello con hechizos y pociones, luego lo recogió en un moño romántico y sencillo que dejaba mechones sueltos. Colocó pequeñas mariposas rojas que hechizó y parecía que sus alas se movían cada cierto tiempo.

–Tu rostro es hermoso, así que el maquillaje será muy sutil.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido y asintió. Tal como dijo apenas la maquilló, pero sí se preocupó de destacar mucho sus ojos.

La castaña volvió a mirar el reloj y no podía creer que ya fuesen casi las cinco de la tarde. Unos minutos antes tenía hambre, pero al saber que la hora se acercaba, un nudo se formó en su estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar. Tomó el sobre que estaba en el tocador y sacó la elegante invitación que habían enviado a cada bruja y mago invitado. Esa en particular era de Madame Malkin.

 _Estimada Madame Malkin,_

 _Tenemos el agrado de invitarla a nuestro enlace matrimonial que se celebrará el día 29 de Junio de 1978 a las 19 horas, en la Colina Castle del Condado de Devon._

 _A continuación tendremos una recepción – cena._

 _Para llegar contarán con distintos medios de transporte como escobas, trasladores ubicados en el Ministerio y si lo prefiere puede ser por aparición._

 _Rogamos su confirmación a la brevedad._

 _Con mucho cariño y esperando contar con su presencia,_

 _Hermione Granger & Sirius Black._

Hermione dejó de lado la invitación y la realidad cayó sobre ella.

 _En dos horas estaría casada._

Respiró y sonrió.

Debía relajarse.

–Vamos con el vestido. –Susurró Madame Malkin sonriendo.

La castaña se quitó la bata que dejó en evidencia un lindo conjunto de ropa interior y se subió en los zapatos blancos con un tacón para nada recatado.

La bruja movió su varita y desapareció la tela que cubría el vestido. Con mucho cuidado lo guio hasta Hermione y lo dejó caer delicadamente hasta que se amoldara perfectamente a su figura. Hizo unos cuantos ajustes y la tomó de la mano para llevarla frente al enorme espejo de la habitación.

Por primera vez Hermione se vio como una novia. Acarició el vestido y le sonrió a la chica del espejo que era ella misma.

El vestido era blanco, la parte de arriba solo dejaba su cuello al descubierto, ya que el suave encaje cubría desde sus clavículas y hombros hasta el inicio de su cadera. Su espalda estaba por completo descubierta y en su cintura un delicado cinturón separaba ambas telas para darle textura. Después del encaje en su cadera comenzaba la falda del vestido que era conformada por capas de tul que caía recto y solo le daba un pequeño relieve. En la parte trasera, desde su cintura pequeños botones de perlas cerraban el vestido.

Hermione se dio vuelta por lo menos dos veces para terminar de creer que realmente era ella.

–Luces hermosa. –Dijo suspirando la bruja –¡Qué digo! Eres preciosa.

–Muchas gracias, Madame.

La castaña le dio un abrazo a la mujer y solo se distanciaron porque sintieron que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Hermione se escondió por si era Sirius que iba de imprudente, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando entró Orion. La castaña salió y le sonrió al verlo, él la miró de pies a cabeza y asintió complacido.

–Es una novia realmente hermosa, señorita Granger. –Elogió tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un beso.

Luego metió su mano en la elegante túnica que llevaba puesta y sacó dos cajas de terciopelo negro.

–Supuse que al ser una mujer que aprecia lo sencillo no llevaría ninguna joya más que el anillo de compromiso. –Comentó abriendo la primera caja que era la más grande y sonriendo ante el grito de Madame Malkin –Pensé en traer alguna reliquia de la familia, pero dudo que se sentiría cómoda, así que ya que comenzará una nueva vida con Sirius y formarán su propia familia, y será la señora Black… lo mejor es que tenga sus propias reliquias y joyas.

Hermione se acercó y vio una hermosa diadema de oro blanco cubierta de cientos de diamantes que daban forma a pequeños pétalos y hojas.

–Señor Black yo no…

–No diga que no puede aceptarlo. –La cortó el padre de Sirius –Madame, por favor ayúdeme.

Madame Malkin enseguida tomó la diadema y la acomodó en el cabello de la chica.

Orion abrió la segunda caja que era más pequeña y extrajo un brazalete delgado también de oro blanco y cubierto con diamantes y rubíes. Lo colocó en la muñeca de la chica y asintió. Hermione lo miró embobada mientras tocaba las piedritas.

–Ahora sí luce como una hermosa novia y además una Black. –Comentó contento Orion.

–¿No está molesto porque voy a machar su línea de sangre? –Preguntó la castaña con sus ojos llorosos.

Orion la tomó por los hombros y suspiró antes de responder.

–El apellido Black no es solo una cosa que se adquiere y se anda exhibiendo. –Explicó con paciencia –Ser un Black es sentir el peso de ese apellido y llevarlo con orgullo. Y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, creo que usted es más que digna de eso. –Luego enarcó una ceja divertido –Y por supuesto se pueden hacer concesiones.

Orion atrapó rápidamente una lágrima que comenzaba a caer por la mejilla de Hermione y la acarició.

–No llore, se supone que las novias están felices. –Dijo más como una orden –A menos que se casen con Sirius Black y descubran su mal carácter.

Eso logró que la castaña se riera y se lanzó a los brazos de Orion para darle un gran abrazo que fue correspondido.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione no aguantó la curiosidad.

–¿La señora Black vino? –Preguntó.

–¡Oh, por supuesto que no! –Comentó Orion riendo de buena gana –Mi querida Walburga casi sufre un ataque cuando le dije dónde iba y se desmayó al ver que Regulus me acompañaba. Luego despertó y se volvió loca gritando y rompiendo cosas al ver que Narcissa se tomaba del brazo de su hijo para acompañarnos.

–¿Les gritó cerdos traidores? –Preguntó aguantando la risa Hermione.

–Eso fue lo mínimo, pero estará bien, Kreacher se quedó con ella.

–Muchas gracias, señor Black. –Dijo la castaña cuando vio que abría la puerta.

–Nos vemos abajo.

Dicho eso, salió y dejó a la novia junto a Madame Malkin que no paraba de decir lo afortunada que era por tener un suegro como Orion.

–Todas estábamos enamoradas de él en nuestra adolescencia. –Comentó la bruja suspirando.

–O sea que todos los Black son deseados. –Rio Hermione.

Se acercó hasta la ventana que le daba una excelente visión y pudo distinguir a la mayoría de los Profesores, también el cuerpo de Aurores, por supuesto a los Black y cómo Regulus se aguantaba para no tirarse sobre Dorcas y su bebé. Los Merodeadores y las chicas estaban juntos conversando. La pequeña Dora corría por la colina con Andrómeda persiguiéndola y por supuesto Alastor y Dumbledore que se dirigían a la cabaña donde estaba ella.

No lograba ver a Sirius.

–Bajaré querida, si necesitas algo, solo pide que me busquen.

Madame Malkin salió y Hermione quedó sentada frente al tocador. Eran las seis de la tarde. Respiró y se concentró.

Se casaría en una hora, sería la esposa de Sirius, señora Black y tenía la aprobación de Orion.

Se paró en cuanto tocaron a la puerta, eran Alastor, Albus y Dorcas.

–¡Te ves hermosa! –Gritó la chica lanzándose sobre Hermione.

–¡Suéltala o vas a arruinar el vestido! –Gruñó Moody.

Hermione los miró y sonrió, todos iban de lo más elegantes, con sus mejores túnicas y vestidos.

–Mamá me envió a dejarte tu ramo.

Hermione tomó el ramo de flores de las manos de Dorcas y le agradeció. Era pequeño y regordete, lleno de muchas rosas rojas.

–Te ves hermosa, Granger. Y pensar que tendré el honor de entregar a la novia. –Se jactó Moody riendo.

–Muchas gracias a todos. –Dijo la castaña emocionada.

Albus Dumbledore los miró a todos y habló.

–¿Me permitirían un minuto a solas con la señorita Granger?

Dorcas y Alastor asintieron y salieron.

Hermione se sentó dándole la espalda al tocador y quedando de frente a Dumbledore.

–¿Qué sucede, Ministro? –Preguntó repentinamente asustada.

Albus sacó un sobre de su túnica y se lo tendió. La chica lo tomó enseguida y se paralizó su corazón cuando leyó que iba dirigido a ella y tenía tres firmas Ministeriales. Lo abrió y leyó atentamente, pero fue una frase la que heló su cuerpo por completo.

"… _de esta forma se autoriza a Hermione Jean Granger para visitar la prisión de Nurmengard."_

El pergamino cayó de sus manos y miró enseguida a Dumbledore. La voz le salió temblorosa y llena de rabia.

–La fecha es de hace meses, quiero saber por qué me la entrega hoy.

–Le dije que la acompañaría cuando estuviese listo.

–¡Maldita sea! –Explotó la castaña comenzando a llorar –¿Y justamente el día que se siente preparado para acompañarme es el día de mi matrimonio?

Dumbledore no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarla con gesto indescifrable.

–No escogió el día al azar. –Comenzó a decir la chica negando –Lo hace para probar hasta qué punto soy capaz de llegar y…

–Necesito saber para qué quiere ver a Grindelwald. –La interrumpió Dumbledore con total calma.

–No se lo diré, no al menos hasta que me lleve con él. –Contestó Hermione poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a él.

Albus la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, luego asintió.

–¿Sería capaz de ir a Nurmengard el día de su matrimonio y dejar a Sirius y todos los invitados fuera? –Inquirió Dumbledore tratando que se arrepintiera.

–Solo serán unos minutos, y aún queda media hora para que comience la ceremonia, siempre dicen que las novias se atrasan.

La castaña se dirigió a la puerta y abrió para que Dorcas y Alastor entraran.

–¿Por qué demonios estás llorando, Hermione? –Preguntó asustada Dorcas en cuanto la vio y la obligó a sentarse en el tocador para arreglar su maquillaje con algo de magia y productos que había encima.

–¿Qué pasó, Albus? –Ordenó saber Alastor con molestia en su voz al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica.

La castaña se paró nuevamente una vez que Dorcas terminó de arreglarla y se dirigió a ella y Alastor.

–Tengo que ir a una misión de último minuto con Dumbledore, será algo breve y estaremos de vuelta en una media hora, pero si me llegase a retrasar necesito que me ayuden. –Rogó –Digan que hubo un problema con el vestido, que no me gustó el peinado o cualquier cosa, pero por favor que Sirius no se entere.

–¿Tiene que ser ahora, Albus? –Siguió despotricando Moody.

–Así es. –Respondió con tranquilidad Dumbledore.

Dorcas comenzaba a hiperventilar.

–Sirius nunca me cree nada porque dice que soy pésima mentirosa. –Se quejó preocupada –Descuida, haré lo mejor que pueda, traeré a Madame Malkin para que sea más creíble. –Agregó calmándose.

–No tienen idea de cuánto de los agradezco. –Dijo la castaña.

Luego se dirigió al enorme sofá y tomó su bolsita de cuentas que siempre cargaba con ella. Se acercó a Dumbledore y tomó su mano.

–¿Lista? –Inquirió el hombre.

Ella tomó un respiro y asintió.

–Lista.

No fue una aparición normal, fue más bien violenta y muy rápida, sus cuerpos sentían como si estuviesen pasando cientos de barreras y hechizos protectores.

Cuando tocaron tierra firme finalmente, Hermione estaba abrazada a Dumbledore. Aguantó las ganas de vomitar y tardó unos instantes en abrir los ojos. No había luz, todo era oscuro y estaba alumbrado por pequeñas bolas de fuego. No estaban en tierra firma, sí en un piso de roca, a la entrada de una puerta de grueso metal y delante de ellos se extendía un largo pasillo que daba la ilusión de que nada más había hacia delante ni los lados. Todo era roca, estaba húmedo y reinaba la angustia en sus paredes.

La castaña se soltó de Dumbledore y lo miró.

–Estamos en el pabellón más alto, pero quizá en unos minutos estemos en el subterráneo. Nurmengard cambia su posición para que los prisioneros no sean encontrados. Camine derecho hasta el final y doble a su izquierda, allí habrá un celador que la dejará pasar por media hora, luego irán por usted. En ese lugar encontrará a Gellert Grindelwald.

Dumbledore habló con voz monótona y evitó mirar a la chica.

–¿Usted no vendrá? –Preguntó asustada.

–Prometí acompañarla, no ver a Grindelwald. –Dijo serio –No se preocupe, estaré aquí esperándola.

–Usted ya ha venido antes, me mintió. –Comentó molesta la chica –No se puede aparecer en el lugar exacto si no lo visualiza.

–Desde nuestra batalla, jamás he tenido el valor para verlo a la cara otra vez. Aunque no puedo negar que ya conocía este lugar.

Hermione asintió y se encaminó derecho. Levantó un poco su vestido, ya que el lugar estaba sucio. Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas, mas no giró.

–Recuerde que tenemos un trato, señorita Granger. Una vez que salga me dirá a qué ha venido. –Ordenó el mago –Y tenga mucho cuidado con lo que ofrece a ese hombre.

La castaña esperó que terminara de hablar y siguió caminando hasta que llegó al final. Dobló a su izquierda y tal como había dicho Dumbledore, había un celador con túnica negra que le abrió la celda de barrotes.

–Media hora. –Informó.

Hermione entró y sintió enseguida que la celda era cerrada y cubierta con cientos de hechizos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Miró en todas direcciones pero no veía a Grindelwald.

– _Lumus_. –Susurró y por fin pudo ver mejor.

Era un espacio pequeño, bastante reducido y sucio, el olor a humedad era casi insoportable.

– _En la mañana me avisaron que tendría visita._

Una voz ronca resonó en la celda y Hermione se sobresaltó por lo inesperado. Se giró con su varita en alto y desde una esquina en las sombras, apareció la figura de un hombre mayor de un aspecto terrible. Caminaba con dificultad sosteniéndose de las murallas y su túnica sucia y raída se arrastrada con cada paso que daba. De su cabeza calva sobresalían algunos mechones canosos, y su rostro estaba delgado y demacrado. No se parecía en nada al joven apuesto y poderoso que alguna vez vio en fotografías.

–Aunque jamás imaginé que la visita sería una joven tan hermosa, y menos una novia. –Finalizó con un amago de risa que nunca llegó.

Hermione bajó la varita, frente a ella estaba el mago más tenebroso que alguna vez aterrorizó al Mundo Mágico. _Era Gellert Grindelwald_.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, la castaña acortó la distancia y le tendió la mano.

–Señor Grindelwald, mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Es un placer.

Grindelwald miró la mano de la chica y sonrió, sus ojos eran inexpresivos y estaban llenos de sufrimiento. Tras unos breves segundos la estrechó y miró fijamente a los castaños ojos de Hermione.

–Hace mucho no me llamaban señor. –Comentó sonriendo –El placer al parecer es mío, señorita Granger.

Cuando soltó la mano de la chica trastabilló un poco y Hermione lo ayudó a sentarse en una esquina, apoyado contra la pared.

–Es usted muy amable, –dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente –y puedo asegurar que esta no es una visita social y mucho menos al azar. Nunca he recibido una visita desde que estoy en este lugar.

Hermione transformó con su varita una roca en una pequeña banca y se sentó arremangando un poco su vestido que ya tenía la cola sucia.

–Tiene razón, no es una visita social. –Aclaró enseguida la castaña –He venido porque tenía mucha ilusión de conocerlo, necesito su ayuda, usted en algún momento fue el mago más tenebroso y poderoso de la historia, y sé que puede ayudarme. –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Lord Voldemort se ha levantado como el nuevo Señor Tenebroso y ha hecho cosas realmente terribles, necesitamos detenerlo.

–Han llegado rumores de ese tal Voldemort. –Grindelwald bajó la mirada triste –¿Ha hecho cosas más terribles de las que yo hice?

–Todos lo consideran el mago más tenebroso de la historia. Se levantó solo unos años después de su encarcelamiento. –Respondió la chica.

–¿Y usted qué piensa?

–Sigue siendo un humano y tiene grandes debilidades, lo podemos derrotar.

Grindelwald la miró con curiosidad y se extendió una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

–Mire el estado en el que me encuentro, no sé si soy la mejor ayuda que puede conseguir en este momento. –Grindelwald era totalmente sincero en su respuesta –Hay magos más poderosos y que no son tenebrosos que podrían estar a su lado.

Hermione sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo. Nunca lo esperó.

–Voldemort está en la búsqueda de conseguir la inmortalidad, él ha creado Horrocruxes para conseguirlo. –Siguió con desesperación la chica –Tiene un ejército de Mortífagos que cada día crece más y es totalmente despiadado, tan solo hace unos meses acabó con una zona muggle por completo.

–¿Cuántos Horrocruxes ha creado? –Preguntó con voz sombría.

–Hasta ahora cinco y hemos destruido uno… pero podría crear dos más al menos. –Contestó en un hilo de voz Hermione.

Grindelwald se quedó unos minutos pensativo sin sacar su mirada de la chica.

–¿De dónde viene usted?

–De Londres. –Respondió enseguida Hermione.

Grindelwald sonrió y negó.

–Me expresé mal… ¿De qué época viene usted, señorita Granger?

Por primera vez desde que pisó ese lugar, Hermione pudo sonreír. Finalmente tenía frente a ella al verdadero Grindelwald.

–Fue un viaje muy largo a decir verdad. –Respondió la chica.

–Magia realmente oscura. –Afirmó el hombre –Yo conocí todo tipo de magia, mi búsqueda no eran las Artes Oscuras ni la inmortalidad, lo mío era encontrar el poder, ser el mago más poderoso de la historia y convertirme en el Señor de la Muerte por medio de las Reliquias de la Muerte; doblegar a los muggles y conquistar al Mundo Mágico.

–Todo por el bien mayor. –Agregó Hermione.

–Exactamente, hice cosas terribles como crear un ejército de Inferis, pero la Inmortalidad y la supremacía de la sangre no eran mis motores. No estoy diciendo con esto que soy mejor que Voldemort, pero mis ideales eran diferentes. –Explicó con amargura –Y hoy, después de tantas décadas encerrado en la misma prisión que creé en un arranque de arrogancia y poder, me arrepiento, cada día me arrepiento profundamente de todo lo que hice y ansío el día en que pueda descansar de esta tortura.

Hermione sintió tristeza por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, abriendo su corazón con total sinceridad y resignación. Sin embargo ella sabía que ese asombroso mago aún estaba dentro, en algún lugar oculto.

–Busque los Horrocruxes que faltan y destruya a Voldemort, que no se repita una vez más la historia. –Pidió Grindelwald –Puede pedir ayuda a Albus Dumbledore, sí, él es el más grande mago de la historia.

–El me trajo hasta acá. –Dijo Hermione serena.

Gellert Grindelwald le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y suspiró, luego giró la vista a los barrotes esperando encontrar a su viejo amigo.

–No quiso entrar. –Afirmó con tristeza.

–No, no quiso. –Reafirmó la chica –Sin embargo me trajo, después de mucho insistir.

–No debe querer verme. –Continuó Grindelwald –Y lo entiendo, no lo juzgo, no podría. Seguramente sabe lo de Ariana.

–Él me lo contó. –Contestó Hermione –Señor Grindelwald, usted dijo que está arrepentido, y yo le creo.

–No muchos lo hacen. –Agregó riendo el hombre.

–Pero yo lo hago y quiero ayudarlo, usted puede redimirse ayudándonos. –Insistió la castaña.

–¿Cree que eso ayudaría a que Dumbledore me perdonara? –Preguntó interesado.

–No sé si ya lo perdonó o no, pero ambos sienten una culpa que es más grande que todo lo bueno que puedan llegar a hacer. Al menos intente que el verdadero Gellert Grindelwald vuelva y demuestre quien realmente es, no el Mago Tenebroso, sino un magnífico mago que está arrepentido y que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia. –Hermione habló con tanta fuerza que Gellert la miró con algo más que respeto y admiración –Realice el mayor acto de poder de su vida, ayudar a otros y arrepentirse.

–¿Cómo haré eso? Estoy acá encerrado. –Preguntó confundido –Además ya debió darse cuenta, pero Nurmengard cambia de posición, nunca sabes dónde estás ni dónde estarás después.

Hermione asintió y sacó de entremedio de su vestido la bolsita de cuentas. Extrajo una caja alargada de madera y lo miró.

–¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por el perdón del Mundo Mágico y de Albus Dumbledore, Grindelwald? –Preguntó la castaña.

–¿Qué está dispuesta a ofrecer, señorita Granger? –Le devolvió la pregunta el hombre.

Hermione sonrió y de la caja sacó la varita que había hecho Gregorovitch. Se la tendió y Gellert enseguida la acercó a su oído mientras la examinaba.

–Muy poderosa, siento la mano de Gregorovitch en ella. –Susurró.

–No es la Varita de Sauco, pero es muy poderosa. –Afirmó la chica.

–La Varita de Sauco le es leal a Albus, es lo correcto. –Comentó el hombre.

Hermione le tendió una bolsa de terciopelo roja que en cuanto Grindelwald abrió develó una gran cantidad de Galeones.

–Usted mandó construir esta prisión, no ha salido de ella porque no cuenta con una varita, pero sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo teniendo las herramientas necesarias. –Susurró Hermione muy convencida.

–¿Y el dinero? –Preguntó sonriendo Gellert.

–Necesitará comprar ropa, comer y un lugar donde vivir. –Respondió la chica como si fuese lo más obvio.

–¿Algo más? –Inquirió Grindelwald al ver que no cerraba la caja entre sus manos.

Hermione sacó el anillo de Gaunt y se lo tendió.

–¿Sabe lo que es? –Preguntó la castaña.

–Es de la familia Gaunt, por supuesto. –Respondió examinándolo y luego una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro –Es un Horrocrux y además contiene la Piedra de la Resurrección… ¿Voldemort lo sabe?

–No tiene ni idea que la Piedra está alojada en el anillo. Pensé en destruirlo pero aún no es momento y no pongo todo en la misma bolsa, señor Grindelwald.

–Lo cuidaré. –Prometió el hombre.

–Solo no se lo ponga, hay otras formas de destruirlo. –Pidió la chica.

Hermione se paró dispuesta a marcharse.

–Cuando esté listo sabrá qué hacer, y por favor búsqueme.

Se dio la media vuelta y se detuvo enseguida al sentir la voz de Grindelwald.

–Se ve realmente hermosa, puedo suponer que está a minutos de contraer matrimonio. ¿Cuál será su nuevo nombre, Hermione Granger?

–Black, me caso con Sirius Black. –Respondió la chica.

–Noble y poderosa familia. Conocí a Orion Black, es mejor persona de lo que aparenta. –Comentó divertido y enseguida cambió de tema al ver que Hermione lo interrumpiría –¿Qué relación tiene con Dumbledore?

–Fui Auror y ahora soy Asistente del Ministro, de Dumbledore.

–¡Finalmente! –Dijo riendo Grindelwald –Le agradezco la visita y por supuesto me acordaré de usted y su gentileza, Hermione Granger de la Casa Black.

Hermione sonrió.

–Lo estaré esperando, Gellert Grindelwald.

La chica tocó los barrotes y enseguida apareció el vigilante que de hecho se dirigía con ellos, ya que el tiempo estaba por cumplirse. Abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Hermione. Hizo el mismo recorrido y encontró a Dumbledore en la misma puerta donde la dejó.

–¿Fue fructífera su conversación? –Preguntó el Ministro.

–Bastante. –Respondió ella.

–Gellert Grindelwald no es un hombre en quién confiar.

–Se hicieron mucho daño, pero él está arrepentido y nos ayudará. –Susurró la castaña tomando la mano de Dumbledore.

–Realmente temo por lo que hablaron dentro de esa celda, pero no preguntaré… tengo la sensación de que de todas formas lo sabré dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Dumbledore la arrastró nuevamente en una aparición dolorosa y esta vez Hermione cayó de golpe en la alfombra de la cabaña. Sintió un par de gritos y luego la ayudaban a levantarse.

–¿Qué le pasó? –Bramó Moody mirando a Dumbledore.

–Tu vestido está sucio en la parte de abajo, querida. –Chilló histérica Madame Malkin.

–¡Sirius está como loco! Quería subir y tuve que amenazarlo con maldecirlo si se acercaba a la puerta. –Habló lo más rápido que pudo Dorcas –Ya son casi las siete y treinta, estás retrasada y todos los invitados esperan.

Hermione recuperó el aire y asintió.

–Bajaré a esperar, seguramente la ceremonia será hermosa y hay deliciosos bocadillos dulces en las mesas. –Comentó Dumbledore saliendo de buen humor.

Madame Malkin y Dorcas subieron a Hermione a una tarima y con hechizos dejaron el vestido impecable, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Retocaron el peinado y maquillaje también, además de colocar algo de perfume.

–Bajaré, querida. –Anunció la bruja tirando de Dorcas que le dio un beso a su amiga antes de irse.

Quedaron solo Alastor y Hermione que estaba sentada frente al tocador.

–Luces realmente hermosa, Granger. –Comento el hombre –Y ahora dime, ¿dónde demonios fuiste con Dumbledore?

Hermione lo miró a través del espejo e hizo una mueca esperando el regaño.

–Hoy conocí a Gellert Grindelwald, fuimos a Nurmengard, Alastor.

Moody palideció y se aguantó la grosería que iba a soltar.

–Dumbledore está demente, lo acabo de confirmar, y tú… –señaló a la chica –eres una temeraria.

–Te prometo que luego te cuento todo, ahora hay un novio esperando por mí, Alastor.

Moody se acercó a la castaña y le tendió su brazo que ella tomó feliz y se pudo de pie acercándose a la puerta para bajar.

–¿Lista para casarte, Granger? Siempre puedes arrepentirte. –Bromeó el Auror.

–Lista, Alastor. –Respondió la chica –He esperado este momento por años, ser la señora Black, feliz al lado de Sirius.

Alastor la ayudó a bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta de enfrente para comenzar a hacer el recorrido hasta el altar. Hermione vio a lo lejos a Sirius en su hermoso traje negro sonriéndole, ya no había rastro de nervios por parte del pelinegro y ella había dejado atrás todo el miedo y la tristeza. Este era su día y quería grabar cada segundo a fuego de lo que sería el comienzo de su nueva vida junto a Sirius Black.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas hermosas! ¿Cómo han estado? Seguro ya terminando las clases y exámenes muchas, además que se vienen las fiestas. Espero que estén muy bien y hayan tenido lindo fin de semana.

Y como cada semana, porque tengo al menos esa buena costumbre, he aquí nuevo capítulo.

Hasta aquí he podido ver que todas tienen cariño por Orion y que están muy intrigadas por el Desiluminador. Eso ya se viene, tranquilas. Y… finalmente se produjo el encuentro con Grindelwald, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué tendrán que ver las pesadillas de Hermione? ¿Quién la engañó? ¡Y nació el pequeño Orion! Además se graduaron. Y ese acercamiento de Snape… ¿Están ansiosas por el matrimonio? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

Las leo en los comentarios con sus impresiones y a esta altura conspiraciones en torno al Desiluminador muajajaja.

Y como siempre porque nunca me canso, agradecer a cada una de las que leen y siguen la historia, es muy importante su apoyo y también cada comentario que me hacen. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el cariño!

Las respuestas puntuales…

 _ **Lucytrix99**_ (¡Hola linda! ¿Eres bruja? Acertaste con que este capítulo tendría tensión y decisiones, y obviamente Albus estaba metido en medio. ¡Orion! Es que él es un encanto, con sus particularidades y mañas, pero es adorable. ¿Walburga? Paciencia, esa ya se viene, estoy esperando el momento indicado nada más. Muchas gracias por leer y bienvenida a la historia, y también por tu comentario. ¡Besos enormes y que tengas excelente semana, te leo en los comentarios!).

 _ **Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ (Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada a estar en "la situación" jajajajaja Al menos ya se produjo el esperado encuentro con Grindelwald, ¿te esperabas eso? Lo del Desiluminador ya se viene, aunque falta aún porque es de las últimas piezas, solo eso diré. Voldy nunca está calmado muajajajaja ya está tramando algo. ¡Besotes preciosa y nos leemos, que tengas maravillosa semana!).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (¡Que no te salga humo! Al fin se develó para quién era la varita y el Desiluminador ya se sabrá, ya se sabrá… es de las últimas piezas, pero en cada capítulo les voy dejando pistas. De hecho en este hay una gigante que espero pase desapercibida muajajaja El cuento fue realmente macabro jajaja por eso le gusta a Sirius. Ya hay un acercamiento verdadero y eso se mantendrá. Moody se nos emocionó, desde el comienzo lo he sentido como el padre adoptivo de Mione, por eso debía ser él quien estuviese en ese momento con ella. ¡Genial que tendrás vacaciones y descansarás y sacarás más conclusiones! Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de siempre, leer y comentar. ¡Besotes gigantes a ti y Sirius, excelente semana!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (¡Hola bella! Muajajajaja es que cuando pensé en este fic quería que fuese algo distinto, que la relación de Sirius y Hermione fuese muy fuerte dentro de las limitaciones que conocen, y una historia oscura y llena de misterios. Ufff… el Desiluminador las tiene a todas quemándoles el cerebro, pero tranquilidad, ya se viene y prometo ir dejando pistas. Te spoileo un poco, el objeto oculto tiene que ver con el Desiluminador. ¡Hermosa, que tengas una excelente semana y nos leemos en los comentarios. Besotes!).

 _ **Kadimi**_ (Wuajajajajajaja que Orion se divorcie, me encantó esa parte. Ya conocerán a Walburga, a esa bruja la tengo reservada. Este capítulo fue mucho más relajado y mostró el antes de la boda, ese genio de Sirius y la relación con su padre al que quiere mucho. ¡Todas amamos a Orion! Te spoileo, Orion ya sabe lo del engaño, solo que se lo está guardando. ¡Preciosa que tengas excelente semana y nos leemos en los comentarios. Besos enormes!).

 _ **Cora**_ (Me encanta saber que en general disfrutaron esos momentos tan Sirius y Hermione con las intervenciones de Orion. El Desiluminador en serio que las tiene vueltas locas, ya se viene y… solo diré que vas por buen camino, y muy atentas que voy dejando pistas en cada capítulo. Y en este dejé un spoiler gigante que traté de camuflar. Muchas gracias como siempre linda por leer y te leo en los comentarios. ¡Besos gigantes y preciosa semana!).

Bueno chicas, mil gracias por leer y comentar. A todas excelente semana y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo con más revelaciones y misterios.

¡Besos enormes!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

 _… Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXIII**

Hermione se sujetó fuerte del brazo de Alastor y dejó que la guiara hasta el altar. El recorrido en sí no fue largo, sin embargo para Hermione fue un pequeño fragmento de eternidad, ya que en todo momento sostuvo la mirada de Sirius que irradiaba felicidad. Los pétalos hechizados caían sobre su cabello y descendían a través de su cuerpo mágicamente dándole un aire encantador.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a medida que se acercaba al altar y de forma casi inocente o distraída, no reparó en las decenas de miradas que se posaban en ella admirando lo hermosa que lucía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al arco de flores, Hermione pareció despertar de un sueño y se percató que desde el momento en que salió de la cabaña una melodiosa música la había estado acompañando en cada paso.

Alastor se giró para quedar frente a ella y tomó ambas manos de la chica, luego miró a Sirius y sonrió.

–Sirius Black, te entrego a Hermione Granger para que la cuides y hagas feliz. –Hizo una pausa y se permitió sonreír maliciosamente –Y de lo contrario, recuerda que soy Jefe de Aurores y puedo hacerte cosas realmente terribles.

Ambos chicos rieron bajito y le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Sirius tomó a Hermione de la mano y la ayudó a subir al pequeño altar donde él había estado esperando lo que pareció una eternidad para su carácter que no conocía de paciencia.

–La cuidaré y amaré con mi vida, Alastor.

El hombre al escuchar eso fue a sentarse con los demás invitados que miraban expectantes y alegres.

El pelinegro le regaló una enorme sonrisa a la castaña y se giraron para quedar frente al Maestro de Ceremonia, un mago de mayor edad que comenzó diciendo algunas palabras. El chico aprovechó ese momento para acercarse más a Hermione y susurrarle al oído.

–Me dijeron que las novias demoraban, aunque jamás pensé que fuese tanto. –Comentó en tono divertido.

La castaña no pudo sonreír de la misma manera, se limitó a morder sutilmente su labio.

–Hubo un percance de último minuto, todo solucionado.

No quería mentirle a Sirius, así que prefería decirle la verdad, que de hecho tendría que esperar para otro momento. Su boda había sido lo suficientemente interrumpida.

–¿Qué ocurrió? Vi a Dumbledore entrando a la cabaña… –Continuó en susurros Sirius.

–Luego te cuento, te lo prometo. –Aseguró la chica y el pelinegro pareció tranquilizarse.

Escucharon con atención al Maestro de Ceremonia que les habló desde su experiencia y sabiduría.

–El matrimonio va más allá de un compromiso que toman frente a la Ley Mágica y sus seres queridos, –comenzó diciéndoles con mucho cariño –es la unión de dos almas que se aman y prometen estar juntas por toda su vida. Muchas veces tendrán diferencias, sentirán que no vale la pena continuar y solo querrán desaparecer de la presencia del otro; sin embargo esas serán las pruebas que los guiarán en el largo y hermoso viaje del matrimonio que no acaba nunca, que los fortalecerá y hará recordar todos esos momentos por los que sí vale la pena disfrutar más del camino recorrido antes que llegar al final.

Sirius apretó la mano de Hermione que escucha atenta y apenas pestañaba.

Ella todos los días quería maldecir a su pelinegro favorito, pero al final del día lo único que quería era verlo feliz y a su lado sin importar qué.

–Los testigos y las sortijas, por favor. –Pidió el hombre solemnemente.

Dorcas se acercó con una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se colocó al lado de Hermione. James la siguió y se colocó junto a Sirius, también con una cajita entre sus manos.

Sirius abrió la caja que le entregó James y sacó una sortija de oro blanco que tenía su nombre grabado, suspiró y se dio vuelta al igual que Hermione para quedar frente a ella.

–Hermione Jean Granger, –dijo mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y comenzaba a deslizar la sortija por su dedo anular –yo Sirius Orion Black te tomo como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte por la eternidad. Lo hago con la firme certeza que eres la mujer y amor de mi vida, que formaremos una hermosa familia, y que pase lo que pase, repetiría una y otra vez cada acción de mi vida para encontrarte nuevamente, ya que solo contigo estoy completo. Te amo hoy y siempre.

Hermione tuvo que recordarse respirar cuando sintió la sortija puesta en su dedo, no podía dejar de mirar a Sirius y sonreír. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no lloraría.

Con manos temblorosas tomó la cajita que le tendía Dorcas y sacó una sortija igual a la que Sirius le había colocado, con la única diferencia que tenía su nombre grabado. Tomó la mano del pelinegro y repitió su actuar.

–Sirius Orion Black, –comenzó diciendo a medida que tomaba fuerza su voz –yo Hermione Jean Granger te tomo como mi esposo para honrarte y amarte toda la eternidad, porque cada momento a tu lado se siente así, como un sueño que jamás acaba. Eres el hombre y amor de mi vida, y sé que si tuviese que escoger una vez más a quién amar, sería a ti. Lo hice ayer, lo hago hoy y también mañana.

Al finalizar los votos de cada uno, ambos se miraban enamorados y sonrientes. Se quedaron de frente al otro y sosteniendo sus manos en donde ahora llevaban una sortija. James y Dorcas se acercaron son sus varitas como los testigos y padrinos, y testificaron ante el Maestro de Ceremonia, quien luego lanzó un hechizo sobre Sirius y Hermione, uniéndolos así como marido y mujer.

Ambos temblaron ligeramente por el hechizo que recorrió sus cuerpos y luego sintieron un acogedor calor llenándolos.

–De esta forma, –anunció el mago –los declaro marido y mujer. ¡Les presento al señor y la señora Black! –Dijo efusivamente –Puede besar a la novia.

Sirius no esperó más indicaciones y acortó la pequeña distancia que tenía con Hermione, con una mano acarició su rostro y con la otra la sujetó fuerte por la cintura, para finalmente besarla demandante y dulce, con ansías y tranquilidad.

La castaña respondió enseguida y sonrió de felicidad contra los labios del pelinegro que no tenía intención de soltarla.

Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad.

Cuando fue tiempo de separarse, lo primero que hicieron fue mirarse y reír.

–Señora Black, por fin. –Dijo eufórico Sirius.

La chica se sujetó a sus hombros y no paraba de reír.

–Los señores Black. –Susurró divertida.

Sirius la tomó de la mano e iniciaron el camino por el pasillo en donde cientos de pétalos caían sobre ellos. Fueron acompañados por los invitados hasta la enorme carpa blanca en donde cada uno fue acomodado en distintas mesas.

La pareja de recién casados se sentó en la mesa principal junto a Orion, Regulus, Dorcas y James.

Disfrutaron de un exquisito banquete que parecía no acabar. Conversaron y rieron tranquilamente todos juntos.

Cuando fue retirado el último plato, Euphemia fue hasta una tarima donde había distintos instrumentos y con su varita amplificó su voz.

–Le pido a los recién casados que por favor nos regalen su primer baile juntos. –Dijo emocionada.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y se vio arrastrada por Sirius hasta la pista de baile, en donde con su desplante habitual la tomó por la cintura y la guio en cada paso.

–No sé bailar bien. –Se quejó la castaña mientras descansaba una de sus manos en el pecho de su ahora esposo.

–Mientes, bailas como un hada, señora Black. –Rebatió el chico.

Se movieron al compás de la música hasta que acabó la primera pieza, luego de eso hicieron cambio de parejas y el resto de los invitados también comenzó a bailar. Hermione les dedicó más tiempo a Alastor y Orion que la trataron como a una princesa. Por su parte Sirius, se entretuvo bastante con Narcissa y también persiguiendo a Regulus para que bailara con él.

En algún momento Sirius y Hermione dejaron de bailar y comenzaron a saludar uno por uno a los invitados y a permitirse un tiempo con todos para agradecer. Ellos también recibieron muchas felicitaciones y cariño en retribución.

No tenían idea de qué hora era, y tampoco importaba mucho.

Fueron al pastel de cinco pisos y lo partieron juntos; bromearon manchándose con crema y luego aceptaron la ayuda de Charlotte para repartirlo más rápido con magia.

–¿Eran necesarios cinco pisos? –Preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba pastel del plato que compartía con Sirius.

–No sé tú, Mione… –Respondió el pelinegro con la boca llena –Pero a mí no me alcanza con una porción.

–Veo que mi marido tiene mucho apetito. –Lo molestó la castaña.

–Aprenderás a cocinar, mujer. –Le siguió el juego Sirius.

El pastel definitivamente no había sido excesivo, era tan delicioso que todos querían seguir comiendo, sobre todo Dumbledore que conversaba animadamente con Orion.

–¡El ramo, el ramo!

Las mujeres en algún minuto comenzaron a gritar eufóricas y fue turno nuevamente para que Hermione se pusiera colorada.

Los magos de la Banda que estaba tocando le hicieron espacio y ayudaron a subir a la tarima en donde se colocó de espaldas a la multitud de chicas solteras que esperaban ansiosas recibir el ramo. La castaña jugó un poco con ellas antes de decidirse y lanzarlo.

Dorcas que miraba distraída fue la afortunada. Todas gritaron emocionadas y la chica solo se sonrojó y miró en todas direcciones avergonzada mientras sostenía el ramo de flores y sonreía tontamente.

Hermione se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, en el que se la llevó envuelta hasta la mesa.

El reloj marcaba más de las doce de la noche y la fiesta seguía más viva que nunca. Los licores y dulces se rellenaban solos y la música no paraba. La mayoría estaba en la pista de baile. Lily con James riendo de alguna tontería que el chico susurraba en el oído de la pelirroja; y Remus con Marlene que conversaban animadamente.

Sirius y Hermione también bailaban abrazados y conversaban, aunque a ratos espiaban a los invitados y opinaban sobre lo que estaría pasando.

–Insisto en que Remus es de Dora. –Susurró el pelinegro molesto.

–Estás obsesionado, Sirius. –Lo regañó la castaña por tercera vez –Mejor mira a tu padre, quiere lanzarse sobre el cuello de Gideon, y Fabian luce como león enjaulado.

El pelinegro miró en la dirección que lo hacía Hermione y vio a Narcissa conversando y riendo alegremente con el pelirrojo, mientras se movían en la pista de baile. A Orion le daría un ataque en cualquier minuto y Fabian por supuesto no estaba mucho mejor.

–Creo que papá exagera. –Dijo despreocupado Sirius –Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el matrimonio entre mi prima y Lucius, y los Prewett son una buena familia.

–No discutimos eso, Sirius. –Contestó Hermione rodando los ojos –Es la situación la que vuelve loco a Orion y Fabian.

–Te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que Narcissa se divorciará. –Opinó alegremente el pelinegro –Solo necesita ayuda y podemos cooperar en eso. –Movió sus cejas en dirección a la castaña que reía malvadamente.

Siguieron espiando a los invitados y posaron sus miradas en Regulus que se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido a la mesa en donde estaba Dorcas haciendo dormir a su hijo. En cuanto llegó, tendió su mano en dirección a la chica y se inclinó un poco para que lo escuchara.

–¿Me concedería el honor de esta pieza, señorita?

Dorcas levantó la vista sorprendida y sonrió tontamente cuando vio a Regulus. Su madre la golpeó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa para que no fuera tan obvia y luego tomó al bebé entre sus brazos para que su hija pudiese ir. Orion por su parte decidió enfocarse en Dumbledore y Alastor para no seguir siendo testigo de la imprudencia de sus hijos y sobrina.

Regulus llevó a Dorcas hasta la pista y comenzaron a bailar la canción que sonaba en ese momento, tratando de mantener una pequeña distancia para no levantar sospechas.

–Atrapaste el ramo. –Susurró el chico.

Dorcas asintió tranquilamente.

–Quedó todo muy lindo, mamá y Euphemia son excelentes decorando. –El intento de Dorcas por desviar la conversación a algo más simple fue en vano.

–Te prometo que algún día tendrás una boda tan linda como esta y llevarás un hermoso vestido para convertirte en la señora Black. –Susurró Regulus.

La chica lo miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules y le sonrió.

–Lo sé, y puedo esperar.

Su respuesta era tan sincera que sacó una sonrisa a Regulus. Dorcas por su parte se contuvo de acariciar su mejilla como solía hacer y solo sonrió. Ambos continuaron bailando unos minutos más y luego se fueron a la mesa.

Sirius miró a Hermione con expresión melancólica.

–Esta guerra debe acabar, es la única forma en que todos puedan ser felices.

La castaña suspiró y negó.

–Por más que acabe la guerra no todos serán felices, eso dependerá de sus elecciones. –Contestó ella hablando pausado –Míranos a nosotros, aún en guerra tenemos nuestro pequeño mundo de felicidad.

El pelinegro asintió y enseguida frunció el entrecejo recordando algo.

–Dijiste que luego me dirías por qué te retrasaste y qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo. –Dijo Sirius sin sacarle los ojos de encima para ver su reacción –Y ahora es precisamente ese luego.

Hermione frunció su rostro por completo delatándose y desvió la mirada. Se sujetó fuerte al cuello de Sirius y se acercó un poco más mientras miraba distraída a cualquier lado.

–Hermione… –Insistió el pelinegro preparándose para la bomba que se le vendría de seguro.

–Es que te vas a enojar… –Susurró la castaña conectando nuevamente sus ojos con los grises que esperaban una respuesta.

Sirius suspiró y trató de relajarse.

–No me voy a enojar, querida. Es nuestro matrimonio y nada podría sacarme de mis casillas, nada, absolutamente nada podría ser tan grave. –Prometió muy calmado.

–No lo vas a cumplir. –Siguió susurrando la chica.

–Hermione… –Repitió Sirius muy serio.

Hermione lo examinó con sus grandes ojos castaños y supo de inmediato que se pondría furioso, pero si no le decía en ese momento iba a continuar presionando y cada vez se pondría peor. Sirius Black no era un hombre fácil de engañar. Además hace unas horas había prometido honrarlo y respetarlo, lo justo era que supiera por ella.

Se levantó en puntitas solo un poco y decidió solarlo todo de una vez. Se acercó mucho al oído de Sirius y su voz fue apenas un susurro.

–Fui a ver a Grindelwald y Dumbledore me acompañó.

Enseguida se separó y esperó la reacción del pelinegro.

Sirius se quedó petrificado en su lugar y boqueó un par de veces sin decir nada. Tomó el máximo aire que le era posible y dejó de bailar. Sonrió a la castaña, lo cual no era buena señal, y la tomó fuerte por la cintura mientras la guiaba fuera de la carpa aún llena de invitados.

Saludaron a unos cuantos de camino y apenas salieron esperó alejarse lo suficiente, quedando casi a orillas del risco, así sus voces podían confundirse con el romper de las olas en el mar.

Dejó a Hermione ahí parada esperando, mientras él daba unas cuantas vueltas y se calmaba.

–Te advertí que te molestarías, Sirius. –Se quejó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y poniendo su mirada altiva.

El pelinegro la ignoró olímpicamente hasta que se sintió con la suficiente cordura como para no ponerse a gritar. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba insistentemente.

–¿Grindelwald? Estás diciendo que el día de tu boda fuiste a visitar al mayor asesino y maníaco de la historia del Mundo Mágico. –Afirmó el chico esperando que lo desmintiera.

–Sobre que sea el mayor Mago Tenebroso de la historia es complicado, podríamos poner de ejemplo a Voldemort. –Defendió Hermione su punto.

Sirius cerró los ojos para calmarse.

–No lo estás negando.

–No lo voy a negar. –Siguió respondiendo testarudamente Hermione –Ya te dije, fui a visitar a Grindelwald hasta Nurmengard, y Dumbledore me llevó.

–Hermione Jean Black, sé que juré amarte y protegerte, junto a mil cosas más, –dijo Sirius aun sosteniéndola por los hombros –pero me lo pones muy difícil cuando te escapas a una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad a visitar a un criminal. –Terminó de hablar apenas con un hilo de voz –¿Qué pasa si te hacía algo? ¿No pensaste en eso?

–Sirius, cálmate. –Pidió Hermione tratando de sonar razonable –Fui con Dumbledore, no estaba sola, además están custodiados y en ese momento no tenía varita, no podía hacerme nada.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo.

–No tenía varita, en ese momento… –Susurró con voz afilada –¿Qué demonios hiciste, Hermione? –Exigió saber.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo antes de responder.

–¿Recuerdas que fui a visitar a Gregorovitch?

–¡Cómo no recordarlo! –Rio irónicamente el pelinegro –Si últimamente te encanta visitar gente peligrosa y…

Se detuvo en cuanto cayó en lo que Hermione intentaba decirle. La soltó y se agarró la cabeza.

–Ay no… –Susurró aterrado.

–Te lo explicaré y entenderás. –Dijo Hermione comenzando a acercarse y tomando sus manos para que se relajara.

–Merlín… –Continuó susurrando Sirius –¿Le diste una varita? ¿Tú… te atreviste a proporcionarle una varita a uno de los Magos más Tenebrosos de la historia? ¿Estás demente, Hermione? ¿Sabes cuántos años en Azkaban arriesgas si lo descubren?

El tono del pelinegro rayaba en la histeria y comenzaba a poner nerviosa a Hermione.

–No lo descubrirán porque Dumbledore me ayudó a conseguir los permisos y entrar en la prisión.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese es otro loco más! –Exclamó Sirius desesperado –¿Por qué eligió el día de nuestro matrimonio?

–Se lo pedí hace mucho tiempo, yo también me enojé, Sirius. –Se defendió la chica empezando a alterarse –No creas que me fui de lo más contenta. Solo que prometió me acompañaría cuando estuviese listo.

–Y está listo justo este día… –Masculló el chico –Te está probando y jugando contigo, ya hablaré con él.

–No te entrometas. –Ordenó Hermione.

–¿Qué no me entrometa? –Preguntó molesto el pelinegro –Por supuesto que lo hago, podrían llevarte a Azkaban y…

La castaña lo interrumpió.

–¿Realmente crees que me llevarán a Azkaban, eso te preocupa? –Preguntó irritada –Te recuerdo que Voldemort avanza cada día y si alguien no hace algo, al ritmo que lleva… acabará con todos nosotros y ni siquiera alcanzaremos a conocer Azkaban. Hay riesgos que se deben correr.

Sirius le sostuvo la mirada ofuscado y buscando alguna pizca de arrepentimiento en ella, pero no había nada de eso, al contrario, solo hallaba determinación.

–¿Unirnos con Grindelwald? Debe ser una maldita broma… –Susurró el pelinegro dejándose caer en el césped.

Hermione se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado.

–Tienes que confiar en mí, pensé mucho esto antes de hacerlo, y si no estuviese segura que es lo correcto no lo hubiese ido a visitar y menos le hubiese dado una varita. –La petición de la castaña era prácticamente un ruego –Él ha cambiado, está arrepentido… y sé que eso no lo redime de sus crímenes, sin embargo… está dispuesto a ayudar, lo vi en sus ojos.

–¿Sabes que él escapará, verdad? –Preguntó más calmado Sirius mientras arrancaba el césped.

La castaña asintió mirando al mar.

–Eso espero que haga.

–¿Y luego qué? –Quiso saber el pelinegro –Le darán caza.

–Le di dinero, además de la varita. –Reconoció la castaña –Tiene contactos, podrá ocultarse un tiempo y luego… espero que me busque en algún momento.

Sirius suspiró agotado y cuando estuvo totalmente relajado la miró.

–Saqueas nuestra bóveda para darle dinero a un criminal, te vas con otro criminal para que confeccione una varita y el día de tu boda te fugas para reunirte con el primer criminal y planear juntos una guerra. Eres realmente admirable y peligrosa, señora Black.

Su comentario sacó una sonrisa a la castaña que también suspiró y tomó las manos de Sirius entre las suyas.

–Ya estamos en guerra, señor Black.

–¿Sembraremos más pánico y caos entonces? ¿Ese es el plan? –Preguntó con tono divertido el pelinegro.

–Algo así. –Respondió risueña Hermione.

–¿Quién sabe?

–Solo Dumbledore, Alastor y tú. –Respondió la chica –Antes de unir más personas debemos trazar un plan sin errores y solo confiar en los más cercanos.

Sirius asintió mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. De todas las locuras de Hermione esta era lejos la peor o mejor según se viera.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirando el mar y las estrellas.

–Así que así se siente. –Comentó de pronto Sirius.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó confundida Hermione.

–Nuestra primera pelea. –Respondió él como si fuese lo más obvio.

–Hemos peleado desde que nos vimos por primera vez, Sirius. –Lo contradijo la castaña.

–Pero es la primera como matrimonio, no me digas que no escuchaste las hermosas y sabias palabras del Maestro de Ceremonia. ¡Qué vergüenza, Mione! –Bromeó el pelinegro.

Hermione comenzó a reír y se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius.

–Entonces que también sea nuestra primera reconciliación. –Propuso a la par que lo besaba.

Volvieron con los invitados cuando Orion fue por ellos.

–Así que Orion Black te compra con regalos.

Sirius se divirtió molestando a su padre mientras Hermione le contaba que la había visitado y regalado unas joyas.

Estuvieron solo un par de horas más con los invitados y cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada se fueron, aunque gran parte de los invitados siguió celebrando.

–Les deseo mucha felicidad. –Dijo Orion abrazando a Sirius y dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione.

Dorcas y Regulus los abrazaron a ambos.

–Mañana habrá una nota en _El Profeta_ sobre nuestro matrimonio, es más que seguro. –Comentó Sirius –Encárgate Regulus que también comenten que los recién casados son los padrinos de Orion Clark y que todos sepan que es un Black.

Ambos les agradecieron y los dejaron en el traslador que habían instalado en la entrada de la cabaña donde Sirius había estado hospedado antes del matrimonio.

–¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

–Sorpresa. –Respondió alegre Sirius.

–¿Y nuestras cosas? –Siguió la castaña preguntando.

–Ya nos esperan, Dobby se encargó de todo. –Anunció el pelinegro.

Hermione detestaba viajar en traslador porque nunca sabía cómo caer bien y no golpearse, prefería mil veces aparecerse, sin embargo suponía que irían lejos y por eso las precauciones.

Se abrazó a Sirius y ambos tocaron una linda estatua de un Hipogrifo.

Sintió el tirón a su cuerpo y luego todo giraba a su alrededor. Sus uñas se transformaron en garras alrededor del pelinegro para no caer.

Y no lo hizo, ya que tras unos segundos se encontraba de pie al lado de su flamante esposo que la sostenía.

–No iba a dejarte caer, Mione. –Comentó divertido Sirius al ver la cara pálida de Hermione. La chica en cualquier minuto vomitaría.

La castaña levantó su mirada y recorrió el hermoso prado en el que se encontraba. A pesar de la oscuridad, ya que todavía no amanecía, pudo distinguir el verde césped que rodeaba el lugar. Ellos se encontraban justo al comienzo de un camino de piedrecillas que los llevaba directamente a una enorme casa en el medio de todo. Comenzaron a caminar y por los costados decenas de flores adornaban el lugar, además a un costado tenían un extenso lago rodeado de árboles que dejaban caer sus largas hojas.

Cuando llegaron a los pies de la casa, Hermione pudo admirarla mejor. Parecía un pequeño castillo por la arquitectura de la cual gozaba. Tenía dos pisos, ella alcanzó a contar tres balcones y muchas ventanas. Además el recibidor de la entrada era espacioso y tenía una mecedora.

–¿Lo alquilaste por toda la semana? ¡Es hermoso! –Dijo la castaña cuando pudo hablar.

–No. –Dijo sin expresión en su rostro Sirius –No lo alquilé, de hecho, es nuestro.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad.

–Todo lo que ves desde el lago hasta el comienzo del bosque, incluida la casa es nuestro. –Anunció sonriente el pelinegro.

–¿Nuestra propia mansión? –Preguntó como niña pequeña Hermione.

–Es tradición en mi familia tener una mansión, pero yo quería algo diferente. La Mansión Black ya está en Irlanda, es la casa de verano, así que yo quise el Castillo Black en Escocia. –Respondió despreocupado.

Hermione dio un salto de emoción.

–¡Estamos en Escocia!

–Y abajo hay un pueblo y mucho para recorrer. –Le mostró Sirius –Mientras trabajamos estaremos en Londres, y este será nuestro refugio del mundo. Nuestro segundo hogar.

Hermione asintió contenta y fue a subir el primer escalón que los llevaba hasta la puerta, pero Sirius no la dejó y en cambio la cargó entre sus brazos.

–¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Hermione divertida mientras se sujetaba de su cuello.

–Mooney y Lily dijeron que los muggles acostumbran hacer esto, cargar a la novia hasta la casa en la noche de bodas.

Llegaron hasta la entrada que era una hermosa puerta de roble y se abrió en cuanto Sirius dijo el hechizo correcto.

–Bienvenida al Castillo Black, nuestro nuevo hogar, señora Black. –Anunció el pelinegro en cuanto atravesaron el umbral.

Dejó a Hermione en el piso que lo miraba todo. Sirius iluminó el lugar por completo y atrapó a la castaña por la muñeca cuando vio que se dirigía a la sala.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? –Preguntó confundido.

–A recorrer el lugar, es obvio, es mi casa. –Contestó Hermione intentando liberarse del agarre.

Sirius comenzó a reír maliciosamente y negó.

–¡Oh, no… señora Black! –Dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la cargaba en su hombro –Tendrá una semana entera para conocer el lugar. Para la noche de bodas se me ocurren otras cosas qué hacer.

Hermione soltó un gritito y se afirmó fuerte a la chaqueta de Sirius.

–¡Bájame Sirius Black, puedo subir sola! ¡No seas animal!

El pelinegro la ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras de piedra que conducían al segundo piso. Se detuvo en la primera puerta luego de atravesar un largo pasillo y entró a la habitación principal que era justamente la de ellos.

Con delicadeza dejó caer a la castaña sobre una amplia cama matrimonial y él se apartó para iluminar con una luz tenue el lugar.

Hermione estaba cómodamente recostada entre los blandos almohadones. La luz era sutil, por lo que no podía ver del todo bien, sin embargo sí reconoció su baúl. Se reincorporó para quedar sentada y se arrastró hasta que quedó de pie mirando en todas direcciones.

–¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó Sirius cuando la vio abriendo su baúl.

–El baño, tengo que cambiarme. –Respondió mientras sostenía un conjunto de pijama de seda muy fuerte contra su pecho.

Sirius la miró confundido, no entendía por qué iba a vestirse de vuelta.

–¡Oh no!

La atrapó en la entrada del baño que Hermione logró detectar rápidamente en la otra esquina y la arrastró hasta dejarla pegada contra uno de los pilares que sostenía el dosel de la cama.

–Pero me tengo que sacar el vestido. –Refunfuñó la castaña.

–Y yo puedo ayudar con eso. –Se ofreció Sirius guiñándole.

Hermione tragó pesado y aguantó la respiración, solo esperaba no ahogarse. Estaba hecha un atado de nervios y su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

Era absolutamente consciente de que ese momento llegaría, sin embargo durante semanas sostuvo la férrea esperanza de que tendría unos minutos para ella a solas en el baño, tiempo que valía oro porque le daba un pequeño espacio personal en que lograría calmarse y enfocarse. Pero como la mayoría de las veces, las cosas no salían como lo esperaba.

–Mione, respira. –Pidió Sirius que la sostenía firme de la cintura –No sería una imagen agradable que mi esposa muera por asfixia en la noche de bodas.

La castaña soltó una risita histérica y empezó a enfocarse en la clara idea de que no era la primera vez que estaría con Sirius en una misma cama, aunque sí la más íntima de todas. Habían practicado, aunque no lo suficiente, y a pesar de sentirse mucho más segura, no podía evitar los nervios y el miedo que afloraban de forma natural.

Había leído cientos de libros y conocía toda la teoría sobre mantener relaciones sexuales, pero se olvidan de la parte más importante, no cuentan sobre las emociones de la persona en ese momento y mucho menos hablan sobre el estado anímico que se apodera de la calma como un torbellino. Es el miedo a lo desconocido y los libros jamás la habían preparado para eso.

Hermione soltó el aire y le sostuvo la mirada a Sirius que esperaba calmado a que se relajara un poco sin soltarla ni dejarla sola.

–¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó el pelinegro acariciando su mejilla sonrojada.

La castaña asintió.

Sirius la ayudó a sentarse en la delicada banca que estaba a los pies de la cama y sostuvo las frías manos de la chica entre las suyas.

–Hermione… –Le habló suavemente y ella se giró a verlo sin dejar de mover su pierna en el gesto más histérico y obsesivo que podía llegar a tener –No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras o para lo que no estés preparada. Podemos recostarnos y conversar, o dormir. –Su voz fue tan sincera y decidida que logró aligerar el estado de ánimo de la chica –Incluso si quieres podemos recorrer el lugar.

La castaña sonrió nerviosa y negó.

–Sí quiero, Sirius. –Respondió en un susurro y presionó fuerte sus ojos –Es solo que… tengo miedo, estas cosas no te las enseñan.

–En realidad nunca terminas de aprender cuando se trata de sentimientos, Mione… –Agregó Sirius sonriendo –Este es el momento en donde sufres una enorme iluminación y te das cuenta que no sirvió de nada ser una come libros.

Hermione lo golpeó en la pierna y comenzó a reír.

–Veo que estás mejor. –Agregó el chico mirándola embobado.

–Fue solo una crisis momentánea, ya pasó.

Sirius buscó su mirada y habló con tranquilidad.

–Siento que algo te sigue molestando, Mione.

Hermione tapó su rostro con ambas manos antes de responder.

–Es que en las películas de mi época parece más fácil. –Su voz sonaba amortiguada por sus manos que tapaban su boca, pero aun así se distinguía la nota histérica –Entran a la habitación, la ropa vuela por todos lados y se besan apasionadamente, y luego aparecen felices. –Destapó su rostro sonrojado y miró a Sirius –Te mienten, y no es que no lo sepa, es solo que… ¿crees que me duela mucho?

Sirius no pudo aguantar la risa debido a la ternura que le provocaba el arranque de nervios de su esposa.

–Te burlas porque tienes experiencia, Sirius. Sabes qué esperar.

El pelinegro asintió y dejó de reírse, se arrodilló frente a Hermione para que lo mirara y sostuvo sus manos.

Siempre lo sorprendía, no podía creer que simplemente iba tras magos tenebrosos y los enfrentaba, pero en todo lo referente a sus sentimientos estaba llena de inseguridades.

–No me burlo de ti, y tampoco tengo la enorme experiencia que todos dicen. –Aclaró de inmediato –Si te va a doler no lo sé, pero te prometo que seré cuidadoso y no haremos nada que no quieras o te haga sentir incómoda.

Hermione asintió mientras controlaba su respiración. Hablar con Sirius siempre la calmaba, excepto cuando se peleaban.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Tiene muchas opciones, señora Black. –Agregó en tono divertido el chico.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la castaña.

–Quiero estar contigo, Sirius. –Contestó muy segura y luego miró su ropa que había quedado olvidada en el piso –¿Debería ir a cambiarme?

–Del vestido yo me encargo. –Dijo el chico riendo.

Hermione asintió y pateó bajo la cama la ropa que pensó se pondría.

Sirius se paró y ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse. Le ayudó a sacar la tiara de su cabello y los pasadores que sostenían el moño. Ella acomodó la pulsera junto con el resto de las cosas en donde antes estaban sentados conversando.

Su cabello caía en suaves ondas, tenía el maquillaje corrido, y aun así para Sirius seguía siendo la chica más hermosa del mundo.

La castaña desató la corbata del pelinegro y la dejó caer junto con la chaqueta al suelo. Lentamente soltó los botones de la camisa que dejó abierta.

Sirius elevó una ceja divertido.

–No es justo, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

–Solo traigo un vestido, tú en cambio traes mucha ropa. –Se defendió Hermione mientras le quitaba la camisa que se unía a la improvisada montaña de ropa –Y deberíamos apagar las luces. –Sugirió esperanzada.

El pelinegro negó.

–Así ya no podría verte. –Contestó sugerente.

Delicadamente giró por la cintura a Hermione para que quedara de espaldas a él. Bajó acariciando su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a los botones y los soltó. Cuando terminó, subió acariciando su columna y siguió con sus hombros. Hermione soltó un suspiro y un escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo. Apartó las pequeñas mangas que sostenían el vestido y lo jaló solo un poco para que cediera por el propio peso.

El vestido cayó a los pies de Hermione que quedó únicamente con su ropa interior.

Se sentía mareada y reuniendo todo su coraje se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Sirius totalmente sonrojada.

El pelinegro le sonrió para infundir confianza y la tomó de la mano para guiarla. Una vez que rodearon la cama, Sirius acortó la distancia con Hermione y la besó sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. La tomó por la espalda y la ayudó a recostarse sobre los almohadones sin soltarla. Él se acomodó a su lado sin dejar de besarla.

Se tomó todo el tiempo para recorrer sus brazos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Soltó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello y comienzo de sus pechos aun ocultos bajo el brasier. En un movimiento rápido quitó la ropa interior de Hermione mientras acariciaba sus piernas y las separó lo suficiente para colocarse entre ellas. Sostuvo su peso sin dejarse caer sobre ella todavía y volvió a besarla. La castaña se abrazó a su espalda y con una mano recorrió su tonificado pecho.

Sirius aprovechó que finalmente Hermione estaba relajada y bajó su mano hasta la intimidad de la chica y con mucho cuidado introdujo un dedo en su interior mientras con otro acariciaba su clítoris. La castaña soltó un gemido bajo y profundo a causa del rítmico movimiento y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la mano del pelinegro.

En uno de sus arranques de osadía que no eran muy habituales, soltó el cinturón de Sirius y bajó un poco los pantalones del pelinegro, quien sumó un segundo dedo en el interior de Hermione que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricada y lista.

Se apartó de la chica y retiró el resto de la ropa que le quedaba, dejándose completamente desnudo. Hermione aprovechó de sacar su brasier y lanzarlo lejos. Estaba muy excitada y sentía sus pechos, caderas y muslos más sensibles que nunca. En un principio se había decepcionado al ver que Sirius se había alejado, pero entendía por qué y estaba expectante.

El pelinegro volvió a su lado y se colocó directamente entre sus piernas que esta vez abrió un poco más. Dejó caer su peso sobre ella y Hermione pudo sentir sin nada de por medio el miembro de Sirius en su intimidad, estaba rígido. Soltó un suspiro y le sostuvo la mirada al pelinegro que estaba igual de excitado que ella, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

–Lo que sea que te moleste me avisas. –Le pidió muy tranquilo.

Hermione asintió y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Sirius se separó solo un poco y ubicó su pene en la entrada de Hermione a quien en cualquier minuto le explotaría el corazón de lo rápido que latía. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a entrar sin quitar sus ojos grises de los de la castaña para ver cada uno de sus gestos. No se detuvo y avanzó muy despacio.

Hermione por su parte sentía la presión que ejercía Sirius dentro de ella, y cómo tras cada avance su interior se expandía a límites desconocidos. Si la primera vez que la había tocado fue molesto, esto era peor. No solo dolía a medida que se acoplaba del todo, también ardía y se sentía incómodo.

Intentó por todos los medios controlar sus lágrimas y gestos para que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta. Estaba segura que solo las primeras veces sería así, luego también podría disfrutar como se notaba lo hacía Sirius, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ir muy lento y no darle rienda suelta a sus instintos más bajos.

La castaña no pudo fingir más cuando Sirius atravesó la barrera que delataba su pureza y se incorporó por completo en su interior. Soltó un grito de dolor y hundió sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro, quien dejó de mirarla y enterró su cabeza en la almohada y habló a Hermione mientras sujetaba fuerte una de las piernas de la castaña y la enrollaba en su cintura.

–Solo ahora será así, luego mejorará y mucho. –Susurró con la voz entrecortada –Intentaré que pase, ¿te duele mucho?

Hermione giró su rostro y asintió con los ojos llorosos.

–Arde y es incómodo. –Respondió en un hilo de voz.

Sirius se sentía como en el tercer cielo dentro de la castaña, sin embargo era consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Hermione y lo último que deseaba era hacerlo peor para ella. Se reincorporó lo suficiente para quedar frente a ella y besarla; su pecho quedó pegado a sus senos y ella aflojó el agarre en su espalda.

El pelinegro flexionó las piernas de Hermione después de dejar sus labios y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de los pechos de la chica a la vez que se afirmaba él mismo. Atrapó nuevamente sus labios en un beso y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella muy despacio, para luego ir tomando un ritmo más continuo y profundo.

Cada vez que sus caderas chocaban con las de Hermione al principio, la chica solo quería que acabara, pero después de unas cuantas embestidas pudo tomar el ritmo que había marcado Sirius y también comenzó a moverse junto a él. Además se estaban sintiendo muy bien las caricias del pelinegro, un extraño y placentero escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y la hacía desear más de Sirius a pesar de la incomodidad y el ardor que no se iban.

Soltó un jadeo entrecortado cuando Sirius succionó su cuello y se abandonó al placer que le entregaba.

El pelinegro por su parte sabía que en cualquier minuto acabaría y se esforzó el doble por entregarle más placer e intensificó sus embestidas que eran cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Hermione gimió fuerte por el cambio en los movimientos y se sostuvo fuerte a la espalda sudorosa de Sirius, ella también sentía la capa de sudor que cubría su propio cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse con más insistencia contra él y fue suficiente para que Sirius alcanzara su orgasmo. Ahogó un gemido contra el almohadón y tras unas embestidas más derramó su semen en el interior de la chica.

Hermione sostuvo a Sirius contra su cuerpo y recibió todo su peso. Minutos antes que él llegara una extraña sensación de electricidad la había recorrido por completo, y a pesar de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como un orgasmo, para ella había sido más que placentero y se sintió completa.

Sirius se retiró con cuidado de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de costado arrastrándola con él y sosteniéndola de la espalda. Ambos quedaron de frente y se miraron llenos de amor por el otro. El pelinegro le dio un corto beso a Hermione y se quedaron lo más juntos que podían.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó el chico –Lamento no haber durado más, es solo que… me enloqueciste. –Susurró lleno de deseo.

La castaña se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada por sus palabras. Tendría que acostumbrarse ahora que estaban casados.

–Me molesta un poco solamente, pero va a pasar. Fue asombroso. –Respondió llena de sinceridad.

–Va a mejorar, ya lo verás. –Prometió Sirius.

Fue al baño y Hermione aprovechó para buscar su pijama que había tirado bajo la cama. Lo miró y en realidad no la tapaba mucho, pero tampoco quería estar totalmente desnuda.

Cuando el pelinegro volvió levantó una ceja divertido pero no dijo nada, la entendía. Se acercó y la ayudó a limpiarse un poco entre las piernas. Hermione se sonrojó cuando vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en el edredón y en cuanto estuvo sola lo arrojó al suelo y se metió entre las sábanas.

Sirius regresó del baño y la acompañó en la cama, la abrazó sin decir nada y esperó a que se durmiera entre sus brazos, se notaba agotada y relajada. Él se durmió cuando amanecía y mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Hermione despertó gracias al sol que le daba de lleno en los ojos, se removió incómoda y puso una almohada sobre su cabeza para seguir durmiendo, pero no lo consiguió porque de pronto y como una película le llegaron todo los recuerdos de la noche o madrugada anterior, a ciencia cierta no sabía ni en qué día estaba.

Extendió la mano a través de la cama en busca de Sirius pero no estaba. Se sentó en la cama totalmente desorientada y miró en todas direcciones buscándolo.

Con la luz del día pudo notar lo hermosa que era la habitación, estaba decorada de forma muy elegante y era amplia, además de muy iluminada. Unas cortinas blancas se mecían con la suave brisa y se arremolinaban en la ventana que daba acceso a un balcón.

La castaña se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se puso en pie entre el desastre de ropa que era el piso, pero enseguida se sentó y acalló un grito mordiendo sus labios.

Una punzada atravesó su parte baja y sus piernas dolían. Se quejó en silencio y maldijo en un susurro.

 _¡No se suponía que debían doler ciertas partes! Era injusto._

En eso estaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo, cuando Sirius apareció por la puerta del baño de la cual se desprendía vapor. Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojó al instante al ver que solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama.

Tendría que hacer algo para eso de andarse sonrojando por todo, ella no era así, solo que Sirius Black la enloquecía.

El pelinegro se acercó y sin mediar palabra la besó.

–Buenas tardes, Mione.

–Buenas tardes, Sirius. –Respondió riendo –¿Qué hora es?

Mientras esperaba la respuesta se percató del edredón y lo empujó con más fuerza bajo la cama.

–Las cuatro de la tarde. –Contestó el pelinegro bostezando –Y deja en paz ese edredón, la mancha saldrá. Lo haces ver como si nunca hubiese sabido que eras virgen, Hermione. –Comentó de buena gana.

No esperó a que le contestara y la cargó entre sus brazos hasta el baño.

–Puedo caminar, no es necesario que me cargues. –Dijo la chica que en realidad iba muy cómoda.

–No me pareció que pudieses caminar muy bien cuando te encontré maldiciendo.

–Ganas esta, Black.

El baño era normal, con excepción de que todas las cosas se movían solas. Una enorme tina antigua decoraba el centro del lugar. Desde ahí se desprendía el vapor que había visto antes; estaba llena de agua tibia y burbujas, además de esencias de exquisitos olores.

Sirius la sentó en la orilla y esperó a que se desvistiera, pero la castaña le hizo un gesto para que se diera la vuelta.

–No me daré la vuelta, soy tu esposo. –Dijo el chico sorprendido.

–Entonces no mires hasta que esté dentro, todavía me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda. –Pidió Hermione.

Sirius tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras se reía, sin embargo abrió los dedos para mirar de todas formas. Hermione se desnudó y entró en la tina que estaba deliciosa y seguramente relajaría su cuerpo adolorido.

El pelinegro realmente sabía lo que hacía.

–Listo. –Anunció la chica jugando con las burbujas.

Sirius se sacó sin ninguna gota de vergüenza el pantalón que llevaba y entró en la tina junto a Hermione que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

–Yo no sufro de ataques de vergüenza con mi esposa, pero puedo respetar los tuyos. –Explicó riendo.

Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó mientras la besaba.

–Anoche fue maravilloso.

–Y prometiste que será cada vez mejor. –Le recordó sonriente la castaña.

–Te amo, señora Black. –Dijo solemne Sirius.

–¡Oh! Y yo te amo más, señor Black.

Siguieron conversando y acariciándose, hasta que Sirius pareció recordar algo.

–Mione, anoche nosotros no… –Decidió no terminar la frase y prefirió hacerle gestos que la chica entendió enseguida.

–Yo estoy tomando una poción anticonceptiva hace algunos meses, ya sabes, por si ocurría antes. –Explicó la castaña ante la mirada de decepción que intentó ocultar Sirius –Sé que quieres niños, –continuó hablando Hermione con algo de culpa en la voz –y lamento no haberte dicho que me estaba cuidando, pero esto ya lo hablamos.

Sirius volvió a su buen ánimo inicial y le restó importancia.

–Ya lo habíamos acordado, está perfecto. –Contestó y enseguida se puso a bromear –¿La encargaste con Dorcas o algo por el estilo?

Hermione rodó los ojos y negó.

–Me la recetaron en San Mungo, así que está bien hecha.

Ajenos de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos o en el mundo, pasó la semana de su Luna de Miel. Se dedicaron a recorrer su nuevo hogar, ver si Hermione deseaba cambiar o agregar algo y por supuesto, dar largos paseos por el lago en el bote que Sirius había comprado. Se quedaban por horas bajo los árboles conversando y todas las mañanas y tardes cocinaban juntos. Por las noches se dedicaban a hacer el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y por supuesto que Sirius a veces tomaba desprevenida a Hermione en algún lugar de la casa y la seducía con la excusa de que _para ser el mejor en algo se debe practicar_.

La castaña a veces se hacía la ofendida, pero en el fondo le encantaba la personalidad del pelinegro y era feliz con él.

El primer viernes de julio llegó una lechuza con los resultados de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Sirius.

–¡Ábrelos! –Lo apuró la castaña saltando en el sofá.

–¿Y si reprobé alguno? –Preguntó Sirius histérico mientras rasgaba el papel.

–¡Vamos, eres Sirius Black! –Lo apoyó Hermione.

Se armó de valor y sacó el pergamino, lo leyó detenidamente y con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione estaba nerviosa por el silencio del pelinegro.

–¿Qué pasó? –Quiso saber preocupada.

Sirius levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

–¡Extraordinario en todo!

La castaña dio un grito y saltó sobre él. Le quitó el pergamino y confirmó que era cierto.

–Felicitaciones, Sirius. –Dijo a la par que lo besaba.

El domingo por la mañana Hermione envió una lechuza al Ministerio solicitando más tiempo, no quería volver, sin embargo le fue denegado por los tiempos que se vivían.

–Deja de lloriquear, Hermione. –Dijo Sirius mientras se reía al ver a su esposa tirada boca abajo en la cama pataleando –Sabíamos que era solo una semana, pero volveremos cuando queramos y en cuanto acabe la guerra nos mudaremos. –Prometió en lo que terminaba de guardar la ropa en los baúles.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y le regaló un tierno puchero.

Dobby los llegó a buscar durante la tarde y los llevó de vuelta a Londres, donde por fin compartirían por completo el departamento que también era su hogar.

El lunes por la mañana, todos se preparaban para comenzar la semana, incluso los Mortífagos.

Regulus atravesó las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy a las seis de la mañana y en su camino hasta el comedor, vio a Narcissa que espiaba desde el acceso a las cocinas.

–Regulus, por favor toma asiento. Tan puntual como siempre. –Elogió Lord Voldemort.

El chico se sentó en la enorme mesa llena de los más fieles y cercanos Mortífagos, ya que sus filas se habían expandido de una manera casi incontrolable y cada semana tenían reunión, aunque los nuevos quedaban fuera de esto.

–Los Black vuelven hoy a Londres, ¿no es verdad? –Preguntó el hombre.

–Así es, mi señor. –Respondió Regulus –Aunque no tengo mucha información, como le comenté solo fui al matrimonio porque nos llegó la invitación y papá quiso asistir. –Dijo con fingido asco.

–Es bueno que se acerquen, ya sabes lo que opino con respecto a esa unión, es muy beneficiosa. –Lo aconsejó Voldemort y se giró a Bellatrix –Y tú, querida… cambia esa cara, deberías ir a saludar a tus primos.

La bruja se cruzó de brazos y prefirió quedarse callada.

–Perfecto, a lo que hemos venido. –Anunció Voldemort sonriente –Como sabrán, hay un par de Aurores que nos están poniendo las cosas muy complicadas y en un tiempo no muy lejano debemos eliminarlos, aunque será difícil.

–Pido a Longbottom, mi señor. –Rogó Bellatrix.

–Siempre ha sido inspiradora tu sed de sangre, Bellatrix. –La elogió y asintió –Sí así lo quieres, así será.

–Para acabar con los Prewett necesitaremos a un par. –Añadió desde el fondo Travers quien había sido liberado en el último ataque a Azkaban.

–Habrá muchos voluntarios. –Bromeó Voldemort mirando a Lucius que fruncía el entrecejo –Aun tenemos tiempo para ver los detalles. De hecho me gustaría que Moody fuese asignado a ti, Regulus.

El chico escondió su miedo y asintió.

Lo último que le faltaba era que le asignaran matar a Alastor.

–Pero insisto, –volvió a decir Lord Voldemort –eso lo vemos luego. Lo que hoy nos reúne es una información valiosa que me entregó Bellatrix.

Todos miraron a la bruja que sonreía con maldad.

–Hermione Black, –comenzó de mala gana –fue a visitar a Grindelwald hace una semana aproximadamente. Lo supe de una buena fuente que tenemos en el Ministerio, y Dumbledore la acompañó.

Regulus se mostró sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo. _¿Qué demonios quería con ese hombre?_

–Así que nos adelantaremos a lo que sea que esté planificando nuestra buena amiga, Hermione. –Anunció Voldemort feliz –Y le haremos una visita de cortesía a Grindelwald. Si se nos une será una excelente pieza, y de lo contrario, sellará su destino.

Todos los presentes rieron y siguieron al mago que los llevó hasta los jardines. Regulus de camino vio que Narcissa se ocultaba.

–La próxima semana estará lista la Mansión Lestrange, mi señor. –Comentó Bellatrix emocionada.

–Volveremos al hogar. –Dijo suspirando Voldemort.

La verdad es que a Voldemort no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener de aliado a Gellert Grindelwald, pero lo que sí le intrigaba era saber qué había ido a hacer Hermione. Y más aún si tenía relación con su viaje en el tiempo.

En grupos realizaron la aparición conjunta y en cuestión de minutos había decenas de Mortífagos en una colina que estaba frente a Nurmengard.

–Es una fortaleza. –Comentó Lucius –¿Cómo la penetraremos?

–Al igual que con Azkaban. –Dijo sin más Voldemort.

Todos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones contra la prisión de alta seguridad, y una vez que lograron debilitar las barreras, se aparecieron en las cercanías en donde terminaron de derribar todo. Lord Voldemort provocó una gran explosión en el ala se suponía estaba Grindelwald y se llevó con él a Bellatrix y Regulus.

Recorrieron los pasillos y de camino mató al que se pusiera en su camino. Leyó la mente del último hombre que intentó detenerlos antes de matarlo y supo su ubicación.

Fueron hasta la celda y cuando la abrieron estaba vacía. Voldemort entró y recogió una nota que había en el piso.

 _¿Realmente creíste que esperaría tu visita, Lord Voldemort? Tienes tanto para aprender._

 _Gellert Grindelwald._

El hombre arrugó con furia el papel y salió convertido en un demonio de la celda. Bellatrix miró a Regulus quien se encogió de hombros y salieron tras él.

–¿Dónde vamos, mi señor? –Preguntó Bellatrix.

–A la Mansión Malfoy, y luego con nuestra amiga. –Rugió Voldemort.

Todos se fueron de Nurmengard y tan solo unos minutos después se levantó la alerta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se comenzó a correr la voz.

Hermione terminaba de echar a su bolso unos papeles cuando llegó Dorcas que se iría con ellos al Ministerio. Había logrado aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y ese día iría a presentar su solicitud al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para convertirse en Auror. También tendrían una reunión con Alastor y allá se encontrarían con James, Remus y Marlene. Lily y Alice irían a San Mungo a presentarse para postular como Medimagas. Del resto no habían tenido noticias.

–Alastor dijo que tendría horarios especiales para estar con Orion Clark. –Les comentó Dorcas emocionada.

Tomaron la Red Flu y llegaron al Ministerio. Iban los tres caminando hasta el despacho de Hermione que es donde se encontrarían con el resto, cuando un ruido parecido al de una sirena atravesó el lugar y no dejó indiferente a nadie.

 _La alarma de Seguridad Mágica había sido activada._

Cientos de lechuzas cruzaron el cielo y dejaron caer la recién impresa edición de _El Profeta_.

Sirius desenrolló rápido la suya y palideció al instante. Evitó mirar a Hermione para no levantar sospechas. La castaña y Dorcas se acercaron para leer; eran dos titulares los que sobresalían.

 ** _EMERGENCIA EN AZKABAN. EL INOMBRABLE Y SUS SEGUIDORES ATACAN NUEVAMENTE._**

 _Noticia en desarrollo._

 ** _GRINDELWALD SE FUGÓ DE NURMENGARD._**

 _Quien fuese el Mago Tenebroso más peligroso de la historia huyó de la prisión de máxima seguridad Nurmengard, y el día de hoy alertaron a la población mundial. Se desconoce el día exacto de su escape._

 _Noticia en desarrollo._

Hermione miró a Sirius y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando vieron a Alastor y Dumbledore cruzar a toda velocidad hasta el despacho del último. Los Aurores corrían en todas direcciones y comenzaban a formarse en grupos.

La castaña los llevó con ella hasta su despacho y se quedaron dentro. A los minutos llegaron James, Remus y Marlene que lucían confundidos.

–Al parecer no tendremos la entrevista. –Comentó la rubia mirándose en el espejo –Alastor Moody salió con casi todos los Aurores cuando llegamos.

Hermione se apoyó en su ventana, _nunca era bueno cuando Alastor salía con todos_.

–Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, ya vengo.

La castaña salió corriendo con un terrible presentimiento en su corazón, sin embargo no alcanzó a llegar al despacho del Ministro. Una enorme explosión en el ascensor provocó que se detuviera.

Miró alrededor, habían quedado muy pocos Aurores que se distribuirían en los distintos pisos y la mayoría eran funcionarios del Ministerio que si bien eran brujas y magos, no estaban especializados en lucha.

A través de la nube de polvo que se comenzaba a disipar, apareció Lord Voldemort con Bellatrix Lestrange y un grupo de sus Mortífagos que llevaban capucha.

Fabian y Gideon llegaron con otros cinco Aurores y rodearon al grupo apuntándolos con sus varitas. El resto de los funcionarios estaban escondidos.

–El Ministro no está disponible, Tom. –Dijo Hermione que también estaba con su varita lista.

–¡Pero qué clase de recibimiento, solo vengo a saludar! –Contestó Voldemort sonriendo –Y no me interesa hablar con el Ministro.

Bellatrix se adelantó hasta Hermione.

–Felicidades, prima. –Dijo mirando la instantánea aprobación de su señor.

–Tenemos orden de arresto contra todos ustedes. Esto no fue buena idea. –Dijo Gideon desde el otro lado.

–Nuestra visita será corta, querido. –Explicó Lestrange sonriente.

–Eso no lo creo. –Acotó Fabian.

Hermione se acercó hasta Voldemort y lo miró muy seria.

–¿Qué quieren?

–¡Oh! Hemos venido por usted, señora Black. Si es inteligente nos acompañará y evitará un baño de sangre. –Respondió Lord Voldemort muy serio.

–¡Te la llevarás sobre mi cadáver!

Hermione se dio la vuelta apenas escuchó la voz de Sirius que iba con el resto de los chicos. El pelinegro se puso por delante de Hermione y miró con odio a Lord Voldemort que le sonrió y lo apuntó.

–Es una lástima, pero será como guste, señor Black.

Dumbledore estaba apoyado en su escritorio cuando sintió una explosión. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero una presencia hizo que quedara pegado al piso. Se giró hacia su biblioteca y juntó sus manos en expresión pensativa.

–No creí que de todos los lugares donde podías ir, este fuese el primero.

Su voz no dejaba ver ninguna emoción. Sus ojos azules se volvieron gélidos como el hielo y apuntó a la biblioteca junto a la chimenea.

Una elegante túnica negra ondeó tras cada paso que daba su dueño.

–Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Albus.

La sedosa voz de Gellert Grindelwald sonó divertida y hasta emocionada. Levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y esperó al siguiente paso que daría Albus Dumbledore.

 _…Travesura realizada…_

 ** _Nota de Autora:_** ¡Feliz Navidad mis hermosas chicas!

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Espero de todo corazón que hayan pasado una hermosa Navidad junto a sus familiares y seres queridos, y por sobre todo que la magia de esta ápoca y el verdadero significado de paz y amor las invada. ¡Les envío besos y cariño! *corazón*

Este capítulo se retrasó un poco porque anduve con muchas cosas, imagino igual que ustedes. ¡Diciembre es así! Me encanta esta época. Y lo importante es que ya está publicado y espero lo disfruten mucho y les guste tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo.

Mil gracias por el apoyo y por seguir la historia tan fielmente. Gracias a todas por leer, a las que comentan y a las que recién se integran a esta hermosa locura.

Ahora díganme… ¿Les gustó el matrimonio? ¡Primera pelea oficial y reconciliación! *inserte grito* ¿La Luna de Miel? La verdad hace mucho no escribía un lemon. Y ese final, ¿qué creen que pasará ahora?

Las leo mis queridas, se aceptan todo tipo de teorías, conspiraciones, y hechizos. ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Ahora me voy a los puntuales…

 ** _Adhara Cassiopea Black_** (¡Esa frase! Déjame decirte que es una frase muy acertada. Sabes que no puedo adelantar más porque me spoileo. Y sí, creo que todas quisieron maldecir a Dumbledore jajajajaja Te mando un beso y abrazo gigante, te respondí el mensaje interno. ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también hermosa! Nos leemos en el próximo que se viene… *mejor me callo*).

 ** _Lgbr27_** (¡Hola linda! Jajajaja veré según mis obligaciones muggles para actualizar antes, aunque una vez por semana es seguro. Ya apareció Grindelwald y fue primero con Dumbledore, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa. ¡Mil gracias por leer y te mando beso enorme, nos leemos!).

 ** _Daniluu_** (Hola linda, tranquila, mira que Snape va a tener una participación importante, de hecho por eso quise que apareciera en esta parte y no antes. Muajajaja soy malvada pero tampoco para poner a Harry en riesgo jajajaj ¡De eso hablo cuando digo que lancen hechizos! ¡Te mando besotes y que tengas hermosa semana, nos leemos!).

 ** _Cora_** (Cora, Cora, Cora… ¿Por qué me pones en estos aprietos? Jajajajajaja El Desiluminador debe ser lo que las tiene más tensas a todas y prometo que se develará, pero todo a su tiempo. A Severus lo guardé porque me encanta y tengo cosas importantes para él, por eso no quise que se viera como el "típico adolescente resentido" y a Walburga la tengo ahí, está lista y esperando su primera aparición real. Me diste un resumen completo, realmente le pones atención a cada detalle, no se te pasó nada. ¡Mil gracias por leer y espero hayas tenido una hermosa Navidad! ¡Besos enormes y nos leemos!).

 ** _Kadimi_** (Wuajajaja mientras escribía también me imaginé como invitada xD Espero que te haya gustado entonces, si no me lanzas hechizos y estamos. Orion es tan… *aaaaaaaaw* ¡Felicidades por tu sobrinito! Hubo una cuota de maldad en elegir ese día por parte de Dumbledore. ¿Y te diste cuenta que la primera persona con la que fue Grindelwald fue Dumbledore? Hay gato encerrado ahí. Preciosa, como siempre mil y mil gracias por leer y por tus comentarios. ¡Feliz Navidad y nos leemos!).

 ** _Florfleur_** (¡Bella, feliz Navidad para ti también! Sé que soy perversa, pero es que simplemente me encanta dejar en la parte del suspenso o la intriga, así se juntan ganas. ¡Besotes y nos leemos!).

Buenos mis hermosas, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, trataré de actualizar antes, si no ustedes saben que en una semana estamos online otra vez. Las leo en los comentarios.

¡Besos gigantes y nos leemos!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXIV**

Walburga Black entró en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dejó las bolsas de las compras en la entrada y pidió a Kreacher que ordenara todo; se sacó su túnica y fue directo a la Sala en donde estaba Orion, sentado en su cómodo sofá leyendo el periódico apaciblemente.

–Veo que no te has enterado de los últimos acontecimientos, Orion. –Comentó Walburga alegre mientras reía –¡Ese periódico ya pasó de moda! –Bufó mirando a su esposo a través del espejo donde arreglaba su cabello.

Orion bajó su copia de _El Profeta_ que había recibido por lechuza a primera hora y entrecerró los ojos.

–Y yo veo, Walburga, que fuiste por tu dosis semanal de chismes.

El hombre enarcó una ceja y volvió a su lectura.

La mujer no conforme con la poca atención que había obtenido, se recostó en el largo sofá que estaba desocupado y comenzó a suspirar.

–¿De qué te enteraste, querida? –Preguntó cansado Orion sin dejar de leer el apartado de Gringotts en donde se detallaban sus acciones.

Desde que Dumbledore había asumido, el mercado Mágico había ido cuesta arriba y eso lo ponía muy feliz. De hecho había pasado la semana ideando algunos negocios para proponer al Ministerio, y obviamente todos se verían beneficiados.

–Estaba con la madre de Evan Rosier en el sucucho de Madame Malkin que últimamente ha comenzado a vestir a impuros y… –Orion la ignoró y comenzó a marcar algunos números con su pluma en el periódico –… entonces vimos a los Aurores corriendo en todas direcciones y nos asustamos mucho… –Orion cerró los ojos y se recordó todas las cosas que amaba de su querida y temperamental esposa –… y luego llegó la nueva edición de _El Profeta_ , la de último minuto en donde dicen que Grindelwald escapó.

Orion dejó de leer el periódico y puso completa atención a su esposa. Miró las manos de la mujer que sostenían el periódico y se lo pidió. Walburga feliz se lo pasó, había logrado su cometido.

El patriarca de los Black leyó con suma atención los dos titulares que destacaban y suspiró agotado.

El día del matrimonio de Sirius y Hermione, había alcanzado a oír algo de la discusión que tenían, y a pesar de no saberlo a ciencia cierta, estaba seguro que su nuera tenía algo que ver con el escape de Grindelwald. Y por otra parte… _¿en serio Voldemort nunca se cansaría de atacar Azkaban?_ Ya había logrado sacar a casi todos sus Mortífagos.

–La gente decía cosas en el Callejón Diagon…

–¿Qué cosas decía la gente, Walburga? –Preguntó hastiado Orion.

–Dicen que Lord Voldemort irrumpió en el Ministerio y que está en este preciso momento atacando el lugar. –Comenzó a contar con voz chismosa y de una felicidad sin límites –Estoy segura que Bellatrix y nuestro hijo están a su lado, cumpliendo su deber. Y espero de todo corazón que esa asquerosa sangre sucia esté ahí y finalmente acaben con ella, no ha hecho más que desprestigiar nuestro apellido.

Orion la miró confuso.

–¿Te refieres a Hermione, la esposa de Sirius?

–¡No menciones a ese traidor! –Gritó como loca la mujer –¡Mira que _El Profeta_ la llamó _Señora Black_ …! ¡Esa cucaracha no es una Black!

–Cálmate, Walburga… –Pidió su esposo aún sentado.

–¡Los defiendes como si fuesen tu familia! –Continuó reclamando la bruja totalmente fuera de sí.

–¡Sirius es nuestro hijo, mujer! –Contestó Orion alterándose.

Walburga se paró y se dirigió a las escaleras conmocionada; Kreacher la ayudó a sostenerse mientras secaba sus falsas lágrimas.

–Espero que todos esos impuros paguen y que hoy corran ríos de sangre en el Ministerio.

Orion tomó su túnica y se fue directo a la puerta.

–¿Dónde vas? –Exigió saber su mujer pisándole los talones.

–¡Oh, muy lejos de ti, querida! –Respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta –Disfruta la masacre mientras la lees en el periódico, lo que es yo, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Orion suspiró aliviado cuando cerró muy fuerte la puerta y bajó la escalinata mientras la suave brisa golpeaba su rostro. No era habitual que ocupasen la puerta de entrada en Grimmauld Place, sin embargo, él sabía que Walburga no pisaría calles repletas de muggles.

–Buen día, señor Black.

El hombre sonrió al pequeño muggle que jugaba con su coche de madera en la acera que daba a su casa. Era el hijo de sus vecinos, muggles agradables. Le revolvió el rubio cabello y le guiñó.

–Buen día, pequeño _muggie_.

El niño se rio, siempre le causaba gracia que Orion lo tratara con palabras que ciertamente eran despectivas, aunque con amabilidad. Lo vio esconderse entre unos arbustos y a pesar de que el pequeño esperó para verlo salir, ocurrió lo de siempre… el señor Black desapareció.

–¡Wow! –Exclamó el pequeño sin quitar la vista del parque –El señor Black es un superhéroe. –Susurró para sí y volvió a jugar.

Y así siguió todo, tan normal y calmado como siempre. Al menos en Londres no tenían idea que a pasos tan solo se llevaba a cabo una batalla.

No tenían la menor idea de que Lord Voldemort se había atrevido a entrar al Ministerio de Magia, furioso y descontrolado porque no soportaba la idea de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione sostenía a Sirius por la túnica para que no fuese a cometer una estupidez, y a su vez miraba todo a su alrededor. La Red Flu había sido bloqueada una vez que el lugar fue evacuado, solo quedó el equipo de Aurores que Alastor había dejado, unos cuantos funcionarios de distintos departamentos y el Ministro que justo en ese momento no aparecía.

–Eres un atrevido, Sirius. –Escupió Bellatrix a su primo mientras lo apuntaba –Me da asco que portes la sangre Black.

La castaña miraba a Fabian que seguramente pensaba lo mismo que ella; _debían activar el protocolo anti aparición_ , pero en las actuales circunstancias era casi imposible. En ese momento estaban igualados, no podían permitir la entrada de más Mortífagos, pues no tenían idea de a qué hora iba a llegar Alastor.

–Más asco me da a mí tener algo que ver contigo, maldita arrastrada. –Le respondió el pelinegro también apuntándola.

Lord Voldemort sonrió y fijó sus ojos en Hermione que se encontró con su mirada.

–Evitemos todo esto, señora Black. –Pidió una vez más el hombre –Hablemos tranquilamente y sigamos siendo tan amigos como hasta ahora.

–Ella no es tu amiga. –Siseó Sirius conteniendo su rabia.

–El joven Sirius está dispuesto a todo, Hermione. –Comenzó a convencer Voldemort a la castaña –Nosotros hemos venido en paz y no deseamos que esto se convierta en una batalla, menos aún dejarla viuda tan pronto. Venga conmigo y nada le ocurrirá a Sirius Black.

Hasta ese momento, James y Remus habían estado petrificados junto a Marlene y Dorcas, sin embargo al escuchar la última frase algo se encendió en ambos.

–Tocarás a Sirius solo si antes pasas por nosotros. –Dijo muy firme James colocándose al lado de su amigo.

Lord Voldemort comenzó a reír de muy buena gana y luego los miró a todos con odio.

–Valentía. –Dijo lleno de desprecio –Una noble actitud que solo los convierte en mártires. –Miró directo a Hermione y le habló con fuego en cada palara –¿Qué decide, señora Black? ¿Viene por su voluntad o contra ella? Francamente necesito una respuesta, me estoy cansando de su silencio.

Los Mortífagos que hasta ese momento se habían mostrado quietos, desenfundaron sus varitas y apuntaron a los Aurores que estaban en posición de batalla. Eran al menos diez sin contar a Voldemort y Bellatrix, todos con sus rostros cubiertos.

–Bien, entonces será a la fuerza. –Susurró divertido Voldemort.

Hermione apuntó a Voldemort con su varita para luchar, sin embargo se vio arrastrada contra su voluntad por Remus. Ambos se aparecieron en su despacho, en donde el chico la empujó contra su chimenea.

–¡Suéltame, Remus! –Chilló la castaña sosteniéndose de los bordes de piedra –¡No dejaré a Sirius, es Voldemort quien está fuera!

Remus la sostuvo por los hombros y la miró muy serio.

–Confía alguna vez en él, puede que sea Voldemort, pero tu esposo es Sirius Black. ¿Realmente crees que no puede contra él?

Hermione no respondió. Por supuesto que confiaba en Sirius, solamente no quería que se expusiera ni que nada malo le ocurriera.

–No me iré. –Susurró la chica.

–Pero tampoco estarás fuera, te quieren a ti y solo provocarás una distracción. –Respondió con autoridad el chico.

La castaña se soltó frustrada y se apoyó en su escritorio. Estaba pensando en lanzarse al cuello de Remus, cuando Dobby se apareció.

–Gracias por venir, Dobby. –Dijo el chico y señaló a Hermione en lo que se dirigía a la puerta –Que no escape, espera hasta último momento para sacarla del Ministerio y si es necesario la atacas.

–¡Traidores! –Gritó Hermione al darse cuenta que en lo que ella había salido por Dumbledore, todos habían tenido tiempo suficiente para planear dejarla fuera.

El pequeño elfo la miró avergonzado y se encogió de hombros.

–Órdenes de Sirius Black. –Se defendió la criatura.

Sirius y James luchaban contra Bellatrix y Voldemort que a toda costa querían sacarlos del camino para ir tras Hermione. En cuanto Remus había desaparecido con ella, la batalla dentro del Ministerio había iniciado. Solo ellos cuatro ya habían destruido la mitad del lugar, estaban luchando sin importar qué.

–¡Longbottom ven aquí! –Gritó extasiada Lestrange cuando vio al Auror llegar junto a Shacklebolt.

La mujer miró a su señor y lo dejó solo contra los dos chicos.

–¡Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Longbottom! –Insistió la bruja desquiciada.

Frank le sonrió y se lanzó sobre ella, tenían una deuda por San Mungo y se lo pagaría.

Remus se unió a Dorcas y Marlene que luchaban contra tres Mortífagos, mientras que Kingsley fue directo con Fabian y Gideon. El resto de los hombres de Voldemort tenían sus propias batallas con los Aurores que habían quedado disponibles en el Ministerio.

–¡Ayuda a nuestro señor! –Rugió Bellatrix a uno de los Mortífagos que luchaba contra Gideon sin hacerle daño en realidad.

Regulus aturdió levente al Auror y fue junto a Voldemort. Comenzó a luchar contra Sirius, prefería hacerle daño él a su hermano que seguir viendo cómo el Mago Tenebroso era cada vez más violento en sus ataques.

Bellatrix profirió un grito desgarrador cuando la maldición _Cruciatus_ le dio de lleno en el pecho. Arañó en piso buscando algo de qué sostenerse para reincorporarse, sin embargo Longbottom no paraba de torturarla. Miró con odio al Auror y trató con toda su fuerza de no gritar, pero era casi imposible, la maldición la atravesaba como cientos de cuchillas.

Frank le dio un breve respiro cuando vio que eran rodeados por al menos unos diez Mortífagos que acababan de llegar; y no pudo continuar con la tortura a Bellatrix, ya que Karkarov fue directo hacia él para ayudar a la bruja.

Dolohov y Lucius fueron contra Gideon, mientras que otros tres encapuchados dirigieron su mirada llena de odio a Dorcas.

Rodolphus Lestrange ayudó a su esposa a reincorporarse.

–Ese maldito de Longbottom. –Susurró la bruja sosteniendo uno de sus costados y enseguida miró a su esposo –Busca a Hermione, debemos salir pronto del Ministerio; Moody no tardará en llegar.

–Travers y Macnair lo estaban entreteniendo un poco. –Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa –¿Puedes quedarte sola?

La bruja asintió y se paró firme. Rodolphus se fue en busca de Hermione y ella volvió con Voldemort a quien James y Sirius se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

–Mi señor, Rodolphus fue por la chica. –Informó Bellatrix a la vez que maldecía con ira a Sirius que esquivaba fácilmente a su prima –Debemos salir.

–¡No! –Rugió Voldemort frustrado –¡Ábranme paso al Departamento de Misterios! –Ordenó mirando a Bellatrix y Regulus.

Ambos obedecieron enseguida y lo dejaron solo. En el camino se les unieron tres Mortífagos.

–¿Feliz de verme, querido amigo? –Preguntó Evan a Regulus que lo miraba con desconfianza.

–Por supuesto, espero hayas descansado en Azkaban. –Contestó el pelinegro ante la risa de su prima que los dirigía.

–Fue paradisiaco. –Contestó Avery mirando a Mulciber.

–¿Dónde está la rata traidora de Snape? –Quiso saber Rosier.

–No vino a esta misión, y concéntrate. –Ordenó Regulus con autoridad.

Todos sabían que el Departamento de Misterio estaba altamente protegido por distintos encantamientos, así que prefirieron no aparecerse, en cambio tomaron las escaleras.

Llegaron sin dificultad al Atrio, en donde los esperaba sonriente Alastor Moody rodeado de sus Aurores.

–Alastor… –Susurró divertida Bellatrix.

Presionó sutilmente la marca en su brazo y a los segundos el lugar se llenó de Mortífagos que esperaban solo la señal de la bruja.

–No creas que me intimidas con tus aprendices, Lestrange. –Comentó de buena gana el Auror.

Bellatrix se giró a los chicos que dirigía en su avanzada.

–Vayan al Departamento de Misterios con Regulus, en cuanto sea seguro avísenle a nuestro señor. –Ordenó en un susurro mirando a su primo –Rosier, te quedas conmigo.

Evan asintió y se quitó su capucha, ya no le importaba que lo vieran.

–¡No quiero prisioneros para Azkaban! –Rugió Alastor en dirección a sus Aurores –¡Los quiero muertos a todos!

Dorcas lanzó un hechizo certero en dirección a Dolohov y logró liberar a Gideon que le agradeció y fue en busca de Alastor. La chica miró a Voldemort que se notaba cansado y furioso luchando contra sus amigos. Con el puño de su túnica secó el hilo de sangre que corría por su frente y se centró en Rodolphus Lestrange que maldecía con toda su fuerza la puerta del despacho de Hermione.

–Remus… –Susurró la chica –¿Dónde dejaste a Hermione?

Ella no estaba de acuerdo en que Hermione no pudiese luchar, sin embargo Sirius había sido enfático al ordenar que la encerraran en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad.

Remus y Marlene siguieron la mirada de Dorcas y soltaron un grito.

Los tres lanzaron hechizos a Rodolphus al mismo tiempo, de los cuales el hombre se alcanzó a proteger. Mientras Remus y Marlene luchaban contra el Mortífago, Dorcas quitó las barreras de la puerta de Hermione y entró al despacho.

Enseguida vio a la castaña roja de furia persiguiendo a Dobby que le había quitado su varita y saltaba por todos lados para evitar que la bruja pudiese escapar.

–Lo siento, Dobby. –Susurró Dorcas que estaba recargada contra la puerta y apuntó al elfo – _¡Desmaius!_

Dobby que saltaba sobre el sofá, cayó inconsciente y la varita de Hermione rodó hasta los pies de Dorcas que la tomó y salió de la puerta al sentir las maldiciones rebotando, le devolvió su varita a la castaña y se sentó al lado del elfo.

–Debo ir con Sirius. –Dijo Hermione desesperada.

–¡No! Él y James están muy bien contra Voldemort. –Explicó Dorcas.

–No dejaré solo a Sirius y tampoco me quedaré sin hacer nada. –Respondió la castaña.

–Y te entiendo, pero Voldemort le ordenó a Bellatrix que fuera al Departamento de Misterios, no fue sola y seguro traman algo. –Comentó la chica mirando con miedo a la puerta –Debemos impedirlo.

–¿Qué quieren en ese lugar? –Susurró para sí Hermione.

Dorcas le tendió la mano y tomó a Dobby entre sus brazos.

–Tenemos que aparecernos, si sales por esa puerta están Remus y Marlene esperando para ayudar a Sirius en su idea de encerrarte. –Dijo la chica con una sincera sonrisa.

Hermione tomó su mano y le sonrió de vuelta.

–Pensé que estarías del lado de Sirius. –Susurró.

–Lo quiero mucho, es mi amigo y hermano de Reg, sin embargo… tú también eres mi familia, y no me gustaría que me apartaran de una batalla.

Dicho eso ambas se aparecieron en un iluminado despacho que Hermione desconocía.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó mientras veía cómo Dorcas acomodaba a Dobby bajo un escritorio.

–Es el despacho de mamá, estamos en el quinto piso. –Respondió la chica que apenas respiraba.

–Tomemos las escaleras entonces. –Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ambas se arrastraron contra las paredes y bajaron sin parar hasta llegar al Atrio, en donde se vivía una verdadera batalla a muerte. Hermione tiró a Dorcas al suelo justo antes que un rayo verde las alcanzara.

–¡Cómo demonios cruzaremos! –Gritó Dorcas cubriendo su cabeza.

Hermione analizó todas las opciones que tenían, sin embargo para llegar al Departamento de Misterios debían cruzar todo el lugar y así tomarían las escaleras.

–¡Ven tras de mí! –Ordenó a Dorcas que se puso en pie y le hizo caso –¡Vamos con Alastor!

Alastor Moody estaba justo en el centro luchando con Bellatrix quien sangraba de ambos brazos y aun así no se rendía. Rosier trataba de herir al Jefe de Aurores, sin embargo solo lograba que sus hechizos rebotaran por las protecciones del hombre.

–¿Qué hacen acá? –Preguntó Gideon mirando a las chicas a la vez que lanzaba lejos a un Mortífago.

–¡Van al Departamento de Misterios!

El grito de Hermione fue lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan. Bellatrix sonrió triunfante cuando la vio y Alastor aprovechó el momento para sacar de su camino a Rosier y lanzarlo lejos.

–¡Cúbrelas y que lleguen a salvo, Gideon! –Ordenó Alastor que comenzaba nuevamente a maldecir a Bellatrix, bloqueando su paso a Hermione.

–¿Solas? –Preguntó el Auror preocupado.

–¡Son más que capaces estas chicas! –Respondió feliz Moody al ver que manejaba a Lestrange como a un títere de juguete.

Gideon obedeció y cubrió a las chicas hasta que cruzaron el Atrio y llegaron a las escaleras.

–¡Suerte!

El grito retumbó en las paredes y las chicas bajaron corriendo y sin parar. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada del noveno piso, Hermione se puso por delante de Dorcas y elevó su varita.

–Mucho cuidado. –Advirtió.

Avanzaron muy lento y mirando cualquier reflejo extraño en los azulejos oscuros que cubrían las paredes. Llegaron a la sala circular que solo era alumbrada por antorchas con tenues luces azules que iluminaban la solitaria puerta al fondo.

–¡Abajo! –Gritó Hermione y arrastró a Dorcas con ella.

Desde el fondo dos figuras negras aparecieron y lanzaron hechizos.

– _¡Impedimenta!_

El hechizo de Dorcas dio contra los Mortífagos, y Hermione aprovechó el tiempo que le daba.

– _¡Confringo!_

La puerta al final explotó y una espesa nube de humo se levantó, impidiéndoles a todos ver.

– _¡Crucio!_

Hermione dio en unos de los Mortífagos, mientras el otro se batía a duelo con Dorcas. A través del polvo una tercera figura se materializó sin la máscara puesta. Era Regulus que sangraba de su cabeza producto de la explosión y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

Mulciber, que era a quien la castaña estaba torturando, se retorció un poco más en el suelo y luego quedó inconsciente por el dolor.

– _¡Crucio!_ –Bramó Avery en dirección a Dorcas, sin embargo el hechizo rebotó en el escudo de la chica.

– _¡Expulso!_

Avery esquivó la maldición con destreza y volvió al ataque, aunque esta vez Hermione se unió a la batalla.

–¿Sigues llorando a tu padre, asquerosa traidora? –Preguntó el Mortífago con maldad.

Regulus tuvo ganas de presionar con toda su fuerza el cuello del maldito de Avery por hablarle así a Dorcas, pero con mucha suerte había logrado afirmarse en una de las murallas que quedaban en pie para no caer. Sentía la sangre caer por su frente y cada sonido a su alrededor era amplificado un sinfín de veces en su cabeza que bombeaba con ferocidad, veía borroso y le costaba trabajo respirar. Reconocía el talento de Hermione con las maldiciones, era una lástima que hubiese estado tan cerca cuando lanzó ese _Confringo_.

Se enfocó en recuperarse, Mulciber no estaría mucho más fuera de juego y Avery era violento, los conocía.

–¡Cállate, maldita sabandija! –Explotó Dorcas con furia.

–¡Ignóralo! –Ordenó Hermione esquivando una maldición – _¡Desmaius!_

–Seguiremos con tu madre y tu bastardo, Meadowes. –Susurró Avery con burla –Pero por qué negarnos a disfrutar torturándote a ti y a la mujer de Black mientras tanto.

–A mi hijo lo tocarás sobre mi cadáver, Avery. –Siseó la chica de muy mal humor.

– _¡Expelliarmus!_

– _¡Protego!_

Hermione alcanzó a proteger a ambas, sin embargo Dorcas chocó contra los escombros, lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. La castaña se congeló al escuchar y ver salir la maldición asesina de dos varitas distintas.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

– _¡Protego!_ –Gritó desesperada en dirección a Dorcas que estaba indefensa para rebotar la maldición.

Dorcas recibió el hechizo en el estómago y Avery directo en el pecho.

Regulus sostuvo entre sus brazos a Dorcas que cayó inconsciente por el hechizo de Hermione y miró con asco cómo el cuerpo de Avery cedía ante su propio peso inerte y golpeaba con un ruido sordo el piso.

El pelinegro se había aparecido justo a tiempo al lado de Dorcas para rebotar el hechizo de Avery y alcanzar a maldecirlo mortalmente.

–No me gusta que se metan con mi familia. –Se justificó mirando con una sonrisa llena de dolor a Hermione.

–Fue brillante. –Sonrió la castaña mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a Mulciber que comenzaba a despertar –Lamento la maldición. –Se disculpó mirando la sangre en su cabeza.

–Eso también fue brillante y…

Se interrumpió al sentir pasos por la escalera destruida.

–Deben salir de aquí. –Susurró Regulus con desesperación.

–Demasiado tarde. –Contestó la castaña adelantándose y elevando su varita.

Bellatrix Lestrange sangraba por todos lados, pero parecía mejor que nunca, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

–Excelente trabajo, Regulus. –Elogió la bruja extasiada de felicidad –Nuestro señor te envía a abrir su camino y logras atrapar a Hermione.

Tras ella aparecieron Travers, Lucius y Karkarov. Todos apuntando a Hermione que con un suspiro de rabia contenida bajó su varita.

–Travers, ve con nuestro señor y cuéntale que el trabajo está hecho. –Ordenó –El resto vaya a la Mansión Malfoy.

Regulus tuvo la intención de dejar a Dorcas en el suelo, pero la voz de su prima se lo impidió.

–También nos llevamos a la chica, querido. –Dijo con amabilidad –Ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El pelinegro la sostuvo con más fuerza entre sus brazos y asintió. Si iba a estar entre Mortífagos, mejor que estuviese él cerca. Lucius se acercó a Hermione y le arrancó su varita de las manos mientras la tomaba sin ninguna delicadeza por el brazo. Karkarov tomó a Mulciber que estaba muy herido y Travers desapareció escaleras arriba provocando a los Aurores.

–¡Las tienen, Alastor! –Gritó Gideon que bajó al Departamento de Misterios en cuanto escuchó a Travers.

Moody se arrodilló al lado de Rosier que estaba muy malherido y sostuvo su pierna en donde el joven Mortífago había lanzado una maldición.

–No creas que hemos terminado, muchacho. –Murmuró antes de dejarlo caer –¡Longbottom, empaca a ese especialmente para mí!

Cuando Gideon y Moody llegaron era muy tarde, todos habían desaparecido y tampoco había rastro de Lestrange.

–Esa bruja maldita seguro estará arriba con Voldemort. –Comentó Moody tranquilamente mientras se agachaba al lado del cuerpo de Avery.

–¿Habrá sido Hermione? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando al Mortífago.

–No… –Susurró el Jefe de Aurores acariciando el lugar donde dio la maldición –Podría jurar que fue la varita de Regulus Black.

A Gideon se le atascó el aire.

–Si ellos descubren que…

–Por eso llevarás el cuerpo enseguida a San Mungo y ordenarás que nadie lo toque. –Ordenó su Jefe.

El pelirrojo asintió.

–¿Qué pasará con Hermione y Dorcas? –Preguntó preocupado.

–Ellas estarán bien, –contestó riendo Alastor, a lo que Gideon quedó muy confundido –de hecho me encantaría ver la cara de Bellatrix en este preciso momento, ni siquiera las podrá tocar.

El Jefe de Aurores subió la escalera cojeando mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Gideon pensó que quizá había perdido la cabeza y prefirió obedecer la orden que le había dado.

–Los Mortífagos subieron para estar con Voldemort, esperamos instrucciones. –Informó Longbottom que iba acompañado por Marlene y Remus en cuanto vio a su Jefe –Traje a estos chicos, son buenos en curaciones.

Ambos acomodaron en una esquina a Moody y comenzaron a trabajar en la herida.

–Podría perder la pierna si no lo ve un Medimago, necesitamos pociones. –Anunció la rubia muy seria.

–Calmaremos el dolor. –Dijo en tono positivo Remus.

–Si llego a perder la pierna, –susurró Moody –Rosier va a conocer lo que es bueno, el beso del Dementor será una caricia al lado de lo que le haré. –Hizo una pausa y miró a Frank –¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

–Nadie sabe. –Respondió el chico.

–¿Y no se les ocurrió ir a su despacho a golpear la puerta y comentarle que medio Ministerio se está matando? –Preguntó el Auror molesto.

–Nadie golpea la puerta del Ministro a excepción tuya y de Hermione, Alastor. –Contestó ruborizado Longbottom.

–¿Bajas nuestras? –Continuó interrogando a uno de sus Aurores favoritos.

–Diez muertes en el Atrio y solo unos cuantos heridos en el primer piso, la mayoría por maldiciones que han rebotado de la pelea entre Voldemort, Sirius y James. –Contestó rápido Frank.

Alastor asintió.

–¿Bajas de los Mortífagos?

–Contamos veinte, ya trasladamos los cuerpos, aunque todos son muy jóvenes, hasta ahora ningún hombre de confianza.

–Esos se cuidan. –Susurró para sí el hombre que evitaba quejarse por el dolor en su pierna.

De reojo miró a Marlene que tenía sangre en su cuello y a Remus que lucía como recién salido de una revista.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá? –Preguntó curioso ante la mirada impaciente de Longbottom que esperaba órdenes.

–Vinimos a presentar nuestras solicitudes para entrar al cuerpo de Aurores, se suponía que tendríamos una entrevista contigo. –Dijo Marlene malhumorada terminando de curarlo.

Alastor se rio de buena gana y miró a Lupin.

–¿Siempre es así?

El chico asintió imperceptiblemente ante la mirada furiosa de la rubia.

–¿Contra quién luchaste, rubia? –Quiso saber el Auror mirando la herida de su cuello.

La chica se señaló y sonrió con maldad.

–Rodolphus Lestrange, pero me las pagó… No podrá mirar igual que antes a su querida esposa.

–Le lanzó una maldición en el ojo y dudo que vuelva a ver. –Explicó Frank impaciente.

Alastor siguió riendo y asintió otra vez. Se puso en pie y se sintió mucho mejor.

–Longbottom, te llevas a la rubia y quiero que hagan todo lo posible por atrapar a Bellatrix Lestrange. No la subestimen. –Ordenó y luego miró a Remus –Y tú hijo, te vienes conmigo, vamos por Voldemort que es un poco más sanguinario que la bruja maldita.

–¿Eso quiere decir que ya estamos aceptados? –Preguntó Marlene sonriendo.

–¿Te queda alguna duda, rubia? –Respondió Alastor y le guiñó –¡Prewett!

Desde la otra esquina apareció Fabian que se cruzó con Frank y Marlene que ya subían.

–Tienen a Hermione y Dorcas, –informó el Auror a Fabian –pero eso está controlado. No quiero que Sirius se entere, –pidió mirando con especial atención a Remus quien asintió enseguida –al menos no todavía. Vas a activar el protocolo anti aparición apenas veas a Dumbledore porque en ese momento comenzará la verdadera pelea.

–¿Qué hacemos con el resto de los Mortífagos que quedan? La mayoría se fueron por orden de Lestrange. –Informó el pelirrojo.

–Mátenlos a todos, no quiero prisioneros hasta que Azkaban sea realmente una fortaleza.

–¿Y Voldemort? –Preguntó.

–Es de Dumbledore y Black. Te quiero atento.

El chico asintió y desapareció enseguida para cumplir las órdenes de su Jefe.

Alastor puso una mano en el hombro de Remus y miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo vacío, lleno de sangre y destruido. No expondría a sus Aurores más de lo necesario.

–Soy hombre lobo. –Susurró Remus aterrado.

Sentía que si no lo decía en ese momento se atoraría. No podía mentirle al hombre que estaba confiando en él.

–Ya lo sabía y no me importa. Desde hoy comienzas tu entrenamiento, hijo.

Ambos desaparecieron dejando el lugar totalmente deshabitado.

Tal como había dicho Alastor, la acción estaba en el primer piso.

James y Sirius no daban tregua a Voldemort que estaba solo, ya que Bellatrix estaba acorralada en el otro extremo por Marlene y Frank.

Travers le había informado lo ocurrido y enseguida se había ido llevando consigo a Rodolphus.

Casi no quedaban Mortífagos, todos habían desaparecido en cuanto Lestrange lo ordenó. Los Aurores no estaban atacando y se limitaban a poner bajo control a los que quedaban, cumplir las órdenes de Alastor y custodiar el Ministerio.

Voldemort ya sabía que Hermione estaba en su poder, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, sin embargo no podía irse sin Bellatrix, y mientras no pudiese ayudarla tendría que resistir. Podía dejar a cualquiera, menos a ella.

Alastor y Remus también se unieron a la batalla.

–No tienes idea de cómo planificar un ataque. –Provocó el Jefe de Aurores a Voldemort.

El hombre sonrió y siguió maldiciendo con especial atención a James que le había hecho un corte.

–Al menos consigo mis objetivos, la chica ya está en mi poder. –Respondió con burla mirando a Sirius.

Al pelinegro se le paralizó el corazón y buscó la mirada de Alastor que se negó a girar.

–¡Déjenme solo con él! –Ordenó.

Entre James y Remus arrastraron a Sirius hasta detrás de una muralla, ya que el pelinegro solo quería acabar con Lord Voldemort.

–¿Dónde está tu amigo, Alastor? –Preguntó Voldemort –No he visto a Dumbledore entrometiéndose.

Dumbledore bajó su varita y se giró hasta su escritorio, sosteniéndose en él.

Grindelwald lo tomó como una tregua momentánea y se sentó junto a la biblioteca sin emitir palabra. Fuera las maldiciones y explosiones no cesaban.

Estuvieron al menos una hora en completa tranquilidad, cada uno en sus pensamientos sin siquiera intentar entrar en los del otro.

–Dicen que Lord Voldemort es tan cruel como yo lo fui en algún momento, o incluso peor. –Comentó el mago mirando a Dumbledore –¿Esperarás tanto como lo hiciste conmigo para enfrentarlo?

En su voz no había maldad ni rastro de burla, realmente estaba interesado.

–Es diferente. –Respondió cortante Albus acercándose finalmente a Grindelwald.

–La señora Black necesita ayuda, me pareció una bruja muy poderosa y con una carga de tiempo muy interesante. –Comentó sonriendo.

–No confío en ti, Gellert. –Dijo Albus con voz afilada –En este mismo instante podría detenerte y entregarte si así lo quisiera.

–No tengo duda. –Dijo el Mago Tenebroso suspirando.

–Quiero que sepas que si no lo hago es exclusivamente porque la señora Black confía en ti y al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo. No me interpondré en sus decisiones. –Dijo cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda –Pero si por algún motivo la llegas atraicionar, esta vez no tendré piedad.

Grindelwald se paró y asintió.

–Creo que es hora de irme, fuera te necesitan. –Comentó –Ya encontraré un mejor momento para hacer mi aparición pública.

Albus apenas silbó y en su hombro se posó Fawkes.

–Veo que no ocuparé la Red Flu para salir de tu despacho.

–Fawkes me es totalmente fiel, irá contigo. –Informó Albus.

El Fénix voló hasta Grindelwald y se posó esta vez en su hombro. El mago no necesitó más explicación para entender los motivos por los que Dumbledore le entregaba su ave.

–Cuidaré de él. –Prometió Grindelwald sosteniendo la gélida mirada de su antiguo amigo –Siempre supe que lograrías cosas realmente extraordinarias, Albus.

Una vez dicho eso, Fawkes se prendió fuego a él y Grindelwald, desapareciendo ambos. Dumbledore sacó la mano de sus ojos y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su despacho. Era momento de intervenir.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Voldemort luchando contra Alastor; los Aurores los rodeaban y ya solo quedaba Bellatrix oponiendo resistencia.

Moody sonrió y le abrió paso a Dumbledore que con su habitual paso calmado llegó hasta Lord Voldemort que de pronto tuvo renovadas energías.

Fabian activó el protocolo anti aparición y Longbottom logró desarmar a Bellatrix mientras la tomaba muy fuerte y apuntaba.

Todos estaban expectantes, el aire podía cortarse con una navaja.

–No descansaré hasta acabar contigo, Longbottom. –Siseó la bruja en dirección al Auror –Marca este día en tu memoria –Se giró hasta Marlene y la miró llena de odio –Acabaré con todo lo que amas, muchacha.

–Te pudrirás en Azkaban. –Le devolvió la rubia perdiendo el control.

–Y de allí la sacaremos. –Respondió Voldemort para que todos lo escucharan sin quitar su mirada de Dumbledore –¿Realmente crees que me vencerás? Ya lo has intentado antes.

–No me cansaré de intentarlo, Tom. –Respondió el Ministro con falsa humildad y se acabó la conversación.

Una maldición asesina salió de la varita de Voldemort y un contra hechizo de la de Dumbledore. De pronto todos los cristales explotaron y los Aurores debieron lanzar hechizos protectores para que los vidrios no los dañaran.

Voldemort sabía que no podía aparecerse sin salir dañado, así que ocupó todo lo que tenía a su disposición para crear caos y destrucción.

Dumbledore no se quedó atrás y utilizó el fuego y agua como sus aliados.

Sirius miraba colérico a Bellatrix que se burlaba silenciosamente de él. Tenían a Hermione y no había hecho nada para impedirlo. Estaba seguro que si Dumbledore acababa con Voldemort, su amada castaña y Dorcas no saldrían vivas de la Mansión Malfoy, las ocuparían como venganza. En silencio y más calmo comenzaba a trazar su plan mientras Remus lo sostenía.

El pelinegro ocupó toda su fuerza para llamar a Dobby, quien apareció a los segundos a su lado, lucía herido y confundido.

–Dobby… activaron hechizos anti aparición. –Susurró entre dientes Sirius.

El elfo entendió enseguida y sonrió.

–Pero Dobby es un elfo doméstico, señor. –Contestó en otro susurro la criatura.

Alastor que estaba cerca había alcanzado a oír fragmentos, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Sirius cuando éste se soltó de Remus y desarmó con gran habilidad a Longbottom para lanzarse finalmente sobre Bellatrix.

La bruja era fuertemente sostenida por Sirius quien tenía su varita presionada contra su cuello. El pelinegro comenzó a retroceder sin quitar la vista de encima a Voldemort que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sostenía su brazo del cual salía la sangre a montones. Dumbledore había lanzado una maldición certera que había logrado desestabilizar al mago tenebroso que colapsó al ver a su mejor Mortífaga siendo amenazada.

Una cosa era que la llevaran a Azkaban y la otra que su primo la tuviese entre sus brazos.

Voldemort estaba cansado, frustrado y por un minuto aterrado. Nunca había visto a un Dumbledore tan decidido y mucho menos, nunca había sido humillado, puesto de rodillas y expuesto a ese nivel frente al mundo mágico, desacreditando su poder.

 _Su inmenso poder._

Sirius pegó sus labios al oído de Bellatrix y sonrió.

–¿Ves cómo está tu señor? –Preguntó tirándola un poco del cabello.

Bellatrix apretó los dientes y le dio una mirada llena de odio, luego asintió.

–Podrías salvarlo, Bellatrix. –Susurró el pelinegro –Míralo allí arrodillado, sangrando y a merced de Dumbledore.

–¿Qué quieres? –Masculló la bruja.

–A Hermione.

–Eso nunca, tu sangre sucia nos las debe, además ya me enteré de lo que tanto oculta. –Contestó burlesca.

Sirius sonrió ante la última respuesta de su prima, lucía más amenazador que nunca.

–Oh, pero tú también ocultas cosas, querida. –Respondió él –Rodolphus seguramente no sabe que tu lealtad hacia el hombre que tanto veneran se debe más que a una causa de pureza, hay algo… sentimental. Pero no creas que no te entiendo, yo también haría lo que fuese por Hermione…

–Cállate. –Masculló Bellatrix entre dientes.

–Cuando te vi hoy, te noté tan débil, y Voldemort desconcentrado, con miedo. –Continuó Sirius riendo –Y no me pude aguantar las ganas de saber, así que me puse a investigar en sus recuerdos…

–Eres un malnacido, Sirius… juro que tú y tu descendencia no tendrán un día de paz, acabaré con todos. –Juró Bellatrix en voz alta enloqueciendo.

Sirius la presionó más contra su cuerpo.

Voldemort lo miraba lleno de rabia y algo más que nadie, excepto Sirius pudo descifrar.

–Sirius… –Susurró Dumbledore sin dejar de apuntar a Voldemort, aunque sabía que a esa altura era en vano.

–Casi exploté de risa cuando vi a Rodolphus sostenerte tan dulcemente, prima. –Se rio el pelinegro en el oído de Bellatrix –¿Creía que era suyo? Me refiero… al bebé que esperabas.

La mujer clavó sus uñas en el antebrazo de Sirius y retuvo sus lágrimas.

–¡Ya basta! –Bramó Lord Voldemort que se ponía en pie.

–Por eso no te abandonó, porque estás débil… –Siseó Sirius a su prima –¿Quién iba a pensar que el mago más tenebroso de la historia mágica se había ilusionado con la idea de tener un pequeño monstruo?

–Te voy a matar. –Siseó Bellatrix.

–No, no lo harás porque me necesitas. –La contradijo el chico seguro de sí mismo y enterró con fuerza la varita en una de las heridas de Bellatrix –Además no puedes, estás indefensa.

–¡Sirius! –Bramó Alastor –¡Ya basta!

–Déjenlo… –Pidió Dumbledore bajando su varita y mirando a los Aurores que comenzaban a acercarse al pelinegro –Él ya lo decidió así.

–Tenemos a Voldemort, maldita sea, Albus… –Siseó Alastor.

Sirius negó.

–No cambiaré la vida de mi esposa por la maldita seguridad mágica, no la sacrificaré. –Contestó el pelinegro.

Tras un breve contacto visual, Dobby se acercó a Sirius.

–Maldito elfo… –Masculló Alastor tomando su cabeza –¡Lo de Hermione está solucionado, Sirius!

–No, ya no dejaré que utilicen a mi esposa en sus intereses. –Respondió el pelinegro y miró a Voldemort –¡Propongo un intercambio justo! Bellatrix por Hermione.

Lord Voldemort se encaminó a Sirius ante la mirada atónita de todos, tenían en sus manos, en el Ministerio al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, Dumbledore estaba a un hechizo de acabar con él, sin embargo todo se había ido a la basura… ese mismo hombre que antes estaba arrodillado, ahora caminaba repuesto y a vista de todos con total impunidad.

–Eres un suicida… –Murmuró con gracia Voldemort –Una vez en la Mansión, acabaré contigo, muchacho.

–Hoy entraste lleno de soberbia al Ministerio, y mira cómo terminaste. Si quieres luego discutimos mis decisiones. –Contestó con burla Sirius.

Dumbledore ordenó a todos que bajaran sus varitas, sonrió a Sirius y asintió.

Voldemort apretó los dientes y se sujetó al hombro del pelinegro. Dobby tomó la túnica del chico y abrió sus grandes ojos.

–¿Dónde vamos, señor Black?

–¿Escuchaste a Dobby, prima? –Preguntó Sirius –¿Dónde vamos?

–¡Mansión Malfoy! –Gruñó la bruja llena de odio por dentro.

–¡Mansión Malfoy, por favor! –Pidió el pelinegro.

Todos los Aurores se giraron hacia Alastor que sonrió con renovada felicidad, al parecer podría perdonar a Sirius por lo que acababa de hacer.

El elfo suspiró y enfocó la Mansión Malfoy en sus pensamientos, los cuatro se volvieron borrosos, aunque lo que Dobby no sabía era que Sirius también había enfocado como punto de aparición el mismo lugar y junto con él arrastró a Bellatrix y Voldemort.

Justo antes que la aparición se completara, Sirius soltó a Bellatrix y se zafó del agarre de Voldemort, para sostenerse fuerte de Dobby.

Sirius sintió el jalón habitual al ser arrastrado por el elfo, mientras que Voldemort y Bellatrix eran atravesados por los hechizos anti aparición al desaparecer del lugar.

–¿Cómo te trata Lucius? –Preguntó Orion a Narcissa mientras dejaba su taza a un lado y comía su pastel.

–En realidad está furioso, tío. Desde que hablaste con él casi ni me mira y me mantiene vigilada con los elfos. –Susurró la rubia mirando en todas direcciones.

–Ven a pasar las vacaciones a Grimmauld Place, sé que tu tía no es la mejor compañía, sin embargo estarás tranquila, será hasta que vuelvas al Colegio a enseñar. –Propuso Orion –Porque al parecer ya no puedo quitarte esa idea de ser maestra. –Bufó.

Narcissa sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

La chica estaba sirviendo más té, cuando un golpe los alertó. Giraron su mirada y en medio de la sala, tan solo a unos pasos de ellos, acababan de aparecerse seis brujas y magos.

–¡Regulus! –Exclamó asustado Orion cuando vio a su hijo tirado en el piso con Dorcas inconsciente entre sus brazos –¡Me dicen ahora qué pasó!

Junto a Narcissa se acercaron a los desconcertados recién llegados.

–Orion, le recuerdo que esta es mi casa, no puede darme órdenes y…

Lucius fue interrumpido por la bofetada que recibió por parte de Orion. Todos guardaron silencio y tanto Hermione como Narcissa perdieron todo color.

–Lucius Malfoy… –Siseó Orion acercándose y tomándolo por las solapas –Primero sueltas a la señora para que podamos hablar. –El rubio de mala gana soltó a Hermione que acarició su brazo enseguida –Muy bien, ahora mírame cuando te hablo, querido Lucius. –Ordenó nuevamente el tío de su esposa; Lucius lo miró y gruñó al ver que el hombre arreglaba la solapa de su túnica –Lucius, ¿quién crees que eres? ¿Piensas que puedes hablarme como si fueras un Black? No, Lucius… eres solo un Malfoy, que por lo demás estaba en la ruina. Todo lo que ves acá, tu estatus, tu mansión, tu dinero, tu nombre… todo es mío.

El rubio estaba rojo de vergüenza y rabia. Se limitó a asentir y sonreírle.

–Así me gusta, Lucius. Siempre has sido muy bueno actuando hipócritamente. –Lo felicitó Orion.

Lo soltó sin muchas ganas y repasó su mirada por Karkarov que sostenía a Mulciber desmayado, Hermione que tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y Regulus junto a Dorcas que eran los peores físicamente.

–¿Qué pasó, Regulus? Narcissa, querida… esta chica necesita ayuda. –Señaló a Dorcas –¿Cómo es su nombre? –Preguntó haciendo el papel de idiota.

–Meadowes… Dorcas. –Respondió Hermione.

–¡Asquerosa sangre sucia...! –Masculló Lucius.

Orion le dio una mirada más que significativa y cerró su boca.

–Ayudémoslos, y ustedes, –señaló a Karkarov, el casi muerto Mulciber y Lucius –vayan al jardín con el resto de los criminales.

Lucius y Karkarov cargaron a Mulciber y se fueron tal como les ordenó.

–Como si su hijo no fuese Mortífago. –Murmuró Lucius.

–Mortífago o lo que sea, es un Black, jamás podrá compararse con esos seguidores de quinta categoría. –Respondió Orion rodando los ojos.

Narcissa y Hermione acomodaron a Dorcas en un sofá y Orion ayudó a Regulus.

La rubia corrió por pociones y paños limpios. De camino se encontró con Lucius que volvía a la carga. Hermione aprovechó de recoger su varita que el rubio había tirado al suelo.

–¿Necesitas algo, Lucius? –Preguntó Orion que ya estaba curando a Regulus.

–Son prisioneras, las chicas. –Señaló el rubio con una falsa sonrisa –Deben ir al calabozo.

Orion lo miró sin entender y sonrió.

–Creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre cómo tratar a una mujer. –Le espetó molesto.

–Pero son prisioneras… –Insistió Lucius poniéndose nervioso.

–La señora Black se acaba de casar con mi hijo Sirius. –Comentó muy calmado Orion –No es prisionera.

–Con mucho respeto, es una sangre sucia y Sirius un traidor a la sangre.

–¡Oh, querido Lucius! Puedo comprender que no sepas de lazos familiares, por lo que supe casi ni te ves con tus padres, pero al menos yo trato de recuperar la relación con Sirius, así que no tengo mayores problemas con tener una reunión formal con su esposa.

Hermione aguantó las ganas de reír y sujetó la mano de Dorcas que comenzaba a despertar.

–Y la señorita Meadowes es amiga de la nueva señora Black, así que como ves, tampoco es prisionera. –Continuó contando Orion a un espantado Lucius –Además fue madre recientemente, creo que no debo recordarte cómo tratar a una mujer.

Lucius sonrió fingidamente y se retiró.

Dorcas miró en todas direcciones confundida y rodó los ojos. Aceptó el vaso con agua que le tendía Narcissa y finalmente pudo hablar.

–¿Por qué siempre nos toman prisioneras? –Preguntó a Hermione que acarició su cabello y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando Regulus estuvo totalmente curado y repuesto, su padre le arrebató la varita y la examinó pacientemente.

–Padre, no… –rogó el pelinegro y desvió la mirada.

Dorcas lo miró confundida. Desde que habían llegado trataba de mantener las distancias, sin embargo no podían evitar que quisiera saber qué había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era el hechizo de Hermione impactando su cuerpo.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó en un susurró Orion.

Narcissa acalló un grito histérico, mientras Hermione apretaba el hombro de Dorcas que tenía ganas de vomitar de pronto.

–Avery. –La respuesta salió de los labios de Hermione que estaba totalmente tranquila.

Dorcas tomó todo el aire que le fue posible y se calmó. No pensaría en cómo, lo que importaba es que Regulus la había salvado y los amaba.

Regulus se paró y para no levantar más sospechas se unió con el resto de los Mortífagos en el jardín.

Tanto Dorcas como Hermione se sentaron en el salón de los Malfoy sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar y en la situación más surrealista de su vida. El jardín estaba lleno de Mortífagos y ellas estaban tomando el té.

–¿Y cómo van las acciones, tío? –Preguntó interesada Narcissa mientras servía el té a las chicas.

Ambas se removieron incómodas aunque confiadas al estar con Orion, su presencia inspiraba respeto.

El aludido estaba por responder, cuando un nuevo golpe se sintió a unos metros. Ahora los cuatro se giraron hacia el ruido.

Dorcas y Hermione soltaron un grito, mientras que Narcissa y Orion se miraban intrigados.

De pie en la sala estaba Sirius y Dobby perfectamente. El pelinegro corrió hasta Hermione y la abrazó protectoramente soltando un suspiro. También abrazó a Dorcas al verla con vida.

–Debemos huir. –Dijo el chico a toda prisa en cuanto sintió movimiento en el jardín.

Miró con desprecio hacia la alfombra. Él había llegado primero con Dobby y solo segundos después aparecieron Bellatrix y Voldemort, quienes habían sufrido una terrible despartición. La bruja estaba desmayada y sangraba de su espalda y estómago. Voldemort en cambio seguía consciente, aunque sudor frío caía por su frente y la sangre no paraba de correr de su brazo y espalda. El hombre miraba a Sirius con todas las emociones juntas y temblaba.

–Te advertí que no me subestimaras, Lord Voldemort. –Dijo muy serio el pelinegro –Y recuerda que te salvé la vida.

Hermione se soltó de Sirius y se acercó a Voldemort.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó histérico el pelinegro.

La castaña se arrodilló al lado de Voldemort que la estaba llamando entre susurros y lo escuchó, finalmente todo lo que había pasado era porque quería conversar con ella, aunque claro, no podía confiar en él.

–¿Qué quieren con Grindelwald? –Preguntó apenas en un susurro. Hermione presionó un corte en su cuello y por primera vez sintió lástima por ese hombre. No tenía idea de qué le había hecho Sirius, pero algo en él se había quebrado –No me vencerán tan fácilmente, no le temo a esa sombra que alguna vez representó poder. –Agregó con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

La castaña negó y prefirió no responder.

–Pudimos ser muy buenos aliados, señora Black. –Continuó Voldemort con una sonrisa –Soñé con un gran poder que pudimos compartir, pero ya no, el tiempo se ha terminado y mi bondad con ustedes también.

Hermione vio que la sala se comenzaba a llenar de Mortífagos, todos apuntándolos.

Sirius tomó del brazo a Hermione y la jaló junto a él.

–¡Los Aurores vienen en camino! –Gritó Lucius aterrado –Debemos irnos de aquí.

Regulus ayudó a Voldemort a que se sujetara a su cuerpo, el hombre pidió que todos bajaran las varitas y sonrió en dirección a Hermione y Sirius.

–Hoy comenzó la guerra, se rompió mi acuerdo paz con usted, Hermione. ¡Dejen que se marchen!

Todos comenzaron a desaparecer, Lucius se llevó con él a Bellatrix y buscó con la mirada a Narcissa. La rubia se quedó al lado de su tío.

–Vendrá conmigo, Lucius. –Informó Orion.

Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, todos los Mortífagos. La Mansión quedó vacía y completamente desordenada al haberse apresurado en sacar todos los documentos y cosas que les fuesen necesarias.

Narcissa se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a Sirius.

–¿Por qué viniste? –Le preguntó molesta a su primo –Con mi tío lo teníamos todo bajo control.

–Es porque Sirius nunca escucha, es obstinado, es un Black. –Contestó Orion.

–¿El plan era que nos tomaran de rehenes? –Preguntó sorprendida Dorcas.

Narcissa bufó y se puso colorada.

–Antes de ir al Ministerio vinieron a la Mansión, planificaron todo. –Comenzó a contarles la rubia –Entonces esperé que se marcharan y me encontré con mi tío en Gringotts, le conté todo y él fue a hablar con Alastor Moody.

–Tuve que ir a las inmediaciones de Azkaban a contarle que todo era una trampa, fue desagradable estar rodeado de delincuentes. –Agregó molesto Orion –Le dije que no se preocupara, si tomaban a Hermione, yo estaría aquí esperando.

Sirius se tomó la cabeza y bufó también.

–¿Y se suponía que porque estarías acá tenía que arriesgar a mi esposa? ¡No lo sabía! Y tampoco la hubiese dejado sola para que le hicieran cualquier cosa. –Sirius fue enfático.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Habría hecho lo mismo por ti, Sirius.

Orion se paró y miró su reloj.

–Vamos, no será bueno que los Aurores nos encuentren acá.

Narcissa corrió hasta su habitación en compañía de Dobby y lanzó lo que pudo a un baúl que hizo rodar por la escalera.

La rubia sacó un pequeño paquete de entre su túnica y se lo tendió a Hermione.

–Lo que me pediste.

La castaña tomó entre sus manos el _Diario de Tom Ryddle_ y sonrió aliviada.

–Nos vemos pronto. –Dijo Orion tomando del brazo a su sobrina y desapareciendo.

Dobby tomó a Dorcas, Hermione y Sirius y los llevó de vuelta al Ministerio.

Una vez en su despacho, Sirius puso al día de todo a las chicas. Hermione tapó su rostro y comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño salón.

–Olvídate de convertirte en Auror. –Susurró Dorcas.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

–¡SIRIUS BLACK!

La voz de Alastor rasgó el ambiente. Hermione y Dorcas acompañaron al pelinegro.

En el centro del primer piso y junto a Dumbledore, estaba Alastor rojo de rabia en compañía de unos cuantos Aurores que miraban con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius.

–Lo que hiciste, _Padfoot_. –Comentó James con voz completamente alucinada y elogiando a su amigo –Fue… a otro nivel.

–Eres un idiota, Black. –Susurró Marlene rodando los ojos –¿Sabes lo que me costó atrapar a Lestrange? ¡Esta cicatriz! –Estalló la rubia señalando su mejilla.

Remus negó y suspiró.

Dorcas le dio unas palmaditas.

–Vengan todos… –Ordenó Moody que seguía cojeando –¡Tú no, Hermione!

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y obedeció.

Como la mayor parte de los elevadores habían explotado, fueron hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica por las escaleras, lo bueno es que era solo un piso. Moody los guio hasta su despacho que era enorme y los hizo pasar. También le pidió a los Prewett y Longbottom que entraran.

El Jefe de Aurores acomodó en una fila frente a su escritorio a los chicos, después se sentó y los observó uno por uno.

–Fabian y Gideon deben ser dos de mis Aurores más complicados, el vínculo de sangre que los une muchas veces genera rebeldía y oposición en sus misiones. –Comenzó explicando Alastor muy calmado –Pero cuando les doy una orden, ellos obedecen. Por encima de su propio bienestar, valoran el bien del equipo.

Miró a Longbottom.

–Y luego tienen a Frank, un ejemplo de responsabilidad y disciplina.

Volvió la vista a los chicos frente a él que se removían incómodos.

–Potter, –James levantó la cabeza y escuchó atento –el exceso de confianza no solo te asegura el éxito, también el fracaso. Tienes que tener los pies en la tierra.

El chico asintió. Moody se giró a Marlene.

–Rubia, –la muchacha se puso roja de rabia, le cargaba que sacaran a relucir su aspecto físico –tienes un carácter terrible que debes controlar. La única enemiga que tienes aquí dentro eres tú misma.

A regañadientes McKinnon asintió.

–Lupin, –siguió el Jefe de Aurores sonriente –lealtad no significa que te hagas el ciego cuando un compañero o amigo está cometiendo un error. Confía en tu instinto.

Remus sonrió complacido.

–Dorcas Meadowes, –siguió con una risita –tu torpeza es resultado de tus inseguridades. No temas, debes ser por mucho la mejor bruja de tu generación.

Todos asintieron ante el sonrojo de la chica.

Finalmente Alastor posó su mirada en Sirius.

–Black, –dijo más como una palabrota –eres obstinado, no sigues órdenes, rompes las reglas que aún no se han creado y eres un temerario. –Hizo una pausa pensando muy bien sus siguientes palabras –Sin embargo, tu nivel de sacrificio y lealtad por tus seres queridos no se puede enseñar, lo tienes y no puedes cambiar. Estás algo demente, supongo que es de familia, y eres excelente duelista.

Alastor se paró y recargó todo su peso en su escritorio.

–Aprenderán a seguir órdenes, todos ustedes, –dijo señalándolos –si digo que se vayan, se van; si les digo que todo estará bien, todo estará bien. Serán disciplinados, madurarán y sobre todo confiarán en ustedes mismos y sus compañeros que desde hoy son su familia. Cada uno tiene excelentes virtudes que deben potenciar y detalles para mejorar, podrán contar conmigo en su camino a convertirse en Aurores.

Los cinco chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

–¿Quiere decir que estamos aceptados? ¿Sin entrevista previa? –Preguntó emocionada Dorcas.

–Se enfrentaron a Mortífagos y demostraron que son capaces, no habrá entrevista. Además si no venían a dejar su solicitud iba a ir yo hasta sus casas a reclutarlos, ya tengo sus calificaciones. –Comentó riendo Moody.

–Entonces en Septiembre comenzamos. –Dijo James alegre.

La risa de Alastor junto con la de los Prewett y Longbottom los desconcertó.

–¡Los espero mañana a las ocho de la mañana! Los magos tenebrosos no están descansando, nosotros tampoco. Su entrenamiento comenzó hoy. –Aclaró el hombre con un toque de locura.

Les dio un par de indicaciones más, además de la vestimenta y los horarios especiales para Dorcas, luego los dejó marchar a sus casas.

–La buscará, aunque no será inmediato. –Dijo Dumbledore a Hermione que escuchaba atenta –Envié a Fawkes con él, si nos traiciona lo sabremos.

La castaña se paseó por su despacho y abrazó su cuerpo.

–Sirius hoy salvó a Voldemort, frente a todo el Ministerio, no creo que él sepa lo que significa. –Susurró Hermione.

–Voldemort estaba furioso, –estuvo de acuerdo Dumbledore –es consciente del lazo que se creó. Él no podrá tocar a Sirius, al menos eso debería dejarla tranquila.

La chica asintió y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Sirius entrar de golpe en su despacho y darla vuelta entre sus brazos.

–Estoy entrenando para Auror.

Hermione lo besó alegre después de todo lo que habían pasado en el día y Dumbledore les dio privacidad.

Al día siguiente en todos los rincones mágicos era tema obligado lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio. De hecho _El Profeta_ lanzó una edición especial con todos los detalles y entrevistas a testigos, ese día pasaría a la historia. La revista _Corazón de Bruja_ había agotado en tan solo horas la edición semanal dedicada a desentrañar los misterios de la familia Black.

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, EL MINISTRO QUE NOS SACARÁ DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

 **DUMBLEDORE ES EL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **CONFIANZA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO EN EL MINISTERIO ES RESTAURADA.**

Esos habían sido solo algunos de los titulares de la semana; y lo que sí era claro es que las brujas y magos habían vuelto a confiar en el Ministerio, a pesar de todo, ahora se sentían seguros.

La segunda y tercera semana de julio, los chicos comenzaron su entrenamiento bajo el ala de Alastor Moody. Eran entrenamientos duros que en gran medida los dejaban agotados. Sirius había prometido ir a molestar todos los días a Hermione a su despacho, sin embargo apenas la había visto en horas de trabajo. Por su parte Alice y Lily comenzarían su entrenamiento para ser Medimagas en Septiembre.

De Lord Voldemort no se había sabido nada y las especulaciones comenzaban. Regulus estaba confinado en la Mansión Lestrange que había sido reconstruida y los Mortífagos comenzaban a mirarlo con respeto y admiración.

Azkaban había sido fortificada y ya era ocupada por algunos prisioneros, lo que tenía exultante de felicidad a los Aurores.

La última semana del mes, todos notaban que algo raro ocurría en las calles y en el mundo mágico.

–¿Leíste el periódico esta mañana, Hermione?

La castaña miró confundida a Amelia Bones, la nueva incorporación administrativa del Ministerio y que respondía ante ella, y negó. La chica le entregó una copia de _El Profeta_ y esperó a que Hermione terminara de leer.

–¿Crees que sea verdad, que Grindelwald se ha levantado como el nuevo señor tenebroso?

 **UN NUEVO SEÑOR OSCURO SE LEVANTA. GRINDELWALD HA REGRESADO, ¿DEBEMOS TEMER?**

 _La próxima semana se cumplirá un mes del ataque al Ministerio, en el cual Lord Voldemort fue derrotado parcialmente y expuesto ante la comunidad mágica por los Aurores y el Ministro Albus Dumbledore._

 _Sin embargo, esta última semana y cuando casi habíamos olvidado que Gellert Grindelwald, antiguo señor tenebroso, se fugó de Nurmengard, extraños acontecimientos se toman las calles de Inglaterra y Europa. Desde distintos lugares nos informan que marcas de las Reliquias de la Muerte han aparecido dibujadas en paredes, además de jóvenes y otros no tanto que las llevan como colgante._

 _¿Es el renacer del mago más tenebroso de la historia o una simple moda? ¿Está reclutando seguidores o son solo admiradores?_

 _Y por último lo más importante, ¿a quién debemos temer, a Lord Voldemort o a Gellert Grindelwald? ¿Quién es el verdadero señor tenebroso?_

Hermione dobló el periódico y suspiró.

–Creo que debemos disfrutar este tiempo de tranquilidad, Amelia. –Contestó la castaña sonriendo algo intranquila.

Ella había provocado todo eso y ahora debía controlarlo.

El primer viernes de agosto, Hermione llegó antes al departamento y preparó el salón con el té para recibir a Orion que los iría a visitar. Sirius llegaría más tarde porque Alastor les estaba dando una enorme introducción al nuevo peligro, _Gellert Grindelwald_.

La Red Flu se encendió y la castaña fue a recibir a su suegro que cada día se veía más cómodo entre ellos.

–Decidí llegar más temprano. –Comentó el hombre sonriendo como siempre.

–No hay problema, Sirius debe estar por llegar.

Orion se removió inquieto y Hermione le prestó toda su atención.

–Llegó antes porque quiere hablar conmigo y que Sirius no se entere, ¿verdad? –Preguntó la castaña suspicazmente.

–Así es. –Reconoció Orion.

–¿Es grave?

–Es sobre el Desiluminador. –Susurró el hombre.

La castaña se acomodó en el sillón y le pidió que continuara.

–Si le digo que desconozco el hechizo que posee estaría mintiendo, también descubrí cómo activarlo. –Comenzó explicando con voz sombría –Y si me permite practicar _Legeremancia_ con usted, podría saber el momento preciso en que se debe activar.

Hermione asintió.

–¿Sigue con las pesadillas? –Preguntó Orion revolviendo su té.

–A veces sí, otras no. –Contestó la chica comenzando con problemas para respirar.

–El punto es, Hermione… que no son pesadillas. Son recuerdos alterados.

–¿Alterados? –Preguntó sin creerlo –Pero… eso no suena lógico, solo un experto en _Legeremancia_ o alguien que domine muy bien el _Encantamiento Desmemorizante_ podría hacerlo.

–¿Y en su antigua vida quién poseía esas cualidades? –Presionó Orion.

Hermione pensó un poco.

–Severus Snape, –comenzó enumerando –Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody por supuesto y… yo.

Orion no comentó nada más y esperó a que ella formulara la pregunta.

–Independientemente de quién haya alterado mis recuerdos, incluso pude ser yo misma… ¿para qué? De todas formas sabía a lo que venía al pasado, yo planeé gran parte de este viaje. –Dijo incrédula y miró muy seria a Orion –¿Me dirá lo que descubrió, lo que lo activa y cuál es el hechizo?

Orion dejó a un lado su taza y negó.

–Debo admitir que en un principio la detestaba, Hermione, pero ahora…

–¡Oh, por favor! No me diga que no me contará nada porque no me quiere ver sufrir, eso se lo escuché alguna vez a Dumbledore.

Orion negó y rio de buena gana.

–¿Por qué le contó la verdad a Regulus o a mí, siendo que no estábamos en su plan original? –Inquirió muy sereno.

–Porque podían hacer la diferencia, cambiar las cosas. –Respondió instantáneamente Hermione.

–¿Y por qué James Potter no sabe que quizá el hijo que tendrá quedará huérfano a manos de Voldemort? O dígame… ¿por qué los Merodeadores como aman llamarse esos chicos no saben que Peter Pettigrew es un traidor?

Hermione tragó pesado, ella había dejado que Orion viese toda su vida.

–Porque no supondría diferencia y solo los torturaría saber cada día que sea lo que sea que hagan quizá no podrán… –la castaña mordió su labio y asintió antes de finalizar la frase –cambiar nada.

Sostuvo la mirada de Orion que era de una dulzura indescriptible y lo comprendió todo.

–No le diré porque quiero que sea feliz sin pensar en lo que quizá ocurra mañana, quiero que disfrute su presente.

–Eso quiere decir que Sirius y yo… –No fue capaz de terminar la frase.

–Eso significa que ustedes están casados, tienen una vida feliz a pesar de las limitaciones del tiempo y que por muy cruel que sea todo esto, y el sacrificio que representa, todo tiene una explicación que aún no está lista para escuchar.

–¿Lo estaré algún día?

–Sí, y se lo explicaré.

–Y mientras estoy ciega. –Susurró llorando.

–Al igual que todos los que no saben nada de su viaje y viven felices su presente.

La chica asintió y se sobresaltó cuando la Red Flu se volvió a iluminar.

–¡Me vengaré de Alastor! ¡No lo puedo creer, es como estar en Historia de la Magia!

Sirius se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione sosteniendo la mano de su padre. Reconoció enseguida que había estado llorando.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Hermione se emocionó, –contestó Orion muy feliz –le dije que sin importar lo que diga Walburga, la incluiré en el árbol genealógico y repararemos la fea quemadura que quedó en tu lugar.

La castaña le regaló una tierna sonrisa que llenó el corazón de Sirius.

Esa noche Hermione intentó no pensar en lo que Orion había dicho y simplemente enfocarse en ser feliz, sin embargo las pesadillas estaban de vuelta y ahora sabía que no eran simples sueños.

 _Ella era la única que tenía las llaves para abrir y cerrar sus secretos._

Se durmió mirando la luna, la misma que observaba Lord Voldemort mientras giraba entre sus manos una pequeña bolita.

–Mi señor… –Bellatrix llamó su atención –¿Está de acuerdo?

Él asintió convencido.

Sus palabras no eran amenazas, eran un aviso, sobre todo ahora que se dudaba de su poder, y eso no se lo podía permitir.

La Mortífaga salió y habló ante la sala llena de Mortífagos.

–Desde hoy el nombre de nuestro señor tenebroso se respetará, y cualquiera que se atreva a mencionarlo al azar, sufrirá las consecuencias. La señal se activará en sus marcas. Desde hoy el nombre de Lord Voldemort les recordará a los impuros y traidores, el enorme poder que posee y que si no se nos unen, están en nuestra contra y serán torturados y eliminados.

La bruja volvió a la biblioteca y encontró a su señor con la mirada perdida en la noche.

–¿Quién será primero? –Preguntó serio.

–Los que primero se atrevan a desafiar su autoridad. –Contestó Bellatrix –El tabú se activó en todos sus enemigos, tanto de la Orden del Fénix como del Ministerio.

El mago sonrió y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Amelia Bones regresó tarde a casa esa noche, estaba muy entusiasmada con su nuevo empleo en el Ministerio y Hermione le había dicho que si demostraba sus capacidades, podía luego comenzar en el sector de Leyes Mágicas.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada, notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Se precipitó al interior donde las luces estaban encendidas y su gritó de horror ensombreció la noche. Sus padres estaban en medio de la sala con expresiones vacías en su mirada y sus varitas aun firmemente sujetas entre sus manos.

No se habían dejado abatir sin antes oponer resistencia al mismísimo Lord Voldemort que desde esa noche sería para todos _El Innombrable_.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola hermosas! Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso tiempo en familia y con sus seres queridos en estas fiestas, tanto en Navidad como en Año Nuevo, y por supuesto que sea un excelente comienzo de año que vaya en ascenso para todas.

¡Ya estoy aquí con nuevo capítulo! Y espero que les guste mucho.

He ido dejando algunas pistas para desenmarañar todo y por supuesto para meterle más intriga, aunque todo ya tiene una forma muy clara. Y ahora díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban algo de todo esto? ¿Qué creen que se viene? ¡Sé que se emocionaron en ciertas partes!

Las leo en sus comentarios y espero a leer sus impresiones con ansias *grito histérico*.

Como siempre les digo, mil gracias por leer y por el apoyo a todas las que son parte de las historias, quienes se suman y comentan. ¡Son tan importantes!

Y ahora los particulares *repite como mantra que no va a spoilear*…

 _ **Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ (¡Feliz Año Nuevo Preciosa! Grindelwald se fue enseguida, se tiene confianza pero no es idiota jajaja Y Voldemort no estaba tan enojado, tiene miedo, está frustrado y comienza a entender que esa pizca de humanidad lo hace débil. El Jaque lo acaban de hacer, ahora falta ver quién hará el Jaque Mate *grito histérico*. ¡Por qué me pones en la situación! Jajajaja ¡Mil gracias por leer bella, te mando mil besos y abrazos, nos leemos!).

 _ **Cora**_ (¡Tú sí que me pones en una enorme situación! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo linda! Jajajaja Eres la detective de la historia, eso está claro. Hm… A mí también me gusta Remus/Dora, solo que quizá aún no es el tiempo de ambos y el viaje de Hermione cambió muchas cosas, lo que no quiere decir que luego no se puedan modificar *se calla la boca*. Voldy veía en Mione un arma, una estratega pero no le salió y eso lo tiene mal, y claramente se obsesionó con la mujer de un Black al que ahora no puede tocar. Reg y Dorcas tendrán su momento *guiño*. Reg se viene muy fuerte y sí, ya están los objetivos asignados. Como siempre excelente análisis señorita. ¡Mil gracias enormes por leer, te mando besotes y nos leemos!).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (¡Leire! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Gellert y Albus en el muérdago *sonrojo* Exacto, un hijo sería liarla mal jajajaja pero gracias a todo lo sagrado la chica tiene la cabeza bien fría todavía. ¡Te mando mil besos y abrazos y nos leemos! ¡Mil gracias a ti y Sirius por el apoyo!).

Hermosas, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y que tengan maravillosa semana.

¡Besotes!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas! Espero estén muy bien y realmente lamento haber tardado en esta actualización (lo sé, lo sé… dos semanas), sin embargo deben saber que estuve muy ocupada las primeras dos semanas del año (se acumuló el trabajo que dejamos por las fiestas) y bueno, tuve esos días locos de llegar a casa y solo dormir. Ahora ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y retomamos el ritmo habitual, una vez por semana. Así que… ¡He aquí y que disfruten! Nos leemos en la _real Nota de Autora_ abajo que es importante.

 **Capítulo XXXV**

 _Hermione cruzó el umbral del número 12 de Grimmauld Place con una enorme sonrisa que no le fue correspondida. Kreacher la miraba con el asco habitual al ser una impura, mientras que el retrato de Walburga Black la insultó fuerte y claro durante todo el recorrido de la chica por el largo pasillo hasta la sala._

 _Le extrañó el hecho de que Sirius no fuese a defenderla de los insultos o siquiera a recibirla. Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas y miró en todas direcciones una vez llegó a la sala. Se giró hasta Kreacher con mirada interrogante._

– _¿Está Sirius en casa, Kreacher?_

 _El elfo masculló por lo bajo un par de groserías dirigidas a Hermione y asintió sin mirarla._

– _El amo Black está en la biblioteca del segundo piso con la bestia y la deforme, todos traidores a la sangre. –Respondió de mala gana –Si mi pobre ama estuviese viva…_

 _La castaña le sonrió agradecida por la respuesta y prefirió dejarlo solo, no tenía ganas de aguantar otro sermón llorón del elfo. Entendía su reacción, sin embargo no era una masoquista a la que le gustaba recibir humillaciones gratuitamente, además ya tenía la información que necesitaba._

 _Decidida subió las escaleras y fue hasta la biblioteca en donde se disponía a tocar antes de entrar, hasta que un grito furioso la dejó estática y con su mano a solo centímetros de la puerta. Miró al pasillo que estaba lleno de retratos, también a la escalera y por supuesto al resto de los pisos, y nada. El grito provenía de la amplia biblioteca._

 _Con temor se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar y contuvo el aliento._

– _¡No estoy de acuerdo, y por supuesto no les daré mi apoyo!_

 _Hermione reconoció enseguida la voz de Nymphadora Tonks, ella había gritado y ahora podía saberlo con claridad, aunque también la confundía el hecho de que estuviese tan molesta, Dora por lo general era una chica muy dulce._

– _Nymphadora, por favor debes calmarte y bajar la voz. –Pidió amablemente la voz de un hombre._

– _¡Remus, no me pidas que me calme! Y por lo que más quieras… ¡No me llames Nymphadora!_

 _La castaña sonrió tras la puerta, ella sabía del profundo amor que sentía Tonks por Remus, aunque éste último era esquivo con la Auror por creerse indigno de ella. Su sonrisa no era de maldad, más bien de diversión por la situación; siempre discutiendo._

– _¡Basta ambos! –Suplicó la voz que faltaba para completar el equipo perfecto –Esta casa tiene muchas habitaciones, váyanse a una y resuelvan sus asuntos amorosos allí._

 _Hermione rodó los ojos y rio bajito al escuchar a Sirius._

– _No estoy de humor para tus bromas de mal gusto, Sirius. –Dijo Dora molesta._

– _Y no son asuntos amorosos, es solo el mal carácter se tu sobrina. –La defensa de Remus no había sonado muy convincente para ninguno._

 _Se produjo un largo silencio que fue roto por Tonks que claramente se encontraba más calmada._

– _Es injusto. –Su voz era apenas audible, por lo que Hermione se concentró el doble para captar lo que decían –Estoy segura que ella no lo sabe y de todas formas aceptó hacerlo._

– _Es totalmente consiente de todo lo que aceptó hacer y sus consecuencias. –Fue Remus quien intervino con voz pausada y conciliadora._

– _Y tú, Sirius… ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? –Tonks no se escuchaba conforme y volvía a la carga._

 _Un golpe sordo se escuchó sobre algún mueble, y luego el peso de un cuerpo caer sobre una silla._

– _Sabes lo que pienso, Dora. –Respondió Sirius atormentado –He tratado de convencer a Hermione de todas las formas posibles para que se retracte y no haga ese viaje, pero ustedes la conocen._

– _La muchacha es terca. –Comentó con una sonrisa Remus._

– _Entonces debes decirle a lo que se expone o al menos darle una guía. –Rogó Tonks – No es justo para ella que luego del enorme sacrificio que está dispuesta a hacer se encuentre con que lo perdió todo._

– _No lo perderá. –La contradijo Sirius con la voz quebrada._

– _Sí lo hará, y debe saberlo. Tú la amas, Sirius, y por favor no nos trates de engañar a nosotros. –Dora soltó un hondo suspiro que fue seguido por el resto._

– _No creas que no pienso en ello cada día, y por supuesto que buscaré la manera de ayudarla, jamás la dejaría sola._

 _Sirius se calló, se notaba dolido._

 _Hermione tragó pesado, no entendía de qué estaban hablando, ella estaba al tanto de ciertas cosas que Dumbledore no le estaba diciendo, pero lo que acababa de escuchar la confundía enormemente._

 _Se calmó y una vez más se dispuso a tocar la puerta, sin embargo esta vez fue un susurro el que la interrumpió._

– _¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Herms?_

 _Se dio media vuelta y vio al pie de la escalera que llevaba a pisos superiores a Harry observando divertido. También le devolvió la sonrisa y sigilosamente fue hasta su amigo. En cuanto llegó le dio un enorme abrazo y se quedaron sentados en los escalones._

– _No escuchaba, recién llego. –Se defendió la chica en apariencia ofendida porque la trataran de fisgona._

– _¡Oh, por supuesto! –Contestó de buen humor Harry –Esos tres están a los gritos hace al menos media hora, bajé y no me atreví a acercarme por si se daban cuenta, así que te vi._

 _Hermione bufó y entrecerró los ojos a Harry quien comenzó a reír bajito._

– _¿Cuándo llegaste? –Preguntó la castaña._

– _Me vine directo de Kings Cross, no quise pasar a la casa de los Dursley, así que les pedí que me dejaran cerca. –Respondió Harry._

 _Hermione asintió._

– _¿Y Ron y los demás? –Continuó la chica con su ronda de preguntas._

– _En la Madriguera, se supone que pasaremos Pascuas todos juntos, pero… son tiempos difíciles, aunque siempre nos la arreglamos._

 _Eran perseguidos, por supuesto que eran tiempos difíciles._

– _Herms… –Harry llamó la atención de la muchacha y se puso más serio que al comienzo –Dentro de dos meses terminaremos nuestro sexto año y en septiembre comenzará el último curso, no sabemos qué pasará o a qué nos expondremos. –Hermione frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la conversación –Con Ron estamos preocupados por ti, desde el quinto grado estás cambiada, muy extraña si es que eso es posible, –comentó riendo –y bueno, sentimos que nos ocultas algo._

 _La castaña evitó su mirada como venía haciendo hace bastante tiempo y suspiró cansada por tener que ocultarles cosas a sus amigos._

– _¿Qué pasa, Herms?_

– _No te puedo decir Harry, pero debes estar tranquilo, no es nada malo. –Respondió la chica girándose con una repentina sonrisa que se fue borrando conforme el rostro de Harry no le devolvía la misma expresión._

– _¿Tiene que ver con la Orden o con Voldemort? –Insistió Harry tercamente._

– _Harry, por favor._

 _El chico asintió resignado y abrazó a su amiga._

– _Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ¿lo sabes, verdad?_

 _Hermione se aferró fuerte a su mejor amigo y asintió agradecida._

– _Con Ron también nos dimos cuenta que algo ocurre entre tú y Sirius. –Susurró Harry en tono más divertido –En realidad me agrada la idea, señora Black._

 _La castaña le dio un golpe en el brazo y ambos rieron de buena gana, y solo se tranquilizaron cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Primero salieron Dora y Remus, quienes sonrieron a los chicos, luego los siguió Sirius que se veía sorprendido, aunque en cuanto vio a Hermione se relajó._

– _Nos vemos más tarde. –Dijo Dora mirando significativamente a Sirius –Cosas en el Ministerio con Alastor._

– _Iré contigo. –Remus se despidió y siguió a la Auror que ya bajaba las escaleras._

 _Sirius suspiró agotado y miró a su ahijado y Hermione con una gran sonrisa._

– _Entonces, ¿de qué se reían?_

 _Harry miró a Hermione y le dio un leve empujón._

– _Ve con él._

 _Hermione se paró de un salto y se acercó al padrino de su amigo con una enorme sonrisa, casi olvidando por completo lo que había escuchado. A medio camino se detuvo y miró las manos del hombre que sostenían un libro de elegante cubierta que ella había visto antes. O quizá lo vio después. Era el mismo que Orion se había llevado cuando revisó sus cosas, pero eso era imposible porque Orion ya no estaba en esa época._

 _Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry pero ya no estaba. Volvió la mirada una vez más a Sirius, quien también había desaparecido._

 _Todo se volvió negro y cayó a un vacío sin fin con un grito que desgarró su garganta._

Hermione despertó aterrada y se sentó por inercia en la cama, tal como venía haciendo hace un par de semanas. Tocó su frente y secó las pequeñas gotas de sudor y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Estaba agotada, como si hubiese corrido por horas y horas sin parar, su cuerpo respondía lento y se sentía pesado. Se dio media vuelta y vio que el lado de Sirius estaba vacío, acarició las sábanas que todavía se sentían tibias y cerró los ojos aliviada.

 _Había sido un sueño, y ahora estaba despierta en la realidad._

El brusco abrir de la puerta del baño hizo que nuevamente se sentara en la cama, alerta siempre.

Sirius apenas vestía unos pantalones de pijama y su cuerpo seguía mojado por la ducha que seguramente estaba tomando. Cruzó raudo la habitación y se sentó al lado de su esposa que a sus ojos estaba alterada.

–¿Qué pasa, Mione? Estabas gritando.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus acaloradas mejillas.

–Nada, fue solo… –Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de formar una oración coherente, sin embargo las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta.

El chico la interrumpió.

–Una pesadilla.

La castaña asintió y dejó que Sirius la ayudara a recostarse. Se quedó unos minutos con los ojos cerrados debido al repentino mareo que se apoderó de ella, luego y cuando se sintió mejor, abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a la ventana de su habitación. Sutiles rayos de luz se colaban entre la oscuridad.

–¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó desorientada.

–Las seis de la mañana. –Contestó Sirius tocando su frente en busca de fiebre.

–¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

–Alastor nos llevará a entrenar en terreno, una pequeña redada a las afueras de Londres. –Sonrió aliviado al ver que la castaña no tenía fiebre.

–Extraño las redadas de Alastor. –Susurró Hermione melancólica.

–Tu trabajo actual es verdad que no tiene la misma emoción que ser un Auror, pero es muy importante, eres quien sigue al Ministro de Magia. –Sirius trató de animarla.

–Me estoy convirtiendo en política, Sirius. –Dijo la chica con el entrecejo fruncido –Reuniones, debates, el Wizengamot y lidiar con la prensa. Pasé del campo de batalla a un escritorio.

El chico la miró unos segundos en silencio y finalmente le dio la razón.

–Has vivido muchos años en constante guerra, Mione. Te acostumbraste a caminar por la vida con tu varita en alto, siempre alerta. –Hizo una pausa y sonrió –Y si no hubiese habido nunca una guerra, ¿qué te gustaría haber hecho?

Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

–Trabajar para el Ministerio, en alguno de los _Departamentos de Regulación_.

–¡Bingo! –Gritó riendo Sirius.

–No te retrases por mí, estaré bien. –Dijo la chica mirando el amanecer.

–Estás pálida, –insistió el chico –si no te sientes bien puedo quedarme.

–Fue solo un mal sueño. –Hermione acarició su cabello y lo empujó –Vete, estaré bien.

Sirius asintió dudoso y volvió al baño. En solo unos minutos estaba vestido y arreglando su túnica para marcharse al Ministerio.

–Almorzaremos juntos, pasaré por ti. –Aseguró Sirius y se inclinó para darle un beso a su esposa.

–Cuídate, por favor. –Pidió Hermione antes de verlo salir de la habitación.

Una vez que sintió el particular sonido de la Red Flu que anunciaba que Sirius se había marchado, dejó salir todo el aire que estaba sosteniendo y sujetó su pecho con una de sus manos. Dolía cada vez que respiraba y tenía un nudo en su garganta y estómago; una terrible angustia la embargaba.

Se encaminó hasta el baño en donde vomitó lo poco que había comido el día anterior y se quedó acurrucada contra los fríos azulejos de las paredes que reconfortaban el calor en sus mejillas. Y allí en ese lugar se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar, dejando que toda la angustia y el miedo salieran.

No había tenido solo una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertó asustada, eso en realidad había ocurrido, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Poco a poco comenzaba a dudar de sus recuerdos que se mezclaban con sueños y últimamente pesadillas _. No estaba segura de qué era real y que no._

Ella había ido en Pascuas de su sexto año a Grimmauld Place, y también había estado conversando con Harry, sin embargo… no recordaba esa pelea entre Remus, Dora y Sirius. Y lo que más la atormentaba era que Sirius tenía entre sus manos ese libro que Orion se había llevado al revisar sus cosas.

Eso había pasado, tenía que ser verdad y ahora lo estaba recordando. _¿De qué otra forma iba a ver ese libro en sus sueños y en manos de Sirius?_ O quizá era un juego de su subconsciente que la estaba orillando hasta el límite de lo que podía soportar por la búsqueda de verdad en la que se encontraba. Pero Orion reconoció el libro… _¿entonces cuál era la realidad? ¿La de sus sueños o la de sus recuerdos?_ Tal vez ambas, y se estaban entremezclando para confundirla o ayudarla a develar lo que se ocultaba en ella misma.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, le dolía como los mil demonios.

Se paró a duras penas y tomó una larga ducha, luego se puso un lindo vestido y su túnica; arregló su cabello y se maquilló también, necesitaba tener un aspecto menos enfermizo.

–Dobby… –Llamó la castaña al elfo cuando se encontraba en la sala.

La criatura le sonrió al verla.

–¿Tomará el desayuno antes de ir al Ministerio? –Preguntó interesado.

La chica negó.

–Hoy no iré al Ministerio, no me siento bien. –Respondió en un susurro –Podrías llevar esta nota al Ministro explicando mi ausencia el día de hoy, por favor.

–Por supuesto. –Contestó tomando el pergamino –¿Quiere que le avise al señor Black?

–Oh, no Dobby. Por favor, no le digas a Sirius. Además debe estar con Alastor a esta hora. –Pidió la chica.

El elfo dudó un poco y finalmente asintió sin dejar su preocupación.

–¿Saldrá estando enferma? ¿Y si llamo a un Medimago? –Propuso Dobby cuando la vio tomar su varita y una pequeña cartera.

–Estaré bien, gracias Dobby.

La castaña acarició la cabeza del elfo y salió por la puerta principal.

Una vez en la calle se sintió mucho mejor al tener la suave brisa golpeando su rostro. Caminó sin prisa mirando todos los escaparates de tiendas muggles. Se detuvo frente a una Casa de Antigüedades y se descompuso al ver la fecha que colgaba de un cartel.

 _15 de Septiembre de 1978._

Dentro de unos días sería su cumpleaños y no estaba al tanto.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera de había dado cuenta de la fecha, parecía estar viviendo en un mundo aparte, paralelo a su realidad. Y lo peor de todo es que el tiempo no se detenía ante nada, y mucho menos lo haría por ella que se había atrevido a desafiarlo.

Hermione siguió caminando hasta llegar al departamento de Amelia Bones, lugar en que la habían reubicado hace una semana. Al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, quería mantenerse en la casa de sus padres, sin embargo con solo días de diferencia los Mortífagos fueron tras uno de sus hermanos y lo asesinaron junto a su familia. No tenía más opción que aceptar y hacer caso en todo al Ministerio, por el bien de ella y del resto de familia que le quedaba.

–No acepto la idea de tener que llamarlo por nombres que solo incrementan el misterio y temor en torno a él.

Amelia servía un poco de té a Hermione mientras se desahogaba.

–Es un asesino, no merece tal grado de delicadeza.

La castaña estuvo de acuerdo, se acercó un poco y tomó la mano de Amelia en señal de apoyo.

–Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

–Quiero volver al Ministerio, trabajar y enfocarme en hacerlo bien, tener una distracción. –Reconoció la chica –Lo necesito para estar bien, o al menos mejor de cómo me siento ahora.

Estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella y le sonrió lo suficiente que podía hacerlo con una persona en el estado de Amelia.

–Puedes volver cuando te sientas lista, si es mañana será perfecto, y si lo prefieres dentro de una semana estará igual de bien.

Hermione se quedó solo un poco más de tiempo con la chica y luego decidió volver a su propio departamento. Caminó a paso lento y antes de entrar se sentó en una de las bancas del parque frente al edificio. Su mirada se perdió en la nada y abrazó su cuerpo.

Necesitaba obtener respuestas para saber cómo actuar de ese momento en adelante.

Voldemort se alzaba nuevamente y sembraba más terror que antes con el tabú que había activado en sus enemigos y el personal del Ministerio. Dumbledore y Moody por supuesto sabían cómo desactivarlo, pero habían llegado a la sabia conclusión y que ella compartía, de que era mucho mejor dejar las cosas fluir de forma natural. Ahora sabían tras quiénes iban, pero si por algún motivo contrarrestaban el hechizo, ya no sabrían qué y cuándo activaría otro en contra de todos.

La decisión era clara y ahora además debían llamarlo por distintos nombres que solo buscaban enaltecerlo.

 _El Innombrable. El Señor Tenebroso. El que no debe ser nombrado. Señor Oscuro. Quién tú sabes. El Señor de las Tinieblas_. Y por supuesto un sinfín de estupideces más que solo sus seguidores se atrevían a decir.

El Mundo Mágico estaba aterrado luego de lo ocurrido con la familia Bones y por precaución también comenzaban a llamar a Voldemort por sus nuevos nombres.

Y luego estaba el tema de Grindelwald que con solo unas semanas de trabajo comenzaba a cosechar sus primeros seguidores. Seguía sin actuar formalmente, pero era cosa de mencionar su nombre para que todos se sobresaltaran, alerta a su primer movimiento.

Hermione se sentía frustrada porque todavía no la buscaba y eso la hacía dudar y que su cabeza diera más y más vueltas…

–No se debe salir cuando se está enfermo.

La voz masculina sobresaltó a Hermione que enseguida se giró y pudo respirar aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que Orion la miraba atento.

–Señor Black, me dio un susto. –Dijo apenas la chica tocando su pecho.

Orion acercó una mano a la frente de la castaña y arrugó el entrecejo.

–Tiene fiebre, será mejor que subamos. Permítame ayudarla.

Hermione se sostuvo del brazo de su suegro y ambos entraron al edificio, en donde subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al departamento.

–¿Cómo supo que estoy enferma? –Preguntó curiosa como siempre la chica.

–Además de su semblante y aspecto en general, –comenzó a explicar Orion en su habitual tono de superioridad que a Hermione más le causaba gracia que molestia –me enteré de casualidad en el Ministerio.

–¿Dobby se lo dijo?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

–No, fue pura casualidad en realidad. Estaba con Dumbledore afinando unos detalles de un excelente negocio para el Ministerio cuando llegó el elfo libre Dobby. –Contestó el hombre en tono jovial –Y por supuesto se fue enseguida. Luego le pregunté a Dumbledore qué ocurría y él me contó, así que decidí venir a saber sobre usted.

La chica estaba dispuesta a responder, pero no fue capaz, su cuerpo cedió y se desmayó en los brazos de Orion.

El hombre la tomó fuerte y llamó como le fue posible a la puerta que Dobby abrió enseguida al ver quiénes eran. Entró raudo y con mucha delicadeza recostó a Hermione sobre su cama.

–Iré por un Medimago, pequeño elfo libre. Vuelvo de inmediato, mientras tanto cuida a tu señora.

Orion se apareció en San Mungo y llevó consigo a una Medimaga disponible. Tal como dijo, tardó solo unos minutos en regresar.

–Ella se veía muy mal cuando la encontré y luego simplemente se desmayó. –La Medimaga asintió ante las explicaciones que le daba Orion.

El hombre la guio hasta la habitación en donde Hermione cada vez lucía más pálida y enferma, solo sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la fiebre. La mujer comenzó a trabajar enseguida y a revisar a la castaña.

Dobby y Orion permanecieron en el lugar mirando impacientes a la Medimaga que pasaba su varita por el cuerpo de la chica y aplicaba pociones. Cada cierto tiempo se aclaraban la garganta esperando algún comentario, pero la mujer era profesional y no decía ni una sola palabra.

–¿Qué otros síntomas ha tenido?

Orion se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de la Medimaga después de unos veinte minutos de silencio.

–No lo sé, en realidad. –Respondió sinceramente y sintiéndose ignorante en cuanto a la salud de su nuera –Hace días no la veía, pero además de la fiebre se desmayó.

Dobby dio un paso adelante y habló.

–Ella duerme muy mal, siempre despierta gritando y hace semanas está vomitando lo poco y nada que come.

La mujer asintió agradecida y siguió examinando a Hermione que parecía encantada por algún hechizo, estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

–Contrajo matrimonio hace muy poco con mi hijo. –Comentó de pronto Orion entusiasmado –Quizá está embarazada.

La Medimaga enarcó una ceja en su dirección y negó. Se puso de pie una vez terminó y les pidió que la acompañaran hasta la sala en donde comenzó a rellenar unos papeles y separar algunas pociones.

–Ella no está embarazada, señor Black. –Habló finalmente la Medimaga con el ceño fruncido –Todos sus síntomas se deben a una condición nerviosa que la está afectando. Los mareos, vómitos, desmayo, el que no pueda conciliar el sueño y también la angustia que detecté.

–¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Ella estará bien? –Preguntó preocupado Orion.

–Hay algo que la atormenta y provoca que su sistema nervioso se debilite y presente estos síntomas. Es en parte psicológico y por otro lado por hechizo, aunque nunca había visto algo así. –El cuestionamiento de la mujer provocó que Orion se tensara –Pasa por un período de profunda angustia y depresión. Es una bruja joven y muy fuerte, sin embargo recomiendo que se le preste atención. Le dejaré unas pociones con las que debe ser muy cuidadosa, detallaré todo aquí. –Explicó señalando un pergamino sobre el que escribía –Y también tendrá que hacer reposo al menos un mes, notificaré al Ministerio por medio de documento oficial de San Mungo.

Orion asintió a todo.

–Entonces se recuperará. –Afirmó el hombre.

–Lo hará, pero debe realizar el tratamiento, descansar y sobre todo encontrar solución a lo que tanto la atormenta. –La mujer hizo una pausa pensativa –Y si no muestra mejoría en un mes, recomiendo que se le interne en San Mungo.

–¡Por Merlín! –Exclamó asustado Orion –Ella no está loca, la ayudaremos y se recuperará.

La Medimaga rodó los ojos y terminó de escribir sobre los pergaminos, los cuales todos fueron a parar a manos de Orion junto con las pociones.

–Yo mismo hablaré con el Ministro para que mi nuera se ausente de sus labores. –Agregó quitando el sobre de San Mungo de las manos de la Medimaga –Y está de más decir, aunque de todas formas lo haré, que usted nunca estuvo aquí y no le dio este diagnóstico a mi nuera, quien además es favorita del Ministro.

La mujer, acostumbrada a la presencia de Orion Black en San Mungo, solo atinó a sonreír, entendiendo la amenaza implícita.

–La chica debe comer, por favor. –Pidió antes de desaparecer por la Red Flu.

Orion miró a Dobby que comenzaba a acomodar los frascos en una pequeña caja y golpeó un par de veces el sobre entre sus manos.

–Ya vengo.

Desapareció por segunda vez y llegó de sorpresa al despacho de Dumbledore quien ni siquiera se sobresaltó, dejó de escribir y miró curioso al recién llegado.

–Lamento la falta de educación, Albus. –Se disculpó Orion mientras se sentaba frente al Ministro y le tendía el sobre –Pero es una emergencia.

Dumbledore abrió el sobre con curiosidad y leyó detenidamente el pergamino.

–Inestabilidad mental y emocional. –Comentó sin sorpresa alguna Dumbledore –Hermione ha pasado por mucho este último tiempo, era cuestión de tiempo que explotara y su determinación se viera quebrantada.

–Pienso lo mismo, sin embargo me gustaría que esto no se supiera, ya sabes cómo son de chismosos los periodistas y son capaces de inventar cosas. Podrían desacreditarla y eso solo empeoraría su salud.

–Cuenta con eso, Orion. –Prometió Dumbledore –La señorita Bones me ayudará mientras tanto y en cuanto Hermione se recupere podrá volver, lo importante ahora es su salud. –Hizo una pausa y miró a Orion con complicidad –Esto tiene que ver con su viaje, ¿verdad?

–Absolutamente, Albus.

Ambos hombres conversaron un poco más y luego Orion se marchó de vuelta con Hermione.

En cuanto llegó al departamento se encontró con el delicioso olor a comida de elfo. Dobby cocinaba muy alegre los platos favoritos de la castaña mientras tarareaba canciones sin mucho sentido para Orion.

Se dirigió a la habitación con mucho sigilo, y para su sorpresa Hermione estaba despierta, recostada de lado y mirando hacia la ventana. Fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

Le contó todo lo ocurrido, lo que había dicho la Medimaga y su reciente reunión con Dumbledore.

–No quiero quedarme todo el día en casa, mi lugar es en el Ministerio. –Dijo Hermione testarudamente, quien ahora estaba sentada en la cama frente a Orion.

Se veía repuesta y al menos la fiebre había bajado.

–Lo hará, seguirá al pie de la letra lo que la Medimaga ordenó, tomará todas sus pociones y se recuperará. –Orion sonó severo –De lo contrario la internarán.

–No estoy loca. –Dijo firme la castaña –Es solo que…

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y miró con detenimiento a Orion. Tenía tanto para decir, necesitaba ayuda y sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo desde hace bastante tiempo.

–Pensé que estaba embarazada en un comienzo.

El comentario ligero del hombre la hizo sonreír por un segundo.

–Eso no sería…

–Prudente. –Sentenció Orion con una sonrisa de comprensión –Si quiere hablar sobre lo que está pasando en su mente, puede hacerlo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar.

La castaña soltó un profundo suspiro y bajó la mirada. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar, ese era Orion Black. Cuando lo pensaba sonaba raro y hasta aterrador, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni en sus imaginaciones más descabelladas que sería justamente él. Lo había juzgado mal durante casi toda su vida, hasta que lo había conocido personalmente.

–Me siento débil y confundida, es como si ya no fuese consciente del tiempo. Veo todo pasar frente a mis ojos, tan acelerado, y luego están estos sueños que me hacen dudar de la realidad que alguna vez viví y de mi propio presente en este ahora. Todo eso me tiene aterrorizada.

Una vez que exteriorizó sus miedos, Hermione sintió un enorme alivio en su pecho y hasta se pudo relajar.

–Hermione, –Orion tomó una de las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y la acarició –hace más de un año que está aquí, no ha tenido respiro desde entonces, y sin mencionar la enorme carga emocional que ya traía consigo. ¿Realmente cree que es raro que se sienta débil, confundida y angustiada?

La castaña mordió su labio ante la ceja enarcada de su suegro y le dio la razón.

–Batallas, muertes y la carga de toda la responsabilidad que tomó sobre sus hombros. Me parece excesivo para una chica que aún no cumple los veinte años. –Orion sonrió mientras seguía hablando con ella –Permítame decirle que logró asombrarme y eso es admirable, sin embargo y en base a mi experiencia, sabía que este momento llegaría. Es humana, Hermione, sus sentimientos más temprano que tarde la iban a traicionar y bajo ese caparazón de entereza se oculta mucho, incluso más de lo que puede soportar.

–Realmente pensé que sería capaz, y ahora me estoy derrumbando.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar bajo la atenta mirada de Orion que la comprendía y estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

–Cuando estaba en el Departamento de Aurores me sentía tan segura, rápida y atenta a cada movimiento. –La chica secó sus lágrimas y no se detuvo –En cambio ahora me siento distraída, una presa más y sobre todo expuesta. ¿Se da cuenta la forma en que me atraparon los Mortífagos? ¡Eso no habría pasado si estuviese alerta! Cada segundo que pasa pierdo mi habilidad, mi rapidez y mis sentidos se entorpecen.

–Eso sucede cuando nos quedamos tras un escritorio. –Dijo Orion con un suspiro –Pero no se confunda, toda su habilidad y su poder están ahí, es usted una magnífica bruja, Hermione.

–¿Y cómo vuelvo a ser yo misma? –Preguntó desesperada.

–Saliendo de su confusión y aceptando la verdad.

La chica pasó su mano libre por su rostro y cerró los ojos avergonzada.

–Cuando atacaron el Ministerio… –se calló un momento y negó con lágrimas amenazando escapar de sus ojos –yo dejé que Sirius me apartara, permití que me sobreprotegiera. Soy capaz de realizar hechizos sin mi varita, –reconoció abriendo sus ojos llorosos –pero… de alguna forma muy extraña sentí que era lo correcto, quedarme fuera de la batalla, no quería enfrentarlo otra vez y tenía la excusa perfecta. Me sentí frustrada y cómoda al mismo tiempo.

–¿Y eso está mal? –Inquirió Orion muy tranquilo.

–Yo… no lo sé. –Respondió la castaña frunciendo su rostro por completo –Al principio sentía que esta era mi lucha, y con el correr del tiempo me he sentido apartada.

Orion se quedó en completo silencio, sonrió solamente cuando fue adecuado.

–Usted ya enfrentó su propia batalla, Hermione, y la perdió junto a sus amigos. –En la voz del hombre no había reproche ni burla, sí una profunda comprensión y apoyo –El venir aquí fue la última opción, usted vino a cambiar el pasado, solo modificar lo que se puede y debe para que a quienes les corresponde puedan salir victoriosos y cambiar la historia, vencer.

–Esta no es mi guerra. –Reconoció la castaña finalmente en voz alta –Aunque me gustaría ayudar más, ser útil.

–Y lo será, para eso debe recuperarse primero. –Orion ahora juntó ambas manos de la chica y le sonrió –Incluso cuando no sea su batalla, puede estar en el campo, es excelente duelista y por favor, no se deje derrotar, levántese.

Hermione le dio una gran sonrisa y sin que el hombre se lo esperara, lo abrazó en agradecimiento. Orion le correspondió y sonrió a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón de padre, era como una hija prácticamente.

Dobby no tardó mucho en entrar con el almuerzo para ambos. La castaña devoró todo lo que tenía frente a ella e hizo caso omiso a las náuseas que la atacaban. Rio de buena gana con las bromas de Orion sobre su permiso médico, tendría que buscar qué hacer en un mes, y con lo inquieta que era Hermione eso era un gran desafío.

–Si quiere puede venir a Gringotts los viernes y aprender más acerca del negocio. –Ofreció Orion hablando muy serio –Con Regulus y Sirius afirmando públicamente que no están interesados, y con mis sobrinas una más desquiciada que la otra…solo puedo confiar en usted y Dorcas. –Reconoció –Primero me declaro en banca rota y dono todo a la caridad si no hay más opción, eso a que Bellatrix toque mis negocios, ella es la más interesada.

Hermione no aguantó la risa y aceptó de buena gana. Al menos ya tenía qué hacer un día de la semana. Terminaron de almorzar y enseguida la castaña empezó con el tratamiento. La poción hizo efecto inmediato y se sintió muy relajada y con sueño.

–Será así solo las primas veces, luego se acostumbrará o al menos eso dijo la Medimaga. –Trató de calmarla Orion mientras leía el pequeño frasco.

La chica luchó contra las ganas de dormir y le contó su sueño al hombre, quien la escuchó con atención.

–Es eso lo que la atormenta. –Afirmó comprensivo –La Medimaga dijo que en parte su estado era por hechizo, no se lo dije a ella, pero es por la magia aplicada sobre usted para modificar ciertos recuerdos.

–¿Se puede revertir? –Preguntó interesada Hermione.

–Por supuesto, algunos recuerdos los recuperará enseguida y otros llegarán solos con el tiempo.

–¿Puede hacerlo, ahora? –La castaña se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar la respuesta de Orion.

–También creo que es hora de activar esos recuerdos, –reconoció Orion de no muy buena gana –solo no se confunda, hacerlo ayudará pero no asegura que responda todas sus preguntas.

–¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó la chica.

–Me refiero a que recuperará sus recuerdos modificados, no los de otros ni mucho menos sabrá por arte de magia las cosas que le ocultaron o lo que no alcanzó a descubrir.

–Como el libro. –Afirmó la chica y Orion asintió –Yo no sé lo que contiene y al parecer tampoco lo supe.

Otro asentimiento por parte del hombre.

–Bien, –dijo Hermione –lo descubriré luego de todas formas. Ahora estoy lista para una sesión de _Legeremancia_.

Orion se sonrió y negó mientras la ayudaba a recostarse y la arropaba.

–Lo haremos cuando esté recuperada, ahora descase y duerma. Me quedaré para esperar al torbellino Sirius.

A regañadientes Hermione obedeció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Orion cumplió con su parte y se dedicó a leer y disfrutar la compañía de Dobby mientras esperaba a Sirius que llegó pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, como un torbellino tal y como lo había predicho su padre. Se dedicó a calmarlo y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido antes que fuese a ver a su esposa. El pelinegro se sentía traicionado porque Alastor, quien se enteró por Dumbledore no le había dicho nada hasta que terminaron el entrenamiento del día.

–Me encargaré de que se recupere. –Afirmó optimista el chico.

Una vez que Orion se cercioró de que Sirius estaba calmado y podía controlar la situación, se fue a Grimmauld Place, había sido un día pesado para él también.

Sirius entró a la habitación en silencio y se recostó al lado de Hermione que seguía tan pálida a como la había dejado en la mañana. Acarició su rostro y se abrazó a ella sin darse cuenta de en qué momento cedió al sueño. Se despertó cuando sintió la mano de la castaña jugar con su cabello.

–Mione.

Susurró despertando asustado e incorporándose en la cama, tenía una manta sobre él cubriéndolo, eso solo quería decir que Hermione llevaba un rato despierta. La chica que miraba hacia la ventana por la que se reflejaba la luna se giró y sonrió a Sirius.

–Antes que comiences, desperté tan solo hace una hora.

Sirius soltó una risa ante la defensa de su esposa y la abrazó.

–Papá me contó todo. –Soltó el chico.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y le explicó todo lo que ya le había contado Orion, además de agregar algunos detalles, como su sueño.

–¿Por qué no me contaste lo que te estaba pasando, Mione? –Preguntó preocupado Sirius.

–No quería preocuparte o sacarte de tu entrenamiento, pensé que iba a ser pasajero. –Explicó la chica y enseguida plantó una leve sonrisa –Y resulta que ahora corro riesgo de que me internen en San Mungo.

–Estamos casados, jamás podría molestarme por algo que te ocurra, al contrario. No te vuelvas a hacer la valiente, señora Black. –Pidió muy serio –Y no permitiré que te internen, te mejorarás, y en el peor de los casos nos escapamos. –Agregó riendo.

La distrajo contándole sobre su día y todo lo que habían hecho con Alastor. La puso al corriente de las cosas en el Ministerio y también le hizo unas cuantas bromas. Dobby les llevó la cena y recordó que Hermione se tenía que tomar sus pociones antes de irse a dormir.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, la castaña miró furtivamente a Sirius que al no ser idiota se dio cuenta enseguida.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ceñudo.

–Sirius, ese libro que se llevó tu padre y que apareció en mi sueño… ¿lo recuerdas?

El chico se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, hizo un puchero mientras intentaba recordar.

–¿Podrías describirlo? –Pidió.

–Es un libro antiguo, –comenzó Hermione –tiene cubierta de terciopelo verde y se ve muy elegante. No tiene nombre ni nada.

–¿Cuelga una cinta roja por la mitad del libro? –Volvió a preguntar Sirius con un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos.

–Sí. –Susurró apenas la chica emocionada.

Sirius se paró y rebuscó entre sus cosas que todavía guardaba en su baúl. Tomó un libro y se lo enseñó a Hermione que dio un gritito de alegría y se lo pidió. Era una copia exacta del libro que Orion se había llevado consigo y del que el propio Sirius de su pasado sostenía.

–Por tu expresión supongo que es ese. –Dijo el chico risueño y se recostó a su lado nuevamente.

Hermione lo acarició y asintió mientras lo examinaba.

–Papá se llevó el original, –explicó Sirius bostezando –ese libro es mío, cuando me fui de casa lo dejé olvidado en la biblioteca y luego compré una copia, por eso esta se ve muy nueva, la otra tiene más años. –Hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione –Así que la única forma de que lo tuvieras contigo es que yo te lo haya dado.

–No recuerdo que me lo hayas dado. –Contestó la chica –¿Es de magia oscura?

Sirius la miró confuso ante su última pregunta y se rio en su cara.

–Mione… ¿Por qué demonios tendría un libro de magia oscura?

–No lo sé, se me ocurre porque la familia Black tiene ese tipo de libros. –Se defendió la chica.

Sirius rodó los ojos antes de responder.

–Es verdad, pero nunca fui afín a ese tipo de lectura, al menos no por voluntad propia. –Comentó y le señaló el libro –Ábrelo.

Hermione le hizo caso y fue pasando todas las hojas con expresión incrédula. Boqueó un par de veces y luego miró a Sirius entrecerrando sus ojos.

–¿ _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_? –Preguntó como si hubiese sido insultada.

–No me digas que no los conoces.

–¡Por supuesto que los conozco! Pero…

–Esperabas algo aterrador. –Completó su frase Sirius haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Hermione lo volvió a revisar y se lo entregó de vuelta a Sirius que seguía sonriendo. Tomó el libro y suspiró melancólico.

–El original me lo regaló papá, ahora entiendo que lo haya reconocido apenas lo vio entre tus cosas. Eso sí, no tengo idea por qué te lo di. Es mi favorito.

–¿Cuál es tu cuento favorito?

– _La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna_. –Respondió el chico enseguida –Todo lo que necesitas está frente a tus ojos, solo necesitas darte cuenta y aceptarlo, amarlo tal cual.

Hermione sonrió tontamente y se recostó sobre Sirius que la abrazó de inmediato. Se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Los primeros días fueron muy duros para Hermione que no lograba acostumbrarse al aletargamiento que le provocaban las pociones, además de la frustración por estar en casa. Sirius por su parte pasaba el mayor tiempo que podía junto a ella después de estar en el Ministerio y evitaba contarle noticias desalentadoras o que la fuesen a preocupar.

A mediados de semana, Hermione dormía plácidamente sobre su estómago cuando una molesta picazón en su nariz la despertó. Se sentó bostezando y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Enfocó su mirada en Sirius que la observaba divertido, estaba frente a ella todavía con su pijama puesta y de rodillas expectante. La castaña bostezó una vez más y miró por la ventana, luego a su mesita de noche.

–Buenos días… –saludó frunciendo el ceño al ver una pluma entre las manos de Sirius, rodo los ojos y entendió la picazón –Son las diez de la mañana, ¿no irás al Ministerio? ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó repentinamente preocupada.

–Hoy no iré, Alastor me dio el día libre. –Anunció lleno de felicidad –¿No recuerdas lo que pasa hoy?

Hermione algo más despierta hizo memoria y negó.

Sirius divertido se acercó hasta su propia mesa de noche y sacó dos sobres junto a una caja cuadrada de terciopelo. Acortó la distancia con Hermione y la besó.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Mione.

La castaña abrió su boca sorprendida y abrazó muy fuerte al chico.

–Estos son para ti. –Dijo tendiendo las cosas que tenía entre sus manos.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada cuando vio la caja de terciopelo que ya estaba segura lo que contenía, así que prefirió abrir los sobres primero.

–El rojo tiene algo que tenemos que hacer dentro de dos horas. –Dijo ansioso el pelinegro.

La castaña se apresuró en abrirlo y encontró dos entradas para el cine.

– _Grease_. –Leyó conteniendo la risa.

–Sé lo mucho que quieres verla. –Mintió Sirius descaradamente.

La chica negó riendo, Sirius Black siempre ocuparía una excusa para sacar provecho de algo que tenía ganas de hacer, y un cumpleaños era la excusa perfecta, sobre todo el de ella.

Siguió con el sobre verde y dentro encontró una reservación en un Hotel muggle para un viaje de una semana en Italia. También había dos pasajes de avión.

–¿Iremos a Italia? –Preguntó entusiasmada.

–En cuanto te recuperes y tengamos unos días libres nos iremos de vacaciones y tomaremos el pájaro muggle. –Contestó eufórico Sirius.

Hermione quien había logrado entusiasmarse tanto como su esposo abrió la caja y se encontró con un lindo y delicado colgante que fácilmente podía usar todos los días. Elegante aunque no excesivo.

–¿Dónde colocaré tantas joyas, Sirius? –Preguntó fascinada mientras dejaba que el chico lo pusiera en su cuello.

–Solo lo mejor para mi amada esposa. –Dijo coquetamente.

La castaña lo abrazó y besó con todo el amor que le tenía, sin embargo se separó para arreglarse. Comieron fuera y llegaron justo a tiempo para la película. También aprovecharon de pasear un poco por las calles de Londres antes de volver.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, cientos de papelitos de confeti cubrieron a Hermione junto a muchos abrazos y felicitaciones.

Estaban James junto a Lily, Dorcas con su bebé, Remus y Marlene, y por supuesto Alastor.

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mione!

El grito fue generalizado cuando todos habían podido tener su minuto con la festejada. Cantaron, comieron pastel y por supuesto le dieron muchos regalos. Hermione no recordaba un cumpleaños tan alegre en mucho tiempo y por supuesto que se los agradecía.

Más tarde llegaron los Prewett y también Frank con Alice.

–Marlene y Remus… ellos… –Hermione dejó la frase en el aire mientras bebía de su vaso y miraba a Fabian.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se acercó un poco más a la chica.

–Es un secreto a voces, en realidad. –Susurró apenas –Sirius y James no están muy contentos.

–Son novios entonces. –Aseguró la castaña que conocía los motivos de Sirius para rechazar esa relación y presumía los de James.

Fabian asintió.

–Son buenos chicos, y después de tantas cosas malas creo que merecen una oportunidad. Aunque es solo mi opinión.

Hermione sonrió a Fabian, ella opinaba lo mismo. Se quedó un rato pensativa, analizando todas las cosas que estaban cambiando y qué tan permanentes podían llegar a ser.

A eso de la medianoche recibió una lechuza que cargaba un regalo de parte de Regulus y Narcissa, quienes por obvias razones no podían asistir a la celebración.

–Realmente Sirius Black, no sé dónde guardaré tantas joyas.

El pelinegro sonrió ante el comentario, mientras observaba la hermosa sortija que le habían enviado.

–La mala costumbre de los Black. –Comentó a modo de defensa Sirius.

Hermione prefirió no tocar el tema de Marlene y Remus, en cambio se atrevió a preguntar por James que estaba particularmente serio hablando con Frank.

–¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?

–Los últimos rumores indican que dejaremos de ser los únicos señores en esta sala. –Respondió Sirius lleno de felicidad.

Y efectivamente Hermione no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más para escuchar el tintineo dramático de unas copas por parte de James quien rebosaba de felicidad y solicitaba la atención de todos.

–Chicos, sé que quizá no es el momento, pero ya que estamos todos juntos, –hizo una pausa y miró a Frank –nos gustaría hacer un anuncio.

–Exacto, –agregó Frank con la misma sonrisa que tenía James –es una muy buena noticia. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Se produjo un breve silencio en el que todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, a excepción de Lily y Alice que parecían dos tomates a punto de reventar.

Fue Gideon quien rompió el silencio con una sonrisa burlesca bailando en sus labios.

–¡Me toma por sorpresa, Frank! Siempre pensé que te casarías con Alice, pero James… es una opción diferente.

–Una brillante opción. –Lo terció Fabian riendo.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, _Prongs_? –Preguntó Sirius también riendo –¡Utilizaste a la pobre Lily de fachada!

–¡Vergüenza y traición! –Gritó Remus divertido junto a Marlene quien por primera vez se veía auténticamente feliz y disfrutando.

James se puso rojo al igual que Frank y ambos boquearon sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–Se expresaron mal, –salió en su defensa Alice riendo más relajada –en realidad Frank se casa conmigo y James con Lily.

Todos quienes les estaban tomando el pelo saltaron de emoción y los comenzaron a saludar. Los Prewett fueron los más entusiastas al pensar en la histórica despedida de solteros que les tenían que armar. Luego pasaron a la parte en que se contaban cómo, cuándo y dónde habían sido las peticiones de matrimonio.

–¿Será ceremonia doble? –Preguntó Marlene.

–¡Oh, no! –Respondió Frank –Con Alastor como Jefe, imposible que nos deje salir a ambos al mismo tiempo.

El Jefe de Aurores lo miró con una mueca y le rodó los ojos.

–¿Quién será primero, entonces? –Preguntó Moody.

–Nosotros. –Respondió Alice sujeta del brazo de Frank –Tenemos todo previsto para fines de marzo.

–Con James nos casaremos a principios de julio, Alastor. –Dijo enseguida Lily que descansaba en el pecho de su novio que la abrazaba.

El Auror lo pensó unos segundos y asintió.

Conversaron un poco más y a eso de la media noche todos se fueron a sus casas.

–La pasamos muy bien, ¿no te parece? –Preguntó Hermione a Sirius cuando ya se encontraban acostados.

–Y por fin tuvimos buenas noticias. –Estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro.

Las semanas que siguieron al cumpleaños de Hermione fueron más agitadas de lo que ella pensaba. Al principio estaba resignada a estar dentro de casa sin hacer nada, sin embargo, cuando Dorcas se enteró de lo ocurrido, no dudó ni un segundo en dejar a Orion Clark bajo su cuidado mientras ella y Charlotte estaban en el Ministerio. Fue algo raro y nuevo al principio, hasta que logró encontrar el equilibrio y se divirtió mucho junto a su sobrino.

Los viernes iba donde Orion a Gringotts y aprendía un poco más sobre el negocio. El hombre la llenaba de regalos, además del que le dio por su cumpleaños, a ella y a Dorcas.

Hermione había logrado relajarse y se sentía mucho mejor que al comienzo. Hizo caso en todo lo que la Medimaga dijo y poco a poco fue recuperando su vitalidad y esencia, tanto así que no extendieron más su reposo y a mediado de Octubre pudo regresar al Ministerio en donde la esperaban torres de papeles que debía organizar.

–Realmente hiciste falta por aquí. –Dijo emocionada Amelia Bones cuando la vio regresar.

Ambas chicas se pusieron manos a la obra, finalmente estaban a cargo de todo lo que Dumbledore ordenaba o decidía.

Las clases en Hogwarts habían comenzado y junto con ello el reordenamiento de Aurores. Fabian y Gideon siguieron en el Castillo liderando la seguridad al lado de McGonagall, mientras que Longbottom fue transferido al Ministerio y sacado de San Mungo en donde se sumaron otros Aurores. Shacklebolt continuaba con su rol más político al lado del Primer Ministro Muggle.

El entrenamiento para los nuevos Aurores era cada día más intenso y tanto Lily como Alice vivían prácticamente en San Mungo.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido a los ojos de Hermione. A veces, y solo a veces se sentía mareada y tenía que recordarse respirar para no colapsar ante todo lo que ocurría en tan poco tiempo. También se recordaba llevar la cuenta de los días. Lo bueno es que al final del día, Sirius siempre estaba a su lado.

Cada semana veían a Regulus que les llevaba noticias cuando iba a ver a Dorcas y a su hijo. Voldemort no lo perdía a sol ni a sombra.

–¿Has sabido algo de Narcissa? –Preguntó Hermione una de las tardes que los fue a visitar.

–En Hogwarts, ahora que la Profesora Sprout decidió regresar y se siente bien para dar clases, tomó el puesto de _Transformaciones_ , está bajo la supervisión de McGonagall aún por si necesita ayuda de algún tipo. –Respondió el chico con una sonrisa de orgullo –Los fines de semana va a su casa pero casi siempre está en la Mansión Lestrange, Lucius la obliga a ir.

Sirius hizo un puchero de disgusto, aunque prefirió no opinar porque comenzaría a discutir.

–¿Y qué tal la A.M.A.D., todavía vas?

Hermione dio un giro total a la conversación, los tres se sintieron aliviados.

–Por supuesto, no lo dejaría, aunque a veces llego tarde a clases… ya te imaginas por qué. –Comentó con una mueca de disgusto.

–Por _Quien-Tú-Sabes_. –Canturreó Sirius a su hermano quien rio de buena gana.

–A principios de año habrá una obra, tienen que ir, les avisaré cuando sea la fecha. –Dijo más alegre Regulus.

Continuaron conversando sobre trivialidades y otros asuntos más importantes. Cerca de la cena se les unió Dorcas que llevaba a su pequeño, Regulus se lo quitó enseguida para jugar con él.

Orion apareció al rato a través de la Red Flu, iba con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué pasó Orion? –Lo molestó Sirius –¿Bajaron las acciones? Cambia esa cara, pensarían que todos los Black tenemos mal carácter.

La risa fue generalizada, hasta Orion sonrió, aunque sin quitar el entrecejo fruncido.

–Es ese chico Pettigrew, el que era tu amigo en Hogwarts. –Respondió mirando a su hijo mayor.

Sirius se tensó enseguida. Hacía bastante no escuchaba de Peter, después de la graduación parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

–Lo encontré en el Callejón Knockturn con Bellatrix, y si está con ella no es cosa buena. Pensé que debías saberlo.

–¿Peter con Mortífagos? –Preguntó asustada Dorcas.

–Ni te imaginas. –Apuntó Hermione preocupada y decepcionada de que finalmente no todo se pudiese modificar en la vida, a pesar del cambio en el tiempo.

El cumpleaños de Sirius llegó a principios de Noviembre y al igual que la castaña, tuvo una linda fiesta de cumpleaños con todos sus amigos. Al día siguiente fue una cena familiar donde estuvieron su padre y hermano también.

El tiempo continuó su recorrido sin paradas y los sueños de Hermione también, aunque ella sabía que eran recuerdos, lo único positivo es que no eran tan seguidos como antes. Se encontraba pensando precisamente en esto cuando recibió un llamado de Dumbledore.

Llegó en segundos al despacho del Ministro, entró y quedó sentada frente a él.

–Necesito su consejo, señora Black. –Pidió Albus con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio.

–¿Un consejo? –Preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

Últimamente todos pedían consejos a Dumbledore, por lo que le parecía raro que precisamente él necesitara uno de ella. El anciano hombre había logrado manejar con inteligencia y sensibilidad el ascenso de Voldemort en Inglaterra y el inminente regreso de Grindelwald. Cada día los ataques eran peores y todos los seudónimos de Voldemort, así como la palabra Mortífagos, eran ocupadas con total miedo en el Mundo Mágico, y aun así Dumbledore no se había doblegado ni cedido.

–Es sobre Severus Snape. –Dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y asintió.

–Sobre el pasado de Severus Snape quizá. –Comentó la chica.

–Así es, –le dio la razón el Ministro sin quitarle la vista de encima –vino hasta mí y me pidió formar parte de la Orden del Fénix como doble agente.

Hermione se permitió un minuto para sí misma, dejó su mente en blanco y luego le contó todo lo ocurrido con Severus Snape en su época. Dumbledore escuchó atentamente e hizo algunas preguntas. Cuando la chica terminó su relato se paró y quedó mirando a través de su ventana.

–Eso quiere decir que es peligroso, sin embargo necesario.

–Por si algo sale mal… o como se supone que ocurrió. –Contestó la castaña mirando sus manos y recordando a Harry creciendo sin sus padres –¿Qué le dirá?

Dumbledore tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el marco de la ventana y se giró con su semblante calmado.

–Tendré una reunión en privado con Alastor, Minerva y los Prewett antes de anunciar cualquier cosa. Ellos se opondrán al principio y quiero explicarles yo mismo que deben confiar.

–Sin contar que toda la Orden tendrá desconfianza. –Dijo Hermione –James, Sirius y Remus también forman parte y serán los que primero dirán que no están de acuerdo.

–Lo aceptarán. –Dijo muy confiado Albus –Por favor Hermione, encárguese de concertar una reunión con quienes le mencioné, y si todo sale bien, después de las fiestas anunciaremos a Severus Snape con miembro de la Orden.

La chica asintió y fue a cumplir con el encargo que le había hecho Dumbledore.

La reunión ocurrió y nadie excepto los involucrados, se enteró de cosa alguna. El Ministro tampoco le comentó nada más a Hermione y todos actuaron como si la reunión nunca hubiese ocurrido. Hasta que llegó la mañana de Navidad y todos en el Ministerio se apresuraban para terminar con sus labores y poder ir a casa.

–Hermione, ¿tiene un minuto?

La castaña dejó de firmar unos papeles e hizo pasar al Ministro a su despacho. Lo miró intrigada y dejó que hablara, Dumbledore no se sentó.

–La moción fue aceptada. –Anunció con una sonrisa el hombre –Reúna a la Orden para finales de Febrero. ¡Y que pase excelentes fiestas!

Tuvo la misma respuesta por parte de Hermione en torno a las fiestas y desapareció del despacho por la puerta. La chica se dejó caer en su sillón y apuntó en su libreta enviar lechuzas a la Orden del Fénix para febrero.

Ese día se fue a casa temprano y junto con Sirius pasaron la Navidad en compañía de Dorcas, su bebé y Charlotte. Pasada la media noche llegó Regulus con Orion a saludar.

Todos sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, pasaron la noche en familia y al día siguiente se reunieron todos en casa de los Potter para intercambiar regalos y tener un gran almuerzo.

Para Año Nuevo la historia se repitió, aunque con la única diferencia que Orion estuvo junto con ellos, ya que Walburga pasaría la velada junto a su adorada Bellatrix.

 _Era oficialmente 1979._

El patriarca de los Black siguió a Hermione hasta la cocina cuando vio que era momento y apenas susurró.

–La veo repuesta, y si se siente preparada, puedo venir el próximo viernes para tener la sesión de _Legeremancia_.

Hermione asintió y se quedó en su amplia cocina mirando a la nada.

Cuando las fiestas pasaron, la castaña se encargó de tener libre el primer viernes de Enero y esperó en la sala a la llegada de Orion que fue tan puntual como siempre. Se acomodó frente a ella en el otro sillón y la calmó.

–Será muy rápido, nada doloroso y simplemente se sentirá mareada. –Explicó mientras sacaba su varita y la apuntaba –Lo mejor será que después duerma, algunos recuerdos serán instantáneos, como fotografías, y otros en cambio irán llegando poco a poco, activándose a medida que vea algo que le recuerde dicho momento y también los tendrá en sueños.

La chica asintió obediente y nerviosa.

–¿Alguna pregunta? –Hermione negó –¿Lista? –Esta vez asintió.

Vio una fina luz salir de la varita de Orion sin que él pronunciara ningún hechizo verbalmente, se enfocó en sus ojos sin pestañear y sintió cuando la luz la atravesó, envolvió su cabeza. También sintió cuando Orion comenzó a hurgar en sus recuerdos, hasta llegar a uno que no pudo descifrar en ese minuto y que al parecer era el que buscaba, y cortó la conexión.

Hermione se sostuvo del sillón muy fuerte, tenía ganas de vomitar y los ojos muy apretados. Las imágenes pasaban por su mente como si las hubiese vivido ese mismo día, tan frescas y vivas. Soltó el agarre cuando estuvo segura que no se iba a caer.

–¿Confundida? –Preguntó Orion.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la llevó hasta su dormitorio donde la dejó recostada en la enorme cama y apenas la tapó con una manta.

–Llegarán solos, nos los fuerce. –Advirtió el hombre.

Hermione agradeció débilmente y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Comenzó a soñar o recordar si se quería ver de esa forma de inmediato. La mayoría eran cosas que ella ya recordaba, el Colegio, salidas con sus padres, Harry y Ron, reuniones de la Orden y otras con Dumbledore a solas. Todo pasaba en cámara rápida, no se detenía y la confundía.

Luego todo fue humo, un humo espeso y negro como cuando la tierra se levantaba después de una explosión.

– _¡Confringo!_

– _¡Excelente Herms! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron._

 _Hermione corría a toda velocidad a través de Bosque Prohibido, habían logrado dejar atrás a los Lestrange. Se escondió tras una roca, estaba cansada y casi no podía respirar, su pecho quemaba._

 _Harry y Ron saltaron uno a cada lado de ella, estaban en las mismas condiciones._

– _¿Vieron la cara de Bellatrix? –Preguntó Ron con un amago de risa._

 _Tanto Harry como Hermione lo miraron perplejos y a pesar de estar en medio de una batalla, se permitieron un minuto para reír._

– _Vendrá por mí, te lo puedo asegurar Ron. –Afirmó la chica mirando en todas direcciones._

– _Debemos llegar al Castillo y ayudar, acá solo seremos presa fácil, estoy seguro que es una trampa de Quien- Ustedes-Saben. –Comentó muy seguro de sí Harry y al mismo tiempo rodó los ojos por tener que llamar así a Voldemort._

 _Los tres salieron y no habían avanzado ni un metro cuando comenzaron las maldiciones. Se defendieron como el Trío Dorado que eran y lograron avanzar hasta el Lago en donde estaba el Calamar Gigante._

– _¡Ya casi! –Los alentó Ron._

 _A lo lejos vieron a Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Alastor que corrían en dirección a ellos._

– _¡Tienen que entrar al Castillo, nosotros los cubrimos! –Bramó Alastor apresurado._

 _Lanzaron hechizos y maldiciones, de cada ángulo al que se viera había un Mortífago haciéndoles la vida imposible. Las explosiones hacían que todo bajo ellos temblara._

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _La maldición de Bellatrix falló gracias al escudo que puso Sirius sobre todos._

– _¡Sácala de aquí! –Ordenó Alastor a Remus._

 _Remus obedeció enseguida y arrastró a Hermione de un brazo._

– _Dumbledore necesita verte. –Dijo cuando vio que la chica se resistía._

– _¡No me iré, no los dejaré!_

– _¡Hermione, vete! –Ordenó Sirius al ver que Bellatrix estaba cada vez más furiosa._

 _Tonks se puso al lado de su tío y ambos lucharon contra la que en algún momento fue su familia. Hermione se logró zafar y fue directo contra Bellatrix Lestrange que en realidad tenía el mayor de sus problemas contra ella. Remus la siguió y se puso al lado de Tonks, mientras Alastor luchaba desde otra posición con Ron y Harry._

– _¡Te mataré, maldita sangre sucia! –Gritó la Mortífaga._

– _¡Pasarás sobre mí primero, Bellatrix! –Gruñó Sirius mientras la maldecía._

– _Como quieras. –Susurró su prima burlesca._

 _Un grupo de Mortífagos llegaron a cubrir a la mujer, quien logró acercarse lo suficiente a Hermione._

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

– _¡Impedimenta! –Hermione esquivó hábilmente la maldición y la detuvo unos segundos._

 _Lucius Malfoy logró herir a Remus y eso desconcertó por completo a Nymphadora que luchaba contra Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Todo lo demás pasó en cámara lenta para Hermione._

 _Tonks corrió junto a Remus y alcanzó a rebotar la maldición asesina, sin embargo, justo en ese momento Bellatrix se recuperó y junto a su esposo, Rodolphus, lanzaron maldiciones asesinas en diferentes direcciones._

 _Sirius protegió con su cuerpo a Hermione quien tenía visión de todo y lanzó una protección que desvió la maldición._

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

 _Ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a lanzar un contra hechizo y el cuerpo de Nymphadora cayó sobre el de Remus intentando protegerlo._

– _¡No! ¡Tonks! –El grito de Hermione desgarró el corazón de todos los que allí estaban._

– _¡Lévatela! –Gritó Sirius una vez más, esta vez a Alastor –¡Remus, mi amigo!_

 _Alastor arrastró a Hermione que estaba consternada y ambos entraron al Castillo._

– _¡Alastor, debemos ayudar!_

 _El Auror con su ojo lloroso no hizo caso a los gritos de la castaña y la llevó hasta la torre de Gryffindor._

– _¡Era mi amiga! ¡Tonks es mi amiga! –Gritó furiosa Hermione –¡Y fuera siguen Sirius, Remus, Harry y Ron!_

 _Alastor la zarandeó sin hacerle daño y una lágrima brotó de su ojo humano._

– _¡Esa muchacha era como hija! ¡Crees que no te entiendo! –Gritó frustrado –Ve arriba y ordena tus cosas, el tiempo llegará en cualquier minuto. ¡Ahora!_

 _Hermione se soltó de su agarre y atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Corrió escaleras arriba y dio vuelta su baúl sobre su cama, dejando todo desparramado. Tomó su bolsita de cuentas a la que le había aplicado un hechizo y trató de ordenar las cosas que necesitaría para su Viaje en el Tiempo._

 _Sus manos temblaban y apenas era capaz de echar las cosas dentro sin tirarlas al piso. Frustrada arrojó la bolsa contra la puerta y se sentó a la orilla de la cama sujetando muy fuerte el edredón mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

 _Tonks había muerto y el resto de sus amigos seguía fuera._

 _Todas las dudas sobre hacer el viaje se esfumaron, ella debía volver al pasado y cambiar a cualquier costo las cosas. Sus amigos no podían estar en peligro, y Tonks debía volver al lado de Remus, tal y como correspondía._

 _La puerta siendo abierta hizo que girara su rostro para ver al que fuese que había ido a visitarla._

 _Sirius entró arrastrando su túnica maltratada por la lucha y con paciencia recogió la bolsa de Hermione, antes de ir a sentarse a su lado._

– _¿Y Harry? ¿Ron?_

 _Hermione habló con voz de autómata, ya no quería sentir y prefería sonar indiferente a muy sentimental. Nunca se tenía nada seguro._

– _Con Remus. –Respondió Sirius mirando con preocupación a la castaña._

– _¿Y por qué no estás con Remus? Es tu amigo, Sirius. Él te necesita, perdió a Tonks._

– _Todos los hicimos. –Corrigió él atrayendo en un abrazo a Hermione –Tú también necesitas compañía._

 _Ambos se quedaron un rato abrazados, haciendo frente a cada explosión que hacía temblar el Castillo._

– _Todos los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo están luchando, el resto está bajo resguardo en sus habitaciones o en los calabozos. –Comentó distraídamente el hombre._

– _Por eso no vi a nadie mientras subía. –Dijo Hermione quien enseguida levantó la mirada para cruzarse con la de Sirius –Llegó la hora de hacer el viaje, ¿verdad?_

 _Sirius asintió._

– _Todo este tiempo he sido quien más te ha rogado que lo no hagas, sin embargo…_

– _Comprendiste que es necesario. –Completó la chica secando su rostro._

– _Voldemort pidió a Harry para media noche, es imprudente, sé que irá. –Dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido –Por eso Dumbledore planificó que tu viaje se realice a las once de la noche, con eso tendremos tiempo. Si fallamos y no logramos hacerte viajar, el mismo Dumbledore irá contra Voldemort y probablemente todos._

– _Y si tienen éxito todo desaparecerá._

 _Sirius asintió ante el comentario y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un antiguo libro que no portaba nombre o señal alguna, era de un elegante terciopelo verde._

– _¿Qué es? –Preguntó Hermione tomándolo entre sus manos._

– _La copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo que me regaló mi padre. –Respondió._

– _No los he leído todos. –Hermione abrió el libro justo donde marcaba la cinta roja y ante sus ojos aparecieron tres cartas –¿Para quiénes son?_

 _Sirius giró las cartas y develó los nombres. Una iba dirigida a Hermione, la segunda a Sirius y la última a Orion Black._

– _¿Quieres que le entregue una carta a tu padre? ¿Al que tanto odias? –Preguntó sorprendida la chica._

– _No, por supuesto que no. –Respondió apresurado Sirius –La verdad es que no tengo cómo ayudarte en este viaje Hermione, y sabes lo peligroso que es._

 _La castaña esperó la pausa que hizo antes de continuar._

– _Yo no quiero perderte, y sé que buscarás arreglar todo lo que puedas, así que casi puedo asegurar que irás tras Orion Black, mi padre. –Una nueva pausa –Y si por alguna razón lo lograras… él, mi padre, sería la única persona capaz de ayudarte porque comprendería. Él sabría reconocer la magia que se utilizó para el viaje y cómo hacerte volver a mí._

 _Hermione volvió la vista a las tres cartas y trató de abrir la que tenía su nombre, sin embargo Sirius le quitó todo de las manos y lo acomodó nuevamente._

– _Es mía, tengo derecho a leerla. –Exigió._

– _No todavía._

 _La castaña trató de calmar sus emociones y puso la cabeza en frío._

– _Dumbledore me ha hablado mucho sobre el viaje, lo que sentiré, lo que pasará… pero nunca me ha dicho cómo volver. –Comentó Hermione tratando de obtener información que estaba segura Sirius tenía._

– _Dentro de un rato lo hará. –Respondió confiado –Por eso debes ordenar._

– _¿Y las cartas? –Insistió._

– _Llevarás el libro con las cartas pero no lo leerás. –Dijo muy calmado Sirius –No lo comprenderías y reaccionarías de esa forma en que haces cuando te sientes tan molesta. –Abrió la bolsa de Hermione y lo colocó dentro –Solo lo llevarás y llegado el momento lo recordarás o la persona indicada lo encontrará._

– _Como tú o tu padre. –Dijo la chica suspirando y comprendiendo –¿A qué te refieres con que recordaré? Sé que lo llevo._

 _Sirius se acercó un poco más a ella y acarició su rostro con mirada culpable._

– _Hoy viste morir a Tonks, dentro de un rato Harry probablemente salga corriendo tras Voldemort, has visto morir a más amigos y cargas con todo esto tú sola. –Hermione se removió incómoda esperando lo que venía –Creo que lo mejor es que alteremos algunos recuerdos, no los olvidarás, solo serán lo suficientemente borrosos y confusos como para no ser capaz de verlos completamente o hablar de ellos. Y otros, por supuesto hay que ocultarlos._

– _No, son mis recuerdos. –Dijo molesta la chica._

– _Será más fácil, si no recuerdas con tanto detalle los momentos que te hicieron sufrir, podrás actuar naturalmente, no bajo la presión de tener que cambiar todo un pasado._

– _Me encontraría ciega ante mi realidad. –Insistió la chica sabiendo que Sirius tenía un buen punto –Y también más enfocada. –Aceptó finalmente._

– _Así es._

– _¿Quién lo haría? –Preguntó._

– _Yo. –Contestó lleno de confianza Sirius –Será solo un momento y cuando despiertes estarás confundida solamente._

 _Hermione asintió y tiró todo lo que había quedado en su cama al suelo. Se recostó de costado quedando frente a Sirius quien estaba de rodillas a un lado de la cama._

 _Un golpe en la puerta detuvo a Sirius de comenzar, quien enseguida hizo pasar a quien fuera que estaba tras la puerta._

– _McGonagall retiró el hechizo cuando le dije que había hecho hablar a Remus y ya estaba al tanto de lo que se traían entre manos._

 _Harry entró en la habitación con expresión de dolor._

– _Harry… –Susurró Hermione._

 _El chico se acercó enseguida y abrazó a su amiga._

– _Aun cuando no sabía lo que planeabas te dije que no tenías que hacer nada que no quisieras. –Dijo con voz quebrada –Y hoy que lo sé lo repito, no tienes que hacerlo Herms. Iré con Voldemort y lo derrotaremos._

– _No lo puedes asegurar, Harry Potter. –Dijo con voz mandona Hermione –Además es mi decisión y no correré el riesgo de perder a quienes más amo, a mis amigos, mi familia. Tantas cosas podrían cambiar._

– _Y yo no correré el riesgo de perder a mi mejor amiga. –Insistió Harry testarudo._

– _No lo harás, te lo prometo. –Juró la castaña revolviendo el cabello azabache de su amigo._

 _Harry presionó a Hermione contra él en un abrazo que parecía no tener fin, hasta que Sirius puso una mano en su hombro que le indicaba que debía irse._

– _Vuelve. –Pidió Harry mientras se iba._

 _Hermione asintió con una sonrisa._

– _Lo haré, Harry._

 _La puerta sonó nuevamente y los pasos de Harry se sintieron mientras bajaba los escalones._

– _Escuché la conversación que tuviste con Tonks y Remus hace un año en Grimmauld Place, Sirius. –Dijo repentinamente Hermione –Y sé que cuando modifiques mis recuerdos, también lo harás con este momento para que no recuerde el libro. –Lo miraba muy seria y con la pregunta implícita en sus palabras –De todas formas no recordaré esta conversación._

 _Sirius dudó un momento para finalmente mirar a Hermione resignado._

– _Lo que escuchaste es cierto, Tonks siempre tuvo la razón. –Reconoció hablando muy bajo –Hay un alto porcentaje de que si todo sale bien y tienes éxito en el pasado, esa Hermione desaparezca y no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó, solo la vida que tendrás desde el momento en que nazcas nuevamente._

 _Hermione descansó su cabeza sobre la almohada y lo miró interrogante, sentía un nudo en su garganta que presionaba fuerte e intentaba asfixiarla._

– _Lo dices como si tuviese que regresar. –Susurró Hermione –Si no regreso no olvido._

 _Sirius movió su cabeza frustrado, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de tener que contestar preguntas que no estaba preparado para afrontar._

– _No volveré. –Dijo con determinación la castaña._

– _Hermione…_

– _Hermione nada. Es mi decisión._

– _Será mejor que hables con Dumbledore, él te hará entender. –Razonó Sirius dolido de que la chica evitara su mirada._

– _Por supuesto que me hará entender, no recordaré nada de esto. –Contestó con un sabor amargo en su boca –Dime algo, –pidió en lo que fue una orden –el libro, ¿será de ayuda para mí o el resto?_

– _Para ti. –Dijo de inmediato Sirius._

 _La chica asintió. El significado de ayuda era relativamente considerable de persona a persona, todo dependía de qué punto de vista lo vieras. Aunque si Sirius decía que la iba a ayudar, él la ayudaría._

 _El hombre no esperó más y se sentó a su lado, apuntó con su varita a la castaña que aún tenía la expresión dolida, se sentía traicionada, sin embargo no era capaz de soportar más el profundo sentimiento de pérdida y la confusión que la embargaban por completo en ese preciso instante._

– _Sé que nos volveremos a ver en otras circunstancias, –susurró Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa –y tal vez, solo tal vez tendremos una oportunidad. Que tengas dulces sueños, Hermione._

– _Seré más rápida que todos ustedes, Sirius. Encontraré la forma de quedarme con todo lo que me pertenezca, incluida nuestra felicidad._

 _Dicho eso Hermione cerró sus ojos y no sintió nada, absolutamente nada. Quedó inconsciente en cuanto Sirius lanzó un hechizo no verbal y se desprendió del mundo que la rodeaba._

 _En cuanto Sirius acabó de manipular sus recuerdos salió de la habitación y se quedó sentado contra la muralla de piedra, muy cerca de la puerta para vigilar el sueño de la muchacha._

 _Hermione despertó a las horas, miró por la ventana y pudo distinguir la luna que llenaba de luz el lugar. Se sentó y tocó de inmediato su cabeza, no tenía heridas y aun así sentía que todo daba vueltas. ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo mientras afuera había una batalla? Trató de encontrar respuestas que no llegaban. Se estiró y pensó que quizá le habían lanzado un hechizo y por eso estaba tan mareada, a veces las lucha se volvían violentas._

 _Estaba todo revuelto sobre su cama, eso la desconcertó un poco. Se paró enseguida y ordenó todo dentro de su baúl, excepto su bolsa de cuentas que no había terminado de ordenar, y debía hacerlo, no estaba segura de en qué momento tendría que realizar el viaje._

 _Se sentía rara, era como un sentimiento de resignación y tranquilidad lo que había en su corazón. No le prestó mayor importancia. Guardó una foto de sus amigos que quedaba rezagada en su mesita de noche, allí sonreían Luna y Tonks. ¿Hace cuánto las había perdido? Parecía una eternidad._

 _Una vez más se puso de pie y suspiró conforme._

 _Hermione dejó caer su pesado baúl y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Repasó una vez más las cosas que había seleccionado y las comenzó a ordenar en su bolsita de cuentas. Estaba echando los libros, cuando una enorme explosión fuera del Castillo provocó que todo temblara, se sujetó al pilar más cercano que sostenía el dosel de su cama y cerró los ojos._

 _Respiraba con dificultad y evitó gritar; si ella sentía miedo, no quería imaginar lo que pasaba por las mentes y corazones de aquellos que estaban en el campo de batalla frente a los Mortífagos._

 _La puerta se abrió muy despacio y ella de un brinco apuntó con su varita a quien fuese que estuviese entrando. Una conocida risa la hizo bajar la guardia y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama._

 _Sirius se mostró a la luz de la luna y le sonrió._

– _Lamento haberte asustado._

 _Se acercó hasta Hermione y la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

– _¿Cómo subiste? –Preguntó curiosa._

– _Convencí a McGonagall de que quitara el maldito hechizo de las escaleras de chicas. –Contestó sin ningún grado de vergüenza –Le dije que estamos en guerra y que si he de salir a enfrentar a un Mortífago, quiero hacerlo sabiendo que antes estuve con quienes amo._

 _Hermione sonrió y miró el triste rostro de Sirius que estaba cargado por el dolor de su terrible pasado. Acarició su negro cabello que enmarcaba aquel rostro de treinta y seis años que lucía cansado._

– _No tienes que ir, no lo hagas. –Pidió una vez más._

 _Ella se alejó y se sostuvo fuerte de la cama para no dejarse caer. Sentía que si lo volvía a pedir una vez más no sería capaz de negarse._

– _Ya hablamos de esto, Sirius. –Dijo comenzando a llorar –No me lo hagas más difícil, te lo ruego._

 _El pelinegro la sostuvo entre sus brazos e intensificó su agarre._

– _Tengo miedo de perderte, no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo más de una vez._

– _No me perderás, encontraré la forma y cuando te encuentre nuevamente no te dejaré ir, Sirius. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

– _Lo sé, Hermione. –Contestó con melancolía –Y es lo que más me duele._

 _A regañadientes la soltó, Hermione notaba que algo le ocurría a Sirius, sin embargo prefirió no preguntar, no quería arruinar el momento._

– _Dumbledore quiere verte. –Comentó sin agrado Sirius mientras abría la puerta._

 _Hermione asintió y tomó su bolsita de cuentas por las dudas para luego seguirlo al despacho del Director._

Era casi media noche cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos y salió del trance o sueño en el que la había dejado Orion. Bloqueó todos sus sentimientos y fue al baño a lavar su rostro. Respiraba agitada cuando fue capaz de mirarse al espejo y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Volvió a la habitación en donde dio vuelta la bolsa de cuentas buscando algo, no sabía qué, pero debía encontrar algo.

Intentó recordar el día del viaje, su conversación con Dumbledore, pero no podía, su cabeza dolía horrores y se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Se sentía traicionada por ella misma.

 _¿Cómo demonios había aceptado borrar sus recuerdos?_

Y Sirius… ¡Oh, Sirius… por supuesto que él sabía más cosas que no le quiso decir! Y ahora Orion tenía todas las piezas del puzzle. _Él tenía su vida y futuro entre sus manos_. Y si no quería hablar de ello es porque realmente no era algo muy bueno para ella.

Los recuerdos de Harry y Tonks habían sido mucho para su corazón y cordura, no podía creer que los había olvidado por completo todo este tiempo.

Un profundo dolor y sentimiento de no saber quién era realmente la ahogó y finalmente pudo llorar. Cubrió su rostro mientras estaba sentada en el suelo y no se detuvo hasta que sintió la red flu. Alertada tomó su varita y fue rápido a la sala.

Sirius acababa de cruzar y llevaba cara de pocos amigos, además cubría con un paño ensangrentado su cabeza.

–Sirius…

Hermione bajó su varita y fue hasta él, que ya se había sentado en el sofá y se quejaba.

–¡Ese maldito de Malfoy! Te juro que me las va a pagar… –Gruñó entre dientes.

La castaña no lo estaba escuchando del todo, trataba de enfocarse en ese momento y bloquear los recuerdos que llegaban como pequeños _flash_ de una cámara de fotos. Buscó pociones y comenzó a curar el feo corte que tenía en la cabeza el pelinegro.

–Fuimos a una redada con Alastor y ahí estaba ese rubio platinado. –Se quejó furioso –Se me escapó por poco.

–Debes calmarte, lo bueno es que estás bien dejando fuera la herida. –Lo consoló la castaña que terminaba de limpiar la sangre.

Cuando Sirius pudo ver bien y el dolor se fue, sus ojos reposaron en Hermione que lucía fatal. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y se notaba que había dormido al menos toda una tarde.

–¿Estuviste llorando? –Preguntó mientras veía cómo la castaña ordenaba todo y lo llevaba de vuelta a la habitación.

Hermione que seguía sin poder respirar bien solo hizo un gesto indicando que todo estaba bien y fue a lavar sus manos llenas de sangre. Sirius la siguió y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

–¿Quieres comer? –Preguntó con la voz entrecortada la castaña –¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! –Se quejó de sí misma –Por supuesto que tiene hambre, iré a cocinar algo y luego nos acostaremos para descansar.

Pasó de Sirius y fue directo a la cocina donde el chico la siguió nuevamente.

–Definitivamente algo te ocurre. –Dijo el pelinegro.

Se apresuró y le quitó unos platos de las manos a Hermione y la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara. Lo estaba evitando.

–Mione, dime qué te pasa.

Hermione se cruzó con sus ojos grises brillantes y calmó su respiración. Miró detenidamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella y se sintió estúpida. No podía rehuir de Sirius o evitarlo porque éste Sirius que la sostenía, no era el mismo Sirius de sus recuerdos. Este Sirius, su esposo… no tenía idea de lo que había hecho en su época porque todavía no lo hacía y quizá no tendría necesidad de hacerlo, ya que todo estaba cambiando. Él no le ocultaba información.

–Sirius… –Dijo Hermione con voz rasposa de tanto llorar –¿Serías capaz de traicionarme?

El chico la miró desconcertado y negó.

–Mione, mis años de Merodeador terminaron, yo he madurado, estoy casado y te amo. –Respondió sin comprender.

–No, –insistió la chica poniéndose histérica –me refiero a si me ocultarías algo como una información muy importante que me obligue a irme de vuelta a mi época.

Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y solo tardó unos segundos en comprender.

–¿Qué hiciste con mi padre ahora, Mione? –Preguntó.

Ambos se sentaron y Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado en medio de un ataque de ansiedad esperando respuestas que Sirius no le podía dar. Conversaron toda la noche y el chico la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la habitación cerca de las cinco de la mañana, le dio una de las pociones que había estado tomando para que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Hermione le había jurado que no desconfiaba de él, sin embargo estaba confundida y había sido demasiado para su sentido común el tener que procesar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sirius por su parte se sentía molesto con _su él mayor_ y por más que quisiera ayudar a su esposa, sabía que solo Orion tendría respuestas, y también sabía que a su padre no era bueno presionarlo.

Se recostó al lado de la castaña que se notaba más relajada y recién con los rayos del sol pudo dormir.

El tiempo no se detuvo y los días siguieron pasando con cada movimiento de la aguja del reloj.

Hermione se sentía mucho mejor luego de haber hablado con Sirius y a pesar de que los recuerdos iban y venían, ya había logrado controlarlo y estaba manejando la situación bastante bien. Le contaba todo a Sirius, él era su punto de canalización y el único que la mantenía cuerda. Y Sirius por su parte se sentía mejor al saber que Hermione era una mujer madura y no lo odiaba por las decisiones que de mayor había tomado.

Uno de los primeros días de febrero la castaña iba a toda prisa camino al Callejón Diagon, necesitaba pergaminos para enviar unas lindas invitaciones a toda la Orden que seguramente estarían furiosos de ver a Severus Snape en sus filas, así que debía conseguir lo mejor para que no sospecharan antes de la reunión que le había pedido Dumbledore.

Dobló por una esquina y sin querer chocó con una muggle que se sostenía del brazo de otra mujer. Se disculpó apresurada y siguió caminando.

–¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estás embarazada!

Hermione que ahora estaba esperando en el semáforo para poder cruzar no pudo evitar oír la conversación de las mujeres con las que había chocado y que ahora estaban sentadas en el _Café_ de la esquina.

–¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Será niña o niño? ¡Que emoción!

Hermione rodó los ojos y se giró a mirar la molesta voz que le parecía familiar de algún lado. Y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se encontró con Margaret de joven, la mejor amiga de su madre y su propia madre sentadas en una mesa fuera del pequeño _Salón_ mientras bebían un café.

El semáforo cambió y Hermione se quedó allí, de pie mirando, estaba petrificada.

–Recién cumplí un mes, esperaré para decirle. –Contestó su madre con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

Hermione sacó cuentas y descubrió que las fechas coincidían.

Avanzó unos pasos y se ocultó tras unos arbustos para escuchar lo que hablaban.

–Creo que Dumbledore nunca le advirtió de lo fatal que puede ser acercarse a uno mismo en el pasado o futuro.

La castaña se sobresaltó y por instinto tocó su varita, aunque no la sacó al reconocer la voz que la había interrumpido.

–Grindelwald.

Hermione susurró con alivio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al mago que vestía una larga túnica negra y un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro.

–Vamos, creo que tardé un poco en venir a hablar con usted. –Dijo y luego dirigió su mirada a las mujeres del Salón –Además, no es buena idea que se acerque a su madre.

La castaña se vio obligada a reconocer que el hombre llevaba la razón en esa oportunidad y tras dar una última mirada a su feliz y cariñosa madre que en ese preciso momento la cargaba en su vientre, se tomó de la mano de Grindelwald y desapareció.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Chicas, muchas gracias por la paciencia y no se asusten, no paso por un hiatus ni crisis de autor o cosas por el estilo, es solo como les dije arriba que después de las fiestas se me juntó el trabajo y me vi realmente apremiada. Y sí… tengo que pedir mis vacaciones jajajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, resuelve muchas preguntas y plantea otras. Es el más largo hasta ahora, el resto será como veníamos, una vez por semana y del largo habitual.

Me tomaré la licencia para exponer dos puntos que a muchas las ha confundido y tienen ganas de golpearme.

 **Tema Uno:** _Hermione acobardándose y no estando en batalla_. En este capítulo traté de explicarlo, y es básicamente que a lo largo de la historia he tratado de que crezca no solo en edad, también en actitud psicológica y eso conlleva cambios que no siempre son lo que se supone. Ella desde el principio fue una heroína que nadie pidió, sí la necesitan, pero ya se ha llegado al punto en que todos se equilibraron y se puede hacer esa transición en donde otros toman el mando. Pero eso no significa que no tenga determinación y sea nuestra heroína sabelotodo de siempre.

 **Tema Dos:** _Remus y Marlene_. Siempre me pregunté… ¿Y sí alguien realmente hubiese entendido a Remus y él se hubiese dado el espacio de amar en su juventud? Con esto no estoy afirmando que estarán o no juntos, para siempre o un tiempo, pero considero que son etapas, y por más que sea de Dora, son poquito más de diez años que los separan y eso significa el mismo tiempo de soledad.

Dicho esto, un anuncio. Tal como fue planeado _**a la historia le quedan entre 10 a 15 capítulos**_ para el final. Les aviso para que pasen por todas las etapas de aceptación. (Miren cómo me hago la buena, ¡Já!).

Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció? Finalmente se vio ese recuerdo completo (capítulo 32). ¡Y apareció Harry Potter! Y Grindelwald al final… Y la mamá de Hermione embarazada… ¡Oh cielos, oh cielos! Solo no entren en desesperación que todo se resolverá.

Las leo en los comentarios y espero ansiosa a que me digan qué tal les pareció, se aceptan todas las críticas y opiniones.

Mil gracias por el apoyo como les digo siempre y bienvenidas a las chicas que se suman, leen y comentan y a las que lo hacen en completo reguardo también. ¡Son todas muy importantes!

Ahora respondo los comentarios:

 _ **Guest**_ (¡Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por supuesto que siempre me tomo a bien las críticas constructivas, todo ayuda a mejorar *guiño* Lo que me planteas también me lo cuestioné cuando pensé en cómo quería el clímax de la historia y esta especie de "sometimiento" o más que eso, protagonismo de Sirius y sus amigos, y traté de explicarlo un poco en este capítulo y en el punto 1 arriba. Siento que una persona al pasar por tanto tiene que haber un momento en que dice _"Hasta aquí, suficiente, quiero un respiro"_ y acata órdenes o toma decisiones que lo contradicen, aunque luego se arrepienta y vuelva a su actitud normal. Espero haberme explicado bien y te agradezco mucho que te guste la historia y por supuesto que comentes. ¡Mil besos y hermosa semana! ¡Nos leemos!).

 _ **Leiref29**_ (¡Hola, hola bella! Orion lo sabe todo, absolutamente todo, por eso ha llegado a ser mi personaje mejor cuidado con todo lo que habla. ¡Aquí llegó la sesión de Legeremancia! Y lo del Desiluminador se sabrá en los siguientes, y no, no será justo al final. Mantengo la intriga pero me gusta llevar un lineamiento lógico. Y los recuerdos son modificados de todo lo que vivió, así que habrá mucho de eso *grito histérico*. Con respecto a lo otro no te puedo decir, me pones en aprietos jajajaja pero este capítulo di muchas pistas y cuando digo muchas es así jajaja Mil gracias por leer preciosa y te mando muchos besos perrunos a ti y Sirius, nos leemos. ¡Excelente semana!).

 _ **Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ (He logrado un nuevo reto en cuanto a tu nombre… puedo escribirlo sin mirar el teclado jajajaja *llora de emoción* Tranquila, no fue bloqueo de autor, pero ufff… es increíble cómo dices, "Es una semana de fiestas o vacaciones, cuando vuelva será igual" Y no, no… está todo junto. Pero eso ya solucionado, así que me tienen de vuelta como es habitual. Bueno, creo que este capítulo tuvo que haber unido varios puntos y en los que se vienen se terminaran de juntar las piezas. Así que espero te siga emocionando. Muchísimas gracias por leer y estar siempre ahí, te mando muchos besos y abrazos y por supuesto los mejores deseos para ti y tu familia también, y nos leemos. ¡Fantástica semana!).

 _ **SabrinaLeStrange**_ (¡Bienvenida a la historia! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio, tal como le decía a otra chica, es necesario también la crítica constructiva. Cuando comencé pensé en conseguirme una beta, piensa que estuve fuera 5 años sin publicar nada, entonces cuando le doy una segunda revisada, sé y eso es algo a corregir, que tengo que cambiar ciertos guiones y sobre todo puntos y comas o si hilamos más fino algo como para dar todavía más coherencia a la narración (sumado a palabras que me lo ponen difícil jajajaj). Pero siempre se puede mejorar, así que muchas gracias. Y con el tema de que se conozcan antes, cuando pensé en esta historia, quería algo diferente y fresco pero con carga emocional, entonces me pareció perfecta esta "separación" constante. La comparación de SU Sirius sobre todo en este capítulo se vuelve fundamental. Te mando mil besos y espero te siga gustando y causando interés como hasta ahora, y obviamente gracias por los elogios. ¡Hermosa semana y nos leemos!).

 _ **Cora**_ (¡Ay mi querida Cora! Por fin no me pusiste en aprietos jajajaja Tres cosas de las que dijiste… Orion sabe mucho; Voldy le debe más que la vida a Sirius más no a Hermione; Y Cissy… ya verás lo que le tengo preparado a ella y Gideon. Querida mil gracias por leer constante siempre y te mando un montón de besos y abrazos. Espero este cap te haya dejado intrigada y resuelto algunas dudas. Nos leemos en el siguiente. ¡Preciosa semana!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (La culpa te persigue… muajajaja. ¡Nah, es broma! Cuando no comentan yo sé que leen porque de forma muy salvaje aparecen a las semanas comentando todo junto y eso me hace muy feliz jajaja Además es comienzo de año, uno siempre empieza muy a full con todo. Cada vez que leo tus comentarios me sonrojo *se esconde*Mil gracias, en serio, pero de verdad. Espero de todo corazón que te siga gustando tanto y vayas hilando cada pista que dejé ahora. Muchos besotes y abrazos y nos leemos. ¡Magnífica sema señorita!).

 _ **EuniceRc**_ (¡Bienvenida bella! Yo entré a FF también por HP leyendo mucho Canon y con el tiempo _SirMione y DraMione_ me atraparon por completo. He leído _De la Sartén al Fuego?_ y qué te puedo decir, lo adoré. Y _Sol de Invierno_ me lo han recomendado muchas veces, aunque la verdad entre el trabajo, la facultad, escribir mis fic y mis historias originales no me queda mucho para leer, pero me tengo que poner al día. Muchas gracias por esos elogios, me sonrojo *carita feliz*. Cuando pensé en esta historia quería que fuese distinta, que rompiera esquemas y por sobre todo darle protagonismo a los eternos olvidados, como Orion y Regulus y siempre me preguntaba sobre esos personajes secundarios… _¿Y si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad? ¿Habría cambiado algo?_ Le diste al palo con la personalidad de Hermione y por supuesto con su relación con Voldemort, eso busco y me alegra saber que se entiende. ¡Mil, mil gracias por leer! Espero te siga gustando y nos acompañes en esta historia que tiene tanto cariño. Besos enormes y abrazos, nos leemos. ¡Preciosa semana!).

Bueno chicas, a todas una maravillosa semana y ya comenzó el año, así que con todas las pilas y que esté lleno de cosas buenas para todas.

Mil gracias por estar y nos leemos en los siguientes. Subo el fin de semana más que seguro.

¡Besos!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

 **Nota de Autora:** Lo sé, lo sé… ha pasado un mes desde la última actualización. ¡Ahora disfruten y nos leemos en la real nota de autora!

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXVI**

Presionar a Orion Black no era exactamente una buena idea, y Sirius como hijo mayor lo sabía a la perfección desde que era un niño.

Había esperado pacientemente una semana antes de acercarse a su padre para preguntarle sobre el bendito libro con las cartas, él estaba al tanto de todo y por respeto a Hermione había decidido mantenerse al margen inicialmente, sin embargo en gran medida era responsable de lo que ocurría, aun cuando su otro _él_ se hubiese comportado como idiota a su forma de ver, él no era un idiota y debía actuar. Así que la segunda semana de enero partió lleno de determinación a hablar con Orion que para su sorpresa no estaba en Gringotts un viernes. Repitió su actuar la semana siguiente y tampoco estaba. Hizo guardia fuera del Banco y descubrió para su _no sorpresa_ que su padre lo estaba evitando, consciente del carácter de su hijo.

Sirius decidió entonces dar una semana más y fue así como llegó principios de febrero. Su padre no respondió sus lechuzas, no los fue a visitar y se negó a recibirlo en Gringotts.

Toda la seguidilla de acontecimientos llevó a Sirius Orion Black a una revelación que sería la solución a sus preguntas no respondidas por parte de su padre.

 _Tendría que entrar por la fuerza al número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

Se despidió de Hermione como cada mañana y esperó a Dobby, su cómplice, en el parque de enfrente. El elfo se apareció a los segundos y ambos se escondieron entre los arbustos.

–Nos aparecemos justo al inicio de la escalera, la idea es ser vistos.

El elfo asintió sonriente ante tal nivel de propuesta de irrumpir en un hogar ajeno y tomó a Sirius con quien se apareció en el punto exacto que el chico pidió.

Grimmauld Place seguía tan lúgubre como siempre, eso fue lo primero que notaron Sirius y Dobby. Lo segundo fue el grito de Walburga Black quien salía con unos bizcochos de la cocina, los cuales quedaron regados en la alfombra.

–¡Buenos días para ti también, Walburga!

El saludo amable y genuino de Sirius no fue bien recibido por su madre, quien tras unos breves segundos en los que se quedó sin habla, recobró su habitual postura rígida e inquebrantable, además de la mirada de desprecio hacia su hijo mayor.

–¡Tú, asqueroso traidor! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Kreacher!

Walburga gritaba histérica con sus ojos coléricos sobre Sirius que recargaba su cuerpo totalmente relajado en el descanso de la escalera, y por supuesto junto a una divertida sonrisa bailando en sus labios del placer que le provocaba hacer enojar a la _dulce mujer_.

Kreacher apareció en cuando se percató de los gritos descomunales de su ama y miró con el mismo odio a los recién llegados. Dobby por su parte no se alejaba de Sirius, atento a lo que podía pasar.

–¡Sácalos de aquí, Kreacher! ¡Los quiero fuera de mi vista!

El elfo se apresuró en obedecer la orden de su ama, aunque se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Regulus, quien bajaba las escaleras luego de escuchar el alboroto.

–¡Pero qué demonios pasa! ¡No me puedo concentrar con tanto…! –Regulus se interrumpió al ver a Sirius en casa y su mirada voló hasta su madre que lucía descontrolada y ya desenfundaba su varita. –Sirius… –Susurró el chico desconcertado.

–¡Buen día, hermanito! –Continuó con jovialidad Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Regulus pasó de su hermano negando con gesto frustrado y rápidamente guardó en su bolsillo unos pergaminos. Se acercó hasta su madre y la obligó a bajar la varita.

–Querida madre, debes calmarte. –Pidió con una sonrisa dulce.

Walburga negó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Lo quiero fuera, Regulus. Ese asqueroso y maldito traidor se apareció aquí sin ser invitado, sabiendo que fue expulsado de la familia. –La mujer susurraba muy rápido a su hijo favorito con súplica en su voz –Por favor, sácalo.

Regulus se giró y miró a Sirius con una mueca, fue hasta él y lo tomó por el brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta.

–Te vas, Sirius. –Ordenó con falsa molestia y asco en la voz.

Sirius se zafó de su agarre y lo enfrentó.

–No, he venido por un motivo y no me voy hasta cumplirlo.

Regulus volvió a negar y lo tomó una vez más de los hombros.

–Sirius, no lo empeores. –Siseó a su hermano para que solo él lo escuchara.

Walburga miraba atenta y feliz al ver que su hijo favorito sacaba al traidor. Y estaba a punto de intervenir y ponerse a gritar cuando se escuchó la fría voz de Orion desde el segundo piso, acercándose cada vez más a medida que bajaba los escalones.

–¿A qué has venido, Sirius? –Preguntó calmado.

El chico se soltó de su hermano y se giró a su padre para enfrentarlo.

–He venido a hablar contigo. –Respondió –Me debes una explicación.

–¡Cómo osas hablarnos así en nuestra casa! –Walburga lucía furiosa nuevamente, miró a su esposo en busca de ayuda –¡Sáquenlo de aquí, no lo quiero ver! ¡Ni a ti ni a tu asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Y tampoco a esa rata que traes contigo!

Sirius no respondió solamente porque Orion habló antes.

–Te espero en el escritorio y por favor Regulus, calma a tu madre.

Dicho eso subió con su habitual calma. Walburga miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando en sus propias narices, así que dejó que Regulus la guiara hasta la sala, mientras su hermano seguía los pasos de su padre.

Sirius le ordenó a Dobby que se quedara haciendo guardia en la puerta de la biblioteca de su padre. Tomó un hondo suspiro y miró a su alrededor con melancolía antes de entrar. Nada había cambiado y tampoco lo haría. También se dio cuenta de que el tiempo fuera de ese lugar pasaba más rápido, feliz y espontáneo en su vida, era normal, no como si estuviese esperando que pasara algo malo a cada segundo. De hecho no hacía mucho que había decidido dejar todo eso atrás, sin embargo parecían años repletos de alegría. Miró una última vez hacia el final del pasillo en donde se encontraba su antigua habitación y giró el pomo de la puerta en donde su padre lo esperaba.

–Eres un inconsciente, Sirius Orion Black.

Esa frase salida de los labios de Orion fue lo primero que recibió a Sirius en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él. Se recargó en una de las estanterías y se cruzó de brazos, evitando rodar los ojos o hacer cualquier tipo de mueca. Se merecía el regaño y lo sabía.

Su padre bajó la copia de _El Profeta_ que estaba leyendo y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Cómo van las acciones? –Preguntó Sirius interesado al ver que su padre había estado marcando algunas partes del periódico.

Orion bufó y le hizo una señal para que se sentara frente a él en su escritorio.

–En alza. –Contestó evitando sonreír ante la altanería de su hijo mayor que le causaba gracia aunque odiara reconocerlo –Pero no es por eso que has entrado como un delincuente a la casa, por supuesto que no, ya he asumido que el negocio familiar no te interesa en lo más mínimo.

Sirius sonrió contenido y asintió.

–Llevas la razón, Orion. –Aceptó acomodándose en la elegante silla –He venido porque me has estado evitando descaradamente hace un par de semanas, y eso no es muy educado de tu parte.

–No lo voy a negar, –reconoció el patriarca de los Black mientras se acomodaba al igual que su hijo mayor –sin embargo, y en mi defensa, he tenido razones suficientes para no querer hablar contigo.

Sirius trató de mantener la compostura y sonrió. Su padre era hueso duro de roer, sobre todo cuando adoptaba la posición de _yo sé algo que tú no, y no pienses que te lo voy a decir… tengo el poder_.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y apoyó sus brazos entre los pergaminos.

–Quiero que me entregues el libro y las cartas, Hermione ya me puso al corriente de todo. –Sirius habló pausado y sin exigencias de por medio.

Orion sonrió.

–No.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos. No esperaba que su padre le entregara lo que él quería envuelto en papel de regalo con un enorme moño encima, sin embargo tampoco esperaba esa respuesta seca y autoritaria.

–Porque no es tiempo, te lo entregaré, solo que no ahora. –Dijo su padre pacientemente y decidido.

–¡Oh, vamos! –Explotó Sirius rodando los ojos. Orion sonrió al ver que la postura de _estoy muy calmado y vengo a hablar civilizadamente_ se había caído finalmente –Ese libro es mío, me lo regalaste cuando era un niño y solo lo olvidé cuando me fui de este lugar, así que me pertenece, al igual que todo lo que tenga dentro.

Orion se acercó hasta su hijo y se recargó contra el escritorio, quedando muy cerca y en silencio.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos, hasta que Sirius cedió.

–Lamento haber entrado así en tu casa y también haber puesto histérica a Walburga. –La disculpa de Sirius era totalmente sincera.

–¡Oh, Sirius! Tu _madre_ , –contestó su padre haciendo énfasis en el título de la mujer –siempre está histérica, no es nada nuevo verla así. –Ambos rieron y Orion continuó hablando con cariño –Por otro lado, Grimmauld Place siempre será tu hogar, aunque tú no lo quieras. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que no te detuviste a pensar en qué hubiese ocurrido si estaba por aquí Bellatrix o Lucius… e incluso el propio _Innombrable_. –Finalizó rodando los ojos por tener que llamarlo de esa forma.

Efectivamente Sirius no había pensado en eso, solo había actuado, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que pudo haber pasado. No solo él estaría en riesgo, su padre y hermano también, por defenderlo y encubrirlo en una farsa de odio que en realidad no existía.

–Aunque también fue mi culpa el haberte evitado cuando conozco tu carácter impulsivo. –Reconoció Orion para sorpresa de su hijo.

Sirius se paró y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

–Lo siento.

Orion abrazó de vuelta a su hijo y lo entendió. Sabía lo que sentía y por qué había actuado de esa forma.

–Ella estará bien, a Hermione no le pasará nada y a ustedes tampoco, te lo prometo por mi vida, hijo. –Orion tomó el rostro de su Sirius entre sus manos y le sonrió con una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía –Confía en mí, y a su debido momento te entregaré tu libro y las cartas, te pertenecen.

–¿No se las entregarás primero a Hermione? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Ya te lo he dicho, son tuyas.

Sirius iba a preguntar algo más, sin embargo se vio interrumpido por un leve forcejeo fuera de la biblioteca y luego Regulus entrando.

–Dobby no me quería dejar entrar. –Se quejó el recién llegado.

–Yo le ordené que nadie podía entrar. –Se disculpó riendo Sirius.

–¡Vamos, Sirius! Soy yo, Regulus.

El menor de los Black se lanzó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana y acomodó su túnica, luego sacó un pergamino muy elegante que estaba envuelto en una cinta dorada. Se la tendió a Sirius sin mirarlo.

–No creas que te perdonaré tan fácil que hayas entrado sin avisarme. Si querías hablar con papá te hubiese ayudado, estoy al tanto de todo, tampoco estuve de acuerdo con que te evitara por semanas. –Dijo muy sentido –Y lo peor, tener que calmar la histeria de mamá.

–¿Walburga gritó mucho contra los impuros? –Preguntó Sirius riendo mientras desdoblaba el pergamino.

Se quedó de piedra cuando lo terminó de leer y su mirada viajó de su padre a su hermano.

–¿Es una broma?

–Lo mismo le dije. –Replicó Orion mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Regulus.

–¡Muchas gracias, no se molesten con tantas felicitaciones, por favor deténganse, me voy a sonrojar! –Regulus respondió lleno de sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos.

Sirius reaccionó y corrió hasta su hermano, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó estrepitosamente en la mejilla mientras lo felicitaba.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti, Reg. Tu primera Obra de Teatro, por supuesto que estaremos acompañándote con Hermione. –Dijo lleno de orgullo a su hermano pequeño –Es solo que… la temática es un poco arriesgada para la época que estamos viviendo. ¿Ya lo sabe tu jefe?

Regulus rodó los ojos y ambos se pararon para acercarse a Orion.

–Sí lo sabe, no le provocó una inmensa alegría, pero le dije que él me había obligado a mezclarme con el resto del Mundo Mágico. –El chico se encogió de hombros y miró a su padre –Mamá no vendrá, dijo que es una vergüenza.

–¿Walburga se enteró que estudias en la A.M.A.D.? –Sirius estaba emocionado de enterarse de los últimos chismes.

–Sí, le tuve que explicar que todo era una fachada, pero aun así lo considera una deshonra para el apellido Black.

–Yo estaré allí, en primera fila aplaudiendo junto a Narcissa. –Dijo Orion abrazando a Regulus –Además me causa curiosidad esa historia muggle, _Romeo y Julieta_ , jamás la escuché.

Sirius sonrió ante lo que seguramente sería un éxito y también un desafío dirigido a Lord Voldemort.

–La Directora apoya a los nacidos muggles, así que imagina, encontró que era la idea perfecta. –Comentó Regulus riendo –Yo quería _Hamlet_ , pero ella insistió.

–¿Y tú quién eres? –Preguntó más curioso de lo que ya estaba Sirius.

–¡Oh, ya lo verás!

Después de reír un poco más, todos se pusieron serios cuando Regulus dijo que tenía un anuncio importante.

–Me casaré con Dorcas, aunque ella no lo sabe todavía.

Sirius abrió muchas veces la boca y miró a su padre, quien por la expresión de felicidad que tenía, ya lo sabía desde antes.

–Pero… –Sirius no sabía muy bien qué decir –¡Te felicito! –Dijo abrazando a su hermano y luego lo soltó –¿Estás seguro, justo ahora? Es peligroso y…

Regulus lo interrumpió.

–Habrá una reunión en donde se establecerá la fecha en que los traidores a la sangre serán eliminados y quién los matará. –Dijo apenas susurrando –Bellatrix desconfía de mí y Narcissa, se ha encargado de envenenar a _Quién Tú Sabes_ en nuestra contra. Nos mira con sospecha, pero como nos necesita no ha actuado, y realmente Sirius, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda sostener esta mentira y doble vida. –Hizo una pausa y suspiró –Memoricé todos los nombres de la lista, Dorcas y mi hijo están en ella.

Sirius cerró los ojos y asintió.

Sus instintos caninos le decían que una tormenta se desataría cuando menos se lo esperaran.

Hermione abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras admiraba la exquisita decoración de la casa de Grindelwald. Habían llegado hace al menos una hora y se sentía tan cómoda y segura que se había tomado la libertad de recostarse en el sofá de la sala principal.

Se sentó rápido cuando vio a Grindelwald de regreso de alguna parte de la casa. Tras él levitaba una bandeja con dos tazas y algo de comer.

–Por favor, si está cómoda no se moleste por mí. Puede quedarse como estaba.

Hermione sonriente aceptó una taza de humeante café y posó su mirada curiosa sobre el hombre frente a ella.

–Dumbledore es más de té para estas ocasiones. –Explicó mientras tomaba asiendo en el sillón libre y arreglaba su túnica con elegancia –Lo mío en cambio, siempre ha sido el café.

Grindelwald terminó de hablar y también miró curioso a Hermione que todo lo observaba como si estuviese analizando y tomando nota para un examen muy importante.

–Jamás pensé que se vendría a vivir al Valle de Godric. –Finalmente la chica pudo materializar en una oración lo que rondaba en su mente –Digo, cerca de Dumbledore y donde se supone usted guarda más recuerdos.

–Por eso mismo nadie me buscará aquí, sería estúpido pensar que Grindelwald se ocultaría en el lugar donde está en clara desventaja. –Le guiñó a Hermione con complicidad y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café con tranquilidad, saboreando el momento.

–¿Dumbledore ha venido por aquí? –Preguntó curiosa.

Justo en ese momento Fawkes atravesó la sala y se instaló firme en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba el mago. Se giró con cuidado de no derramar el contenido de su taza en la alfombra y acaricio al ave con cariño, luego respondió a Hermione.

–Por supuesto que no, señora Black. Y tampoco lo hará.

Con un breve gesto le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara al jardín trasero.

–¿Es seguro salir de día? –Hermione no ocultaba su preocupación por la situación, una cosa era estar en la casa y la otra pretender que todo era normal –Sentí los hechizos, pero aun así…

–Deje de preocuparse por un momento. –Respondió el aludido retando importancia.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba rodeada de maleza, se notaba que había estado ordenando el lugar, dándole forma de hogar, aunque no estaba terminado.

Ambos se miraron y fue cuando Hermione notó algo extraño en Grindelwald. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, una de ellas se comenzaba a colorar de negro, como pequeñas venas que avanzaban sin detenerse. Con atrevimiento tomó la mano del hombre y se acercó para examinarla. Con asombro notó el anillo de los Gaunt reluciendo flamante en uno de sus dedos.

–¡Debe quitarse eso, enseguida!

Hermione saltó de la banca y quedó frente a Grindelwald que sonreía con total soltura.

–¡No es gracioso! –La castaña comenzaba a irritarse, ella le había entregado en el anillo con la expresa condición de que no debía usarlo por ningún motivo –Lo matará.

–Lo mismo le he dicho, pero es testarudo.

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la conocida e inesperada voz a sus espaldas. Se giró sacando su varita que quedó pegada al cuello de Severus Snape.

–Buenas tardes, señora Black. –Severus apenas susurró sin expresión alguna y elevó sus manos.

Hermione aun consternada por todo decidió bajar su varita y se giró de vuelta a Grindelwald.

–Exijo una explicación, señor Grindelwald.

–En cuanto tome mi poción. –Respondió el mago.

Snape pasó por el lado de Hermione y le tendió un pequeño frasco al anciano hombre, quien lo bebió enseguida y sonrió en agradecimiento. El chico examinó la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

–No quiero tus consejos de sabelotodo, Severus. –Pidió amablemente Grindelwald –Ahora ve dentro muchacho, hay unos papeles que necesito organices.

Hermione que seguía sin creer ni entender lo que veía, volvió a la banca y se dejó caer pesado. Miró enarcando una ceja a Grindelwald y abrió la boca. Fue detenida de lo que seguramente sería un excelente monólogo, por la mano del mago.

–Tampoco he pedido tus consejos, sabelotodo. –Dijo muy claro y de excelente humor –Sé que me pasaste el Horrocrux con la condición de no usarlo, pero fue mi decisión y no afecta a nadie más que a mí, sin contar que destruimos una parte del alma de ese horrible _Mago Tenebroso_ que no tiene ética.

La castaña se rio de lo absurdo que eso se escuchaba. _Magos Tenebrosos con ética profesional_. Se calmó y cambió el comentario inicial que iba a realizar.

–Eso no explica qué demonios hace Severus Snape con usted. –Espetó Hermione frunciendo levemente los labios en gesto enojado –Hasta donde sé los Magos Tenebrosos no se prestan a sus vasallos.

Grindelwald rio de buena gana y miró en dirección a la casa, podía ver a Severus revoloteando en la pequeña biblioteca.

–Dumbledore lo envió conmigo cuando fue a solicitar entrar en la Orden del Fénix y servir como espía en las filas de los Mortífagos. –Comenzó a explicar el hombre –Es un chico muy inteligente, no hace preguntas con respuestas obvias, y tampoco es indiscreto. Sabe cuál es su posición y lo acepta.

–Lo hace por Lily. –Susurró Hermione.

–Lo hace porque se arrepiente de lo que hizo, no de sus convicciones, sí del daño que le causó a su mejor amiga. –Intervino Grindelwald con calma.

–Pretende recuperarla. –Comentó la castaña apenada –Lily está comprometida con James, no sé si sea muy sano que guarde esperanzas.

Grindelwald se cruzó de brazos y encogió sus hombros.

–No guarda esperanzas del tipo amorosas, si es lo que insinúa, señora Black. –Dijo el hombre con voz melancólica –Simplemente entendió a tiempo que sus errores destruirían a quién más ama, a su amiga. Él está a tiempo de expiar sus culpas y ayudar, está a tiempo de recuperar lo que perdió, aun cuando sepa su lugar y que no será de la forma en que hubiese deseado.

Hermione guardó silencio y asintió.

Grindelwald y Dumbledore no habían estado a tiempo, e indirectamente a través de Severus Snape veían una redención.

–Además, –siguió hablando más alegre Grindelwald –el chico estudia en San Mungo, y es excelente en pociones. ¡Es como si Dumbledore supiera lo que tenía planeado! –Comentó riendo mientras le enseñaba la mano amoratada a la castaña. –¡Cómo si no bastara con Fawkes de espía!

La chica rio de buena gana e inmediatamente se puso seria.

–¿Tiene claro que no hay vuelta atrás? –Preguntó Hermione señalando la mano donde residía el anillo. –Si lo está haciendo por el perdón de Dumbledore, hay otras formas, no es necesario que tome el camino sin salida.

Grindelwald se giró hacia la castaña y le sonrió con sus ojos cansados y melancólicos.

–Nunca hemos tenido salida de esto, señora Black, usted lo sabe. –Soltó una pequeña risita –No espero que haya vuelta atrás.

Esa confesión golpeó el espíritu luchador de Hermione como cien bofetadas continuas, ardía y dolía.

–¿Qué pretende entonces? –Preguntó.

–Luchar incluso cuando no exista motivo por qué hacerlo.

La castaña le sonrió y asintió.

–¿Levantará un nuevo ejército de _Inferis_? ¿O esta vez será algo más al estilo de los Mortífagos? –Insistió la castaña.

–En eso me diferencio del nuevo Mago Tenebroso, señora Black, –apuntó el hombre con perspicacia –yo sé diferenciar la calidad de la cantidad. Mientras más seguidores tengas a tu alrededor, más débil te vuelves, más vulnerable te haces.

–Eso quiere decir que no me dirá nada. –Asumió frustrada Hermione.

–Exacto.

Grindelwald se paró y guio a Hermione hasta la salida. Dieron la vuelta por el jardín y no entraron a la casa.

–¿Por qué no debo acercarme a mis padres? –Preguntó antes de irse.

–Ya conoce la respuesta. –Respondió Grindelwald y suspiró al ver que la chica no se daba por vencida –Señora Black, si cambia cualquier cosa en esta época, eso será lo real en el futuro porque todo lo que usted vivió antes ya no existe, desapareció en cuanto hizo el viaje.

–Los cambios son permanentes.

–Así es, por eso es fundamental que sea cuidadosa. –Le advirtió Grindelwald –Todo lo que cambie ahora será permanente mañana. Sin embargo… ¿por qué cree usted que su viaje funcionó, por qué continúa aquí y no desapareció después de un tiempo?

Hermione ni siquiera lo pensó, cerró los ojos y respondió muy a su pesar.

–Porque existo.

–Existe, o eso hará. –Asintió el mago mientras arreglaba la túnica de la castaña.

Hermione se despidió con la mano de Severus que observaba por la ventana y acordó seguirse viendo con Grindelwald.

Se apareció directo en su departamento, no tenía ganas de ir al Callejón Diagon o al Ministerio.

En cuanto llegó se encontró con Sirius saliendo de la cocina con un trozo de pan entre sus manos.

–¿De dónde vienes? –Preguntó sospechoso Sirius al ver la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba su esposa.

–De paseo con Grindelwald. –Respondió la castaña sonriente a la vez que se sacaba la túnica y la arrojaba lejos –¿Y tú, Sirius? Deberías estar con los Aurores.

Sirius ni siquiera se asombró, estaban envueltos en tantos líos, que cualquier día Voldemort los invitaría a su cumpleaños y todos celebrarían juntos como una enorme familia.

–Entré por la fuerza a Grimmauld Place y casi fui atacado por Walburga, fue interesante a decir verdad.

Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas unos segundos para ver si estaban mintiendo en algo. No aguantaron mucho y comenzaron a reír. Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y revisó que no tuviese ninguna herida.

–¿Qué fuiste a hacer con mi hermosa suegra, querido Sirius? –Preguntó Hermione divertida.

Se contaron sus respectivas aventuras mientras comían encima de la amplia cama de su habitación. Hermione no podía creer lo impulsivo que era Sirius y estaba más intrigada que antes con las malditas cartas. Sirius por su parte había agendado en su memoria ir a hacerle una visita a Grindelwald, además no había pasado por alto el que a su esposa se le hubiese escapado que Severus Snape sería parte de la Orden.

–¡No es justo!

–Sirius, debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie, es secreto. –Pidió histérica la castaña mientras se daba vueltas por la habitación.

Debía medir lo que decía.

–No lo puedo creer. –Repetía indignado el pelinegro arrastrándose por la cama.

–¡Y yo no puedo creer que Regulus se vaya a casar! –Intentó Hermione cambiar de tema.

Eso funcionó.

Se enfocaron en seguir desmenuzando tanta información y finalmente Sirius acompañó a Hermione al Callejón Diagon a comprar los pergaminos y hasta la ayudó a mandar las invitaciones para la reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

–No estarán contentos. –Canturreaba Sirius divertido ante la mirada fulminante de su esposa.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y lo primero en llegar fue la _Obra de Regulus._

Sirius y Hermione fueron de los primeros asistentes en llegar. Se sentaron junto a Dorcas y Charlotte, quienes habían dejado al pequeño Orion Clark con Dobby. El Teatro estaba lleno, la mitad eran amantes del teatro, otra parte curiosos y el resto familiares de los actores.

Orion y Narcissa tenían un palco con vista privilegiada, al igual que Dumbledore y Alastor quienes les hicieron compañía.

Si los Merodeadores y el resto de sus amigos habían asistido, la verdad es que no lo supieron hasta que finalizó la Obra, ya que el lugar era enorme y encontrarse era imposible. Con mucha suerte vieron a los Prewett llegar y sentarse unas filas más atrás.

La Obra en sí era una adaptación libre de _Romeo y Julieta_ de _William Shakespeare_ , en donde Romeo, interpretado por Regulus, era un mago proveniente de una familia de muggles, y se enamoraba de Julieta, una bruja de familia sangre pura que además era excelente en pociones.

Al inicio la Directora de la A.M.A.D., tuvo unas palabras para dedicar la primera de las presentaciones a Clark Meadowes, tal como había prometido Regulus.

El tiempo prácticamente voló y todos quedaron fascinados con la representación que para los tiempos que se vivían era una afrenta directa a Lord Voldemort y su devoción por la pureza. Hasta Dorcas quedó encantada con cada parte y ni siquiera se puso celosa cuando Regulus tuvo que besar muchas veces a la otra actriz.

–Son cosas del Teatro, confío en él. –Susurró muy cerca de Hermione.

Regulus por su parte por primera vez se sentía totalmente libre y confiado. Además de emocionado por el orgullo que todos a quienes amaba expresaban por él.

La Obra fue un éxito en el Mundo Mágico y agendaron muchas fechas más, y esa pequeña fracción de segundos en que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido siguió avanzando y llegó la segunda fecha importante.

 _La Reunión de la Orden del Fénix._

–Te dije que no estarían de acuerdo. –Susurró Sirius muy cerca de Hermione cuando se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de McGonagall en Hogwarts.

La mayoría mostró su desconfianza hacia Severus Snape que se veía totalmente relajado y dispuesto a responder cualquier tipo de pregunta que tuviesen. Sus intenciones eran sinceras.

–Votemos. –Pidió Dumbledore.

Y a pesar de las abstenciones que la mayoría tenía, al ver que los Prewett, McGonagall, Moody y Dumbledore depositaban su confianza en el chico, comenzaron a votar a favor.

Albus siempre había tenido la razón, solo necesitaban que los indicados lo apoyaran desde un comienzo y luego la historia se contaría sola.

El Ministro se acercó hasta Severus y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

–Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Severus.

–No lo defraudaré, señor. –Prometió el chico.

La reunión fue más corta de lo habitual y cada uno se retiró a su casa, con excepción de Lily y James que se quedaron hablando con Severus que lucía tranquilo, mucho más que James.

–Te dije que la invitación era muy linda, Remus. Pero no me haces caso cuando te hablo. –Se quejaba Marlene mientras esperaba su turno para cruzar la Red Flu.

–Pelean como matrimonio, ¿ya tienen fecha, rubia? –Preguntó con maldad Sirius.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el costado y Marlene lo miró como una asesina en serie.

–Serás el primero en saberlo, Black. Te escogeremos de padrino. –Escupió Marlene molesta.

Al parecer y todos lo pudieron notar, era un tema sensible para la chica.

–No la molestes, _Padfoot_. –Rogó Remus afligido.

Hermione lo empujó hasta la Red Flu y llegaron a su hogar, en donde el siempre fiel Dobby los esperaba.

–¿Y ahora para qué nos preparamos? –Preguntó Hermione sintiéndose optimista después de una reunión no tan tensa.

–Los matrimonios. –Respondió Sirius riendo.

Y así fue que con la llegada de marzo tuvieron que enfrentarse a dos matrimonios. Uno que llevaba meses siendo planificado y otro que había llegado de sorpresa.

Durante la quincena de marzo Sirius y Hermione se trasladaron hasta su casa en Escocia, en donde se celebraría el matrimonio de Regulus y Dorcas. Tenía que ser un lugar seguro y privado, es por eso mismo que a pesar de la sospecha de sus amigos y del secreto a voces, solo asistieron aquellos que sabían a ciencia cierta que ambos chicos tenían una relación y un hijo. Fue así como Alastor, los hermanos Prewett, Narcissa, Alastor, Charlotte, Orion y Dumbledore llegaron para la ceremonia.

Dumbledore como Ministro de Magia sería el encargado de oficiar la ceremonia, mientras que Sirius y Hermione serían los padrinos y testigos.

Adornaron todo el jardín y a un costado del lago instalaron un altar lleno de rosas rojas, tal como le gustaban a Dorcas.

Hermione la ayudó a arreglarse junto con Charlotte. Era una boda muy sencilla e íntima, aunque fiel a los gustos de la novia. Llevaba un vestido muy a su estilo; las mangas eran tres cuartos y el escote redondo, todo de encaje negro y tul del mismo color, que se ajustaba en un cinturón con detalles hasta sus caderas en negro y luego el tul blanco caía en una vaporosa falda. Arreglaron su cabello en una trenza algo despeinada y relajada, todo acompañado de maquillaje sutil.

–¿Algo más negro? –Preguntó Hermione bromeando.

–No había rosas en ese color. –Respondió en el mismo tono Dorcas enseñándole su ramo de rosas rojas.

–Dorcas nunca entendió que la gama de colores es bastante amplia. –Acotó Charlotte riendo mientras terminaba de acomodar la falda.

Estaban muy entretenidas cuando tocaron la puerta. Charlotte fue a ver y era Orion, quien al igual que como hizo con Hermione, llevaba entre sus manos dos cajas de terciopelo que presumían eran regalos para Dorcas.

Ambas salieron y los dejaron solos en la habitación.

Orion se acercó a su sonriente nuera y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo optimista que podía llegar a ser esa chica.

–Sé que eres Gryffindor, –dijo Orion muy divertido –pero también sé que adoras las reliquias familiares, y esto se verá realmente hermoso en ti, Dorcas.

La chica esperó expectante para ver la primera caja y su boca formó un círculo perfecto cuando vio una diadema de oro blanco adornada completamente con diamantes y esmeraldas. La segunda caja tenía un collar de esmeraldas.

Orion la ayudó con las joyas mientras Dorcas le agradecía.

–Combinan con mi anillo de compromiso. –Comentó la chica emocionada.

–Han estado en la familia Black por generaciones, y seguirá siendo así.

Orion le dio un abrazo y luego la guio hasta el jardín, donde sería la ceremonia. En distancia era un camino bastante corto, de hecho Dorcas ya veía a Regulus enfundado en su traje negro, sin embargo su corazón latía como loco y quería guardar por siempre ese exacto momento que se hizo eterno.

La ceremonia presidida por Dumbledore fue perfecta para ambos, todo lo que deseaban y podían esperar.

Intercambiaron sortijas y sus votos matrimoniales en compañía de sus padrinos y finalmente estaban casados, y eran una familia también ante la Ley Mágica, aunque fuese en secreto.

–En la luz y en la oscuridad te voy a amar, Dorcas Black. –Prometió Regulus besando a su esposa.

–Hasta mi último aliento, Reg. –Suspiró Dorcas más feliz que nunca.

Tuvieron una pequeña recepción y luego todos volvieron a sus hogares. Por precaución no podían tener una luna de miel normal, al menos no hasta que todo terminara. Ellos lo sabían y si ese pequeño momento de felicidad y unión era todo lo que podían tener de momento, estaban agradecidos.

Para finales de marzo todos acompañaron a Alice y Frank en su propio matrimonio en donde estuvo lleno de Aurores y ex compañeros de Hogwarts.

Hermione miraba a lo lejos mientras bailaba con Sirius y pensaba en el tiempo y todo lo que venía. Lo besó fugazmente y sonrió contra su mejilla, rogando porque pasara más lento, porque el tiempo fuera eterno a su lado.

Regulus llegó corriendo y apenas miró a Narcissa que preparaba unas clases para la semana en la sala de la mansión Lestrange. Iba tarde y lo sabía.

–Regulus, te echábamos de menos. –Comentó preocupado Lord Voldemort que a pesar de todo lo que Bellatrix le decía, se negaba a desconfiar totalmente del menor de los Black.

Narcissa era harina de otro costal, por él estuviese encerrada en un calabozo, sin embargo, había castigos peores.

–Había Aurores fuera de Grimmauld Place, mi señor. –Mintió Regulus sin vergüenza alguna.

–Ya nos encargaremos de ellos, mi querido joven Black. –Prometió Voldemort feliz.

Se veía más joven y hasta con fuerzas renovadas. Se paró de la enorme mesa llena de sus Mortífagos más cercanos y comenzó con la reunión.

–Como bien sabrán, –empezó en tono jovial –hoy nos hemos reunido para definir la estrategia, fecha y encargados del enorme honor de acabar con los traidores a la sangre más insignes, aquellos que nos han enfrentado en diversas ocasiones y nos subestiman.

Hubo un coro de silbidos y proclamaciones efusivas.

Regulus le sostuvo en todo momento la mirada a Bellatrix que movía un pergamino con expresión burlesca.

–Bellatrix, por favor… –Dijo Voldemort haciendo un gesto a su Mortífaga favorita.

La bruja desenrolló el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

–Alastor Moody.

Voldemort soltó una enorme risa y señaló a Regulus.

–Nuestro querido Alastor Moody. –Dijo en voz más alta y excitada de lo normal –Sufrirá una emboscada a comienzos de Mayo. Ya tenemos la ubicación de su hogar, y tú mi querido Regulus serás el encargado de acabar con él.

Regulus se mostró relajado y asintió, conocía la lista de memoria y ahora solo le faltaba terminar de memorizar los detalles.

–Como usted lo desee, mi señor.

–Sigue Bellatrix. –Pidió el Señor Tenebroso.

–¡Fabian y Gideon Prewett! –Gritó mientras reía.

Una ola de risas retumbaba en las paredes.

–Ustedes se preguntarán… ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a los hermanos más queridos entre los Aurores? –Preguntó Lord Voldemort con inocencia y luego miró a Lucius –Es simple, será a través de Narcissa.

–Mi señor… –Lucius fue interrumpido por la mano de Voldemort.

–El destino de los Prewett está sellado para la noche del 31 de Octubre. –Anunció sin piedad alguna –Sacarás con cualquier excusa a tu mujer de Hogwarts, Lucius, la torturarás si es necesario y enviará una nota a Gideon diciendo que está en San Mungo. Será cuestión de minutos para que Fabian también corra tras su hermano y será allí donde los acorralarán. –Miró la mesa y los fue señalando –Malfoy, Dolohov, Karkarov, Bellatrix y será momento de probar a una de nuestras últimas incorporaciones… Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew apenas le dirigió una mirada y al igual que el resto asintió solemne.

Bellatrix que estaba feliz como hace mucho no podía, continuó con la lista.

–Charlotte Meadowes junto a su hija Dorcas y el bastardo de la muchacha.

Regulus no pudo evitar tensarse y su prima sonrió ladinamente.

–Que hermoso anillo, primo. –Comentó para que solo ellos pudiesen escuchar.

–A los Black nunca nos falta. –Respondió sin expresión Regulus. –¿Pueden decir lo mismo los Lestrange?

La bruja frunció el entrecejo y esperó las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, quien reía.

–¿Meadowes? Ella es tuya, Bellatrix. –Anunció –Lleva a Regulus y Travers contigo. –Miró a ambos Mortífagos y prosiguió –Acaben con ella y su familia a principios de Mayo, junto con Moody.

–¿Y el bastardo? –Preguntó Travers maliciosamente.

–Madre traidora, hijo traidor.

Una salva de aplausos hizo retumbar la sala en donde estaban y Lord Voldemort pidió silencio.

–Serán solo ellos de momento, los que más problemas nos han causado. Pero descuiden, seguiremos con los Longbottom, Sirius y Hermione Black y por supuesto, la querida Directora McGonagall. –Proclamó solemne –Debemos guardar diversión, imagínense si acabamos con todos al mismo tiempo.

Regulus aguantó las ganas de vomitar y en cuanto terminó la reunión se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Bellatrix lo siguió y atajó a medio camino.

–Irás primero por Moody, luego vamos por Meadowes. –Ordenó sonriendo.

Regulus pasó de ella y en la sala volvió a ser demorado por Narcissa que se lanzó a sus brazos con una dulce sonrisa.

–¿Por qué ya no me vienes a ver ni me escribes, Regulus? Eres un ingrato, primo.

Narcissa lo abrazó muy fuerte sin que el chico entendiera a qué venía tanta demostración de amor repentino, hasta que sintió la mano de su prima deslizándose por uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica para depositar un pequeño pergamino muy doblado.

–No te olvides de mí, ven de vez en cuando. –Pidió la rubia con una sonrisa y lo soltó.

–Como pidas, Cissy. –Contestó sonriente Regulus.

Salió hasta el jardín y se apareció directamente en Grimmauld Place, lugar donde ni se molestó en saludar a sus padres y corrió directamente hasta su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y sacó el pergamino que había ocultado hábilmente Narcissa.

Era lo que se temía, lo que sospechaba desde que había puesto un pie en la mansión Lestrange.

 _Bellatrix lo descubrió todo y se lo contó a él. No lo quiere creer, es por eso que irán primero tras Dorcas, es lo que alcancé a escuchar._

 _Eso significa que también desconfían de mí, aunque no sé qué más traman._

 _Es una trampa, ten cuidado._

Regulus guardó el papel nuevamente en su túnica y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Ese día en particular no andaba de muy buen humor.

–¡Regulus, qué demonios te sucede hoy! –Preguntó Walburga que lo esperaba al pie de la escalera.

–¡Déjame en paz! –Respondió el chico y desapareció una vez más.

Apareció en el Ministerio, específicamente en el despacho de Hermione. Ella no estaba, seguramente andaba haciendo algún trámite o en otro Departamento como de costumbre, así que tomó la Red Flu y llegó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde estaba él y Alastor Moody.

–¿Estás loco, chico? –Preguntó Moody sobresaltado –¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que te anuncias antes de aparecer en un sitio? ¡Merlín, encima en el Ministerio, podría verte alguien!

–O escuchar si sigues gritando, Alastor. –Intervino Dumbledore mientras lanzaba hechizos al aire.

Regulus se acercó hasta el escritorio y les lanzó el pergamino.

–Ya lo hicieron, Moody.

Ambos hombres se inclinaron y leyeron la nota redactada por la pulcra letra de Narcissa. Posterior a eso Regulus les contó todo lo que había pasado en la reunión, teniendo cuidado en cada detalle, sin olvidar ninguno.

–¿Has pensado qué hacer? –Preguntó Albus a Regulus.

El chico dejó de moverse como león enjaulado y se sentó frente a ellos.

–Sabía que desconfiaban de mí, Bellatrix no es estúpida y se encargó de hacer su trabajo. –Comentó sonriendo de mala gana –Si van tras Dorcas me enfrentaré a ellos.

–La chica es la carnada, –escupió Alastor molesto –van tras ella primero porque así descubren que Regulus es nuestro informante y luego cambian todos los planes, nos dejan en Jaque.

Dumbledore negó.

–Te olvidas de Severus, no quedaremos totalmente ciegos, Alastor. –Se giró hasta Regulus y sonrió –Hablaré con él y nos encargaremos de que lo comiencen a ver como alguien fundamental dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos. Sin ti, quedará un gran vacío que debe ser llenado.

El chico asintió y tras ultimar unos detalles más se fue.

–No deberíamos avisar, a nadie. –Comentó Moody muy serio, planificando sus siguientes pasos.

–Pienso igual que tú, querido amigo. –Contestó Albus calmado –Dejaremos que todo fluya con normalidad y estaremos preparados.

Ambos hombres asintieron y se miraron en completo y absoluto silencio.

Los niños corrían por el parque riendo y persiguiendo a los otros, mientras una hermosa chica rubia con grandes anteojos negros de sol intentaba abrirse paso entre ellos.

La mujer arregló su chaqueta negra y se sentó en una banca mirando en dirección a los árboles. Por su postura bien se podía presumir que era una estrella de cine o alguien importante.

Se removió incómoda y ajustó sus anteojos cuando una pareja se sentó en una banca del lado de enfrente. Reían felices y se abrazaban, estaban muy enamorados. A la mujer se le notaba un pequeño vientre de embarazada que sostenía intentando escapar de las cosquillas de su marido.

La rubia contemplaba absorta la imagen y suspiraba de vez en cuando mientras pensaba, simplemente pensaba. Hasta que algo filoso apenas presionó su pierna.

Sobresaltada miró hacia abajo y vio un enorme perro negro con un collar rojo en el cuello que la seguía mordiendo muy suavemente y la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

–¿Qué haces acá, _Padfoot_? –Preguntó entre dientes la chica.

El perro que no lucía muy normal para ser un perro, hizo un leve encogimiento de su lomo y soltó un ladrido parecido a una carcajada.

–¿Me seguiste? –Preguntó la chica bajando sus anteojos y dejando ver su mirada castaña –Eso es horrible, yo no te persigo cuando sales de casa. Hablaremos de esto. –Continuó susurrando.

 _Padfoot_ inclinó su cabeza y rodó los ojos.

La chica volvió a colocar en su lugar los anteojos y miró en todas direcciones. Si alguien veía al perro pensaría que estaba loco.

–Vete. –Pidió la chica.

El perro comenzó a darle golpes con el hocico en la pierna para hacer que se levantara y luego miró en la dirección que la chica lo hacía. La pareja se iba.

–¡Está bien, nos vamos!

La chica se paró de un salto y se escondió tras unos árboles, hasta donde el perro la siguió y enseguida se transformó en humano nuevamente.

–Sirius, no debías seguirme. –Lo apuntó la rubia guardando los lentes.

Sirius rodó los ojos de vuelta y la apuntó con su varita, sacando el color rubio de su cabello y regresándolo a la normalidad.

–Me gustan morenas, Hermione. Ese rubio se veía fatal. –Se burló mirando a su esposa –Y eres una mentirosa, te seguí desde el Ministerio.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Te comportas muy rara desde que fuiste a hablar con el ex presidiario, así que decidí seguirte y vi cuando modificabas tu apariencia, así que… ¿por qué no convertirme en _Padfoot_? –Preguntó Sirius sonriente –Hasta me puse collar. –Indicó quitándoselo.

Hermione sonrió de lado y asintió.

–Conozco las leyes muggles, no quería ser llevado por el _Control de Perros_ , menos por ser callejero. –Comentó divertido el chico.

Finalmente salieron y se encaminaron de vuelta a su hogar por una concurrida avenida.

–Creí que no podías acercarte a tus padres. Tu mamá ya tiene pancita. –Sirius seguía hablando, esperando alguna explicación.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Tengo curiosidad. –Reconoció mirando en todas direcciones –Necesito encontrar alguna forma para quedarme a tu lado.

Sirius la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo por los hombros y soltó una risa.

–Podría perder el bebé. –Susurró cerca del oído de Hermione.

–¿Quieres matarme? –Preguntó Hermione riendo incrédula.

–Era solo una idea. –Se defendió el chico –También puede ser que nazca hombre en vez de mujer y tengas un hermano.

–Cualquier idea es tan descabellada, Sirius. –Contestó Hermione agarrándose la cabeza.

–Tranquila, encontraremos una solución a todo. –Pidió Sirius aparentando tranquilidad.

Hermione lo miró justo cuando llegaban a su edificio y subió un escalón para quedar a su altura. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposo y sonrió.

–¿Lo prometes, Sirius?

–Lo prometo, Hermione. –Respondió besando a su amada esposa.

 _Estimado Orion,_

 _Sé que esto puede ser para no creer y hasta confuso, sin embargo eres un hombre inteligente y si Hermione se acercó a ti, quiere decir que todo va de acuerdo al plan, que ella logró su misión y está acompañada por las personas adecuadas._

 _Sé también que resolverás los enigmas primero que cualquier otra persona._

 _Y te preguntarás cómo lo sé… bueno, eso es porque soy tu hijo, Sirius Orion Black, y a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre vi al real hombre que existía tras tu apariencia de dureza y maldad._

 _Te escribo esta carta siendo ya un hombre de treinta y seis años, entendiendo de forma responsable los errores que cometiste y los propios también. Recuerdo que siempre dije que los odiaba a todos, pero no es cierto, por ti y Regulus sentía decepción solamente, esperaba de cierta forma que fueran tras de mí y no me hicieran a un lado._

 _Es por eso que recurro a ti, Orion._

 _En este libro que me regalaste cuando solo era un niño hay dos cartas más, una es para mí, solo que para el imprudente Sirius que aún no cumple los veinte años, y la otra para Hermione, la mujer que más amo en el mundo y que si soy inteligente en tu época, seguro ya hice mi esposa._

 _Te pido que la ayudes, lee las cartas y entrégalas en el momento justo, tú sabrás cuando. Y por favor, haz que Hermione vuelva a mí sana y salva._

 _Me despido con la esperanza de que eres un gran hombre, justo y de buenos sentimientos que hará lo correcto, y por sobre todo esperando que las decisiones que tomes en ese oscuro pasado que se torna en un nuevo futuro en cuanto esta pluma deje de rasgar el pergamino, harán que te vuelva a llamar papá y seremos una familia otra vez._

 _Con todo el cariño que sé te profesaré en la nueva historia que se forja, se despide,_

 _Sirius Orion Black._

Orion cerró la carta que había memorizado y la guardó dentro del libro, junto a las otras dos que custodiaba furiosamente en el primer cajón de su escritorio, bajo un sinfín de hechizos.

Salió por la puerta de enfrente con los gritos de Walburga tras él y caminó hasta el lugar habitual donde tenía por costumbre desaparecer.

Como la mayoría de las mañanas le sonrió al pequeño hijo de sus vecinos muggles.

–¡Buen día, _muggie_!

–¡Buen día, señor Black! –Gritó el pequeño de vuelta y se maravilló al ver al súper hombre desapareciendo tras los árboles.

Orion caminó por las calles del Callejón Diagon con una sonrisa de real felicidad, era una mañana hermosa, y a decir verdad, la más linda que veía hace mucho. Estaba cálido y una suave brisa revoloteaba por todos lados. No se podía negar que Abril comenzaba.

Se dirigió hasta un pequeño estudio ubicado entre el banco y unas tiendas de libros e ingresó con total familiaridad. Le sonrió a la recepcionista que le devolvió el gesto de forma amigable y se apoyó en el pequeño escritorio no sin antes leer la placa que se mostraba orgullosa tras la chica.

 **MACMILLAN Estudio &Asociados**

–Buenos días, señor Black. –Saludó la chica –¿Pido que traigan su café?

Orion mantuvo la sonrisa y negó.

–Te agradezco mucho, Lara, sin embargo necesito hablar con Henry de forma urgente.

–El señor Macmillan fue por unas firmas al Ministerio, dijo que estaría alrededor del medio día de vuelta. –Informó la chica.

El hombre lo meditó un poco, miró su reloj de bolsillo y finalmente asintió.

–¿Podrías decirle a Henry que en cuanto llegue se dirija a mi oficina, por favor? Estaré revisando unos papeles mientras lo espero.

La chica asintió y dejó una nota.

Orion se encaminó rumbo a Gringotts y en cuanto llegó se encerró en su oficina para firmar documentos y revisar otros que no habían tenido toda su atención.

Casi al medio día un duende llamó a la puerta y le informó que Henry Macmillan lo esperaba en recepción. Orion le pidió que lo dejaran pasar y se apresuró en servir unos tragos.

–¡Orion, tanto tiempo! Y eso que trabajamos uno al lado del otro.

El alegre saludo de Henry, un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años y poseía un brillante cabello rubio, hizo reír a Orion. Era cierto, trabajaban en el mismo lugar prácticamente y apenas se veían cuando se trataba de temas legales.

–Dicen que la amistad no conoce distancia ni tiempo, Henry.

Se dieron un fraternal abrazo y tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala dentro del despacho.

–Lara dijo que habías ido en tono urgente a buscarme, me diste un gran susto. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

La curiosidad de Henry podía interpretarse infantil y hasta chismosa, sin embargo era auténtica preocupación por su viejo amigo, socio y cliente de toda una vida prácticamente.

–En realidad he exagerado. –Reconoció Orion restándole importancia –Pero es que ya me conoces, –se disculpó –me gusta tener todo en orden y que nada se me escape.

–¡Jamás dejar las cosas para último minuto! –Bromeó Henry tomando un trago de su vaso –Entonces dime, ¿en qué te soy útil esta vez?

Orion dejó su vaso sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro y cruzó sus manos sobre su regazo antes de responder.

–Henry, en tus manos tienes todos mis asuntos legales, así ha sido desde siempre. –Comenzó con tono agradecido –Y nunca te he pedido modificar algo, y creo que esta vez será la primera vez que lo hagamos.

–¿Nos equivocamos en algún archivo o documento del Banco? –Preguntó extrañado.

Orion negó.

–Es personal, no tiene que ver con Gringotts.

Henry asintió comenzando a entender hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

–A menos que quieras vender o cambiar las escrituras de Grimmauld Place y la Mansión de Irlanda, solo tengo un documento personal más en mis manos. –Dijo preocupado –¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

–Es solo que quiero dejar todo en orden, Henry, y la verdad es que muchas cosas han cambiado últimamente. –Respondió Orion –Necesito que modifiquemos mi Testamento.

Henry soltó todo el aire que estaba acumulando.

–Eres un hombre joven, mi querido amigo, sin mencionar que estás a la cabeza de una de las familias más importantes y respetadas del Mundo Mágico. Tienes negocios fructíferos.

–Todo eso no me hace intocable, Henry.

El hombre de negocios asintió y sacó un elegante pergamino que hechizó junto a una pluma con la ayuda de su varita.

–Cuando quieras, Orion. –Anunció Henry en cuanto la pluma comenzó a rasgar sobre el pergamino las primeras líneas que eran plenamente legales –Tomo nota y testifico tu voluntad.

Orion estuvo cerca de media hora redactando el nuevo documento que Henry se llevó firmado de puño y letra del mago. Acordaron destruir el otro, en cuanto el nuevo estuviese con la firma del Ministerio.

Se despidieron cuando pasaban las tres de la tarde.

Orion regresó a su escritorio y continuó trabajando como cada viernes, solo que ese día su sonrisa era más amplia y había decidido convertirlo en un hábito desde ese día en adelante.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola chicas hermosas! ¿Cómo han estado? Se siente como mucho tiempo, y les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Este capítulo lo tuve que escribir de a poco y luego ir revisando y corrigiendo a medida que podía para que tuviese coherencia. Lo cierto es que he estado con mucho trabajo (lo que es muy bueno), y cubriendo las vacaciones de una compañera, además de otras responsabilidades, así que por eso fue la demora. Febrero fue intenso. Para marzo ya estoy ordenada y más relajada.

No les prometo que actualice cada semana, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, pero tampoco pasará un mes.

 _Y ahora sí… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué se les viene a esas cabecitas locas? Ya queda poquito *grito histérico*._

¡Espero que me digan lo que les pareció en sus comentarios!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo y cariño, cada comentario y por supuesto dar la bienvenida a cada chica nueva que comienza a acompañarnos en la historia. ¡Mil gracias!

Ahora, les respondo sus Reviews… *guiño*

 _ **Adhara Cassiopea Black**_ (No sé si te pasó que cuando estabas en primaria decías "quiero ser grande y hacer lo que quiera", bueno, yo sí. Y la vida adulta realmente es de mucha responsabilidad. ¡Me tarde un mes! *llora y se revuelca* Ahora sí jajajaja La paradoja acá se dará mitad destino y mitad decisión de una persona fuera de Hermione, solo eso diré. ¡Comienzan los nacimientos! Y me encanta que me pongas en la situación jajaja Mil gracias bella por comentar como siempre, espero a ver en qué situación me pones ahora con los comentarios jajaja ¡Te mando un beso enorme por todo el apoyo de siempre y abrazos! ¡Excelente semana!).

 _ **Florfleur**_ (¡Hola preciosa! Ay, descuida… te comprendo totalmente, yo también trabajo y estudio en la facultad, así que estamos igual jajaja Y obvio, soy tan fangirl como todas las que estamos acá *grito histérico* Y yo no sé cómo haces tú para hacerme sonrojar cada vez que me dejas un comentario, muchas gracias en serio. Bueno, ahora se vienen más detalles y si tienes el tiempo, obvio que lo puedes leer todo de nuevo y quizá descubras más pistas por ahí muajajaja ¡Hermosa semana para ti y nos estamos leyendo, besote!).

 _ **EuniceRc**_ (Amor platónico, esa es la palabra. Y me pones en la situación incómoda, muy incómoda jajaja. La Profecía ya viene y bueno, en este cap ya se develó que efectivamente Orion está al tanto de todo y es quien lo está manejando de cierta forma. Esa historia no la he leído, la verdad que desde Diciembre he estado muy a full con todo y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero me la agendo si me la recomiendas. ¡Yo te doy las gracias por el apoyo y tus palabras, nos leemos en los comentarios, besotes! ¡Linda semana!).

 _ **Cora**_ (Mi Cora no necesita presentación, ¡hola bella! ¿Entraste a trabajar? ¿Viste cómo son las responsabilidades y nos pasa por ser adultas? ¡Síndrome Peter Pan, ven a todas nosotras lectoras y fangirls! Bueno, cuando quieras acorrálame con preguntas, no hay drama jajaja. Tranqui, este capi calmó las aguas o quizá las dejo peor sobre todo con la última parte *grita* pero ya se van a ir atando cabos. ¡Mil, mil gracias por leerme y que tengas hermosa semana preciosa! ¡Besos y abrazos!).

 _ **ItzeelJs**_ (¡Bienvenida cariño! ¡Ay no! Por favor dime que no te dormiste para algo importante por mi culpa jajaja Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me halagas y me fascina que te haya gustado la historia, cada vez que la escribo me gusta y espero que a ustedes también o al menos les cierre la idea. Regulus es uno de mis amores platónicos jajaja ciento que es de esos personajes que merecía más dentro de la historia. ¿Me stalkeaste? Jajajajajaja *sonrojo* Tranqui, tengo mis redes sociales en el perfil, lo que más uso es Facebook en todo caso. Muchas gracias a ti por leerme, el apoyo y comentarios y espero te siga gustando la historia. ¡Te mando mil besos y abrazos y que tengas hermosa semana!).

Bueno chicas, que tengas todas una hermosa semana y nos leemos en el siguiente.

¡Besos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

–Será muy aburrido ahora que lo pienso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y quedó apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina, su mirada era más pensativa que de costumbre y su entrecejo se encontraba profundamente fruncido. Sirius bajó el libro que leía y rio socarronamente, mientras la miraba con incredulidad.

–¿Aburrido? Debes estar de broma, Mione.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros de forma caprichosa.

–No habrá emoción o sorpresa, será todo tan normal. –La queja de la castaña era sincera y casi infantil –Pobre Harry y Ron.

Sirius volvió a reír y esta vez se acercó a su esposa con comprensión. Entendía su punto, simplemente era algo descabellado analizarlo.

–Por supuesto, será muy aburrido tener una infancia y adolescencia normal, solo preocupados de los exámenes… –La ironía de Sirius crecía con cada palabra –¡Y cómo olvidar! ¡Ni pensar llegar tarde a las clases o meterse en líos con las otras casas!

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y enseguida hizo un puchero.

–Solo digo que son inquietos, o lo eran cuando los conocí, en algo tendrán que entretenerse.

La réplica de la castaña no era muy convincente y por supuesto que su esposo lo sabía a la perfección.

–Tranquila, Mione… Harry y Ron encontrarán la forma de divertirse en Hogwarts sin tener a un psicópata tras de ellos cada año.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se dio la media vuelta una vez más, aunque sonriendo, como cada vez que Sirius llevaba la razón.

La conversación que había mantenido por más de una hora finalizaba. Básicamente habían discutido los puntos positivos y negativos de Voldemort en la vida de Harry. Hermione recién caía en la cuenta de que cuando finalmente destruyeran al ahora Mago más perverso de toda la historia mágica, su amigo tendría una vida normal, con padres y amigos, una infancia común y corriente y una adolescencia igual. De hecho ni siquiera Hogwarts sería lo mismo.

 _¿Serían acaso Harry y Ron amigos?_

 _Y ella_ … no, era mejor no pensar en ello.

–La cena está lista, Sirius, coloca los platos.

Sirius obedeció enseguida y se dispuso a ayudar a su esposa, ese día habían salido antes del Ministerio por orden de Dumbledore.

No eran idiotas, sabían que algo ocurría por la actitud que traían Dumbledore y Moody desde hace unas semanas, ellos conocían lo suficientemente bien a ambos hombres como para estar seguros de que algo ocultaban, y por supuesto no era bueno.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y quebrantó la tranquilidad del hogar de la pareja. Hermione miró a Sirius que se dirigía a atender a quién fuese que esperase tras la puerta. Abrió con cuidado y se encontró con una sonriente Dorcas que cargaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Orion que casi cumplía un año de edad.

–Hola Sirius, –la chica lo saludó tan feliz como de costumbre y entró junto con su hijo –lamento venir tan tarde.

Hermione al ver que se trataba de Dorcas se acercó con prisa para saludarlos. Sacó a Orion de los brazos de su madre y se dispuso a jugar con su sobrino.

–Se está quedando dormido. –Dijo Hermione decepcionada al sentir la cabeza del niño contra su pecho, respiraba acompasadamente.

–Estaba durmiendo, lo tuve que despertar para sacarlo de casa. –Se quejó Dorcas mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su túnica –¡Bingo!

Le mostró a ambos un pequeño pergamino y se lo tendió a Sirius, quien leyó rápidamente y entornó los ojos con sospecha.

–¿No es muy tarde? –Preguntó a Dorcas mientras miraba el reloj de la pared –Pronto serán las diez de la noche.

Hermione se acercó a Sirius y leyó por encima de su hombro.

 _Dorcas, por favor ven a casa. Necesito que me ayudes con algo de suma urgencia._

 _Cuídate de camino, me envías un Patronus si necesitas algo._

 _Alastor._

–Sirius tiene razón, –intervino Hermione –es muy tarde.

Dorcas sonrió y negó muy confiada.

–Estamos hablando de Alastor Moody, chicos. Él es así, se le ocurren estas cosas a cualquier hora y para eso nos tiene a nosotros, sus Aurores. –La explicación de Dorcas tenía lógica, hasta para Hermione, sin embargo algo no andaba del todo bien –Por eso les traje a Orion, no tengo con quién dejarlo, y sé que no dará problemas.

–¿Dónde está Charlotte? –Preguntó más intrigada Hermione.

–Mamá está en el Ministerio, Dumbledore le pidió que se quedara trabajando en unos asuntos del Wizengamot.

–No recuerdo que pronto haya una reunión o algo. –Insistió Hermione preocupada –Además todos salimos antes, no hay motivo para que se quede en el Ministerio sola, puede trabajar en casa.

–Está con los Aurores… –Dijo no muy segura Dorcas.

–¿Regulus? ¿Lo has visto? –Preguntó Sirius comenzando a notar algo muy extraño en todo.

Dorcas negó.

–No ha respondido mis lechuzas y no es como si pudiese ir a Grimmauld Place a verlo. –En su voz había tristeza.

Sirius miró a Hermione que se paseaba por la sala meciendo a su sobrino que dormía profundamente.

–No me gusta nada esto, Dorcas. –Comentó Sirius guardando el pergamino en el bolsillo de su pantalón –¿Sabes si llamó a alguien más? –La chica negó.

–Sirius, no puedo desconfiar o andar con miedo todo el tiempo, esperando que algo muy malo ocurra. –Dorcas trató de tranquilizar a su cuñado y amigo.

–Iré contigo entonces. –Informó el chico decidido –Mione se quedará con el bebé, serán solo unos minutos en los que te acompaño y me aseguro que llegas bien, además Dobby está en su habitación.

Dorcas negó agradecida, aunque luego lo pensó mejor.

–Me apareceré directamente en casa de Alastor, aunque sí me preocupa mamá. –Comentó preocupada Dorcas –Saldrá tarde y no podrá aparecerse en casa ni tampoco usar la Red Flu, por algún motivo ha habido problemas con eso esta semana.

Hermione se tensaba más con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica. A ella no le habían reportado ningún problema desde el _Departamento de Transporte Mágico_ , y sabían que cuando se producía ese tipo de problemas debían llevarle un informe. Miró a Sirius sin saber qué hacer.

–Iré por Charlotte. –Decidió finalmente Sirius –Y luego te vamos a buscar donde Alastor.

–Puedes llevarte a Dobby. –Propuso Hermione.

–No se preocupen tanto, –dijo Dorcas restándole importancia al asunto –además puedes necesitar ayuda con Orion y Dobby te será muy útil.

A regañadientes Hermione asintió y vio desaparecer a Dorcas en el centro de su sala y a Sirius siendo consumido por las llamas verdes.

–¡Dobby!

El elfo estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

–Supongo que escuchaste todo. –Comenzó la castaña sonriente al darse cuenta de que el elfo había estado escuchando tras una puerta –Quédate a mi lado, por favor, hay algo que no está bien en todo esto.

Hermione fue por su varita a su habitación con Dobby siguiendo sus pasos, mientras presionaba a Orion contra su cuerpo, esperando poder defenderlo de lo que estuviese acechando fuera esa noche tan particular.

Sirius avanzó rápido por el desierto Ministerio, solo estaban los Aurores que cumplían guardia esa noche. Llegó hasta el despacho de Charlotte y no la encontró, el lugar estaba vacío. Corrió en dirección al despacho del Ministro y sintió risas provenientes del interior.

–¡Sirius Black!

Orion Black se giró molesto a su hijo al ver que no llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar. Sirius se quedó estático mirando la escena sin comprender nada.

Su padre estaba sentado al lado de Charlotte que revisaba un montón de papeles mientras se los pasaba a Dumbledore frente a ellos. Todos tomaban té y comían galletas con tranquilidad.

–Buenas noches, Sirius. –Saludó amable Dumbledore mientras lo miraba con un particular brillo en los ojos –Estaba terminando de revisar estos documentos con Charlotte cuando de sorpresa llegó Orion.

Charlotte se acercó a Sirius y lo invitó a unirse a la pequeña reunión que tenían, le acercó una silla y comenzó a contar muy animada lo que estaban haciendo antes que él apareciera en el lugar.

–En realidad iba a terminar todo esto en casa, pero justo llegó tu padre y no nos dimos cuenta en qué momento comenzamos a planear el cumpleaños del pequeño Orion. –Charlotte le sonrió de forma muy maternal y de pronto la preocupación la embargó –¿Ocurre algo con Dorcas? ¿Por eso estás acá?

Sirius no era estúpido, y sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba en ese despacho, su padre y Dumbledore estaban manteniendo ocupada a una Charlotte muy agotada. Su instinto le decía que querían mantenerla fuera del departamento esa noche, sumado a la mirada que le dio Albus en cuanto llegó, y por supuesto a la advertencia escrita en los gestos de su padre.

Suspiró, se calmó y compuso una carismática sonrisa.

–¿Qué más podría pasar además de los gritos que da Orion cuando comienza a llorar, Charlotte? –El chico rodó los ojos a tiempo que todos reían –Solo vine porque Hermione olvidó unos documentos y como no los encontré en su despacho pensé que los podía tener Dumbledore.

El Ministro rápidamente tomó unos papeles de su escritorio y se los tendió a Sirius que los guardó presuroso.

–¿Te espero o regresas más tarde? –La pregunta iba dirigida a la mujer que dio una mirada al alto de documentos y negó.

–Yo la acompaño de regreso, Sirius. –Intervino Orion.

–Bien, entonces que tengan buenas noches.

Sirius salió del despacho entre los recordatorios de Charlotte en donde le pedía estar al pendiente de Dorcas y el bebé. Se detuvo algo desorientado cuando sintió los pasos de Orion tras él. Lo acompañó en silencio hasta las chimeneas, en donde fue testigo de cómo su hijo mayor se cruzaba de brazos y exigía una explicación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

–Lo más probable es que esta noche ataquen, por eso tenemos a Charlotte en el Ministerio, bajo protección. –La voz de Orion era apenas audible –Hay Aurores vigilando el edificio donde viven, no pasará nada malo mientras Dorcas esté dentro. Tenemos todo bajo control.

Sirius rebuscó en su pantalón y le tendió la nota que había recibido Dorcas.

–¿Moody también tiene todo bajo control? –Preguntó preocupado el chico –¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Orion arrugó la nota y su rostro se transformó, pasó de la calma a la ira.

–¿Fue con Moody?

Sirius asintió.

–¿Dónde está Regulus?

Su pregunta fue respondida solo con la mirada de desesperación de Orion.

–¿Qué está pasando, Orion? –Insistió el chico comenzando a desesperarse al no saber qué ocurría.

Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de que eran blancos de Voldemort, pero no tenía fechas y últimamente todos estaban muy herméticos.

–Moody no mandó a llamar a Dorcas. –Susurró Orion entre dientes –Regulus va camino a su casa en este momento con los Mortífagos, a matarlo.

El corazón de Sirius se detuvo por una breve fracción de segundo y recordó que Hermione estaba sola en casa con el bebé. Se lanzó a una de las chimeneas mientras su padre corría hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Dorcas apareció cerca de un claro que estaba por el costado de un sendero que llevaba directo a la casa de Alastor Moody. Emprendió su camino alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna. Sacó su varita por las dudas y se apresuró, esperaba que la reunión con el Jefe de Aurores no fuese muy larga, al día siguiente debía madrugar para llevar a Orion a un control en San Mungo, luego volver a casa para dejarlo con Dobby, y finalmente ir al Ministerio, en donde además de todo el entrenamiento tendrían un examen.

 _¿Cuánto faltaba para las vacaciones?_ Necesitaba descansar y poder dormir hasta tarde, además…

El sonido de una hoja siendo aplastada detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos, junto con alertarla. Se giró sobre sí misma y no vio nada extraño.

– _Es un animal salvaje solamente_.

Susurró esa frase durante lo que quedaba de camino, que de hecho no era mucho, y apresuró su andar. El último trecho corrió y tocó tan rápido en la puerta que sus nudillos dolieron.

Alastor abrió sus ojos de par en par y bajó su varita en cuánto vio a Dorcas, miró en todas direcciones y la arrastró de un brazo dentro de la casa. Dorcas por poco cayó al suelo, estaba muy oscuro y el movimiento del hombre había sido brusco y repentino.

–Buenas noches para ti también, Alastor. –Dijo la chica intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Nuevamente fue jalada de un brazo y dio un grito de dolor cuando su espalda chocó contra una pared. Frente a ella Moody la apuntaba con su varita.

–¡Pero qué demonios te ocurre! –Gritó furiosa y asustada Dorcas.

–¿Qué te regaló Regulus Black cuando aún no se frecuentaban? –La voz de Moody era amenazadora.

Dorcas por primera vez sintió que algo andaba realmente mal y que quizá se había equivocado al no permitir que Sirius la acompañara. Tragó pesado y respondió.

–Un escarbato.

Moody bajó su varita y se giró en dirección a la puerta. Dorcas también lo había sentido.

En el patio de la casa se acababa de aparecer más de una persona.

–Recibí una nota tuya, pedía que viniera. –Susurró aterrada la chica mientras se aferraba al brazo de quien era el Auror más sanguinario y experimentado.

–Y acabas de darte cuenta que yo no fui. –Asumió Moody con su humor inquebrantable –Nos tendieron una trampa a los tres.

–¿A los tres? ¿Qué quieres…?

Dorcas se vio interrumpida por el potente hechizo que lanzaron sobre la puerta, la cual desapareció por completo. Una nube de humo cubrió todo el lugar y si por la oscuridad era difícil ver, ahora no estaba ni siquiera la opción de ocupar el instinto.

Alastor tiró de la chica y la puso tras su cuerpo.

–¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar, Bellatrix?

La voz de Moody sonó fuerte y sin una gota de miedo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la risa malvada de la aludida.

–No teníamos ganas de esperar, ya sabes, hace mucho no nos vemos mi querido Alastor. –Respondió con fingida dulzura en la voz la mujer.

–Me hubieses avisado y los esperaba con algo de comer. –El lamento de Moody sacó una sonrisa llena de maldad de la bruja.

–No te preocupes, seremos breves, Alastor.

Bellatrix Lestrange hizo una señal y dos figuras cubiertas por túnicas negras aparecieron a su lado.

–¿No eres capaz de acabar sola conmigo, Bellatrix? –Comentó burlescamente el Auror.

–No es mi deber, Moody, pero no lo tomes personal, me habría encantado el honor. –Respondió la bruja con su habitual optimismo a la hora de hablar de masacres –Aunque tú tampoco estás solo. –Agregó con diversión.

Dorcas que hasta ese momento había estado congelada tras el cuerpo del Auror, entendió que la referencia era sobre ella y reuniendo todo el valor que le infundía el haber luchado muchas veces contra Mortífagos, salió de su escondite con la varita alzada y finalmente pudo ver la casa que era más hogareña y cálida de lo que esperaba, y también reconoció a los Mortífagos frente a ellos.

Bellatrix y Travers los miraban con maldad e impaciencia, mientras que a Regulus se le había descompuesto el rostro al ver a Dorcas. La chica no entendía nada, solo sabía que si salía de ese lío tendría que comenzar a escuchar los consejos y presentimientos de Hermione.

–¿Ocurre algo, Regulus?

La pregunta seca y llena de odio por parte de Bellatrix sacó del trance en el que estaba sumido el chico.

–Espero no te moleste el ligero cambio de planes, –comenzó a explicar su prima mientras se paseaba por la casa y tocaba todo lo que veía con burla –solo que me pareció una pérdida de tiempo ir a dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Mejor acabar con los dos aquí y ahora. De la madre de la chica y el bastardo se deben estar encargando ahora Malfoy y Dolohov, se los pedí como favor personal, quien a mí me importa es la traidora. –Explicó con alegría.

Dorcas explotó llena de furia y solo se calmó cuando Alastor la tomó entre sus brazos.

–¡Tú enviaste ese mensaje! –Gritó culpando a la Mortífaga –¡No tocarán a mi hijo y tampoco a mamá!

Bellatrix comenzó a dar saltitos mientras reía eufórica.

–Sabía que no fallaría, eres aplicada. ¿Te das cuenta el daño que pueden causar un par de palabras? –Preguntó –¿Alcanzaste a despedirte de tu bastardo?

Eso colmó la paciencia de Dorcas que se lanzó sobre Bellatrix y ambas se comenzaron a maldecir sin parar. Los hechizos rebotaban en las paredes destruyendo todo a su paso.

Travers sacó su varita para maldecir a Dorcas, pero Regulus fue más rápido y lo aturdió. Cayó en medio de la sala con un golpe sordo.

Regulus y Alastor apuntaron con sus varitas directo al cuello de Bellatrix quien se paralizó y giró su mirada cargada de odio a su primo.

–Se lo dije, pero él se niega a creerlo. –La voz de Bellatrix destilaba asco y rabia –¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionar tus ideales, tu sangre y a tu familia, Regulus? ¡Eres una vergüenza!

–Alguien apareció fuera. –Susurró Dorcas sin dejar de apuntar a la Mortífaga.

–Son los refuerzos, por las dudas. –Respondió Moody sonriente.

En segundos Frank, Gideon y Fabian se encontraban dentro de la casa.

–Me lo llevo. –Dijo decidido Frank señalando el cuerpo inmóvil de Travers.

Desapareció del lugar con el Mortífago y los Prewett se quedaron esperando instrucciones al ver que tenían rodeada a Bellatrix.

–Asegúrense de que no hayan más Mortífagos fuera. –Ordenó Moody y los hermanos obedecieron enseguida.

Bellatrix que no había quitado la mirada de su primo habló nuevamente.

–Cuando expulsaron a Sirius de la familia sentí alegría, me daba asco tener que siquiera mencionar su nombre, desde siempre se le notó lo traidor. –Habló muy pausado y sintiendo cada palabra –Pero tú, Regulus, siempre fuiste diferente, había tantas expectativas puestas en ti, el heredero de los Black.

–Tú no me conoces, Bellatrix. –Respondió Regulus con voz afilada.

La mujer giró la vista a Dorcas y sonrió con burla.

–Desde la primera vez que los vi en la misma sala supe que estaban juntos, no tuve ni la menor duda de que eras el padre del bastardo.

–¿Por qué no hablaste entonces? –Preguntó curioso Regulus.

–Porque eres un Black y al verte tan obediente en nuestras filas me dejé convencer por tu excelente actuación, pensé que eras sensato y harías lo correcto. –Escupió su prima con rencor –Lo de la chica y el bastardo se podía obviar, siempre y cuando cumplieras tu deber. Pero no, optaste por convertirte en el informante de Dumbledore y Moody, y eso no lo podemos tolerar, Regulus. Nos traicionaste, te convertiste en uno de ellos.

Regulus se acercó lo suficiente a su prima para mirarla directo a sus negros ojos.

–No me convertí en nada, Bellatrix, siempre he sido uno de ellos.

Bellatrix respiraba agitadamente, esperó unos segundo para recuperarse de esa confesión y volvió a hablar, esta vez susurrando, era una súplica desesperada.

–El Señor Tenebroso está dispuesto a perdonarte, –dijo haciendo una pausa –solo tienes que matar a Moody y pedir perdón. Te prometo que intercederé por la chica si tanto te importa. Pero si no haces lo que te digo, no podré hacer nada, él te matará y lo tendrás merecido.

Regulus se alejó de ella y sonrió.

–Entonces tendrá que matarme antes de que yo lo haga.

Bellatrix negó y miró a Dorcas nuevamente.

–Te quedarás sola, Dorcas Meadowes, perderás al hombre que amas y todo lo que tienes, y en ese minuto me rogarás que acabe con tu agonía.

Dorcas entrecerró sus ojos y respondió llena de rabia.

–Yo no me quedaré sola, Bellatrix. Tengo a mi familia, a Regulus y mi hijo, además de amigos que están dispuestos dar la vida por los suyos. Y no dejaré que le hagas daño a ninguno de ellos. Tú sí estás sola… sigues sin darte cuenta de que por más que mendigues su amor, para _Voldemort_ jamás pasarás de ser una más en sus filas.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio. Fuera se sintió movimiento, alguien acababa de aparecer.

Bellatrix le dio una gran sonrisa a Dorcas, quien acababa de comprender el enorme error que había cometido al estar presa de su rabia.

Los hermanos Prewett apenas alcanzaron a levantar sus varitas contra Lord Voldemort, quien llegó acompañado de una decena de Mortífagos con los cuales tuvieron que comenzar a luchar en el jardín de Alastor.

–No los maten, todavía no.

La orden del mago tenebroso iba dirigida a sus seguidores, y había sonado tal como él se sentía en ese momento, lleno de rabia.

Entró en la casa, caminando lento y alargando la agonía de la cual era prisionero hace semanas. No quería creer lo que veía, lo mismo que había dicho Bellatrix era cierto. Su hombre de confianza lo había traicionado, era su enemigo… _¿Ahora en quién podría confiar?_ Eso era lo que buscaban, destruirlo desde dentro, pero él no lo iba a permitir.

Se acercó al grupo y apenas susurró con decepción.

–Regulus Black…

Hermione puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y se acercó al elfo, separándose de la ventana de su habitación en donde había estado hace solo unos segundos.

Malfoy y Dolohov acababan de llegar y se encontraban frente al edificio. De la nada también habían salido de entre los arbustos una decena de Aurores. Eso sería una pelea y ella debía salir de inmediato de allí.

–¿Dónde vamos?

La pregunta de Dobby la hizo dudar un segundo. No sabía qué ocurría esa noche, tenía solo el presentimiento de que era algo muy malo, y de que no podía ir a cualquier lugar, además no estaba Sirius y tampoco podía esperarlo.

–Vamos con… –barajó un segundo más sus opciones mientras rayos de todos colores comenzaban a colarse entre las cortinas. Finalmente se decidió – Andrómeda.

El elfo obedeció en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de Hermione y ambos aparecieron en la pequeña comunidad mágica de Bristol, que a decir verdad era muy parecida al Valle de Godric.

Hermione caminó junto a Dobby que no se despegaba de su túnica y apresuraron el paso por el camino de la plaza hasta llegar frente a la casa de los Tonks. Dio tres golpes suaves en la puerta, aprovechando de mirar por una de las ventanas, estaba todo muy oscuro. Seguramente por la hora ya estaban dormidos, aunque Andrómeda solía andar de un lado para otro hasta muy tarde. Volvió a tocar esta vez más insistente y gruñó frustrada al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta.

–¿Hermione?

Tanto el elfo como la castaña se dieron vuelta asustados, aunque no del todo, solo había sido la impresión inicial de escuchar la conocida voz en el medio de la noche y del silencio.

–Marlene.

Hermione suspiró aliviada apenas vio a la rubia que hacía un puchero mientras los miraba con una ceja enarcada. Llevaba unas bolsas de papel entre sus manos.

–¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera, Marlene?

La pregunta de Hermione fue contestada con una risa burlona por parte de la chica que comenzó a acercarse y miró más de cerca al bebé que cargaba entre sus brazos la castaña.

–¿En serio me preguntas eso? Yo debería haber hecho esa pregunta primero, tan tarde y por una comunidad que no conoces. –Rodó los ojos en dirección a Hermione y Dobby –¿Robaste el hijo de Dorcas y planeas que te ocultemos? –Su pregunta era suspicaz, al igual que su mirada.

–Vengo con Andrómeda, necesito que me haga un favor.

Marlene negó.

–Los Tonks fueron de vacaciones una semana a Irlanda, partieron ayer. –La información de la chica rubia caía pesada sobre Hermione –Pero si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes pedirlo.

Ese ofrecimiento sí que le venía bien.

–¿Podemos ir a tu casa? –Pidió Hermione mirando asustada en todas direcciones.

–Claro. –Respondió Marlene y les indicó el camino –Ya decía que te estabas robando al pequeño Orion, son realmente dementes tú y Sirius. –La rubia se rio de sus propias palabras y enseguida se puso más seria al ver que el elfo y Hermione seguían tensos –Y en cuanto a lo que hacía tan tarde fuera… –comenzó a contar mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes –vine por cosas para comer.

Llegaron bastante rápido.

Marlene abrió la puerta y ellos ingresaron primero a la hogareña casa.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que la sala estaba llena de gente, amigos. James, Lily, Alice, Remus y el padre de Marlene miraron a los recién llegados con una sonrisa de alegría y extrañeza al mismo tiempo.

–Me encontré con Hermione en la plaza, robó al bebé de Dorcas y ahora huye. –Explicó Marlene con complicidad.

Hermione miró la escena y comenzó a terminar de armar el puzzle que había esa noche en su cabeza. Alguien preguntó algo, sin embargo tenía los oídos sordos.

–¿Estás bien? Solo era una broma…

Marlene movió un poco a Hermione quien finalmente reaccionó y le pasó al pequeño Orion a la rubia.

–Serás su madre sustituta esta noche. –Informó Hermione y luego se dirigió a Dobby que la miraba sospechando lo que le pediría –Te quedarás, y si pasa cualquier cosa… ayudas a Marlene y a Orion, ellos serán tu prioridad.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y finalmente entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Iban tras Dorcas y Alastor.

Por eso estaban todos allí, no habían llamado a nadie más a ningún tipo de reunión extraña. A Charlotte la estaban protegiendo en el Ministerio, y por eso Regulus no había estado cerca de Dorcas y su hijo. Malfoy y Dolohov seguro iban tras Orion, y podía apostar que Moody sabía todo esto y también había sido engañado, _les tendieron una trampa_.

–¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Qué come este niño?

La pregunta ansiosa de Marlene fue interrumpida por James que cerró el paso de la castaña que se dirigía a la puerta sin dar explicación.

–¿Qué está pasando, Hermione? ¿Dónde están Dorcas y Sirius?

La exigencia en la voz de James la desconcertó.

Ahora todos estaban de pie y esperaban una respuesta.

–Le tendieron una trampa a Alastor y a Dorcas.

Ninguno necesitó más explicación para actuar.

–¿Sabes dónde ir? –Preguntó James muy serio.

Hermione asintió.

–Iré con Hermione, seguro necesitarán ayuda. –James sonó muy seguro y miró a Remus.

–Yo me quedo con Marlene, si pasa algo no estará sola con el bebé y su padre.

–Yo voy contigo. –Dijo desafiante Lily que ya tenía su varita lista.

–Te quedas pelirroja. –Ordenó desesperado James.

–No me das órdenes, Potter.

Lily se ganó al lado de Hermione lista para partir.

–Seguro Frank estará donde sea que vamos. –Comentó preocupada Alice uniéndose al grupo.

Hermione asintió y miró al grupo que se quedaba.

–Estarán bien, ellos van tras Dorcas, además tienen a Dobby que es un héroe.

–¡Mátenlos a todos!

Escucharon el grito de ánimo de Marlene cuando ya estaban en el patio. Se tomaron de Hermione y desaparecieron del lugar.

Sirius atravesó la chimenea desesperado y recorrió todo el departamento sin encontrar nada extraño, ningún indicio de que alguien hubiese ido, además de que Hermione y Dobby habían desaparecido junto con Orion.

–Ella lo descifró sola.

El chico susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa de alivio y enseguida se acercó a la ventana al ver que luces de distintos colores se proyectaban. Frente al edificio una decena de Aurores lucían frustrados al ver que Dolohov y Malfoy se les escurrían de las manos.

Se apareció presuroso en el lugar en donde los Aurores le contaron lo que había sucedido.

–¿No alcanzaron a subir? –Preguntó preocupado Sirius.

–No, los retuvimos acá, se vieron sobrepasados y huyeron. –Contestó frustrado uno de los Aurores –La orden de Moody fue que no entraran y que por todos los medios protegiéramos a la familia Meadowes.

–Vamos entonces, –dijo Sirius entusiasmado –acabo de revisar y los Meadowes ya no se encuentran. Hermione tampoco, y seguramente Alastor nos necesitará.

En las cercanías de la casa de Alastor Moody se produjeron sorpresivas apariciones simultáneas. Para todos, el tiempo corría en su contra, al mismo tiempo que parecía no avanzar, cada segundo se alargaba interminablemente cuando pasaba por sus cabezas el hecho de que no estaban siendo lo suficientemente rápidos o hábiles.

Hermione y su grupo se ocultaron por el bosque que daba al sendero y comenzaron la avanzada de forma sigilosa. No habían recorrido mucho cuando desde el otro extremo vieron a Sirius y el grupo de Aurores correr sin ningún tipo de cuidado por el sendero, iban decididos.

Lily tapó la boca de James que dio indicios de llamar a su mejor amigo.

–No sabemos con qué nos encontraremos en casa de Moody.

Hermione le dio una seria advertencia al chico y por supuesto su aprobación a la pelirroja.

–Yo también estoy preocupada, Sirius es impulsivo, y también sabe lo que hace. –Susurró zanjando el tema.

Les hizo una señal y continuaron avanzando. Si Sirius iba de frente, seguramente se encontraría con alguna pelea en el jardín y dependiendo de qué situación se estuviese llevando a cabo, podrían equilibrar las cosas. Ellos entonces debían seguir en las sombras y darles la sorpresa.

El aire dentro de la casa de Alastor se sentía pesado, en parte por los hechizos lanzados y la destrucción de sus cosas, y por otro lado por la situación de tensión que se vivía. Él y Dorcas continuaban apuntando directo al cuello de una Bellatrix furiosa y desarmada, respiraban pausadamente todos sin quitarse la vista de encima unos a otros.

Regulus se dio la vuelta, dejando de apuntar a su prima, y quedó cara a cara con Lord Voldemort.

Ahora Moody se arrepentía de no haber pedido refuerzos, pero en su plan inicial no incluía que fueran todos traicionados, y por supuesto él junto a Regulus, los Prewett y Longbottom eran más que suficiente. Para qué involucrar a más personas innecesariamente. Fatal error.

–Mi señor… –Dijo el chico con falsedad y burla impregnada en cada palabra.

Voldemort iba saliendo de a poco de su estado de decepción, aceptando que todo lo que veía frente a él era cierto, que Bellatrix jamás le había mentido por perjudicar a su primo víctima de los celos, y que él, el mayor Mago Tenebroso de la historia había sido vilmente engañado.

Finalmente encontró su voz y habló muy tranquilo mientras miraba al más joven de los Black con una mezcla de cuestionamiento y rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. No le gustaba ese sentimiento de confusión.

–¿Por qué, Regulus?

Se interrumpió a sí mismo y le hizo un gesto a Regulus con su mano para que no respondiese, luego comenzó a reír de lo que para él significaba a estas alturas una pregunta estúpida y giró sus ojos en dirección a Dorcas.

–Pero qué pregunta más tonta. –Dijo con voz pausada y casi atorándose con sus propias palabras –Por supuesto que lo es, sobre todo cuando la respuesta está frente a mí. Dorcas Meadowes, ¿o debería decir Dorcas Black?

La chica tragó y no respondió, siempre hablaba de más, y esa lucha era exclusivamente de Regulus.

Al ver que nadie contestaba separó sus labios que antes formaban una sonrisa para continuar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por una conocida voz que no tenía el gusto de escuchar hace mucho. Por la puerta trasera, evadiendo el jardín de enfrente apareció Hermione.

–No fue solo por ella, tu error todo este tiempo fue subestimar a Regulus.

–¡Oh, Hermione!

Voldemort rodeó a Regulus que se quedó estático en cuanto escuchó a su cuñada, y se acercó hasta la chica decidido.

–Tanto tiempo, Tom. –Saludó Hermione.

–Me llegaron rumores sobre tu inestable estado de salud mental hace un tiempo, me había decepcionado, pensé en todo ese talento desperdiciado y en tu persona convertida en una rata, oculta tras paredes.

–¡Oh, no tengo la habilidad para transformarme en esa clase de bicho! –Hermione contestó segura y con burla, le fascinaba de cierta forma tener ese tipo de conversaciones con el asesino frente a ella –Lamento haberte preocupado, Tom.

Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido y miró tras ella, viendo a sus tres acompañantes.

–Moody eres un hombre con suerte, aun cuando caíste en una infantil trampa… los refuerzos llegaron.

–Había que equilibrar las cosas, ¿no te parece?

Hermione contestó mientras miraba por la ventana que daba al jardín de enfrente, en donde ya se enfrentaban Mortífagos con Aurores en una lucha bastante pareja ahora que los Prewett no estaban solos.

Voldemort se giró para mirar lo mismo que Hermione y rio malvadamente. Asintió y volvió con la castaña, tomó un mechón de su cabello y suspiró.

–Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar a solas, Hermione. La verdad me divierte bastante, claro… cuando no está interfiriendo en mis planes. –Le dio una última sonrisa y soltó su cabello –Salude a Grindelwald de mi parte y dígale por favor que nos veremos más temprano que tarde. Lamento no tener más tiempo para usted, pero mi prioridad hoy es Regulus Black.

Le dio la espalda y volvió con Regulus que no bajaba la mirada.

–Ya le dije que su problema tenía que ver con subestimar. –Hermione levantó su varita en cuanto termino de hablar y también apuntó a Bellatrix.

Lily, James y Alice rodearon a Voldemort y Regulus.

–Ya dijimos que la primera pregunta era innecesaria. –Dijo Voldemort retomando el hilo perdido de la conversación inicial –Pero, ¿cómo fuiste capaz? Traicionar tus ideales, a tu familia. Siempre supe que eras excelente en Oclumancia, aunque nunca lo vi como un arma en mi contra, al contrario… ¡Yo confiaba en ti Regulus, eras casi un hijo para mí! Tú eras el futuro.

Regulus seguía serio y su respuesta fue con tanta calma como de costumbre.

–La real pregunta es cómo no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que estaba jugando con todos ustedes, cómo permitiste que me ganara tu confianza y engañara hasta a tus más experimentados Mortífagos. ¿Es acaso que tus sentimientos te traicionaron, Lord Voldemort? –Hizo una pausa en la que gustoso vio desencajarse el rostro del mago –Soy un Black y no traicioné a mi familia, están hoy conmigo. Mis ideales cambiaron en el momento en que entendí lo equivocado que estabas y decidí hacer algo bueno con toda esta oscuridad que me persigue, destruirte.

Lord Voldemort apretó fuerte su mandíbula y ladeó su cabeza.

–Siempre fuiste tú. –Masculló con rabia contenida para luego susurrar –Arrepiéntete ahora Regulus, y te daré una segunda oportunidad, la chica y tu hijo pueden venir si muestran lealtad.

Regulus dio una rápida mirada a Dorcas que tenía los latidos de su corazón paralizados por la expectación.

–Soy Regulus Arcturus Black y rechazo tu oferta, Voldemort. El amor y actuar con bien no son debilidades para mí, sí para ti. –Respondió el chico mirándolo desafiante –Prefiero enfrentar las consecuencias y el sacrificio antes de convertirme en tu vasallo, aunque… tendrás que ser más rápido si quieres alcanzarme.

Lord Voldemort cerró un momento sus ojos y sonrió por última vez mientras lo poco que le quedaba de corazón se rompía en cientos de fragmentos, lo que le aseguraba que no volverían a unirse jamás.

El amor no era una fortaleza, solo te destruía y te traicionaba. Eso él lo sabía muy bien.

–Entonces eres mi enemigo y acabaré contigo. –Voldemort respondió cargado de odio y su mirada se volvió gélida como el hielo.

Ambos desenfundaron sus varitas y comenzaron una lucha a muerte. La casa de Alastor Moody de pronto fue muy pequeña y las paredes explotaban a medida que cada hechizo y maldición no daba en su blanco.

El Auror arrastró a Bellatrix hasta el jardín trasero acompañado de Dorcas. Debía sacar del lugar a las dos mujeres que eran la máxima debilidad de esos dos.

James desvió una de las maldiciones que pretendía acabar con la vida de Regulus y Lily junto a Alice maldijeron efectivamente a Voldemort. Frank apareció en el lugar justo a tiempo para ponerse al lado de su esposa y enfrentar al mago tenebroso.

–¡Osan desafiarme! –Bramó Voldemort desquiciado.

–Te desafiaríamos una segunda y tercera vez si fuese necesario. –Respondió James mientras el resto asentía.

Hermione al lado de Regulus quedó petrificada por un segundo.

 _La profecía_.

Ellos cuatro acababan de desafiar a Lord Voldemort, era la primera vez que lo hacían directamente, y lo harían dos veces más antes que todo comenzara a llegar a su fin.

James no era consciente del peso de sus palabras en ese momento.

La espalda de Hermione chocó contra una estantería, uno de los pocos muebles que seguían en pie, y fue recién en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había estado retrocediendo lentamente. No había sido consciente de sus actos. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, su cuerpo cedió y cayó sentada sobre la alfombra, su mente se nubló y apenas era capaz de sostenerse sobre sus palmas que cerraba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban alrededor de la alfombra.

El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, cientos de cuchillas intentaban atravesar las barreras y protecciones que tenía sobre su mente. No sabía si era Voldemort o Regulus, pero uno de ellos, o ambos, estaban intentando entrar en sus pensamientos.

Cerró muy fuerte sus ojos y trató de respirar calmadamente, mientras a su alrededor se desataba nuevamente una batalla campal en la que rayos de todos los colores atravesaban muros, impactaban en cuerpos que caían o simplemente rebotaban. Una silueta cubrió su cuerpo justo cuando soltaba un grito aterrado y enrollaba su cuerpo en el suelo producto del dolor. Luego fue inundada de imágenes que no recordaba.

– _Somos mucho más fuertes cuando sabemos lo que él planea._

 _Hermione fue enfática al decir esas palabras, mientras sostenía la mirada de un Sirius molesto y algo agotado de la situación que fuese que se estuviera viviendo._

– _Acepto tu punto, Hermione. –Reconoció el hombre paseando por su Biblioteca mientras ordenaba unos libros –Sin embargo…_

– _Y aquí viene el "pero"…_

 _La castaña dejó caer los libros que estaban entre sus manos y se acercó a Sirius._

–… _si está en nuestras manos intervenir de alguna forma y evitar ciertas situaciones, sería mucho más fácil acabar con él y no comprometer la vida de quienes significan algo para nosotros._

– _Me pides que intervenga, que modifique el pasado._

 _Lo de una ofendida Hermione era una afirmación. Se cruzó de brazos para escuchar la réplica._

– _Lo dices como si viajar al pasado no fuese de por sí una modificación._

 _Sirius había mascullado entre dientes y eso sacaba lo peor de Hermione._

– _Lo acepto, sin embargo… hay límites, ya lo hemos hablado con Dumbledore y solo interferiré en ciertos puntos de la historia, no en todo, la idea es que las cosas se den de forma natural y entonces estemos preparados para actuar._

– _Eres una hipócrita. –Soltó Sirius haciéndole frente a la chica._

– _¿Podrías explicarte, por favor?_

– _Quiero que me respondas con franqueza, Hermione. –Pidió Sirius antes de continuar –¿Realmente crees que solo alterarás ciertas cosas del pasado? ¿De verdad eres tan inocente o es que prefieres cegarte ante la realidad de que desde el momento en que comience tu viaje todo se verá alterado y que muchas veces para seguir el plan y tener éxito tendrás que hacer cosas que no quieres o ni siquiera estaban planificadas?_

 _Hermione apretó sus dientes y elevó su cabeza en gesto de altanería. No respondería a eso._

– _¡Jaque Mate!_

 _El grito triunfal de Sirius solo logró ponerla de peor humor._

– _¡Y qué demonios quieres que haga entonces! –Preguntó la castaña olvidando sus modales y perdiendo el control._

 _Sirius que había comenzado nuevamente con la tarea de organizar la Biblioteca, se dio la vuelta y respondió muy serio._

– _El lunático no puede enterarse de la Profecía._

– _¿Mato a Pettigrew entonces? –Preguntó Hermione con ironía –Te recuerdo que él fue el soplón._

 _Sirius dudó un poco._

– _No, solo pido que seas ingeniosa y busques la forma de que no se entere, eso resolvería el problema de tener que esconder a James y Lily, además habría menos opciones de un Harry huérfano._

 _Lo último sonó cruel para ambos._

 _Hermione asintió molesta y fue hasta el escritorio. Se sentó y comenzó a revisar los cajones sin ningún cuidado, su intención era molestar a Sirius que seguía tranquilamente ordenando libros._

– _No te prometo nada._

– _Con eso me basta. –Agradeció Sirius de buen humor._

 _Fue abriendo uno por uno los cajones y removiendo papeles, pequeñas cajas y otras chucherías. En casi todas las cosas estaban las iniciales O.B._

– _¿Son todas cosas de tu padre? –Preguntó más calmada y con curiosidad Hermione._

 _Realmente odiaba pelearse con Sirius, sobre todo cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que su viaje sería más pronto de lo que tenían pensado._

– _Era la Biblioteca y despacho de Orion, así que sí, la mayor parte de las cosas que hay le pertenecen, aunque me estoy mudando, por eso reorganizo y termino de instalar mis cosas._

 _Hermione asintió y levantó unos papeles del último cajón. Al final resplandecía un pequeño objeto plateado que se le hizo muy familiar. Parecía un encendedor de aquellos con los que los muggles encendían sus cigarrillos, pero no… esto era más sofisticado y tenía la certeza de haberlo visto, o quizá escuchado su descripción de algún lado._

 _Lo tomó y presionó en su palma mientras recordaba y lo examinaba. El metal poco a poco comenzó a calentarse hasta quemar su mano. Hermione soltó un grito y sopló donde había quemado, ardía insoportable._

 _Sirius tomó presuroso su mano y aplicó un hechizo con su varita, alivió bastante el dolor._

– _¡Es el Desiluminador de Dumbledore! –Gritó Hermione._

 _De pronto había recordado, es por eso que se le hacía tan familiar. Sirius ni siquiera la miró y presionó un poco sus labios, estaba molesto. Terminó de curarla y recogió el pequeño objeto que puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

– _¿Por qué no te quemó cuando lo tomaste? –Quiso saber la castaña sosteniendo su mano y más intrigada que nunca –Y además, ¿qué haces con el Desiluminador de Dumbledore?_

 _Sirius se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente._

– _Me lo prestó, y no tengo idea de por qué te quemó, seguro lo presionaste muy fuerte._

 _Hermione no estaba del todo convencida, cuando había tocado el objeto sintió una poderosa fuerza que estaba segura era magia oscura. Iba a rebatir lo que Sirius había dicho, pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Harry sonriente._

– _La cena está lista. –Anunció._

– _Bajen, los sigo en un minuto. –Dijo Sirius sonriendo a su ahijado._

 _Hermione le dio una mirada más que significativa y siguió a su amigo. Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí no pudo dejar de notar que Sirius colocaba el Desiluminador dentro de una caja de madera junto a un libro de cubierta aterciopelada._

Hermione dio un hondo respiro y se aferró fuerte al suelo y lo que fuese que lo estaba cubriendo. Era húmedo, parecía césped. Intentó abrir sus ojos pero una nueva punzada en su cabeza la hizo retorcer. Alguien a su lado gritó algo y luego sintió una explosión.

 _Harry bajó muy despacio la escalera y se apresuró en llegar a la sala en donde Hermione esperaba ansiosa._

 _El rostro de la castaña pasó a la decepción en cuanto vio la negativa que llevaba Harry plasmada en los ojos._

– _Solo hay un cajón abierto, el resto tienen hechizos muy poderosos._

 _Hermione resopló. Por supuesto que Sirius pondría cientos de hechizos en la Biblioteca, algo le escondía._

– _¿Estás segura que es el Desiluminador de Dumbledore? –Preguntó Harry algo incrédulo –Le pregunté a él como me pediste, y me dijo que su Desiluminador estaba muy bien guardado y a salvo, lo dijo con humor, Mione. Creo que estás exagerando, es solo para apagar y encender luces, él mismo lo creó._

– _Sirius me oculta algo, Harry. –Respondió la chica inquieta._

 _Harry ocultó una sonrisa, pero Hermione lo notó de todas formas._

– _Estás actuando como una novia celosa, Hermione… y eso es divertido, mucho en realidad._

– _No soy celosa y tampoco su novia. Tengo curiosidad, actuó raro, es eso solamente. –Dijo Hermione mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa._

 _Harry se puso serio y suspiró, tomó la mano de Hermione e intentó infundirle tranquilidad._

– _Dale tiempo, Mione. –Pidió su mejor amigo –Si es importante te lo dirá, aunque lo más seguro es que estés exagerando, además… tú también guardas secretos._

 _Hermione hizo un puchero y le dio la razón a Harry._

– _O tal vez guarda un anillo de compromiso dentro del Desiluminador, señora Black._

 _La broma le costó a Harry un cojín directo en su cabeza, y por supuesto la risa de su amiga._

El dolor comenzó a ceder y Hermione finalmente logró abrir los ojos. Estaba muy oscuro y solo la luna los iluminaba. Se estiró sobre su espalda y sintió el húmedo césped. De a poco su respiración se fue normalizando y todo lo que antes era borroso ahora tomaba forma.

Alguien la ayudó a sentarse, se sintió agradecida de la ayuda. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un jardín trasero y a su lado Sirius la sostenía.

Miró a Sirius confundida al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos se habían acabado, ahora estaba en el presente, o al menos en su nuevo presente y con Sirius, con quien estaba casada. En un movimiento rápido tocó su mano izquierda y sintió su anillo de matrimonio, eso logró aliviarla un poco.

Sirius acarició su mejilla con mucho cuidado esperando una mala reacción que nunca llegó. Aliviado también la envolvió en un acogedor abrazo y recuperó el aliento.

–Lo que sea que pasó en tu cabeza, ya terminó, estás de vuelta.

Hermione se abrazó muy fuerte a él y asintió.

–¿Qué pasó?

Su pregunta era necesaria, no recordaba nada después del dolor en su cabeza.

–Estaba con Fabian y Gideon luchando contra los Mortífagos, cuando un grito nos heló la sangre a todos. –Relató Sirius en un susurro –Lo reconocí enseguida, eras tú gritando. No lo dudé ni un segundo y entré en la casa de Moody. Lily estaba a tu lado, pero no reaccionabas, y Voldemort luchaba fascinado contra James, Alice y Frank, mientras Regulus estaba en el suelo sin quitarte la vista de encima, fue entonces que comprendí que hacía el contra hechizo para que Voldemort no entrara en tu mente. –Sirius hizo una breve pausa –Regulus me gritó que te sacar de allí, así que te arrastré hasta acá y estaba Bellatrix luchando contra Moody y Dorcas… ella también intentó entrar en tu mente, pero la detuve a tiempo.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en procesar todo lo que había pasado en solo minutos.

–Él ya lo sabe todo, sobre Regulus. –Recordó asustada –¿Dónde están ahora?

Sirius miró la silenciosa y oscura casa que parecía deshabitada. Todo estaba muy tranquilo para Hermione.

–Sí, nos tendieron una trampa. –Se lamentó Sirius. Hermione recién reparaba en la sangre que cubría la mejilla de su esposo –Bellatrix intentó desaparecer y Dorcas junto a Moody la siguieron. No sé dónde demonios están. Y por lo que me contó James, Regulus junto a Voldemort también desaparecieron, dijo que se habían vuelto dos nubes negras y habían atravesado el cielo luchando a muerte.

La última frase salió entrecortada de los labios de Sirius.

–James lo enfrentó esta noche. –Comentó Hermione preocupada.

–Me lo dijo, él y Lily se fueron junto a Alice apenas Voldemort desapareció. Dijeron que todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a huir, creemos que es otra trampa porque fue sincronizado, era como una señal ver a su Señor Tenebroso partir. La idea no era quedarse. –Sirius suspiró apenado –Frank, Gideon y Fabian se están organizando con los Aurores para volver al Ministerio y comenzar a rastrearlos.

Sirius se paró y ayudó a Hermione. Ambos entraron a la casa de Alastor que estaba en ruinas. En el jardín de la entrada se sentían los murmullos de los Aurores.

–Me frustra no saber dónde están. –Se quejó con furia contenida Sirius –Es mi hermano, y no quiero imaginar lo que le harán…

Hermione se detuvo y comenzó a analizar la breve conversación que había tenido con Voldemort hace unos minutos solamente.

–Sé a dónde se dirigen. –Susurró repentinamente la chica y tomó la mano de Sirius esperanzada.

El cuerpo de Dorcas atravesó un hermoso cristal en donde se exhibían las escobas de última generación. Un trozo de vidrio atravesó su costado derecho a la altura de sus costillas. Respiraba agitadamente y conteniendo el grito que delataría su posición lo sacó. Lagrimas caían por su rostro lleno de dolor. Sostuvo la herida y reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso en pie.

Un hechizo la hizo retroceder y esconderse tras una estantería. Lanzó una maldición en la dirección de donde había venido el ataque, aunque esta vez no hubo represalias. Alguien salía del lugar, enfocó su mirada y reconoció a Moody.

–Por poco me matas, Black. Muy buen lanzamiento, muchacha.

La chica se sostuvo del Auror y juntos salieron del lugar.

–Lestrange cayó cerca de esa tienda y corrió al Callejón Knockturn.

–Estamos en el Callejón Diagon. –Dijo Dorcas reconociendo el lugar.

–Cambió de lugar cuando nos unimos a ella, sufrió una pequeña despartición, no podrá aparecerse de nuevo sin hacerse más daño. –Comentó con maldad el Auror.

–¿A dónde se dirigía primero? –Preguntó Dorcas quien apenas caminaba.

–No lo sé, solo pude ver una cortina roja.

La chica lo miró confundida y ambos apuntaron alertas con sus varitas cuando entraron al Callejón Knockturn.

Una ráfaga de maldiciones los recibió.

–¡Por supuesto que tendrías refuerzos, malnacida!

El grito de Dorcas estaba lleno de rabia y dolor por la herida que no paraba de sangrar. Alastor acababa de notarlo. Él quería acabar con Lestrange esa noche, pero si no salían de ahí Dorcas se desangraría.

–Debo llevarte a San Mungo. –Susurró Moody.

–No. –Respondió firme Dorcas –Solo con ella podemos llegar a Regulus.

–Voy primero entonces. –Ordenó Moody, a lo que la chica asintió.

Alastor salió primero y Dorcas lo siguió decidida. Tuvieron que luchar con al menos cinco Mortífagos que custodiaban celosamente la entrada a una tienda en donde seguramente estaba Lestrange.

Moody mató fácilmente a tres, esa noche no querían prisioneros, ya estaba cansado de juegos. Dorcas no se sintió capaz de matar a los dos jóvenes que le dieron pelea, así que simplemente los maldijo para que quedaran aturdidos.

Con precaución entraron a la tienda que comercializaba productos de magia oscura. Un quejido los alertó de la posición de Bellatrix. Encontraron a la mujer tras una estantería.

Dorcas la desarmó con facilidad debido a las heridas en su cuerpo y Moody la apresó contra la pared.

–¿Dónde está Regulus, Lestrange? –Exigió saber el Auror.

La bruja rio malvadamente y miró a Dorcas antes de responder.

–El Señor Tenebroso quería un final… _dramático_.

Dorcas miró a Moody horrorizada al ver que llevaba con ellos a Bellatrix.

–¡Es una trampa! –Gritó la chica.

–¡Así es! –Aceptó el Auror tomando a ambas mujeres de los brazos para desaparecer –Y vamos a activarla.

Gideon apareció en la entrada del Valle de Godric muy confundido pero determinado a cumplir su misión. Hermione le había dado una nota y le había pedido que la dejara en una dirección y saliera de allí lo más rápido posible.

Corrió por las desoladas calles y al llegar al lugar solo vio una vieja casa abandonada y en ruinas. Sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y lo lanzó por una ventana rota. Dio media vuelta y desapareció camino al Ministerio, ahora debía dar el mensaje al Ministro.

Dentro de la casa, Gellert Grindelwald leyó la nota y miró en dirección a la biblioteca en donde Severus Snape leía tranquilamente un libro de magia oscura.

–Al parecer ha llegado tu turno para entrar en acción, muchacho.

Severus levantó la mirada del libro y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Tomó su túnica y desapareció.

Una enorme nube negra atravesó en tejado de un edificio en una calle residencial, pasó por unos cuantos pisos para finalmente desintegrarse en dos y desaparecer. Entre los asientos del salón principal de la A.M.A.D. cayó Lord Voldemort, mientras que el cuerpo de Regulus dio un golpe seco en el escenario en donde hace tan poco se había estado presentando con su grupo de teatro.

Se puso en pie enseguida y desvió el hechizo de Voldemort.

–¡Me estoy cansado! –Gritó furioso Regulus en dirección al Mago Tenebroso –¿Qué hay de las maldiciones? ¡Has estado toda la noche lanzando hechizos como un primerizo! ¿Acaso tus emociones te traicionan, Voldemort?

El aludido estuvo en un segundo al lado del chico y lo sostuvo del cuello mientras lo presionaba contra una pared. Su mirada era iracunda, pero había algo más, algo que Regulus conocía muy bien y estaba intentando sacar.

–Ahora nos vamos a los golpes, como un par de muggles. –Susurró el joven Black con una sonrisa malvada –No esperaba menos de usted, Mi Señor, sabiendo que por sus venas corre una sangre tan sucia como la de un muggle.

El grito colérico de Voldemort resonó en todo el lugar creando un eco. Soltó a Regulus y lo lanzó al centro del escenario. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Finalmente Lord Voldemort estaba vulnerable, confundido, decepcionado e inseguro. Jamás se le había visto tan humano.

–Teníamos planes… –Susurraba molesto y conteniendo un par de lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos –Pudiste tomar mi lugar, eras como un hijo…

Se giró hacia Regulus que lo miraba divertido, indolente de lo que estaba sintiendo. El chico siguió cada uno de sus pasos, estaba alerta.

–Me decepcionaste más que Hermione… –Continuó susurrando Voldemort –Son unos tontos, unos soñadores, sucios idealistas que jamás lograrán nada.

–Me parece que el idealista fue otro, ni siquiera notaste que jamás estuve de tu lado, nunca compartí tu objetivo. –Respondió Regulus con seguridad –Solo fingía por un bien mucho mayor y colectivo. No podría compartir tu maldad, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort soltó un hondo suspiro y tomó su decisión, a él no lo destruirían.

–Créeme que me dolerá mucho tener que asesinarte.

Dicho eso se comenzaron a maldecir, esta vez sin juegos, era una lucha a muerte que con cada hechizo que daba en sus cuerpos provocaba un corte o un dolor inmenso. El duelo se prolongó por lo que parecían ser horas. El Teatro estaba casi completamente destruido y se hacían de los escombros para continuar atacándose. El objetivo era claro, ser el primero en matar al otro.

Llegado un momento Regulus tenía a Lord Voldemort acorralado, sin embargo un montón de maldiciones de las que se tuvo que defender lo distrajeron. Era un puñado de Mortífagos que acababan de llegar para socorrer a su amo.

–¡Cobarde! –Gritó Regulus mientras luchaba contra todos –¡No eres capaz de luchar solo contra mí! ¡Siempre junto a tus vasallos!

Las maldiciones cesaron y por un instante de inocencia Regulus pensó que Voldemort le haría frente estando solo, pero solo se dio cuenta que el ataque se detenía porque los Mortífagos ahora luchaban contra Aurores que hacían acto de presencia.

Un Voldemort muy malherido se batía a duelo con Hermione, mientras Sirius corría en dirección a su hermano.

–Casi lo tenía. –Comentó Regulus adolorido.

–No tenía duda de ello. –Respondió aliviado Sirius.

Ambos salieron y se enfrentaron a Voldemort y el resto de los Mortífagos, entre ellos Severus Snape que había tomado posición al lado de su amo.

–Tienen a Bellatrix Lestrange, mi Señor. –Comentó Severus apenas pudo –Nos lo informaron los vigilantes del Callejón Knockturn y formamos un equipo para venir en su apoyo.

A Lord Voldemort esa información le cayó como un balde de agua fría, la única mujer y ser humano en la que podía confiar estaba presa de sus enemigos. Dio un vistazo general y vio a Lucius, Dolohov y un montón de otros Mortífagos, pero no estaba ella.

Continuaron luchando sin compasión.

En determinado momento llegaron James y Lily al lado de Sirius para prestar ayuda. La pelirroja quedó estática al ver a su antiguo mejor amigo lanzando una maldición a Hermione que caía al otro extremo del escenario.

–Severus…

Fue apenas un susurro, pero totalmente audible para Severus y Voldemort que se giraron en su dirección.

– _¡Sectumsempra!_

La maldición salió de la varita de Severus y dio directamente en Lily que fue a parar a los brazos de un iracundo James. La chica conocía la maldición, pero no por eso significaba que dolía menos.

Severus se giró como si nada hubiese ocurrido y siguió luchando al lado de un asombrado Voldemort. Él conocía la historia y pasado de Snape, lo había hecho investigar por Bellatrix. Era asombroso lo que acababa de ver, había sido capaz de lastimar a un ser querido por la causa, se había comportado como un Mortífago.

En el lugar de pronto aparecieron Alastor y Dorcas junto a Bellatrix.

Tanto Voldemort como Regulus tuvieron un momento de distracción del cual se recuperaron enseguida. Nuevamente eran ellos dos luchando el uno contra el otro.

Regulus lanzó una maldición que provocó una enorme herida en el brazo de Voldemort, quien se vio obligado a soltar su varita y sostenerse en el suelo.

Todos los Aurores luchaban por mantener a los Mortífagos a raya. Solo Sirius y Severus flanqueaban a Regulus y Voldemort, el resto era contenido, esa lucha debía terminar.

Alastor había logrado desarmar a Dolohov y ahora iba tras Malfoy. Dorcas recibió un golpe de Bellatrix directo en sus costillas, lo que provocó que la chica cayera en ese mismo lugar. Hermione dándose cuenta del estado de Dorcas fue con ella y nadie logró detener a Bellatrix, que si bien no estaba armada con su varita, poseía una gran determinación.

Milimétricamente y un segundo antes de que Regulus acabara con Lord Voldemort, sacó un puñal de su cintura y atravesó con el arma el estómago de su primo. La varita de Regulus cayó y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a ceder ante su propio peso. Cayó de rodillas ante la mirada incrédula de Sirius. Bellatrix sacó en un movimiento limpio el puñal del estómago y soltó el agarre del cual lo tenía preso por la espalda.

Se quedó de pie mientras Sirius sostenía y abrazaba a su hermano. Hermione y Dorcas miraban congeladas la escena y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Bellatrix sonrió con su habitual locura y se dio lentamente la vuelta para recuperar su varita, sin embargo lo que nunca se imaginó fue que Orion Black atravesaría su pecho, a solo centímetros de su corazón con otro puñal, uno tan hermoso como los que a ella le gustaban.

Miró con lágrimas en sus ojos a los de su tío que le devolvía una mirada congelada por el odio y el sufrimiento. Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente frío y dolía de una manera extraña.

–Es increíble lo rápido que actúa el veneno de Basilisco, querida.

Soltó el puñal que quedó clavado en el pecho de su sobrina que caía sin que nadie la sostuviera del golpe sordo que dio al chocar contra el suelo.

–¡Bellatrix!

El grito de Lord Voldemort no fue indiferente para nadie, tomó su varita e intentó maldecir a Orion, sin embargo se vio arrastrado por Severus en una aparición conjunta, en la que ambos desaparecieron.

Lucius y Dolohov alcanzaron a huir, y no fueron capaces de llevarse consigo a Bellatrix, estaban presos del miedo. El resto de los Mortífagos fueron apresados.

Dorcas se soltó de Hermione y corrió en dirección a Regulus que era sostenido por Sirius y Orion.

–Reg… –Dorcas sangraba tanto o más que su esposo, quien yacía en el suelo y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

–Tienes que prometerme, Sirius…

Sirius cortó a su hermano e intentó calmarse.

–Papá, debemos llevarlos a San Mungo, ahora. Dorcas y Regulus están mal, muy mal.

Dorcas se desmayó en brazos de Hermione, mientras Gideon y Fabian aparecían en el lugar para ayudar.

–¿Aguantarán una aparición? –Preguntó preocupado Fabian.

–Si no nos arriesgamos morirán de todas formas, las heridas son muy profundas. –Contestó Hermione histérica.

Fabian y Gideon tomaron entre los dos a Dorcas y presionaron muy fuerte la herida de la muchacha.

–Nos vemos allá. –Dijo Fabian esperanzado.

Solo les tomó un segundo desaparecer. Hermione miró a Regulus que seguía consciente.

–Estará bien. –Susurró Hermione mirando a Sirius y Orion que no reaccionaban.

Sirius presionó la herida de su hermano y Orion sacó un frasco de su túnica que tendió a Hermione.

–La quiero viva. –Pidió –Es el antídoto, me lo dio Dumbledore.

Orion ayudó a Sirius a sostener a Regulus y tras una breve cuenta regresiva también desaparecieron del lugar.

James se llevó a Lily con la ayuda de Frank.

La mayoría de los Aurores había desaparecido y solo quedaban los cuerpos de los Mortífagos que habían caído en combate, el resto estaba tras las rejas. Severus se había llevado a Voldemort y con eso tendría su confianza ganada.

 _Habían estado tan cerca._

La castaña miró a Alastor que se acercó y entre ambos dieron vuelta a Bellatrix que apenas respiraba, el veneno había actuado en casi todo su cuerpo.

–Después de todo lo que ha hecho no merece… –Moody fue interrumpido por Hermione.

–Merece pagar en Azkaban.

Hermione sacó lentamente el puñal de su pecho y vertió un poco del líquido transparente en la herida y otro poco en los labios de la mujer. Enseguida comenzó a hacer efecto y Lestrange tuvo mejor semblante.

Era increíble lo que hacía un poco de las lágrimas de un Fénix.

Alastor y Hermione tomaron a Lestrange entre sus brazos y se prepararon para aparecerse.

–¿A San Mungo? –Preguntó serio Moody.

–No la dejamos morir, Alastor, eso no quiere decir que le salvamos la vida. No merece tratos especiales. Al Ministerio.

Moody sonrió ante el comentario de Hermione y se dirigieron enseguida al Ministerio.

En cuestión de segundos estaban allí, parecía de día, los Aurores iban y venían. Dumbledore miraba desde una esquina sosteniendo a Charlotte que no entendía nada y se desesperaba cada vez más al no ver a Dorcas por ninguna parte.

Los Aurores ayudaron a Hermione y Alastor a llevar a Bellatrix Lestrange hasta la celda que sería su nuevo hogar y fueron en busca de un Medimago.

Finalmente tenían a un pez gordo entre manos y esta vez no la dejarían escapar.

Moody fue con Dumbledore y Charlotte hasta el despacho del Ministro y les contó todo lo ocurrido, también fue quien dio la declaración oficial que se presentaría luego en el Wizengamot.

Hermione ni siquiera necesitó tocar la puerta de la casa de Marlene, ya que la rubia no había dormido en ningún momento esperando noticias. Entró en la habitación donde Orion dormía plácidamente y se recostó a su lado, necesitaba descansar al menos una hora antes de enfrentarse a la realidad nuevamente.

Esa noche no solo habían estado a un centímetro de acabar con Voldemort, sino que también había quedado en evidencia el poder de Regulus, quien ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte con Dorcas. Lograron capturar a Lestrange finalmente, y Severus había entrado al círculo de hierro de los Mortífagos.

Esa noche habían ganado, por supuesto, pero a cambio de arriesgar demasiado.

Y ella había recordado nuevamente.

Al parecer estaba envuelta en más mentiras de las que era consciente.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola mis chicas bellas! Tanto tiempo…

Ya sé, fue mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y realmente lo siento. Pero… no pretendo abandonar la historia, para que se despreocupen de eso. Es solamente que estos últimos dos meses he estado muy apremiada por mis responsabilidades muggles, entonces tiempo libre que tengo me quedo dormida de lo cansada que he estado. Es por eso que me tomó tanto terminar este capítulo, lo hice muchas veces porque sentía que como escribía por partes no quedaba bien, pero ya está y me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.

Quedan poquitos capítulos como ya saben y me comprometo a que no sea cada taaaaaanto tiempo la actualización. Apenas termine el otro lo subo.

Les agradezco mucho a todas las que leen, las que han estado esperando, a las que se suman día a día me agregan a sus favoritos, y también a todas las que comentan.

 _¿Me dicen qué les pareció el capítulo y qué esperan para más adelante? ¡Las leo preciosas! Me haría muy feliz un lindo comentario (aunque se aceptan hechizos también como réplica_ ).

Mil gracias por el apoyo y espero de todo corazón que les guste mucho. Que tengan una hermosa semana.

¡Besos y nos leemos!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXVIII**

Hermione giró instintivamente su rostro cuando sintió que la lluvia de flashes comenzaba una vez más. La luz que emitían las cámaras molestaba a sus cansados ojos que se veían resentidos por el cansancio y la falta de sueño, y el incesante sonido se colaba por sus oídos para seguir su recorrido hasta su cabeza en donde explotaba como cientos de fuegos artificiales.

Cuando todo acabó, volvió la vista a los periodistas de distintos medios mágicos que no se encontraban del todo conformes con la conferencia de prensa que recién acababa. Les dio un breve asentimiento y giró sobre sus talones para emprender su camino hasta los ascensores.

Bastó que se diera la vuelta para que los murmullos comenzaran. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto.

Caminó con seguridad a través de _El Atrio_ y cruzó de un extremo a otro con toda la calma que le fue posible reunir, no quería que pensaran que estaba huyendo, aunque fuese lo que deseaba en realidad. Ese lugar jamás se había sentido tan vacío, y no era una metáfora. La planta del Ministerio que se suponía cumplía la función de una recepción para la mayoría de los visitantes que llegaban se encontraba totalmente vacía, ningún mago o bruja tenía autorizado estar allí, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y solo los Aurores en grupos custodiaban el lugar. Además, el silencio era sepulcral.

Los únicos que estaban todo el día merodeando y siendo observados con reserva por los Aurores eran los periodistas que esperaban por alguna noticia. El mismo Alastor se había encargado de ponerles un límite con un poderoso campo de hechizos que solo les permitía llegar hasta la mitad de _El Atrio_ , era un campo infranqueable y esa era la idea. Con esa medida se aseguraba que no fueran hasta los ascensores y que tampoco utilizaran ningún otro medio para pasar hasta los otros pisos del Ministerio, en donde sí funcionaba todo con normalidad y estaban las brujas y magos trabajando.

La orden por parte de Dumbledore y Alastor había sido clara, nadie hablaba por ningún motivo. Ningún mago o bruja que sirviera al Ministerio tenía permitido acercarse a los periodistas o permitir que lo hicieran, y en caso que lo lograran, no podían dar entrevistas o comentarios con respecto a lo acontecido dos semanas antes.

 _Dos semanas_ habían pasado ya.

Mantenían todo en un riguroso hermetismo, muy pocos sabían todo lo acontecido y unos pocos tenían pedazos de historia, pero por seguridad lo mejor era limitarse al mínimo el número de personas que interactuaran con la prensa, y únicamente Hermione era la encargada de lidiar todos los días, dos veces al día con los periodistas para realizar una conferencia y mantenerlos actualizados con las novedades, medidas y noticias que iban surgiendo en torno al ataque que habían sufrido por parte de Lord Voldemort o _El Innombrable_ , y todo lo relacionado.

Llegó hasta los ascensores que enseguida se abrieron, dentro ya la esperaban Gideon y Fabian. Se puso cada uno a un costado de Hermione y bajaron con más rapidez de la habitual, sin hacer paradas hasta el primer piso.

Una vez que llegaron, ambos Aurores la escoltaron hasta su despacho, en donde Hermione les agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar, ellos le devolvieron el gesto y se quedaron apostados en la puerta con sus varitas listas. Hasta que todo pasara, Alastor prefería que Hermione tuviese seguridad todo el día, además le gustaba la idea de ellos tres juntos porque en caso de cualquier eventualidad, llámese ataque de Mortífagos, podían protegerse bastante bien. Dumbledore por supuesto había accedido y Hermione no tuvo más opción que aceptar, y no podía mentir, le daba seguridad tener a los hermanos a su lado.

Hermione se sentó en su escritorio y descansó su cabeza sobre sus manos. A veces sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. Siempre supo que el camino no sería fácil y que cambiar algunas cosas costaría más de lo normal, pero no se esperaba que tanto.

Pensó en el tiempo, en cómo pasaba con determinación y sin detenerse. Luego pensó en Dorcas y Regulus.

 _Dos semanas._

Catorce horribles días de incertidumbre habían transcurrido desde el ataque.

Después de haber ido esa madrugada hasta la casa de Marlene y asegurarse de que ellos y Orion estaban bien, durmió un poco y en cuanto amaneció se fue a San Mungo. El Hospital mágico se encontraba blindado por Aurores y a su alrededor periodistas molestos que no obtenían detalles de la noticia del momento, de la cual solo tenían retazos mal contados por meros espectadores.

Cuando Hermione llegó al cuarto piso fue nuevamente revisada por los Aurores, que si bien la conocían, tenían estrictas órdenes de Moody en cuanto a las medidas de seguridad en el lugar. Ella no se quejó, estaba de acuerdo.

La sala de espera era solo ocupada por cinco personas. Habitualmente repleta de familiares de magos heridos de gravedad, ahora estaba casi vacía. Los medimagos habían traslado a la otra ala del piso a los pacientes que allí se encontraban junto a sus familiares. Otra orden de Alastor.

La chica se detuvo a ver con detenimiento la postal que tenía frente a ella antes de acercarse, además ninguno había notado su presencia aún. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sirius fue el primero sobre el que detuvo su mirada. El chico se encontraba sentado en el piso, su espalda recargada contra la pared, mientras jalaba despacio de su cabello y miraba fijamente una planta que decoraba el lugar. Su ropa y túnica estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que sus manos y cuello, pero no tenía heridas, era la sangre de Regulus.

Desvió su mirada hasta los Prewett, tampoco lucían mucho mejor que Sirius, sobre todo Gideon, quien también se encontraba con su ropa y manos cubiertas de sangre, la cual pertenecía a Dorcas. Ellos estaban sentados en las cómodas sillas de la sala de espera, justo detrás de Orion y Charlotte.

La postura de Orion era alerta, sostenía su elegante bastón y de vez en cuando lo giraba, su mirada era pensativa, aunque como siempre manteniendo la calma. Su mano derecha, con la que había apuñalado a Bellatrix, estaba manchada con su sangre. Estaba sentado al lado de Charlotte, ella estaba recargada en la silla e intentaba mantenerse despierta. En su rostro había dolor y sus pestañas aún se encontraban húmedas a causa de las lágrimas.

Hermione se miró en el reflejo de una puerta de cristal y se dio cuenta que no lucía mejor que el resto. Todos tenían profundas ojeras y sus rostros estaban pálidos por la falta de sueño. Suspiró agotada y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraban todos. El sonido de sus pisadas logró que levantaran sus rostros y la vieran.

Sirius se puso enseguida en pie y fue hasta ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y no dijo nada, solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa y se quedó allí, descansando con algo de alivio.

–¿Cómo está Orion? –Quiso saber de inmediato Charlotte.

–Se encuentra bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió Hermione sin dar más información y le dio un apretón a la mujer en su mano.

Charlotte y Orion le agradecieron con una sonrisa sincera. El segundo se puso algo más serio y habló con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Lestrange todavía no ha llegado, ¿dónde está?

–Bajo la mirada de Alastor en el Ministerio. –Dijo con amargura Hermione –Me pidió mantenerla con vida, no que tuviese privilegios.

Orion sostuvo la mirada de su nuera y asintió complacido por la actitud de la chica.

–Me parece justo. –Sentenció.

Hermione guio a Sirius hasta los asientos en donde también se encontraban los Prewett, quienes les hicieron espacio para estar todos juntos. Sirius se recostó y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre el regazo de Hermione, se quedó dormido enseguida. Con ella a su lado tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien y en caso de cualquier novedad ella lo despertaría. La chica acarició el cabello de Sirius y miró en todas direcciones antes de preguntar a los hermanos qué había ocurrido después que desaparecieron de la A.M.A.D.

–No te preocupes, –dijo Fabian mientras bostezaba –hay hechizos en todo el lugar, aquí estamos seguros.

Hermione había escuchado eso tantas veces y luego los habían atacado igual que no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

–Es en serio. –Dijo muy seguro Gideon –Nos aseguramos con métodos poco ortodoxos que todo el personal sea leal al Ministerio y no haya infiltrados, además de los hechizos que pusimos, y sin mencionar que tienes un equipo completo de Aurores. –Finalizó el pelirrojo con suficiencia.

La castaña apretó sus labios con curiosidad y entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Cuáles serían esos métodos?

Fabian extrajo una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y se la mostró a modo de respuesta.

 _Veritaserum_.

–Nada de maldiciones, además accedieron por voluntad propia. –Se defendió –Y tranquilízate, Alastor estaría orgulloso.

Hermione asintió complacida con la respuesta, evitando no reír, no era momento.

Los chicos la pusieron al día con todo lo ocurrido en esas pocas horas que habían transcurrido, y realmente no era muy alentador.

Fabian y Gideon habían sido los primeros en llegar a San Mungo con Dorcas que iba desmayada. Con la ayuda de los medimagos la pusieron sobre una camilla y enseguida la llevaron a otra sala para evaluar los daños.

–Perdió mucha sangre, –les explicó una medimaga a los hermanos que con su autoridad de Aurores los habían seguido para cerciorarse que harían todo lo posible por Dorcas –y sus heridas son profundas, casi no tiene signos vitales. –La mujer suspiró y los miró apenada –Haremos todo lo posible, chicos, pero deben entender que su estado es crítico y si sobrevive deben considerarlo un milagro. Y ahora, por favor retírense.

Ambos obedecieron y fueron hasta la sala de espera, en donde acababan de aparecer Sirius y Orion junto a Regulus.

La escena de Regulus se repitió tal como la de Dorcas. Los medimagos apenas notaron su presencia corrieron en su ayuda, sin embargo cuando ya estaba en la camilla y lo preparaban, notaron la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Enseguida los medimagos y sus ayudantes quedaron estáticos y viéndose entre ellos sin saber cómo seguir. Era una vida que salvar, pero no podían obviar el hecho de que se trataba de un Mortífago.

Sirius al notar que ninguno hacía algo explotó.

–¿Por qué no hacen algo? ¡Está muriendo!

Orion miró a su hijo mayor y puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo un poco y evitar que se lanzara sobre los medimagos. Uno de ellos se atrevió a hablar al ver que se trataba de los hijos de Orion Black.

–Es un Mortífago… –Aclaró el joven medimago con miedo.

–¡No es un Mortífago! –Gritó furioso Sirius –¡Es mi hermano, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no juran salvar vidas? ¡Hagan su trabajo sin juzgar, eso le corresponde al Wizengamot!

En ese momento Fabian y Gideon se acercaron para intervenir.

–¿Por qué no lo atienden? –Preguntó Gideon, quien no los dejó responder –Somos Aurores del equipo de Alastor Moody, estamos a cargo de la seguridad mágica, y créanme que si este chico representara algún peligro no habríamos permitido que llegara hasta San Mungo y nosotros mismos lo hubiésemos escoltado hasta el Ministerio. Ahora hagan su trabajo, de lo contrario recibirán la visita del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Albus Dumbledore.

Los medimagos aún asustados asintieron y volvieron a sus labores.

–Gracias. –Dijo sinceramente Orion mirando al pelirrojo sin tanto resentimiento como antes.

Por supuesto que Orion había pensado enrostrar su linaje o que era él quien pagaba los sueldos a todos los que estaban allí, e incluso que podía destruirlos en un movimiento, pero era inteligente y sabía que la situación en la que se encontraban no era la más favorable, menos para Regulus, es por eso que prefirió tomarlo con calma. Y sin pensarlo había sido Gideon quien había salido a su rescate.

–¿Por qué están tan asustados, es acaso que el chico ya les escupió su linaje y apellido en la cara?

Sirius quitó la vista de su hermano molesto y se encontró de frente con la medimaga que hace mucho tiempo había atendido a Hermione cuando Voldemort la había atacado en el Parque de Diversiones.

–Señor Black. –Dijo la bruja con amabilidad dirigiéndose a Orion –Tenemos que llevarlo a una habitación, detecto maldiciones en su cuerpo, además ha perdido mucha sangre y debemos evaluar qué tan profunda es esa herida y también está debilitado por algo en particular que no logro detectar…

La bruja dejó la frase en el aire para ver si alguien sabía. Sirius evitó rodarle los ojos de forma malcriada y respondió casi ladrándole a la mujer.

–Oclumancia.

La medimaga asintió y se marchó junto con todo su equipo y Regulus, lo llevaron hasta una habitación que estaba al lado de Dorcas.

Sirius y Orion se miraron aceptando que los próximos minutos y horas serían realmente largos.

Por su parte Fabian y Gideon comenzaron con un protocolo de emergencia en cuanto apareció Lily herida junto a James y Frank.

–¡Llévenla a una sala ahora! –Gritó Fabian.

Un par de medimagos fueron en su auxilio, mientras ambos pelirrojos recibían a los Aurores de refuerzo que enviaba Alastor. Comenzaron a trasladar a los otros enfermos y familias al otro lado del piso y colocaron hechizos. Afortunadamente por la hora no había mucha gente y solo unos pocos curiosos habían logrado ver una que otra secuencia.

–Y cuando llegaste acabábamos de terminar de organizar todo. –Dijo entre bostezos Fabian.

–¿Y Regulus, cómo es su estado? –Preguntó Hermione.

–Igual que Dorcas, –esta vez fue Gideon quien contestó –si sobrevive debemos considerarlo un milagro.

Hermione sintió que el aire se atoraba en sus pulmones.

–¿Y Lily?

–Bueno, ella se recuperará, está bien. –Dijo Fabian –Una lechuza trajo una nota con el hechizo que contrarrestaba la maldición, era para Sirius, firmaba anónima. Decía que él sabría qué hacer.

Hermione asintió, de seguro había sido Snape.

–Sirius aplicó el contra hechizo, pero estaba furioso.

Obviamente de Snape.

La castaña suspiró una vez más, definitivamente serían horas muy largas.

Y se habían equivocado, ya que las horas se convirtieron en días y luego en semanas.

Hermione volvió al presente cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Ya no estaba en su escritorio sentada, de alguna manera había llegado al suelo y abrazaba sus piernas mientras recordaba. Se reincorporó e hizo pasar a quien fuera que llamaba.

Alastor Moody pasó tan campante como siempre y se sentó frente a ella.

–¿Con ataque de nervios de nuevo? –Preguntó sin preocupación aparente.

–No sé a qué te refieres. –Contestó Hermione restándole importancia.

–Tu túnica está arrugada, supongo que estabas en el suelo como de costumbre, y también está el sudor en tu sien. Debes controlarte. –Aconsejó.

La chica prefirió cambiar de tema.

–En la mañana fuiste a San Mungo, Dumbledore me lo dijo. ¿Alguna novedad?

Alastor negó frustrado.

–Siguen sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños. –Respondió con tristeza –Dorcas fue la más perjudicada, algunas de sus heridas pasaron muy cerca de órganos vitales y han tardado en cicatrizar. Los medimagos dicen que lo mejor es no despertarla porque estando consciente será peor. –Comentó –En cuanto a Regulus, su herida ya sanó, la maldita de su prima tuvo mala puntería esta vez, pero a nivel físico quedó muy debilitado, no solo lo maldijeron de las peores formas, el duelo con Voldemort afectó su mente. Tú sabes que la Oclumancia puede destruirte, ese día el chico estaba en tres batallas a la vez.

Hermione asintió y miró sus manos. No solo había luchado con Voldemort a punta de varita, también resguardaba su mente, y por si fuera poco tuvo que lidiar con los recuerdos de ella y protegerla.

Los medimagos habían tomado la decisión de sumirlos en un profundo sueño hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar las pociones y recuperación despiertos.

La castaña se dio ánimos como lo venía haciendo hace dos semanas y pensó que pronto todo acabaría y que los chicos estarían en casa como antes, recuperados.

Miró nuevamente al Jefe de Aurores y entrecerró imperceptiblemente los ojos.

–No has venido solo a informarme de la evolución de los chicos, eso ya podía saberlo por otros medios. –Afirmó desconfiada.

Alastor rio sonoramente y le dio la razón.

–Efectivamente. –Contestó burlón –Como bien sabes, tu prima política se encuentra bajo mi custodia y le pertenece a mi Departamento. –Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar que estaba emparentada con la loca de Lestrange –Y hoy en la mañana recibí una solicitud de visita para Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual por supuesto denegué, pero a los minutos recibí otra lechuza apelando, aunque esta vez dirigida al Ministro, y en este caso… –Moody se estaba divirtiendo mucho –La que decide eres tú, Dumbledore solo firma, ya que es un tema administrativo. –Finalizó sonriente.

–¿Quién querría ver a esa loca además de su Señor Tenebroso? –Preguntó molesta Hermione.

Voldemort no estaba tan demente como para ir a visitarla al Ministerio.

–Alguien que quiere venganza. –Sugirió Moody doblemente divertido.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo no lo pensó antes!

Orion Black.

–Dime que no es Orion. –Rogó la castaña tapándose el rostro con las manos.

–Acertaste.

Hermione gruñó y miró a Moody con reproche.

–¿Por qué no le diste la autorización y ya? ¡Lo haces para molestarme, Alastor!

–No es así, como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, no puedo permitir un asesinato en las celdas del Ministerio. –Respondió el Auror haciéndose el inocente –Menos si no hay una batalla de por medio, se llevarían al pobre de tu suegro a Azkaban y sin juicio.

–¡Tiene motivos y de sobra! –Gritó Hermione –Me lo dejas a mí porque sabes que no puedo decirle que no.

–Puedes, solo que no debes.

–Vete de aquí, Alastor. –Pidió Hermione mientras tomaba pluma y pergamino –Le escribiré a Orion que no es posible y haré que Dumbledore lo firme. ¡No se atrevería a enfrentarse a Albus!

Moody sonrió maliciosamente.

–De hecho… –Alastor apuntó en dirección a donde estaba el despacho del Ministro y Hermione movió la cabeza –Está con Dumbledore ahora.

Hermione se paró de un salto ofuscada y lanzando maldiciones al aire.

–¡Gracias por nada, Alastor!

Sintió a Moody y los Prewett tras de ella.

–Te dijimos que se enfadaría. –Hablaron al unísono los hermanos.

¡Alta traición!

Llamó tres veces a la puerta del Ministro antes de abrirla. Al entrar se encontró con Dumbledore como de costumbre en su escritorio muy sonriente. Frente a él estaba Orion y su lado lo acompañaban Narcissa y Andromeda.

Eso sí que le llamó la atención y suprimió en algo su malestar. Miró a los tres con intriga. De Orion podía esperar que quisiera ver a Bellatrix, tenían temas pendientes, pero de sus hermanas no lo imaginaba.

Narcissa se paró y le dio una tímida sonrisa a Hermione.

–Señora Black, –saludó alegre Dumbledore y le guiñó –justamente estábamos hablando con Orion y sus sobrinas de usted.

–Alastor Moody ya me dio las buenas nuevas, Ministro. –Contestó Hermione intentando mantener la compostura.

Orion se giró y le sonrió amablemente. Era un manipulador, ya sabía de dónde habían salido sus hijos así de caprichosos. Suspiró frustrada y se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Dumbledore en donde estaba la petición de visita. La firma del Ministro ya estaba plasmada en el papel. Tomó la pluma y antes de firmar miró a su suegro.

–No quiero que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepentiré por haberlo dejado pasar. –La advertencia de Hermione no dejaba nada a la imaginación –Y entrará un Auror con ustedes, la necesitamos viva para el juicio.

Dicho eso la castaña estampó su firma en el papel y se lo extendió a Orion.

–Muchas gracias, querida. –Dijo amable y sincero Orion –¿Cuándo será el juicio de la demente de mi sobrina?

–Fue fijado para el 15 de junio, Orion. –Esta vez fue el turno de Dumbledore para responder.

Orion asintió.

Moody junto a los Prewett los guiaron hasta las celdas. Hermione y Dumbledore los acompañaron por las dudas.

De camino se encontraron con Sirius, quien los miró con pánico.

–¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hermano o a Dorcas, papá? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Hermione sentía una llama de orgullo dentro de sí cada vez que escuchaba que Sirius llamaba a Orion _papá_ , y no que se dirigía a él por su nombre.

–No te preocupes, Sirius. –Respondió Orion mientras rodeaba a su hijo mayor por los hombros –Hemos venido por otros asuntos.

El chico los miró extrañado uno a uno, hasta que su vista se detuvo en su esposa. Hermione estaba molesta, así que no podía ser nada agradable.

–Hemos venido a ver a Bellatrix. –Fue Narcissa la que respondió.

Sirius los miró como si estuviese mal de la cabeza.

–Sirius, puede que Bellatrix sea una demente, pero es la hermana de tus primas, y tienen derecho a verla antes del juicio. –Orion se adelantó a su hijo, antes que comenzara a insultar a todos –Y yo tengo unas cuantas palabras que intercambiar con ella. –Agregó con cortesía, aunque esa frase escondía todo menos eso.

Continuaron avanzando hasta que finalmente llegaron a las celdas.

Bellatrix estaba en la última celda del corredor, la de máxima seguridad, era custodiada además por tres Aurores, entre ellos Frank Longbottom.

–¿Les ha dado problemas, hijo? –Preguntó Alastor a Frank y le dio un cariñoso, aunque tosco golpecito en el hombro.

El chico sonrió y negó.

–Lo de siempre, nada muy grave. –Contestó Frank con una media sonrisa y luego se explicó ante la mirada de curiosidad de los magos y brujas que acababan de llegar –A ratos comienza a gritar, nos amenaza, insulta, cuando entramos con la comida la arroja sin probarla...

Frank se vio interrumpido por los gritos que comenzaron a salir de la celda en ese preciso momento.

– _¡Malditos impuros y traidores a la sangre, pagarán! ¡Mi Señor vendrá y acabará con todos ustedes! ¡Longbottom, te mataré con mis propias manos, sufrirás!_

El joven Auror se encogió de hombros y les señaló la celda.

–Ahí la tiene. –Era una explicación más que gráfica.

Hermione y Dumbledore intercambiaron una pequeña mueca.

–¡Perfecto entonces! –Interrumpió Dumbledore mirándolos a todos –¿Quién acompañará a la familia Black?

Orion le extendió el pergamino con la autorización a Frank, él se la mostró a sus dos compañeros y todos asintieron.

–Entraré con ellos Ministro, Alastor. –Dijo Longbottom buscando la aprobación.

Tanto Alastor como Dumbledore asintieron complacidos.

–También quiero entrar, soy un Black. –Dijo fuerte Sirius.

Hermione lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Sirius Black, escúchame. –Habló pausado la castaña –La última palabra sobre esto la tuve yo, y accedí únicamente porque tu padre prometió que no habría problemas.

–No haré nada malo, solo los quiero acompañar. –Se defendió Sirius levantando las manos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y buscó ayuda en Dumbledore o Alastor. Ambos hombres se miraron y le dieron un asentimiento leve.

–Entrarás, –dijo Hermione –pero a la primera muestra de violencia seré yo misma quien te saque de allí y ocuparás una de esas celdas, Black. Hasta que aprendas a comportarte.

Alastor rio sonoramente.

–Relájate Hermione. –Pidió el Auror de buen humor –No es como si todos los que entran hubiesen intentado matarla ya.

Andromeda los miró a todos. De Sirius y Orion lo podía entender, también de Frank, al ser Auror seguro que su hermana lo había sacado de quicio en algún minuto. Pero Narcissa…

Miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Yo no diría que la quise matar. –Se defendió la rubia –Solo le di pociones muy fuertes para que no despertara en mucho tiempo y la torturé un poco.

Andromeda asintió sorprendida y aprobó la actitud de su hermana más pacífica. Al fin había despertado y visto la realidad.

Alastor los interrumpió cuando se acercó y extendió sus manos.

–Varitas.

A regañadientes uno a uno accedieron a entregar sus varitas, con excepción de Frank.

–Yo soy Auror, no tendría que entregarla, Frank no lo hizo. –Se quejó Sirius cuando Alastor le arrebató la suya.

–Frank entra en calidad de Auror, tú lo haces como familia. Hace un rato gritaste que eras un Black, que era tu derecho. –Respondió Moody burlón –Así que sin varitas, además la loca de tu prima está desarmada y no queremos problemas.

–Tus palabras te condenan, querido. –Susurró Hermione.

Sirius se acercó y susurró para que apenas ella escuchara.

– _Padfoot_ no necesita varita, solo con los colmillos me basta.

Hermione no respondió, solo entrecerró sus ojos en advertencia.

Frank retiró los hechizos y abrió la puerta de la celda. Entró de los primeros e iluminó el lugar. Luego lo siguieron Orion, Narcissa, Andromeda y finalmente Sirius. Todos sintieron cómo los hechizos de defensa los atravesaban de forma sutil. Frank cerró la puerta y fuera quedaron esperando los Aurores, Dumbledore, Hermione y Alastor.

–Me gustaría saber qué hablarán. –Se quejó Hermione mientras se sentaba a esperar.

–Ponte cómoda, –sugirió Alastor sonriente –los gritos comenzarán en breve.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír, al igual que los Aurores.

Una vez dentro de la celda a todos les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, aun cuando Frank había iluminado, ya que no había ventana. Ese lugar estaba completamente cerrado y estaba repleto de hechizos. Era distinta al resto de las celdas, pero se entendía, la prisionera de ese lugar no era cualquiera.

Una risa burlona los interrumpió y todos se giraron hacia el final de la celda. Frank se quedó en la puerta con su varita lista.

En una esquina, sentada en el suelo se encontraba Bellatrix. Vestía sus habituales ropas negras, aunque estaban rasgadas por la lucha que finalmente la había llevado hasta ese lugar, y su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca. Tenía una apariencia realmente demente.

Se encontraba atada con gruesos grilletes desde las muñecas hasta los antebrazos, impidiendo que tuviese a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Solo sus manos quedaban libres y la cadena que las amarraba tenía al menos un metro de largo que le permitía moverse con algo de libertad.

En el lugar había un pequeño cubículo en donde tenía un baño, y además contaba con una cama. Aunque claramente Bellatrix prefería el suelo.

Orion fue el primero en acercarse y romper el silencio.

–Buenas tardes Bellatrix, veo que luces tan bien como este lugar, es tu ambiente natural.

Bellatrix se puso en pie y con un soplido corrió un par de cabellos que le molestaban en el rostro. Sonrió en dirección a su tío y lo miró cuan altanera podía ser en su situación.

–¿Visita familiar? –Preguntó sonando inocente –¿Cómo sigue mi primo, tío? ¿Ya murió?

Narcissa instintivamente se abrazó a Sirius para evitar que la atacara. El chico estaba tenso.

–Oh, no querida. –Respondió amable Orion –Él está mejor atendido que tú.

–Dorcas te manda saludos, hermana.

Bellatrix se giró hasta Andromeda y le sonrió.

–¡Tantos años, Andromeda! –Gritó eufórica –¿Cómo está el fenómeno?

–Mucho mejor que tú, maldita basura. –Respondió con calma la aludida.

Lestrange sonrió y se giró nuevamente en dirección a su tío.

–¿A qué debo tan agradable visita, tío? –Preguntó con una mezcla de petulancia y curiosidad.

Orion se apoyó en su bastón y la miró con suficiencia antes de responder.

–Hemos venido a visitarte por última vez antes de tu juicio, querida. –Orion vio la sorpresa en su sobrina y sonrió –¡Oh, por lo que veo no sabías! Bueno, en breve será tu juicio y espero que ese mismo día te condenen, algo justo para todos los crímenes que has cometido.

Bellatrix relajó un poco su cuerpo y se apoyó contra la pared sin quitar la mirada a los ojos de su tío.

–Narcissa quería verte porque a pesar de todo eres su hermana, y obviamente Andromeda quiso acompañar a su pequeña hermana porque entiende lo que significa la familia, así que no te emociones, no está aquí por ti. –Hizo una pausa –Sirius no pudo evitar perderse esta reunión, y yo tengo motivos más personales.

–¿Cuáles serían los motivos? Suéltalo ya. –Susurró Bellatrix dirigiéndose a su tío.

Orion se acercó a ella hasta quedar ambos a unos centímetros de distancia. Su mirada era amenazante, como la de un cazador antes de dar el tiro de gracia a su presa.

–Primero, quería asegurarme que lo estás pasando muy mal, y por lo que veo, es así. –Comenzó susurrando –Luego, quería expresarte la vergüenza que me da que seas mi familia, aunque tengo reparos en ese lazo, ya que no puedo considerarte mi familia luego de que hayas intentado matar a mi hijo. –La voz de Orion se volvía cada vez más afilada –Desde hoy estás sola, Bellatrix Lestrange. Quizá tu tía continúe guardando cariño por ti y no te queme del árbol familiar, pero qué es ese árbol… No es nada más que un trozo de papel, no significa nada. Nosotros te hemos arrancado de nuestros corazones, ya no perteneces a la familia Black. –La mujer lo miraba con odio –Y por último he venido a avisarte que si a mis hijos o a alguien de mi familia le ocurre algo por tu culpa, yo mismo te daré caza y me encargaré que pagues por todo lo que has hecho.

–¿Te atreverías a matarme? –Preguntó con falso dolor Bellatrix.

–Por supuesto que no te mataría, eso sería un regalo. –Respondió Orion alejándose un poco para darle espacio a ver y metió la mano en su bolsillo –Pero digamos que antes de entregarte a los Dementores, para que pagues toda tu vida en Azkaban, te obligaría a ver cómo tu Señor Tenebroso se fragmenta pedazo a pedazo para acabar como un débil mortal que compartirá la celda de al lado sin gloria ni poder.

Bellatrix siguió los movimientos de Orion y sus ojos se hicieron cada vez más grandes cuando vio que de su bolsillo sacaba la _Copa de Helga Hufflepuff_.

–Como ves, somos muchos más los que sabemos el secreto de tu Señor Tenebroso. –Continúo susurrando Orion y regresó la copa al bolsillo de su túnica –Este terror que han sembrado acabará muy pronto, y tristemente escogiste tu bando. Quedarás completamente sola y arruinada, Bellatrix.

La bruja destilaba odio en su mirada cuando habló.

–¿Cómo la conseguiste? –Exigió saber.

–Fue un error guardar algo tan valioso en el banco de tu tío, querida. –Respondió sin remordimiento Orion –No fue difícil siendo sincero.

Bellatrix explotó en rabia.

–¡Eres un maldito traidor a la sangre, tú y tus asquerosos hijos! ¡Mi Señor acabará con todos ustedes, uno a uno! –Miró en dirección a Sirius –¡Tú tendrás tu merecido junto a la sangre sucia con la que decidiste manchar nuestro apellido y sangre! –Luego se giró a sus hermanas –¡Y ustedes por supuesto que sufrirán, espero ser yo quien acabe con ustedes!

Orion suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y no estrangularla en ese mismo momento.

–La única que ha ensuciado nuestro apellido eres tú, Bellatrix.

Narcissa se acercó a su hermana con sus ojos llorosos y acarició su rostro. Bellatrix intentó soltarse del toque de su hermana.

–Bella, por favor muestra algo de arrepentimiento, quizá el Wizengamot tenga piedad en tu juicio. –La petición de Narcissa era un ruego desesperado en el que esperaba encontrar algo de bondad en su hermana –Ya acabó, estás sola y tendrás que enfrentar al Tribunal sin nadie a tu lado. No vendrán a tu rescate esta vez, solo te utilizaron.

–¡Jamás, maldita rata asquerosa! –Gritó Bellatrix a su hermana –Esto aún no acaba y ya me encargaré de ti más pronto de lo que imaginas, aunque no sea con mis propias manos, aun cuando no esté presente, te veré sufrir.

–¡Suficiente!

Orion alejó a Narcissa y la dejó con Sirius y Andromeda.

–Nos vamos chicos. –Ordenó y Frank enseguida quitó los hechizos para que salieran –Ya sabes Bellatrix, la conversación de hoy no la tomes a la ligera, quedas sobre aviso.

Salieron de la celda mientras escuchaban los cientos de insultos y maldiciones que les deseaba Bellatrix. Narcissa había sido la más afectada con la visita, ya que el resto no sentía ningún tipo de lástima por la situación de su sobrina, hermana y prima.

Hermione, Alastor y Dumbledore miraban curiosos la escena.

–Eso salió bastante bien. –Los felicitó Alastor.

–Pensamos que realmente se matarían allí dentro. –Comentó aliviada Hermione.

Todos volvieron hasta el primer piso. Orion se quedó conversando con Alastor y Dumbledore en el despacho del Ministro, mientras que Narcissa y Andromeda tomaron la red flu de Hermione.

–Está loca. –Dijo Sirius que estaba con sus brazos cruzados y recargado contra la chimenea.

Se habían quedado solos.

–El Wizengamot no tendrá piedad, –susurró Hermione –es el primer pez gordo que tienen. Por un instante pensé que no tendría juicio.

–Tú también tendrás que votar. –Añadió Sirius.

–No me lo recuerdes, sé que es una demente, psicópata y que ha intentado matarme más veces de las que nos hemos saludado, pero… es parte de tu familia. –Se cuestionó la castaña –Y aun así, mi deber es más importante, tendré que ser justa.

–Ella no es parte de nuestra familia, Hermione. –Contradijo Sirius con una media sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto y corrió hasta sus brazos.

Los días fueron pasando y no había cambios en Regulus o Dorcas. Incluso el primer cumpleaños de Orion tuvo que ser una celebración pequeña e íntima. Marlene se había encargado de todo con Hermione y Charlotte. No porque fuese un bebé no tendría un cumpleaños. Lo llenaron de amor y regalos, todos querían que estuviese feliz porque de cierta forma sabían que notaba la ausencia de sus padres.

De momento el pequeño Orion seguiría al cuidado de Marlene, era un lugar seguro.

El tiempo continúo su carrera y así fue como llegó el 1 de junio. Era un día más en el Ministerio, Hermione estaba tomando apuntes de posibles respuestas que podía dar a los periodistas, pero de inmediato las tachaba, realmente ya no sabía qué decirles. Las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué Regulus Black fue atacado por El Innombrable si se supone era uno de sus hombres de máxima confianza?_

 _¿Qué ocurrió realmente en la A.M.A.D.?_

 _¿Cuál es el estado de Dorcas Meadowes y qué relación guarda con el ataque?_

 _¿Por qué Regulus Black tiene un trato especial en San Mungo y no se encuentra confinado en el Ministerio junto a su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange? Ambos son Mortífagos._

La pluma de Hermione se rompió y con eso se dio por vencida. Tomó un pañuelo y limpió la tinta de sus manos. Su cabeza dolía de tanto pensar.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin que llamaran antes, pero enseguida se calmó al ver que se trataba de Gideon y Fabian. Ambos cerraron la puerta, se veían exaltados.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó alarmada Hermione.

–Regulus acaba de despertar. –Informó Gideon con una sonrisa.

Hermione tampoco pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

–¿Quién más lo sabe? –Preguntó la castaña que ya estaba de pie y se dirigió a los hermanos.

–Orion nos informó, ahora está junto a Alastor y Dumbledore. –Contestó Fabián.

La castaña asintió y corrió hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En uno de los salones se encontraba Frank dando una clase a los Aurores en entrenamiento. Hermione llamó a la puerta y el joven Auror se acercó.

–¿Ocurre algo?

–Frank, ¿puedes disculpar a Sirius por el resto de la clase, por favor?

Frank asintió y a los minutos Sirius salió al pasillo confundido al ver la enorme sonrisa de su esposa.

–¡Regulus despertó! –Anunció emocionada.

Sirius no pudo contener su alegría y le dio una vuelta en el aire. Luego ambos corrieron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore donde ya se encontraban los Prewett, Orion y Alastor.

–Las noticias vuelan. –Los molestó Alastor.

No esperaron más y todos se dirigieron por red flu hasta San Mungo. En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con Charlotte, quien les dio una sonrisa. Dorcas seguía dormida y sin dar indicios de mejorar pronto.

Orion había estado con su hijo antes de ir a darles la noticia al Ministerio, al igual que Charlotte que se había quedado cuidándolo, así que dejó que Hermione y Sirius fuesen los primeros en entrar. Los medimagos les advirtieron que solo podían estar cinco minutos por pareja, no debían agotar a Regulus.

Ambos entraron despacio y vieron a Regulus muy pálido, lucía agotado. El chico apenas los sintió se giró y les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–Mi estúpido hermano. –Dijo Sirius a la vez que se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba.

–Sigo siendo el más inteligente, Sirius. –Contrarrestó el chico de buen humor.

Hermione se acercó emocionada y tomó la mano de su cuñado.

–Nos diste un buen susto, Reg.

–No sería un Black si no hago todo a gran escala. –Contestó sonriendo.

Estuvieron conversando apenas unos segundos, hasta que Regulus se puso muy serio.

–Sé que los sacarán en un par de minutos, hicieron lo mismo con papá y Charlotte, pero debo saber algo. –Dijo muy serio –¿Por qué Dorcas no ha venido? Charlotte y papá evadieron el tema, dijeron que estaba bien, que luego nos podríamos ver. ¿Dónde está? Ese día estaba herida, ¿ya le dieron el alta?

Sirius y Hermione se miraron una fracción de segundo para decidir si le decían la verdad o no.

–Por favor no me mientan, estoy muy débil para ocupar Legeremancia con alguno de ustedes, además se sabrían defender. –Pidió con sinceridad Regulus.

Fue Hermione quien resumió todo lo que había pasado y lo puso al día sobre el estado de Dorcas.

–Debo verla. –Dijo decidido Regulus.

–No puedes, no ahora. –Intervino Sirius –Acabas de despertar, primero recupérate y luego te prometo que seré yo mismo quien te lleve. Si debemos maldecir a los medimagos para que nos dejen verla, lo haremos.

Regulus asintió conforme y Hermione rodó los ojos.

–¿Saben que soy la Asistente del Ministro, verdad? Podría conseguirles un permiso a Azkaban si fuese necesario, solo no maldigan a nadie, dejen de meterse en problemas. –Pidió con la calma que le explicas historia antigua a un niño.

Ambos la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y asintieron.

Una semana más tarde Regulus se encontraba casi totalmente recuperado y en solo unos días le darían el alta de San Mungo. Hermione se dirigía al Hospital para visitarlo, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Eran Dumbledore, Alastor y Orion, no llevaban caras de felicidad, así que seguro había un problema.

Hermione regresó a su escritorio y les indicó que se sentaran frente a ella.

Dumbledore le extendió un pergamino y comenzó a hablar mientras Hermione lo desdoblaba y leía con expresión horrorizada.

–El Wizengamot en su totalidad firmó la petición, solamente me resté yo y asumo que usted tampoco firmará, es por eso que vinimos en última instancia a verla. –Dijo apenado.

–¡Por supuesto que no firmaré! –Gritó Hermione.

La castaña miró desesperada a Alastor y Orion.

–Yo no estoy más contento que usted, Hermione. –Aclaró Orion –Sin embargo, entiendo las razones, aunque Dumbledore me ha asegurado que tendrá un juicio justo y que ustedes servirán de testigos, no correrá ningún peligro.

–¡Alastor! –Urgió la chica.

–Tranquilízate muchacha. –Pidió el Auror refunfuñando –No te hagas la sorprendida, entiendo tu enojo, pero esto iba a suceder en cualquier minuto. Nosotros sabemos la verdad, el resto del Mundo Mágico no.

–¡Entonces debemos decirlo! ¡Estamos hablando de Regulus, por Merlín! –Hermione jaló su cabello y tapó su rostro con ambas manos –¡Lo quieren meter en Azkaban! Él es inocente, sí, cometió crímenes, pero fue porque se vio obligado por ser nuestro informante. Su lealtad es con el Ministerio.

–Y se sabrá, Hermione. –La calmó Dumbledore –Prepararemos una buena defensa, con testigos y Regulus no correrá ningún peligro de ir a Azkaban o siquiera ser castigado de alguna otra forma. –El Ministro hizo una pausa para continuar –Sin embargo debemos cumplir las formalidades e ir por Regulus, quien se encontrará bajo la custodia de Alastor hasta el juicio. Estará con nosotros en el Ministerio, será más seguro hasta que todo acabe.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo muy a su pesar Orion –Llevarlo a casa o a otro lugar sería peligroso justo en este momento.

–¿Sirius lo sabe? –Quiso saber Hermione.

Todos negaron.

–Ahora iremos a San Mungo por el chico, Sirius seguramente está con él, hoy no se presentó a sus clases. –Comentó Moody –Y tú, –dijo señalando a Hermione –eres la encargada de informar de la situación a Regulus. Fabián y Gideon los escoltarán de ida y vuelta.

Hermione maldijo su suerte.

Los Prewett se les unieron con cara de pocos amigos y dieron una mirada triste a Hermione.

El viaje hasta San Mungo fue demasiado rápido.

Los dos Aurores que vigilaban la puerta de Regulus se hicieron a un lado en cuento vieron la comitiva que se acercaba. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que efectivamente Sirius se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermano. Jugaban ajedrez mágico y aprovechaban de conversar trivialidades.

Regulus se veía recuperado, hasta su semblante tenía color.

Orion se acercó a sus hijos y los saludó para que notaran la presencia de todos. Regulus los saludó con una sonrisa, Sirius en cambio frunció el ceño apenas notó el pergamino que llevaba Hermione. La chica desvió la mirada y se concentró para que sus expresiones no la delataran. Realmente entendía lo del juicio contra Regulus, pero no encontraba justo encerrarlo en una celda, él no era como el resto, además quería mucho a su cuñado y no quería causarle más dolor del necesario. Como si no fuese poco tener lejos a su hijo y a Dorcas al otro lado sin poder despertar.

Regulus notó a su padre tenso y de inmediato miró el pergamino. Se sentó derecho y realizó una última jugada.

–Jaque mate. –Exclamó victorioso ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano.

 _El juego había terminado._

–Veo que no es una visita normal como los otros días. –Señaló Reg y le dio una media sonrisa resignada a Hermione –Suéltalo ya, destructora de árboles genealógicos.

Hermione quiso reír, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Quería abrazar a Reg y llorar. Desdobló el pergamino y miró a los tres Black que estaban sentados en la cama. A su derecha se ganó Fabian y a la izquierda Gideon, mientras Alastor y Dumbledore observaban desde la esquina.

–Traigo una orden de captura en tu contra, Reg. –Comenzó Hermione tratando que su voz no se quebrara –Están las firmas de todos los miembros del Wizengamot, quienes solicitan tu presencia inmediata en el Ministerio, mientras aguardas a tu juicio. –Le extendió el pergamino para que pudiese observarlo con detenimiento –Podrás ver la solicitud y las firmas, todas, excepto la mía y de Dumbledore.

Regulus y Sirius miraron atentamente el pergamino y asintieron, era original.

–¡No es justo! ¡Él no es un Mortífago real! –Comenzó a despotricar Sirius.

Alastor intervino al mismo tiempo que Orion lo calmaba.

–¡Cálmate muchacho! –Pidió el Auror –Tu esposa ya nos hizo un berrinche en el Ministerio y dijo todo lo que seguramente estás a punto de decir. –Puso sus manos tras su espalda y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación –Tenemos una defensa sólida.

–Solo estarás en el Ministerio hasta que sea el juicio. –Intervino Orion –Luego retomarás tu vida normal y tu nombre estará limpio, hijo.

–La señora Black y Alastor testificarán a tu favor, Regulus. –Fue el turno de Dumbledore para hablar –Además, me encargaré en persona de tu defensa, tengo esas atribuciones como Ministro. Nos encargaremos que todo el mundo mágico se entere de la enorme contribución que has realizado en esta guerra.

Regulus suspiró y asintió tranquilo.

–Confío en todos ustedes. –Dijo más calmado.

–También testificaremos si se nos permite. –Pidió Gideon mirando a su hermano quien enseguida asintió.

–¡Perfecto! Ya tienes cinco testigos de peso, muchacho. –Comentó sonriente Alastor.

Los medimagos entraron y autorizaron el alta de Regulus, estaba en condiciones de abandonar San Mungo, sin embargo todos los días lo iría a revisar un medimago hasta cerciorarse que estaba del todo curado.

En cuanto estuvo vestido salió junto a su padre a la sala de espera, en donde lo esperaban todos. Charlotte se acercó y le dio un maternal abrazo.

–Por obvias razones supongo que no puedo ver a mi hijo. –Dijo mirando con tristeza a su suegra.

–Es lo mejor por ahora, querido. Cuando todo esto acabe podrán estar juntos nuevamente. –La mujer le dio un suave apretón en su brazo y se apartó.

Regulus suspiró resignado antes de hacer una última petición.

–¿Puedo despedirme de Dorcas?

–Por supuesto que puedes. –Respondió enseguida Hermione.

Gideon los acompañó hasta la habitación de Dorcas. Una medimaga los esperaba en la puerta.

–Cinco minutos. –Informó y los dejó pasar.

La habitación estaba fría, era blanca y además de la cama en la que se encontraba Dorcas, no había mucho mobiliario. Regulus se acercó y tomó la mano de su esposa, su rostro lucía más pálido que de costumbre y su oscuro cabello descansaba sobre la almohada cubriendo todo a su paso. La respiración de Dorcas era acompasada, realmente se veía en calma. Regulus esperaba que el sueño aplacara cualquier dolor que pudiese tener.

Dejó un beso sobre su mano y se giró para abandonar la habitación. Gideon y Hermione lo observaban desde la puerta, no se habían acercado para darle privacidad.

De vuelta al Ministerio prefirieron ir por red flu directo al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí se completaron todos los papeles administrativos y Alastor despejó el camino hasta las celdas. No querían curiosos. Los periodistas estaban desde primera hora reunidos en _El Atrio_ , desde San Mungo se había filtrado que Regulus iba camino al ministerio y todos esperaban la conferencia para tener novedades.

Hermione, Alastor y los Prewett acompañaron a Regulus hasta las celdas, le dieron una que se encontraba en el medio, era la más cómoda de todas y además estaba iluminada.

–Un lugar de cinco estrellas, sin duda. –Comentó con sarcasmo Regulus.

–Serán solo unos días, Reg. –Dijo Hermione –Además no serás tratado como el resto, estás en calidad de acusado, pero viniste por tu propia voluntad y como testigo. Esto es solo una medida de seguridad para protegerte hasta que sea el juicio.

–¿Cuándo está pactado? –Preguntó el chico mientras se sacaba su túnica y se recostaba en la cama.

–Será el 15 de junio. –Casi escupió la castaña.

Reg acomodó sus brazos tras su cabeza y la miró con una ceja elevada.

–El mismo día que Bellatrix… –Soltó perspicaz –El Wizengamot está ansioso de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, seguro esperan tener un gran espectáculo.

–No me parece justo. –Comentó Hermione –Aunque al mismo tiempo puede favorecernos tener a Bellatrix a tu lado cuando ambos sean juzgados. Ella te odia y lo dejará en evidencia.

–Es un arma de doble filo. –La contradijo Regulus –Sin embargo es demasiado leal a ese lunático y la causa, puede funcionar.

Hermione se sentó un minuto a su lado.

–Te prometo que te sacaremos de aquí ese mismo día.

Regulus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, confiaba en ella.

La castaña se retiró de la celda y lo dejó en compañía de Fabian y Gideon, ambos se turnarían para custodiarlo junto a otros dos Aurores que Alastor enviara.

Llegó a su oficina, en donde Moody ya la esperaba.

–¿Quién podrá protegerme ahora? –Bromeó con sarcasmo Hermione –Me sacaste a Gideon y Fabian, los asignaste a la protección de Reg.

Moody le respondió con su habitual sonrisa maliciosa y Hermione supo entonces que ya había pensado en todo. Ella muy por el contrario de lo que todos pensaban no necesitaba custodia constante, aunque sí agradecía en esos días tener a un Auror cerca, sobre todo cuando debía enfrentarse a los periodistas.

–La rubia te acompañará hasta que todo se calme, además eso le dará la flexibilidad de tus horarios y podrá irse antes a casa, y ya que está cuidando al pequeño Orion, supuse que le sería de ayuda. –Explicó Alastor.

–¿Marlene? –Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

Sí, la relación de ambas era mucho más amistosa y habían dejado todo atrás, pero no estaba segura de que la chica se lo hubiese tomado de la mejor manera.

–Antes que digas algo, –interrumpió Moody sus pensamientos –no, no reaccionó de las mil maravillas, pero le desagradó menos la idea al saber que sería a ti a quien cuidaría, y de cierta forma esto le servirá para aplacar un poco su soberbia.

–Si tú lo dices. –Dijo Hermione sin nada más para opinar.

A las cinco en punto Marlene la espera fuera de su despacho y a modo de saludo le dio una mueca.

–Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con esto de tener uno o dos Aurores siguiéndome a todos lados, Marlene. –Aclaró enseguida Hermione –Aunque entiendo por qué es y lo agradezco, además los Prewett ahora tienen otras responsabilidades, por eso te asignaron conmigo.

Hermione se quedaba tranquila al saber que sus hermanos favoritos estarían con Regulus y en la seguridad del Ministerio.

–No me molesta cuidarte las espaldas, de cierta forma te lo debo. –Dijo Marlene bajando la voz a medida que hablaba –Es solo que Alastor lo hace a propósito, cree que soy obstinada y soberbia.

–¿Y no lo eres? –Preguntó Hermione mientras ambas se subían al elevador –Vamos hasta _El Atrio_. –Pidió la castaña.

–No tanto… –Respondió Marlene –Está bien, un poco menos que antes. –Reconoció rodando los ojos. –Pero ese es el punto, he cambiado y Moody en vez de mandarme a custodiar las celdas y rotar con los otros Aurores, o quizá darme la oportunidad de ir a una redada, me manda de niñera.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

–Será solo hasta el juicio, Marlene, luego retomarás todo con normalidad. –La calmó Hermione –Cuando trabajaba para Alastor muchas veces también sentía el impulso de desobedecer, pero créeme cuando te digo que él te valora mucho. –La miró con comprensión y la rubia le dio la primera sonrisa del día –Y no subestimes tu trabajo, estás con la chica favorita de los Mortífagos cuando quieren darle caza a alguien, soy uno de los objetivos de _El Innombrable_. –Tristemente la broma de Hermione no era divertida –Es probable que tengas mucha acción, sin contar que podrás entrar al juicio y ayudarme a evitar la prensa.

–Me agradan las cámaras. –Comentó con coquetería Marlene.

–Entonces estarás a mi lado, así nos toman fotografías a las dos. Los chicos siempre preferían esperarme en el ascensor y tenía que estar sola. –Dijo Hermione –Mañana serás portada en _El Profeta_ y cada periódico o revista de nuestro mundo.

La rubia sonrió abiertamente y cuando llegaron hasta _El Atrio_ siguió a Hermione. Esperó ligeramente unos pasos más atrás con su varita preparada por si surgía algún imprevisto.

Hermione comenzó el comunicado agradeciendo la presencia de todos y aclarando que no se responderían preguntas por orden del Ministro de Magia.

–En las últimas horas, Regulus Arcturus Black fue dado de alta de San Mungo, luego que se le informara que el Wizengamot emitió una orden de captura en su contra, por lo cual ha decido cooperar y por su propia voluntad nos acompañó hasta el Ministerio, en donde se encontrará recluido hasta su juicio. –Hizo una breve pausa para esperar que tomaran sus odiosas fotografías –El juicio en su contra se llevará a cabo el próximo 15 de junio, al mismo tiempo que el de la acusada Bellatrix Lestrange. –Una nueva pausa antes de terminar –Cabe aclarar que contarán con cargos y defensas totalmente distintas, por lo que no se trata de un mismo juicio, solamente coincidirá en fecha, hora y lugar.

Sin agregar nada más Hermione dio por terminada la conferencia de ese día.

Marlene la miró con aprobación y volvieron al despacho de la castaña.

–Es hermoso, no son ni las seis de la tarde y ya me voy a casa. –Exclamó la rubia feliz.

–Te dije que te la pasarías bien conmigo. –Hermione le habló con la típica expresión de _te lo dije_ –Dale un beso a Orion de mi parte.

Marlene asintió y cada una partió rumbo a su hogar.

El 15 de junio llegó con la velocidad de la luz.

Hermione estaba frente al enorme espejo de su habitación terminando de arreglar su ropa y colocar correctamente su túnica color cereza, cuando Sirius apareció vestido todo de negro, lucía nervioso.

–¿La defensa es sólida, verdad? –Preguntó por al menos décima vez.

Hermione asintió convencida, no había dejado escapar ni un solo cabo. Ambos se veían cansados, no habían dormido la noche anterior por la expectación.

–Vamos entonces. –Dijo a la vez que soltaba todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones cuando estuvo seguro que su esposa estaba lista. Hermione se había maquillado ligeramente para borrar el rastro del cansancio.

Llegaron por red flu hasta su despacho en el Ministerio, y allí ya los esperaban Orion, Narcissa, Andromeda y Dumbledore.

–Me adelantaré al Tribunal, señora Black. –Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –Tendrán cinco minutos con Regulus antes que los Aurores lo lleven.

–Nos vemos entonces, Ministro. –Dijo Hermione con confianza.

–¿Podremos estar en el juicio? –Preguntó Narcissa al borde del llanto.

–Así es, –contestó Hermione –tienen autorización como familia, de hecho Sirius también podrá estar. –El pelinegro le agradeció con una sonrisa –Y fuera de los miembros del Wizengamot, habrá un periodista de cada medio, sin cámaras, solo con sus plumas y con prohibición de acercarse a ustedes. –Explicó calmadamente –Además estarán Alastor y los Prewett como testigos de Regulus. El resto de los Aurores estarán custodiando las entradas y salidas. Y por último Marlene McKinnon también se encontrará allí, ella tiene a cargo mi vigilancia.

Todos asintieron conformes.

–Los llevo con Reg. –Dijo la castaña.

En la puerta de su despacho ya esperaba Marlene con su mejor túnica. Se quedó al lado de Hermione y emprendieron la marcha hasta las celdas. En el lugar se encontraban Fabian y Gideon junto a otros dos Aurores, los cuatro esperaban a un par de metros de la celda de Regulus.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

–Le damos algo de privacidad a Regulus. –Explicó Fabian –Henry Macmillan llegó hace unas dos horas, está tomando nota de los últimos deseos de Regulus en cuanto a sus bienes, actualiza su Testamento, solo por si algo sale muy mal.

–No confía en nosotros. –Farfulló molesto Sirius.

–Teme por Bellatrix. –Corrigió Hermione a su esposo antes que fuese a interrumpirlo.

Solo un minuto después salió Henry con un maletín y sonrió al verlos a todos. Dio un amistoso golpe a Orion en su hombro.

–Todo saldrá bien Orion, mi querido amigo. –Luego se giró a Narcissa –Lo suyo querida está casi listo, pase por mi estudio cuando guste para afinar los detalles.

Narcissa se tornó de un rojo furioso y miró de soslayo a Gideon, se encontraba en el foco de atención.

–Gracias Henry. –Susurró la rubia.

La chica agradeció que por el momento la dejaran en paz y mejor se centraran en su primo.

Fabian y Gideon les permitieron la entrada y recordaron que el juicio comenzaba en quince minutos, por lo que solo contaban con cinco para estar con él.

Regulus llevaba la que de seguro era su mejor túnica, la más costosa y elegante de todo el Mundo Mágico. Estaba sentado en la cama y se veía tranquilo. También estaba repuesto y ni parecía que llevaba una semana confinado en una celda.

Se puso en pie apenas vio a su familia y recibió con agrado el abrazo y beso de su padre. Luego fue el turno de Sirius que era un poco más torpe, pero se las arregló para abrazar y golpear con cariño a su hermano. Narcissa y Andromeda se arrojaron a los brazos de su primo y lo besaron en repetidas ocasiones, dejándolo incluso manchado con maquillaje. El chico ya había comenzado a despotricar, cuando se acercó Hermione y con un pañuelo lo limpió.

–Hoy acabará todo, te lo prometo. –Susurró la castaña y se abrazó a su cuñado.

–¿Sabes algo de Dorcas? –Preguntó.

–No, Reg. –Respondió sincera Hermione –No sé nada distinto a lo que te hemos ido informando, pero cuando acabe el juicio podrás ir a verla.

–Si algo no sale bien tienes que ocuparte junto a Sirius de ella y nuestro hijo, Henry Macmillan los irá a ver de ser necesario. –Suplicó asustado.

Hermione asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa para infundir confianza en su cuñado.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y Hermione se llevó a todos con ella hasta el Tribunal. A su lado iba Orion.

–¿La señora Black no vendrá? –Preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

Orion sonrió con tristeza antes de responder.

–Walburga está muy avergonzada de su hijo favorito, de hecho lo quemó del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, así que no espere que tenga una muestra de afecto el día de hoy.

Hermione asintió y permitió que ellos ingresaran primero. Fue así como Orion y Sirius se sentaron en primera fila junto a Narcissa y Andromeda.

–Quiero que te quedes junto a ellos, por favor. –Pidió a Marlene –Cualquier cosa que necesiten que seas tú con la única que tengan contacto durante el juicio.

Marlene asintió feliz.

Hermione ingresó al Tribunal cuando faltaban solo minutos para que comenzara el juicio. Dentro estaban todos los miembros del Wizengamot, no había faltado ni uno. La prensa del lado más alejado esperaba con expectación. La familia Black aguardaba en primera fila con la habitual postura de que nada ni nadie podía destruirlos.

La castaña se sentó al lado de Dumbledore.

La sala era circular, y en medio había dos sillas. Dumbledore le dio una imperceptible sonrisa.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana las puertas del Tribunal se abrieron de par en par. La primera en entrar fue Bellatrix Lestrange, quien era fuertemente custodiada por Alastor Moody, Frank Longbottom y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Se sentó en la silla del lado derecho y enseguida sus pies y manos fueron amordazados por fuertes cadenas que aparecieron por obra de hechizo. Kingsley y Frank se retiraron de la sala, no sin antes dar una sonrisa a Sirius.

Un minuto más tarde ingresó Regulus custodiado por los hermanos Prewett. Él se sentó a la izquierda y al lado de su prima. Ocurrió lo mismo en cuanto tocó la silla, sus pies y manos fueron amordazadas. Se quedó muy quieto y respiro con tranquilidad.

Alastor lanzó un hechizo sobre ambos y se marchó con los Prewett para sentarse en primera fila.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y se dirigió a todos los presentes.

–Miembros del Wizengamot, como Jefe Supremo de este Tribunal doy comienzo al juicio contra los acusados, Bellatrix Lestrange y Regulus Black.

Miró a Hermione, quien también se pudo en pie.

–A la prensa, testigos y familia presente, les recuerdo que no pueden emitir comentarios o siquiera intentar acercarse a los acusados, de lo contrario serán expulsados del Tribunal.

Ambos se sentaron y Dumbledore tomó el enorme pergamino frente a él y comenzó a leer los cargos.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana con cinco minutos, Dobby estaba desayunando en la fría habitación del hospital, cuando fue alertado por la tos y quejidos que provenían de la cama de Dorcas. El elfo corrió en dirección a la chica que se encontraba de costado, acababa de despertar.

Dobby quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer, habían esperado por tanto tiempo este día, y precisamente Dorcas había reaccionado el día del juicio de su esposo, justo cuando no había nadie a su lado.

–Señora Black, –dijo con mucho cuidado Dobby, mientras se acercaba –debe recostarse, iré por los medimagos.

Dorcas se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Dobby para evitar que se fuera, mientras con su otra mano presionaba su garganta y continuaba tosiendo. El elfo al darse cuenta de esto acercó un vaso con agua y se subió a la cama. Ayudo a Dorcas a sentarse y a beber el agua, eso ayudó en algo a calmar la tos. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el esfuerzo y su rostro se estaba tornando rojo.

La castaña volvió a sujetar a Dobby cuando sintió al elfo moverse discretamente para ir por los medimagos. Boqueó un par de veces, hasta que su voz salió con algo de dificultad, estaba un poco ronca.

–¿Dónde está mi hijo, Dobby?

El elfo se debatió entre si debía o no hablar.

–El pequeño Orion está bien, se encuentra en casa de la señorita Marlene McKinnon. –Respondió con cautela, pero al ver que Dorcas no decía nada continuó hablando –De hecho hace unas semanas celebramos su primer cumpleaños.

Se detuvo cuando vio cómo la cara de Dorcas pasaba de la curiosidad al espanto. Tragó pesado y se esforzó por recordar. De lo último que tenía memoria era de ella desmayándose frente a Regulus que se encontraba en el suelo herido.

Miró a su alrededor y reconoció la habitación de San Mungo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, Dobby? –Exigió saber.

–Un mes y medio. –Susurro el elfo.

A Dorcas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Dobby para calmarla comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado después del ataque, evitando mencionar a Regulus.

Fue peor.

–¿Y Regulus? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no está conmigo? –Preguntó muy rápido Dorcas que comenzaba a desesperarse.

Dobby bajó de la cama y arrugó su nariz.

–Dobby debería ir por los medimagos. –Sugirió.

Dorcas negó.

–Dobby, dime la verdad. –Suplicó.

El elfo se agarró las orejas y las tiró un poco al mismo tiempo que pataleaba.

–Hoy es el juicio del señor Regulus Black, luego de que casi murió por culpa de su prima, la maldita de Bellatrix Lestrange, los Aurores vinieron por él y lo dejaron encerrado en el Ministerio. –Soltó de golpe –A esta hora está comenzando el juicio en donde lo culparán por los crímenes que cometió, por ser Mortífago y seguidor de _El Innombrable_. El Wizengamot quiere enviarlo a Azkaban, pero la señora Hermione tiene un plan, dice que todo estará bien.

A Dorcas le comenzó a faltar el aire, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y empezó a llorar desesperada.

Dobby aprovechó ese momento y salió de la habitación, corrió en dirección a la sala de espera, en donde estaba Charlotte conversando con dos medimagos.

–¡Despertó, ella está despierta! –Gritó el elfo.

Charlotte fue la primera en correr hasta la habitación de su hija, seguida de cerca por Dobby y los medimagos.

La mujer se acercó hasta su hija y comenzó a calmarla, acarició su cabello, pero nada lograba consolarla.

–Mamá, –susurró la chica –quieren encerrar a Reg, tengo que ir al Ministerio ahora. –Continuó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

Charlotte suspiró y miró a Dobby que enseguida se encogió de hombros y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

–No irás a ninguna parte, Dorcas. –Ordenó su madre –Ahora vendrán los medimagos y te revisarán, prometo que te contaré todo.

Y así fue, Charlotte le contó todo lo ocurrido en el último mes y medio a su hija, cada detalle y lo que ocurría en ese momento en el Ministerio. Eso calmó en apariencia a Dorcas. Los medimagos la revisaron y dejaron una poción para que durmiera y lograra descansar del shock que acababa de sufrir.

Dorcas se tomó el líquido y cuando su madre se giró, aprovechó para escupirlo y hacer un gesto a Dobby, pidiendo su silencio. El elfo volvió a jalar sus orejas y guardó silencio.

–Hablaré con los medimagos, hija. –Informó Charlotte –Dobby se quedará contigo, intenta dormir.

Charlotte salió de la habitación y enseguida Dorcas se sentó.

–Dobby… –Susurró apenas, y el elfo supo en ese minuto que se meterían en problemas.

Dumbledore terminó de leer los cargos legales contra Bellatrix, que se resumían a más allá de ser seguidora de Lord Voldemort, al hecho de participar activamente dentro de los Mortífagos, incluso teniendo la marca tenebrosa. Decenas de brujas y magos habían testificado en su contra luego de cada uno de los ataques en los que había participado, además de haber sido pieza clave en el ataque al Ministerio en donde cientos la vieron.

–Bellatrix Lestrange, se te acusa de ser fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort. –Muchos susurros se sintieron en el Tribunal, solo Dumbledore tenía el coraje para mencionar la palabra que habían convertido en tabú. El Ministro sabía que Voldemort no se presentaría ese día, no era estúpido –De hecho eres su Mortífago de mayor confianza. –Continuó hablando Dumbledore –Desde hace meses hay una orden de captura en tu contra, frente a la cual en ningún momento aceptaste los cargos o te acercaste al Ministerio para colaborar. Además hay cientos de testigos en tu contra que han declarado haberte visto en las decenas de ataques que los Mortífagos han perpetrado en los últimos tres años. –Miró directo a los ojos a Lestrange que se encontraba tan altiva como siempre –Se te acusa de amenazas, complicidad, tortura y asesinato mediante las maldiciones imperdonables. ¿Niegas alguno de estos cargos?

Bellatrix los miró a todos antes de girar su mirada al Ministro y responder fuerte y claro.

–No.

–¿Bellatrix Lestrange, te arrepientes de los cargos y crímenes antes mencionados?

–No, y lo volvería a hacer. –Contestó la bruja con una risita.

–Te has negado a recibir defensa por parte del Ministerio, ¿tienes algo para agregar a tu favor ahora que estás frente al Tribunal Supremo?

La mujer se lo pensó y soltó una risotada, parecía una loca.

–No viejo, –contesto con soberbia –repito que lo volvería a hacer, y espero que mi Señor Tenebroso acabe con cada uno de ustedes… ¡Malditos traidores a la sangre! ¡Malditos sangre sucia! No eres oponente para mi Señor Tenebroso, Albus Dumbledore.

Cientos de murmullos volvieron a sentirse en el lugar. Los periodistas maldecían no poder tener sus cámaras, y se apresuraban en tomar notas textuales.

Dumbledore asintió con su mirada gélida puesta sobre la mujer. Se giró en dirección a Regulus y comenzó a leer el detalle de los cargos de los cuales se le inculpaba, así como los ataques en los que había sido participe y testigos que lo habían visto en el lugar de los hechos. También se mencionaron los crímenes y maldiciones que llevó a cabo.

–Regulus Arcturus Black, –inició Dumbledore mirando con expresión neutra al chico frente a él. Regulus lo miró y se sentó muy derecho –se te acusa de ser Mortífago, haber participado en ataques por orden de Lord Voldemort dentro del último año, y además haber asesinado a una muggle menor de edad y a Avery, mago y Mortífago. Además, recae sobre tu persona las acusaciones de tortura y utilizar maldiciones imperdonables.

Regulus bajó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

–¿Regulus Black, niegas los cargos recientemente mencionados? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

El chico levantó la cabeza y miró a la primera fila en donde se encontraba su familia. Su padre lo miraba con tranquilidad, Sirius no paraba de mover una de sus piernas por los nervios que le provocaba la situación, y sus primas tenían sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sostenían sus manos. Esa era su familia, que aun sabiendo todos los horribles actos que había cometido, continuaban a su lado.

–No.

Su respuesta fue sincera, sin soberbia.

–¿Te arrepientes de los cargos y crímenes mencionados? –Volvió a preguntar el Ministro.

Regulus tomó un suspiro y asintió, luego miró a Dumbledore.

–Sí, me arrepiento.

La sala volvió a llenarse de comentarios y gritos de incredulidad.

–¡Miente, Ministro! –Se alzó un mago del Wizengamot en forma de protesta.

–¡Silencio! –Exclamó Dumbledore y todos obedecieron.

Volvió su rostro a Regulus y le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa complacido.

–A diferencia de Bellatrix Lestrange, tú sí aceptaste la defensa que ofreció el Ministerio, además de traer cuatro testigos más tu defensor. Entonces ahora te pregunto, ¿por qué te arrepientes de los crímenes que cometiste?

–Los hice por un bien mayor, Ministro. –Respondió el chico.

–Si nos pudieses explicar, por favor. –Pidió Dumbledore con nostalgia al escuchar su respuesta.

–Mi lealtad está con el Ministerio, jamás guardé sentimiento de lealtad con… Voldemort. –Explicó soltando con incomodidad la última palabra –De hecho participé como agente del Ministerio dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos.

Otra ola de exclamaciones se dejaron sentir en el Tribunal, incluso hubo brujas y magos que se pararon de sus asientos de lo conmocionados que estaban.

–¡Imposible! –Gritó una bruja.

–El Wizengamot lo sabría, está mintiendo. –Comentó otro mago.

Dumbledore llamó una vez más a la calma.

–Regulus Black, ¿puedes decirme quién solicitó tu cooperación como espía dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos? –Dumbledore le guiñó y el chico sonrió.

–Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió nuevamente los gritos que pretendían dejar como mentiroso a Regulus y los cotilleos de los periodistas.

–¡Ministro, defiéndase de las injurias!

–Debe haber una explicación sensata. –Comentaban otros.

–¡Ministro Dumbledore, por favor explíquenos!

Bellatrix comenzó a reír mientras miraba a su primo.

–Te comerán vivo, Regulus… y en Azkaban me pagarás todo. –Le susurró Bellatrix a su primo.

El chico la ignoró y tragó pesado. Todas las miradas estaban sobre él, se comenzaba a sentir mareado.

Dumbledore volvió a llamar a la calma.

–Le advierto a la prensa que si no se controlan, serán expulsados. –Advirtió el Ministro, luego se giró a los miembros del Wizengamot –Lo que acaba de declarar el acusado, Regulus Black, es cierto. –Se produjo un silencio sepulcral –Encontrándome en mis facultades de Director de Hogwarts, y en conjunto a Alastor Moody, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, reclutamos al joven Black, quien en ese momento ganaba fuerza en el círculo más cercano de Lord Voldemort, tanto por su apellido como por sus habilidades. Él fue hasta el ataque reciente en la A.M.A.D., parte fundamental para obtener información referente a ataques que los Mortífagos se disponían a realizar, además de ayudar al fracaso de muchos planes de Lord Voldemort.

El Wizengamot escuchaba atento, antes de emitir algún juicio querían tener el panorama completo.

–Si nadie se opone, la defensa de Regulus Black soy yo, y me gustaría poder realizar la labor que por derecho tengo. –Su petición fue secundada por Hermione.

–Brujas y magos del Wizengamot, quien se oponga, por favor expréselo ahora. –Pidió la chica.

Hubo unos breves segundos de murmullos y finalmente nadie se opuso.

Dumbledore bajó de su estrado y se paró frente a Regulus.

–Me gustaría escuchar a los testigos primero. –Propuso el Ministro y no hubo objeciones.

El primero en pasar fue Gideon.

–Me enteré que Regulus estaba de nuestro lado después del ataque en Cokeworth. Esa madrugada Alastor nos reunió a mí y Fabian y nos contó que estaba infiltrado en las filas de los Mortífagos y que obtenía información importante sobre ataques y blancos específicos, de esta forma el Departamento de Aurores podía adelantarse a ciertos movimientos de… _El Innombrable_. –Detalló Gideon titubeando si mencionar o no el nombre de Voldemort.

–¿Desde Cokeworth? –Preguntó irritada Bellatrix –¡Eres una rata asquerosa!

–Señora Lestrange, le pido respeto, usted decidió no tener defensa, sin embargo Regulus sí tiene derechos. –Pidió sin amabilidad Dumbledore.

Se giró nuevamente a Gideon.

–¿Cómo era el trato que tenían con Regulus? –Preguntó el Ministro.

–Nunca fue totalmente directo, siempre recibíamos la información o las órdenes a través de Alastor. –Contestó sin titubeos –Pero si lo encontrábamos en una batalla y había Mortífagos alrededor, lo tratábamos como a uno más, solo que atacando a inmovilizar o desarmar, nunca con la intención de dañarlo. Estamos en el mismo lado.

Dumbledore agradeció a Gideon e hizo pasar a su hermano Fabian. Las preguntas fueron parecidas, solo que la perspectiva cambiaba.

–En las batallas y ataques siempre parecía muy convincente porque no podía levantar sospechas, nosotros tampoco nos acercábamos más de lo necesario. –Explicó recordando más datos –Y toda la información que nos entregó siempre fue verdadera, como estaba en el círculo más allegado de… _El Innombrable_ , todo lo que obtenía era muy detallado, nombres, lugares y horarios. Si no fuese por Regulus habríamos estado ciegos, gracias a él logramos llegar a tiempo siempre y hacer lo mejor que pudimos.

–Gracias Fabian. –Dijo Dumbledore.

El siguiente en pasar fue Alastor.

El Jefe de Aurores se sentó al lado de Bellatrix, le gustaba provocar a la mujer.

–El chico vino a mí hace casi dos años, acababa de tomar la marca tenebrosa y se puso a disposición del Departamento de Aurores para brindarnos toda la información que pudiese obtener. –Comenzó relatando Alastor –Al principio tuve mis aprensiones y te lo hice saber, Albus, sin embargo su determinación y las primeras muestras de lealtad que nos dio me hicieron confiar en él. De todas formas si me mentía le daría caza y lo hubiese matado. Me alegra que no fuese así.

–¿Le ordenaste alguna vez matar o torturar? –Preguntó Dumbledore.

–No, nunca le ordené tal cosa, no es uno de mis Aurores. –Pensó bien su respuesta –Sí le dije que el lunático de Voldemort debía confiar plenamente en él, y para lograr eso tendría que hacer cosas que quizá nunca se imaginó que haría, o incluso ceder en principios morales. A veces matar o torturar a alguien cuando se está en la posición de Regulus y debes ganarte la confianza del enemigo, son circunstancias ante las que solo debes actuar y no pensar. Eso puede determinar tu propia supervivencia.

–¿Cómo era la situación de Regulus dentro de los Mortífagos? –Continuó interrogando Dumbledore.

–Compleja y de extremo peligro. Sobre todo en los últimos meses que comenzaron a desconfiar de él, siempre estábamos en alerta permanente, preparados en caso que tuviéramos que actuar para sacarlo de allí. Lo considero parte de mi cuerpo de Aurores aunque no lo sea, es uno más de mis chicos. –Finalizó Moody con total sinceridad.

Dumbledore asintió y le agradeció con unos golpecitos en su hombro.

–Cómo pudieron ver y escuchar, magos y brujas del Wizengamot, Regulus Black, quien hoy está en el lugar de los acusados, ha sido fundamental en esta lucha que Lord Voldemort cada día vuelve más sangrienta y personal. –Se dirigió Dumbledore a todos los presentes –Sé que quizá la decisión que tomé en ese momento fue impulsiva, pero estábamos ciegos ante nuestro enemigo y tener una pieza poderosa en su círculo de confianza era atractivo en muchas formas. –Hizo una breve pausa y miró a Regulus –Él decidió arriesgarse todos los días por casi dos años para ayudarnos, por su lealtad, aun cuando iba contra sus principios, porque nunca es tarde para darnos cuenta de lo equivocados que estamos. Y les pido que comprendan que en la situación de riesgo que se encontraba, era información clasificada y que no podíamos compartir con el Ministerio por miedo a que lo descubrieran. Es por esto que lo mantuvimos en secreto en un reducido círculo de confianza y que cuando asumí como Ministro, validé.

Dumbledore volvió a su puesto y estaba dispuesto a proceder con la sentencia cuando Bellatrix comenzó a reír como desquiciada.

–También deberían preguntarle a la nueva señora Black cómo es que ella entra en toda esta historia y qué busca ganar en esta guerra. –Fue apenas un susurro, pero todos estaban tan atentos que fueron capaces de oírla –Puede que tenga más información de la que dice conocer.

Hermione se tensó en su asiento y Dumbledore le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera nada.

–Gracias por su innecesaria intervención, señora Lestrange. –Dijo Dumbledore –Ahora procederemos con el final de la interrogación a Regulus Black.

Un mago se paró en el fondo y solicitó la palabra.

–Ministro, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no desconfiamos de su palabra o la de los testigos que son magos más que respetables, pero… ¿cómo sabremos que Regulus Black dice la verdad? Además, la Asistente del Ministro tiene lazos familiares con el acusado, ¿eso no la convierte también en testigo clave? ¿Estaba ella al tanto de todo?

Fue Regulus quien interrumpió al miembro de Wizengamot.

–Tomaré _Veritaserum_ si eso les da mayor seguridad de mi testimonio. –Propuso.

Dumbledore miró a Alastor sabiendo que no era una buena idea. Bellatrix estaba feliz, había logrado quebrantar la confianza que Dumbledore había generado.

Hermione se paró de su lugar y bajó desafiante al lado de Regulus. Sacó su varita y se la entregó a Dumbledore, quien la puso al lado de las varitas de Regulus y Bellatrix.

–Si el Wizengamot desconfía de mí porque soy la esposa del hermano de Regulus Black, pueden interrogarme, tomaré el _Veritaserum_ también y si no les convencen mis respuestas, mi cargo está a disposición del Ministro para cuando este juicio finalice. –Hermione habló fuerte y claro, y nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra.

Orion y Sirius se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que no era una buena idea, ambos estaban jugando con fuego.

Alastor acercó una silla en donde se sentó Hermione, además liberó de los hechizos y las cadenas a Regulus. Le dio a cada uno un frasco pequeño con la poción.

–A tu salud, Hermione. –Dijo Regulus y bebió todo el contenido.

–Que no nos condene. –Susurró Hermione y tomó su poción.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y un leve mareo.

Dumbledore se dirigió nuevamente al Wizengamot.

–Brujas y magos miembros del Wizengamot, pueden comenzar con las preguntas que estimen convenientes y que sean referentes a este caso.

–Regulus Black, –comenzó una bruja de mediana edad que estaba justo sentada atrás de Orion –¿con quién es tu lealtad?

–Con el Ministerio, Albus Dumbledore y el Departamento de Aurores. –Respondió el chico.

–¿Crees en la pureza de la sangre y los ideales del _Innombrable_? –Preguntó un Mago que estaba al lado de Dumbledore.

–Por supuesto que creo en la pureza de la sangre, pero no es un requisito indispensable para que una bruja o mago sean grandiosos o aceptados en la comunidad mágica. Cualquiera que tenga magia en sus venas es digno de portar una varita. –Contestó mirando a Hermione.

–¿Es cierto que mató a una niña muggle, la nieta del Primer Ministro Muggle? –Lanzó sin piedad otra bruja que estaba casi al lado de Sirius.

Orion lo sostuvo para que no tuviese un arranque.

Regulus pasó sus manos por su rostro intentando sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se aferró fuerte a la silla, mientras comenzaba a toser producto de su propia saliva con la que se estaba atorando.

–Será peor si no respondes. –Susurró Hermione.

–Sí, la maté con la maldición imperdonable. –Respondió Regulus avergonzado –Yo no quería hacerlo, –sollozo –él… Voldemort me lo ordenó y yo debía ganarme su confianza para poder obtener información y acabar con él, pero algo salió mal… debía matar a la nieta menor, la chica es bruja, y su hermana mayor se cruzó y recibió la maldición.

–Y si no quería hacerlo, ¿por qué no falló? ¿Por qué de todas formas lo hizo? –Continuó la misma bruja.

–No era opción fallar, si lo hacía… –Hizo una pausa para respirar –Él no solo se desquitaría conmigo, también lo haría con mi familia, y podía descubrirlo todo.

–Me da la impresión que su miedo principal no era que él descubriera su traición. –Comentó con un poco más de tacto otro mago –¿Qué más le escondía a él y a los Mortífagos?

Regulus soltó un poco su camisa, le faltaba el aire.

–A Dorcas y nuestro hijo, él ya los había intentado matar una vez y por poco los pudimos salvar… en el último ataque los quiso matar de nuevo, entonces ya no pude ocultarlo más. Él ya desconfiaba de mí. –Respondió.

–Y qué hay de la muerte de Avery, él era un compañero Mortífago. –Dijo otro mago –¿Por qué lo mató?

–Él estaba atacando a Dorcas y Hermione con maldiciones imperdonable, de hecho una casi alcanza a Dorcas, solo reaccioné.

La mayor parte de los magos y brujas estaban convencidos, murmuraban entre ellos.

–¿Es la señorita Meadowes su esposa podemos suponer? –Interrogó otra bruja.

–Así es, Dorcas Black. –Contestó Regulus más calmado.

Un mago se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Hermione.

–Señora Black, –Hermione se giró en su dirección, veía un poco borroso –¿qué tipo de relación guarda con todo esto, me refiero, desde hace cuánto sabía que Regulus Black era espía del Ministerio y qué participación tuvo usted?

–Fui la que primero se contactó con Regulus, quería que nos ayudara, sabía que era distinto a lo que mostraba. –Contestó la castaña –Jamás esperé que tomaría la marca tenebrosa, no quería eso, pero luego entendí que era la única forma. De cierta forma lo introduje en esto en lo que está envuelto ahora. Me culpo, pero era la única manera, y él era nuestra mejor carta en tiempos de desesperación.

–¿Qué esperaba de esta asociación entre el Ministerio y el señor Black? –Cuestionó otra bruja.

–Estar un paso delante de Lord Voldemort, ganar esta guerra.

–¿Lo sabía su esposo, el señor Sirius Black?

–Se enteró casi de los últimos, como dijeron antes, se mantuvo en estricto secreto.

–¿Ha utilizado alguna vez una maldición imperdonable? –Consultó otro mago.

–Sí. –Contestó Hermione –Dos veces, ambas documentadas y con testigos de legítima defensa contra Mortífagos.

–¿Con quién es su lealtad, señora Black? –Preguntó por último una bruja.

–Mi lealtad es con el Ministerio, el Ministro Albus Dumbledore, el Jefe de Aurores Alastor Moody y la buena comunidad mágica.

Todos asintieron conformes y guardaron silencio.

Dumbledore con esa última pregunta les agradeció a todos y llamó a un receso para deliberar las condenas de ambos acusados.

Los testigos y la familia tuvieron que salir, al igual que Bellatrix y Regulus que fueron llevados a unas cámaras anexas dentro del mismo Tribunal y que estaban custodiadas por Aurores.

El debate se extendió por cerca demedia hora. Decidir el destino de Bellatrix fue unánime, pero en el caso de Regulus costó llegar a un consenso, aunque finalmente todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando faltaban minutos para las doce del día, los testigos y familia volvieron a entrar, al igual que los acusados, quienes se sentaron nuevamente frente al Ministro. Alastor colocó los hechizos y cadenas.

Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos.

–Primero quiero agradecer a los testigos y a la señora Black, quien por supuesto seguirá desempeñando su cargo como Asistente del Ministro, ya que no hay ninguna prueba o duda en su contra. –Con esa aclaración estaba listo para continuar.

Orion y Sirius sintieron sus corazones acelerados, aunque trataban de mantener la calma. Narcissa y Andromeda estaban de pie y presionaban con firmeza la reja de madera que las separaba de Regulus.

–Como Ministro de Magia y Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot, ordeno el traslado inmediato a Azkaban de la señora Bellatrix Lestrange, a quien este Tribunal ha encontrado culpable de los delitos de amenaza, tortura y asesinato. Todos estos delitos fueron cometidos en forma sistemática y sin mostrar arrepentimiento. Además es un peligro para la sociedad mágica, ya que forma abiertamente parte del grupo de los Mortífagos, todos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, siendo ella una de sus más allegadas participantes. –Hizo una pausa para ver a la mujer que sonreía con locura –Se le sentencia a cadena perpetua en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, sin derecho a apelación, y su varita será destruida. La condena tiene aplicación de forma inmediata. Aurores, cumplan con su deber. –Finalizó tendiéndoles una autorización de traslado a Azkaban.

Alastor se acercó junto a los Prewett y quitaron los hechizos. Bellatrix por supuesto se mostró altanera y luchó bastante cuando la tomaron por sus brazos, así que Moody la tuvo que inmovilizar para que se calmara y dejara de insultar y amenazar a todo el mundo.

En una aparición conjunta y autorizada por el Ministro, desaparecieron, llevando consigo a Bellatrix hasta Azkaban.

Narcissa secó unas lágrimas de su rostro y se sostuvo en Andromeda.

Dumbledore posó su mirada en Regulus que se puso muy derecho en su silla. En ese minuto Alastor apareció nuevamente en el Tribunal y les informó que los Prewett se estaban encargando de dejar instalada a Bellatrix en su nuevo hogar.

–Regulus Black, –comenzó Dumbledore leyendo la sentencia –este Tribunal considera que eres culpable de los delitos cometidos de asesinato y tortura en los cuales utilizaste maldiciones imperdonables.

Regulus sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier minuto y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Dorcas y su pequeño hijo.

Sirius y Orion miraron a Hermione que estaba estática en su lugar, mientras tanto Narcissa seguía siendo sostenida por su hermana para no caer, era mucho el dolor de tan solo pensar en ver a su primo en Azkaban.

Dobby se apareció en el despacho de Hermione y desapareció enseguida. Al minuto siguiente estaba en la habitación de San Mungo nuevamente.

Dorcas terminaba de colocarse sus botas y pidió ayuda a Dobby para que abrochara los botones de su vestido que estaban en la espalda. La chica se sostuvo en una pared y presionó su costado, aún dolía mucho. No se preocupó en arreglar su cabello o mirarse en un espejo, ella debía llegar al Ministerio cuanto antes y ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

–La señora Black no se ve bien para aparecerse, además la señora Hermione se molestará mucho con Dobby. –Reclamó el elfo.

–Hermione jamás se enojaría contigo, Dobby. –Lo calmó Dorcas –Además ella entenderá, ella haría lo mismo en mi situación.

El elfo le sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica.

–¿Es seguro entonces? –Preguntó.

–Sí, hay un punto de aparición activado, aunque no sé si usted aguantará una aparición. –Dijo preocupado el elfo.

–Al menos debo intentarlo, –contestó Dorcas –de todas formas no podría estar peor.

Dobby asintió y un segundo después Dorcas sintió el jalón en su estómago. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba tirada en la alfombra del despacho de Hermione en el Ministerio. Se paró con dificultad y con ayuda de Dobby. Llegó a la puerta casi arrastrándose y miró en todas direcciones antes de dirigirse al Tribunal del Wizengamot.

Marlene se acercó hasta Andromeda para ayudarla con Narcissa, entre ambas la sentaron y consolaron. Regulus era como un hermano.

Regulus mantuvo su atención en Dumbledore, aunque quería vomitar.

–Sin embargo, –continuó Dumbledore y todos estaban más expectantes que antes –también se considera como atenuante el hecho de que hayas decidido entregarte por propia voluntad, que muestres arrepentimiento, y sobre todo que hayas cooperado con el Ministerio como agente del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, exponiendo tu vida al entrar en las filas de Lord Voldemort para ayudarnos a vencer esta terrible amenaza que representa junto a los Mortífagos. –Hizo una breve pausa –Es por esto que se te libera de todo cargo criminal, entendiendo que los actos que llevaste a cabo fueron parte de tu encomienda y papel que debías interpretar. –Dumbledore enrolló un poco su pergamino para finalizar –Teniendo esto en cuenta, y aun cuando se te libera de los cargos criminales, no podrás ejercer ningún cargo dentro del Ministerio, entendiendo el peligro que esto representaría tanto para ti como para la comunidad. –Miró a los periodistas –De la misma forma se limpia de forma pública tu nombre y el de tu familia. –Volvió la mirada a Regulus –Por el período de un año tendrás que acercarte mensualmente al Ministerio a reportarte al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y por el mismo período se te prohíbe abandonar el país, esto como medida adicional de asegurarnos que tu lealtad continúa intacta. Se te devuelve tu varita y de forma inmediata puedes abandonar las dependencias del Ministerio y retomar tu vida con normalidad. Eres libre, Regulus Black.

Regulus respiró con normalidad y miró a Hermione que le sonreía. La chica bajó de su lugar y le entregó su varita. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento Alastor había soltado las cadenas y retirado los hechizos. Se paró y abrazó emocionado a Hermione.

–Te dije que todo saldría bien. –Susurró la castaña.

Orion y Sirius fueron los siguientes en llegar a su lado. Se abrazaron a Regulus muy fuerte, no lo querían soltar.

–Gracias. –Susurró Orion a Hermione.

Sirius abrazó a su esposa y no paraba de agradecerle.

–Yo estoy en deuda con él. –Dijo la castaña mirando con todo el amor del mundo a su esposo.

Narcissa y Andromeda lloraban de felicidad mientras besaban a su primo.

–Salgamos de aquí. –Propuso Narcissa –Tengo la sensación que en cualquier minuto despertaré, espero no volver aquí nunca.

Los miembros del Wizengamot salieron primero, formando una gran masa de brujas y magos que ondeaban a su paso con sus largas túnicas. Al final salió Regulus rodeado de su familia y Dumbledore junto a Alastor y Marlene que iban tras ellos.

Regulus se apartó un poco de su familia que lo rodeaba.

–Debo ir con Dorcas, antes que salga la prensa. –Dijo apresurado.

La prensa era la última que saldría, precisamente para evitar el acoso.

Todos asintieron y Regulus salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio que por las escaleras acababa de aparecer Dorcas, quien era sujetada por Dobby para no caer. El negro resaltaba su palidez habitual, se veía cansada por el esfuerzo de estar en pie.

Solo le tomó unos segundos para reaccionar y correr hasta la chica. La tomó entre sus brazos y Dorcas enrolló sus manos en el cuello de su esposo para sostenerse mejor. Con una mano acarició su rostro y le sonrió.

–Luces como todo un Black. –Le recriminó con voz pastosa –Y mira yo. –Se señaló avergonzada.

–Te vez más hermosa que nunca, mi amada Dorcas. –La contradijo Regulus con sus ojos llorosos.

–¿Es real? ¿Estás libre? –Preguntó emocionada Dorcas –Apenas desperté y supe que te enjuiciarían me quise morir, y obligué al pobre Dobby a traerme como fuera, me escapé, necesitaba verte y evitar que nos separaran.

Regulus se sentó en la escalera y arrastró con él a Dorcas que quedó sentada en sus piernas y descansado su cabeza en su pecho.

–Es muy real, y tendrás que comenzar a acostumbrarte, desde ahora jamás nos volverán a separar, te lo prometo, ahora soy un hombre libre.

Dorcas sonrió mientras lloraba y besó a Regulus sin temor a que los vieran, parte de su familia y amigos estaban de espectadores, pero nada les importaba.

Ya no tendrían que volver a esconderse.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora**_ : ¡Hola mi bellas! Sí, lo sé, me ausenté por un largo período y les pido disculpas. Los últimos meses tuve muchos cambios a nivel personal y social, eso realmente consumió mis tiempos libres. Además pasé por momentos de mucho estrés, asociados a factores que en este momento no vienen al caso, y eso logró bloquearme de cierta forma, y cada vez que retomaba este capítulo, al rato lo borraba y comenzaba de vuelta. No sé cuántas veces lo escribí, hasta que logré esto, muy largo, pero como me lo imaginé.

Para la tranquilidad de todas, NO voy a abandonar la historia, como les dije antes, quedan pocos capítulos y cuando pensé esta historia, lo primero que visualicé fue el clímax y el desenlace, luego vino el resto. Así que les pido paciencia si actualizo cada dos semanas o una vez al mes, pero tengan la seguridad que lo haré y podrán disfrutar conmigo de esta hermosa locura.

Les agradezco infinitamente sus palabras, fueron como un bálsamo, una brisa de aire fresco y reconexión, realmente me emocionaron.

Gracias a AnaelDelNottZabinni, Magali, Kadimi, Abril Elena, Mesalina, Mademoisselle Narcissa, Mitzuki19, Milu que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. También muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que siguen la historia en silencio y a las que siempre comentan.

Y bueno… espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y por supuesto que espero sus comentarios, que me digan qué les pareció, qué creen que ocurrirá y todo lo que quieran decirme.

Mil gracias una vez más por el aguante, el apoyo que medan y el cariño que le tienen a la historia.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

¡Besos!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

 _Tras cada paso que daba sobre los viejos escalones del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, estos rechinaban estrepitosamente. Esa casa de por sí ya era vieja, pero gracias a los años que estuvo abandonada se había vuelto húmeda y terrorífica. Sirius debía hacer reformas de manera urgente._

 _Hermione se maldijo internamente. No podía hacer ningún hechizo en esa casa sin que Sirius lo notara. La parte buena era que los rechinidos y sonidos extraños parecían normales, al fin y al cabo esa podía ser una perfecta mansión embrujada._

 _A duras penas llegó hasta el despacho de Sirius y agudizó al máximo su audición. Se quedó como una estatua tras la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar, tenía el corazón en la garganta, en cualquier minuto la podían descubrir._

 _Dumbledore había llegado a las nueve de la mañana y desde entonces había estado encerrado con Sirius en su despacho. Hermione enseguida encendió las alarmas, ya que Dumbledore no salía de Hogwarts por esos días, a menos que fuese un tema en extremo importante._

 _Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, estaban encerrados en el maldito despacho que alguna vez perteneció a Orion Black, el mismo que Sirius se había encargado de cerrar hasta con maldiciones. En uno de esos cajones estaba el Desiluminador y el libro de cubierta aterciopelada verde, y ella necesitaba saber de qué iba todo._

 _Se puso de costado y dejó su cabeza pegada al marco de la puerta, por donde se colaba una tenue luz y por supuesto lograba escuchar._

– _Está terminado, Dumbledore. –Decía Sirius al mismo tiempo que dejaba algo sobre el escritorio._

 _Hermione no lograba ver qué era, pero por el ruido que provocó al tocar la madera, estaba segura que era un objeto pequeño._

 _Otro movimiento y ruido, lo que sea que estaban manipulando, ahora había sido levantado del escritorio._

– _Jamás he puesto en duda tus habilidades, Sirius. –Comentó con calma Dumbledore –Es más, cuando me dijiste que serías tú en persona quien se haría cargo de esto, acepté enseguida. Después de mí, tú y Severus son quienes mejor manejan las artes oscuras._

 _Hermione sintió el chasquido provocado por Sirius cuando escucho mencionar a Snape, al igual que la risa del director._

– _Así que, por favor no me malentiendas, pero cómo estás tan seguro que funcionará. –Continuó Dumbledore sin perder su calma habitual –Siento la magia oscura, es poderosa, a cualquiera lo asustaría._

– _No a usted. –Replicó Sirius con altanería y gracia._

– _¡Oh, no! –Respondió Dumbledore –He visto cosas iguales o peores, y sé que esta magia por más oscura que sea no está destinada a dañar, sin embargo, sus consecuencias podrían ser más dolorosas de lo que imaginas, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Sirius._

 _A modo de respuesta solo hubo silencio, por largos segundos que fácilmente pudieron ser minutos._

 _Dumbledore rompió el silencio._

– _Es por eso que te vuelvo a preguntar, cómo estás tan seguro que funcionará. –Insistió el director._

 _Finalmente se sintió un hondo suspiro y un cuerpo caer sobre una silla, era Sirius._

– _Porque yo lo hice, Dumbledore. –Contestó Sirius, y para sorpresa de Hermione, no había soberbia en su voz –La magia que allí reside es de mi propiedad, la aprendí de Orion, irónicamente mi padre sería el único capaz de reconocerla, imitarla o incluso en el mejor de los casos darle marcha atrás y destruirla. –Hermione contuvo el aliento y esperó, ese silencio era solo una pausa –Es por eso que es fundamental que Hermione conozca a mi padre en el pasado, cuando realice el viaje tiene que de alguna forma llegar a Orion. Él será la única persona en la que podrá confiar ciegamente._

 _Hermione se estaba asfixiando, soltó lentamente el aire y tapó su boca._

 _¿Cómo era capaz de decir que debía confiar en Orion Black, el hombre del cual tanto recriminaba?_

– _Además… –Sirius continuó hablando –El otro día Hermione estaba conmigo aquí mismo y se puso a husmear las cosas de mi padre y encontró el Desiluminador, lo tomó y se quemó enseguida, así que en ese minuto tuve la absoluta certeza de que funcionará, la magia reaccionó en cuanto entró en contacto con ella._

 _Hermione intentaba atar cabos sueltos, y lo peor era que los estaba uniendo. El Desiluminador guardaba una poderosa magia oscura que tenía directa relación con ella y el viaje en el tiempo que estaba por realizar._

– _Comprendo, –comentó Dumbledore –entonces funcionará. En esta época la magia reaccionará ante ella, pero en el pasado las cosas deberían ser distintas, ¿o me equivoco?_

– _No, no se equivoca. –Respondió enseguida Sirius –En el pasado la magia dentro del Desiluminador reaccionará conmigo, en cuanto lo toque._

– _Perfectamente diseñado y pensado. –Elogió Dumbledore –Y eso se explica por lo que hablamos el otro día, el daño físico que les genera el tocarlo es porque…_

 _Sirius lo interrumpió y Hermione maldijo en silencio, Dumbledore estaba a punto de revelar algo importante._

– _No quiero hablar de eso, Albus. Ya es muy difícil todo esto como para además estar repitiéndolo todo el día. –La voz de Sirius era un lamento –Pedí hacer yo mismo todo esto porque me importa, la seguridad de Hermione es lo primero, debía asegurarme de que todo fuese perfecto, aún en la imperfección misma._

– _Lo respeto, Sirius. –Respondió Dumbledore –Entonces explícame algo, ¿cómo es eso de que solo podrá confiar en Orion? Tu padre siempre fue un hombre difícil._

 _Sirius chistó y Hermione casi lo pudo imaginar revolviendo su cabello frustrado._

– _Orion no era malo, solo complejo. –Aclaró Sirius y se sintieron sus pisadas, había comenzado a dar vueltas en el despacho. Hermione se alejó un poco de la ranura –Hermione muchas veces me ha comentado que una de las cosas que quiere modificar es mi relación con Regulus, y si ella logra hacer eso, estoy seguro que estará a un paso de Orion. Es inteligente, sabrá cómo hacerlo incluso cuando olvide todo._

 _¿Olvidar todo?_

– _Eso quiere decir que Orion podría ser su aliado y salvación. –Dijo muy pensativo Dumbledore._

– _Orion será el único capaz de descifrar lo que contiene el Desiluminador, Dumbledore. Todo lo aprendí de él, lo bueno y lo malo. –Hermione sintió cómo Sirius volvía a sentarse –Incluso si Orion no pudiese destruir la magia, podría ser capaz de darle un giro._

 _Un cajón se abrió. Hermione se acercó un poco más, pero no lograba ver nada._

– _Le daré un par de cartas a Hermione, para mí y Regulus. –Comenzó diciendo Sirius y dejó caer unos sobres frente a Dumbledore –Pero dentro de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo irán otras tres cartas, eso será suficiente para que dé el paso final hasta Orion. Una le pertenecerá a él, la otra será para mí y la final para ella._

– _La carta que se dirige a tu padre es claro para qué la envías. –Comentó Dumbledore muy seguro –¿Qué fin tienen las otras? –Preguntó curioso._

– _Aceptación y verdad, Albus. –Contestó escuetamente Sirius._

 _Hubo un largo silencio seguido de varios suspiros, hasta que Dumbledore decidió hablar._

– _¿Estás seguro que no quieres ser tú quien le entregue el Desiluminador y le explique todo? –Preguntó Dumbledore y por su voz Hermione pudo interpretar que no era la primera vez que profería esa interrogante._

– _Usted lo hará mejor y ella entenderá, lo aceptará. –Contestó con seguridad Sirius –Yo le entregaré las cartas y el libro, será una buena guía. Debemos hacerlo el día que realice el viaje, pero no puede saber la naturaleza del Desiluminador, de otra forma no aceptaría viajar, preferiría morir ahora y quedarse._

– _Eso es cierto, la señorita Granger posee una gran determinación. –Acotó Dumbledore._

 _Hermione sintió movimiento dentro, al parecer se paraban y se acercaban a la puerta. De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas, se iba a desmayar, lo que acababa de escuchar era demasiado para comprender, sobre todo sin conocer la verdad completa. Debía descubrir todo antes de viajar, no podía ir ciega de su realidad._

 _Miró en dirección a la escalera y Kreacher iba subiendo, no alcanzaría a salir de allí._

 _Sin verlo venir fue jalada hasta un armario oscuro. Una varita iluminó su rostro, era Dora._

– _No has aprendido a escuchar tras las puertas. –Dijo su amiga mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa y su cabello se tornaba azul._

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontraba recostada de lado en su cama. Se giró con cuidado, mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo y con la mano libre presionaba su sien derecha. Su cabeza le dolía mucho. Como pudo se sentó, Sirius ya había despertado.

Se paró a duras penas y llegó hasta el baño, en donde vomitó.

Sudaba frío, había tenido otro sueño o recuerdo, o lo que fuese.

Cerró la tapa del baño y se arrastró hasta la pared, abrazó sus piernas y se quedó un rato allí hasta calmarse.

No quería pensar ni mucho menos analizar lo que acababa de ver en sus sueños.

Solo una palabra se repetía en su mente: _Sirius_.

 _Sirius había diseñado el hechizo del Desiluminador_. Soltó sus piernas y cubrió su rostro. No podía ser, ella tenía sospechas desde que había comenzado a recordar, pero no quería dar crédito. ¿Qué había hecho Sirius realmente? Y lo más importante aún, ¿qué es lo que no alcanzó a escuchar, lo que Sirius no dejó que Dumbledore dijera? ¿Cuál era la verdad sobre el Desiluminador y ellos?

Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza en ese mismo minuto. Se sentía confundida y nuevamente traicionada. ¿Qué había aceptado realmente al hacer el viaje en el tiempo? Y lo peor, _¿qué sería tan terrible que prefirieron no decirle porque era capaz de quedarse y morir?_

Se sobresaltó cuando Sirius entró en el baño y se agachó a su lado. Se veía preocupado y la ayudó a ponerse en pie con extremo cuidado.

–¿Otra pesadilla? –Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido –¿O sueño o recuerdo? Lo que sea… te hacen mal.

 _Sirius_.

Hermione lo miró un par de veces sin responder y luego respiró con normalidad. Era Sirius, _su Sirius_. Él no había hecho nada, es más, no sabía nada.

Se abrazó a su esposo y finalmente logró relajarse. Asintió con nerviosismo en respuesta a lo que inicialmente le había preguntado. Sirius le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su cabello.

La castaña se separó un poco de Sirius y lo miró por primera vez fijándose en los detalles. Vestía una elegante túnica negra, bajo la cual llevaba un traje a tono.

–¿Dónde vas tan elegante? –Preguntó Hermione desorientada.

Sirius acarició su rostro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vamos, Mione. –Respondió besando la mejilla de su esposa con preocupación –Hoy es el matrimonio de James y Lily.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y asintió, estaba mareada nuevamente.

–Madame Malkin está en la sala, vino a entregar mi túnica y tu vestido. Te está esperando para ver si es necesario realizar algún arreglo. –Comentó intentando devolver a su esposa a la realidad –Dorcas, Regulus, Charlotte y el pequeño Orion también esperan en la sala. Recuerda que soy el padrino de James, debo irme en unos minutos, tú irás con Reg.

La chica se separó de Sirius y volvió a asentir. Abrió las llaves del agua y comenzó a llenar la bañera, se sentó al borde y se sostuvo muy fuerte.

–No estás bien, Hermione. –Aseguró Sirius cruzándose de brazos –Puedo avisarle a James y llegar más tarde, no quiero dejarte sola en ese estado.

Hermione se apresuró a negar con sus manos y aclaró su voz antes de hablar.

–Estaré bien, Sirius. –Respondió forzando una sonrisa –Ya estoy recordando, es solo que desperté algo confundida… anoche escogimos las joyas que llevaríamos con Dorcas, vino tu padre y nos regaló unos hermosos brazaletes. –Continuó hablando mientras regresaba a la realidad con alivio –Debes irte, James es tu amigo y seguro te está esperando.

Sirius no se veía muy convencido, iba a decir algo cuando escuchó la voz de Regulus llamándolo desde la sala.

–¡En el baño, Reg! –Le gritó de vuelta a su hermano.

Regulus llegó en unos segundos, estaba igual de elegante que Sirius.

–Tu amigo, Potter, está histérico, se comunicó por red flu, pregunta a qué hora te dignarás a llegar. –Soltó el chico rodando los ojos.

–Ya voy. –Dijo Sirius no muy convencido.

Regulus lo miró extrañado y enseguida siguió la mirada de su hermano. Se acercó hasta Hermione y tocó su frente y mejillas.

–Tienes fiebre, Hermione. –Susurró Regulus mirándola preocupado.

–Mejor no voy, le avisaré a James. –Comenzó a decir Sirius con histeria.

–¡No! –Gritaron Hermione y Regulus al mismo tiempo.

–Vete con tu amigo, es su día especial. –Ordenó Regulus –Dorcas ayudará a Hermione a darse un baño, mientras tanto preparé una poción y verás que estará muy bien. Tenemos a Madame Malkin, ella nos dará una mano con la ropa y llegaremos a tiempo.

Sirius asintió, le daba tranquilidad tener a su hermano a su lado. Le sonrió y dio un abrazo. Besó a Hermione y se despidió.

–No te caigas, voy por Dorcas. –Dijo Reg.

Hermione los vio salir y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. Una fracción de minuto más tarde estaba Dorcas a su lado sosteniéndola. Se notaba que acababa de maquillarse y peinarse, además todavía vestía una simple bata.

–Agradece que no me he puesto el vestido aún. –Comentó la chica riendo –Ella se ve muy mal, Reg.

–Ya lo sé, prepararé algo para bajar la fiebre, mientras podrías ayudarla, por favor. –Pidió el chico y luego se dirigió a Hermione –Llamaré a papá, él sabrá qué hacer.

 _Orion_.

Hermione por primera vez prestó verdadera atención. Recordó una vez más lo que había soñado o recordado y asintió segura. Debía ver a Orion. Regulus le devolvió el asentimiento, él entendía tan bien como Sirius que no era fiebre por un simple resfriado, estaba descompuesta por sus recuerdos.

Regulus se fue y las chicas quedaron solas. Dorcas ayudó a Hermione a desvestirse y luego a darse un baño. Cuando terminaron la llevó hasta su habitación. Madame Malkin ya las esperaba con su habitual sonrisa y les mostró un frasquito con una posición transparente.

–Regulus Black dice que tomes esto mi querida y te sentirás mucho mejor. –Anunció la mujer.

Hermione hizo caso y bebió el líquido que sabía horrible, pero si lo había preparado su cuñado, de seguro mejoraría en minutos. Y así fue, a medida que Madame Malkin y Dorcas la peinaban y maquillaban, comenzó a sentirse mejor. Las chicas se pusieron sus vestidos y Madame Malkin apenas tuvo que hacer unos pequeños arreglos, eran detalles.

–Ahora voy con la novia, Lily debe estar histérica porque aún no llego. –Comentó la bruja tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y dejó ver a Orion que lucía igual de elegante que sus hijos. Siguiendo los pasos de Orion entró Regulus. Le dio una vuelta a Dorcas y alagó la belleza de su esposa. Luego la tomó de la mano y la sacó disimuladamente de la habitación, dejando a Hermione y Orion solos.

–Recuerda que estuvo con fiebre, papá. Y nos debemos ir en una hora. –Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Orion le dedicó una genuina sonrisa a Hermione y admiró el brazalete que llevaba la chica, regalo de su parte.

–Se ve realmente hermosa, Hermione. –Dijo y la guio hasta el pequeño sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana de su habitación.

Ambos se sentaron y contemplaron a los muggles que paseaban por la calle.

Hermione y Sirius decidieron quedarse a vivir en su departamento luego del ataque. No permitirían que Voldemort llegara una vez más a desordenar sus vidas. No le temían.

Dorcas y su madre decidieron lo mismo, además también estaban los Prewett en el edificio algunos días, por lo que eran muchos contra los Mortífagos, en el hipotético caso que quisieran atacar una vez más.

Regulus después del juicio fue negado por su madre, así que no podía volver al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y tampoco lo deseaba. Se enfrentó a Walburga y le dijo toda la verdad, incluso que estaba casado con Dorcas y tenía un hijo. Tomó unas cuantas cosas y se marchó. Por supuesto que Orion lo apoyó y acompañó hasta el departamento donde vivía Dorcas, el que sería su nuevo hogar. Le alegraba y dejaba más tranquilo saber que sus hijos estaban cerca el uno del otro, a tan solo unos pisos.

Ahora Reg era un mago libre, así que ya no se escondía y podía ir donde quisiera con Dorcas y su hijo. A algunos al principio les costó aceptar esa realidad, pero él no tenía nada que temer. Entre el grupo de amigos de Sirius y Dorcas lo aceptaron de inmediato, más allá de que lo sospechaban desde lo ocurrido en la Mansión de los Potter, se habían enterado de la verdad y lo respetaban por lo que había hecho.

Las cosas entre Walburga y Orion eran muy diferentes, la bruja se sentía traicionada y había decidido mudarse permanentemente a la casa de Irlanda con Kreacher, no quería ver a su esposo. Además, estaba destrozada por el destino de Bellatrix, y Orion sospechaba que su esposa había comenzado a ayudar activamente a Lord Voldemort, así que no impidió que se marchara. Él por su parte estaba tranquilo en Grimmauld Place, en donde ahora incluso podía recibir a Andromeda y Narcissa que iban a tomar el té.

Dobby iba unos días a la semana por un pago justo y previamente acordado y lo ayudaba con las tareas del hogar.

Todo marchaba bien, el único peligro latente era un ataque de Lord Voldemort, el cual nunca sabían cuándo podía llegar. Después del ataque Lord Voldemort había desaparecido, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, pero ellos sabían gracias a Severus Snape que estaban ocultos, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Hasta ahora no habían intentado sacar a Bellatrix de Azkaban, sabían que estaban en clara desventaja y que un movimiento en falso acabaría con el resto de sus Mortífagos.

Lord Voldemort ya no podía cometer más errores.

Hermione se giró y miró a su suegro, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

–El elfo libre Dobby fue hasta Grimmauld Place a buscarme de forma urgente, dijo que estaba enferma y que Regulus me necesitaba. –Comenzó a hablar Orion con total tranquilidad –Y enseguida me di cuenta que debía ser algo más, por una simple enfermedad bastaba con mis hijos y Charlotte.

–Los recuerdos no paran, y cada vez son más claros, me torturan. –Reconoció Hermione.

–¿Me contará qué vio esta vez para poder ayudarla? –Preguntó Orion.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza e intriga.

–Preferiría que lo viera, aunque siento que lo estaré comprometiendo. –Reconoció con su mirada nublada por las lágrimas.

–No podría estar más comprometido aunque quisiera, Hermione. –Respondió Orion con una sonrisa.

La chica bajó sus defensas y permitió que Orion fuera espectador de todo. Apenas sentía cuando su suegro revisaba sus pensamientos, había perfeccionado su técnica. No sufrió más malestares de los que ya había tenido, así que eso era excelente.

Cuando terminó, le dio unos minutos para que asimilara todo.

Orion la miró directo a los ojos sin decir nada.

–Grindelwald me dijo un tiempo atrás que no teníamos vuelta atrás, se refirió a ambos. –Dijo Hermione de pronto –Y usted también me dijo que hay veces en que una verdad no supone una diferencia, y era esa la razón por la cual no me decía todo lo que sabía del Desiluminador.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y miró su reloj de bolsillo.

–¿Qué hace intercambiando opiniones con criminales, Hermione? –Preguntó con cansancio –Tienes cierta facilidad para generar lazos con magos tenebrosos, y eso no es un halago.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Sé que no me dirá la verdad. –Soltó Hermione y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla –Pero al menos, ¿podría responder algunas preguntas?

–Eso depende. –Respondió Orion.

–¿Sabía que Sirius fue quien realizó el hechizo en el Desiluminador? –La primera pregunta era la más sencilla, ambos lo sabían.

–Responderé, pero antes necesito saber algo, Hermione. –Dijo Orion muy serio –Cuando se refiere a Sirius, ¿de quién estamos hablando? ¿De mi hijo con quien está felizmente casada o del hombre que la envió a esta época?

Cuando Hermione recién había realizado el viaje tendía a hacer una diferencia entre un Sirius y el otro, pero con el pasar del tiempo lo fue olvidando y sus pensamientos solo los ocupó un Sirius, el real.

La pregunta de Orion la había golpeado, no se lo esperaba.

Ella había amado al Sirius de su época, al hombre que estuvo en Azkaban y que le enseñó todo lo que más pudo sobre magia oscura y artes únicamente reservadas para los privilegiados. Ese Sirius era el mismo que alteró sus recuerdos, el que le mintió y engaño por su bien, el mismo que preparó su viaje y cimentó el camino que debía seguir.

Aquel Sirius y ella fueron separados por un bien mayor, con la promesa que en algún punto de sus vidas se reencontrarían y serían felices. Ellos en realidad nunca fueron felices, solo habían compartido el camino que los llevó a soñar y planificar esa felicidad. _Vivieron un amor que nunca comenzó y que jamás se concretaría_.

Y entonces Hermione lo comprendió. Aun cuando el viaje fuese cien por ciento exitoso, ella jamás volvería a ver a aquel Sirius. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su ahora era lo que finalmente se convertiría en el futuro, era lo que ella estaba cambiando. El solo hecho de estar en ese momento con Orion conversando significaba un cambio total de lo que había sido y ya no sería.

Su pasado a estas alturas, ya había desaparecido y lo que se había comenzado a escribir en el momento en que ella llegó, sería el futuro.

Y junto con eso, Sirius también se había ido.

Pasó una mano sobre su rostro y secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Ese Sirius solo viviría en su memoria porque nadie más lo recordaría, a excepción de fragmentos de sus recuerdos a los que muy pocos habían tenido acceso.

Entonces escarbó en sus sentimientos y descubrió que cada vez que se refería a Sirius, era realmente a _su Sirius_ , el chico temperamental con el que se encontraba casada. Sonrió al pensar en todas las veces que lo culpó por cosas que él en realidad no había hecho. Las ocasiones en que lo hizo jurar no hacer algo que él no había pensado.

Su amor era por el Sirius con el que fue al cine, al Parque de Diversiones, a bailar y a recorrer la ciudad. Sus sentimientos pertenecían únicamente al chico que la esperó en el altar y que luchó a su lado cada vez que un Mortífago quiso acabar con ella. El que enfrentó a su familia y la acompañó en cada locura.

Ese era el único Sirius que ella conocía y amaba porque finalmente, ese sería el único Sirius en existir.

Miró de vuelta a su suegro y sonrió.

–Me refiero a su hijo mayor, a mi Sirius.

–Eso esperaba escuchar. –Contestó el hombre y sonrió.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le tendió un pañuelo a Hermione.

–Aclarado ese punto, puedo responder a sus preguntas. –Continuó –Mi hijo, con quien está casada, no hizo nada en el Desiluminador, no sería capaz porque desconoce algunas cosas o no ha tenido que recurrir a ellas, es por eso que cuando lo tocó no fue capaz de descifrar qué era, pero sí, sí sabía que Sirius, el hombre que la envió a esta época lo había hecho. Reconocería en cualquier lugar u objeto la magia y el poder de un Black. –Su respuesta fue satisfactoria para Hermione –Mi hijo no ha tenido que enfrentar un dolor tan grande como para recurrir a la última puerta de escape.

–¿Qué hechizo es? –Volvió a preguntar la castaña más calmada.

–No es un hechizo, _es una maldición_. –Respondió como si nada Orion, mientras volvía a mirar su reloj –Y muy poderos por cierto.

–¿Es verdad lo que vi en mis recuerdos? ¿Es usted el único capaz de ayudarme? ¿Puede detener la magia o destruirla? –La pregunta de la chica guardaba más esperanza que realidad.

Orion asintió.

–No creo ser capaz de destruirla, eso empeoraría cada suceso. Tampoco creo que sea buena idea detenerla, ¿le gustaría acaso vivir eternamente en un limbo de tiempo? No lo creo. –Aseguró –Lo que sí puedo hacer es alterarla, es la mejor salida, la única forma en que todo llegue a buen puerto. Ya le dije una vez que no quiero que salga dañada.

La castaña asintió y le dedicó una sonrisita traviesa.

–Voy a asumir entonces que no me dirá la maldición que contiene ni mucho menos cómo planea alterar todo. –Comentó de mejor humor.

–Así es, no lo haré.

–¿Lo sabré algún día? ¿Cómo funciona o qué se hace para activarlo? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

Orion rio ante las preguntas, parecía una niña de tres años ansiosa por saber _por qué el cielo es azul._

Su suegro le había entregado el Desiluminador en algún momento y luego se lo había pedido nuevamente. Hermione ya no recordaba la cantidad de idas y vueltas del objeto, aunque lo que sí sabía era que esta vez estaba en poder de Orion. Ella llevaba meses sin verlo o tocarlo.

–No me responde, así que solo debo asumir. –Continuó Hermione –¿Me ayudará entonces, con el Desiluminador?

El hombre asintió sonriendo.

–No volverá a ver ese Desiluminador hasta que llegue el momento, Hermione. –Respondió Orion.

–Entonces debo seguir esperando. –Se respondió a sí misma Hermione.

Obtuvo un nuevo asentimiento por parte de Orion.

El hombre se paró y tendió la mano para ayudar a Hermione. Ella se tomó de su brazo y comenzaron a avanzar hasta la puerta de la habitación que daba a la sala.

–Pensé que como Regulus irá con Dorcas y Charlotte se ve muy bien acompañada con mi nieto, podríamos ir juntos al matrimonio de Potter. –Comentó con más alegría Orion –Me refiero a que Sirius estará con James y usted se quedará sola. Yo tampoco llevo acompañante.

–Me parece una excelente idea. –Aceptó la castaña.

Cuando Orion tenía la mano sobre el picaporte y se disponía a abrir, Hermione lo interrumpió.

–Confié en usted desde antes de ver mis recuerdos, y asumo que lo puedo seguir haciendo. ¿Se quedará a mi lado y me ayudará? Me refiero a… aun cuando no pueda hacer nada, ¿estará conmigo?

–Siempre, querida.

Ambos sonrieron y partieron al matrimonio.

Fueron de los últimos en llegar, Sirius les sonrió desde el altar cuando vio a su familia reunida, sobre todo a Hermione que lucía mucho mejor.

Charlotte se fue junto a su nieto enseguida, quería acompañar a Euphemia. Dorcas y Regulus se unieron a Marlene que se encontraba con su hermano y padre.

–No hay muchas opciones de contacto social de calidad disponibles. –Comentó Orion mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y elevó una ceja en dirección a su suegro.

–Podríamos unirnos a cualquier grupo, hay gente del Ministerio, están los Aurores, Alastor, hasta el Ministro y algunos maestros de Hogwarts han venido. –Comenzó a enumerar la castaña –Está McGonagall, gente de negocios…

–Ya entendí. –La cortó Orion de forma malcriada –No me gustan los grupos grandes.

–No entiendo de qué lado de la familia sacó Sirius el ser tan sociable. –Comentó Hermione divertida.

–De su madre, por supuesto, ella adora recibir gente en casa, organizar fiestas y todo lo que involucre el contacto con la sociedad. –Contestó aburrido –Regulus es más parecido a mí en ese sentido, mire la forma en que arruga su nariz ahora que llegó más gente al grupo que habían formado con los McKinnon, quiere escapar.

Hermione miró y efectivamente Regulus se estaba estresando. Ella lo entendía, en el mundo mágico si bien les había costado en un principio confiar en Regulus y no rehuir de él, había otros más curiosos que faltaba poco para que lo acosaran en preguntas.

Del otro lado del salón estaban los Longbottom con los Prewett. Gideon constantemente miraba en dirección a la entrada, seguro esperaba por Narcissa.

–Andromeda está sola con Nymphadora cerca del altar. –Susurró Hermione.

–Perfecta elección. –Elogió Orion.

Se unieron a Andromeda y la pequeña Dora que jugaba con Dobby, quien también había sido invitado. Ted Tonks estaba ayudando a Fleamont con los últimos detalles.

El salón en donde se realizó la ceremonia era muy amplio y moderno, fiel al estilo de los Potter. Estaba decorado con muchas flores y hechizos en el cielo que hacían parecer todo un verdadero cuento de hadas.

Mucha gente había sido invitada, de diversos sectores del Mundo Mágico, por lo mismo no se había escatimado en protección.

Narcissa apenas llegó se unió a ellos. Regulus esperó el momento en que Dorcas y Marlene fueron a ayudar a Lily con unos detalles que debía solucionar y aprovechó de escaparse. Sirius los miró y tras unos gestos a James y Remus, corrió en dirección a su familia.

–¿Reunión Black y no avisan? –Preguntó ofendido.

–Detesto estas cosas. –Escupió Regulus.

–Olvidaba que eres el alma de la fiesta, hermanito. –Lo molestó Sirius.

Hermione le guiñó a Sirius cuando se acercó coquetamente hasta ella. La abrazó por la cintura y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

–Luces hermosa, Mione. –Susurró apenas y continuó en el mismo tono –¿Estás mejor? –La chica asintió con una sonrisa –Bien, luego hablaremos de eso. Disculpa que te dejé sola por un rato, pero soy el padrino.

La castaña acarició su rostro y lo tranquilizó con una nueva sonrisa.

Realmente no se sentía bien, después de la conversación con Orion parecía que poco a poco se comenzaba a desmoronar, pero era el matrimonio de James y Lily, los amigos de Sirius y futuros padres de Harry, debía comportarse. Ellos merecían que todos compartieran su felicidad ese día.

–No entiendo cómo puedes actuar en la A.M.A.D. frente a todo el Mundo Mágico, Regulus. –Comentó Andromeda mirando con curiosidad a su primo –Detestas los eventos sociales y a la gente en general.

No pudieron ocultar sus sonrisas de burla. Andromeda había dado en el clavo.

–Es distinto, querida prima. –Respondió el chico intentando controlar su sonrojo –Entro en el personaje, desaparece Regulus y aparece otra persona. Cuando bajo del escenario los vuelvo a odiar a todos.

Todos rieron de buena gana ante la explicación y confesión de Reg, incluso él no pudo aguantarse.

–De hecho, –comentó con orgullo –hace unos días regresé a la A.M.A.D. para conversar con la Directora y ella está muy feliz de recibirme nuevamente como parte del elenco estable, sobre todo luego de que se solucionaron todos los problemas y malos entendidos. –Arregló su túnica y Hermione sintió el ego de su cuñado aumentar –Por supuesto que acepté, así que en diciembre podrán verme, les enviaré las invitaciones.

Andromeda y Narcissa negaron ante la arrogancia de su primo, su padre lo felicitó, Sirius no daba más de orgullo y Hermione estaba curiosa.

–¿Tienen algo pensado por Navidad? –Preguntó.

Regulus la miró a ella y Sirius con un toque de maldad y asintió.

–Recrearemos el cuento de _La Bella y la Bestia_ , por supuesto que la versión será solo inspirada en el cuento muggle. –Explicó.

–¿Cómo sabe tanto de cuentos muggles? –Preguntó Andromeda sin entender.

–Jamás permití literatura muggle en casa, pero ya ves que los chicos encontraron la forma. –Respondió Orion que no entendía tampoco de qué trataba la historia.

–A mí me parece moderno mezclar ambos mundos. –Intervino Narcissa sonriente –¿De qué trata la historia?

Sirius y Hermione le sacaron la lengua disimuladamente.

–¿Quién propuso la historia? –Interrumpió la castaña justo cuando Reg se disponía a contarles el cuento muggle.

–Yo, de hecho seré uno de los guionistas. –Contestó sonriente.

–Y pensar que le hemos salvado la vida. –Susurró Hermione.

–Hasta esposa le conseguimos, si no fuese por nosotros ni descendencia tendría. –Se quejó Sirius.

Regulus ignoró sus susurros y se dispuso a contestar la pregunta de Narcissa.

–No les puedo adelantar cómo será la versión final que interpretaremos, es reservado, pero el cuento muggle básicamente trata de una chica de pueblo que se ve obligada a ir a vivir al castillo de una bestia para ayudar a su padre que por ladrón se metió en problemas. –Explicó el chico muy entretenido –La chica es una come libros y como en todas las historias muggles, se enamora del protagonista, en este caso la Bestia, quien esconde un tormentoso secreto.

–Estás omitiendo partes importantes. –Se quejó Hermione.

–¿Eres la guionista? –Preguntó Regulus haciéndole una mueca –No, no lo eres. Me sé la historia, he leído todas las versiones muggles.

–¡Uf! Eres un engreído, Reg. –Lo molestó la castaña.

Le guiñó a su cuñada y ambos rieron.

Sirius besó la mejilla de Hermione y volvió junto a James y Remus.

Todos los invitados fueron a sus lugares cuando Euphemia les informó que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar y guardaron silencio en cuanto vieron a Lily aparecer y comenzar a caminar hasta el altar, iba del brazo de su padre y lucía radiante. Su vestido era sencillo, al igual que sus joyas y cabello que caía en suaves ondas, pero su sonrisa y brillantes ojos verdes estaban más felices que nunca.

Llegó hasta James y ambos se sonrieron antes de girarse al oficial.

Remus se puso al lado de Lily y Sirius junto a James.

Hermione notó que solo estaban los padres de Lily, Petunia no se veía por ningún lado.

Ambos chicos dijeron sus votos y tras unas últimas palabras por parte del encargado del Ministerio, eran oficialmente el señor y la señora Potter.

Todos acompañaron a la pareja de recién casado hasta el salón y se turnaron para felicitarlos. Posterior a eso comenzó la fiesta y las tradiciones. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando Marlene atrapó el ramo y miró coquetamente a Remus, quien le sonrió con alegría.

Sirius lanzó su servilleta en el plato y se paró bufando.

–¡Me rindo! Que hagan lo que quieran. –Dijo ante la risa de Hermione. Le tendió una mano que la chica aceptó con agrado –¡Mejor bailemos!

La celebración se extendió hasta pasadas las seis de la mañana, hora en que Lily y James se fueron para comenzar su luna de miel.

Los invitados también se comenzaron a ir, no sin antes calificarla como la fiesta del año.

La vida de todos volvió a la normalidad una vez más y el tiempo retomó su ritmo habitual.

Septiembre llegó sin novedades para la mayoría, excepto para Hermione. Gran parte del mes estuvo cien por ciento enfocada en cada cosa que hacía, mantuvo a raya sus nervios y se comportó lo más normal que su mente se lo permitía, pero cuando finalmente el calendario atravesó la barrera de la primera quincena del mes, su mundo comenzó a girar una vez más.

El día dieciocho del mes por la noche no logró conciliar el sueño. Acarició el cabello de Sirius durante gran parte de la madrugada y con toda su fuerza intentó calmar el desenfrenado galope de su corazón. Cuando el reloj de su mesa de noche marcó la medianoche, contuvo un sollozo y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas por su rostro. Se aferró con más fuerza a Sirius y cerró sus ojos.

A las cuatro de la mañana se levantó con extremo cuidado de no despertar a Sirius y dejó una nota en su lado de la cama. Tomó su bolso y salió por la puerta, esta vez no utilizaría magia. Bajó las escaleras y cuando salió del edificio se vio envuelta en la fría brisa. Cerró por completo su chaqueta y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

Caminó en la oscuridad de la madrugada algo desorientada, es por eso que cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado se sobresaltó.

–Tranquila. –Dijo con calma Orion.

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza y si no estuviese tan alterada seguramente se habría comenzado a reír de su suegro. Orion vestía un abrigo muggle en vez de su habitual túnica negra. También llevaba un sombrero bastante elegante, todo en negro, por supuesto.

–Asumo que fue bastante divertido escoger ropa para la ocasión. –Explicó el hombre sonriendo –Aunque es raro vestir como un muggle.

Hermione negó divertida y respiró con más tranquilidad.

–¿Qué hace a esta hora acá, señor Black? –Preguntó –¿Ocurrió algo?

Orion la miró con dulzura y tendió su brazo, el cual la castaña tomó con gusto.

–Hace un tiempo me pidió que la acompañara siempre, aun cuando no pudiese ayudarla. –Recordó el hombre mientras caminaban –Así que pensé que no querría hacer esto sola, o tal vez sí, pero ya que nadie puede hacer nada, es mejor estar en compañía.

La chica asintió en silencio y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a una parada de autobuses Orion la miró interrogante, pero no preguntó nada. Sería como su nuera quisiera.

Tomaron un autobús y se sentaron en silencio uno al lado del otro. Estuvieron en el vehículo unos veinte minutos antes de que Hermione le dijera que habían llegado.

La chica se volvió a tomar del brazo de su suegro y lo guio a través de una concurrida calle londinense en donde se elevaba monumental una clínica de aspecto elegante y exclusivo. Ingresaron por el sector de _Urgencias_ y subieron con discreción hasta la cuarta planta.

Orion leyó el cartel que indicaba el sector de la clínica en el que se encontraban y permitió que Hermione se adelantara unos pasos, él la siguió de cerca, dándole cierta intimidad.

 _Maternidad_.

La castaña avanzó por el silencioso lugar y atravesó la sala de espera, estaba vacío. Dio la vuelta en un largo pasillo a medida que sus pies pesaban cada vez más. Antes de llegar al final del lugar había una amplia ventana de vidrio por donde se podía mirar. Hermione se giró y colocó sus manos contra el frío material.

La habitación tras el vidrio que la separaba del pasillo estaba ocupada por decenas de pequeñas cunas. Dentro de cada una había un bebé que acababa de llegar al mundo, salvo por algunas que estaban vacías. Eran tan pequeños y se removían inquietos, la mayoría, mientras otros simplemente dormían.

Justo en el medio y prácticamente pegada a la ventana estaba la cuna que ella buscaba. Dentro descansaba una pequeña bebé castaña que jugaba con sus manos y bostezaba constantemente.

Hermione sintió las manos de Orion sobre sus hombros y secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

–Es una hermosa niña, Hermione. Muy dulce realmente. –Susurró su suegro mientras leía el cartel pegado en el frente de la cuna.

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _19 de septiembre de 1979 – 04:51_

–No lleva ni siquiera dos horas en este mundo y ya es toda una guerrera. –Dijo bajito Orion en cuanto vio cómo la criatura luchaba enérgicamente por girar y abría sus enormes ojos.

Hermione sonrió y tras una última mirada se giró y quedó frente a su suegro.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. –Susurró apenas Orion con una triste sonrisa.

–Gracias por estar aquí, ahora. –Respondió con otra sonrisa la chica.

No pudo evitar el sollozo y tomó el brazo de su suegro. Ambos hicieron el mismo camino para salir de aquel lugar.

 _Hermione existía en esa época_ , era la única razón por la que ella seguía en ese espacio tiempo. Acababa de nacer y lo único que significaba era que tendría que volver, esa parte del pasado no la podía alterar.

Salieron al frío y lo primero que vieron en la escalinata de la clínica fue a Sirius sentado en el último escalón y a Regulus apoyado en una rejilla.

–¿Qué demonios hacen acá? –Preguntó su padre con incredulidad al verlos.

Tanto Regulus como Sirius se asustaron cuando escucharon la voz de su padre.

Sirius se paró de golpe y fue hasta Hermione. Le dio una sonrisa y acarició su rostro, el cual estaba caliente por lo mucho que había llorado por largas horas.

–¿Nació? ¿Cómo es? –Preguntó Regulus que comenzaba a acercarse al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus manos por el frío.

–Hermosa. –Respondió Orion con una sonrisa –Saludable y mucho más linda que ustedes dos. –Señaló a sus hijos que le sonrieron de vuelta –¿Vinieron a conocerla? –Preguntó con seriedad.

Ambos negaron.

–No necesito conocer a nadie. –Dijo Sirius con la voz entrecortada –Ya la conozco, es mi esposa y está aquí. –Finalizó el chico y dejó un casto beso en la muñeca de Hermione. Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

Orion miró a sus hijos y materializó la pregunta que quería hacer Hermione.

–¿Cómo supieron que estaríamos aquí?

–Me levanté en cuanto te marchaste y te seguí. –Contestó Sirius mirando a Hermione –Nunca estuve dormido, no podría olvidar qué día es hoy, además… –Agregó más divertido –Tiraste toda la noche de mi cabello.

–No tiré de tu cabello. –Se defendió Hermione divertida y secó con su chaqueta su rostro y nariz.

–Yo te estaba espiando desde las tres de la madrugada. –Susurró con algo de culpa Regulus –Apenas te vi comencé a bajar las escaleras y Sirius me alcanzó. –Continuó el chico sonriente –No pensaste que te dejaríamos sola justo hoy.

Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que los chicos la seguían a una distancia prudente, al igual que Orion tuvo solo ojos para su nuera.

Sirius abrazó a Hermione y Regulus bajó las escaleras al lado de su padre. Caminaron hasta un callejón en donde se podían aparecer. Regulus se despidió con un abrazo de Hermione y volvió a su departamento junto a su padre.

La castaña tomó las manos del pelinegro y ambos aparecieron al segundo siguiente directo en su habitación. Se sentaron sin separar sus manos en la orilla de la cama y se miraron con intensidad.

–No permitiré que nos separen, Hermione. –Prometió Sirius juntando sus frentes –No nos rendiremos.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y lo besó con pasión. El pelinegro separó el agarre de sus manos y la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a quitar su ropa. Ese día ninguno de los dos fue al Ministerio, necesitaban ese tiempo exclusivamente para ellos. Hicieron el amor con toda la incondicionalidad y el amor que se profesaban, deseando que la aguja del reloj no avanzara.

Cuando transcurrieron unos días celebraron el cumpleaños de Hermione. La chica estaba mucho mejor anímicamente para compartir con sus amigos.

Dorcas se acercó a ella mientras rellenaba unos platos con golosinas y bocados.

–¿Qué ocurre, Dorcas? –Preguntó sonriente Hermione –¿Por qué tan seria?

Dorcas rio juguetonamente y negó.

–Te he notado rara últimamente. –Respondió la chica con normalidad –Digo, más que de costumbre. –Hermione sonrió ante esa revelación y dejó que continuara –Sé que hay algo que escondes o que te atormenta, y también sé que Reg, Sirius y Orion lo saben…–Se apresuró a explicar Dorcas ante la mirada de curiosidad de Hermione –Y no te estoy pidiendo que me digas ni nada por el estilo, es solo que desde el matrimonio de James y Lily has estado abstraída en ti misma, hasta esta semana, ahora es como si volvieras a ser Hermione. –Continuó muy rápido Dorcas –Y bueno, eres mi amiga, como una hermana… Si necesitas algo, conversar, comer mucho, maldecir a alguien o solo sentarte a mirar frente a la _caja muggle_ , estoy aquí.

Hermione esperó a que Dorcas terminara su monólogo y la abrazó con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

–Lo sé, Dorcas, y no sabes cuánto te agradezco. –Respondió Hermione sonriendo nuevamente.

Ambas se separaron emocionadas y volvieron a la sala con la comida.

–¡Están sonrojadas y con sus ojos brillantes! –Gritó Alice haciéndose la ofendida en cuanto las vio.

Las chicas dejaron la comida en la mesa y negaron.

–¡Eso solo significa una cosa! –La secundó Marlene que se paraba del sofá y corría hasta ellas.

–¡Hicieron abrazo grupal sin nosotras! –Gritó Lily uniéndose.

–¡Venganza! –Exclamó Narcissa que también corría hasta las chicas.

Las seis se abrazaron mientras reían. Hermione las miró una a una y como pudo visualizó a todos los que estaban esa noche en su casa. Eran su familia y atesoraba justo ese momento con todo su corazón.

El solo pensamiento de tenerlos a todos a su lado la hacía feliz.

Las semanas pasaron con normalidad y Hermione retomó las riendas de su vida y sentimientos con fuerza y decisión.

La tercera semana de octubre comenzó con mucho movimiento. Hermione llegó atrasada al Ministerio y lanzó todas sus cosas en una silla, se sentó en su escritorio y se apresuró en revisar los archivos que tenía pendientes. Era lunes y en diez minutos tenía reunión con Dumbledore, seguro necesitaría su firma en algún papel.

Iba bastante bien separando los papeles, hasta que llegó a uno en particular que la dejó boquiabierta. Leyó una vez más para asegurarse que estar medio dormida no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

 **MACMILLAN Estudio &Asociados**

SOLICITUD DE DIVORCIO UNILATERAL

Cliente: Señora Narcissa Malfoy, por matrimonio, de soltera Black.

Hermione cerró los archivos y los presionó contra su pecho antes de correr hasta el despacho del Ministro. Tocó solo una vez y entró desesperada.

Dumbledore la miró divertido y la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

–Llega muy puntual. –Comentó el mago mientras servía un poco de té para a ambos.

–Ministro, –comenzó a hablar Hermione desesperada, el espíritu cotilla que tenía en lo más profundo de su ser había salido en gloria y majestad –estaba revisando los archivos que debe firmar y mire lo que encontré.

Le tendió la carpeta y Dumbledore se apresuró en leerla. En cuanto terminó se extendió una gran sonrisa en su rostro que fue correspondida por la castaña.

–Finalmente. –Comentó el Ministro de buen humor.

–Allí dice que es unilateral, eso quiere decir que Lucius no lo sabe. –Comentó Hermione –Debe firmar esto para que Narcissa pueda separarse de ese terrible hombre, de lo contrario si él se entera antes, ella correrá peligro. Si sigue casada con ese hombre es porque nos estaba ayudando, pero ya no tiene excusas para seguir a su lado.

El razonamiento de Hermione tenía lógica y Dumbledore lo sabía, tomó pluma y tinta y firmó ambas copias.

–Uno es para el abogado y el otro para Narcissa. –Dijo tendiendo los documentos a la castaña –De mi parte el divorcio es válido, si bien no está el consentimiento de la otra parte y no han estado físicamente separados, dado que ella vuelve los fines de semana a la mansión, no podemos pasar por alto que Lucius Malfoy es un Mortífago con orden de captura, la ha amenazado ante testigos y existen los registros de violencia en su contra.

–¡Gracias! –Gritó Hermione y volvió a su despacho.

Dumbledore sonrió al ver que la chica había dejado el resto de los papeles sin explicarle nada.

Hermione tomó la red flu hasta el estudio de Henry Macmillan, quien la atendió enseguida.

–Muchas gracias, señora Black. –Agradeció el mago frente a ella –Enseguida lo ingresaré para que sea efectivo dentro de treinta días.

–¿Y qué pasa con Narcissa ahora? –Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

–Está legalmente divorciada, si bien su marido no sabe y no firmó, tiene muchos argumentos a su favor para que el Ministro haya declarado su divorcio válido. –Explicó con paciencia el hombre –Así que desde ahora ella no está obligada a estar al lado de Lucius, puede retirar sus pertenecías de la mansión e irse donde quiera. Además ella no reclamó herencia ni mantención, así que hoy mismo Lucius Malfoy recibirá mi notificación y en treinta días en todos los archivos del mundo mágico que consulte ellos aparecerán como divorciados. Pero la medida es efectiva desde ahora.

Hermione asintió contenta y volvió a su despacho. Tomó nuevamente la red flu, esta vez con destino a Hogwarts.

McGonagall la dejó ingresar al Castillo enseguida cuando la castaña le dijo que iba por asuntos oficiales del Ministerio.

Caminó por los pasillos buscando el salón de Transformaciones en el que debía estar Narcissa, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró de frente con la rubia que salía de la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey. Se sonrieron mutuamente y se juntaron en la escalera.

–¡Qué gusto verte, Hermione! –La saludó Narcissa con genuina felicidad.

La castaña devolvió el abrazo y la miró con detenimiento cuando se separaron, Narcissa se veía muy pálida.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó –Iba a tu salón, McGonagall me dijo que estarías con los de tercero, pero salías de la enfermería. ¿Alguno de tus estudiantes decidió transformar en puerco a otro? –Intentó bromear un poco.

–No, –respondió sonriendo la rubia –es solo que…

–¡Narcissa!

El grito las interrumpió y Narcissa se puso más blanca aún. Mordió nerviosamente su labio y empujó a Hermione a las escaleras que enseguida cambiaron de posición y dejaron atrás a Gideon. Ni siquiera se giró a ver al pelirrojo, se notaba perturbada. No hablaron hasta que entraron a la habitación que tenía Narcissa en el colegio.

Estaba todo muy ordenado.

La joven maestra le ofreció a Hermione la silla de su escritorio, mientras ella se sentaba en su cama y se dedicaba a estirar unas arrugas en su vestido. La castaña decidió no tocar el tema de momento.

–Vengo por asuntos oficiales, Narcissa. –Comenzó Hermione y le tendió la carpeta a la rubia que la tomó con curiosidad –El Ministro lo firmó.

Narcissa leyó atentamente el documento y no daba crédito a lo que allí estaba escrito. Sonrió tanto que Hermione pensó que su rostro explotaría. Se paró emocionada y la abrazó conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Muchas gracias, Hermione. Pensé que jamás sería libre.

Hermione la abrazó con cariño y compartió su alegría.

–¿Y ahora qué harás? –Preguntó Hermione una vez que se separaron y la rubia volvió a sentarse en su cama.

Narcissa guardo el documento y sonrió.

–Seguiré trabajando en el Colegio, ya hablé con la Directora y está de acuerdo en que me quede permanentemente en el Castillo. –Comenzó a contarle –Mi tío y Andromeda fueron mis testigos, solo ellos y tú lo saben de mi círculo más cercano.

–Macmillan dijo que no pediste nada por el divorcio. –Agregó la castaña.

Narcissa asintió.

–No quería prolongar la espera, era más fácil así, además Lucius no cuenta con méritos para atreverse a cuestionar la decisión del Ministro. –Dijo muy segura –Y realmente no soportaba un fin de semana más en la mansión, menos con ese hombre yendo y viniendo. –Explicó refiriéndose a Voldemort –Además, cuando me casé con Lucius, él no tenía nada, su familia solo conservaba un buen apellido y unas cuentas propiedades, así que todo lo que teníamos era gracias a la dote que mis padres y tío le dieron. Y por supuesto, Lucius lo malgastó y ya no queda casi nada, así que tampoco tenía algo que darme.

La castaña asintió comprensiva.

–He juntado el dinero que gano como maestra, –continuó la chica en tono más alegre –no es mucho, pero al principio servirá… Andromeda y mi tío dijeron que podía vivir con ellos si la Directora no me permite continuar como maestra.

Hermione sintió que se había perdido una parte de la conversación. Quizá no le estaba prestando suficiente atención a su prima política.

–Pero si acabas de decir que McGonagall no tuvo problemas.

Narcissa agachó su cabeza y negó. Tomó un hondo suspiro y miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Hermione.

–Estoy embarazada, Hermione. –Contestó con una sonrisa triste.

La castaña se sintió ligeramente mareada y recordó a _Draco Malfoy_. Reaccionó a los segundos y fue hasta Narcissa, la abrazó y dio todo su apoyo.

Luego se sintió confundida.

–¿Narcissa? –Llamó la atención de la chica.

–¿Sí? –Dijo ella.

–No sé cómo preguntar esto, así que por favor no lo tomes mal. –Comenzó a disculparse Hermione, mientras sostenía las manos de la rubia –Tú y Lucius casi no se veían y todo era odio… así que me preguntaba si el bebé es de él o quizá de… ¿Gideon?

Narcissa no se molestó, al contrario, con calma le explicó.

–Dejé de amar a Lucius hace mucho, antes de conocer a Gideon, Hermione. Cuando acepté ayudarlos me mantuve cerca de Lucius solo para que no sospechara y se creyera la mentira de la buena esposa, además era la única forma de mantenerlo alejado de Gideon. –Hizo una pausa y a Hermione se le apretó la garganta –Y parte de eso era no rechazarlo, me daba rabia y asco, pero eran solo un par de minutos cada cierto tiempo, y eso me mantuvo con vida hasta ahora. –Finalizó la chica con una sonrisa triste –Ya soy libre.

–No es justo todo lo que tuviste que pasar. –Susurró Hermione sintiéndose culpable. Ellos le habían pedido ayuda.

–Todos tenemos un precio que pagar. –La consoló Narcissa sin resentimiento, al contrario, sentía agradecimiento.

–Ahora podrás estar con Gideon. –Dijo feliz Hermione.

Narcissa negó con tristeza.

–Él se merece a alguien mejor que yo, –dijo con dolor –no una chica problemática.

–No eres problemática, solo estás embarazada y todo lo que hiciste fue porque lo amas. –La contradijo la castaña.

–Es un caballero, –contestó Narcissa llorando –nosotros nunca hemos estado juntos, ya sabes, así que no podría ser de él. Aunque me hubiese gustado, pero no me arrepiento, este será mi bebe y no tendrá nada que ver con Lucius.

Hermione suspiró.

–Es por eso que lo estás evitando. –Asumió la castaña.

–Sí, no quiero que sufra. –Respondió apenada.

–Narcissa, –dijo Hermione tomando sus manos nuevamente –han pasado por mucho porque se aman, no es justo que lo hagas a un lado y no le permitas decidir, sé honesta con él y verás que todo saldrá bien.

–¿Y si me rechaza? –Preguntó con miedo la chica.

–No lo hará, te ama y eres una excelente mujer. –Contestó con seguridad Hermione.

La rubia asintió.

–Ordenaré mis pensamientos y en cuanto salga publicado que soy una mujer libre, le contaré todo a Gideon. Necesito este tiempo para mí.

La castaña asintió y le dio un enorme abrazo.

Suspiró con felicidad.

Quizá este Draco no sería un miserable.

Lucius Malfoy arrugó el pergamino que Henry Macmillan le había enviado informando el divorcio.

–Me las pagarás Narcissa. –Masculló.

Subió las escaleras de la mansión Lestrange hasta la biblioteca en donde se encontraba Voldemort. Intercalaban sus posiciones cada semana, se estaban ocultando desde hace meses, y lo peor era que Lord Voldemort se veía de lo más tranquilo.

No podía detener el divorcio, lo estaban buscando para encerrarlo en Azkaban, así que esta vez Narcissa había hecho un excelente movimiento.

Llamó a la puerta y entró en cuanto su señor se lo permitió.

–¿Qué te atormenta tanto, Lucius? –Preguntó molesto Voldemort.

Se encontraba sobre un mapa con Snape a su lado, estaban analizando algo.

Lucius le contó con amargura de lo que se acababa de enterar.

–Te lo mereces, te dije que debías matarla. Si la mantuve con vida fue porque eres de mis hombres más leales y porque pretendía ocuparla dentro del Castillo, pero eso ya no importa. –Agregó con una sonrisa –La eliminaremos de todas formas, de hecho justo hablábamos sobre eso.

Malfoy prestó más atención y se acercó al mapa sobre el escritorio.

–Con la traición de Regulus, los Aurores cuentan con información sobre el ataque a los Prewett, así que como es lógico tenemos dos opciones. –Explicó Voldemort de buen humor –No atacarlos, lo cual no es opción, y por otro lado, cambiar la fecha y lugar.

El hombre de rubia cabellera asintió emocionado.

–Luego de eso quedarán ciegos, Regulus no alcanzó a recolectar más información porque decidió mostrarse y traicionarnos. –Continuó Voldemort.

Severus se puso al lado de Lucius y enarcó una ceja.

–Necesito a los Prewett fuera de juego, son peligrosos y poderosos. –Siguió con jovialidad el mago tenebroso –Los atacaremos hoy, no podemos esperar más, eso los tomará por sorpresa. Utiliza a Narcissa como carnada para llegar a Gideon, Fabian llegará solo a nosotros. Y no me falles. –Advirtió Voldemort regresando a sus papeles.

Severus se sentó frente a su señor sin demostrar ninguna emoción, aunque con cuidado buscaba opciones de cómo avisar a alguien sobre lo que Voldemort planeaba. Si atacarían ese mismo día, no tenía tiempo ni la privacidad para acercarse a Moody o Dumbledore.

–No lo haré, mi señor. –Dijo un sonriente Lucius.

El hombre bajó y fue hasta donde estaban todos los Mortífagos reunidos.

–Dolohov, Karkarov y Pettigrew, vengan conmigo. –Ordenó el Mortífago –Hoy será un gran día.

Los tres Mortífagos lo siguieron y vieron con curiosidad cuando sacó de una caja dos cartas.

–Narcissa y Regulus son dos tontos sentimentales, las guardé porque sabía que me servirían en algún momento –Explicó con una sonrisa –Ahora imitarás estas caligrafías y escribirás lo que te diga, Pettigrew. –Ordenó ante la mirada asustada del chico.

Todos rieron mientras escuchaban el plan de Lucius y se pusieron manos a la obra.

A las ocho de la noche en punto Narcissa regreso de El Gran Comedor y se sacó su túnica para acostarse. De pronto una lechuza llamó a su ventana y se acercó, puso una moneda en la bolsita del ave y sacó el pergamino. Cerró su ventana y se sentó mientras desenrollaba la nota.

 _Cissy,_

 _¡Papá nos contó la gran noticia! Nos invitó esta noche a celebrar en familia que eres una mujer libre, llegaremos a las nueve._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Reg._

Narcissa sonrió y fue hasta el despacho de la Directora para avisarle que estaría en casa de su tío y volvería cerca de medianoche. McGonagall le dio autorización, le alegraba saber que la chica sería feliz. Volvió hasta su habitación y se preparó para la ocasión con un hermoso vestido, arregló su cabello, tomó su varita y fue hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place por red flu cuando faltaban _cinco minutos para las nueve_ de la noche.

Orion estaba sentado junto a una humeante taza de té cuando una extraña lechuza tocó la ventana de la cocina, se acercó, depositó una moneda y tomó el pergamino. Cerró todo nuevamente y volvió a su cómodo sofá. Desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

 _Papá,_

 _Orion tiene mucha fiebre, hemos tratado desde la tarde con pociones y las cosas que Charlotte dice, pero nada funciona. Vamos camino a San Mungo, Dorcas está muy nerviosa, ¿podrías acompañarnos? Te necesito._

 _Reg._

Orion no lo pensó ni un minuto, se colocó su túnica, tomó su bastón y varita, y salió por la puerta de enfrente. Se dirigió hasta unos arbustos y allí desapareció. Llegó a San Mungo y miró su reloj, faltaban _diez minutos para las nueve_ de la noche. Se acercó hasta la recepcionista para saber de su nieto, pero no lo habían ingresado. Se sentó dispuesto a esperar, seguro no se habían querido aparecer, pensó.

Gideon fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermano y se lanzó sobre su cama distraído. Fabián entró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Después del juicio, Alastor había decidido que volvieran al Colegio, y a ellos no les desagradaba la idea.

–¿Qué ocurre, Gi? –Preguntó su hermano con cariño –¿Fue muy duro cuidar los pasillos? –Lo molestó de buena gana –Lo que es yo, detesto las mazmorras.

Su hermano iba a responder que estaba preocupado por la actitud de Narcissa cuando sintió un piqueteo en la ventana. Fabian recibió la nota y cerró la ventana.

–Es de Narcissa. –Dijo con curiosidad.

Gideon se paró enseguida y le arrebató el pergamino. Fabián rodó los ojos y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de corazones sobre su hermano que leía atento.

 _Gideon,_

 _Tuve que venir con urgencia a casa de mi tío, está muy enfermo y no quiere preocupar a Sirius o Reg. ¿Podrías venir y ayudarme? No sé qué hacer y me estoy desesperando._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Narcissa._

Fabian leyó la carta que antes tenía su hermano entre sus manos y miró sospechosamente. Gideon estaba listo para salir. Su hermano se puso entre la puerta y él.

–¿Dónde vas, Gi?

–Con Narcissa, me necesita. –Respondió a Fabian intentando hacerlo a un lado.

–¿No te parece raro? Narcissa siempre firma como _Cissy_. –Dijo con calma –Y además, por qué enviar una lechuza, trabajamos en el mismo lugar.

–Debe estar nerviosa, se confundió. Y en la carta lo explica, su tío no quiere preocupar a sus hijos, por eso recurre a mí. –Explicó Gideon con esperanza.

Fabian suspiró y le acercó la nota.

–No pienses como el hombre que ama locamente a Narcissa, piensa como Auror. ¿Qué hay de raro en la nota? –Preguntó.

Gideon la analizó detenidamente.

–La letra está temblorosa hacia el final y muy cargada. –Dijo de pronto pensando como su hermano.

Fabian revolvió la cajita donde Gideon guardaba las cartas de Narcissa y le mostró una en específico.

–Ese día ella estaba muy nerviosa, debía volver con Lucius, ¿recuerdas? Mira, las letras no son iguales. –Explicó Fabian.

–Es una trampa. –Susurró Gideon –¿Qué hacemos?

Fabian no respondió, tomó su capa de viaje y varita. Arrastró con él a Gideon hasta la habitación de Narcissa. Ambos golpearon insistentemente la puerta de la chica, pero nunca salió.

–¡Señores Prewett! –Gruñó McGonagall quien se acercaba rauda a los chicos.

–Directora, –dijo Fabian –¿dónde está la maestra Malfoy?

La Directora enarcó una ceja antes de responder.

–Veo que no saben las noticias, ya pueden llamarla profesora Black. –Susurró.

–¿Qué? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

–Esta tarde vino la señora Hermione Black a entregarle el documento que acredita que ella está legalmente divorciada, ya no es Malfoy, ahora es Black nuevamente. –Explicó con una sonrisa que enseguida cambió por mueca –Sin embargo, eso no te da derecho, Gideon Prewett, de venir a golpear su puerta a estas horas.

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos, pero a la vez seguros de lo que ocurría.

–Y sabe dónde puede estar… –Habló Gideon.

–Me pidió permiso para ir con su tío, estaría toda la familia Black, van a celebrar su divorcio. –Comentó extrañada.

Fabian la miró y tendió la nota a la bruja.

–Los Black no harían algo así, Directora. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

–Es una trampa. –Susurró McGonagall –¿Qué haremos?

–Activarla. –Respondió con una sonrisa Fabian.

–Avísele a Alastor y al Ministro, por favor. –Pidió Gideon y ambos corrieron hasta uno de los trasladores que había en el patio frente a la sala de maestros.

Los chicos cayeron con gracia en un callejón de Londres y se encaminaron hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, que para su suerte estaba solo a unas cuadras.

Gideon miró su reloj, eran las _nueve con diez minutos_.

Orion miró nuevamente la hora en tono histérico, ya _habían pasado veinte minutos_ , no podía seguir esperando. Con determinación se apareció fuera del edificio donde vivían sus hijos. Subió corriendo y llamó a la puerta de Sirius, seguro ellos tenían noticias de su nieto.

Para su sorpresa fue Regulus quien abrió la puerta. Lo miró con desconfianza y entró directo hasta la sala. Allí estaba Hermione con Dorcas que le hacían gracias a Orion para que se riera, mientras Sirius conversaba con Charlotte.

–¿Qué ocurre, papá? –Preguntó Regulus interponiéndose entre su padre y el resto.

Todos se giraron a Orion.

–¿Cómo está mi nieto? ¿Bajó su fiebre? –Preguntó.

Dorcas por instinto llevó la mano hasta la frente y mejillas de su hijo y lo miró extrañada.

–Orion está bien, señor Black, más fuerte que nunca, no se preocupe. –Lo intentó tranquilizar la chica.

Orion corrió hasta una ventana y cayó en la cuenta que había sido engañado. Tendió la nota a Sirius que enseguida se tensó.

–¡Dobby! –Gritó el chico.

–Es una trampa. –Susurró Orion –Por alguna razón me quieren fuera de Grimmauld Place.

–Debemos ir al Ministerio. –Ordenó enseguida Charlotte.

–Dobby, quédate con Hermione y Dorcas. Si algo pasa desaparecen enseguida y van con Andromeda. –Ordenó Sirius y el elfo asintió.

Todos desaparecieron. Dorcas y Hermione se miraron con preocupación.

Narcissa en cuanto llegó a casa de su tío fue a la cocina. No había comida cocinándose y su tío tampoco estaba. Volvió a la sala y estaba por subir, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Seguro traen a Orion y Reg no se quiso aparecer. –Susurró para sí misma Narcissa.

Corrió a la puerta y gritó emocionada antes de abrir la puerta.

–¡Sean bienvenidos!

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que frente a ella estaba Lucius y tres Mortífagos lo acompañaban. Empujó la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero los cuatro hombres frente a ella superaron su fuerza y la arrojaron al suelo en su intento por echarlos.

Narcissa se puso en pie y corrió hasta la chimenea, sin embargo Lucius que iba tras ella destruyó la red flu. La chica se vio acorralada por cuatro Mortífagos y se puso en posición de duelo.

–¡No seas idiota, Narcissa! –Comenzó a hablar Lucius mientras reía –No te atacaremos, te necesitamos viva aún. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y se dirigió a sus compañeros –Les dije que sería fácil entrar, Orion tiene muchos mecanismos de defensa, pero fue la misma Narcissa quien nos dio la bienvenida y con eso desactivó los protocolos.

La chica movió la cabeza pensando en lo estúpida que había sido.

–En serio pensaste que te librarías de mí como si nada. –Aseguró Lucius acercándose. La tomó del cuello y la presionó contra la pared –Ahora tu tío está muy lejos preocupado por su nieto, el bastardo, y tu querido Gideon de camino para ayudarte.

Narcissa intentó liberarse de las garras de Malfoy, pero no lo conseguía. Lucius la dejó caer sin ningún cuidado y tomó su cabello muy fuerte.

–Primero lo verás morir, y luego acabaremos contigo. –Susurró cerca de la chica que temblaba del miedo.

Narcissa soltó un sollozo ahogado y rogó que Gideon no apareciera esa noche.

Sobre el Ministerio _una llama de fuego cruzó el cielo_ , mientras tanto Sirius, Regulus, Charlotte y Orion corrían en dirección al despacho del Ministro. Entraron sin tocar. Dentro se encontraba Dumbledore, un iracundo Alastor, Longbottom y la Directora McGonagall que acaba de terminar de hablar.

Moody se acercó hasta ellos con un pergamino en alto.

–No me digan que también recibieron uno de estos. –Dijo furioso.

Sirius le tendió la de ellos y Regulus tomó la que sostenía Moody.

–¡Adelantaron el ataque a los Prewett, nos tendieron una trampa! –Gritó Regulus frustrado.

–Directora, vuelva a Hogwarts. –Pidió Dumbledore –A esta hora los Prewett ya fueron emboscados. –Informó mirando la hora, eran las _nueve de la noche con veinte minutos_ –¡Vamos Alastor!

–¡Lleva dos escuadrones, Longbottom! –Ordenó el Auror.

Orion, Charlotte, Sirius y Regulus los siguieron.

A las _nueve con quince minutos_ , tan solo minutos antes que la ayuda llegara, Gideon y Fabian entraron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, recorrieron el primer pasillo sin problemas, pero al llegar a la cocina fueron cobardemente atacados. Eran tres contra dos.

–¡No! –Gritó Narcissa que era sostenida por Pettigrew para que no escapara.

Fabian y Gideon estaban acorralados, la maldición asesina había rozado a Fabian. Ambos hermanos se miraron una vez más y Gideon desvió su mirada a Narcissa que se encontraba indefensa y seguro correría la misma suerte de ellos.

–No sin luchar, Gi. –Dijo Fabian mirando a su hermano.

–Juntos hasta el final, Fabian. –Sostuvo su hermano.

Las maldiciones comenzaron una vez más.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_ –Gritó con furia Lucius.

Una potente luz los cubrió a todos y el grito de Narcissa rompió el silencio de la tranquila noche.

Cuando Dumbledore y Alastor Moody se aparecieron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place junto a los Black y Charlotte, la fachada de la casa se encontraba partida a la mitad y del interior solo salía humo.

–Ya está vacía. –Susurró Dumbledore.

–La maldición asesina, Albus. –Dijo Moody.

Los corazones de los Black se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo y pensaron en Narcissa, si Gideon estaba allí solo podía ser por ella.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola preciosas! ¿Cómo están? ¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo!

Realmente espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, cumplí bastante bien las fechas que me puse para actualizar (risa malvada), así que las leo en los comentarios para que me den sus impresiones y me comenten todo lo que quieran.

Les agradezco enormemente el apoyo, después de tanto tiempo siguen acá, leyendo, diciéndome palabras hermosas y eso se agradece mucho.

Agradecimientos especiales a Mitzuki19, milupapitas y Florfleur. Y por supuesto, a todas y cada una de las que lee.

Espero que tengan una super semana y espero terminar antes el próximo capítulo para que no se queden con la ansiedad de saber qué sigue.

DATO: en cursiva les puse pistas (guiño).

Abrazos mis queridas y nos leemos en el próximo.

¡Besos!


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el maravilloso mundo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a la genialidad de _J.K. Rowling_. Yo solo me adjudico la trama que nace de mi desequilibrio mental y esos deseos locos en donde todos los _"y sí…"_ son posibles. Obviamente no me hago responsable por la inestabilidad y delirios que pueda provocar en los lectores, tendrán que costearse solos su medicación y leer bajo su responsabilidad, mis queridos.

… _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

 **Breve Nota de Autora:** Siendo más de las dos de la madrugada, con ustedes la actualización… Espero que disfruten un capítulo intenso y les quiero compartir mi breve playlist que me acompañó en la composición de este cap en particular: Bastille (Pompeii sobre todo), Hozier (¿todas sus canciones?), The Lumineers (¿puedo amarlos más?), Oh Wonder, Florence y los que fueran apareciendo de estilos similares (Vance Joy, X Ambassador, Sufjan Stevens…). ¡A leer, y nos leemos en la nota de autora real!

 **Capítulo XL**

Narcissa sintió la sangre caliente cayendo por su frente y mejillas. Giró su rostro confundida y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no era capaz de abrirlos, ardían y todo lo que no podía ver a su alrededor estaba segura que giraba, de hecho su mente lo hacía.

Por sus oídos se colaron cientos de gritos al mismo tiempo, una gran explosión y el ruido que solo una estampida era capaz de producir. Algo chocó contra su cuerpo sin culpa alguna y siguió de largo. Comenzó a toser cuando el humo llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, cada vez era más intenso y estaba segura que provenía de algún lugar cercano.

Los gritos y ruidos cesaron, quedando solo un insistente zumbido en sus oídos.

Intentó una vez más abrir sus ojos. Con mucha dificultad lo logró, primero solo un poco y los volvió a cerrar. Todo daba vueltas y era caos. Otro intento. Más lento que antes para lograr acostumbrarse, abrió sus ojos con calma, el humo provocaba que quisiera llorar y la intensidad del fuego que se vislumbraba en el fondo de todo, de donde fuese que estuviera, hacía que quisiera cerrar sus ojos por el dolor.

Se sostuvo del suelo con sus manos temblorosas, estaba sobre césped húmedo, recién era capaz de identificarlo. Con todo el dolor y esfuerzo que significaba se recargó sobre su hombro derecho y lentamente con un leve quejido logró quedar sobre su estómago.

Sentía la necesidad de acurrucarse contra el suave césped y quedarse allí para siempre. Todo su cuerpo dolía, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, y su mente no estaba mucho mejor.

Intentó recordar, pero no podía, por más que lo intentara.

–Tú puedes, Narcissa. –Susurró para ella misma.

Estaba en la casa de su tío, luego llegó Lucius con otros tres Mortífagos. Había sido una trampa. Después llegó Gideon junto a Fabian y los enfrentaron. Lucius lanzó la maldición asesina a Gideon. Un grito salió de ella…

¿Y luego? Una fuerte explosión que la lanzó contra una pared. Alguien la sostuvo para que no cayera. Y finalmente había fuego, mucho fuego. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba cubierto por fuego, eso fue lo último que recordaba cuando fue arrastrada en una aparición conjunta.

Y ahora estaba tendida sobre el césped.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Movió su cabeza intentando controlar la ansiedad que amenazaba con atacarla y contuvo un sollozo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su estómago, en donde algo la estaba pinchando. Era su varita.

Instintivamente tocó su vientre. Temía por la vida de su hijo después de todos los golpes de esa noche.

Se arrastró unos centímetros para quedar más cómoda y volteó su rostro a su izquierda, justo a donde había mirado antes. Esta vez no cerró sus ojos, si bien todo continuaba girando a su alrededor, ahora podía ver con mayor claridad.

Había mucha luz, y no solo del fuego que estaba por todos lados. A lo lejos fue capaz de identificar una enorme rueda con luces que giraba, de esas que los muggles tenían para divertirse, se subían a ellas, aunque estaba sin ocupantes. También había tiendas con regalos y algunos juegos, todas alumbradas con luces de distintos colores.

¿Dónde estaba? No reconocía el sitio.

Se recogió en su lugar cuando una explosión reventó todas las luces de la rueda y salieron cientos de chispas. El suelo vibró.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a temblar, tenía frío y miedo.

Enfocó su vista y logró distinguir figuras, eran solo sombras para su distorsionada realidad. Los contó, eran siete y luchaban, pero no era capaz de ponerles rostro.

Un quejido la sacó de su ardua tarea y miró al lugar desde donde provenía el sonido. Bajo un árbol, unos metros más allá, delante de donde se encontraba ella un hombre acababa de despertar y tocaba su cabeza, con torpeza se afirmaba sobre sus rodillas y manos para no caer. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, pero el cabello pelirrojo era inconfundible.

–Fabian…

La voz de Narcissa apenas era audible, sin embargo Fabian la había escuchado. La miró confundido y comenzó a gatear hasta ella, tal como lo haría un bebé.

–Narcissa… –Susurró el pelirrojo con su voz cargada de dolor –¿Qué ocurrió?

La chica negó con su cabeza y lo miró esperanzada.

–¿Gideon? –Preguntó con su voz quebrada.

Fabian miró en todas direcciones buscando a su hermano, hasta que enfocó sus ojos en un punto tan solo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Narcissa siguió su vista y ahogó un grito cuando vio el cuerpo de Gideon, lo reconocía por su cabello. Estaba recostado sobre su estómago, inmóvil y no podían ver su rostro.

Narcissa se sostuvo del hombro de Fabian y quedó a la misma altura del chico, sobre sus propias rodillas. Ambos descansaron un momento, todo daba más vueltas que antes. Fabian la rodeó por su cintura y con mucho cuidado se pusieron en pie.

Con paso lento, pero seguro comenzaron a avanzar hasta Gideon. A medio camino se detuvieron cuando un frío inusual los envolvió. Fabian sujetó fuerte a Narcissa, que de pronto se sentía muy débil y profundamente triste, y tapó su boca justo antes que una figura negra pasara sobre ellos con dirección al fuego.

Narcissa miró al cielo y vio la marca tenebrosa, desde donde comenzaban a aparecer los Mortífagos.

Fabian retiró su mano de los labios de Narcissa y la miró.

–No quiero que grites, respira muy lento y cuando lleguemos a Gideon quiero que pase lo que pase, ocultes tus emociones. –Susurró el chico con determinación.

La chica asintió.

–Arriba de nosotros hay dos Dementores, Narcissa. –Dijo con calma Fabian y la rubia mordió sus labios para no gritar aterrada, que era como se sentía –No nos han atacado, eso quiere decir que vienen por orden del Ministerio y están esperando, pero son muy inestables, buscan saciar su sed y no distinguen entre su presa o un inocente. –Terminó de explicar en susurros.

Narcissa asintió levemente y miró el cuerpo de Gideon.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–¿Sabes conjurar un _Patronus_? –Preguntó Fabian.

Por el rostro de Narcissa corrieron gruesas lágrimas y negó, conteniendo una vez más el sollozo que con toda su fuerza quería salir de su garganta.

–No nos enseñaban esos encantamientos en casa. –Respondió sintiéndose culpable.

Siempre lo había querido aprender, sin embargo a ella le habían enseñado que todo lo referente a la oscuridad debía ser su aliado, por ende no necesitaba ese tipo de hechizos en su vida.

–No pasa nada. –Susurró de vuelta Fabian –Te lo enseñamos luego.

Narcissa se giró con miedo y se aferró fuerte a Fabian cuando sintió a los Dementores moverse.

–Tranquila, se alejan. –Susurró confundido Fabian.

Ambos miraron al cielo, y efectivamente los Dementores se alejaban de ellos, sin embargo iban directo a la marca tenebrosa, en donde los Mortífagos comenzaban a atacarlos y por obligación se aparecían en tierra, en donde estaba la acción, rodeados de fuego.

–¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Fabian, señalando con su cabeza a las figuras que sin descanso de batían a duelo tras una cortina de fuego.

–No lo sé, no recuerdo nada. –Contestó la rubia.

Fabian tomó fuerte su varita y retomaron su avanzada hasta Gideon. Un temblor repentino bajo sus pies los hizo apresurarse y se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Gideon, justo a tiempo, ya que segundos después cientos de hechizos cubrieron el cielo. Rebotaban en todas direcciones. El pelirrojo los cubrió con un escudo protector y miró en dirección al camino que colindaba con el pequeño parque en el que parecían estar.

La chica miró al grupo de magos y brujas que se acercaba, iban cubiertos con largas túnicas oscuras y armados con sus varitas, eran al menos cincuenta y avanzaban raudos en dirección al fuego.

–Ellos lanzaron los hechizos. –Susurró Narcissa.

–Maldiciones… –La corrigió Fabian mientras mostraba el corte que le había producido una maldición en el hombro. La herida estaba fresca.

–Debemos salir de aquí. –Apremió la chica.

Con mucho esfuerzo voltearon a Gideon, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre.

De pronto el escudo de Fabian se rompió. Una onda expansiva de algún hechizo los golpeó con fuerza, provocando que se desestabilizaran. Fabian cayó de espalda y Narcissa se sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ello a Gideon. Colocó su oído cerca del corazón del chico, sin embargo le era imposible escuchar, aún no se recuperaba del todo y los gritos que comenzaban a emerger una vez más hacían la labor complicada.

Puso su rostro a la altura del rostro de Gideon y con su varita apuntó al corazón del pelirrojo. No estaba respirando. Ella había visto la maldición asesina salir de la varita de Lucius, sin embargo no recordaba haberla visto impactar su cuerpo.

–La maldición no lo tocó. –Susurró aliviado Fabián, que se encontraba recuperado del nuevo golpe, mientras examinaba con detenimiento a su hermano.

Narcissa miró a Gideon con esperanza, él debía estar vivo, no era posible que la dejara de esa forma.

La marca tenebrosa brillo una vez más antes que el silencio reinara en el lugar y el frío volviese.

–¡LORD VOLDEMORT, FINALMENTE NOS CONOCEMOS!

La voz masculina que resonó en sus oídos con extraña alegría, no estaba llena de satisfacción, en ella había inteligencia, tranquilidad y maldad. Les heló la sangre.

Narcissa miró a Fabian, no tenían idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo estaban seguros de algo, Lord Voldemort estaba allí, a pasos de ellos, peor aún, alguien que no tenían el placer de conocer se atrevía a enfrentarlo como un igual.

Estaban lejos, mas no lo suficiente.

Narcissa miró una vez más a Gideon y con súplica terminó de enterrar su varita en el pecho del pelirrojo.

– _¡Rennervate!_

Dorcas aceptó la ayuda de Dobby y le tendió a su pequeño hijo que era el único que parecía no entender nada.

Todos se habían marchado hace menos de un minuto.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –Preguntó la joven madre a una Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos –Deberíamos irnos, es peligroso estar acá.

–Pienso lo mismo. –Convino Hermione que se encontraba inquieta –Acompáñame por unas cosas a mi habitación.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta para ir hasta la habitación de Hermione a buscar lo que fuese que necesitaba y dejar el departamento, sin embargo se detuvieron a los segundos, ya que el habitual sonido de una aparición las alertó.

No estaban solas.

Con precaución y sus varitas en posición se comenzaron a girar. Hermione sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, estaba preparada para todo, mientras que a Dorcas se le había detenido el corazón al pensar en su pequeño hijo que estaba junto a Dobby al otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo era un elfo, seguramente ya había desaparecido con Orion.

Cuando las brujas quedaron frente al intruso, enorme fue la sorpresa de Dorcas al ver que Dobby seguía sentado en el enorme sofá, e incluso, permitía que el mago a su lado acariciara a su hijo.

Sentado junto a Dobby y con total confianza se encontraba un mago mayor, pero en buen estado físico. Su piel era pálida y el paso de los años era evidente. Su cabello canoso estaba bien peinado, aunque era poco. Miraba con diversión y curiosidad a las chicas frente a él, sus intensos ojos azules tenían un brillo inusual. Vestía con elegancia una túnica burdeo. Había algo familiar en su rostro.

Dorcas apuntó con fiereza al hombre, quien le dio una sonrisa amable y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

–Vengo en paz, joven señora Black. –Dijo el mago con simpatía –Por favor no me ataque, me gustaría que la varita mantuviese su lealtad conmigo, la recuperé hace tan poco. –Continuó mientras dejaba su varita sobre la pequeña mesa del centro y volvía a poner sus manos en alto.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin piedad Dorcas.

Tomó la varita de la mesa y la lanzó lejos, sin dejar en ningún minuto de apuntar al hombre.

–¿Quién soy? ¿Qué quiero? –Devolvió la pregunta el hombre sonriendo.

–¡No tengo tiempo para bromas! –Gritó Dorcas furiosa –¡Dobby, vete con mi hijo!

El elfo no respondió, estaba como en un trance.

–No viene a hacernos daño. –Respondió Dobby con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Exigió saber Dorcas.

–Es un elfo, señora Black. –Respondió el mago y se puso en pie. Se acercó a Dorcas y tendió su mano que estaba cubierta por un guante negro de cuero en dirección a la chica.

Dorcas miró de reojo a Hermione, estaba a su lado, pero no apuntaba al intruso.

Confundida miró la mano que le extendía el mago, con desconfianza se giró a Hermione que la miraba divertida. Aceptó la mano del hombre que le dio un apretón seguro.

–Gellert Grindelwald, señora Black. Es un verdadero placer conocerla.

Dorcas abrió sus ojos y su mandíbula por poco cae al piso. Se separó enseguida del mago y lo volvió a apuntar con su varita. Acalló un grito.

–Tranquilízate, Dorcas. No nos hará daño. –Dijo Hermione mientras se interponía entre la chica y Grindelwald –Confía en mí, por favor.

Dorcas confiaba en Hermione, por supuesto que lo hacía, era como su hermana, sin embargo esta vez le pedía mucho. Estaban hablando de Gellert Grindelwald, el mago más tenebroso de la historia.

–Es Grindelwald… –Susurró Dorcas intentando comprender por qué Hermione no lo había atacado aún –El mago más tenebroso y peligroso de la historia, de hecho te recuerdo que hace unos meses se fugó de una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad… ¿En serio me pides que me tranquilice?

Hermione suspiró, Dorcas tenía razón en reaccionar de esa forma. La chica no sabía nada y estaba en su derecho de desconfiar y entrar en pánico. Tomó aire y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Dorcas.

–Yo ayudé a Grindelwald a escapar de Nurmengard, Dorcas. –Reconoció con voz firme.

Dorcas no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hermione… qué hiciste… –Se separó de Hermione y caminó hasta quedar en medio de ambos.

–¿Recuerdas que el día de mi matrimonio con Sirius te pedí que me ayudaras a ganar tiempo? –Preguntó Hermione con calma –Fui con Grindelwald, ese día nos conocimos y le facilité el camino para escapar.

Dorcas tapó su rostro comprendiendo todo de pronto.

–Eso quiere decir que Dumbledore y Alastor lo saben. –Confirmó Dorcas en voz alta –Por supuesto, es por eso que los Aurores no hemos dado con su paradero…–Dijo la chica señalando a Grindelwald –El Ministro y el Jefe de Aurores lo protegen, y tú también… –Apuntó a Hermione –¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién más lo sabe? –Preguntó con más calma.

–Sirius, Orion, Snape y ahora tú. –Respondió Hermione –Regulus seguramente lo sospecha.

Dorcas iba a decir algo, pero Grindelwald las interrumpió.

–Hemos perdido casi tres valiosos minutos, señoras. –Dijo el mago y fue por su varita que estaba tirada en el piso –Al parecer ha llegado mi momento para intervenir, Hermione. –Anunció con alegría –Esta noche los Mortífagos de aquél que se hace llamar Mago Tenebroso han decidido atacar a los hermanos Prewett.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con toda su atención y dejaron escapar un grito de preocupación.

–¿Qué haremos? –Fue Hermione quien preguntó –Debemos hacer algo para salvar a Gideon y Fabian.

–Ya está todo listo, Hermione. Siempre lo está. –Agregó escuetamente Grindelwald –Y ahora, confíe en mí y acompáñeme.

Tendió su mano a la castaña que enseguida la tomó.

–No me arriesgué tanto para rechazar su ayuda, Gellert. –Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa sincera –¿Cuál es el plan?

–No hay grandes planes, gran parte la improvisaremos, aunque le mentiría si le digo que no tengo algo sutil preparado. –Reconoció el mago.

Hermione asintió y se giró a Dorcas que la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules cargados del conflicto interno que tenía justo en ese momento.

–Dorcas… –Susurró Hermione y tomó con su mano libre la de su amiga y cuñada –Sé que te debo una explicación y te prometo que te la daré, pero ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí, por favor.

La chica cerró sus ojos brevemente para abrirlos enseguida y le regaló una dulce sonrisa a Hermione, apretó su mano y se acercó a ella y Grindelwald.

–Dobby, ve con Andromeda ahora. –Ordenó Dorcas y el elfo enseguida desapareció junto con Orion –¿Y ahora dónde vamos? –Preguntó mirando al mago –Si Hermione confía en usted, yo también lo hago, además al parecer posee información que nosotras no, y eso podría salvar a nuestros amigos.

El hombre le sonrió a ambas y miró su reloj de bolsillo, eran las nueve de la noche con dieciséis minutos. Para todos parecía una eternidad, pero la verdad es que tan solo habían pasado unos minutos. Profirió un silbido apenas audible y una llamarada cruzó la amplia habitación.

–Sujétense firme de mí y varitas listas, en cuanto lleguemos nos atacarán. –Ordenó.

Dorcas y Hermione se aferraron cada una a un costado de Grindelwald y se sorprendieron cuando la llama de fuego se materializó y dio paso a Fawkes, que enseguida los envolvió para verse arrastrados en una aparición conjunta.

Fue una aparición de un solo movimiento, limpia y violenta al mismo tiempo. Fawkes los dejó justo en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place y comenzó a expandir su fuego por todo el lugar.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, Lucius comenzaba a pronunciar la maldición asesina cuando ellos aparecieron y Hermione alcanzó a lanzar un hechizo al hombre, quien se tambaleó y la dirección de la maldición se vio desviaba, chocando contra una pared.

El piso tembló y las paredes se resquebrajaron por el poder de la maldición lanzada segundos antes.

No tuvieron tiempo de dialogar o celebrar la elegancia de su aparición, ya que en cuanto los Mortífagos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los tres intrusos comenzaron una vez más las maldiciones en todas direcciones.

–Me parece que hemos venido a equilibrar la batalla. –Dijo con tenacidad Grindelwald.

Por el rostro de todos los presentes pasaron un sinfín de emociones, sin embargo solo una era común, el pánico. Frente a ellos estaba Gellert Grindelwald, uno de los magos más tenebrosos de la historia mágica.

Los Prewett que no solían demostrar miedo, miraron aterrados en su dirección, y estuvieron aún más confundidos cuando vieron a Dorcas y Hermione a su lado.

Los Mortífagos habían olvidado a los Prewett y Narcissa y ahora apuntaban a los recién llegados.

Grindelwald se dio el tiempo de mirar su reloj, tan solo dos minutos habían pasado.

–Entonces señores, díganme… ¿Pelearemos o nos servirán el té? –Preguntó sonriendo educadamente.

Los Mortífagos enseguida lo atacaron y el mago fue veloz en defenderse. Luego todo fue muy rápido.

Dorcas fue hasta donde los Prewett para ayudarlos a luchar contra Karkarov y Dolohov, mientras Lucius y Pettigrew se batían a duelo con Grindelwald. Hermione se apresuró hasta Narcissa que se ponía en pie, por su rostro corría un hilo de sangre y se veía desorientada.

Grindelwald lanzó una maldición y voló casi por completo el segundo piso de Grimmauld Place.

Dorcas se refugió bajo una mesa justo a tiempo, mientras que los Prewett chocaron contra una pared que se derrumbó sobre ellos. Karkarov y Dolohov se unieron a la batalla que mantenía Lucius con Grindelwald, y Pettigrew fue tras Dorcas que con un solo movimiento lo aturdió.

Hermione se sostuvo de uno de los muebles que quedaban en pie y corrió hasta Narcissa que había sido lanzada contra la pared y comenzaba a desmayarse. La sostuvo antes que tocara el suelo y la arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Dorcas levitando los escombros para sacar a los Prewett.

–¡Debemos salir de aquí! –Gritó Hermione.

Las llamas comenzaban a consumir todo a su paso y el humo estaba haciendo muy difícil que pudiesen respirar.

Grindelwald direccionó a los Mortífagos hasta donde estaban Dorcas y Hermione, quedando él por delante de las chicas.

Pettigrew que ya estaba recuperado se había unido a sus compañeros.

–¿Es todo lo que tienen? –Preguntó Gellert algo decepcionado –Realmente esperaba algo más, sobre todo viniendo del hombre de confianza de _El que no debe ser nombrado_. –Finalizó con burla.

–¡No se escaparán! –Bramó Lucius sin dejar de maldecir.

–¿Qué les parece si llevamos esto a un lugar más amplio? –Propuso el mago y nuevamente silbó imperceptiblemente.

Hermione se abrazó a Narcissa y tomó la mano de Dorcas que tenía fuertemente agarrados a los Prewett. Ya sabían lo que venía.

Fawkes voló sobre Grindelwald y los envolvió en fuego una vez más. Los cuatro Mortífagos se arrojaron al fuego y fueron arrastrados en una aparición conjunta.

A los segundos sintieron el jalón en su estómago y todos cayeron en distintas direcciones.

Hermione cayó en césped con Narcissa sobre ella, la recostó y con rapidez se puso en pie. Unos metros más allá se encontraba Gideon, y corriendo en su dirección iba Dorcas que había dejado a Fabian bajo un árbol.

–¡Están bien! –Informó Dorcas uniéndose a su amiga –¿Dónde demonios nos trajo Grindelwald? –Preguntó.

A Hermione no le costó nada descubrir dónde se encontraban.

–Estamos en un Parque de Diversiones muggle. –Respondió.

Ambas chicas corrieron en dirección a los gritos que comenzaban a inundar sus oídos. Los muggles corrían sin rumbo fijo, solo trataban de huir. El Parque de Diversiones que minutos antes se encontraba lleno de familias y parejas disfrutando, ahora ardía en llamas, Fawkes se había encargado muy bien de eso, estaban cercados.

Dorcas señaló cerca de un carrusel.

Grindelwald tocaba su varita y esperaba paciente a que los cuatro Mortífagos frente a él se pusieran en pie. Las chicas fueron hasta él.

–¿Cómo se pudo aparecer en Grimmauld Place? –Preguntó Dorcas agotada por el ejercicio.

–Olvida con quién está hablando. –Respondió el mago sin quitar la vista de los Mortífagos –Tengo amigos en común con los Black, no es primera vez que estaba allí.

Dorcas asintió conforme.

–Orion se enojará mucho por Grimmauld Place. –Intervino Hermione.

–Fue genial. –Susurró Dorcas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó al mago.

–¿Por qué se apareció en este lugar, cómo lo conoce? –Exigió saber –¡Está lleno de muggles! Nos vieron, y peor aún, pudo haber heridos, ellos no tiene la culpa.

–Tranquila. –Dijo Grindelwald restándole importancia –No ocurrió nada de lo que dice, fue solo un incendio en un lugar muggle. Ni siquiera nos prestaron atención, además no hay bajas.

La chica iba a responder cuando Dorcas la jaló de su túnica. Ambas miraron al frente y vieron a los cuatro Mortífagos repuestos y en posición de ataque. Lucius tenía su varita clavada en su antebrazo izquierdo, sobre la marca tenebrosa, acababa de avisar a los suyos.

–Alguien ilústreme… –Pidió Dorcas mirando a Hermione y Gellert –¿Por qué no los atacamos cuando estaban casi inconscientes?

–Y después me dicen criminal a mí. –Respondió Grindelwald –Es fácil señora Black, prefiero no desperdiciar la diversión de verlos caer. Nada como un buen duelo.

Dicho eso les sonrió y se puso por delante, muy cerca de Lucius.

–Solo intentaba equilibrar las cosas. –Dijo el hombre bajando su túnica con sorna.

La marca tenebrosa se había formado en el cielo, no tardarían en llegar.

–No eres más que un cobarde, Malfoy. –Respondió Grindelwald con frialdad y fue el primero en atacar.

Dorcas y Hermione ni siquiera lo dudaron, en cuanto la primera maldición salió de la varita de Grindelwald en dirección a Lucius, ambas se lanzaron contra los otros tres Mortífagos, logrando mantenerlos lejos de Lucius para que no fueran en su ayuda.

El nivel de violencia iba en escalada tras cada segundo que pasaba. Fawkes terminó de prender fuego al lugar, dejándolos completamente cercados en un círculo perfecto, luego de eso desapareció.

Dorcas evitó con destreza la maldición asesina que salió de varita de Peter. Eso la desconcertó por completo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ese chico hasta hace poco había compartido con ella y el resto de sus amigos en Hogwarts.

–¡¿Qué haces, Peter?! –Exigió saber la chica en un grito sin dejar de apuntarlo.

Pettigrew tragó pesado y no fue capaz de responder, en su mirada no había maldad o frialdad como en el resto de los Mortífagos, él en cambio estaba confundido y avergonzado.

Por unos breves segundos ambos se quedaron sin luchar, solo se miraron con dolor.

–¡Dorcas! –Gritó Hermione que luchaba contra Karkarov y Dolohov sola, intentando controlarlos.

Dorcas negó en dirección a Peter, él ya no era su amigo. Ambos comenzaron un duelo cruel y sin espacio a errores. El chico había mejorado bastante a decir verdad.

Todos se detuvieron un instante y miraron en dirección a Grindelwald y Lucius cuando una fuerte explosión resonó en el lugar. Gellert en un solo movimiento abrió sus brazos teatralmente e hizo estallar las luces de la rueda que estaba tras él. El sonido eléctrico se coló por sus oídos y la vibración del suelo los desestabilizó un poco. La rueda cayó con estrépito al suelo, cubriendo todo de polvo y humo por el corte generado, sumado al fuego que ya la envolvía.

Con una sonrisa el mago elevó su varita y en cuestión de segundos todos los vidrios de las pequeñas luces de la rueda eran pequeñas agujas que se dirigían a Lucius.

Hermione entendió enseguida y se cubrió junto a Dorcas tras un escudo.

Karkarov, Dolohov y Pettigrew hicieron lo propio.

Lucius levantó un escudo bastante débil, por lo que la mayoría de los vidrios lo atravesaron sin llegar a convertirse en polvo. De inmediato decenas de cortes aparecieron en su cuerpo, provocando que la sangre brotara.

El rubio sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y apuntó a Grindelwald, dio un paso en su dirección.

–No sabes cuándo rendirte, Malfoy. Eres un tonto. –Susurró Gellert con tranquilidad – _¡Crucio!_

Lucius cayó y se revolcó de dolor en el suelo, mientras gritos de profundo dolor salían de él, por el dolor de la maldición y el de su cuerpo profundamente maltratado por las heridas.

Las chicas volvieron a batirse a duelo contra los tres Mortífagos restantes. De pronto la marca tenebrosa que minutos antes había conjurado Malfoy comenzó a brillar y decenas de Mortífagos sobrevolaron el lugar y comenzaron sus ataques estando en vuelo, pero enseguida se vieron obligados a bajar, ya que de la nada aparecieron Dementores que los perseguían y atacaban. En cuestión de segundos había al menos treinta o cuarenta Mortífagos en tierra, la mayoría luchando contra los Dementores y el resto atacando a sus objetivos de esa noche.

Hermione y Dorcas se replegaron sin dejar de defenderse hasta Grindelwald que ya había tenido suficiente diversión con Lucius.

Las chicas solo tenían dos cosas claras, la primera era que los Dementores en el lugar solo significaba que el Ministro sabía lo que había pasado y no tardarían en llegar, mientras que la segunda era la certeza de que estaban demorando mucho, ya que ellos eran solo tres contra un ejército de Mortífagos sanguinarios.

Grindelwald levantó una barrera entre ellos y los Mortífagos y sonrió a las chicas a su lado.

–Espero que tenga una mejor idea que un escudo. –Masculló Dorcas agotada y con magulladuras en su rostro y brazos.

El escudo comenzaba a ser penetrado por las maldiciones de los Mortífagos.

Grindelwald les sonrió imperceptiblemente a las chicas y señaló a su izquierda. Ambas se giraron en esa dirección sin bajar sus varitas y quedaron petrificadas cuando vieron un grupo de al menos cincuenta magos y brujas que iban directo a ellos, armados con sus varitas. Incluso antes de poder decir algo, el ejército que acababa de llegar comenzó su ataque contra los Mortífagos.

Hermione y Dorcas repararon enseguida que los recién llegados llevaban colgantes de _Las Reliquias de la Muerte_.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Hermione mirando espantada a Grindelwald –Dijo que no habría ejércitos ni Inferis.

–Y no los hay. –Respondió tranquilo Grindelwald tomando aire –Prefiero llamarlos seguidores, y esta noche serán de mucha ayuda.

–¿Cómo los reclutó tan rápido? –Esta vez fue turno de Dorcas.

–Siempre estuvieron allí, querida. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin más rompió el escudo.

Se alejó de las chicas y se unió a sus seguidores que acababan de llegar.

–Realmente muy sutil todo. –Puntualizó Dorcas antes de unirse al mago.

Hermione suspiró y la siguió de cerca. Esto se les estaba escapando de las manos.

Pronto se encontraron sumergidas en un campo de batalla, Mortífagos contra los seguidores de Grindelwald, el mismo Grindelwald contra Dolohov y Karkarov. Las maldiciones rebotaban en todas direcciones cuando no daban en su blanco y unos más que otros parecían extasiados con la sola idea de torturar o acabar con un enemigo desconocido solo porque sí. Esa era la realidad vista desde lejos, pero Hermione sabía que había más, era una distracción y a la vez una forma de llamar la atención de un pez más gordo.

Dorcas unos pasos más allá desarmó a Peter, con quien había visto interrumpido su duelo, y se animó enseguida a ir tras otros Mortífagos, sin embargo fue arrastrada por Hermione hasta el carrusel que estaba totalmente destruido.

Hermione se dejó caer en los escombros y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras miraba al vacío. Dorcas la imitó no muy convencida y confundida.

–¿Por qué nos escondemos? –Susurró la chica.

–No lo hacemos, –respondió Hermione cansada –solo estamos descansando para la verdadera batalla.

–¿Conoces el plan de Grindelwald? –Preguntó intrigada Dorcas.

Hermione negó y señaló la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Brillaba más que nunca y parecía tener vida propia.

–Ya viene, en cualquier minuto él llegará, y en ese minuto todo se reducirá a unos cuantos. –Contestó Hermione extrañamente tranquila.

–Unos pocos luchando que también nos incluye, ¿no es cierto? –Dorcas parecía divertida con la situación –La verdad es que ya casi me acostumbré a que aquél demente nos persiga.

Hermione recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dorcas y cerró sus ojos, mientras a su alrededor rebotaban las maldiciones y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Dorcas envolvió sus manos en las de Hermione y aguardó en silencio. Se quedaron en esa posición por un par de minutos, hasta que por sobre todo el ruido provocado por la batalla, fueron capaces de distinguir un particular sonido de aparición, sumado a eso la marca tenebrosa dejó de brillar tan intensamente como antes y finalmente el profundo silencio se apoderó de todo.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba junto a ellos.

–¡LORD VOLDEMORT, FINALMENTE NOS CONOCEMOS!

La voz de Grindelwald fue un eco que resonó en la inmensidad de la noche y el silencio en el que se encontraban todos sumidos.

Dorcas presionó fuerte las manos de Hermione, que giró enseguida el rostro hasta su cuñada y amiga, quien le sonreía con resignación. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Ambas salieron del carrusel y se encaminaron de vuelta al campo de batalla.

–Dorcas… –Hermione llamó su atención y Dorcas se detuvo y la miró con atención –Esta noche te contaré todo, lo prometo, y lo sabrás por mí.

–Terminemos esto de una vez entonces, tengo mucha curiosidad. –Respondió la castaña con su buen humor habitual.

Reanudaron su camino y lo primero que notaron fue que tras Grindelwald se encontraban todos sus seguidores que continuaban en pie y a su lado luchando. Se abrieron paso entre la masa humana y llegaron hasta el mago, cada una se puso a uno de sus costados con sus varitas listas.

Frente a ellas estaba Lord Voldemort, su cabeza levemente inclinada y desafiándolos con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Acariciaba su varita y lucía seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo. Tras él estaba su ejército de Mortífagos, esperando.

Ambos bandos se había reagrupado junto a sus líderes, aguardando el siguiente movimiento.

Grindelwald se giró a Hermione y sonrió, la chica negó y habló en un susurro.

–Los Aurores no tardarán en llegar, su vuelta al mundo mágico no fue nada sutil y no estoy segura si esta vez Dumbledore lo dejará escapar un par de décadas antes de detenerlo.

–Entendido, –susurró de vuelta el hombre –esta vez evitaré las extravagancias y tendré cuidado.

–Desaparezca en cuanto pueda y llévese a estos locos que los siguen como ejemplo, Grindelwald. –Pidió Hermione –De lo contrario esto se pondrá muy feo si Dumbledore en persona aparece.

El mago asintió.

La voz de Voldemort los interrumpió y logró que ambos volvieran toda su atención al mago tenebroso frente a ellos.

–Gellert Grindelwald. –Pronunció el nombre casi saboreándolo –Debo reconocer que me impresiona lo escurridizo que has sido todo este tiempo, así que realmente es un honor conocerte al fin. El que alguna vez fue el mayor mago tenebroso.

El aludido arregló la manga de su túnica, para luego centrarse en su varita y tenerla lista.

–Lord Voldemort, no nos engañemos, ambos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. –Pronunció Grindelwald complacido, e incluso se podría pensar que feliz.

Voldemort asintió satisfecho por la inteligencia de su adversario, sin embargo no lo atacó ni dio orden alguna, muy por el contrario, tomó todo el tiempo a su disposición.

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

–Disculpa el retraso, Grindelwald, pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad para saludar a mis dos queridas amigas. –Dijo el mago y señaló primero a Dorcas –Querida Dorcas, parece que fue tan solo ayer que nos vimos por última vez. ¿Cómo se encuentra Regulus?

Su pregunta denotaba maldad y rabia contenida, porque al menos tres personas allí, además de él, sabían que la pregunta dolía.

–Muy bien, Lord Voldemort. –Respondió llena de seguridad Dorcas –Y con suerte esta será la última vez que nos veamos. –Agregó con una sonrisa –Y por cierto, envíale mis saludos a la dulce Bellatrix.

Hermione evitó rodar los ojos ante la respuesta tan al estilo Black que había salido de la boca de Dorcas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los chispeantes ojos de Voldemort, los cuales estaban cada vez más cambiados, a cada momento se hacían menos humanos y se volvían en los de una bestia.

–Hermione. –Pronunció el hombre con cortesía y una especie de respeto.

–Tom. –Devolvió el saludo Hermione con solemnidad.

Grindelwald a esa altura estaba extasiado, jamás había pensado en encontrase en una situación como esta después que Dumbledore lo había enviado a prisión de la manera más humíllate para él, perdiendo contra el mago más poderoso.

Sin más palabras de por medio todos supieron qué hacer tras el movimiento de la varita de Voldemort, indicándoles que el momento había llegado al fin. Mortífagos contra los seguidores de Grindelwald se enfrentaron sin cesar, mientras que los magos tenebrosos estaban en medio de la sangrienta lucha con sus varitas listas para atacar, aunque nadie sabía quién sería el primero.

En cada costado de Voldemort se encontraban Dolohov y Karkarov, mientras que al lado de Grindelwald continuaban Dorcas y Hermione, que en su gran mayoría se encargaban de desviar las maldiciones que amenazaban con darles a ellos.

–No estaré toda la noche de escudera, Grindelwald. –Urgió Hermione, cansándose de tanto hermetismo por parte de ambos.

Gellert no respondió, en cambio de limitó a mirar a Lucius que yacía unos metros más allá en compañía de Pettigrew. Voldemort no ocultaba su decepción, aunque cada vez esperaba menos de Lucius, de hecho ya ni siquiera podía llamarlo parte de su círculo de confianza, es por lo mismo que lo enviaba a todo tipo de misiones, era desechable.

–Grindelwald. –Murmuró cansada Dorcas.

El mago finalmente asintió en dirección a Voldemort y con una teatral reverencia fue el primero en atacar sin piedad alguna.

Dorcas y Hermione se encargaron de Dolohov y Karkarov, su labor era clara, los debían mantener a raya. Era una batalla de cuatro, no había duelos por parejas, ya que las maldiciones iban en cualquier dirección. ¿La misión? Acabar con el enemigo.

Los Mortífagos intentaban confundirlas con la dirección de las maldiciones, pero ambas habían sido entrenadas por Alastor Moody, no caerían tan fácilmente.

–¡A tu izquierda! –Gritó Hermione en cuanto Karkarov desapareció.

Enseguida el Mortífago apareció al lado de Dorcas, que ya se encontraba preparada y con un certero _Depulso_ lo envío lejos. Fue tras el hombre con total seguridad para acabar con él. En palabras de Alastor Moody, esa noche no querían prisioneros para Azkaban.

Hermione mientras tanto se quedó con Dolohov. No se daban descanso.

Alrededor era todo muy parejo y sangriento. Solo algunos de los seguidores de Grindelwald estaban teniendo problemas, aunque nada que un poderoso y bien ejecutado _Confringo_ por parte de Hermione no pudiera solucionar. Eso descolocó un poco al Mortífago frente a ella y la chica aprovechó la oportunidad.

– _¡Crucio!_

Dolohov hacía todo lo posible para no gritar, pero la maldición de Hermione era poderosa. Se revolcaba en el suelo, mientras el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo.

Hermione sintió en su cuerpo el cambio de maldición que debía realizar, era lo correcto. De pronto y antes de lanzar la maldición asesina sobre el Mortífago que seguía revolcándose en el suelo, una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza. Sin soltar su varita ni romper el hechizó giró su mirada a Voldemort para comprobar si estaba intentando entrar en su mente, sin embargo el mago tenebroso estaba muy enfocado en su propia batalla con Grindelwald.

–¡Tu lucha contra Dumbledore duró horas! Pretendo que esto sea más rápido, si no te molesta. –Decía Voldemort del otro lado, eran claras provocaciones a su adversario.

Grindelwald estaba concentrado y no perdía el buen humor, así que no se limitaba en mostrar sus mejores movimientos, y a decir verdad, tenía en aprietos a Voldemort.

La castaña se sintió débil, pero no aflojó la maldición.

Dorcas que no se encontraba muy lejos notó que Hermione estaba teniendo dificultades. Lanzó una certera maldición a Karkarov y lo envió muy lejos. No se repondría pronto.

En tan solo unos pasos alcanzó a Hermione y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, aunque no pudo evitar que resbalara y ambas cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Dorcas terminó de maldecir Dolohov con un _Diffindo_ y lo dejó temporalmente fuera de combate, luego levantó protecciones sobre ambas y golpeó suavemente el rostro de Hermione, que apretaba muy fuerte sus ojos e intentaba no gritar, aunque sin mucho éxito.

–Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? –Preguntaba la chica cada vez más asustada –Debes reaccionar.

Dorcas no paraba de hablar para que Hermione volviese en sí, estaban en medio de una batalla con Voldemort a unos metros y no podían darse el lujo de desmayarse en ese momento.

Hermione dejó de escuchar la suave voz de Dorcas y por una fracción de segundos todas sus barreras mentales se debilitaron.

Voldemort instantáneamente se dio cuenta de esto, a pesar de no estar intentando entrar en la mente de la joven bruja esa noche. Cayó de rodillas frente a Grindelwald y se afirmó con sus manos en el césped. El mago oscuro frente a él no le había hecho nada, tampoco estaba herido, pero la fuerza de la magia en Hermione había sido demoledora. Se quedó en esa posición sin quitar la vista de la chica, empujando lo máximo que podía frente a la oposición que aún mantenía la castaña en su mente.

 _Hermione fue insultada por el retrato de Walburga en su camino hasta llegar a la sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

 _El Sirius mayor apareció ante los gritos de su dulce madre y no fue capaz de ocultar su entrecejo fruncido al ver a Hermione. La chica hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el sillón favorito de Orion._

– _Harry fue a la madriguera. –Dijo el hombre ante una pregunta que no fue hecha._

– _No he venido por Harry y lo sabes. –Contestó molesta Hermione._

– _¿A qué vienes entonces? –Preguntó molesto Sirius, mientras sacaba un vaso y servía un poco de whisky de fuego._

 _Hermione gimoteó y le dio un par de aplausos._

– _Perfecto, vuelves a beber, cada vez que tienes un maldito problema recurres a lo mismo, no sabes controlarte, Sirius Black._

 _Sirius lanzó el vaso contra una pared y la encaró con mirada triste._

– _No intentes manipularme, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, Hermione. –Soltó un suspiro, paso ambas manos por su cabello y le dio la espalda a la joven bruja –Harry no está, puedes ir por él a la madriguera._

 _Hermione se aferró fuerte a los costados del sillón y hundió sus uñas en la parte suave._

– _Ya te dije que no vine por Harry, vine porque sabía que él no estaría. –Aclaró la muchacha en un susurro –Ya casi comienzan las clases y sabes lo que eso significa, no nos queda tiempo Sirius, y hay algo que debemos hablar, algo que me debes aclarar._

– _No entiendo a qué te refieres. –Contestó Sirius más calmado._

 _El hombre se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a ella._

 _Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Tardó unos segundos en calmarse y ser capaz de hablar sin titubeos. Cuando estuvo lista se enfrentó a los ojos grises de Sirius._

– _Necesito saber por qué le dijiste a Dumbledore que si conocía la naturaleza del Desiluminador que guardas tan celosamente en el despacho de tu padre, preferiría morir ahora y quedarme aquí, sin realizar el viaje. –Fue apenas un susurro de ira contenida, pero Sirius había comprendido cada palabra –Quiero el por qué y además saber qué contiene el maldito Desiluminador de Dumbledore._

 _Sirius intentaba en vano controlar su respiración, estaba tan cerca de Hermione que ambos podían sentirse._

– _Estuviste escuchando tras la puerta. –La acusación de Sirius fue directa y sin rodeos._

– _No conocía tu lado moralista, podrías limitarte a responder solamente y terminaremos esto más rápido. –Lanzó de forma venenosa la castaña._

 _El mago se paró rápidamente, evitando mirarla e incluso tener contacto con ella. Desabrochó unos cuantos botones de su camisa, de pronto el aire asfixiaba. En un ataque de rabia lanzó lejos una mesa, rompiendo todo a su paso._

 _Hermione se puso en pie y lo apuntó con su varita._

– _¿No me dirás? –Cuestionó perdiendo la paciencia –¿Acaso no merezco saber qué es lo que planean con mi vida? ¿Destruirla, utilizarme, matarme?_

 _Sirius se dio la vuelta lentamente, la miraba frustrado, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro._

– _¿Destruirte, utilizarte, matarte? –Preguntó con dolor –¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de hacer algo de lo que mencionas a la mujer que amo?_

 _Hermione no bajó la guardia, aunque sabía que Sirius le hablaba con sinceridad, no podía obviar el hecho de que le mentía y ocultaba información vital de su viaje._

– _Si realmente me amas por qué no me dices la verdad, Sirius. No puedo creerte cuando haces planes con mi propia vida a mis espaldas._

– _No debías escuchar esa conversación, Hermione, pones la misión en peligro. –Masculló el pelinegro._

 _Hermione rio con tristeza y bajó su varita, comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a una pared y allí se sujetó a la realidad._

– _Continúas hablando de la misión, la misión esto y la misión aquello. Es como si no te importara que el medio para la misión sea yo. –La voz de Hermione se quebraba tras cada palabra –¿Llamas a eso amor?_

 _Sirius contestó sin mirarla._

– _No puedo amarte completamente en esta realidad, Hermione._

 _Esa frase había roto el corazón de la chica en mil pedazos. Lo miró si expresión alguna en el rostro y secó sus lágrimas. Esperó paciente, debía haber alguna explicación para lo que acababa de escuchar._

– _Cada día despierto con el miedo a que me avisen que Voldemort tiene a Harry y por ende a ti, que los mató. Cada día despierto con el terror de perderte. –Hizo una pausa y la miró –Es por eso que no puedo amarte completamente, a cada segundo que pasa te pierdo un poco más._

– _Es solo miedo. –Susurró Hermione intentando doblegar los pensamientos de Sirius._

 _Él negó._

– _No es solo miedo y lo sabes. –Respondió con seguridad –Sabes que el momento llegará y entonces no habrá nada para hacer. –Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a acercarse a ella –Hacer el viaje no solo evitará que inocentes caigan en las manos de Lord Voldemort, el que realices el viaje nos dará una oportunidad, la única que tendremos. –Llegó hasta ella y tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos –Al lugar y época a dónde vas sigo siendo Sirius Orion Black, estoy completo y soy el hombre que mereces, el que te amará sin restricciones._

– _Debe haber otra forma, Sirius. –Rogó Hermione –¿Por qué tengo esta sensación en mi cuerpo, que haga lo que haga siempre llegaré a este punto de despedida? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que perderte para lograr encontrarnos?_

 _Sirius negó y acortó la distancia entre ambos, la besó con pasión y necesidad, como si en cualquier minuto la fuesen a arrancar de sus manos. Hermione se aferró a él y apreció cada instante de aquel beso, era el primero que compartía con Sirius y necesitaba más de esa extraña sensación que la envolvía._

 _Sujetó con fuerza a la castaña y posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, por debajo de su ropa. Cada vez estaban más juntos sus cuerpos y no se podía detener, pero lo hizo, gracias a un inesperado y torpe ruido en la sala._

 _Ambos se separaron levemente y miraron en dirección a la intrusa._

 _Nymphadora estaba de pie frente a ellos, abría y cerraba la boca, su cabello era sutilmente rosa, al igual que sus mejillas._

– _¡Lo siento tanto! –Se quejó avergonzada de haber interrumpido –Yo…Uy, Sirius… Si quieren me voy y vuelvo más tarde, sí, eso haré… –Torpemente comenzó a arreglar la mesa que había golpeado con aflicción en su rostro –Pueden seguir, no se molesten, por favor ignórenme._

 _Sirius soltó bruscamente a Hermione y evitó mirarla, de lo contrario haría caso a las palabras de su alocada sobrina. Se dio la vuelta, dejando a Hermione contra la pared, y habló pausadamente._

– _Dora, saca a Hermione de aquí, por favor._

 _Hermione tomó su varita que había caído y miró a su amiga que no reaccionaba. Se debatió entre qué debía hacer, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era por esta vez hacerle caso a Sirius. Se acercó a la castaña y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta la puerta, mientras Walburga les gritaba improperios que jamás se les habían ocurrido._

– _Te salvo del lobo. –Bromeó Dora._

– _Pensé que eras tú la que perseguía un lobo. –Contraatacó Hermione aún aturdida._

– _Buen punto. –Convino la Metamorfomaga a la vez que desaparecían en el Londres muggle._

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire de lo que había sido una eternidad en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y salió de los brazos de alguien que la sostenía. Cayó son sus manos sobre la tierra y un grito muy familiar caló fuerte en su cabeza. Si pensaba que todo había acabado, estaba muy equivocada.

 _Era Navidad y nuevamente estaba en Grimmauld Place. Los Weasley preparaban todo para la cena, mientras ella y Sirius adornaban el árbol._

– _No seas testaruda. –Refunfuñaba Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido._

– _Tú eres quien no confían en mis capacidades. –Se quejaba la castaña._

 _Sirius soltó un sonoro suspiró y le sonrió a Harry que los miraba con sospecha desde la mesa donde estaba con Ginny._

– _Debes volver, recuerda que ese no es tu presente, lo será por un tiempo, pero llegado el momento y cumplida la misión es imperante que regreses. Sabrás el momento exacto, confío en ti, Hermione. El pasado debe ser cambiado hasta cierto punto._

 _La chica golpeó una esfera exasperada y casi la rompió con su varita._

– _Ya verás que me las arreglaré._

Hermione tomó una nueva bocanada de aire, ya casi veía todo claro a su alrededor nuevamente. La batalla continuaba, pero ahora había fuego, mucho fuego alrededor. Una mano gentil se sostuvo en su hombro y sintió el grito que le era familiar otra vez, era de una mujer.

 _Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, quien la sostenía por los hombros._

 _De pronto Dumbledore la soltó y se giró hacia su ventana._

– _Si todo sale bien, todo debería seguir su curso hasta llegar a este punto que todos conocemos. Repetir la historia, pero con ciertos cambios. –Nuevamente se giró hacia ella y la miró expectante. –Recuerde que únicamente debemos interferir en ciertos asuntos que ya hemos hablado antes._

 _Hermione asintió._

– _La profecía sobre Voldemort y Harry Potter se cumplirá de todas formas, señorita Granger, pero esos pequeños cambios en la historia que conocemos, –se acercó a ella velozmente – pueden ser trascendentales para que llegado el punto, la victoria sea nuestra y no de Voldemort. Y de paso… evitaremos la perdida e injusticia de unos cuantos inocentes._

– _Lo comprendo, Profesor. –La voz de Hermione sonó áspera, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, procesando una vez más el plan. Lo llevaba escuchando por dos años, pero cada vez era como la primera, no se le podía escapar nada. – ¿Cuándo será? Usted dijo que sería en el momento en que estuviese seguro que todo estaba perdido._

– _Hoy. –Respondió Dumbledore sin mirarla._

 _A Hermione se le heló la sangre._

– _Pero… –No fue capaz de decir nada._

 _Sabía que estaban débiles en comparación a Voldemort, pero no que ya no hubiese esperanza._

– _Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo encerrados en estas cuatro paredes, –sonrió el Director – y nos hemos olvidado que fuera se libra una guerra._

 _Hermione no dijo nada. No quería sentir. Tendría que partir y dejar todo atrás, no sabiendo qué resultados traería su presencia en el pasado. Era un viaje incierto y un futuro mucho más._

– _Voldemort ya entró al Bosque Prohibido, y si no me equivoco, tratará por todos los medios de luchar contra el señor Potter, quien irá tras él y las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosas._

– _Los conoce bien, a ambos, –Dijo Hermione– pero está la posibilidad de que Harry gane._

 _Trató por todos los medios de luchar contra la imagen de Harry y sus amigos más cercanos muertos._

– _Yo también lo creo, señorita Granger, pero aun cuando eso pasara… todos merecen una historia distinta. No es necesario ni justo arriesgarnos de esa forma cuando tenemos una opción. –Se giró desde su escritorio y la miró de lleno. – ¿Trajo todo?_

– _Sí._

 _Hermione miró una vez más su bolsita de cuentas, tenía todo dentro con un hechizo ampliador. Su varita. Una túnica que le daba aspecto de Auror, aun teniendo solo diecisiete años._

– _Perfecto. –El hombre se acercó hasta ella y le tendió un pergamino con su sello y una cajita con frascos que tenían dentro pequeñas fibras que se movían lentamente. Ella lo miró intrigada. –Hace veinte años mi moral era muy distinta a la actual, señorita Granger. Quiero que en cuanto llegue me busque y me entregue esto. Explíqueme la situación y la ayudaré._

– _¿Está seguro que no pensará que estoy loca y me enviará a St. Mungo? –Preguntó ceñuda._

– _Por supuesto que no, siempre me apasionaron las cosas diferentes, –dijo con gracia el Profesor –además eso será suficiente._

 _Metió su mano en su propia túnica y le tendió a Hermione su Desiluminador. La chica lo tomó y sintió la magia fluyendo por su cuerpo._

– _Cuando sea el momento, acciónelo. –Dijo sin más explicaciones su Profesor._

– _¿Momento de qué? –Preguntó desconfiada._

– _De volver, por supuesto. –Y la miró con una tierna sonrisa –Eso solo usted lo sabrá. Es un hechizo poderoso, pero debe elegir el momento exacto, ni antes ni después._

– _¿Y si no quiero volver? –Preguntó alarmada Hermione –¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva?_

– _Debe volver, recuerde que ese no es su presente, lo será por un tiempo, pero llegado el momento y cumplida la misión es imperante que regrese. Sabrá el momento exacto, confío en usted. El pasado debe ser cambiado hasta cierto punto. –Dijo solemne. – Y así como nuestro presente desaparecerá en cuanto se vaya y se comenzará a forjar la nueva historia gracias a sus acciones, cuando usted vuelva… se encontrará con un futuro muy distinto. Nadie recordará el futuro que usted está viviendo ahora como su presente, todos vivirán el ahora que modifique. Pero usted Hermione, tendrá estos recuerdos, más los que viva de ahora en adelante en el pasado y yo le ayudaré con los nuevos recuerdos que nunca vivió._

Hermione volvió en sí y tras cerrar fuerte sus ojos unos segundos, se giró a su derecha para ver quién la sostenía con tanta fuerza del hombro. Se encontró con Dorcas que tenía su frente pegada al suelo y con su mano libre se aferraba a su cabello, la chica ahora sollozaba en silencio, los gritos pertenecían a ella.

La castaña se apresuró en quitar el cabello de su rostro y ayudar a que se incorporara de rodillas, y lo hizo, aunque con mucha dificultad. Miró a Hermione llorando y cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

–Cuando te desmayaste, recordé la vez anterior, cuando luchamos en casa de Alastor y entonces intenté hacer lo mismo que Sirius, solo que no soy tan buena como él. –Susurró Dorcas –No pude con ambos, lo lamento tanto. –Dorcas se disculpó y Hermione continuaba sin entender del todo –Lo que sea que ocultas en tu mente, él ya lo sabe, Hermione. Al menos todo lo que estaba en tu mente estos últimos minutos, solo tuve fuerza para sostener tus barreras, pero no vi nada, su contrahechizo no me lo permitió.

Dorcas giró su mirada para terminar de explicarse, la cual Hermione siguió. El aire pareció desaparecer de sus pulmones cuando se topó con Lord Voldemort que la miraba fijamente, mientras se incorporaba del suelo y quedaba a la altura de ambas chicas. Lucía confundido y agitado.

Hermione reparó que una barrera las separaba del mago tenebroso. Seguramente Dorcas había puesto una barrera contra las maldiciones.

A espaldas de Voldemort estaba Grindelwald.

–Hace mucho no tenía una batalla de Oclumancia y Legeremancia tan poderosa, Hermione. –Comentó el mago sosteniendo su varita –Mientras la señora Dorcas sostenía sus barreras y Voldemort se preocupaba de husmear en su mente y atacarla a usted, –dijo señalando a Dorcas –yo me encargué de entrar en la mente de él y frenar sus posibilidades de avanzar.

Voldemort tenía solo ojos para Hermione.

–¿Cuándo será el momento? –Le preguntó a la chica.

Hermione no respondió.

–Una profecía… –Continuaba murmurando esta vez para sí el mago tenebroso.

Tomó su varita y lentamente se puso en pie, se giró a Grindelwald confundido aún.

–Otro día terminaremos esto y acabaré contigo, viejo. –Dijo con calma.

–Te llevo la delantera y ni siquiera lo sabes. –Respondió seguro de sí mismo Gellert y silbó suavemente.

Dorcas se puso en pie junto a Hermione, todavía estaban dentro de la barrera.

–¿Por qué no lo matamos ahora y ya? –Preguntó angustiada Dorcas.

–Porque no es momento, no aún. –Dijo a modo de respuesta Voldemort y se giró a las chicas, su próxima respuesta fue directa para Hermione –Porque no es tiempo de volver.

Fawkes atravesó el cielo y se posó sobre Grindelwald que desapareció enseguida. Luego vieron como el fuego envolvía a los seguidos del mago tenebroso y los desaparecía al segundo siguiente.

En el lugar solo quedaron Hermione, Dorcas, Lord Voldemort y todos sus Mortífagos.

Las chicas se giraron hacia donde todos miraban. En el fondo de todo, a través del fuego podían distinguir a Dumbledore y Alastor Moody que acababan de aparecerse en el lugar junto a un ejército de Aurores que se apresuraban en no dejar escapar a los Mortífagos.

–¡Retirada! –Bramó Dolohov más recuperado.

Lord Voldemort rompió la protección de que envolvía a las brujas delante de él y las sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo ante la sorpresa de ambas. Miró con Odio a Regulus y Sirius que luchaban contra el fuego maldito, y solo segundos antes que pudiesen llegar a él y a sus respectivas esposas, desapareció, arrastrando a ambas chicas en una aparición conjunta, dejando a todos los presentes sumidos en el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Viendo todo desde distintas perspectivas, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido o lento según se le viese.

Los minutos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place pasaban con lentitud.

El lugar estaba destruido.

Dumbledore, Alastor, Charlotte y los Black se encontraban dentro de la que alguna vez fue una hermosa casa, estaban examinando todo con sumo cuidado de no pasar ni el más mínimo detalle por alto. Cuando llegaron esa noche hasta la casa Black lo único que vieron fue humo, así que entraron enseguida dispuestos a luchar o a encontrar algún tipo de desgracia, sin embargo lo único con lo que se toparon fue con destrucción, silencio y soledad.

No había ningún rastro más que el de una lucha bastante violenta. Tenían piezas que podían unir para armar hipótesis.

Hace al menos diez minutos que estaban en el lugar y no tenían respuestas.

Dumbledore conjuró un Patronus que atravesó las paredes y desapareció. Todos lo miraron interrogantes.

–Es para los Aurores en Azkaban. –Explicó el Ministro pausadamente –Necesitaremos refuerzos.

–¿Más de dos escuadrones de Aurores? –Preguntó Charlotte sosteniendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

–Dos escuadrones de inoperantes que no llegan todavía, –rugió por lo bajo Alastor –pero Dumbledore no se refiere a los Aurores, Charlotte. –Explicó el Jefe de Aurores –Los refuerzos son Dementores.

Todos tragaron pesado.

Orion bajó desde el segundo piso y negó con vehemencia.

–No hay nada. –Se quejó en un susurro.

Regulus que se encontraba cerca de la destrozada chimenea, entre los escombros y junto a Sirius, llamó la atención de todos.

–Aquí hay un rastro de magia, pero es débil, de unos quince o veinte minutos. –Dijo muy seguro –Se marcharon antes que nosotros llegáramos.

–¿Lo reconoces? –Preguntó su hermano mientras se acercaba más.

El chico negó.

Dumbledore se acercó a donde segundos antes había estado Regulus y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la magia. Su entrecejo se frunció y abrió nuevamente sus ojos que brillaban tan gélidos como el hielo.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Regulus, que nunca antes había visto a Dumbledore de esa forma.

El Ministro se giró y respondió mirando a Moody.

–Grindelwald estuvo aquí, es su magia.

Todos profirieron gritos ahogados de frustración y se quedaron mirando a Dumbledore.

En las afueras sintieron a los Aurores aparecerse. Eran al menos cuarenta.

Longbottom entró primero y se frenó ante el desastre. Enseguida fue con Alastor.

–¡Longbottom! ¡Explícame por qué tardaste tanto! –Exigió saber el Jefe de Aurores –¡Alerta permanente significa… ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Frank rodó los ojos y luego los entrecerró, antes de comenzar a dar las explicaciones pertinentes a su desquiciado jefe.

–Alastor, la mayoría de los Aurores se había retirado a sus casas, tienes suerte que logré reunir a cuarenta en menos de media hora.

–Muchas gracias, Frank. –Agradeció Dumbledore, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Moody y logrando calmarlo –Pedí refuerzos a Azkaban, así que será suficiente.

Atraídos por los gritos entraron algunos Aurores, esperando saber qué pasaba. Marlene y Remus fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de James.

–¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –Preguntó Marlene que iba de pésimo humor.

Regulus rodó los ojos en dirección a la rubia.

–Lo sabrías si hubieses llegado a tiempo, Auror. –Respondió con el mismo grado de humor Regulus.

Marlene se acercó hasta el chico y quedó a su altura, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Y dónde está tu esposa, espía? –Preguntó la chica que a esa altura era sostenida por Remus –También es Auror y no la veo ayudando.

–Marlene… –Susurraron Remus y James juntos.

Regulus sonrió mientras negaba.

–Por si no lo sabías, Dorcas es madre, tiene más responsabilidades que tú. Está en casa cuidando a nuestro hijo, por supuesto. –Respondió el chico con sorna –Hablemos cuando seas madre.

Marlene sonrió con maldad y con aquella expresión que tanto detestaban los Black. Ella sabía algo que ellos no.

–Estás mal informado, cariño. –Apuntó la rubia y lo jaló con burla del mentón. Regulus se soltó y exigió que se explicara –Tu hijo está con Andromeda, con tu querida prima.

–Eso no es cierto. –Se entrometió Sirius molesto.

Sirius sabía que si Marlene tenía razón y Dorcas no estaba cuidando del pequeño Orion, eso solo significada que ella y Hermione estaban metidas en líos.

–Uy, Sirius… asumo que Hermione también estaba con Dorcas. –Contestó la chica riendo y recuperando el buen humor –Les explicaré porque me agradan, chicos. –Agregó con ironía –Andromeda estaba con Dora y Ted en mi casa, fue a ayudarnos con mi hermanito. –Comenzó a contar restándole importancia –Cuando de pronto Dobby se apareció con el pequeño Orion y lo dejó en mis brazos al ver que Andromeda estaba con Dora. Se veía muy confundido ese elfo, dijo algo de que no saliéramos y que cuidáramos a Orion con nuestra vida, era orden de Dorcas. Luego ya saben, se fue al estilo elfo y al rato llegó Frank histérico diciendo que Alastor nos necesitaba.

Marlene concluyó y dirigió su mirada a sus uñas, examinándolas, sabía que había logrado que el mundo comenzara a arder.

Regulus dio un grito y golpeó una muralla que terminó por desmoronarse.

–Les dijimos que no salieran. –Gruño Orion mientras sostenía a Charlotte.

–No es seguro que Hermione esté con ella. –Susurró para sí mismo Sirius.

James trató de ocultar una risa junto con Remus.

– _Padfoot_ , –susurró James a su amigo –todos sabemos que si Dorcas no está en casa es porque Hermione la arrastró a algún lugar. Tu esposa es determinada.

Sirius asintió resignado y molesto.

–Iré por Dobby. –Anunció Regulus –Lo jalaré de la lengua hasta que hable.

–¡Hey! –Gritó Sirius –Mucho cuidado con Dobby, es libre.

Ambos hermanos iban a comenzar a pelear cuando Dobby apareció frente a ellos.

–¿Llamaban a Dobby? –Preguntó el elfo con una enorme sonrisa.

Regulus se adelantó, lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó sobre una mesa. Sirius sacó a su hermano de en medio y se dirigió al elfo.

–¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

–Oh… Dobby es un elfo, señor Black. –Respondió la criatura muy sonriente –Seguí los rastros de magia.

–¿Dónde están Dorcas y Hermione? –Fue turno de Regulus para intervenir –¿Es cierto lo que dice la rubia? –Preguntó señalando a Marlene que lo saludó con un gesto de su mano.

–La señorita Marlene no es ninguna mentirosa. –Se apresuró en aclarar el elfo –El pequeño Orion está con su prima, la señora Andromeda en este momento, muy seguro, tal como lo pidió la señora Dorcas.

–Dobby… –Orion se dirigió al elfo con calma –¿Dónde están Dorcas y Hermione?

El pequeño elfo miró sus manos y su sonrisa fue más grande aún.

–¡Oh… eso es una historia genial! Ellas están con Gellert Grindelwald, mago tenebroso, fugitivo y asesino maniaco…

A todos se les descompuso en rostro, sobre todo a los Black.

Regulus se giró a Sirius y quedó muy cerca de él.

–No estoy al tanto, sé que ocultan algo… –Susurró a su hermano –Y sabes que siempre los he apoyado en todo, Sirius… pero si le ocurre algo a Dorcas por las locas ideas de Hermione, yo mismo le daré casa a tu esposa, ¿entendido?

Sirius le rodó los ojos y asintió. Él sabía que si estaban con Grindelwald era idea de Hermione.

–Se las tuvo que llevar a la fuerza. –Dijo llorando Charlotte.

–Ya lo averiguaremos, y eso es seguro, las chicas fueron por la fuerza. –El intento de Orion por calmar a la mujer fue creíble para todos, excepto para los que sabían la verdad del escape de Grindelwald.

Dumbledore y Alastor estuvieron de acuerdo en que era hora de intervenir.

–Dobby, ¿nos ayudas siguiendo el rastro de magia, por favor? –Pidió amablemente el Ministro.

–¡Por supuesto! –Dijo emocionado Dobby.

El elfo saltó de la mesa y recorrió rápidamente el lugar.

–Desde el hogar de Sirius y Hermione Black hay un rastro de magia muy poderosa, fue Grindelwald quien hizo la aparición, y llega justo hasta ese lugar. –Explicó señalando un punto en la sala –Y el otro rastro es aquí, –dijo marcando el área donde había indicado Regulus –veamos a dónde va.

Dicho eso desapareció por unos diez segundos, luego volvió y parecía en shock.

Entre Remus y Marlene lo ayudaron a que se sentara.

–¿Qué pasó, amigo? –Urgió James.

Dobby pareció volver en sí y comenzó a hablar.

–Hay mucho fuego, Mortífagos y otros magos muy raros luchan a muerte. –Comenzó a relatar –Gellert Grindelwald y _El Innombrable_ estaban luchando, pero de pronto cesaron. –Tembló al recordar esa escena –La señora Dorcas toma muy fuerte su cabeza y Hermione está desmayada.

Finalizó con un hondo suspiro.

–¿Dónde están? –Preguntó Alastor prácticamente encima del elfo.

–El Parque de Diversiones donde van Hermione y Sirius Black. –Respondió sintiéndose mareado.

Dumbledore se alistó enseguida.

–Charlotte, ve al Ministerio e informa de la situación. Mantén todo bajo control con los periodistas. –Ordenó el Ministro y la mujer desapareció junto a dos Aurores.

Frank entró en ese momento.

–¡Dementores en un Parque de Diversiones muggles, Alastor!

–¡Confirmado! –Rugió Moody y formo grupos de diez Aurores –¡Aparición conjunta!

–Alastor y yo tomaremos un grupo cada uno. –Informó el Ministro –Sirius y Dobby aparecen al resto.

Cada quien tomó su posición. Regulus y Orion fueron hasta el grupo de Dobby, al ser un elfo tenía mayor capacidad para realizar apariciones conjuntas.

Alastor inició la cuenta regresiva y todos aparecieron al segundo siguiente en la entrada del Parque de Diversiones.

–¡Tío!

Todos se giraron en dirección al grito femenino que habían escuchado.

–¡Narcissa, querida!

Orion corrió en dirección a su sobrina y la envolvió en sus brazos. Los Aurores lucían preocupados al ver el estado de la joven bruja. Sirius, Regulus, Alastor, Dobby y Dumbledore se acercaron hasta ella.

–¿Qué pasó, Narcissa? –Pidió saber Regulus.

–Es una larga historia. –Dijo la rubia sollozando –Por favor ayúdenlos. –Rogó mientras señalaba entre los arbustos.

La figura de Fabian apareció cargando a su maltrecho hermano Gideon.

Alastor miró en dirección a sus Aurores y enseguida Remus junto a Marlene corrieron en su ayuda.

–Lleven a los tres a San Mungo. –Ordenó Moody.

–¿Aguantarán la aparición? –Preguntó Sirius preocupado.

–No tenemos opción. –Susurró Remus –Tranquilo, tu prima estará bien.

Marlene sostuvo a Narcissa y Remus se encargó de los Prewett. Fabian estaba en mejor estado que Gideon, así que lo difícil sería con el segundo pelirrojo.

Marlene y Remus contaron hasta tres y al cuarto segundo desaparecieron.

Alastor y Dumbledore lideraron la avanzada, seguidos de los Black, y el resto de los Aurores.

Lo primero que notaron fue la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, seguido de la descomunal batalla que se llevaba a cabo unos metros más allá, en donde todo era fuego.

Gellert Grindelwald les dio una pequeña reverencia y desapareció del lugar siendo consumido por una llamarada de fuego, y llevándose consigo a la mitad de los magos y brujas que luchaban en el lugar, los que claramente eran su ejército.

Los Aurores comenzaron a aparecerse rápidamente para interceptar a la mayor cantidad de Mortífagos.

Lo siguiente que vieron a través de fuego, fue a Lord Voldemort sosteniendo a Dorcas y Hermione. Los Black corrieron en esa dirección y lucharon contra el fuego, fue una fracción de segundo solamente, pero en cuanto parpadearon, vieron la mirada de odio que les dirigía el mago tenebroso y como desaparecía del lugar.

–¡Maldita sea! –Bramó Sirius.

Regulus estaba en shock, alterado y a punto de sufrir un ataque; mieras que Orion se dirigía veloz a Dobby.

–Pequeño elfo libre, –dijo cortés –¿puedes seguir el rastro de Voldemort?

Dobby asintió y fue hasta el punto en donde habían desaparecido.

–Es muy débil. –Susurró la criatura –Me tomará unos minutos.

–Ese maniaco no deja rastros fuertes, sabe lo que hace. –Maldijo por lo bajo Alastor.

Al menos la mitad de los Mortífagos había alcanzado a huir y el resto se enfrentaba a los Aurores.

–¡Tenemos a Malfoy! –Gritó Frank antes de desaparecer con Lucius.

James apareció muy pálido y se dejó caer al lado de Sirius y Regulus.

–¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó preocupado Sirius, saliendo de su trance temporal.

Regulus también se mostró interesado.

–Es… –A James le costaba trabajo comenzar –Estaba Peter, él me atacó y luego desapareció.

Sirius dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Lo que les faltaba.

–Él es un Mortífago, James. –Explicó escuetamente Regulus con voz monótona.

James lo miró consternado y prefirió no hablar.

–¿Hay algo, Dobby? –Pidió saber Dumbledore.

El elfo negó.

–A Dobby le cuesta trabajo, solo unos minutos.

Sirius, Regulus, Orion y Alastor tenían ganas de prenderle más fuego a todo, pero sabían que Dobby era su única esperanza y que hacía lo que podía. Dumbledore se veía notablemente tranquilo.

–Estarán bien, aún no es tiempo, Alastor. –Susurró el Ministro con una sonrisita.

Hermione y Dorcas cayeron con violencia en cuanto se aparecieron, ambas colocaron sus manos frente a sus rostros, esperando el golpe, un golpe que nunca llegó. Se miraron y notaron que levitaban a unos diez centímetros del piso.

–Las soltaré. –Anunció una voz masculina.

Ambas se prepararon y sostuvieron bastante bien para no lastimarse. Enseguida se sentaron en el húmedo suelo de madera y se dieron la vuelta hacia la voz. Lord Voldemort las miraba con rabia y curiosidad. Él estaba sentado en una vieja y pequeña cama.

Dorcas miraba todo, desconocía el lugar hasta donde las había llevado, sin embargo Hermione reconoció de inmediato todo. No podía ser de otra forma, estaban en el _Orfanato de Wool_.

–Conoce este lugar. –Dijo Dorcas poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Hermione, aunque la afirmación era para Voldemort –Cayó sentado, mientras nosotras, bueno… caímos muy mal. –Señaló molesta –¿Es su casa?

Lord Voldemort la miró detenidamente e ignoró sus preguntas.

–Es el Orfanato de Wool, Dorcas. –Respondió Hermione –Aquí creció Tom.

La chica miró a Hermione casi en shock.

–Hermione, somos dos brujas muy capacitadas con varitas. –Partió explicando la chica –Estamos frente al mayor mago tenebroso de la historia, perseguido por el Ministerio y no se está defendiendo, entonces, quiero saber por qué demonios no lo hemos detenido o asesinado, y en cambio estamos acá todos reunidos como grandes amigos y llamándolo por su nombre de cuando era un niño inocente.

Dorcas hizo una pausa, pero Hermione no respondió.

–La señora Dorcas está afectada por los últimos eventos. –Comentó Voldemort –Debería darle un té, Hermione.

Dorcas comenzó a reír y se sentó sin mayor cuidado al lado de Voldemort que la miró como si tuviese peste. Hermione no intervino, entendía por qué las había llevado allí, no les haría daño.

–Esta noche me hice casi amiga de Gellert Grindelwald, máximo mago tenebroso, fugitivo de la justicia y además lo ayudé a atacar Mortífagos. –Dijo la chica –Luego este demente, –continuó señalando a Voldemort –me quiso matar por ya no sé qué número de veces, y ahora estoy sentada a su lado en el lugar donde creció, después que me ofreciera tomar el té. –Miró a Hermione con expresión determinada –Hermione, debes reconocer que la situación es irreal y sobre todo porque te veo tan tranquila. Dos magos tenebrosos en una noche. –Se giró a Voldemort sin perder la sonrisa, a pesar de su determinación –Estoy muerta, estoy soñando o me volví loca luego de la tortura mental.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y tapó con ambas manos su rostro.

–Ella no sabe la verdad…–Explicó Hermione a Voldemort.

–Que hermosas amistades las que tiene, Hermione. Admiro realmente sus relaciones familiares, sobre todo porque se ha dado el lujo de criticarme. –Respondió el hombre impasible.

Dorcas se puso de pie entre ambos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Soporté lo de Grindelwald, pero esto… ¿Qué más debo saber, son amigos, eres Mortífago ahora, Hermione? –Preguntó riendo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro –Sé que ocultas cosas y nunca les he pedido saber nada, somos familia, pero aun así siempre me excluyen… tú, Sirius, Orion y hasta Reg. Y yo soy solo Dorcas, los apoyo a ciegas, pero siento que merezco que seas sincera conmigo, eres mi amiga y mi hermana.

Cuando la chica finalizó, sintió un aplauso por parte de Voldemort.

–Conmovedor realmente, ¿quién le enseñó esos trucos, fue Regulus?

–¡Silencio, Tom! –Gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

La castaña se acercó a Dorcas y la sujetó fuerte por los hombros.

–Dorcas, te dije que esta noche sabrías la verdad, es solo que las cosas no se dieron como deberían. –Explicó mirando a Voldemort –Dame unos minutos con él y luego iremos a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

Dorcas asintió.

–No me moveré de acá. –Dijo demandante Dorcas –Pueden hablar, no me entrometeré.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó al lado de Lord Voldemort, mientras Dorcas hacía lo propio en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio.

–¿Por qué nos trajiste acá, Tom? ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin delicadeza Hermione.

Voldemort acariciaba su varita mientras pensaba, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

–Vi sus recuerdos, solo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos minutos. –Respondió Voldemort con calma –Habría podido avanzar más si alguien no se hubiese entrometido, pero fue suficiente por una noche para unir piezas.

Dorcas susurró una grosería por lo bajo.

–Ya estoy al tanto, ¿y qué con eso? –Lo apresuró Hermione.

–¿Quién es Harry? –Preguntó Voldemort a la vez que se giraba para mirar directamente a los ojos a Hermione –No se parecía a usted o a Sirius, así que asumo que no es un hijo o algo por el estilo, pero todos parecían preocupados por él, y lo relacionaban conmigo.

–No importa quién es Harry. –Dijo muy calmada Hermione –No crea que lo diré.

Voldemort sonrió y asintió.

–Hay una profecía, lo averiguaré de todas formas. Si está relacionada conmigo me enteraré.

Hermione tragó pesado, esa no era una amenaza o algo por el estilo, era simplemente la realidad.

–¿Qué más quiere saber? –Preguntó la castaña agotada.

–Supongo que tampoco me dirá qué es lo tan terrible que hice o haré. –Asumió y Hermione asintió.

–No hará nada porque lo detendremos. –Agregó la chica.

–Última pregunta… El Desiluminador de Dumbledore, ¿logró descifrar cómo o cuando utilizarlo? Se supone que cuando todo llegue a su fin, pero… aún no es el fin de nada, está aquí y no me ha intentado matar o detener con efectividad.

Hermione analizó esa pregunta. Tenía razón, inconscientemente nunca le había hecho real daño a Voldemort, al contrario, siempre intentaba ayudarlo.

–También lo notó… –Dijo el hombre complacido.

La castaña lo miró directo a los ojos, ya no estaban rojos como los de una bestia, volvían a ser de un hermoso y transparente castaño, era humano y vulnerable una vez más.

Hermione no respondió, en cambio pasó sus manos por su rostro.

–Siempre me salva o encuentra la manera de no atacarme directamente. –Comentó el mago –Sigue el juego y no lo acaba, y es porque sabe que si lo hace, también es el fin para usted y eso significaría dejar a Sirius. Una vez más perdería todo lo que ama por su absurdo deber de ser la heroína que nadie necesita porque no saben lo que está pasando. Ignorantes todos.

Dorcas prestó mayor atención y vio a Hermione desmoronarse emocionalmente.

Voldemort al ver la reacción de Hermione continuó hablando.

–No será usted quien acabe conmigo, Hermione. –Confirmó el hombre sus sospechas –Si por usted fuese… se uniría a mi causa y terminaría con su tortura, sabe que es el camino a su felicidad, ya no tendría que temer nada.

–Eso es mentira… –Susurró Hermione.

–No lo es y lo sabe. La perfecta Hermione en realidad se encuentra dividida entre su lealtad al Ministerio y lo que dicta su corazón, es por eso que buscó ayuda en Grindelwald, no busca al mago, busca las artes oscuras.

Hermione se puso en pie y lo enfrentó.

–¿Y si así fuese, qué importa? ¡No es su problema! –Explotó la chica frente al mago tenebroso –No sabe nada de mí, se basa en dos recuerdos y nada más, no me conoce a mí o a mi corazón, Tom.

–Pero he visto sus pensamientos y acciones, no se condicen con quien pretende ser.

Dorcas sujetó la mano de Hermione que sostenía su varita, estaba a punto de levantarla. Ella estaba allí para apoyar a Hermione, no importaba cuál fuese la verdad en todo eso.

–Jamás me uniría a su causa, no la comparto, soy una sangre sucia, ¿lo olvida?

Voldemort negó.

–Lo tengo muy presente, pero ya lo dije una vez, en este mismo lugar. Es una entre millones, Hermione. –Repitió emocionado –Lo que vi en sus recuerdos es decadente, y sé que una vez le dije que ahora era mi enemiga, pero después de hoy… ¿Se da cuenta de todo lo que podríamos lograr uniendo fuerzas? –Preguntó cada vez más feliz –Toda su familia tiene un lugar en mis filas.

Hermione mordió sus labios para no explotar nuevamente. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que algo de razón tenía Voldemort, él intentaba tentarla con su parte más indecisa y débil.

–¿Se da cuenta hasta qué punto estamos unidos? Cuando el final de esta guerra llegue, también será su fin… y todos los que hoy la apoyan, a los que ha venido a salvar, le darán la espalda. ¿Sabe por qué? –Preguntó –Ellos no conocen su sufrimiento y sus sueños… llegado el momento todos la verán como una amenaza y llegará el momento de partir. Solo usted y Sirius sufrirán, nadie más, el resto encontrará su ansiada felicidad.

Hermione le dio la espalda y dejó que las lágrimas cubrieran su rostro. Dorcas estaba a su lado, intentaba entender, pero no lo conseguía. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione? ¿Y si Voldemort tenía razón?

¿Y si Voldemort tenía razón? Era la misma pregunta que se hacía Hermione. Porque ella sabía que sí la tenía, de hecho en sus recuerdos recuperados había podido atar cabos sueltos y darse cuenta que había mucho que desconocía antes de realizar el viaje. Ella misma en el pasado había querido renunciar. Detalles tan mínimos como un beso que pensó nunca haber dado antes de su viaje.

Pero amaba su presente, hacer lo correcto y tener a su familia. No podía dejarse convencer por Voldemort, aun cuando eso le costara su felicidad, su propio sacrificio. Si ella se unía a él, le daba un arma de destrucción total.

Se dio la vuelta y secó su rostro.

–¿Qué más quiere? –Preguntó Hermione decidida –No tenemos toda la noche, Tom.

Lord Voldemort se puso en pie y les sonrió.

–El Desiluminador… debe ser muy poderoso, seguramente magia oscura muy potente y a prueba de fallas. –Dijo con total seguridad –Eso no lo hizo Dumbledore.

–¿A qué se refiere?

Hermione sentía curiosidad, después de todo él era un experto en magia oscura.

–Me refiero a que solo hay una familia capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas sin sentir remordimiento. –Explicó con calma –Solo un Black podría llevarlo a cabo con esa perfección, dominan artes oscuras que algunos solo soñamos, es por eso que siempre he estado tras esa familia. –Continuó explicándose con sinceridad –Y a decir verdad, el Sirius de su época dista mucho de su esposo, Hermione.

Llevó un dedo a la frente dela chica y tocó al centro.

–Piense sin su corazón de por medio. –Agregó muy serio –Y si no sabe por dónde comenzar, la sangre siempre es una buena aliada de los grandes maleficios.

Hermione quedó estática, Lord Voldemort le estaba dando las indicaciones para activar el Desiluminador. Ella no recordaba nada y Orion que ya lo había descubierto no le dijo nada, sin embargo, el mago tenebroso frente a ella lo había descubierto en minutos y le estaba ayudando.

–Si es inteligente sabrá qué hacer, Hermione. No quiero ser su enemigo, de lo contrario no le habría dicho nada.

Finalizada su explicación, sacó su varita y apuntó a ambas chicas.

Dorcas se preparó con la suya, al igual que Hermione.

¿En qué momento habían pasado de ser casi aliados a enemigos nuevamente? En realidad jamás dejaron de ser opuestos.

–Fue un gusto poder tener esta conversación con ustedes, señoras. –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa –Ahora si me permiten, mis hombres están en las escaleras.

Dicho eso les lanzó un hechizo desilusionador.

Acto seguido Dolohov, Karkarov y Snape a la cabeza, entraron en la habitación. Ni si quiera se percataron de las chicas.

–Mi señor, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro, está despejado de Aurores. –Susurró Snape.

–Gracias Severus. –Respondió Voldemort palmeando al chico.

Severus antes de desaparecer miró imperceptiblemente hasta donde estaban Dorcas y Hermione.

En cuanto se fueron los Mortífagos, las chicas esperaron unos minutos por si era una trampa, y en cuanto descubrieron que realmente se habían marchado, se liberaron de los hechizos.

–Nos acaba de salvar la vida. –Susurró Dorcas frustrada –Ya no lo podré matar, maldita sea.

–Tampoco nos corresponde…

Hermione no pudo finalizar, ya que Dobby apareció en el lugar con una radiante sonrisa.

–Todos están muy preocupados, debemos volver.

Hermione miró a Dorcas y se apresuró en sacar tinta y papel de su bolsita que había cargado toda la noche. Escribió muy rápido y le tendió la nota a Dobby.

–Es para Sirius y Regulus, diles que en un par de horas estaremos de regreso. Estamos bien, no pasó nada. –Pidió la castaña.

El elfo se jaló las orejas, sabiendo que tendría problemas y finalmente asintió.

En cuanto se fue, Hermione tomó las manos de Dorcas.

–¿Lista para la verdad? –Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

–Lista. –Respondió la chica.

Ambas aparecieron en el Valle de Godric y caminaron por algunos minutos. Cuando llegaron frente a una hogareña casa se adentraron en el jardín y Hermione golpeó tres veces la puerta, que en cuanto se abrió, dejó ver a Dumbledore.

–No esperaba que fuese a otra parte después de incluir a la señora Dorcas en sus excursiones con Gellert. –Dijo a modo de bienvenida el anciano mago, mirándola entre sus lentes de medialuna con una sonrisa.

Las chicas entraron y se sorprendieron por la calidez del lugar.

–Debo decirle que Sirius y Regulus están furiosos. Solamente Orion entendió. –Les comentó el Ministro –Y ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar al Ministerio, solo vine porque entendí el entrelineado apenas Sirius lo leyó. –Se arregló su capa y señaló el armario –Ya sabe cómo utilizarlo.

Hermione le agradeció y le indicó a Dorcas que se sentara.

–No pensé que Dumbledore tuviese una casita tan linda. –Comentó la chica husmeando todo desde su lugar.

Hermione sonrió y con su varita sacó el pensadero y lo dejó en la mitad de la habitación.

–Es un pensadero. –Susurró Dorcas mientras se acercaba –Muy raros.

La castaña comenzó a extraer recuerdos seleccionados de su mente. No tenía que ser tan detallada con Dorcas, lo de Sirius había tenido que ser escogido con pinzas, sin embargo sabía que Dorcas era muy sensata y lo comprendería.

Había seleccionado siete recuerdos.

El primer recuerdo era del día de su viaje, en donde Dumbledore le explicaba todo lo que ocurriría y el por qué lo realizaba.

El segundo era solo un año antes de realizar el viaje, ella estaba en la biblioteca del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y Sirius le mostraba una copia de la fotografía que tenía Moody en donde estaba toda la Orden del Fénix. Él le explicaba quiénes eran todos y le comentaba sobre la muerte de Dorcas Meadowes y Marlene McKinnon.

En un tercero estaba el recuerdo de Sirius, la noche del ataque a los Potter y la caída de Voldemort.

Cuando llegaban al cuarto recuerdo, se encontraban con el día en que Sirius Black fue traicionado por Peter Pettigrew y enviado injustamente a Azkaban.

En el quinto recuerdo estaban nuevamente en Grimmauld Place y Sirius le contaba a Hermione la forma en que había muerto su hermano, Regulus, y cómo todo podía cambiar si tan solo él supiera que tenía otras opciones.

Para el sexto recuerdo se movían al Castillo, a Hogwarts, era el día en que Dora había sido asesinada en la batalla. Había sido bastante específica en detallar al máximo a Harry, Ron y Remus.

El último era el recuerdo que acababa de recuperar hace unas horas de ella y Sirius discutiendo por la verdad de todo.

Los ordenó con cuidado, sabía que eran en cierta medida violentos, pero era necesario.

–Dorcas, –comenzó a hablar Hermione –yo no pertenezco a tu época. –La chica escuchaba muy atenta a Hermione y se sostenía del pensadero –Nací hace muy poco en realidad, el 19 de septiembre de 1979, y mi nombre es real, Hermione Jean Granger. –Hizo una pausa para examinar el rostro de Dorcas, hasta el momento lucía tranquila –Mis padres son muggles y yo recibí mi carta a los once años, de hecho McGonagall fue a explicarnos lo que ocurría. –Sonrió al recordar –El Sombrero Seleccionador me envió a Gryffindor, así que técnicamente si fuésemos de la misma época hubiésemos sido compañeras de casa.

Dorcas rio suavemente, pero no la interrumpió.

–Allí tuve dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, hijo de Molly y Arthur. –Dorcas asintió –Y Harry Potter. –La voz de Hermione se quebró al recordar a su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Dorcas se abrieron enormes –Es una copia de James, solo que tiene los ojos de Lily.

Hermione volvió a examinar a Dorcas, estaba mordiendo parte de su labio, comenzaba a entender.

–Harry siempre me entendió completamente, él sabía lo que era vivir en el mundo muggle, tanto como yo, fue criado por Petunia, la hermana de Lily.

Dorcas contuvo las lágrimas y asintió. Conocía a Lily y James, jamás dejarían a un hijo al cuidado de un tercero, menos de Petunia, a menos que la muerte se interpusiera entre ellos.

–Sirius es el padrino de Harry, sin embargo no se enteró hasta que estábamos en nuestro tercer año. Y luego de muchas cosas, muchos años, me enamoré de Sirius, y él de mí… o algo así.

Hermione aclaró su garganta después de esa confesión y continuó.

–En mi época esta guerra no ha acabado, es cada vez más violenta y son muchos los que han caído, es por eso que la solución que encontramos fue realizar un viaje en el tiempo. Es una forma de acabar en esta época con Tom y darle una segunda oportunidad a todos aquellos que la merecen.

Dorcas había comenzado a llorar.

–¿Quiénes han caído? –Preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione entendió perfectamente lo que quería saber.

–Tú fuiste un peligro para Tom desde un comienzo, él te asesinó personalmente en mi línea de tiempo, Dorcas. –Explicó con cuidado Hermione. Dorcas ahogó el llanto y asintió –Y Regulus murió incluso antes de ti, al final traicionó a Tom, y ustedes nunca llegaron a conocerse, no como ahora al menos.

Dorcas ordenó sus ideas.

–O sea que la línea de tiempo que se formó a partir de tu viaje, es la real.

–Así es. –Confirmó Hermione.

Le hizo una señal a Dorcas para que ingresara al pensadero.

–Ahora te mostraré el porqué de mi viaje.

Ambas entraron al pensadero y estuvieron al menos tres horas allí. Cuando salieron era de madrugada.

Dorcas se sentó en el cómodo sillón y se arropó con una manta, mientras pensaba. Hermione le dio todo el espacio que le fue posible estando las dos en la casa de Dumbledore.

Estaba por amanecer cuando Dorcas se levantó del sillón y fue hasta donde se encontraba Hermione dormitando. La castaña le hizo espacio en el sillón donde ella estaba y ambas se arroparon. Dorcas abrazó a Hermione con sus ojos llorosos.

–No quiero perderte, no ahora que eres mi amiga, que tengo una hermana. –Reconoció la chica con sinceridad –Además, gracias a ti pude conocer a Reg, tengo una familia.

–Oh, Dorcas… –Dijo Hermione y la abrazó muy fuerte –No me perderás, verás que encontraremos alguna forma de seguir todos juntos. Yo tampoco quiero dejarlos, ni a ti, ni a Reg, Orion, el pequeño Orion… y mucho menos a Sirius.

–Lo único seguro es que el lunático siempre me persigue. –Comentó riendo.

–Es que eres una excelente bruja, Dorcas.

–Hermione… –Dorcas estaba muy seria –¿Y si… Tom tiene razón?

Hermione tragó pesado, no quería hablar de eso. Miró la hora y apresuró a Dorcas en volver. La chica se lo dejó pasar, había sido una noche de emociones fuertes.

–¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Dorcas.

–A casa, por supuesto. –Respondió Hermione.

Se aparecieron en la mitad de la sala del departamento de Hermione. Sirius dormía en el sofá, mientras que Regulus se paseaba por la sala, ausente, mientras mecía a Orion.

En cuanto Regulus las vio, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y fue hasta Dorcas, la envolvió en un abrazo como si no existiera mañana.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Sirius y lo despertó delicadamente. El pelinegro en cuanto la vio la miró enojado, y al segundo siguiente la sostenía entre sus brazos.

–La próxima vez que te escapes con el lunático toda la noche sin avisar o invitarme siquiera, me enojaré mucho, Mione.

Hermione rio y estuvo de acuerdo.

–Le pediré una invitación para ustedes la próxima vez.

–No quiero que sigas el ejemplo de Hermione, Dorcas. Es una pésima influencia. –Aportó Reg mientras le sacaba la lengua a su cuñada.

Los cuatro se sentaron juntos, con el pequeño Orion en medio, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Sirius se removió incómodo y abrazó muy fuerte a Hermione antes de hablar.

–Mione, mi padre nos trajo el correo esta mañana.

Hermione se tensó en los brazos de Sirius. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

–¿Quién lo envía? –Preguntó.

Pero Sirius no quiso responder, no era capaz.

Fue Regulus quien contestó.

–Lo envía Sirius Black. –Dijo señalando las dos cartas sobre la mesa de centro.

Eran las dos cartas faltantes de los recuerdos de Hermione y que contenían el resto de verdad.

… _Travesura realizada…_

 _ **Nota de Autora:**_ ¡Hola mis preciosas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que super mega bien.

Esta vez me retrasé un poquito más en actualizar, la verdad he estado con muchas lecturas y exámenes en la facultad, entonces tenía que armar de a poco el capítulo y eso me frustraba enormemente, hasta que ayer me senté por diez horas… ¡Sí, diez geniales horas! Y logré que quedara como yo quería. Creo que esto salió bien, solo creo, ustedes dirán.

Ya casi salgo de vacaciones en la facultad, entonces eso me libera un poquito más para al menos actualizar cada dos semanas o una vez al mes, ya saben que no es semanal, pero es un capítulo largo y contundente.

Como saben no queda mucho, así que no lo alargaré ni acortaré, pero por los sucesos ya deben más o menos saber que nos acercamos cada vez más a ESE episodio que lo cambió todo.

Ahora díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Quiero saber sus reacciones, emociones, todo! FF debería permitir gif o memes en momentos como estos.

Quiero aclarar algo: Este Voldemort aún es humano y por ende sus acciones son más temperamentales aún. Lo mismo con Hermione, está descubriendo muchas cosas y el recuerdo que tuvo sobre ella, Sirius y el Desiluminador es FUNDAMENTAL para todo, al igual que la conversación con Voldemort. Eso significa exactamente eso y nada más, no hay cosas raras de por medio. Voldemort y Hermione se necesitan de cierta forma, lo de ellos roza en la rivalidad y el respeto.

Dicho eso…

Muchísimas gracias como siempre por el apoyo, por leerme, comentar, decirme cosas lindas y sus críticas constructivas también. A las que leen en silencio, a las que se suman y las que están desde el primer día. ¡La adoro! Y vamos, que las leo en sus Reviews.

Agradecimientos espaciales a Florfleur, Kika Lestrange, Milupapitas, Mitzuki19, Guest y Mademoiselle Narcissa.

Que tengan una excelente semana y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, mis hermosas.

¡Besos!


End file.
